Two Steps Beyond
by Aquaria245
Summary: The third installment of Blaine and Sebastian's little adventure, following the events of Moving Beyond and Beyond Green Eyes. Time to start their life outside of Dalton. And see what happens when some of their friends join them for this little ride. romance/friendships/drama
1. Chapter 1

Two Steps Beyond

Part 1

Knowing they had a house full of people already, Blaine and Sebastian didn't waste much time getting changed. "Are you just putting your suit on to start B?"

"Yes, I don't see the point of putting shorts on just to come up here and change after the guys get here."

"Okay, I just wasn't sure if your parents would expect us to be dressed a bit nicer to start."

"If you didn't notice, we took enough time coming home that Cooper already has his suit on and my Dad was wearing shorts and a polo. That's as dressed up as probably anyone will be."

"Except my parents as I'm sure they came straight from the ceremony without a change of clothes. Though I'm sure my Dad would much rather be dressed like yours."

"Sucks for them as they knew what type of party we were having."

After changing they made their way down to the kitchen were almost everyone was except for Cooper and Mr. Anderson who were outside. "I don't know if I mentioned it after the ceremony but both of you have incredible voices." Blaine's grandmother told them.

"Thank you." Their unison response brought a laugh from all of the grandparents.

"If you'd like to hear more Grandma, I know Mom and Dad have quite a few videos of our performances from this year." Blaine told them.

"They even surprised Cooper and I by singing at our wedding."

"That must've been wonderful." Blaine's Grandfather said.

"It was. I'd say it was one of the best gifts we received."

"Now boys, I see you're all set to hit the pool but please try and wait till most of your friends get here."

"We can do that Mom. Do you need any help or can Bas and I go outside?"

"We've got everything under control. The only thing we expect from you two today is to enjoy yourselves." They both just smiled, before each giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading outside. Lexi couldn't help glance over at her Mother after seeing what the boys did and it was pretty clear she wasn't thrilled.

Once the boys were outside Cooper walked up to them. "Follow me." They just looked at him before following him down the stairs and over towards the chaise lounges poolside.

"Care to tell us why we're down here?" Blaine asked as he saw Cooper reached behind him and open up a cooler.

"I thought we could celebrate." Cooper replied while handing them each a beer. "And don't worry, Dad's cool with this since you two won't be going anywhere. We're just down here to be away from prying eyes. Though I'm sure both of our Grandfathers would be joining us if given the opportunity." After saying just a few more words, the boys toasted. "So, do you guys feel any different now?"

"A little." Blaine replied. "It's amazing the difference having that little piece of paper makes."

"Agreed, today truly marked the end of one part of our lives and the beginning of the next." Sebastian added. "Crazy to think we won't be moving back into Dalton in the fall."

"I think you two are going to truly be able to enjoy college after going to Dalton." Cooper told them.

"Why is that?" Blaine asked.

"After talking with Wes a bit at Nationals, he said going to Dalton made the transition easy as the classes and culture weren't much different. The biggest difference was there were now girls around."

"That's good to know." Sebastian replied. "I was a bit worried since I'm hoping to play lacrosse."

"And for us, they won't be a distraction." Blaine said with a laugh. "Do you ever regret not going to college Coop?"

"A bit, but I know I can always take classes if I want. It'll just be a different experience for me if I choose to do it. Now in slightly amusing news, both Grandma and Nana think Bas is adorable. It was cute hearing them talk about him with Mom. The highlight of the conversation though was when Mom told them you are Lexi's brother."

"And just how did they take that?" Sebastian asked.

"They thought it was cute that Blaine and I were involved with siblings. It was probably a blessing that you two took your time getting back so you didn't have to hear the conversation. Lexi and Mom were giggling quite a bit. I honestly don't think anything fazes Grandma or Nana."

"Then I'm glad we got preoccupied."

"Come now Blaine, think of the fuss they'll make if they catch you two kissing. It'll be cuteness overload since they think you two are so adorable together."

"I don't think I ever would've described myself or us as adorable." Sebastian said.

"You, I can see." Cooper said with a smirk. "But when you two think you're alone, you are adorable together. Now finish up so I can get rid of the evidence because others are now appearing up on the deck." After Cooper's last words Blaine and Sebastian each finished their beer before glancing up on the deck.

"We so didn't need to finish." Blaine told him. "That's Thad and his family. We could've just opened one for him as his parents don't care if he drinks as long as he doesn't get stupid." Thad's arrival started it all. By the time he'd made it down to the guys near the pool a bunch of the other guys appeared as well.

"I'll leave you guys be." Cooper told them. "Remember to enjoy yourselves."

Once all the guys and their families were there, it wasn't long till the rest of the guests started to arrive as it was close to the time on the invitation. "Well, if it isn't the graduates as well as National Champs." Sam said as he walked up to them.

"Glad you could make it man. You'll be a graduate soon." Blaine told him. "Are the rest of the guys coming as I didn't look at the list my Mom had?"

"Yep, everyone is coming. And I need to say this now Seb, your sister is gorgeous. Pictures do not do her justice."

"And just think, she only gave birth a couple months ago." Thad told him.

"That's crazy. She's a total MiLF."

"I'd watch what you say, Cooper's around here somewhere." Blaine told him.

"As am I." Sebastian said while glaring at him slightly. "But I'll let that comment slide this time as I totally get where you're coming from. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm blind and I can openly admit my sister is beautiful. But I won't be so kind if I catch you saying that again."

"Luckily for you, here comes some more eye candy." Dave said as Brittany and Santana came walking down the stairs.

"What kept you?" Jeff asked as he slid his arm around Brittany's waist.

"We were talking with Blaine's Grandparents actually." Santana replied. "It's pretty clear where Blaine gets his charm from." Blaine couldn't help the smile that crept to his face. "Both of your Grandfathers are adorable."

"That's like the word of the day." Sebastian told her. "Everyone is using it, even Cooper."

"Sometimes it's the only one that fits Sebby." Santana said with a wink.

Once most of their other friends had arrived, shirts got tossed and most of them got into the pool. "You were right Coop, having the guys here changes everything." Mr. Anderson told him upon seeing them all fooling around in the pool. "They look like they don't have a care in the world right now."

The day was everything they could've possibly wanted. They barely even noticed when someone turned on all the lights around the pool. "Blaine! Jeff!" Dave called out across the pool hoping they would hear him over the music. Luckily one of the other guys heard and told them Dave wanted them.

"And what can we do for you?" Blaine said once he and Jeff were standing in front of him.

"You two better brace yourselves."

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Look up on the deck." After Dave spoke, Blaine and Jeff looked up on the deck and there stood Cooper and Mr. Sterling talking away with beers in hand, leaning on the railing.

"We're screwed." Jeff replied.

"I think you might be right. Did you just see them point down here?" Blaine said while still looking up at the deck.

"Yes."

Once the chill of the night moved in everyone headed inside to change out of their suits and into warmer clothes. "Sebastian, could you come here for a moment?" Sebastian just looked at Blaine after his Mother spoke.

"Go, I'll be up in a few."

"What can I do for you Mother?" Sebastian asked while he walked up to her since the kitchen was relatively empty since almost everyone else was out on the deck.

"I just want to talk to you, is that wrong? I've barely seen you today."

"Now is not the time to talk. I told you we can talk tomorrow before we go to Dave's. I just want to enjoy today, is that too much to ask?"

"No, as you certainly seem to be enjoying yourself. I want to apologize."

"This is not the time or place to do it. I'm going to go upstairs now to change and rejoin my friends outside."

"Sebastian." Her voice fell on deaf ears since Sebastian had walked out of the kitchen.

When Sebastian walked into Blaine's room, Blaine could tell he was a bit frustrated. It wasn't till he walked back into the room after hanging up his bathing suit did Blaine even say anything to him. "Am I correct to guess that she thought now was a good time to talk to you?"

"Yep." Sebastian replied as he sprawled out on the bed. "Guess she assumed my good mood would benefit her."

"I'm guessing it didn't."

"Nope, I told her I wouldn't ruin my mood by discussing what happened with her."

"I'm glad. I like how you are right now."

"Is that because I'm in a good mood or because I'm naked in bed?" Sebastian cocked his eyebrow at Blaine which brought him closer.

"The good mood actually, though you being naked is an added perk. Too bad I can't take advantage of it."

"I'm not stopping you."

"The house full of people is. So get dressed before I let my better judgment leave me."

When they finally got back outside Mr. Anderson told them that the guys along with Brittany and Santana were down poolside with Cooper. "Good lord." Blaine mumbled before he and Sebastian headed down the stairs.

"Relax B, what could Cooper possibly say?"

"Did you really just ask that? You know what he's capable of." Once they approached the others, Beat and Santana moved so that they could sit next to Cooper. "Did we miss anything?

"Nope." Cooper replied.

"Why are you down here and not with your wife?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be because I'm not needed right now. I don't have the right equipment." After Cooper spoke he handed them each another beer. "Don't look at me like that; all the parents are cool about it since no one is driving." Blaine and Sebastian looked around and saw that all the guys had beers while they weren't sure what Brittany and Santana were drinking. "Now, what's this I hear about you guys not wanting me to spending time with Mr. Sterling?" Blaine and Sebastian both looked across at Jeff who was sitting on the other side of Cooper.

"Who'd you hear that from?" Jeff asked.

"Does it really matter?" Just as Cooper answered Mr. Sterling joined the group and sat on the other side of Jeff, Brittany, and Nick. "We were just talking about you." Jeff went to get up but his Dad took ahold of his hand.

"Relax Jeff; what could you possibly be worried about?" Mr. Sterling said while Jeff sat back down.

"A lot considering the last time you spent time with a few of us."

"What am I missing here?" Santana asked.

"I'm going to say this now, if you don't want to hear a talk about sex, leave." Sebastian told her.

"Oh no, this should be interesting." She replied with a smile. "And just what are we going to talk about?"

"You asked for it Thad." Jeff said while glancing over at him. With Jeff's comment Mr. Sterling and Cooper just looked at each other and smiled. "And guys, if any of you are uncomfortable, l'd take Seb's advice and leave now as I have a feeling things are going to get interesting."

"Come now Jeff, the rest of the guys weren't present last time so what's the big deal of some added education."

"Exactly, I'm guessing none of you are innocent, are you?" After Cooper asked the guys all just looked at each other. "I thought as much. Now what was covered at Nationals that I missed?"

"Coop, you realize Mom and Dad are just up on the deck." Blaine said while looking at his brother. "This probably isn't a good idea."

"Seeing you all down here they're not coming down. So we can talk about whatever we want." Seeing the devilish smirk that came to Cooper's face Blaine just looked at Sebastian before leaning against him and closing his eyes briefly. "Now I'd like to know why you didn't want the two of us talking."

"That would be because you're both good at embarrassing those closest to you." Jeff replied.

"If you're all sexual active, what's there to be nervous about? If you can't talk about it you shouldn't be doing it." Blaine just looked at Cooper. He couldn't believe something so logical came out of his mouth.

"That's an excellent point Cooper." Mr. Sterling said.

"Why thank you."

"Enough with the mutual love fest." Sebastian said. "We all saw the two of you talking on the deck so I know this isn't some spontaneous occurrence. So what pearls of wisdom do you want to share with all of us?" Blaine just glanced back at Sebastian and was greeted with a kiss on his forehead.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Thad?" Jeff said while he wrapped his arms around Brittany and leaned back so they were comfortable.

"Actually, yes. I have a feeling this is not only going to be informative but entertaining as well."

"Do I need to be filled in because I feel out of the loop?" Santana asked.

"I have a feeling you'll catch on quick enough." Blaine replied. "Think of it as sex-ed taken to a whole new level."

"Okay then, please begin."

Once Mr. Sterling started his little spiel about the importance of being an attentive lover Blaine, Sebastian, and Jeff all just looked at each other. They couldn't help but find it amusing that the guys were honestly paying attention. This time around though, the talk was a bit tamer since Brittany and Santana were present. It wasn't till Mrs. Sterling called for both of the girls did things take a turn.

"Did you plan that?" Jeff asked when his Dad paused.

"No, but your Mom's timing has always been impeccable. She always seems to…"

"Please don't finish that sentence Dad. It could be taken in numerous ways especially considering the given conversation."

"Fine, I won't. But now that the girls are gone, we can open up the conversation a bit more as there were a few things I wasn't going to mention around them because I felt some of you would be uncomfortable. Now I know this is probably something you all don't want to hear, but taking your time is worth it. That whole wham bam moment only ends up satisfying you."

"Exactly, girls need foreplay more than we do." Cooper added.

"You need to remember that your partner's needs are just as important. Honestly, the best thing you can do is talk to your partner, find out what they enjoy. They might surprise you." Some of the guys seemed a bit surprised by what Mr. Sterling was saying.

"Come now guys, Mr. Sterling is only reminding you all of things one can often forget. It's all too easy to focus on our own satisfaction. But when you take care of your partner, you end up getting satisfied in ways you might not imagine." Cooper said before glancing over at Blaine and Sebastian. "We're just talking the basics here. It's not like we're talking about toys or bondage."

"Cooper, have you ever tried stuff like that?" Thad asked.

"If you're asking if I've ever used toys in the bedroom, yes. Have I tried bondage, yes." Cooper then looked at Sebastian. "Sorry Bas."

"I could've done without the apology because now I know who you've tried that stuff with." Sebastian then wrapped both of his arms around Blaine. "I so didn't need to know that." He mumbled into Blaine's ear.

"Is it as fun as people make it out to be?" Dave asked.

"With the right person, yes. But you need to be with someone you trust to truly enjoy trying new things." Cooper then glanced over at Jeff and smiled. "If you're going to try things though, start slow. Nothing too crazy." A few of the guys heard audible sighs from Jeff, Blaine, and Sebastian.

"Come now guys, you can't tell us you've never thought about it." Thad said as he was enjoying this turn in the conversation. "What's the most enjoyable thing you've tried, if you don't mind telling?"

"That would be edible body paint. It can be a truly intimate moment."

"We're so screwed." Blaine mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Blaine?"

"Nothing Coop, just listening."

"Even if we wanted to try something like that, there is no place around here to even check things out. Westerville is nothing like New York." Beat said.

"There is." Nick replied. "It's only about ten minutes from school, right guys?" Jeff, Blaine, and Sebastian's jaws all dropped.

"And how would you know that Nick?" Trent asked. After Trent asked all eyes went to Nick who realized he said something he really shouldn't have.

"I just heard about it from one of the guys at school."

"Who?" Dave asked.

"Is it really that important? Just know there is a place in Westerville near school. I'm sure if you Google it you can get an address."

"Is there something you're not telling us Nick?" Thad asked.

"That's it Thad, you've guessed it. I'm totally into the whole BDSM scene, not. Can we just forget I even mentioned it?"

"No."

"Guys, Nick isn't the only one that knows something. Notice there are three people who are overly quiet right now." Beat said while looking towards Blaine, Sebastian, and Jeff. "Hell, they've been quiet during this entire conversation."

"You guys told him." Trent said once it dawned on him.

"Maybe, does it make a difference though?" Sebastian asked.

"Only if you've shopped there and didn't tell us."

"Yes, I've shopped there. Where else do you think I picked up the colored condoms because they sure as hell don't sell those at the drugstore? Especially in the quantity I got."

"I doubt that's all you've bought." Thad said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But let's move this conversation back to Cooper and his mountains of knowledge since I know you're all perverted bastards."

"I'd much rather know what you, Blaine, and Jeff have tried. But first, when did you guys all go there?"

"Remember after we came back from break the three of us went out without the rest of you." Blaine said realizing they needed to take control of the situation before it went off the deep end. "That's when we went."

"Now it makes sense why Jeff didn't want to talk about where you guys went." Dave said. "Sorry, Mr. Sterling, this must all be news to you."

"No, I happened to spot some of Jeff's purchases when I decided to help him unpack."

"And just what did you purchase Jeff?" Trent asked.

"I kept it simple like Cooper said nothing crazy. If you guys are all that interested why don't you go and check out the place for yourselves. I recommend a Friday since Lacy will be there, she's really helpful."

"Lacy." Cooper repeated after Jeff, before looking at all three of them. "As in brown hair, green eyes. A little shorter than Blaine with a few tats and piercings."

"Yes, how do you know?" Sebastian asked.

"I went to school with her. I don't think I've ever met a cooler chick. She was the type of person that was friends with everyone and everyone loved her. The fact that she works there is hysterical."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"She's a therapist now from what one of my friends told me. It fits her as she's really easy to talk to."

"You could say that again." Jeff added.

"Come now guys, we're all friends. What have you tried?" Thad asked.

"We plead the fifth." Blaine replied. "We love you guys, but that's a part of our lives we're not sharing." Jeff just leaned forward and smiled at Blaine. The way he said it, it was pretty clear the guys weren't going to push matter any further.

"Fine, since Blaine and the guys aren't sharing we'll just have to go shopping ourselves."

"That's the way to do it guys. Just because we enjoy something doesn't mean you will." Sebastian said.

"You've got a point Seb." Dave said. "Hopefully we didn't make the three of you too uncomfortable."

"We'll survive." Blaine replied. "Now Mr. Sterling, why don't you remind these dear boys on the importance of eye contact and touch? And I'm not talking about touching themselves."

"Blaine!" Trent said rather loudly which caused the rest of the guys to laugh and he'd brought attention to them from up on the deck.

"What did Brittany and I miss?" Santana asked once they sat back down.

"Sex toys. And that Blaine, Seb, and Jeff have gone shopping at an adult novelty store." Thad told her.

"Are you guys really surprised that they've gone shopping at a place like that, I'm not. And what types of toys are we talking here. Cuffs? Whips? Vibes?" A faint blush came to some of the guys' faces as Santana was pretty blunt.

"The only thing we started to talk about was edible body paint." Dave told her. "But the conversation sort of took a turn and never got back on track. And don't try asking Jeff, Blaine, or Seb anything because they're all pleading the fifth about anything they might've purchased or tried."

"You guys are party-poopers." Santana told them. "Though, you guys are gutsy to talk about this stuff in front of Mr. Sterling."

"What about me?" Cooper said with a feigned look of hurt on his face.

"You're an older brother Coop, not one of the Dads though you are one. I hope that made sense because I think I just confused myself."

"Perfect sense actually."

"Now ladies, don't you think it's important for your partner to ask you what you like?" Mr. Sterling asked which just caused Jeff to roll his eyes. Thankfully at that moment though Brittany was so comfortable curled up next to him, that he was pretty sure she wasn't paying attention.

"Absolutely! Nothing worse than someone doing something they think you enjoy when it's totally not your thing." Santana replied.

They were all laughing when Nick looked up and directly at Sebastian. "What is it man?" Nick didn't say anything, just turned his head slightly. "I'll be right back." Sebastian said before giving Blaine a kiss and getting out of his seat.

"What?"

"We're leaving."

"Okay."

"Sebastian."

"Stop! First, you want to try and fix things, go back to calling me Seb because I feel like I'm going to be lectured every time I hear Sebastian. And secondly, there isn't anything else to say right now. I've already told you I'll come by before going to Dave's."

"Will Blaine be coming with you?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"I'd much rather it be just us."

"Sorry, but that's not happening. Right now I'm not comfortable being alone with you after what you said. So, it's either me and Blaine or nothing, your choice?"

"That's not a choice Seb, that's more like an ultimatum."

"Fine, however you choose to see it. What will it be?"

"You and Blaine. Would the choices have been any different if your Dad came down to tell you we were leaving?"

"No, but I probably wouldn't have been such an ass since Dad didn't do anything wrong. I'm truly considering nominating him for sainthood after all the crap he's put up with."

"That's something we can both agree upon. You do realize all of your friends are watching us."

"They're waiting for me to come back. We were having an interesting conversation with Cooper and Mr. Sterling. Is there anything else you want to say to me or may I go back to them?"

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?"

"Nope. After bringing Blaine into this the other night you're going to have to work twice as hard. Personally I'm surprised the Andersons even let you back in their home after what you said about Blaine and Cooper."

"I didn't mean it."

"Yes you did. You just didn't mean to say it out loud. As happy as you might say you are, no one is ever going to be good enough for me or Lexi in your eyes. The sentiment is sweet, but you really don't know what either of us need. With as mess up as we could've been, Blaine and Cooper are more than either of us could've possibly asked for. They love us, flaws and all. And trust me, Lexi and I are definitely flawed and it's all thanks to you!"


	2. Chapter 2

Two Steps Beyond

Part 2

By the time Sebastian returned to everyone the atmosphere around them had completely changed. Whether they wanted to or not they couldn't ignore what they saw. "I don't mean to be a party-pooper but I'm going to go in as I'm not going to be the best company anymore. Thanks again for coming guys!" Sebastian then leaned down to give Blaine another kiss. "And B, don't come rushing in on my account. I need some time to myself." After he walked away Cooper wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders while Blaine ran his fingers through his hair.

"Blaine, are you going to go in after him?" Santana asked.

"I will, but not now. When he says he wants to be alone, he means it. And judging from his expression I know what this is about. Now, where were we before Bas got up to talk with his Mother?"

When Sebastian walked up the stairs of the deck the guys' Dads were all out on the deck. "Are you okay Seb?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Yea, thanks again for everything." He then opened the door and walked inside. He was almost through the kitchen and all the Moms when Mrs. Anderson came up behind him.

"Seb, what happened because your Mother didn't look too happy when she left?"

"Gotta love how you just cut straight to the chase."

"You're a lot like both my boys in that if I didn't cut to the chase I wouldn't get answers. You'd just try to gloss over whatever is going on."

"Fine, she tried to talk to me about what happened the other night and got upset when I wouldn't. I don't know why she'd even try, though I guess she assumed I wouldn't throw a fit with all my friends around. And last but not least she's not happy that I'm going to bring Blaine with me when we talk tomorrow before we go to Dave's."

"Today was not the day to try and fix things."

"I told her that very thing."

"May I ask why you're bringing Blaine with you?"

"I'm not comfortable around her by myself anymore and Blaine offered to go with me. And that way we can go straight to Dave's afterwards."

"You do know Blaine's Dad or I would be willing to go with you."

"I appreciate that but I really don't want either of you involved more than you are already. Hell, I don't want Blaine involved but she sort of pulled him into this. I'd ask Lexi but now they have their own set of issues to resolve again. If I'm being honest, I'd rather just forget it all happened but I know that's not going to happen."

"Alright, just remember we're here if you want to talk things through."

"Thanks." Sebastian then kissed her on the cheek before heading upstairs.

It was about an hour later when Blaine came walking into his room to find Sebastian lying in bed with his headphones on and his eyes closed. Now that everyone that was leaving was gone, Blaine changed out of what he was wearing and put on a pair of sweats before getting into bed. "Feeling any better?" He asked once Sebastian turned to look at him.

"A bit."

"What are you listening to?"

"Miles Davis." Blaine just smiled. Whenever Sebastian needed to calm down his go to music was always jazz. And judging from his body language it seemed to be working. "How'd the rest of the conversation go?"

"It was interesting. I'm still convinced Jeff is going to make Nick regret what he said. Nick totally fell into Cooper's set up unlike the three of us. And I'm pretty sure all the guys now think the three of us have kink fetishes."

"If it makes them happy, so be it. I'm sure Lacy's going to laugh at all the new business in the next couple of weeks. Us private school boys are truly living up to our reputations. We're supposedly such good boys, but are truly bad."

"There is a time and place to be bad." Blaine said as he curled up against Sebastian. "And that wasn't implying anything considering where we are. You look like you just need to be tonight."

"You're getting very good at readying me B. Though I wouldn't mind what we talked about after graduation. Getting lost while kissing you might just be what I need, though you deserve better than to be used as something to just make me forget what I'm feeling."

"You wouldn't be using me Bas. No matter how many times we've done things to make the other feel better, it's always about us on the most important level. Our kisses are never meaningless, nor is anything else we choose to do. Plus, if I didn't want to kiss you or do other things to or with you, it wouldn't happen. But if that's what you want, I won't force you to kiss me." Blaine then glanced up at Sebastian and smiled.

"You're adorable, you know that, right?"

"There's that word again."

"What can I say, Santana was right. Sometimes it just fits. Now, are you going to answer?"

"Yes, I know I'm adorable."

"And modest to boot." Sebastian then took his headphones, off since he hadn't been listening to anything since Blaine joined him. Once he set his headphones and iPod on the nightstand he scooted down on the bed so he was face to face with Blaine. They'd just begun to kiss when there was a knock on Blaine's door. "We should probably acknowledge that."

"If we ignore it they could just assume we're sleeping."

"As tempting as that sounds, you haven't been up here long enough to be that sound asleep."

"There you go being the responsible one."

"I don't want your parents to regret letting me stay." Sebastian said while Blaine walked to open the door. When Blaine opened the door he was a bit surprised to see Lexi standing there.

"Come on in." He said before opening the door wider so she could walk in.

"I'm not interrupting am I?"

"That depends on what you think you're interrupting." Sebastian replied. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to check on you before I went to bed. I saw that something obviously happened between you and Mother before she left since she didn't look too happy."

"I'm fine. It actually felt good to get how I was feeling off my chest."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you say to her?"

"That she was going to have to work even harder to fix things between us since she dragged Blaine into it this mess."

"Sounds like what I said to her, but instead of Blaine it was Cooper. Though, I did mention Blaine at one point. Dad said she knows she put her foot in her mouth big time."

"At least now I know who I get my tendency of speaking before thinking from."

"Well, since you seem okay right now I'll be going. I just needed to see how you were doing."

"I appreciate that Lexi. Love you."

"Love you too Bas. Night guys!" When she left, Lexi closed the door behind her and the guys got comfortable again.

"So, do you want to pick up where we were or just go to sleep?" Sebastian asked.

"Pick up where we left off."

"Me too."

The next morning when they came downstairs the house was definitely full of activity. "I was hoping you boys would be up soon."

"Morning Nana. Why, are you guys leaving soon?"

"No, but we were hoping to get to spend some time with you and Seb since we didn't get too yesterday."

"Sorry about that."

"That's quite alright Blaine. Yesterday was about you and your friends. Seeing you enjoying yourself made up for it. But now, what is this your Mom is telling us that the two of you are going to be living together in New York."

"Yes Nana, Bas and I are going to be living together. We're actually living near Cooper and Lexi."

"Those sound like some fancy living arrangements Blaine considering where they live." His Grandma said.

"They are."

"And just how did you boys manage something like this?" Blaine looked at Sebastian.

"Why don't you tell them Bas?"

"It's actually my apartment. My grandparents left it to me when they passed away."

"I'm sorry to hear that. We're you close to them?"

"Very, though Lexi was closer since she lived with them for a while. Speaking of, where is my sister?"

"She went out for a run with Cooper, so I'm on grandma duty." Mrs. Anderson replied. "So, if you boys are hungry you need to fend for yourselves."

"We can do that." Blaine replied. "Have you guys eaten yet?"

"No, why? Are you offering to cook?" His grandfather asked.

"If you guys trust me and Bas, sure, we'll cook."

"Don't let him fool you Dad, they are both good cooks."

"Then cook away boys. Impress us."

Breakfast was just about ready then Lexi and Cooper returned. "Whatever you're making Mom smells amazing."

"Thanks, but I'm not cooking. Blaine and Seb are."

"Guys, do we have time to shower?"

"We can make time." Sebastian replied. "You look like you need it."

"I love you too."

"I know. Now go, we can only give you ten minutes tops before it'll be ruined."

"Yes sir."

"Cooper must like you to take that from you Seb."

"He does like him Nana. They give as good as they get. It can get quite entertaining." Once Lexi and Cooper came back down, everyone was already seated and was just waiting for them to start. It was pretty safe from the response that Blaine and Sebastian did impress as his Grandfather had requested.

"Since it's pretty clear both of you can cook, whose going to be doing most of the cooking once you're living together?" Blaine's Grandma asked.

"Probably whoever gets home first?" Blaine replied.

"And if we're both home, we'll do it together." Sebastian added.

"Seems like you boys have things figured out." Nana said.

"We'd like to think so." Blaine said. "Now if you don't mind we're going to start cleaning up as we need to get ready since we have a stop to make before heading to another party.

"You boys go ahead, we'll clean up." Mr. Anderson told them. "It's the least we can do after you made such a wonderful breakfast."

"You won't get any complaints from us." Sebastian replied. "Since there are a lot of dishes." Once they got up for them table and headed out Cooper looked at his Dad.

"Why do I have a feeling I got drafted into dish duty with you?"

"That's because you did. Let's get started because Seb is right, there's a lot."

With the water flowing over them in the shower Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "I think it's safe to say my grandparents really like you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Instinct, though I really can't blame them. You're pretty special Sebastian Smythe."

"So are you Blaine Anderson. I'm surprised you actually asked me to join you for a shower with them in the house."

"We've behaved well enough that we're allowed to do this while they're still here. It's not like we're having sex, we're just taking a long shower."

"True. We do have to get clean."

When they finally came downstairs Cooper just looked at them. "You two should be squeaky clean with as long as you were in there."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blaine said before sliding his arm around Sebastian's waist.

"Right. Now get your butts out back since that's where everyone is."

"Where are you going?"

"To take the grandparents luggage out to their cars."

"We can help."

"No you can't, your presence is requested outside." They both just shrugged their shoulders and headed towards the deck.

"I see Cooper found you." Mrs. Anderson said once they came through the doors.

"I'm sorry Mom, did you need us?"

"No, just your grandparents wanted to see you guys before you left. They were hoping you two weren't going to leave without saying goodbye."

"We wouldn't have done that." Blaine told them. "Though, it's going to need to happen soon, as Bas and I need to get going in a little bit."

"That's alright; we don't want to keep you boys." His grandfather said. "But, can you do us all a favor?"

"Sure, what?"

"Send us a few postcards from your European adventure. It'll make us old folk happy."

"I think we can manage that, what do you think Bas?"

"It might be tough, but we'll find a way to make it happen." When Sebastian answered Blaine couldn't help notice the way his Nana kept looking at them.

"Is there something wrong Nana?"

"I just realized I've yet to see you kiss this handsome boyfriend of yours." Blaine just looked up at Sebastian and smiled. "I just figured I would've seen it at least once considering how long your Mom has said the two of you have been together."

"They're probably just trying to behave dear."

"Kissing is a completely natural thing to do when you're happy and in love. No need to not do it around people."

"You're not wrong Nana." Cooper said as he leaned against the house. "And these two normally do, a lot. Maybe they're just being shy." Blaine and Sebastian just looked at Cooper and shook their heads.

"Is this true boys?"

"Yes Nana. Bas and I are usually pretty affectionate."

"Then what's stopping you. Please tell me you two aren't not kissing because we're here." Cooper, Lexi, and his parents were doing everything not to laugh out loud.

"It's up to you killer; I'm game if you are." Blaine just smiled up at Sebastian. He couldn't believe that his grandparents were basically requesting that he kiss his boyfriend. So as not to disappoint he did just that. The kiss wasn't short, but it wasn't something that either of them would have to be embarrassed about when it was over.

"That's more like it." Blaine just leaned his head against Sebastian's chest at the comment from his Nana.

"I think it's about time for you boys to go if you're going to run that errand before going to Dave's." Mrs. Anderson told them. "Let them know we'll be there after we take Cooper and Lexi to the airport."

"Got it Mom." Blaine then went to give each of his grandparents a hug and kiss goodbye. He was having a few words with his grandfather when he looked over his shoulder and saw both grandmothers giving Sebastian a hug and a kiss as well.

Once they got into Sebastian's car, Sebastian leaned over and slid his hand around Blaine's neck and pulled him close so that he could kiss him. The kiss was a bit messier than the one they'd shared just prior, but it felt so right at that moment. "I just need to say, you're grandparents are awesome." Sebastian said once he settled back in his seat before lowering the top.

"That they are, though I never expected that. I can't believe Nana asked us to kiss."

"Me either."

"I don't think she would've asked if Cooper hadn't added his two cents. But I'm not going to complain since I do enjoy kissing you."

"Your grandparents and my Dad's parents would've gotten along great." Sebastian said as they backed down the driveway.

"Bas, why don't you ever talk about your Mom's parents?"

"We don't have the best relationship. They're not accepting of my choice, as they put it."

"I'm sorry Bas."

"That's alright. Though that is one time my Mother really stood up for me. She tried to get through to them that me being gay isn't a choice, it's who I am. They still think I'll grow out of it, but until I do they'd rather not be a part of my life."

"Their loss, as you're an incredible person."

"Thank you B."

"Now, did that crazy moment with my grandparents put you in a better mood for what you're going to do?"

"I think so, as I'm not fretting over it. And after saying what I did last night I don't have as much pent up frustration. So who knows, maybe something good can come out of it. But if it goes to shit, I know I can blow off some steam when we get to Dave's."

By the time they arrived at Sebastian's, Blaine had a little bit of hope for the day since Sebastian seemed to have an open mind going in. When they walked inside Blaine could see why Lexi didn't want to stay there with the kids as there were boxes everywhere. "Hey boys! I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"Hey Dad. So, where is she?"

"Your Mother is outside. And Seb, please try and listen, because she knows that she's messed up badly."

"I'm glad that she knows that, but I can't make any promises Dad. She crossed a line in a big way."

"She knows."

"If she knows, why does she do it?"

"I wish I had an explanation for you. But just listen to her before rushing to judgment."

When they walked outside, Sebastian's Mother was sitting on one of the chaise loungers. "Hello Mother."

"Hello Seb. Blaine. Please, come sit." Blaine looked up at Sebastian and gave him a reassuring smile. Once they sat down across from her Sebastian slid his hand into Blaine's.

"Dad said you had something you wanted to say."

"I have a lot of things I want to say, but I want to start off by telling you both how sorry I am. I know they might seem like empty words, but they're not. I'm truly appalled at myself for the way I acted that night. And Seb, it was wrong of me to even try and talk to you yesterday about what happened. It was your day to celebrate and nothing more." Sebastian glanced over at Blaine who just gave his hand a squeeze.

"I appreciate the apology Mother, I really do. I just wish that it wasn't necessary."

"Agreed. The worst part of all this is that I don't even know what set me off."

"Which day?"

"Touché. That first day, I had no right asking about that part of your life. And your Dad has reminded me that you and he have had that talk on more than one occasion. So, that is something I will never tread upon again."

"The nuclear meltdown happened when you basically accused me of selling my looks. Lexi got pissed and then the claws came out. And when Lexi had backed you into a corner you played dirty, called both of us out on our mistakes. Then just when I didn't think it could get worse, you dragged Blaine and Cooper into it."

"That was not one of my better moments."

"You think. Blaine here told me he's never seen his Mom that mad before and Cooper said the same thing."

"She had every right to be angry given what I said about her boys."

"It wasn't just because what you said about me and Cooper. It was also about what you said about Bas and Lexi. My Mom cares about both of them."

"I noticed that. And it seems my kids care about her as well considering they call her Mom."

"It's not to be disrespectful Mother; it's just…how it is."

"I understand, you don't need to explain. It just caught me off guard. And considering the way she stood up for all of you to me I can see why. That's how a Mother should react, not how I did."

"That I agree with. So, what are you going to do to fix it?" Sebastian asked. "Because as much as I want to have a relationship with you, I can't if it's going to cause constant stress to my life. I've finally gotten to a place where I'm happy and I'm not going to let you tear it apart."

"I know that, and that's why I have an appointment with a therapist tomorrow morning. I need to find out why I lash out the way I do when I get frustrated. It seems the more I care about someone, the worse it is. The last thing I want is to lose both you and Lexi now that I have you back in my life."

"You don't know how happy that makes me to hear that, but I hope you know that just because I'm happy doesn't mean I'm going to let my guard down."

"I wouldn't expect you two, especially with how I've hurt your recently. All I ask is that you at least allow me the chance to make things up to you, to both of you actually. I've wrong you Blaine as well."

"Well, I'm all for giving people an opportunity to redeem themselves, aren't I Bas?"

"That's correct B, you are. As for me Mother, I will give you a chance. Just know it's going to take time."

"Understood. Now, as much as I'd like to spend time with you both, you should probably get going since you have another party to get to." Once she finished they all stood up. "And Seb, I hope I get to see you before you leave for your trip."

"I'll come by. Good luck tomorrow Mother. It's not easy at first, but it helps if you're open to it."

"Thank you." Mrs. Smythe expected them to just walk away, but Sebastian turned around and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before he and Blaine headed off to Dave's.


	3. Chapter 3

Two Steps Beyond

Part 3

Their week at home went by much quicker than they realized. Amazing how partying everyday can make one lose track of time. It wasn't till they all met for coffee on Friday morning did they realize Brittany was graduating that day. "So, how did she finish?" Dave asked as they sat around a table at the Lima Bean waiting for Brittany to arrive.

"High C for the year." Jeff replied. "She could've snagged a low B finish if her English teacher wasn't such a bitch."

"Why Jeffrey, why so testy? Considering where she started, that's great." Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"That would be because her final paper was really good, and her teacher didn't give it the grade it deserved."

"I don't think I've ever seen you this upset over a grade before, especially one not belonging to you." Dave said to him.

"If you guys saw how hard she worked on it, you'd be pissed too. Hell, even Coach Sylvester was pissed."

"How did she find out about it?" Blaine asked.

"She heard me ranting in the hallway when I went to pick Britt up the other day. I had all the right to be ranting as the paper deserved a better grade. Plus Britt was crying because she thought she deserved better too. Britt said it was the first time she'd ever been upset over a grade. Coach Sylvester said it must be important to get me so riled up. So, I handed her the paper and let her read it."

"I'm guessing she agreed with your assessment." Sebastian replied.

"Yes. She took off down the hall yelling and said she was going to find out what the hell that woman was thinking when she graded it."

"Well, for someone who was upset recently she sure looks happy now." Beat said. "Hey Britt!"

"Hi guys!" She said before sitting down next to Jeff and giving him a kiss.

"What's in the box Britt?" Trent asked.

"Cupcakes, for you guys."

"Thanks Britt, but can I ask why?" Thad asked as they all grabbed one.

"For all the help you guys gave me this year."

"You are very welcome." Sebastian told her. "Sorry to hear your English teacher was such a bitch. Jeff said you wrote one hell of a paper."

"Thanks, but that got fixed."

"How?" Jeff asked.

"Coach Sylvester."

"What did she do Britt?" Blaine asked.

"She went and talked to her. Seems my English teacher thought you wrote my paper for me Jeff."

"But I didn't."

"I know that, as does Coach Sylvester. Coach Sylvester explained to her that if you had written the paper it would've been clearly obvious as it would've been the best thing she'd ever read. Not the crap the kids at McKinley write." The guys couldn't help chuckle. "And when the teacher hesitated, Coach made a call and somehow found at your grades while you were at Dalton."

"Um, okay."

"Good thing you were a good student my friend." Nick said while patting him on the back.

"That's the thing, you were basically a straight A student with a much tougher curr…"

"Curriculum." Thad answered with a smile since it was clear she was having problems saying it.

"That's it, thanks Thad. So, because you're so smart Coach said there was no way you could've written the paper I turned in."

"So does that mean you got the better grade?"

"Yes."

"So, you were marked down because your teacher thought your boyfriend wrote your paper?" Trent asked.

"Yes."

"That makes no sense whatsoever." Trent replied.

"Now you see why I decided to leave." Blaine said. "That school is seriously messed up."

"Do we even want to know how Coach Sylvester managed to get Jeff's grades?" Dave asked.

"It's probably better that we don't know." Nick replied.

"For all we know, she's done a full background check on all of us." Beat said with a laugh.

"Are you guys all coming tonight?"

"What do you mean Britt?" Thad asked and then Brittany looked at Jeff.

"I hadn't gotten the chance yet. You only told me this morning."

"Okay, I'll tell them. Graduation was moved outdoors so now there is no limit on the amount of guests we can have. And, I'd like you all to come since I was there when you guys graduated." The guys all just looked at each other and smiled.

"We'll be there Britt." Sebastian told her.

"All of you Sebby?"

"Yes, all of us, we wouldn't miss it. Right guys?" To which they all nodded.

"Yay!"

"God I love her." Thad said softly.

"As long as you remember she's all mine, love away." Jeff said with a wink. They were all so caught up in their conversation that none of them noticed that someone was standing next to their table.

"Excuse me." They all turned when they heard the voice and couldn't believe what they were seeing. There, next to their table stood Kurt. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

"And if you are?" Nick asked rather smugly.

"Then I'll go. But I just wanted to congratulate you all on your win at Nationals. Rachel said you were quite impressive."

"Thank you Kurt." Thad said. "Anything else you'd like to say?"

"Yes actually, but it's not to all of you. It's to Blaine and Sebastian."

"We're listening." Blaine replied.

"I want you both to know how sorry I am for how I've behaved. My behavior was wrong and…I'm sorry. And Sebastian, I want to apologize for all the times I've lashed out and hit you. I was angry and upset, but that in no way justifies what I did." Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other before looking back at Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt. I know how hard that must've been for you to say, especially to me." Sebastian told him. "I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but what brought on this sudden need to be apologetic? Last I knew I was evil incarnate."

"I've received some pretty blunt criticism and advice in the past month or so that forced me to really look at myself and my recent behavior. And well, I can honestly tell you I don't like what I've become. I might never like you Sebastian, but just because I don't like you doesn't give me the right to treat you the way I have."

"You can say that again." Jeff snarked.

"You're right Jeff, I should as the way I've treated Sebastian and Blaine is inexcusable."

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine told him. "I really appreciate you saying that as I know it can't be easy, knowing how you feel about him and us."

"It's not, but I'm trying. Obviously Sebastian makes you happy and who am I to say otherwise. Now, I've said my peace so I'm going to go. Have a nice day everyone." When Kurt walked away they all just looked at each other.

"What the hell just happened?" Thad asked.

"Hummel just gave what seemed like a sincere apology." Sebastian said while looking at Blaine who looked just as stunned as he did.

"This might be wrong to say, but I need to say it." Beat said. "He's so seeing a shrink."

"How so?" Trent asked.

"Honestly guys, I don't care." Blaine said. "That was an apology a long time coming and I don't care how it happened as long as he meant it."

"Agreed." Sebastian said before turning to kiss Blaine. "If he's not on my back it'll make life in New York less stressful, especially since we've agreed to model when Tasha wants us. Plus, Rachel won't be walking on eggshells anymore."

"True, the thought of not having to worry if we run into him is appealing. It was getting old constantly wondering if he was going to show up."

"Does he know where you guys live in the city?" Jeff asked.

"Not a clue. When Tasha sends stuff to us she either does it personally or has one of her other assistants handle it." Sebastian replied. "And just because he's apologized, that's not going to change. I much prefer our little spot in the city to be Hummel free."

When they showed up at McKinley later that afternoon for Brittany's graduation they were all surprised when Coach Sylvester approached them. "Well Warblers, I must congratulate you on a job well done."

"May I ask what you're congratulating us about?" Dave asked.

"Why yes you may. I could be congratulating you on winning at Nationals, which by the way, congratulations. But what I initially congratulated you on was your work with our dear Brittany. You did what I thought was impossible, so well done. You should all be proud."

"Thank you." Jeff replied. "And thank you for your help with that paper."

"You're welcome blondie. You were right, she deserved a better grade and I just made sure she got what she deserved." After she left they were just about to head for the football field when they heard another voice call out to them. But when they didn't hear it again they continued on their way. Once they got settled in the bleachers they saw Santana coming up the stairs.

"You boys don't listen very well."

"That was you calling to us?" Dave asked. "We stopped and waited, but when we didn't see anyone we continued on."

"I can tell. Mr. Schue started talking to me and well, you can see what happened. Must say I'm surprised to see all of you here. I expected to see Jeff but not the rest of you."

"Brittany invited us all this morning." Sebastian told her. "And speaking of this morning, you'll never guess who's in town?" She just looked at all of them, but couldn't figure out who could be important enough for him to mention.

"I give up, who?"

"Kurt." Blaine replied.

"No shit! Where is he? I've got pages of things I want to say to him. It's just a matter of where to start."

"He apologized Santana." Sebastian told her.

"That's not funny guys."

"Bas isn't trying to be funny, it's true. He saw us all in the Lima Bean and apologized."

"This has to be some weird joke, right?"

"Afraid not, we were all there." Thad told her. "It was pretty surreal. And he looked scared to death to be doing it."

"Crap! That's means all the material I have is now wasted."

"I wouldn't get rid of it quite yet, never know what could happen." Sebastian told her. "As sincere as his apology seemed, you never know how long it'll last."

"Always the pessimist, huh Seb?" Dave said.

"If you've dealt with the shit I have over the years, you would be too."

After the ceremony was over the guys and Santana made their way over to Brittany and her parents. "Jeff!" Brittany exclaimed while running up to him. "I'm so glad you all made it." She said as Jeff spun her around.

"We told you we would." Blaine replied as Jeff set her back down.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet my parents. Mom. Dad, the Warblers." They all just smiled as the introduction was typical Brittany so Jeff finished up the introductions.

"We don't know how you boys did it, but thank you." Mrs. Pierce told them.

"It was our pleasure." Sebastian replied. "It was the least we could do with all the help she's given us."

"Your friends are as well-mannered as you are Jeff."

"Thank you."

Well, if it's not the National Champions gracing us with their presences." Artie said as he, Sam, and Tina approached. "Congratulations guys! Brittany told us you guys put on one hell of a show."

"Why thank you." Dave replied. "And congratulations to all of you, as you're now graduates like us."

"It's not as prestigious as graduating from Dalton, but it's still cool. Am I correct that you're all going to college in the fall?"

"Yes." Blaine replied. "You?"

"Yea, going to OSU. " Artie replied. "So, are you guys going to up to hang some this summer?"

"We would if we were going to be here." Blaine told her. "Bas and I are actually leaving Monday morning."

"Where are you going?" Tina asked.

"To New York for work." Sebastian replied. "Then after that we're going to Europe for two weeks."

"Damn!" Sam said. "That's one way to start off the summer."

"Wait, did you say work Seb?" Tina asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I didn't know you and Blaine had jobs."

"That depends if you consider what they're doing work." Thad replied, to which Blaine and Sebastian just looked at him. "Okay, it's work. But it's pretty boy work."

"Wait, so Brittany wasn't kidding when she said you guys were modeling?"

"Afraid not, it's true." Blaine replied. "I'm surprised she didn't show you the magazine."

"She did, but I didn't think it was really you two. Now I feel stupid."

"That's quite alright." Sebastian said. "I could see how that could be possible." Thankfully the sarcasm in his voice wasn't heavy enough to be noticed by anyone but he friends.

"But so you guys know, we are coming back after Europe for about a week and I'm going to throw one last bash at my house before we leave for good." Blaine told them.

"You're leaving that soon?" Sam asked. "I thought you guys wouldn't be leaving till August."

"Yes, we're leaving that soon as Bas and I have a pretty busy summer ahead of us. So, being in New York just makes more sense with what is going to be going on."

"It's great for you guys, but that kinda sucks as I was hoping to spend some time with you."

"Well, we're just going to have to make the most of the time we do have. And if you want, you can always visit us in the city." Sebastian told him.

"Britt, what are you gonna once Jeff leaves for school?" Tina asked. The guys all just looked at Brittany, who was standing with Jeff.

"She's coming with me guys. Britt's moving to New York."

"What?" Santana exclaimed before going off on a tangent in Spanish. Thad and Sebastian walked over to her to try and calm her down, but it was clear this bit of news was a surprise to her. Once they were able to calm her down, Santana took a deep breath. "Sorry about that." Brittany just looked at her, while holding onto Jeff.

"That's what I was trying to tell you yesterday when everyone kept bothering us." Brittany told her. "I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Britt. I should've expected you to go with Jeff. Now, will you be living with Jeff and Nick?"

"Yes."

"They're only a few blocks from Blaine and I." Sebastian told her hoping that knowing they'd be in close proximity would help.

"What are you going to do in the city Britt?" Sam asked.

"Dance. When we get to New York, I'm actually taking a few dance classes. Brody recommended them. He said if I was going to audition that I should work on my technique some."

"That's actually really good advice." Blaine told her. "He's a really good dancer."

"Rachel said the same thing."

Once they all talked a bit more, it was clear that Santana was becoming more comfortable with the idea of Brittany moving to New York with Nick and Jeff. It was clearly the shock of it all that set Santana off. After that bit of drama came to an end, they all headed over to Brittany's for her graduation party.

"I swore Santana was going to kill Jeff after he said Brittany was coming with him." Sebastian told Blaine on the drive over to Brittany's.

"Tell me about it. Now that we have a bit of time, care to tell me what you really think of Kurt's apology?"

"It seemed sincere like I said, but…I just don't know. I'd like to believe that this is the end of the drama, but drama and Kurt seem to go hand in hand."

"I know what you mean. Guess we'll just have to enjoy it for as long as it lasts." Blaine replied.

"Put it this way B, if we never hear a peep out of him again, I'll be ecstatic. But I won't be shocked if the insults fly once more."

"I know what you mean. I was shocked that he actually called you Sebastian and not meekat, evil prince or dark one."

"But onto a better subject. Do you have everything ready for our big trip?"

"Yes. If you haven't noticed, all the stuff that can't be forgotten is sitting my desk."

"I noticed that, hence why my passport is there as well. And after flipping through yours, we've got some traveling to do if yours is ever going to look like mine."

"Okay Mr. World Traveler. Take me wherever you please."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, but within reason."

"Sweet."

"Are we still staying at your parents place in Paris?"

"Yes, as we'd be crazy not to. They've got amazing views. Plus it'll be nice to be getting around from a spot I'm familiar with. Are you sure you still want me to plan our time while there?"

"Yes, since you promised we wouldn't miss anything that's considered a must-see. Same with London, though I know Lexi gave you a list of places we have to go."

"She told you about that, did she?"

"Maybe? She also told me you have something special planned while we're there."

"Did she say anything else about my surprise?"

"No, as she said you'd kick her ass. The only thing she told me was to make sure to take lots of pictures."

"That sounds like her. Which city are you most excited about going to?"

"I'm honestly excited about all of it, though the thought of being in Paris with you is quite appealing."

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked while taking Blaine's hand in his.

"I want to see the city through your eyes after the way you've talked about it. It's pretty clear you love it."

"I do. But seeing it with you is going to make it all the more special." They'd gotten so caught up in their conversation that it wasn't till there was a knock on the window did they stop.

"Are you guys coming in or are you guys going to hang out in here all night?" Nick asked once Blaine lowered his window.

"We'll be right in."

"Okay, it's just you guys have been sitting here talking for like a half hour already. I was half expecting to find you guys doing something besides talking when I approached the car."

"If we were doing anything else, the windows would've been steamed up." Sebastian replied just before getting out of the car. "And of your information, B and I aren't exhibitionists."

"True, I've never really seen the two of you get overly grabby with each other in public. Though there was that one time at Dave's where we were all pretty drunk and I swore the two of you were going to go at it on the couch in front of all of us."

"Can we please not relive that moment?" Blaine asked with a slight blush to his cheeks as he remembered that night all too well since Trent had been playing with his new camcorder and played it back for them the next day.

"I'm with B that was not one of our finer moments."

"But you were definitely enjoying yourselves."

"True, but we prefer not to have an audience. Thankfully it was only our closest friends that witnessed it." Sebastian said while they walked towards the backyard.

"And you threatening to ruin Trent if he didn't erase the video then and there, made sure no one else saw it. That was unquestionably a moment you were your old self."

"A moment I'm very thankful for." Blaine added. "How's Jeff doing after Santana's freak out?"

"Better, since the two of them talked. Personally I'm glad we were all there when she found out. Who knows how she would've reacted otherwise."

"Did she say why she got so upset?" Sebastian asked.

"It wasn't so much the fact that Brittany's moving in with Jeff. It was more about her moving to New York. It'll be harder to visit since it'll be more than just a few hour drive."

"I hope Jeff told her she was welcome to visit whenever."

"He did. Personally I wouldn't be surprised if she transfers schools as she doesn't seem super happy at Louisville."


	4. Chapter 4

Two Steps Beyond

Part 4

While Mr. Anderson was loading the boys' luggage into the car, Mrs. Anderson was making sure they hadn't forgotten anything. "Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes, but if we've forgotten anything we can always pick it up in the city before we leave. We've got the stuff we can't forget." Blaine said while pulling out their passports from his bag and showing them to her.

"Now, I called the credit card company so you shouldn't have any problem using your card while you're there. But still, here's some extra cash just in case." Blaine just looked up at Sebastian after seeing the size of the envelope of cash his Mom gave them.

"Mom, relax. We've got this covered. Bas and I have been pretty thorough in planning this whole trip, promise."

"I know, it's just…it's not like you're going to be close if something goes wrong. There's going to be an ocean between us."

"We'll be careful, I promise." Sebastian told her. "If it would make you feel better we'll send an email or text daily."

"No, I don't want you to do that in case you guys get so caught up in your trip and accidentally forget. But I won't be upset if you do call, text or email occasionally during your trip."

"Alright, but we will call when we arrive in each city as well as when we leave." Blaine said to her. It was pretty clear she was more nervous than she was letting on.

"Come on guys! We need to get going." Mr. Anderson called out.

"I better let you boys go before he gets upset. Have a wonderful time!" She told them before giving them each a hug. "Love you both." She called out as they walked to the car.

"She's going to be in tears before we're out of the driveway." Blaine said once they were in the car.

"It's already started son." Blaine and Sebastian looked out the front windshield and Mr. Anderson was right, she was already crying.

"Is this why she didn't want to come to the airport?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. And just think, you boys are coming home after this trip. Think of what she's going to be like when you leave in July." The ride to the airport flew by since the three of them talked the entire time. "Now, just because you're going to New York first I'd still appreciate a call when you arrive even though we have all your flight information."

"We can do that Dad." Blaine said while they took their bags out of the car. "I'll be sure to call right after we land because we've got a busy day ahead of us."

"That's fine. Now, have a safe flight and hope your work week goes well."

"Thanks!" Sebastian replied, just before they each gave Mr. Anderson a hug goodbye.

"And Dad?"

"Yes Blaine."

"Take Mom out to dinner tonight to cheer her up."

"Already planned on it son."

Once they landed in New York and gathered their luggage they quickly grabbed a cab. "You've called your Dad, right B?"

"Yes. Did that while you were arguing with that guy who swore he didn't have your suitcase."

"Cool. I was right, wasn't I?"

"You were, but you could've probably stopped before belittling his intelligence within the brink of existence."

"Maybe, but he was an idiot. Did you see his actually suitcase was navy blue, not dark green. Idiot, like I said."

"I think you had him so flustered he wouldn't have known any different if his suitcase was bright red."

"Not my problem. He should've checked the tag like I asked him at first. If he had done that, things never would've escalated. I knew it was mine as it still has a Dalton tag on it from Nationals."

"Very true."

When the driver stopped in front of their building, Sebastian paid the driver while Blaine made sure they had all of their bags. "Welcome home B." Sebastian said before giving him a kiss. "Now let's go drop this stuff off and head to our fitting." Once they were inside Walter welcomed them back.

"Is this just a visit Mr. Smythe or are you and Mr. Anderson staying this time around?"

"Staying, though we are going on vacation soon."

"Very well then, welcome back gentlemen!"

After they set their bags down inside the apartment Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him close. "I've wanted to do this for hours." He then leaned his head down and brushed his lips against Blaine's. He began to eagerly kiss Sebastian back while he wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing him closer to him. While they kissed they somehow made their way over to the couch and soon fell down upon it. "We should probably stop." Sebastian said his voice a bit breathless from the kiss.

"Depends, does Tasha know when out flight got in?" Blaine asked, while gazing up into Sebastian's eyes which were completely dilated.

"No."

"Then, why stop." He didn't give Sebastian an opportunity to answer as he pulled him back down and began to kiss him again. With as hectic as the week had been since they'd graduated they'd actually had very few chances to be together besides stealing a few kisses here and there. And by the time they'd gotten home each night they just really wanted to sleep. After tossing Sebastian's shirt onto the floor somewhere Blaine sat up just enough so that Sebastian could pull his shirt off. He'd just begun to undo Blaine's jeans when Sebastian's phone rang. "You should get that." Blaine sighed as he lied back down.

"She'll leave a message B, she won't mind." Sebastian said while rubbing his hand over the visible bulge in Blaine's jeans. "And as much as I love my sister, I'd rather have this moment with you. A week is far too long." He then leaned back down, but kept his hand between them before brushing his lips over Blaine's. "But if you…"

"No, you're right. A week is way too long, especially with all the crap we've put up with." Sebastian just smiled before kissing him once more. Once Blaine pressed his hips against Sebastian's hand, Sebastian sat back on his heels to finish what he'd previously started.

"I think it's pretty safe to say the couch is broken in now." Sebastian said softly as he looked at Blaine who was lying on his chest.

"That it is. And as much as I'd love to stay like this, we should probably shower and head on out."

"What, you don't want to go see Tasha smelling of sex?"

"Not really, especially considering we might see Kurt."

"B, you do realize we're not going to smell like sex, but our faces aren't going to be able to hide it. We might not want to admit it, but we both usually have a serious afterglow."

"That's fine. I don't care who knows I just had sex, with my sexy as hell boyfriend. I just don't want to smell like it."

"Now, are you going to stop me if I get frisky in the shower?"

"That depends, just how talented are you?" When Blaine asked, he cocked his eyebrow just enough to cause Sebastian to stir beneath him.

"I'm extremely talented, and you know it."

When they walked into Tasha's office they weren't quite sure what to expect. "Good after…" Kurt stopped mid-thought once he looked up and saw who it was. "Hello Blaine. Sebastian, did you have a nice flight?"

"We did, thank you Kurt." Blaine replied. "Is Tasha available, she's expecting us today?"

"Why don't you both just take a seat as Ms. Saunders current meeting is running long, but I'll let her know you're here as she's expecting you?" The next thing they both saw was Kurt walk into Tasha's office.

"That was surreal. Are you sure we're not in some parallel universe?" Sebastian asked.

"Positive, but I know what you mean. It's going to take a while to get used to him being polite to you. And not looking at you like you're Lucifer."

"Well, so nice of you two to finally make it in." Tasha said once she was standing in front of them.

"What do you mean Tasha?"

"Nice try Seb, but I know you two got in a while ago. Remember, I'm friends with your sister who had your flight information."

"Sorry." Blaine said before glancing down at the ground.

"Don't be, I heard you two had a pretty busy week leading up to coming out here. I completely understand the two of you wanting some time to yourselves. And judging from the smiles on your faces, you enjoyed that time. Now, how about we get you two over to wardrobe?"

"Ms. Saunders, Tyler needs to see you." Kurt said as he got off the phone.

"Can it wait; I need to take Blaine and Seb to wardrobe?"

"It didn't sound like it. If you want, I can take them." Tasha just looked at Blaine and Sebastian who nodded and let her know it would be alright.

"Fine, you can take them. Let the girls know I'll be there as soon as I can."

"I will. Follow me guys."

Surprisingly the walk to wardrobe was relatively pleasant as Kurt told them about what was going on in each section they passed. "You both might want to know, the girls in the accessories department adore you both so I'd recommend walking quickly through here as they'll be bound to stop you."

"Thanks for the heads up." Sebastian replied.

"So Kurt, if you don't mind me asking, how's Chandler?" Blaine asked as they rounded a corner.

"He's alright. Things are slowly getting back to where they were but its better."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say my little outburst at Callbacks didn't sit too well with him."

"I'm sorry."

"Not your fault Blaine nor Sebastian's, it's all mine. But we're getting back to where we were before that incident thanks to a lot of uncomfortable conversations."

By the time Tasha walked into wardrobe the boys were just changing out of their first outfits. "How did the first outfits look?"

"Amazing, just like last time." Kurt sighed softly as he answered.

"I'm proud of you, you know. I know this can't be easy but it's nice not having to cut the tension in the room. And the fact that Seb and Blaine didn't have a problem with you bringing them down here must mean something."

"Remember when I went home to Ohio."

"Yes, if I remember correctly it was right after these two graduated."

"Correct. Well, I happened to see them one morning when I went to get coffee with my Dad."

"How'd it go?"

"I apologized to them, in front of a bunch of their friends."

"Judging from the way they acted, it seems like they accepted it."

"I don't know if they accepted it, but they appreciated the sentiment."

"One needs to start somewhere."

When Tasha left to go check on the boys personally, Kurt walked over to the window and just looked out over the city as a replay of his fight with Chandler that night flashed through his head.

"_You still love him, don't you?" Chandler shouted across Kurt's loft. "Damnit Kurt, answer me!"_

"_I don't, I swear. I don't love Blaine anymore!"_

"_Liar!"_

"_Your eyes gave you away. I would've believed you if I didn't see the way you looked at him myself."_

"_FINE! I care about him, but I don't love him."_

"_For someone you only care about, you sure act like it's more than that."_

"_You see it that way because you don't know Sebastian. He's a bastard! From the first moment he laid eyes on Blaine he wanted him and he let it be known."_

"_You might not like this, but I can see why. Blaine's got a certain something about him."_

"_I know that. Sebastian didn't respect our boundaries. He didn't care that Blaine was with me. Sebastian wanted Blaine regardless of whether he was with me or not."_

"_But if Blaine told him, no. What's the problem?"_

"_The problem was they started to become super-friendly. They texted all the fucking time! And not just every day type of stuff. Sebastian was totally coming onto him."_

"_But Blaine didn't leave you. So, he obviously didn't want him."_

"_He wanted him. He was just too afraid to admit it and it killed me. I could see it in his eyes every time he looked at him."_

"_If you put your personal feelings for Sebastian aside, can you really blame him? The man is sexy as hell!"_

"_I don't need to hear that from you!"_

"_Did you tell Blaine how you felt?"_

"_Yes and he kept telling me they were just friends. Hell, they became friends again even after Sebastian almost blinded him. And I didn't tell you that Sebastian is basically the biggest male slut I've ever met. Blaine deserves better than that! Blaine deserves someone who respects him."_

"_Not to get out of line, but from what I saw, Sebastian adores him."_

"_No he doesn't."_

"_He does Kurt, whether you want to believe it or not. You need to accept that Blaine has moved on with Sebastian who clearly makes him happy from the brief amount of time I saw them together."_

"_I don't have to like it."_

"_You know what Kurt, Blaine doesn't want you! Hell, he could barely even look at you. Yet here you are bitching about someone who obviously doesn't give a damn about you anymore! You know what, I'm done! I tried to be supportive, I understood that he was your first love and that takes time to get over. But now, you're just being irrational. Blaine doesn't give a damn what you think! But you know who does, me! But I'm clearly not your top priority anymore."_

"_Chandler, you are."_

"_Am I? Is that why you sung that song to Blaine? Do you know how much you fucking hurt me by doing that? Do you? Of course not, I need to go."_

"_Chandler, don't!"_

"_I'm leaving Kurt! It's time for you to decide who you really want. Are you going to continue to pine over a guy who couldn't give a damn about you or move on with someone who actually cares about you?"_

"_Chandler!"_

"_Call me once you've figured it out. Bye Kurt."_

"Kurt, are you alright?" Tasha asked once she was standing behind him.

"Yes, why?"

"Because I've been calling your name for the last five minutes. You looked like you're in your own little world."

"Sorry, what do you need?"

"I need the wardrobe list for this shoot. Somehow some of Cooper's outfits ended up in Seb's rack and we can't differentiate between three outfits. And the tailoring on Cooper's stuff is done, so no visible pins or markings."

"I'll get that for you."

Once he left, Tasha walked back over to where the boys were waiting. "Now, I'm going to need you both to do me a favor for the next few days."

"Anything since you're the boss." Sebastian said.

"I need you both to make sure you get some quality sleep in the days before the shoot because it's going to be much longer than the last one. And make sure you drink lots of water so you're hydrated. So, no late nights, especially the night before and no drinking."

"You don't have to worry about us." Blaine replied. "We've got enough to do in the next few days to keep us occupied quietly."

"Good. Now, I'm going to be sending a car to pick you up as it's going to be really early."

"You don't need to do that." Sebastian told her.

"You don't have a choice so this part of the conversation is over." Their conversation ended then as Kurt returned with the paperwork she needed. "Alright, let's get back to work then." The more the boys changed Tasha couldn't help but smile, as they looked really good even with pins and clips holding their outfits together. "Call it a gut instinct, but I think this next shoot is going to be even better than the first."

"That's because we'll know what we're doing this time." Blaine chimed in. "Simon won't have to break it all down for us."

"Hush, you were both naturals that first time. Remember, I was there. But now that you boys are here in the city have you set up bank accounts here or are you going to wait? As I was curious how you wanted to get paid this time."

"We're doing that tomorrow actually." Sebastian replied. "We can give you all the information on Thursday."

"Perfect. Now, when are you leaving for Europe?"

"Sunday." Blaine replied.

"Are you two excited?"

"Yes!" Blaine's enthusiasm was clearly evident in his response.

"Is this your first time going Blaine?"

"I've been to London before, but it was about eight years ago. And I've never been to Paris."

"A lot has changed in eight years, but you've got a great guide. Seb spent quite a bit of time there with Lexi. As for Paris, it's an experience that I'm sure you'll enjoy. Spring is the best time to go, but now isn't too bad. Promise me that you guys are going to walk the city at night."

"That's a given Tasha." Sebastian said. "It is the most romantic time afterall."

"Here I was just thinking about the lights and you're thinking romance. Silly me. I forgot my little Seb is all grown up."

"How long have you known Bas?"

"About ten years give or take a year. Lexi and I became friends when she started boarding school here in the city."

"Is that when she met Cassie too?"

"Yes it is. Seb was such a cute little kid back then, wonder what happened?" Blaine couldn't stop the laugh from escaping his mouth.

"That cute kid became the sexy guy in front of you."

"I'm not supposed to think of you that way. You're my best friend's little brother."

"You can admit it, I won't tell her." Sebastian was laying it on pretty thick and Tasha couldn't stop the smile that crept to her face. "Confidence is not a problem for you Seb."

"If it makes you feel better Bas, I'll tell you you're sexy."

"Thank you B, I appreciate that. I just love making Tasha squirm."

"Watch it Seb, I've got lots of stories to embarrass you with in front of Blaine here. Should I tell him about that first summer after you came out and we all went to the beach?"

"Don't you dare! You promised me a long time ago you'd never bring that up. I'll back off. Who knew you could be so bitchy."

"You did."

"That's not fair Tasha; you can't mention something like that and not tell me." Blaine gave her the cutest puppy dog eyes that he could.

"Look away Tasha, those eyes are irresistible. He can get me to do anything when he looks at me like that."

"Don't worry Seb, I've got this. You might be putty in Blaine's hands but I have a bit more resolve."

"I'll just tell you that Seb spent his first summer out with me, Cassie and his sister on the beach checking out guys."

"That doesn't sound too bad Bas."

"That's because she's being kind. Now, where are we going to dinner tonight since we haven't gone shopping?"

"I want to cook so we need to go shopping when we're done."

"You're going to cook for me?" Sebastian asked.

"I was thinking we could cook, but if you want I'll cook for you. If I do, you owe me breakfast."

"I'm sure we can come up with something beneficial to both of us."

"The fact that the two of you can actually cook and not just the basics is impressive." Tasha told them. "Blaine, it's hard to imagine at times like this that you and Cooper are related."

"Come now, his cooking skills have improved."

"True, but he's still a far cry from you two. Who by the way, I think are even cuter than last time I saw you. Maybe that's just because we didn't spend a lot of time together."

"According to B's grandparents we're adorable."

"Excuse me, but you've met Blaine's grandparents." Kurt said, a bit shocked but still calm as he really didn't want to inject himself in their conversation.

"He met them graduation weekend." Blaine replied.

"Oh. Will you excuse me for a moment Ms. Saunders?"

"Go ahead Kurt." Once Kurt was out of the room Tasha looked at Blaine. "What was that about? Though he didn't flip out he looked to be more in shocked."

"That would be because during our time dating he never met anyone in my family besides my parents and Coop."

"Now it makes sense. I figured as much but I didn't want to assume. I need to try and make it a point to keep our conversations a bit more professional. I can't have him walking out like that during the shoot."

"You're normally very professional Tasha." Sebastian told her. "We can't help it that we're like family and that conversations take on their own life sometimes."

"True, but I need to be more careful. Last thing I want is for tensions to run high again with a shoot coming up. So, we'll catch up over dinner or something after you two come back from your trip."

"Deal. If you're good, we'll have you over and cook." Sebastian told her.

"Sounds good."


	5. Chapter 5

Two Steps Beyond

Part 5

When they came back from their fitting and the grocery store they were surprised to find a box sitting on the table in the foyer. "Was that here when we first arrived Bas and we just missed it?"

"I don't think so. But let's put this stuff away first as these bags are heavy." After putting the groceries away, Blaine got started on dinner while Sebastian went to get the box. "It wasn't here when we arrived B. Lexi dropped it off. She even left a note."

"What did it say?"

_Welcome Back Guys!_

_Here's the package Bas sent. Don't worry, I didn't open it no matter how tempting it was with some of the noises it made. Hopefully I'll see you guys before you leave on your trip._

_Love, Lexi_

"That was sweet of her to drop it off. And she's got to know we'll see her, right?"

"Yes B. It was just a cute reminder that she misses us. And I think she misses having someone to talk to during the day now that Coop is working again. I don't think Braeden or Jocelyn are quite the conversationalists yet."

"Understandable, it's not like she can get out and about the way she used too. Now Bas, what did you ship out here?"

"Our toys."

"What?"

"Our toys. I figured it was safer to get this stuff out here right away. I didn't want this box to accidentally get opened when the movers arrived nor risk opening it in front of Nick, Jeff, and Brittany."

"That's a pretty big box Bas."

"Tell me about it. I had to pack it twice; everything didn't fit in the first box I grabbed. Between our little shopping trips together and your splurge around Valentine's Day we're pretty covered for a while. The only time I see us shopping anytime soon is if we break something or run out of something. And running out anytime in the near future isn't likely."

"What was making noise that Lexi reference?"

"Probably the cuffs, I put them on the bottom. Where do you want me to put the box?"

"In our bedroom Einstein. Though, you could stash some necessities around the apartment."

"I'll see if I missed anywhere when we brought the stuff over from Lexi's."

"Bas, what did you do with all the condoms from Nationals?"

"I dispersed them almost evenly amongst the guys."

"Almost Bas?"

'I might've given Jeff more than the rest."

"And why is that?" Blaine asked without glancing back at Sebastian as the pot on the stove had come to a boil.

"That would be because Britt thinks the colored condoms are cool. And we both know Jeff is having more sex than the rest of the guys."

"Alright, as long as they went to Jeff and not us."

"We got our fair share as there are two of us."

They'd just gotten comfortable on the couch after dinner when Blaine's phone rang. "Can you reach that Bas?" Blaine asked since Sebastian had laid down with his head on his lap. Sebastian nodded and grabbed Blaine's phone off the table. "Hey Rachel." He answered while trying to suppress a yawn. "No, you didn't wake us. We just finished dinner. What can I do for you?"

"I heard you guys are back in the city for a few days."

"Let me guess, Kurt. I didn't realize you two were openly talking about Bas and I."

"He told me you two came in today for a fitting. Did you not want anyone to know you were here?"

"No, I was going to call you tomorrow. Figured the four of us could at least grab coffee or something while we were in town. We're going to be rather busy in the short time we're here but we both want to see you and Brody. I need to ask you something Rachel, what's going on with Kurt?"

"Ah, you must be talking about his new outlook on things."

"That's one way to put it. He actually apologized to Bas and I when he saw us at the Lima Bean one day."

"He told me. You guys are on the top of his apology list. He's trying to make a mends for all the shit he's pulled this past year."

"What brought it on?"

"First Chandler walked out on him after that night at Callbacks. They're back together now and are working things out though. But they were apart for about a month. I threatened to move in with Brody if he did anything else to Seb or you. And Tasha telling him he needed help as his hatred towards Seb was completely unhealthy and was causing him undo havoc in his life. So, for the past month or so he's been seeing a counselor once a week."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. And I must say he seems a bit more like his old self though he does have his moments. But it's going to be awhile till he's well, Kurt again."

"Bas, Beat was right about Kurt that day at the Lima Bean." Blaine said softly while Rachel spoke. Sebastian just looked up at Blaine and smiled. It wasn't long after that Sebastian felt Blaine's fingers running through his hair while he spoke with Rachel. The way Blaine had his head tilted, Sebastian knew that Rachel must be rambling on, but Blaine was just content with what he was doing that it didn't bother him. "I don't know if I told you yet Rach, but Brittany is definitely moving out here as well. Yes, she's going to be living with Jeff and Nick. We'll talk more about it when we meet for coffee. Just remind Brody to give us a call and we'll work things out with him since his schedule is crazier than yours. Later Rach!"

"Sounds like someone had an espresso or two." Sebastian said as he rolled onto his back so he could look up at Blaine. "But she seems happy though."

"She did. It's nice to know she can actually have a conversation with her roommate again. I was a bit worried about her."

"That's understandable, but when things were really bad she wasn't there much from what Brody said."

"You two have gotten close, haven't you?"

"You could say that. He said it's nice to have someone to talk to that sort of understands all the crazy that went on back in Ohio but wasn't directly involved in it."

"I did keep you pretty informed about the on-goings at McKinley, didn't I?"

"Yes, much to Hummel's chagrin. I heard you ask her what brought on his sudden personality change, care to share?"

"Sure. Chandler left him after that night at Callbacks."

"No shit."

"Yep. And she threatened to move out if he kept up with his crap. Also Tasha talked with him."

"Tasha?"

"Yep. So basically, he got bombarded by people telling him to get a grip."

"That would be a great ring tone for Rachel to use for him."

"Huh."

"Aerosmith, Get A Grip. Nevermind, you're not a huge rock fan so it makes sense that you wouldn't know it."

"You could always play it for me Mr. Music connoisseur since I'm sure you have it."

"I do actually. I'll play it for you after we get up."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"That's because you've seen my music library. If you want to see some pretty rare stuff, go into Lexi's office next time we're at the house. She's still got all of our grandparents' albums. There is some pretty classic stuff."

"We'll have to do that some time. Now, what would you like to do with the rest of our evening?"

"I'm good with what we're doing honestly. This past week was crazy. It feels good to just do nothing."

"I know what you mean."

The next morning when Blaine awoke it was the usual scenario since Sebastian was already out of bed. He was just about to get out of bed himself when Sebastian came walking through the door with a tray in hand. "Morning killer. I was hoping to be back before you got up."

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Sebastian replied with a smile. "I'll live. Now scoot back so we can have breakfast."

"You do realize I was joking when I said you owed me breakfast in bed after cooking dinner last night." Blaine said while scooting back. "I never expected this."

"I know, but I wanted to do this for you. So, what would you like to do today?" Sebastian asked while Blaine began to eat.

"Well, we need to go to the bank. But after that I'm game for anything quiet since Tasha told us to take it easy. This is really good, you need to have some." Blaine then handed Sebastian the other fork so he could enjoy breakfast as well.

"You're right, this is good. I impress even myself sometimes. Since that' the case, let's just wing it after we leave the bank."

"Works for me."

After finishing breakfast they just stayed in bed for quite a while enjoying the quiet of the morning. While lying there Blaine could see that sparkle in Sebastian's eyes that he loved so much. "You really have the most beautiful eyes Bas."

"Why thank you. What brought that on?"

"Don't know. I've always loved looking in them, but today there's just something special about them. They really do say a lot about what you're feeling."

"What are they saying now?"

"That you're happy. I haven't seen them like this in a while."

"That's probably because I've just been so stressed lately."

"That might actually be an understatement Bas. But I'm glad you're feeling better. Being back in New York is good for you."

"Agreed. And being here with you is even better." Sebastian then lowered his head just enough to kiss the top of Blaine's.

"Do you mind if I ask you something Bas?"

"Ask away."

"How were things with your Mother before we left?"

"Tense but a bit better, but that's not saying a lot considering how bad things got. She said her therapist is really nice. But that her patience will be tested as the therapist thinks her issues are pretty deeply rooted."

"If she meant what she said, this will be good for her. It'll work on numerous issues. And I truly believe she meant it when she said she wants to find out what causes her to do what she does."

"I hope so Blaine. I truly hope so."

Once they got up and moving things started to fall into place. After they each opened up new bank accounts they decided to just go for a walk to start getting their bearings. "It's nice being in a place where we don't get glared at all the time for holding hands." Blaine told Sebastian.

"I know. I don't feel stifled anymore. It's sad that the some of the only times we could truly just be was either at home or school."

"We don't have to worry about that anymore. And before you say anything, I know it's not going to be all sunshine and roses here either. So don't worry about that."

"I'm always going to worry about you, I love you."

"I feel the same way Bas, I love you too."

"Aren't you two just too sweet?" Blaine and Sebastian turned around and saw Cassie standing behind them. "Last thing I ever imagined was running into you guys in the city so soon after you graduated. How are you?"

"We're good. Just enjoying a quiet couple of days before Tasha puts us to work." Sebastian replied.

"So I've heard. Tash is really excited about this shoot. I haven't' seen her this excited over work in a while."

"That's because she's getting me, Blaine, and Cooper all to herself for a day."

"Oh, that must be it Seb. You okay Blaine, you're a little quiet."

"I'm good, but thanks for asking. So, what has you out and about today?"

"I need to go meet with a client in a little while. And between the three of us, she's a bit of a diva."

"Someone you represent, a diva, never."

"Cute Seb, I know. But for every one like her that I have, I have someone like Ricky who's a dream. P.R. sucks at times, but it pays well. You'd be surprised at how much gossip is true before someone like me makes a statement trying to refute it."

"Are you saying you color outside the lines Cassie?" Blaine asked.

"Often with a very broad brush guys. But as much as I'd rather talk with the two of you I should probably get going. If I don't see you before you leave, have a wonderful trip. I can't wait to hear all about it."

"I was just about to ask how you knew, but I'm sure Lexi has told you all about our trip."

"You've got it Seb. But I wasn't kidding, I need to go. Bye guys!" Once Cassie headed off, so did Blaine and Sebastian.

"She's a trip, you know that right." Blaine said to Sebastian as they walked.

"Without a doubt B. Now that we'll be living out here you'll get to see Lexi, Cassie, and Tasha quite a bit and they're a riot when they get together. I think that's one of the reasons I felt so comfortable when Lexi finally filled me in completely about Cooper."

"Clarify, as I'm already lost."

"Sorry. It's just, the fact that Cooper could deal with all three of them and that Cassie and Tasha honestly adored him. I knew he was right for her. Not only was she ridiculously happy, but Cassie and Tasha approved and they rarely approved of anyone Lexi dated. Plus after getting the chance to get to know him myself, I just knew he was perfect for her. It must be something in that Anderson DNA that us Smythes are attracted too."

"I never asked Coop, but how did the two of them meet?"

"At an after-party for a movie premier in LA."

"How romantic." Blaine said with a slight laugh. "So, they turned a chance meeting at a party into a relationship?"

"Yep. From what Lexi told me, Cooper swooped in and saved her as she was having a horrible time. And his adorkable charm was too cute for words."

"Adorkable?"

"Yes, her word, not mine. But since she had to come back to New York shortly afterwards they talked quite a bit on the phone. So, much so that a couple weeks later she flew back to LA just to see him."

"For starters, Cooper hates talking on the phone."

"Not in this case B. You really should talk to Cooper about this; it's a pretty cool story."

"Noted. Now, how about we head home? We've covered a good bit of the city."

"Sounds good to me. Do you want to just walk back or take the subway?"

"We might as well walk. What's twenty more blocks on top of what we've already done." Blaine said with a laugh.

"How about I...hold on a sec. Hey Brody, what's up?" Blaine just looked up at Sebastian and smiled as they changed direction to head back home while he talked. "Tomorrow is better actually. Blaine and I have done a bit too much exploring today and just need to take it easy tonight. Give me a call tomorrow to let us know exactly when you want to meet us. Later."

"And just how is Brody?"

"Tired, it's been a long day of rehearsal."

"I can only imagine. So, just where are we going tomorrow?"

"Don't know as he still needs to talk with Rachel, but he wanted to make sure we were free before planning any further." Blaine just looked up at him once he finished. "I was saying something before Brody called, wasn't I?"

"Yes, it was after I said something about what's twenty more blocks."

"Okay, what I was saying is how about I give you a massage when we get back? Or maybe we can try out that bath tub."

"You're becoming a bath junkie."

"What can I say, nothing beats soaking in a tub with you."

"Right, it has nothing to do with what often happens in said tub."

"Hey, we don't always have sex."

"True. How about a massage and then a bath?"

"Someone's getting greedy, but I like it. Just remind me before we get started to call Lexi and see if tomorrow morning is good for her."

"I hope it is, since we won't have much free time anymore now that we have tentative plans with Rachel and Brody tomorrow night. Then we're working Thursday and Friday."

"Possibly Saturday too if things don't go well."

By the time they returned to their building they were both pretty tired. While they were waiting for the elevator Sebastian looked down at Blaine. "Looks like I'm not the only one that could use a nap when we get upstairs." He said after seeing Blaine yawn.

"That might not be a bad idea, since it's still relatively early. I wonder how many miles we walked today?"

"Probably more than we should've considering the shoes we're wearing." Sebastian replied before they got on the elevator. Once they were inside their apartment, Blaine headed for their bedroom to lie down while Sebastian made a few phone calls. Sebastian was talking aimlessly when he walked into the bedroom and found Blaine stretched out across the bed sound asleep. "Guess he was more tired than I thought." Sebastian said aloud before getting closer to the bed. It was pretty clear that Blaine hadn't planned on falling asleep as he still had his shoes on. With as much as he wanted to give Blaine that massage he requested there was no way Sebastian was going to wake him up. So instead he took off Blaine's shoes before getting comfortable himself and joining Blaine for a nap.

When Sebastian finally awoke, Blaine was no longer in bed but he had a good idea where he was since he could hear the water running in the bathroom. "And here I thought I'd have everything set before you woke up." Blaine said while grabbing the portable speakers for the iPod.

"If it makes you feel any better I can close my eyes and pretend to be asleep."

"That's sweet, but you don't need to."

"I thought you wanted a massage first." Sebastian said as he sat up.

"I did when we first got home. But after the nap I just want to soak in a warm tub with you."

"I can accept that, but I owe you a massage. Do I at least get a sneak peek of what you're wearing under that robe?"

"Use your imagination since I'm sure you know what I'm not wearing." Sebastian then reached out for Blaine who was just out of his reach. "It should be ready so feel free to join me at your convenience." Blaine then walked into the bathroom with the speakers in hand. Blaine had been pretty thankful that Lexi had a dimmer switch installed in the bathroom, because bright light and a bath just didn't seem right. The second song of his playlist was just starting when he heard Sebastian clear his throat. Blaine glanced to the side while opening his eyes and saw Sebastian standing next to the tub with his robe wrapped around him.

"If you want me to join you, you need to move so I can get in." Sebastian watched as Blaine scooted forward enough so that he could get in behind him. He then took off his robe and tossed it onto the bench with Blaine's. Once Sebastian was settled Blaine leaned back against him.

"You're more comfortable than the back of the tub."

"Thanks, I think." Sebastian replied while wrapping his arms around Blaine. "Before I forget, tomorrow morning is good for Lexi. She's going to be home working, so whenever we want to show up is fine with her." While they soaked, they both heard one of their phones going off in the bedroom. "Can you make out who it is from the ringer?" Sebastian asked without even flinching.

"No, and honestly I don't care. I'm thankfully both of us left our phones out there. I'm enjoying this too much. And the thought of basically being disconnected from everyone while we're on vacation is a very pleasant thought. I love our friends and family, but I'm going to thoroughly enjoy having that time being just as with no interruption."

"Are you saying you want me all to yourself?"

"Yes. And I don't care if that sounds selfish. I can't wait to have you all to myself with no distractions."


	6. Chapter 6

Two Steps Beyond

Part 6

When they arrived at Cooper and Lexi's the next morning their timing couldn't have been better as Cooper was just leaving the house when they walked through the gate. "Late start today?" Blaine asked after giving Cooper a hug.

"Yea."

"You don't sound happy, what's up?" Sebastian asked.

"Late start means late night. I swear, for the last couple of weeks I feel like I've turned my wife into a single parent."

"Don't think that way Coop, I'm sure she understands." Blaine told him.

"She does. And has told me to stop being so hard on myself. But I need to get going. You guys have fun. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Blaine and Sebastian just stood there and watched as Cooper walked into the garage.

"He's not happy." Sebastian said just before they opened the door.

"Coop's his own worst enemy at times." Blaine told him. "Once he starts blaming himself for something it takes a bit for him to work his way out of it, but he always does."

Once they were inside it took a bit, but they soon found Lexi up in her office working. "You could've at least left a note saying where you were." Sebastian said once they walk in.

"Hey, how are you guys?" Lexi said once she stood up. "It's sad that my best friends saw you both before I did."

"Sorry about that." Blaine said softly.

"Don't be silly Blaine, I'm just teasing. You saw Tasha for work and Cassie said she just happened to see you guys. The only way you'd have to be sorry is if you sought both of them out before seeing me. Now, did you happen to see Cooper before he left?"

"Yes, and he looks grumpy." Sebastian replied as they all sat down.

"Tell me about it. He feels like he's abandoned me and the kids. I told him that was silly, but well, you know him Blaine."

"That I do. The long work days probably aren't helping."

"That's true, plus one of his co-stars is a reason for the long days. She's an idiot according to Coop. And my mood swings don't help either."

"What's going on sis?"

"It's just a bit harder to get things done when I can't leave the house on a whim. I never realized just how much running around I used to do before Braeden and Jocelyn were born. I'm honestly considering hiring an assistant to help me out. Know anyone looking for a pretty easy job?"

"Not now, but we might." Sebastian replied.

"I'm listening."

"Well, Brittany is moving out here with Nick and Jeff."

"She's not going to school?"

"School isn't Brittany's thing." Blaine replied. "She actually plans to dance."

"She's really sweet, but isn't she a bit…spacy."

"Actually, she's pretty organized when she puts her mind to it." Sebastian told her. "You'd be surprised."

"I'll take your word for it. I'm not in a rush so, we'll see. When is she coming out here?"

"The three of them are coming out with us after the fourth." Blaine said. "They're actually staying with us for the first week or so since renovations aren't going to be done on Nick's parents' apartment."

"Nick's parents are redoing their place for them?"

"Yes. Mrs. Duval felt it was too sophisticated for them to live comfortably in. So, she and Nick came up with a compromise, which led to most of the place being redone."

"His parents must really love him."

"They do. Most of our friends have lucked out in the parent department. Hell, Beat's parents divorced when he was like ten or something, but get along great. He says they're better friends than they were husband and wife. So all in all, I'm the only one with the frakked up parental relationship."

"Don't say that Bas. The only part of your parental relationship that is mess up is that relationship with our Mother. Speaking of her, have you heard from her since you've been out here?"

"Nope. Last I saw or spoke to her was two days before Blaine and I left. When I went by the house the day before we left she wasn't there so I hung with Dad. Why, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just asking. Oh, before I forget, here." Lexi then slid a set of keys across her desk. "Those are for the house in London. It wasn't till this morning that I realized I hadn't given them to you yet." Sebastian and Blaine then watched her scribble something down on a piece of paper. "That's for the alarm. And no matter how tempting it may be, remember you're taking the Tube, a bus or a taxi everywhere. No driving Bas."

"I know. Wait, why would I be tempted?" Lexi just looked at Blaine with pleading eyes.

"Whatever it is, you need to tell him Lexi, you know that. You've peaked his curiosity."

"I know, just promise me you'll help him control his urge."

"Now I'm curious." By this point both of them scooted their chairs closer to her desk.

"Fine, I bought a new car last time Cooper and I were there."

"And just what did you buy exactly?" Sebastian asked noticing a certain glimmer in Lexi's eyes.

"An _Aston Martin DB9_."

"Excuse me?" Sebastian's eyes nearly bugged out when she answered.

"You heard me Bas."

"I hate you." He while crossing his arms in front of him and sitting back in his seat. He was basically pouting.

"No you don't."

"You're right, I don't. I just hate that you bought my dream car. What color?"

"Midnight blue and the interior is dark grey leather."

"Can I at least sit in it?"

"Yes. But that's it. I really don't want the two of you getting carried away in. Just in case you're wondering, I know the mileage. It's basically a brand new car Bas."

"Fine, but promise me we can all go back so I can get the chance to drive it. Take it out on an open road and just see what it can do."

"I think that can be arranged. Cooper wants to go back sometime soon as well. We'll just have to find a time that'll work for all of us." Just as she finished the boys watched her get up.

"What's going on Lexi?" Blaine asked.

"You didn't hear that."

"Hear wh…" Blaine's stopped short as he realized where she was going. "Who was that?"

"Jocelyn. Her soft cry is slightly higher in pitch than Braeden's. But it won't be long till both of them are up. If you guys want, I'd love a hand to bring them both down."

"We can do that." Sebastian replied, so they followed her upstairs.

While they were spending time with Lexi, Brody called Sebastian with their plans for the evening. "Are you up for singing tonight B?" Sebastian asked once he sat back down next to Blaine.

"That depends, where? Because if they want to go back to Callbacks, I say no. I'm not quite ready to go back there after last time."

"What happened Blaine?" Lexi asked.

"I'll tell you in a sec." Blaine replied.

"We're not going to Callbacks, so you're good. We're actually going to the place where we began. Brody just heard about it, but I told him we'd been there before. So we're just going to meet them there."

"Sweet! We ran out of time over Spring Break and never made it there. So, do you have any song ideas coming to mind?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

"Now that you two have your plans for the night settled, care to fill me in?"

"Let's just say over Spring Break we had hopefully our last run in with Kurt." Blaine told her.

"Is that all I get?"

"Yes, as I'd prefer to just leave it in the past. Just know that it was nothing like Christmas."

"Alright, that puts me a bit at ease but I wish you'd tell me everything."

"There isn't much to tell sis. Just know it's hopefully all over."

Once they were back at their apartment late that afternoon, Blaine sat down next to Sebastian on the couch. "Care to tell me why you freaked about Lexi's new car?"

"That would be because she spent a quarter of a million dollars on a car."

"What?" Sebastian just smiled at Blaine's reaction and then handed him his phone with the car pulled up on it. "Wow, that's gorgeous."

"I know. You do know that Aston Martin is Bond's car, right?"

"Of course. You can't forget the DB5, classic Bond."

"Good, I thought you'd know. And the fact that you know the model is even better. I almost cried when they went to a BMW. But thankfully they went back to the classic Bond car, just a newer model. The fact that she bought my dream car and I'm not going to be able to drive it, ugh."

"She's letting you sit in it."

"Cute B. And you notice she covered her bases as well, and basically told us we can't have sex in the car."

"Not that I've ever thought about having sex in a car, I can see her point in purposely stating that considering we can't drive it."

"Exactly, she knew I'd want to do something. Wait, you've never thought about having sex in a car?"

"Not really. Considering your TT doesn't have much space."

"True, it doesn't. But yours does."

"Great, so now are you telling me you want to have sex in my car?"

"It's an option. It's not in my top ten though."

"Lovely. And just how many places in your top ten have we covered?"

"I'd say slightly more than half, but I'm sure we're going to knock a few more off the list before the summer is done."

"Do I even want to know?"

"Sex on the beach. On a balcony. In a plane. In a limo. The only one I don't see us doing anytime soon is in a plane. I'm not much for commercial jet bathrooms, quite dirty. Plus I prefer more space."

"That's good to know. On a balcony worries me Bas."

"Don't worry. The house in London has balconies as does my parents place in Paris. So, it's not like I want to have sex on a public balcony."

"Nice to know there's a difference."

"Come now B, I'd choose one of the balconies that faces the backyard, not where anyone could see us."

"That makes me feel a bit better."

"You know I'd never ask you to do anything you weren't comfortable with. But since you asked, I thought you had a right to know."

"I appreciate that, all of it. I think I need to expand my horizons a bit more when it comes to our sex life."

"Says he who bought cuffs that we've yet to try. I'm beginning to think you don't want to use them."

"I do, timing has just been terrible since I bought them. But now that we have our own place we can use them whenever."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes. I'll admit, I was rather happy you shipped all that stuff out here."

"What do you say we give them a try when we're done on Friday?" Sebastian asked.

"Why wait?"

"Don't want to risk them leaving marks and having to explain that to Tasha."

"Good point. Now, for something totally different, when are we meeting Brody and Rachel?"

"Nine."

"You do realize we have a car picking us up at six tomorrow morning."

"Fuck! I forgot about that. Let me call Brody and see if we can meet earlier." While Sebastian got on the phone to call Brody, Blaine walked over to the piano and started to play a bit as the apartment seem a bit too quiet even with Sebastian on the phone. By the time Sebastian sat down next to him, Blaine was already onto his third song.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Brody said it's not a big deal. And that eight would actually work better for him since he has rehearsal tomorrow. You sounded really good."

"Thanks, but I'm a bit rusty. I really should play more often."

"Well, you'll have ample opportunity to play as both houses we're staying in have pianos. I'd love to hear you play more."

"That's sweet, though you play better."

"You're too hard on yourself. You're really good B."

Since Blaine and Sebastian had less distance to travel, they arrived a bit earlier than Rachel and Brody. Considering Sebastian knew quite a few people that worked there, he left word for Brody and Rachel at the door so that he and Blaine could head inside. "Did you send Brody a text as well?" Blaine asked once they were inside.

"Sure did. I just didn't want to wait to come in. Too many good memories in this place."

"I still can't believe the guys recorded our first kiss."

"Me either, but I'm glad they did. It was pretty hot considering it was our first one." Sebastian said.

"So very true."

"What's so very true?" Blaine and Sebastian turned around and saw Rachel and Brody standing there.

"What's very true Rach, was that our first kiss was pretty hot." Sebastian told her.

"And what got you guys reminiscing about that?" She asked as they walked towards a table.

"It was here." Blaine replied. "Up in the club section up there. It also happened in front of Cooper, the Warblers, and quite a few of Cooper's friends."

"I can see how that wouldn't be forgettable." Brody said, just before the waitress came over for their drink order. "And considering you called it hot, it wasn't just a simple peck, was it?"

"Nope. It was pretty serious. And Blaine here actually initiated it. That night was such a whirlwind leading up to that moment."

"I'm pretty sure Coop and the guys were thrilled it finally happened." Blaine added.

"That they were. Wasn't it Thad that said it was amusing watching us both flirt with each other but doing nothing to further it."

"Now guys, did either of you sing that night?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I actually sang shortly after we got here that night which set the whole night in motion."

"What, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Whataya Want From Me, by Adam Lambert."

"He was amazing, guys, truly amazing." Blaine said before leaning over to kiss Sebastian. "I couldn't take my eyes off of him." While the four of them talked, it was pretty clear that Rachel and Brody were enjoying themselves. After a bit of prodding, Blaine and Sebastian convinced Rachel and Brody to take the stage. "I think they'll be coming back here with us again." Blaine said as they turned to face the stage."

"I think so too." Sebastian then wrapped his arms around Blaine. "It's nice just having out night out with friends without having to worry who's going to show up." Not surprisingly, Rachel and Brody blew the crowd away with their number. When they finally returned to the table they were trying to figure out another song to do."

"The atmosphere in this place is crazy!" Brody told them. "How did I not know this place existed?"

"I know what you mean. That stage is pretty addicting. Plus it seems like the crowd tonight is alive." Sebastian told him. "So, don't think about not knowing, just enjoy that you now do."

"Very true. Before I forget, the guy running the screen saw you sitting over here Seb and asked if you're going to sing tonight? I knew you said you'd been here before, but I didn't realize you knew so many people."

"I spent quite a bit of time here last summer before Blaine came out."

"Go up and sing Bas."

"You really want me to?" Blaine just nodded. "Alright, you're wish is my command." Sebastian then got up and headed for the stage.

"Any ideas of what he's going to do?" Rachel asked.

"Not a clue, but I'm sure it'll be good knowing him."

_I know you want me_

_I made it obvious that I want you too_

_So put it on me_

_Let's remove the space between me and you_

_Now rock your body_

_Damn I like the way that you move_

_So give it to me, oh oooohh..._

_Cause I already know what you wanna do_

_Here's the situation_

_Been to every nation_

_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_

_You know my motivation_

_Given my reputation_

_Please excuse me I don't mean to be rude_

_But tonight I'm loving you_

"Well, I guess we know what's on Seb's mind." Brody said after nudging Blaine who couldn't take his eyes off of Sebastian. "I'm pretty sure most of girls are going to be crying once he comes off that stage and come straight to you."

"I never thought I'd say this Blaine, but Seb oozes sex." Rachel just looked at Blaine who barely seemed to be registering that someone was talking to him. But she really couldn't question it, since she was having problems as well taking her eyes off of Sebastian as he sang. Once Sebastian finished he gave the crowd his trade mark smirk before heading off stage and back to their table.

"So, what did you…" Sebastian didn't even get to finish speaking after he sat down because Blaine pulled him into quite the kiss. Rachel turned to look at Brody because she'd never seen the two of them like this. When they finally broke apart both of their breathing was ragged while they stared into each other's eyes. "Okay, I guess you approved." Sebastian managed to get out while licking his lips slowly.

"You could say that." Blaine said his voice deep and ragged. "No fair doing that when we're not going straight home."

"That was quite the performance Seb." Brody told him. "Blaine's not the only one it had an effect on." Brody glanced at Rachel while he spoke.

"Brody!"

"It's true Rach. You were drawn into his performance almost as much as Blaine was. Not that I can blame either of you. I would've honestly been jealous seeing you look at him like that Rachel if I didn't know he was so in love with Blaine."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Sebastian replied before sliding his arm around Blaine and bringing him against him. "So killer, am I going to get a song?"

"I'll think about it." Blaine replied while relaxing into Sebastian's embrace. "Though that might be difficult considering what's currently going through my head."

"We don't want to know." Rachel said playfully. It would be pretty clear to anyone that knew Blaine, what was going through his head at that moment. "Have I told you both that I'm super jealous of your upcoming trip?"

"No, but you just did." Sebastian replied.

"Is there anything specific you guys plan on doing?" Brody asked.

"Don't know." Blaine replied.

"How can you not know Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"That would be because he's let me plan what we're doing." Sebastian told her. "And I've yet to tell him what we're going to do except I promised him we'd hit all the must see touristy places."

"He's putting a lot of trust in you Seb, don't let him down."

"I don't plan on it. I'm pretty sure he's going to be pleased with what I have in store for us."

_*Song: Tonight I'm Lovin' You, Enrique Iglesias_


	7. Chapter 7

Two Steps Beyond

Part 7

Even though they would've loved to let their evening continue with Rachel and Brody, they both knew they needed to get back home and get some rest. On their cab ride back to their building Sebastian kept glancing at Blaine who was rubbing his thigh almost absentmindedly. But one looked in Blaine's eyes; Sebastian knew Blaine knew exactly what he was doing. After getting out of the cab, Sebastian slid his hand into Blaine's prior to walking into their building.

With the way they were both feeling, they knew there was no way they were going to fall asleep till the released the sexual energy that had been brewing that evening. After Sebastian's first performance, they tried to top the other as they performed. For the audience, they loved the energy and the performances, while Blaine and Sebastian knew exactly what they were doing to each other. To say that both of them were riled up when they left would be an understatement.

Just after Sebastian locked the door to their apartment Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. The kiss was hurried and messy, but neither seemed to care. At that moment they had what they wanted, each other. It wasn't long till the urgency lessened, and the kiss turned passionate yet controlled. When Blaine slid one of his hands up the back of Sebastian's head, he felt Sebastian's hand slid under his ass. In one swift motion Sebastian lifted Blaine up who instantly wrapped his legs around him.

Somehow Sebastian managed to get them to their bedroom without bumping into too many things which was quite the accomplishment considering they barely stopped kissing. When they fell onto the bed, Blaine gasped slightly with Sebastian's weight on top of him. "Sorry." Sebastian breathed out as the kiss broke.

"It's okay." Blaine replied while grazing his hand over Sebastian's cheek. "You were more graceful than was expected." He then tugged Sebastian's shirt out of his pants. "Off." Sebastian just looked down at Blaine and smiled. Blaine's eyes were almost black with desire. After sitting back on his heels Sebastian pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. His shirt probably hadn't even hit the floor by the time Blaine was running his hands over Sebastian's bare chest. Loving the feeling of Blaine's hands caressing his chest Sebastian began to unbutton Blaine's shirt. He wanted nothing more than to feel Blaine's skin beneath his fingertips. When he couldn't get the last buttons undo Sebastian just pulled and sent the buttons flying which caused Blaine to laugh softly.

He ran his hands so softly over Blaine's chest that it caused Blaine to flinch. Once he began working on Blaine's pants, he felt Blaine doing the same to his. They were both so aroused that when the zippers on their pants came down they both moaned at the sensation. Sebastian got up off the bed and removed his pants, while Blaine removed his and tossed them aside. When Sebastian got back on the bed, he'd barely gotten settled when he felt Blaine grab him through his boxers. Blaine's grasp was just tight enough to cause Sebastian to close his eyes momentarily. "Is there something you want?" Sebastian basically growled as he moved over Blaine, placing his hands on either side of his head.

"The same thing you want." Blaine replied while slid his hand inside Sebastian's boxers. After wrapping his hand around Sebastian's cock he grazed his thumb over the tip which was oozing with pre-cum. "Don't make be beg Bas." Seeing the look in Sebastian's eyes, Blaine released his grip which allowed Sebastian to go to the nightstand and grab what they needed. Before getting back on the bed Sebastian leaned forward enough to get ahold of Blaine's boxer briefs to pull them off before taking off his own boxers. It was pretty clear Blaine wanted Sebastian as much Sebastian wanted him for once Sebastian had rid the last remainder of clothing he spread his legs apart.

"Someone's eager." Sebastian said with a smirk while he settled himself between Blaine's legs.

"And you're not." Blaine replied, while never letting his eyes leave Sebastian's who were locked on him. After warming the lube ever so slightly Sebastian went to work. They'd done this so many times that Sebastian knew just when to move further. After leaning down to kiss Blaine he felt Blaine press against his hand. He then moved his hand just enough so that his fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves causing Blaine to moan into their kiss. When the kiss broke, the remnants of green and hazel locked back on each other as Sebastian sat back on his heels. It was moments like this Blaine was thankfully that Sebastian had mastered opening the condom wrapper one handed and rolling it on without having to let his other hand stop its ministrations.

No sooner did he remove his fingers did Blaine raise his knees to give Sebastian a better angle. As he pushed in they both moaned rather loudly at the contact. The sounds continued till Sebastian had bottomed out. It wasn't long till Sebastian felt Blaine move against him. With as aroused as he was, Sebastian knew he needed to take his time. Otherwise this would be over almost as soon as it started. Once he found his rhythm he felt Blaine entwine his fingers with his that were on his hips. It was a new feeling as he felt Blaine's fingers tighten and release with each thrust.

Blaine had been meeting him thrust for thrust but soon he felt Blaine picking up the pace which he matched. Soon their mumbled words and moans filled the room as they were both on the brink. "Bas….so….close." Blaine murmured.

"God… Blaine…so….good." Then with one rather forceful thrust Sebastian managed to send them both over the edge at once. Blaine's body shuddered as he came on his chest without even being touch while Sebastian tightened his hold on him. Before pulling out, Sebastian grabbed the towel he'd taken out from their nightstand and started to wipe off Blaine's chest. Feeling more of Sebastian's body weight pressing against him, Blaine took the towel from him and finished cleaning himself off. Once Blaine tossed the towel aside Sebastian pulled out and sat down on the edge of the bed.

After tossing the condom in the trash, he got back into bed and Blaine curled up next to him. "That was…" Blaine couldn't even finished his sentence as he ran his hand over Sebastian's chest while still trying to catch his breath.

"Agreed." Sebastian replied while wrapping his arms around Blaine. They laid there for a bit before Sebastian felt Blaine's body shudder against him. "You cold B?"

"A little." Upson hearing that Sebastian loosened his hold and moved so they could get under the covers.

"That better?" He asked after Blaine curled back up next to him under the covers.

"Yea." Sebastian then kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"We should probably go to sleep. The alarm is going to come extra early." Blaine nodded against Sebastian's chest. "Night B. I love you."

"I love you too Bas, night."

After getting less sleep than usual, Blaine and Sebastian were both rather surprised by how easy it was for them to get up when the alarm went off. It was pretty safe to say whatever sleep they did get, was definitely good. After taking a shower, Sebastian went and started the coffee while Blaine started to get dressed. They'd both just finished their cups of coffee when their phones went off, letting them know their car had arrived. So after grabbing their bags, they headed off. When they got into the car the last thing they expected to see was Cooper sitting there with a cup of coffee in hand. "Morning guys!"

"Hey Coop." Blaine replied. "You seem way too awake."

"I know. Since the babies aren't even three months old yet, I'm pretty functional on little sleep. So, what did you guys do last night? Lexi said you went out. By the way, don't tell Tasha that."

"Got it. Yea, we went out with Brody and Rachel." Blaine told him. "Back to where it all began."

"Cool, wish I could've been there since I'm sure you two put on quite the show."

"You could say that." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Do I even want to know?"

"Probably not." Blaine replied. "Next time we go, we'll be sure to tell you. You seem to be in a better mood today."

"I am. Yesterday started rough but ended on a good note."

"Thanks for stopping there as I don't care to know the details." Sebastian told him. "I'm pretty sure we both know how your night ended."

"And I doubt it was much different than yours. Though, mine could've been slightly different considering one of the three of us hadn't gotten any in over two months."

"Sucks for you." Blaine said with a laugh, which earned him a playful glare from Cooper. With as long as the drive was to location all three of them fell asleep in the back of the car. It wasn't till the back door was opened did any of them stir.

"Enjoy your nap?" Tasha said rather enthusiastically as they all started to move.

"Yes." Sebastian replied while stretching. "Where are we?"

"Sag Harbor. Now come on, time to get you three pretty." She said with a wink before stepping aside so they could get out. No sooner were all three of them out of the car did they put on their sunglasses.

"That reflection off the water is crazy." Blaine said as they headed towards the house.

"I know." She replied. "Hopefully the water stays this calm; otherwise it's going to be a long day."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"You guys are taking quite of few shots out on the water. So the calmer the water is the better."

They were all getting their hair done when they heard Tasha outside on the phone, obviously arguing with someone. "She doesn't sound too happy." Blaine said to no one in particular.

"No kidding." Cooper replied. "It must be something to get her as worked up as she is." The three of them were talking when one of the other models walked in. After brief introductions the guys got back to their conversation. They were just about to start getting dressed when Kurt walked into the room.

"Oh lovely, all three of them." He thought to himself as he walked closer. "Morning gentlemen." All of them replied in kind before looking at each other. "When you're dressed, Ms. Saunders would like you all to head out back."

"Thanks Kurt, we got it." Cooper replied so that Blaine and Sebastian didn't have to answer. After he left the room Cooper looked at them both again. "What was with the smile and no snide comments?"

"He apologized." Sebastian replied while getting dressed.

"What?"

"Exactly. We were pretty shocked at first, but it's slowly sinking in. Right B?"

"You are correct."

"You could've told me." Cooper told them.

"Sorry, thought Lexi would've told you." Sebastian said. "We told her."

"Cool. Nice to know I no longer have to worry about kicking his ass now that you two are here."

Once they made their way outside, Tasha was still on the phone. If it was possible, she actually seemed angrier than she sounded earlier. It wasn't until she spotted the guys that she started to calm down slightly. "You all look nice."

"Thanks." Blaine replied.

"Well guys, the four of you are going to be working a bit harder than planned."

"Wasn't there supposed to be five of us?" Cooper asked.

"Yes. And that's what I was having a disagreement about."

"That wasn't a disagreement Tasha." Sebastian said.

"You're right, it was more than that. Seems our other model fibbed a bit on his bio so we're now minus one. So head on down to the pier, Simon is waiting for you. I'll be down shortly." Once the guys headed on their way Kurt came walking towards her. "What did they say Kurt?"

"Quite a few of the other outfits can be easily fixed to fit any of them. Simon will just have to watch his angles since the pieces won't have a finished look."

"This is so not what I needed today."

"We could always try and find someone else."

"I wish it was that easy Kurt. Anyone of interest is in the city and we're all the way out here. Plus it won't be long till we head out on the water for a while. We're just going to have to make do."

After a couple of wardrobe changes the guys got settled on the boat so they could head out. They were just about to push away when Kurt boarded with a rather weary look on his face. "What's with him?" Sebastian asked.

"I think the fact that the water isn't as calm anymore has him a bit worried." Blaine replied.

"Don't tell me he gets seasick." Cooper said.

"I don't think so, but I don't think he's ever been on open water like this."

"This is going to prove interesting."

Once they got set up on the bow, they all noticed how Kurt was staying pretty close to the deck. Considering how upset Tasha had been earlier about someone not being up front with her about seasickness, it was pretty clear Kurt was afraid what was going to happen if he got sick. They were just heading to go change when Blaine and Sebastian knelt down next to him. "See if there's some ginger ale on board, it'll help." Sebastian said before he and Blaine headed off to change.

By the time they returned Kurt was on deck nursing a bottle of ginger ale. "Is it helping any?" Blaine asked.

"A little. I don't know how you guys are doing this with it being this choppy."

"This is actually pretty calm." Blaine told him. "If you still feel woozy find a quiet spot and put your head between your legs."

"You're kidding, right?"

"He's not." Sebastian said as he walked up next to Blaine. "Right now your equilibrium is thrown for a loop. You need to stop fighting the movement of the boat and just go with it." Just when Sebastian finished speaking Simon called them both over. Once they rejoined Cooper, Cooper looked at them.

"Why are the two of you being so nice?"

"That's because I don't want to witness him puking." Sebastian replied while Simon positioned them.

"What about you Blaine?"

"Same. Plus I don't want to hear Tasha yelling again."

By the time they docked later that afternoon Blaine and Sebastian were pretty sure they saw Kurt kiss the ground once he was standing on the pier. They stifled their laughter as Cooper came up behind them. "Something makes me think he's happy to back a shore."

"Ya think." Blaine replied while they gathered their bags. "I'm pretty sure he's hoping this is the last time he has to go out on the water to witness a shoot."

"I think you're right B." Sebastian told him. "I don't think we came back soon enough for him. I swore when we cut through that last wave he was going to lose it for sure."

The next few hours felt like a blur, but soon they were finally changing back into their own clothes. "You guys were real troopers today." Tasha told them after they finished changing. "Especially when it got a little choppy out there."

"Luckily that was short lived." Cooper replied. "Are we going out on the water again tomorrow?"

"We might for a little bit, but a lot depends on how the shots turned out. I'll have a better idea later this evening. But if today is any indication, we'll be able to finish tomorrow and it shouldn't be such a long day."

"What time are we starting tomorrow?" Blaine asked.

"The car won't be there to get you till eight, so you'll be able to get a bit more sleep." While they talked, Kurt walked up to them. All three of them noticed he looked much better than the last time they saw him.

"Ms. Saunders, Simon would like to go over a few things with you before tomorrow."

"Thank you Kurt. Guys, I'll be seeing you tomorrow. Once again, great job today." Once she headed off Kurt looked at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Thank you for your help today."

"You're welcome." Blaine replied. "You might want to try taking something before we head out tomorrow. The chances of the water being as calm as it was today are slim."

"Blaine's right. If today affected you the way it did, anything close to normal conditions is going to have you worshipping the porcelain god." Sebastian added. "Just go to the drugstore before going home. Or if you want something more natural, try ginger pills. But I have a feeling you'll need something a bit stronger."

"Thanks for the recommendation Sebastian." Sebastian just nodded as Blaine took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"See you tomorrow Kurt." Blaine said as their car pulled up.

Once inside the car Cooper turned to face them both. "I applaud you both for being so nice to him. That couldn't have been easy."

"It wasn't, but we managed." Blaine replied while relaxing against Sebastian who wrapped his arms around him. "But being spiteful wouldn't have benefitted anyone. If he's going to be polite, we can be as well."

"B's right. But the first time he says something snide, I'm not holding back."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Cooper said. "Now, while we're all awake still, what the hell was in that box you sent?"

"Just some things." Blaine replied before turning his head to kiss Sebastian. "Nothing for you to worry about."

"Your answer speaks volumes little brother. Remember, I know you both."


	8. Chapter 8

Two Steps Beyond

Part 8

By the time they returned to their apartment they were both exhausted and hungry. "What do you say we just order in?" Sebastian asked once Blaine stretched out on the couch.

"Works for me, surprise me." Blaine just smiled up at Sebastian after he answered before grabbing the remote and turning on the television. Since Blaine didn't really care what they were having Sebastian headed into the kitchen for the piles of menus Lexi had left for them. After going through a few he decided to just order Chinese as it was easy and there would be enough leftover that they wouldn't have to worry about cooking the next night either. "What are we having?" Blaine asked while Sebastian lifted his legs to sit down.

"You'll find out when it gets here since you wanted to be surprised." Sebastian then glanced over at him and smiled. "What are we watching?"

"Not sure yet. Still flipping since I don't remember which channel is which."

"Makes sense. I don't know about you, but I'm going to sleep really well tonight."

"Same here. That was definitely a long day. And Bas, I'm really proud of you. I know being nice to Kurt wasn't easy."

"Thank you B. It wasn't, but I figured trying won't kill me. Plus like I told Cooper, I really didn't want to witness him puking on deck."

"Ugh, that's not a pleasant thought at all. He sincerely looked surprised that you gave him honest advice."

"Well, stranger things have been known to happen. But just remember, once he stops playing nice so do I."

"I know and if he's smart he knows that as well. You've dealt with his crap better than anyone could've expected. I'm still worried about what's going to happen when Santana finally sees him. The refrain you've shown is not something she does."

"That I know, especially after the way she reacted to Jeff and Brittany's news. I'm pretty sure Jeff's looking around corners still and will be till they leave. And another thing, he pulled most of his antics with none of our friends around except for his last stunt. If he tries anything once Nick, Jeff, and Thad are in town, he's screwed because they won't hold back. They've got lots of frustration towards him that they're aching to release."

"That I do know. Nick's still pissed at everything that's happened. He honestly wished you would've beaten the crap out of him."

"I've been told that on numerous occasions by the guys, but they all understand why I didn't." Blaine was just about to speak when their doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Sebastian said while lifting Blaine's legs off of his lap. While Sebastian went to answer the door, Blaine got up as well to get them plates and drinks from the kitchen. When Blaine returned to the living room Sebastian was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table taking the containers out of the box.

"Think you ordered enough?" Blaine asked while taking a seat next to Sebastian on the floor.

"I couldn't make up my mind and I wanted to make sure there was something you'd enjoy." Blaine then leaned over and kissed Sebastian.

"Thank you." After handing Sebastian a plate and silverware, Blaine cocked his head to the side as Sebastian moved his silverware to the center of the table. "Plan on eating with your fingers Bas?"

"Nope, they sent chopsticks." Sebastian replied while dishing out his food. When he noticed Blaine was still looking at him he turned to face him slightly. "Is there something else?"

"I just didn't know you knew how to use chopsticks."

"My Dad taught me." Sebastian said before taking a bite. Once he was done chewing he looked back at Blaine. "Would you like to learn how to use them?" The way Sebastian asked, his voice was very soft and tender to which Blaine just nodded. Sebastian then scooted a bit closer while grabbing another set of chopsticks. It took a bit, but Blaine was slowly getting the hang of it. Anytime food slipped through them Blaine furrowed his brow bringing a soft smile to Sebastian's face. "You're getting better B. Before you know it you'll be a champ."

"Thanks." The smile on Blaine's face was small, but he knew Sebastian was being supportive. It was just hard to believe in what Sebastian was saying considering how frustrated he'd become throughout dinner. After cleaning up and putting the rest of the food in the fridge, they both headed for their bedroom to change. "Do you want to just relax in here or go back to the living room?"

"It doesn't matter to me because I can get comfortable in either place." Sebastian replied while placing his jeans over the chair next to the bed. "You can decide since I chose dinner." Seeing the look in Blaine's eyes Sebastian had a pretty good idea what Blaine's decision was going to be. So when Blaine said he'd be right back since he was going to turn off the television in the living room Sebastian got comfortable in bed. By the time Blaine returned Sebastian was situated and a movie was ready to start on the television. Sebastian then lifted the covers and Blaine got comfortable. "I figured something we'd seen before was a good choice because I don't see us making it till the end."

"You're tired too Bas?" Blaine asked just as he rested his head on Sebastian's chest. "I thought I was the only one."

"No, I'm tired too B. I think our previous night has finally caught up with us, though I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

"Me too."

Just as Sebastian had predicted neither of them made it till the end of the movie. They probably would've slept till their alarm went off, if Blaine's phone didn't go off. With as sound of a sleeper that Blaine was, Sebastian looked over to see if it was even worth waking him. When the number showed up with no name attached, Sebastian just closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Happy that Blaine hadn't even stirred with his slight movement.

With as much sleep as they got, Blaine and Sebastian were both up before their alarm went off the next morning. "How'd you sleep?" Sebastian asked after Blaine kissed him good morning.

"Really well, you?"

"Great, but someone tried calling you last night."

"Who?"

"Don't know as no name was attached. Since that was the case I didn't bother trying to wake you."

"I appreciate that. Too bad it woke you."

"It's alright, I was able to fall back to sleep pretty quickly." Sebastian then reached over and grabbed Blaine's phone from the nightstand. "Here, maybe you know the number." Once Blaine had his phone Sebastian leaned back. When he saw Blaine shake his head and just drop the phone on bed he wrapped his arm around him. "I take it from your reaction you know who it was."

"I'll give you one guess." Sebastian just sighed softly at Blaine's response. From the tone, it could only be one person. "What the hell was he thinking calling at two in the morning?"

"Don't know, but we'll find out soon enough. Come on; let's go take a shower since we're up early."

"What does being up early have to do with us taking a shower?" Blaine asked while glancing back at Sebastian.

"I just thought you could wash my back for me since we have time."

"Is that all you have in mind?"

"Why Blaine Anderson, you dirty minded boy you." Sebastian said feigning shock at Blaine's accusation.

"And here I thought you liked my dirty mind."

"No, I don't like your dirty mind B. I love it." When Sebastian answered, Blaine was so caught up in him that he didn't even have time to react when Sebastian flipped them over. "Or, we could always get started here and work up a good sweat before our shower." The way Sebastian wiggled his eyebrows when he spoke Blaine just gazed up at him and smiled.

"I think that's an excellent idea."

When they got into their waiting car they weren't surprised like they were the previous day to see Cooper sitting there. "Morning guys, did you have a good night?"

"Morning Coop, we did." Blaine replied just as their driver closed the door. "We didn't do much, just relaxed. Oh, and I finally learned how to use chopsticks."

"Sounds a lot like my night, aside from learning to use chopsticks. Bas, you're a saint for having the patience to teach him."

"What do you mean; he picked it up pretty quick. I mean, he's not proficient at it yet, but he managed."

"I can't count the times I tried to teach him and he just ended up throwing them to the side."

"Coop, I was a little kid when you tried to teach me. Give me some credit. Plus Bas didn't stare at me while I did it."

"Touché. Now, I'm guessing here but you two look like you got a good night of sleep. You're both rather chipper this morning."

"We did." Blaine replied while trying to keep his eyes on Cooper. "After dinner we just chilled and fell asleep watching a movie."

"That's very similar to my night. I was beat after yesterday. By the way, Lexi talked to Tasha last night and she's really happy with the way the shots Simon took turned out. That means she should be in a good mood today."

"That's great. Last thing I'd want to deal with is Tasha when she's bitchy." Sebastian said.

"Tell me about it." Cooper replied. Since they'd all gotten a good night's rest, they talked the entire way out to Sag Harbor. When they got out of the car upon their arrival there stood Kurt waiting for them. Sebastian just looked him up and down before grabbing ahold of Blaine's hand and heading for the house. "What, no pleasantries this morning?" Cooper quipped before following Blaine and Sebastian inside. Once inside Cooper corner both of them. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit Bas, something is going on."

"Nothing is going on Coop, just drop it." Blaine said before setting his bag down and taking a seat.

"Fine, I'll drop it for now but I expect some sort of explanation on the way home." Seeing the look in Cooper's eyes, Blaine knew he'd have to tell Cooper about the phone call on the way home. While they were all getting their hair and makeup done, Tasha walked into the room.

"So, how are some of my favorite guys this morning?" They all just nodded so to not disrupt the stylists. "That's what I like to hear." She said with a slight giggle. "Today should go relatively smooth since we don't have to reshoot anything from yesterday. You all looked stunning. Shortly after Tasha left the room they all started to get changed into their first outfits of the day. They were just finishing up when Kurt walked into the room.

"Blaine. Sebastian. Do you have a minute so we can talk?" Cooper just looked at Blaine and Sebastian as Kurt spoke and could tell something was clearly up based on their body language.

"You've got five minutes." Sebastian said rather abruptly.

"I just wanted to thank you both again for yesterday. I took your advice for today."

"Good. Anything else?" Blaine asked while crossing his arms across his chest.

"No, why?"

"Is this what you wanted to tell B at two this morning?" Sebastian asked. "You do realize we were sleeping. Thankfully B sleeps like a rock so you only woke me."

"I…" That was all Kurt managed to get out before Cooper walked up and told them they needed to go. Once they walked away Kurt looked down at the floor. He still couldn't believe he was stupid enough to try and call Blaine that morning. Sebastian was right, he knew full well that they'd be sleeping at that hour, so what prompted him to call.

Once they were outside Cooper looked at both of them. "Well, now I know what happened. And little brother, you need to change your cell number. You two Bas."

"We know." Blaine replied. "We're going to do that today if we get back early enough."

"That was easier than I thought it would be."

"We talked about it this morning Cooper." Sebastian told him. "Who knew being polite would garner us late night/early morning phone calls."

Their conversation was cut short as they were soon put to work. This day was different from the previous one in regards to the weather. It was still sunny and warm but the wind was unquestionably stronger. After changing a couple of times, it was soon time to head out on the water which was categorically choppy that day. "Are you guys going to be okay out there?" Tasha asked. "I know you've all got sea legs but sometimes choppy waters take a toll on the best of us." After getting reassurances from all of them they headed down the pier.

"What, Kurt's not joining us today?" Sebastian quipped.

"No, the look of the water today alone is making him nauseous." Tasha told them. "Sure beats going out on a lake in Ohio, doesn't it?"

"At least he was up front today." Blaine responded before stepping on board.

"Very true. He said he had no idea the bay would be so different. But you, Blaine and Seb actually helped him through it."

"Unfortunately." Sebastian mumbled, hoping she didn't hear him.

"What was that Seb?"

"Nothing important, let's do this thing."

Surprisingly, once they got a bit further out things calmed down a bit which was rare but appreciated by all. With the water cooperating they changed up their schedule just enough to take advantage of the conditions. By the time they returned to shore, to say they were all slap-happy might be an understatement. "I have no idea how the two of you didn't drop him." Tyler, other model said once they all sat down. "You each had an arm and a leg swinging him on the top deck of a boat going through choppy water all while Simon took pictures."

"We love our little Blainey too much." Cooper replied. "Though that last wave we clipped made things closer than we would've like."

"Glad to know my safety was your main concern Coop. I swore you two were going to let me fly over board."

"You know we wouldn't let anything happen to you Blaine, right Bas?"

"Never. But the way you were laughing I never would've guessed you were worried. I'll make it up to you later if that'll help."

"It would." Blaine said playfully. "I want to feel safe and loved."

"Watch out Bas, he's getting needy."

"Fuck you Coop!"

"Such language little brother, I'm appalled. What would Mom think?"

"That you're rubbing off on me. She knows you've got a mouth. I'm the sweet one, remember." Blaine said while batting his eyes at Cooper at the end of his statement.

"You just play innocent better than I do."

"Guys, as much as I'd love to listen to you banter some more you need to go get changed." Tasha said causing them all to stand up. "And so you know, those random shots turned out great from what I've seen." She added before they headed back to the main house. Once they were inside to change Kurt came walking down the hall.

"Leave them alone Kurt." Cooper said, while blocking the doorway and placing a hand on Kurt's chest. "They tried being nice and then you pulled that stunt last night. What the hell were you thinking? Did you not realize they'd be pissed?"

"I honestly didn't mean to Cooper, you've got to believe me."

"I don't have to do a damn thing. Just leave them be for the rest of the day." When Cooper was finished he turned on his heels and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Kurt knew Cooper was right, he really needed to leave them alone since they were working. He'd attended more than enough shoots since he started working to know the slightest agitation could show up in the photos. And how did he expect Cooper to believe him when he wasn't quite sure why he'd even called in the first place. All he could remember was sitting in bed, feeling like the ground had finally stopped moving and feeling thankful. Maybe he just wanted to thank them for their help, but why at that hour. Guess it was just one more thing to talk about at his next session.

Once they finished up for the day, all of them were rather happy since it was still early enough to get things done. "I just want to thank you all for a great couple of days. When we started I was afraid we were going to have to shoot on Saturday yet here we are finishing early on Friday." Tasha said to them while they waited for their cars. "Blaine. Seb, since I doubt I'll see you before you leave, have a wonderful time on your vacation."

"Thanks Tasha." Sebastian said while sliding his arm around Blaine's waist. "We intend too. Don't we B?"

"Absolutely." Just as Blaine answered their car pulled into the drive. "Bye Tasha." Once they were inside the car, Cooper turned in his seat.

"Did Kurt say anything else to either of you today after this morning?"

"No, why?" Blaine asked.

"I told him to leave you both alone. You were working and shouldn't have had to deal with his bullshit. No matter how apologetic he was."

"Did he try and kiss your ass Coop?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep, and I basically told him where he could stick his apology. Since we're going to be getting back early are you going to go change your numbers?"

"Yes." Blaine replied. "And when we took that short break I called Mom to let her know so she wouldn't be confused when she gets a text from a New York number that isn't you or Lexi."

"Good idea. You might want to let the rest of your friends know too."

"They'll open a random text unlike Mom. So we should be good. If someone doesn't get the new number they can easily get it from one of the guys."

"Do you both have global calling activated on your phones?"

"Yes. We took care of that before we left." Sebastian said. "Your Dad made sure of it."

"That sounds like him. But I have a feeling neither of you will be using your phones much."

"That's the plan." Blaine told his brother. "We're going to try to stay pretty quiet in regards to telephone calls."

"You both deserve it after the year you've had, though random texts won't be shunned."

"Got it Mom." Blaine said with a laugh. "We'll just copy you on Mom's texts or emails."

"Smartass."

"I learned from the best." Blaine's smirk when he answered caused Sebastian to laugh.

After getting dropped off and running some errands, Blaine and Sebastian headed back to their apartment. "Guess we're officially New Yorkers now B, at least according to our new phone numbers."

"That's true. I still can't believe he did that."

"Me either, but he's going to get a surprise next time he tries to reach you." Sebastian had just answered when both of their phones went off. After glancing down at his, Sebastian just laughed. "Leave it to Santana to be the first to comment."

"My money was on Thad, but she was second." A few moments after he spoke, Thad joined the little party. "I think we'll be better off just sending out an email instead of responding to everyone individually."

"You're probably right. You did let Rachel know to not share this number, right?"

"Yes, though she actually doesn't have me listed as Blaine in her phone."

"What does she have you listed as?"

"Tony Dalton."

"Cute."

"She said I'll always be her Tony, so there you have it. And now that I have a New York number Kurt will just think it's someone she goes to school with." By the time they got back up to their apartment, both of them had tons of new texts from their friends. "I don't see why they're all so shocked by a number change. It's not like we told them we changed numbers to hide from Kurt."

"True, but some of our friends have really good instincts B. For them they probably think the timing is off. We could've done this right when we arrived if this was important or waited till we returned from vacation."

"I really don't want to go through this again Bas."

"You won't. The fact that he didn't even try to speak to us again after Cooper talked to him shows he's already smarter than before, though that's not saying much. For all we know it was a stupid reason and we just read too much into it. But regardless, this was something we would've done anyway. He just accelerated the process."

"Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" Blaine asked as they sat down.

"It's still me B; I just don't want the stress that comes from wondering why when it comes to him."

"I'm glad, because I don't want to think about it anymore either. What do you say we return all these texts and call those we see fit so we can do what we please the rest of the night?"

"That depends, what do you have in mind?" Sebastian asked while cocking his eyebrow.

"We've got something to try out this evening or have you forgotten." The look on Blaine's face when he spoke was anything but innocent. Blaine kept his eyes locked on Sebastian and smirked when he saw him shifting in his seat. "Judging from your reaction it's something you want."

"Hell yes! Now let's make quick work of these texts so we can have some fun." The eagerness in Sebastian's voice was impossible to hide and Blaine loved that he could have that sort of effect on him.


	9. Chapter 9

Two Steps Beyond

Part 9

Much to both of their dismay it took them longer than either expected to deal with their friends. Santana kept giving Sebastian the third degree since she didn't buy the answer he was providing. While Blaine tried to convince Nick that everything was fine but he knew his friend didn't believe him. All he could hope for was that Nick could explain everything to Jeff and Brittany who were with him so that Blaine didn't have to go through it again as he heard Jeff talking in the background. "You realize they're all going to call each other now, right?" Blaine said to Sebastian while they walked to their bedroom.

"Of course, they wouldn't be them if they didn't. But enough about them, let's moving on to something more enjoyable, us."

"I like that topic. So, are you willing to surrender to me Bas?" Sebastian looked over at Blaine whose entire demeanor had changed. Gone was any bit of frustration and in its place was a look of pure desire."

"There's no one I'd rather surrender too. I'm all yours B." They'd just reached the doorway to their bedroom when Sebastian felt himself pressed against the doorframe. Most of their friends probably presumed that Sebastian was the dominate one in their relationship all the time, but that just showed just how much they didn't know about Blaine. But if anyone was to ever ask them, they'd never contradict them. It was as though it was their own little secret and they preferred to keep it that way. When Sebastian felt Blaine's hand grabbing his shirt and pulling him down to him Sebastian lowered his head just enough so that their lips brushed against each other.

After a brief kiss Sebastian was a bit surprised to see Blaine back away from him, leaving him wondering what was next. While he stood there against the doorframe Sebastian watched while Blaine walked into their closet. Hearing a bit of rattling he knew what Blaine was getting, the anticipation caused Sebastian to absent-mindedly run his hand over the ever growing bulge in his pants. "No touching." Blaine said once he reappeared and saw what Sebastian was doing. There was something about the tone of his voice that Sebastian instantly stopped and just proceeded to watch Blaine attach everything to their bed.

"Do you need any help?"

"No." Blaine paused before looking back at Sebastian. "Finish undressing for me…slowly." Blaine had taken control on numerous occasions but there was something different about him at that moment and it sent a jolt through Sebastian. Since Blaine had already removed his shirt, he kicked off his shoes before taking his pants off slowly like Blaine requested. The entire time he undressed he noticed that Blaine's eyes rarely ever left him even though he was doing other things. Just after he'd removed his last bit of clothing Blaine pulled the blankets down on their bed. After he did that, Blaine walked over to Sebastian who was looking at him. He slid one of his hands into Sebastian's and interlaced their fingers before getting on his tiptoes to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Considering what they were just about to do, the kiss caught Sebastian completely off-guard. Slowly he found himself melting into the kiss. But once he brushed his tongue over Blaine's lips, he stepped back and just looked up at Sebastian. No words were said, Blaine just gave his hand a squeeze before guiding him over to their bed. Once Sebastian got situated on the pillows that were set up, he watched as Blaine straddled him and reached for the first cuff. "Are you sure you want to do this Bas?"

"Yes." After he replied, Blaine attached the first cuff and gave it a tug. "B, where'd these straps come from?"

"I picked them up last time we went shopping. I explained our headboard situation to Lacy." Sebastian just nodded as Blaine had attached the second cuff before he moved off of the bed. Now that Blaine was off of him, Sebastian gave them a tug. "You okay?"

"Yes." He'd just answered when he saw Blaine move towards the footboard. "Are you going to use those as well?"

"Not unless I have too." Blaine replied before slowly beginning to undress. If anyone saw Sebastian at that moment, they would think they were much more adventurous than they were. At this moment, they were just trying something slightly different as they'd restrained each other before, but this was taking it to a new level. "You remember our word, right Bas?"

"Yes. Do I get any hint as to what you're going to do now that I'm at your complete mercy?" Sebastian then watched Blaine move a pillow and his eyes widened. "That's not fair B." He then watched Blaine remove the lid before grabbing his brush.

"Don't look at me like that, you love this." Before getting to work, Blaine just ran the soft bristles over every sensitive spot on Sebastian's body. Quite a few times he couldn't help but chuckled when he saw Sebastian pull on the cuffs. "Careful Bas, otherwise you're going to get restrained more." He told him when he moved his legs causing Blaine to momentarily lose his balance.

"Sorry, that just felt too good."

"Just think Bas, I'm only getting started. I plan on appreciating every inch of your body tonight." The tone of Blaine's voice in that moment sent a jolt through Sebastian's body in anticipation. After Blaine had teased all of the sensitive spots on Sebastian's body he went to work, painting said areas.

It was taking every bit of restrain Sebastian had to not move his legs like he did previously, especially when Blaine began teasing his inner thighs with his fingertips and tongue. "How you doing?" Blaine asked using a mock Brooklyn accent after swirling his tongue around the tip of Sebastian's cock.

"Please Blaine." Sebastian's voice was almost stifled with need at this point since Blaine had been slowly teasing him for over an hour. "I need you." With as much as he'd been enjoying himself Blaine knew just how Sebastian felt since each time his own erection brushed against Sebastian or the bed, he ached.

When Blaine crawled over him, Sebastian couldn't help the moan that escaped his mouth as their erections rubbed against each other. Blaine got as close as he could to Sebastian before pressing their lips together. So much energy was released in that simple kiss, that when it broke both of them were breathing heavily. "No more waiting Bas." Blaine said before grabbing the bottle of lube he'd stashed under the pillows. This was definitely a situation where both of them were thankful for how active they'd been the last few days as there was very little preparation necessary. When Blaine moved his fingers inside of him, Sebastian pressed his hips against him. "Someone's impatient." After brushing his fingers against Sebastian's prostate a few times Blaine slowly removed his fingers.

With as aroused as he was, Blaine slowly pushed inside of Sebastian causing them both moan rather loudly. Blaine had to place his hands on Sebastian's hips when he felt him move against him. The look in Blaine's eyes was all Sebastian needed to see at that moment. It was pretty clear Blaine was as close as he was. After gathering his bearings Blaine soon began to move and find his rhythm. At that moment, Sebastian so desperately wanted to touch Blaine but he couldn't. Once Blaine picked up his pace and his thrusts became stronger both of them knew it wouldn't be long.

When Sebastian felt his eyes fluttering shut they soon flew open when Blaine wrapped his hand around his cock and began to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Just as Sebastian came all over Blaine's hand and his own chest, he felt Blaine release inside of him and his body begin to shudder from the intensity of his orgasm. If it wasn't for Sebastian's legs being bent, Blaine would've collapsed on top of him.

For a while they both just looked at each other since their bodies we completely spent. "Blaine." Sebastian's said softly, his voice was almost non-existent at that moment. Not needing anything else, Blaine finally pulled out and carefully crawled over Sebastian and undid the cuffs on each of his wrists. A soft sigh escaped Sebastian's lips when he lowered his arms.

"You okay Bas?"

"Yea, just need to move'em a bit. But in the meantime can you give me a hand." Blaine just smiled and got off the bed and grabbed the container of wipes out of the nightstand. Sebastian flinched slightly when the cool cloth hit his chest. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." Blaine replied while getting comfortable. "Seriously though, are you okay?"

"Yes. I didn't realize I fought as much as I did." Sebastian said while curling up next to Blaine. "And now I know what you mean when you say if feels funny." Blaine couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him when Sebastian moved his ass.

"I really should've asked you before I did that."

"You didn't need to B, honest. I think we're passed that point."

"You were right though, it felt really good."

"Nice to know you agree." Sebastian said before yawning.

"You tired Bas?"

"A little, but I don't want to sleep quite yet."

"I know the feeling." The two of them ended up talking for a couple of hours before finally giving in to sleep.

When they finally awoke on Saturday morning, they were still curled up just as they were when they fell asleep. With this being the only day they'd have to truly relax since they were leaving the next day, neither was in a hurry to move. It wasn't till their hunger became too strong did they finally get out of bed. "I think that was the latest we've ever stayed in bed." Blaine said while wrapping his arms around Sebastian from behind.

"I think you're right." Sebastian replied before turning back enough to kiss Blaine. "I hope you're hungry."

"Starving. How do your wrists feel?"

"Fine. And look, no marks just like she said." Sebastian said while showing both of his wrists to Blaine. "So we don't have to worry about trying to explain anything to Lexi or Cooper tomorrow."

"That's a relief. I was a bit worried."

_The number you are trying to reach 614-555-7487 has been disconnected. Please check the number and try again._

It was the fourth time Kurt had heard the message that day and he just stared at his phone. All he wanted to do was apologize to both Blaine and Sebastian for what he'd done. But now it seemed that reaching Blaine was going to be next to impossible. After searching through his phone Kurt couldn't believe his luck, he still had Sebastian's number saved. "Here goes nothing." He thought before trying the number.

_The number you are trying to reach 614-555-9077 has been disconnected._

"Shit!"

"Is everything alright Kurt?" Tasha asked when she walked into her outer office.

"Yes, just caught a mistake after sending an email."

"Well, send a quick addendum and everything should be good. So you know I'm expecting Simon so please send him straight in when he arrives."

"Yes Ms. Saunders." Once she was in her office with the door closed Kurt tried the number once more but got that all too familiar message. After everything he and Blaine had been through in the past ten months, Blaine had never changed his phone number. But after one ill-timed phone call he and Sebastian both had. Kurt thought about calling Rachel, but he thought better of it. If Blaine had changed his phone number he probably told everyone close to him to not give out the new number. He decided to open up both Blaine and Sebastian's information records on the computer, and not surprisingly no number was listed for them but for their lawyer.

"Hey Bas, are you all packed?" Blaine called out into the living room.

"Yes, why?" Sebastian replied while walking back towards the bedroom.

"How'd you finish so quickly?"

"I don't know, I just did." As he answered Sebastian just looked at Blaine who was standing at the edge of the bed staring at the piles of clothes and his empty suitcase. "Would you like some help?"

"No…yes. Fuck, I don't know what I want." Blaine said while plopping down on the floor and putting his head in his hands. It was pretty clear he was completely exasperated with the task at hand. Not knowing what to say, Sebastian sat down on the floor in front of him and just waited. The longer they sat there in silence the more unsettled Sebastian's stomach got. It finally got to the point where he couldn't wait for Blaine to speak any longer.

"If you're having doubts I get it, we don't have to go if you don't want to?" There was softness and understanding in Sebastian's voice that he wasn't quite sure where it came from. He then reached out and placed a hand on one of Blaine's legs. "I got, I'll go cancel our reser…" Sebastian didn't get to finish his words. Blaine grabbed a hold of his hand and looked up at him and shook his head. "If that's not what you want, then you need to talk to me here B. You're confusing me."

"I'm sorry."

"What for, you haven't done anything wrong?"

"That I let you think I didn't want to go. I really do it's just…it's become a bit overwhelming."

"Talk to me, maybe I can help?" By this point Sebastian had scooted closer and took Blaine's other hand into his as well.

"It's just; we're going to be away from everyone and everything that we know. Sorry, that I know and it's all a bit intimidating. Like you noticed from looking at my passport, I'm not a world traveler like you."

"That's what'll make it so exciting. I can't wait to see your face the first time you see some of these places Blaine."

"That'll be cute at first but then you're going to get frustrated every time I want to stop to take pictures of every little thing." Blaine might not have realized it but his words came across much harsher than he'd realized.

"Nice to know you think so highly of me still." Sebastian said while letting go of Blaine's hands and getting up. "I'm going to go out for a while to give you time to think. Maybe you're right and we shouldn't be doing this." There was evident hurt in Sebastian's voice as he walked out of their room. Blaine was so shocked by what had just happened that by the time he'd gotten off the floor Sebastian was out of sight.

"Bas. Bas! Sebastian!" Just as his full name fell from his lips Blaine heard the front door slam shut. All Blaine could do at that moment was lean against the wall since he felt his legs starting to give way. As he leaned his head back he slowly started to slide down the wall to the ground. By the time he was sitting on the floor he could feel the tears pooling in his eyes, knowing they'd begin to fall any moment. "What the hell did I just do?" He mumbled as his tears started to fall.

Sebastian was a couple of blocks away when his phone started to ring. He glanced down and saw it was Blaine but didn't answer. Somehow a conversation about packing had turned on its head and now he was heading to the park to try and figure out what the hell had just happened. Yes, he and Blaine had been lucky for the most part and rarely argued, but that little bit of hesitation that Blaine showed at that moment stirred a whole bunch of emotions inside of him. By the time his phone had stopped going off Sebastian had just reached the park so he sat down on the nearest bench. He wanted nothing more to pick up his phone and call Blaine but he couldn't. Maybe it was pride, maybe it was something else entirely.

When he felt as though he was going to begin to cry again, he decided to get up and start walking. Every once in a while he would glance back over his shoulder at their building and wonder what Blaine was doing. He knew that he was probably as miserable as he was at that moment, but he knew they both needed time to think. Since they'd gotten together they'd been in the fast lane and never truly looked back. That was probably because they knew each other better than anyone else. Being able to read the slightest nuances of the others actions giving them a good idea what was going through the other's head without a word being said.

After numerous tries to get ahold of Sebastian, Blaine just sat down on the couch in the living room. He knew what he said to Sebastian didn't come off the way he wanted, but he had no clue why it set Sebastian off the way it. How is it that after the amazing night they'd had not even eighteen hours prior Blaine was sitting on the couch alone with red, swollen eyes and Sebastian was off somewhere not answering his phone. And top things off in about twenty-four hours they were supposed to be boarding a plane for one hell of a graduation trip.

Suddenly feeling sick to his stomach, Blaine grabbed his laptop off the table and pulled up their flight reservations for the next day. Even though he had a good feeling Sebastian hadn't done anything, he was just hoping his instincts were right in this case. Blaine had to do a double take when he looked at the itinerary because it wasn't what they'd discussed. An extra destination had been book and their tickets had been upgraded. "Fuck!" Was all he was able to say, because as far as he knew at that moment, they weren't going to be going anywhere the next day.


	10. Chapter 10

Two Steps Beyond

Part 10

By the time Sebastian finally returned to their apartment it was a few hours later. He honestly couldn't tell you how many laps he made around the park by the time he decided to head home. The only thing he knew at that moment was that he needed to see Blaine. When he walked in, the apartment was a bit dark as only natural light was coming in and the sun had already started to set. "Blaine." His voice was soft and cautious as he called out. "Blaine, I'm back." With no response Sebastian could feel the sickening feeling in his stomach returning. Could Blaine had left? But if he had, where'd he go. Sebastian was just about to call his sister to see if Blaine was there when he came to the couch and saw Blaine curled up and asleep. From what Sebastian could see in the dim light, Blaine's cheeks were tear-stained.

Before proceeding any further Sebastian decided to go to their bedroom hoping for a clue as to what was going through Blaine's head. When he walked inside he flipped the light on and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Sitting on their bed was Blaine's suitcase completely packed. After looking around a bit, he was relieved to see the rest of Blaine's things were still where they belonged. So after changing into something a bit more comfortable, Sebastian headed back out to the living room.

As he knelt down next to the couch he saw something he hadn't noticed prior. Held tightly in Blaine's arms was a teddy bear Sebastian had bought for him after hearing him comment about how cute the one Brittany had gotten Jeff was. She told him it was so he wouldn't be alone when she wasn't around. Sebastian felt a lump form in the back of his throat at the thought. The little bear was cute, but there was no way it was going to take his place.

"Blaine, I'm back." Sebastian said softly while running his hand down Blaine's side. After saying his name softly for a while, Blaine's eyes started to flutter open. Instead of the usual smile that would creep to his face, Blaine just looked at Sebastian since he was unsure about what was going to happen next. "You okay to talk or do you need more time to wake up?"

"I'm okay." Blaine replied while sitting up on the couch. "Where'd you go?"

"The park."

"You've been there the whole time?"

"Yes. I can't even tell you how many times I walked the circuit."

"Are we okay Bas?" Blaine asked while clutching his bear tightly. "I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. I just…" While Blaine spoke his tears started to flow again. "I don't want you to see me as a burden." By this point Sebastian had gotten up off the floor and was now sitting next to him.

"You could never be a burden B. It just hurt that you thought I could possible feel that way. Yes, the guy you first met might've been like that, but I'm not him anymore. Am I still arrogant, sure? But I'm not selfish like I used to be, at least in certain aspects of my life. I wanted to take this trip with you because I want to see things with you. See things the way you do. When I was around them all the time my view on life was so jaded. So seeing them anew with you was something I was truly looking forward too."

"I never meant it that way Bas, honest."

"I know. But you see how I could take it that way. I wasn't always the guy I am right now and it felt like you were throwing that back at me." Sebastian then wiped some of Blaine's tears off his cheek.

"Bas, you never answered my question. Are we alright?"

"Yes, we're alright B. Now for my question, do you still want to go?"

"Yes, if you still want to go with me."

"I still want to go with you."

"Bas."

"Yes B."

"You might change your mind once I tell you something." Blaine then turned slightly so that he was completely facing Sebastian. "After you left I…I looked up our flight to make sure you hadn't canceled it."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry Bas. I didn't realize….fuck. What the hell is wrong with me?" Sensing that Blaine was about to cry again Sebastian wrapped his arms around him, slightly crushing the teddy bear between them.

"There's nothing wrong with you B. Look at me." Sebastian waited till Blaine was looking at him to continue speaking. "That oh was because I'm disappointed that you saw part of your surprise, that's all."

"I shouldn't have looked."

"You had all the right in the world to look. I'd be lying if I told you I didn't check our reservations while I was out as well. I was afraid you were going to cancel as well."

"Bas, no sooner did you leave did I feel horrible. I came running after you but, well you know, you were already gone. That's why I tried calling you."

"I know and I'm sorry for not answering but I needed to think which I'm sure you needed to do as well. Do you know what I realized?" Blaine shook his head. "That there is no doubt how much I love you. And there was no way I was going to let a little disagreement ruin a trip we're both looking forward too."

"I felt the same way. I knew I loved you, but didn't realize just how much till I realized you might not come back. You were right all that time ago."

"About what?"

"That we were in love with each other long before we were together." Sebastian then leaned his head down so that their foreheads were pressed together.

"Now, can I ask you something B?"

"Anything."

"Now that you saw, what did you think of the little addition to our trip?"

"I was surprised, shocked, happy. I felt so many things when I saw it. And what's with the upgraded tickets?"

"That wasn't me that was my Dad. Sort of a, I'm sorry your Mother was such a bitch, type gift. And there was no way I was saying no to first-class tickets to and from Europe."

The more they talked to each other, the more they started to relax. Blaine continued to apologize for what he said, while Sebastian apologized for walking out. It wasn't long till they started to laugh about what had happened because they realized just how badly they'd both overreacted. "Bas."

"Yes."

"You do realize what just happened, right?"

"No, enlighten me."

"That was our first fight, if you want to call it that. I mean, we've disagreed with each other before. But, you know what I mean."

"Hell, if it took us almost ten months to get there we're doing pretty well. Sadly though, I'm sure it'll happen again."

"I know. It's not something I really want to think about. You know my Mom asked me if we'd ever had a fight."

"Did she now?"

"Yes. When I told her that we really hadn't she just smiled. Said that some couples fight, some don't. Those that don't usually talk a lot and can get a handle on things before they get too bad."

"Guess we fall into that second category for the most part, because we do talk a lot. I guess with everything that's gone down between us to get here we know we need to talk. But you know what that means, right B?"

"Make up sex." Sebastian couldn't stop himself from laughing. A smile crept to his face when he saw Blaine start to blush. He took his hand and tucked one of Blaine's random curls behind his ear.

"And people think I'm the one with sex on my mind constantly. Though, I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about it a lot. It's hard not to when I've got such a sexy boyfriend."

"So was I right?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but no, at least not yet. Right now the only thing I want to do is just hold you. This is going to sound pathetic, but what the hell. I was jealous of the way you were cuddling with that bear."

"He's got a name Bas." Blaine then took the bear's paw and waved at Sebastian.

"Blaine."

"Come on Bas. No cuddles till you say it."

"Fine, I was jealous of the way you were cuddling Joel."

"Much better." Blaine replied while he relaxed in Sebastian's embrace, while still holding his bear. "That wasn't so hard, was it Bas."

"No. This might sound weird, but I'm glad this happened today and not tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I can't imagine going through this the day we're supposed to be leaving. Which reminds me, give me one sec and I'm all yours for the rest of the night." Sebastian then took his phone out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking us in, less than twenty-four hours till we leave killer. No turning back now." Blaine glanced back at Sebastian while he spoke and was greeted by a kiss on his forehead. "How long did it take you to pack?"

"You saw that, did you?"

"I actually checked our bedroom before waking you. Thought it might give me an idea of where we stood."

"You checked the whole thing, didn't you?"

"Yes, do you blame me?"

"No, I would've done the same thing. And to answer your original question, it took me about an hour." They started to talk again and were mid-conversation when Blaine's phone went off.

"You can get that, I won't mind."

"I don't want to, she'll leave a message. Right now I just want this time to just be us." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian laced their fingers together. "You do realize you're holding Joel now too." Blaine said with a slight chuckle.

"I know." Sebastian replied with a smile. "By the way, I don't know how I never realized that before but cute ringtone for Rachel."

"Thanks. I almost chose a Streisand song, but I figured a song about her was better." Blaine was just about to say something else when his phone started going off again.

"You should probably get it. She wouldn't call back like that if it wasn't important." Even though he wasn't in the mood to talk to Rachel, he knew Sebastian was right so he reach over to the table for his phone.

"Yes Rachel."

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Sort of, but it's alright. What's so important?" Sebastian then said hello before leaning his head back. "No, Bas isn't frustrated. It's just been a long day. Now, why are you calling?"

"What happened to cause you to change your phone number?"

"I'd rather not get into it right now Rach. It was going to happen sooner or later, we just did it sooner. Why?"

"Kurt sort of flipped out because of it."

"I don't care. Is that all?"

"I just thought you'd want to know. And I can't believe I'm saying this, he wants to apologize to both you and Seb."

"That'll have to wait till he sees us again and that won't be anytime soon since we leave for vacation tomorrow."

"Alright. Well, if I don't talk to you tomorrow I hope you two have an incredible time. Make lots of memories Blaine."

"Thanks Rachel. We plan on it. Night." When Blaine ended the call he rested his head against Sebastian.

"Do I even want to know what that was about or do I already know the answer?"

"You already know. Seems someone has tried to reach me since the number change and is a little surprised that I changed my number."

"Sucks for him. Did she say why he wanted to talk to you?"

"He wants to apologize, to both of us."

"How quaint, that's going to be an apology a long time coming."

"You heard me; I told her the same thing. She also hopes we have an incredible time and we need to make lots of memories."

"I have a feeling those two things are highly possible." By the time they finally headed to bed it was well past midnight. "Not that I mind B, but is Joel joining us in bed this evening or is he going back to being a voyeur?"

"Being a voyeur." Blaine replied while setting his bear back on the dresser. When he turned back around Sebastian was already changed and was just standing there in his boxers. "I know what I said earlier Bas, but…"

"I know B, I feel the same way. It can wait, we're both exhausted." Sebastian replied while getting into bed. It didn't take long for Blaine to change and join Sebastian in bed. That night for the first time in a long time they stayed wrapped in each other's embrace the entire time they slept. The bit of drama from the day took a toll on both of them as they slept in once again. It was really starting to become a habit they could easily get used to. "Morning." Sebastian purred softly while starting to run his fingers through Blaine's hair. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, you?" Blaine replied before placing a kiss to Sebastian's chest.

"Same. So, are you excited?" He didn't get a verbal answer, just felt Blaine nodded against his chest. "Whatcha doing?" Sebastian asked once he felt Blaine tracing patterns on his chest.

"Nothing really, just trying to keep calm. Don't want my nerves getting the better of me today."

"If they do, we'll deal with it, together. We covered a lot last night, so I think we've both got a much better understanding of what the other was feeling. And so you know, I plan on taking a ton of pictures of you on this trip."

"Only if I can do the same in return."

"Deal."

"Bas, when we were talking last night you said the additional stop on our trip was one of my surprises."

"Correct."

"How many are there?"

"Not telling, you're just going to have to wait and see."

"That's not fair."

"Sorry, but I'm not telling."

"I have my ways Bas."

"Do you now?" Blaine just nodded and moved so that he was now lying on top of Sebastian. "And just what do you have in mind?" Sebastian asked while Blaine looked down on him.

"I think you know."

"Not that I'm going to stop you, but it still won't work." The way Sebastian said it, Blaine knew that whatever other surprises he had in store, must be pretty important for him to not waver at all. Usually, he'd give a little hint, but not this time. "If I'm not saying anything does this mean we're going to stop?"

"No, I just won't try to get your to spill whatever it is you have in store for us."

"Thank you."

They were still lying in bed after enjoying their interpretation of make-up sex when Sebastian's phone rang. "Morning sis."

"It's afternoon Bas."

"Whatever, so what can I do for you?"

"Well, we were wondering if we were going to get to see you two before you leave today."

"We as in you and the kids or we as in all of you?"

"All of us. Cooper just got off set after filming most of the night and would love to see you guys as well." Sebastian glanced down at Blaine who looked completely content lying next to him while Lexi spoke.

"Considering we don't have too much time before we need to leave would it be possible for you guys to come over here? That way we can get ready while you're on your way over."

"We can do that. Judging by your answer you'd prefer we walk over, don't you?"

"Yes, if it wouldn't be a problem."

"Deal."

After getting off the phone with Lexi, Sebastian started to rub Blaine's back gently. "I'm guessing you heard we're going to have company."

"Yes, I don't mind. Like them I'd like to see them before we leave as well. Plus we should be getting out of bed anyhow. We've spent the entire morning here as well as the early part of the afternoon. Care to join me for a shower?"

"I'd love too."

Sebastian was still doing his hair when the doorbell rang so Blaine went to go answer it. When they all walked in Blaine swore he saw Lexi's eyes tear up a bit seeing their suitcases in the hallway. "Bas should be out in a minute, he's just doing his hair." He told them as they sat down.

"He realizes it's only us, he doesn't need to be perfectly coiffed." Lexi said while she and Cooper took the kids out of the stroller.

"Yes I do. Don't know if I'll have time after you guys leave."

"Bas, you're going to be on a plane for about seven hours, give or take. I'm sure Blaine isn't going to mind you not looking perfect. Plus, you'll be sleeping for part of it."

"Since when is it a crime to look nice, sheesh." Blaine just looked up at Sebastian and shook his head. "But I totally get what you mean. I did my hair so I won't have to work as hard to look presentable after we arrive. We've got a busy time in jolly old England ahead of us."

"What do you have planned?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Sebastian replied once he and Blaine sat down. "Just know we're going to sight-see, explore, and enjoy ourselves."

"Since when are vacation plans so secretive?" Cooper asked not happy with the answer he received.

"Since Bas has a few surprises in store for me." Blaine replied. Cooper just nodded at Blaine's response in understanding.

"Now, I'm glad to see you two did what you were talking about."

"Us too." Sebastian replied. "Found out last night that he tried again and wasn't too happy with the number change."

"I'm honestly not surprised. How'd you find out?"

"Rachel." Blaine replied. "She said he wants to apologize to both of us."

"For?"

"Don't know, don't care. He's the last thing I want to think or talk about prior to vacation."

"Bas, you have both sets of house keys, right?" Lexi asked.

"Yes, they are in my carry-on and Blaine watched me put them in there along with my passport."

"Good. And I did pass on your new numbers to Tasha like you asked."

"Thanks sis."

It was about two hours later when ringing caught Blaine and Sebastian off guard.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"That would be the concierge desk. The phone is over by the piano." Lexi told them while giggling slightly. "It's the only thing that line is for. Think of it as direct access to Walter." Lexi, Blaine, and Cooper continued to talk while Sebastian went to answer it.

"Time for us to go B, our limo is here." The huge smile that crept onto Blaine's face was such a welcomed sight to Sebastian. It seemed that any last nerves were gone and Blaine was ready to enjoy their trip. "You guys going to walk us out?"

"Absolutely." While Cooper and Lexi got Braeden and Jocelyn settled back in the stroller, Sebastian made one last sweep of the apartment to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. "Good to go?" Lexi asked once Sebastian came to the door and grabbed his suitcase.

"Yes. First stop, JFK, then onto London Heathrow. Let's do this killer!" Blaine stretched to give Sebastian a kiss before they headed out.


	11. Chapter 11

Two Steps Beyond

Part 11

Check-in was going relatively smooth except for an older man that was frustrated by the fact that Blaine and Sebastian were ahead of him in line. "You boys do realize this is the line for first-class."

"We do, but obviously that doesn't mean manners come with it." Sebastian replied while rolling his eyes. "Do you think we don't belong here?" Sebastian clearly had his defenses up as the man was being a complete jerk.

"He's not worth getting frustrated over Bas." Blaine said while taking his hand. "Just relax. This is no way to start things off."

"I should've known."

"Known what?" Blaine said while they both turned to face him once more. But once they saw his eyes on their hands they knew. "You sir are ignorant." Before anything else was said they were called to the counter.

"Are you boys alright?" The ticked agent asked while weighing their luggage.

"Yes. Just an ignorant jerk to deal with, that's all." Sebastian replied.

"Don't mind him, he's always like that."

"Please tell us he's not flying to London." Blaine said.

"You're safe; he doesn't go to London till the end of the month. Well, you boys are all set. Have a wonderful flight!" While they walked away, they couldn't help look back as the man was giving the poor ticket agent one heck of a time.

"People like that really shouldn't fly." Sebastian said while they walked towards security.

"Tell me about it. Though it would've served him right to be seated across from us the entire flight."

"So very true, now I hope that you're not upset that you no longer have a window seat because of the upgrade."

"I think I'll survive. Though I might make you get on the Eye a couple times to make up for it."

"That is something I can accept. Is that what you want to do first?"

"If we can, I've heard the view is pretty amazing."

"Then it'll be our first stop." Sebastian said just as they took their seats in the lounge. While they sat and talked Sebastian pulled his phone out and flung an arm around Blaine. "Time for the first of many pictures." Once Sebastian got a pic of the two of them that they both approved up, Blaine just smiled while watching him.

"Whatcha doing Bas?"

"Letting everyone know we're officially on vacation." Sebastian then handed Blaine his phone and showed him his newest tweet.

"You're a tweeting fool, you know that."

"Yep!"

"It's official guys, we're without the Blaine and Seb for a couple of weeks." Nick said while setting his phone down.

"What do you mean?" Thad asked since they were all sitting out back at Jeff's.

"They are at the airport."

"How do you know?" Dave asked.

"Check your Twitter guys; Seb even posted a pic of them at the airport."

"Wonder why he tweeted instead of posting to Facebook?" Trent asked.

"That's probably because A, Seb's a tweeting fool and B, Kurt can't follow him on Twitter."

"You're smart Nick." Brittany replied from her seat in Jeff's lap.

"Thank you Britt. What are you doing Jeff?"

"Tweeting back. Are you sure Kurt isn't on Twitter?"

"According to Rachel, no. He thinks it's pointless."

"Well, the guys are all together." Sebastian told Blaine while he flipped through his book. "They all hope we have a great time and are super jealous."

"You got all that from a tweet."

"Multiple tweets actually, plus a picture of them all posted by Jeff. Check yours as they've sent the messages to you too and it would shock them if you actually reply." The rest of the time they waited to board their plane was spent exchanging messages back and forth with the guys. Just after the call was made to board they both said their goodbyes to guys for the time being. "Ready?"

"Absolutely."

Once they were seated Sebastian kept glancing over at Blaine who seemed overly fidgety. "I think someone's excited."

"I'm not hiding it very well, am I?"

"You don't have to hide it." Sebastian replied while taking Blaine's hand. "I love the fact that you're excited. Hopefully once that excitement wears off you'll be able to sleep though, because you're going to need to sleep during the flight."

"I'm glad it doesn't bother you, because there's no hiding how I'm feeling, especially after yesterday. And yes, I know I'm going to need to sleep during the flight if I want to do things tomorrow." Slowly Blaine's enthusiasm started to subdue and he was able to sit back and relax. Once he did, the two of them grabbed their headphones and started to look for something to watch. Knowing each other well enough they each chose a movie for the other to watch that would help them relax enough so that they'd be able to sleep. Even with as excited as they both wore, it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep, especially since their seats had been turned into beds once they reached altitude.

When Sebastian finally awoke they were probably about an hour out. "Morning Mr. Smythe, may I get you anything?" The flight attendant asked.

"Coffee please, also some for Mr. Anderson."

"Yes sir." Once she walked away, Sebastian shook Blaine gently.

"B, you need to get up." With as peaceful as Blaine looked sleeping Sebastian wished he could've just let him be, but knew it took a bit for Blaine to fully awake. And he knew Blaine would want to be awake once they began their decent.

"What time is it?" Blaine mumbled softly.

"Not sure, but we're about an hour out according to the flight attendant." Once the words flight attendant left Sebastian's lips Blaine's eyes opened.

"I slept the whole flight?"

"We both did. I'm pretty sure we were both out shortly after they made over our seats." Just as Blaine sat up, the flight attendant returned with their coffee.

"Morning Mr. Anderson. Mr. Smythe thought you'd like some coffee."

"He was correct." Blaine replied while stretching. "How are we getting to the house Bas?"

"Car service."

By the time they were both sitting upright and completely awake, an announcement was made stating they'd begun their decent. Blaine just glanced over at Sebastian and smiled. "Bas."

"Yes B."

"We so need to thank your Dad."

"Tell me about it. This was even a first for me. Usually when I've flown he's booked me in business class for the extra leg-room. It's going to be hard going back. This is definitely the way to fly across the pond." Once they disembarked the aircraft, Sebastian grabbed a hold of Blaine's hand so he wouldn't lose him with how busy the terminal was. As they made their way through the terminal, Blaine just kept looking around while Sebastian guided him through the crowd. "You need to have your passport ready B." He told him once they got in line for immigration. "This should go quickly, mainly they're making sure your passport is up to date and you have all your documents, which we have. Then it's onto baggage reclaim and customs." Blaine just looked up at him and smiled. Sebastian had everything under control so all Blaine had to do was follow his lead.

Just like Sebastian said, it went quickly. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for claiming their luggage since the carousel it was supposed to be coming in on decided to stop working. It wasn't too long, just more of an inconvenience. Since they were just arriving, customs was a breezes since neither had anything to declare. Shortly after they left customs Blaine spotted a drive holding a sign reading Smythe. "I think that's for us."

"Me too." Sebastian replied with a wink. But before going any further they decided to take a picture documenting their arrival. Once that was done they kept walking.

"How long is the drive going to be Bas?"

"I think about a half hour, it all depends on traffic though." Sebastian replied before walking up to their driver. Once it was confirmed that he was there for them they followed him out. While their driver took care of their bags they got settled in the car.

"Are you tweeting our arrival?"

"Of course. That way none of them can wonder if we've arrived. I'm also going to send it in an email to the parentals as well as Lexi and Cooper so we don't wake them."

"We still need to call them."

"We will, but they should be sleeping right now. This way they have confirmation that we're here. And knowing my sister at least she'll open her mail first thing."

"Same with my Mom." On the drive to the house Sebastian pointed out everything he could possibly think Blaine would be interested in during the drive. "Um, Bas." Blaine said once they pulled up to the house. "This place is huge."

"I know. This house was bought prior to the place in Manhattan. I can't even tell you how many times I got lost inside as a kid." Sebastian replied before getting out of the car.

"I know you said your family was wealthy, but this is crazy wealth."

"I guess I just don't think about it. If you're uncomfortable we could always go and stay at a hotel?"

"No, I'm just in shock that's all. So this place is Lexi's now?"

"Yes. Now you know why my Dad was a little pissed that most everything was left to her. I even received more than he did, though I can't touch most of it for a while."

"Where are we exactly?" Blaine asked as they headed for the door.

"Kensington."

Once they were inside Blaine just looked around. The foyer was strangely familiar and after a while he realized why, it was just like Lexi's home in Manhattan but on a much grander scale. He couldn't help wonder if the place in Manhattan was built to resemble this home. "Welcome back Sebastian. And you must be Blaine, welcome to England." Blaine just looked up at Sebastian.

"Blaine, I'd like to introduce you to Charles."

"Hi." Blaine's answer was a bit timid.

"How are you? Lexi didn't tell me you still cared for the house."

"I'm good. After your grandmother passed away, Alexis thought it best to keep me on to care for the household since she's mainly living stateside now. As she requested the main suite has been set up for you both. Would you like me to take your bags up to your room?"

"That would be great because I'd love to show Blaine around."

"Very well."

Since their bags were taken care of, Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand. "Would you like me to show you around now?"

"I'd love it." After showing Blaine around downstairs, they walked out a set of French doors into the backyard. "It's stunning Bas." Blaine said while looking out onto the perfectly manicured yard.

"It sure is, looks as though Lexi is keeping it just as my Grandma did." While they started to walk through the yard Blaine stopped suddenly. "What is it B?"

"Just wanted to look at something." Sebastian turned his head curious to what Blaine was looking at. "You were right, there is lots of privacy."

"Are you considering what I mentioned?"

"Just keeping abreast of my options Bas. When do you want to head into London?"

"Whenever you want. The next two days we're just going to wing it. There are no set plans till Wednesday. And I'm pretty sure you're going to be ecstatic with what I have planned."

"Am I?"

"Yes you will." The confidence in Sebastian's voice brought Blaine's gaze up to Sebastian. Just by looking at him, Blaine had no doubt that whatever Sebastian had planned would be amazing. When they walked back into the house Charles was waiting in the kitchen.

"Here are your metro passes Sebastian. Also, there are two bicycles ready to go if you and Blaine would like to take a ride while you're here."

"Thank you Charles."

"Should we expect you home for dinner?" Sebastian glanced down at Blaine who just smiled.

"Yes, since we can always go out again afterwards."

"Usual time Sebastian?"

"Yes Charles."

"Do you remember the way to the station?"

"Yes, though thank you for asking."

"Enjoy yourselves. Remember, if you're going to be late just call so we can hold dinner." Sebastian nodded. They were just about to head out when Sebastian stopped.

"Don't forget your camera killer."

"Where's our room?" Blaine asked while turning towards the stairs. Before Sebastian had a chance to answer Charles told Blaine where to go. Sebastian wasn't sure how he did it, but Blaine had made it up to the third floor and back in no time at all. "I'm ready." Sebastian just smiled and took Blaine's hand before walking out the door. They were halfway to the Tube when Blaine looked up at him. "Bas, did you get our Metro cards?"

"No, I'm assuming Lexi took care of it or asked Charles to. I was just going to get them at the station. Now, I know you're going to want to pay for yourself. But so you know, I've already taken care of everything for our day on Wednesday and you're not paying me back, okay?"

"I can accept that as long as you let me treat you to something while we're here."

"Deal."

Once they were on the Tube, Sebastian filled Blaine in on everything to see that was near the Eye. Blaine pretty much wanted to see everything, so they decided after their trip on the Eye they'd just see where they ended up. While waiting in line, both of them took quite a few pictures including quite a few of the both of them. After boarding their pod, Blaine got settled near the rail while Sebastian stood behind him. "They're right, the view is incredible." Blaine said while glancing back at Sebastian.

"It sure is, in more than one way." Blaine couldn't help but smile since he knew what else Sebastian was referencing. "How about a pic with London in the background B?"

"Sounds great." After taking a couple of pictures with both cameras they went back to taking in the view. "The guys are going to be super jealous if you keep doing that."

"Think of it as our way of bringing them on our little adventure without actually having them here." Sebastian replied before sliding his phone back into his pocket.

After leaving the Eye, they headed for Big Ben and the Palace of Westminster since it was on Blaine's must see list. Even though they were most definitely sight-seeing they didn't look like it since the camera Blaine brought fit in his pocket. Plus they weren't walking around with a gigantic map showing all the sites. For all the times Sebastian had been there before, he'd never taken the tour. "That was amazing B." Sebastian said once they were back outside. "The view from the top of Elizabeth Tower is amazing. And seeing the inner workings of the clock, just wow."

"Told you a tour can be fun, I can't believe we got into the midday tour without advanced tickets."

"We've got excellent timing. So, where to next?"

"I was thinking the Jewel Tower or 10 Downing Street."

"Either works for me, since they're in the same direction. We'll stop at whichever one we reach first." Once they were done at both of those places, Sebastian looked down at his watch. "Do you want to keep going or head back?"

"Why?"

"It's almost dinner time. But if you want to stay I'll just call Charles."

"No, we can head back." Sebastian just smiled as Blaine took his hand. "Do you think we can take a bike ride after dinner? That sounded nice when Charles mentioned it."

"Of course. There are some beautiful parks nearby that we can bike through. And depending we can check out Kensington Palace, or at least ride past it since it's already closed to visitors. We can visit there tomorrow along with the Tower of London."

"Sounds perfect to me Bas, just like today has been so far."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself."

"I'm not the only one."

"You're correct, you're not. I'm enjoying myself too."

"Cooper! Cooper! Come here!" Lexi yelled from her office.

"Good thing the kids are sound sleepers, what is it?" He asked while walking into her office

"Check out the pics the boys have uploaded so far." Cooper walked closer to her desk and waited for her to stand so he could sit. Once he sat down, he pulled her onto his lap. "For day one, it looks like they're having a great time."

"They sure do. There is no doubt they're having fun and they were blessed with gorgeous weather. Look at that sky; it's clear except for a few clouds. Do you think Mom has seen these yet?"

"Don't know, we could always call her."

"If we don't hear anything from her by tomorrow morning we will. From what Dad said, it was hard for her to let Blaine go. But seeing how happy he looks will surely make her feel better. Now, since they're not around, care to tell me what Bas has in store for my brother."

"What, you don't want to be surprised when you see the pictures Wednesday?"

"See, you even know what day this surprise is happening. Not fair."

"That's because I helped Bas set it up with a little help from my editor."

"What does Steve have to do with this?"

"Well, he's more like the boys than you realize. He's a bit of a Potter fan; actually he's quite the Potter geek, like Blaine. So, don't' try talking to him about it unless you've read the books, he'll know."

"I'm safe there as I've read them all."

"You did?"

"Yes dear, I did. It was so Blaine and I would have something to talk about when I'd call. Sometimes the age difference separated us too much."

"Got it."

"So, between the three of us we found the perfect place for Bas to take Blaine."

"I still don't get it."

"Oh Cooper. That's all the hints you're getting. Hopefully you can put the pieces together before Wednesday because I don't doubt for a second that Blaine won't make a big deal over it."

"That was amazing Charles." Sebastian said while leaning back in his chair at the table. "Wasn't it B?"

"I can't think of a better word to describe it."

"I'll let cook know it was appreciated. Now, are the two of you wanting to have dessert here or out on the back patio since it's a beautiful evening?"

"It's up to you B?"

"Outside sounds nice."

"Very well." Once Charles walked out of the room, Blaine reached over and took ahold of Sebastian's hand that was on the table.

"Are we going to be eating like that every night Bas?"

"If we're here, probably unless we say something to Charles. And breakfast will be made for us as well."

"Good thing we did all that walking today. Do you still want to take that ride later?"

"If you want to, yes, otherwise I'm good just relaxing here. We're going to need to make sure we go to sleep at a reasonable hour even if we're not tired."

"I was thinking the same thing. I don't want to miss out on anything while we're here." Just as Blaine finished speaking Sebastian stood up.

"Why don't we finish this conversation outside?" Blaine smiled and let Sebastian lead him out back. Once outside they cuddled up together on one of the couches.

"Charles was right, it's a beautiful evening." Blaine said while resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I don't think I could ask for a better first day."

"It's not over yet B." Sebastian said before kissing Blaine's forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

Two Steps Beyond

Part 12

After finishing dessert they sat for a bit before going for a bike ride. With as beautiful as the night was, it was the perfect time to do so. While they rode they kept glancing over at each other and smiling. If someone had told them that they'd spend their first night in London out on a bike ride both of them probably would've laughed. As they biked they talked about all the things they were passing about whether or not it was some place they'd like to go back to during their time there. "Bas, I'm really glad that we're here for an entire week."

"Me too. I love Paris, but this is a close second."

By the time they returned back to the house most of the staff was gone except for Charles who stayed on the premises. "Did you enjoy your ride?" He asked shortly after they came inside.

"Very much so." Blaine replied. They talked a bit more and once they confirmed with Charles that they didn't need anything else he excused himself for the rest of the evening. "Bas, with as formal as this household is, I'm surprised you're not called Master Sebastian or something of that sort?"

"If it would make you feel better, Charles will put the whole pomp and circumstance act on. He's quite good at it. He would do it whenever Grandma and Granddad had parties. If I didn't know better I think that's where Lexi's love of a British accent came from. Even before she lived with our grandparents she vacationed here with them all the time."

"Why doesn't he do it all the time?" Blaine asked once they started up the stairs to their bedroom.

"My Grandma felt it was too stuffy for family. So that's why things are the way they are. But he'll only use full names, hence him calling Lexi, Alexis."

"Got it, now it makes a bit more sense." When they walked into their room, Blaine was surprised to see that the bed was turned down. They walked closer and Blaine just looked up at Sebastian. "Are you tired?"

"Not really. How about we go out on the balcony for a bit?"

"Bas?"

"I wasn't thinking about that, honest. But if the urge hits you, I won't protest." The smile Sebastian gave him was anything but innocent. Considering that their balcony looked out onto the backyard it really was a perfect setting. After Sebastian got comfortable on the chaise lounge Blaine joined him after grabbing a blanket out of their room. "A bit chilly?" Sebastian asked once Blaine curled up next to him.

"A little, figured between you and the blanket I'll be warm in no time."

"There's something to be said for body heat." Sebastian replied while wrapping an arm around Blaine. "It did cool off quite a bit since we came back." While they laid there talking Sebastian felt Blaine's hand slide up under his shirt, but didn't say anything. It wasn't till Blaine started to run his hand all over his chest did Sebastian place his hand on top of his. "You know I was just being playful earlier."

"I know." Blaine said while draping a leg over Sebastian's. "Where is Charles's room?"

"Other side of the house, main floor, why?"

"Because." The tone of Blaine's voice when he spoke said more than his words possibly could've. Then on top of that, he began to undo Sebastian's jeans.

"Are you sure, it is a bit chil…" No answer was necessary once Blaine slid his hand into Sebastian's boxers. Sebastian's eyes closed slowly as Blaine began to stroke him. Feeling himself hardening in Blaine's grasp sent chills through Sebastian's body. It wasn't till Blaine's grip tightened slightly did Sebastian open his eyes to see Blaine gazing up at him. "That feels so good B." Sebastian said his voice much deeper than usual while looking at Blaine whose hazel eyes reflected in the moonlight.

"I know something that feels better." Blaine replied before while licking his lips. When he felt Blaine's hand release him and move to the waist of his jeans Sebastian stopped him.

"As incredible as that always feels, I want you B." Even in the dim lit Blaine could see that Sebastian's pupils were completely dilated. Blaine just nodded and got up off of the chair and began to undress. Once he started Sebastian got up. "I'll be right back."

"No need to go anywhere." Blaine said while tossing some lube and a condom onto the chair from his pocket.

"Guess I'm the only one that didn't know this was going to happen." Sebastian replied, to which Blaine just smirked. While he started to undress, Blaine who was already undressed just walked up to the railing and looked out onto the yard. His body had just gotten used to the chill in the air when he felt Sebastian step up behind him and press his body against his. "Are you sure you want to do this here because we've got a perfectly suitable bed just through those doors?"

"I do and not just because it's something you want to do either. There is something very freeing about being out here." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian swirled his tongue around Blaine's earlobe before taking it into his mouth for a bit before working his way down his neck. Once Sebastian's lips hit the sweet spot on Blaine's neck the softest of moans escaped Blaine's mouth while he leaned his head to the side giving Sebastian better access.

Sebastian was doing such a number on Blaine's neck that he didn't even notice one of Sebastian's hands leave him till he felt Sebastian's fingers began to massage him. Sebastian knew he had Blaine on edge once he pressed his body against his fingers. Considering how worked up Blaine had gotten Sebastian he wasn't going to make Blaine wait and slowly pushed a finger inside causing Blaine to moan softly. "You like that, don't you?" Sebastian purred into his ear while moving his finger inside.

"Yes." Blaine muttered just before Sebastian added a second finger. "Bas." Feeling Blaine's body flinch Sebastian wrapped his other arm around him completely, remembering that Blaine's legs often got wobbling when they stand like this. Once Blaine pressed back against Sebastian's hand once more he added a third finger. This extra pressure caused Blaine to reach around and wrap an arm around Sebastian's neck while he kissed his neck. There was no doubt there would be quite the mark on Blaine's neck the next morning. When Blaine's moans started to become erratic Sebastian slowly withdrew his fingers causing Blaine to sigh at the loss of contact.

Thankfully Sebastian was pretty quick and soon had his body pressed against Blaine once again. "Turn around Blaine, I want to see you." He backed away just enough so that Blaine could turn. Blaine's once vibrant hazel eyes were now fully blown with want and desire. With the rail around the balcony being as high as it was, Sebastian lifted Blaine up and set him on the edge. Once Sebastian stepped between his legs, he instantly wrapped them around Sebastian's waist. Blaine could feel the tip of Sebastian's cock pressing against him and tried to push against him, but Sebastian held onto his hips. It wasn't till Blaine stopped trying to push down onto him did Sebastian slowly push in.

Whether it was the brisk night air, their arousal or both a rather loud moan escaped both of them mouths once Sebastian bottomed out. It wasn't long till Sebastian started to slowly move, allowing them to get situated. Soon Blaine's arms were wrapped around Sebastian's neck, and just the small of his back against the railing as Sebastian found his rhythm. In that moment, they were so locked in on each other that they didn't care if anyone heard them as they did nothing to muffle the cries of pleasure escaping either of them.

Once Blaine's moans became a non-coherent string of words Sebastian knew he was close. So after tighten his hold on Blaine he began to thrust even harder till both of them cried out the others name as their orgasm ravaged their bodies. Soon Blaine felt Sebastian slid his hands under his ass and walk them over to the chaise lounge. As the backs of Sebastian's legs hit the chair he fell onto the chair with Blaine still in his arms. Luckily Blaine saw this happening and unwrapped his legs quickly enough allowing them to fall without either of them getting hurt. The two of them started to laugh at the whole situation, considering Sebastian was still inside of Blaine somehow. It wasn't till the breeze kicked up did Blaine move off of Sebastian so that he could grab the blanket.

By the time he came back over Sebastian had removed the condom and was just waiting for Blaine to get comfortable again. "Was that everything you imagined?" Blaine asked while cuddling close to Sebastian.

"Better since it was with you." Blaine looked up at Sebastian and saw that he had the most loving look on his face. He looked completely content at moment. "What about you?"

"It was different, but nice. I could've done without the wind afterwards, cool breeze, warm bodies, that's a dangerous combination."

"If you want we can go inside and cuddle in that big bed."

"Soon, but not yet." While they lied there, Sebastian brushed some of the damp curls off of Blaine's forehead.

They were both still when there was a knock on their bedroom door. Sebastian lifted his head up enough off the pillow to glance over at the clock and knew who it was. "Come in." He said while sitting up in bed carefully so to not disturb Blaine. "Morning Charles."

"Morning Sebastian, did you sleep well?" Charles asked while pouring Sebastian a cup of coffee.

"Extremely well, thank you. Please pour one for Blaine as well." Sebastian said before nudging Blaine gently.

"Will the two of you be coming down for breakfast or should I bring a tray up?"

"We'll be down shortly." Charles acknowledged Sebastian's answer before leaving the room. "Wake up B." He said softly before leaning over to kiss Blaine. "Come on killer, we've got lots to do today, remember." Slowly Blaine rolled over and looked up at Sebastian.

"Morning."

"Morning. Charles brought up coffee." A small smile crept to Blaine's face as he sat up.

"How long have you been up?" Blaine asked once Sebastian handed him his cup of coffee.

"Not long, Charles woke me. Good thing we told him to wake us if we weren't up by eight. I have a feeling we would've been sleeping for quite a while."

"Tell me about it. Can we bring this bed home with us?"

"It would be nice, wouldn't it? But I have a feeling Lexi would object. How you feeling?"

"A bit sore, but good. But I think we had the best solution to tiring ourselves out last night so it's well worth it. How are you?"

"The same, though I don't think I'm as sore as you are." Sebastian winked at Blaine and the slightest blush came to his cheeks. "I told Charles we'd be down for breakfast since I'm hungry and I assumed you would be as well."

"I am. Do we need to be fully dressed or are shorts acceptable?"

"Shorts are more than acceptable."

After making their way downstairs, Blaine was happy to see that breakfast was a bit more casual than diner had been the evening before. He couldn't help but wonder if Sebastian had said something to Charles. Even though it wasn't as elaborate as dinner, it was safe to say neither of them was going to be hungry for quite a while. So after finishing up they headed upstairs to shower and get ready. "Are you sure there isn't anywhere special you want to go Bas?" Blaine asked while they dressed.

"Positive, we're pretty much going to hit everything while we're here considering you're must see list."

"If that's the case, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Nice try B, but I'm not telling. Tomorrow is a complete surprise."

"Can't fault me for trying."

"I'd worry if you didn't try at least a couple to times to find out. You're as curious as I am."

"True. Now, before we head out today are you going to check it out speaking of curiosity?"

"Absolutely. Even Charles said it's beautiful. He's even taken the cover off of it."

"She covered it?"

"Yep. It still looks showroom new." They were just about to head outside when Charles stop them and handed Sebastian a set of keys. "What are these for?"

"Alexis called yesterday and said you'd probably want to at least turn it over."

"She knows me well." Sebastian replied with a huge smile before continuing out the door. The closer they got to the garage they could see it was already open. "It's gorgeous B."

"Remember what Lexi said, no driving it Bas."

"I know." Blaine just stood back as Sebastian slowly walked around the car. He always found it surprising when someone would describe a car as beautiful, but this truly was. After giving the car a complete once over Sebastian opened the driver's door. "Going to join me B?" Blaine just nodded and went to get in as well. He just smiled when he watch how slowly Sebastian slid into the driver's seat. "Cooper must of driven it last given the seat is so far back." If Blaine didn't know better he would've sworn Sebastian was getting turned on the by car. "Ready B?" Sebastian asked while sliding the key into the ignition.

"Let's see what she sounds like." When Sebastian turned it over, neither were disappointed as a deep rumble came from the engine. "Do you know how much horsepower this thing has Bas?"

"If I remember correctly, four hundred and seventy."

"What?"

"Yea, this baby's got power. It's a six liter, v-12."

"Bas."

"Yes B."

"You realize you only ever have the current look on face prior to us having sex. Now I know why Lexi said what she did."

"Cute, but very true. We should probably get going before I get completely wound up." Sebastian said before turning the car off. When they walked out of the garage Charles was walking towards them.

"Should I let your sister know you were happy Sebastian?"

"Yes, also let her know that I will be taking it for a drive when we all come back out." He then took ahold of Blaine's hand and they headed on their way for the day. First up on their agenda was the Tower of London which they knew was going to take a good portion of their day as they planned on exploring all of it. Once they reached the tower it was time for another picture. They'd decided the best way to keep track of where they'd been was to take a picture of themselves together before each attraction. "Ready for our Yeoman led tour B?"

"Yes, and after yesterday I realized Jeff would be in heaven considering he's such a big history buff. He really needs to come for a visit."

"We'll have to make sure we tell him that."

Once the tour took them into the Jewel Tower, there wasn't a single person whose eyes didn't widen at the spectacle in front of them. "I think this stuff definitely higher quality than the crown the guys got you Seb." It took everything Sebastian had not to laugh loudly at Blaine's comment. Of all places for him to bring that up, combined with the look he gave Sebastian was almost too much for him to handle. As they passed by the scepters and the swords Sebastian leaned over Blaine's shoulder.

"Wonder if we should get Dave a scepter to make up for the loss of his gavel." Blaine's eyes grew wide while containing his laughter. Dave truly treated Wes's old gavel like it was truly the ruling entity over the Warblers.

"If we do that, I should get one for Wes as well considering the gavel was his first. Dave had nothing on Wes. We honestly swore he slept with the damn thing."

Once they left the tower hours later they headed for Kensington Palace. With all the people out front it was easy to find someone willing to take a good picture of the two of them in front of the Palace. They spent so much time exploring the Palace by the time they headed outside to tour the gardens they realized that by the time they were done there it was time to head back to the house for dinner. "I honestly didn't think these would be the only two things we did today B."

"Me either, but they were well worth it. Thankfully we still have three full days left to explore, unless we'll be seeing some things tomorrow."

"Once again, nice try but you're not going to get me to slip up. I really want to see your face when you see where we're going."

"Are you sure there's nothing I can do?"

"You can try all you want but I won't cave."

"That's really not nice Bas."

"When we get there tomorrow, you'll thank me for not ruining it. That reminds me, we'll be leaving the house around eight thirty tomorrow morning. Also, Charles is driving us to our destination."

"May I ask why he's driving us instead of us taking the Tube or other transportation?"

"You certainly may. We were going to take the train, but I decided it would look weird if I blindfolded you on the train."

"Blindfolded me?"

"Yes. I don't want you sneaking a peek before we arrive."

"Please tell me I don't have to wear it the entire time."

"You don't. Charles has already driven the route and knows where the signs are so he'll let me know when to put it on you. But don't worry; I'll keep you occupied once it's on." When Sebastian smiled and squeezed his hand while they continued their walk Blaine looked up at him.

"And just how do you plan on doing that?"

"One of our favorite activities, kissing."

"That is something I won't complain about. But won't that bother Charles."

"Not one bit. He's quite the open-minded chap. He was very supportive when I came out. Told me that it doesn't change who am I and that I'm still the same Sebastian to him that he's always known."

"I can see why Lexi kept him on."

"I'm glad she did as well. This is going to sound strange, but his family has worked for ours for quite a long time. I think that's one of the reasons why the relationship is the way it is."

When they finally returned to the house they were both more than ready to just sit down and relax since they'd done quite a bit of walking that day. "Sebastian, I was wondering if you and Blaine would like to eat outdoors this evening considering it's another beautiful night." Sebastian looked over at Blaine who was sitting next to him.

"What do you think B?"

"Sounds like an excellent idea." Once Blaine answered Charles headed back towards the kitchen. "After only two days, I can honestly say I'm going to miss him."

"Miss him or miss being treated the way we are?"

"Miss him, though I can say I'll miss being treated this way as well. There's something very relaxing about being waited on. Though I don't think I could handle this all the time."

"I agree. It's a nice change of pace but I couldn't live like this all the time. Even my Grandparents didn't get waited on all the time. Yes, they had a butler and a staff, but some of the staff only came in a few days a week. And the butler was in charge of the on goings so my Grandparents didn't have to worry about it."

"Well from what you said, your Grandparents traveled quite a bit."

"They did and when the timing was right they took Lexi and I with them. We took quite a few trips together once Lexi moved in with them. I think it was their way of making sure the bond between Lexi and I wasn't broken by what was going on between her and my Mother."

"They really did look out for the two of you, you're very lucky. If you don't mind me asking, how did they react when your Mother's parents shut you out?"

"They were livid. My Granddad told me that if they couldn't accept it that it was there loss. And that they don't know what it meant to love someone unconditionally."

"He was right."


	13. Chapter 13

Two Steps Beyond

Part 13

The alarm seemed to come way too soon Wednesday morning since they stayed up much later than they should've considering they were leaving the house early in the morning. Sebastian had just come back into the bedroom from his shower as Blaine sat up in bed. "You should probably get a move on killer if you want to eat something before we leave." Blaine just looked at Sebastian whose hair was still wet and had a towel draped wrapped around his waist. Seeing the look in Blaine's eyes Sebastian just smirked.

By the time Blaine returned from his shower Sebastian was already dressed. "How much time do I have?"

"Forty minutes. It should be just enough time for you to get dressed and for us to not have to rush through breakfast." Sebastian replied before heading to the bathroom to do his hair. Blaine had to pause for a minute since the shirt Sebastian was wearing more than highlighted his green eyes. There was something about the vibrancy of them that caught Blaine's attention anytime they looked like that. Taking a cue from the way Sebastian was dressed Blaine put on a pair of jeans, polo shirt and his sneakers. He'd just finished getting dressed when Sebastian came back into the room. "Looking good killer." Sebastian said before leaning down to give him a kiss.

Once Blaine walked into the bathroom to do his hair Sebastian grabbed their tickets out of his bag and put them in his pocket. He was truly glad this day was finally here because his resolve at not giving into Blaine's questions about where they were going was wearing really thin. And Blaine was definitely doing everything he could possibly think of to try and get the answer from Sebastian. Before heading downstairs for breakfast Sebastian made sure each of them had grabbed their cameras. For the previous two days they were good as long as one of them had one, but today Sebastian knew two was definitely going to be the way to go.

So after finishing up breakfast they gathered everything they'd placed on the table in the foyer and headed out front where Charles was waiting for them. "Do you have everything you need Sebastian?" Charles asked while they got settled in the backseat.

"I do, but thank you for the reminder." After Charles closed the door Blaine turned in his seat slightly to face Sebastian.

"Can I at least get a hint Bas?"

"Nope. You'll know soon enough. Just remember when we get there, you have the coolest boyfriend ever."

"That shouldn't be a problem remembering. And it doesn't take you taking me somewhere for that to be true." He then leaned closer and gave Sebastian a kiss. The two of them talked for most of drive relatively uninterrupted till Charles told Sebastian they were getting close. Blaine just smiled at Sebastian when he saw him grab the blindfold out of the bag in front of him. "I won't be like this for long, right Bas?"

"Right." Once the blindfold was over Blaine's eyes, Sebastian gave him another kiss before taking his hand. He knew it had to be a bit nerve wracking for Blaine not knowing where they were going but he truly wanted this to be a surprise. But once he saw Blaine getting fidgety, he did what he'd said he'd do and scooted closer and started to kiss him. Kissing Blaine while he was blindfolded was a slightly different experience since Blaine had to do things completely by touch. It wasn't till Charles had parked did Sebastian move his hands up to the blindfold. "You ready B?"

"Yes!" Sebastian refrained from laughing at Blaine's exuberance since it was completely understandable. Once the blindfold was removed it took a moment for Blaine's eyes to adjust to the light before he started looking around. "Bas where….Oh My God! No freakin' way!" By this time all Sebastian could do was smile widely. He had successfully surprised Blaine in a way he never expected.

"I take it that you approve."

"Hell yes! You were wrong earlier; I don't just have the coolest boyfriend. I have the best freaking boyfriend EVER!" Blaine said while placing his hands on either side of Sebastian's face before planting one hell of a kiss on him. Just after the kiss broke Charles opened the back door.

"Enjoy your day boys!"

Once they were out of the car Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand as they walked towards the studio. Blaine was in complete awe that Sebastian had brought him to Leavesden Studios, where Harry Potter was filmed. While they waited in line to pick up their guide book, prior to the tour, Blaine just kept looking up at Sebastian. "Bas."

"Yes."

"By chance does your black and green rugby shirt mean anything?"

"Why you Blaine, are you saying I'm showing where my allegiances lie?"'

"That depends."

"Yes, I totally wore this on purpose. You know there is no doubt I'd be in Slytherin, just like you're such a Gryffindor." The way Blaine looked at him Sebastian just looked down and met his gaze. "You're not the only one who's read the books multiple times B. My geekdom just isn't as prominent as yours, but it's most definitely there." Blaine just continued to smile up at him. "What do you say we take a picture in front of the entrance and tweet it? Make the rest of the guys jealous."

"Sounds perfect and they will be completely jealous."

Lexi was just coming out of the shower when Cooper came walking in. "Your brother just blew my brother away with his little surprise. And so you know, if you mentioned Bond I probably would've gotten it." Cooper then handed her his phone with a picture of the two of them in front of the studio entrance. "I swear both of their smiles could light a room, they're practically beaming." Lexi then scrolled through Cooper's twitter feed.

"According to Blaine, Bas is the best freakin' boyfriend ever." She then showed Cooper Blaine's tweet stating such.

"I really could have a dirty comment about how Blaine could've possibly reacted but I'll refrain."

"Probably a good idea Coop."

"But I will say, your brother is without a doubt getting some tonight for his little surprise."

"Cooper." Lexi sighed while rolling her eyes, but she couldn't openly disagree with him because it was probably true.

They were just leaving the Great Hall on their way to the Gryffindor common room when Blaine nudged Sebastian. "Look Bas, spiders."

"Should we follow them?" Blaine practically giggled at Sebastian's comment.

"Uh no."

"Please don't tell me you're going to go all Wesley on me. Would it be better if they were butterflies?" Sebastian said through a laugh which was greeted by a playful swat at his arm. "Careful B, you are involved with a Slytherin." Blaine just shook his head while they continued on their way.

They were on their way down to Hagrid's Hut when the conversation turned to how Sebastian came up with this idea. "Care to share how you came up with his?"

"Are you asking me to divulge my secrets Blaine?"

"Yes." Since Blaine's answer was so straight forward Sebastian couldn't help but give him an answer.

"Well, after we decided that we were going to go to the _Wizarding World_, I called Lexi to ask her a couple of questions because I knew she'd already been. And when I called her she was actually meeting with Steve, her editor. And sometime during the conversation I got put on speaker and we started trying to figure out the ultimate destination for a Potter fan."

"This definitely tops the list."

"It does, I just didn't realize it was open already."

"Ten points from Slytherin Mr. Smythe." Sebastian just smiled at Blaine's comment.

"Fair enough as that was a fandom fail. But Steve mentioned it. By the way, you'd so love talking to him about Potter; he's a practical encyclopedia of knowledge. He's even been sorted into the proper house."

"Which one?"

"Ravenclaw. He said he sighed happily as he was afraid he was going to be put in Hufflepuff."

"What the hell is a Hufflepuff anyway?"

The rest of the tour seemed to fly by much to both of their dismay. Once the tour ended they headed for the gift shop since there was no way they'd be leaving there without making a few purchases. While Blaine was eyeing robes, Sebastian wondered over to a rack full of Potteresque glasses. "B, come here for a sec." Blaine just nodded and made his way over to where Sebastian was.

"What?" Once Blaine was standing in front of him, Sebastian put a pair of glasses on Blaine.

"You're Harry Freakin' Potter, B." Sebastian was laughing so hard that Blaine had to push him out of the way to look in the mirror.

"Cute Bas."

"Come on, stretch your imagination. There are some slight similarities." Blaine just smiled and took the glasses off. He was about to put them on the shelf when Sebastian took them from him. "We're so bringing a pair home."

By the time they left the gift shop they probably spent way more than they should've but they were truly having too much fun. "Well, at least we won't be buying as much when we go to Orlando." Blaine said while they walked to the car.

"True, plus there isn't much left to buy. We could easily dress as characters for Halloween with everything we bought."

Once they reached the car they saw Charles leaning against it with a book in hand. "Judging by the smiles on your faces, I'm assuming you enjoyed yourselves."

"Very much so." Blaine replied while Charles opened the door for them. "I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to show you just how much today meant to me."

"I've got a good idea B, don't worry. I don't think that smile has left your face since we got here. And as much as this was for you, I thoroughly enjoyed myself as well. I'll be curious once we get back to the house to see just how many pictures we took today."

"Sebastian." Charles said before pulling out. "Are we going back to the house or elsewhere?"

"To the house please." Sebastian replied before turning to face Blaine.

"Bas, what are we doing tonight because I thought I remembered you saying we were going out tonight?"

"Good memory B, we are going out tonight. But not right away, so we'll have time to relax for a bit before needing to leave."

"You didn't say where we're going Bas." Blaine cocked his eyebrow as he spoke.

"Would you like to know?"

"Of course I would, because I don't know if I could take another surprise today."

"We're going to the West End to see a show."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Would you like to know what show we're seeing?"

"No, that can be a surprise."

"Thanks for allowing me that."

"You're welcome." Throughout the drive back to the house they talked about what they'd just done. But at one point they both decided to check their phones since they'd gone off quite a few times since Sebastian's initial tweet of where they were. "So you know Bas, everyone agrees that you're pretty awesome for surprising me like this."

"I'm glad they think so, though the only person's opinion I care about in that regard is yours. If they didn't approve, too bad."

"Bas."

"Come on B, it's not that I'm not happy about it. It's just if they didn't think it was cool, that's on them since I did this for you."

"Cooper thought it was cool."

"Okay, maybe his opinion matters as does Lexi's besides yours. But yours is the most important." Once they arrived back at the house they were both pretty happy that they were going to have enough time to take a nap before having to get ready for their night out.

"Before you head up Sebastian, are you boys having dinner here or out?"

"We're having dinner out Charles." Sebastian replied before heading up the stairs. "So you know B, since London is Lexi's city, I got the restaurant recommendation from her. I trust her judgment since I've never been there so if we don't like it, you know who to blame."

"I'm sure it's going to be wonderful."

While Blaine unpacked all of their purchases, Sebastian took both cameras so that he could get all the pictures they took uploaded. "B, we so over did it with pictures today." Sebastian told him while he sat at the desk.

"How bad?"

"There are over a hundred on my camera alone. And if I took that many lord only knows how many you took."

"Hey."

"Don't pull that, you know it's true." Sebastian glanced over at Blaine who was just smiling. "I thought so." Once Sebastian's camera was done, he hooked up Blaine's before heading over to the bed to lie down. "You almost done B?" Blaine nodded, so Sebastian kicked off his shoes and lied down. He wasn't lying there long when he felt Blaine curl up next to him. He cracked his eye open before wrapping an arm around him.

"Did you set an alarm?" Blaine asked while glancing up at him.

"All taken care of."

The excitement of the day took a toll on both of them as it didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. If Sebastian hadn't set the alarm on his phone they would clearly slept much longer. Knowing they didn't have too long before they needed to be on their way they each took a quick shower to help wake themselves up. As they walked down the last flight of stairs they saw Charles walking towards them. "Good, you're ready to go. I was just coming up to check on you to make sure you hadn't slept through your alarm."

"It was close, but we're good. Thank you though." Sebastian replied. "We'll see you in the morning Charles."

Their trip on the Tube to the West End was relatively quick and soon they were heading for the restaurant. Once they were seated Blaine did a double take when Sebastian ordered an actually drink prior to dinner. It wasn't till he saw that the waiter didn't flinch Blaine remembered that the laws in London were different from those at home. So he followed Sebastian's lead and ordered a drink as well. Shortly after their drinks arrived they placed their order. "I was almost expecting us to go to a French restaurant considering your love of French food."

"We would've if weren't going to be in Paris in less than a week. I thought we'd go authentic tonight. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Dinner ended up being everything Lexi had described to Sebastian. Just after Sebastian paid the bill, Blaine just looked at him. "Do I even want to know what it was?"

"Probably not. Come, we've got a show to catch." With each theatre they passed Sebastian could tell that Blaine was just waiting for them to stop. "We're almost there." Sebastian told him reassuringly along with giving his hand a gentle squeeze. That seemed to be enough to help Blaine relax as Sebastian saw his shoulders relax. Just after they crossed the last intersection, they finally stopped. "We're here."

"We're seeing _Phantom_, in the West End."

"Yes. I thought it was only fitting considering you love it. It was a toss-up between this and _Once_, so I took a chance that you'd prefer _Phantom._"

"You definitely made the right choice. This is perfect. Thank you." Blaine said before stretching up to give Sebastian a kiss.

"Good. And so you know, we are coming back on Friday as I'm not missing the opportunity to see _Spamalot_ while in London."

"That sounds like fun and I'm sure you'll be in heaven given your love of Python."

"I'm not the only one."

"I never said you were. But this is where your fandom outshines mine. I enjoy Python, you love it. I still remember that day you and Beat were trying to out quote one another."

"That was fun, wasn't it? All the guys were laughing hysterically."

"That we were. I still don't know who won, but your accent was definitely better."

To say that they enjoyed the production would be a clear underestimate. Their entire walk back to the Tube, all they could do was talk about the show. After the way Blaine had picked on Sebastian for his tweeting habit, Sebastian couldn't stop himself for making a few comments. "I'm pretty sure this is the most you've ever used your account."

"Probably, but it's perfect for a trip. We can say what we're doing without getting dragged into a conversation. Plus, I thought Rachel would like to know what we just did." The smile on Blaine's face was anything but sweet.

"She's going to be jealous. She asked me a couple times if we were seeing a show while on our trip and I never answered."

"I know. I don't blame you for not telling her. When Rach gets excited it's sometimes easy for her to let little things slip."

"Thanks for that little bit of info, I guessed as much, but now you just confirmed what I thought. The only ones knowing we were coming to see this were Lexi and Cooper."

"Why them?"

"Restaurant info. I wanted some place close but not too close. And once Lexi knew which theatre we were going to finding out the show was simple. Cooper thought you'd approve."

"He was right. No one can say you don't know what I like Bas."

"Same can be said for you B. I think we both know it's the little things that make us both click. The big stuff is nice, but it's the little things that matter most."

By the time they returned to the house it was just after eleven. They were just about to head upstairs when Blaine spotted a note on the table in the foyer. Curious as to what it could be, Sebastian went to go see what it was and surely enough it was for him. "Even though we had dessert after dinner are you still hungry?"

"That depends, what do you have in mind?"

"It seems cook thought it was sweet that we were having a date night so she decided to make us a dessert to have once we came home. But I know just how much you hate chocolate so…" Sebastian didn't get to finish as Blaine grabbed ahold of his hand. "Should I take that response to mean that you want some?"

"Yes, especially after what Lexi said."

"And just what did my sister say?"

"That British chocolate is better."

"It is." Sebastian replied with a smirk. "But I think it's best if you come to that conclusion yourself." Since Blaine still had a hold of his hand, Sebastian gave it a tug before heading towards the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

Two Steps Beyond

Part 14

Their next three days in London seemed to fly by. They were both pretty sure they saw and did almost everything possible in their time left in the city. "We really need to come back Bas." Blaine told Sebastian as they packed their suitcases.

"Agreed. Even though we relaxed quite a bit, it was more to make up for all the running around that we did. But I don't regret it one bit."

"Me either. Now, will our time in Paris be just as hectic?"

"Not quite, but we chose to make this week hectic with everything we wanted to see. A lot of the things I have planned for Paris are a bit quieter and no crazy surprises."

"But there are surprises, aren't there?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Just the way you answered, that's all. Is there a particular reason you chose for us to go from London to Paris by train instead of flying?"

"The train ride is enjoyable and it's something different. And I thought you'd like to experience the trip the way I used to when I'd go see Lexi."

"No complaints on my end, I was just curious. How are we getting to the train station?"

"Charles is taking us. He actually said he's going to miss the two of us as we've been a delight to have around."

"When did he say that?"

"That would've been when I brought the box of stuff down that needs to be mailed back home. And so you know, I'm shipping it to Lexi and Cooper."

"Makes sense considering we're not going to be home for another ten days. I don't doubt one of them will bring it over to our place."

"That's what I figured as well."

It was about an hour later when they made their way down the stairs with their bags. After setting them in the foyer they decided to take one last walk through the gardens since they had time. "This has been an amazing trip so far Bas."

"I think so too. There is only one thing I'm not looking forward to once we get home."

"What's that?"

"Going through all the pictures we've taken. In one week we've taken well over five hundred B, it's anyone's guess how many there will be by the time we get home."

"Understandable, good thing we don't have to sort them immediately." Blaine replied while resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I can see why Lexi loves it here so much."

"Yes, it's pretty amazing. And we lucked out with only one day of rain which is like a miracle. At least we still had museums to see then." They were still pretty deep in conversation when Charles came walking up to them.

"We need to get going gentlemen."

"Alright Charles." Sebastian replied. "Thank you again for taking us."

"Not a problem Sebastian. If I had allowed a cab or car service to take you and Blaine Alexis would've been very upset with me. Though know, I'm not just doing this to appease Alexis, I want to take you both."

"We truly appreciate that Charles." Blaine said once they stood up and headed back towards the house.

The drive to the train station wasn't relatively long, but in a way Blaine wished it would've taken longer as he wasn't quite ready to end their time in London. But after gathering their bags once more they said goodbye to Charles before heading inside for the next leg of their trip. Once they were inside and checked-in they took their obligatory picture before heading for the platform. After storing their bags they headed for their seats. They had decided to sit facing each other and as much as Blaine wanted to ride backwards, Sebastian felt it best if he did since he'd done it before and wasn't sure how it might affect Blaine.

They talked throughout most of the trip. It was pretty clear that taking the train was the right choice since Blaine seemed to be enjoying it more than he thought he would. "Where do we arrive in Paris Bas?"

"Gare du Nord." Blaine couldn't help smile when Sebastian answered. Even though they both took French, it just sounded completely natural coming out of Sebastian's mouth. "Now, since we're arriving late in the afternoon is there anything particular you'd like to do or do you just want to take it easy?"

"Depends on how I feel when we arrive."

"Well B, we'll be arriving in about an hour."

"What?"

"It's a bit shocking, I know. But we are on a high-speed train, remember."

"Right. How about we just take a walk and leave the real sight-seeing for tomorrow?"

"We can easily do that."

Once they arrived in Paris it didn't take long for them to make their way to street level. Normally Sebastian would've just taken the metro, but with it being Blaine's first time in Paris he wasn't going to deny him the views. It wasn't long till they had hailed a taxi and were on their way to Sebastian's parents' home. When they pulled up in front Blaine was impressed by what he was seeing. Now the home was nowhere as massive as the home in London, but it was impressive nonetheless. "So you know B, no staff this week. We're going to be roughing it."

"That could be tough Bas, but I'm sure we'll manage." Blaine replied while they exited the taxi. After paying for the taxi they gathered their bags and headed inside. Once they were inside Sebastian gave Blaine a tour of the downstairs before grabbing their bags once more and heading upstairs. "Where are we staying?"

"My room. It's actually the same size as the master suite but actually has better views." When they walked into the room Blaine stopped almost instantly. Sebastian wasn't kidding; the room was huge and immaculately decorated. If one didn't know better, they'd think it was the guest suite since there was little to no bits of Sebastian's personality easily visible.

"Bas, has the room always been decorated like this?" Blaine asked while setting his suitcase on the luggage rack Sebastian had gotten out for him.

"Yes." Sebastian sighed as he answered. "If you can't tell, I didn't decorate it."

"I can tell. It's too stuffy even for you." Sebastian just looked over his shoulder at Blaine and smiled. Blaine was absolutely right; his room looked like it came out of interior designer's catalog. Everything had its perfect place. Blaine wanted to ask Sebastian more questions, but the last thing he wanted at that moment was to bring up Sebastian's Mother knowing the mood it could put him in. He just had to remember to ask Sebastian when they got back to New York.

"Ready to go killer?"

"Lead the way." They were barely out of the house and Sebastian slipped his hand into Blaine's and gave it a gentle squeeze. As much as Blaine knew Sebastian loved Paris, something about him seemed to be off the instant they stepped outside. "Are you okay Bas?"

"Yes, why?" Blaine wasn't happy with Sebastian's answer since the tone of his voice was off so he stopped dead in his tracks and looked up at him. "Alright, maybe I'm not fine. But I'll manage."

"Bas, you don't need to manage. Talk to me."

"Okay, as much as I didn't want to leave Paris, in a way I'm glad I did. There are a few people I'd rather never see again."

"And you're worried about seeing them."

"Yes, as they're assholes. Put it this way B, they make the me you first met look like a gentleman."

"You mean the Bas that was trying to get in my pants the moment we met."

"Yes. The difference is I know when to stop, even though it might not have seemed like it. I never would've pushed you into something you didn't want." Sebastian watched Blaine's facial expression. "Come now B. As much as I constantly flirted and laced conversations with sexual innuendo even after you said no was because I loved seeing you blush. These guys don't know when to stop and they are nowhere as charming as I am though they think otherwise."

"Bas are you saying…" Blaine didn't finish what he was saying as he could see just how uncomfortable Sebastian had gotten. "Screw'em. You're going to have a romantic week in Paris with your boyfriend. And if they come near us, they'll have to deal with both of us. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you Bas." Normally Blaine was the quiet one of the two of them, happily letting Sebastian take the lead. But Sebastian could see from the fire in Blaine's eyes that there wasn't anything he wouldn't do to protect him. People might see Blaine as little, but little did they know the feisty persona he kept hidden most of the time.

While they walked Sebastian took the time to get Blaine to brush up on his French since they hadn't spoken it in a while. Blaine mentioned that he was a bit hungry while they walked which worked well with what Sebastian had in mind. So they stopped a little bistro where Sebastian placed an order for them. Blaine just stood by since Sebastian was speaking much quicker than they usually did, which was probably why he was getting Blaine to brush up a bit. Once they knew how long of a wait it would be till their food was ready Sebastian took Blaine across the way so he could purchase a blanket.

"If I didn't know better Bas, it looks as though we're going to have a picnic."

"Well, that's because we're going to B. I know just the perfect spot for us to enjoy our meal. It has much better views than the bistro does." There was a soft smile on Sebastian's face that practically melted Blaine's heart. Sebastian didn't get like this often, but when he did Blaine loved it. Sebastian truly did have a romantic side to him. They returned to the bistro just as their food was being brought to the counter. "Ready?" Blaine just nodded at Sebastian's question while taking the blanket from him so Sebastian could take their food.

They hadn't seemed to walk too much further though Blaine knew they had when he started to see something come into view. "Bas."

"Yes."

"Are we going where I think we're going?"

"That depends, where do you think we're going?"

"Champ de Mars." Sebastian just smiled while Blaine spoke as he was clearly trying to pronounce it properly.

"Very good, I thought it was rather fitting and I knew you'd appreciate the view."

"Very much so, thank you."

Once they reached the park it wasn't long till they found the perfect spot for their impromptu picnic. So after placing the blanket down, they got comfortable. Blaine just sat back and watched while Sebastian set everything out. Sebastian had clearly taken care of everything when he ordered as there didn't seem to be anything missing. "I tried to keep it pretty safe considering you don't eat French food very often. And there are a few things I knew you'd like even though you've never had it."

"I trust you."

Before they began eating Blaine leaned against Sebastian who had his phone out so they could take a picture with the Eiffel Tower in the background. Once that was done, Blaine started to peruse the spread in front of them while Sebastian tweeted where they were, knowing most of their friends were beyond jealous of the fact they were going to Paris. While they ate, they both couldn't help but laugh when both of their phones started to beep. "I think it's safe to say everyone knows we're here now." Sebastian said between bites.

"I think so too."

Sebastian seemed more than happy with himself as Blaine seemed to be enjoying everything he had ordered, even some of the more obscure dishes. They'd both just finished eating and had decided to lie down and just look up at the Tower. "I hope you left room for dessert." Sebastian said without even turning his head to look at Blaine.

"You got dessert?"

"Of course I did. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I denied your sweet tooth while we're on vacation?"

"Not a very good one." Blaine replied while rolling onto his side. "And we both know you're an excellent boyfriend so what did you get." Sebastian just laughed before grabbing the last container out of the bag.

"There are cream puffs and there are macarons."

"I've never had a macaron."

"That's what I thought, which is why I got both since I know you like cream puffs." Once the container was opened, Sebastian watched as Blaine checked out the contents. Considering Sebastian hadn't led him afoul so far in regards to food Blaine grabbed a macaron and took a bite. Seeing a look of bliss form on Blaine's face Sebastian grabbed one as well and took a bite. "I'm guessing you approve." He said while licking his lips. The statement was almost pointless considering the sound that came from Blaine's mouth. "Don't worry B; it's not going to be a one-time thing while we're here. I love them and these aren't even the best ones in the city."

"There are better?" Blaine asked before getting a second on.

"Yes. We'll get some either tomorrow or the next day." Blaine just nodded before leaning back against Sebastian. Their first few hours in Paris were everything Blaine could've possibly asked for. They sat in the park and talked long enough that they were still there when the lights began to come on. As the city came alive, Blaine glanced back at Sebastian.

"The pictures don't do it justice Bas."

"I know. And just wait, till it gets even darker. Not much can beat it, there is a reason it's referred to as the city of lights." Since they didn't need to be anywhere anytime soon they just relaxed, talked, and watched the city change around them. It wasn't till Sebastian felt more of Blaine's body weight leaning against him did he sit up enough to notice that Blaine had drifted off. Hopeful that he hadn't been a sleep too long Sebastian nudged him gently. He must've just fallen asleep because his eyes flew open. "It's okay B, you just fell asleep."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. But since you did, why don't we head back to the house."

"Alright." Blaine replied while stretching. "Do we have to be up at any particular time tomorrow?"

"No, we'll get moving whenever we wake up. I only have one thing planned that we have to be at a particular time but even that's in the evening." Blaine just smiled back at Sebastian before they each got up so they could fold up the blanket. Once that was done, Blaine placed the blanket over his arm while he waited for Sebastian to return from tossing the rest of their trash. When Sebastian returned he leaned down and gave Blaine a quick kiss before taking his hand. "Now, before we go would you like to take another picture since the Tower is now lit?"

"Will we be back in the evening again?"

"Probably." After Sebastian answered he could see that Blaine was thinking about what he wanted to do. "Why don't we take one now and we can always take another one when we return?" Blaine just smiled up at him while Sebastian took his phone out of his pocket. It didn't take long to get the picture since they'd both gotten very good about taking pictures of the two of them together. The hardest part was making sure they got what they wanted in the background.

On the walk back to the house Sebastian kept glancing down at Blaine who was taking in all the sights around him. Seeing Blaine's eyes light up with everything he saw, helped reignite Sebastian's passion for a city he'd left behind albeit not willingly. It reminded him of why he fell in love with Paris to begin with in the first place. While they walked he felt Blaine let go of his hand, but slid it around Sebastian's waist, tucking himself against him. Wanting the same closeness that Blaine wanted Sebastian lifted his arm up and around till he could wrap it around Blaine. There was definitely something to be said for walking closely with the one you love on a beautiful Parisian night.

By the time they arrived back at the house, Blaine just looked up at Sebastian with the most content look in his eyes. With not a word exchanged between the two Sebastian lowered his head just enough so that they could kiss. The kiss was soft and tender, but there was no denying the passion behind it. Once Sebastian felt one of Blaine's hands grab ahold of his shoulder he stepped back enough to break the kiss. "Why don't we finish this inside?" Sebastian said, while trying to catch his breath. "I'd rather not give the neighbors a show my first night back."

"Are you getting modest Bas?"

"I am for the most part when it comes to you."

"Yet we had sex on the balcony in Kensington numerous times."

"We were in the back of the house where no one could see us. There was a time where I might've wanted to, but not anymore."

"That's because you love me." Blaine said while Sebastian opened the door.

"That I do." Sebastian then extended his hand to Blaine. "Shall we continue this upstairs?"

"I can't think of a better way than to spend my first night in Paris than making love with you Bas." Sebastian just looked at Blaine as it was rare for either of them to refer to the sex life that way. Though they both knew on more than a few occasions that was exactly what they'd done.


	15. Chapter 15

Two Steps Beyond

Part 15

Considering their late night activities the previous not it wasn't surprising that neither of them had started to stir till after ten the next morning. "Bas." Blaine said softly while turning his head slightly to look at Sebastian who was still asleep behind him. "Bas, wake up." The sound of Blaine's voice again was all it took for Sebastian to start to slowly wake. The sounds that were coming from Sebastian as he woke caused Blaine to smile. He highly doubted anyone would believe him if he ever described the soft purrs Sebastian made while waking each morning.

"Morning B. Sleep well?" Sebastian asked while tightening his hold on Blaine.

"Morning yourself. And yes, I slept very well, you?"

"Extremely well. Now, is there a reason you woke me because I was having one heck of a dream about us."

"I can tell." Blaine replied while pressing his body against Sebastian causing a soft moan to escape from Sebastian. "Maybe we should do something about that before we talk about anything else? We could always try and recreate whatever you were dreaming about."

"I'm all for having some fun this morning before we go out, but we won't be able to recreate my dream."

"And why is that or do I not want to know?"

"No, my mind doesn't go that far off the norm when I dream B that you to have to worry about me wanting to try something super kinky."

"Glad to know there is a difference between kinky and super kinky."

"Hey! I'm not the one that introduced bondage into our relationship that was all you. Now, do you want to hear about my dream or not?"

"I do, but I'm a bit bummed that we can't recreate it or at least attempt to."

"Well, we might be able to recreate it another time, just not here since it took place on a beach with the ocean crashing behind us."

"Got it." Blaine slowly rolled over in Sebastian's arms so that he was facing him. They'd just begun to kiss when Blaine's phone started to ring. "You've got to be kidding me." Blaine mumbled before rolling onto his back.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Blaine just sighed as Sebastian let go of him completely so that he could grab his phone.

"This better be important Cooper." Blaine said once he answered. He knew it wasn't the politest greeting but at that moment Cooper had horrible timing.

"Well, hello to you to mister grumpy-pants. One would think you weren't in Paris the way you just answered."

"I am in Paris, yet spending time on the phone with you isn't on the top of my list."

"I'm crushed. Maybe you just need to have more sex, you sound sexual frustrated."

"Ever think I'm frustrated because you have awful timing."

"Dude, it's like ten o'clock there. Silly me, I thought you and Bas would be out and about already. Little did I realize you'd still be in bed? So I'm sorry, I truly am."

"Fair enough, sorry for being an ass. Now, what can I or we do for you?"

"I would greatly appreciate it if you could pick up a bottle of Lexi's favorite perfume while you're there. I'd like to give it to her for her birthday and there isn't a place in the states that sells it."

"Do you know the name of it off the top of your head?"

"Afraid not and I'm not at home so I can't check for you."

"Great work Einstein. That doesn't give me much to go on, does it?"

"Relax, Bas knows considering he's the one that bought it for her in the first place. So, will you do this for me? I'd owe you big time."

"Hold on a sec, let me ask Bas to make sure he knows what you're talking about." Cooper agreed and just listened while the two of them talked. "First, if you can't tell he thinks you're both an ass and a wonderful husband."

"And just why am I an ass?"

"Because that's what he was going to buy her for her birthday since we're here and he noticed the bottle was almost empty the last time we were at the house."

"Normally, I tell him to go ahead and get it for her but this time I'm begging you both to do this for me. With as crazy as my schedule has been I barely have time to think let alone go shopping for a gift and I really thought the perfume would be perfect." Blaine had never heard his brother basically grovel before, so this was a bit new for him.

"Relax Coop; we're going to pick up the perfume for you. Bas thought it was pretty awesome that you remembered it was her favorite and where it came from. Hence him saying you're a wonderful husband."

"I really appreciate it, is he sure it's not going to be an issue?"

"Positive as he knows a few other things he can get for her while we're here. Is there anything else or can we get back to our trip?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment. Again, I'm sorry for interrupting Blaine."

"It's alright Cooper, seriously."

"You guys have a wonderful time and we can't wait to see more little snippets of your trip. Love you both."

"We will Coop and you'll see some more. Love you too. Bye." Once Blaine ended the call he set his phone down and curled back up next to Sebastian. "Cooper really appreciates that you're willing to find something else for Lexi."

"The fact that he remembers so many little things about her favorite perfume it's the least I can do. Now, were my ears deceiving me or were you and Cooper talking about sex earlier in the conversation?"

"We were. He said I was grumpy and needed to have more sex since I sounded sexual frustrated."

"Okay, so that's where you nailed him for his bad timing."

"Exactly. I still can't get over the fact that I'm this open about sex with Cooper of all people."

"Your brother might be a bit of a dork, okay he is a dork most of the time. But he couldn't care less whether you were having sex with a guy or a girl. He's just happy that his little brother has an active sex life."

"If he only knew how active." Blaine replied with a smirk. "Since his horrible timing sort of killed the mood how about we just get ready for whatever we're going to do today."

"Works for me, but don't be surprised if I want to revisit things once we come back."

"You won't get any complaints from me in that regard Bas."

Since they ended up getting a late start they decided that they would begin their exploration of the Louvre knowing it was going to take more than one day to truly take it all in. "Don't forget your camera B." Sebastian said while he finished getting dressed after their shower. "This is definitely a time not to forget it."

"It's already in my pocket. Are you bringing yours?" Sebastian nodded in response to Blaine's question.

"Remember, since we're starting late we're just going to make a dent in what the Louvre holds."

"I know. Do you think we can stop by the Tuileries Garden today?"

"If that's what you want, of course we can. Personally I'm rather impressed that you remembered them off the top of your head."

"Thank you. I surprise myself sometimes." The smile that graced Blaine's face was completely genuine as he spoke. So after checking to make sure they had everything they needed one last time they headed on their way. They could've easily gotten a cab or taken the metro but they decided to walk instead since they were in no particular hurry. This also allowed them to stop anytime something caught their eye.

Since they hadn't eaten yet, they did stop to get lunch before finishing their trek to the Louvre. With the way they were eating during this trip all the walking was helping balance things out. They were just about to leave the little café when a gentleman approached their table or more specifically, Sebastian. There was something about the way this man was looking at Sebastian that made Blaine feel completely uneasy. It's not that he'd never been around when someone had hit on Sebastian before, but in that moment Blaine might as well been invisible. This man was paying absolutely no mind that there was someone else sitting with Sebastian. For all the times Sebastian had hit on Blaine with Kurt around he at least acknowledged his presence though it was usually with some snide remark but he still acknowledged him.

When the conversation began, Blaine was able to follow it for a bit since it was mostly simple pleasantries. Though knowing Sebastian the way he did, there was a definite edge to his responses. Each time Sebastian had mentioned that he was there with someone and that the someone he was with was his boyfriend, it was quickly brushed off. In almost an instant the conversation went from controlled to verbal sparring. The two of them were speaking so quickly and vehemently that Blaine was only able to catch a few words here and there.

One thing he was able to make out from the conversation was that Sebastian wanted nothing to do with the man next to them. But it wasn't going to be easy for them to leave since he was basically blocking their exit. When there was a pause in the so-called conversation Blaine hoped that it was over and that they'd be able to leave but the next thing he saw brought him out of his seat as the man grabbed ahold of Sebastian's arm.

"Get your hands off him!" Blaine shouted much to the man's surprise. He just looked at Blaine and laughed while trying to get Sebastian out of his seat. "I said get your hands off of him!" The man then looked Blaine up and down before saying something to Sebastian. Sebastian was just about to reply when Blaine did, in French which caught the man's attention once again. Sebastian didn't know where it came from, but somehow in that moment Blaine's French was pretty spot on. The two of them started to exchange barbs and things started to get so intense that the man's grip on Sebastian finally loosened enough that Sebastian could pull away since all his attention was now focused on Blaine.

Knowing that look in Blaine's eyes all too well, Sebastian grabbed ahold of his hand and quickly pulled him aside before saying a few things to the man before they left the cafe. Neither of them said a word till they were a couple of blocks away. "I'm so sorry about that Blaine. I should've been paying more attention to our surroundings." Sebastian was still talking a mile a minute when Blaine stopped them and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

"For starters, stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong. That guy was an ass. Am I correct in assuming he's one of the people you were afraid of running into?" Sebastian just nodded since the whole situation was almost too much for him. "I don't want an explanation right now about what that was about, I just want to know why you pulled me out of there."

"That would be because the last time I saw that look in your eyes was right before you punched Josh all those months ago. And it's not that I doubt your skills B, but Jean has about eight inches on you and at least forty pounds. I'd never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because you wanted to protect me. That's not even getting into the fact that your Mom, Dad, and Cooper would kill me if you ended up in a hospital. Remember, I promised to look out for you." Sebastian then pressed a light kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Do you still want to go to the Louvre?"

"Yes, there is no way I'd give that ass the satisfaction of ruining our day." Blaine then raised his head enough to kiss Sebastian. "Let's go."

It took a bit, but soon the tension from earlier started to dissipate and they began to enjoy the Louvre. While they walked, they'd both occasionally glance at the other while looking at different pieces in the museum. Even though the tension had dissipated, Blaine could tell that Sebastian truly wasn't himself after what had occurred. So instead of trying to appreciate the works they were seeing while their minds were obviously elsewhere, Blaine asked Sebastian if they could go. "Are you sure about this B?" Sebastian said while giving Blaine's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Yes. I'm not saying what happened earlier put a damper on our day, it's just it's hard to concentrate on everything we're seeing right now."

"I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Bas, what did I tell you earlier, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"If it wasn't for my past Blaine, that never would've happened." A rather deep sigh came from Sebastian after he spoke. It was pretty clear to Blaine that no matter what he said, Sebastian was going to keep blaming himself for what happened.

"Bas, I've told you more than once that what happened in your past isn't an issue for me. Do I wish some of it never happened, sure? But regardless of what you did nothing gave that man the right to treat you the way he did."

"You'll never truly know what it means to me that you said that B."

"Let's go finish this conversation in the park. We can just sit, talk, and take in the scenery."

"Not quite the first day you imagined, huh?" Sebastian said as they headed out.

"Today is the second day Bas and it's fine. Let's just rank Jean up there with all the times Kurt tried to ruin our days."

"Kurt's got nothing on Jean, B, nothing. I would gladly deal with Hummel every day for the rest of our lives than deal with Jean ever again." There was something about the tone of Sebastian's voice that sent chills through Blaine's body.

"I was going to let this drop, but seeing you almost afraid when talking about him I can't anymore. I want you to tell me what happened Bas."

"Even if it might change things between us?"

"Nothing you've done can change things between us."

"We'll see about that."

Once they reached the gardens Sebastian brought them to a rather secluded spot that still allowed them to take in the sights around them. After they sat down, Blaine leaned over and placed the sweetest, most tender kiss on Sebastian's lips hoping it would reassure him that everything was going to be alright. "If it will make you feel better you can put your head in my lap while you talk. I know you're pretty comfortable like that." Sebastian hesitated for a moment but soon found himself in Blaine's lap staring up at his beautiful hazel eyes. "Bas, you can tell me anything, you know that." Blaine said while brushing his hand gently across Sebastian's cheek.

"Alright here goes nothing." Sebastian said before taking one of Blaine's hands in his. He'd tried so hard to keep what happened out of his mind and the thought of recollecting it scared him a bit. Sebastian told Blaine that he first met Jean when he was fourteen and that it was the fall after he'd come out to his family as being gay. Jean wasn't necessarily Sebastian's type, but there was something about him that drew Sebastian in even though he was much older. Maybe it was the age difference that intrigued him or it was the fact that someone actually cared what he had to say.

At that time in his life his relationship with his parents was less than stellar. With as badly as the arguing had gotten in regards to Lexi, Sebastian's Dad seemed to be away on business more and more. And as long as Sebastian kept up his relationship with Lexi his Mother was more distant than usual. So in a way Jean was filling a void in Sebastian's life. When things started to progress in the relationship Sebastian wasn't quite sure what to make of it. Soon any bit of regards for Sebastian's feelings went out the window and he was basically at Jean's beck and call to do whatever he wished. Anytime Sebastian threatened to not come back Jean would threaten to go after the one thing Sebastian had a soft spot for, his sister.

Jean had told him that if he wouldn't do what he asked that he'd see to it that his sister cared for him in some manner. The thought alone of Lexi being put in that sort of situation made Sebastian sick, so he continued to do whatever Jean asked of him. The one time he truly thought he was free from him came back to slap him in the face as Jean had a boy Sebastian was seeing beaten so badly that he ended up in the hospital. As bad as Sebastian felt for the boy, it only fueled his fear of what could possibly happen to Lexi.

By the time Sebastian had finished telling Blaine the whole ordeal both of them were crying. "You must think I'm a horrible person Blaine." Those words were enough for Blaine to stop crying and caress Sebastian's face.

"How can you possibly think that? Bas, you were young and got in way over your head. And due to circumstances you really didn't have anyone to turn to." Sebastian's sobbing had slowed while Blaine spoke. "I need to ask you something though."

"Anything." Sebastian replied while sniffling.

"Before we had sex for the first time we talked about a lot of things and…"

"He never had me that way Blaine. Jean is a bottom through and through. He got off having a kid fuck him."

"Have you ever told anyone about this Bas?"

"No and I trust you to not tell a soul."

"You never even told Lexi."

"She'd be mortified so she can never know."

"Bas…"

"Please Blaine, she can't know. It would kill her know that basically because of my love for her I was forced into that situation."

"Alright, I won't tell her, but I think you need to tell her."

"You don't know how many times I tried to tell her B. And each and every time I chickened out."

"Is it because of him that you didn't do relationships and just did meaningless sex?" Sebastian just nodded. "What made you change your mind Bas?"

"The feelings I had for you. Yes at first it was pure attraction, but once we started to talk I realized it was much more and well, you know the rest. Plus he wasn't constantly looking over my shoulder putting the fear of god into me."

"He wanted you when he saw you, didn't he Bas? He still doesn't want to give you up."

"Basically. He said there have been lots of boys since me but none quite satisfied him. And even if I'm still not the same naïve little boy I once was he'd make an exception."

"That's disgusting."

"Not one of my finer moments."

"Bas you were a kid and just wanted someone to care about you. He took advantage of you, he took your innocence. And the fact that he manipulated you by threatening Lexi is even worse. He did everything he could think of to keep you Bas regardless of what it was doing to you."

"You honestly don't think it makes me a bad person."

"Not at all, it just took my initial disgust for the man to a whole new level. One last thing, why didn't you go to the police?"

"He's connected B and not in a good way."


	16. Chapter 16

Two Steps Beyond

Part 16

By the time they returned to the house that evening both of them were emotionally drained. It was pretty safe to say that they were both constantly looking over their shoulders while they walked back to the house. With everything that had been said that afternoon the only thing Blaine wanted to do the rest of the night was care for Sebastian. It seemed finally telling someone what had happened was as though a huge burden was lifted off of him. So after some initial thought Blaine knew just what Sebastian needed, a nice long soak to help ease whatever tension was left in his body.

After kissing him gently, Blaine made his way to the bathroom and started a bath. "Blaine, I need to say something." Sebastian said once Blaine walked back into the bedroom.

"And what would that be?"

"I'm sorry for letting today go to hell and back. We should've been having fun today not dealing with all that crap." While Sebastian spoke Blaine stepped in front of him and took his hands.

"None of what happened today was your fault, got it. If you exclude our conversation and that little incident we basically spent our day in the gardens which isn't half bad."

"But."

"Bas, trust me on this you don't need to apologize to me. Tomorrow morning we'll get up a bit earlier and make a day out of being silly tourists and you know I can do silly." For the first time since they left that cafe that day Blaine saw a genuine smile creep to Sebastian's face. "Now how about you get out of those clothes so we can take a bath?" At any other moment Blaine would've expect a comment from Sebastian about if he wanted him naked he just had to ask, but there was none of that this time. When he saw Sebastian moving a bit slower than usual Blaine asked him to wait right there while he checked on the tub.

When he returned Sebastian was standing, completely undressed and had his robe wrapped around him. "Here's one for you too." He said while handing the robe to Blaine. Blaine set the robe on the bed while he undressed, but as he did he could tell that Sebastian was watching him. So after putting his robe on he pulled Sebastian into a hug. "What's that for B?"

"Trusting me enough to tell me the truth, I know it couldn't have been easy. And now that I know what he looks like you don't have to be the only one being aware of our surroundings." Blaine then got up on his tiptoes and kissed Sebastian. "How about we go enjoy that bath now?" Sebastian answered with a kiss of his own before taking Blaine's hand and walking them into the bathroom.

While they soaked in the tub Blaine kept rather quiet about what they had talked about and just enjoyed the feeling of being wrapped in Sebastian's arms as he thought. Now that he had this little bit of information he realized the Sebastian he'd been seeing truly was the real him. That the rude, cocky, asshole was nothing but a persona he had created to keep people away. And now it made sense why he only ever opened up to Lexi since he never put those walls up around her. The more he thought about what Sebastian had told him he wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and protect him. It also made their little fight before the trip clearer as Sebastian truly wasn't the selfish person he'd projected when they first met.

"You still with me B?" Sebastian whispered into his ear. "You've been pretty quiet."

"I'm still here. Just thinking."

"I have a feeling I know what you're thinking about."

"If you think I'm thinking about you than you're correct." Blaine could feel Sebastian tense slightly behind him so he careful turned in Sebastian's arms so he was facing him. "Don't go there Bas, okay. I love you, nothing has changed."

"How'd you know that's what I was thinking?'

"Except for when I let my fears get the better of me, I'm able to read you pretty well."

"I didn't say anything."

"You didn't need to, the way you tensed up and the look in your eyes was all I needed to know you were concerned. I meant it when I said he'd never hurt you again Bas, if I have anything to say about it." Blaine then leaned down to kiss Sebastian since shortly after he turned around he'd straddled Sebastian's lap. "What do you say we get out of here and you let me show you just how much you mean to me?"

"Blaine, you don't have to do that. I know you love me."

"It's not a matter of having to do it Bas, I want too. This is as much for you as it is for me."

The next morning when Blaine awoke he was slightly alarmed to find the bed empty next to him. Not only was the bed empty but Sebastian's phone and wallet were no longer on the nightstand. But before he had the opportunity to worry himself sick Sebastian came walking back into the bedroom with a tray of coffees in one hand and a bag in the other. "Morning B! I was hoping to be back before you woke up." Sebastian said while sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Next time you leave, leave a note I was worried Bas."

"I'm sorry. Hopefully this will make up for it." He said while handing Blaine a coffee before going into the bag and pulling out a chocolate croissant. Blaine just looked at Sebastian before taking a bite of the croissant. The smile that crept to his face let Sebastian know he was no longer in trouble.

"You're lucky this tastes incredible." Blaine told him before taking a sip of his coffee. "This is really good too."

"I'm glad you approve. I thought we'd just have a light breakfast before heading out. Have you decided what you want to do first?"

"Yes, I'd like to go to the Palace of Versailles."

"Since that's the case, get that cute butt of yours out of bed and start getting ready. That is one place we can't walk to." Sebastian replied while he watched Blaine get out of bed. Seeing him walk around the bedroom completely naked was definitely a view Sebastian appreciated.

"It's nice seeing you smiling again Bas. And not that fake smile you tried to pass off yesterday at the Louvre."

"It feels good to smile. Yes, the fake smile wasn't a good idea, but at the time it felt right. Regardless though, you saw right through it."

"Care to share what has you so happy this morning?"

"This amazing guy reminded me last night just how important I was and that I was worthy of the love we share."

"You're right, he sounds pretty amazing. He's quite the catch if I do say so myself."

"I'd have to agree. Also, if you talk to Cooper tell him I took care of his little request. I called the boutique this morning and they've set a bottle aside for me to pick up."

"I never would've expected a boutique to be open this early."

"Most aren't, but the woman that runs this boutique is actually friends with my Mother so I knew she'd be there really early. Depending on when we get back today we can pick it up on our way home if we're back early enough." The two of them continued to talk while Blaine got ready. "And don't forget your camera B."

"I won't." Blaine replied while sliding his camera into his pocket. "Anything else?"

"Sunglasses." Sebastian watched as Blaine turned back to the dresser to grab him. "Do you have everything now?"

"I'm pretty sure I do." Blaine said while walking over towards Sebastian who was still sitting on the bed. "Are we going to leave?" Sebastian just looked up at Blaine and nodded before grabbing another croissant out of the bag. Knowing Blaine well enough Sebastian just handed him the bag since there was only one left.

Once they arrived at the train station they were lucky enough to not have to wait too long for the next train to Versailles. "It's about a forty minute ride B." Sebastian told him once they took their seats. "Is there a particular reason you chose to do this today and not say, Notre Dame?"

"I actually checked the weather and saw today was going to be beautiful and since there is a lot to see outdoors as well as indoors, I thought today was a perfect opportunity."

"Wow, and here I thought you flipped a coin or something." Sebastian said with a slight laugh. "That logic makes perfect sense considering we actually have to travel some distance unlike a lot of other things you want to see. If we got caught in the rain out here it might not be as much fun."

"Come on Bas, getting caught in the rain in London was funny."

"B, we were drenched. I still feel horrible for the mess we made in the foyer when we got back that day. I wish I could've talked Charles into letting me clean it up."

"You made a valiant effort Bas, he just wouldn't have it. And while I'm thinking about it, which night are we going out?"

"That would be tomorrow night. I was thinking we could hit the Louvre again during the day since we'd be more likely to keep better track of time inside."

"Sounds good to me. Do I get a hint as to where we are going?"

"No, but I will tell you that you need to dress nicely again like when we went to the West End."

"I think that can be arranged."

Once they arrived in Versailles, it was only a short walk to the Palace. Both of them were happy that they left as early as they had since there was already a considerable line to get in. So, they decided to make the most of it and started to take a bunch of pictures. It was amazing considering they were in line the decent pictures they were able to get. But once they were inside that's where they were truly blown away. The shear splendor of the palace was undeniable. One would truly need to be ignorant to not appreciate what they were seeing.

While they made their way through the Palace they talked with each other constantly to make sure the other didn't miss a single thing. Even being teenagers they were appalled by the way they were seeing some people act. "Now that is ignorant." Sebastian told Blaine as a woman set her child on top of a table. "And you can see she knows it's wrong the way she keeps looking around."

"Makes you wonder what people are thinking when they do stuff like that."

"They're not, that's the problem. Yet, the fact that we're teenagers, you know people keep waiting for us to do something stupid."

"You're talking about that guard from the Hall of Mirrors, aren't you?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Because I swore he was going to stare right through us. Sadly we had to disappoint him, shame on us for having manners."

"I always wonder how people like that would react of someone did something like that in their own home. I'm sure they're the ones that would freak out on you."

"I don't doubt that at all."

By the time they finished inside the Palace they decided to head for the Gardens. "You do realize this is going to probably take the rest of the day, right B?"

"I know. But I'm pretty sure my Mom would kill us if we didn't come back with tons of pictures of these gardens. She said it's been way too long since her and Dad have been here."

"We can't disappoint her, can we?" Sebastian said with a smile. "How about we take a picture with Latona Fountain in the background?" Blaine thought it was an excellent idea so they made their way to the fountain. After getting numerous shots of the fountain alone, they managed to snap a pretty decent shot of the two of them with the fountain in the background on their first try."

"You're getting really good at that Bas." Blaine told him after seeing the picture.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Considering I've partially cut off part of one of our heads each time I've tried unless it's a close-up, you're a pro."

"Don't get down on yourself B. Those close-ups of us you've taken are really good. I still think one of my favorites is the one you took of us in Trafalgar Square that one night."

"I like that one a lot too. So did my Mom and Lexi."

"We've all got excellent taste."

Once they were done walking most of the gardens, as there was no way there were going to see all of them that day they decided to head back to Paris. After getting settled on the train Blaine leaned against Sebastian. "After picking up Lexi's perfume could we just stay in the rest of the night, my feet are killing me."

"That sounds like an excellent idea. That was a ton of walking, though we are making one pit stop after picking up the perfume."

"And that would be?"

"Dinner."

"You won't get any complaints from me, I'm starving."

"Me too."

What should've been a quick stop at the boutique dragged on a bit since the lady working couldn't find the perfume that had been set aside. At least twenty minutes must've passed before she finally made a call asking where it was. From where Blaine was standing he was pretty sure the woman thought Sebastian was crazy when he told her what had been put aside for him. Surprisingly Sebastian didn't lose his cool though, which impressed Blaine since Sebastian often has a very short fuse. Though dealing with Kurt all these months had given him more patience. Once the bag was handed to Sebastian, Blaine just smiled while the woman apologized to him for the wait.

"Please tell me there was a reason she never looked behind her on the counter Bas."

"Wish I knew. Do you know how many times I tried to tell her that there was a bag behind her for me? Seriously, I'm pretty sure there aren't that many guys named Sebastian that have things set aside for them. And from what I heard of the phone conversation, my Mother's friend isn't very happy that I was kept waiting. But Cooper lucked out."

"How?"

"I didn't have to pay full price for it."

"Wait, that wasn't full price?"

"Nope. Now you know why Lexi uses it sparingly."

"I don't blame her. But, it smells amazing."

"That it does. Now how about we get dinner?" Blaine just smiled up at him in response while Sebastian took his hand. They only ended up walking a couple of blocks to a quaint little bistro. "Do you have any preference in what we have?"

"Surprise me since you did rather well with our little picnic."

Blaine just sat back and listened while Sebastian placed their order. From what he could make out dinner was definitely going to be more extravagant than lunch had been. Once Sebastian had their food in hand Blaine almost wished that they were eating there since it smelt incredible. But he knew it was better for them to eat at the house and they were only a couple of blocks away.

"Why do I have a feeling you know the best places to get food to carry out from?"

"Because I do. I should probably tell you, my Mother really can't cook. So unless my Dad was home we ate out, a lot." Sebastian replied after opening the door. Once they were inside Blaine took the bag of food from Sebastian and headed for the kitchen so that Sebastian could lock up. When Sebastian joined Blaine in the kitchen all the food was set out on the counter. "Do you want some wine?"

"Are you trying to get me drunk Bas?"

"No. Just wine will go nicely with dinner. And it's not my fault wine hits you like a brick after a second glass."

"I wish I knew why that was."

"Me too. But it happens." Sebastian said while getting plates out. "Do you want to just eat in here or go to the dining room?"

"Here is fine, I don't need anything fancy."

"If that was the case I could've just ordered sandwiches."

"I don't think so. What are we having?"

"Coq Au Vin, trust me, you'll like it." Sebastian replied before pouring them each a glass of wine. After they sat down Sebastian watched as Blaine took a bite. The fact that a second bite soon followed Sebastian began to enjoy his dinner as well.

"You were right once again, this is really good."

"I'm glad you think so. Considering there isn't much you don't care for, choosing dishes for you to try is pretty easy."

"I could tell you knew I'd like it."

"And how is that?"

"We're both having the same thing."

They had just finished cleaning up their dishes when Blaine felt Sebastian wrap his arms around him from behind. "Did you enjoy yourself today B?" Sebastian asked while resting his chin on Blaine's shoulder.

"Very much so, it was more beautiful than I imagined it could be. Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did. The day was pretty perfect from where I stand." Sebastian then began to place soft kisses on Blaine's neck. "The evening is just as perfect." With as gentle as the kisses were Blaine just relaxed in Sebastian's embrace. Considering Sebastian was just kissing him softly, Blaine couldn't believe the affect it was having on him. It wasn't till he slid a hand into Sebastian's hair to pull him closer did he realize just how aroused he was.

"What do you say we take this upstairs?" Blaine said softly.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Once Sebastian loosened his grip Blaine turned in his arms and looked up at him. Upon locking eyes on each other, Blaine knew that look all too well. At that moment, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to just kiss Blaine. Though considering the state they were both in since Sebastian had been kissing him for quite a while, it might not just stop at kissing that evening.


	17. Chapter 17

Two Steps Beyond

Part 17

Their second trip to the Louvre was a night and day difference from their first. No longer were either of their minds preoccupied by something other than what they were looking at. Knowing they might not make it back again, they made it a point of seeing all of the major pieces regardless of that sending them all over and doing lots of backtracking. "These pieces are amazing Bas. No picture can do them justice. And the fact that so many of them are centuries old is just crazy."

"That's very true. When I went to school here there was a whole class devoted to art history. It wasn't till I came here the first time did I get a better appreciation of everything."

"You realize by the time we fill my parents in on our trip they're going to be surprised."

"Why?"

"The amount of culture we've taken in. My Mom is going to be shocked that we've spent entire days in museums and galleries."

"We're cultured young men B. Even, if we did spend a good portion of a day indulging in Harry Potter and see _Spamalot_. If it would make you feel better we could try and squeeze in Disneyland Paris."

"I might've said yes if we weren't planning to spend at least one day at Disney World when we go to Orlando."

"Before this trip is over we'll be indulging in even more culture."

"Are we now?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"Tonight."

"Where are we going?"

"Not going to be that easy to get it out of me B. Now come on, we've still got lots to see before we head back to the house to get ready."

A few hours later they finally made their way back to the house. "I love our friends Bas, but I'm pretty sure a few of them would've been having a giggle fest at the Louvre."

"Are you saying they wouldn't have been able to resist making comments about all the naked bodies that were represented?"

"Exactly. There is a reason why quite a few of them are single."

Once they were back up in their room Blaine watched as Sebastian took his clothes out. Just as he said, they were definitely dressing nicely for the evening. "I need to go press my shirt B, does yours need it too?"

"Are you offering to iron for me Bas?"

"Yes, so if it needs it jump on the offer because I don't do it often." Blaine walked over to the closet and took out the dress shirt he'd planned on wearing and handed it to Sebastian.

"It just needs a light press and maybe some starch in the collar." While he spoke, Blaine truly tried not to laugh and that was difficult after seeing Sebastian expression.

"Watch it or I just might starch something else smartass." Once Sebastian left the room Blaine took out the rest of the clothes he was going to wear and started to get dressed. He was just putting his shoes on when Sebastian came walking back in with both shirts. "I hope it's up to your standards." Sebastian told him before handing it too him.

"It's looks great Bas, thank you."

"You're welcome." Since he only had to put his shirt and tie on Blaine took his time since Sebastian still had to get completely dressed. It shouldn't have surprised Blaine as before he knew it Sebastian was doing up his tie. "I'll only need a few more minutes B since I need to fix my hair." Sebastian watched Blaine carefully after he spoke. "No comment today?"

"No, since you need to do it. It got a little flat when we were out today." It didn't take long before they were ready to go. "Do I need my camera tonight Bas?"

"No, though we should probably take a picture before we leave considering we've taken one before each outing. And I know your Mom and Lexi both love seeing us dressed up." After taking a couple of pictures Blaine watched Sebastian walk over to his bag and pull out some tickets.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now that we're leaving?"

"Sadly no, you'll find out once we get there."

The taxi ride was relatively quiet once Blaine gave up trying to get Sebastian to tell him where they were going. All Sebastian would say is that it was worth the wait. It wasn't till the pulled up out front did Blaine realize just where they were. "Bas, are we seeing the ballet?"

"Yes, we're seeing the ballet in one of the most spectacular venues possible, _Palais Garnier_. And since you're a fan of Phantom you'll get quite the kick out of it once we're inside." As the entered the building Sebastian watched Blaine take in his surroundings. To call the venue majestic could actually be considered an underestimate since it was simple breathtaking. The grand staircase alone brings out numerous feelings alone.

"Now I get what you meant by saying we were definitely taking in some culture while we're here." Sebastian just smiled as they walked. Sebastian had made sure they got there earlier enough so they'd be able to walk around some instead of just rushing to their seats.

"So you know, Lexi is going to be jealous that we're here. This is honestly her favorite place in Paris. Add to the fact that we're not just touring it but seeing the ballet, yea, she's going to be jealous."

"She'll just have to convince Cooper to come next time they come out here which I'm sure won't be too far in the future."

"That's probably correct considering I told Lexi we all needed to come back to London at least so I can drive the car."

"You honestly want to come back just so you can drive her car."

"Yes."

"What did she say about it?"

"She said, it was fine with her since Cooper wants to come back as well. We'll just need to find a stretch of time that works for all of us."

Blaine had never been one for the ballet before though he always went with his parents. His Mom wanted both of her boys to be cultured. But seeing the ballet in Paris and in such a beautiful venue made the experience all the more enjoyable. When it ended they both stayed in their seats for a while and let the crowd disperse before trying to make their way out.

"Did you enjoy yourself B since I knew I took a chance by getting us tickets to the ballet?" Sebastian asked once they got in their taxi.

"I did actually, thank you. The opera house it's self is stunning. And for the ballet, I really enjoyed it. I'm surprised you like the ballet."

"My grandparents used to take Lexi and I all the time. At first I wasn't thrilled about going, but the older I got, my appreciation for it grew." They were almost back to the house and Sebastian could tell that something was bothering Blaine. "What is it B?"

"Nothing."

"Don't do that to me, I know something is going through that head of yours so spill."

"With everything that happened with Jean, why didn't you try and tell your grandparents or your Dad?" Sebastian sighed softly and gave Blaine's hand a squeeze.

"That would be because of what he said he'd do to them. And unfortunately he didn't make idle threats."

"Since that's the case, can we just leave tomorrow?"

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"A little, but I'm more worried about you."

"If you want to leave tomorrow, we can. But I don't think we have to worry."

"And why is that?"

"Because that day Jean realized I'm not the same little kid he could push around. Even though he wants me back, he knows that will never happen. He knows how much I hate him."

"Can I ask what got you so riled up when the two of you were talking? After a bit I couldn't keep track as my knowledge of the French language isn't as vast as yours." Sebastian just sighed after Blaine spoke.

"The comments he made about you B. He wanted to know if I'd be willing to share you with him or if it was possible for him to have both of us." Blaine looked directly at Sebastian after those words left his lips. "But I let him know in no uncertain terms that he can't push me around anymore. And that if he even looked at you, I'd tell everyone what he's really like. I learned a few things hanging around him those years and also know a few people that wouldn't take too kindly to his little secret."

"Why didn't you do something like that back then?"

"I was a scared little kid. And at that time the only thing I cared about was protecting Lexi. He knew things about her that he should have never known so it was pretty clear he was keeping tabs on her to keep me in line."

"That's just completely messed up."

"I know." Sebastian replied just as they arrived at the house. "Let's finish this inside." He then paid their driver before heading inside. Once inside they made their way to the living room and got comfortable before continuing their conversation.

"Bas, if you knew there was a chance of seeing him, why did we come to Paris?"

"First off, I love the city. And secondly, and probably the most important is you wanted to come and I wanted to experience Paris with you."

"If I had known…"

"There is no way you would've B, so don't even think about it. And if I really didn't want to be here, I could've figured a way out of us coming. Even though a couple of days have passed, I still can't believe I told you since I've never told a soul. But if feels…"

"Like a weights been lifted off your shoulders."

"Off my whole body. I hadn't realized just how much that whole situation had weighed on me."

"Like we said in the taxi, it was messed up. And you never should've had to go through that Bas."

"Now you know why I'm so screwed up."

"You're not screwed up. You've just had some really shitty things happen to you. The fact that you're as sane as you are is a miracle because I don't think I could've survived it."

"Don't sell yourself short B, you're much stronger than you realize."

"I'm going to say this one last time and then I'm going to drop it. You should…"

"Tell Lexi, I know." Blaine just glanced back at Sebastian once he finished Blaine's sentence for him. "I want to tell her, but at the same time I know that it would bring her world crashing around her. She couldn't ever figure out why I'd become such an ass to everyone besides her. I think in the end she just figured it was teenage hormones gone wild, since I've always told her basically everything that's going on with me."

"Don't sell her short Bas. Though if you do tell her Jean better watch out because I bet she'd be on the first flight to Paris and on the virtual warpath."

"All I can tell you B is that I'll consider it, but I can't promise it's going to happen. Like I said before, I still can't believe I told you because I swore that was something I was going to take to my grave with me."

They probably ended up talking for a couple more hours before finally heading up to bed. Once they were settled Sebastian glanced down at Blaine who was reading while leaning against Sebastian. "Guess you're not tired either, huh Bas?"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because you're fidgeting behind me."

"I'm just thinking."

"About?"

"What you said, about leaving Paris early." With those words, Blaine set his book down on the bed and turned so he could look at Sebastian. "Do you still want to even after everything we talked about?"

"I'll leave that up to you."

"Blaine."

"I mean it Bas. I'm fine here after what you said. But if you'd rather us leave I'm fine with that as well. Though if we do leave, can we make it a whole new destination instead of just getting to our last one a few days early?"

"And just where would you like to go?"

"Surprise me."

"We both know how well you handle surprises B."

"This time I won't pry, promise. You can take me where ever you want, no questions asked."

"I just might do that. Now why don't we try and get some sleep in the meantime?"

Surprisingly both of them fell asleep rather quickly. So when Sebastian's eyes opened he was surprised to see the sun was up. He glanced over at the clock and couldn't believe it was already morning. But after looking over at Blaine who seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully, Sebastian decided now would be the perfect opportunity to do some research. So he leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed his laptop. After situating some pillows behind him he went to work. As much as Blaine might've said he was fine staying in Paris, Sebastian wasn't going to let him be uncomfortable. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he'd rather leave as well. By the time Blaine woke up, Sebastian was hoping to be able to tell him a new destination.

Just as Blaine rolled over and opened his eyes he saw Sebastian putting his credit card back in his wallet. "I take it we're going to be leaving. By the way, morning." Blaine's voice was groggy since he was still waking up.

"Morning." Sebastian said prior to leaning over and giving Blaine a kiss. "And you're correct we're going to be leaving, tomorrow morning."

"Are you going to tell me where we're going or is it a surprise?"

"We're going to Barcelona."

"Nice, any particular reason?"

"It sounded good and I thought you'd like it. But since this is a spur of the moment trip, when we get back here today we'll have to do a little research to know where to go since we'll only be there for two days."

"I think that can be arranged." Blaine said while moving closer and resting his head on Sebastian's chest. "How long have you been up?"

"Maybe an hour, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I didn't know you were up till I opened my eyes. Oh, we should probably let our parents know our change of plans so they don't freak."

"It's already taken care of B. I've already sent our revised itinerary to my Dad as well as both your parents."

"What about Lexi and Coop?"

"Done as well, you asked too quickly. I hadn't gotten to them yet. But now that we're leaving tomorrow we should probably get up and moving. We've got a lot left to see and not much time to do it in. And give me two must-sees."

"Notre Dame as well as the Arc de Triomphe. Oh, and I also want us to get some more macarons."

"That's definitely do-able today. So, let's go take a shower so we can start our day."

"Cooper. Cooper!" Lexi called out as she walked down the stairs, hoping that her husband was still home. "Coop, you still here?" She had just about reached the foyer when Cooper came walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand.

"I'm still here, what's going on? You sound worried."

"Have you checked your email yet this morning?"

"Can't say I have why? Have Blaine and Bas done something else amazing?"

"They've altered their itinerary."

"How so, are they coming home early?" Hearing that they'd altered their plans definitely peaked Cooper's interest."

"No, but they are leaving Paris tomorrow."

"Did they say why?"

"No and that's what bothers me. It's not like Bas to do something like this without an explanation. And considering Paris is his favorite city something about this just doesn't sit right with me." While she spoke Cooper wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. It was pretty clear to him that she was worried.

"Have you tried calling them? Maybe they were in such a hurry this morning when they sent out their new plans they didn't think of giving an explanation. I know Blaine can be spontaneous, maybe they just decided they wanted to see some place else on a whim. It's going to be awhile till they'll have the opportunity to go back." Lexi just looked up at Cooper, thankful that her husband was clearly making sense. "Where are they going?"

"Barcelona for two days before heading onto Venice."

"Sounds nice, for all we know they saw everything they wanted in Paris and felt it would be time better spent seeing another city since they're so close."

"That's highly possible. I just wish they said why."

"Have you called them? I'm only asking again because you never answered me the first time I asked."

"I tried Bas, but he didn't answer his phone."

"Did you leave him a message?"

"Of course I did. I left one for Blaine as well. Figured between the two of them there is a better chance I get a call back."

"Not to burst your bubble dear, but they are on vacation. And well, checking their phones might now be their top priority. Plus from some of the pictures, and I can't believe I'm saying this, but they are definitely having their share of romantic times on this trip." As he spoke all Cooper could think about was his poorly timed phone call.

"You're right. And technically they are adults so I shouldn't be reacting like this. They're entitled to do what they please without consulting anyone else."

"Lexi, you're entitled to be worried. You care about and love both of them. Just take solace in the fact that they were smart enough to send the updated plans before just hopping on a plane and heading off."

"You're right. I knew I married you for a reason." She then stretched up on her tiptoes and gave Cooper a kiss. "You can always see clearly when I worry."

"And here I thought you married me for my looks and our amazing sex life."

"Cooper!" Lexi said rather loudly while trying to fight the blush forming on her cheeks. "Those were not the main reasons why I married you."

"But they were still some of the reasons." Cooper then leaned down and gave her a kiss. "And as much as I'd much rather take you upstairs and get your mind off of what's troubling it, I need to get going. But know if you're still concerned about them when I get home I'll see what I can do on both fronts, okay?"

"Okay. I love you Coop!

"Love you too!"


	18. Chapter 18

Two Steps Beyond

Part 18

"Blaine, are you almost ready? The car service should be here soon." Sebastian called up the stairs.

"I'm ready." Blaine replied once he began his decent down the stairs. "I was just checking the room one last time to make sure we didn't forget anything." Sebastian just smiled before handing him a cup of coffee.

"I thought you might need one as well."

"Thank you." Blaine said before taking a sip. "Getting almost no sleep was not a smart move on our part."

"I know, but we managed to do and see everything we wanted. Do you regret it?"

"No, I'm just hoping it doesn't ruin our day in Barcelona. Speaking of Barcelona, have you had a chance to call Lexi yet? She sounded pretty worried on her message."

"I left her a message this morning." Sebastian managed to get out while yawning. "So, I expect to hear back from her sometime today. Otherwise I'll try her again this evening. Did your parents say anything about our change of plans?"

"Not really, my Mom just said she hopes we have a wonderful time and that we continue to take tons of pictures."

"I don't see that being a problem." The words had just left Sebastian's mouth when the doorbell rang. "Let the next part of our journey begin."

Once they arrived at the airport and got checked in and dealt with customs they were quick to find seats since they were both exhausted. Seeing that Sebastian was about to close his eyes, Blaine gave him a gentle nudge. "Don't get too comfortable, we should start boarding in about twenty minutes, which isn't enough time for a quality nap. Do you want another coffee?"

"Yes please." Just after Blaine walked away Sebastian's phone rang. "Hey sis, what's going on? And so you know, you don't have much time because we'll be boarding soon."

"Alright then, I'll make this quick, what's the reason for the change of plans Bas?"

"Do you want an answer you'll accept or the truth?"

"The truth."

"We ran into someone from when I was living here that we'd rather not run into again."

"Is that all I'm going to get?"

"Yes, you just have to trust me sis."

"I don't like the sound of this Bas."

"I didn't expect you to, but you wanted the truth. So yesterday Blaine and I set out to see all the things on his must see list before leaving today which is why I missed your call."

"Are you sure you're alright, because I do still have quite a few friends on that side of the pond?"

"I'm positive Lexi. But right now I need to get going since Blaine's coming back. We can talk more about this after we get home."

"You can count on that Bas. I love you."

"I love you too. We'll be seeing you guys in less than a week. Bye." Sebastian had just ended the call when Blaine sat back down next to him. "That was Lexi."

"I was hoping as much. Were we right that she's worried?"

"Yes, considering how early she's up just to make a phone call."

"What did you tell her?"

"An extremely abbreviated version of the truth."

"From what I know of her, that couldn't have sat well."

"It didn't. She said we'll talk about it after we get home. I'm personally hoping she forgets."

"I know you do, but knowing her that's highly unlikely."

"I know. Maybe if we stop at enough churches I can pray for her forgetfulness."

"That's not funny Bas."

"I know." Sebastian said while taking ahold of Blaine's hand. "I just don't know if I'll be able to tell her the true reason."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." They had just finished their conversation as the call was made to begin boarding. "I hadn't looked Bas, how long is the flight?"

"It's about an hour." Sebastian replied. "I figured after we get in we can go to the hotel, drop off our bags and head straight out. Did you decide what you want to see first?"

"Yes, La Sagrada Família."

"I was hoping that's where you wanted to go first, if it wasn't I was all prepared to try and get you to change your mind."

"And just how were you planning to do that?"

"I was going to have to be creative since time and space would be an issue. But now I don't have to worry about that, do I?" Blaine just shook his head before they took their seats. The flight went by way too quickly for both of them, but at least they were able to get in a quick nap. Upon arriving in Barcelona they quickly claimed their bags and headed for their hotel.

When they arrived at the hotel Blaine just looked at Sebastian. "I know I said I wouldn't say anything but this has got to be costing you a pretty penny Bas."

"Don't worry about it B."

"Fine, I won't worry about it if you let me pay for everything while we're here."

"Blaine."

"Sebastian." The look in Blaine's eyes Sebastian knew all too well, it pretty much said Blaine was standing his ground on the subject. After just staring at each other, Sebastian relented. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"You're lucky I love you."

"I know."

After walking up to the desk Blaine and Sebastian were surprised to be told that their room was already ready for them. So after being given their keys a member of staff escorted them up to their room to make sure everything was satisfactory for them. Once they assured the staff member everything was more than alright, they left. Once they heard the door close Sebastian turned to Blaine. "As tempting as it might be B, don't plop down in the bed."

"Are you trying to say I won't get up?" Blaine replied.

"I'm saying if you lie down, I'll lie down and I know I won't get up."

"So you want me to protect you from yourself?"

"Cute, but yes."

Now that they were alone in their room, they decided to look around. It was much bigger than Blaine thought it would be and there near the window was a big, comfy looking king-sized bed. After taking a few minutes to freshen up since they'd gotten such an early start they both walked out onto their balcony. "The view is incredible. Don't you think so Bas?"

"I do." Sebastian replied while wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind. "Since we really were doing our normal thing this morning, how about we take our new "we are here" picture now?"

"Considering the view we have, sounds perfect." After getting a picture they were both happy with, meaning they didn't looks as tired as they felt Sebastian got ready to tweet their arrival. "What are you saying about this one?"

"Simply, greetings from Barcelona. And you and I both know this is going to cause them all to freak out since it's some place they didn't know about. Just like Venice is going to shock them. At least we won't have to worry about hearing from them for a few hours."

"Very true. This is going to sound silly, but please tell me we can take a gondola ride in Venice."

"I already planned on it B."

They were just leaving La Sagrada Família when both of their phones started to beep. "I think it's safe to say everyone is waking up back home." Blaine said with a laugh while taking his phone out of his pocket. "They're most definitely up."

"Jeff said they're going to start a blog, where in the world are Blaine and Seb?"

"Sounds catchy, I'd subscribe."

"I'll let him know. If they're going to be silly, so can we."

"Why Bas, do you know how to be silly?"

"Stop it; you know I can be silly. Let's start taking pictures everywhere and see if they can figure out just where we are." When Sebastian didn't change his expression, Blaine just looked at him.

"You're serious, aren't you?" Sebastian just nodded.

"You game?"

"Let's do this!" Before they headed off, Sebastian sent a short reply to Jeff to be on the lookout as he just started something. "Bas, how do you want to do this because if you want to keep them guessing we can't label the pictures?" Blaine asked while they began to walk to the next attraction.

"If I tweet the picture, I'll be sure to tell you so you can jot down the locale. Sound alright?"

"It'll work. Do you know where we need to catch the cable car?"

"It's up ahead and to the right."

On the ride up, Sebastian and Blaine tried to figure out where they were going to head after Montjuic. While there they were going to check out the Olympic stadium as well as the National Art Gallery. "This might sound odd, but is there a chance we can see a show while we're here?"

"We can see if it's possible if you want. But don't worry if we can't since we're seeing something in Venice."

"Care to tell me what we're seeing?"

"Not really."

"I should've known that would be your answer."

"Have you guys been following Blaine and Seb's tweets?" Thad asked when he walked into the family room at Nick's house.

"Of course we have. Jeff here said something in jest and now they're having fun with it." Nick replied.

"So that's why Jeff's got his laptop in front of him." Dave said since he walked in right behind Thad.

"I'm trying to set up a blog or a website, I haven't decided which yet; while Nick there is trying to pull up all the pictures those two yahoos have taken on their trip that we have access to."

"Care to explain everything fully?" Thad asked, but neither Nick nor Jeff seemed to be paying much attention to him. "Brittany, what are they doing?"

"Jeff's creating a blog called where in the world are Blaine and Sebby?"

"She's kidding, right?" Dave asked.

"She's not." Jeff replied without glancing up from the screen.

"Why?" Thad asked.

"Because when they tweeted their arrival in Barcelona I made a comment about doing something like this since it seemed their trip expanded beyond London and Paris. To which Seb replied that both he and Blaine would subscribe. I thought it was funny, then all of a sudden they started tweeting up a storm of pictures of the two of them throughout Barcelona but not tagging them."

"And after searching back to the beginning of their trip I realized they didn't tag all those pictures either. Probably because Seb is so familiar with the sights in their earlier stops and some are self-explanatory." Nick added. "So why don't the two of you do something productive and help."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian returned to their hotel that evening they were both starving and exhausted. "We saw way more of the city than we planned on Bas." Blaine said while collapsing onto their bed. "Please tell me the hotel has room service because I don't think I'm going to be able to get up."

"It does." Sebastian replied before lying down next to Blaine with the menu in front of them. "I shouldn't have done this."

"Why babe?"

"Because I don't think I'll be able to get up."

"For everything you've done, I'll do it." Sebastian just smiled over at Blaine before holding the menu up between them.

"It feels so wrong to be ordering room service."

"I know, but we can make up for it tomorrow." After deciding what they wanted, Blaine rolled over enough so that he could grab the phone and make their order. Being told it wouldn't be too long was a blessing for both of them with how tired they were. "Why do I have a feeling we're going to crash right after we're done eating?"

"Because I'm pretty sure we're going to as well."

They were both fighting off sleep when there was a knock on their door. Sebastian managed to get up and get the door while Blaine sat up. Instead of just a simple tray being brought in a cart was brought in and their entire meal was set up for them on the table on their balcony. While Sebastian walked the employee to the door Blaine walked out onto the balcony to wait for Sebastian. Even though they might've regretted ordering room service, their dinner was anything but typical room service as it came straight for the hotel's restaurant.

The setting truly couldn't have been better since it was a beautiful night and the city was so very much alive. While they ate they were just met by the sounds of the city, but they could hear a concert in the distance. "Even being an impromptu trip, I'd say this first day was a success. What do you think B?"

"I couldn't agree more. Though we really should've stopped sooner than we did."

"I know, but now we can truly enjoy tomorrow. Plus we don't have to get up at the crack of dawn."

"I hadn't thought of it that way. That is a benefit of everything we did today because I can't see us getting up early."

They'd just finished eating when both of their phones went off, but this time it wasn't the same beep they'd been hearing for a good portion of the day. This sound was from an actual text. "Do we even want to look?" Sebastian asked while looking across the table at Blaine.

"How about we see who it's from before opening it?" Blaine's idea sounded reasonable so they each grabbed their phones. "I think we need to open it."

"Is yours from a bubbly blonde too?"

"Yes." Figuring it was the same message, Sebastian pushed back from the table enough so that Blaine could come and sit on his lap so they could see whatever it was together. "Ready?" Sebastian nodded. Upon opening the message both of them started to laugh uncontrollably. Quite a few minutes had to have passed before they both calmed down enough to speak. "Did we really just see that?"

"We did. The guys totally get A's for effort and creativity. That's awesome. I can't believe they rewrote the lyrics to "Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?" to represent us."

"I can't believe that or the fact they harmonized it while also making a video." Blaine said before replaying the message. "Bas, did you see that?"

"See what?"

"There is a link to a webpage in the video."

"Oh shit, they didn't."

"I think they did. Think about it Bas, they even went as far as to convince Beat to get in on this craziness."

"We should probably check it out, shouldn't we?" Blaine nodded from his spot on Sebastian lap before getting up. "I'll set up the laptop while you grab our drinks."

They didn't go check out the webpage immediately since they both thought it was best for them to change and get comfortable in bed before seeing what their friends had been up to that day. Sebastian was already settled in bed with the laptop sitting next him when Blaine finally joined him. "Sorry that took so long."

"You don't have to apologize for talking with your parents. How are they?"

"Good. They're happy we're having a great time." Sebastian just smiled at Blaine as he got settled next to him. "But they're curious as to what the hell Jeff and Nick are up to."

"Are you saying they sent your parents the video as well?"

"Yep. My Dad is especially curious, but said since it involved Nick and Jeff it must be entertaining."

"Nice to know your Dad has such high regard for our friends."

"He does, he just knows Nick and Jeff."

"Strangely, when you put it that way, it actually makes more sense. Now how about we see just what they're up too." Blaine nodded in response so Sebastian moved the laptop on to his lap. Upon clicking the link in the email they'd also been sent they were greeted with a similar video to the one sent to them on their phones. Though this version has more of the guys involved as well as Brittany, so it was more detailed. After the introduction, they followed the directions they were given to the first link.

They couldn't help laugh since the first picture that was put up was of the two of them in the first-class lounge at JFK. Upon clicking the link beneath the picture there was audio commentary that sounded quite a bit like Wes. "Did they honestly get all the guys involved?" Blaine asked while they listened to the hints they were given. Once Wes's spiel was over they were guided to a link where they had to decide between choices. If the right choice was clicked they were sent onto the next part of the journey. "This is way more than a simple blog Bas."

"Tell me about it. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm honestly impressed so far and we haven't even left New York yet." They had made their way half way through London which each of their friends directing them on the journey as well as giving them congratulations when the correct choice is made. "B, wonder what happens if we choose incorrectly."

"Why don't we find out?" Blaine replied. So when the next picture popped up which had the two of them in front of Shakespeare's Globe Theatre, Blaine picked the wrong one. They both just looked at each other when they were met with the pouty faces of Jeff and Brittany and a voice over done by Nick basically telling them they'd let Jeff and Brittany down, and they were no longer able to continue their journey of finding Blaine and Sebby without proper guidance. "Is it wrong that they both pull off distraught that well?"

"I think so. I can't believe I actually feel bad for them. Do you notice Britt's lip is quivering?"

"Yes, so pick the correct answer so we can leave this page."

By the time they'd made it to the end of the journey at that moment Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine. "Our friends are crazy, but I love them." Sebastian said before heading back to the main page. "They sent this link to way too many people B."

"How so?"

"When we first started there were only about sixteen subscriptions showing, which is basically all the Warblers and us."

"And now?"

"Eighty-seven."

"Why do I have a feeling they sent this to everyone we know?"

"That's because they probably did. Knowing Thad, it's probably on the main Warbler page so that'll get past and present Warblers attention. And they probably had Britt send it to all your friends from McKinley."

"Well, guess we're just going to have to make sure we give them more pictures. And maybe if they're good, we'll share some of the rest of our pictures once we get home."


	19. Chapter 19

Two Steps Beyond

Part 19

After the past few days, Blaine and Sebastian enjoyed waking up on their own accorded. This was one of the rare mornings where Blaine woke to find Sebastian still sound asleep. Seeing him like this always warmed Blaine's heart as it was some of the only times he looked completely at peace. And after finding out about everything Sebastian had dealt with in his young life, these moments meant even more. He had taken on way more than any teenager ever should have, all because of the love he had for his sister.

The more they had discussed things Blaine truly had a better understanding why Sebastian felt like he couldn't turn to anyone. And as much as he thinks he might've handled things differently, Blaine knows deep down he probably would've done the exact thing Sebastian did. With Sebastian still sleeping Blaine grabbed the laptop off of the nightstand and decided to do a bit of research. With all the running around they had done the previous day, albeit enjoyable, Blaine wanted to find something for them to do that day which was relaxing, yet fun. He'd just put the laptop back on the nightstand when Sebastian rolled over and threw an arm over him.

Thinking Sebastian wanted to cuddle Blaine waited for Sebastian's hold to either tighten or to bring his body closer to Blaine's. When neither of these things happened Blaine bent over enough to see that Sebastian was still sleeping. Now that he had their day planned Blaine decided they didn't have to rush off anywhere and carefully lied back down in bed. Something must've clicked in Sebastian's subconscious because the next thing Blaine felt was Sebastian pressed up against him and his head now on his chest. Enjoying this moment since it didn't happen too often, Blaine began to gently run his fingers through Sebastian's hair. He hadn't been doing it long, when it dawned on Blaine how long Sebastian's hair had gotten since the last time he'd done this. It took a bit but he realized that with all the running around they had been doing it had been well over a month since either of them had gotten a haircut.

It was almost an hour later before Sebastian started to stir again. This time it was clear he was actually waking up and not just readjusting. "Morning Bas." Blaine said softly as to not startle him since his eyes still weren't open yet.

"Morning." Sebastian mumbled while pulling Blaine closer if that was even possible. "How long have you been up?" He asked, though most of it was muffled since he was speaking into Blaine's chest.

"About an hour, how'd you sleep?"

"Really well, you?" This time Sebastian's voice was a bit clearer as he'd turned his head slightly.

"The same, by the way, I decided what we should do today."

"Did you now?"

"Yes, would you like to hear it?"

"That would be nice."

"We're going to go to, Parc de la Ciutadella." Blaine could see Sebastian arch his eyebrow from where he was. "It's a big park on the north side of town. It's the home of the zoo as well as that fountain we read about. Does that sound alright with you?"

"Sounds perfect actually, it's the type of day we both need. When do you want to leave?"

"I'm in no rush. Figure we can take a shower and then have breakfast at one of the cafes nearby. Also, I checked Jeff and Nick's little project. They've picked up quite the following."

"Do I want to know?"

"They now have over three hundred people subscribed to the page. So basically, anyone who was ever a Warbler along with our friends, are now following our trip."

"We should send a picture of us now."

"I'm pretty sure they could do without a picture of us in bed."

"Their loss."

After cuddling just a bit longer they both finally made their way to the bathroom to take a shower. The shower in the hotel was almost like their one back in New York. With water hitting them from both sides as well as from above they probably spent longer in there than they had planned. But as they were getting ready neither of them seemed bothered by their relaxed start to the day. "Almost ready Bas?"

"Just grabbing my camera, I needed to transfer the pictures from yesterday onto the laptop." It wasn't long after that that they were on their way. Once they reached the lobby they asked the concierge where they'd still be able to get breakfast at that hour. They were both relieved to hear that most of the restaurants and cafes nearby served breakfast for quite a while still. So after telling the concierge what they were in the mood for, he gave them his recommendation which was only a couple blocks away.

Once they arrived at the café they quickly found seats on the outdoor patio and waited for a waitress. "All these outdoor cafes are going to be sorely missed when we get home Bas. I like watching everything that's going on around us."

"Me too, if I remember correctly we only ate inside during our special nights out and well, you remember the other time. When we get back to New York we'll have to ask Lexi about places that have outdoor cafes."

"That's an excellent idea."

After perusing the menu for a while, they both decided to get something different so that they'd be able to try whatever the other got. Blaine ended up going with Torrijas while Sebastian ordered Spanish Tortilla. While they waited for their food, Sebastian started to fill Blaine in on what was going to be happening once they left Barcelona. Even though their end point was going to be Venice, they were going to be flying into Rome. So after some deliberations, they decided that they'd explore Rome after they arrived and head to Venice early the next morning. Once their food arrived their talked quieted down some since they were both enjoying their meal.

"I was thinking Bas." Blaine said while they walked towards the park. "After exploring the zoo, why don't we rent some bikes and go for a ride or something."

"If that's what you want to do, it's fine with me."

"Bas, I need to say something to you." When the words left his mouth they stopped walking and turned to face each other. Sebastian just looked at him, curious as to what he was going to say. "This might sound weird, but after everything that's happened Lexi's words are ringing so true to me."

"And just what tidbits of knowledge did she share with you."

"That there is more to you than anyone would ever know."

"How so?"

"Bas, she's always known the sweet and loving side of you that you didn't seem to share with anyone. Yet by some blessing you've let me in. And now it's time for me to say I'm sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for B."

"Yes I do. I should apologize for ever believing you truly were the egotistical ass you presented yourself as."

"But you've told me you always knew there was more to me."

"I did, but that didn't stop me for questioning that feeling once in a while. Now I know why you did it."

"You do realize you can't tell anyone what I told you."

"I know that and that's a promise I made to you that I don't take lightly. No one is ever going to hear about what happened from me."

Once they finally arrived at the park they both knew this was the perfect destination for them. It was still allowing them to take in amazing views and scenery, all while having a day to themselves. With as perfect as the weather was, they made their way towards the back of the park in order to get a picture of the fountain. The size of the fountain made them happy they'd actually brought their good camera with them that day since there was no way their smaller ones was going to be able to get it all in one shot. After getting quite a few shots of the fountain itself, Sebastian grabbed his phone out of his pocket so they'd have the obligatory photo of the day for their friends.

With all the fun they had the previous day, they knew they were going to be taking quite a few pictures that day as well. Though there wouldn't be as many to send to the guys.

Now that they had the pictures of the fountain taken with relatively few people around they headed for the zoo hoping it would be just as quiet. "B, is it just me or each time we've gone to a zoo I've thought of Britt?"

"It's not just you; I've done the same thing. Especially anytime we've seen new cubs. And you realize we're going to be going to both zoos in the city once they move out there."

"I know. I was thinking that even though the twins are little we could take them off Lexi's hands one of the days and bring them with us. I'm sure she'd appreciate a free day."

"That's a pretty good idea. And maybe we can get Nick to push the stroller."

"Why?" Sebastian asked while cocking his eyebrow.

"Babies are chick magnets Bas. Girls won't be able to stop themselves from coming up to him. They'll think he's oh so sweet."

"So you want us to pimp out our niece and nephew so that Nick can get some."

"Did you really need to put it that way?"

"It seemed to fit, but it would only be pimping if Nick paid us." Blaine just shook his head and smiled up at Sebastian. It was moments like this where Blaine was usually hoping no one was paying attention to them. They spent quite a few hours in the zoo before heading back to the park. "Do you still want to take that bike ride B?"

"Not really." Sebastian just looked down at him after he answered and the look didn't go unnoticed by Blaine. "I still want to do something, just not bike."

"Care to fill me in?"

"Well, when we were walking over here and passed the lake I saw that they rent boats to take out on it. How does that sound to you?" Sebastian lowered his sunglasses on his noses and looked over them at Blaine. There was something about the way he was looking at Blaine that threw him off kilter, in that moment he couldn't read him.

"Sure, sounds like fun!" Sebastian replied enthusiastically while pushing his sunglasses back up his nose. That response earned him a playful shove from Blaine who was trying not to laugh. "Come now B, I can't always seem so eager."

"I honestly thought for a moment you didn't want to do it."

"Being out on the middle of a lake with you on a boat, how could I justly resist?" When he spoke, the smile on his face conveyed that this was something he really wanted to do. "Just one question, which one of us is going to do the rowing?" Blaine just looked up at Sebastian and batted his eyelashes.

"That's not fair, B."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Right." Sebastian said before laughing. "Alright, I'll row, just not the entire time. I'm going to want to take a few pictures and I can't do that while rowing at the same time."

"And here I thought you were multi-talented."

"You know I am and when we get back to the hotel I'll show just how talented I am." Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Sebastian at that moment. There was something about the tone of his voice that just drew him in completely. Yes, he might've batted his eyelashes to get Sebastian to row, but he was going to end up getting more than he bargained for, though he was definitely not going to complain.

They were almost back to their hotel after grabbing an early dinner when Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks. "Bas, what's wrong?" Blaine looked up at Sebastian and the carefree look that had been on his face all day was now gone and he had gone practically pale as a ghost. "Bas." He didn't get an answer from Sebastian just his arm pushing Blaine behind him slightly.

When two men approached them and began speaking in French to Sebastian, Blaine felt his stomach begin to knot. With his mind racing a mile a minute Blaine only caught parts of the conversation. The parts he caught caused him to take ahold of Sebastian's hand and give it a squeeze. The two men speaking with Sebastian worked for Jean. "Blaine, why don't you go up to the room?"

"I'm not leaving you Bas."

"Blaine." There was a pleading look in Sebastian's eyes that normally would've convinced Blaine to just do what he asked, but this time he just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Bas, but I won't. I'm not leaving your side." As much as Sebastian might've wanted Blaine to head up to their room, the relief that shown in his eyes when Blaine said he wasn't leaving him spoke volumes about what he was feeling. "If he wants to see you, he has to see me as well." Blaine felt Sebastian's grip on his hand tighten before he glanced down just enough to give Blaine a small smile.

They ended up following the men for a few blocks till they reached a park near the marina. Sebastian just looked down at Blaine after they were told where to go as Jean was at a table near the water. "Are you sure you want to do this Blaine?"

"Like I told you, I'm not leaving your side." Sebastian leaned down and gave Blaine a soft kiss before they continued on. "Is there are reason why those guys aren't coming with us?"

"They're keeping a look out to make sure we're not interrupted. Plus I doubt Jean let them know the real reason why he came all this way to see me. He doesn't really let anyone in on his little secret though I'm sure they've got an idea. But I doubt they realize that what they imagine is ultimately reversed." When they reached the table Jean told them to take a seat. Blaine just looked up at Sebastian and waited to see what he was going to do. After a bit of a stare down they slowly sat down on the far side of the table.

"It was rude of you to leave without saying goodbye Sebastian."

"Silly me, I thought I'd made myself pretty clear in the café that day."

"What's happened to the sweet little boy I used to know? This boy hasn't changed you for the better."

"You're what happened to that sweet boy, you sick bastard. And this boy is my boyfriend who has most certainly changed me for the better. He helped me find my true self again after you destroyed it."

"I did no such thing. I doubt he'd feel the same if he knew the real you Sebastian."

"I do know the real him. I know everything Jean." When Blaine spoke Sebastian looked at him and was surprised to see such a defiant look on Blaine's face. "You're a sick bastard that takes advantage of vulnerable kids."

"Sebastian pursued me." Blaine couldn't help but chuckle.

"So now you're trying to convince me that a grown man couldn't say no to a fourteen year old boy. Doesn't say much for yourself, does it?"

"He's feisty Sebastian; I can see why you like him." There was something about the way Jean was looking at Blaine that made Sebastian feel sick.

"Don't even think about it Jean! I'm made myself clear where I stand when it comes to Blaine."

"You might've, yet here the two of you are."

"I'm not stupid Jean. Saying no to those thugs you sent would've been more trouble than you're honestly worth. So, just how long have your thugs been following us?"

"You didn't always think so. If I remember correctly you used to enjoy yourself. And, I've been keeping an eye on your both since our meeting at the café."

"I should've known. And I might have enjoyed myself once or twice, but once it was no longer my choice, enjoyment didn't exist. I was a kept boy Jean and you know it." Sebastian held Blaine's hand tightly while Jean just looked the two of them up and down. "If you've nothing else to say Jean, we'll be leaving." When they went to get up Jean grabbed ahold of Sebastian's free hand.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so." After they sat back down Jean let go of Sebastian's hand. "Now, I'm sure the three of us can come up with something that's beneficial for all of us."

"That's disgusting." Blaine said while just shaking his head. "We wouldn't touch you."

"How's your sister Sebastian? Is she still as beautiful as she was?" Hearing him talk about Lexi, Blaine just looked at Sebastian. There was something about the way he was speaking that was just down right creepy.

"Why do you care, she's not your type?"

"Just because she's not my type doesn't mean I can't find her beautiful. She was quite a beautiful young lady. So sweet, so innocent. I'm sure many a man wants her."

"I still think she's beautiful, but some might not." Blaine just glanced at Sebastian unsure of where he was going.

"And why is that?"

"She dyed her hair purple and got numerous tattoos and piercings." Once the words left Sebastian's mouth it took everything Blaine had not to react. It was pretty clear to him just what Sebastian was doing. He wanted to know if Jean was still keeping tabs on Lexi.

"What do you think of his sister Blaine?"

"I think she's pretty, but not everyone can see the true beauty beneath what she's done."

"Pity, that she did that. It's one way to rebel against societies expectations and another to change ones perception of one's self."

"If one changes their perception of her that's their loss, not hers." Sebastian told him. "Now since you know mine and Blaine's answer to your little proposition is there anything else you would like to say to us or may we go?"

"Sebastian, why rush off after everything we shared."

"That would be because merely being in your presence makes me sick."

"Don't be so rude Sebastian; you used to be so polite."

"I'm still polite when it's appropriate and this is not one of those situations. So unless you have something else to say we're leaving."

"Come now Sebastian, you have to know how much I've risked to come and see you."

"That's not my concern. Maybe the police are just waiting for the right moment to grab your pathetic ass. Though I'm sure your thugs are looking out for them. If you were stupid enough to come and see someone who obviously wants nothing to do with you that's on you. Let's get out of here Blaine!" This time when they stood Jean just looked at them before standing as well. There was something about the look in his eyes that stopped them from proceeding further. "What made you ever think I'd want anything to do with you again?"

"I know you cared about me at one point Sebastian." Jean said while walking around the table. "You could care again." When he spoke again he grabbed Sebastian's arm once more.

"Let go of him!" Blaine said while letting go of Sebastian's hand before walking up to Jean. "Are you deaf, I said let go of him!"

"And just what are you going to do about it little one? From what I know of Sebastian he's clearly the dominate one in this relationship of yours." Blaine just laughed while Sebastian just looked at him. "What's so funny Sebastian?"

"You really don't know a thing about him or us."

"Are you saying you're submissive to this boy?"

"Maybe I am and maybe I'm not, but that's none of your business. What I do know is you have no idea what you're dealing with." Just then Jean tried to pull Sebastian closer but Sebastian stood his ground.

"I'm going to say this one last time Jean, let go of him!" That all too familiar look was in Blaine's eyes and this time Sebastian had no desire to stop him. This time around Blaine knew what he was dealing with and it still wasn't a deterrent for him. And then it happened, Jean gave Sebastian's arm another tug and the next thing Sebastian saw was Blaine's fist connecting squarely with Jean's jaw. The impact was great enough to knock Jean off-balance to which he released his grasp on Sebastian.

Blaine and Sebastian both just stood there while one of Jean's boys came running up to them after witnessing what happened. The guy started going off on Blaine in French to which Sebastian fired back at him. From what Blaine could gather from the conversation this man was definitely all brawn and no brains as Sebastian basically had him going in circles with what he was saying.

"Sebastian." Jean's voice cut straight through the conversation. When Blaine and Sebastian looked at him he was still cradling his jaw. "Violence is no way to solve things."

"Really, because I remember you having your boys beat the crap out of kid so badly he ended up in the hospital."

"They were overzealous."

"I doubt it since the guys that work for you are idiots. They do exactly what you tell them to do, no more, no less."

"Sebastian."

"You're done talking. I'm going to repeat what I said to you once before. I don't ever want to see you again. And that goes for Blaine as well. Neither of us will ever be interested in anything you could possibly have to offer. So, if you ever come near us again I'm going to make a little phone call to Pierre." Blaine watched Jean's facial expression upon the mentioning of Pierre, he made a mental note to ask Sebastian about it once they were back in their hotel room. "And tell him all about your sick, twisted, perversion of getting fucked by teenaged boys, the younger the better."

"You wouldn't."

"I would. Goodbye Jean."

_Alright, I hope you all enjoy this chapter because sadly it's the last one for the week. I'm going away for a long weekend and will be without internet for the most part. The next chapter will be up on Monday morning. Hope you all have a wonderful weekend!_


	20. Chapter 20

Two Steps Beyond

Part 20

Once they were back in the hotel, the first thing Sebastian did was go up to the desk and see if it was possible for them to get an ice pack. Blaine told him numerous times it was unnecessary but Sebastian wasn't going to take any chances. Thankfully the desk didn't ask any questions and quickly returned with an ice pack for him. When he walked back over to Blaine who was standing near the elevators, Blaine just shook his head. "I told you it wasn't necessary."

"And I told you I wasn't taking any chances." Sebastian then handed him the ice pack. "Please don't fight me on this B." Blaine knew Sebastian was right and just nodded before placing the ice pack on his hand. "I still can't believe you did that."

"Well, I can't believe you didn't stop me this time." Blaine said just as the elevator doors opened.

"This time you were going into it with all the facts, who was I to deter you when he so deserved it. And his reaction after you punched him, priceless. You almost knocked him off his feet."

"I noticed that too. Showed he really wasn't expecting it. Goes to show, just because I'm small, I ain't weak."

"You're certainly not B."

"Why thank you." They kept their conversation relatively basic until they were safely back inside their room. Blaine was just about to speak when Sebastian backed him up against the wall and began to kiss him. It was clearly something they both needed and wanted as Blaine's arms were quickly around Sebastian's neck. Once Sebastian picked him up Blaine wrapped his legs around his waist. Sebastian had just moved him off of the wall when Blaine broke the kiss. "Door…lock…sign…" Blaine's words were spaced since the instant he'd broken the kiss Sebastian began to kiss his neck. "Bas." Hearing his name caught Sebastian's attention so he lifted his head and looked at Blaine. "Make sure the door is locked, we don't need someone walking in." Sebastian just leaned his head against Blaine's and sighed softly before lowering Blaine back to the ground.

Blaine just leaned against the wall while Sebastian put the do not disturb sign out as well as make sure both locks were set. "Now no one will bother us B." Sebastian told him once he was standing in front of him again. There was something about the look in Blaine's eyes that stop Sebastian from doing anything else. "What are you thinking about?"

"I just can't believe he came all this way to find you."

"To find us B, this wasn't just about me. You fascinate him."

"Lucky me." Blaine said with a laugh. "Bas, just what did he mean when he said he risked something to come after you?" Sebastian just looked at Blaine and took his hand.

"Let's go sit down, this isn't a conversation t have standing at the door."

"I'm sorry Bas; we can talk about this later. I must've inherited Cooper's crummy timing."

"It's alright B. I know you've got questions and I want to answer them. This is only delaying what we both know is still going to happen."

"Is it now?"

"Of course it is. Remember, I told you earlier today that I'd show you just how talented I was."

"That's right." Blaine said with a smirk that was anything but innocent. Once they were settled on the bed, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Now, what were you going to tell me Bas?"

"The easiest way to describe Jean is he's basically a mobster."

"You're kidding?"

"Sadly I'm not, though I'm pretty sure I mentioned it to you. That's what I meant when I said he was connected and doesn't make idle threats."

"So, I punched a mobster…lovely. You really could've reminded me of that bit of information before I punched him."

"You also notice, he didn't do anything afterward."

"Probably because you threatened to expose his ass shortly after it happened."

"That's not the only reason B, he was embarrassed. You caught him off guard showing that he clearly underestimated you. But, after this little run-in, I'm going take your advice and I'm going to tell Lexi."

"This might sound stupid, but why Lexi?"

"First of all, he clearly stopped keeping tabs on her. And secondly, she's got some pretty well connected friends."

"How connected?"

"Extremely well connected and some of them do things they're not supposed to talk about."

"Enough said."

"I just need to say one last thing B."

"And what is that?"

"It was hot as hell seeing you defend me, you truly are my knight."

Once their conversation had ended it was as though no time had passed since they picked up basically where they had left off at the door. Their clothes went flying as the need and desire they had for one another earlier hadn't diminished at all. When Sebastian had Blaine pinned beneath him, he just smiled. "What is it Bas?" Sebastian moved his hips just enough so their erections rubbed against each other causing soft moans escape them both. "Are you going to be a tease this evening Bas?"

"That depends." He said softly into Blaine's ear once he leaned down. "What would you consider being a tease?" He then flicked his tongue against Blaine's earlobe causing him to shudder beneath him.

"Making me wait."

"Then I'm going to be one hell of a tease." Once Sebastian's words processed in his head, Blaine knew he was in for a long night, but it was going to be one heck of a night as well.

Blaine slowly opened his eyes when he felt Sebastian lying above him. Considering everything they'd done that night he wasn't quite sure how Sebastian even had the energy for anything else. Yet Blaine felt a trail of kisses going down his back. "Bas."

"Morning B."

"It's still dark Bas, go back to sleep."

"I know it is killer, but it's morning and we need to get moving." Sebastian then moved off of Blaine and sat down next to him. "We need to leave for the airport in thirty minutes." Those words from Sebastian caused Blaine to roll over and look at him. There beside him sat Sebastian freshly showered and dressed. "By the way, how does your hand feel?" Blaine must've looked utterly confused as Sebastian moved down to look at him. "You okay?"

"How are you showered and dressed already?"

"I woke up when the alarm went off. I tried waking you but you were dead to the world. So I got up, took clothes out for each of us. Repacked both of our suitcases and then got ready. I figured you would appreciate the sleep."

"You did all that?"

"I did. Now get moving." Sebastian then leaned in and gave him a kiss. "You can have more once you're showered and dressed." Blaine just looked at him, but soon got out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower. By the time Blaine walked back into the room Sebastian had turned some lights on and had moved their bags near the door.

"How long is this flight Bas?" Blaine asked while getting dressed.

"About an hour again. I hope you don't mind what I picked out for you today."

"Not at all." Blaine replied while pulling his shirt over his head. "What are you doing?"

"Just making sure our reservations are set for the hotel in Rome as well as in Venice."

"Are we going to have to worry about Jean making an appearance?"

"Not at all, he won't step foot into Italy."

"Good."

When they arrived at the airport this time around Blaine was more comfortable with the whole process. With the wait time minimal, Sebastian went to get them each a coffee to help hold them over till they boarded knowing once they were on board both were probably going to fall asleep. Once he came back and handed Blaine his coffee he tilted his head. "What is it Bas?"

"Even after yesterday, I'm still incredible happy."

"Me too. And you know what else?"

"No, what?"

"When we get back to New York I'm going to sleep for a couple of days." Sebastian then tapped his cup against Blaine's.

"I'm all for that as long as I can join you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Just prior to boarding they took one last picture which signaled their departure from Barcelona. Sebastian tweeted the shot, but gave no hint as to where they were headed next. Just like the flight from Paris to Barcelona, it felt like no sooner did they fall asleep were they being woken up by the plane touching down. As they went to pick up their bags Blaine just looked up at Sebastian. "I think we're putting a good dent in my passport."

"I think so too. And so you know, our hotel is centrally located since we only have one day here. So we'll be able to see quite a few things, though I don't know if we'll be able to do any tours while we're here."

"That's alright; think of this as recon work for when we come back."

"We're coming back?"

"Of course we are." The smile on Blaine's face as he answered spread quickly to Sebastian's. "Is that for us Bas?" Blaine asked upon spotting a sign with Sebastian's name on it.

"Yes it is, figured it was safer to have a car service this time around. I didn't want to wait since we got in so early."

"No complaints from me."

The ride from the airport to their hotel didn't take long at all. And just like in Barcelona they were taken to their room upon arrival. After dropping their bags off, each of them grabbed their cameras and headed back out. "What do you want to see first B?"

"The Colosseum."

"Excellent choice and since it's still early we could see if we could get in on a tour if you want."

"That would be great. It's probably the only place I truly want to take one."

Once they were outside their hotel they took a picture with Trevi Fountain in the background hoping that was all the guys were going to need to see to know where they were. Sebastian's instincts were right; they were there early enough that they were able to get into a tour of the Colosseum. With everything they had seen on their trip, seeing the Colosseum in person might have been the most spectacular.

Even though the tour was quite long, neither of them regretted taking it one bit. "So, where to next B?" Sebastian asked before snapping a few shots of the exterior.

"The Forum." Blaine watched Sebastian nodded in agreement while he finished up. Before heading to the Forum though they asked someone from their tour group that was also taking pictures if they minded taking one of the two of them with the Colosseum in the background. The woman gladly agreed and took the picture for them. They were just about to head off when they woman asked if they'd return the favor and take one of her and her family to which they happily obliged.

Upon arriving at the Forum they both just looked at each other as they weren't quite sure where to start. Finally they just started to walk and hoped they wouldn't miss anything since the Forum was relatively a rectangle. Each structure they stopped at would always cause them to look at each other. "I so wish I did this before taking some of those history classes at Dalton." Blaine told Sebastian who was the designated picture taker that day, unless it was an impromptu shot, which was all Blaine.

"Tell me about it. I've been here before, but not for a long time. Seeing everything in person seems to bring some clarity to everything they tried to get us to remember."

"Exactly."

By the time they left the Forum a good portion of their day was already over. "Remind me to come back out tonight and get another shot of Trevi fountain with the lights on B."

"I can do that. Since I chose our first two stops, where would you like to go now?" Blaine watched as Sebastian thought about where he wanted to go.

"The Pantheon, then if we have time the Spanish Steps."

By the time they returned to their hotel that evening the lights were already coming on around the city. "I'd have to say today was a success, what do you think Bas?"

"I'd have to agree. I'm thankful that the weather cooperated and wasn't too warm, otherwise there is no way we would've done all of that today."

"True." Blaine replied through a yawn. "Don't forget your picture of the fountain." He said while glancing behind him.

"Thank you. I think after I take it we should call it a night, what do you say?"

"Sounds like an excellent idea. I think finally sitting down let the day finally catch up with me."

"Me too." Sebastian then placed a quick kiss on the top of Blaine's head before heading off to take his picture. Blaine turned and just watched as Sebastian got shots of the fountain from numerous angles. Considering all the pictures they had taken on this trip, he was really looking forward to actually looking at them once they got back home. "Ready to call it a night Mr. Anderson?"

"Yes Mr. Smythe."

Once they were back in their room, Sebastian hooked up the camera while Blaine started to change. "When are we leaving tomorrow Bas?"

"Seven."

"Why so early?" Blaine asked while collapsing onto the bed.

"Because it's between a four and five hour train ride and that's on the fast train. So even by the time we get down there we've lost half a day."

"When you put it that way, it makes complete sense. At least it's a nice long ride in which we can sleep."

"I thought the same thing." Sebastian replied before joining Blaine in bed. "Hard to believe that as of tomorrow we only have three days left."

"And here we thought eighteen days would be too long." Blaine said with a laugh. "I wasn't kidding earlier; I really do want to come back."

"I'm glad. Think, for the most part we won't have to run around the next time unless we hit some new cities." While Sebastian spoke Blaine curled up next to him.

"Have you checked the tally on pictures?"

"Yes, and it's going to take us days to go through them all."

"Why?"

"Remember when we left London and I said we had about five hundred."

"Yes."

"That didn't include the ones from our trip to Leavesden. I had put those all in one folder and didn't add them into the total, because I sort of overlooked them."

"How many Bas?"

"Um, between the three cameras and our phones, around two thousand, give or take a hundred or so."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. If it makes you feel any better I did organize them each time I put them on the computer."

"Does that include today?" Blaine asked while looking up at Sebastian who just shook his head. The next thing Sebastian saw was Blaine start to laugh. "Guess we won't have to worry about not having anything to do once we get home."

"That's true. I was thinking after we get home we could go through each folder real quick and put together a slide show to show the parentals when we go back to Ohio."

"That's actually a really good idea. I hadn't looked at the calendar, how many days are we home before going to Ohio for a week?"

"It's either four or five days."

They only ended up talking for maybe an hour before they decided to go to sleep. Since there was no way they were going to make it through another day on little to no sleep. If there was one benefit to only being in Rome for a day neither of them took much out of their suitcases When the alarm went off in the morning, this time Blaine woke to the sound of it. "Bas, it's time to get up." Normally Sebastian was quick to respond to the alarm, but this morning it seemed to be the furthest thing from his mind. After rubbing his back gently for a bit Blaine noticed Sebastian's eyelids were fluttering quite a bit, which usually meant he was dreaming. So, Blaine just gave him a soft peck on the cheek before going to take a shower. He figured if Sebastian was nice enough to let him sleep the day before he should easily repay the favor.

Blaine was just about to get out of the shower when he felt Sebastian press his body against his. "Morning." Sebastian purred into his ear.

"Morning yourself, sleep well?"

"Extremely, you?" Sebastian managed to reply in between the kisses he was placing on Blaine's neck.

"Very m…" Blaine's words were basically stifled when Sebastian began to suck on the sweet spot of his neck. At first Blaine tried to pull away, but once Sebastian wrapped his arms around him Blaine was a goner as it felt too good. It was pretty evident that whatever Sebastian had been dreaming about had quite the effect on him. Somehow Blaine managed to string together enough words to ask Sebastian if they honestly had time enough to get carried away like they were. He was happy to hear Sebastian tell him, they only had a five minute walk to the train so they were good.

By the time they boarded the train, Blaine just looked at Sebastian who was sitting next to him. "What?" Sebastian asked, with a huge smile on his face.

"You might want to turn down that grin a bit, you might blind someone."

"Sucks for them because it's not going to happen. I had a great night of sleep and then had hot, shower sex with my boyfriend. Safe to say my good mood is going to last for quite a while."

"Well, you're boyfriend is in good mood as well, he's just not broadcasting it to everyone." But when Blaine spoke quite the grin came to his face. "That was pretty hot this morning, wasn't it?" Sebastian just nodded before sliding his hand into Blaine.

"Very."


	21. Chapter 21

Two Steps Beyond

Part 21

Since they both managed to get a good night of sleep they ended up talking the entire train ride to Venice. "Bas, did you see the guys' reactions to our arrival in Rome?"

"I saw that, I don't know who freaked out more, Trent or Dave?"

"I was going to go with Jeff or Thad. I think the history buff in Jeff is jonesing from all of our pictures. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he comes to Europe next summer."

"At least Jeff has a good reason, that's why I don't consider his reaction a freak out."

"I hadn't really thought of it that way, but you're right. I'm sure they're all expecting more pictures from Rome today, so they're going to be thrown once we arrive in Venice."

"Yes, and I look forward to the reaction. At least we won't have to face it head on till we're back in Ohio. I'm pretty sure we're going to be bombarded with questions then."

"You're forgetting one little, yet mighty factor, Rachel." Blaine said with a smile.

"We can handle Rachel." The smirk that came to Sebastian's face peaked Blaine's curiosity.

"And just what do you have in mind Bas because she can be quite a handful?"

"I picked up a little trinket for her when we were in the West End."

"So you're going to bribe her if she gets annoying."

"Basically, do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. Now, how are we getting to the hotel from the train station?"

"Water taxi." Blaine laughed softly when Sebastian answered.

"I should've known. This might be a silly question, but by chance does our hotel have views of the canal?"

"Yes it does, I figured that would be something you would have wanted. Planning this part of the trip without you took quite a bit of work. I just hope you're happy."

"I already am, Bas." Blaine then leaned over and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek. "What would you like to see first?"

"Whatever you want."

"That's not an answer Bas, I'm serious. I want to know what you would like to do first."

"Alright, how about after we get settled we had to the Piazza San Marco?"

"Sounds perfect."

Upon their arrival in Venice, they collected their bags and headed for the water taxi station. It wasn't long till they were on their way. "Bas, have you been here before?" Blaine asked while checking out the sights.

"This is one of the places I can honestly tell you I have never been. It never felt right to come by myself." Sebastian looked down at Blaine and just smiled while giving his hand a squeeze. It was only a short time later and they were at their hotel.

"It's beautiful Bas." Blaine said once they walked inside.

"I'd have to agree, another point for Lexi."

"Does she know everything about our trip?"

"No, I only asked for her recommendations about pertinent things, food and lodging. The rest of the planning was all me." Once they were checked in, they headed up to their room. After they walked in, Blaine looked at Bas.

"Just think Bas, this is the last stop on our vacation." He said before setting his suitcase on the rack.

"I'd rather not think about that right now." Sebastian replied while walking towards the window. "Come and check out the view B." Blaine did as Sebastian asked and joined him at the window. Not only did they have a hotel on the Grand Canal, but it was right outside their window along with a beautiful view of the Rialto Bridge. "Normally we take that first that first we are here pic outside, but I think the view from our window is perfect for it. It might not be from a balcony like in Barcelona, but since the windows open it's just as nice." Blaine just smiled before they situated themselves for the picture. Once it was taken Blaine continued to look out the window while Sebastian collapsed onto the bed.

"When do you want to get going Bas?"

"Just give me a few minutes B. The idea of not running off right away is rather pleasant." Knowing how Sebastian felt, Blaine lied down next to him on the bed.

"I know it's not over yet, but thank you for an absolutely, wonderful vacation Bas." He then leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"You're welcome, though you helped plan it."

"Considering everything we've done, I did very little. This was all you and it was amazing."

"Hopefully you still feel that way when we leave."

"The only thing that's going to change is the fact that I think this trip is even more amazing. Even after seeing we were going to be here, I still couldn't believe it."

They ended up staying in their room for only about another thirty minutes before they headed out for the day. Even though Sebastian wanted to go to the Piazza San Marco first, the first true thing on their agenda for the day was going to be food. Considering where they were it didn't take them long to find some place to eat. While they ate, they both talked about the fact that during the next few days they were going to indulge in some truly amazing food.

Sebastian's decision to go to the Piazza first was excellent considering most everything they wanted to see was just off of it. So after checking things out and taking numerous pictures they headed over to St. Mark's Basilica. "Don't forget to pray Bas."

"Cute B, real cute." Sebastian said just before they entered. "Though I most definitely will, now it won't be for her forgetfulness though. It'll be that she doesn't kill me for waiting so long to tell her. She's going to flip out royally."

"Yes, she's going to flip, but she'll understand once she calms down."

By the time they left the Basilica, they decided to head to the Rialto Bridge before heading back to their hotel for the day. After the constant go, go, go of Barcelona and Rome they were going to take advantage of not having to see everything in one day, especially since they were going to still be there for two whole days. "What do you want to do tomorrow B?" Sebastian asked once he sat down.

"Considering we didn't do much of it really, I'd like to do some shopping. I'd feel horrible coming home without anything for my parents."

"I thought you picked up something for them in London."

"I did. But I never got them anything in Paris, Barcelona or Rome."

"Good point, shopping tomorrow sounds brilliant. But you should be proud of yourself B."

"And why is that?"

"You remembered to send your Grandparents postcards from each city. Plus, you sent updates to your Mom every few days."

"You're right, that is a good thing. I'm pretty sure my Grandparents are going to be shocked when they receive all the postcards."

"And why is that?"

"Because they were only expecting two, not five."

"That's right. Do you think your Mom forwarded some of the pictures we sent her of the two of us?"

"Most definitely."

"Brody, have you seen that they've done it again?" Rachel said once he walked into her room while she closed her laptop.

"Which they?" He said while he sat down next to her on her bed.

"Blaine and Seb."

"No, I haven't seen what they've done recently since I let my phone die and I didn't take it off the charger till just before I left to come here. And I didn't really look at it while on the train. So, what have our adventurers gone and done now."

"They're in Venice."

"But they were just in Rome yesterday."

"I know."

"What is this, like they're fourth city?"

"Fifth."

"How long have they been gone now?" Once Brody asked Rachel leaned off of her bed and grabbed her calendar off the floor.

"This is day…sixteen and their not expected home till Wednesday. By the time they come home they'll have been gone for almost three weeks."

"So they still have two more full days to go somewhere else. They're going to sleep for days once they get home."

"Who's going to sleep for days?" Kurt asked as he walked in. Rachel and Brody just looked at each other. "Never mind, judging from your expressions you must be talking about Blaine and Sebastian. And just why will they sleep for days?"

"Do you really want to know?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, why not. It can't be anything too mind-blowing."

"They've been in Europe for the past two plus weeks."

"Excuse me? They've been in Europe?"

"Yes, and living it up from what we know." Brody told him. "Hence why they're going to probably sleep for days once they come home." After he spoke Brody was a bit curious to see how Kurt was going to react. There was a big part of Brody that still didn't buy this whole reformed Kurt act. And he knew Rachel wanted to believe it, but a part of her was still hesitant as well.

"And just what does one do in Europe for two plus weeks?"

"You can't honestly be asking that Kurt." Brody said as he moved back on the bed so he was resting against the headboard.

"What if I am?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"Alright, if I was to venture a guess they've done a lot of sight-seeing. Seen some shows. Had some romantic dinners. Oh, and I'm sure they've had a ton of sex."

"Was that last comment really necessary?"

"Well, you asked. I answered." Brody replied with a smirk that could rival Sebastian's. "And I know that if I had Rachel in Europe for two weeks, that would most definitely be something that would happen. Especially with some of the places they've been, quite romantic if I do say so."

"So they've been to more than one place."

"They're on their fourth country Kurt." Rachel said to him, as she was afraid of what else Brody might say. Seeing the look on his face, Rachel looked back at Brody who had a rather satisfied look on his face. "Are you alright Kurt?"

"I'll be fine. I'll leave the two of you be." Once he was out of her room, Rachel turned to face Brody.

"Did you really have to say what you did?"

"Yes. If he was stupid enough to ask he deserved honest answers. You know I was right. They've given us proof of almost everything I said. And even you said after seeing that one picture of them in Paris that one night, you bet they went home and had sex. It was something about the look in their eyes."

"Just because it's true doesn't mean you had to say it."

"It's like I said, he asked. He had to know he might not have liked the answers, yet he asked anyway. And I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable, but I'm done pussy footing around him in regards to Blaine and Seb." Brody just looked at Rachel who looked completely conflicted. "Why don't you pack a bag and stay over at my place tonight?"

"Any specific reason why?"

"You mean besides just wanting you around."

"Yes."

"I'd like for us to finish our conversation without having to constantly worry about what we're saying. Plus we've yet to make it through the end of Jeff and Nick's little project. I don't know how many more times I can deal with us upsetting Jeff and Brittany."

"They look pretty pathetic in those skits, don't they? So, they're goal is definitely achieved."

"They do. And it's sad that we've seen all ten of them that they filmed. Our guess work as to where Blaine and Seb have been sucks. It's even worse that we're both college students having problems with it."

"If it makes you feel any better, Santana has yet to get them out of Paris."

"We only managed that once so it's not like we're much better. The guys put way too much work into this considering one doesn't see the same pictures each time."

"True, just imagine what it'll be like once Blaine and Seb get home and they can raid their entire photo collection which must be huge."

"So, should I take this little conversation to mean you're going to come home with me?"

"Of course I am. Just give me a few minutes to pack." Rachel then gave him a kiss before getting off her bed to start packing.

"Do you think we'll see them before they return to Ohio?"

"I honestly don't know, but personally I'm not counting on it. I figure the next time we see them is once they're out here permanently. Which reminds me; don't forget to pick up that dance class schedule for Brittany. She, Jeff, and Nick are going to be moving out here the same time Blaine and Seb do. It'll be their own little caravan from Ohio."

"Where are Jeff, Brittany, and Nick going to be living?"

"Right when they get out here, with Blaine and Seb. But that's only because renovations aren't done on Nick's parents place. And they really didn't want to wait, so Blaine and Seb said it was fine if they stayed with them for a week or so since they have the room." Just after Rachel finished speaking she put the last of her things in her bag. "Ready to go?"

"Am I ever." Brody said as he got up off the bed, before grabbing Rachel's bag. Just as they walked out of Rachel's room Kurt noticed them.

"Well, guessing from the bag you must be leaving for the night."

"I am. Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

"I won't be by myself; Chandler is coming over in a bit."

"Good for you." Brody told him. "Hope you guys have fun. Later!" He said just as he pulled the loft door open.

"I'll see you sometime tomorrow Kurt, bye!"

No sooner did the loft door close did Kurt get off the couch and head towards Rachel's room. His curiosity was definitely getting the better of him as he wanted to know just where Blaine and Sebastian had been. But his enthusiasm quickly came crashing to a halt when he saw that Rachel's computer was gone as was the cord. "Guess she knows me better than I thought." Kurt said to himself before going back to the couch. While he sat there he remembered what his therapist had said about his interest in Blaine.

"_Now Kurt, you need to remember that the Blaine that was your first love and best friend isn't around anymore. He's changed and grown while you've been apart. And because of your actions after the break-up he doesn't view you in the same light anymore. You need to remember you're not the same people."_

"_I know that we're not; all I want is a chance to show him that I've changed."_

"_You can't force him to see that. He has to see that for himself."_

"_But, he and Sebastian helped me that day out on the boat."_

"_Did you ever think they were just trying to do the right thing and nothing more?"_

"_Sebastian isn't like that."_

"_That you know of. It seems like Sebastian might not be the person you've described to me."_

"_That's something we're going to have to agree to disagree about. I don't like nor trust him. He's not a good person."_

"_If he's the person you think, what does that say about Blaine? Maybe Blaine isn't the person you think he is. Maybe the real Blaine and your version of him are completely different."_

"_He might be different now, but I know the real him. Blaine gives everyone a chance."_

"_Well, do you respect Blaine's judgment?"_

"_This is the only time I've truly ever questioned it."_

"_How long have the two of them been together?"_

"_In August it'll be a year. I still don't know how they've lasted this long."_

"_That really shouldn't be your concern as their relationship shouldn't affect you. Now, how are things going with you and Chandler?"_

"_Better, though I can tell he still has doubts."_

"_Have you given him any reason to doubt you?" When Kurt was slow to answer his therapist leaned his head to the side. "What happened Kurt?"_

"_I told him about the late night call I made to Blaine to thank him and Sebastian for their help."_

"_Alright, now what about that upset him?"_

"_It's not the fact that I did it, it's about the time I made the call."_

"_And just what time did you make the call?"_

"_It was around two in the morning."_

"_Kurt, what were you thinking? No one calls somebody to thank them at that time of the morning. Most people are sleeping."_

"_I know that and I was also reminded of that fact by Sebastian the next day. After that phone call any progress of being civil with them ended. Not only did they both give me the cold shoulder, Blaine's brother let me have it."_

"_What does his brother have to do with this?"_

"_He was there and heard all about it. Basically told me to leave them alone."_

"_Did you?" When Kurt's gaze went to the ground, his therapist tapped the table. "What did you do?"_

"_I tried to call them to apologize the next day."_

"_How did that go over?"_

"_It didn't because both of them changed their phone numbers and they've told all of our mutual friends to not give out the number."_

"_Sounds to me as though they really don't want to have contact with you. And to be honest Kurt, it's probably a good idea. Blaine showing you the slightest bit of compassion drew you in completely."_

"_But I don't want him that way anymore. I really don't."_

"_What do you want from him?"_

"_I miss my friend. I want our friendship back."_

"_But friendships are two-fold Kurt; both people have to want them. And part of being a good friend is accepting what that friend does and you and I both know you don't accept Sebastian being a part of Blaine's life. So until you can come to terms with the fact that Sebastian seems to be an important part of Blaine's life it would be best for all of you if you just left them alone."_


	22. Chapter 22

Two Steps Beyond

Part 22

By the time they finished up their last day in Venice there wasn't anything left for them to see. They had done some shopping, gone on a gondola ride, spent some time at the beach and went to the opera. "Is it wrong that I'm afraid I might be bored once we get home Bas?" Blaine asked as they packed.

"Not at all, I can totally see how that could happen considering we've been on the go for practically three weeks. And so you know, Cooper is picking us up at the airport."

"Since when?"

"Yesterday. It seems my sister is more eager to talk to me than I thought."

"What if I can convince Cooper to just bring us home and you can put off talking to her for at least one day, would that help?"

"As wonderful as that sounds, I doubt Cooper would give into you when it's something Lexi wants."

"Trust me Bas, I can do this."

"Alright, you can try but I won't be disappointed if he says no. My sister can be pretty persuasive and I can't see him purposely upsetting her."

"That's fair enough."

During the train ride back to Rome, Sebastian glanced over at Blaine who was watching the scenery quickly pass by them. "You okay B, you're a bit quiet."

"I'm fine, just can't believe it's over." Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I had such an incredible time Bas, thank you."

"I did too B, so thank you as well, for everything." After he spoke Sebastian leaned over and gave him a kiss. "And when we get home, we need to go see my Dad."

"Not that I didn't expect to go see him, but why?"

"Because after the trip we had these first class seats going home are going to be a godsend."

"Tell me about it."

While he waited outside of customs awaiting their arrival numerous feelings were going through Cooper. For starters, he couldn't wait to see both of them. Which if anyone had told him two years prior he'd be anxiously awaiting his brother's arrival home after a whirlwind European vacation he probably would've laugh. His relationship with Blaine now was everything he could've possibly asked for. They still got on one another for things, but it was in a playful manner now. And there was a closeness that hadn't always been there.

But also going through his head was everything he and Lexi had talked about for the last few days. Yes, he understood what and why she was feeling the way she was, but he truly didn't want to believe that something could've gone wrong during their trip. Though if one thing he learned since being with Lexi was that her instincts were rarely off and that scared him. Considering how happy they both looked in all of their pictures, it was hard to even fathom that something could've gone wrong while they were gone.

All thoughts vanished from Cooper's head when he saw Blaine and Sebastian walking towards him, both with huge smiles on their faces. "Welcome home guys!" He said before giving them each a hug. "I missed you!"

"Crazy as it might sound, we missed you too" Blaine told him while Cooper took one of their bags.

"This might sound weird, but aren't you coming back with an extra piece of luggage."

"We are." Sebastian replied. "And it probably would've been two if we didn't ship that box home. Which reminds me, where is it?"

"I brought it over a couple days after it arrived. Got to tell you, you peaked Lexi's curiosity with it."

"That doesn't surprise me." Sebastian replied. Once they reached the SUV Sebastian went to put the smaller bags in the backseat while Blaine helped Cooper with their luggage.

"Coop, I need you to do me a favor."

"Anything little brother." Cooper told him after closing the hatch. "What is it?"

"I need you to bring Bas and I home and not to your place." The look exchanged between the two of them spoke volumes. "Please Coop, it would mean a lot to me."

"Something did happen while you guys were gone, didn't it?" Blaine just looked down at the ground. "Blaine you need to tell me something since Lexi was pretty adamant about wanting the two of you at the house and it wasn't just because she missed you both like crazy."

"Okay, something did happen. But right now Bas needs some time to adjust to being home before talking to her."

"Why do I not like the sound of this?"

"Because you're not an idiot, it sounds bad because it is."

"Then talk to me, maybe I can help."

"You don't know how much I wish I could, but I can't. This is between Lexi and Bas."

"It's clearly not just between them because you know."

"I only know, because of circumstances. And that's all I can tell you Coop. So please, will you do this for me?" Blaine waited patiently for some sort of response from Cooper. The fact that he was so quiet was really starting to worry him. But any worry he had soon disappeared when Cooper wrapped his arms around him and gave him a big hug.

"Alright, I'll do it. But so you know I'm probably only going to be able to hold her back for a day. As of tomorrow you two are on your own because I value my marriage too much."

"I really appreciate this Coop, so will Bas. And I know this can't be easy for you. But after it all comes out you'll understand."

"Seeing the look in your eyes I can tell it must be something pretty important."

"It is." When they finally got into the SUV Sebastian just looked at them both. It wasn't till he saw Blaine smile back at him was he able to breathe a bit easier.

"Thank you Cooper."

"Don't worry about it Bas, okay. Now onto a better subject, did you two have fun?" Cooper asked just as he started to pull out. The drive from the airport to their apartment went by rather quickly as Blaine and Sebastian gave Cooper a condensed version of their trip. "You two have seen more of Europe than I have."

"I'm sure it won't take much for you to convince Lexi to take a similar trip." Sebastian told him.

"True, it's just about time now. Silly me for having an actual career now."

"Yes, but said career is what you've always want." Blaine said.

"I never said it wasn't, just now I don't have as much free time. Though I will gladly take things the way they are now to the way things were. Now, I need to ask you two something?" Cooper asked as he pulled into their garage.

"And just what would that be?" Blaine asked.

"How the hell did Jeff and Nick put that page together?"

"You're going to have to ask them yourself." Sebastian replied. "We still don't know, but it's pretty cool, isn't it?"

"Extremely. Are you two going to share any other pictures with them?"

"Yes, we're going to." Blaine said while they started to gather their things to take upstairs. "So who knows what the page will look like when they're done."

Once they had everything in their apartment, the three of them sat down and talked for a bit before Cooper headed off. "He realizes what he's going to walk into back at home without us, right B?" Sebastian asked as they relaxed on their couch.

"He knows. He also told me the most he can buy us is one day because he values his marriage too much."

"He's already giving us more than I could've possibly asked for. Just what did you tell him to get him to do this?"

"Basically that it was important and you needed a day before talking to Lexi."

"Did he say anything about how she'd been?"

"Just that she was pretty adamant about wanting us at the house. And after what I said to him, he said it basically confirmed what she was feeling that something happened. Are you sure you still want to tell her?" Blaine asked while looking up at Sebastian since he had his head in his lap.

"Yes, I'm positive, though I'm scared to death of how she's going to react."

"You just need to remember that she's going to be upset and probably hurt at first. But if I've learned anything about her, that'll quickly pass and her only concern will be you."

"As much as people think you should be majoring in music in college B, you really are making the right decision."

Once he got back home Cooper couldn't help but just sit in the garage for a while. With his head back against the headrest he thought back to the look on Blaine's face. He knew he made the right decisions for the boys, now he was only hoping he'd be able to stop Lexi from going over to see them. When he finally walked in the front door she came down the stairs rather energetically, it was pretty clear she couldn't wait to see them.

"Welcome…Cooper, where are they?" She asked once she got down to the foyer. "Cooper."

"They're at home Lexi."

"May I ask why, because last we spoke you were going to bring them over here?"

"Plans changed." Cooper then reached for her hand. "Why don't we go upstairs and talk?"

"We can talk here Cooper, what's going on?" The more she spoke Cooper could tell just how worried she now was.

"Please Lexi, let's just go upstairs." When he felt her attempt to pull away he just held her tighter. "This is important hun, please." Once they finally got upstairs and got comfortable Cooper wrapped his arms around her and just held her. "I know how much you were looking forward to seeing them and talking with them but Blaine asked me if I could just bring them home."

"Did he say why? Did you ask why?"

"He only said they needed some time to decompress now that they are home."

"I understand the need to unwind after a trip like they had, but seeing us wouldn't have been that hard, would it?" Cooper just sighed, he couldn't stand seeing her upset and he knew she knew something was wrong. "They don't want to talk to me, do they? Cooper?"

"They want to talk to you; they just can't do it today."

"What happened to them Coop?" Lexi's voice was wavering more and more as she spoke.

"I honestly don't know Lexi. Just, please give them their space today. It would mean a lot to them."

"Whatever happened must be something for you to do what they asked of you over what I asked of you?"

"Lexi, if you saw the way Blaine looked at me when we talked you would've done the same thing. I love you more than anything, but right then I needed to do what Blaine asked of me. And after talking with Bas, it meant just as much to him." After he spoke, Cooper had no idea what to expect. In one aspect he could see her being furious that he chose to honor their wishes over hers. But a part of him really hoped she'd see it the way he did.

"Alright, I'll give them their space."

"Are you upset with me Lexi?"

"I could be, but I'm not. You did the right thing. Just because I want to find out what happened, I'm never going to be given a straight answer unless they're ready to talk."

"Actually, from what Blaine said. This is between you and Bas."

"But Blaine obviously knows something."

"He does, but he said it's not his place to say anything."

After relaxing on the couch for quite some time, Blaine and Sebastian each made calls to their parents to let them know they were home. Not surprisingly, Blaine's phone call lasted quite a bit longer since his Mom wanted a quick recap even though he reminded her that they'd be home in a few days. While Blaine was on the phone Sebastian took the initiative and took their suitcases to the bedroom and began to unpack. It was going relatively quick considering he just had to separate things into separate loads of laundry since they'd worn all of the clothing they'd brought. He'd just finished when Blaine came walking into their bedroom.

"You didn't have to do this all Bas, I would've helped." Blaine said before taking the empty suitcases from Sebastian.

"I know you would've, but since you were still on the phone with your parents I thought I'd get a head start. But if you want, you can start unpacking the other bags while I start laundry."

"Who knew you were so domestic?"

"Cute. So are you going to do it?"

"Of course." Blaine then watched Sebastian load a pile of clothes into a basket before walking out of their room. By the time Sebastian had returned Blaine had the rest of their bags unpacked and spread out on the bed. "I think we did more shopping than we realized Bas."

"I think you're right. And this doesn't even include everything we shipped home. Do you want me to go get that box as well?"

"Would you mind?"

"If I minded I never would've offered." After Sebastian walked out of the room Blaine's phone went off. That was one thing he was going to miss about being on vacation, now that they were home he'd be expected to answer. When he looked down and saw that it was a text message from Lexi he sighed. Once he opened the message he sighed again, but this time in relief. "What's going on B?" Sebastian asked as he walked back into the room.

"It's a text from Lexi." Blaine could see Sebastian tense up once he mentioned his sister. "It's alright Bas, she's not upset."

"You're kidding, right?"

"See for yourself." Blaine then handed Sebastian his phone before opening the box.

"You're right. I don't know how Cooper did it, but he did. I expected that when we heard from her she'd be upset. But here she is telling us she's happy we're home and can't wait to see us when the time is right for us."

"Guess we don't have to worry about her knocking down our door anymore."

"True, but it's pretty clear she knows whatever happened is pretty important and she's giving us time."

"Somehow Cooper managed to convince her without much information, I'm actually impressed."

"B, we probably don't want to know how he did it."

"Come now Bas, considering how you felt you should just be happy no matter how Cooper got the results."

"You're right. And if our sex drives are any indication, it wouldn't be much of a stretch to be honest."

"Miracles do happen; you didn't get squeamish talking about their sex life."

"Alright, I get it; it was a bit much how I reacted sometimes. But I think I can honestly say I'm passed that. But I did realize something while we were on vacation."

"Are you going to share whatever it is or just keep me guessing?"

"First answer a question for me."

"Alright."

"Is Cooper sentimental at all?"

"Yes depending on what it involves, why?"

"I think I know why he wants to go back to London."

"And why is that?"

"I think they were in London when Lexi got pregnant."

"Talk about creating lasting memories." Sebastian busted out laughing at Blaine's comment. Blaine joined in the laughter because eve he had to admit that was pretty funny.

"That's brilliant B. We so have to share that with them."

"Hopefully they'll have the same response because otherwise I can see us running for cover."

They continued to talk while they started to separate everything they had bought on their trip. As they looked over the piles Sebastian just looked at Blaine. "I think we might've overdone it in regards to Jocelyn and Braeden, B."

"I know but at least we didn't buy everything in the same size, so we can spread it out. There is a lot of one year stuff that we can put away for their first birthdays, that saves us from having to go shopping."

"That's not a bad idea. Now, if we put it away till then will we remember where we put it?"

"We could always use the closet in the office. It's going to be a room we use quite a bit so it's not like we won't ever see it."

"That works. What's in that bag over there?" Sebastian asked while pointing across the bed.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with."

"Did you buy me something Blaine?"

"No" Even though Blaine said no, there was no hiding the truth that yes, whatever was in that bag was for Sebastian. When Sebastian flew across the bed to grab the bag somehow Blaine was able to pull it away from him. "Fine, it's for you but you can't have it yet?"

"Why?" Sebastian asked once he sat up on the bed with a pout on his face.

"Because I said so."

"That's not fair."

"I know. How about we make a deal?"

"I'm open to hearing the terms."

"I'll give you whatever is in this bag if you give me whatever it was in the bag I saw you stash when I was walking into the bedroom."

"No deal. I can wait as long as you can."

"So it was for me."

"Of course it was. We've both got talent B."

"Why do you say that?"

"We both somehow managed to buy something for the other with the other present."

"You're right, I hadn't really thought about that. Quick question, who is the stuffed bear cub from the London Zoo for, Braeden or Jocelyn?"

"Brittany." Sebastian replied with a smile. "The lion cub is for Braeden while the kangaroo is for Jocelyn."

"So you bought stuff for both Brittany and Rachel?"

"I also picked up something for Santana, though I didn't get anything for any of the guys so you don't have to worry there."

"Well, I did pick up something for one of them."

"I'm guessing that book on European history is for Jeff."

"Correct."

"Good call. Wait, we did get stuff for the guys?"

"When?"

"All those shot glasses we bought, remember we picked one out for each of them."

"That's right. So we're covered then. Wait, you don't think the rest of the guys are going to be pissed that we bought something else for Jeff?"

"Considering what it is, no. They'll be fine since they know how much Jeff loves history. That reminds me, we need to take one last picture."

"Why?"

"The guys don't know we're home yet. I think it would be a rather fitting way to tell them. "

"Alright, and what would you like to do after that?"

"We should probably start going through the pictures so we have something to show the parentals when we get home. Put together that slide show we talked about."

After tossing around numerous picture setting possibilities they headed out to their living room and got comfortable on the couch. Once they were settled Sebastian took the picture of the two of them lounging on the couch. "And just what are you titling this one Bas?"

"Simply, home sweet home."


	23. Chapter 23

Two Steps Beyond

Part 23

When they finally got up the next morning, both of their phones were filled with messages from their friends welcoming them home. "I think they missed us." Blaine told Sebastian as they both looked through their messages.

"I think you're correct." Sebastian said before running his fingers through Blaine's curls which were going every which way. "Your hair has gotten long."

"So has yours. It might be wise for us to squeeze in a haircut before going home."

"I don't know about that, I've gotten used to the longer hair, what do you think?" Blaine just glanced up at Sebastian. "Okay, judging from that look you're not a fan of my longer hair."

"It's not bad, maybe it's just because I'm not used to it."

"How about this, I'll get it cut, just not as short as I usually do. Does that work for you?"

"Anything you do is fine with me. I love you regardless of what you do with your hair."

"Why thank you B, I appreciate that. And that goes for you as well, I don't care what you do with yours either. For all I care you could grow out the most adorable afro and I wouldn't care." Blaine just looked up at him again.

"I don't see myself doing that anytime soon but it's nice to know you'd be supportive. Now, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Mentally or physically?"

"Both."

"I'm actually feeling really good and it has nothing to do with how we spent our evening. No matter how remarkable that was."

"Does that mean what I think you mean?"

"If you think it means I'm good to go and talk with Lexi today, then yes it does. Can you do me one favor though?"

"And what would that be?"

"I know I told you I want to talk to her alone, but I would appreciate if you were at least in the house when I did. That way if things get out of hand I'll…"

"You don't have to say anything else, I'll be there. While the two of you talk, Cooper can fill me in on everything that's going on in his life. Plus I really wouldn't want you to go over there alone anyhow?"

"And why is that?"

"She'd never let me live it down. And I think it would be better if we filled her in on our trip before you tell her everything."

"That's an excellent idea. So, why don't we shower and then head on over?" Sebastian didn't get a verbal response from Blaine, just the feeling of his head nodding against his chest. Then before he could say anything else Blaine rolled out of bed and headed for the shower.

It was probably a good thing they were just heading over once they were ready because they definitely took their time getting ready. "Do we have everything we need to bring over Bas?"

"I think so. We've got all of the souvenirs right?"

"Yes, except for those we put aside."

"What about the hard drive with all the pictures?"

"It was one of the first things I put in the bag."

"Then it sounds like we've got everything B." Sebastian was then met with a rather sweet kiss from Blaine. "What was that for?"

"Just to remind you that I'll be there even though I won't be in the room with you." All throughout their walk over to Lexi and Cooper's, Sebastian never once let go of Blaine's hand. As much as Sebastian might've said he was ready to do this, Blaine knew he was more nervous than he was letting on. Just after they walked through the front gate Blaine looked up at Sebastian. "You can do this Bas, I know you can. Just remember to expect a reaction because I doubt she's going to be as calm as I was."

"I know." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed Blaine before walking inside. "We're back!" Sebastian called out after closing the door behind them. Before either of them could say anything else Lexi came walking into the foyer with Jocelyn in her arms. "If it isn't my favorite girl!" Sebastian then walked over to Lexi and took Jocelyn out of her arms. "It's good to see you too sis." He then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're lucky my daughter is present or I'd have a few choice words for you." Lexi said before giving Sebastian a hug. After giving Sebastian a hug she walked over and gave Blaine one as well. "So, are the two of you adjusting to being back home?"

"Slowly." Blaine replied before setting their bag on the table in the foyer. "And just where are Cooper and Braeden?"

"They should be down in a minute. It's really good to see you both, I missed you."

"We missed you too." Blaine said since Sebastian seemed a bit caught up with Jocelyn. "What do you say we go upstairs and wait for Cooper and Braeden? Which by the way, how is it my brother is home two days in a row because when we left he was working like crazy?"

"That would be because we wrapped two days ago." Cooper said as he walked down the stairs with Braeden. "So, Lexi here is going to be stuck with me before I start my press junket for the movie I was filming when you guys were here last summer."

"You're doing a press junket?" Blaine asked after he took Braeden from Cooper.

"Yes, I'm doing a press junket."

"You've finally made it Coop, congrats!" Sebastian said. "How about we go upstairs like Blaine mentioned so we can start telling you guys all about our trip?"

"That's a great idea." Cooper said. "Would you like me to bring your bag up since your hands are full?"

"That would be great as there are lots of goodies in there for Jocelyn and Braeden." Sebastian said before starting his way up the stairs.

"Was it just me or did he say everything in this bag is for our kids?" Cooper said to Lexi once Blaine headed upstairs as well.

"That's exactly what he said."

"I know Blaine, there is no way they went to Europe and he didn't bring back souvenirs for people."

"They did Coop, for our kids. Did you want them to bring you something back?" Lexi just looked at Cooper. "Oh, poor baby. I'll make it up to you next time we go, promise." After giving Cooper a kiss the two of them headed upstairs.

"Before one of you gets settled, we're going to need a computer so we can show you our pictures." Sebastian told them. Lexi just looked at Cooper who smiled. He then set their bag down on a chair before heading for Lexi's office. "So, how upset were you that Cooper didn't bring us here yesterday?"

"I was sad because I missed you both." The way Lexi looked at them both Sebastian knew it was more than what she was saying.

"Lexi, you don't have to sugar coat it. We know you were upset. But thank you for not letting us know just how upset you were."

"Fine I was upset but Cooper told me I just needed to give the two of you space. So I listened to my husband and did just that."

"I appreciate that sis, a lot."

"Alright, as much as I want to hear all about your trip guys I think there are a few things we need to talk about."

"This doesn't concern Blaine sis. We need to talk." Just then Cooper came walking back into the room. "Coop, do you mind taking Jocelyn and you and Blaine can catch up while Lexi and I talk?" Cooper then looked at Blaine who was looking at Sebastian. If he didn't know better he could've sworn Sebastian's eyes were tearing up. Then before handing Jocelyn over to Cooper, Sebastian gave her a kiss. As he walked away, Blaine gave Sebastian a kiss before getting up off the couch.

"I'll be downstairs Bas." After Blaine got up off the couch Lexi just looked at him before going to sit down next to Sebastian. "Lexi, just listen to him, okay." When Blaine got downstairs Cooper was waiting for him. "Where should we go?"

"Why don't we just go to the living room and you can fill me in on what's going on?"

"We can talk, but I can't tell you what's going on upstairs. So how about you tell me all about what's going on with you?"

While they sat in the living room talking Cooper could tell Blaine wasn't really with him. It had gotten to the point where he was asking Blaine the most absurd questions and all he was getting were yes or no answers to questions which should've appalled his little brother. "Whatever is going on upstairs is pretty serious, isn't it Blaine?" Blaine didn't get a chance to answer as the two of then heard something shatter upstairs along with a scream from Lexi. "What was that? Blaine." Any calm Cooper had tried to maintain was out the window once they two of them took off up the stairs after putting Jocelyn and Braeden in the nearby cribs.

Once they reached the top of the stairs they took in the scene in front of them. Sebastian was in tears on the couch while Lexi was pacing the family room in tears. Cooper then noticed the huge water stain on the wall along with flowers and shattered pieces of the vase that was holding them all over the floor. Cooper went to go to Lexi but Blaine grabbed ahold of his arm. "You need to let her calm down Coop."

"Blaine, let go of me!" After Blaine let go of his arm, Cooper went straight to Lexi and wrapped his arms around her. She was crying hysterically and her body was shaking. While he tended to Lexi, Blaine walked over to the couch and wrapped his arms around Sebastian who just collapsed into his embrace. "I think it's about time you guys tell me what the hell is going on. Blaine." Seeing what was happening around him Cooper now realized this was why Sebastian didn't want to necessarily talk with Lexi right after they came home.

By the time Blaine and Cooper managed to calm Lexi and Sebastian down, quite a bit of time had passed. "You need to let go of me Coop."

"And just where do you plan on going?"

"To Paris."

"Lexi, please don't." Sebastian's voice was extremely raw because of how long he'd been crying. "It's over with."

"I don't care if it's over with. That son-of-a-bitch is going to pay for what he did to you!"

"Obviously whatever the two of you talked about is pretty serious, but you can't go to Paris Lexi." Cooper said while guiding Lexi over to the couch.

"Please enlighten me Coop, why can't I go to Paris?"

"I'll give you two excellent reasons why you can't just up and leave. Braeden and Jocelyn." Blaine watched as Lexi just leaned her head back against Cooper. "Is that reason enough?"

"Yes." She replied just as the tears started to flow once again.

"I didn't mean for all this to happen, honest." Sebastian said. "If I could, I'd make this all just go away."

"Bas, you've done nothing wrong okay. Hold on, let me correct myself. The only thing you did wrong was not tell me sooner. What kind of older sister am I that needs her little brother to protect her?"

"You're a wonderful big sister Lexi. And the only reason you ever needed protecting was because I was stupid."

"Bas, you were fourteen. Fourteen fucking years old! And that bastard took advantage of you! I could say what type of man does that, but I already know. You should've trusted me enough to tell me Bas."

"Right, I was going to tell one of the only people that truly cared about me that I was fucking some forty year old man right after I came out. God, just hearing myself say it I'm disgusted by myself and I've done some pretty questionable things." While Sebastian spoke Cooper looked across at Blaine. The fact that Blaine hadn't even flinched, Cooper realized Blaine knew everything that was going on. "I still don't know how you or Blaine can even look at me."

"Bas, I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm not upset, because I am. But I'm not upset at you; I'm upset with the situation. And I'm upset with myself that I couldn't see that something was wrong. So much for thinking I know you well."

"That's the thing Lexi, you do know me. Better than anyone. Remember, you asked me plenty of times why I'd turned into a total tool as you put it. Like I told B, you don't know how many times I tried to tell you but each and every time I chickened out. I was afraid of what you were going to think of me."

"Bas, nothing you could do will ever change how I feel about you, nothing. You know, if you had gotten involved in an honest to goodness relationship with an older man I might've been disappointed and tried to talk to you about it. But this wasn't a relationship Bas, you were taken advantage of and then forced to do something against your will."

"Well, as he constantly reminded me I must've wanted to do it considering…" Sebastian stopped mid-sentence and looked over at Cooper who was just sitting there wide-eyed. "And now you probably want me as far away from Blaine as possible, don't you. Now that you know how fucked up I am."

"I can safely tell you that thought hasn't crossed my mind once Bas, honest. But I think it's time you guys filled me in because I'm obviously the only one that doesn't know the whole story."

"As far as that part of it is concerned, at that age I'm just guessing that you don't have as much control over your body and how it reacts to certain stimuli." Lexi said. "But, now that my dear husband has reminded me that I can't go running off on a whim I need you to let me do something Bas."

"And just what would that be?"

"Make a few phone calls and see if we can make sure this bastard doesn't hurt anyone else."

"It won't be that easy sis."

"I don't care. I'm going to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else. The fact that this went on right under my nose and I didn't realize it…I…I just…" Lexi was so caught up in her emotions that she just turned into Cooper.

"I'm guessing you two can figure out what she was trying to say, right?" Cooper said.

"Yes." Sebastian replied. "And Lexi, whatever you decide to do I'll cooperate though I'd rather not relive everything." The four of them talked a bit more and it wasn't till the twins started to cry did they stop.

"Excuse me guys." Lexi said after Cooper let go of her. But before heading down the stairs Lexi stopped to give Sebastian a kiss. "Take care of him till I get back Blaine." After she was down the stairs Cooper just looked at them.

"Bas."

"Yes Cooper."

"I'm so sorry."

"And just what are you apologizing for?" Sebastian asked.

"For what you went through, no one should have to go through that. And the fact that he threatened Lexi and everyone else you care about to get what he wanted. It's just wrong. Lexi is right, he's a sick bastard. And if I ever see him he's going to get what's coming to him."

"Well, B got a head start on things."

"How?"

"He punched him when he tracked us down in Barcelona. It was a total David versus Goliath moment."

"He tracked you down in Barcelona, does Lexi know?"

"She knows everything Coop. The bastard actually had the nerve to ask if he could have both Blaine and myself." If Sebastian thought he saw Cooper upset already, it actually went to a whole new level once he heard the guy talked about Blaine.

"Does she know that as well?"

"Yes, it was one of the last things I told her before she threw the vase against the wall."

"Was she already hysterical then?"

"Yep."

"This might sound weird, but just how long were Blaine and I downstairs?"

"I'd say about two hours, but honestly I have no idea. If you two don't mind, I need to go and get some aspirin. I've got one heck of a headache going." Once Sebastian left the room, Cooper turned to look at Blaine.

"Since I'm probably still missing out on a lot, is this guy the reason you two left Paris?"

"Yes, he's the reason Cooper."

"You need to tell Mom and Dad."

"That's not going to happen Cooper, so you just need to drop it."

"Blaine."

"Cooper, it's not up for discussion."

"What's not up for discussion?" Lexi asked as she walked back into the room, with both of the kids.

"Nothing hun. I still don't see how you do that so easily." Cooper said before talking Braeden from her.

"You'll get the hang of it; I just had more opportunity to do it. So, where's Bas?"

"Getting some aspirin because he has a headache."

"I know the feeling, crying like that always gives me one." Shortly after Lexi spoke Sebastian rejoined them.

"Did I miss anything?" Sebastian asked before sitting back down next to Blaine.

"Not that I know of but I just got up here." Sebastian then looked at Blaine.

"Nothing worth repeating." Blaine replied. "Now, since we've dealt with that issue for the most part why don't we do something more enjoyable like give you guys your gifts."

"I thought you only brought things back for Jocelyn and Braeden." Cooper said while Blaine went to grab the bag.

"If you believed that fine, Bas and I can just give your gift to Dad. Is that okay with you Bas?"

"Whatever you want B. I'm sure your Dad will love it!"

"Cute, real cute guys." Cooper turned to face Lexi who was actually smiling again before watching Blaine sit down next to Sebastian.

After handing Cooper and Lexi each a bag, they just looked at Blaine and Sebastian. "This is too much guys."

"Those bags aren't for you technically; they're for Braeden and Jocelyn but they're going to need Mommy and Daddy's help opening everything Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb bought for them." Sebastian said with smile which was a relief to see to everyone.

"This really is too much guys." Lexi said once again, but her words were quickly muted as she gushed over everything they bought. "You both have excellent taste, thank you." She said as she listened to Cooper making lion sounds while playing with Braeden's lion.

"Okay, now that they're taken care of, it's time to give you guys your gifts." Blaine said before handing a bag to Lexi and a wrapped box to Cooper. It took a moment but soon Sebastian and Blaine realized why neither Lexi nor Cooper had started to open their gifts. So they got up and took Jocelyn and Braeden from them.

"You guys know you could put them in the cribs behind you." Lexi told them.

"We know." Sebastian replied. "Now open your gifts before we change our minds and take them back."

"Nope, they are now in our hands so they are ours." Cooper replied before ripping into the paper. "Guys, this is totally awesome. Thank you!" Lexi couldn't help but laugh as Cooper took his model DB5 out of the box.

"If you noticed Coop, it's actually functional." Cooper looked closer at the box after Blaine spoke and noticed that this wasn't just an oversized model of the DB5, it actually had a bunch of the gadgets as part of it."

"This is even cooler! You're both awesome!" They all watched as Lexi pulled the tissue paper out of her bag.

"Okay, Cooper is right. You two are awesome, thank you! Lexi said after looking up from the bag.

"Aren't you going to show me what they got you?" Cooper asked. To which Lexi just handed him the bag which was filled with all sorts of chocolates and sweets.

"I know you finished the stash you had bought last time you were there so I thought we'd replenish it." Sebastian told her.

"It is greatly appreciated thank you. Now, how about you fill us in on everything you did."

"Just for some clarity, we don't need to know everything you did." Cooper added. "You can keep certain details to yourself."

"But Cooper, that's going to diminish our storytelling." Blaine said with a smirk. "If that's what you want though, we will."

"I do.


	24. Chapter 24

Two Steps Beyond

Part 24

The four of them had been talking for a couple of hours before Sebastian pulled the hard drive out of the bag because Cooper wanted proof of some of their odder stories. While Sebastian was setting things up the doorbell rang. "I'll be back guys." Lexi said before getting up to go answer the door.

"To say the two of you enjoyed yourselves would be a gross underestimate. I am seriously jealous of what you've told us so far."

"Like we said yesterday, we didn't waste a bit of this trip." Blaine said.

"Mom is going to freak-out when you tell her everything so make sure you guys don't expect the conversation with them to be short."

"We figured as much." Sebastian replied. He was just about to speak again when Lexi came walking back into the room, but she wasn't alone. "Hey Cassie, how are you?"

"Not as good as you two from what I've been told. Lexi said the two of you had quite the trip."

"We did." Blaine replied.

"So, what brings you by Cassie?" Cooper asked once Lexi and Cassie sat down.

"I came to talk with Lexi not realizing you were all going to be here. But in a way I'm glad you guys are, especially you, Blaine and Seb."

"Thanks."

"It wasn't said as a diss on you Coop, so chill. But since it looks like the four of you are catching up I really shouldn't intrude."

"It's not a big deal Cassie, seriously." Lexi said. "Right guys?" To which all of them nodded. "So, what's going on unless you don't want to talk about it in front of them?"

"I actually need some advice on how to help my brother acclimate to the city."

"He's here? Why? I thought for sure your Dad would have him busy before college."

"He's here and he's going to be going to school here actually. Aren't one of you going to Columbia?"

"I am." Sebastian replied.

"Why is he here Cassie? I thought he was going to be going to one of the military academies."

"Let's just say he stuck it to our Dad after he knew he had gotten his hopes up of him following in his footsteps. Seems the stinker never applied to any of the academies and was playing him all along."

"That sounds like him, especially in regards to your Dad."

"It is very much him, much to my Dad's dismay. So now he's officially on Dad's shit list and I have a feeling he's going to be there for a while."

"Are you saying he was honestly surprised by this? Since from what I remember that was your Dad's dream, not his."

"Yes and Mom said he flipped when he found out because he thought he'd finally gotten his head on straight. So, now he's my responsibility."

"Excuse me?"

"Not like that. My Mom felt it was better if he wasn't at home with them because of the added stress he brought to the house. And she wants him to get used to the city before school starts."

"When did he get here?" Sebastian asked.

"A couple of days ago, why?"

"Well, if you want you can introduce him to B and I. Plus when we come back from Ohio we'll actually have a couple of the guys with us."

"Are you serious Seb?"

"Yes."

"Blaine, how do you feel about this?"

"It's fine with me. Just so you know we leave Sunday, but we don't have anything really planned between now and when we leave."

"You two are a godsend, thank you. But I need to warn you, my brother can be a bit intense. He wasn't always like that; it happened once our Dad sent him away. He felt he needed more discipline in his life. Though, if you can get passed that he's actually pretty cool."

"Um, not to stick my nose where it doesn't belong but, would your brother have any problem with the fact that Blaine and Bas are gay?" Cooper asked.

"Not at all, a few of his friends are actually gay."

"Always looking out for me, huh Coop." Blaine said with a smile.

"Whenever it's possible little brother."

"Why don't the two of you come and see me at work tomorrow and we can figure out a good time."

"Sounds good to me." Sebastian replied.

"Thank you guys again. But I'm going to get going and let the four of you catch up. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Cassie then gave Lexi a hug before heading out.

"I had no clue that Cassie had a brother." Sebastian said while he put his feet up on the table.

"She actually has a brother and two sisters." Lexi told them.

"Sucks for him having all sisters."

"Bas."

"What, it's not a knock on having a sister Lexi. It's about having all sisters. Gotta drive a guy crazy."

"When you put it that way you have a point. All of them are alike and that's where her brother got in trouble."

"How so?" Cooper asked.

"He was too much like Cassie, a free spirit."

"Ah, so the Commander didn't take to kindly to having a son like that." Cooper said.

"Like Cassie said, he wasn't disciplined enough according to their Dad, though that's asking a bit much from a teenager. He's a great student, a jock and was really popular."

"Why did you say was popular?" Blaine asked.

"That would be because once he was sent to military school he developed a bit of an attitude and his old friends didn't appreciate it. The only one he basically doesn't cop it with is Cassie because she calls him out whenever he's being a dick and he doesn't mess with her. Now, after everything you've heard do you still want to meet him?"

"Absolutely." Sebastian replied.

"From what she said, he just sounds like how Bas used to be but more intense." Blaine said.

"Thanks B."

"What, you were a bit of dick, admit it."

"Fine I was, but the people I treated like that deserved it."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian left Lexi and Cooper's it was almost eleven o'clock. They had literally spent the entire day with them. They were almost going to just spend the night there but after being away for so long the thought of sleeping in their own bed was rather compelling. "Now, you guys are going to stop by before going to Ohio, right?" Cooper asked while they stood at the door.

"Yes, we will stop by." Sebastian replied. "And Cooper, keep an eye on her. I know she looks fine, but she's not."

"I know. Just like you're not fine either. Now, make me happy and text me when you get home so we know you guys got there alright, okay?"

"We can do that." Blaine said while giving Cooper a hug. "We'll see you guys later."

"Please tell me I'm not the only one exhausted." Sebastian said while they walked.

"You're not; jetlag is kicking my ass as well. Did we even schedule a time to meet Cassie?"

"No, but since she didn't state a specific time she must expect to be at the office all day." By the time they finally arrived home they were both ready to crash. They were both undressed and in bed before Blaine sent Cooper a text telling him that they arrived.

Considering how tired they were when they went to sleep, both of them were surprised that they woke before eight the next morning. But since neither were ready to move they stayed in bed for quite a while. "When do you want to head out B?"

"Are you talking in general or going to see Cassie?"

"To see Cassie, because besides that I really don't want to do much today."

"Since that's the case why don't we just make it a quiet morning and head over after lunch."

"We need to get lunch out, we have almost no groceries."

"That's right, ugh. We need to at least pick up a couple of things on our way back Bas."

"I know. I planned on doing that yesterday, but I didn't think we'd be with Lexi and Cooper all day."

"I didn't expect to either, though it was nice. I'm really proud of you by the way; I know that wasn't easy for you to tell her."

"I almost stopped a couple of times, she looked devastated B. It was like she felt she should've known. But how could she when I didn't say anything."

"Because she feels she knows you probably better than anyone like you said and she feels like she should've known something wasn't right. Do you know what she plans on doing?"

"Not a clue, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

After taking a shower and working on the slide show they headed out for the afternoon. Once they ate lunch they made their way over to Cassie's office building which happened to be not too far from where Tasha's office was. When they walked into the offices they were met by a receptionist. "May I help you gentlemen?"

"Yes, we're here to see Cassie." Sebastian said, but as soon as he saw a confused look on the girl's face he clarified himself. "I'm sorry; we're here to see Cassandra Clarington."

"Ms. Clarington is rather busy right now."

"She's expecting us." Blaine said.

"Your names then?"

"I'm Blaine Anderson and this is Sebastian Smythe."

"One moment."

"I never knew her full name, and here I thought Sebastian Smythe was a mouth full."

"I am." Sebastian said with a laugh which earned him a playful slap from Blaine. "What, it's not like she's paying attention."

"I'm sorry gentlemen, she is expecting you. Just go through those doors and go down all the way to the end of the hall, Ms. Clarington's office is the last door on the right." When they reached the end of the hall they looked at each other before Sebastian knocked.

"Come in." Her voice was rather quiet but they soon found out why when they walked in, she was on the phone. "I'll be right with you." She mouthed while they sat down. They both just nodded and waited patiently while looking around.

"She knows all sorts of people, doesn't she?" Blaine said as he took in the photos around her office.

"That she does." As Sebastian answered one picture caught Blaine's attention so he got up to take a better look. "What are you looking at?"

"You." Hearing Blaine's answer Sebastian got up and joined him by the shelf. "That's you, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is." Blaine looked up at Sebastian and saw that he was starting to blush.

"Cassie and Tasha were right, you were a cute kid. Do you know when this was taken?"

"That summer Tasha was talking about. That was before everything with Jean happened." Blaine wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist and gave him a slight hug.

"You looked pretty happy."

"That's because I was. I had a blast that summer."

"You'll have to fill me in on it sometime."

"I can do that."

"Wasn't he cute?" They both turned to see Cassie standing behind them. "I hope I didn't startle you."

"Not at all." Blaine replied. "And yes, he was cute."

"Hey!"

"Bas, you were kid cute in that picture. You're handsome now."

"Nice cover Blaine." Cassie said with a smile. "But he's right Bas, you are handsome now. So, why don't the two of you take a seat?"

"You've got spectacular views Cassie." Sebastian said once they were seated.

"Thank you, I worked hard for this office. Needless to say the person that got kicked out wasn't too happy about it, but between us he's an ass."

"So, what can you tell us about…" Blaine's words were cut off as Cassie's office door opened.

"Cass you need to talk with Mom, she's driving me…oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were in a meeting. I'm so very sorry."

"It's okay, really. Now close the door and sit your butt down." Cassie waited till the door was closed and her brother had sat down. "Hunter, I'd like you to meet Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe." The three boys all shook hands and looked at each other.

"Why do those names sound familiar?"

"These are Lexi and Cooper's brothers that I told you about last night."

"I figured that, but I swear I've seen the two of you before."

"Well, have you ever been to Ohio?" Blaine asked.

"Nope."

"Where did you go to school?" Sebastian asked.

"Colorado Springs." As the boys all looked at each other Cassie tried to figure out a way to get the conversation going.

"You three actually have quite a bit in common, Hunter here was in his school's glee club as well." Those words were like a switch flipped in Hunter's head.

"Wait…by chance did the two of you go to Dalton Academy?"

"We did, why?" Blaine said.

"That's where I know you two from. You guys kicked some serious ass at Nationals."

"How do you know that Hunter, I never told you?"

"That's because I was there."

"Wait, you were in DC for Nationals, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why does it matter? It's not as though I fill you in on every little aspect of my life."

"Um, because I was there you little shit."

"What were you doing there?"

"Watching Braeden and Jocelyn so Cooper and Lexi could watch the Warblers perform. What were you doing there?"

"Since we took home presidential honors at regionals we were invited. This is weird."

"He's not quite how you describe Cassie." Sebastian said.

"What, she tell you I'm a first class dick?"

"Basically." Blaine replied, which got a laugh out of Hunter.

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm not because I can be, hell I usually am. But there's a part of me that just can't quite be a jerk around Cass. So, where are you two going to school next year?"

"I'm going to NYU while Bas is going to Columbia like you." Blaine and Sebastian noticed a look on Hunter's face that they couldn't quite make out but it looked like he was thinking.

"What is it Hunter?" Sebastian asked.

"Okay, Cass introduced you as Sebastian yet Blaine here called you Bas. What do you go by?"

"Most of my friends, including Cassie here call me Seb."

"Alright, but why does Blaine call you Bas if you say your friends call you Seb?" Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other and smiled.

"That would be because Blaine here isn't just my friend, he's my boyfriend."

"Wait, you two are gay?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Sebastian asked.

"Not at all. But just so you know, I'm not even remotely bi-curious."

"Pity, the three of us could've had some fun." Sebastian said which actually caused Hunter to laugh again and Blaine to just shake his head.

"I don't doubt that, but it's just not my thing, sorry."

"I'm glad Bas's weird sense of humor doesn't bother you." Blaine told him.

"Not at all, it's one of the best ways to get an honest reaction from someone." Sebastian was just about to reply but his phone rang.

"Would you guys excuse me for a second?" Sebastian then walked over to the far side of Cassie's office. "Hey Nate, what's going on? Long time no talk. That's quite possible just hold on a sec." Sebastian then covered his phone. "Hey B, do you mind if I play lacrosse this evening even though we planned on a quiet night in? Nate said they're short a player and he ran into Cooper this morning who told him I was in town."

"Is Nate the same one that also goes to Columbia who would be a teammate?"

"Yes, that's him. Remember we went out and had lunch with him and his girlfriend while we were here over break.

"Sure, go right ahead. It's been awhile since I've seen you play, it'll be fun. And you should probably get back in the swing of things again." Sebastian just smiled before telling Nate that he'd see him in a couple of hours.

"Not to be rude, but we need to get going. I need to make sure I have all the gear that I'm going to need to play. Otherwise I'm going to need to do some quick shopping."

"Are you any good?" Hunter asked.

"He's real good." Blaine replied. "And I'm not just saying that because he's my boyfriend."

"Blaine's telling the truth Hunter, I saw Seb play quite a few times last year when he was here."

"Well, if that's the case, I'd love to see you play sometime."

"Feel free to come to the game today." Sebastian replied. "But I wasn't kidding earlier, we need to get going." The three boys then quickly gathered together and exchanged numbers. "I'll text you where we're playing. It was nice meeting you Hunter."

"It was nice meeting the both of you as well." After Blaine and Sebastian left Hunter sat down in a chair across from Cassie. "They are nothing like I expected."

"How so?"

"This might sound bad, but I never would've guessed they were gay."

"Not every gay is flamboyant, Hunter, you know that."

"I know. So, what else can you tell me about them?"

"You honestly like them, don't you?"

"Yes. I'll admit, I was a bit hesitant when you said you wanted me to meet some of your friends brothers, but they're cool. And I like Seb's sense of humor."

"You and Seb are a lot alike. And Blaine isn't that different either, he's just…more careful about what he says around people. Plus he has more tact when speaking, unlike you."

"Got it. Now, do you have time to talk or should I wait to talk to you later tonight?"

"I've got time. Oh and one last thing, thanks for not being a complete ass. At least now they'll know you won't always be one."

"You have such confidence in me Cass."

"Hunter, you know I do. It's just, you changed and not necessarily for the better all the time."

After making a quick stop to grab some groceries they were back in their apartment. "So B, what did you think of Hunter?" Sebastian asked while he started to pull his gear out of the closet.

"He seems pretty nice, but I can tell that arrogance is just under the surface. But considering he went to military school along with the other things we been told it's not surprising."

"Yea, I thought the same thing. Funny how like me we each have a sister that calls us out on our bullshit."

"Did you really have to say something to him about a three-some?" Blaine asked as he came up behind Sebastian.

"Come on now, it was funny. And as much as you might've tried I saw you hiding that smile. But like Hunter acknowledge, it was a good way to get an honest reaction from him. Plus, you can't tell me you don't think he's good looking."

"No, I can't because he is. This is actually a pretty cool thing though."

"How so?" Sebastian asked before getting up off the floor.

"Now you'll know someone else at Columbia. Yes, I know you know Nate and a few other guys but they're all upper-classmen. Hunter's going to be dealing with the same bullshit you will since you'll both be freshmen. It'll be nice to have someone you know going through the same shit, like I'll have Jeff."

"That's an excellent point B, I hadn't thought of it that way. Now, can you text Hunter the field information while I get the rest of my stuff from the bedroom?" Sebastian then handed his phone to Blaine which had all the information that Nate had sent him.

"Sure, I can do that. Is there anything else you need me to do while you get ready?"

"When you're done you can come and help me stretch."

"Really Bas, stretch? You couldn't think of anything else?" When Sebastian turned around the look on Blaine's face was priceless.

"This is one time where I'm honestly not implying sex, though I won't be opposed to it afterwards. I just need you to apply some extra pressure while I stretch. Last thing I need is to pull a muscle."


	25. Chapter 25

Two Steps Beyond

Part 25

By the time Sunday morning rolled around neither Blaine nor Sebastian wanted to get up. Even though they were now home, they were still keeping up a pace similar to the one they had in Europe. "What happened to sleeping for days after we got home Bas?"

"I wish I knew. Please tell me that besides the party we're having we don't have to do anything when we're in Ohio."

"I could tell you that, but you know that's not going to happen. All the guys are going to want to get together." Blaine said as he placed his head on Sebastian's chest. "Maybe we can just convince everyone to hang at my house so we can do nothing but float."

"I second that motion." Sebastian then attempted to stretch but stopped midway. "B, I need you to do me a favor."

"And what would that be?"

"Give me a massage." Blaine just smiled and sat up so that Sebastian could rollover onto his stomach. Once he was lying on his stomach Blaine started to give Sebastian his massage.

"I told you that you'd be sore." He said as he worked on a knot. "This is what you get for playing lacrosse four days straight after not playing for a month."

"I know, but it was fun. Are you sure you really didn't mind?"

"Not at all, since I like watching you play. Seeing you out on the field like that just does something to me."

"I've noticed." There was something about the sound of Sebastian's voice that Blaine knew he was smirking. "And it's something I'll never complain about. Must tell you though, I was surprised to have such an audience last night."

"Well, you knew Hunter was going to be there since he's a totally sports junky and after seeing you guys play for fun he can't wait to see you guys play at Columbia. And Rachel and Brody just wanted to see us before we leave."

"Speaking of Hunter, what did Rachel think of him?"

"That he's intense and a bit blunt, but they seemed to be getting along by the end. Oh and she absolutely loves the pendant you picked up for her."

"I remember her saying that." Soon their conversation dwindled as Blaine had gotten Sebastian completely relax and the only sounds leaving his mouth were sighs and moans. Every once in a while Blaine had to sit back because the sounds Sebastian was making was having quite the effect on him. The next time he leaned forward Blaine whispered into Sebastian's ear which cause him to flinch beneath him.

"I thought you'd like the sound of that." There was a playfulness in Blaine's voice that didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian.

"You knew I would." Sebastian replied while attempting to look back at Blaine. "But here's the ultimate question, do we have time?" Blaine then glanced over at the clock.

"Yes, considering I packed our bags before I headed over to your game yesterday."

"I knew I loved you for a reason."

"Is that my sparkling personality or my mean right hook?"

"Your great ass."

"I'll accept that answer."

Considering they were going to be spending the next six days at Blaine's home with his parents and basically be hanging with all of their friends during that time they made it a point to enjoy the next couple of hours they had to themselves. They'd just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang. "Do you want me to get that B?"

"I've got it since it's probably Cooper." When Blaine answered, he tugged on the tucked portion of Sebastian's towel and watched it drop to the ground. "You've got a great ass as well Bas."

"Why thank you." Sebastian then wiggled his ass before Blaine walked out of the room. As he started to get dressed he looked at their bed which looked like a disaster. "Hopefully Cooper stays in the living room." He said aloud with a laugh, before grabbing a shirt out of the closet. By the time Blaine came walking back in to get dressed Sebastian was leaning against their dresser. "Once you're dressed can you give me a hand fixing the bed?"

"I can do that." Blaine replied. "Any specific reason why you need help?"

"I dare you to bend over." That was all Sebastian needed to say and Blaine understood all too well. It was pretty safe to say both of them were going to be hoping that their flight didn't get delayed for any reason. They were just finishing up making their bed when Cooper appeared in the doorway.

"Don't the two of you look domestic?" Neither of them said anything, but both flipped him off. "Such obscene finger gestures from such pristine…"

"You finish that quote and I kick your ass." Sebastian said as he grabbed his duffle off the chair.

"Touché, someone's touchy. Are you sure you two don't want to get a quickie in before we leave considering you'll be with Mom and Dad for the week?"

"We'll pass, though thanks for looking out for our best interests." Blaine said while he grabbed his bag. "Let's get out of here; we've got a plane to catch." Cooper just nodded and looked between Blaine and Sebastian before heading for the door.

While sitting in the terminal at JFK Sebastian looked over at Blaine. "You realize that this is like our last trip 'home', right?" Blaine laughed a bit since Sebastian used air quotes when he spoke.

"I was actually thinking the same thing. And as crazy as this might sound, I don't feel like we're going home. Does that make any sense to you?"

"Complete sense. We've definitely made ourselves at home in New York in the short time we've been here. It's very us."

"Agreed." The next thing Blaine saw was Sebastian lean in closer. "Picture time?"

"Of course, we wouldn't be us if we didn't tweet a departure photo. Plus this will let the guys know we're on our way. That reminds me, who's picking us up at the airport?"

"Thad." Blaine replied. "Seems there was actually quite the argument amongst the guys over who was going to come and get us once they found out both of my parents had a benefit they had to attend."

"I feel so loved."

When they landed in Columbus they were surprised to see Thad waiting for them just on the other side of security. "Welcome back guys!" He said before giving them each a hug. "Are you ready to go or do we need to get luggage?"

"We've got everything." Sebastian replied. "So lead the way man."

"Just a bit of warning, Jeff and Nick want to expand their little project so they are hoping you brought pictures with."

"Yes, we brought a flash drive full of them." Blaine said. "We had a feeling they'd want to do something like that. Got to tell you, that page is pretty impressive."

"That is something we all agree upon. They worked crazy hard on it as it took on a life of its own, but now they're happy they let it happen. They're pretty happy with the results. You guys should ask them to read the comments section."

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked just as they reached the parking garage.

"Lots of questions that only the two of you can answer. By the way, did you like the reworked theme?"

"We did." Blaine said as they got into Thad's car. "Who wrote it?"

"Wes and I."

"You guys did a great job." Sebastian replied. "We can't believe you guys made multiple videos for it."

"Yea, we all had quite a bit of fun with it. Though Jeff and Britt I think had the most fun doing their disappointment vids, they actually just finished some new ones a couple of days ago."

"We only ever say one."

"There are now twenty of them since I'm pretty sure either Jeff or Nick has uploaded them all. And be prepared for Santana to hound you both because she's currently stranded in Barcelona. But that's an improvement because she was stuck in Paris for quite a while. She even tried to sweet talk Nick into some of the answers but he wouldn't cave, though he came close a couple of times."

"Now, I hope I'm not the only one but I swear something is going on between the two of them."

"Don't worry Seb; you're not the only one. Beat is running the pool so you can get the full rundown from him once we get home. He's got all sorts of odds and scenarios playing out."

"Guys, are you forgetting one little thing, Santana is into girls." Blaine said.

"We all know that, but none of us can shake the feeling we get when she and Nick are around each other. And she wasn't always that way Blaine." When Thad pulled into the driveway at Blaine's house, Blaine and Sebastian weren't surprised to see most of the guys waiting outside for them. "Hope you guys don't mind everyone being here."

"Not at all, we can honestly say we've missed you guys." No sooner were they out of Thad's car were they surrounded by their friends. "Must say we didn't expect such a welcoming committee."

"We missed you both!" Brittany said after she gave Blaine a hug and a kiss. "All your pictures made it easier though." She then went and gave Sebastian a hug and a kiss as well. "You and Sebby went to lots of cool places."

"We sure did Britt." Sebastian replied. "How about we all go inside and we can tell you all about it?"

"And if you guys don't annoy us just maybe, we brought you back something." Blaine told them as they walked to the door. Once they were inside Sebastian took their duffle bags up to Blaine's room while Blaine and everyone else got settled in the family room. When Sebastian walked into the room he couldn't help but understand what Thad was talking about all too well. Since in one of the chairs in the family room sat Nick and Santana.

"Nice to see you all made yourselves comfortable." Sebastian said before taking a seat next to Blaine. "B was right; there is something so right about all of us being together."

"Guess it's a good thing we'll all be close thanks to our school choices." Jeff said.

"Some closer than others." Trent added.

"That's on you man, you could've been in the city as well." Nick chimed in. "But you're not so far that weekend visits are improbable. It's not like you're across the country, you'll only be a few states away. And in the Northeast that isn't saying much distance wise."

"So Santana, what are you going to with all your free time once we're all gone?" Sebastian asked.

"Bother you guys."

"And just how do you plan on doing that?" Blaine asked while getting comfortable against Sebastian.

"By taking the train into the city on a whim and ending up on your doorstep."

"That'll be a long ride for a surprise."

"Not as long as you think." After Santana spoke Blaine and Sebastian looked around the room and all of the guys were laughing.

"What are we missing?" Sebastian inquired while still looking around the room. "Anytime now guys."

"She transferred schools." Nick told them.

"And just where are you going?"

"She's going to be near me." Beat told them.

"Are we talking tri-state area or Jersey itself?" Blaine asked.

"Jersey." Santana told them, but upon seeing the look on their faces she told them just where she was going because it was pretty clear they weren't in the mood to guess. "Now that we have that out of the way we want to hear all about your trip." Blaine and Sebastian looked around the room once more and saw that everyone was in agreement. So, instead of just telling them Blaine started the slide show he and Sebastian had put together for his parents.

They were thankful they chose this route to explain their trip because their friends had so many questions that they could've easily lost track of where and what they had done. Then every once in a while Santana would comment about a picture and nudge Nick. "Are you seeing that B?" Sebastian said quietly into Blaine's ear.

"Yes, and I get what you and Thad were talking about. Something is up."

"What's up?" Dave asked.

"Seb from the looks of that picture." Santana blurted out which brought laughter to the room as Blaine and Sebastian looked closer at the picture.

"Cute Santana, but that was not the case there." Sebastian replied. "I can't help it that I'm…" He didn't finish as Blaine turned and just looked at him. "Next slide B." Blaine could see what Santana meant, but he wasn't ready for Sebastian to finish what he was probably going to say in mixed company. No matter how much he'd come out of his shell, a part of Blaine was still a bit shy. They were probably about halfway through when Blaine got up off the couch and went to grab the bag he had set down.

"What's in the bag Blaine?" Jeff asked as Brittany sat up a bit.

"You will soon find out. Everyone put your hands out."

"Even me?" Santana asked.

"Even you." Sebastian replied. "You didn't think we wouldn't come back with something for you too."

"You didn't know I'd be here."

"We didn't know they'd all be here either. But we have something for everyone that is here." While he watched Blaine hand out everything Sebastian was thankful that only their closest friends had come to welcome them since they were the only ones they'd gotten stuff for. The guys all laughed when Brittany squealed as Blaine gave her the gift they'd gotten for her. Blaine then looked around at the rest of the guys.

"Now don't be jealous, but Jeff actually got two gifts." He said as he handed both to Jeff.

"Thanks a lot guys!" Jeff said while he began to flip through the book. "This is great!"

"We thought you'd appreciate it." Sebastian told him. "And once we're all done with the slide show I think we need to break in those shot glasses."

"That's an excellent idea." Nick replied. "You guys know you didn't need to get us something, but thank you."

"We know that, but we wanted too." Blaine said before sitting back down. "By the way, I'm surprised Wes isn't here."

"He was going to be, but his parents actually dragged him to the benefit that your parents are actually at." Trent told him. "So, don't be surprised to see him later."

By the time they finished the slide show their friends all just looked at the two of them. "Is there anything the two of you didn't do?" Thad asked.

"We didn't see any risqué pictures so I'm sure there is stuff they did that they just didn't share." Santana said.

"This slide show was put together for the parentals." Sebastian told her. "So no shots of that nature were appropriate." Sebastian then leaned over Blaine's shoulder. "Told you we should've tweeted that picture of us in bed."

"We appreciate your restraint." Trent said.

"Thank B, not me. I was all set to send a picture of the two of us in bed after Jeff and Nick here posted their little project which is kick-ass by the way."

"Thank you." When they responded in unison Blaine and Sebastian just laughed.

"Now, did you guys…" Jeff didn't get a chance to finish as Blaine tossed him a flash drive. "What's this?"

"All of our pictures."

"All?"

"Don't worry; we didn't take any that we'd be ashamed of our parents seeing, though it was tempting." Sebastian told Jeff after seeing the look on his face.

"You two were in Europe for almost three weeks and we don't get one picture of the two of you in the throes of passion, I'm crushed."

"We're too preoccupied in those moments to take pictures Santana."

"Bas."

"Blaine." No matter how hard Blaine tried to look embarrassed by what Sebastian said, he couldn't because it was true. And it was pretty pointless to pretend as though he and Sebastian weren't having sex when everyone knew they were. They'd just all finished their welcome home shots when Blaine's parents came walking back into the house.

"And here I thought we'd only have two more bodies here." Mr. Anderson said to his wife upon seeing everyone in the family room.

"If you honestly thought that, I'd be worried considering all the cars out front." Just then Blaine and Sebastian came walking up to them both. Both of them were pretty sure they were going to be crushed by the time Mrs. Anderson was done hugging each of them. "Do you guys have fun?"

"We had an amazing time." Blaine told her.

"We can't wait to hear all about it later." Mr. Anderson said. "Now get back to your friends as it's pretty clear they missed you guys too." Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other before heading back to their friends.

"That was quick." Dave said.

"They told us to get back to you guys." Blaine replied. "Said we'd catch up later."

"You're parents are awesome Blaine." Jeff told him.

"You're right." He said with a smile. "So, what does everyone want to do?"

"Considering how nice it is out, how about we hang out by the pool?" Beat recommended.

"That sounds perfect." Sebastian said quickly, since that's what he and Blaine had talked about wanting to do. "B?"

"I'm with Bas, it sounds perfect especially after all the running around we've done the past few weeks. While we're out there we can go over some of our plans for New York."

Shortly after turning on the stereo Blaine dove straight into the pool while Sebastian talked with Beat. As much as he wanted to talk to him as well, he knew Sebastian would fill him in. He'd just gotten comfortable on the large double float when Brittany got on next to him. "I really missed you and Sebby."

"We missed you too Britt." Blaine then leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Just think, in a week you'll be living with Bas and I for a while. Are you looking forward to that?"

"Yes. A bunch of my girlfriends are jealous that I'll be living with four hot guys." Just after she answered they felt the float sink a bit.

"Hope you don't mind me joining you?" Sebastian said while propping himself up on his elbow.

"Not at all." Blaine replied. "Britt's friends are jealous that she's going to be living with four hot guys."

"Do you really blame them, we're gorgeous."

"Jeff, you've been replaced." Thad said as they approached the edge of the pool near where the three of them were floating.

"I have not."

"How do you know that we're not planning a wild ménage a trios with Britt here?" Sebastian said.

"Because she prefers blondes." Jeff said with a smirk before sitting down on the edge of the pool.

"If that's the case, why don't we just make it a foursome?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I need to say no at this time." Sebastian just looked across at Blaine before looking back at Jeff with a look of surprise on his face. There was something about the look on Jeff's face that said more than his words did but Sebastian wasn't quite sure as to what it was.

"Are you going to join us Jeff?" Brittany asked.

"I don't think there's enough room Britt." Jeff replied.

"We can make room, right guys?" Blaine and Sebastian just nodded before Sebastian got off the float and moved to the other side near Blaine while Jeff got into the water.

"Nick, are you sure you want to stay with these four?" Thad asked.

"Yes. Consider the stories I'll have to tell afterwards." Nick called out before making his way closer with the rest of the guys. "Now, are you guys sure you still want the three of us staying with you?"

"Absolutely." Blaine replied. "Speaking of staying with people, were room arrangements agreed upon while we were gone?"

"Why yes they were." Dave told him. "Casa Duval will be host to Wes, Hayley, and Santana. While you and Seb get me, Thad, Trent and Beat."

"What about the rest of the guys?" Sebastian asked.

"They are staying at a hotel."

"Works for me, B?"

"Hopefully they chose a hotel near our place and Casa Duval."

"They did." Thad told them. "We just now need to come up with a better plan of what we all want to do."


	26. Chapter 26

Two Steps Beyond

Part 26

Their first day back in Ohio was definitely enjoyable in both of their eyes. They got to relax while still getting to catch up with a bunch of their friends. After seeing the last of their friends pull out of the driveway they came walking back in. "That was quite the welcoming committee." Mrs. Anderson said once they walked into the family room.

"You could say that again." Blaine said as he sat down next to his Mom. "But I don't think either of us would change a thing, right Bas?"

"That is correct."

"Sorry you didn't get to spend more time with us."

"That's okay; you and Seb can fill me in on your trip tomorrow over breakfast." Mrs. Anderson told them.

"What about me?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Sorry dear, but you'll be working. The boys will just have to fill you in on all their fun later. It's not like they won't be here for a week." Blaine just looked at his Mom and laughed.

"How about we give Mom the highlights and then give you both the full rundown after you come home Dad?"

"That works." The smile on Mr. Anderson's face as he spoke was a cross between Blaine and Cooper's when they were satisfied with certain results. "I know I probably shouldn't ask, but are you boys going to go and see your parents Seb?"

"We're going to stop by and see them tomorrow." Sebastian replied rather quickly. "We shouldn't be too long though."

"I'm guessing that means you'll be here for dinner?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Yes." Blaine replied. He and Sebastian had talked about going to see his parents on the flight back to Ohio and both agreed that the sooner it happened, the better.

The next morning Sebastian and Blaine were up surprisingly early. When Blaine came walking back into his room from the bathroom he was surprised to find Sebastian getting dressed. "And here I thought we could spend a quiet morning in bed."

"How about tomorrow B?" Sebastian asked while he looked around for his other sneaker.

"That's fine. Where are you going?"

"For a run, want to join me?" Sebastian said while putting his sneakers on. He sat there for a bit since he could tell Blaine was thinking about it. "What's the verdict because I'd like to get going before it gets too warm?"

"I'll come with, just give me a minute." Blaine then proceeded to get dressed as well. When they came bounding down the stairs they were surprised to see Mr. Anderson in the foyer.

"Morning guys!"

"Morning Dad. Aren't you getting a late start?" Blaine asked.

"Not really, it's only seven. You two are up early. Your Mom and I were pretty sure she wouldn't be seeing the two of you till around ten." Mr. Anderson then looked at the two of them. "I take it you're going running?"

"We are." Sebastian replied. "I wanted to get an early start before it got too warm out."

"Good idea. Blaine, since when do you go running?"

"I started in the spring."

"Well then, don't let me keep the two of you. I'll see you tonight."

Shortly after Blaine's Dad left, they went to go tell his Mom that they were leaving so she wouldn't worry. They'd probably been out for about twenty minutes when Blaine nudged Sebastian. "What is it B?" He asked while not breaking their stride.

"You're having doubts, aren't you?"

"About?"

"Going to see your parents or more specifically, your Mother."

"What makes you say that?"

"Your need to go running this morning."

"I usually run in the morning, I just didn't do it on vacation."

"Bas."

"Alright, maybe I am, but can you really blame me?"

"No, but I'd rather you talk to me than keep everything bottled up." Sebastian turned his head and glanced down at Blaine. "So, what is it going to be?"

"Let's stop at the park up ahead." Once they reached the park they made their way over to the swings and took a seat. "Why is it you can read me so well?" Sebastian asked before he started to actually swing.

"Don't know, maybe I learned a thing or two from Lexi over the summer."

"It's more than that and you know it B. You seem to pick up on the things I don't want to talk about."

"I wish I had an explanation for you, but I don't. So, what has you so worried?"

"I really just don't want to see her."

"What about your Dad?"

"I want to see him."

"Care to explain why?"

"Between talking to you and Lexi it just brought up a lot of other feelings, that's all. And maybe if she wasn't such a bitch about my relationship with my own sister all that crap might not have happened. I might not have even been in that mindset."

"I know. But that is something you can't change. All you can do now is try and focus on the future."

"That's what I want to do, but after all the fun we had I really don't want to get into things with her."

"Why do you think something is going to happen?"

"It just seems to be the way things go between the two of us. For every good conversation we have multiple bad ones."

"You know, things are never going to get better between you two if you constantly think the worst."

"I don't want to constantly think the worst, it just happens. Past experiences are sometimes hard to forget."

"I know that Bas, you just…I don't know. I wish I had the answers to give you but I don't. All I can tell you is that we can make this visit as short or as long as you want. And that I'll be with you the entire time."

"Is it wrong to hope that she's at therapy when we get there?"

"Not at all, I bet if you called your Dad and asked he'd tell you a good time to come by."

"I know, but…that just feels wrong. She is my Mother afterall and she's trying to make things right."

"Yes, she's trying to make things right but they never will be if you're not in a place to accept it."

"Just promise me something B."

"What?"

"That once you're a successful shrink you won't back bill me for all this advice."

"I don't know Bas, I could think of lots of things to do with that type of money."

"Like what?" Sebastian asked while cocking his eyebrow in the process.

"Take my boyfriend on a romantic getaway."

"Lucky guy."

"Personally I think I'm the lucky one, but you can think that he is. What do you say we head back and have some breakfast?"

"Sounds excellent." Sebastian said while getting off his swing. "I'm a bit hungry."

"Careful, you mention that to my Mom and she'll make us a feast."

"Would you really object to that?" Blaine laughed softly. "That's all the answer I needed."

"You've got me there. How does a swim sound afterwards?"

"Perfect."

They were about halfway back to Blaine's when his Mom called to ask if they were going to want breakfast when they got home. It brought a smile to both of their faces considering they'd just talked about it. So Blaine told her yes and how far away they were to which his Mom told him she'd get it started. Thankfully when they got back it was still pretty comfortable outside because they were sweaty enough that Mrs. Anderson didn't want them eating inside at the table.

After basically eating in restaurants for three weeks it felt so good to actually have a home cooked meal again. Mrs. Anderson couldn't stop herself from laughing once in a while since they were both practically inhaling their breakfast. "Should I make more or will this sustain the two of you till later?" Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and then at the empty platters in front of them.

"We're good Mom."

"Thank you for making this for us." Sebastian told her.

"It was my pleasure." They probably sat around the table talking with Mrs. Anderson for almost two hours before they interrupted by a phone ringing. "I need to take this boys, just leave the dishes, I'll take care of them." As she walked inside Blaine looked at Sebastian.

"How about that swim?" After Sebastian smiled they just looked at each other before taking off down the stairs of the deck. They only paused long enough to kick their shoes off before diving in. By the time Mrs. Anderson came back outside she looked down at the pool after hearing laughter and splashing. Just as she was about to turn and go inside to grab them some towels she happened to catch a rather sweet moment between the two of them. She just smiled as she saw them kiss in the middle of the pool, from what she saw before turning away it was pretty clear they thought they were alone.

Before she came back out with towels for them she made sure to make enough noise for them to realize she was outside. "I grabbed you both a towel." She told them as she walked down the steps. Once she was standing on the deck she felt a bit of relief to see that the only clothes scattered on the deck were their t-shirts they'd been wearing. "And just so you know no wet clothes in the house guys."

"We know." Blaine replied. "We'll change out of them before coming inside."

"Alright, I'll leave a basket by the door."

"I think she's relieved." Sebastian said to Blaine before going to float on his back.

"Why is that?"

"Come on B, we both thought of going skinny dipping but changed our minds. I'm pretty sure she's glad we have wet clothes to change out of."

"That's a very good point." Even though they both knew they should probably get out of the pool and get going neither of them moved. It wasn't till they heard a door close did either of them even move. "Looks like we don't have to go anywhere Bas."

"Why?"

"Your Dad is walking down the steps as we speak." Sebastian then dunked his head back under the water before turning to see his Dad standing poolside.

"Welcome back guys! Did you enjoy your trip?" Mr. Smythe said before taking off his shoes and sitting on the edge of the pool.

"We had a great time Dad. By the way, thanks again for the ticket upgrades."

"You enjoyed that, did you?"

"Very much so." Blaine replied.

"I'm glad, it was the least I could do considering."

"Not to be rude Dad, but why did you come over because I thought I told you we were going to come by?" Sebastian asked prior to moving to the edge of the pool near his Dad.

"That would be because I figured me coming to see you would be less stressful for you." Sebastian then looked at Blaine who just smiled at him.

"How are things going?"

"Pretty well actually. It hasn't been easy but she's really committed to fixing things. She actually goes three times a week."

"That's saying a lot, she must have a lot to talk about."

"Like I mentioned once before, her therapist thinks her issues are pretty deeply rooted and it seems she was right during her initial diagnosis."

"Well as long as it seems to be helping that's all that matters. How are things with you?"

"They're going."

"Going good or going bad?"

"Good, but different if that makes sense."

"It actually does, I'm guessing work is still good it's just having to adjust to living back in Ohio."

"And just when did you get so smart?"

"I've always been smart, you know that. It's just; Blaine and I had a similar conversation about living in New York."

"Am I correct to assume the two of you are happy with your decision even though you haven't been there long?" They both nodded. "I'm glad. So, how about the two of you start filling me in on your trip?"

"What would you like to know?" Sebastian asked.

"I'd like to hear all about it, but what you tell me is obviously up to you and Blaine." For the next hour or so Blaine and Sebastian told Mr. Smythe all about their trip. And even though he'd seen quite a few of the pictures already he was quite surprised by all they accomplished during their time in Europe. "Did the two of you leave anything to do next time?"

"I'm pretty sure we'll come up with something, right B?"

"Absolutely."

By the time they finished telling Mr. Smythe all about their trip they were all sitting up on the deck. "I'm really glad you came by Dad." Sebastian told him as he gave him a hug.

"So am I. Hopefully this isn't the only time I see you while you're here."

"It won't be." Once Mr. Smythe was on his way Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand and guided him over towards one of the loungers. After they got settled Blaine turned just enough so that he was looking at Sebastian. "What's with that look?"

"Nothing really, you just look very content."

"That's actually a really good choice of words B. His instinct to come here was a good one. And, it's nice to know she's actually really trying."

"I thought so as well. So, since we now have nowhere to go today, what would you like to do?"

"Not a damn thing except get back in the pool."

"That's a great idea." After Blaine answered they headed back down to the pool. "Bas, just what did you and Beat talk about yesterday prior to you joining Britt and I in the pool?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Nick and Santana." Sebastian said before diving back in. "It seems all the guys believe that they are sleeping together." He said shortly after he reappeared. "So, Beat has set up a pool with all sorts of odds and scenarios as to how and/or when it has happened."

"You're kidding right?" Blaine asked before getting back into the water.

"Nope. Got to say our friends are pretty creative."

"Question, is Jeff involved in this?"

"He's supposedly not interested which leads Beat to believe Jeff knows something that he's just not sharing."

"I really didn't think that was happening, just…that they'd become really good friends because of Jeff and Brittany."

"Friends with benefits from the sounds of it." Sebastian said. "Though none of the guys have proof."

"Yet, they're all sure about this?"

"Yes. I could see one or two of us thinking it, but all of us, that's saying something. Even you said you think something is going on after seeing them yesterday."

"I know, I just didn't think it was to the extent the rest of you do. But something was definitely off about them yesterday. And just what do you mean by the guys are creative?"

"The different scenarios they've come up with as to how it happened."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, do you want to hear them? They're pretty funny." Sebastian looked at Blaine who was floating while hanging onto the edge of the pool.

"Let's hear them."

"Okay, for starters the timeline for when they've supposedly started sleeping together is pretty vast. A couple of the guys think it started around winter break while a bulk of them are guessing spring break."

"Alright, that timeline makes sense. If I had to choose a time, I'd say either spring break or nationals."

"I put my money on spring break. That reminds me, Beat is waiting for you to place your bet."

"Wait, you guys are honestly betting on whether or not Nick and Santana are sleeping with each other."

"Absolutely. Do you want to hear the different scenarios?"

"Of course."

"A year ago, you would've said no."

"Maybe, but start talking."

"First one is tame; being Nick was being sweet to her after she broke down seeing Jeff and Britt having a moment and one thing led to another and bam! Another is that she walked in on him coming out of the shower in Florida and got an eye full."

"Okay, but why would that matter. Seeing someone naked doesn't necessarily scream lets have sex."

"It might if Nick is copiously endowed."

"Are you saying that's a fact?"

"Just repeating what I was told." Blaine just nodded before Sebastian continued. "Of course you can't forget that they got drunk and had alcohol induced sex, though that often entails underlying feelings."

"Which would mean they both like one another more than they admit."

"Exactly. Also, they walked in on Brittany and Jeff having sex and got completely turned on by it so it just propelled them to have sex themselves."

"You're not just making this stuff up, are you?"

"Nope, ask Beat yourself if you don't believe me."

"Honestly, I believe you. And as weird as it sounds I could actually see quite a few of those scenarios coming to fruition."

They didn't realize just how long they had been outside till they saw Blaine's Dad standing near the edge of the pool. "I'm surprised the two of you aren't water logged yet."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"You've been out here all day according to your Mom. You realize it's almost six, right?"

"No way."

"Yes way. So why don't the two of you get out of the water so you're not soaking wet when we eat dinner." Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other before pulling themselves out of the pool. "And don't worry about drying off completely because we're eating outside."

"How long Dad?"

"Your Mom said about twenty minutes." Once it was clear they weren't going to get back into the pool Mr. Anderson headed back up on the deck.

"I can't believe we honestly spent a whole day doing nothing B."

"Me either, but it felt amazing. Personally I'm surprised none of the guys called or came by."

"They might've called but our phones are up on the deck. And I agree with you, doing nothing today felt amazing. If the rest of our time is like this I'll be happy."

"Same here."


	27. Chapter 27

Two Steps Beyond

Part 27

Throughout dinner that evening Blaine and Sebastian started to fill Mr. Anderson in on their trip, basically rehashing everything they had told Mrs. Anderson earlier in the day. After cleaning up from dinner Blaine and Sebastian went to take a quick shower before joining Blaine's parents in the family room to watch the slide show with them as well as give them what they bought for them.

They were just starting the slide show when Blaine's phone went off with a text from Dave asking if they wanted to join the guys for a movie. Blaine quickly responded saying they were spending the night with his parents but appreciated the invite. The further they got into the slide show the louder the laughter got in the room which each and every story that accompanied a given photo. "Please tell me the two of you didn't break into song while strolling the streets of Paris." Mr. Anderson said in the mist of all his laughter.

"And if we did." Blaine said while looking at his Dad with a quizzical look.

"I want video."

"There is video of us singing in Barcelona." Sebastian told him.

"What were you singing?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"It all started because Bas here was doing his best British accent." Blaine replied.

"Which song Blaine?"

"The Rain in Spain from My Fair Lady." Blaine's answer brought more laughter from his parents. "If the two of you keep this up no more funny tidbits from our trip, just straight forward facts." His parents looked at him and just shook their heads before looking at Sebastian who was trying not to laugh.

"You have funnier tidbits than that?" His Dad asked.

"Maybe." While Blaine answered, Sebastian nodded to which Mr. Anderson took notice.

"We'll try to behave, that's all I can tell you son. But can you really tell us that you don't find all of this funny." Sebastian looked at Blaine and nudged him in the side since he had no clue how Blaine had managed to keep a straight face through most of it.

"Fair enough, because you're right it is all pretty funny. Though I wish I had video of Bas imitating our gondolier after our ride."

"Why is that?" His Mom asked.

"That would be because my Italian accent sounded very French while singing." Sebastian replied. "But we're getting ahead of ourselves. Time to finish Paris before moving onto the next country."

"Yes dear." Blaine said with a smile.

The rest of the evening continued on in the same fashion. Quite a few times Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other since it seemed his parents were truly taken by their antics during their trip. But things took another turn when his parents asked about Jeff and Nick's webpage. Blaine and Sebastian both couldn't stop themselves from laughing when they found out his parents were stranded in Barcelona. "This isn't funny Blaine."

"This is most definitely funny Dad." Blaine was laughing so hard that Sebastian had to hold him up on the couch because he swore Blaine was going to double over in laughter.

"We deserve this dear and you know it." Mrs. Anderson said while watching the two boys laugh. "Could you at least answer one question Blaine?"

"That depends." Blaine replied.

"Has anyone made it to the end?"

"Besides Jeff who labeled the pictures, none that we know of." Sebastian said. "But we can ask Jeff tomorrow."

"And you should probably know we gave them copies of all of our pictures so we're sure it's going to be expanding soon." By the time they headed up to bed that evening Blaine and Sebastian weren't sure what was sorer, their cheeks from smiling so much or their abs from all the laughter. "Do you think we should help my parents escape Barcelona?" Blaine asked while he changed.

"Nope, they need to do it on their own."

"That's mean."

"It's fair. Plus tell me, do you honestly want to help them?" Blaine couldn't stop the mischievous smile that came to his face as he shook his head. "I figured as much. So they need to help Jeff and Brittany continue their journey on their own." Sebastian had just finished speaking when he crawled into bed. "On a different note, are you going to get in on the betting pool?"

"Yes."

"Why Blaine Anderson, what has come of you? You used to be so sweet and innocent."

"I fell for a bad boy and he corrupted me." Blaine replied while curling up next to Sebastian in bed.

"I did not corrupt you; I just nurtured your naughty side. Now in all seriousness, why are you getting in on this because it really doesn't seem like you?"

"Jeff not being involved."

"So if Jeff was involved you probably wouldn't be."

"Exactly. The fact that he's so hesitant leads me to believe he knows something."

"That's what everyone else thinks too." Sebastian then reached for his phone which was on the nightstand.

"What are you doing Bas?"

"Texting Beat. I'm going to have him come by tomorrow so you can check out the odds as well as the rest of the scenarios. For all you know you might want to add your own."

"Speaking of tomorrow, what do you want to do?"

"The same as today, not much of anything, though if a few of the guys come by I won't complain. You?"

"I was thinking the same thing. Bumming around today felt really good and I'd like to get ample use out of the pool while we're here."

"Sounds like we have a plan."

With as relaxing of a day they had prior and no commits ahead of them Blaine and Sebastian finally took advantage of the opportunity to sleep it. It was around nine-thirty when Sebastian's phone started to ring. Cracking his eye open to see if Blaine moved, Sebastian just smiled seeing his was still asleep before answering. "Hello." His voice was rather groggy since he was just waking.

"Sorry man, did I wake you?"

"Yes, but it's okay. What's going on Beat?"

"I was just wondering when it would be a good time to come by."

"Whenever is clever since we don't plan on going anywhere today."

"Well, I'm actually nearby because I just finished a round of golf with Thad."

"How far are you?"

"About fifteen minutes give or take, but I still need to load up the car so if I left straight from here I'd be there in about half hour. If that's too soon I can make a few stops along the way."

"No, that's fine. We'll see you then." After ending the call Sebastian leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek before speaking softly near his ear. "Time to get up B, Beat is coming over."

"What time is it?" The fact that Blaine responded so quickly Sebastian knew he had been close to waking since he's such a sound sleeper.

"Quarter to ten." Upon hearing that Blaine stretched before sitting up in bed. "He just finished a round of golf with Thad so since he's basically in the neighborhood he asked if it was okay to come by now."

"Yea, that's not a problem. How'd you sleep?"

"Really well, you?"

"The same. How much time to do we have?"

"He said about a half hour." Blaine then leaned against Sebastian. "I take it you're not quite ready to get up yet."

"Not yet, just give me a few minutes."

After lounging in bed for a bit, they just managed to get dressed and downstairs a few minutes before Beat showed up with Thad in tow. "Hope you guys don't mind that I came with." Thad said as Blaine let them in.

"Not at all, the more the merrier." Blaine replied while they walked towards the backyard. "So, who won the round?"

"I did." Beat replied. "And I won't say by how many strokes."

"That bad, huh?" Sebastian asked to which Thad just nodded.

"Let's just say I had a bad day."

"That's putting it mildly." Beat said. "So, Blaine, how much are you putting into our little pool?" He asked once they were outside on the deck.

"What's everyone else putting in?" Sebastian asked.

"Twenty per guess so that means most of the guys are in between forty and sixty."

"Can I ask what started this whole thing?" Blaine asked.

"Logan saw the two of them kissing after Nationals." Thad told them. "And it wasn't just a "congratulations on winning" type of kiss according to him."

"Why are we just now hearing about this?" Sebastian asked.

"He didn't think much of it. We only found out about it after you two left for New York." Beat replied. "It seems Santana is at Nick's house quite a bit."

"And how does Logan seem to have such timing that he sees them so often?"

"He lives two doors away from Nick. He told us that ever since graduation her little red convertible is in Nick's driveway at least three times a week."

"Is Jeff's car ever there on these days?" Blaine asked.

"Rarely." Thad said. "I asked the same thing. So that leads me to believe either they're now best buds or there is something more going on."

"And if you didn't notice, they both seem happier than usual." Beat added.

"Silly us, I thought they were just happy to see us."

"They probably were and it's not like the two of you were around to see everything we've seen. Now with all this new information, are you two still interested?"

"Absolutely." Sebastian replied. "Considering what you've said I say it happened sometime during spring break and put me down for the shower scenario. What about you B?"

"Agreed. Constantly being around Jeff and Brittany like they were, I'm sure it gave them lots of time to get to know each other." They'd all just finished talking about things when Mrs. Anderson came walking outside followed by Nick and Jeff.

"I'm heading out for a while, so make sure you lock up if you boys leave."

"Will do Mom." Just as Blaine replied, Nick and Jeff sat down next to them. "So, what brings you two by? And where is Britt?"

"Well, I have a few questions about some of your pictures." Jeff told them. "And Brittany is finishing her packing right now with a little help from Santana." Upon hearing the mention of Santana's name, Blaine and Sebastian couldn't help look at Nick who didn't even flinch.

"We can definitely help with the pictures." Sebastian replied. "But how about you guys fill us in on what happened while we were gone."

"Like what?" Jeff asked.

"Well, obviously you and Britt are still together. We're curious about what the rest of you have been doing." Blaine said.

"Not much man." Nick said. "Just hanging, though Beat here has been a pretty busy guy."

"Has he now?" Sebastian said.

"Okay, maybe my spring break hook-up came to town for a visit, but nothing more than that."

"He was absent the entire time she was here. But I can't blame him, she was hot." Thad added.

"Gotta give you props man, you must've done her right for her to fly all the way from Cali to see you." Sebastian told him. Blaine, Jeff, Nick, and Thad all saw something they had never seen before when Sebastian spoke, Beat was actually blushing. "You okay man, you look a bit flushed."

"Fuck off Seb."

"Who knew you were so easily embarrassed. If I knew that I might've done that sooner. What about you two?"

"My parents have kept me pretty busy. I don't think my Mom is quite as prepared as she thought she was about me leaving for school. So, lots of family time." Thad said. "At least my Dad has made her promise to give me time to myself. He told her if she smothered me I might leave and not come back."

"That's cruel, yet true." Blaine said. "That leaves you Nick, what have you been doing besides hanging with Jeff?"

"Not too much. I did make a trip to New York while you were gone with my Mom to check on the apartment renovations."

"How does it look?" Sebastian asked.

"Much better, suits us more now. Though they had to do some repainting after we left, the walls in the living room were the wrong color. Safe to say my Mom wasn't happy."

"How wrong?" Jeff asked, with a look on his face like this was the first time he was hearing this.

"Know how we picked that bluish-grey for it." Jeff nodded. "The walls were a yellowish/cream color. Really ugly!"

"How the fuck do they screw that up?" Thad blurted out.

"My Mom asked the same thing. She was pretty shocked when we walked in."

"Is your place two or three bedrooms?" Blaine asked.

"I'd say two because the third bedroom is more like a closet."

"So, where are you guys putting Wes and Hailey?"

"The living room. The sofa we picked out is actually a sleeper."

"So is ours." Sebastian said. "I think it's almost standard in the city because most people don't have much space."

"Your place is the exception to that rule, it's huge." Thad said.

"It is, isn't it?" Sebastian said with a confident smirk. "Now, Thad. Nick. I don't recalling either of you mentioning any lovely ladies. Don't tell me neither of you have even dated since we left." Blaine just looked at Sebastian and smiled. It was pretty clear that Sebastian was trying to get some inkling of what was going on with Nick.

"Sadly, I haven't had time which has made for some lonely nights." Thad replied.

"Pity, what about you Nick or are you just getting off by being around Jeff and Britt?"

"Eloquent as always Seb." Nick said with a smirk. "And that's not what happens, though…" Nick's words were stopped when Jeff elbowed him pretty hard in the side. "What, it's not like you two haven't gotten caught up in the moment a few times."

"We do not!"

"Okay, so I shouldn't tell the guys about the night I came outside and saw your swim trunks and Britt's bikini lying on the deck and you two were…"

"Nick!" As Jeff yelled out, his face was bright red.

"You busted them having sex in the hot tub?" Thad said, surprised he hadn't heard this bit of information before.

"I did, among other places." At this point Jeff just leaned back and put his hands over his face. "And it's not like I go searching them out. It just happens. Safe to say Jeff's sex drive is pretty healthy as is Britt's. I'm pretty sure there are few spots left at his house where they haven't. Come to think of it, I've busted them at my place as well."

"I'm going to kill you Nick!"

"No you won't, you love me."

"Not right now I don't." The rest of the guys couldn't stop themselves from laughing at the two of them going off on each other. "Should I tell them how you're really spending your spare time Nick?" The rest of the guys stopped laughing when Jeff spoke and just looked at Nick who went pale as a ghost.

"No, that's alright. It would bore them to bits."

"I doubt that."

"Why don't you let us decide that for ourselves?" Beat said.

"Trust me, you wouldn't be interested. So Blaine, Seb, how are Lexi and Cooper?"

"You're changing the subject Nick." Blaine said while crossing his arms on his chest and cocking his eyebrow.

"That's a total Seb look Blaine."

"I learned from the best. Now, Lexi and Cooper are fine as are the twins. What have you been doing in your spare time Nick?"

"Is it getting warm out here or is it just me? Why don't we all go for a swim?" Nick was back pedaling quicker than any of them had ever seen him do before.

"We're all friends Nick, we share everything." Sebastian said.

"Seb's got a point, we do." Thad told him. "So just tell us what you've been doing? Or better yet, who."

"I hate you Jeff!"

"No you don't. And you know they'll find out sooner or later so it's better off if you tell them yourself." Nick looked at Jeff who was now sitting up before looking at the rest of the guys.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me you won't say anything to anyone. I mean it." There was something about the look in Nick's eyes that they guys all quickly agreed. "Okay." Nick then took a deep breath. "I've been spending most of my free time with Santana."

"Any particular reason why?" Sebastian asked.

"We actually have a lot of the same interests. Plus, you don't realize how much time you spend with your best friend till he or she is in a serious relationship and you start to feel like a third wheel. It's been easier for me, but it's been harder for her being around Britt and Jeff all the time."

"So, you two have bonded because of Jeff and Britt." Blaine said. "I can totally see why. I think it's cool that you two have gotten so close." Jeff cleared his throat at that comment which brought all eyes to him. "Is there something else we don't know Jeff?"

"Jeff."

"Just tell them everything, like I said, it'll be easier hearing it from you then finding out on their own. And you'll probably get less crap about it."

"Fine, Santana and I are more than just friends."

"You're sleeping with her, aren't you?" Thad asked.

"Yes." The guys all erupted. "But, it's not what you think and it's not an all the time thing."

"I take that to mean you two aren't boyfriend/girlfriend." Beat said, to which Nick nodded.

"We honestly don't know what it is, it's just…"

"No need to say anything else man, we get it, it's complicated." Sebastian said. Hearing Sebastian so understanding, caught Nick off-guard. "We won't say anything, promise. But can you let us know one little thing?"

"What?"

"When did it first happen?"

"After regionals."

"Regionals?" Thad asked with a bit of confusion in his voice since he was one of the ones that swore it happened over spring break.

"We were all at my house after Regionals." Sebastian said. "When after?" A blush crept to Nick's cheeks. "You guys did it in my house!"

"Guess Lexi's bed wasn't the only reason Santana slept well that night." Blaine chimed in. If it was possible for Nick's cheeks to get brighter, it was happening.

"You have an excellent memory Blaine." Sebastian said with a smile. "Now, since we were all drinking that evening was this alcohol induced or was there more to it?"

"There were lots of elements involved."

"And they finally combusted." Thad said with a smirk. "Now, we know Jeff and Britt have a satisfying sex life as do Blaine and Seb. And since this has happened more than once, I'm assuming it's good for you too."

"Most definitely." The smile that was now on Nick's face was one the rest of the guys rarely ever saw. "So, now that you all know you're not going to say anything, are you?" The guys all just looked at each other. Even though they had a betting pool going on about this very subject there was something about what was going on that they all knew they needed to be quiet. They wanted nothing more than for Nick to be happy and if he and Santana currently didn't know what it was that was going on between them, who were they to screw things up by getting in the middle of it.

"I think I can speak for the rest of the guys and tell you we won't say anything." Blaine told him. "But once the two of you figure things out, we better be the first ones to know."


	28. Chapter 28

Two Steps Beyond

Part 28

The next two days went by pretty quickly and before they knew it, it was the Fourth of July and party time. When they woke up early that morning they were surprised to see Mrs. Anderson already in the kitchen. "Morning boys!"

"Morning Mom." Blaine said before they sat down at the island. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Aren't you two throwing a party today?"

"We are." Sebastian replied while Blaine poured them each a cup of coffee.

"I thought you might appreciate a little help. That reminds me, the guys are out front installing the ramp you ordered."

"When did they get here?" Blaine asked.

"About ten minutes ago. I was out front watering my flowers when they arrived."

"That would explain why we didn't hear the doorbell. Where's Dad?"

"Out for his run, but he's already vacuumed the pool so you're all good to go."

"He didn't need to do that."

"He knows. And with a ramp being installed I'm guessing your guest list includes your friends from McKinley."

"It does. There really is going to be a lot of people here today."

"I figured as much when the caterer called while the two of you were still in Europe."

"I'm sorry Mom; I really should've told you how big it got."

"That's alright Blaine, your Dad and I figured it was going to be pretty big since it's basically yours and Seb's going away party. That is also why we are going to be spending the day with the Sterling's." Blaine just smiled at his Mom. "Just do your Dad and I a favor."

"Anything."

"Be responsible."

"No need to say anything else Mom, we understand. Right Bas?"

"Completely."

"I'm guessing since you and Dad are going to be at Jeff's the two of you aren't going to be the only ones there." Blaine said.

"You are correct. Basically all the parents are going to be there while all the kids are here."

"Don't take this the wrong way Mom, but I'm honestly surprised you and Dad aren't going to be here."

"The decision to go to the Sterling's wasn't instant, but after some thought we realized it was the right thing to do. Just remember, we can return at any time."

"Understood, now since you're up do you mind keeping an eye on things while Bas and I run out for ice?"

"Go!" Mrs. Anderson then gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "Just don't get lost along the way."

"We won't."

By the time Blaine's parents left for the afternoon quite a few of the guys were already there. "So, just how crazy is this party going to be?" Dave asked.

"Think of the pool party last summer, but with less alcohol." Blaine replied.

"Cool, any particular reason for less booze?" Beat asked.

"My parents could return at any moment."

"And they asked us to be responsible." Sebastian added. "And considering it's a holiday, I can see why."

"Does that mean no crashing here tonight?" Thad asked.

"No, you're all more than welcome to stay still. It just won't be a free-for-all like last time, limited space available." Blaine told them. "I figured everyone would just take their usual rooms and those select few others that stay can crash in the family room."

"That's reasonable." Dave said.

"What's reasonable?" Jeff asked as he, Brittany, Nick, and Santana walked out onto the deck.

"Everyone crashes in their usual rooms while select others that stay crash in the family room."

"Works for me." Jeff replied. "When will everyone else be here?"

"In about an hour, give or take." Sebastian replied. "Does everyone remember where they usually crash here at B's?" The guys all nodded. "Since that's the case why don't you guys just take your stuff up there now instead of messing with it later?"

"That's actually a really good idea Bas. This way everyone else won't know they're all staying."

"Are you saying you don't want everyone thinking they can crash here tonight Blaine?" Thad asked.

"Exactly. It's sort of different since my parents are home this time around."

"This might sound like a weird question, but are your parents going to care that Britt and I are sleeping in the same room?" Jeff asked. "Usually when we crash here they're gone."

"Not at all, considering Bas sleeps in my room. They're pretty cool about things now a days."

"Are you saying they weren't always like this Blaine?" Nick asked.

"Yes, according to Cooper who was shocked to know Bas was sleeping in my room at Thanksgiving. Just try and keep the volume down on any extra-curricular activities if you know what I mean."

Not surprising to Blaine and the guys, the rest of the Warblers and the guys from Dalton were the next to arrive. Most quickly taking notice of Brittany and Santana floating in the pool. "Not that we mind, but please tell us there will be other girls here as well considering those two are off-limits." Jacob said. "Though they are definitely nice to look at." Jacob's words were met by a glare from Jeff.

"Just remember that. Look but no touch."

"That is ingrained into our memories."

Blaine had just walked back into the house to grab some more towels when the doorbell rang. When he opened it he was surprised to find Sam, Artie, and Tina standing there. "Hey, you guys did see the note to just come in, right?" Blaine said with a laugh. "How are you?"

"We're good. A bit surprised to have received the invite though." Artie said as they headed towards the back.

"And why is that?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just, you invited everyone, even Jake. And after what happened between him and Seb we're just surprised, that's all." Tina told him.

"That is water under the bridge. And considering Puck is going to be here as well, I doubt Jake will make the same mistake twice."

"Good to hear. By the way, looked like you and Seb had one heck of a vacation." Sam said.

"We did." Blaine replied just as they got out on the deck. "Make yourselves comfortable, drinks are in the coolers. And Artie, if you want to come down pool side just let us know. All the guys are more than willing to help." Blaine then took the pile of towels he was carrying down to the pool.

"How is it every time we come to a Warbler party Brittany and Santana are always here before anyone else from McKinley?"

"That would be because, A, Britt is still with Jeff and B, they are honorary Warblers." Dave said while grabbing a drink. "Our little graduating class is pretty close so we all got here early."

"That explains why Santana is here early as well then. Brittany and Santana are pretty inseparable." Tina said which just earned a smile from Dave before he headed back down to the pool.

"I think your friends from McKinley think the two of you have deserted them." Dave said before sitting down next to Brittany and Santana.

"Why do you say that?" Santana asked.

"Because they said you two always seem to be with us."

"That's because you guys are more interesting."

"I've got to agree with the lady." Nick said before sitting and handing them each a drink. "They're not the most exciting bunch. Hell, from what Blaine and Seb have said Rachel has totally changed now that she's away from all of them."

"I don't know if it's because of being away or the hottie she's involved with. He puts the guys around here to shame."

"Hey!"

"I didn't mean it like that Nicky, he's just…he's not a McKinley boy. You Dalton boys are totally in a league of your own."

"So kind of you to stroke his ego Santana." Dave said.

"Like I didn't stroke yours as well, I saw your face drop too. Nick was just more vocal about it."

"What's going on over here?" Sebastian asked while sitting down next to Santana.

"I've offended Nick and Dave."

"That doesn't take much."

"Nice Seb." Nick said.

"It's true, so what did you say?"

"I mentioned how hot Brody is and that he puts the guys here to shame."

"Ouch, even I'm offended." Sebastian feigned hurt as he spoke. "And here I thought you thought us Dalton boys were good looking."

"You are, and I clarified myself after these two got offended."

"Did she really guys?"

"She did." Dave replied. "Said we're in a league of our own."

"That's because we are. Most of us aren't just good-looking, we're talented and rich as well."

"Did you get that out of the Dalton handbook Seb?" Santana asked.

"No, because there is that one blemish on that statement."

"And what would that be?" Nick asked.

"Hummel was there for a semester, totally brought down the good-looking guy quotient. From pictures I've seen, he didn't even look good in the blazer and that's basically impossible."

"Don't you think that's a little harsh Seb?" Dave asked.

"No, and you know it's true because I've said much worse about him."

"Much worse about who or do I not want to know?" Blaine asked as he approached them.

"You already know B." Blaine just shook his head at Sebastian's comment.

"That answers that question. Is there a reason why my ex was brought up?" He asked before sitting down on the bottom of Brittany's chaise.

"We were talking about how good-looking the guys at Dalton are. And I said Hummel was a blemish on it and that he didn't even look good in the blazer."

"Ah, at least that's why he was brought up since he's not necessarily my favorite topic. And the blazer didn't look right because of his shoulders." Blaine said. "Keep the topic of him off-limits now guys."

"That's fine, but any particular reason?" Dave asked.

"Finn's here. And when you guys talk about him it takes on a life of its own which usually contains lots of insults."

"Got it." Dave replied.

After Blaine and Sebastian left to go check on everyone else, Nick sat down next to Santana while Jeff came over and lied down next to Brittany. "Told you we'd find her with Brittany." Puck said as he and Finn approached.

"Are you really surprised to see me with Britt, we are best friends?"

"True, we have a question for you." Finn said.

"And what would that be?"

"Is it true you transferred schools?"

"I did and why does it matter?"

"We're just surprised that you're going to the East Coast, that's all."

"Sounds as though you knew I had transferred since you know where I'll be. So what is this really about?"

"We want to know why. You have all of us here to support you if things don't go right. Why go somewhere where you won't have anyone close."

"She will have people close, us." Nick said which brought Finn's attention to him. "Beat will only be a half hour away while Jeff, Britt, Thad, Seb, Blaine, and myself will less than an hour away by train. So she'll have more than a few people she can count on. "Oh and let's not forget Rachel as well. And if adults are needed Cooper and Lexi are there also."

"Okay, but that's not the same thing as having us nearby." After Finn spoke Jeff just looked at Nick who was clearly agitated.

"And would you like to clarify that statement." Santana then looked at Nick before glancing across at Jeff. This was one moment she was happy Brittany had her headphones on and was completely oblivious to what was going on around her.

"Sure, you Warblers aren't us, her friends."

"I'll be sure to pass that along to Rachel when I see her in a few days. And for your information, we are her friends. Just how many times did either of you go to visit her at school?" Nick just watched as Finn and Puck exchanged looks. "I thought so. And how often did you see her when she came home to visit, about as many times as you visited, right?"

"We saw her when she was home." Finn said.

"Let me clarify that. How many times did you see her that she wasn't with us?" The aggravation in Nick's voice was obvious and it was gaining the attention of those around them.

"Just forget it Nick, it's not worth getting upset over." Santana told him.

"What's going on guys?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine were now standing next to them after being told of what was going on by Trent.

"Nothing I can't handle guys." Nick replied.

"Seems your friend here thinks he knows Santana better than Puck and I."

"Maybe he does." Blaine replied. "We've all spent quite a bit of time with her this past year. Did you know she came to DC to see us perform at Nationals?"

"She did?" Puck said, surprised by this little bit of news.

"I did. And personally I'm offended that you think that the guys aren't my friends as well. Who are you to tell me who my friends are?"

"I didn't mean it like that Santana." Finn said.

"Oh really, because it sure sounded like it to me. You act as though just because you've known me longer means that we're better friends. The Warblers, as you put it, are just as much my friends as you guys are. And you owe Nick an apology."

"What for?" Puck asked.

"Because he's as good of a friend to me as Brittany is so that puts him ahead of both of you."

"You're saying he's your best friend as well?" Finn asked.

"He is. Nick gets me. So are you going to apologize to him or do I have to kick your ass? And that's not something I really want to do because it would ruin Blaine and Seb's party."

"Sorry man, we didn't know."

"That's a half-assed apology if I've ever heard one." Jeff said while sitting up. "Don't say it if you don't mean it."

"He apologized, what more do you want from him?" Puck asked. Jeff just looked across at Nick and sighed in exasperation.

"You know what; you're not worth getting upset over." Jeff then nudged Brittany and pointed to the pool. So she took off her headphones before taking Jeff's hand and getting into the pool.

"Jeff's right, that apology sucked." Sebastian told them. "And you both know it."

"Bas, Jeff's right it's not worth getting upset over. Don't let this spoil today." Sebastian looked down at Blaine who had taken his hand.

"Fine. Are you two going to be alright because if I stay here any longer I might say something I'll regret later on?" Both Nick and Santana nodded. Once they did that Blaine and Sebastian walked away. The four of them just looked at each other.

"I'm really sorry Santana. I had no clue you were so close with Blaine's friends."

"They're my friends too Finn. Or did you not notice that at Regionals?"

"I just thought you were supporting them because of Britt."

"If she was supporting us at Regionals because of Brittany isn't that an oxymoron considering we were competing against her." Nick said. "She was supporting us because she's friends with us. Why does everything have to be so black and white with you guys?"

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"It would honestly take too long to explain to you in a way you'd understand it and I'm not really in the mood to do that today. I want to have fun so I'm going to take my friends advice and just drop this; it's not worth it honestly. And since we leave in two days it means even less."

"What do you mean you leave in two days?" Puck asked.

"Jeff, Brittany, and I are moving to New York along with Seb and Blaine."

"Brittany's moving to New York?"

"Finn, you must be honestly living in your own little world that you didn't know she was leaving. She's moving in with Nick and Jeff." Santana told him.

"I had no idea."

"Dude, even I knew. Santana's right, you've been living in your own little world. Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you going out there like a week later or something Santana?"

"It's two weeks later, but yes, I am. Now if you two don't mind, Nick and I are going to go join Jeff and Brittany in the pool along with everyone else." Finn and Puck just looked at each other as Santana took Nick's hand before they got up and walked to the pool.

"She was never that nice to either of us. She was always a bitch even when she was being nice." Finn told Puck.

"I think it's those damn blazers they wore. They fucking hypnotize people."

"Is everything okay?" Blaine turned his head to see Thad standing next to him and Sebastian.

"Yes, why?"

"Things just looked a bit tense over there. I thought Nick was going to snap and that takes a lot. He's almost as calm as you are Blaine."

"They were." Sebastian replied. "Finn seems to think Santana will be all alone and away from everyone now that she's transferred schools."

"But we're all going to be nearby and that's not even talking about Dave or Quinn who are in Connecticut."

"We know that, but it seems Finn didn't realize us Warblers are Santana's friends as well." Sebastian told him. "He seems to think the only reason Santana is around us all the time is because of Brittany."

"Sucks to be oblivious to the obvious, but at least now it makes sense why Nick looked so irritated." Shortly after Thad spoke Blaine started laughing quite loudly. Sebastian and Thad just looked at each other and soon saw what was so funny. Brittany had pushed Finn into the pool fully dressed. "What the hell?" Thad said through his laughter. "I wonder what prompted her to do that."

"I don't know, but she sure as hell doesn't look happy. I haven't seen that look on her face since we screwed up during rehearsals prior to Nationals. She looks pissed." Blaine said before walking over to Brittany. "What's going on Britt?"

"Finn upset Santana, it's wrong to upset someone."

"So you pushed him into the pool?"

"He needed to cool off. No one has the right to tell someone else who their friends are. You guys are as important to Santana as you are to me."

"We appreciate that Britt." Blaine said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "And I'm sure Santana appreciates it as well."

By the time Finn pulled himself out of the pool, most of their guests had gotten back to partying except for a few. "Man, I've never seen Brittany angry before." Sam told him while handing him a towel. "What the hell did you say to her to upset her?"

"I didn't say anything to her."

"What did you say to Jeff?" Tina asked.

"It wasn't him either, it was Santana and Nick. Did you know Brittany is moving to New York?" They both nodded. "Did you know about Santana?" They nodded again. "How am I the last one to find out this stuff?"

"Do you really want us to answer that?" Tina asked. "And what's the big deal about Santana transferring schools? Personally I'm happy for her because she wasn't happy at Louisville. And now she'll be near Brittany."

"But they're not together anymore."

"I know, but they're still best friends. And being as close as they're going to be they'll get to see each other all the time. It's not like Nick or Jeff is going to complain about having her around on the weekends considering the four of them spend most of their time together." Tina just looked at Sam before shaking her head because Finn looked completely lost. "You need to get back in touch with reality Finn, otherwise life is going to pass you by along with most of your friends."


	29. Chapter 29

Two Steps Beyond

Part 29

Thankfully the rest of the day went rather smoothly. It was pretty clear from what Blaine was seeing Finn really hadn't been spending much time around everybody else. It seemed that after Brittany pushed him into the pool the rest of their friends were a bit distant from him. "I'm surprised he's still here." Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear as he wrapped his arms around him from behind. "He looks lost."

"That's just the way Finn looks." Sebastian laughed at Blaine's comment.

"Okay, you've got me there. But he looks more lost than usual. I did find out an interesting piece of information today, but I'm sure you already know it."

"Share and then I can tell you if I did or not."

"Did you know Hummel used to have a crush on Finn?" Blaine looked over his shoulder at Sebastian. "Guess you didn't."

"How did you find this out?"

"Puck. The man rambles on and on when he drinks. I'm pretty sure he'd tell us anything we want to know right now. He thought it was hysterical that our little Britt was able to push Finn into the pool. Said Britt has changed a lot by being around all of us, yet at the same time she's still Britt. I hope that makes sense to you."

"Strangely it does. I've got to tell you, I'm so happy things didn't escalate with them earlier."

"Me too. Like Thad said, I haven't seen Nick that riled up before."

"I've only ever seen him worse one other time; it's not a pretty sight."

"Alright, enough about them, are you having fun?" Sebastian asked before nuzzling Blaine's neck slightly.

"I am. Though there are a few things that could make this day more enjoyable."

"Why Blaine Anderson, are you propositioning me?"

"Only if you say yes."

"Of course I'm going to say yes, where do you want to go?" Sebastian said before turning Blaine in his arms. "But we'll need to be discreet."

"You, Sebastian Smythe caring to be discreet?"

"It's only because I don't want to completely debunk peoples' thoughts of you."

"Anyone that truly knows us Bas, those thoughts are long gone."

"True, but it's not just our closest friends that are here. And wouldn't it make us bad hosts to disappear during our own party?"

"They'll understand and I doubt many will notice." After a brief exchange of looks Sebastian let go of Blaine but took ahold of his hand instead. Once they took a good look around to make sure everything was going well they headed up the stairs of the deck and inside. As they made their way down the hallway they were happy to see that the house was empty and that everyone was outside. Before making their way upstairs, they gave one last look around to make sure no one was around.

They were barely halfway up the stairs when they started to kiss, it was pretty clear due to the intensity of it that both of them needed this time alone more than they wanted to admit. The fact that they'd been as well behaved as they'd been since arriving in Ohio was definitely the reason. They'd barely done more than kiss in the five days they'd been there. After closing Blaine's bedroom door Sebastian quickly pulled Blaine's swim trunks down so they were pooled around his ankles. "God I've missed seeing you like this."

"You've seen me naked since we've been here Bas." Blaine said with a laugh while stepping out of his trunks.

"True, but you haven't been excited." Sebastian replied with a smirk, causing a faint blush to come to Blaine's cheeks.

"Fair enough, now are you going to strip or should I help you?" Sebastian didn't answer, just closed the distance between them. He then lowered his head enough to brush his lips against Blaine's which caused Blaine to lean forward. A soft sigh left his lips as Sebastian stepped back. "Bas." After he spoke, Blaine looked up at Sebastian and saw his eyes soften before he leaned in again and began to kiss down Blaine's jaw, down his neck. Soon Blaine felt Sebastian kissing his way down his chest. Sebastian had just gotten onto his knees when he looked up at Blaine upon hearing what sounded like someone calling for them.

"Do you hear that B?"

"Unfortunately." Sebastian reached over and grabbed Blaine's swim trunks before getting back on his feet again. He'd just gotten up when Blaine's door flew open.

"You two need to get outside NOW!" Sebastian looked at Jacob standing in front of them before glancing back at Blaine who was thankful Sebastian was in front of him.

"Why?" Sebastian asked, not even bothering to ask why Jacob entered without knocking.

"Because I think Santana's going to beat the crap out of that Finn guy." That was all Jacob needed to say before Blaine and Sebastian bolted down the stairs, with Jacob right behind them. When they got out on the deck they heard screaming in Spanish which had to be Santana. As they headed down the steps they saw Santana being held back by Nick and Beat while Puck and Sam were standing in front of Finn.

"What the fuck is going on?" Sebastian yelled. Santana started rambling again in Spanish before Sebastian stepped in front of her. "In English Santana, remember I speak French, not Spanish." While Sebastian tried to find out what the hell happened Blaine walked up to Puck and Sam.

"I think it's best you get him out of here."

"That's what we're trying to do but he won't budge." Sam replied.

"I'm just looking out for her." Finn said.

"If this is you looking out for her, stop. And just leave. This is the second time you've upset her today and I won't allow a third."

"Come on man, Blaine is right. And I don't know how much longer Nick and Beat are going to be able to hold her back. She's pissed like I've never seen before." It didn't take much longer and soon Finn headed out.

"Care to tell me what happened?" Blaine asked.

"I'd love to, but I don't know." Sam replied to which Puck just agreed. "All I know is one minute everything was fine, they next Santana looked like she was going to kill him and Jeff was being lead away. Nick grabbed her around her waist, but she wiggled free and that's when Beat grabbed ahold of her." Blaine just nodded and walked over to where Beat, Nick, Santana, and Sebastian were. Santana looked like she'd finally started to calm down and now Nick was the only one holding her though Beat was still sitting close.

"Go ahead man; I'll holler if we need you." Blaine said before sitting down next to Sebastian. "So, do we know what that was all about?"

"He better be gone or I'm going to kill him myself." Sebastian replied, much to Blaine's shock.

"What happened?" Blaine looked at Santana before looking at Nick who looked as angry as Sebastian did.

"I don't want to talk about it." Santana replied.

"Nick." Nick then looked over Santana's shoulder waiting to see if she'd give him some indication of whether or not it was alright to tell Blaine.

"Go ahead, tell him."

"The condensed version is that Finn thinks that we just keep Santana and Brittany around for entertainment value. Said there is no reason why rich boys like us would want a girl from Lima Heights around or a space case like Brittany."

"Where's Jeff?"

"Thad and Dave have him locked in the pool house, he's livid."

"Where's Brittany?"

"Tina took her for a walk."

"You've got to know Finn is talking out of his ass, right Santana." Blaine said while reaching out to take her hand.

"I know, but it doesn't mean that his words didn't hurt. I mean, I could see myself saying the same type of shit to someone. Honestly, what the hell is a girl from Lima Heights doing with a bunch of smart, rich boys? If anyone was to presume what was going on they'd think I was screwing all of you since that's what I was supposedly destined to do."

"Screw what others think." Sebastian said with a smile. "Pardon the pun. But if they think that they don't know you or us. Did Brittany hear what he said?" Santana nodded slowly. "He's a fucking dead man."

"Calm down Bas. I don't need to be bailing you and Jeff out of jail for assault and battery. How was Brittany when she left with Tina?"

"She was crying." Nick told him. "He basically said Jeff was using her and Britt was too stupid to realize it. And she was naïve to move to New York with him because he's just going to dump her when he finds someone prettier and smarter." The more Nick spoke the angrier Blaine and Sebastian got. "By the way, sorry we interrupted you two but we didn't know what else to do."

"How'd you…"

"We saw you two sneak into the house." Santana replied.

"Fear not, we didn't get far. We weren't in there that long." Sebastian said, forcing a smile to his face. "Please tell me he wasn't this much of an idiot when Rachel dated him."

"He was." Santana told him. "I just never took him as being cruel. The things he said were things you and I would say Seb. I just don't think he realized how hurtful he was being."

"Doesn't matter, he's a fucking jackass and if I ever see him again I'll…" Blaine looked at Sebastian who didn't finish his sentence. "You know what I mean."

"I do and thankfully after today the chances of us seeing him again are slim."

"For you guys, not me." After Santana spoke Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other upon seeing Nick kiss her on the cheek.

"Just because we'll be gone doesn't mean the rest of the guys are going to be. I'm pretty sure Beat, Thad, and Dave are just waiting for the opportunity to go off on his ass. Then before you know it you'll be with us."

"True, but…"

"Santana, just accept that the guys are going to look after you once we're gone." Sebastian said. "This is an argument you won't win with us." Santana just nodded and looked down at the ground. Blaine, Sebastian, and Nick had all just started to talk when Tina came walking over with Brittany.

"She wanted to come back but we can't seem to find Jeff." Tina told them as Blaine and Sebastian looked at Brittany whose eyes were all red.

"He's with Thad and Dave." Sebastian said while holding his hand out to Brittany. "I know my lap isn't as comfortable, but you can sit with me till he comes back."

"Are you sure Sebby?" Brittany asked while sniffling.

"Positive." Brittany then took his hand before sitting down on his lap. "Thank you Tina."

"Don't mention it." She replied before walking away.

"Can I get you anything, either of you?" Blaine asked. Brittany and Santana both just shook their heads. "Okay, since that's the case I'm going to go check on Jeff." Before leaving Blaine gave Sebastian a kiss. As he headed towards the pool house he just shook his head. This was not the day neither he nor Sebastian had envisioned, but at least the rest of their friends were trying to get things back to normal. When he walked into the pool house his eyes grew wide as there were pillows thrown all about as well as a few other items scattered across the floor. "How is he?" Blaine asked once he spotted Dave.

"Don't ask. Thad's still trying to get him to calm down. And we owe your parents a new vase. How are the girls?"

"Miserable. Brittany wants to see Jeff."

"Maybe hearing that will help calm him down. I don't think I've ever seen him like this Blaine."

"Can you honestly blame him?"

"Not at all." Dave replied. "I can't believe he said the things he did to them. Not just that but he was stupid enough to say them with Jeff within earshot. Thad and I got Jeff out of there as soon as we could, what were things like when you and Sebastian came out?"

"I honestly don't know if Nick and Beat were going to be able to stop Santana for much longer."

"What changed?"

"Something happened when she saw Bas. They've got a strange understanding of each other." Just as Blaine finished Thad came walking down the stairs. "Where's Jeff?"

"Taking a cold shower. How are the girls?"

"Miserable, as I just told Dave. Why is Jeff in a cold shower?"

"It was the only thing I could think of to bring him back to his senses besides hitting him. I threw him in there and held him there till he stopped fighting me."

"Well, could you tell him Brittany wants to see him? She's sitting with Bas right now."

"Got it." Before Thad headed back up the stairs Blaine stopped him.

"I need you two along with Beat to do us a favor once we leave."

"What's that?" Dave asked.

"Keep an eye on Santana."

"Will do." Thad replied before heading up the stairs. Blaine waited downstairs with Dave for Thad to return with Jeff. When Jeff finally appeared the anger was still evident in his eyes though he'd calmed considerably from what Dave and Thad had told him.

"Where is she?"

"Sitting with Bas poolside." Jeff just nodded before walking out of the pool house. Blaine just looked at Thad and Dave.

"That's progress, trust us." Thad said before the three of them followed Jeff out. When they finally reached the pool Jeff was sitting on one of the chairs with Brittany curled up against him. If one didn't know better they'd think Jeff would snap at anyone daring to come near them. There was definitely a protective look in his eyes. And Santana was lying down with her head in Sebastian's lap.

"Where's Nick?" Blaine asked Sebastian.

"Getting us some drinks." After Sebastian answered Blaine looked down and saw that Santana was asleep. "She fell asleep about ten minutes ago." Blaine then carefully sat down next to Sebastian hoping not to disturb Santana. "Is it wrong to say I won't miss this place?"

"Yes, but I understand what you mean. Not as much this place, just some of the people."

"That's exactly what I meant. I just want to wring his neck B."

"I know, but I think this time you've got quite a few people ahead of you. Has Jeff said anything?"

"Not a word, actually, scratch that. He told Brittany that he loves her, but nothing else."

"What's going on with Beat, Logan, and Puck?"

"If I was to venture a guess, he's warning Puck to keep Hudson far away from the rest of us. The guys are all pissed."

"Who exactly?"

"To quote the idiot, the Warblers plus some. Basically all of our friends are pissed Blaine. Though, the rest of them have to get in line behind the Warblers."

"No one can say our parties are ever boring."

"You can say that again." Nick said before handing them each a beer. "I hope your Dad won't mind but I thought we could really use these."

"He won't, especially since we're not going anywhere tonight. That reminds me; please tell me Puck isn't driving home."

"Sam is taking him." Sebastian chimed in while Nick handed a beer to Jeff. "Is he still not talking?" Nick just nodded in response. Blaine and Sebastian each looked over at Jeff who was just sipping his beer.

"He looks like he's in a daze." Blaine said.

"I think he's still just processing everything. I don't think he ever expected to hear that out of Finn of all people." Nick replied. "And I don't blame him, I don't believe it either. How do you say that to people you call your friends?"

"I don't know." They were all just sitting there quietly when Thad and Dave walked up holding two guitars.

"We thought these might help matters. Won't be the first time we've all broken into song." Blaine looked across at Jeff who still hadn't moved. Even though Jeff was his usual partner when it came to playing, he willingly accepted Sam's offer to play. Since it was pretty obvious to everyone Jeff wasn't going to move from where he was sitting with Brittany. It wasn't long till all the Warblers were around them along with most everyone else.

Once Blaine and Sam started to play Santana lifted her head off of Sebastian's lap. After looking around she sat up and just leaned against him. They were just about to start the second song when Sam looked up and saw Jeff standing in front of him. Without a word being said Sam handed Jeff the guitar and moved out of his seat so Jeff could sit next to Blaine. Blaine looked at Jeff before looking over to where Jeff and Brittany had been sitting and saw she was now sitting with Wes and Hailey. "Are you sure about this?"

"Brittany asked me to join you."

"Works for me, your choice." Jeff sat for a moment before beginning and it only took a couple of chords before Blaine joined in.

_[Jeff]_

_Your hand fits in mine_

_Like it's made just for me_

_But bear this in mind_

_It was meant to be_

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_[Thad]_

_I know you've never loved_

_The crinkles by your eyes_

_When you smile_

_You've never loved_

_Your stomach or your thighs,_

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But I'll love them endlessly_

_[All]_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if I do_

_It's you_

_Oh, it's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_[Sebastian]_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_And maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep_

_Though it makes no sense to me_

_[Dave]_

_I know you've never loved_

_The sound of your voice on tape_

_You never want_

_To know how much you weigh_

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But you're perfect to me_

_[All]_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_[Blaine]_

_You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you_

_You'll never treat yourself right, darling, but I want you to._

_If I let you know I'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, oh._

_[Nick]_

_And I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_'Cause it's you,_

_Oh, it's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_And I'm in love with you_

_And all these little things_

_[All]_

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true_

_It's you,_

_It's you they add up to_

_I'm in love with you_

_And all your little things _

By the time finished, all the girls in attendance were basically gawking at them. "How is it they can pull stuff like this off without practice?" Tina said to Sam.

"That would be because they are that damn good." Logan replied. "All it took were little looks from each other to know who was taking what verse."

"But they were in perfect harmony, along with the rest of you."

"It's a Warbler thing." He said with a smile.

"You know Jeff chose that because of Brittany, right?"

"I know." Sam replied. "And I think that's the first time I've seen her smile since Finn opened his big mouth."

_Song: Little Things, written by Ed Sheeran_


	30. Chapter 30

Two Steps Beyond

Part 30

By the time Blaine's parents returned most of their guests were gone except for those that were staying the night. "Why is it that I have the feeling that something happened today?" Mrs. Anderson said to her husband after they passed by the family room where they were all sitting.

"That would be because something probably did. I'm getting the same feeling from them. They don't necessarily look relaxed; they almost look relieved sitting in there."

"Do you think we should ask Blaine or Seb what happened?"

"If they think we should know, they'll tell us. Otherwise let's just leave them be." Mr. Anderson said before giving his wife a kiss on her cheek prior to them heading upstairs to bed.

Only a few minutes after Blaine's parents walked by did any of them say anything. "How is it your parents aren't nosey Blaine?" Dave asked.

"After dealing with Cooper, I'm a breeze."

"Cooper was pretty bad, huh?" Thad asked.

"Let's just say my parents never would've left the house like they did today if he was the one throwing the party at our age."

"Things got kind of crazy, I'm guessing."

"That would be an understatement. I saw more at a young age than I probably should have."

"Are you saying he had these parties with you around B?" Sebastian asked.

"He did. He would bribe me not to say anything to our parents and then tell me to stay in my room unless it was an emergency when everyone was here."

"How much did you see?" Santana asked.

"I got an early glimpse into sex and drinking."

"Was it Cooper having sex or his friends?"

"All of the above, though I never witness any orgies. His friends had a little decency."

"Bummer, and here I thought Cooper truly was a bad boy." Santana said with a laugh.

"Sorry to ruin your image of him. When you come to New York you can tell him you've been disappointed by the fact that he didn't mar my childhood by partaking in any orgies."

"For my well-being, don't say that to him." Sebastian told her much to everyone's shock. "What, there are some things I'd rather not know about my brother-in-law. And who knows what information he'd choose to divulge."

"Can't say I blame you man." Jeff said before yawning. "Now, we're going to head up to bed. We'll see you in the morning." The rest of the guys just smiled as Jeff picked Brittany up who was sound asleep and had been for quite a while.

"Do you need any help?" Beat asked.

"I think I've got it, but if you hear a loud thud, come running. Night."

It wasn't long after Jeff and Brittany left, did the rest of them start yawning as well. "Looks like Jeff had the right idea." Blaine told them. "So unless you guys that are staying down here need anything else I'm going to call it a night as well. Bas?"

"I'm coming as well. Like Blaine asked, do you guys need anything?"

"We're good." Jacob replied after looking at Logan who nodded in agreement. "See you guys in the morning." Slowly but surely the rest of the guys made their way up to bed.

Blaine and Sebastian had just finished changing and were getting into bed when Sebastian's phone started to ring. After looking at the clock Blaine just shook his head. "Who is it?"

"Brody." Sebastian replied after glancing at his phone. "Hey, you do realize it's one in the morning, right?" He said while he got into bed. "It's been taken care of for now so tell Rachel not to worry, okay. We'll fill her in on everything when we get home. Night man." After ending the call and setting his phone on the nightstand Sebastian got comfortable.

"Is it safe to assume Rachel found out what happened?" Blaine said before curling up next to Sebastian.

"That is correct. Tina called her and told her all about it. Brody says she wants to get on the next plane so she can chew Finn out in person. Said doing it over the phone wouldn't have the same effect since he could just hang up on her."

"She's got a point. I still can't believe he said that too them. Looking out for your friends is one thing, but he insulted them."

"He's honestly lucky Jeff is leaving town because if he sees him again anytime soon it's going to be ugly. Who knew mild-mannered Jeff had it in him?"

"Not me, that reminds me we need to go shopping tomorrow."

"Why?"

"To replace the vase Jeff shattered in the pool house. I told Dave I'd pick up the replacement and they're going to pay me back though I told them it was unnecessary."

"Hudson should be the one paying for the replacement. It's his fucking mouth that caused Jeff to flip out."

"True, but I doubt he makes enough working for Burt to afford it."

"That bad huh?"

"It was a crystal vase, Waterford crystal."

"Yikes. In that case, he really should be paying for it."

"I know, but unlike our friends, he won't be able to afford it at least anytime soon. And if I don't get a replacement before we leave my Mom will notice. And I'd rather not explain what happened to her."

"I don't blame you."

The next morning when Santana made her way downstairs the house was still relatively quiet. "Morning Mrs. Anderson."

"Morning Santana. Sleep well?"

"Yes. Am I the only one up?"

"No, Blaine is out in the garage with his Dad and Seb is out on the deck. Besides those two everyone else is asleep still. Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." Santana then made her way outside onto the deck.

"And here I thought I was going to have some peace and quiet this morning." Sebastian said while putting his book down. "Morning."

"Morning." Santana went to go sit down on one of the chair near the round chaise Sebastian was sitting in but he tapped the space next to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, now sit that booty down next to me." Once she was settled, she allowed herself to lean against Sebastian. "How did you sleep?"

"Alright."

"Just alright."

"Yes, why?"

"It's just…I saw that you crashed with Nick last night." Santana looked down at the empty space between them. "It's okay, really. I just figured you would've slept better having him nearby after everything."

"It's not like that Seb, it's…"

"Complicated?"

"Exactly. I swore that I was into girls and that my dalliances with guys was in my past, but Nick…there's just something I can't quite put my finger on it. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Be careful, because Nick's a really nice guy and I don't want to see him or you getting hurt. Especially since you two seem to have a pretty good thing going on friendship wise."

"I get it, and we are. This whole thing is confusing to both of us because it just, happened. It's not like I sought him out nor did he do the same."

"Okay, as long as you both don't have blinders on."

"The same could've been said to you and Blaine when you first got together."

"Tell me about it, who would've ever thought we'd be where we are now."

"You're good for each other."

"Why thank you. Now since I know, how did you sleep last night?"

"As well as could be expected, I was still pretty pissed when I went to sleep so Nick just held me. He's pretty sweet."

"I told you, so that means if you hurt him I'm going to have to give you a verbal tongue lashing."

"The same goes for you in regards to Blaine."

"Duly noted. And I'm going to ask you something and you can totally tell me to fuck off and mind my own business, but I'm curious so I just have to ask."

"What?"

"How good is it, considering he's not the only guy you've been with? If I had to guess I'd say it must be pretty damn good to have you coming back for more."

"Why Seb, I'm offended that you would ask me such a thing." Sebastian couldn't help laugh because she feigned hurt as well as he does. "But for your information, Nick's pretty damn talented."

"Is he now?"

"Sorry, that's all the details you're going to get."

"Tease."

"You're just going to have to go ravage Blaine to get your mind off of my sex life."

"I can do that."

"Do what?" Blaine asked as he reached the top of the steps.

"You." Santana said with a laugh.

"Do I even want to know what the two of you were talking about?" Blaine asked before sitting down on the other side of Sebastian.

"Just girl talk." Santana replied. "What were you doing in the garage?"

"My Dad was just showing me where he put all the paperwork for my car. He took it in before we got back and made sure it was all good to go."

"Awww, is he worried about us making the drive B?"

"A little, he's just happy we're not taking too much stuff out ourselves and are basically letting the movers bring everything."

"That's true; I think we've each only got two small bags, our laptops and your guitars that are going with us."

"Basically, and whatever Nick, Jeff, and Brittany can't fit in Nick's car." Blaine noticed a change in Santana upon mentioning the others. "Just so you know Santana, if anything does happen and Jeff and Britt do split up we'll take care of her. It's already been talked about so she won't be on her own, we'd move her in with us."

"How'd you know that was on my mind?"

"It's hard not to think about it, especially after Finn opened his big mouth." Blaine said.

"Thanks. And can we not talk about him; just the mention of his name aggravates me."

"Does that put him in the same class as Voldemort?" Jeff asked as he and Brittany walked outside. "He who must not be named."

"Basically." Santana replied. "You two look a bit better."

"The wonders of a good night's sleep." Jeff said as they got comfortable on the other round chaise. "And knowing I won't have to see him again. And Blaine, give me the bill once you come back. Again, I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I'll go out and replace it today."

"I looked it up online last night and you have to let me pay you back."

"You can pay for part of it. I need to take some of the blame for bringing you all together. And here I thought we'd be trouble free without Kurt around."

"It's not your fault he's an idiot B." Sebastian said before giving him a kiss. "I don't think he truly realized what he said till after Santana and Jeff snapped."

"I don't think so either." Nick said while walking through the door. "And so you guys know, the rest of the guys are up and moving and your Mom is making us breakfast." Blaine went to get up but Nick put his hand up. "She told me to tell you to not even to try and stop her." Nick then pulled up a chair and set it between the two loungers. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"Except for me going shopping, I don't know." Blaine replied while looking at the others. "What do you guys want to do?"

"We'd like to spend the last day you guys are here with you, unless that's a problem." Beat said as the rest of them came walking outside.

"I don't see it as one, do you B?"

"As long as I can run that errand I'm good for whatever you want to do."

Meanwhile in Lima, Artie, Sam, and Tina gathered at the Lima Bean. "Could you please explain to us why you told Rachel?" Artie asked.

"I needed someone to talk to that might know what the fuck was going through his head to say something like that."

"Did she give you any insight?"

"No, she's pretty pissed about it. I'm pretty sure if she was around, Finn wouldn't know what hit him."

"Speaking of, has anyone talked to him since he left Blaine's?" Sam asked.

"I talked to him this morning before coming over here." Artie told him. "He still doesn't understand why Santana and Jeff got so mad."

"You're kidding me, right?" Tina said before taking a sip of her coffee. "He basically said that they're novelties to the guys. And also insinuated that Jeff doesn't care about Brittany at all, which is complete bull. Jeff loves her, how can one not see that?"

"I wish. For his sake he better hope Santana stayed with them last night because I sure as hell wouldn't want to run into her so soon afterwards."

"From what I heard, that's what happened since those guys leave tomorrow. I still can't believe that Brittany is moving to New York. I expected it from Blaine, but not Brittany." Sam said.

"Jeff and Brittany are so in love with each other that it doesn't surprise me. That is why he got so angry yesterday. Blaine said he'd never seen Jeff like this with a girl before." Tina told them. "There isn't anything he wouldn't do for her."

"Hell, they all helped her more than we ever did. I think they are all more like Blaine than we ever gave them credit for, including Sebastian." Artie said. "I mean really, did either of you ever think she'd be able to pull off the grades she did this last year? I sure didn't. Guess that makes the Warblers better friends to her than we are. Those guys did everything they could to help her and it worked."

"You're giving them too much credit." They all looked up when they heard Finn's voice, but weren't surprised to see him standing there with Puck.

"I think you need to stop drinking the anti-Warbler Kool-Aid." Artie told him. "They're cool guys, you just don't know them. The three of us spent quite a bit of time with them this past year. And after what you did you're lucky you got out of there unharmed."

"After yesterday, I'm sure you rank as high as Kurt with them. I think he's the only person the phrase once a Warbler, always a Warbler doesn't apply too." Tina told him. "Now, is there a reason you're standing there?"

"I was hoping you guys could help me talk some sense into the two of them. You can't tell me you don't think Brittany is making a mistake."

"Not going to happen man, sorry." Sam told him. "Personally, I'm happy for both of them. And who are we to stop Brittany when even her parents are okay with her going. You really have no clue what went on this past year with all of us."

"He's got a point man, I even know more of what's going on and that's not usually the case." Puck said. "Did you know Jeff got all the Warblers to help him serenade Brittany for Valentine's Day?"

"No, how did you know that?" Finn asked while glancing at Puck.

"I came back to town right afterwards because Jake was an idiot. Sam wanted me to stop all out hell from breaking loose."

"Why would that happen?"

"Because like I said, my brother was an idiot and said something that was taken in a totally different context by Sebastian. And all the guys took it the same way and by all I'm including our current company as well."

"Like Sebastian could hurt anyone."

"Dude, have you ever really looked at him out of uniform? Dude's got muscles. I'm pretty sure he could protect himself without needing the other guys to help him." Finn just looked at Puck.

"What are you doing checking other guys out?"

"Almost everyone was in a bathing suit yesterday dude, its rather hard not to look."

"What about you Artie?"

"Oh hell nah, I ain't crazy enough to get involved with that even if I agreed with you, which I don't. That's a whole different level of crazy. And the thought of Santana's wrath is not something I want to ever experience again. And I have a feeling this time it would be ten times worse. And if there's anything left of you once she's done, you'd have to deal with Jeff. I wouldn't want that. Who knew he had such a temper, he always looks so mellow."

"Sounds like you're on your own." Tina told him. "But you might want to give someone a heads up if you're stupid enough to try and talk to them again. For I've got a good feeling that you're the last person either of them ever wants to see again or at least anytime soon."

"So, you're just going to let them leave?" All three of them nodded and then Finn looked at Puck who was in agreement with the three seated at the table. "What type of friends do you guys consider yourselves?"

"Supportive." Tina replied. "And if you were smart, you'd keep your mouth shut on the topic because it's not your choice to make. The rest of us have known about this for a while and have had time to process the whole thing. Sorry, you weren't around to deal with it like the rest of us did, but just because you're late to the party doesn't mean you have a right to ruin it for either of them. They both are happy with their decisions, so we're happy as well. The only reason I'd want them not to go is selfish in that I'll miss them. But now I'll have an even better excuse to visit New York."

After helping Mrs. Anderson clean up from breakfast everyone made their way upstairs to shower and get ready. It had been decided just prior to breakfast, that Jeff and Brittany were going to accompany Blaine shopping while the rest of them headed over to Nick's house. "Are you sure you don't want me to come with you B?" Sebastian asked as he got dressed.

"Since Jeff is determined to go it's pretty silly for anyone else to come with. Vase shopping won't be very exciting."

"Hopefully you'll be able to find a replacement."

"Me too, because I really don't want to have to explain everything to my parents."

"Do you know how much it's going to cost?"

"From what Jeff saw online, anywhere from eight hundred to two thousand. Thankfully, I found a picture of it so I have a reference besides my memory."

"Not to stick my nose where it doesn't belong, but won't your parents look at your credit card bill funny if there is all of a sudden a two thousand dollar purchase."

"Already thought of that, I'm going to use my bank card from the account I set up in New York. Our paychecks have already been deposited so I'm more than covered."

"Alright, otherwise you could just use my credit card."

"I appreciate that Bas, but I've got this. How are you getting over to Nick's?"

"I'm going to ride over with Thad and Beat. And don't worry; since you'll be getting there with Jeff, Beat said he'd bring us home tonight."


	31. Chapter 31

Two Steps Beyond

Part 31

Thankfully when Blaine, Jeff, and Brittany returned to Blaine's house his parents were gone. "Just give a few minutes to put this in the pool house and we can go." Once Blaine was out of the car, Brittany handed him the box containing the vase.

"Be careful." Jeff told him with a smile.

"That's something you don't need to tell me twice."

He was just walking back out to Jeff's car when his parents pulled into the driveway. "What are you doing here? I thought you all went over to Nick's." His Mom said once she was out of the car.

"We were, I just forgot something and Jeff here offered to bring me to get it."

"And just what did you forget?"

"Flash drive with our pictures." Blaine couldn't believe he came up with something so quickly that was definitely believable.

"Alright, well you have fun." She then gave Blaine a kiss. "Are you and Seb going to be home for dinner tonight?"

"Probably not, if we're not home before you and Dad go to bed we'll see you in the morning." Once Blaine got into the back of Jeff's car, Jeff turned around to face him. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but that was way too close." He replied while leaning his head back. "Now let's go enjoy our last day in this place." They were about halfway to Nick's when Sebastian sent Blaine a text asking where they were. "It seems our presence is missed."

"Of course it is, we're awesome." Jeff replied. "And I'll get you that money tomorrow."

"Like I told you when I bought it, you can get it to me whenever. It's not like you're going to run off on me."

"Very true, I'd just rather take care of it right away."

"I get it." When they pulled into the Duval driveway they were surprised to see the guys out front. "Wow, two welcoming committees." Blaine said with a laugh before getting out of the car. After giving Sebastian a kiss he looked around at the guys. "Not that I mind playing basketball, but it's hot as hell out so why aren't we in the pool?"

"That would be because my sister and her friends are out there."

"Is my sister here?" Jeff asked.

"Yes and she went gaga when she saw Seb take his shirt off."

"Sorry about that Seb." Jeff said.

"Can't fault her for having good taste."

"Where's Santana?" Brittany asked.

"She is up in my room taking a nap. She didn't sleep very well last night."

"She told me she slept alright." Sebastian said.

"She lied. She was up most of the night. Why do you think she was downstairs so early this morning?" They all just looked at Nick. "Britt hun, does Santana normally sleep-in in the morning?"

"Yes."

"There you have it. So, are you up for shooting hoops for a little bit?"

"Why just a little bit?"

"My Mom is taking my sister and all her little friends out."

"Was she originally planning this or is it because we're here?" Thad asked.

"It's because we're here and she knows that if we can't relax we'll just go back to Blaine's and she'd like to at least be able to see me today. That reminds me Jeff, your Mom is on her way over."

"Figures as much."

"Why Jeff, don't you want to see her?" Blaine asked.

"Guys, she's been an emotional wreck these past few days. I swear, every time she looks at me she cries."

"I do not." Jeff looked over his shoulder and saw his Mom standing there.

"Yes you do. Just ask Dad."

"I'm not crying now."

"That's because you were busted." Jeff said with a smile.

"My Mom is inside."

"Thank you Nick." As Mrs. Sterling walked passed Jeff she slapped him upside the back of his head. "Watch your manners Jeffrey."

"Says she who just hit me."

"Just because you're taller doesn't mean you're still not my little boy." Once she walked into the house the guys all looked at Jeff.

"Yes Jeffrey, be nice to your Mom." Thad told him.

"Alright Thaddeus." The guys all just started to laugh. There was just something about it when they all started to playfully snipe at one another that always made them laugh.

Luckily for them it was only about a half hour later when Mrs. Duval and Mrs. Sterling reappeared with all the girls in tow. "Where are you taking them?" Nick asked.

"We're dropping them off at the mall." Mrs. Duval replied.

"There is a god." Jeff remarked quietly so only the guys could hear.

"Did you say something Jeff?" Mrs. Sterling asked as the girls got into the two cars.

"Just asked Seb when we're leaving tomorrow." After Jeff spoke all the guys saw what he'd mentioned earlier because they all could see her eyes tear up.

"We're just dropping them off Nick so nothing crazy since we'll be back."

"And here we were all planning on going skinny dipping. Guess that's out of the question now."

"Nick."

"I was just kidding Mom, geesh. We did that at Blaine's yesterday and it's really too sunny to do it today. Don't want certain body parts to get burned." The guys all started to laugh as Mrs. Duval just looked at her son, astonished by what he just said.

"We'll behave Mrs. Duval."

"Thank you Beat." She was about to say something else but just shook her head before getting into her car. The guys all moved aside so that the Moms could pull out.

"I can't believe you said that to her." Trent exclaimed.

"What?"

"You told her we were going to go skinny dipping."

"And your point is?" Nick just looked at Trent. "You've never done it, have you?" By this point all eyes were on Trent. "Trent?"

"Alright, I haven't. But that's because I don't have a pool."

"I don't either but that hasn't stopped me." Beat told him.

"That's because you're an exhibitionist like Seb."

"Did you hear that Seb?"

"I did. I think it's time Trent here took the plunge. He should find out how good it feels to be so free."

"I don't think so."

"Why, it's just us." Blaine chimed in. But soon he realized just why Trent was hesitant. "What if I take Brittany inside while you take the plunge?"

"What about Santana?"

"She's asleep." Nick reminded him. "But I'm sure Blaine will make sure she doesn't come outside. Right Blaine?"

"Absolutely. So are you going to do it?"

"What the hell, what do I have to lose."

Knowing they didn't have much time, Blaine took Brittany inside while the rest of the guys headed out back. "Why aren't we going out back Blaine?"

"Because Trent is shy."

"About?"

"Everything. So, are you excited about leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes. Santana helped me finish my packing the other day."

"Are you happy that she's going to be close by since she changed schools?"

"Yes. Now I'll have everyone that's important to me close by."

"What's going on?" Santana asked while yawning as she walked down the stairs.

"We're just wasting some time. Cute t-shirt." Blaine said with a smile causing Santana to look down at what she was wearing which was a Dalton t-shirt.

"What can I say; one of Nick's t-shirts is more comfortable to sleep in than what I was wearing. Speaking of, where is everyone else?"

"Outside." Brittany told her.

"If they're outside, why are you two in here?"

"Trent is shy."

"Blaine, can you fill in the blanks please since I'm still waking up?"

"Nick and Jeff's Moms took the girls to the mall and Mrs. Duval basically told us to behave. And in response Nick told her he was basically bummed that she'd be back soon because we were all going to skinny dip."

"Sexy."

"I know, but Trent sort of freaked at the mention of it."

"He's never done it, has he?" No sooner did Santana speak did they hear a cheer from outside.

"He has now judging from their response. That's why I'm in here. Trent was hesitant about doing it in front of either of you."

"That's cute." Santana then got a twinkle in her eye.

"What are you thinking Santana?"

"It really isn't the same if you're doing it all alone."

"If it was anyone besides Trent I'd say go for it, but he's pretty shy and can get self-conscious."

"Alright, since you asked so nicely I won't do it, though the thought is pretty appealing though."

"I doubt Nick will tell you no later on. Hell, I'm sure none of the guys would object."

"Why Blaine, are you saying you wouldn't mind seeing me naked?"

"I might be gay Santana, but that doesn't mean I don't appreciate a beautiful woman."

"Who knew you could be so smooth Blaine."

"I did." They all turned around and saw Sebastian leaning against the doorway. "You're all welcome to come out now. Trent is dressed again."

"I'm honestly surprised the rest of you didn't join him." Blaine told him.

"We were going to, but didn't want to risk the Moms coming back before we all got dressed. We don't need Nick getting into it with his Mom the day before we leave. But you never know, if we're all still here late enough it'll probably happen. That is if the ladies wouldn't mind."

"Why would we mind?" Santana said. "A bunch of gorgeous guys naked in a pool, come on now."

"I don't know, just being polite. But, I have a feeling that even after the rest of us leave skinny dipping might still happen."

"And why are you so sure about that?"

"That would be because I know you are staying here tonight so you can see us all off tomorrow."

"What makes you think we'll go skinny dipping?"

"I know you and Nick better than you think. And considering he mentioned it, it's on his mind. Probably because it's something you guys have already done."

"Fair enough and your assumption is correct." Santana then looked at Brittany. "Why don't we go upstairs and put our suits on then meet the guys out back?"

"Okay."

Once they headed up the stairs to Nick's room Blaine looked at Sebastian. "Don't you think that was pushing things a bit?"

"No, because Santana confirmed what Nick said without any prodding. They're definitely close to each other; they just don't know what it is that is exactly going on between them."

"Are you saying that you think it's more than just friends with benefits?"

"Yes. There are feelings involved; it's just a matter of figuring out what those feelings are."

"Is it wrong to be happy for them regardless of them not really knowing what is going on?"

"Not at all, because if it is I'm in the same boat as you, wrong."

It wasn't long after Blaine and Sebastian got outside did Brittany and Santana appear. "I heard we missed the show." Santana said while pulling her cover-up off.

"You told them Blaine." Trent said.

"Yes, and they wanted to join you but I stopped them."

"Thank you."

"You should just be happy we didn't find this out after we were all drinking because otherwise privacy might not have happened." Beat told him. "Personally I think you're crazy for not wanting to skinny dip with two beautiful ladies. I would not have objected."

"That's because you're an exhibitionist." Dave said with a smile while winking at Trent.

"So be it, but would the rest of you have objected to Brittany or Santana joining you?" When none of them said anything, Beat just smiled. It wasn't long after that little exchanged did the guys all change and join the girls who were already in the pool. When Blaine came back up after diving into the pool he looked at Sebastian who was talking to Thad.

"What is it B?" Sebastian asked once he got closer.

"Do you see that?"

"See what? Jeff and Brittany kissing on the steps? Beat putzing with the playlist? Trent lathering on sunscreen?"

"Bas."

"Oh, you're talking about the way Nick and Santana are lounging on that float, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"That's actually what Thad and I were talking about. I have a feeling she's going to be a wreck when we leave tomorrow. Not only is Brittany leaving, but so is Nick."

"That's why I told Seb here that Dave, Beat, and I will take her out for the day once you guys leave. Do something fun, so she can't dwell on things. I know we can't replace them, but we can do our best to make sure she doesn't get really depressed."

"Are you guys still going to keep an eye on her for us?" Blaine asked.

"Absolutely. Between the three of us she won't be alone if she doesn't want to be. Even Logan offered to help."

"Good, because after everything that happened yesterday I don't think it would be good for her to be alone. Finn really rattled her yesterday."

"Just fair warning; if we see him none of us are going to hold back in telling him exactly what we think of him."

"Who am I to stop you? He deserves anything you guys say to him."

"I have a feeling by the time they're done B, that Finn's going to be thankfully that we're all leaving Ohio."

By the time Mrs. Duval and Mrs. Sterling returned with the girls the guys were all sitting around the table playing poker while Brittany and Santana were giving each other pedicures. "Just fair warning guys, the girls are coming out to go swimming."

"Mom."

"Nick, I kept them out of your hair for hours. It's still nice out so their entitled to go swimming."

"Fine, just tell them to leave us alone. And that includes them gawking at the guys and hounding Santana and Brittany."

"I will tell them. But if they get annoying get me before going off on them. You honestly frighten your sister when you get mad."

"Well then she should do a better job of not pissing me off. Also remind her that she can't move into my room. I heard her making plans for it earlier today."

"I'll remind her. And Santana."

"Yes Mrs. Duval."

"You're staying tonight, correct?"

"Yes, if that's still all right with you and Mr. Duval."

"It's fine dear, you know that." Once Mrs. Duval walked inside Sebastian looked at Santana.

"I think she likes you."

"Ya think, but his sister doesn't. She thinks I'm a bitch."

"But you are one." Sebastian said with a smile.

"True, but she shouldn't say things like that since she really doesn't know me."

"And just why does she think you're a bitch?" Blaine asked.

"That would be because Santana chewed her out for walking into my room without knocking."

"Was there something going on that she shouldn't see?" Dave asked.

"Yes, I was changing." Nick replied. "She's got a horrible tendency to just open doors not caring that they might be closed for a reason."

"And just where were you Santana when you snapped?" Thad asked.

"I was coming back to the room after doing my hair. She just opened the door, Nick yelled so I snapped on her about respecting his privacy. Personally I think she was hoping to catch Jeff changing that day but he was downstairs already." She'd just finished when the girls came walking outside. It was pretty clear to all of them that Mrs. Duval had done what Nick had asked because they could all tell the girls were purposely not looking at them.

Sebastian had just made his bet when he glanced over to the pool and smiled when he saw the girls staring at them. "Our sex appeal is undeniable." That comment was enough for the guys to all glance over at the pool which caused the girls to squeal.

"I'd prefer if you don't mention sex appeal when our sisters are around." Jeff said before folding his hand.

"Understandable, won't let it happen again." Sebastian replied before leaning over to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek. That little acted caused the girls to squeal again.

"Did you really have to do that Seb?" Nick asked while trying not to laugh at the way the girls reacted.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't have been able to sneak a peek at Blaine's cards." Blaine just looked at Sebastian and shook his head.

"I'm out."

"We already know that Blaine." Thad said with a laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny." Blaine tried his best not to laugh, but failed because he had to admit, it was. "I hope you're happy Bas."

"Of course I am, I have you don't I." The guys all sighed at Sebastian's words and watched as Blaine kissed him. Even though they see them together quite a bit, they aren't always privy to these little moments between the two.

Brittany had just sat down on Jeff's lap and he'd placed his arm around her when Nick snapped his head towards the pool. "Watch it you little brats!"

"We didn't say anything."

"Bullshit! I heard it so knock it off. If you all weren't so prissy guys wouldn't run when they see you coming!"

"MOM!"

"You're kidding me, right? You're going to call Mom because I called you prissy. I've called you much worse."

"MOM! Nick's being a jerk!"

"Stop being such a jerk Nick." Beat whined while trying to suppress his laughter. "You're so mean."

"If you only knew. She's been nothing but annoying since she hit puberty. Do you know last week I happened to finish off the ice cream while my Mom was at the store and she threw a fucking hissy fit? It was ridiculous."

It had gotten to the point where Nick was completely ignoring his sister yet she was still yelling for their Mom. "Please tell me there's a good reason why she's yelling for me Nick."

"She's PMSing, how the fuck should I know what's wrong with her?"

"Nicholas."

"Come on Mom, you know she's been nothing but a little bitch this past week."

"That's because she doesn't want to admit that she's going to miss you. She figures if she annoys you she'll get some attention from you."

"That's not the way to get my attention and she knows it. And her and her little friends need to stop with the snide comments about Santana and Brittany."

"And just what did they say?"

"One got offended because god forbid Jeff had his hand on Brittany's ass."

"And Santana?"

"That honor goes to my dear sister who called her a bitch again for no reason."

"Like I said, she just wants to spend more time with you. And for the past month you've spent most of your time with Santana." Mrs. Duval saw Santana look over at Sebastian. "Dear, don't worry about it, please. My daughter is just horrible expressing her feelings when it comes to her big brother. And she can't quite handle the attention he gives his friends."

"Will you please talk with her Mom?"

"I'll try, but you leaving tomorrow isn't easy for any of us."

"I know, but she's really making it so I don't want to spend time with her at all. Hell, Jeff's sister isn't being as annoying."

"That's because she has siblings." Jeff said. "At least that's what my parents told me. Though, she has been whiny lately as well. About a week ago she actually tried to climb between Brittany and I in bed when we were sleeping."

"Guys, why don't the rest of us just go and you two can spend some time with your sisters." Blaine said to them both.

"That's really not necessary Blaine, though the sentiment is appreciated." Mrs. Duval told him. "The girls have had ample opportunities to spend time with their brothers and they didn't take advantage of it. It's just something they're going to have to accept. Nick and Jeff actually cleared time for them and they pushed it off, thinking they had more time. They aren't little kids anymore so they know they're actions have consequences. And one of those is that Nick and Jeff aren't going to waste their last day with their friends to spend time with them." Once Mrs. Duval walked over to the pool the guys all looked at Nick.

"How is it your Mom didn't flip out on you the way you just talked to her?" Dave asked.

"That would be because my sophisticated Mom has the mouth of a sailor when others aren't around." The guys all glanced over to where Mrs. Duval was talking to her daughter before looking back at Nick.

"Your sister doesn't look happy." Trent told him.

"That's because I'm pretty sure my Mom is laying into her pretty bad. She's pretty sick of her attitude lately."

"Nick." His sister's voice was very soft and he looked up to see her standing behind Beat and Dave.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry and so are my friends." She then looked at Santana who was sitting between Nick and Sebastian. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch Santana. It was uncalled for and I won't do it again."

"Don't make promises you can't keep munchkin." Nick told her.

"I know." Nick then waved her over and gave her a hug.

"You know if you wanted to spend time with me you just had to ask."

"I know. Mom said the same thing. I just…I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. I bet if you're good you'll be able to convince Mom and Dad to bring you out to visit me."

"You think so?"

"I guarantee it." Once she headed back to her friends everyone at the table just looked at Nick. "What?"

"That was very sweet of you, considering the brat she was being." Blaine told him.

"Thank you; as much as I try I can't stay mad at her no matter how annoying she can be."

"That's because you're a good big brother." Santana told him.

"I could be better, but thank you."

"And Nick, speaking from experience, don't lose touch with her because once it happens things can get ugly."

"Point taken Blaine."


	32. Chapter 32

Two Steps Beyond

Part 32

The next morning when Blaine and Sebastian came down the stairs carrying the last of their bags Mrs. Anderson was waiting for them. "Promise to call me when you two arrive."

"You know we will Mom." Blaine told her. "We told you so over breakfast this morning."

"I know."

"If it makes you feel better Cooper said he'd come looking for us if he doesn't hear from us either. He said he knows how long the drive should take and he'll give us leeway for traffic, but if we're passed what he thinks is acceptable he's going to start flooding our phones if we don't call him first."

"Blaine's right. He made us promise to call him once we're pulling out of the driveway so he can start clock watching."

"And you'll make sure you don't get separated from Nick, Jeff, and Brittany, correct?"

"Yes Mom. We've all promised to keep the other in our sights at all times."

"Hun, please leave the boys alone. We went over all of this at breakfast." Mr. Anderson said as he walked in and picked up their bags. "Anything else guys?"

"Nope, that's it." Blaine replied. "And you put my guitars in the backseat, right?"

"Yes Blaine. And so you know everyone else is here now so you guys should probably come out as well." Once Mr. Anderson walked back out the door Blaine wrapped his arms around his Mom and gave her a big hug.

"You know you can come and visit whenever you want."

"I know. I'm just going to miss you so much." As she spoke she brought her hand up to her eyes and wiped away the tears that were already falling.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"We should probably get going. Don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"Mom."

"Blaine the longer we stay here the harder it's going to be for me." She then tightened her hold on him before giving him a kiss. She then looked at Sebastian. "Get your butt over here too." Blaine just smiled at her as she loosened her hold on him just enough to bring Sebastian into their hug. "I'm going to miss you too." Mr. Anderson had just walked back inside and was about to say something but kept quiet when he saw the scene in front of him. It wasn't till Blaine glanced at the doorway did he clear his throat. "We're coming dear." After letting the boys go, the four of them headed outside.

What they saw before them was pretty similar to what had been going on inside as Brittany, Jeff, and Nick's parents were all hugging them. "You two better take good care of them while they're with you." Santana said once they walked up to Blaine's car.

"And if we don't?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll have to whip your ass when I get there."

"Kinky." Sebastian comment brought a smile to Santana's face. "You know we will." He then pulled her into a hug. "Now, it's up to you to keep our boys out of trouble once we leave."

"Are you sure they're not going to be the ones keeping me out of trouble?"

"Semantics." Sebastian said before giving her a kiss and releasing his hold on her. While Blaine gave her a hug and a kiss goodbye, Sebastian looked over at Thad and the guys and received a reassuring nod.

"We better hear from you after you guys arrive Blaine."

"You will Santana, right after I let my Mom know we arrived."

"That I can accept." Once they said their goodbyes, Thad walked up and took Santana's hand. "Is it safe to assume the rest of you guys aren't going to be leaving my side once they're gone?"

"Yes, you're stuck with us." Thad replied, to which Santana just leaned her head on his shoulder. There was something reassuring about knowing that she wouldn't be alone these next couple of weeks.

"We should get going guys!" Sebastian called out after he and Blaine finished saying goodbye to the guys. Since they were trying to time their arrival into the city the best they could. With that said they all headed for their cars, while their parents and friends stepped to the side of the driveway. "They're not making this easy, are they?" Sebastian said once he settled into the passenger's seat.

"Tell me about it. I really don't envy my Dad right now."

"Hell, I don't envy any of the Dad's right now."

"Bas."

"Yes?"

"Did you talk to your parents?"

"I did that this morning while you were saying your second goodbye to your Mom. They didn't come because my Dad knew I didn't need that stress today. But like your Mom he wants us to call after we arrive which I promised to do. And he said don't be surprised if we see him in the next month or so." Shortly after Sebastian finished speaking his phone beeped with a text from Jeff saying they were ready to go. "Let's get this show on the road killer."

Slowly Blaine backed down the driveway and gave a final wave to everyone. "Santana's holding it together better than I thought she would be."

"That's because she cried for what seemed like forever last night."

"How do you know that?"

"Nick told me this morning when we talked. He said it was quite the sight last night since both Jeff's family and Brittany's parents stayed at his place."

"Where did they all sleep?" Sebastian started to laugh at Blaine's question. "What?"

"Nick, Santana, Jeff, and Brittany all slept in Nick's room last night, in his bed. As for the others, who knows?"

"They didn't, did they?" There was a quizzical look on Blaine's face.

"No, nothing like that, it just happened since they all went up there for some quiet after the Moms lost it. But he thinks it was exactly what Brittany and Santana needed."

They were about three hours into their drive when Sebastian received a text from Jeff asking if they could get off at the next rest stop. "B, they are requesting that we get off at the next rest stop."

"That works for me. I'm a bit hungry plus it'll allow us to switch since you said you wanted to drive a little while ago." Shortly after they parked the cars they laughed as Brittany went running inside. "Now I know why we needed to stop." Blaine said with a laugh as the rest of them followed her inside.

"Yes, but it was a good time to stop. I needed to stretch my legs." Jeff replied. "Anyone else want coffee?" When they all nodded, Jeff just looked at them. "I am not ordering five coffees, so you'll need to come with me."

"How about I go with you while Nick and Blaine get food for us?" Sebastian asked. After glancing over at Blaine and Nick who just nodded that it was fine with them he asked what Blaine wanted. "Your usual B?"

"Actually, I'd like an iced coffee." The three of them just looked at him. "What, I do change my order once in a while. You know that better than anyone Bas."

"I know, it still catches me off-guard once in a while."

"Just know my morning coffee never changes and we'll be good. Though I'd be happy with whatever you get me." Once they went their separate ways Nick looked at Blaine. "What?"

"I never thought I'd use this word to describe you two, but you're cute together."

"The same could be said for you and a certain someone."

"Don't get ahead of yourself there Blaine."

"I'm not, but I can tell you like her."

"Of course I like her, she's my friend."

"Duval."

"Anderson. Okay, maybe I do, but not in the way you like Seb or Jeff likes Britt. Since well, you guys are all in love with each other."

"Fair enough, but it's more than her just being your friend."

"Can we not do this here, please."

"Fine but admit it."

"Alright, I admit it." Nick's voice was much softer than it had been. "I care about Santana more than just a friend. Happy?"

"Yes and so are you judging from the smile on your face."

By the time they met back up with Jeff and Sebastian, Brittany was with them as well. "Do you think you two bought enough?" Sebastian asked seeing the two rather big bags they had.

"I wasn't nearly as bad as Blaine. I was buying for three people after all. And I think Blaine bought out their inventory of Red Vines."

"Sweet!" Sebastian replied.

"You too?" Nick asked.

"Yes, me too. And don't give me that. I see a few packages of them in your bag too." Sebastian then handed Blaine his coffee. "You didn't specify passed iced coffee so I just got you something I thought you'd like."

"Thank you. So, what do you all say let's get this show back on the road." Once they headed back outside, it was clear Blaine and Sebastian weren't the only one's changing who was driving. "I think we should probably top off, what do you think?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Jeff replied.

The rest of the drive to New York was relatively quiet though quite a few texts were exchanged between the two cars. They ended up stopping just outside of New York to fill up the cars one last time so they didn't have to bother once they arrived. Nick and Sebastian went inside for one last coffee run while Blaine called Cooper to tell him exactly where they were. By the time the guys returned Sebastian looked at Blaine. "Do you want to drive or do you want me to finish the drive?"

"You can since you have more experience driving in city than I do."

"That's what Jeff told Nick as well; otherwise he was just going to finish up. Before I forget, you did give them the parking pass, right?"

"I just gave it to Jeff so they're all good to get into the garage. And, I spoke with Cooper who informed me that Lexi bought some groceries for us so we'll have something to eat."

"She sent me a text saying the same thing. Said she probably wouldn't have done it, but since we're going to have company she thought it best we had food on hand. But I know my sister and she would've done it regardless." Thankfully they timed their arrival pretty well and missed the bulk of the evening rush. "What's so funny B?" Sebastian asked after hearing Blaine laugh.

"Jeff just sent a text saying how giddy Brittany is and then sent a picture. She truly is adorable."

"Agreed. Once they pulled into the garage they both smiled when they realized Walter had assigned them the visitors' parking space just opposite from where they park. "That man is truly an asset." Sebastian said before Blaine went to get the cart to load all their stuff on. "Make sure you leave that pass on the dash guys."

"Got it Seb." Nick replied while getting the rest of the things out from the inside of the car while Jeff unloaded the trunk.

When they reached the apartment, Sebastian was thankful they had double doors because the thought of unloading the cart to get everything inside wasn't appealing. After getting everything into the living room Nick offered to take the cart back down to the garage. "While Nick's gone, I'll show you guys to your room." Blaine said while grabbing one of their bags. Once Jeff and Brittany followed Blaine, Sebastian headed for the kitchen to get them all something to drink.

Upon reaching the doorway, he just shook his head as it was clear Lexi had done more than just a little shopping. And that was proven once Sebastian opened the refrigerator. "B, we don't have to go to the store anytime soon!" Sebastian called out before grabbing some sodas off the shelf.

"And why is…" Blaine words were cut off when he walked into the kitchen. "This is more than a little Bas."

"I know, but I'm thankful she did it. Why don't you grab the drinks, while I grab this plate full of brownies. And don't forget to call your Mom."

"Already done. Plus you'll be proud; I sent a tweet out so all the guys know we've arrived safe and sound as well."

"Impressive." By the time they returned to the living room, Jeff and Brittany were comfortable on the couch while Nick was standing over by the piano on his phone. "Now, have you both been good little children and called your parents?" Sebastian asked while he and Blaine set everything on the table.

"We did." Jeff replied. "And I'm sure I'm going to say this a hundred times more, but thanks again for letting us stay here."

"Our pleasure." Blaine replied before sitting down. "Who's Nick talking to?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Jeff replied while Sebastian sat down next to Blaine. "She made him promise to call once we arrived."

"She told me the same thing. Now I know why my call went to voicemail." Blaine said with a smile. "Is your room okay?"

"It's more than okay."

"Sorry about that guys." Nick said as he walked up to them.

"No need to apologize to us." Sebastian told him.

"How is she?"

"Fine. But I was told we all need to go to YouTube."

"Did she say why?" Blaine asked. They didn't get an answer from Nick so Sebastian turned on the television.

"Time to see how well the internet on this baby works." Once Nick was seated Sebastian looked over at him. "What am I supposed to search?"

"Warblers school Hudson."

"You're kidding, right?" Blaine asked, before grabbing a brownie for himself.

"Afraid not, it seems the guys took Santana to grab a change of clothes after we left because they were going to the waterpark and they stopped at the Lima Bean before heading on their way."

"Is there anything else we need to know before starting?" Sebastian asked Nick once he had the video ready to go. "Who the hell is JBI?"

"He's McKinley's gossip columnist." Brittany replied. "He seems to find out the dirt on everyone. There is even a clip of you Sebby going off on Jake after you guys sang to me. There is also one of you guys singing too." The rest of the guys just looked at Brittany.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?" Jeff asked.

"I didn't think you guys would be interested in it." The guys all just shrugged their shoulders and decided they'd watch those clips after this newest one.

They ended up watching the video multiple times since they were all laughing too hard to catch all the little aspects of it. "I can't believe Beat had him pinned up against the wall while Dave and Thad laid a verbal smack down on him."

"I can considering the snide comment Finn supposedly made to Santana upon seeing her sitting on Beat's lap." Sebastian replied before hitting play again because he couldn't get enough of Santana throwing her coffee as well as Thad's at Finn. "Someone needs to invent slo-mo for YouTube videos."

"Nick, do you know what he said to her?" Blaine asked which soon brought all the attention in the room to him.

"I do and he's lucking we're here."

"Nick, you can't just say that and nothing more." Sebastian told him.

"He made a snide comment about her moving onto the next available Warblers now that we were gone."

"I don't buy that for one minute." Jeff said as calmly as he could. "It would take a lot more than that for Beat to do what he did. The man might be bigger than the rest of us, but I've never known him to do anything like this. And he didn't just have him pinned to the wall; he threw him against it before pinning him to it."

"It seems Hudson brings out the worst in all of us. Could we please watch the cute clip of Jeff singing to Britt please?" It was pretty clear to all of them that whatever happened was not something he wanted to talk about. But they hoped that in a couple days they would be able to get him to tell them the truth before they started searching out other sources.

After watching videos for quite a while the rest of them helped Nick bring his things to his room before calling it a night. When Blaine came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth he saw Sebastian propped up in bed with his laptop. "Do I even want to know what you're looking at because you don't look happy?" Blaine asked before crawling into bed.

"Dave punched Finn after the video panned away from them. That's what all the commotion was while that JBI guy was doing his commentary."

"He did what?"

"You heard me B, Dave punched him."

"Bas, what really happened?"

"From what I was able to find out, seems this guy has a blog as well." Blaine just nodded remembering that from his time at McKinley. "From what someone at a table over relayed to him, Finn walked up to Santana and asked what she was doing there with the guys. And in true Santana fashion she stated the obvious with a bit of attitude considering we just left and I'm sure she was still pissed at him." Sebastian then slipped his arm around Blaine. "Guess he didn't like her sarcasm and was a bit of an ass."

"How much so?"

"What Nick said was pretty correct; he just left out quite a bit and accused her of using all of us. He said her relationship with Brittany must've just been a thing, because she looked like she was ready to jump on the next available guy now that her new best friend Nick was gone."

"He didn't?"

"He did according to the bystander. You have to remember this is all hearsay though, we won't know the truth till we hear it from either Santana or the guys."

"Do we know why she was sitting on Beat's lap and not in a chair?"

"Supposedly the Lima Bean was really busy and chairs were limited. They found a table with three chairs and got comfortable. It's not like Thad or Dave were going to sit on Beat's lap."

"Not sober they wouldn't." Blaine said trying to make light of the situation. "Now I understand what Rachel said when she said that they all thought Carole dropped him on his head as a baby. Have you been able to reach any of the guys?"

"I left messages for all three of them. I figured with as hesitant as Nick was this isn't something Santana wants to talk about."

"That was a good idea. Did I tell you he admitted he cares about her?"

"You did not. And when did this happen?"

"At the first rest stop."

"You got him talking about his feelings at a rest stop."

"I know, not the best place but I was curious." While Blaine was talking Sebastian's phone went off.

"It's Beat." Sebastian told him before answering. "Hey man, thanks for getting back to me. Do you mean if I put you on speaker, Blaine's here?"

"Not at all, go right ahead. Hey Blaine! I take it from your message you saw the video."

"We did and we'd like to know more about it."

"Let's just say be glad you're not here."

"You're about as descriptive as Nick was and that's not saying much."

"Speaking of Nick, let him know he can reach Santana at my place if she doesn't answer her cell."

"What is she doing at your house?"

"She couldn't bear to stay in Lima especially since her parents are on vacation. And since my place is so big we all felt it was the best option. She's staying in the guest room across the hall from me so Nick doesn't have to worry." There was a slight laugh from Beat when he spoke.

"What else happened man?"

"Oh, do you want to hear how Thad and I had to bail Dave out of jail?

"You had to do what?"

"You heard me. The cops showed up and instead of being a man about it, Finn pressed charges."

"How badly did Dave punch him?"

"Like Blaine did to Josh."

"Ouch. Is Dave okay?"

"Yea, his Dad is positive he can get the charges dropped since Dave was provoked. Surprisingly he wasn't mad at all since he was standing up for a young lady."

"You need to promise to keep us informed man."

"We will. And just so you know, this won't affect Dave coming out. And as much as I'd like to tell you more I can't because it's now an on-going case according to Dave's Dad."

"Alright we understand, we'll talk to you later man. And Beat; give Santana a hug from us."

"Will do. Later guys."


	33. Chapter 33

Two Steps Beyond

Part 33

By the time Nick, Jeff, and Brittany awoke the next morning Blaine and Sebastian were just coming back from a morning run. "How'd you all sleep?" Sebastian asked while pulling off his sweat drenched shirt.

"Good." Nick replied. "And please don't let our presence stop the two of you from taking a shower."

"What, you don't find sweat endearing?" Blaine asked with a laugh before removing his shirt as well. "Fear not, we were actually just going to shower."

"B's right. So, make yourselves at home and I'm sure you'll find something you want to eat in the kitchen since my sister went a bit overboard."

"Thanks." Jeff replied. Just as Nick and Jeff headed for the kitchen Brittany stopped Blaine and Sebastian.

"What is it Britt?" Blaine asked.

"I was supposed to give this to you last night but it slid to the bottom of my bag and I couldn't find it." She then handed Blaine an envelope.

"What's this?"

"Don't know. Logan gave it to me yesterday to give to you but didn't tell me what was in it."

"Brittany hun, you coming?" Jeff called out.

"I've gotta go." Once she walked out of the room Blaine looked up at Sebastian who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don' you open it after our shower because Nick was right, we need it."

Once they were done with their shower and dressed Blaine grabbed the envelope before heading into the kitchen to eat. When they arrived they were surprised to see that Nick and Jeff were cooking. "You said to make ourselves at home, hope you don't mind." Jeff said while setting the plates on the table.

"You didn't have to cook for us." Sebastian said.

"We know, but if we're cooking for three what's two more." Nick replied.

"I didn't know you two could cook."

"After breakfast foods our skills are a bit sketchy." Jeff replied.

"What was in the envelope Blaine?" Brittany asked causing Nick and Jeff to look at him.

"I haven't opened it yet." Sebastian then pushed the envelope towards him.

"I think it's time you find out." Sebastian said to him. Blaine then carefully opened the envelope and was surprised to see what looked like money wrapped in a letter. After placing the money on the table he began to read.

"Did any of you know about this?" Blaine asked before setting the letter down and counting the money. After receiving confused looks from all of them Blaine realized they were as confused as he was.

"What's all that money for B?" Sebastian asked.

"The guys decided to chip in for the replacement vase."

"They did what?" Jeff asked while he and Nick brought the food to the table.

"There is fourteen hundred dollars here which means you and I are only responsible for two hundred a piece."

"Make that a hundred a piece." Nick said while looking at Sebastian who just nodded.

"You really don't have to do that." Blaine said.

"We know, but if the rest of the guys can chip in so can we."

After they finished breakfast, Brittany headed off to take a shower leaving the four of them in the kitchen to finish cleaning up. "Nick."

"Yes Seb."

"Santana is staying at Beat's house."

"I guess that means you talked to one of them."

"We spoke with Beat last night but he couldn't give many details. But know the guys are going to look out for her."

"I know. How's Dave?" Jeff looked at Nick and then at Blaine and Sebastian. It was pretty clear from the look Jeff had no idea what else happened.

"Good, his Dad said he should be able to get everything dropped." After answering Nick's question, they filled in Jeff on the details of what happened at least what they knew. The more they spoke he realized why they didn't say anything around Brittany knowing she'd get worried.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jeff asked.

"According to Beat, not at this time. But I told him to let us know if anything changes." Sebastian replied.

It wasn't long after Nick and Jeff had showered and gotten dressed did the five of them get ready to head out and check out the city. The guys were all talking about where to go first when the doorbell rang. Since the guys seemed to be deep in conversation Brittany offered to get the door. Upon opening the door she just looked at the two gentlemen in front of her. "Hi."

"Hello. Is Sebastian here?"

"Yes."

"May we see him?"

"He's busy."

"This is rather important. Would you mind getting him for us?"

"Britt, who's at the door?" Blaine asked as he walked down the hallway.

"Two guys with funny accents want to see Sebby, but I told them he was busy since you guys were talking." After hearing her answer Blaine's thoughts went to the worst case scenario.

"Why don't you go wait with Jeff and I'll take care of this, okay?"

"Alright." Once she was down the hallway Blaine walked to the door.

"Hi, may I help you?"

"You must be Blaine." When the man spoke, Blaine was relieved to hear a British accent and not a French one. "I'm Will Harper and this is Philippe Charvet."

"And just how do you know who I am?"

"I'm sorry; I'm a friend of Lexi's. She called me a couple of weeks ago and said she needed our assistance."

"Not to be rude, but do you mind waiting here so I can call her before this goes any further."

"Not at all, she said this would probably happen if Sebastian didn't answer the door." Blaine then closed the door and pulled his phone out of his pocket. And just as Will said, Lexi confirmed that she had called Will and that Philippe was a friend of his from Paris that would be of a great assistance. She also let Blaine know she had given Will the basics of what happened but he needed to speak with Sebastian. After his talk with Lexi, Blaine opened up the door.

"Sorry about that, but considering the situation I hope you understand."

"We do."

"Please come in." Blaine had just rounded the corner to the living room and Sebastian was about to speak when he noticed the two men behind Blaine. "You three are going to need to go exploring on your own for a while."

"Those are the two guys I was telling you about Sebby." As Brittany spoke Jeff slid his arm around her waist and pulled her close.

"Are you sure you want us to go because we can stay?" Nick said noticing the slight awkwardness that appeared on Sebastian's face.

"We're sure." Sebastian replied. "We'll give you a call when we can meet up with you guys, okay. Have fun!" Blaine then looked over at them and gave them a reassuring smile.

"I'll walk you guys to the door and I'll give you my keys in case we end up crossing paths."

"Why don't you both take a seat?" Sebastian said while Blaine walked Jeff, Brittany, and Nick to the door. Blaine had just come back to the living room as the gentlemen were finishing their introductions.

"Not to be rude, but we should probably do this in private."

"Blaine knows everything so he doesn't need to go anywhere."

"Are you sure because this could be a bit uncomfortable?"

"Like he said, I'm not going anywhere." Blaine said before taking a seat next to Sebastian.

"You both are just like your sister described."

"May I ask how you know her?" Sebastian asked.

"We met while she was going to school in England." Sebastian looked over at Blaine.

"I spoke with her Bas; she said if there was anyone that could handle this, it's Will. She trusts him."

"Do I get to know how you're going to make sure this isn't going to happen to anyone else?"

"Sebastian, I work for the S.I.S. and that's all I can tell you. But know that Philippe and I can help and we want to help. We just need you to fill in the blanks since Lexi said she didn't feel right sharing everything with us."

"Why were you so willing to come all this way without the whole story?"

"That was because I know she wouldn't have called me for help over something trivial. And I could tell just how bad things were considering she started to cry while talking to me."

"What about Philippe?"

"Think of him as my French counterpart."

"Is there a reason you're not speaking Philippe?"

"I thought it best if Will spoke considering his relationship to your sister."

"Just how well do you know my sister?"

"Nothing like that Sebastian, though it's not because I was never interested. I actually heard a great deal about you from her." Will then noticed Blaine cross his arms. "Fear not Blaine, I'm married. I've also met your brother and I'm very happy for them both. My wife and I actually had dinner with them while they were in town last year. Now, do you have time to talk or do you need to be with your friends?"

"We have time." Sebastian replied.

It was about four hours later when Nick, Jeff, and Brittany returned to the apartment. After not hearing from Blaine or Sebastian at all that day it was a bit difficult to enjoy themselves since things didn't feel right when they left. Though knowing the situation seemed off when they left, they made sure to call Blaine before returning to make sure it was alright. When they reached the living room they saw Blaine sitting watching television but couldn't see Sebastian.

"We're not interrupting, are we?" Nick asked, realizing something could've been happening.

"You're safe." Blaine replied while glancing back at them. Once they reached the couch they saw Sebastian asleep. "Sit, it won't bother him."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. So, did guys have fun?" Blaine asked while absent-mindedly running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"We did." Brittany said with a big smile. "We went to the Top of the Rock and the Empire State building and a bunch of other places. Is Sebby okay?" Her happy expression changing to one of concern after looking at Sebastian asleep.

"He'll be fine Britt. Are you three up for going out tonight?"

"Sure, but don't feel like you two need to entertain us." Nick told him.

"We know, but we want too. Plus tonight will be as much for us as you."

"Works for us. Will it just be the five of us?" Jeff asked.

"Rachel and Brody will be joining us as well as our friend Hunter."

"At least I won't be lone man out." Nick chimed in.

"That's what we thought as well. Just fair warning, Hunter can be pretty intense."

"How intense?"

"Intense. But if you can get passed that, he's pretty cool. If it makes you feel better, Rachel actually gets along with him, though it was a bit rough at first. He's like a combination of old Bas and Santana, just not as snarky."

"That's an interesting combination." Jeff told him.

"It's the best I can do right now. Just know there is a reason why Bas and I get along with him besides the fact that his sister is friends with Lexi."

"Do we know his sister since I remember meeting a few of her friends?"

"How's your memory from the wedding?"

"Decent."

"She was one of Lexi's maids of honor."

"The strawberry-blonde or the brunette?" Nick asked.

"The strawberry-blonde is his sister Cassie. The brunette is Tasha, Kurt's boss actually."

"Got it. Is he our age?"

"Yes, he's going to be a freshman at Columbia this year like Bas."

"Blaine."

"Yes Brittany."

"Are there anymore brownies left, I'm hungry?"

"In the kitchen." After Blaine answered Brittany told them she'd just bring whatever was left back in case anyone else wanted one.

"Knowing you like we do, is he okay?" Jeff asked motioning towards the sleeping Sebastian.

"He is actually. Today was a very good day no matter how awkward it might have been." There was something about the tone of Blaine's voice that neither Jeff nor Nick asked anymore questions about what happened while they were gone.

Meanwhile at Lexi and Cooper's, Lexi was getting filled in on what happened with Blaine and Sebastian. "I'm really sorry that they asked so many questions. I should've mentioned you were going to be stopping by when I spoke with them yesterday."

"Don't be, they were everything you told me. And considering, they were more open than I figured they'd be." Will told her.

"Does this mean you're going to be able to stop that bastard?"

"With all the information Sebastian gave us, we should be." Philippe told her.

"But like we told Sebastian, we might be back and…"

"He might have to return to Europe, I know. Please do everything you can to try and make sure that doesn't happen. It's bad enough that he had to relive it to talk to you."

"Well, he seems to have quite the support in you and Blaine. Who by the way is very much like his brother."

"That he is, though if you ever told someone Cooper could be serious, they'd laugh at you. My husband is a bit of a free spirit."

"Maybe, but it's clear that his brother loves yours very much. He looked on rather protectively the entire time. Making sure Sebastian was always comfortable given the situation."

"The feeling is mutual when it comes to the two of them. I need to thank you again for coming all this way Will. Cooper and I really appreciate it. I know I took a chance calling you, but given the situation I didn't know who else to turn to. I'm beyond thankful you were willing to come all this way without knowing all the facts."

"Like I told Sebastian and Blaine, I knew it was important considering you started crying while we were talking. I just wish that Sebastian wasn't so scared back then, my father would've been able to help."

"Same here, but he was doing what he thought was best for me. Would you have done anything different at his age?"

"I'd like to say yes, but considering the situation I probably would've done the same thing. I just wish that I knew what it was about Sebastian that has Jean so mesmerized."

"I honestly don't care what it is, I just don't want that sicko anywhere near my brother or Blaine again. I know the simple solution would be to just convince them to never go to Europe again, but that would never happen. Especially considering the wonderful time they had on their vacation there recently."

"Knowing Sebastian's love of Europe, you'd never be able to convince him to do such a thing. And now that we know we'll see to it that he and Blaine are free to come back without looking over their shoulders."

"Is it honestly possible?"

"It certainly is." Philippe told her. "Jean feels as though he is untouchable, but even he admitted he took a chance following the boys to Barcelona. I'd like to say that our investigation into him has gone completely unnoticed but I know that's not the case. But now thanks to Sebastian we have some details that no one but his inner circle would have."

"You'll make sure none of this can lead back to him, correct?"

"Correct." Will confirmed.

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"Lexi, you know me well enough to know I would never do that. If I thought we couldn't keep Sebastian out of this I would honestly tell you. And if anything changes in that regard I will let you know. But as of now, both Sebastian and Blaine won't be involved."

"What won't Bas and Blaine be involved in?" They all turned and saw Cooper standing there. "Hi Will."

"Cooper."

"Now that I see you're here I know what you're talking about." Cooper said before taking a seat. "Were they able to give you the information you need?"

"They were." Philippe replied.

"I'm sorry, Cooper, this is Philippe Chavert."

"Hello. Do you think you'll be able to put this bastard away?"

"Considering what we already know of him along with what Sebastian told us, I'm pretty sure we will be able to."

"Good. What he did to Bas was wrong on numerous levels."

"I certainly agree with you on that. We're always told not to make things personal, but considering I knew Sebastian in a way back then, I'm going to be walking a very fine line."

"I'm sorry for putting you in this situation Will."

"It's alright, who else were you going to call. If you went through proper channels it could've gotten messy and Sebastian could get pulled every which way. By getting in touch with me I will do everything I can to protect him."

"We appreciate that Will. The easier it is on Bas, the easier it'll be for all of us as bad as that might sound." Cooper said to him.

"I understand where you're coming from Cooper; you're worried about how this is going to affect your brother as well as your wife. Now if the two of you will excuse us we need to make a few calls before we head back tomorrow."

Once Cooper and Lexi walked them to the door and saw them out, Cooper wrapped his arms tightly around Lexi. "Have you heard from Bas since they visited them?"

"No and I'm not sure how I feel about that. A part of me hopes that since Blaine called me prior to the conversation everything is good. Another part of me is afraid he's angry with me and that's why he hasn't called."

"Why don't you just call him?"

"I don't want to bother him, especially since Nick, Jeff, and Brittany are with them."

"If it would make you feel better, I can call Blaine and see how things went."

"I would love you to but only if you can make it seem like you're not checking up on them."

"Lexi, what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"This doesn't seem like you at all. Why don't you want them to know you're worried about them?"

"That would be because I know how fragile Bas was after he shared this information with Blaine and then with me, two people who love him. I just don't want to push since I don't know the state he's in."

"I'm going to call Blaine because you're obviously worried about Bas."

"Cooper."

"Don't worry, this will be just like any other conversation Blaine and I have."

"So you're going to make comments about their sex life."

"I don't always do that. I only do it when it's blatantly obvious they recently had sex. Or look like they're about too. And since this conversation is on the phone that won't happen, unless I hear obscene sounds in the background." Lexi just smiled up at Cooper before giving him a kiss.

"Alright then, just don't deliberately ask how Bas is unless you usually do. And don't push for more information than Blaine is willing to give."

"If it would make you feel better I can put the call on speaker if you're afraid I'm going to screw up."

"Go call him Cooper."

"No worries?"

"No worries, I'm sorry for overreacting."

"Lexi, you can overreact all you want because you're doing it because you love Bas."


	34. Chapter 34

Two Steps Beyond

Part 34

After a quick knock on the open door Jeff poked his head around the corner. "What can we do for you Jeff?" Sebastian asked while buttoning his shirt.

"Brittany wants to know where we're going so she knows what to wear. I know you said to dress kind of nice, but she wants to know a bit more."

"We're going to that karaoke bar Cooper took us all too." Blaine replied.

"Okay, sweet."

"You seem overly happy with B's answer, why?"

"That's because that means she'll choose the rather tight dress she was eyeing instead of the pants she had out."

"You must love other guys checking out your girl, don't you?" Sebastian said.

"Absolutely, it's good for my ego knowing she's all mine."

The guys were all dressed and were just waiting in the living room for Brittany when Blaine's phone rang. Seeing it was Cooper, he excused himself from the guys. "Hey Coop, what's up?"

"Just thought I'd see how things are going now that you guys have extra bodies in the house."

"It's going well. We're just waiting on Brittany to finish getting ready and then we're going out for the night. We're going to meet up with Brody, Rachel, and Hunter."

"Considering that group, I've got a good idea of where you're going. Am I correct?"

"You are correct. We thought it would be a good way to spend their first real night here since last night we were all a bit tired when we got here."

"Makes sense. So what did you all do today?"

"They went sight-seeing while Bas and I just hung around here."

"Any specific reason you didn't go with them?"

"Coop, you know why we didn't go."

"Alright, I do. So are you going to tell me how it went?"

"Really well actually, Will didn't push things to a point where Bas got truly uncomfortable. And if we were getting close he gave him time to compose himself. So all in all I'd say it was a success."

"Glad to hear it. We'll be much happier once this is all over."

"It'll never be all over for Bas, Coop."

"I know, but Jean being put away will be a good start. Well, I better let you go. You guys have fun tonight."

"We will." By the time Blaine came back to the living room Brittany was there waiting. "You look beautiful Britt."

"Thank you Blaine."

"We all told her the same thing, though Jeff threw in a few more adjectives." Sebastian told him. "What did Cooper want?"

"Just wanted to make sure we were all good now that the apartment is a bit fuller." Blaine then winked at Sebastian which basically let him know Cooper was also checking up on them. While they'd been getting ready they were both wondering just when Cooper or Lexi was going to call and check up on them.

"Question, how are we getting there?" Nick asked.

"I actually called for a car because it's too warm still to be cramped on the subway with as stunning as we all look." Sebastian replied.

"Good idea." Jeff said.

By the time they arrived there was quite a line outside. This was definitely a time where Blaine was happy that Sebastian was on such good terms with the doorman that the five of them walked right in. With as hopping as it was, they made their way up to the VIP lounge and got comfortable. "I figured we were going to be fighting for a table downstairs." Blaine said once they got comfortable at their table overlooking the floor.

"Since it's a Friday night I knew better and called to reserve a table up here. Plus this spot brings back certain pleasant memories."

"What memories Sebby?"

"Blaine and Seb had their first kiss up here." Jeff told her.

"And it's also where they became a couple." Nick added, which brought an even bigger smile to her face.

"Bas."

"Yes B."

"Please tell me you sent a text to Brody and Hunter telling them where to find us."

"I did and also left word at the door so they didn't have to wait in that crazy line."

"And it was greatly appreciated." They all looked up and saw Hunter standing next to the table.

"Hunter Clarington, I'd like you to meet our friends we told you about. Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, and Brittany Pierce." They all shook hands but Hunter's shake with Brittany seemed to linger which caused all the guys to look at him. "I should also add that Brittany is Jeff's girlfriend." No sooner did Sebastian add that little tidbit did Hunter let go of her hand and sit down next to Blaine.

"You're quite the lucky guy Jeff."

"Thank you." While Jeff replied he wrapped his arm around Brittany's shoulders. The guys all just smiled, it was amazing how a little attention to Brittany always brought out Jeff's protective side.

"Who else are we waiting on?" Hunter asked.

"Brody and Rachel."

"Ah, so I get to finally hear the infamous Rachel Berry sing."

"It's worth it, trust us." Nick replied. "Do you sing or are you just here for a fun night out?"

"Both actually." Hunter then looked closer at Jeff and Nick before turning his attention to Blaine and Sebastian. "Warblers as well?"

"That they are." Sebastian replied. "And if you went to the showcase as well you'll remember them from there also."

"Did you compete at Nationals?" Nick asked.

"Sadly no, but I was there. We didn't win our Regional but won Presidential honors which included an invite to come to Nationals as guests without having to purchase tickets. And as I've told both Blaine and Seb you guys were amazing. You truly deserved to win. I went to the showcase as well and you guys were great. The fact that you guys didn't put on some big dance number was really appreciated. It truly showcased your voices."

"Why thank you." Jeff replied.

They were just ordering their second round of drinks when Rachel and Brody appeared. "Sorry we're late." She replied before sitting down next to Nick. "It took a bit longer than usual to get out of the house."

"Usual reason?" Sebastian asked.

"But of course, especially after what just happened. Which by the way, he's an idiot Britt. Don't listen to a word he says. He had no right to say the things he did to you or Santana. Or about you Jeff."

"Who filled you in about what just happened?"

"Kurt. Finn told him all about it."

"Can we not talk about him please?" Nick said. "I'm with Jeff that we just rank him up there with Voldemort." After taking a sip of his drink Nick pushed away from the table. "I'm gonna go sing."

Once Nick walked away Rachel looked at the guys. "Did I say something wrong?"

"That whole situation is just a touchy matter for all of us." Blaine replied. Once Nick took the stage they all were paying close attention, curious as to what he was going to sing. "Should I even ask why you're going to record him?"

"Just covering my bases." Jeff replied. "It can either be shared or used as blackmail in the future."

When Nick took the stage they all cheered and he glanced up to where they were. He'd just finished the first verse and Blaine, Sebastian, and Jeff all shared knowing looks and smiles. The more the song went on, the more their original instinct was proven correct. No sooner did he finish, the girls yelled even louder while Blaine and Sebastian just looked at Jeff. "Not to jump to conclusions, but does Nick have a girlfriend now?" Rachel asked once Nick walked off the stage.

"It's complicated." Sebastian replied. "Though Jeff, you know you need to send that to someone."

"Just going to watch a replay before sending it, I want to make sure it's audible."

Once Nick sat back down at the table all eyes were on him. "You were really good." Hunter told him.

"Thank you."

"He's right man, you were." Brody told him.

"I was expecting Coldplay knowing you, but that was acceptable."

"I'm glad you approved Seb." Nick then looked over at Jeff who was staring into his phone. "You didn't?"

"Of course I did. Never know what we're going to see. You should know that better than anyone, Mr. I caught Blaine and Seb's first kiss on video. And it's a good thing I did, because I know a certain someone would love to see that performance."

"Don't you dare!"

"What's her name Nick?" Rachel asked.

"It doesn't matter because Jeff isn't sending it to anyone."

"Fine, I'll post it with the rest of the Warbler videos. She'll see it one way or another."

"You're an ass."

"And you need to tell her how you really feel."

"You're reading too much into a stupid song."

"Not to be out of place, but you're totally smitten with whoever she is." Hunter told him. "Thou doth protest too much."

"He's got a point." Brody added.

"Guys, back off. It's like Bas said, it's complicated." Blaine told them while smiling at Nick.

"Thank you Blaine."

"You're welcome. So, who's next?"

"I'd like to hear the infamous Rachel Berry." Hunter said while leaning back.

"You only get to hear me if I get to hear one Hunter Clarington when I'm done."

"Deal." Everyone just looked at each other after they shook hands prior to Rachel heading down the stairs.

"Do I even want to ask what that was all about?" Blaine asked.

"These two have quite the competitive nature going on." Brody explained. "It seems Hunter made quite the impression at Callbacks prior to our arrival one night. And all anyone could talk about was how amazing he was."

"What were you doing at Callbacks?" Sebastian asked.

"One of my friends invited me when he was in town visiting his brother who happens to go to NYADA."

"Got it."

"Why so competitive though?"

"My dear girl's ego got put in check because some of our friends said Hunter's performance was better than hers that night."

"I thought you hadn't heard her sing." Blaine said.

"I haven't, we left before she went on because we were going sailing in the morning."

It took a while since there were a couple of people ahead of Rachel but soon she took the stage. Blaine recognized the look in her eyes all too well as one that is determined to prove something. "This should be good."

And just as Blaine predicted, Rachel definitely brought it. In the beginning he could tell she was trying to prove a point but once she got into the song that faded and she was just enjoying herself. She was about halfway through when he glanced over at Hunter who definitely looked impressed by what he was hearing. Shortly after she finished Sebastian leaned over the railing since he was on the far end. "What did you think?"

"She is everything I was told."

"Make sure you tell her because she loves to have her ego stroked like the rest of us."

"What did you think?" She asked once she returned to the group.

"You were incredible." Hunter then bowed to her. "Hopefully I can bring my A game as well." He replied before heading down the stairs himself.

"Have either of you heard him sing yet?" Brody asked Blaine and Sebastian.

"We haven't, but according to Cassie he's good."

"He must be to impress the crowd at Callbacks." Rachel replied. "They're not an easy crowd to please, especially early in the night before the alcohol really starts to flow."

When Hunter took the stage the seven of them all exchanged looks since no one knew what to expect. Once the music started the guys all shared approving looks since he'd chosen a song by Maroon 5, so they approved in his choice of music. As the opening continued Blaine and Sebastian glanced over at Brittany and Rachel to see if they were noticing the same thing they were. Judging by the smiles on their faces, they were. Hunter definitely had moves. Then once he opened his mouth to sing they could see why the crowd at Callbacks reacted the way they did, Hunter could sing.

While they watched Blaine felt a tug on his sleeve so he looked to the side and saw Nick looking at him. "What?"

"He would've fit in well with us."

"Agreed." He was just reaching the end of the song when Blaine glanced over at Rachel who was rather engrossed in his performance. "I think it's safe to say Hunter now has a fan in one Rachel Berry." Blaine said quietly to Sebastian who nodded in agreement.

Once he returned they all sat back down. "I've got to give it to you; you lived up to the hype."

"I will take that as a compliment Rachel."

"Good, because it was one."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but damn you can move your hips." Sebastian told him.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you had a dance background." Brody said.

"Gymnastics actually."

"I'm sure your Dad loved that." Sebastian said.

"Guess Cass told you more than I thought since you basically nailed that because I completely caught the sarcasm."

"Good, because if you didn't I might have to end this friendship."

"We're safe there Seb. But now that Rachel, Nick, and I have all sung whose next?"

Now that Rachel and Hunter had successful shown each other what they were capable of, the rest of the night was definitely less tense. But that didn't mean the rest of them didn't want to prove themselves as well. Quite a few people approached their table and commented about the fact that all of them could honestly sing, and not just karaoke quality singing. While Sebastian and Brody were in the middle of a rendition of "Sexy and I know it" Blaine noticed Nick glance down at his phone and a smile creep to his face. "Considering you only ever get that smile around one person care to share?"

"She liked my performance and she wishes she was here with us."

"We'll make sure to come back when everyone is in town." Blaine said before wrapping his arm around Nick's shoulders.

"Would someone please tell me how my boyfriend can turn into a complete fool when he sings with Seb and still look sexy as hell?" Rachel asked after they finished.

"They bring out the goofy side in each other. And seriously Rach, you can't do that song without being silly. About him looking sexy, that's just something he and Bas having going for them naturally."

"Blaine's got a point Rachel." Jeff told her. "The only thing missing was one of them in a goofy wig."

"Maybe you two have a point." Just as she spoke Sebastian and Brody reappear.

"What did you think?"

"No one could ever question your confidence Bas." Blaine told him before giving him a kiss.

"But here's the ultimate question, do you think I'm sexy?"

"If you wanted the answer to that question you should've done Rod Stewart." Blaine replied causing Jeff and Nick to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"The year prior to your arrival and Blaine's departure the Warblers actually did that song." Nick told him which also garnered looks from Hunter and Brody.

"You guys sang that song for school?" Hunter asked.

"Let's just say that just because we're private school boys we don't hide our other sides too often."

"Are you discussing your singing of "Glad You Came" at regionals?" Blaine said.

"Maybe, or we could tell Seb here about the time you got us to back you up on a Robin Thicke number in the Gap." Jeff said.

"Which number B?" Sebastian asked, his curiosity definitely getting the better of him. The redder Blaine's cheeks got Sebastian's mind started going through Robin Thicke songs that he knew in his head. "You didn't?" He then leaned in closer and whispered a title into Blaine's ear which caused Blaine to face him. "You most definitely have to sing that for me, in private."

"Should we be looking for another place to stay?" Nick asked.

"No, we can be quiet." Sebastian said with a wink.

"Blaine, what song was it?" Rachel asked.

"Judging by the blush on his cheeks I think I know." Brody replied.

"Am I the only one that doesn't know?" Hunter stated.

"I don't know." Brittany said.

"Okay, so the girls and I are the only ones that don't know." Jeff then looked at Blaine before whispering the title in Hunter's ear. "You performed that song in public."

"Yes I did, it was not one of my finer moments or decisions."

"Blaine will you sing it for us?" Brittany asked. "You know I love hearing you sing." All the guys just looked at Blaine. Jeff, Nick, and Sebastian couldn't help wonder what Blaine was going to do because he had little resolve when it came to Brittany. The only two that were probably worse than him were Jeff and Sebastian.

"Not here Britt." The look of disappointment on her face really got to Blaine. "What if I promise to sing it for you when we get home?" Blaine hoped that would work because he really couldn't stand seeing her sad.

"Okay."

"If Blaine sang this with the Warblers, should Nick and Jeff be joining him?" Hunter said which earned an approving grin from Sebastian.

"Hunter's got a point."

"Bas."

"Come on B, if you could sing it in public, you can sing it in the privacy of our home, surrounded by friends."

"I'm not going to be able to get out of this, am I?"

No." The unison response from everyone made Blaine laugh before leaning his head on Sebastian's shoulder in defeat.

"Fine, I will sing it when we get home. So that means you three are invited over as well."

As the night went on Brittany urged the guys to do a group number and they finally relented. "So, which of you two is going to be our fifth?" Sebastian asked while looking at Hunter and Brody.

"Hunter can do it. He's got more experience with group numbers like this."

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, I'll stay here and keep an eye on these lovely ladies."

"Guess you guys got me then."

"Works for us." Sebastian replied before they made their way down the stairs.

"Why did you let Hunter do it?" Rachel asked as she turned to face Brody.

"Considering the brief talks we've had, he's honestly the better choice. I never did the whole glee club thing, he did."

"I can accept that reasoning." Rachel then looked at Brittany who looked a bit disappointed. "What's wrong Britt?"

"My phone is dead so I can't record the guys."

"I'll do it."

"Thank you Brody."

"is there anything you're not comfortable with?" Sebastian asked Hunter as they looked over the list of songs.

"I'm good with whatever you choose. But since you're looking at boy band numbers you guys are going to have to let me know when it'll be my turn since I'm sure you guys are used to splitting numbers up."

"We can do that." Nick replied. "How about this one?" The guys all looked at each other before Sebastian asked for a set of headphones to listen to the number because the title didn't ring a bell instantly. After listening to it for a bit he passed the headphones around till all the guys took a listen. "So, what do you think?"

"I say yes, especially since we've done a few of their songs already." Jeff said. "Guys?" Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter all nodded in agreement.

"Let's do this then."

Their choice of the Wanted's Lightning was definitely the right one since they definitely had the crowd on their side. It also didn't help with how late it was and the liquor was definitely flowing. By the time they left the stage the guys were unquestionably on an adrenaline high. "I think Thad's going to have some tough competition when he comes to town." Nick said with a smile before putting his arm around Hunter.

"Don't let him hear you say that." Blaine said with a smile. "Though Nick's right, you fit right in with us."

"Mark this day as the day the Warblers shared the stage with someone other than one of our own." Sebastian said proudly before they headed back up the stairs. "Was that number up to your expectations Miss Brittany?" He asked while Jeff pulled her into a hug.

"Yes!"

"Brittany's right, you guys were great." Rachel said. "But I think you gave a few guys inferiority complexes."

"Why do you say that?" Jeff asked.

"Did you not hear the way all the females were screaming for you?"

"And fear not, it was recorded on Brittany's insistence." Brody told them.

"What can we say, she knows us well." Jeff replied before giving her a kiss.

"And just so you know B, you can hold off on your special performance till tomorrow since it's getting late."

"How kind of you Bas."

"What can I say; I want you in prime singing condition. But just because he's not singing till tomorrow doesn't mean the rest of you aren't still welcome to stay. We have more than enough space." Rachel looked back at Brody who basically gave her a look that said he was fine with whatever she decided.

"We're coming over." Rachel told them.

"That leaves you Hunter, how about it?" Sebastian asked.

"Sounds good to me."

"Since it's well after one, why don't we get out of here." Blaine said after looking at his watch.

"It's after one?" Nick said, surprised by how late it was.

"You know what they say, time flies when you're having fun."

"And I'd say we definitely had fun tonight." Sebastian added just before they headed on their way.


	35. Chapter 35

Two Steps Beyond

Part 35

It was around ten the next morning when Sebastian's phone started going off. Considering it was almost two by the time they had gotten home and they all still hung out for a couple of hours before going to bed, the ringing was not appreciated. "Bas…Bas…get that." Blaine mumbled since his face buried in Sebastian's chest. Sebastian was still feeling for his phone on the nightstand when it stopped ringing. He was just about to move his hand when it started to ring again, but this time he was quicker to respond once he realized it was Lexi calling. And it must be important for her to keep trying to get ahold of him.

"Hi sis." He said his voice groggy since he was still attempting to wake up.

"Hey! I'm so sorry for waking you and probably waking Blaine as well but I need a huge favor." Hearing the urgency in her voice, Sebastian nudged Blaine before attempting to sit up slightly in bed. Blaine moved just enough so Sebastian could sit up, so now his head was resting on Sebastian's hip.

"What is it?"

"I need you to watch Braeden and Jocelyn."

"Okay, but why?"

"Cooper is doing interviews all morning and Steve just called and said we need to meet with the publisher about my new book. I'm really sorry Bas, I hate to do this to you but Cassie and Tasha are both busy today."

"We'll do it. And I'm offended that we weren't your first choice."

"Bas, you have company."

"It's the guys. When do you need us?"

"Like, right away."

"Shit. Lexi, I'm barely coherent yet."

"I know and I'm sorry. If it would make it easier I can bring them to you since it's on my way."

"That works. It'll give me enough time to get into the shower to wake up."

"Thank you so much Bas!"

"Don't worry about it. See you soon. Oh, and we'll meet you downstairs." After ending the call Sebastian gave Blaine another nudge. "Time to get up killer."

"Why, I'm comfy."

"Because Lexi is on her way over with Braeden and Jocelyn." Hearing their nephew and niece's names Blaine looked up at Sebastian.

"What's going on?"

"We've been called upon to babysit because she's in a bit of a jam. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Blaine replied while sitting up. "Where's Cooper?"

"Doing interviews for his new movie."

Knowing they didn't have much time they quickly got out of bed and hopped into the shower to help wake them up. Considering they were still waking they just threw on some comfortable clothes knowing they could change later on. Since they were the only ones up, Blaine put on a pot of coffee before he and Sebastian headed downstairs knowing they were going to need it when they came back up. They'd just reached the lobby when they saw Lexi's Range Rover pull up out front. "I don't think we could've time this better." Sebastian said through a yawn. They'd walked out the building's doors just when Lexi was opening the back hatch. "Hey Sis!" He said before giving her a hug.

"Morning guys!" She said before giving Blaine a hug as well. "Again, I don't know how I'm ever going to be able to thank you enough."

"They're our niece and nephew Lexi; you don't have to thank us for watching them." Blaine said while grabbing the stroller and opening it.

"Still, you boys have friends over and…"

"Lexi, stop it, okay." Sebastian said while grabbing the pack n' plays out of the back, as well as a couple of bags. "We don't mind, honestly." While Sebastian spoke Lexi and Blaine were getting Braeden and Jocelyn out. "And don't worry about racing back okay." Once they had the kids settled in the stroller Lexi gave Blaine and Sebastian each another hug.

"Remember; if you need anything don't hesitate to call either me or Cooper."

"Alright, now go. Good luck!" Sebastian told her. Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other after Lexi got back in her SUV. "She really feels bad asking us to watch them which is silly."

"She doesn't want to take advantage of us Bas, you know that. Now let's get these cuties inside."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian returned upstairs they were surprised to see Hunter standing in the open doorway. "What are you doing up?" Sebastian asked after Hunter stepped aside so that Blaine could get in with the stroller before taking some of the bags from Sebastian.

"I actually had woken up just before the two of you headed out. I happened to overhear the two of you talking and thought you might need a hand when you got back so I got up."

"You didn't need to, but thank you." Blaine told him. "Is anyone else up yet?"

"Nick is in the shower as we speak, but everyone else is still sleeping." Hunter told them.

"B, why don't you go get us each some coffee, while I get the pack n' plays set up."

"Will do." After Blaine headed off to the kitchen Hunter gave Sebastian a hand.

"From the looks on both of your faces this wasn't planned, was it?" Hunter asked.

"Nope, but there was no way we could say no when Lexi needed us. Plus, we've got a soft spot for these two." While Sebastian spoke he glanced over to the stroller. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, you're welcome to hang with all of us though I don't know what we're going to do especially now." Just as Sebastian finished Blaine came walking out with a cup of coffee for each of them.

"Did you get any coffee for yourself Hunter?" Blaine asked while sitting down on the floor next to Sebastian.

"I did, thank you." He then held his cup up to Blaine.

"Well, can't say I expected to find the three of you on the floor next to a stroller when I got up." Nick said as he walked closer.

"What can we say, expect the unexpected around here." Sebastian told him with a smile.

"Coffee is ready in the kitchen." Blaine told him.

"Thanks." Nick replied before looking in the stroller. "They've gotten bigger since the last time I saw them."

"That they have." Sebastian replied. "They're a bit more entertaining now since they don't sleep all the time. And you might want to take a picture for Santana."

"Why is that?"

"Look at the t-shirt Braeden is wearing. If one didn't know better she and Cooper are going to be sending him to Ohio for high school."

"I will take one later once he's awake." Nick replied.

"So, the mystery woman's name is Santana. Why does that sound familiar?" Hunter said.

"That would be because Brittany was talking about her quite a bit last night." Sebastian replied. "She's her best friend."

"Ah, so the two best friends of the blondes are circling each other."

"That's a very good way to put it Hunter."

"I'm going to go get some coffee." Nick said while shaking his head before heading towards the kitchen.

"Care to explain why he's so shy about it?"

"That would be because as I said last night, it's complicated. And until you get to know Nick a little better I'm going to leave it at that." Blaine told him. "Or until he cares to share it with you himself."

"I can accept that."

When Nick returned to the living room he was surprised to see Blaine and Hunter on the couch each holding one of the twins. "Should I even ask where Seb is?" He said before taking a seat near Blaine.

"With Brittany and Jeff." Blaine told him. "She came out looking for one of us since Jeff is working on the website and has some questions about some of the pictures."

"Why didn't you go?"

"That would be because the photos in question are from Paris and Bas would know the answers without having to give them much thought." Hunter just looked at Blaine and Nick as they talked.

"Blaine, I think you need to fill Hunter in on things." Nick told him, seeing the curious look on Hunter's face.

"That would be greatly appreciated." Blaine then looked at Nick and then down in his arms where he had Braeden.

"Would you mind?" Blaine asked, to which Nick just smiled before taking Braeden from Blaine so he could find the remote from the previous night. While Blaine looked through the drawers, Sebastian and the others came walking into the living room.

"This is not quite what I expected." Sebastian said with a laugh upon seeing Hunter and Nick holding the kids.

"Aren't you the one that said to expect the unexpected last night." Hunter replied.

"Touché." Sebastian replied before sitting down between the two. "Would you like me to take one of them?" Hunter and Nick just looked at each other.

"We've got things under control. But I think Blaine could use your help." Nick told him since Blaine still couldn't find the remote.

"In the drawer under the television." Sebastian said without even moving off the couch.

"You mean you actually put it back where it belongs." Blaine said while opening the drawer and pulling out the remote.

"I have my moments. And since Braeden's awake, we should probably take that picture now."

"Any particular reason?" Jeff asked as he and Brittany got comfortable on the other couch.

"Lexi put Braeden in the Warblers t-shirt Santana gave her."

"Seb's right and a picture is absolutely necessary." Before Nick had a chance to object Jeff had pulled out his phone and snapped a picture of the two. After looking at the picture he took he looked at Nick again. "You need to put him in your other arm so I can get a complete shot of the t-shirt."

"Are you two babysitting all day?" Rachel asked once she returned from the kitchen.

"A good portion of it." Sebastian replied. "I told Lexi she didn't have to hurry back on our account."

"Since you have them, what do you want to do today?" Jeff asked.

"We still haven't figured it out." Blaine replied while pulling the website up on the television. "But you guys can do whatever you want."

"Silly us but we like spending time with you guys." Nick told them.

"Okay, since that's the case whatever we do needs to be baby friendly and somewhere we can take the stroller." Sebastian said.

"How about the zoo?" Hunter said which brought a huge smile to Brittany's face.

"Can we?" Brittany asked the excitement evident in her voice. Jeff and Sebastian both just looked at each other before glancing over at Hunter.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you said something very right. Wouldn't you say so Jeff?" Sebastian told him while Jeff nodded in response. "The zoo sounds like an excellent idea."

"Really Sebby?"

"Yes Britt, we're going to go to the zoo."

"If that's the plan Brody and I are going to need to go home to change."

"Me too." Hunter added. "It's a bit too warm out for pants and a dress shirt."

"Okay, how much time do you guys need?" Blaine asked.

"I only need about an hour at most, but I'm closer than they are." Hunter replied.

"We can do it in about an hour as well since I've got clothes at Brody's." Rachel said.

"Sounds like we've got a plan. Everyone meet back here around noon." Sebastian said before taking Jocelyn from Hunter. "So, that means you three need to get a move on."

"We'll show you the website when we get back Hunter." Blaine told him.

After they all changed into what they were going to be wearing for the day they decided to just hang out in the living room and wait for the others to return. "You did grab the camera, right B?" Sebastian asked while double checking the bags they were taking with them.

"I've got it Bas." Blaine replied while holding up the camera.

"Who ever thought you'd be such a doting Uncle." Nick replied.

"Crazy, I know." Sebastian said. "I also know that since we're taking them to the zoo if we don't take a ton of pictures my sister is going to kill us."

"Now that makes complete sense."

"And I'm going to say it again; you guys don't need to hang with us today."

"Do you think I'm really going to tell Britt that I'm not going to take her to the zoo?" Jeff said.

"Point taken. I think Hunter just moved up in Britt's world with that recommendation."

"I'd have to agree with you there."

"Where is she?" Blaine asked.

"She's talking with Santana. From what I could get out of the call, Santana and the guys have been up to something since we left. And this is something good."

"The thought of those guys doing something, frightens me for some reason." Sebastian replied.

"Me too." Nick added. "One only knows what Dave, Thad, and Beat could come up with along with Santana." Just then Nick's phone beeped, but since his phone was on the table Sebastian picked it up. "Who's the text from?"

"Your non-girlfriend."

"Toss me the phone Seb."

"What, don't you want me to see what she sent you?" When Nick just looked at him, Sebastian started dancing around the room with the phone in his hand.

"Seb."

"Are you saying you and Santana exchange naughty texts? Do you sext?" Jeff just looked at Nick and started to laugh. "Jeff's reaction leads me to believe I am correct."

"Just give me the phone Seb."

"I'll give you the phone back if you promise to share what she sent."

"If you two are sexting you don't need to share." Blaine told him.

"You're no fun B."

"Bas, I'm protecting us."

"Alright. What will it be Nick?"

"Fine, I'll tell you what it says." Once he answered, Sebastian tossed him his phone. No sooner did Nick open the message did he get the same silly smile on his face that the three of them were getting rather accustomed too. "It says I don't know who's cuter."

"I think you need to fill us in as to what that message was a response too." Sebastian told him.

"I sent her the picture of him holding Braeden." Jeff told them. Blaine and Sebastian's response to the message caused Nick to blush.

"For two people that aren't dating you're awfully sweet to each other." Blaine said.

"I know, my Mom actually said the same thing."

"Since it's just the four of us, I have a question." Sebastian said. "Prior to doing the deed in my house, just how close had the two of you gotten."

"Know those weekends I disappeared between our group visit with Santana and regionals. I wasn't at home."

"You were going down to see her?" Blaine exclaimed to which Nick just nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Blaine, look at you guys now and we're not even a couple."

"You guys are, you do realize that." Jeff told him.

"We're not doing that whole label thing, okay. We're just Nick and Santana. And we happen to like spending time with each other."

"Nick, obviously this means something to both of you that you were able to keep it quiet as long as you did. I mean, I had inklings that something was going on but I didn't know for certain till that one day."

"What day?" Blaine asked.

"When we were in Florida, Brittany and I came back to the room a little earlier than either of them expected."

"You should be thankful it was Jeff and not Dave or Thad." Sebastian told him. "At least you knew Jeff would keep quiet."

"The fact that we were able to keep this from all of you for almost four months is crazy in its own right."

"It's only been four months of you two sleeping together. Something's been going on much longer than that." Blaine clarified.

"And you're both obviously comfortable with it that you can both talk about it with some of us."

"Yea, she told me the two of you had a little talk. She also told me you'd give her a verbal lashing if she hurt me."

"That's what friends do, right?" Sebastian said with a wink.

"It is, but I can tell you I never expected it to be you to say something like that."

"I have my moments."

"Those moments happen more often than you realize Seb, so thank you."

Just like he had said, it was less than an hour later when Hunter returned. "I'm glad you took my advice and brought a change of clothes." Sebastian said while they headed for the living room.

"Considering what I've seen so far I figured it was a good idea to listen to you. Are Rachel and Brody back yet?"

"Not yet." When the two of them walked into the living room Sebastian just started to laugh. "Why are you watching that one?" He asked as they approached the couch.

"Brittany wanted to see Cooper's Ginger impersonation." Blaine replied through his laughter.

"Wait, that's Cooper?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, with his best friends." Blaine added. "But you should be warned they had quite a few drinks prior to doing this since it happened at his second bachelor party."

"He had more than one?"

"Yea, his friends thought it was only fitting to give him another one once I got into town. I was the best man afterall."

"Couldn't they have just waited?"

"From what Cooper told us, he wouldn't have wanted B or I there." Sebastian told him.

"That bad huh?"

"According to them, yes, which means it was probably pretty raunchy. And from what I know of Jay, it could've been based out of a movie. There is no expense he wouldn't have spared for Cooper."

"Guys, I just got a text from Rachel who told us to start without her and Brody. And that they'll just meet us at the zoo." Blaine told them.

"What's going on B?"

"She didn't say, but my instincts are telling me we both know what the delay is."

"You're kidding, right?" Nick said.

"No. After what happened, I'm sure he wasn't thrilled to hear who she was with last night."

"But I thought she wasn't going home." Jeff said.

"She wasn't, but he calls and checks up on her all the time when she stays out all night."

"What am I missing?" Hunter asked.

"Do you want the long story or the short?" Nick asked.

"It's one of those."

"Short version, Rachel's roommate is also Blaine's ex-boyfriend who happens to hate Seb. And he can't stand that Rachel is friends with him."

"Okay, then why is she friends with him?"

"They were actually best friends, but I don't think that title applies anymore." Blaine told him. "They're still close, but she doesn't share everything that's going on with her."

"That's got to be awkward."

"It is, trust me." Sebastian replied. "But enough about him, let's get this show on the road. We've got a zoo to explore." He then gave Blaine a quick kiss on the cheek before heading for the kitchen to grab the bottles and the cooler bag.

_Just wanted to say thank you once again to Mara116 for the video, I love it. I was going to put this after yesterday's chapter but I forgot since it was so early._


	36. Chapter 36

Two Steps Beyond

Part 36

They were only about a quarter of the way through the zoo when Rachel sent a text saying they were on their way. To which Blaine responded with a spot they could meet them at. While they made their way through, Blaine and Sebastian had a whole new appreciation for what Cooper and Lexi do. Having their niece and nephew at home was one thing, but having them out an about was another. Numerous times they were more than thankful for having so many people with them. At a couple of the first exhibits strollers weren't allowed inside so they had to hold the kids which wasn't the problem, the problem came with trying to gather everything and stow the stroller.

"You know they're never going to live down that picture you just took." Blaine said to Sebastian who had just slid the camera into his pocket.

"I think they look cute." He replied before throwing his arm around Blaine's shoulders as they looked at Jeff and Brittany who were holding Jocelyn and Braeden. "But I don't think it's a picture Jeff will be sharing with his Mom anytime soon."

"You guys took one too." Nick said with a smile.

"Of course. There is something endearing about seeing Jeff explain something to all of them because he's clearly not just talking to Britt."

"I noticed that too Seb."

"If one didn't know better they'd think the kids were theirs." Hunter said as he walked up to them.

"I thought the same thing." Blaine added. "But before they get too comfortable we should probably go and take them off their hands Bas."

"We can do that."

They were just walking back outside when Rachel and Brody came up to them. "We're so sorry it took us so long."

"It's okay." Blaine replied while he and Sebastian waited for Nick and Hunter to get everything situated back on the stroller. "Hopefully he wasn't too annoying."

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"That says more than you realize." Sebastian said before putting Braeden in the stroller. Once he was strapped in he took Jocelyn from Blaine. "What exhibit is next Britt?"

"The polar bears." She replied.

"You heard the lady, onto the polar bears."

"Blaine."

"It's a long story Rachel, just…don't mind him." Blaine told her before he caught up with Sebastian and the stroller.

"Rach, what's going on?" Brody asked as they followed behind.

"I don't know, but judging from Blaine's response it's none of our business so we're better off not asking."

"Bas, are you okay?" Blaine asked while sliding his hand onto one of Sebastian's.

"Yea, I just hate that I cause Rachel so much grief."

"You don't do anything like that."

"B."

"Bas, listen to me. Nothing he has said has changed what she thinks or feels about you. And I have a feeling what happened wasn't so much to do with you, but with the fact that she was with all of us. It's no longer just you; it's the Warblers as a whole."

"That's a very good point B; it's just hard to think of it like that, especially considering at one point the guys were his friends." Sebastian then leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss.

"It just happened, that's why. For one moment you can honestly say you had nothing to do with what happened."

"Blaine's right, you're in the clear with this one." Nick said as he walked up next to them. "If anything I started this latest blow up."

"How did you start it?" Blaine asked.

"I basically told Hudson how it is, and considering my given situation with Santana I was a bit protective."

"Is that what you meant when you said you were handling the situation?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, and I know this is wrong to say but I'm so glad Dave did what he did."

"You just wish you were the one to do it, don't you?" Blaine added and Nick just nodded. "Hopefully when the guys come out here Dave and I can find a little time to do our thing."

"And what would that be?" Hunter asked.

"Spar."

"You box?"

"I do, do you?"

"I do."

"Looks like you found another sparring partner B. That is if Hunter is interested."

"I'm actually very interested. I much prefer sparring with someone I know versus a stranger."

"Same here and considering Dave is going to school in Connecticut I thought I'd just have to spar with whomever." Sebastian then nudged Blaine to take the stroller since his phone went off. The three of them stood there with the stroller and waited for the others who were taking pictures while Sebastian took his phone call. Considering the smile on Sebastian's face and the laughs he seemed to be having Blaine knew it was one of two people. By the time Sebastian came walking back to them Jeff, Brittany, Rachel, and Brody had joined them. "Lexi or Cooper?" Blaine asked.

"Lexi actually, though I could hear Cooper in the background and they are greatly amused by all the pictures we've sent them so far."

"Did you tell them just how many we've taken on the actual camera?"

"No, but that's because I didn't want to hear her laughing at me. But she is disappointed that we haven't sent her a picture of all of us."

"Guess we'll just have to take one."

After the next exhibit they all sat down and got something to eat since Blaine and Sebastian needed to feed Braeden and Jocelyn. "You two really are good at that." Rachel told them.

"Thank you." Blaine replied. Shortly after he answered he heard Nick and Jeff talking so he looked up and saw that they had the camera. "You just couldn't resist, could you?"

"Nope." Jeff replied. "And I have a good feeling Lexi is going to love the shot we got."

"She will." Sebastian replied without looking up. "Before I forget B, they said to just call when we're ready for them to come get them. I told her it would probably be once we're home. Can't let them have them before we finish up at the zoo."

"Agreed." Since Blaine and Sebastian had Jocelyn and Braeden out of the stroller they took that as an opportunity to take a group picture. Rachel asked a woman who was sitting near them if she was willing to do so and she happily obliged. She even took multiple shots to make sure she got one they'd be happy with. "How'd it turn out?" Blaine asked after Jeff took the camera from the woman.

"All of them are really good actually." He then showed one of the pictures to Blaine and Sebastian after they put Jocelyn and Braeden back in the stroller.

"You're right, that is good." Sebastian replied.

It was a few hours later by the time they returned to Blaine and Sebastian's apartment and they were all exhausted. "Did you enjoy yourself Britt?" Brody asked once they were all comfortable.

"I did. That was a really good idea Hunter."

"Thank you."

"What are we going to do now?" Jeff asked.

"Don't know, but Lexi and Cooper will be here in a little bit to get the kids." Sebastian replied.

"Oh, we still need to show Hunter the website." Blaine said.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." Jeff said. "That way I can see if all the new additions are working like their supposed to."

"Wait, you added more?" Brody asked.

"A lot more." Jeff said with a smile. "Blaine and Seb gave Nick and I copies of all the pictures they took."

"Does that mean you've added more to each stop?" Rachel asked.

"We did."

"Great, for all we know we're never going to get them home."

"Are you stranded Rachel?" Nick asked.

"We are. Though we've made progress, we made it to Rome."

"Only once, we got stranded back in Barcelona after that." Brody added.

"Has anyone made it to the end?" Rachel asked.

"Thad did just before we left." Jeff replied. "But he's the only one. And don't fret, most of the new pictures were added to level two."

"And how do you know that Thad made it to the end? Wait, level two?"

"You'll find out once you reach the end."

"Now I've got to see this website." Hunter said with a smile.

"It's really cool." Blaine told him. "Nick and Jeff put some serious work into it. Come to think of it, a lot of our friends put a lot of work into it."

"Wes and Thad are pretty proud of the rewritten theme." Nick said. "And for good reason."

"Question, if B and I take another vacation are you going to add to it?"

"Of course." Jeff replied.

"Just a warning though, our next vacation is a more practical location so you might have to tweak our photos." Sebastian told them. They were all still talking when the doorbell rang. Since Rachel was up she went to get the door.

"And just where are my angels?" Cooper asked once they all walked into the living room.

"In our bedroom, sleeping." Blaine replied.

"Not that we mind them sleeping in there, but how can you hear them?" Lexi asked. "Because last I knew you didn't have a baby monitor."

"We do now." Sebastian said holding up the receiver.

"Since when?"

"Mom bought it for us. She figured we could use one." Blaine told them. They both just smiled at the boys before going to get Jocelyn and Braeden. After Cooper and Lexi returned to the living room with the twins, Sebastian headed for his and Blaine's bedroom to close up the pack n' plays for them.

"I really don't know how to thank you both for today." Lexi said while getting them settled in the stroller.

"Like Bas and I told you, you don't need to thank us. We had fun today."

"We noticed that." Cooper replied. "I think we officially have photos of all of you with each of our kids."

"And Cassie couldn't believe how doting you looked Hunter." Lexi told him.

"Great, now I'm never going to hear the end of it." Hunter replied.

"Don't worry, she promised not to share the pictures with anyone else, especially your Mom."

"That is until she needs something from me, then they become blackmail. And you know that's what's going to happen."

"Not Cassie, she'd never." Lexi said with a laugh just as Sebastian reappeared.

"What's so funny?"

"Your sister gave my sister blackmail material."

"Pictures of you with Braeden and Jocelyn?" Sebastian asked before handing things over to Cooper.

"Yep."

"Lexi."

"Come on Bas, they were cute. Do you think I wouldn't honestly share pictures like that with her?"

"Knowing you, no. And just so you know, we fed them and changed them before putting them down this last time."

"Thank you for the heads up. And you're sure they didn't give you guys any problems today."

"Not a one and if you don't believe me you can ask everyone else." Sebastian told them.

"Alright, well you guys have fun tonight and thanks for helping Blaine and Bas today."

"It was fun actually." Jeff said.

After walking Cooper and Lexi to the door, Blaine and Sebastian returned to find the television all ready to go with the website. "Looks like someone is impatient." Sebastian said before he and Blaine sat back down.

"That would be Jeff actually." Brody told them. "He's really curious to take another look at things."

"So Hunter, are you ready to help Jeff and Brittany on their journey to find B and I?" Sebastian asked while he and Blaine got comfortable.

"I think I'm up for the challenge." Hunter said with a smirk.

"Good luck." Rachel said before leaning back against Brody.

Since it was Hunter's first time seeing it, they let all the videos play. He could see why Blaine and Sebastian were impressed by the work their friends did. Slowly he began making his way through their vacation, with little hesitation which started to frustrate Rachel. "Are you sure Jeff didn't give you a heads up?"

"I did no such thing." Jeff said, slightly offended that Rachel thought he'd given Hunter the answers. "Plus, how was I supposed to know ahead of time which pictures were going to show up."

"Jeff's got a point; they appear in a random order." Nick added.

"Relax Rachel; I'm good at this so far because the last two summers I spent quite a bit of time in Europe." Once Hunter reached Barcelona his clicking slowed down quite a bit. It was clear to everyone in the room he had to take closer looks at the pictures. Every once in a while when he stopped on a picture he couldn't help but glance over at Blaine and Sebastian who were discussing whatever picture they were on. "Is there an amusing story behind this one?"

"Blaine almost tipped the boat over while I was taking this picture."

"I did not!" Blaine said while glancing back at Sebastian who he was leaning against.

"You did too! This is when that crazy lady almost bumped us and you flipped out because you thought the camera was going to go into the lake."

"That's right; I ended up standing up and…"

"Almost tipping us." Everyone in the room couldn't help but laugh at the two of them.

"Why do I have a feeling there is a story behind most of these pictures?" Nick asked.

"That's because their probably is." Sebastian replied before looking over at Hunter. "Do you know where we are?" His question was answered by Hunter clicking his answer and then being greeted by a happy Jeff and Brittany.

"I hope you're paying attention to his answers." Brody told Rachel.

"I am, I hope you're doing the same thing."

"I am."

By the time Hunter got to Rome, Rachel was clearly irritated which everyone else in the room found hilarious, including Brody. "I swear if you get through this on the first shot I'm going to scream." She said when he got to his third picture in Rome.

"I don't think Seb and Blaine's neighbors would appreciate it." Hunter said with a smirk.

"He's right Rachel." Blaine told her.

"Are you going to tell me you wouldn't be frustrated?"

"I'm sure I would be, but I can't fault the guy for being good. But if you want to really be upset with someone, be upset with Jeff."

"And why would I do that?"

"That would be because I set up the whole first level without any help from Blaine or Seb." Jeff replied.

"He's right; even I got stumped on a few of them. But you really shouldn't feel too bad Rachel; most of the guys are stranded in Rome."

"Nick's right, the guys have been hounding us for help but we won't give it."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because it wouldn't be fair." Nick replied. "And trust me; everyone has tried to get us to give them help. They've been pretty persuasive too, but we've resisted."

"Rach, Bas and I won't even help my parents. They only reached Rome the day before we left."

"Okay, that makes me feel slightly better." As Rachel answered, Nick stepped away from the group with his phone to his ear. The guys all gave each other looks while Rachel looked a bit confused. "Am I missing something?"

"Let's just say things have changed." Sebastian told her.

"That's all I get?"

"Yep."

"So he does have a girlfriend."

"What makes you think that?" Blaine asked.

"After the way he acted last night and the smile on his face now, it really couldn't be anything else." Hunter had just made it through Rome when Nick returned.

"Congratulations man, you're on the final leg." Nick said before sitting back down.

"How's your mystery lady?" Rachel asked.

"She's fine."

"Considering I've made it this far, why don't you let me see what she looks like?" Nick sat there for a moment before taking his phone back out and then leaning over to show something to Hunter. "Wow."

"How is it Hunter knows who she is, but I can't?"

"That's because it's a guy thing. Plus he found out a bit about her yesterday morning while you were sleeping."

"Let me guess, you guys wouldn't have had this conversation had I been up."

"Probably not."

"I thought we were friends Nick."

"We are Rachel. If it makes you feel any better, Blaine and Seb only found out about her about a week ago."

"So this is new, I get it. You don't want to jinx things."

"Exactly."

"Does this mean you're going to stop pushing him?" Blaine asked.

"I am. I know how protective one can get about a new relationship. You're afraid the tiniest of things is going to ruin it."

"I appreciate that Rachel. And when the time is right, I will let you know."

Hunter was making his way through Venice when Jeff's phone went off. "And Thad has company." He exclaimed.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

"Lexi."

"Yes!" Sebastian replied with a fist pump. "I knew she could do it."

"Are she and Cooper working together on this?" Nick asked.

"No." Blaine replied. "She told him it would be a good way for him to learn about certain landmarks."

"That's mean, but funny." Jeff said. "That's basically what Nick and I have told everyone that's been asking for our help."

"Now Nick, have you given this a try?" Brody asked. "Because from what you said, Jeff labeled most of the pictures."

"I have and I succeeded. It was how we knew whether or not it was too difficult or not difficult enough. We also decided it wouldn't be fair to have either of us on the leaderboard."

"Miracles do happen!" The guys all looked at Rachel before glancing over a Hunter who was looking at a disappointed Jeff and Brittany on the screen.

"Funny." Hunter clearly wasn't amused by Rachel's exuberance. "Question, how many more misses do I get before I have to start again?"

"One." Jeff replied. "You get one more opportunity with this picture, after that you have to start again. So make your next guess very carefully."

"Who was that doing the commentary on that one?" Blaine asked.

"Logan." Nick replied. "Each of the guys did at least one."

"From that response I'm guessing you recorded even more disappointment videos?" Sebastian said.

"We did. Once you gave us all of your pictures we decided we needed more since we were going to add levels." Jeff told them. He'd just finished talking when they all saw Hunter slam the remote down onto the couch and another Jeff and Brittany video appear. "I know it's frustrating man, but I think you got the furthest on a first try."

"Thanks." Hunter said with a sigh before leaning back against the couch. "Anyone else want to give it a try?"


	37. Chapter 37

Two Steps Beyond

Part 37

The next week flew by for all of them. During the week Brittany went to quite a few dance classes that Brody happened to be teaching. That happened to take up some of Jeff and Nick's time as well, since Jeff really didn't want her riding the subway alone yet. He couldn't get the thought out of his head of her calling him asking where she was. But by the end of the week she knew exactly where she was going and Jeff didn't feel the need to join her.

At the same time, Blaine and Hunter got acclimated to having each other as a sparring partner. It took a bit of time for both of them since Blaine was used to sparring with Dave who was closer to his height than Hunter was. While they sparred, Sebastian would work out with either Jeff or Nick, basically whoever wasn't with Brittany for the day. Plus they managed to get Jeff, Brittany, and Nick settled into their place since the contractors finished a bit earlier than planned.

On Sunday afternoon, after they all met for brunch they headed back to Blaine and Sebastian's. It was only going to be a few more days till the rest of their friends started to join them. While they were making sure they had everyone's flight information Hunter came walking back into the room after taking a call. "Are you guys still wondering what to do next weekend since a few of your friends aren't coming into town until Sunday evening?"

"We are." Blaine replied. "Why?"

"Well, Cass was talking to Lexi and heard about your little dilemma about not wanting to do any sightseeing without you all being here."

"And?" Sebastian said.

"She told me to ask you all if you would like to come out to our home in Southampton for the weekend."

"You guys have a place in Southampton?" Blaine asked.

"Our family does and our Mom said we're more than welcome to use it. That is if you wouldn't mind having me around."

"I can honestly tell you that you're one of the guys." Sebastian told him while the others agreed.

"Thank you. Also, Cass, Tasha, Lexi, and Cooper will probably be out there along with a few of their friends as well."

"That actually sounds great." Jeff chimed in. "What do you guys think?"

"I completely agree and it'll make other things we have in mind so much easier." Blaine said. "Let Cassie know we're definitely interested and thank her."

"I will."

"Also, know you're welcome to join us during all the craziness during the week." Blaine told him.

"I thought you guys are dubbing this the Warblers take New York."

"We are, but there are a few non-Warblers joining us, like Brody and Rachel. But we couldn't imagine doing it without them."

"Thank you Seb." Rachel told him.

"You're welcome. We're a rather accepting group, no matter what others might think of us." Sebastian said with a smile. "Since we now have plans we need to figure out how we're all going to get out there." He then excused himself to make a phone call.

"Who do you think he's calling Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"I'm betting Lexi since she and Cooper have two cars and they'll only be using one. Plus, Bas's car is at their house so I'm guessing you'll probably be driving it since Nick and I both have our cars here."

By the time Wednesday morning rolled around things were a bit hectic in Ohio. "Guys. Guys!" Thad called out since they were all gathered at Beat's house. "Do you all know where you are heading after you land?"

"Considering this is the third time you've asked us, I'm sure we do." Trent replied.

"I'm just making sure because we don't need Blaine, Seb, Nick, and Jeff trying to figure out where everyone is supposed to be."

"I thought we were all meeting at Blaine and Seb's." Logan said.

"We are, but I can't remember off the top of my head if I gave them the name of the hotel a bunch of you are staying at. They've got enough to worry about than making sure everyone gets to the right place."

"Where's Wes?" Dave asked.

"He and Hailey had an early flight." He then looked down at his watch. "And they should be landing in about thirty minutes. Come to think of it, a few of you should probably get going." After a few of the guys made their way out, Thad walked over to Santana who was sitting with Dave. "I don't know if you look more excited or relieved?"

"If you can figure it out, let me know." She replied with a smile. "I'm sure you're happy to get out of here." Santana said to Dave.

"I am, though I don't regret what I did. But if anyone else asks, I'm deeply remorseful."

"According to your Dad?" Beat asked.

"Exactly. He said if anything changes he'll let me know. Said if anything, he's happy I did it when I did and not when I get back."

"Why is that?" Santana asked.

"That would be because I'm technically an adult when I get back."

"Wait, your birthday is during the trip?"

"He turns eighteen on Saturday." Trent told her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said after slapping him playfully in the arm.

"I didn't think about it." After Dave answer he watched Santana walk away with her phone in hand. "Is she doing what I think she's doing?"

"Probably." Beat replied. "But she probably doesn't have to do much."

"Why?" Trent asked.

"You know Blaine and Jeff. I'm sure they have something up their sleeves."

It was around three in the afternoon and Blaine and Sebastian's apartment was starting to fill up. "Who else are we waiting on?" Sebastian asked.

"I think the only ones that haven't gotten into town yet are Jacob and Santana." Blaine replied.

"Santana's in town." Logan said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Blaine and Sebastian then looked around the room and noticed someone else was missing.

"Jeff!" Blaine yelled out. Thankfully Jeff heard him over everyone and soon made his way over to the couch where a bunch of the guys were gathered. "Where's Nick?"

"He's picking up Santana from the airport."

"How come he's picking her up and the rest of us had to take taxis?" Trent asked.

"That's because a gentleman doesn't make a lady take a taxi from the airport if they're willing to pick her up." Sebastian replied. "Now Logan, what do you mean Santana's in town?"

"Her flight got in about forty five minutes before mine."

"I think Santana and Nick are having private time since they haven't seen each other for two weeks." Brittany said bring all attention to her.

"And just what is private time Britt?" Dave asked.

"It's what Santana and Nick call their alone time." Jeff, Blaine, Sebastian, Thad, and Beat all started laughing loudly. Nick and Santana were outed by Brittany who probably didn't realize everyone else didn't know.

"You guys knew?" Dave said.

"We found out when these two were home." Beat replied while pointing at Blaine and Sebastian. "But we were sworn to secrecy."

"No wonder he got so mad at Hudson. It also explains why he called me and thanked me rather vaguely." They were all still talking when Nick and Santana came walking into the living room.

"So, did we miss anything?" Nick said.

"I'm sure whatever you were doing was more enjoyable than what we were doing." Dave's words mixed with everyone else's expressions caused Nick and Santana to just look at each other, a faint blush coming to both of their faces.

"You really shouldn't have lost track of time." Sebastian said before wrapping an arm around Nick's shoulders. Nick then glanced down at his watch and laughed.

"How'd you figure it out?" Santana asked as they all walked towards the others.

"I asked B who we were missing and he replied that it was only you and Jacob." Sebastian told them.

"And then Logan informed us that your flight got in forty-five minutes before his." Dave said.

"Then Jeff told us you went to get her at the airport." Blaine added.

"How long have you been here Logan?" Nick asked, finally feeling the blush from his cheeks fading.

"Almost an hour and I spent a bit of time at the hotel getting situated."

"Now for the ultimate question, how long has this been going on?" Wes asked.

"Four months." Santana replied.

"Beat." Dave said.

"No one got the right date."

"What are they talking about?" Santana asked.

"You're going to hate us, but we sort of had a pool going on about whether or not the two of you hooked up." Thad told her.

"You did what?"

"We did, I'm sorry. But we all noticed little looks between you two. And then Logan saw the two of you kissing after Nationals which just fueled the fire." Beat then walked over to Nick and handed him an envelope.

"What's this?"

"We had all decided that if none of us had the correct guesses that we'd give you the money collected so that the two of you could have an extravagant date night on us." Santana looked at Nick as he counted the money.

"May I ask the two of you something?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure." Santana replied.

"Now that your little relationship has been brought to everyone's attention may we consider the two of you a couple?" Santana just looked at Nick after Sebastian spoke.

"We actually talked about this before coming over here." Nick told them. "And this is what we came up with no matter how unconventional it may seem. Yes, you guys can call us a couple, but we'd rather you not share this information with anyone else considering recent events."

"Do you think there will be a time where you will share it?" Blaine asked.

"We probably will, but not till everything with Dave is in the past." Santana replied.

"What will it be guys, will you do this for us?" Nick asked. He then looked around the room at all of their friends.

"We can do that, right guys." Thad said to which everyone responded yes.

"I should remind you though; Rachel is going to be around us so you might want to decide how the two of you want to handle her." Blaine told them which caused Santana to just rest her head on Nick's shoulder.

"Don't dwell on it Santana, she won't be around all the time since she is taking a few classes." Sebastian told her. "So if you two can manage to behave like you have been you'll be fine."

"But now that we all know, don't behave on our account." Thad said with a laugh. "We're used to PDA." He then looked at Jeff and Brittany as well as Blaine and Sebastian.

"He's got a point." Sebastian said before giving Blaine a kiss. "So if you get the urge to kiss each other, go for it. No more restraint is necessary."

By the time Jacob had arrived things had settled down quite a bit. "Just so you know, we ordered pizza since everyone just wants to hang here and chill tonight." Blaine told Jacob once he was inside.

"Sounds good to me. Did I miss anything?"

"More than you realize but I'm sure someone will explain everything to you." Blaine's words caught Jacob's attention, he was just about to ask another question when his eyes flew wide open. "That's one thing that you missed." Blaine said with a laugh after spotting Nick and Santana kissing on the couch.

"Who won?"

"No one." Beat replied. "So the money went to Nick and Santana. They're quite happy that our curiosity netted them so much."

On Thursday morning Blaine was surprised to hear the doorbell ringing so early. "Morning ladies." He replied upon seeing Brittany, Santana, and Hailey standing on the other side. "Come on in." After closing the door behind them he gave them fair warning that the rest of the guys were up but were walking around in whatever they wore to bed.

"You might want to let them know we're here then." Santana told him.

"The only one that would mind would be Trent and he's wearing sweats, so you're fine. So, what do we owe this pleasure this morning minus your other halves?" Blaine asked while they made their way to the kitchen. Once they were seated at the table they all looked around.

"Where's Dave?"

"He's in the shower." Beat said upon walking through the doorway. "Morning ladies." They all replied in kind while he got himself some juice.

"I don't think I've said this before, but damn you guys are a good looking group." Hailey said to which Brittany and Santana quickly agreed.

"Thank you. And I'll be sure to pass that along to Bas since he loves getting his ego stroked."

"Where is Sebby?"

"He's out running with Hunter. They're both trying to trim their time for once each of their seasons start."

"Who's Hunter?"

"He's a friend of ours whom I'm sure you'll meet soon enough. It's also his home we're going to this weekend."

"You'll like him Santana; he's a lot like you and Sebby." The look on Santana's face must've spoke volumes because Blaine just smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you'll like him. Now back to why you guys are here since it seemed like you didn't want to talk while Dave was around."

"Yes, we'd like to know what you boys have planned for his birthday."

"I should've known." Blaine then told them he'd be right back and walked out of the kitchen for a moment to find one of the other guys. When he returned the girls had all made themselves comfortable and gotten themselves cups of coffee. "Alright, we have some time to talk as the guys are going to keep him out of the kitchen."

"Now, what do you have planned?" Hailey asked.

"Jeff and I have this under control."

"It's not that we don't trust you, but we'd like to know exactly what you have in mind." Santana said. "Because given recent events it better be something special."

"Well, thanks to Hunter and Cassie's offer we're having a party for him on Saturday. Food, drinks, dessert. Everything is taken care of."

"Presents?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, all of us got him something."

"You're not giving us many details Blaine." Santana said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's because I'd like for some of it to be surprise. Now, with what I've shared is that good enough for you all?"

"What about music?" Hailey asked.

"It's covered, one of Cooper's friends that is going to be there is a DJ so we're all taken care of."

"If we're all going out there tomorrow how is all this stuff getting out there?" Santana asked.

"We placed the orders for everything out there so it's all nearby and Cooper offered to help us pick it up Saturday morning."

"You mentioned dessert, did you order a cake?"

"We did." They all turned to see Sebastian standing in the doorway. "Morning all!" He then gave Blaine a kiss before opening the fridge.

"You're sweaty Sebby."

"That I am Britt; I just came back from a five mile run with Hunter. Speaking of, he's already in the shower. I told him it was pointless for him to go home considering we're all going out."

"Works for me." Blaine replied. "Now, is there anything else you would like to know?"

"I think we're good for now." Santana told them. "Did the guys get a hold of you prior to our arrival?"

"They did. Given our conversation I'm assuming you ladies are going out to buy him birthday presents."

"We are." Brittany replied.

"Jeff recommended we all meet at the steps around noon, does that work for you three?"

"The steps?" Santana asked.

"I know what they're talking about." Hailey replied. "I think it does, if we're going to be late we'll call." She'd just finished speaking when they heard rather loud coughing coming from the living room.

"I have a feeling we finished up just soon enough." Blaine said as Dave walked into the kitchen.

"Morning!" They all replied while getting up from their seats.

"We'll see you boys around noon." Santana told them.

"See you then." Sebastian said while Dave spoke with Blaine.

By the time everyone had gotten showered and dressed the rest of the guys were just arriving. After a bit of brief conversation they decided to just do some light sight-seeing knowing they were going to be going at it full force on Monday once every was there. "Were you and the girls able to talk?" Nick asked when he was able to corner Blaine in the living room.

"We did, though they weren't happy with what I told them because I wouldn't give them in-depth details."

"You're in the same situation Jeff is and they honestly tried to get it out of him last night."

"Let me guess, they had Brittany distracting him while they talked to him."

"Basically, which I'm surprised he was able to resist. She was straddling his lap kissing his neck while Hailey and Santana asked questions."

"If he was able to make it through that he deserves serious props."

"Wes and I gave them to him. By the time Hailey and Santana gave up he wouldn't let Brittany off his lap though."

"I'm sure we all know why that was the case."

"That was it exactly; he actually carried her to their room because of it."

"And judging from your expression he took all means necessary to take care of said situation."

"He did. One time I'm thankful our rooms aren't next to each other."

"Then how do you know?"

"I heard them when I brought Wes an extra pillow."

"So Wes and Hailey could hear them?"

"They could, I told them to just turn the television on and leave it."

"Call it a hunch but I wouldn't be surprised if Wes came up with a better way to distract himself once you went to bed."

"Are you saying everyone in the apartment had sex last night?"

"No, but you just did."


	38. Chapter 38

Two Steps Beyond

Part 38

Sebastian had just gotten out of the shower Friday morning when his phone went off with a text alert. "Blaine. Blaine!" He called out while pulling on a pair of boxers.

"What?" Blaine asked while walking into their room.

"We've got a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"Brody is stuck having to teach an extra class."

"Alright, now why is that a problem?"

"That would be because he promised Rachel he'd come and get her because of all the stuff they are bringing for the weekend."

"And he knows she won't be able to handle it all by herself, right?"

"Exactly." Blaine then looked at Sebastian who was continuing to get dressed while they talked. "Actually, there might be a way to fix this without either of us having to go get her?"

"How?"

"Hunter."

"You want to send Hunter to go get her. Bas, they get along, but I don't know if he'd be willing to go all that way."

"He wouldn't be going far, that's the thing. He had crew this morning."

"Already?"

"Yes. Remember, I start lacrosse in a week. Thankfully the schedule didn't change so our trip to Orlando is still good to go."

"Okay, so what does Hunter's practice have to do with it?"

"He was stopping in Brooklyn on his way back because Lexi and Cassie wanted cannoli."

"It's worth a shot; otherwise I'll go and get her. Just let me know, because I need to go and finish packing up the cooler in the kitchen."

"Will do." Sebastian then sat down on their bed and placed a call to Hunter. "Hey man, I didn't expect you to answer."

"Funny thing happens when phones ring, usually the person on the other end answers to see what the person calling wants."

"Funny. Now, are you done with practice?"

"Yes, why?" Hunter asked while getting into his car.

"I need a favor."

"Why do I not like the sound of this?"

"You're still heading into Brooklyn, right?"

"Yes, since our sisters won't eat cannoli from anywhere else. What do you need me to do Seb?"

"I need you to pick up Rachel because Brody is stuck teaching a second dance class."

"Fine, send me her address."

"Are you serious?"

"Would you rather I pitch a fit and make you beg me to pick her up?"

"No, I just didn't think it would be this easy."

"You should know by now I'm not an ass all the time, plus I'm too tired to come up with too many snippy replies. And it would be insane for you or Blaine to have to go all that way to get her when I'll be in the borough." Hunter then told Sebastian to hold on while he put the address he was sent in his GPS. "Let her know I should be there within the hour."

"Thank you so much man. Blaine and I both owe you."

"Don't worry about. I'll see you guys at Lexi and Cooper's."

Once Sebastian got off the phone with Hunter he walked into the kitchen where all the guys were helping Blaine. "Fear not, Hunter is going to go get her."

"Perfect, I'll call Brody and let him know."

"Why don't you call Rachel and I'll call Brody?"

"Okay, but why?"

"That's because you can stress the importance of being ready when Hunter arrives within the hour. Call it a gut feeling, but I don't think he's the type to like being kept waiting."

"Gotcha ya." While Blaine went to call Rachel, Sebastian sat down at the kitchen table and sent Brody a text saying everything was under control and that they see him and Brittany at Lexi's.

"Blaine's description of Hunter is pretty spot on." Thad said before sitting down next to Sebastian. "He's definitely cool, just intense."

"Yea. You know there must be something there that he and Santana didn't kill each other yesterday."

"I think she likes having someone else to banter with besides you." Beat told him.

"That's a very good way to put it. Are you guys all packed?"

"Yes." Dave replied. "But you might want to call over to the hotel and make sure Logan and the guys have the right subway information to get to Cooper and Lexi's.

"Good idea."

Just as he told Sebastian, Hunter pulled up outside of Rachel's building almost exactly an hour later. After looking around, he checked multiple times that he locked his car before heading up to her loft. Upon reaching the door he really hoped that she was ready to go, because he hated to be kept waiting. "Hi." Hunter looked the man that opened the door up and down and chuckled slightly upon realizing that this must be Kurt.

"Hey, is Rachel ready?"

"And who may I ask is here for her?"

"Does it really matter? Does she have random guys coming to the door asking for her? Rachel, I'm here."

"That was uncalled for."

"Well, I don't have time to wait."

"Let him in Kurt." At Rachel's insistence, Kurt pulled the door open further and stepped aside to let Hunter in. "I just have to grab one last bag and I'm good to go Hunter. The rest of our stuff is there at the door."

"Hunter…your Mother must not have liked you much to give you that name."

"Ah, such a witty replied." The annoyance was evident in Hunter's voice. "In battle of wits, you'd be unarmed." Just then Rachel came walking up with her bag over her shoulder. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, and thank you so much for this."

"Not a problem." Hunter then grabbed two bags by the door while Rachel grabbed the other.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Kurt Hummel, meet Hunter Clarington."

"With a name like that you sound almost as pompous as Smythe."

"I'll let Seb know you send your regards."

"I should've known."

"Kurt now is not the time. I'll see you either late Sunday night or early Monday morning." Rachel said before she and Hunter walked out of the loft. "I'm sorry about that."

"You've got nothing to apologize for. He's everything Seb described. But after this brief meeting I can't help but wonder what the hell Blaine ever saw in him."

"He wasn't always like this."

"I'll take your word on it."

Since Hunter had been unsure about how the day was going to go, he was happy that he had packed a bag prior to leaving that morning. When he arrived at Cooper and Lexi's he backed in through the gate just like Blaine and Nick had done. With having that many cars at the house Cooper had recommend that to them and upon having them all there, he was correct. "Thank you Hunter." Blaine said after opening up his trunk so that they could put Rachel and Brody's bags in there.

"You're welcome, though next time you might want to warn me ahead of time."

"He wasn't?"

"He was." Rachel replied. "Needless to say, Kurt doesn't like him very much and Hunter wasn't rude to him at all."

"That reminds me, Seb; Kurt says I sound just as pompous as you. I take that as a compliment."

"You should from that…" Sebastian stopped himself from saying anything else since Rachel was there.

"Are Brittany and Brody here yet?" Rachel asked once they'd transferred everything to Blaine's car.

"They are in the house." Blaine told her, after which she headed inside as well. Once the door closed behind her Blaine and Sebastian walked up to Hunter.

"We're really sorry, we had no idea he was home." Blaine told him. "If I had known, I would've gotten her. I expected him to be at work."

"It's okay, really. Do you know if Lexi has heard from my sister?"

"They were on the phone when we arrived. She's already out on the island so we can head out whenever."

"I'd recommend the sooner the better because weekend traffic can be pretty brutal and it seems to start earlier each Friday."

"She said the same thing. Basically we were just waiting for you and Rachel to get here." Sebastian told him. "Are you sure you don't mind driving a few of the guys?"

"Not at all. Who's riding with me?"

"Thad, Dave and Beat."

"Works for me." The three of them then headed into the house to see if everyone was ready to go. It wasn't long after that everyone headed out to the cars.

"Now Jeff, please be careful." Sebastian told him while handing him the keys.

"I told you I will be." While Jeff spoke Cooper opened all three garage doors and a silly smirk came to Jeff's face.

"Remember, be careful."

"How is it Jeff is driving your car?" Logan asked.

"We were shy one seat and instead of having someone drive by themselves, we decided to let a couple take it. Since Nick has his car here and Wes isn't comfortable driving stick in the city, Jeff was the obvious choice."

"You know any of us would've paired up."

"We know." Blaine chimed in. "But Brittany wanted to ride in a convertible so…"

"I get it; you don't have to say anything else. We all know neither of you can say no to her."

When they finally arrived out in Southampton two hours later everyone was happy to stretch their legs. "This place is gorgeous Hunter." Rachel said once she was out of Blaine's car.

"Thank you, I'll pass your compliments onto my Mom." Just then Cassie called from the doorway so Hunter excused himself and headed her way.

"That's his sister?" Beat asked.

"It is." Sebastian replied. "But don't think twice about it because she has a boyfriend."

"Bummer. What is it with you guys having such hot older sisters?"

"Don't know."

Once Blaine and Sebastian had their bags, they headed over to Lexi and Cooper to give them a hand. "I've got this guys." Cooper said while trying to balance everything.

"Right." Blaine said before they each took a bag from him. Before Cooper had a chance to object a few more of the guys came over to give them a hand. "Isn't this easier than trying to do it all yourself?"

"Yes." Cooper replied begrudgingly before following everyone into the house. Once inside, they were all shown to where they'd be staying by either Cassie or Hunter. After they were all settled everyone changed into their suits before heading outside. When Blaine and Sebastian got outside they walked over to Nick, Jeff, Brody, and Wes.

"Taking in the scenery guys?" Sebastian asked after looking down towards the pool where all four of the girls were lying out.

"What do you think?" Jeff replied.

"Just double checking. Did you and Britt enjoy the drive?"

"Very much so. Now after driving it I understand when Cooper said to pay close attention to the speedometer."

"Yea, it rides pretty smooth so it's easy to not realize how fast you're going."

"Is there a reason you're all up here and not down there?" Blaine asked.

"We're going to go out on the boat with Hunter." Nick replied. "The girls weren't interested right now; they just wanted to get some sun. So they made him promise to take them out tomorrow."

"I'm sure he had no problems saying yes." Sebastian said.

"Even you couldn't say no to four bikini clad girls." Wes replied.

"True, especially with one of them being Britt."

"Are you two going to join us?" Hunter asked as he walked up behind them.

"B?"

"Sounds like fun."

"Beat, Thad, and Dave are already down there so we should probably get going." They were just about to head down the steps when Cassie came walking up to them. "Yes?"

"Remember, to keep it in check till you're out of the no wake zone. Don't need the neighbors bitching because you got antsy on the throttle."

"You're no fun." Hunter said with a smile before giving his sister a kiss on the cheek. "When should we be back?"

"By six for dinner." After getting that answer, they continued on their way but ended up stopping poolside so the guys could say goodbye.

"Now, don't have too much fun without us." Santana told them.

"We'll have fun; it just won't be the same type of fun." Sebastian replied. Once they were headed down the pier Santana looked at both Brittany and Hailey.

"I know you mentioned this at Blaine and Seb's the other morning Hailey, but those guys really are good looking."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Hailey replied.

Meanwhile back in Manhattan, Tasha was doing everything in her power to keep her current shoot on schedule. "How many more wardrobe changes do we have Kurt?"

"Three."

"Good, because I really would like to get out of here at a reasonable hour even though I'm going to be stuck in ridiculous traffic regardless."

"Going away for the weekend?"

"I am. I'm spending it with friends out on the island actually."

"It seems to be the thing to do this weekend."

"Why do you say that?"

"That's because Rachel and Brody are spending the weekend with friends as well." Tasha almost had to cover her mouth to stop from laughing. "I'm worried about Rachel though."

"And why is that may I ask?"

"I'm really not a fan of some of her new friends. And no, I'm not talking about Sebastian, though this new friend of hers is friends with him."

"That's to be expected."

"Who in their right mind would name their kid Hunter of all things?" This little bit of information was almost too much for Tasha to take. Knowing Hunter the way she did, she knew that the meeting between the two of them must not have been pleasant.

"Just because you don't like the name doesn't mean others feel the same way. Do you have plans for the weekend?"

"I've got plans for tonight but beyond that I don't know."

"Well, whatever you choose to do, have fun."

By the time the guys returned, they knew they'd made it back just in time because the smell of food was reaching all the way down to them. "You're back!" Brittany exclaimed while running towards them before leaping into Jeff's arms. "I missed you." She then gave him a kiss. "I missed you all actually."

"We missed you too Britt. Did you ladies have fun with the guys that stuck around?" Sebastian asked.

"We did. You missed out on some fun."

"What kind of fun?" Blaine asked.

"Lexi and Cassie had a chicken fight in the pool."

"I know who Lexi's partner was, but who was Cassie's?" Thad asked.

"Logan."

"That lucky son-of-a-bitch." Beat exclaimed.

"Let me guess, you think my sister is hot?" Hunter asked.

"Of course she is, or are you unlike Seb and don't admit it."

"No, I'll admit it but you'd be smart to back off."

"Seb said the same thing, she's got a boyfriend."

"Not anymore."

"Since when?" Sebastian asked.

"Two days ago, she dumped his ass. I say good riddance because I couldn't stand him."

"So why should Beat stay away?" Blaine asked.

"That would be because she needs some breathing room. It was pretty ugly."

"So if it wasn't ugly you wouldn't object?"

"Go for it though she usually prefers guys her own age. And the fact that you can't legally drink is a bit of a downfall."

They were just finishing dinner when Tasha came walking out onto the deck. "Do we even want to know how you got here so quickly?" Lexi asked.

"My dear boss was coming out here this weekend and offered to give me a lift."

"That still doesn't answer Lexi's question. How did you get here?" Cassie asked.

"Helicopter."

"That's one way to avoid weekend traffic. There is food in the kitchen if you're hungry."

"The only things I want to do right now are change into my suit and soak in the hot tub."

"It might be a bit crowded." Lexi said before pointing towards the hot tub.

"How long have they been in there?"

"Not too long, but considering the girls want to sit around a fire later they shouldn't be too long." Cassie replied just as Cooper came up and handed all three of them drinks.

"This is just what I need, thank you Coop."

"You are welcome. I figured as much after seeing the look on your face when you arrived. Rough day?"

"Long day. I need to say, I really should shoot all of my editorials with you, Blaine and Seb. The guys we had today were driving Simon batty."

"Just think, at least you didn't have to deal with drama." Cooper told her before sitting down next to Lexi.

"Speaking of drama, Kurt met Hunter today." They all just looked at Tasha after she spoke.

"Do I even want to know?" Cassie asked.

"He doesn't like him."

"Does that really surprise you?" Lexi said. "I'm sure he considered Hunter arrogant."

"He did, and he wasn't surprised at all that he and Seb were friends."

"Knowing your sense of control, just how did you manage to behave considering you knew you were going to be spending the weekend with them?" Cassie asked.

"I was surprisingly well behaved, but that was probably do to the fact that I was already frustrated so I really didn't think much about it. But I'm pretty sure I stopped myself from laughing numerous times."

"Laughing about what?" They all turned to see Hunter standing in front of them.

"I was just telling them about my day. How are you Hunter?"

"I'm good. Cass, do you still have a guitar in your room?"

"I do, why?"

"Because we just might need one."

"I thought Blaine and Jeff both brought theirs." Cooper said.

"They did, but I didn't bring mine and when they found out I could play they asked if I wanted to join them."

"Hope your skills are sharp because they're both really good."

"I think they are, but thanks for the warning Cooper. But I'm pretty sure I can hold my own. Remember, I did hear them at Nationals. Do I have to look for it or is it in the stand?"

"It should be in the stand next to my dresser." After Hunter was in the house Cassie looked at the three of them. "I guess we're going to have some entertainment this evening."

"It doesn't surprise me; these guys do it all the time." Cooper told them. "And unlike some people, I don't mind them doing it because these guys can actually sing."

"When are Jay and his family getting here?" Lexi asked.

"Early tomorrow morning. They're happy we brought Jocelyn and Braeden along because now they don't feel bad bringing Victoria." They were all still talking when Blaine and Jeff came walking onto the deck. "Getting your guitars?"

"How'd you know?" Blaine asked.

"Hunter just asked if mine was in the house since you two asked him to join you."

"Was it?" Jeff asked.

"Yes and I bet he's inside now playing."

Once Blaine and Jeff walked inside, they saw Hunter sitting on the couch doing just what Cassie said he'd be doing. "You're good." Blaine told him.

"Thank you. Now, do you guys have your favorites or do you just sing whatever?"

"It depends on the moment." Jeff replied. "But considering we're all together, who knows. If something is requested that you don't know feel free to pass on the guitar to Nick, Seb, or Thad."

"Got it."

While the three of them played for a bit inside, Sebastian and Brittany came walking inside. "Are the rest of us not allowed to hear you all play?" Sebastian asked.

"No, we were just going through some of our favorites with Hunter." Blaine told him.

"Alright, but you should know everyone is waiting."

"Is there something you need Britt?" Jeff asked.

"No, I just decided to come with Sebby." She then leaned down and gave him a kiss. "Are you guys going to come out soon?"

"We are. Why don't you tell everyone to make their way up to the deck?"

"I can do that. Come on Sebby." Sebastian just smiled at the guys before letting Brittany lead him out of the house.

"I never took him as someone to be called Sebby." Hunter told Blaine and Jeff.

"She's the only one that can, even I don't." Blaine told him.

"Thanks for the heads up."


	39. Chapter 39

Two Steps Beyond

Part 39

When the three of them walked outside everyone was up on deck and Cooper had quite the fire going in the fire pit. Some of them needed to switch seats so that the guys could all be sitting relatively close to one another. After they were all situated started the usual daunting task of choose the first one which always gave them issues. But then Brittany put in her request which definitely easy for the guys to fulfill since she wanted them to sing the same song they serenaded her with on Valentine's Day.

Since Jeff was going to carry the bulk of the vocals he handed over his guitar to Nick so he could concentrate a bit more. "Do you know this one Hunter?" Blaine asked.

"I do, just let me know what key." Blaine then gave them the key they arranged in for Jeff then began. Santana, Rachel, and Hailey were all clearly impressed as the guys sang. Even with everyone else around, it was clear Jeff was only singing to Brittany who was giving him her complete attention. Lexi just leaned against Cooper who wrapped his arms around her while they listened. Cassie watched and was happy to see her brother so relaxed considering he wasn't in the best of moods when he first came to live with her.

"Where are you going?" Cassie asked softly when Tasha got up. Once she held her phone up Cassie just shook her head. There were times where both she and Lexi just wanted to confiscate Tasha's phone for just one evening.

"What is it Kurt?" Tasha asked once she was on the far side of the deck.

"Simon called and said he needs the guys back in studio because he's not happy with the proofs and doubts that you'll be." While Tasha sighed, she glanced over at everyone who was just enjoying the night. "Tell him that's fine, but there is no way I can get back into the city."

"He knows." Tasha couldn't help notice Kurt take an uncharacteristic pause since he usually talked a mile a minute. And she couldn't help wonder if it was because he might've heard the guys in the background since they were all singing.

"Is there anything else Kurt?"

"No, but if anything else comes up I'll let you know. Enjoy your weekend."

"Same to you."

When she returned to her seat she just leaned her head on Cooper's shoulder which caught Cassie and Lexi's attention. "What's wrong?" Lexi asked while looking back at her.

"Work. And I'm pretty sure I'm going to have an irritable assistant on Monday."

"Why?" Cassie asked.

"That would be because I'm almost certain he heard the boys singing."

"Fuck him." Cooper said just loud enough to catch Blaine and Sebastian's attention. "Personally I don't know why you haven't fired his ass."

"That's because except for those slight moments, he's actually really good at his job."

"More power to you for dealing with him. I'm going to get a drink, you ladies want anything?"

"Wine please Coop." Lexi told him to which Tasha and Cassie agreed.

"Three glasses of wine coming up." After Cooper walked away, Sebastian glanced over just as they were finishing the song.

"Is everything okay?" He mouthed to her so as not to draw attention to the conversation.

"Don't worry." Lexi replied softly and all Sebastian could do was shake his head.

"What did you ladies think?" Thad asked.

"I think Brittany is very lucky." Hailey replied from her spot curled up next to Wes. "Makes me wish I met Wes sooner if this is the way you boys treat your girls."

"How did Coach Sylvester take it?" Rachel asked.

"She actually complimented us." Jeff told her. "Told me, I set the bar so high that the rest of the Cheerios boyfriends would never be able to top it."

"That is a compliment coming from her." Santana said.

"She even let me leave practice early." Santana just looked at Brittany wide-eyed.

"She must really like you Jeff, because I don't ever remember her ever doing something like that."

"I think it also had something to do with the way the all of us were helping Britt." Dave added. "She was happy with the way we were looking at for her."

"Britt, how did she react when you came home and told her the Warblers won Nationals?"

"She was really happy, but I think she was happy after Regionals when they beat us."

"Wait, so your cheer coach was happy that your boyfriend's glee club beat the one from her own school?" Hailey asked.

"It's a long story." Santana told her. "If we have time later on I'll fill you in. Now, how about you boys sing again?"

"What if we want to hear you girls sing?" Nick asked.

"Ladies?" Santana asked.

"I think that can be arranged. Do you mind if we bring in reinforcements?"

"Anyone of your choice." Sebastian replied.

"Lexi do you and your friends sing?" Santana asked.

"We do, why?"

"Would you mind joining us, the guys would like to hear us girls sing?" Lexi looked at Tasha and Cassie who agreed to help the girls out. "Thank you." Santana replied while they moved their seats closer. When Cooper came walking back out he was surprised to find all the girls huddled together.

"Do I even want to know?"

"They're going to sing with the girls." Blaine replied. "Santana felt they needed more voices."

"Okay, I can accept that."

"Hunter, my guitar please." Cassie asked, while Hailey walked up to Jeff to ask if she could borrow his.

_[Hailey & Rachel]_

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

_[Santana & Lexi] _

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take it slow_

_[All]_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_[Tasha & Brittany & Cassie] _

_I know that if we give this a little time_

_It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find_

_It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right_

_[All]_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

_No I don't want to say goodnight_

_I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Tonight_

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch of the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight_

_With a kiss goodnight_

_Kiss goodnight _

Once the girls finished the guys all applauded before they went back to their seats. "Who knew we were surrounded by such talent?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"I'm pretty sure you did Bas, considering you recorded it."

"Blaine's got you there." Hunter chimed in.

"Alright, so maybe I had a good idea. The only one I didn't know that she could sing was Hailey."

"What prompted the song choice Santana?" Blaine asked once she sat down.

"We needed something that we all knew, plus nothing that would offend certain individuals."

"Considering this group, that's almost impossible." Sebastian said.

"Okay, so if we sing again you won't have a problem with Lexi or Cassie singing a song about sex or seduction." Sebastian looked right at Hunter after Santana spoke.

"She nailed the one thing that would probably make us both uncomfortable." Hunter said.

"You're right. Who knew?" Sebastian said.

"Lexi actually, Cassie was all for embarrassing Hunter."

"Remind me to thank your sister Seb."

"I can do that." Sebastian then turned to face Nick who couldn't get the silly grin off his face, one that was very similar to the ones Wes, Jeff, and Brody were sporting as well. "Nick, are you happy with the song choice?"

"It was acceptable." The next thing they saw was Santana move to get off his lap, but quickly get pulled back down. "What fun would it be if you knew just how much I approved? Last thing you'd want is me to give in easily."

"That's very true."

"Glad that the two of you are so comfortable just being you." Thad told them. "Behaving around us all those times must've sucked."

"We managed." Nick replied.

The next morning it was almost ten by the time everyone was up and moving. "Where's Cooper?" Blaine asked when he walked into the kitchen.

"He, Jay, Hunter, and the rest of the elder guys are out on the boat." Lexi told him

"Risky play by Hunter, the girls all wanted to go out."

"He's in the clear; Santana and Rachel were both up when they headed out. Told him, it was alright since Brittany and Hailey weren't up yet. But he had to promise to take them all out once he returned." Cassie added. "Before I forget, Logan said you needed to get online."

"Where is he?"

"He's out on the deck with a few of the guys." Tasha told him.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Nope."

When Blaine walked outside, he saw Logan, Thad, Dave, Beat, and Brody all sitting in a group. "Hey guys! Dave, happy birthday!"

"Thank you!"

"You look overly happy."

"That's what happens when you get kissed by Lexi, Tasha, and Cassie first thing in the morning." Beat said.

"Being the birthday boy has its perks." Thad said.

"Where were you, Seb, and Nick this morning? Lexi said you all went out.

"We just had some errands to run." Blaine said prior to sitting down. "Now, why was I told I needed to go online?"

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?" Logan asked.

"The bad news first, that way I have something to look forward too."

"Kurt realized his dear boss was with us all last night."

"And?"

"He feels like he'll never be rid of all of us." Dave said.

"Sucks for him, he can quit his job then, because I can't see him trying to tell Tasha she should get better friends. And considering Lexi is one of her best friends, the chances of Tasha being around Bas and I is pretty strong."

"Also doesn't help that you two work for her as well." Thad added.

"Very true. Now was that all he said?"

"Basically, he was just whining. But we thought you better know." Beat said.

"I appreciate that, now what's the good news?"

"Our videos from last night were a huge success with everyone that isn't here." Logan said.

"You guys posted all of them?"

"Technically, Wes and Jeff posted them, but yes. All of them are up. And Puck has the hots for Tasha, Lexi, and Cassie." Brody told him. Blaine took in what he was being told, but then looked at them.

"They didn't post everything, did they?" Blaine asked, remembering that Santana and Nick join Cooper and Lexi on a number.

"No, that number wasn't posted nor anything showing the two of them in the state we're getting used to seeing them in." Dave said. "Wes and Jeff made of point of that."

"Speaking of Wes and Jeff, where are they?"

"Locked in a bedroom upstairs." Thad replied. "And we were told not to disturb them."

"Do I even want to know?"

"I think they are working on something for the birthday boy." Sebastian said once he approached the group.

"For some reason the two of them working on something scares me." Dave said.

"What, you don't trust them Dave?"

"It's not that, but they have way too much footage of stupid things I've done in my life."

"Are you talking about that time you impersonated Tom Cruise in Risky Business in the common room?" Thad said with a laugh.

"That's a moment I'd like to forget."

"But it was such a golden moment." Blaine added.

"And how did I miss this?" Sebastian asked.

"It happened prior to your arrival which is why Wes has the footage. It's also why Dave won't touch Jagermeister with a ten foot pole." Beat told him.

"I need to see that footage." Sebastian said.

"No you don't." Dave told them. The guys were still discussing whatever Jeff and Wes might be up to when Hunter, Cooper, and the rest of the guys returned. By the time they returned to the deck the girls were all outside. While Cooper was filling the guys in all the craziness that occurred while they were on the water, Blaine slipped away to talk with the girls.

"Are you ladies ready to go?" Hunter asked, while Logan and a couple of the other guys headed down to the pier.

"We are." Santana replied after giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek. They had just reached the guys when Brittany and Santana each took one of Dave's hands. "You're coming with us."

"May I ask why?"

"We want to give the birthday boy some extra attention."

"Unless you don't want to come with us?" Brittany asked, with the cutest of pouts.

"He's screwed." Thad said to Nick who was trying not to laugh.

"Ya think."

It didn't take long before the rest of them were headed down to the pier as well. "I'll be right there." Hunter called out when Dave asked if he was coming. "Now, how long do you need me to keep them out?"

"At least an hour." Sebastian told him. "We figured with all of us here we should be able to accomplish everything in that amount of time."

"Alright, but if you need more text Logan or one of the guys, but I'll need at least twenty minutes notice otherwise I'll already be in the channel."

"Got it."

"Thanks!"

"You're welcome. Good luck!"

Once they all walked back into the house everyone else was gathered in the kitchen. "Do we even want to know how you convinced him to go back out on the boat when he planned to lounge all day?" Trent asked.

"Sure, we had the girls do our dirty work." Blaine replied. "Santana told him that they wanted to give the birthday boy extra attention today."

"And then when he looked hesitant Brittany gave him her pouty face." Jeff added.

"No wonder he went so willingly." Trent said. "Even I can't say no to Brittany when she does that."

"It's her secret weapon."

"I thought that would be those long legs of hers?" Cooper remarked, getting a laugh out of his buddies as well as a few of the guys while Jeff just shook his head. "How much time is Hunter giving us?"

"I told him an hour, but if we need more time we just need to text Logan or Jacob." Sebastian replied.

"Alright then, let's get to work." Tasha said, before handing each of the guys a piece of paper. Seemed that while they were all outside that morning Cassie, Tasha, and Lexi came up with a game plan to make sure everything got done. Everyone started to go their separate ways when Cooper grabbed Sebastian and Beat.

"And what do we owe this honor?" Sebastian asked.

"If you look at the list, you guys are with me. We need to go get the stuff put up on the pier and around the deck."

"Why us?" Beat asked.

"My wife trusts me not to screw up and you two are the tallest."

"Sounds reasonable enough." Sebastian replied before he and Beat grabbed the two boxes of stuff for outside while Cooper grabbed the ladder. While the decorating was getting done Cooper's friend Cameron got the tunes started outside once he was set-up.

"You don't think we're over doing it, do you?" Blaine asked Lexi while they brought in some items from the garage.

"Normally I might say yes, but after everything that happened I think it's a sweet gesture. And more than ever, I'm happy that you and Bas are out here permanently now."

"We are too. I think there is only one other person that should be out here permanently, since it affected her as well."

"You must be talking about Santana. That must not have been easy for her. And I know it wasn't easy for Brittany either, but she seems a little more forgiving."

"I am, and you're right about Brittany. I'm pretty sure Nick would prefer she was out here as well. He's not looking forward to her leaving with the rest of the guys."

"I need you to answer something for me Blaine."

"And what would that be?"

"I thought Santana was a lesbian."

"She thought so too, but something is going on between her and Nick that neither of them can quite explain. So until they can, they're just going with the flow. They're a couple, but without the boyfriend/girlfriend titles. Bas is calling Santana, Nick's non-girlfriend."

"Only my brother."

"Blaine!" Nick called out.

"What?"

"Check your twitter."

"Why?"

"Just check it." There was something about the look on Nick's face that Blaine set the box down on the counter and pulled out his phone. "I think the girls are doing a splendid job, don't you?"

"You could say that again." Blaine then handed his phone to Lexi to show her the picture Hunter tweeted.

"The birthday boy clearly looks happy."

"Agreed. That reminds me, Seb wants to know if he needs to send a text to Jacob or Logan."

"We're just about done, these were the last two boxes so Hunter is safe to return when he sees fit."

"I'll let Seb know." Nick was just about out the door when Blaine called for him. "What?"

"Knowing how much Rachel loves good news how did you and Santana convince her to keep her mouth shut?"

"Santana threatened to kick her ass if she told anyone."

"I should've known. I'll be out soon."

_Song: Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum_


	40. Chapter 40

Two Steps Beyond

Part 40

Lexi and Blaine had just finished up inside when his phone went off with a message from Sebastian stating that Logan said they were just about ten minutes out. After getting Lexi's reassurance she'd give the inside one last look over, Blaine headed out to be with the rest of the guys. "It looks amazing out here."

"Thank you." Cooper replied.

"I know you had help, but thank you."

"You don't think we overdid it on the pier, do you?" Sebastian asked while sliding an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Not at all, but there is definitely no denying we're having a party."

"You can say that again, quite a few people stopped by while we were decorating." Beat told him. "So, are we waiting up here or down by the pier?"

"I think we should wait up here because he's going to be shocked when they dock." Nick said.

"But I'd like to see his reaction." Jeff said.

"Don't worry, the girls promised to record it." Wes told them.

Knowing they were almost there, Cooper had Cameron kick the party into gear. While the guys were all waiting for the boat to appear, Cassie walked over to them and handed them a set of binoculars. "I thought you guys might need them. She then pointed in the direction from which they'd be arriving.

"Safe to say Dave just spotted the decorations." Trent said after handing off the binoculars. "He was pointing and turned to the girls." While he spoke, Sebastian took a look for himself and could see just what Trent was talking about.

"Question, is Dave the last one of the "seniors" to turn eighteen?" Sebastian asked.

"I think he is, the rest of us are legal adults."

"Lord help us all." They all turned to see Tasha standing behind them. "You boys did well."

"Thank you." Blaine replied just as Hunter turned to dock. The guys couldn't help but laugh as Dave was escorted up the pier and to the house with Brittany and Hailey on either arm. "Judging from that smile he had a good time."

"He did, wait till you see the pictures the guys took." Sebastian told him.

After everyone wished Dave a happy birthday again, the party got into full gear. "Have you seen Santana?" Nick asked Logan and Blaine.

"She is down near the pool still talking with Hunter." Logan replied, before heading off to get something to drink.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Blaine replied.

"Of course it is." They both then looked down towards the pool and saw what looked to be a pretty private conversation considering they were both looking around to make sure no one was approaching.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Judging from the look on her face, she's up to something."

"You do realize, any other guy would be nervous right now."

"I know, but I'm not."

"I know you're not, I was just stating a fact because Hunter is good-looking."

"He is, but when it comes to Santana I'm her only exception."

"Are you now? If I didn't know better I'd think you were hanging around Bas too much because you sound rather cocky Mr. Duval."

"You mean that same cockiness that you're so attracted to on Seb, Mr. Anderson?"

"Good point." They were just finishing up their conversation when Hunter and Santana came racing up the stairs with smiles on their faces. "Nice job at keep Dave occupied."

"Glad you made good use of your time." Hunter replied before Nick and Santana headed off to get something to eat. "How long were you guys watching the two of us talking?"

"Long enough, did Santana notice?"

"No, I had the better angle."

"Looks like the two of you didn't want to be interrupted."

"Not as much interrupted, we didn't want certain individuals to hear our conversation. She was asking me for a favor."

"That's impressive, because Santana doesn't do that much unless she trusts you."

"Then I count myself as lucky, though not as lucky as Nick and Jeff. You never told me Brittany and Santana dated."

"I'll fill you in on that later, now it's time to enjoy ourselves."

"And here I thought you were going to ask what Santana asked of me."

"That's between you and her."

"Much appreciated, but just know you'll find out soon enough." Hunter then winked at Blaine before heading off.

"What was that about?" Sebastian asked as he came up behind Blaine.

"Santana is up to something and asked Hunter for help."

"So I heard."

"From who?"

"Brittany. She said Santana was asking Hunter to help them out with something they have in mind for when we all do karaoke next."

"You got more details than I did. Is there any particular reason why they asked Hunter for help and not any of us?"

"Has something to do with something he did on the boat. Santana thought he'd be perfect for what they have in mind."

"Who are they?"

"The girls."

"Knowing that look on Santana's face all too well, the guys are in for a treat."

"I was thinking the same thing while the rest of the guys are going to be wishing they were their boyfriends."

Being in Southampton definitely had its benefits, besides the beautiful views. This was one of the first parties the guys had had in a while that they weren't afraid of unwanted guests appearing. At one point a bunch of the guys were just looking over at Dave who was basically being doted on by the girls. "Is it wrong to wish it was my birthday?" Logan asked.

"Not at all." Jeff replied. "Though I have a feeling they're going a bit overboard after the way Dave defended Santana's honor. But if you'll all excuse me, I'm going to go and steal my girlfriend away for a bit." While Jeff made his way down to the pool he could hear the comments coming from his friends.

"Compared to last summer, I'd say this is a success so far." Thad said.

"I don't know, last summer was pretty special." Sebastian said as he and Blaine walked up to the railing.

"Okay for you two, yes though it wasn't till the end when you two got together. Plus you Seb spent your summer in New York while the rest of us spent most of our in Ohio."

"Regardless of which was better, let's just be happy we're all together this year and that next school year we won't be too far from each other." Blaine said.

"Leave it to you to be logical."

"One of us has to be." Sebastian replied. "Now, we're going to take Jeff's lead and head down to the pool, you guys coming?" To which they all nodded and headed towards the pool.

Once the sun started to set, things started to quiet down a bit, but they surely didn't calm down any. One of the main differences was now most of them were dancing versus swimming. "Is there a girl Dave hasn't danced with yet?" Beat asked to no one in particular.

"I don't think so considering even my wife danced with him." The guys all turned to see Cooper taking a sip out of his beer. "What?"

"I'm just surprised you allowed it." Blaine said.

"You know my wife well enough, would you tell her no?"

"Very true, plus it's not like dirty dancing was taking place." Thad said.

"That's because he knows Cooper would kill him." Jeff said.

"Like you weren't keeping your eyes on him when he was dancing with Brittany?"

"Oh, I was. Not going to deny that. But he kept his hands in appropriate places."

"Do the rest of us get to know what you and Wes were working on?" Blaine asked.

"You'll see soon. Cassie is just making sure everything is set up since we need to do this inside."

"You guys made a montage for him, didn't you?" Thad asked.

"We did, and I need you all to promise to protect Wes and I."

"What did the two of you do?" Sebastian asked.

"Let's just say the pictures aren't all from his Warbler years, his parents sent a few at Wes's insistence."

"This is going to be good." Nick replied just before Cassie came walking out to tell them everything was ready to go when they were.

Once everyone got settled inside the house, Jeff and Brittany as well as Wes and Hailey situated themselves on the couches furthest away from Dave who was flanked by Thad and Beat. "They are truly making it too obvious." Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear after they got situated on the floor. Knowing this was probably something Dave wasn't going to want others seeing, Cooper, Lexi, and the rest of their friends headed outside.

"Are we ready to begin?" Hunter asked with remote in hand.

"Are you ready birthday boy?" Rachel asked.

"Let's do this." Dave replied.

Within the first couple of minutes Dave was eyeing daggers at both Wes and Jeff for including so many baby pictures, but was stopped from coming off the couch by Thad and Beat. But once the pictures moved into his childhood his anxiety lessened and he started to enjoy himself. And once the Dalton years started the comments started flying since it wasn't just pictures but there was plenty of video as well. Not to say they weren't beforehand, but it had mainly been the girls commenting about how cute he was.

"! Love you both!" Sebastian exclaimed when he heard the opening bars of Bob Seger's Old Time Rock n' Roll before the image of Dave sliding across the floor began. Dave tried to bury his head behind Beat, but he and Thad held him up and made him watch. For those that weren't there that night, got to witness Dave doing his best Tom Cruise impersonation, with the only change being that Dave still had his Dalton tie hanging loosely around his neck and instead of briefs he was dancing in boxers.

"Please tell me you guys can make copies of this?" Santana asked prior to asking Hunter to replay that bit of video.

"I'll never look at those couches the same." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Says he who had a full on makeout session with Blaine on one of them." Dave said.

"Not denying that, but we were fully clothed. And do I even want to ask how you know that entire dance?"

"Blame Nick and his obsession with eighties movies."

By the time the video ended Dave had a huge smile on his face and thanked Jeff and Wes, even though he still wanted to kill them for the use of so many baby pictures. "Does anyone know of something we might've forgotten today?" Blaine asked.

"You guys haven't brought out Dave's birthday cake yet." Brittany said with a smile.

"I think the lady is right B. So why don't the rest of you head outside while we get it?" After everyone was outside Sebastian went with Blaine to the garage where they were storing the cake. "I think today can be considered a success, what do you think be?"

"Agreed, Dave is definitely happy. And I think we surprised him by just how over-the-top we went."

"You might've gone overboard, but it was the right decision."

With as late as the party ran the night before, it wasn't surprising that they were slow to get up in the morning. Jeff and Brittany had just walked out onto the deck when Sebastian waved them over. "Um, not that I'm nosy, but by chance do you know if Nick and Santana are up yet?"

"They're up, but I have a feeling you might not see them for a while, though it's not for the reason that's probably come to your mind. What's going on with Dave?"

"He's talking with his Dad." Blaine replied. "From what we caught before he walked away there has been a change."

"Not the best call to get the day after your birthday." Jeff replied. "I really can't believe Finn was such a punk."

"Things might not be what you think." Jeff looked over his shoulder and saw Rachel and Brody standing behind them.

"And just what do you know?" Jeff asked.

"Let's just say I made a phone call yesterday." Rachel replied.

"And he didn't hang up on you?" Blaine asked.

"It's hard to hang up on me when Puck, Sam, and Mike are all there."

"Why did you do it?" Sebastian asked.

"Because Finn was wrong on so many levels, and Dave doesn't deserve to be the brunt of his frustrations. Finn is jealous of the fact that all of you, as well as Brittany and Santana are getting out of Ohio."

"He had the same opportunities." Jeff said.

"I know, and I reminded him of that. It's not all of your faults that he's stuck. It really stung the fact that Brittany was leaving. He couldn't believe that her parents were honestly letting her go."

"They let me go because they trust Jeff to look out for me. Plus they knew Blaine and Sebby as well as Nick were going to be there."

"I know. I told him he needed to drop the pettiness and just move on. And that he knows in all honesty, he deserved having coffee thrown at him. The guys verbally go off on him. And if he had refrained from making one last comment I doubt Dave would've punched him, but he truly deserved it."

"Do you think he listened?" Blaine asked.

"I think so, but then I took a page out of Seb and Santana's playbook."

"And just what page was that?" Sebastian asked.

"I told him that if he didn't drop the charges against Dave I'd let his Mom know just what prompted the whole situation. I highly doubt he let her know just what he said to Santana to insight everything."

"I must say, I'm very proud of you Rachel." Sebastian told her.

"Thank you. So hopefully right now Dave's Dad is giving him a belated birthday present."

"Jeff, what's going on with Nick and Santana?" Blaine asked.

"They were curled up in bed and she had her phone out in front of them when I poked my head in to see if they were coming out."

"Wonderful."

"Rachel?" Blaine said.

"Alright, maybe I expressed the importance of him apologizing to Santana for everything. The same to you Britt and Jeff"

"So this is what you were doing last night?" Brody asked with a rather proud look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell anyone till I knew it worked, hell even now I don't know for sure but considering the smile on Dave's face I'd say it did." Any doubts Rachel might've been having were soon put to the wayside when Dave high-fived Thad, Beat, and the rest of the guys on his way towards them.

"Judging from your mood, that was good news." Sebastian said.

"You could say that, all charges have been dropped."

"I think you need to thank Rachel." Blaine said, bringing Dave's eyes to her.

"What did you do?" Dave asked.

"I made a phone call yesterday and basically told Finn to stop being an idiot."

"I don't know how I'm ever going to thank you." Dave said before pulling her into a hug.

"You don't need to, honestly. It was the right thing to do, Finn was wrong and he knows it. Basically the only reason he pressed charges is because he was embarrassed that you knocked him on his ass at the Lima Bean in front of a bunch of people that he knows."

"Regardless, I thank you so much." Dave then looked at Brody. "Do you mind if I give her a kiss?"

"Go right ahead as along as she doesn't mind."

"Kiss away." Rachel said with a smile before Dave leaned down to kiss her. "I'm really so happy for you now."

"Thanks, I didn't realize how worried I was until this huge sense of relief washed over me."

It was almost an hour later when Nick and Santana came walking outside. By that time, everyone was down by the pool relaxing. "They live!" Sebastian called out from his spot in the middle of the pool.

"Cute Seb." Nick said before they sat down on one of the chaises. "I'm pretty sure you knew we were since Jeff saw us already this morning."

"True, but one never knows what could've happened during that time. We were almost going to send Cooper looking for you."

"Why Cooper and not Cassie or Hunter considering it's their home?"

"That's because Cooper would be least offended by anything he might see."

"Seb, nothing would've bothered Cass or I." Hunter told him.

"Good to know for future instances. So, are you going to share what took you so long to get out here or do we need to let our imaginations fly?"

"If you let your imagination fly, I doubt Nick and I would even be out here." Santana replied before taking her cover-up off. "And if you didn't realize Hunter, we're a pretty open group."

"I've noticed."

"We were actually on the phone. That reminds me, where's Rachel?"

"She should be back soon; she had gone up to their room to get something. I'm surprised you didn't see her on your way out." Blaine said. "But since you're looking for her, it's safe to presume you were talking to he who must not be named."

"Yes, and he royally kissed my ass in apologizing for his awful behavior."

"Was the apology acceptable Nick?" Jeff asked.

"It was actually. Much better than that one he tried to pass off at the party. He even apologized for questioning her relationships with all of us."

"And Nick here refrained from questioning his intelligence when he asked what I saw in all of you."

"Stimulating conversation, right guys?"

"With the rest of us, yes. You're a whole other story Duval." Beat replied.

"What can I say; I'm a class of my own." That comment was greeted by a kiss on the cheek from Santana.

"Judging from your demeanor someone must've called you." Rachel said to Santana.

"You are correct, thank you." Santana said before giving Rachel a hug.

"Like I told Dave, no thanks are necessary. He really knew that how he acted was wrong; he was just too stubborn to admit it."

"Do I want to know how you did it?"

"She threatened to tell Carole." Blaine said.

"That is something I would've done. Who knew you had it in you."

"I needed to make sure he knew I wasn't kidding around. The last thing he wanted was for his Mom to know what he said. Plus, seeing you happy I didn't want anything he could say to wreck it. Personally I'm impressed you didn't go after him after he insinuated that Nick wasn't really a friend to you."

"That's because Nick here got offended first so I had to do damage control. Otherwise our cover would've been blown."

"Before I forget and I should've said it earlier, but Britt, Jeff, expect phone calls as well."

"He doesn't have my number." Jeff replied.

"He's going to call Britt and apologize to both of you as well."

"Why do I have a feeling you're not the only one that got on him for what he did." Blaine said.

"That's because your instinct is correct, most of the guys from the New Directions did as well. They thought what he did was wrong as well. Sam told him he got what he deserved and the others all agreed."


	41. Chapter 41

Two Steps Beyond

Part 41

With as late as it was when they got back into Manhattan, Hunter, Rachel, and Brody all just crashed at Blaine and Sebastian's. Hunter, because he drove Beat, Thad, and Dave, while Blaine didn't feel like trying to drop Rachel and Brody off with all the construction that was going on that night. It must've been pretty extensive considering the ramp he would've been getting off on was backed up and it was almost midnight.

The next morning when Sebastian woke up, he saw a note from Hunter in the kitchen saying he went home to shower and change but that he'd be back by nine like they'd discussed prior to leaving Southampton. After making a pot of coffee he noticed a note from Rachel on the fridge as well stating something similar to what Hunter's did. Sebastian then took the opportunity to check his email and such considering he'd essentially ignored it the entire weekend. Sebastian just stared at his laptop once he had his email open. He started to delete the mindless notifications and was on such a roll that he almost deleted a message from a Harper_William.J. He was in such a daze that he didn't even move when the coffee pot beeped, signaling it was done.

"Bas, you okay?" Blaine asked from the doorway upon seeing the blank expression on his face. "Bas." He said softly before coming closer and sitting down next to him. Normally, Sebastian knew when Blaine was anywhere close and it often caught Blaine off-guard, but in this moment Sebastian was in his own little world. "Bas." Blaine said again before placing his hand on top of one of Sebastian's which were resting on the laptop.

"Coffee is done." Sebastian's words were almost mono-tone when he spoke and never moved his eyes from the screen. Slowly Blaine got up and fixed them each a cup before returning to the table.

"Bas, look at me." There was something about the tone of Blaine's voice this time around that broke Sebastian out of his daze. "What is it?" Sebastian didn't answer with words, just turned the laptop enough so that Blaine could see the highlighted email. Once Blaine read the name, he felt his stomach begin to tense and completely understood why Sebastian was acting the way he was. "Have you opened it yet?"

"No."

"I've got an idea." Sebastian turned to face Blaine.

"I'm listening."

"Considering the guys will be getting up soon, why don't we take the laptop into our bedroom and you can open it there. That way you'll have some privacy."

"I don't want you to leave the room B."

"I won't, but this way one of the guys won't walk in."

"Speaking of the guys, Hunter left and said he'd be back by nine, same with Rachel and Brody." Blaine just nodded and motioned for Sebastian to close the laptop. "I'm afraid of what he has to say B."

"I know. If you want since we have a full day planned with everyone you can open it later if you want."

"I thought about that, but then I'd be wondering all day and I doubt I'd be much fun."

"Then let's go find out what Will has to say."

On their way back to their room they passed Thad in the hallway and told him that coffee was ready. It wasn't till Thad turned the corner did they enter their room and close the door. After getting settled on the bed, Sebastian opened up the laptop again and then his email. "Okay, here goes nothing." Once the email was open, Sebastian slid the laptop between them so they could both read it. It was pretty obvious they both reached the end at about the same time as they both turned to face each other. "He wasn't kidding when he said he'd keep us informed, was he?"

"He certainly wasn't. Are you happy that the information you gave them panned out?"

"I'm thrilled. I can't believe he still has a lot of the same contacts nor that he still hangs around outside the Academy for the next lonely individual."

"Guess it's a good thing he feels so comfortable that he doesn't change his habits in that regard. And not to make you feel uncomfortable, but I really think he's looking for someone like you."

"That'll never happen."

"And why is that?" There was something about the way Sebastian answered that Blaine couldn't stop a smile from slowly creeping to his face.

"I'm one of a kind."

"You surely are Bas." Blaine then leaned in and gave him a kiss, which turned into more than he had planned since Sebastian lowered his head the same time Blaine had stretched slightly. Before they both realized what was happening Sebastian had moved the laptop off to the side and was now lying above Blaine. Sebastian's mouth was doing such a number on the sweet spot of Blaine's neck that Blaine didn't seem to notice Sebastian had slid his hand into his boxers till he moaned loudly when Sebastian gripped him. "Bas…we, shouldn't." In that instant Sebastian stopped what he was doing on both fronts and raised his body enough so he could look at Blaine.

Upon locking eyes on each other it was pretty clear that this was something they both wanted so Sebastian couldn't help but wonder why Blaine stopped him. "Any particular reason why?"

"We have a house full of people." Blaine managed to get out while trying to catch his breath.

"That's never stopped us before." Sebastian replied while beginning to stroke him gently.

"Everyone else is going to be coming over."

"B, it's just after seven, we have time. That is, unless you really don't want this." Sebastian was just about move his hand when he felt Blaine pull him close, wedging his hand in place.

"No, I definitely want this…you. I want you Bas."

"I want you too B. Just remember to keep quiet or they'll never let us live this down." Blaine smiled up at him before leaning up to kiss him. That kiss was all it took for Blaine to loosen his hold on Sebastian and for things to get back to where they were.

Sebastian and Blaine had gotten so caught up in each other that if it hadn't been for a phone call from Santana they probably would've still been curled up in bed when everyone started to arrive. But thankfully they were able to grab a shower and get dressed before anyone arrived. "Safe to say I don't need to say the words good prior to morning to you two." Dave said with a laugh when they entered the living room.

"Aren't you just a funny guy?" Sebastian replied before taking a seat. "B, you going to join me?"

"No, I need to call Coop; he left a message while we were in the shower."

After Blaine left the room the guys just looked at Sebastian. "What?"

"Considering what we heard you two definitely had a good morning." Thad said with a smirk.

"Guys, please don't say that to Blaine, he'll be completely embarrassed even though he knows you guys know we have sex."

"Don't worry man, we won't say anything." Beat said reassuringly to Sebastian. "We wouldn't do that to him."

"Thank you."

"You honestly looked mortified Seb." Dave told him.

"That's because I know B would be if he knew. He still has some modesty even though we are together and try things."

"Fear not, your secret is safe with us." Thad told him just as the doorbell rang.

"Just remember that guys. I'm going to go get that." When Sebastian reached the door he just smiled. "Did you guys get a group rate or something?"

"You've watched Oceans 11 one too many times Seb." Logan said as they walked inside. "Is anyone else here yet?"

"Just those that are staying here. I'm sure the others will all be here soon." Sebastian was just about to follow them down the hall when the bell rang again. "Greetings Clarington."

"Salutations Smythe. I see a bunch of your motley crew has arrived."

"They have. Question, just what happened between you and Kurt?"

"I was just my usual charming self and he didn't appreciate it. He also had the audacity to mock my name."

"Sounds like him. And so you know, once he gets a distain for someone it tends to not go away."

"I'm crushed, profoundly crushed." Hunter said mocking disappointment. "Honestly, that boy has no personality. I truly don't understand what Blaine saw in him and I was only with him for a few minutes."

"And you understand what he sees in me?"

"I actually do. When you're not being an ass you can be quite charming."

"Same can be said for you."

"Enough with the mutual love fest step aside boys." Santana said with a smile before giving them each a kiss on the cheek prior to making her way inside followed by everyone else.

"She truly is like a female version of you."

"I've heard that more than once and one of the people to state as much was B. Now that almost everyone else is here lets go find out what's going on."

"Not going to wait for Brody and Rachel?"

"Nope, because if she went home, nine out of ten she'll be running slightly late much to Brody's dismay."

When Hunter and Sebastian reached the living room numerous conversations were on-going. Sebastian started to look for Blaine, but that search was short when he felt a pair of arms slide around his waist. "I was beginning to wonder when you'd return." Blaine said once Sebastian turned in his arms.

"Sorry, Hunter and I were just talking. How's Cooper?"

"Busy, but he wanted to remind us that we have dinner reservations with him and Lexi Sunday evening."

"I remember. Did you wrap her gift yet?"

"I did."

"Lexi's birthday?" Hunter asked.

"Yes." Sebastian replied. "How'd you guess?" He asked with a laugh.

"I'm observant. Also, I know Cassie is baby-sitting so the four of you can have a child-free night."

"Ah, so that's who's doing it." Blaine said. "I knew it had to be either her or Tasha."

"Technically, they're both doing it in case something comes up and one of them needs to leave. Last thing they'd want is to ruin Lexi's night out with her favorite boys."

"Understandable." Blaine then looked around the room. "They're not here yet, are they?"

"Nope, I was just about to give Brody a call to find out where they are." Sebastian was just getting his phone out of his pocket when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Santana said, upon seeing the three of them in the middle of a conversation. When she opened the door she could see that both of them looked irritated. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, at least right now. Is everyone else here?" Rachel asked.

"We were just waiting on you two." Santana replied before they headed for the living room. "Everyone's now here!" She called out once they reached the end of the hallway.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Blaine asked to which everyone said yes.

"Everyone have your cameras, phones, video cameras, and etcetera." Sebastian rattled off making quite a few of the guys laugh. Once everyone made sure they had everything they were off for their day of sight-seeing.

After picking up their tickets for their tour, it just a matter of waiting for the next bus to appear. While they waited the silliness began as numerous pictures were being taken while Jeff and Wes seemed to be catching everything on video. "You guys really are crazy, you know that right?" Rachel said to Blaine.

"We know."

Luckily when the next bus pulled up it was empty and no one around them wanted to join in on their special brand of crazy. Before everyone got settled Wes asked their guide to take a picture of all of them since it would be one of the few group shots they'd be able to get. Once it was taken everyone got comfortable and the tour began. They were almost out of Times' Square when Trent's eyes bugged out and he called out Cooper's name. "Where is he?" Sebastian asked assuming Trent saw him walking nearby.

"Right there." Thankfully as Trent pointed to a billboard the bus stopped at a light so everyone turned to see just what Trent was pointing out. And there on a billboard in Times' Square was Cooper's smiling face on a poster for his new movie.

"Blaine, you've got some explaining to do." Santana said from her seat in front of him.

"Obviously, Cooper's got a new movie coming out."

"We can see that." Jeff replied. "But we didn't know he'd made such a leap into the mainstream."

"Care to share what type of role this is?" Logan asked just as the bus started to move again.

"He's actually playing the guy the lead actress should be with verses the one she's with. It's a Rom-Com. He's the sweet, charming guy while the guy she's with is a bit of a jerk that doesn't really care what she wants."

"So in the end does he get the girl?" Rachel asked.

"You'll just have to see for yourself Miss Berry." Blaine said with a wink. Since they're guide began talking more, most of the attention was off of Blaine for the meantime. "Bas."

"Yes B."

"Dinner wasn't the only thing Cooper wanted to talk to me about."

"What else?" Sebastian asked while turning in his seat slightly though not removing his arm from around Blaine's shoulders.

"He invited us to the premiere, but he understands if we don't want to go."

"Why wouldn't we want to go?"

"Lexi looked at the calendar and realized Cooper's premiere is the same day as our one year anniversary."

"Got it. Personally, I couldn't think of a better way to celebrate. What about you?"

"Agreed, I'll let Cooper know we'll be there."

Unlike their sight-seeing in December, having everyone around took the campiness to a whole new level. If there was a TV or movie moment they could reenact at a given stop, it happened. By the time the tour had ended three hours later they were all starving so they decided to find something to eat. While numerous options were being discussed Blaine soon found himself surrounded by the four girls since he didn't care where they ate. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"We were just wondering if by chance Cooper was going to be shirtless at all during his new film." Santana asked.

"Didn't you get enough of seeing him without a shirt on this weekend?"

"We did, but the thought of seeing it on the big screen is very appealing." Hailey said.

"I'll make sure Wes knows."

"They all know." Rachel said with a shy smile.

"Anything else you'd like to know besides whether or not my brother is going to be shirtless?"

"Well, you can tell us if there are any sex scenes." Santana said.

"What makes you think there will be sex scenes?"

"It's a rom-com." Hailey said. "They're basically standard in them."

"You'd know better than I would."

"I see my dear boy is blushing slightly, just what are you girls asking him?"

"We want to know if Cooper's not going to be wearing a shirt in his new movie." Brittany said.

"There must be something else to get B to blush like this." Sebastian then looked at all the girls.

"Okay, maybe we asked if there were any sex scenes in the movie." Santana told him, which caused Sebastian to furrow his brow.

"Now I know why he looks like he does. Do you not think the thought of Cooper having sex, albeit simulated, on screen might be an issue for B here?"

"We hadn't thought about that. Sorry Blaine." Rachel said, before the others said the same thing.

"It's okay, really. And to answer your question, I know he's shirtless at one point but I don't know if there are any sex scenes. I'll let you know after we see it." The girls all just smiled and thanked Blaine before walking over to the rest of the guys to see what had been decided upon.

"Talk to me."

"There's nothing to say."

"Bullshit! Don't close up on me Blaine. Something is bothering you and I want to know what it is."

"I'll tell you later Bas, now is not the place to have this conversation." After he lifted Blaine's face to meet his, Sebastian had a good feeling what this was all about.

"B, you know they don't mean it like that. They're all just excited." Blaine's hazel eyes met Sebastian's green and he felt himself relax. There was something about the look in Sebastian's eyes that Blaine knew he understood how he was feeling. Through all the conversations they had had since they'd been together, it meant a lot to Blaine to know that Sebastian really had been paying attention.

"I know. I just don't want those feelings to rear their head again. Now that I've got Cooper back in my life I don't want to screw things up because of something so petty."

"How about you promise to let me know whenever those feelings start to come to the surface and we'll deal with them accordingly."

"When did you become so patient and understanding?" To one that might've heard Blaine's words; they might've thought they were harsh. But there was a softness to Blaine's voice when he said them that Sebastian knew there was no malice behind them and that he was actually just being playful.

"Since I fell in love with an amazing guy whose feelings matter to me." Sebastian then leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Blaine's. They just stayed there for a bit before sharing a tender kiss.

"Are you guys seeing that?" Thad asked.

"Yes, and I almost feel like we're intruding on a private moment." Nick replied.

"I know, but I don't think they care." Brody said. "From where I'm standing the only ones on their radar are each other."


	42. Chapter 42

Two Steps Beyond

Part 42

By the time they all returned back to Blaine and Sebastian's that evening they had seen more than a good portion of the city. Slowly but surely they all started to get comfortable on the couches as well as on the floor. "Do we even want to ask what the two of you caught on camera today?" Thad asked.

"Probably not." Jeff replied. "But I wouldn't be as worried about what Wes and I caught on video considering everyone was snapping pictures all day long."

Blaine was just about to sit down after getting something to drink from the kitchen when Brittany sat up from her spot against Jeff. "Blaine, when are you going to sing for Sebby?"

"She's right man, you owe Seb a song." Nick told him as Blaine just looked around the room before his eyes fell upon Sebastian who was just smiling widely.

"Think about it B, now you have the full complement of Warblers at your disposal."

"Would someone care to fill the rest of us in?" Dave asked.

"I will." Nick replied. "On our first night out on the town here we all did a little karaoke."

"Is that where the video was from?" Santana asked.

"It is."

"What video?" Beat asked.

"I'll show you later." Jeff told him. "Let's just say Nick did his best Lloyd Dobler impersonation."

"Got it."

"May I continue?"

"You may." Thad said. "Okay, well somehow during the night we got into a conversation about songs the Warblers have performed and Hunter made a comment about the fact that a lot of our songs contained sexual innuendo."

"He's right, they do." Logan replied.

"And then Blaine made a comment about Seb doing Glad You Came, to which Jeff and I brought up one of Blaine's finer moments."

"I told him he didn't have to sing it there since I'm sure it had a Warbler spin put on it. So I told him he could sing it for me once we got home."

"Am I missing something?" Wes asked.

"No, because you were around for this moment of Blaine's." Jeff replied to which Wes just smiled.

"Would you like us to back you up Blaine?"

"I'm not going to get out of this, am I?" A resounding no filled the room.

"Can you fill the rest of us in?" Jacob asked.

"It's Gap Attack time." Thad replied.

"I'm still lost." Rachel replied.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dave told her, before the Warblers, minus Sebastian headed towards the piano. Since Blaine had yet to head over to the rest of the guys, Sebastian walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Are you sure you're okay doing this because if you're not I'll figure out a way to get you out of it."

"No, I'm okay. And singing this to you is much better than the first time around." Blaine then got up on his toes to give Sebastian a kiss. "Just hope you'll be able to behave till the guys leave." After Blaine headed towards the piano, Sebastian situated himself in the middle of the couch. Once he was settled Brittany and Santana sat down on either side of him while Hunter sat next to Brittany and Hailey next to Santana. Rachel and Brody then got settled on the other couch.

"Are you going to tell us the name of the song?" Santana asked Sebastian.

"You'll find out soon enough."

While the six of them talked they noticed they were starting to get surrounded. "Looks like I'm about to get my answer." Santana replied while Nick and Jeff moved the coffee table out of the way. Once Nick and Jeff were back Sebastian looked around and noticed Blaine off to the side and just gave him a smile which Blaine returned. Then just like they did the first time around all eyes were on Wes to get things started.

_[Warblers]_

_Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum_

_Bum, Bum, Bum, Bum_

_[Blaine]_

_Ohhh, baby girl, where you at?_

_Got no strings, got men attached_

_Can't stop that feelin' for long, no_

_Mmm, you makin' dogs wanna beg_

_Breakin' them off your fancy legs_

_But they make you feel right at home, now_

For as hesitant as Blaine was at first to sing, instinct had taken over almost instantly once he began. And all the others eyes were on Sebastian's reaction, he was completely mesmerized.

_Ohhh, see all these illusions just take us too long_

_And I want it bad..._

_Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty_

_'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'_

"You are definitely a lucky man Seb." Santana said as she watched Blaine's slow seduction of Sebastian.

_Oh, I swear there's something when she's pumpin', askin' for a raise_

_Well does she want me to carry her home now?_

_So does she want me to buy her things?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my shirt, my crew, my mind_

_My father's last name?_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know, babe_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

Numerous times throughout the song Wes, Nick, and Jeff all got close to their significant others.

_Oh, come on_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Baby girl you da sh..._

_That makes you my equivalent_

_Well you can keep your toys in the drawer tonight, all right_

_All my dawgs talkin' fast:_

_Ain't you got some photographs?_

_'Cause you shook that room like a star, now_

_Yes you did, yes you did_

_All these intrusions just take us too long_

_And I want you so bad..._

_Because you walk city, because you talk city_

_'Cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'_

_So I pray to something she aint bluffin', rubbin' up on me_

_Well does she want me to make a vow?_

_Check it, well does she want me to make it now?_

_On my house, on my job_

_On my loot, shoes, my voice, my crew, my mind_

_My father's last name?_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you you'll know, babe_

_When I get you alone_

_When I get you alone_

_Oohh..._

_When I get you alone _

Once the song ended all the eyes in the room were on Blaine and Sebastian. "So…um…" Sebastian was having a hard time putting together a sentence while he tried to calm himself.

"Since Seb here seems to be at a loss for words I'll speak for him, that was sexy as hell! Right ladies?"

"Absolutely!" Hailey replied along with Rachel and Brittany.

"Bas, what did you think?" Blaine said before licking his lips. Santana glanced at Sebastian and couldn't help notice the affect Blaine's little performance had on him. The next thing they all saw was Sebastian take ahold of Blaine's hand and pulled him onto his lap before planting one hell of a kiss on him. By the time the kiss broke, everyone had gotten comfortable and was basically just waiting for Blaine and Sebastian to rejoin them.

"Do we need to call for oxygen?" Hunter asked, upon seeing them both trying to catch their breath.

"I think we'll be alright." Sebastian replied. "Though thanks for the concern." Nick and Santana had left just enough space between them and Sebastian so that Blaine was able to slide off of his lap on onto the couch though his legs were still across Sebastian's lap.

"What was decided upon while we were…busy?" Blaine asked his breathing just about back to normal though his lips were definitely still swollen.

"They want to see our performances from that night." Jeff replied and watched as Blaine leaned his head against Sebastian.

"Why do I have a feeling Blaine gave quite the performance that night as well?" Logan said.

"That's because he did." Hunter told them. "Personally, I was really impressed. Though after what I just heard, nothing he does from now on is going to surprise me. You really are talented Blaine."

"Thank you Hunter. It helps when you're surrounded by talent as well."

The first performance they saw was Nick doing In Your Eyes by Peter Gabriel. "If they have that song in their catalog a boombox really should be made available." Beat said as they watched. "Iconic movie moment there."

"Trust me, I know." Nick said with a wink.

"Do you know like every classic song from hit eighties movies?" Jacob asked to which Jeff quickly answered with a resounding yes which resulted in him having a pillow thrown at him by Nick.

"What, it's true."

Once Nick's performance ended it was onto Rachel. "You're not going to believe this one guys." Sebastian told them just as Jeff hit play and they all heard her belting out Fallin' by Alicia Keys.

"Rachel, I need to be honest and tell you that's not a song I ever would've expected from you." Thad told her.

"We told her the same thing." Blaine replied. "She was pretty amazing, wasn't she?" The guys all agreed and Santana looked across and gave her a big smile. The next appearance was Hunter doing Maroon 5's Make Me Wonder.

"You can definitely hang with these guys." Santana told them.

"And why do you say that?"

"You can sing and I've sort of gotten used to being surrounded by musically talented people when around them."

"Well, thank you for your approval."

"You're welcome."

When the next video started everyone just looked at Brittany. "Is it wrong to say there is something provocative when she said it's Brittany bitch?" Beat asked as Jeff paused the video.

"Not as long as your thoughts end there." Jeff replied.

"Trust me man, I only admire from afar when it comes to her."

"That's because he's now crushing on my sister." Hunter chimed in.

"Man, she's too old for you." Sebastian told him.

"I've dated girls her age before."

"At least tell us you keep them under thirty." Blaine said.

"I do, twenty-five is basically my cut-off and Cassie is twenty-four."

"How do…I don't want to know." Hunter said before glancing over at Sebastian.

"You're the one that told him to go ahead and give it a try."

"You're so lucky Lexi is married."

"Didn't stop these guys from commenting about how hot she is and that's even knowing she's Cooper's wife, Blaine's sister-in-law."

"Before this conversation takes an even stranger toll let's get back to Brittany." Wes said to which Jeff just nodded while a huge smile crept to his face and pressed play and her performance of Gimme More played on the screen. Once Brittany was done it was time for Jeff to hit the stage immediately afterwards. The girls all sighed and looked at Jeff as his performance of John Mayer's Your Body is a Wonderland played.

"You really are too sweet Jeff." Santana told him.

"He was called a lucky bastard when he was done because the guys near us saw Britt jump into his arms after this." Sebastian told them.

"That's because I am." Jeff said with a confident smile before giving Brittany a kiss.

"If I've been paying attention properly the only ones yet to perform are Blaine, Seb, and Brody." Trent said.

"I didn't do a solo number." Brody said.

"And why not?"

"I was too picky that night and couldn't find the right song."

"Don't worry guys; he did do one with Seb which started the whole conversation that led up to Blaine's little performance tonight." Nick told them. After watching Sebastian's performance of Tonight is the Night by Outasight all eyes fell upon Blaine who was curled up against Sebastian.

"Why do I have a feeling you don't want us to see what you did?" Logan asked.

"That would be because after what I just did it's going to seem like I have sex on the brain twenty-four seven."

"Blaine, you're with Seb. It's completely acceptable since he oozes sex." Santana said hoping to reassure him.

"Plus, all of us think about sex a good portion of the time." Beat added.

"See Blaine, no one is going to judge." Nick told him.

"Alright, hit play Jeff."

They all then watched as Blaine did Right Round by Flo Rida which honestly shocked everyone that wasn't there that night. "Please tell me you were all surprised?" Thad asked once it ended.

"That would be an understatement." Sebastian replied before wrapping his arms tighter around Blaine who was clearly blushing.

"The only other song more blatant would've been if he did Whistle." Dave said.

"Whistle was done, Hunter did it later on." Jeff told them. "And he got the same response Blaine did. Just how many numbers did you leave with that night Hunter?"

"Don't know, threw most of them out."

"You threw out phone numbers." Beat said to him.

"Yes, most of the girls weren't my type that were handing it over. But I did keep a few."

"And how did you keep them straight?" Logan asked.

"Put them in separate pockets." He replied then turned in his seat to face Blaine and Sebastian. "Which night are we all going again?"

"Wednesday, why?"

"Just asking." Hunter then looked across at Santana and the look didn't go unnoticed by Nick or Jeff.

"And just what was that about?" Nick whispered into Santana's ear.

"You'll find out soon enough and I'm pretty sure you won't be disappointed." Santana then leaned forward so she could look at Brittany. "The guys are going to be happy, right Britt?"

"Yes."

"Rachel, did you make that call?" Santana asked.

"I did and it's a yes."

"Excellent. Hailey, now that she's coming you definitely can't back out."

"I would never even consider it." She said with a smile.

"Nick. Jeff. What's going on?" Wes asked.

"We don't know." Jeff replied. "Brody?"

"Don't look at me." Then all four of them looked at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Why are you looking at us?" Sebastian asked.

"That's because they tend to share things with the two of you." Nick replied.

"Well, this is one time we honestly have no clue. Ask Hunter because he clearly knows something." Blaine said.

"They can ask all they want but I'm not going to say a word. This is too good to ruin the girls' surprise. All I'll say is like Santana said, you won't be disappointed."

"You guys are screwed." Thad said with a laugh.

"Why do you say that?" Jeff asked.

"Whenever girls get together to plan a surprise and let another guy in on it, it's almost certain to get the desired response."

"Thank you for that vote of confidence Thad."

"You're very welcome Santana."

"Speaking of surprises, just what were the rest of you up to after we got here?" Nick asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dave told him.

After they got their fair share of videos in, including watching ones that were taking during Blaine and Sebastian's Fourth of July bash it was time for a little competitiveness to kick in. With as many people as there were teams were quickly made and the Rock Band madness began. They had all gotten so into what they were doing that it was almost midnight by the time they stopped. Before everyone headed on their way, a time was set to meet up the next day. Once everyone that was leaving was gone, the rest of the guys helped put the living room back together again before heading to bed themselves.

"I've got to say, I've never been so happy that Brittany was taking dance classes till right now." Blaine said after closing their bedroom door.

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked after pulling his shirt off.

"The thought of sleeping in a bit is really appealing."

"Are you tired?" Sebastian asked before getting into bed.

"Not really, why?" There was a slightly mischievous look on Blaine's face.

"You know I'll never say no to you, but I was wondering if you wanted to finish our conversation from earlier, about Cooper."

"I'm fine Bas, I just overreacted a bit."

"B, I saw the look on your face when they all started to fuss about him. Talk to me, please." Blaine just looked at Sebastian who honestly had a look of concern on his face. So once he was done changing Blaine got into bed next to him.

"What do you want me to say?" Blaine asked once he felt Sebastian wrap an arm around him.

"Tell me how you were feeling or what you're afraid of, something."

"I don't want to go back to being known only as Cooper Anderson's little brother."

"You know our friends don't think that, right? They're just excited to know someone famous. And even though he did have those commercials this is a whole other level."

"I know and I'm honestly beyond happy for him. He's worked so hard to get where he is now. And I think besides him and Lexi no one wants to see him succeed more."

"You might want to put your parents up there too." Sebastian said with a slight laugh.

"True. Just for so many years I lived in his shadow and now we're finally on equal footing."

"Blaine, the only people that are going to see you as his little brother are the people whose opinions shouldn't matter. Your true friends are going to see Cooper as your big brother. And once he's uber-famous you'll be milking his fame for all its worth. Name dropping can get one great reservations." Blaine glanced up at Sebastian and smiled. "What?"

"How is it you can always get me to think straight even though it's never by logical means?"

"Don't know, all that matters to me is that I can help you. This is why I'm not studying psychology, you are."

"You're right, you know that don't you."

"About?"

"That those that are really my friends aren't going to change. And I know the girls didn't mean anything by asking what they did."

"Exactly, and I can say this since if you did it would be awkward. But I don't blame them, Cooper's really good looking. Lexi and I have discussed it."

"Did you now?"

"Of course we did. Just like we've discussed you."

"Do I even want to know what was said?"

"You've heard most of it before like the fact that somehow you manage to pull off being both adorable and hot at the same time."

"That's questionable."

"No it's not, because it's true. And if you don't believe me I'm going to do everything in my power to convince you even if it takes me all night."


	43. Chapter 43

Two Steps Beyond

Part 43

Unlike the previous morning, all of them slept in. It was pretty clear that their previous day out and about in the summer sun took more of a toll on them than any of them had realized. Sebastian had just started a pot of coffee around ten o'clock when the doorbell rang. After looking at the clock he made his way to the door wondering who it could be since they weren't all planning to meet up till around noon. "Morning!" Nick said with a smile.

"I'm glad you left the good part off since I'm still waking. Come on in guys." Sebastian then stepped aside and let Wes, Jeff, and Nick in. "And just where are the lovelies this morning?" He asked as they made their way to the kitchen.

"They are out shopping." Wes replied while Jeff handed over a box of pastries.

"Shopping?" Sebastian asked before opening the box.

"Yes, they said they needed to get a few things before tomorrow." Jeff replied.

"By the way, thanks for the food." Sebastian said before getting coffee cups out for him and Blaine. "Just what do they have planned?"

"Don't know." Nick replied. "I was never able to get it out of Hunter last night."

"Bas, have you…hey guys." Blaine said as he walked into the kitchen clad only in a pair of lounge shorts.

"What were you going to ask me?"

"It doesn't matter now. Is coffee ready?"

"Almost. Do you guys want any?"

"Not to impose, but you two look exhausted." Wes said to them.

"We know." Sebastian replied. "Now, are they going to be back in time or are we on our own?"

"On our own till they call." Jeff replied.

Once the coffee pot went off Blaine and Sebastian each poured themselves cups before moving aside. "Would one of you mind starting a new pot so we can get ready?" Blaine asked. "Since I'm sure the other guys are going to want some too. And whoevers idea it was to bring food, thank you."

"Not at all." Nick replied, prior to them leaving.

"For being able to sleep in its pretty obvious how they spent their night after we left." Jeff said with a laugh while Nick started a new pot of coffee.

"Like the three of us didn't do the same thing. Blaine's little performance didn't just have an effect on Seb." Nick replied. "And I'm not complaining one bit."

"And just what are you not complaining about?" Thad asked before saying good morning to the guys.

"His now active sex life." Jeff replied.

"Real classy Jeff." Nick said while trying to be serious.

"I wouldn't complain about it either, especially if my girlfriend was as hot as his. Hell, if she was as hot as any of your girlfriends."

"Well, now that Nick's got a girlfriend we can all be on the lookout for you."

"Much appreciated. By the way, who brought food?"

"We did." Wes replied.

"Thank you."

Sebastian and Blaine had just gotten out of the shower when Sebastian's phone started to ring. "Hey Nate, what's up?"

"I need a favor, are you free this afternoon?"

"I'm not quite sure yet since I've got friends in town."

"Shit!"

"What is it?"

"We're down two for tonight's game. I thought you'd be able to help since Blaine likes watching you play, but I totally forgot you had friends in town."

"Hold on a sec, okay?"

"Sure."

"B, what are the plans for today?"

"I think we were just going to wing it, why?"

"Nate's short for tonight's game."

"You wanna play, don't you?"

"I always want to play, but I'm not going to ditch everyone to do it. So, what should I do?"

"I say go for it. If you play it's only a couple of hours and I'm sure the guys that aren't interested in watching can find something to do. They've all said more than once that if those of us that live here needed to do something they were cool with it."

"I love you!"

"I love you too Bas!"

"Okay, my awesome boyfriend reassured me that it's cool to play."

"Excellent, now I just need to find one more."

"Actually, I think I can help with that since one of my friends that's here actually was my teammate."

"Do you think he'd want to?"

"I can ask." Sebastian then headed towards the kitchen once he made sure his towel was secure around his waist. "Thad, quick question."

"Shoot."

"Would you be game to play some lacrosse today?"

"Are you serious?"

"I am."

"But I don't have any of my gear."

"We can cover you if you're interested. So, what will it be?"

"Sure, I'll play as long as it won't screw our plans."

"I wouldn't have asked if Blaine hadn't given me his personal go ahead."

"Since that's the case. Sure."

"Excellent." Sebastian then turned on his heels and headed back towards his bedroom. "We're all set Nate. Thad said he'll play, just make sure the rest of the guys bring extra gear since he doesn't have any of his here."

"Got it. Thank you so much Seb and thank Blaine for me as well though I'm sure he'll be there tonight."

"Will do man, see you then."

Now that Sebastian and Thad were going to be playing lacrosse later that afternoon the guys decided that they were just going to take a harbor cruise. It would show them many sights, but it wouldn't have them running around. Once that was decided upon Wes, Jeff, and Nick all made calls to the girls to let them know the plan and that if they wanted to join them what time they'd be leaving. The girls decided to just spend the day shopping while the guys took the harbor cruise but told them they'd meet up with them at the park for Sebastian and Thad's game.

When the girls arrived at the park they half expected to see only their boyfriends along with Blaine and maybe a few of the others. But there were all the guys either playing Frisbee or just hanging out on the hill which were the make-shift stands. "Did you boys miss us today?" Santana asked once they joined Nick and the others.

"What do you think?" Nick asked.

"I'd like to hear you missed us deeply."

"Then we did." Jeff replied. "Did you have fun shopping?"

"We did." Brittany said with a huge grin.

"What did you get?" Before Brittany had a chance to answer Jeff's question Santana and Hailey just looked at her.

"Sorry Jeff, you'll find out tomorrow." Hailey told him.

"Way to keep them guessing girls." Blaine said with a smile.

"Thank you Blaine." Santana said just before they all sat down. "Where's Seb?"

"He and Thad are over there." Blaine said while pointing to a section of the field.

"Thad's playing too?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, Nate had called and said they were short two players and once Bas told him he was available he told Nate he'd be able to get another player since Thad was around. So Bas asked and Thad accepted."

"Nice, guess it worked well that today was going to be an easy day then." Hailey said.

"It did. Lacrosse is something Bas truly enjoys and I know it would've killed him to tell Nate no."

"And judging from the smile on your face you like watching him play. Santana said.

"I do."

"He does." Nick replied while wrapping his arms around Santana from behind. "He's been practically giddy since we got here."

"Nick."

"It's true Blaine. Safe to say watching Seb play is an aphrodisiac for you." When a faint blush came to Blaine's cheeks both Santana and Nick knew he was more right than he realized.

"Would someone please tell me what Logan and those guys are trying to do?" Santana asked.

"They are attempting backflips." Wes told her.

"They should ask Hunter for help." Brittany said from her spot on Jeff's lap.

"Why Hunter?" Santana asked.

"He's a gymnast."

"Hunter. Hunter!" Nick called out till he caught his attention from his game with Beat. Once he was standing in front of him Hunter just looked at them.

"You called."

"He called for me actually. Britt tells us you're a gymnast."

"I am, why?"

"Do something for me."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Strut your stuff Clarington." Blaine turned his head and just looked at Santana before looking at Hunter.

"Alright, what would you like to see?"

"Can you do a backflip since that's what the guys are trying to do?"

"Yes."

"Start there then." So, much to all of their surprise, Hunter did a backflip right there in front of them. "Wow."

"Would you like to see something more challenging or should I go back to playing Frisbee with Beat till the game is ready to begin."

"One tumbling run of your choosing."

"Alright." By this point, the rest of the guys had come closer since Jacob had seen Hunter's backflip, so now he had a full audience. So after checking the ground for anything that might cause him to stumble he did just what Santana had requested. He did a run that consisted of a round-off, two back handsprings and a back tuck. They all erupted when he finished.

"That was crazy!" Jeff exclaimed.

"It could've been cleaner, but thank you."

"Hunter, you did that with no warm up. Jeff's right, that was crazy." Blaine told him. "Bas is going to freak that he didn't see you do that."

"So will Thad." Dave said. "Once they find out you'll probably have to do it again."

"I think that can be arranged. Was that enough for you ladies?" All of them just nodded, still stunned by what they saw.

"You just did the impossible, rendered them all speechless." Wes told him.

"I don't think my tumbling has had that effect on someone before, but from what I know of them so far I'll take it as a compliment."

"Oh, they cheered when they watched." Nick told him. "I just don't think they expected you to be quite so good." Their conversation was soon interrupted when Blaine spotted Sebastian and Thad.

"And just what are you two doing here, shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"We'll be starting in about ten minutes; one of the officials just parked his car. Now, would someone like to enlighten Thad and I on what we just missed?"

"Hunter just did an incredible tumbling run." Nick told them.

"And we missed it?"

"Sorry guys." Hunter replied. "But I will gladly do another one when you guys are done. Hopefully that one will be cleaner."

"Don't let him fool you guys, it was amazing." Jeff told them.

"And who asked him to do such a thing?" Sebastian asked.

"I did after Brittany said he was a gymnast."

"She speaks." Nick said with a laugh.

"Wait, he stunned her into silence?" Sebastian said.

"Not just Santana, all of them." Wes replied. "I don't blame them though. Like Jeff said, seriously impressive, especially with no warm-up."

"Guys, it really wasn't anything."

"You're being too modest." Hailey said. "The guys are right, just accept it."

"Alright, I'm not one to argue with a lady." While Hunter answered Nate called up to Thad and Sebastian saying they were about to begin.

"That was a quick ten." Blaine said.

"Promise to cheer for me killer?"

"Always." Sebastian then leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss after he answered.

"See you guys afterwards!"

Throughout the game Blaine was glad that the others were all with him, since quite a few of them had questions and if Blaine had been the one to answer them all he would've missed the game. The closer the game got to the end the questions ended and everyone was just having fun and rooting on Sebastian, Thad, and their teammates. Just after the game ended and they were all gathering their things so they could go once Sebastian and Thad joined them Blaine was surprised when his phone rang considering those that usually call him were all there. But with a quick glance he saw that it was Lexi calling and answered. "Hey Lexi."

"Hey Blaine, I'm so happy you answered."

"If you're trying to reach Bas and wondering why he didn't answer he just finished a lacrosse game so he should be available soon."

"Actually, I wasn't trying to reach Bas."

"Okay, so what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if by chance you're with all of your friends right now."

"I am actually, why?"

"This might sound strange, but I promised Brittany or Santana I'd get ahold of them once I had some information they were interested in and I don't have either of their numbers."

"Santana is actually sitting next to me now, hold on." Blaine then turned to face her and Nick. "It's for you Santana, it's Lexi." A huge grin came to Santana's face as she took the phone before getting up off the blanket.

"Why do I have a serious need all of a sudden to know what that's all about?" Nick said while looking at Blaine.

"That's because she doesn't smile like that for just any reason and you know that probably better than any of us."

By the time Santana returned Blaine's phone the smile was still on her face while Brittany and Hailey were sporting similar ones. "Care to share what that was all about?" Blaine asked while putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Just Lexi sharing some information we asked about with us. That reminds me, what are we doing tomorrow during the day since I already know we're going out tomorrow night."

"We have tickets for a baseball game, remember." Nick told her.

"That's right. What time do we need to leave?" Santana asked.

"For?" Sebastian asked as he and Thad approached.

"The game tomorrow."

"We're leaving around eleven, why?"

"Excellent. Ladies, we can go!" The exuberance in Santana's voice didn't go unnoticed.

"And just where are you going?" Nick asked.

"To a class with Lexi, Cassie, and Tasha."

"What type of class?" Sebastian asked.

"One at the gym."

"You girls are going to go to the gym." Blaine said.

"We are and we can't wait."

"Hunter!" Sebastian called out.

"What is it with people yelling for me today?" Hunter asked once he walked up to them.

"What classes does Cassie take at the gym with my sister and Tasha?"

"They take quite a few of them together, why because that's one odd assed question."

"The girls are joining them at the gym tomorrow." Nick told him.

"Wish I could be more of a help but I have no clue what class they take tomorrow. Sorry guys."

"Why all the interest?" Santana asked before sliding an arm around Nick's waist. "Can't we just want to keep up our good looks?"

"Let's just say your excitement over a class at the gym seems like overkill." Sebastian told her. "What brought it on?"

"Seeing your sister in a bikini four months after giving birth to twins and looking fabulous. We asked what she was doing and she shared. And since we were all interested she said that she'd let us know the next time they were going to this one particular class."

"I can see their point Seb, Lexi looks amazing." Hunter told him to which the other guys around them all agreed.

"Call it a gut feeling, but they aren't going to tell us what type of class they are going to." Jeff said. "So, what are we doing now that Seb and Thad are done playing a brilliant game?"

"Before we do anything else, Thad and I each need to take a shower."

"You can say that again." Blaine said with a laugh, but soon felt Sebastian wrap his arms around him and pull him into a sweaty embrace.

"Looks like Blaine is going to need a shower now too." Nick chimed in and Blaine just looked at him and smiled.

"Okay, once showers are over what are we going to do?" Wes asked.

"I think we need to grab dinner and we can discuss the rest of the night then." Beat said.

"That's an excellent idea." Sebastian added. "Now, since Thad is staying at our place you're all more than welcome to come straight over since it shouldn't take us long to get ready. Or you can just do your thing, but it would probably be easier to choose where to go if we're all together."

"Seb's got a point." Trent said. "So on to Anderson/Smythe abode."

Blaine, Sebastian, and Thad were all pretty happy to have been taking showers after hearing about how crazy the conversation got when they tried to figure out what to have for dinner. A few options were quickly nix, but after those were thrown out it didn't get easier. Quite a few of them wanted different things, but none of them wanted to separate so they decided they'd come up with five and that would be dinner for the rest of the time they were there. By the time the three of them came walking out to the living room they were pretty happy to see them all relatively calm and just watching television.

"Where are we going?" Sebastian asked.

"We don't know where, but we know what type of food we want." Nick told them. "The restaurant choice, is up to you and Blaine since you're more familiar with the city."

"Okay then, what type of food?" Blaine asked.

"Japanese." Jeff replied.

"Do we want sushi or teppanyaki?" Sebastian asked.

"Both." Sebastian wasn't quite sure who answered since he got hit with numerous responses at once. Blaine and Sebastian both laughed before starting to discuss their choices. After coming to a decision, Sebastian disappeared to call ahead since there was so many of them while Blaine told them just where they were going.


	44. Chapter 44

Two Steps Beyond

Part 44

When the girls finally arrived at Blaine and Sebastian's everyone was already there. "Did you girls have fun?" Jeff asked.

"We had a blast! Tasha, Cassie, and Lexi are amazing!" Santana told them. "We're definitely glad they let us join them."

"And just what type of class did you take?" Nick asked.

"A pole-dancing class." Brittany replied and soon all the eyes in the room were on the girls, while Nick, Jeff, and Wes smiled widely while wrapping their arms around their girlfriends.

"What?" Sebastian asked while glancing over at Hunter who looked as shocked as he did.

"You heard her Seb. We took a pole-dancing class. But it's going to be awhile till we're as good as any of them." Santana said.

"B, did Cooper say anything about this to you?"

"Not a word, though I'm sure he knows."

"I'm going to probably regret asking this, but why did you say it's going to take a while to be as good as our sisters and Tasha?" Hunter asked.

"That would be because they can actually flip themselves over and hold themselves there." Hailey replied.

"You do realize the thoughts you probably just put in all of their heads, right?" Sebastian said while pointing to the guys.

"Probably, but honestly you guys would've enjoyed watching them."

"I doubt I'd enjoy watching my sister on a pole." Hunter said.

"I've got to agree with Hunter on this one."

"Who said you had to watch your own sister." Santana told them. "We all know you appreciate a beautiful woman Seb. And they actually looked graceful, though the sex-appeal was definitely there."

"Can we leave now?" Sebastian said while taking Blaine's hand. It was pretty clear the whole conversation had Sebastian and Hunter flustered. And like Sebastian mentioned, the rest of the guys' minds were wandering.

Their time at the ballpark was fun, yet relaxing. Since quite a few of the guys wanted autographs they knew the best way to get them was to send the girls since kids and cute girls always seem to get the most attention. Then around the fifth inning they got a good laugh when Brittany and Jeff were caught by the kiss-cam but willingly participated. It was sometime around the seventh inning when Sebastian and Blaine's phones each had gone off with text messages. After checking the message they both just looked at each other. "Well, it looks like we won't be doing anything early tomorrow with the guys." Blaine said to Sebastian.

"Is your text from Tasha too?"

"Yep."

"Guess those guys really pissed her off on Friday. Not that I'm complaining."

Once the game ended they waited a while for the crowd to clear out a bit because they knew the subway was going to be really crowded considering the game went into extra-innings. The only benefit was that the subway riders leaving the game would be in a good mood since the game ended in a win. Since the evening rush had already started the normal subway ride took even longer. After being out in the hot sun all day, they all decided to just go their separate ways and would meet up later that evening.

Blaine and Sebastian were still getting dressed for the night when the doorbell rang so they called out to the guys to see if one of them could get it. Since Beat was already dressed he went to get the door and was surprised to see Nick, Wes, and Jeff. "Where are the girls?" Beat asked as they headed for the living room.

"Still at home." Nick replied. "We were basically kicked out of our own home."

"Excuse me?" Thad asked upon hearing Nick's answer.

"You heard me, they kicked us out. They said they wanted to surprise us tonight and couldn't do that if we were there while they got ready."

"You're kidding, right?" Trent asked.

"We're here, aren't we?" Wes replied. "When we left the three of them were walking around with their hair and make-up done, but were wearing robes." They were all still talking about Nick, Jeff, and Wes being kicked out when Dave, Sebastian, and Blaine entered the room.

"Not that we mind, but what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked while taking a seat.

"Long story short, they got kicked out by the girls." Thad replied.

"What did you do?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing actually. They have some surprise in store for tonight." Jeff replied.

"Did you ever find out what they bought during their little shopping spree?" Dave asked.

"Nope, they hid whatever it was they bought well." Nick replied.

After trying to figure out what the girls were up to and not coming up with anything worthwhile they decided to head on their way. When they arrived at the club, they headed straight in and upstairs. "Did you rent the space out Bas?"

"I did. Figured there are enough of us, why should we be bothered by others?"

"That's true and I'll admit not being cramped is a good thing. It tends to get warm in here. Plus I have a feeling it's going to be a long night."

They were all sitting at one of the tables trying to figure out what they were going to do that night when Hunter came walking in soon to be followed by Logan and a few of the others. "Did you guys ditch Jacob and the rest of the guys?" Nick asked.

"No, they slept through the alarm they set since a bunch of them took a nap. But they're all up now and should be here soon. Jacob said they'd probably be here about fifteen to twenty minutes after us." Logan then took a seat as did the other guys. "Am I blind or are the girls not here?"

"They're not here." Wes replied.

"They have a surprise for us so they're coming on their own." Jeff added.

Once all of the guys had arrived, the only ones missing were all of the girls and Brody. "Well, looks like we were given the right information."

"Coop, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked, surprised to see his brother and Lexi.

"My wife here got good information that tonight was not to be missed. Isn't that right dear?" Cooper said before giving her a kiss.

"That is correct."

"Is my sister here?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, she and Tasha are down stairs along with Jay and company. They should be up here soon."

"Did you really take them to a pole-dancing class today?" Thad asked.

"I did. They were intrigued when they found at that was one of the ways I took off the baby weight."

"This is going to sound rude, but what the hell." Beat said. "No one would ever be able to tell you just had twins a few months ago."

"Thank you Beat. Speaking of the girls, are they here yet?"

"No." Jeff replied. "But Britt sent a text saying they should be here soon. She told me they were just waiting on a train to arrive."

"A train?" Sebastian asked. "Are you sure she didn't say subway?"

"Yes."

A few of the guys had gone down and performed while they waited on the arrival of the girls and Brody. They were all just talking when Hunter stood up. "And just where are you going?" Nick asked after watching Hunter put his phone in his pocket.

"I've been summoned. And so you guys know, you might want to keep your attention on the stage." He said with a wink before making his way downstairs. Just as he headed down Brody appeared.

"He knows something." Jeff said.

"No kidding." Nick said with a laugh.

"When did you get here?" Blaine asked upon spotting Brody.

"A few minutes ago, and Nick and Jeff are right; Hunter knows what's going on." After Brody spoke they all made their way to the railing and focused on the stage, curious as to what the girls were up too.

"Blaine, I've spotted them in the crowd but who's the other blonde with them?" Jacob asked.

"Oh shit, that's Quinn."

"As in Quinn Fabray?" Dave said.

"The one and only."

"Guess they really were waiting for a train." Jeff said.

Once the girls took the stage all eyes were on Brody, Wes, Nick, and Jeff since they girls looked amazing. All clad in black leather on the bottom, and different multi-colored shirts that left little to the imagination. They all couldn't help but notice the smirk that was plastered on Hunter's face since they were basically surrounding him.

_[Hunter](Santana)_

_OK (ahh)_

_Yeah (ahh)_

_Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)_

_Ladies let's go (uhh)_

_Soldiers let's go (dolls)_

_Let me talk to y'all and just you know_

_Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)_

"Now we know why they asked Hunter for help." Dave said as they watched him and the girls all dancing rather provocatively around him.

_[Hunter]_

_Pussycat Dolls_

_Ya see this shit get hot_

_Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)_

_Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout_

_Prowl for the best chick_

_Yes I'm on the lookout (let's dance)_

_Slow banging shorty like a belly dancer with it_

_Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)_

_No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve_

_Gimme the number_

_But make sure you call before you leave_

_[The girls alternating lines]_

_I know you like me (I know you like me)_

_I know you do (I know you do)_

_That's why whenever I come around_

_She's all over you (she's all over you)_

_I know you want it (I know you want it)_

_It's easy to see (it's easy to see)_

_And in the back of your mind_

_I know you should be on with me (babe)_

While the girls sang, Blaine and Sebastian just looked at the rest of the guys who were in complete awe. It wasn't that they weren't completely drawn in, it was just the rest of the guys were drawn in on another level.

_[Chorus: the girls]_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?_

_Don't cha?_

_Don't cha?_

_[The girls alternating lines] _

_Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)_

_Leave it alone (leave it alone)_

_'Cause if it ain't love_

_It just ain't enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)_

_Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)_

_You have to play fair (you have to play fair)_

_See I don't care_

_But I know she ain't gonna wanna share_

By the time the girls and Hunter finished the crowd was going wild. After taking a bow they made their way upstairs. "Hey Quinn." Blaine said while the rest of the girls went straight to their boyfriends.

"Hey yourself. Hi Sebastian."

"Hi Quinn. And just what brought you to town?"

"Rachel called and said they needed a fifth person for a performance they had in mind. And since I was free, I said sure. Plus it sounded like fun and I missed them. Must say I didn't expect to walk into a room of Warblers though. And before I forget, where is Dave?"

"He's over talking with Beat and Hunter." Blaine replied, before he could say anything else Quinn was walking that way. "I have a feeling the girls told her that Dave is going to be at Yale this coming up school year."

"That's an excellent guess." Sebastian replied before wrapping his arms around Blaine. "You know what else."

"What?"

"I sure as hell wouldn't want to be Nick and Jeff's neighbors once they all go home tonight. There is no way that performance isn't going to have lingering effects."

"And if Brody is smart, he takes Rachel to his place." Blaine said.

"What, you don't think Kurt would appreciate hearing them in the throes of passion?"

"Absolutely not. He's skittish when it comes to sex, remember."'

"Those are two words I try not to ever think about together." Once the guys finally let the girls go they got complimented by the rest of the guys. "Judging from the smiles on all of your faces you got the reaction you wanted, right?"

"You could say that." Hailey replied. "What did you two think?"

"You were incredible." Blaine told them. "And now I'm even more thankful Bas reserved this spot because you ladies would've been mobbed once you were off that stage."

"That's why they're not going anywhere anytime soon." Nick replied.

"Now, who masterminded this little performance?" Sebastian asked.

"It was actually a group effort." Santana replied.

"Is this what you were talking to Hunter about?" Blaine asked.

"It was. We were originally going to ask Beat, but then we heard Hunter while out on the boat that day. And realized it would be easier for Hunter to practice than Beat since he was staying with you guys."

"And Quinn?"

"That was Rachel's idea." Brittany told them. "She figured if Santana was going to be dancing up against Hunter we need one more person so there were two dancing on either side of him."

"And if she wasn't able to come?"

"We were going to ask Tasha." Rachel replied.

"Why not Lexi or Cassie?" Jeff asked.

"That was because we knew the song and we didn't want Cassie to be having to dance like that near Hunter, it would've been creepy. And we didn't want to ask Lexi because we thought it might make Seb here uncomfortable." Santana told them.

"I appreciate that, thank you."

"You do realize you put Quinn in an interesting situation though, right?" Blaine said to them.

"We know, told her by the time we were done there would be at least a dozen hot and bothered Warblers."

"There are more than that here." Sebastian chimed in.

"We know, but we didn't include our boyfriends or you two. After that it was a rough estimate." Hailey told them. "What did you think Cooper?" She asked once she saw him and Lexi standing behind Blaine and Sebastian.

"Cooper and the rest of his friends approved." Lexi replied.

"What, cat got your tongue Coop?" Blaine asked.

"I'm saving my dear hubby from putting his foot in his mouth."

"And I appreciate that." Cooper then leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Since my wife here knew what was going on, I made a point of recording it for you boys since I figured you might've been distracted."

"Thank you!" Jeff replied enthusiastically while all the other guys thanked him as well.

"You are very welcome. Who should I send the video to?"

"Send it to Blaine or Seb; it's probably the safest option." Wes replied. Shortly after Wes spoke both Sebastian and Blaine had the video.

"Now if you all don't mind, the rest of us going to try and meet the standard you ladies set."

It was a long but fun night for everyone there, but throughout it they were able to make plans for the next day. While most of them were going to head to Central Park till Blaine and Sebastian were done, a few of them were going to go out to the Statue of Liberty since they'd never been. "Not to intrude, but where is Quinn staying tonight because I doubt she's going back to Connecticut?" Blaine asked.

"She's actually staying at a friend's place." Rachel told them.

"What, didn't you want to spring her on Kurt?" Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Not really. Plus I'm not going home tonight."

"Not surprising. Considering all the time you two spend together, when are you going to take the leap and just move in together?" Blaine asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Actually, that's happening once my lease is up." Blaine and Sebastian both just looked at each other after Rachel's little admission.

"And just when were you going to tell us?"

"I was planning on it prior to all the guys arriving but then things got hectic and well, I forgot."

"Congratulations man." Sebastian told Brody.

"Thanks. I shocked her when I asked her. I'm just over all his bullshit. Every freaking time we come back from wherever it maybe he gives her the third degree."

"He did." Rachel said before turning against Brody. "But, it's time."

"I'd say so." Blaine told them. "You both look pretty happy about it."

"We are. Even my Dads are happy about it. They said I've been too stressed living with Kurt."

"I totally agree with them. How did he take the news?" Blaine asked.

"Not well. I think that's one of the reasons why he snapped on me the day we were late meeting you guys at the zoo. He told me I'm throwing my old life away for one that is uncertain."

"He does realize that just because you two aren't going to be living together it doesn't mean you won't still be friends." Sebastian said.

"I told him the same thing Seb, but he thinks me moving in with Brody is just the beginning."

"Does he know you're the one that convinced Finn to drop the charges against Dave?" Blaine asked.

"I don't know and hopefully he doesn't find out. He doesn't understand how I've become so friendly with all of you."

"On a slightly different subject, you haven't let it slip about Nick and Santana have you?"

"Hell no! First, Santana would kill me. And secondly, it's none of his business especially now with his anti-Warbler rants. Plus he and Santana were never close. But I'm sure once Nick and Santana are ready to let everyone know he'll have something to say about it."

"This is going to sound sadistic, but I almost wish I was around to witness that."

"Only you Seb." Brody said to him. "But we should get going since I've got classes to teach tomorrow morning."

"Is Brittany going to these classes?" Blaine asked.

"I think she's going to two of them. I've got to tell you, she's a quick learner on the dance floor. Her technique is getting better each class. She actually filled in for my usual dance partner a few days ago. I was amazed that she knew the moves after just watching."

"So you think she's going to be able to do what she wants then?" Sebastian asked.

"No doubt about it. Britt's got the skills to make it. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Good luck at your meeting."

"Thanks. Night!" Blaine said before they headed off.

"What do you say we follow their lead B? I'm a bit tired and I don't want to be completely dragging tomorrow, well today."

"Sounds good to me. Let's gather the guys."


	45. Chapter 45

Two Steps Beyond

Part 45

The next morning when Trent walked into the kitchen he stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Blaine and Sebastian standing there rather dressed up. "Morning Trent." Blaine said. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

"No. Not to be out of line, but you guys look really good. And not that you don't usually look good, but today you look even nicer than usual."

"Thank you." Sebastian replied. "If you're interested coffee is ready and there are some bagels in the bag on the counter."

"Are you guys leaving already?"

"We are, can't keep Tasha waiting."

"Oh and if you guys want, it's cool for everyone to meet up here even though we won't be here."

"Got it, I will pass that information along to the others. Good luck!"

Since it was July, they decided to take a cab to the office instead of the subway. On the drive over Sebastian glanced over at Blaine. "Trent was right, we do look good, even better than usual and that's hard to do."

"I think so too. And knowing Trent he's going to tell the guys all about the preppy ensembles we're wearing."

"I don't doubt that a bit. Now, did Tasha mention anything to you about what she wants last night?"

"Not a thing. The only thing she said to me last night was basic conversation and she complimented our performances."

"Same here. Is Cooper going to be here?"

"Nope, he's got to do a few interviews today."

"How are you feeling about that whole thing?" Sebastian asked while giving Blaine's hand a squeeze.

"I'm good for now."

"Okay, but if anything changes let me know." Blaine nodded and smiled at Sebastian.

When they finally arrived at the building they stopped once they were in the lobby. "What are you two doing here?" Hunter asked.

"I was just going to ask you the same thing." Sebastian said before they started walking towards the bank of elevators.

"Cass told me Tasha wanted to see me this morning and told me to make sure I dressed nice. Why are you two here?"

"Tasha texted us yesterday while we were at the game and said she needed to see us this morning as well." Blaine said.

"Guess we'll find out what this is all about sooner rather than later." Sebastian said before they all got on the elevator. Just after they all got off the elevator, Blaine grabbed ahold of Sebastian's hand. "What is it B?"

"I don't think we should all go in together, it's going to throw him for a loop."

"Screw him." Hunter replied. "Blaine, you need to stop taking his feelings into account. From everything you and Seb have told me you two tried to be friendly to him but he blew it. He took a simple gesture and blew it out of proportion and didn't respect boundaries. He's lucky Seb didn't answer that anonymous call because lord only knows what he would've said at that time of the morning." Blaine just looked up at Sebastian who was looking at Hunter before turning his attention there as well.

"You're right. After everything he's done, I shouldn't feel obligated to give him that consideration. And if he freaks out he has to deal with the consequences." Hunter just smiled at Blaine before glancing at Sebastian who gave him an approving nod. When they finally walked into the office they were surprised to see Kurt wasn't at his desk like usual.

"Blaine." The three of them turned around upon hearing Blaine's name and Blaine had to take a double-take.

"Mr. Hummel."

"You can still call me Burt, Blaine. Sebastian."

"Mr. Hummel."

"And you are?"

"This is our friend Hunter Clarington." Blaine told him.

"It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well sir."

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked.

"I came to surprise Kurt, but he's obviously not here right now. You look good, happy."

"Thank you, I am. How are you?"

"Things are going well. Wish the same could be said for…" Mr. Hummel's words were cut off as Kurt came walking into the office mid-conversation with another assistant. They were so engrossed in their conversation they walked right passed the four of them. "Kurt." Slowly Kurt turned and saw his Dad standing there, while at the same time he noticed that he wasn't alone.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Like I just told Blaine and his friends, I came to surprise you." He replied after giving Kurt a hug. "How are you?"

"I'm kind of busy. Could you hold on one second?"

'Sure." After Mr. Hummel answered, Kurt finished his conversation with the other assistant, before turning his attention to Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter.

"And what are you three doing here?"

"Check Tasha's schedule, she's expecting us, all three of us." Sebastian replied, his tone a bit condescending towards him. Mr. Hummel could feel the tension in the room. After Kurt check Tasha's schedule he looked back over at them.

"One moment, I'll let Ms. Saunders know you're here. I'll be right back Dad." Kurt then knocked on Tasha's office door before entering.

"Is the tension always like this around you guys?"

"It only got bad again after he thought it would be a good idea to call Blaine at two in the morning." Sebastian replied.

"He did what?"

"It's obvious Kurt hasn't told you everything Burt, but I don't think it's my place or Bas's to tell you anything else that happened."

"You're right, it's not." Mr. Hummel had just replied when Kurt came walking out with Tasha behind him.

"Boys! I'm so happy to see you all here and wide awake after last night. Why don't you all head into my office and make yourselves comfortable. I'll be there in a sec."

"It was nice seeing you Burt."

"It was nice seeing you as well Blaine. Guys."

"Once the three of them were in the office Tasha turned to Kurt. "Are you going to make the introductions or do I need to do this myself?"

"I'm sorry Ms. Saunders; this is my Dad, Burt Hummel."

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"It's nice to finally meet you as well. Kurt's told me lots of things about you. He's learning a lot from you."

"That's good to know. He picks things up rather quickly and he's a rather hard worker, you should be proud. Now, I don't mean to be abrupt, but I need to go. Don't want to keep the boys waiting consider I'm the one that asked them here this morning. It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Hummel. And Kurt, feel free to forward the calls onto voicemail for a bit so you may talk with your Dad for a bit." Surprised by what Tasha said, Kurt thanked her before she headed into her office and closed the door behind her.

"She seems nice." Mr. Hummel said while Kurt walked them towards the couch in the outer office.

"She is, though it's still early so the chances of someone upsetting her are still high. And once that happens she's a slightly different person."

"She doesn't take it out on you does she?"

"No, I just happen to be around when she rants into open space."

"Okay. Now..."

"Dad, please don't talk about Blaine. I can tell by the look on your face that's what you want to know about."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to. Things between you two aren't quite how you explained. You told me the two of you were cordial with each other."

"That was being cordial."

"No, that was all of you trying not to make a scene."

"Why do you want to do this now? Can't we do this tonight?"

"Fine, we won't talk about this now but we will discuss this later. Do you mind if I go back to your place while you work?"

"Not at all. Since Ms. Saunders knows you're here I'm sure I won't be too late." Kurt than handed his Dad his keys. "It's great seeing you!" He said while giving him a hug.

"It's great seeing you too, I've missed you."

While Kurt was talking with his Dad in the outer office, Tasha talked with the boys. "Now, I understand why Blaine and Seb are here, but why do you want to see me?"

"That's because I've got an offer for you."

"And that would be."

"Join these two for the next editorial."

"You're kidding, right Tasha?"

"I never kid about business. I'm serious Hunter. I think you'd be a great addition."

"I'm flattered, but I've never done something like this before."

"Neither had we." Sebastian chimed in. "I'll admit, the first time is a bit nerve-racking, but once you get the hang of it, it's rather fun. Plus, you ended up getting some great additions to your wardrobe."

"Bas is right Hunter, it's actually fun. And since these are editorials, Tasha is in control so they're usually a lot of fun. At least the two we've done have been so far."

"Can I have time to think about it?" After Hunter spoke, Blaine and Sebastian both started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"We said the same thing to her the first time around."

"How long did it take you to make a decision?"

"Judging from the look in your eyes, the same as it took you." Sebastian told him. "You want to do it, but you don't want to seem too eager. But then you realize, wow, I'm going to make a heck of a lot of money for basically looking good and getting my picture taken."

"Alright, one question."

"Anything." Tasha replied.

"You realize I'm doing crew this year, right?"

"Yes, I know. Cassie told me. And we'll work around whatever the three of you have going on. And so you know, the shoot wouldn't be until October because I'd like for you all to get settled with school."

"Alright, works for me then. I'll do it."

"Perfect."

"Tasha, why isn't Cooper doing it with us?" Blaine asked. "No offense Hunter."

"None taken, I'm curious as well."

"That's because his schedule for the next few months is pretty busy. He's actually pretty bummed about it. He had a lot of fun with you two the last time. That reminds me, those pictures are actually in the next issue. So your copies will be arriving next week prior to its release. And back to Cooper, we're actually hoping that he'll still be able to join you, but if not I already have a replacement."

"So there is going to be more than the three of us? Blaine asked.

"Yes. And after what happened on our last shoot I'm covering my bases better. That whole incident still pisses me off."

So after going over quite a few details with them and getting some information from Hunter the guys headed on their way. They were just about to start talking once they exited the office when Kurt spoke up.

"What did you say to my Dad?"

"Besides have a civil conversation, nothing." Blaine told him.

"You're a liar."

"No, Blaine's not lying, he didn't say anything. I did." Sebastian told him. "He asked what caused all the tension and I told him it stemmed from you calling Blaine at two in the morning."

"What else?"

"Seb didn't say anything else." Hunter chimed in. "And Blaine told him if he wanted to know what was really going on he needed to talk to you."

"This doesn't concern you." Kurt snapped at Hunter.

"Whoa, I didn't do anything." Hunter said before taking a step closer to Kurt. "I'm just telling you what happened since I was there and you obviously won't believe a thing Seb says and it's questionable if you'll believe Blaine."

"You're their friend, you'll cover for them."

"Yes, I'm their friend, but I have nothing to gain or lose from telling you what happened. I'm sure your Dad, who seems like a nice man, will support what I told you. Now, if you have nothing else constructive to say, we'll be leaving." There was something about the tone in which Hunter was speaking to Kurt that Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other. Kurt just looked at Hunter dumbstruck, to which Hunter looked at Blaine and Sebastian before the three of them headed on their way. They were down the hall and waiting for the elevator before anyone spoke.

"That was brilliant." Sebastian said with a smile. "I can't remember the last time someone rendered him speechless." He then leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. I just couldn't stand there and listen to him attack either of you when you did nothing wrong. It was pretty obvious to me he wasn't going to believe anything you two said."

"You're right, he wasn't." Blaine said as they got onto the elevator. "And I think hearing it so bluntly from you and not Bas or I surprised him. It's about time he got a harsh dose of reality from someone not involved in this. He thinks everyone is against him."

"Well, if I was acting that way I'd be paranoid as well."

"And B, it's pretty clear his Dad has no clue how crazy things got."

"I noticed that too and it's going to crush Burt when he finds out the truth. I was given the impression that Kurt told him we got along."

"Well, it's not because the two of you didn't try." Hunter said once they were in the lobby. "Now how about we go and meet up with everyone else."

"That's an excellent idea." Sebastian replied while getting his phone out to find out where everyone was. "Are you guys' game for lunch?"

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"They're all hungry and want to go to the Boathouse in Central Park for lunch."

"Is it that late already?"

"It's almost eleven, so figure by the time we get there and seated it'll probably be after twelve. Though, if you guys want to do that I need to tell them to call ahead since that place is pretty crazy during the summer."

"We spent that long with Tasha?" Hunter asked.

"We did."

"Sounds good to me then." Blaine replied. "I'm actually hungry."

When they arrived at the Boathouse everyone was outside waiting for them. "Don't the three of you look nice?" Hailey said to them once they walked up to the group.

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "Is everyone here?"

"Yes." Trent replied. "How'd your meeting go?"

"Very well, actually." Sebastian replied, but before he could say anything else Rachel made her way through the group.

"How much time do we have?" She asked in general.

"They said it would be about twenty minutes till we can be seated." Thad replied.

"Thanks." Rachel then walked up to Blaine and Sebastian and took each of them by the hand. "We need to talk." After the three of them walked away, all eyes went to Brody.

"Don't ask me, I was teaching classes all morning. Right Britt?"

"Right." After Brittany confirmed that Brody was teaching all morning, all eyes went to Hunter.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"What makes you think I know something?"

"You were with them this morning, right?"

"I was. We all met with Tasha this morning."

"Enough said." Nick replied. "Hummel strikes again." He said while wrapping his arms around Santana.

Once they were seated on a bench beneath some trees, Rachel looked at them both. "Are you both alright?"

"Yes, why?" Blaine asked.

"Burt came to the loft while I was packing. Safe to say he was pretty surprised to see boxes everywhere. Once I told him what was going on he just sighed and sat down."

"I'm sure this isn't the trip into the city he envisioned." Blaine said. "The poor man is getting blindsided by things."

"So I heard. He told me he saw you two and Hunter at Kurt's work."

"He was there when we arrived." Sebastian told her. "He seemed just as surprised to see us as Blaine was to see him."

"You should know that even though he wishes you and Kurt were still together, he could see just how happy you are with Seb."

"Did Kurt tell him Bas and I were together?"

"Blaine, you guys were holding hands."

"Guess I didn't even realize it."

"That's because we do it a lot B. It's not something we go out of our way to do, it just happens."

"Did you realize we were?"

"No. It's like Hunter said, his Dad seems like a nice man and as much as I love pissing Kurt off I wouldn't purposely do something disrespectful to someone I don't know."

"How did he take the news of you moving out?"

"He was surprised. He's happy for Brody and I, which I'm sure was hard for him to say. And he was surprised Kurt didn't tell him I was moving out. But he said there seems to be a lot that Kurt isn't telling him nowadays."

"We got that as well." Blaine told her. "It seems he told Burt that we get along."

"And I'm sure he saw firsthand how you three get along."

"He did." Sebastian replied. "He asked if it was always that tense."

"What did you tell him?"

"Bas told him that it only got bad again after he made that early morning call."

"Anything else?"

"No. I told him it wasn't our place to tell him what was going on. And personally, I doubt Kurt's going to tell him the truth. If anything, Bas and I are going to be painted as the bad guys."

"None of you are angels in this, but honestly, Kurt acted the worst. You two really tried your best to just move forward. He was the one who couldn't."

"Do you mind me asking, how are things between him and Chandler?" Sebastian asked. But before Rachel could answer, Beat came walking up to them telling them that they were now being seated.

"We can finish our talk later." Rachel replied before they all got up and headed into the restaurant. Once they were all seated the conversation turned to their plans for the rest of the day. Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter were surprised to hear that while they were meeting with Tasha, everyone had decided that they were going to a Broadway show that evening and had already gotten tickets. And now that their evening was taken care of it was just a matter of deciding what to do for the rest of the day.

After the girls noticed all the row boats out on the lake, it was decided that after lunch they'd all head out to the lake. "Blaine."

"Yes Nick."

"Don't stand up this time. You guys look too nice to fall into the lake."

"Smartass."

"He's got a point, B."

"Cute Bas."

"What are we missing?" Beat asked.

"While they were on vacation Blaine almost tipped them when they were out on a rowboat." Nick replied.

"It wasn't my fault, that crazy lady rammed into us."

"And just where was this?" Trent asked.

"In Barcelona." Sebastian replied.

"What brought this little incident up?" Logan asked.

"A picture on the website." Hunter said. "I was thinking about where it was taken and these two were basically giggling over it. That's how the story came out."

"You've made it to Barcelona?" Logan asked.

"Actually, he made it to Venice on the first try." Jeff replied to which the rest of the guys were shocked. "But fear not and much to Rachel's relief, he didn't make it to the end on the first try."

"So he's made it to the end?" Jacob asked.

"The next day." Hunter replied almost smugly.

"How many people have made it to the end?" Trent asked.

"Four. Thad was the first, then Lexi, Hunter, and Wes. And now they're all working on level two."

"Level two?"

"Yes. Since Blaine and Seb gave us all the pictures they took we added a few levels. Each level is harder than the previous."


	46. Chapter 46

Two Steps Beyond

Part 46

When Kurt got home that evening he found his Dad sitting on the couch watching television. After looking around at the additional boxes since he left that morning he sat down next to him. "How was the rest of your day Kurt?"

"It was busy, but good. Only one person was crazy enough to piss off Ms. Saunders and by the time she was done he left in tears."

"Was it deserved?"

"I think so, she tends to not snap unless it's deservedly so. And I've learned in this industry it happens more often than not. The worst thing you can do is tell her you're not going to be ready by the deadline she gave you only a few hours beforehand."

"Well, from what you've told me there is little room for error."

"There isn't."

"Care to tell me what Blaine was doing there today since it was pretty obvious he didn't just stop by to say hi." Burt said while turning to face Kurt.

"Obviously, you can tell things between us aren't exactly like I told you."

"They are nothing like you told me. From what I saw, he'd rather not see you."

"I doubt he'd act like that if Sebastian wasn't around."

"Possibly, but you didn't answer my question. What were Blaine and his friends doing there?"

"Blaine and Sebastian model and I can only assume Hunter does so as well now."

"Blaine models?" Kurt then reached over to the end table and grabbed a copy of the magazine.

"If I remember correctly the photo spread starts on either page forty-four or forty-five." While Burt looked through the magazine Kurt just waited. Once he saw his Dad stop flipping he knew he must've found it. "What do you think?"

"Well, you know fashion really isn't my thing, but they both look really nice."

"It kills me to say this, but they both look incredible."

"Were you there when these were taken?"

"I was. And after everything that's happened between the three of us Blaine's brother Cooper was there as well."

"That seems odd."

"In normal circumstances, yes, but Cooper actually does quite a bit of modeling for Ms. Saunders."

"Is that how Blaine and Sebastian got involved?"

"It is. The first time I found out Cooper modeled was when I showed up to a shoot and he was there. It was quite an uncomfortable day. Cooper and one of our photographers are good friends and they were talking and Cooper showed him a picture of Blaine and Sebastian together from the wedding."

"Cooper got married?"

"I didn't tell you?" Burt just shook his head. "Yes, he got married last summer, to Sebastian's sister."

"That's…different. When?"

"When Blaine came to New York last year."

"So he was here for Cooper's wedding when the two of you broke up."

"Yes."

"I know I probably should've asked this back then but you clearly didn't want to talk about it. Who broke up with whom because I doubt it was mutual like you told me."

"Blaine broke up with me. He told me he just wasn't happy, and was going to wait till he got home to do it but just couldn't wait."

"Why couldn't he wait?"

"I'm pretty sure Sebastian pushed the issue."

"But you're not sure."

"To be honest, no, though if you asked me a few months ago I would've told you I was certain."

"Is your break-up with Blaine the reason you're seeing a therapist?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Carole told me." Kurt crossed his arms across his chest. "Don't be mad at her, I know she told you she wouldn't say anything but she felt I needed to know."

"Yes, it's the reason. I'm not going to go into detail, but my behavior after we split isn't something I'm proud of. And well, numerous people told me I needed to deal with how I was feeling."

"And who were these people?"

"Rachel. Artie. Sam. Tina. Ms. Saunders. The list could honestly go on and on. Oh, and Blaine and Sebastian both told me I needed help but they weren't as polite about it as the others were."

"I know you might not have the answer, but is this because Blaine broke up with you or because he broke up with you and is now with Sebastian?"

"He was with Sebastian by the time they returned to Ohio after the wedding."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, considering he was at Blaine's house when he got home and that was around one in the morning."

"How do you know that?" Kurt looked down at the ground at his Dad's question. "Kurt, how do you know Sebastian was there at that time of the morning?"

"It's because I was waiting outside of Blaine's house for him to come home from New York. I had overheard Artie and Tina saying he was coming home that night. So, I went up to the door, hoping to talk to him. Figuring we could fix what was wrong and making him unhappy but, Sebastian opened the door."

"Just because Sebastian was there doesn't mean that they were together. He could've just been there because it was late."

"That wasn't the case. Sebastian had his usual pompous attitude plus he had quite the hickey on his neck and Blaine didn't deny doing it when I confronted him. And when I went to McKinley the next day Blaine was there with Nick and Jeff telling the rest of the glee club that he was returning to Dalton."

"How did they take it?"

"They were happy for him because they knew that was where his heart was. And then, he and I got into it in front of everyone. And while we were arguing, Sebastian appeared with Thad as well as Nick and Jeff."

"I thought you only said Nick and Jeff were there."

"They were, inside, but it's pretty obvious Sebastian was waiting in the parking lot and Thad must've been with him. And once Blaine and I started arguing either Nick or Jeff went to get them."

"They didn't do anything to you, did they?"

"No, Sebastian actually tried to convince Blaine they needed to leave."

"Did they?"

"No because Blaine was still angry and we were still arguing. Next thing I knew, Mr. Schue was escorting me out of the room and by the time we returned they were gone."

"Why do I have the feeling that was only the beginning?"

"Because it was. Like I told you, a lot happened and I'm not necessarily proud of it."

"Well, I think it's time you told your old man everything."

"Dad."

"Kurt, we have all night."

"We don't, Rachel could come back and talking about Blaine and Sebastian in front of her isn't a good idea. She supports the two of them completely and hates the way I've acted towards them."

"We don't have to worry about Rachel. She was here when I arrived and before she left she told me to let you know she wasn't going to be back tonight. Said she was either going to be staying at Brody's or they were going to be staying with the guys, whoever that may be."

"The guys are Blaine and Sebastian."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. I accidentally overheard her while she was on the phone and she wasn't talking to Blaine or Sebastian. I'm pretty sure I heard her mention the name Wes as well as Trent. I think she's with them right now actually."

"You're kidding, right?"

"No." While Burt answered Kurt already had his phone out of his pocket and was impatiently waiting for a page to load.

"You've got to be kidding me, they're all freaking here!"

"Kurt."

"Sorry Dad. It seems all of the Warblers, including a few graduates are here in New York."

"How do you know that?" Kurt then handed his phone over to his Dad and showed him a group picture taken on the steps in Time's Square. "Is that Brittany and Santana with them?"

"Yes. Brittany is dating Jeff Sterling, you know, the blonde Warbler. And I'm just assuming here, that since Brittany is with them that the guys invited Santana since the girls are inseparable."

"I don't get it, what's the problem with them all being here."

"After everything that went down between them and Finn you don't have a problem with the fact that they're all gallivanting around New York City?"

"Whatever happened between Finn and Dave is over."

"Excuse me?"

"Finn dropped the charges against Dave for punching him a few days ago. Said it was the wrong thing to do and that he deserved getting punched after what he said." Kurt just looked at his Dad before shaking his head.

"Rachel."

"What about her?"

"Considering how close she is with Blaine and Sebastian, I wouldn't put it passed her to have called Finn and convince him to drop the charges. She just can't believe that those boys aren't perfect."

"Regardless of whether Rachel had anything to do with it, it's over. Finn seems fine with the decision he made. And since he's an adult there really isn't much anyone else can do about it."

"That's because he still thinks there is hope for him and Rachel."

"I don't think so Kurt, Finn has a girlfriend."

"Since when?"

"A couple of months, at least."

"How did I not know this?"

"That's because you rarely call home and getting in touch with you is almost impossible. Heck, I'm surprised Finn was able to get ahold of you after what happened between him and Dave."

"I still don't get why he called me about that. Yet, he could tell me about that but not that he has a girlfriend."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I think he called you because he knew you'd be supportive."

"Wasn't everyone else?"

"Puck told him what he did was lame and Sam, Mike, and Artie all agreed. They felt he only did it because he was embarrassed because a smaller guy knocked him on his behind."

"Finn was assaulted."

"I'm not going to get into this with you right now. Why don't you fill me in on everything that's gone down between you and Blaine and then I'll fill you in on what's happened back home."

By the time Kurt and his Dad came close to being done talking it was close to midnight and all Burt could do was look at Kurt. After everything that had been said, Kurt couldn't quite make out the expression on his Dad's face. He knew that everything he told him surprised him to say the least. And he couldn't help the feeling he was having; he felt that after everything that was talking about that his Dad was going to want to talk to Blaine. "Dad."

"I know I should've said this earlier, but how do you think it was right for Finn to press charges when Sebastian didn't?" Burt asked while still fiddling with his hat, just as he had been for the past couple of hours. "And I know you said why you didn't do anything when he punched you, was because you hit Blaine and you understood it was instinctive. But, this…everything you told me isn't you Kurt."

"Actually, I didn't press charges against Sebastian because Blaine said if I did, he would as well. He was pretty adamant about it." Kurt just looked at the disappointment on his Dad's face. "I know it's not who I am or the person you raised. And that's why I'm trying to figure out why it happened."

"I can tell you why it first happened, but after that I don't know. I don't know why it continued. Now all the tension surrounding you three makes sense."

"You're disappointed in me, aren't you?"

"Right now I don't know what to think. I never would've expected something like this from you."

"Well, it happened. And as of now, I still can't seem to control myself around them."

"You know you're lucky that Ms. Saunders understands. A lot of other bosses would've fired you."

"I know that. It's just, every time I see them looking so freaking happy together it hurts."

"Kurt, it's pretty clear Blaine has moved on and he's happy. And I want the same for you but that's never going to happen as long as you hold this resentment towards them."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm beyond lucky that Chandler is patient, but even I know his patience is thin when it comes to this. I'm pretty sure if I freak out one more time in regards to them we're done. Heck, I'm pretty sure this whole thing is part of the reason Rachel is so anxious to move-in with Brody."

"Do you honestly blame her? It can't be easy for her having to choose between her friendship with you and her friendship with them."

"I know and that's why we try not to talk about them. But ever since they got back to the city she's constantly with them."

"And that's her right. Would you like someone to tell you who you should or shouldn't be friends with?"

"No, but friends look out for each other and they're not people she should be hanging around with."

"All you can do is share your opinion, but it's up to Rachel who her friends are, not you. Is there a particular reason why you don't like her new friends or is it just because they are friends with Blaine and Sebastian as well?"

"It's mostly because they are friends with Blaine and Sebastian. Though that guy Hunter that was with them today, I just don't like him in general. He's arrogant." Burt just looked at Kurt. He knew it couldn't have been easy for Kurt to tell him everything he did, especially because it was so unlike him. And now it seemed as though he was judging people solely on the fact if they were friends with Blaine and Sebastian they were no good. A part of him could understand Kurt's view of Hunter, yet at the same time he didn't see arrogance, he just saw that the young man who had a ton of confidence.

Upon seeing how exhausted Kurt looked after everything they talked about, Burt realized that they should probably call it a night even though they still had a lot to talk about. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" Kurt nodded in response. "Why don't we just finish this up tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a good idea. I'm really sorry Dad."

"I know. I just wish you told me sooner and maybe things wouldn't have gotten this bad."

"Me too, I just didn't want to…you know…"

"Come running to your old man when you got your heart broken?"

"Yea."

"Well, now that I know. I'll help you the best I can. Now, you should go to bed. Don't want you tired for work."

"Night Dad."

The next morning as Kurt got ready for work all he could think about was the look of disappointment on his Dad's face. Talking with his Dad was probably the most honest he had been about everything that had happened. Even when he was with his therapist he refused to place all the blame on himself. But for some reason, while talking to his Dad it all just came pouring out, every ugly detail. Things his therapist had been trying to get him to talk about for weeks. This must've been what she was talking about when she said it would happen when he felt the need to truthfully unburden himself. And up until he was truly ready to face what had happen they could only deal with surface issues. After seeing the disappointment in his Dad's eyes, he knew he needed to deal with everything that had happened.

With as much as he wanted to put all the blame on Blaine and Sebastian for what happened between all of them, but he couldn't. While talking with his Dad he realized he was as much at fault for what had happened as either of them. And in some cases, what Blaine and Sebastian had done was a reaction to something Kurt himself had done once they were broken up. The only thing he couldn't quite figure out was what set all of the events in motion. But before he could get lost deeper in thought he heard his Dad walking up behind him.

"Morning Dad, did you sleep alright?"

"I did. How about you?"

"I did as well. And as much as I'd like to stay and have breakfast with you I need to get going."

"That's alright, I understand. Will you be home around the same time tonight?"

"Probably, but if it changes I'll call you."

"Sounds good. Have a good day Kurt."

"I will. Bye Dad."

After Kurt left, Burt poured himself a cup of coffee and headed for the couch. Once he was seated he just began to sip his coffee since his conversation with Kurt the night before was still weighing heavily on him. One of the things he couldn't quite understand was how all this even happened. He knew Kurt believed on some level that Blaine gave into Sebastian's advances. But from everything he knew about Blaine, he knew it couldn't be so cut and draw. He thought about trying to get a hold of Blaine, but remembered that Kurt told him Blaine had changed his number and was basically unreachable unless he wanted you to be able to reach him. The thought crossed his mind about calling Rachel and asking for Blaine's number but that wouldn't be right. It was pretty clear from what he'd been told, Blaine had started a new life for himself here in New York and he was pretty particular about it.

Even if he had asked Rachel for the number there was no guarantee she'd give it to him. And if he'd learned anything about Rachel over the years she was loyal to those she cared about. So the fact that she was so supportive of Blaine's relationship with Sebastian she must not believe that Sebastian lured Blaine away. Considering what he saw in the office the day before it was clear to him that Kurt wasn't a subject Blaine even wanted to discuss. And after everything Kurt told him, he could understand why. But he knew the only way he was going to be able to help Kurt get over Blaine was to find out what really led to the break-up. Because he knew deep down that until Kurt knew why it happened, he'd never be able to get passed it.


	47. Chapter 47

Two Steps Beyond

Part 47

While they all sat around Blaine and Sebastian's living room that morning, numerous ideas were thrown about. But with so many different ideas Wes decided to do something novel and checked what the weather was going to be like the next few days. Since quite a few of them wanted to check out some of the museums in the city he thought it best they do that on either the hottest day or a rainy one. After seeing it was supposed to rain the next day, they all quickly agreed they'd go the museums the next day.

"I still think we should go to the Aquarium today." Jeff said from his spot on the floor with Brittany.

"Any specific reason why?" Thad asked.

"Yes, it'll be fun plus when we're done we can check out either the rest of Coney Island or go, you know." Most of them that got there earlier knew exactly what Jeff was talking about and knew why he didn't mention it. That's because worst case scenario the rest of them would go to the Bronx Zoo after everyone else left. It wasn't long after that they all decided to go to the Aquarium. So while Sebastian was looking up the most direct way there Rachel walked away from the group when her phone rang.

"I hope I'm not bothering you Rachel."

"Not at this moment, though I don't have much time as we're getting ready to leave. But until then, what can I do for you?"

"I know you might not know the answer, but do you know the real reason why Blaine broke up with Kurt."

"I've got a good idea, but I don't know the entire reason because I never asked Blaine to go into detail since it's not really any of my business. Why do you want to know?"

"I think the only way Kurt is going to be able to really move on with his life is if he knows that Blaine didn't just break-up with him because he wanted to be with Sebastian. That's unless that's the only reason."

"I can tell you that wasn't the case. Blaine broke up with him because he wasn't happy anymore and hadn't been for a while."

"Do you know anything else?" While Burt spoke Rachel turned to face the others and looked directly at Blaine and Sebastian who were talking with Thad and Beat, and motioned for them to come to her. "I don't think just knowing he was unhappy is going to be enough."

"Could you hold on a second?" When he said yes, Rachel muted her phone and looked at Blaine and Sebastian who were now standing in front of her. "It's Kurt's Dad. He wants to know why you broke up with him."

"He's got to know there is no chance of us getting back together, right?" Blaine said while Sebastian instinctively slid his arm around Blaine's waist.

"Yes. From what I've gotten from our brief conversation so far he and Kurt talked last night. And now he feels the only way Kurt is going to be able to move on is if he knows the real reason why you broke up with Kurt."

"He did it because he was unhappy, plain and simple."

"I know, but I think he wants more than that. Like why Blaine was unhappy." Blaine just leaned against Sebastian and sighed. "I know this is the last thing you possibly want to talk about, but if it'll finally get him off your back it might be worth a shot. And you know he wouldn't be asking if he didn't believe what he was saying."

"As much as I don't like the idea, Rachel is right. But you only need to tell him what you want B."

"If anyone can get through to him it's his Dad." Rachel told him. She then watched as Blaine put his hand out to take the phone from her.

"Just so you know, this is the only time I going to do this and that's because it'll hopefully finally close that chapter of my life." Rachel nodded and then told Mr. Hummel that she couldn't answer his questions, but Blaine was willing to up until they needed to leave. "Hi Burt." Once Blaine took the phone Rachel headed back over to everyone else while Sebastian stayed by Blaine's side.

"Hi Blaine."

"Rachel said you had some questions that only I can answer, so, what are they?"

"Well, last night Kurt told me everything that's been going on between you three for about the last year."

"Alright."

"And well, I'm shocked. I had no idea."

"Considering everything that happened, I'm not surprised he didn't tell you. Now, why do you want to know why I broke-up with him?"

"Because I think the only way he's going to finally be able to move on is if he knows the real reason."

"I gave him the reason when I did it. I wasn't happy and hadn't been for quite a while. He basically wasn't allowing me to have a life that didn't include him. If I wanted to spend time with my friends without him he gave me grief about it."

"So, you didn't break up with him because of Sebastian?"

"I'm not going to lie to you and say I wasn't attracted to Bas, but that's not why I did it. I was no longer happy. And once I got to New York he wouldn't leave me alone even though I was with Cooper. Things got so bad he insulted my brother and his then fiancée."

"Sebastian's sister."

"Yes, but the fact that Lexi is Bas's sister has nothing to do with this. Regardless, she was Cooper's fiancée and he had no right to insult her. I was really going to wait to break up with him till I got home; do it face to face, but he just wouldn't leave me alone. And he started to accuse me of cheating just because I wasn't constantly available."

"I'm sorry, he didn't tell me that."

"That doesn't surprise me. Now, is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"Just one last thing, did you get together with Sebastian immediately afterwards because he told me you did? Actually, he's pretty certain you two were together before you broke up with him."

"Not that it should matter, but I didn't get together with Bas before I broke up with him nor did we get together immediately. But we were dating by the time we got back to Ohio. And some might view that as pretty immediate."

"Thank you Blaine. I know this is probably something you didn't want to talk about, especially with me. But I think the only way he can move on is if he knows that there were other things involved, not just Sebastian."

"Hopefully you'll be able to get through to him, because no one else has been able to. But, my friends are ready to go so I need to get going."

"Alright, thank you again Blaine."

"You're welcome Burt, hope what I told you can help. Bye." Once Blaine ended the call Sebastian wrapped his other arm around him and pulled him into a hug. He could tell by the tone of Blaine's voice as he spoke that just having to talk about what happened frustrated him. "Hopefully that's the last I ever have to talk about that."

"I hope so too B." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed the top of his head while the rest of their friends looked on. "Are you ready to go check out the Aquarium?" Blaine just nodded against Sebastian's chest. It wasn't till Blaine lifted his head did Sebastian loosen his hold on him. "I love you B."

"I love you too. What brought that on?"

"Not many people would be willing to tell their ex's Dad the reason why they broke up with them and be so honest about it."

"He seems to think if he could tell Kurt the real reason it'll finally get him to move on and just leave us alone."

"I hope that's so, but still. You're pretty special." Sebastian then ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"I did it because I want him out of our lives. If he wasn't bothering us with his nonsense, I probably wouldn't have done it. But I don't want to get hassled every time we see Tasha."

"I think I'm rubbing off on you."

"You made me see you can only be so nice before someone takes advantage of you." Blaine then got up on his toes and kissed Sebastian.

"Um guys, are you going to continue this little love fest or are we going to the Aquarium?" Santana asked. "Though I totally understand if you just want to stay here and well, have sex all day since the apartment will be empty." That last comment filled the room with laughter.

"Alright, I think you made your point Santana." Sebastian said before sliding his hand into Blaine's. "We'll stop being all caught up in each other."

"Don't do that, it just looked like you were about to jump each other."

"And you would know from experience considering how you look at Nick." Blaine replied with a slight smirk as they walked towards their friends.

"No, you two looked more like the way Jeff and Brittany look at each other." Nick said.

"Guys, we're right here." Jeff stated as he and Brittany stood next to Beat.

"We know." Nick and Sebastian said at once which just caused Jeff to shake his head. The banter between them all continued as they headed out to the hall to wait for the elevator.

Once they were on the subway headed for the Aquarium, lots of little conversations broke out. Amongst them, was Rachel getting cornered by Nick and Santana while she was talking with Wes and Hailey. "Since they're over with Jeff, Brittany, and Thad care to tell us what the hell that was all about at the apartment?" Santana asked.

"Even if you're not going to like it?" Rachel replied.

"Especially if that's the case. Though, I knew that would be the case considering the look on both of their faces while Blaine was on the phone."

"Fine, it was Kurt's Dad on the phone."

"What the hell did he want?" Nick asked.

"He wanted to know why Blaine broke up with Kurt."

"Isn't that old news?"

"One would think, but it seems Kurt never told his Dad what really happened. And he was at the office yesterday when Blaine, Seb, and Hunter showed up. And things got a little tense."

"Okay, so why does he want to know now?" Santana asked. "Not many parents care about why it happened."

"I think Blaine told Seb it was because he felt having the real reason might help Kurt get over it." Nick said.

"Exactly." Rachel replied. "Basically, as long as Kurt thinks the only reason Blaine broke up with him is because of Seb, he'll never get passed it."

"Blaine left his ass because he wasn't happy. And I can't blame him after everything he told me after the fact. Kurt was pretty controlling which surprised me." Santana said.

"Me too, till he started doing it with me."

"Do you think it'll help?" Nick asked before glancing over at Blaine and Sebastian.

"I can only hope. If Kurt's going to listen to anyone it's his Dad."

"He better accept it, because now that I'm out here I'm not going to put up with his crap in regards them. They're fucking happy and he's just needs to accept it. And doesn't he have a boyfriend anyhow?" Santana was clearly frustrated as she spoke and quite a few of them noticed it. So Nick tried to calm her down because the last thing she'd want is for Blaine or Sebastian to know how frustrated she was.

"Everything okay over here?" They all looked up to see Beat standing next to them.

"It will be." Nick replied.

"Call it a gut instinct, but I have a feeling you guys are talking about the same thing they are." Beat then pointed over to where Blaine and Sebastian were sitting.

"We were. How's Blaine?"

"Frustrated, but it's to be expected."

"Seb?"

"The same, but he hopes Mr. Hummel can put an end to this once and for all. Seb hates what all this is doing to Blaine. Every time they go to talk to Tasha they don't know what to expect."

"Well, if he can't I'm going to." Santana said. "Blaine's too sweet to be having to put up with this crap still."

"That's something we can all agree on." Nick said. "Hell, Seb doesn't deserve this either." To which they all agreed.

Once they got to the Aquarium it wasn't long until Blaine was smiling again. It probably had something to do with the fact that Brittany had taken his hand and was bringing him around with her. "I think she's just what he needed right now." Thad said.

"I think you're right." Santana said. "At least at this moment."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dave asked.

"Because I'm sure he'd rather be home with Seb right now."

"You do know we do other things besides have sex, right?" Sebastian said from his spot next to her.

"I know, but like I said earlier. It honestly looked like something you both wanted and needed. Having a healthy sex life is a good thing. There is nothing like getting lost in each other for a while." She then looked up at Sebastian. "But what I meant at this moment was I'm sure he'd rather just be curled up in your arms at home." Santana then leaned her head against his arm before looking up at him again.

"Did I just hear a sweet antidote about sex from you?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow.

"You did."

"Nick!" Sebastian called out since Nick was up walking with Brittany and Blaine.

"Yes." He said once he was near them.

"You've brought out Santana's soft side, how dare you?"

"Just like Blaine brought it out in you." Nick then winked at Sebastian before taking Santana's hand and walking back towards Brittany and Blaine.

"He's got a point." Jeff said.

"Hush. And shouldn't you be with Britt."

"I won't hush, and Blaine needs this time with her more than I do."

"True, you do have a point. That's one of her many great qualities; she can always make one smile. It would be nice to see life through her eyes for a while. She doesn't see all the negativity."

"Agreed. But what about you, you haven't been the same since Blaine took that call."

"I'll be okay."

"Seb, you don't have to pretend with me. I know this is bothering you more than you're letting on because you don't want to frustrate Blaine any more than he is. But if you don't talk to someone he's going to figure it out himself."

"It bothers me that this crap is still a fucking issue that he has to deal with."

"Goes to show how oblivious Kurt was to what Blaine was feeling way back then. Even the rest of us knew he wasn't happy. Whenever we would get together Blaine would usually vent for at least a half hour to one, if not all of us and we would happily listen."

"Well, from what B told me those occasions were rare last summer."

"They were which is why when they did happen Blaine would spend the entire day with us. Did I ever tell you that whenever he saw us that summer he would ask if any of us had heard from you?"

"You hadn't." A small smile crept to Sebastian's face when he answered.

"He did. And he would look disappointed when we would say no. You really had us worried the way you vanished."

"I'm sorry about that; I just needed time to think."

"About how you really felt about Blaine? You do know it was apparent to most of us you cared about him and it wasn't just about getting him in your bed."

"That was a good portion of it."

"Well, I can happily tell you I'm glad it worked out for you guys."

"Is that because without us getting together you might not be with Britt?"

"Honestly, no, but I don't regret that aspect of it one bit. I'm glad it worked out because you two are really good for each other. Blaine's more relaxed than I've ever seen him around you and well, you're not an ass anymore. And one would have to be blind not to see how happy you guys are together."

"And you've met Kurt Hummel, blind man, right?" Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Seb, the fact that you and Blaine dealt with him there isn't much you two can't get through together. The road you two took to get where you are was long and bumpy, but from all of our points of view it was well worth it." While Jeff spoke, Sebastian realized just how right Jeff was considering everything they'd already gone through together. And it was more than their friends realized.

"That is something I completely agree with. There really isn't much Blaine and I can't handle together. And when we need help…"

"You've got the rest of us." Jeff said with a smile before wrapping his arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "Now, how about we go and steal our significant others away from each other?"

"Sounds like a plan. And Jeff?"

"Yea."

"Thank you."

When they reached Blaine and Brittany they just looked at each other before wrapping their arms around each of them from behind while they were preoccupied with the penguins. "Hey." Blaine said softly once he felt Sebastian's head on his shoulder.

"Hey yourself, so what are we looking at?"

"Penguins." Brittany replied with a smile that Jeff basically mirrored. "Blaine was trying to figure out which penguins are Rico and Kowalski. Skipper and Private are on the rock over there."

"Who?" Sebastian asked which earned him a look from Jeff.

"The Penguins from Madagscar. Ka-Boom, Ka-Boom." Sebastian just shook his head after Jeff spoke. "Guys, we're watching Madagscar when we get back to their place!" He called out to the others who were all nearby. "Seb doesn't know who the Penguins are." Blaine just started to laugh at Jeff's outburst while turning in Sebastian's arms.

"You really don't know who the Penguins are?" Blaine asked sweetly while looking up at Sebastian who just shook his head. "Jeff's right, we need to remedy that. I know you'll enjoy it."

"You don't think it's weird that I don't?"

"Not weird, I'm just surprised a bit considering all the animated movies we've watched."

"Then why did you laugh?"

"I laughed at Jeff, not you. " Blaine then leaned up and gave Sebastian a kiss. "You have to admit, his exuberance was pretty fun."

"Maybe." Sebastian mumbled while trying not to smile when he answered but failed miserably. The rest of the day went on as though nothing really happened that morning. It seemed that all it took was for one silly moment to shake whatever funk they had been in. By the time they were heading back to Blaine and Sebastian's, it was decided that they needed to stop and get some food since Jeff had decreed movie night once they got back. And since Jeff didn't take a stance very often, none of them were going to disagree. Plus after being out in the sun all day long a quiet night in was just what they all needed.

Since they had all split up to pick things and Blaine and Sebastian had been barred from picking up anything, they headed back to their apartment to wait for the others to arrive. When they walked into the building they saw Walter standing there smiling. "Evening Walter." Sebastian said.

"Evening gentlemen. Are your friends joining you this evening?"

"They are." Sebastian replied with a smile. "That's not a problem, is it?"

"Not at all, you boys are all very well behaved."

"Well, we're going to head up. Have a nice night Walter." Blaine told him, before sliding his hand into Sebastian's and heading for the elevator. Once they were inside their apartment, Sebastian backed Blaine up against the front door and kissed him. "What was that for?" Blaine asked with a smile after it broke.

"Just for being you. You really are incredible, you know that."

"Why thank you. You're pretty incredible yourself." Blaine said before kissing Sebastian. "What do you say we make the most of our time?"

"Sadly, I doubt we have time for that." Sebastian said while taking a step back and taking Blaine's hand.

"I know. But nothing says we can't have a nice little makeout session on the couch in the meantime." Blaine then led the way to the living room where they picked up where they left off at the door on the couch.


	48. Chapter 48

Two Steps Beyond

Part 48

When they all finally met up at Blaine and Sebastian's on Sunday morning the mood was much different than it had been the rest of the week, everyone was leaving that day. "I know this might sound presumptuous, but I think we need to do this every summer." Logan told them.

"I completely agree, this week has been fun." Nick said. "Why don't we let Wes call a vote one last time? Well, Wes and Dave, consider it the official passing of the gavel onto Jacob and Logan."

So in true Warbler fashion, Wes and Dave did just that and the guys voted unanimously that they would all get together for a week every summer. After the vote was taken a few of the guys had to take off because they had early flights while everyone else was just going to hang until they needed to go. At one point Blaine looked at Sebastian and couldn't help wonder what was going on after spotting Nick and Jeff in the corner talking with Dave, Thad, Trent, and Beat. "Wouldn't you think he'd be spending as much time as he could with Santana before she leaves?" Blaine asked Sebastian softly.

"One would think, but I think something is going on. I just don't know what, but something is going on."

Before the conversation could go any further Wes and Hailey sat down next to them. "We're not interrupting, are we?"

"Not at all." Blaine replied. "So, are you two heading back to Ohio or are you going back to Massachusetts?"

"We're going back to Cambridge." Hailey replied. "It's time to spend some time with the rest of our friends before school starts. But I've got to say, I've more than enjoyed all the time we got to spend with you guys this summer. I now know why the "Warblers" are so important to Wes. You guys really are like brothers. I noticed it over Christmas, but this summer really drove the point home."

"That we are." Blaine replied. "And I think I can speak for the rest of the guys it's been nice getting to know you too."

"Well, I can't remember if I mentioned it to you but all of us that are going to school here on the East Coast plan on getting together once a month." Sebastian told them.

"Really?" Wes asked.

"Yes, really." Blaine replied. "Trent's going to be near you since he's going to Brown. Dave's going to Yale, while Beat is going to Princeton. And the rest of the guys are going to be here in the city."

"That sounds like a great idea. It'll be nice seeing everyone more than just once in a while."

It was around one o'clock and the only ones left at the apartment were Nick and Santana, Brittany and Jeff, and all the guys that had been staying with Blaine and Sebastian. "So, are you guys going to tell us what that hush-hush conversation was about now that everyone else is gone?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Nick told them. "Beat, Trent, Thad, and Dave are the only ones that are going back to Ohio in this room." Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other before looking over at Nick and Santana.

"You're staying?" Blaine asked.

"I'm staying. Now that we're "official", we thought it was silly for me to go home for two weeks just to come back."

"Not that this isn't great news, but don't you need to pack?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm actually all packed for school." Santana replied. "I never unpacked my boxes from school after I got home. My parents have no problems bringing all that stuff out when it's time. And my Mom said she'd pack the rest of my clothes."

"Is that all you guys were talking about, the fact that Santana isn't going home?" Blaine asked, a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"That was the gist of it." Nick replied. "We didn't grab you two because you were busy playing host to the guys that were here. And…"

"We're going to let people know we're a couple. And since you two are out here you won't get as much of the backlash." Santana told them.

"You guys think some of Santana's friends from McKinley are going to overreact, don't you?" Sebastian said.

"They might. And since they're all going to be back in Ohio call it a gut feeling that they're going to get dragged into this more than anyone else." Nick said. "And there is the chance of them seeing the others."

"The more I think about it, why don't we just wait till you guys are at school." Santana said after getting up off the couch and walking towards the windows before Nick could stop her.

"Santana, I think I speak for all of us but we'll be fine. If we could all deal with the fallout from Blaine and Seb getting together we can dealing with whatever might happen because you and Nick are together." Beat told her.

"Come on Santana, not everyone can be Jeff and Brittany." Dave told her with a smile. "But come to think of it, there was even controversy attached to them."

"That's right; we were accused of stealing her away to hurt the New Directions chances." Trent added. "And remember, we're going to talk to all the guys once we get home."

"See, we're just one big, happy, New Direction stealing family. Though, I take highest honors since B came back to Dalton." Sebastian said with a laugh. "But, I will gladly deal with the crap that gets thrown our way because others simply can't understand our decisions."

"Look at Seb, been the logical one." Jeff said.

"He's right though, the only ones that have given any of us problems are those that just can't see we all make each other happy." Blaine said before kissing Sebastian. "Right Britt?"

"Right!"

"What about you Santana, is Nick worth dealing with their petty BS?" Blaine asked causing Santana to turn from looking out the window and look at Blaine before looking at Nick.

"Absolutely!"

"Then get the negative thoughts out of your head." Sebastian told her. "If the guys don't have a problem with it, you shouldn't. And I dare anyone to say something to you online because all the guys will have your back. And by guys, I'm including Brittany and Rachel just an fyi."

It was only about an hour later when the rest of the guys left, but reminded them all they'd see them soon. Once it was just the six of them in the apartment they all just looked at each other. "So, have you thought about how you're going to make this big announcement?" Sebastian asked while he and Blaine stretched out on the couch.

"Not really." Santana replied.

"Well, if you want an instant reaction, just change your status. Remember the freak out that occurred when I changed mine last year?" Blaine said to them.

"Blaine's got a point." Jeff told them. "You can let everyone know without saying a word." They then watched as Santana turned to face Nick.

"It's up to you."

"No, it's up to you. My close friends already know. You're the one that's going to get more heat about it."

"True, but you're worth it." Santana said before curling up in the crook of Nick's arm.

"Why don't we just take a picture of all of us?" Brittany said. "The three couples."

"That's actually not a bad idea." Blaine said. "Post a picture of all of us, and say something like staying in New York with these guys or something along those lines."

"Those words alone will get the rumor mills turning." Sebastian said before popping off the couch, practically knocking Blaine on the floor.

"Where are you going?" Blaine asked.

"To get the tripod and camera, we've got a picture to take."

"He's overly excited." Nick said.

"That's because he loves screwing with people. And considering he stayed out of everything when it went down with us, I'm sure he can't wait to let the insults fly for anyone objecting of you two being together."

"Times like this I'm glad to have him on my side."

Once Sebastian returned with the tripod and his camera, the ideas for poses started to fly while he set things up. "Before we do this, you might want to text Rachel." Sebastian said. "She's going to need fair warning because we all know Kurt's going to flip out."

"Seb's got a point." Nick replied.

"Why doesn't she just move out?" Santana asked while taking her phone out.

"She is actually, she's moving in with Brody once her lease is up in a couple months." Blaine replied.

"Good for her! Being here in New York has really changed her. The old Rachel Berry never would've snagged a guy as hot as Brody."

Once Sebastian sat back down on the couch with Blaine, the others joined them and let the silliness began since Sebastian set the camera to just keep snapping pictures every few seconds. Quite a bit of time had passed before one of them realized that they should probably check the camera. Since Sebastian thought ahead, he just ran the cord from the camera to the television so they could all see what was taken. "I personally think you should post that one." Sebastian said once a picture came up of Brittany kissing Sebastian and Santana kissing Blaine.

"What, so they think we're all having sex?" Santana said with a laugh before Sebastian went to the next picture.

"No, because I think it's cute." Sebastian then went back to the picture. "Just look at Jeff and Nick's faces, priceless."

"Bas has got a point there, but I'm not quite sure what the looks mean."

"I can tell you that the two of you are the only two guys they can kiss all they want." Nick said to which Jeff agreed.

The further they went into the pictures, their antics calmed down a bit and quite a few cute shots were taken. "I like that one." Brittany said to one of Blaine lounging between Sebastian's legs, leaning against his chest with his head on Sebastian's shoulder, while Brittany and Santana each sat on Jeff and Nick's laps and had their arms wrapped around them.

"Britt's got a point, I like that one too." Jeff said. "We all honestly just look happy and content. What do the rest of you think?

"I like it, B?"

"Agreed. Now it's up to you two." Blaine said before glancing over at Nick and Santana.

"I'm with them; I think it's a really good picture of all of us." Nick said. "So, that leaves you. What will it be?" As he spoke Nick leaned over Santana's shoulder.

"Upload the pic Seb." Santana said before kissing Nick.

"Will do." Sebastian replied before going to get his laptop.

"Make sure you send us copies of it!" Jeff called out. "It's really good."

"Aren't the two of you going out to dinner tonight?" Nick asked.

"We are, though our reservations aren't till seven so we have time." Blaine replied.

"Are you meeting them at the restaurant or at their home?" Santana asked.

"At the restaurant, since Cooper wanted as much alone time with her as possible."

"He has to start promoting his movie soon, doesn't he?" Santana asked to which Blaine nodded. "And even though we've apologized a ton since Monday, I just want to say I'm sorry again. None of us wanted you to feel like Cooper was more important."

"Santana's right, we're just excited for him." Brittany added. "You're excited, aren't you Blaine?" While the girls started to talk to Blaine, Sebastian just stood at the end of the hall and listened. A smile creeping to his face knowing just how much what they were saying really meant to him.

"I am." Blaine replied, his smile projecting just how excited he really was. For all the doubts Blaine might be having about what this could do to his relationship with Cooper there was one thing that was certain, Blaine was proud of Cooper.

"Now that the girls have said their peace, may I ask you something?" Nick asked while Sebastian walked back into the room.

"Sure?"

"Please tell us he's not only doing chick flicks." Blaine and Sebastian both laughed.

"Don't worry, he's got another movie coming out late this year and it's actually a drama, right Bas?"

"Yes, the drama is at the end of the year while that drama/action flick he just finished isn't till sometime next year." Sebastian replied after he had his laptop set up on the table. "You sure you still want me to upload it?" He asked with a glance over his shoulder to Nick and Santana.

"Yes, post it." Santana replied.

"Who wants to bet once Seb posts it that comments are going to go crazy?" Jeff asked. "What, no one?"

"You're stating the obvious Jeff." Blaine told him. "People are going to freak and not for the reason you think. It'll be because Santana isn't coming home."

"True, but once people realize I'm not coming home all the murmurs are going to begin." Santana replied.

"I say you both change your status at the same time after Bas, posts the picture."

"I've got to agree with B, let it all hit the fan at once."

"What do you think Britt, should I let everyone know I'm with Nick?"

"Yes."

"And why is that?"

"He makes you really happy. I haven't seen you smile like this in a long time. You're always smiling since you two got together."

"She's right." Jeff added. "The same goes for him. But Nick, you might want to give your Mom the heads up before your sister sees the change."

"Good point considering all the times she's asked me if I'm going to ask her."

"She has?" Santana asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes, she likes you a lot."

"She also likes that he's not so grumpy anymore." Jeff added.

"Thank man." Nick said while rolling his eyes.

"No problem. Now call your Mom so we can have some entertainment before Blaine and Seb have to start getting ready."

"Jeff's got a point, I don't want to be at dinner when this all gets going." Sebastian told them.

"How about this, I tell my Mom today and you don't post the picture till tomorrow so you have all day to enjoy? That is if waiting till tomorrow is alright with you?" Nick said while looking at Santana.

"It's fine with me, what's one more day."

"So you know it'll have to be after lacrosse practice. I can put the picture up around ten, will that work?"

"How about you call us on your way back and we can meet you here so we're all together?" Santana asked.

"B, does that work for you?"

"Works for me, and you guys are welcome to come over whenever you want in the morning. You don't need to wait till Bas is back."

"Alright, but we'll still call in case you decide to sleep in." Jeff said.

"I have a feeling all of us will be sleeping in tomorrow except Bas. Sorry babe."

"That's alright; I can always take a nap sometime during the day."

"Speaking of lacrosse, when does Thad come back, isn't he playing this year too?" Nick asked.

"This week starts voluntary workouts, mandatory is next week. So, Thad's schedule is similar. If I remember correctly he'll be back out here either Thursday or Friday."

"Why did he even go home?" Santana asked.

"His brother's twenty-first birthday party is Wednesday." Blaine replied. "Otherwise he would've stayed."

"That makes sense. I didn't know he had an older brother."

"He has two of them actually." Sebastian replied. "The eldest is an investment banker"

"What does the one turning twenty-one do?" Brittany asked.

"He's in med school." Blaine replied.

"And what is Thad going to be studying?" Santana asked.

"Law."

"Dang, his whole family is just a bunch of over-achievers."

"You do realize I'm going to be going law school and B's going to be going to med school, right?"

"I know, and you're a bunch of over-achievers too. But I love you regardless."

"And just what are you studying my dear?" Sebastian asked.

"Public relations actually." Blaine and Sebastian both started to laugh which caused everyone to just stare at them. "What's so funny?"

"You know that's what Hunter's sister does for a living, right?" Blaine said.

"She does?"

"She does. She's got some serious big name clients." Sebastian told her.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." They all then watched as Sebastian took his phone out of his pocket.

"Who are you calling Bas?"

"Cassie. I'm sure she wouldn't mind talking to Santana about what she wants to do."

"Seb, you really don't have to do that."

"I know, but if you're going to do this you might as well talk to someone who is really good at it. Never know, when the time comes you could always intern for her." Once Cassie answered Sebastian got up off the couch to talk to her.

"Why did he do that Blaine?"

"Because he wants you to succeed. Just think, you could be an over-achiever like the rest of us. But seriously, Bas is right; you should talk to someone in the business. I'm sure there is stuff she can tell you that you can't learn from a book."

"It's just…I'm not used to people going out of their way for me."

"Get used to it." Nick told her. "We all look out for each other and do what we can to help each other."

"That I do know considering the way you all banded together to help Britt."

"They really helped me a lot."

"It was our pleasure." Jeff said before giving Brittany a kiss.

"Santana." Sebastian called out.

"Yes?"

"Are you free Wednesday morning?"

"I am." After she answered they watched Sebastian go back to his call and then come back to them.

"You have a meeting with Cassie on Wednesday morning at ten, don't be late."

"Are you serious?"

"I am. She said she'd love to talk to you." Santana then jumped up off the couch and hugged Sebastian.

"I never expected something like that, are you sure she doesn't mind?"

"Not at all, she said she'd love to talk to you like I said. But now that we spent quite a bit of time taking pictures and talking about how Nick and Santana are going to tell everyone about them being well, them. I'm going to kick you all out of our home so we can start getting ready."

"Fair enough." Jeff said as they all got up. "You guys have fun tonight and wish Lexi a happy birthday from us."

"We will." Blaine replied. "And for you four, don't do anything we wouldn't do tonight."

"Free for all!" Nick said with a smile.

"Alright, now get so we can start getting ready." After the girls gave each of them a hug Blaine walked them to the door while Sebastian waited in the living room. By the time he returned he found Sebastian lying down. "Care if I join you?"

"I was hoping you would." Sebastian replied before scooting back enough so there was room for Blaine. Once Blaine was lying down next to him, Sebastian wrapped an arm around him. "This is nice."

"Agreed." Blaine said while relaxing against Sebastian. "Is there anything we didn't do this week?"

"I don't think so. And before I forget, don't take it upon yourself to clean up everything tomorrow. It can wait till I get home from practice."

"Aren't you just thoughtful?"

"I try."

"But seriously, no reason you should have to do it all. And I know you; once you start you won't stop till you're done."

"Fair enough. Now, since we have more than enough time to get ready did you kick them out for any particular reason?"

"As tempting as ravaging you right here, right now is I actually just wanted this, to cuddle up with you on the couch in peace and quiet."

"Yea, things got a bit crazy this week. Do you regret letting the guys stay here?"

"Not at all, you?"

"The only thing I regret is that it limited our spontaneity."

"Well, now that they're gone we can make up for it whenever and wherever we want." Sebastian said before pulling Blaine closer. "But right now, let's just enjoy this before we have to get ready."

"Sound like an excellent idea."


	49. Chapter 49

Two Steps Beyond

Part 49

Sebastian and Blaine ended up arriving at the restaurant just a few minutes before Lexi and Cooper. "I was really afraid we were going to be late Bas." Blaine said after adjusting his tie. "I can't believe we fell asleep."

"Me too, but thankfully we're not." Sebastian replied before fixing Blaine's tie. "But obviously we needed it."

"I just did that."

"And it was crooked. Why are you so nervous B? We're just having dinner with Lexi and Cooper."

"I just know how much he wanted it to just be them today."

"B, he invited us so it's not like we're imposing. I don't doubt they made the most of their day today."

"Bas."

"I didn't mean it that way; I'm just saying I'm sure they spent the whole day together. Though I'm sure that did occur."

"Don't you two look handsome?" They turned to see Lexi standing there with Cooper.

"Thank you sis. Happy Birthday!" Sebastian said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you."

"Happy Birthday Lexi." Blaine said before giving her a hug and kiss. "And Bas is right, you look beautiful."

"Thank you. Amazing what happens when you get pampered all day long." An almost shy smile crept to Cooper's face as she spoke.

"I'm glad you two could make it." He said before giving them each a hug. "Have your friends gone?"

"Those that are leaving." Blaine replied. "Santana is staying."

"Good for her and good for Nick. I'm sure he's happy she's not leaving."

"He is." Sebastian replied. "So, how long do we have to wait?"

"They said our table is just about ready."

Just as they'd been told, it was only a few more minutes till they were being seated. Once they were settled, Cooper ordered a bottle of wine for him and Lexi while Blaine and Sebastian ordered their drinks. "So, I hear you boys are going to be gracing the pages of one of my favorite magazines once again." Lexi said to them.

"We are." Blaine replied. "And I don't know if Tasha told you, but the pictures we took with Coop are in the next issue."

"Great! I can't wait to see them after all the fun you three had taking them."

"Who did she get to take my place?"

"Hunter actually." Sebastian replied.

"Sorry baby, you're getting replaced by a younger model." Lexi told him before giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Must say, I like her choice though, Hunter's cute."

"She did tell us you still might join us." Blaine told him.

"I'm hoping that happens but who knows with the way things are going." Cooper replied before taking a sip of his wine.

"Everything okay Coop?" Blaine asked, since it was pretty obvious Cooper was a little frustrated.

"This might sound horrible considering this is all I've ever wanted, but this getting pulled in a hundred different directions sucks. I had to honestly put my foot down to not have to do anything today. With everything that's been going on all I wanted was to spend Lexi's birthday with her."

"Well, if you want, we can go." Blaine said, his eyes cast down towards the table.

"Blaine that's not what I meant. Shit." He mumbled so no one heard him. "I want the two of you here, honest. Look at me, Blaine." Once Blaine looked up across at Cooper he knew what Cooper was saying was true. Cooper's acting had greatly improved but he was horrible hiding his true emotion from those he cared about. "I want you guys here, celebrating with us. I just meant I wanted to be with Lexi and not running around doing interviews."

"He means it Blaine; he wanted you both here with us." Lexi told him.

"I've got an idea." Sebastian said with a big smile, while putting his arm around Blaine.

"Uh oh." Lexi replied.

"For once, you don't have to worry sis, honest."

"What's your idea Bas?" Blaine asked.

"Tell B how you two got together; I think he'd find the story entertaining."

"You don't know?" Lexi asked.

"No, when I got here before you two got married so much was going on that I never thought of asking Coop. So what do you say big brother, wanna tell me how you won the heart of someone so amazing?"

"I'm sure you'd rather hear it from Lexi's point of view Blaine. She's the better story teller."

"Nope, I want to hear it from you. I want to hear your version of things since Bas heard Lexi's."

"I'm sure hers is going to sound better."

"I don't care; I want to hear your side. All you ever told me was you met the most amazing woman. You never told me how or where."

"Alright, if you want to hear it, who am I to say no. Just know I won't feel offended if halfway through you ask Lexi to finish."

"Deal."

"_Coop man, how again did you score us tickets to this premiere?" Jay asked after coming out of the shower of their small LA apartment._

"_I told you, the receptionist at my agency has a crush on me. So I flirted my way into some invites for us. Basically anyone who's anyone is going to be there tonight. So, we're going to see a new flick and then at the after-party I'm going to work the room. Try and make some connections."_

"_That sounds great. You can work the room while I work the hot women."_

"_Dude, you need to check your libido or we're going to get kicked out before anything can happen."_

"_Fine, I'll behave. But you my friend need to be a bit more open to the ladies."_

"_Alright, I won't run if I get approached, but I'm rather sick of the girls I've been meeting. I honestly want to me someone who actually wants to get to know me."_

"_Coop."_

"_Yes."_

"_I think you're growing up, your Mom will be impressed after she gets over the shock." Cooper just shook his head before telling Jay to hurry up because he didn't want to be late. Upon arriving at the premiere it was everything he ever could've wished for, he just wished that he was the one walking the red carpet. "One day Coop, one day this will be for you."_

"_In my dreams man, in my dreams."_

"_Dreams can become reality you know." While Cooper and Jay entered the theatre from the opposite side they paid little attention to what was going on around the red carpet._

"_Cassie, will you please tell me why I can't just go in and wait?" Lexi asked after Cassie came back from dealing with a reporter._

"_That's because I need you to be a calming influence."_

"_You're one of the calmest people I know."_

"_Usually I am, but my client is a flake and probably entangled in one of the biggest scandals I've ever had to deal with."_

"_You'll do fine."_

"_I'd be fine if she just could keep her trap shut. Why can't she just follow my simple advice?"_

"_Because she's an idiot. But think, you get her through this your bosses are going to love you even more than they already do."_

"_I hope that's the case. But please, just stay close to me so I can have a sane person to deal with."_

"_Alright, I will. You know I can't say no to you or Tasha."_

"_And we can't say no to you. Just think, once this is over and the movie, we get to party."_

"_Lovely."_

"_Come on Lex it'll be fun. And maybe you can find someone to spark your interest."_

"_Does that really matter? If someone sparks my interest since you and Tasha haven't seemed to like anyone I've dated in the past few years."_

"_That's because none of them have been good enough for you. I'd love for you to find someone who can honestly make you smile. And someone who'll actually talk to you and not just try to get you in bed."_

"_And you think I'm going to find someone like that at a Hollywood party, cute."_

"_It can happen. One never knows who they'll meet at these things. Just promise me you won't go to the party with a closed mind."_

"_Fine."_

_Once the movie was over Lexi looked over at Cassie who was shaking her head as well. "Please tell me I wasn't the only one bored out of my mind."_

"_You weren't. I definitely need a drink after sitting through that mess." Lexi told her._

"_Come now, it's a dazzling…"_

"_Please Cassie."_

"_Alright. How about you head over to the party and I'll meet you there. I need to make sure my client makes it there without making a scene." Lexi smiled and gave Cassie a hug before heading to the hotel next door._

"_So, what did you think Coop?" Jay asked as they headed for the party._

"_While the visuals were stunning, the rest practically put me to sleep. How can they call this an Oscar contender, seriously?"_

"_Because the old lady that was sitting next to me loved it and I'm sure she gets to vote."_

_Once Lexi arrived at the party she headed straight for the bar before making her way to the table Cassie had reserved for them. With a martini in hand she got comfortable and hoped that Cassie would be there soon. This was one of the times she was glad that she wrote under an alias, so that she didn't have to attend parties like these. All anyone was doing was networking and discussing the brilliance of the atrocity they just watched. _

_As she waited for Cassie, she lost track of the amount of men that approached her asking if she was in the business. By the time Cassie arrived Lexi handed her a glass of wine. "That bad, huh?"_

"_She's an idiot. For someone trying to be "Miss pure and innocent", she should really wear freaking panties under her dress." Lexi couldn't help but laugh. Judging from Cassie's reaction she found out this bit of news thanks to the paparazzi. "At least she promised not to run-off and have sex during the party. Though it would be easy access for whoever the poor soul is, ugh!"_

"_For now."_

"_That's not funny. I feel like a fucking babysitter." _

"_You sure don't get paid like one."_

"_True, but I don't get paid enough to deal with her bullshit. She needs a fucking handler."_

"_Such a potty mouth tonight."_

"_Well." Cassie said before finishing off her glass of wine. "If it makes you feel better, I'll rant in French from now on."_

"_Much, you'll sound classier."_

_Meanwhile across the room Jay and Cooper were standing at one of the cocktail tables. "How's your night going Coop?"_

"_Good enough. Though, this party is almost as lame as the film."_

"_True, but there are quite a few good-looking ladies around."_

"_Here's a hint, stay away from actresses."_

"_Why?"_

"_They'll run as soon as they find out you're not a director, producer, or casting agent."_

"_Ouch."_

"_Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go check out the rest of the room."_

"_Remember Coop what we talked about."_

"_I will. If someone catches my eye you'll be the second to know."_

"_Why the second?"_

"_She'll be the first." Cooper said with a wink before grabbing his drink and making his way through the crowd._

"_Cassie, please don't leave me. The guys are getting creepier the later it gets."_

"_I'll be back soon, I promise."_

_No sooner did Cassie leave did Lexi have another guy come up and hit on her. The problem this time around though was since it was later in the night he clearly had too much to drink. As he towered over her all she could do was pray that Cassie would be back soon because this guy didn't want to take no for an answer. _

_Just as Cooper made his way to the other side he couldn't help but notice a beautiful brunette practically cowering in the corner at her table. From what he could see the man in front of her wasn't with her and she clearly wanted him to go away. So after setting his glass on a nearby table he made his way towards her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to return." Upon the sound of his voice Lexi looked up and was met by the most stunning pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen. There was something so soft and innocent about his eyes that Lexi's facial expression softened and she moved her clutch that was sitting next to her._

"_That's quite alright." She replied._

"_Who are you?" _

"_Her date." Cooper replied. "So, it's about time you leave."_

"_I haven't seen you with her all night."_

"_Well, I'm here now." When it became clear the man wasn't going to leave Cooper took ahold of Lexi's hand. "Care to dance?"_

"_I'd love too." She then grabbed ahold of her clutch and let Cooper lead her onto the dance floor. Once they began to dance Lexi looked up at him. "Thank you."_

"_You're quite welcome. I'm Cooper by the way."_

"_Alexis."_

"_Well Alexis, your admirer doesn't look too happy." Cooper said before spinning them around._

"_I'm glad, he was a creep. So Cooper, what brings you here tonight? Were you in the film?"_

"_Trying to make a few connections. And safely I can tell you, no I wasn't."_

"_You didn't like it either?"_

"_No, you?"_

"_I was bored senseless."_

"_What brings you here since this doesn't seem like your scene?"_

"_A friend of mine, she's working."_

"_Waitress, actress?"_

"_Public relations for one of the actresses from the movie, she's a publicist."_

"_Ah, so she either makes you look good or cleans up your mess."_

"_Basically."_

"_And what do you do Alexis?"_

"_I'm an author."_

"_Nice."_

_They were still talking when the music changed to something a bit more upbeat so they made their way back to the table. "As nice as it was of you to help me Cooper, you don't have to stay around if you don't want to. I'm sure Cassie will be back soon."_

"_Well, I want to if you don't mind." Cooper replied once they were seated. Just then a waitress appeared asking if they wanted something to drink. Cooper turned to Lexi and let her place her order before ordering a drink as well. While they sat and talked, they didn't realize they had an audience over near the bar, both Cassie and Jay were looking on._

"_Cass, is that you?" Jay asked as he walked around the corner of the bar hoping to get a better view of what was going on with Cooper._

"_Hey, how are you? Long time no see." She said after giving him a hug._

"_No kidding. So what's going on with you?"_

"_I'm working. What about you?"_

"_I came with my friend/roommate."_

"_Well, I'd say we could all go do something once this is over but my friend who I brought with me is a bit occupied at the moment."_

"_No worries, he is as well." There was something about the tone they each used that both of their gazes went back over to the corner table. "Is that your friend?" Jay asked pointing at Lexi._

"_That yours?" Jay just nodded. "Well, talk about a strange occurrence. Now I need to ask you, is he a jerk because if he is I'm getting her out of there like, now."_

"_Actually Coop is a pretty cool guy. I'm actually surprised to see him sitting with her."_

"_Why, is he gay?"_

"_No, he's just…he's put dating on the back burner. He's really trying to get his career going." Cassie looked over at Lexi and Cooper again._

"_Wait, I've seen him before. Doesn't he do those credit rating commercials?"_

"_He does. Right now it's something to pay the bills till he gets his foot in the door."_

"_He's actually better looking in person which is rather hard to believe."_

"_What about your friend, she's not some mindless flake, is she?"_

"_Hell no. She's probably one of the smartest women I know, also one of the sweetest." While Cassie and Jay talked they were surprised when both of their phones ended up going off within a few moments of each other. "No way."_

"_If yours says what mine does, yes way. They're leaving. This is SO unlike Cooper."_

"_The same can be said for Lexi, wow." Jay then watched as Cassie started texting away. "What are you doing?"_

"_I'm texting Tasha because she won't believe this." After she was done, she managed to snap a picture of the two of them walking out of the party hand in hand._

_After helping Lexi into his car, Cooper got in. "And where would you like to go my lady?"_

"_How about the beach?"_

"_The beach it is." Cooper said after fastening his seatbelt. He took a deep breath before glancing over at the beautiful woman sitting next to him. She was everything he could've ever hoped for but had resigned himself to not finding. By the time they arrived at the beach and parked he looked over at her. "Would you like to take a walk?" Cooper couldn't believe he said it once it left his mouth, but it was an absolutely beautiful night and a walk on the beach, under the stars couldn't have fit the moment better._

"_That sounds wonderful but there might be one problem." Lexi said after unfastening her seatbelt and turning to face Cooper a bit more. "I don't think my heels and the boardwalk down to the beach are going to like each other."_

"_What do you say to me carrying you?"_

"_That's one way to sweep a lady off her feet." Lexi said with a smile that just drew Cooper in even more._

"_Technically, it's all about saving your heels." Cooper said smiling probably wider than he realized._

"_You're cute, you know that."_

"_You really want cute, you should meet my little brother. He's cute."_

"_Awww, that's sweet to hear you talk about him like that. Most guys don't feel that way about their little brothers."_

"_What can I say, mine's pretty special. Do you have any siblings?"_

"_A brother who I can honestly say I adore." There was something about that moment that Cooper wanted to lean in and kiss her, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. "So, are we going to take that walk?" Lexi's words shook him out of his daze and he quickly got out of the car and walked to her side._

"_You might just want to leave your heels in the car. They won't be much help on the beach."_

"_True." Lexi then leaned over and undid her heels before turning in her seat. She was about to get up, but Cooper bent down and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up. "Thank you."_

"_Can't have you walking on a dirty parking lot." As they made their way down to the beach they talked the entire way. For two people that had met only a couple hours prior they were completely at ease with one another. Once they reached the beach, Cooper set Lexi down and he took off his shoes and socks. Then with his shoes in one hand and her hand in his other they started to walk._

_There was something so soothing about listening to the waves crashing as they talked and felt the soft sand beneath their feet. They'd gotten so caught up in their conversation that they didn't realize they'd drifted closer to the water. It wasn't till Lexi giggled when the water brushed across her feet did they stop and see just where they were. They'd probably walked at least two miles by this point. "We should probably start heading back the other way."_

"_Probably." Cooper replied. They'd just started on their way back when he swept her up into his arms as a larger wave came rolling to shore, soaking Cooper's pants up to his knees. "You okay?" He asked when he looked down and saw the surprised look on her face._

"_I'm fine, thanks to you."_

"_I couldn't let your dress get ruined." Lexi instinctively reached up and brushed some of his hair off his forehead that had fallen from his earlier perfectly styled hair. "Thanks." He replied after she did it with a soft smile. When he slowly set her back down after he'd moved them from the water line Lexi took ahold of his hand again. While they walked Cooper couldn't stop himself from looking at her and looking how right her small hand fit in his. Every once in a while they'd catch the other looking and they'd both just smile a bit more. When they reached the walkway back to the parking lot they just stopped and looked at each other. "What would you like to do now Lexi?" For all the times he'd been around someone and dated, this was the first time Cooper truly felt nervous._

"_Do I have options?"_

"_Well, considering the sun will be coming up in about an hour we could stay here and watch it come up or I could take you home? I'm sure your friend is worried about you."_

"_I vote for watching the sun rise. Cassie will be alright." Cooper smiled and took off his jacket and wrapped it around her after noticing that she seemed to be getting a chill. Once she had his jacked on, which engulfed her, he sat down on the sand before helping her down as well. While the talked, Cooper wrapped his arm around her and she moved even closer, till she was snug against him._

_By the time the sun came up neither of them really wanted to leave, but they knew they needed to. "I just want to thank you for a wonderful night Cooper. It definitely wasn't the night I imagined it was going to be, but I liked it better than what it was supposed to be."_

"_I had a wonderful time too, and I couldn't think of a better way to spend a night either." Just then Cooper saw Lexi yawn. "And it looks like I need to get you home."_

"_That's probably a good idea, though I'd rather not."_

"_Me either but there is nothing stopping us from seeing each other again. That is if you want to see me again." Lexi then leaned in closer and kissed him. Cooper was so surprised by it that it took him a moment to respond. But once he did, it turned into quite a kiss though there was nothing rushed about it. It was rather soft and tender. By the time it broke they just looked at each other._

"_Is that answer enough for you Coop?"_

"_Absolutely. So, where am I taking you?"_

"_The Beverly Hills Hilton."_

"_The Hilton?" Lexi just sighed at his reaction. After everything they'd talked about it never came up that she lived in New York._

"_Yes, the Hilton. I don't live out here."_

"_Where do you live?"_

"_Manhattan." Cooper closed his eyes and leaned his head back. For the first time that he could remember he was honestly falling for someone, yet she lived over three thousand miles away. "It's alright, I get it." Lexi said while getting up off the sand. Before she could even take a step, Cooper was on his feet and had taken a hold of her hand._

"_Where are you going?"_

"_Cooper, it's pretty clear from your reaction the fact that I live across the country isn't working in our favor."_

"_I'm sorry; you just surprised me, that's all. The fact that you live in Manhattan doesn't bother me."_

"_Really?"_

"_Okay, maybe it bothers me a little, but I'm willing to give whatever this is happening between us a try. Are you?"_

"_I am. If it makes you feel any better I don't go back for a few more days."_

"_It does actually. So, why don't we make the best of the time we have and go from there?"_

"_I'd like that." After she answered Cooper wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. When she looked up at him, he just leaned down and kissed her again._

_When they finally arrived back at her hotel, they exchanged numbers and Cooper told her he'd call her after he got some sleep and they could figure out what they were going to do that night. Then after one last kiss Lexi headed inside. Lexi was in such a dream state that she didn't even see Cassie standing in the lobby till she was standing right in front of her. "Alexis Smythe, just where the hell were you all night?"_

"_I was with Cooper."_

"_You were with Cooper, all night?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And just where were you?"_

"_We went to the beach."_

"_You're kidding?"_

"_No, I'm not. We walked on the beach and talked. Then we sat and waited for the sun to come up. And before you jump to conclusions, he was a perfect gentleman."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes." Cassie just looked at her best friend and couldn't stop from smiling herself. "What?"_

"_You're absolutely beaming. I've never seen you like this before. Now, not to be a mood breaker, but what's going to happen when you go home?"_

"_We said we'd figure it out Cassie."_

"_You really like him, don't you?"_

"_I do which is crazy considering I just met him." _

_Cooper ended up having a very similar conversation with Jay when he finally got home. And like Cassie, Jay couldn't believe what he was seeing. But the next few days proved that it wasn't just simple infatuation. Lexi and Cooper were happier than either of their friends could ever remember seeing them. When it came time for Lexi to go back to New York, they seemed to sit in Cooper's car for what seemed like forever. "You promise to call and let me know you arrive, right?"_

"_I promise." Lexi replied before wiping a tear from her eye. "But I should probably get going, don't want to miss my flight." Cooper then leaned in and placed a hand on her cheek before kissing her gently. Through that kiss, so many words were said without saying a thing. When it finally ended, Cooper brushed a strand of her hair off of her face._

"_So, I'll talk to you in about six hours give or take, right?"_

"_Right." Then after one more kiss Lexi headed inside. _

_Then just as Lexi promised, she called as soon as she was able too. Normally she would've waited till she got home to call anymore, but after all the time they spent together she missed him. Throughout the flight home while trying to work on the newest chapter of her book her mind kept drifting to him. Cooper Anderson was completely monopolizing her thoughts. Timing couldn't have been better since Cooper needed to go to an audition just as Lexi was arriving home and found Tasha waiting for her. _

"_Coop, I need to ask you something." Jay asked as they waited outside for Cooper to be called into his audition._

"_What?"_

"_How was it? I'm guessing it was pretty amazing considering all the time you spent with her."_

"_Huh?" Cooper replied while glancing over his lines._

"_Coop, the sex, how was it?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_How do you not know?" Cooper looked at Jay who was obviously frustrated by Cooper's response. "You've spent the last week with a beautiful woman who has you completely mesmerized."_

"_Jay, I don't know because we didn't have sex."_

"_You didn't?"_

"_No."_

"_Did she not want to?"_

"_I didn't try so I don't know. This thing between Lexi and I is more than that. Sex will happen, when it happens." But before Jay had a chance to pry any further, Cooper headed into his audition._

_For the next three weeks Tasha laughed constantly because every time she saw Lexi she was on the phone with Cooper. "For a guy you've yet to sleep with you two are inseparable."_

"_Tasha, we are separated, by three thousand miles."_

"_Yes, but you two talk constantly. Why don't you just get your butt on a plane and go see him. And I want a picture. It's not fair that Cassie knows what he looks like. All I saw was a profile, but from that you've done real well."_

"_Thanks. And I want to, but…" _

"_He doesn't know you're loaded, does he?"_

"_No."_

"_Are you going to tell him?"_

"_When it's right."_

"_Lexi, he seems to honestly adore you for you. You being loaded will just be an added bonus."_

"_Thanks."_

"_You know I didn't mean it like that, but come on. Go see him. Lex, I've known you for almost eight years and I've never seen you like this. Don't deny yourself this chance." Lexi just looked at Tasha, before sighing. Tasha knew that reaction too well. "Great! Go pack and I'll book you a flight."_

_And from that moment everything started to fall into place. Cooper was absolutely shocked to see Lexi at his door and just pulled her into his arms and kissed her. The time they'd spent apart definitely made the heart grow fonder. As tempting as it was to just fall into bed, it didn't happen. He just held her in his arms, etching the feeling into his memory. Then before heading out to eat, Cooper got the call he'd been waiting for, he had nailed his audition the day Lexi left, he got his first movie role. _

_Before Lexi headed back to New York this time, things had definitely changed between them. They realized they needed to see each other at least once a month whether that was Lexi flying out to see him or him coming to see her. That feeling just got stronger, once they finally slept together. For the next couple of months, they made their trips and constantly talked on the phone or over the computer. But things took an even better turn for them once Cooper got a movie that was going to be shooting in Manhattan._

_During the month Cooper spent in Manhattan, he'd barely been there a week when he checked out of his hotel and went to stay with Lexi. It was during that time they exchanged their first I love yous and also came to the conclusion that the once a month trips cross country weren't going to be enough. They went through lots of different scenarios but before they made a decision Cooper decided to call his agent to see what the pros and cons would be if he stayed in New York. He was rather happy when he was told that as long as he could make it to LA at least one week a month it shouldn't be a problem. Also, that he'd put him in contact with the agencies New York office so they could get things going on that end._

_Cooper then headed back to LA once he was done filming and started packing up his things. At first he thought Jay would be upset, but he was happy that Cooper was following his heart. Normally one might see it as foolish, but Jay knew this wasn't some passing moment. His best friend was in love and he was certain this was it. He knew Cooper was going to marry Lexi._


	50. Chapter 50

Two Steps Beyond

Part 50

By the time Cooper was done telling the story with a slight assist from Lexi, Blaine and Sebastian just looked at them. "So, what do you think of our little love affair?" Cooper asked as the plates from their appetizers were being cleared.

"I'm honestly shocked." Blaine replied. "Who knew you had it in you. Have you shared this story with Mom and Dad?"

"Yes, they've heard it. Mom was pretty impressed. She honestly thought I didn't have a romantic bone in my body. Even Dad was impressed that I proposed at the very same beach."

"That's seriously impressive. Like Mom and Dad I didn't know you had it in you. Now I'm curious, how long was it till Cassie came to the city?" Blaine asked.

"A couple of months later. After her handling of said actress her bosses basically offered her the world and she asked if she could transfer to the New York office. If you can't tell from talking to her, she's a New Yorker through and through."

"I noticed that, but Hunter doesn't have the accent." Sebastian said.

"That's because by the time Hunter was born they'd moved out of the city but she came back as much as possible. And when the opportunity arose to go to school out here she jumped all over it."

"Got it."

"Hey Lexi."

"Yes Blaine."

"Which book were you working on when you met Coop?" Lexi had to honestly stop to think and when she couldn't come up with it off the top of her head she pulled her phone out which shocked Sebastian.

"What happened to no phones at dinner?" Lexi just looked at him while Blaine and Cooper tried not to laugh, because Sebastian called her out on one of her biggest pet-peeves. Once she had the answer she told Blaine and put her phone away.

"And why did you want to know?"

"I'm curious to see if any bit of your love story made it into the book." Blaine replied. "Since you said he was basically on your mind constantly."

"I'm pretty sure it didn't, but feel free to let me know. Cassie and Tasha read that one pretty closely for that exact reason."

When the evening finally came to a close, Lexi couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. She truly had the best birthday she could remember and having dinner with those she loved was the perfect ending. After Blaine and Sebastian each gave her another hug and kiss and wished her happy birthday once more they just looked at Lexi and Cooper. "I just want to thank you both for joining us tonight."

"It was our pleasure." Sebastian told her. "And we're thrilled that you love your gifts."

"How could I not. A beautiful new scarf and a new pendant, doesn't get much better."

"Yes it does, Cooper's gift." Sebastian replied.

"No, they're all perfect because they came from all of you. So, what are you going to be doing now that everyone is gone?"

"Bas starts lacrosse tomorrow." Blaine replied.

"Ah, and what are you going to do while he's a practice?"

"I've got something planned." Blaine said with a smile that caught Sebastian's attention.

"What do you have planned B?"

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied with a smirk.

"Sounds like you're not going to find out Bas." Cooper said. "Blaine's pretty good at keeping quiet when he wants too. And if he wants to, it's always worth it."

"Thank you Coop."

"Anytime little brother. Now, we're going to get going. But like Lexi said, thank you so much for joining us tonight. We need to do this more often now that you guys are out here."

"Agreed." Cooper then gave them each a hug before they all headed outside to catch cabs back home.

Once Blaine and Sebastian got back home, they both just collapsed on the couch. "Did you have fun tonight B?"

"I did, you?"

"Same, though you had me worried for a while."

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay." Sebastian said while wrapping his arm around Blaine and bringing him against him. "You even freaked Cooper out."

"I know. I didn't mean too. It's just; I took what he said the wrong way."

"You do know how much you mean to him, right?"

"I do, which makes me feel worse honestly." While Blaine answered Sebastian loosened his tie and undid the top few buttons on his shirt. "I know it hurt him what I said, you could see it on his face. How could I honestly think he didn't want us around?"

"That's because a lot of old insecurities recently reared their head."

"I just wish they'd go away. The worst part is Cooper personally had nothing to do with it."

"You know he doesn't just see you as his brother anymore, right?"

"I know." There was something off about Blaine's voice when he answered that Sebastian took his other hand and turned Blaine's face towards him a bit.

"B, you're not only his brother, you're one of his best friends. Think about it, Jay knew Coop was going to marry Lexi. I think it's safe to say he's one of Cooper's best friends. Yet, instead of asking someone who'd been around since the moment he and Lexi met he asked you to be his best man on the most important day for them. He wanted you, his brother and friend, standing next to him. If I remember correctly he said he couldn't imagine anyone else standing next to him."

"Way to not make me feel worse Bas." Blaine said with a slight huff, to which Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him onto his lap.

"I didn't say it to make you feel worse B. I said it to remind you how things are now. You and Cooper aren't in the same place you were when those feelings were dominating your thoughts. Cooper wants you around him because he likes spending time with you."

"I know that Bas, I like spending time with him too." Blaine sighed before continuing. "And before I forget, he asked us to do him a favor while you were dancing with Lexi."

"And what would that be?"

"That we stop in and check on her once he has to leave for the promotional tour."

"She's not going?"

"No, she's mid book and they don't want to be dragging Braeden and Jocelyn all over."

"Alright, we can do that. Now it makes sense why he wanted to have time today with her."

"Exactly, which is another reason why I feel bad for doubting him. I honestly felt like he only had us there out of obligation when he had said he wanted to spend the day with her."

"We both need to remember, that their life is going to be a whirlwind for the next few weeks. And try not to read too much into things." Blaine smiled at Sebastian who brushed one of his curls off of his face. "What?"

"You really are seeing this whole situation clearly."

"That's because I don't have the baggage attached, just like you see parts of my life so clearly." Sebastian then placed a soft kiss on his lips. "What do you say we take this to the bedroom?"

"And just what do you have in mind once we're in there?"

"I'm pretty sure you know considering we now have our place to ourselves and can be as loud and adventurous as we want."

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

When Blaine rolled over the next morning, his eyes slowly opened to see the bed was empty. He opened his eyes a bit more, his gaze going towards the bathroom when he remembered Sebastian was at lacrosse practice. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he sat up in bed. Even though they'd had sex while the guys had been visiting, it had been pretty tame which they more than made up for the night before. After pulling on a pair of boxers he slowly made his way to the kitchen for some coffee. With each step, a memory of the night before flashed in his mind, a smile creeping to his face. If he was this sore, he could only wonder how Sebastian felt. And knew it was going to be a long morning of practice for him.

After grabbing a cup out of the cabinet he noticed a piece of paper next to the coffee maker. Upon picking it up he sighed softly.

_B,_

_Leaving you this morning absolutely sucks. I wanted nothing more than to wake you up and pick up where we left off last night. But you looked so peaceful sleeping, your curls going every which way that I just couldn't disturb you. So know that while I'm at practice, I'm going to be thinking about you and that fabulous ass of yours every opportunity I get._

_Love,  
Your Bas_

_PS: If it makes you feel better, I can barely walk this morning after what you did to me. Practice is going to be interesting._

Once he poured himself a cup of coffee, he headed for their bedroom to take a shower knowing he had to get started on his project for Sebastian for their anniversary. After his shower, Blaine got dressed then made their bed before heading for the living room, more specifically, the piano. Shortly after he got situated with his sheet music and his computer, Blaine sent a short text to Nick and Jeff letting them know to just come right in whenever they arrived. The last thing he wanted was to be in the middle of something and have to stop to answer the door.

With the lyrics he'd been writing for weeks open on his computer, it was time to start putting music to them. As he toyed around on the piano, he still couldn't believe he'd managed to write a song without Sebastian finding out. It truly was remarkable what one could accomplish in little moments scattered throughout a day. Or those moments when Sebastian would fall asleep on his lap after a long morning out and about.

Blaine was so engrossed in what he was working on that he didn't even hear his friends arrive an hour or so later. It wasn't till he stopped playing for a moment that Jeff spoke up. "That sounds great, what is it?" Blaine looked up from the piano and saw Jeff, Nick, and Santana standing just on the other side of the piano.

"You're going to think it's silly."

"I doubt that, so tell us." Nick told him.

"Alright, I wrote a song for Bas for our anniversary." He then looked around. "Where's Britt?"

"She's at dance class but should be here soon. And no, it's not silly. It's actually pretty sweet and fits the two of you well." Jeff replied. "Care to use us as a test audience?"

"Afraid not, the first person to hear the finished product after me will be Bas. But once he hears it, I'll let you guys hear it if you still want."

"Of course we're going to want to hear it." Santana told him. "And how did I not know you write music?"

"That's because it's a little secret Blaine doesn't share with many people." Nick told her.

"If it's a secret, how do you know?"

"That's because he and Jeff caught me writing in the common room on more than one occasion." Blaine told her while gathering the sheet music he had on the piano.

"Don't stop on our account." Jeff told him.

"I'm not, Bas will be back soon and I really don't want him to get any more curious than he already is about what I'm doing while he's at practice. Now Nick, how did your Mom react to your little bit of news?"

"She was ecstatic." Nick told him. "And asked me what took me so damn long."

"And what did you tell her?"

"That Santana and I had to figure it out first."

"Did you share the news with anyone Santana?" Blaine asked after sliding the music into a folder.

"I told my parents, who are probably as happy as Nick's. My Mom told me all she wants is for me to be happy and it doesn't matter whether that's with a boy or a girl." As Santana spoke they made their way over to the couches while Blaine hid the folder.

"B, remind me that we shouldn't use the cuffs when I have prac…" Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing that Blaine wasn't alone, his face turning bright red after seeing the looks on Jeff, Nick, and Santana's faces. "I'm going to go lock myself in our bedroom for a bit….ugh." Before Sebastian could say anything else, Blaine walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"You're not going anywhere. Come, sit." Blaine told him before giving him a kiss. Once they were settled on the couch, Sebastian just looked at their friends.

"So you two use handcuffs, wanky." Santana said from her spot against Nick on the couch.

"We knew you two experimented, but who knew you were that kinky." Nick said with a wink.

"Don't you have anything to add Jeff?" Sebastian asked as he relaxed against Blaine who was holding him close. After glancing back at Blaine, Sebastian was surprised by how comfortable Blaine seemed regarding the conversation they were having, which helped him relax even more.

"Did you two have fun?" Jeff asked.

"We did." Blaine replied, as a mischievous smile crept to his face. "Lots of it."

"Now Seb, how'd you convince our sweet, innocent Blaine to try handcuffs?" Santana asked.

"He bought them." Sebastian replied. "They were one of my Valentine's Day gifts." Santana's eyes grew wide as did Nick and Jeff's since they thought the same as Santana, that the cuffs were Sebastian's idea.

"Why Blaine Anderson, you kinky devil, I'm impressed."

"Thank you Santana. Now, how long till Britt gets…" Blaine's words were cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Jeff said since the others were so comfortable. While Jeff went to get the door, Blaine placed a kiss on top of Sebastian's head.

"How was the first practice?"

"Good, our coach isn't as much of a slave driver as the one at Dalton which is surprising though it's still early. And he told me he likes what he sees from me so far. Also seems Nate told him quite a bit about me, he was anxious to meet me."

"Sounds like you had a good day. It's going to take a while to get used to waking up to an empty bed."

"It sucked leaving this morning."

"Understandable. By the way, thanks for the note."

"You're welcome."

"Hi Blaine! Hi Sebby!" Brittany said once she and Jeff entered the living room.

"Hey Britt, how was class?" Sebastian asked.

"Good. I'm learning a lot."

"That's good. Brody told us you're really good." Blaine told her.

"He did?"

"Yes, he did." Sebastian replied, bringing an even bigger smile to Brittany's face. "So, we ready to do this?"

"We are." Nick replied as Sebastian managed to grab his laptop off the coffee table without moving much. With a little help from Blaine he got it opened up and quickly uploaded the picture and captioned it New York Love. Once he tagged everyone in the photo all of their phones went off.

"Let the fun begin!" Now that the photo was uploaded Sebastian set his laptop on the floor and pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Any bets who will be the first to comment?"

"I'd guess Thad or Dave." Nick said, which Jeff agreed with.

"And you're wrong." Blaine said with a smile. "The honor goes to Wes and his, great pic and perfect caption. Miss you guys already!" Blaine had barely finished reading Wes's comment when lots of others started to appear.

"Got to give you Warblers credit, everyone is keeping their comments vague." Santana said.

"I think the guys are afraid of your wrath." Jeff said with a smile. "Like Seb, we like this version of you. No one will be stupid enough to say anything until you two do."

"Okay, now that we have numerous comments for the photo, who would like to venture a guess on the first McKinley comment? Or the first one questioning Nick and Santana?" Sebastian asked.

"First McKinley one will probably be either Artie or Tina." Santana replied. "While the first questioning one, will probably be Tina as well."

"It's Sam." Brittany replied. "He said nice pic, hope you're having fun."

"You had to know Sam wouldn't notice Santana on Nick's lap with their arms wrapped around each other." Blaine said. "I like Sam and all, but he's not the most observant."

"I still think it was excellent thinking putting the picture on Blaine's page so everyone would see it." Santana said.

"Awww, Rachel thinks we all look cute." Nick said after she finished. "And that we need another one with her and Brody in it."

"The girl has got a point." Sebastian said. "One of the eight of us would be nice."

"Told you, Tina! Santana exclaimed. "Looking rather comfy on Nick's lap Santana, something going on?"

"And Beat's got your back, where else was she supposed to sit, it's a loveseat holding six people." Jeff read with a laugh.

"I can see that Beat, but they look pretty close regardless." Blaine read once Tina responded.

"Should we put them out of their misery?" Nick asked.

"Not yet, I have a feeling someone is going to freak out over the picture and then we share our news." Santana said before leaning back to kiss Nick.

"Got to love that you're waiting to share it till someone freaks." Sebastian told her.

"Share the love guys, you've got your first major notice and it's not who you'd expect." Blaine said. "It's Mercedes. She said, "Uh uh; I know that look Lopez, you're totally with Nick, aren't you?" Or, do you want a Kurt-esque freak-out?"

"No, that'll come when we share the love." Santana replied. "So shall we Duval?" Nick just smiled and they both made that quick little change that they knew was going to be instantly noticed. The Warblers started filling Nick and Santana's pages with lots of love and support while they all waited for what they knew was going to come.

"Noah really is eloquent." Sebastian said. "His response to your announcement, "What the Fuck Lopez?"

"Only Puck." Santana replied, before tossing her phone aside. "It feels nice not having to hide anymore."

"I know exactly how you feel." Nick said.

"Wow, Rachel really got through to Finn. He just apologized to both of you." Jeff said. "Now I know why you were both so pissed, I'm so sorry."

Once their phones quieted down they all just sat back. Blaine flipped on the television and they tried to find something to watch. The idea of just lounging around all day was pretty appealing to all of them considering all the running around they'd been doing. They all must've dozed off at some point because they all got startled when the doorbell rang and Sebastian somehow ended up on the floor. After looking at everyone, Sebastian got himself up off the floor to get the door while everyone else was still waking up. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Tasha standing there. "I'm so sorry Seb, were you sleeping?"

"Yea, but that's okay. Come on in." He said while stepping aside. "So, what brings you by?" Tasha then handed Sebastian an envelope. "Here's the new issue. Is Blaine here?"

"You know you could've messengered it over like last time, right? And yes, Blaine's in the living room with everyone else."

"I'm sorry, you guys have company." Tasha said as they reached the ended of the hall.

"It's okay Tasha." Blaine said. "What do we owe this visit?"

"She personally delivered the new issue." Sebastian said after asking Tasha to take a seat. "But B's right, what brings you by?"

"If you want, we can go make ourselves scarce?" Jeff said.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just needed to get out of the office for a little bit and thought I'd bring these by. If I do say so, these are even better than the first ones." Tasha then looked over to the other couch where Nick and Santana were seated. "And I should've known you were all together."

"Why do I have a feeling that someone freaked out earlier today?" Sebastian asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Seb."

"Right. So you just decided to get out of the office and come here when you could've easily gone to bother Lexi."

"Let me put it this way, if you guys wanted ultimate shock value, you succeeded." Tasha words caused most of them to grab their phones, curious as to what they missed while they all slept.


	51. Chapter 51

Two Steps Beyond

Part 51

Once Tasha left, Nick just looked at Blaine and Sebastian. "That woman is a saint, plain and simple."

"We know." Blaine replied. "So, what did he say?" He asked while he and Sebastian started to flip through the newest issue.

"Where would you like me to start?" Santana asked while responding away on her phone.

"Your choice." Sebastian replied, while he pointed out a picture to Blaine and they both smiled.

"So much for liking girls, huh Santana?"

"I personally like, figures you'd fall for a Warbler since you're with them all the time since Brittany is with one. You two always do everything together." Jeff added with a laugh.

"That one's pretty good actually." Blaine replied. "Has he yet to imply that the four of you are probably all sleeping together?"

"He did." Nick replied. "I didn't think he had the balls to say something like that."

"Don't give him too much credit; there is no way he'd say that in front of you guys." Sebastian said before he and Blaine smiled again. "Come to think of it, I can't wait till he realizes you're both living here in the city."

"Are you two going to show us what's so freaking interesting?" Santana asked. Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before passing over one of their copies to Santana. "Holy shit! You guys look amazing! Wait…is that Cooper in this shot with you two?" As she spoke she showed one of the pictures to them.

"It is. If you notice, he's in all of them." Blaine said with a smile. "I can't believe she used that picture."

"I can, it's a great shot. I can't believe Simon got it and we all look great considering how hard we were laughing."

"Those two days of shooting were definitely fun. One can only imagine the fun we'll have next time."

"Wait, you two are doing this again?" Jeff asked.

"We are." Blaine replied. "That's what we were meeting with Tasha about the other morning. Seems we're some of her favorite people to work with now. And she's hoping she gets as much praise on this editorial as the last one."

"I'm with her; I think these are even better than the last ones which is saying a lot because those were really good." Santana said. "Whoever would've imagined, Blaine Anderson or Sebastian Smythe, fashion models?"

"Not me." Blaine replied. "And for this next go around Hunter is joining us. He's taking Cooper's spot since he might not be able to do it. But if he can, he'll be joining us as well."

"Now that's a spread I can't wait to see."

"Thanks a lot." Nick replied.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Nicky." As she spoke, Santana straddled Nick's lap.

"Uh huh." His response was met by a kiss that quickly deepened causing Jeff, Blaine, Sebastian, and Brittany to all look at each other. Once they all realized it wasn't going to be ending anytime soon, they all got up and headed for the kitchen to figure out what to do for lunch. While Sebastian pulled all the menus out of the drawer, the rest of them sat down at the table.

"I have no idea how you two deal with them." Blaine said trying not to smile.

"I'm sure you could ask Nick the same question in regards to us." Jeff replied. "I think they're just enjoying not having to sneak moments anymore. I can't even imagine what that must've been like."

"I can tell you what it must've been like, hell." Sebastian replied while sitting down next to Blaine and placing the menus on the table. "What do you want for lunch Britt?"

"Italian." Once she answered, Sebastian handed a couple of menus to her. "Now back to what I was saying, it must've been hell. I can't even imagine not kissing B here when I want to."

"The feeling is mutual Bas." Blaine then kissed Sebastian on the cheek. "But if I think about it, no wonder they always seemed so jumpy when I'd walk into a room and it was only them. I bet if we really think about it, we should've seen the signs that something was going on."

"I'm his best friend and he hid it from me. So, they did a damn good job hiding it from everyone."

"If you don't mind me asking, what did you walk in on in Florida?" Sebastian asked while they all figured out what they wanted. "That is if they won't kill you for telling us."

"They'd probably kill me if I told anyone else, but I don't think they'd mind if you two know. Especially considering what's happening on your couch right now. Nick was pretty mortified when I told him."

"So?"

"They were having sex; more exactly Santana was riding him. So it's not like we only saw Nick's backside. We saw a good bit of everything." Blaine and Sebastian both tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. "Yea, not necessarily something I needed to see."

"And just how long did you stay and watch?" When they saw Jeff start to blush Sebastian pushed him gently. "So much for it being something you didn't wanted to see."

"I was in shock, honest. Not only did I walk in on Nick having sex, he was having sex with Santana. Thankfully they were so caught up in the moment they didn't see us. I don't know if the visual is etched in my memory as much as what I heard."

"So they're pretty vocal." Blaine stated while writing down their order.

"Yes, but that seems to be the case for all of us, isn't it?"

"He's got a point B." Once they all knew what they wanted the guys all just looked at each other. "Who wants to go find out what they want?"

"I've already caught them more than once; one of you can have the honor." Jeff said while wrapping his arm around Brittany. Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and after a few brief words were said Blaine got up from the table.

"If you hear me scream, you know I witnessed something I shouldn't have."

"Blaine."

"Yes Britt."

"I don't think they're doing anything you have to worry about."

"And why is that?"

"Santana hasn't cried out Oh Nicky yet." The serious expression on Brittany's face brought smiles to Jeff, Sebastian, and Blaine's faces.

"Sounds like your safe then B."

When Blaine walked into the living room he really wasn't sure what he was going to be walking in on. A part of him was really hoping Brittany was right and there weren't going to be clothes scattered across the floor. When he rounded the corner there were still completely engrossed in each other. Only now they were stretched out on the couch with Nick lying above Santana. "Um, guys." He wasn't quite loud enough since his presence didn't seem to be noticed. "Guys!" That time around Blaine was definitely loud enough because he clearly startled them.

"Sorry about that." Nick replied while licking his lips and moving to lie down next to Santana.

"Sorry Blaine."

"No apologies necessary, honest. As you can see we clearly gave you guys some privacy." They both then looked around and noticed they were alone. "Now, while we were in the kitchen we decided to order lunch and were curious as to what you guys wanted." While Blaine spoke, he saw what looked like a slight blush on Santana's cheeks while she tugged her shirt down. He then walked closer and handed them the menu. "Just come to the kitchen once you know what you want."

"Okay."

"No problem. Then you two can get back to what you were doing, but there is just one thing I ask of you."

"And what is that?" Nick asked.

"If you're going to have sex, take it to one of the bedrooms, not ours though. Only Bas and I can go at it on our couch." Blaine then winked at them before walking out of the living room.

"Did Blaine just imply that he and Seb have had sex on the couch?" Santana asked.

"I'm pretty sure he did. Blaine is definitely coming out of his shell. He also basically gave us the go-ahead to have sex in their home, with them here, as long as it's in one of the bedrooms."

When Blaine came back to the kitchen the others just looked at him. "Since we didn't hear a scream, Britt must've been right." Sebastian said before pulling Blaine onto his lap.

"She was, I just don't know how much longer that would've been the case. And so you know Bas, I told them if they're gonna have sex it needs to be in one of the bedrooms, the couch is ours."

"You didn't?"

"I did." There was a rather confident grin on Blaine's face as he spoke. "I'm almost certain I surprised them."

"I'd guarantee it because that sounds like something I'd say. You did let them know there are condoms in the nightstands in each bedroom, right?"

"No, but you can tell them when they come in with their order which I hope is soon because I'm hungry."

"Me too." Brittany replied.

"I've got an idea, Britt you wanna help me bake?"

"Sure."

"You bake?" Jeff asked.

"I do, remember who helped you with your Valentine's Day plans."

"Very true. So what are you guys going to bake?"

"What do you guys think cupcakes or brownies?"

"I vote for cupcakes." Sebastian chimed in. "What about you two?"

"Cupcakes sound good to me." Jeff replied. "What about you Britt?"

"Cupcakes."

"Cupcakes it is." Blaine said before grabbing his cookbook. While he and Brittany got out everything they needed Nick and Santana walked into the kitchen.

"Looks like they're having fun without us." Santana said before taking a seat.

"We had to keep ourselves occupied while you were busy." Sebastian replied. Once Nick gave Sebastian their order, Sebastian left the room to place it since the kitchen was getting a bit loud.

"And what are you two doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm helping Blaine make cupcakes." Brittany replied, causing Nick and Santana to look at Blaine.

"Trust me guys, they'll be edible." Blaine replied.

"I can't believe you are baking from scratch." Santana told him.

"This might shock you, but it's the only way I've ever made them. I think my Mom would hit me if I baked from a box mix. Wanna help?" Santana smiled and got up to help them. Nick and Jeff just smiled as Brittany handed Santana an apron. Blaine had just finished putting the last of the ingredients in the mixer while Brittany and Santana lined the cupcake pans when Sebastian came up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him.

"What kind are you making?" Blaine knew that tone in Sebastian's voice well enough and glanced over his shoulder.

"Your favorite."

"God I love you." Sebastian then kissed him on the cheek.

"What kind are we getting?" Jeff asked.

"Dark chocolate espresso." Blaine replied.

"Those sound really good." Nick said.

"Trust me, they are." Sebastian said with a grin plastered on his face. "They're my favorite like he said." He then backed away from Blaine enough so that he and girls could start filling the liners after everything was mixed. Once the last of them were filled Santana put the pans in the oven while Blaine set the timer. "Can we lick the bowl?" Blaine looked over at Sebastian whose expression seemed to be mirrored by Nick and Jeff.

"Of course." Blaine replied while placing the bowl on the table between them. The next time Blaine looked over Brittany was on Jeff's lap and Santana on Nick's and they were all cleaning the bowl. "Guys, there really isn't that much in there."

"There's enough." Sebastian replied with his finger coated in batter. "Want some?" Blaine paused for a moment before coming closer. He then took ahold of Sebastian's wrist and sucked the batter off his finger.

"You're right, that is good." He said with a smirk before walking back to the counter, leaving Sebastian with a stunned look on his face. Not believing Blaine did that in front of their friends. While their friends finished up with the bowl, Sebastian walked up behind Blaine again as he cleaned up. He was so quiet this time that he startled Blaine who happened to be putting the scoop back in the flour. And when he jumped flour went flying into the air, coating Blaine and Sebastian who just started to laugh as Sebastian held him in his arms. They looked at each other after Blaine turned around and just smiled before looking over at their friends who couldn't stop laughing. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Blaine asked quietly enough that only Sebastian could hear him.

"Absolutely."

They were all so caught up in laughing that they didn't notice Blaine and Sebastian turn and throw handfuls of flour at them. They were so shocked that they just sat there while Blaine and Sebastian laughed. Before anyone realized what was going on, flour was flying all over the kitchen. They probably would've finished the canister if the timer for the cupcakes didn't go off. As Blaine took them out of the oven they all just looked at each other. "This is going to take a bit to clean up." Jeff said before shaking his head, trying to rid it of flour.

"Good thing there are six of us to do it." Nick replied while trying to help Santana get the flour out of her hair. Sebastian was just about to grab the vacuum when the doorbell rang.

"Guess food is here." Sebastian replied.

"Your look is going to bring a smile to their face Bas." Blaine said before Sebastian walked out of the kitchen. After Blaine's comment Sebastian stopped in front of the mirror in the hallway and just smiled upon seeing what he looked like. He was all prepared to see the delivery person laugh when he opened the door, what he didn't expect was to see Rachel and Brody standing before him.

"Hi." Sebastian said with a surprised look on his face.

"Hi yourself." Brody replied. "We're not interrupting, are we?" He asked while trying not to laugh.

"No, we just finished actually. Come on in. Everyone is in the kitchen." As they walked down the hall, Sebastian couldn't help but notice how quiet Rachel was. "It's not food guys." Sebastian said while rounding the corner. Rachel and Brody took in the scene in front of them, as the rest of them were cleaning up the kitchen.

"Looks like we missed the fun."

"You did." Brittany replied while cleaning off the table.

"How are you guys?" Blaine asked.

"We're good, glad you guys were home." Brody said.

"Rach, what's wrong?" Santana asked after noticing how quiet she was.

"She's just had a long day guys." Brody said to them while wrapping an arm around Rachel and pulling her close.

"If you guys don't mind, we're going to take Rachel into the living room."

"Santana, before you and Britt get comfortable grab t-shirts from our room. I'd rather not have flour all over the couch." Sebastian said.

"We can do that. Come on Britt, let's go change and then you, Rachel, and I can have girl talk." Brittany and Santana each gave their boyfriends a kiss before taking Rachel's hands and leading her out of the kitchen. Once the girls were gone the guys stopped what they were doing and sat down at the table.

"Now you're going to tell us what the fuck is going on since the girls are with Rachel." Sebastian said from his seat across from Brody.

"I need you guys to do us a big favor."

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Help me get all of Rachel's stuff out of the loft ASAP." Nick ran his fingers through his hair and leaned his head back. He knew all too well what this had to be about considering the timing.

"How bad was it?" Jeff asked.

"Bad. She was crying when she got to my place and I really didn't know what to do. I figured Blaine and Seb could help. I've got to tell you, I was happy when Seb said everyone was in the kitchen since I assumed it was you guys."

"What did he say?" Nick asked.

"He ragged on her pretty badly, she basically got blindsided. He had called her and asked if she wanted to meet for coffee on his lunch break since he knew she was in the area. And once they got talking her exuberance about your little announcement came front and center. Kurt realized she knew about it before hand and laid into her pretty badly about not telling him."

"It's none of his fucking business who I date or who Santana dates."

"She tried telling him the same thing. Even told him she hadn't known for long, but that didn't matter. It was just one more thing she was keeping from him. So, I'd like to get her out of there as soon as possible. A couple of my friends were going to help with the move but they're all kind of busy right now."

"Helping is no problem." Blaine replied. "Do you think we'll need any more help?" While Blaine spoke he took ahold of Sebastian's hand, hoping to calm him. It was pretty obvious to anyone that looked at him he was pissed.

"I'd say we need at least one more guy."

"Easy enough, we'll ask Hunter." Sebastian replied. "Just so you know, I'm not free till ten each day because of lacrosse."

"That's fine. I just want her out of there."

"I don't blame you." Jeff said as the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it."

"You guys aren't expecting anyone, are you?" Brody asked.

"No, we're just having a late lunch." Blaine replied. "And knowing Bas there is more than enough for you guys to join us."

"You are correct, I ordered extra so we'd have something to eat later on, but I have no problem sharing the extras." The guys had just started to unpack all the food when they noticed Brittany standing in the doorway. "What can we do for you Britt?"

"I need Nick."

"What is it Britt?" Nick asked after looking at Jeff.

"Can you come with me?" Nick nodded before following Brittany out of the kitchen.

"That's not good." Sebastian replied while looking at the guys.

"No kidding. But at least we haven't heard Santana yelling so it can't be that bad, right?" Blaine said, though his voice clearly betrayed what he felt. He knew something must be wrong for Brittany to have gotten Nick. When they hadn't heard anything for about ten minutes, Sebastian headed for the living room because he just couldn't deal with not knowing anymore. The first thing he saw was Rachel curled up next to Brittany, a little more life in her eyes and Santana sitting between Nick's legs with his arms wrapped around her.

"Not to intrude, but the food is getting cold." Nick looked up at Sebastian.

"I think you guys should bring it in here, we need to talk."

Before Rachel could finish telling the guys everything she and Kurt had talked about, Sebastian was pacing the room while going off on a tangent. It took Blaine multiple tries to get him to sit back down and once he was seated it took a bit longer to calm him down. When all their words seemed to fall on deaf ears Blaine placed his hands on either side of Sebastian's face and kissed him. Sebastian was clearly wound up because it took a bit for him to actually begin kissing Blaine back. But once that began, they could all see his body begin to relax, as the kiss was having its intended purpose of calming Sebastian down.


	52. Chapter 52

Two Steps Beyond

Part 52

By the time they were done eating, Sebastian had called Lexi and asked to borrow her SUV, leaving her Blaine's car in the meantime since their other car didn't have room for the car seats. While Blaine called Hunter to see if he was free the next day. "Hunter can be there by nine." Blaine said once he ended his call. "And he'll bring Cassie's SUV instead of his car."

"I don't know how to thank you guys." Rachel said quietly.

"You don't have too." Nick said. "I'm sorry our little bit of news caused you so many problem."

"Honestly, it was nice to argue with him about something besides Blaine and Seb."

"Still, you shouldn't have had too." Santana told her. "Who knew he'd get so upset about me being with Nick."

"That's because subconsciously he must be crushing on Nick." Sebastian said with a laugh, though Nick didn't look amused.

"It's not necessarily about you and Nick, really. It's about the fact that I don't tell him everything anymore. He was upset that I knew and didn't say anything about it to him."

"Why would you." Jeff said. "Given the way he's acting I wouldn't even talk to him."

"That's basically why I don't. He's completely judgmental of everything I do."

"I know this is sort of changing the subject, but do you know if his Dad has talked him yet?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't think so considering they haven't had much time alone together since I've been home packing most evenings. And I don't think that's a conversation he wants to have with me around."

"Well, he's going to get his chance tomorrow."

The next morning when Blaine arrived at Lexi and Cooper's to switch cars he was surprised to see Jeff out front. "What are you doing here man?"

"I thought I'd give you some company for the drive over."

"Okay, but I assumed you'd be riding over with Nick."

"I thought I'd give him and Santana some time alone together this morning. She's more frustrated with this situation than she let on last night. Nick was honestly worried that she was going to go over to Rachel's and tell Kurt exactly what she thinks of all this."

"That wouldn't' have been good. Alright, where's Britt?"

"She's at dance class. Seb said he'd swing by and get her on his way over." While they were talking Lexi came walking outside.

"Were you two going to let me know you were here or were you just going to stand out here and talk?"

"Sorry about that Lexi." Blaine said before giving her a hug. "We really appreciate this."

"Like I told Bas, it's no problem and keep it as long as you need. And so you know, Cooper said if you still need help around noon to let him know because he should be done by then."

"Tell him thank you and I'll let him know." Blaine said while they took the car seats out. "How's everything going with him?"

"He's good, but I'm sure he'll be thrilled when this is over. He's decided he likes making movies better than promoting them. Especially since some reporters don't respect boundaries."

"How do they not respect boundaries?" Jeff asked.

"One asked him to take off his wedding ring so he'd appear even more desirable. She said to him there is nothing worse than women falling for a guy then seeing a certain piece of jewelry. And tried to convince him that it might affect the promotion of the movie"

"I hope Coop told them to go to hell!" Blaine said, clearly irritated by what Lexi just told them.

"He did and talked to the publicist traveling with them about it. She was pretty offended on his behalf as well and guaranteed him something like that would never happen again."

"Good, because marrying you is the best decision he's ever made." Lexi just smiled at Blaine's words. "Alright, we should get going. Don't want to keep the others waiting. Thanks again Lexi."

"No problem. Good luck guys!"

When Blaine and Jeff pulled up outside of Rachel's building Nick, Santana, and Hunter were already out front talking with Brody. "Nice of you guys to finally join us." Santana said after giving them each a hug.

"Sorry, Lexi and I were talking." Blaine said. "So, are we ready to do this?"

"I think you and Jeff need to know what I just told these guys." Brody said. "Kurt's upstairs. He's not going into work until this afternoon."

"Who cares?" Jeff replied to which Blaine agreed.

"We had the same reaction." Nick told them.

"Okay, I just didn't want you guys not to know and get blindsided when you see him. I think it's pretty safe to say he's going to be shocked to see all of you. The only thing that might shock him more is once Seb shows up with Brittany."

While they headed up the stairs, Blaine thanked Hunter once more for helping considering he was coming straight from practice. Hunter reassured him that it was no problem and he will personally enjoy watching a wrench getting thrown into Kurt's life. After Hunter's comment, Blaine realized Kurt really rubbed Hunter the wrong way. And he couldn't help wonder what else had been said between the two.

They all stood off to the side while Brody knocked on the door. Not surprisingly, Kurt opened it slightly surprised to see Brody standing there considering he usual taught dance classes in the morning. "And just what do we owe this honor this morning?"

"We're here to help Rachel move out." Brody replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Hey Kurt!" Nick said with a smile, his arm wrapped securely around Santana to make sure she didn't go on the attack. The look on Kurt's face when Nick spoke said volumes. It was pretty clear Rachel hadn't told him that some of the guys were still in town.

"Wait…what?"

"Move out of the way porcelain, we're here to free Rachel." Santana snapped back in response. Hunter barely stifled his laugh at her comment. "Rach!" She called out since Kurt still hadn't moved out of the doorway.

"Morning guys!" Rachel said with a smile before pulling the door open the rest of the way. "I'm just finishing up. And I separated the boxes as to which go to Brody's and which are going into to storage for the time being."

"Cool, let's get started then." Hunter said as he, Jeff, and Blaine made their way inside, leaving Kurt at the door with Brody, Nick, and Santana.

"Are you going to move Kurt?" Brody asked.

"She can't just leave; she still has two months on the lease."

"Oh, I can and I am." Rachel chimed in. "My Dads paid the last two months already, so you're covered. Now please step aside so we can get started." Rachel then grabbed ahold of Brody's hand as well as Nick's pulling everyone inside.

"Rachel, can we talk about this?"

"There's nothing left to talk about."

"I'm sorry. I never should've gone off on you like that."

"You should've thought about that earlier before you decided to tear into her." Nick said. "And you wonder why she doesn't tell you everything. But, it's not like my relationship with Santana is any of your business anyhow." He said while taking a box from Blaine.

"She's using you Duval."

"Excuse me?" Santana said in a clearly agitated voice. "Who the hell do you think you are questioning my relationship with Nick?"

"I've seen you use and abuse guys for years. The only reason you've hooked up with Duval is because it gives you a better opportunity to get Brittany back." Those words caught Jeff's attention and brought him closer to the conversation.

"This is going to get ugly." Hunter said to Blaine who was paying close attention.

"You took the words right out of my mouth. The only thing that'll make matters worse is Bas arriving."

"My relationship with Nick has nothing to do with Britt. I care about Nick, a lot."

"Like you cared about Brittany."

"Leave Brittany out of this!" Jeff said as he stepped in front of Kurt. "Santana and Nick are happy together, why can't you see that?"

"Because I'm not naïve like the rest of you. Did you conveniently forget that she announced she was a lesbian just over a year ago? You're just kidding yourselves if you think there is more to their relationship. I'm sure the two of you are only going along with it to fulfill some twisted sexual fantasies."

"Back off Hummel!" Nick spouted. "You've crossed a line. And here Seb didn't think you had the balls to say something like that to our faces. Not that it's any of your business, but Santana and I prefer to keep certain things just between the two of us. So any thoughts you might have about the four of us getting it on together, not happening."

"Figures the two of you are sleeping together. Is that all it takes to get one of you into a relationship?"

"Kurt, stop already!" Rachel practically yelled as she walked into the middle of all of them. "Don't make this any harder than it needs to be. Why don't you just go out while we do this?"

"So you're kicking me out of my own home?"

"I'm not kicking you out, but this is going to take twice as long if you start a fight with everyone. So please, go take a walk or something."

"I'd listen to her." Blaine chimed in from across the room.

"Stay out of this!"

"Layoff of him! He's just being nice." Hunter said. "Which is something you really don't deserve considering everything I've been told and what I just witnessed."

"What are you, his keeper since Smythe isn't around?"

"Guys, could you all just wait outside while Kurt and I talk?"

"It's like you said, there's nothing to talk about Rachel, it's obvious you're leaving and didn't have the courtesy to tell me."

"What the hell do you think I've been trying to tell you since last night, but you kept interrupting me?"

"You could've tried harder."

"And you could've let me finish a sentence."

"As entertaining as this all is, can we just get started." Jeff said, while crossing his arms in front of him. "I'd prefer the arguing not still be going on when Britt gets here since she hates it when people argue."

"Awww, aren't you the considerate one. Were you that considerate when you took Brittany from Santana?"

"Kurt get over it already! Jeff and Brittany are together and have had my blessing since the start. And I'm now with Nick. You're the only person that can't seem to move on with their life. Blaine and Seb have been together for almost a year though they've been eye-sexing for much longer." Santana then winked at Blaine who was smiling.

"Guys, Jeff's right, we need to get started because arguing with Hummel could take over our day and we'd never get anything accomplished on either front. Cause if you haven't noticed, we're just going around in circles?" Nick said knowing the longer this went on the chances of them still arguing when Sebastian arrived would be high and his arrival is already going to be interesting. "So, which boxes are going to storage?"

"The ones over by my bed since that's going to storage as well." Rachel replied.

"Got it and I think we should put that stuff in Hunter's SUV since it's the biggest. The rest will fit in my car and Blaine's." There was something about the way Nick spoke that the rest of them basically tuned out Kurt who was still talking and went to work.

Blaine and Rachel were loading boxes into Blaine's SUV when Sebastian and Brittany walked up to them. "And here I thought all the work would be done when we arrived." Sebastian said before giving Blaine a kiss.

"It would've been if…" Blaine didn't need to finish his sentence when Sebastian pulled him into a hug.

"No need to explain, I get it judging from both of your expressions." Sebastian then looked at Rachel who was sitting on the back bumper with Brittany. "How bad?"

"He picked a fight with basically everyone." Rachel said.

"Is he still here?"

"He's upstairs. Our lucky day, he doesn't have to be into work until later. I really should've had one of you call Tasha to check his schedule."

"Alright, let the fun begin." Sebastian said before leaning down to give Blaine another kiss.

"Bas, please."

"Don't worry B, I won't get carried away. Just me being here will be enough to send him into a fit. You know there is so much he wants to say to me. And since he's already riled up the words will fly."

"I know, but, Jeff doesn't want us all arguing." Blaine said, looking up at Sebastian who glanced over at Brittany who was talking to Rachel and then back at Blaine who nodded.

"Enough said. I'll behave. Britt, you ready to help Rachel move in with Brody?"

"Yes." Brittany's enthusiasm and smile was enough to help relieve some of the tension Blaine and Rachel were feeling.

On their way up to the loft they passed Nick and Santana who were carrying boxes down. They all just exchanged smiles before continuing on. "The cavalry has arrived." Sebastian said loudly once they walked in.

"And just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse."

"It's good to see you to Kurt." Sebastian said with a smile, holding Blaine's hand tightly while Brittany went running over to Jeff who clearly looked irritated. "Think of this move in the positive."

"There is nothing positive about this."

"Yes there is, you don't have to worry about hearing Rachel and Brody having coitus anymore." Hunter, Brody, Blaine, and Jeff all started to laugh. Only Sebastian would choose to use that terminology in front of Kurt. Kurt glared at Sebastian as he and Blaine headed further into the loft.

"Figures your mind would go there Smythe."

"It's a natural thing Kurt and we all know how skittish you are about it, though I'm impressed you knew what I meant. And I happen to know Rachel and Brody engage in it. Sorry guys, I hope that wasn't a secret."

"That's fine man." Brody replied. "We're not ashamed of it."

"No kidding, considering the way you two go at it." Kurt chimed in.

"Rachel, after this last load we'll be ready to go." Hunter told her after picking up a box. "So, the sooner we finish the sooner you don't have to deal with him on a daily basis anymore."

"You don't know anything about us so stay out of it!" Kurt snapped causing Hunter to stop dead in his tracks.

"I know she used to be your best friend but you fucked it up because you couldn't get over the fact that Blaine is with Seb and she's happy for them. Boo-fucking-hoo! Grow up and grow a pair!"

"You're crude."

"And you're a fucking control freak! You keep this shit up and you're going to end up all alone, because from what I can see Rachel's the only one willing to put up with your…"

"What the hell is going on?" All eyes flew to the doorway where Kurt's Dad stood. "I could hear you guys downstairs."

"Sorry sir. I'm going to take this box downstairs guys, I'll wait for the rest of you there." Hunter said before walking passed Mr. Hummel.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?"

"Rachel's moving out today." Kurt said.

"Okay, but I thought you weren't leaving till the end of the lease."

"Things have changed Mr. Hummel and its best if I do this now. But don't worry, Kurt is covered for the next two months, my Dads paid my half of the rent already." It wasn't till Rachel was done talking did Mr. Hummel take full assessment of who was in the room.

"Would the rest of you mind giving me a few minutes with my son?"

"Not at all." Blaine replied. They all then grabbed what was hopefully the last of the boxes and headed down to their cars. Once they were out of the loft, Mr. Hummel closed the door.

"Now, would you care to tell me what that was all about?"

"They're rude."

"Kurt, they might be but I don't believe they'd go off for no reason. What happened?" And why is Rachel leaving already?" Kurt looked around the loft and realized that everything was gone except for Rachel's bed.

"Can this wait till they're gone?"

"Kurt."

"Fine, I'll give you the basics. Rachel is leaving I assume because I snapped at her for not telling me that Santana and Nick are dating. She knew before they announced it to the world."

"Nick and Santana?"

"Yes."

"Alright, but why would you get mad at her for that?"

"Dad, Rachel and I used to tell each other everything. But after she took up for Blaine and Sebastian that all changed. She's changed."

"Did it ever occur to you that maybe Nick and Santana weren't ready to tell everyone they were together?"

"That didn't used to matter, we shared everything."

"Kurt, Rachel respected her friends' privacy. Why get mad at her for something so trivial?" By this point in the conversation they were sitting on the couch.

"People dating isn't a secret one usually protects so closely."

"But it wasn't Rachel's news to share and you don't know how Nick and Santana felt. If you keep doing things like this you're going to push all of your friends away."

"Hunter said the same thing."

"So he was the one you were fighting with when I arrived."

"He was."

"Did they get all of Rachel's things?"

"Her bed is still here, why?"

"Send Rachel a text and ask her if she can pick it up later. It's time you and I had a serious heart to heart."

"Dad."

"Kurt, this is happening whether you want it to or not, especially after what I walked in on and what you've just said." Kurt knew that tone of his Dad's voice so he sent Rachel the message and waited for a response. It was only moments later that Rachel replied that they'd be back the next day for it.

Once they knew they weren't going back inside again it was time to decide who was riding with whom. Since Hunter had all the stuff for storage, Rachel went with him along with Jeff and Brittany while Brody was going to ride over with Blaine and Sebastian. On the drive over to Brody's, Sebastian looked back at Brody in the backseat. "Did Rachel say why we didn't go back in?"

"Nope, but I know there must be a good reason considering how badly she wanted out."

"If I had to venture a guess, it has to do with Burt." Blaine said. "He was clearly not happy with what he walked in on."

"No kidding." Brody said. "But personally I'm glad he came in when Kurt was arguing with Hunter and not earlier when he was arguing with Nick, Santana, and Jeff."

"Wait, he got into it with all of them, at the same time?" Sebastian asked. "I know Rachel said he picked a fight with everyone, but I just thought she was being Rachel and being overly dramatic."

"I'll tell you about it later Bas, but I will say now it wasn't pretty. In other news, how was practice?"

"Good, the guys I've met are pretty cool though I did play lacrosse with a bunch of them last year. So there is already a good amount of familiarity there."

"You'll have to let us know when your first game is." Brody said. "Rachel really enjoys watching lacrosse. So I thank you from the bottom of my heart that she's broadening her horizons."

"Are you saying that even you get tired of theatre and musicals?" Sebastian asked with a laugh.

"Absolutely. You don't know how pissed I was that I couldn't go to the baseball game with you guys when you all went. But Rachel promised she'd go with me to a game so things are looking up."

"Well, if you want more company just let us notice since I'm sure the others would love to go as well." Blaine told him.

"That sounds like a plan."

When they finally arrived at Brody's they were happy to find two parking spaces relatively close to the building's entrance. "I think this is the first time we've been here." Blaine said upon opening the back hatch.

"It is and I'm sorry for that." Brody told him. "Though we do usual go out when we all get together. If it makes you feel better once Rachel has moved in and we're settled we'll have you guys over again."

"Much." Sebastian replied. "Now, are you sure all this stuff is going to fit?"

"Yes, I lucked out and actually have a two bedroom and I've already taken stuff that I had stored in the guest room over to the storage locker Rachel and I rented."

"Cool."

Once everyone had a box, the five of them headed inside. "What floor are you on?" Nick asked.

"The fifth."

"Please tell me this place has an elevator." Santana said.

"It does."

"Sweet, because it's too fucking hot out to be climbing that many flights of stairs."


	53. Chapter 53

Two Steps Beyond

Part 53

After watching them all pull away, Kurt sat down on the couch where his Dad was waiting. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"First, let me warn you that you're probably going to be upset with me, but please let me say I only did it to try and help you."

"What did you do Dad?"

"I called Rachel to try and find out the whole story of what happened between you and Blaine. And, she didn't know everything. And…she happened to be with Blaine at the time so she put him on the phone."

"You talked to Blaine about our break up, why?" Kurt was mortified that his Dad had actually spoken with Blaine about it.

"I did it to try and help you."

"Dad, it's embarrassing. Did you just need to hear for yourself that he left me for Sebastian?"

"That's the thing Kurt, he didn't."

"And you believed him?"

"Actually I do. Now, he didn't deny he was attracted to Sebastian, he admitted it. But he said that wasn't the reason. He told me the reason he broke up with you is because he was unhappy."

"Well, if that's all it was we could've worked on it. We could've figured out a way to make him happy again."

"Kurt, the way you were treating him is the reason he was unhappy."

"Excuse me? And what did I do that could be so terrible that it would make him so unhappy?"

"You didn't let him have a life outside of you."

"Well, he sure as hell spends all his time with Sebastian." When Kurt responded Burt took his hat into his hands and started to mess with it just as he had when they had their initial conversation.

"But he does that by choice. Kurt, he told me you got upset anytime he wanted to go and spend time with his friends without you. Is that true?" The way Kurt looked to the floor at the question more than answered it in Burt's eyes. "Why did Blaine wanting to going out with his friends bother you?"

"I didn't see what could be so important that he didn't want me around."

"Kurt, don't take this the wrong way but you and Blaine are quite different. While you couldn't care less about sports, Blaine enjoys them. And I'm sure if he and the guys were going to spend a day watching a game or playing he didn't want you around."

"I could've watched."

"You would've been bored senseless and seeing you like that would've made him unhappy. And I saw you when Finn would come home from practice you were mortified by how sweaty he was. God forbid Blaine got like that while you two were out and about. Plus sometimes, you just need time with your friends."

"But they were my friends too."

"Kurt, yes, they were your friends too but their bond with Blaine was different. And by the way you reacted to Blaine wanting to do things without you made him miserable. It was as though you didn't trust him to be out by himself."

"Considering he admitted to you he was attracted to Sebastian sounds like I was doing the right thing. One only knows what could've happened to them if they spent more time together."

"Yes, but it happened regardless Kurt. In a way, you drove Blaine away by not letting him have his own life. This has nothing to do with Sebastian or the rest of the Warblers, this is all about you and how you treated him. Did you ever once consider how your actions made him feel?"

By the time the others arrived at Brody's after putting everything in storage there wasn't much left to bring up to the apartment. "Did everything fit?" Brody asked Rachel once they walked in.

"Yes, and there is still more than enough room to put my bed and anything else we decide to take over." Rachel looked around and noticed none of the guys were wearing their shirts anymore. "Warm fellas?"

"The elevator decided to stop working." Blaine told her.

"So we've been climbing the stairs bringing all your stuff up." Santana replied, her hair now piled on top of her head.

"I'm so sorry guys." Rachel told them.

"Not your fault." Sebastian replied. "Let's go get the last of it guys while the ladies start to unpack." Once the guys were out of the room Santana walked up to Rachel.

"Now that they're all gone I can safely say this, you've done good Rachel."

"Huh?"

"Brody is not only sweet, but he's gorgeous. Talk about a smoking body, such an improvement over Frankenteen and his man-boobs."

"Thank you!" Rachel said with a smile. "Though, the same could be said for the rest of the guys. There is something to be said for sweaty, shirtless, good-looking guys."

"True, but Brody's got a dancers body. Humina!"

"Okay, you've got a point." An almost smirk crept to Rachel's face. "But no one could ever say we're not surrounded by gorgeous guys. What do you think Britt? Do you think the guys are all gorgeous?"

"Absolutely! All of them are really good looking."

The girls were still in the middle of their conversation when the guys approached the door. But since it was open Brody quieted the rest of the guys so they could hear what they were talking about. "You realize they'd be mortified if they knew we could hear them." Blaine said quietly.

"Rachel might be, but Santana wouldn't be." Nick replied.

"So you have no problem with her talking about how good-looking we all are or when it comes to the three of you, your sex lives?" Sebastian asked.

"Not as long as I'm part of the conversation in a good sense." The timing couldn't have been better on Nick's part because just then Santana started to openly gush about him to Brittany and Rachel. "See, no worries."

"And here girls think guys are bad when it comes to talking about sex." Hunter said.

"I think they're worse sometimes." Jeff said.

"I can't believe Rachel is so into the conversation." Blaine added. "The things they're talking about used to make her blush."

"As fun as this is to listen to, can we go in because these boxes are getting heavy." Sebastian said, to which the others all agreed. But instead of just walking in they headed down the hall a bit before making quite a bit of noise to let the girls know they were coming. "This is the last of it." Sebastian said while walking through the door. Once he set the box down he plopped down on the floor.

"Bas is right, this is it Rachel." Blaine told her before sitting down on the floor next to Sebastian.

"I really don't know how to thank you all for doing this on such short notice."

"You can thank us with food." Jeff replied. "I'm starving." They all glanced over at the clock in the living room and noticed it was almost two o'clock.

"B, you should call Coop and let him know we're good."

"You're right." Blaine then pulled out his phone to call Cooper. While Blaine was on the phone, it was quickly decided upon that they'd just order pizza since they knew it wouldn't take long to arrive and no one was in the mood to go out and eat.

By the time the pizzas were delivered, the guys had all put their shirts back on since their body temperatures had returned to normal. "You all really didn't need to do that." Santana told them. "The view was rather pleasant. Personally Jeff and Hunter should've joined the shirtless brigade."

"I agree." Brittany said with a smile. "None of you have anything to be shy about. You're all really good-looking."

"Thank you Britt." Blaine said. "We appreciate that, right guys?" The guys all agreed.

Once they were all done eating they went to work helping Rachel and Brody get most of Rachel's things put away so they weren't surrounded by boxes. They were just finishing up when Hunter told them he needed to get going as he had dinner plans with Cassie that evening. Rachel gave him a hug as Brody thanked him once again for all his help. Then after saying good-bye to everyone else he was on his way. "Since we know what Hunter is doing tonight, what about you guys?" Brody asked as they sat back down.

"I think Bas and I are just going to have a quiet night, what do you think Bas?"

"Works for me considering my body is aching right now."

"Sounds like someone needs a massage." Jeff chimed in.

"I do actually, B?"

"You've got it."

"Well, now we know about those two, what about the four of you?" Rachel asked.

"Probably something similar." Nick replied. "Carrying all those boxes up and down stairs in the heat today took a bit out of me."

"Poor baby." Santana said before leaning over to give him a kiss. "Do you want a massage like Seb too?"

"Would you?"

"I think that could be arranged. Britt, that leaves you and Jeff. What are you guys going to do?"

"Watch a movie and cuddle, right Cuddle Bear?"

"Cuddle Bear?" Rachel asked with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm her Cuddle Bear." Jeff replied. "I've been that since before we started dating." He then leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss.

"It's cute." Brody replied.

"She used to call him that all the time." Nick told them. "It wasn't till they were together for a few months did she start calling him Jeff most of the time. Come to think of it, what started that?"

"He got embarrassed when I called him that around his sisters." Brittany stated. "So I try to only call him Cuddle Bear around close friends or when we're alone."

"Your sisters were pretty bad, were they?" Sebastian asked.

"Horrible and my Mom just egged them on about how cute it was, but she finally stopped doing that when I snapped at one of them. My Dad said they'd official pushed my patience too far."

"Like your Dad is much better." Blaine said.

"He never called me Cuddle Bear."

"Sorry, he just openly discusses sex with you regardless of who is around."

"Exactly." Jeff then glanced at the floor.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked. "You've got that cute blush on your face. Last time I saw you like this was when we took you shopping." Sebastian then looked at Blaine. "Do you need to go again?" Jeff nodded.

"I just don't know where to go here in the city."

"We know the perfect place, right B?" Blaine nodded. "When do you want to go? Nick, want to join us?"

"What are you talking about Seb?" Rachel asked.

"Going to a sex shop."

"Are you serious?"

"He is." Nick replied. "And yes, I'd like to go with this time."

"Sweet. Brody?" Brody looked at Rachel before answering.

"Go ahead." She replied. "Just don't get too crazy."

"Count me in."

"Oh, I don't mean to be rude, ladies you're more than welcome to come with us."

"We'll pass." Santana replied. "If we go it'll be without you guys."

"Understood."

Everyone was just getting ready to leave when Rachel walked up to Blaine and Sebastian. "Could you two help us tomorrow?"

"With what?" Blaine asked.

"Getting my bed from the loft. Kurt just sent me a text saying he'd be at work tomorrow morning if I wanted to come by." Blaine looked at Sebastian who just smiled.

"We can do that. Good thing he sent it now before we returned Lexi's SUV."

"If you couldn't Brody and I could've figured something out."

"No problem. I'll give you a call tomorrow after Bas gets home." Blaine then gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek. "See you guys tomorrow." As they walked down the stairs Jeff looked back at Blaine and Sebastian who were bringing up the rear.

"Everything okay?"

"Yes." Blaine replied. "Are we all still on for dinner Friday?"

"We are." Nick said. "Now, don't have too much fun tonight since Seb has practice tomorrow."

"Don't worry, we've learned from our lapse in judgment." Sebastian replied. "What do you guys say we go shopping on Saturday?"

"We can do that." Jeff replied.

"Cool." Once Blaine and Sebastian had given the girls each a hug and a kiss goodbye, they said goodbye to the guys before they all headed their separate ways. During the drive home, Blaine filled Sebastian in on everything that he had missed while at practice that morning. More than once Sebastian was honestly shocked that Kurt had the nerve to say the things he did. "I'm surprised he was still in one piece after questioning Santana's feelings for Nick." Sebastian said as Blaine pulled into the garage.

"At that moment I don't know who was angrier, the three of them were livid."

"Do you really blame them? I know Santana might be a lot of things, but she'd never screw Nick over like that, especially since she's the one that basically put Jeff and Brittany together."

"I know that. But Kurt doesn't think so."

"At one point in my life, I might've thought that same thing. But you can't not look at them and see how much they care for each other. Santana is seriously smitten with Nick."

"I'm just glad Brittany wasn't there after the way she reacted when Finn opened his big mouth. She might've started crying again and that would've upset Jeff even more."

Once they were finally inside their apartment it was so tempting for them to just crash on the couch, but with as sweaty as they'd been for a good portion of the day they went to take a shower. While they were undressing, Blaine looked across their room at Sebastian. "What is it B?"

"You're gorgeous, you know that."

"Why thank you, you're not half bad yourself." With Sebastian's replied Blaine grabbed the shirt he'd been wearing off the floor and threw it at him. "Relax B; you know I'm just kidding. You're gorgeous as well." While Sebastian spoke he walked up to Blaine till he was directly in front of him. "And you're quite sexy. You have quite the effect on me if you haven't noticed." Blaine's eyes left Sebastian's and went to the space between them.

"I could help you with that if you like."

"I'd like that very much. If you're interested, I could return the favor?" Sebastian replied while palming Blaine through his boxers. "I'll be waiting for you in the shower." He then leaned down and gave Blaine a soft kiss on the lips before walking into the bathroom. Sebastian had just turned the shower on when he felt Blaine's arms wrap around him. "You didn't waste much time."

"And you're objecting?"

"Never, just commenting."

Once they were in the shower they both just stood under opposite showerheads and let the warm water flow over them. Normally they would've been all about each other, but in that moment they both needed the shower more than each other. But once the initial layer of sweat was gone, their attention turned to each other. Kisses were exchanged and hands roamed. Blaine's body was overly sensitive by the time Sebastian started kissing his way down his chest. All it took was a flick of Sebastian's tongue over the tip of his cock for Blaine to moan rather loudly. His reaction was greeted by the most devilish smirk from Sebastian once he looked down at him. Blaine had just threaded his fingers through Sebastian's hair when Sebastian's name came out of his mouth, since Sebastian took him completely into his mouth at that moment.

No matter how many times Sebastian had done this, it seemed to feel better each and every time. Sebastian knew just what to do to put Blaine into a constant state of ecstasy. As torturous as it felt at times, not being brought over the edge Blaine loved the feeling. He was completely at Sebastian's mercy and he wouldn't have it any other way. Blaine didn't know how Sebastian managed it, but somehow he'd always manage to get him against the wall prior to bringing him over. Each time he felt his legs give way he was thankful to have the shower wall to brace himself against. "Feeling better?" Sebastian grinning once he was standing in front of him.

"Much." Was all Blaine managed to say as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him, pulling his body against him.

"Good." Blaine managed to wrap a hand around Sebastian's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was started softly but soon turned passionate as everything they were both feeling was being expressed. Once Blaine felt Sebastian's hands slide down his back he knew what was next, so he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as he lifted him up. As he wrapped his legs around his waist, Blaine felt Sebastian back them up against the wall. When he felt Sebastian's begin to slowly push in, Blaine broke the kiss, his eyes locking on Sebastian's as they slowly opened. "You okay?" Sebastian's voice was soft and loving. The last thing he'd ever want is to hurt Blaine. And knowing the foreplay was minimal he wanted to make sure Blaine was alright.

Blaine nodded slowly and Sebastian continued till he was complete inside. He gave Blaine a few moments to adjust before he started to move again. Moments like this they could get completely lost in each other. It didn't matter whether they were in the shower, in their bedrooms, or anywhere else. As long as they were together at that moment that was all that mattered. Once Sebastian's moans turned into a string of incoherent words his pace picked up even more, bringing Blaine closer with each and every thrust. When Sebastian release took over Blaine was thankfully that Sebastian continued to move, bringing him over in the process.

When he felt Sebastian's body fully pressing them against the wall, Blaine wasn't sure how Sebastian hadn't managed to drop him. "Bas." Blaine's voice was ragged as he spoke, but he was still managed to get Sebastian's attention. As their eyes met, smiles crept to their faces. After Sebastian pulled out, Blaine loosened his legs and Sebastian carefully lowered him back to the ground. "We should probably get out."

"We should finish first." It took Blaine a moment, but he quickly realized what Sebastian meant. They had rinsed off, but neither had actually showered. Even though they both usually take their time in the shower, this time they didn't. After getting out and wrapping a towel around his waist Sebastian looked at Blaine who was putting some product in his hair to tame his curls a bit. "Before I decide to get dressed, are you still giving me that massage?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Just checking. Where do you want me?"

"On the bed. Go make yourself comfortable, I'll be there in a sec."

By the time Blaine walked in the bedroom, Sebastian had pulled the blankets down and was stretched out across the bed on his stomach. "My towel is hanging on the hook before you ask." Blaine took in the sight before him, since Sebastian hadn't put any clothes on, not even a pair of boxers. "Are you just going to stand and stare or am I getting that massage?" Sebastian's words brought Blaine out of the daze he hadn't realized he'd been in. And judging from the smirk on Sebastian's face as he looked back at him over his shoulder he knew what Blaine was thinking about.

Sebastian felt the bed sink around him when Blaine got on and straddled his legs. "What's sore?"

"I'm no longer sore. The heat of the shower took care of that. So just let those magic hands of yours do their thing."

Once Blaine started they did what they normally did in these moments talk. "By chance did you check to see if we had any missed calls while we were in the shower?"

"I had a few but I didn't check your phone, though I know Rachel called you because she said so in her message. My others were just Nate and Hunter."

"Anything important."

"I get to sleep in an extra hour tomorrow."

"Does that mean practice is going to run late?"

"Nope, so you'll only be on your own with the kids for probably a half hour at most."

"Wait…shit! I totally forgot we said we'd watch them. Fuck!"

"B?" There was confusion in Sebastian's voice as he felt Blaine tense up above him.

"We said we'd help Rachel, remember."

"Relax, after practice I'll drive over and help Brody while you watch the kids. Or you can drive over and I'll watch them. Okay?"

"Okay. How could I possibly forget that?"

"Easily with everything that's been going on."

"How'd you remember?"

"Alert on my phone. So relax, it'll be okay. And if we need help I'm sure Nick or Jeff won't mind giving us a hand."

"You're right. So, what did Hunter want?" Blaine asked as he went back to massaging Sebastian's back.

"To vent."

"About?"

"The fact that Cassie is intrigued by Beat."

"You're kidding?"

"I'm not. According to his message they've been talking quite a bit."

"He's the one that told him to go for it. Who knew Beat was so smooth."

"I didn't and I don't think Hunter thought he was either. But from what I know of Cassie, I don't think any…" Sebastian's words were cut off by a moan escaping his mouth. "This feels amazing B, thank you."

"You're welcome. Though, one of the nights coming up you can return the favor."

"Gladly, you know all you have to do is ask."

"I know. Now why don't you think anything is going to happen?"

"Instinct, but if you want a more in depth answer, ask Lexi when she drops Braeden and Jocelyn off tomorrow. I'm sure she's got her opinion on all this."

"Are you sure she knows?"

"No doubt, those girls talk about everything. Listening to Cassie, Tasha, and my sister is like listening to Rachel, Brittany, and Santana. Trust me; I know more about Cooper than I want to."

"Bas."

"I didn't learn this by choice, but the girls get a bit rowdy when they drink."

"I don't want to know."

"I didn't either, but I do."

"Bas, I don't want to know about Cooper's sexual prowess. So please keep that bit of info to yourself, hearing Cooper and Lexi having sex was more than I ever cared to know."

"You should've been with them for an entire summer. They're as bad as we are." The next thing Sebastian felt was Blaine's hand smack his bare ass. "Hey!"

"I told you I don't want to know. You say another word about it and no more sex for you."

"Alright, I'll behave."

"I never said you had to behave. Just don't mention that subject."

"Are you saying you like it when I misbehave?"

"Do I really need to?"


	54. Chapter 54

Two Steps Beyond

Part 54

Since they were going to be watching Jocelyn and Braeden that day, Blaine got up shortly after Sebastian had left for practice. He knew he needed to get some laundry done as well as have time to work on his song all before Lexi arrived. Blaine was still kicking himself as he went upon getting things done around the apartment that he'd forgotten they'd agreed to watch their niece and nephew. He knew he needed to take a cue from Sebastian and put even the smallest of things in his phone for reminders. Life in New York was clearly going to be a bit busier than Ohio.

Blaine had probably been sitting at the piano for well over an hour when the doorbell rang. When he opened the door, there stood Lexi with the stroller. "I know I've said this before and will probably say it a million times more, but thank you."

"No problem. We're glad to help out when we can." Blaine replied while they headed towards the living room. "And how are my favorite munchkins this morning?"

"They're happy so you and Bas luck out." After she spoke Lexi looked over towards the piano where there were papers scattered everywhere. "Looks like you've been busy this morning." Blaine followed her eyes and saw the mess on the piano.

"You could say that. Taking advantage of the quiet while I can."

"Is that quiet before I came by with Braeden and Jocelyn or quiet meaning while Bas is at practice?"

"While Bas is at practice, it's for him actually."

"Really?"

"Yes." Blaine replied, a faint blush coming to his cheeks. "I just hope he likes it."

"Blaine, I'm sure he's going to love it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"It's from you and he'll know how hard you worked on it. Now, hopefully I won't be too late today. And I honestly don't know if I'm going to be picking them up or Cooper is, which is why I got a parking pass from Walter."

"That's fine. Could you guys just call us before you come by in case we go out?"

"Certainly." Lexi then knelt down next to the stroller. "Now you two be good for your Uncle Blaine and Uncle Seb when he gets here, okay?" When she looked back at Blaine he was smiling. "What?"

"It's cute, that's all. But you better get going, don't want to keep Steve waiting. Who knows what he has in store for you today." Blaine then kissed Lexi on the cheek. "We'll see either you or Cooper later."

After Lexi left, Blaine finished up the part of the song he was working on before putting everything away. His timing couldn't have been better because no sooner did he get the folder hidden did Braeden start to fuss. Once he had both of them out of the stroller and on the blanket he'd laid out near the couch, he managed to calm Braeden down. While playing with his niece and nephew he understood why Lexi seemed to be taking pictures constantly because the littlest of things were just adorable.

Blaine was so caught up in playing with them that he didn't even hear Sebastian come home. "At least now I know why you didn't respond to my text." He said before joining them on the floor.

"Sorry."

"No worries." Sebastian then kissed Blaine. "Looks like you three are having fun without Uncle Seb."

"We're making due without their favorite person to climb on. How was practice?"

"Interesting."

"How so?"

"One of the guys that got cut last year for a bad attitude showed up and wasn't thrilled that his spot on the team had been filled."

"That must've been interesting. Have you talked to Rachel or Brody yet?"

"I did. I just wanted to know if you wanted to go or I was going?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but since you're still a bit sweaty from practice why don't you just go."

"Are you saying I stink?"

"No, but I've already taken a shower today and well, I look nice." The words had barely gotten out of Blaine's mouth when he found himself on his back with Sebastian above him. "Bas."

"What?" He said before leaning down to nip at Blaine's neck. "I don't think Jocelyn and Braeden mind. And you're right, you do look nice. You smell nice as well."

"Thank you. But you better get going because the sooner you leave the sooner you'll be back home with us."

"Very true." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed Blaine before getting off of him. "I'll make it quick. Hopefully traffic cooperates."

When Sebastian pulled up in front of the loft he could see the confused looks on Rachel and Brody's faces. "Where's Blaine?" Rachel asked after giving Sebastian a hug.

"Home with Jocelyn and Braeden. It had totally slipped our minds until last night that we'd promised Lexi and Cooper we'd watch them today."

"You should've let us know, we could've figured something out." Brody told him.

"It's okay, honest. If it was an issue for us we would've called. This won't take long and then I'll be back at home with them. He's not here, right?"

"He's at work." Rachel told Sebastian.

"Good. Let's do this then."

Thankfully when they walked inside, the loft was empty. It didn't take long for Brody and Sebastian to get the bed downstairs. And while they did that Rachel took the frame apart. With the last of her things in her hands she took one last look around the loft. "Are you okay?" Brody asked as he came up behind her.

"Yea, this whole thing is a bit surreal." While she spoke Brody wrapped his arms around her.

"I know, but you made the right decision."

"I know I did, not just for me but for us. Hopefully after Burt's talk with Blaine he was able to get through to Kurt. I miss our friendship."

"That's understandable. But until Kurt gets a firm grip back on reality it's probably best if you don't spend a lot of time with him."

"I won't argue that point. And if he gets that back, maybe we can get our friendship back."

Once they got Rachel's bed put in storage, Sebastian drove them back to Brody's before heading home. Throughout the drive home Sebastian felt a sense of relief. There was something calming about knowing that Rachel wasn't going to be having to deal with Kurt's special brand of crazy on a constant basis anymore. She and Brody would be able to do what they pleased without anyone judging them. And Rachel wouldn't have to pretend that she wasn't spending time with Blaine and Sebastian. When he pulled into the garage, Sebastian relaxed even more knowing he and Blaine basically had a free day ahead of them.

As he walked through the front door he started to laugh when he swore he heard what sounded like the Warblers. It wasn't till he reached the living room that he realized he wasn't imagining things, he was hearing the Warblers. On the television was one of their first performances from their senior year. "Isn't it a little early to be reminiscing?"

"Hey! How'd it go?"

"Quick and thankfully Hummel wasn't there. What's with the concert?"

"I couldn't find my iPod, so I did the next best thing when they started to fuss. Our voices truly do sooth them."

"They've got excellent taste already. Are you hungry?"

"A little, why?"

"I was thinking we go grab lunch after my shower."

"That works, but remember we've got Jocelyn and Braeden."

"I know, I wasn't thinking anything crazy. Just grab a bite than maybe take a walk through the park. It's actually really nice out considering its late July."

"Sounds good. I'll start packing things up while you shower." Blaine then gave Sebastian a kiss. "Don't keep us waiting too long."

While Blaine waited for Sebastian, he got a call from an overly excited Santana. Considering she was talking a mile a minute Blaine was able to deduce that she had a great meeting with Cassie that morning. He'd just gotten off the phone with her when Sebastian came walking out into the living room. "How do I clean up?"

"You look great like usual. Ready to go?"

"Definitely." Sebastian replied while grabbing the diaper bag off the couch since Blaine had stored the other bag beneath the stroller. "Do you have your sunglasses and the camera?"

"Got'em."

Blaine and Sebastian managed to have a rather relaxing lunch at the café near their apartment that they frequented rather often thanks to the fact that all the waitresses fawned over Braeden and Jocelyn. They smiled at each other when one of the waitresses commented about how good they were with them. Once they had Braeden and Jocelyn settled back in the stroller it took a bit for them to get out because all the waitresses came over to say goodbye. "One would think seeing us out with them was odd." Sebastian said as they headed for the park.

"Bas, it is slightly strange, though it doesn't bother me. I love these munchkins too much to care what others think."

"You mean like that lady that sat next to us and thought they were ours."

"Exactly."

"Not that I don't see myself having kids in the future, it's just a little soon."

"Agreed. Have you ever thought about how many kids you want Bas?"

"I was thinking two or three. What about you B?"

"The same. Do you know how many kids Lexi wants?"

"From what I got from Lexi when she was pregnant, she and Cooper want a big family. Say three or four kids so they've already got a good start. And considering the way she and Cooper are together it shouldn't be a problem."

"Very true. It's still weird seeing my former goof of a brother being such an amazing Dad. These two really do mean the world to him."

"I noticed that too."

While they walked through the park, Blaine glanced up at Sebastian when he felt one of his hands slide onto one of Blaine's that was pushing the stroller. When they were about halfway through the park, Sebastian heard them start to fuss so they stopped walking and he walked around to the front of the stroller. "We need to make a pit stop B."

"That doesn't surprise me. You want to do it or should I?"

"I'll do it." Luckily for them they happened to be near the bathrooms so Sebastian headed in with Braeden while Blaine waited with Jocelyn. By the time Sebastian had cleaned them both up, Jocelyn wasn't letting go of Sebastian's fingers.

"Looks like someone isn't ready for her Uncle Seb to put her down. Do you want to sit or are you good holding her while we walk?"

"We can walk." Sebastian said with a smile. "Right sweetie, your Uncle Seb is talented. I can hold you while walking and talking with Uncle Blaine." Since Sebastian had Jocelyn in his arms, he set the diaper bag in her spot of the stroller.

They were just nearing the carousel when Sebastian stopped. "What is it Bas?"

"Look ahead." At Sebastian's urging Blaine looked ahead through the crowd and saw what Sebastian was referencing without saying anything. "We can turn around."

"No, it's cool. I'm sure it's going to send him into shock seeing us all domestic like this."

They were almost passed when Kurt's voice cut through the crowd. And since he was with his Dad, Blaine and Sebastian stopped. "Afternoon Kurt. Burt. What are you doing in the park today?"

"Ms. Saunders gave me the afternoon off to spend time with my Dad since he's leaving tonight."

"That was nice of her."

"It was." Burt replied. "Is it safe to presume these are Cooper's kids?"

"They are." Sebastian replied while moving Jocelyn into his other arm. "This is Jocelyn and that's Braeden in the stroller."

"They're cute."

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "Well, we don't want to keep you and we should probably be heading home."

"Blaine." Sebastian looked at Blaine after Kurt spoke his name.

"Yes." Anyone who was nearby could hear the aggravation in Blaine's voice in that solitary word.

"I…I want to say I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Everything I've put you and Sebastian through, I was wrong."

"You could say that again." Sebastian mumbled.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but you've said that before and nothing changed. Honestly, those words mean nothing to either of us anymore."

"You're right; you have no reason to believe me, either of you."

"Can we not do this in front of our niece and nephew?" Sebastian said while beginning to rock Jocelyn gently. "And like Blaine said, we have no reason to believe that anything is going to be different, your words are meaningless." Sebastian then took ahold of Blaine's hand. "Let's go."

"Guys." As Mr. Hummel spoke, Blaine and Sebastian noticed he had his arm around Kurt. "I know you both have a good reason to not believe him, but he means it this time."

"His actions will prove more to us than his words ever will. And until we see a change, nothing is different. Your feelings towards us affected way too many people. Why don't you try making things right with them first and then you can get back to us." There was a smugness to Sebastian's voice that Blaine hadn't heard in a while. But if there was a time or place for it, now was a good time for it. It was pretty clear that Sebastian didn't care what Mr. Hummel thought about him at that point. For all he knew he was proving everything Kurt had said about him as being true.

"That's uncalled for Sebastian. He knows he's screwed up." Burt said.

"And we've heard his apologizes too many times. He's hurt more people than you realize Mr. Hummel. Did he tell you everything he's ever said or done to us? Cooper? Lexi? Our friends? I doubt it. Now if you don't mind Blaine and I are going to take Jocelyn and Braeden home. We're done!" Sebastian gave Blaine's hand a squeeze and they turned around.

"Blaine! Blaine!"

Blaine and Sebastian were probably about ten feet away when Kurt started calling to Blaine, causing them to stop. "I've got nothing left to say to you Kurt. Bas expressed my feelings on the subject rather well." Once they continued on their way, Blaine and Sebastian could both hear Kurt crying to his Dad. And telling him how unfair Blaine and Sebastian were being to him. Unlike Kurt, his Dad's voice didn't cut through the crowd so they had no idea what Burt was saying in response. But truly, it didn't matter to them.

"B, what do you say to me cooking you dinner tonight?" Sebastian said after kissing Blaine on his cheek.

"Sounds wonderful, but what's the occasion?"

"No occasion, I want too. We normally cook together but I want you to let me spoil you tonight. I'll even give you that massage you want."

"I appreciate that Bas, but you really don't need to."

"I know, but like I said, I want too. Part of me feels like this was my fault."

"How could what happened be your fault?"

"I'm the one that wanted to bring Braeden and Jocelyn to the park."

"Bas, there is no way you could've known they would be here. And the fact that we happened to run into them is unfortunate."

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"What could I possibly be mad at you about?"

"The way I spoke to them."

"Not at all, it needed to be said. And honestly, you were probably more polite about it than I would've been."

"That's saying a lot."

"Trust me, I know. I'm just over him and this whole situation. You put it perfectly; his actions are going to say more than his words ever will on the subject." They stopped for just a moment so that Sebastian could put Jocelyn back in the stroller since she was clearly sleepy. "And Bas."

"Yes."

"I won't object if you still want to cook for me."

"Excellent, we just have to stop by the store on our way."

"Do I get a hint as to what you're making?"

"Nope."

By the time Cooper and Lexi arrived to pick up their kids they were both surprised by the aroma that was making its way into the hallway. "Any idea which one of them is cooking?" Lexi asked before they rang the bell.

"Doesn't smell familiar so I'll guess Bas is cooking. You?"

"It smells familiar so you're probably right. Let's find out." Lexi replied with a smile while ringing the bell. They both just looked at each other when Blaine answered the door with Braeden in his arms. "And how is my little man doing?" She said while taking Braeden out of Blaine's arms.

"He's doing well. Didn't expect to see both of you?" Blaine said while closing the door behind them.

"Our day finished around the same time. So, what's for dinner?"

"Are you positioning for an invite Coop?"

"Depends."

"Don't mind him Blaine; we're not going to intrude on dinner. Where's Jocelyn?"

"In the kitchen with Bas."

When they walked into the kitchen Sebastian was sitting on one of the chairs telling Jocelyn a story in French. They all stood in the doorway till Sebastian looked up. "Did you guys have a good day?"

"Lexi's was better than mine." Cooper said before walking closer. "And how's my angel?"

"She's very attentive." Sebastian said while handing her over to Cooper. "She also quite the sous chef as is Braeden. They were a big help in making dinner."

"Speaking of dinner, it smells amazing."

"Thank you." Sebastian replied before sliding his arm around Blaine.

"What did you make Bas?" Lexi asked.

"Beef Bourguignon. That reminds me, can you pick us up a few bottles of wine. I used the last of ours."

"Bas."

"For cooking purposes mainly though we might have a glass once in a while."

"I can do that; just remember to keep the drinking to a minimum."

"We do."

"Did you two have fun with them today?" Cooper asked.

"We did." Blaine replied.

"Why do I have a feeling something happened, Blaine?"

"It's not a big deal Coop."

"You had Jocelyn and Braeden with you, what happened?"

"We ran into Kurt and his Dad in the park." No sooner did Blaine finish was Cooper running a hand through his hair. "But don't worry, things didn't get crazy."

"What did he want?" Lexi asked.

"He apologized for the umpteenth time." Sebastian told her. "And we told him just what he could do with it."

"Bas."

"Lexi, his Dad was with him so I didn't fly completely off the handle."

"He didn't. He just told Kurt what we both felt. That his words are empty and his actions are going to say more to us than his words ever will."

"I have a feeling his Dad didn't like that." Cooper said.

"He didn't, but it's true. And I have a feeling even Kurt knew what Bas said was true. He's apologized too many times for us to believe him anymore." Blaine just looked at Cooper. "Nothing else happened, I promise. We've told you everything."

"I trust you. I know you guys wouldn't let anything happen to these two." Cooper told him. "But we better get going. I see the table is set for two and the timer is dwindling. Thanks again for watching them."

"And I'll tell you the same thing I told Lexi this morning, it wasn't a problem. We're happy to help. Right Bas?"

"Absolutely."

"Well, we'll gather everything on our own since you guys are about to eat." Lexi said before giving each of them a kiss. "Have a nice night guys."

"Oh, we will." Sebastian replied causing both Lexi and Cooper to stifle laughs. "Don't go there with us, you two are just as bad."


	55. Chapter 55

Two Steps Beyond

Part 55

When Sebastian walked into the apartment after practice on Friday he had to do a double take, it was empty. For the first time since he'd started having lacrosse practice in the morning, Blaine wasn't in the living room when he got home and the apartment was quiet. He poked his head into the kitchen seeing if Blaine left a note while grabbing a bottle of water. Then when he didn't find anything headed for their bedroom. On the way he pulled his phone out checking to see if he had any messages or missed calls.

The closer he got to the bedroom any anxiety he might've been feeling disappeared when he heard Blaine's voice, it was pretty obvious he was on the phone. Not wanting it to appear he was eavesdropping, Sebastian knocked on their door once they reached it. Blaine turned his head towards the door and smiled before motioned to Sebastian that it was alright to come in. They shared a quick kiss before Sebastian quietly said that he was going to take a shower to which Blaine just nodded. With what he'd heard, Sebastian still couldn't quite make out who Blaine was talking to.

Sebastian was just getting out of the shower when he heard music coming out of their room. It only took a few bars to peak Sebastian's curiosity since Blaine had one of Sebastian's favorite jazz albums playing. After drying off Sebastian secured his towel around his waist before walking into the bedroom. There he saw Blaine stretched out across their bed wearing only a pair of sweats and his eyes closed. Sebastian stood at the bottom of their bed for a moment, trying to figure out what was going through Blaine's head, before slowly making his way onto the bed. "Hey." He said softly while gently running his hand over Blaine's chest. Normally when Sebastian did that Blaine would flinch slightly, but today he didn't budge, just sighed softly.

"That feels nice." Blaine still hadn't opened his eyes, but he did place a hand over Sebastian's that was still caressing his chest.

"Do you want to talk?"

"Not really."

"Who were you talking to if you don't mind me asking?" When Blaine didn't answer Sebastian propped himself up on his elbow and looked down upon him, slowing his movements slightly.

"Bas, don't worry about it okay." The wavering in Blaine's voice really caught Sebastian's attention.

"Sorry, not going to happen. You rarely close up like this, so instinct kicks in." Sebastian then moved his hand off of Blaine's chest and brushed his cheek. "Look at me B, what is it?" There was nothing but love in Sebastian's voice, so Blaine slowly opened his eyes. And when he did Sebastian realized why he had them closed as a single tear fell and it looked like more were soon to follow. Once their eyes locked on each other Blaine rolled over and buried himself in Sebastian's chest. As he wrapped his arm around him, Sebastian felt his chest getting wet as Blaine was clearly crying.

Not wanting to push, Sebastian careful adjusted their position so he could wrap both arms around Blaine. It was clear to him that he wasn't going to get any answers from Blaine till he got what he could only assume was this first batch of tears out of his system. Blaine hadn't moved from his spot against Sebastian but the tears had clearly slowed when Sebastian's phone went off. Thankful that he set it on the nightstand he was able to reach it without moving Blaine.

**Tickets are booked. We leave in three hours. – Lexi**

The text from Lexi was all it took for Sebastian to break the silence in the room. "B, you need to tell me what's going on. What happened?"

"Accident." The single word was all that came out of Blaine's mouth. Considering how Blaine was acting Sebastian knew it could've only been a couple of people.

"Who was in an accident B?"

"My… my Mom." Sebastian's eyes bugged out once those words left Blaine's mouth. Sebastian felt his own breath hitch in his chest as he tried to hold back tears as well. Since he and Blaine had gotten together, Mrs. Anderson had been more of a Mom to him than his ever was. And as much as he wanted to be upset like Blaine was, he knew he needed to be there for Blaine. "She's unconscious Bas." If it was possible Sebastian pulled Blaine even closer. After taking a deep breath and composing himself slightly, Sebastian spoke.

"Okay, we need to pack. Lexi sent a text saying we leave in three hours and knowing her that means our flight leaves in three hours. So we'll be heading to the airport soon. Do you want me to pack your bag?" Blaine shook his head and looked up at Sebastian, his eyes red and puffy.

"I'm scared Bas."

"Me too B, me too."

They were just about done with their packing when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it B." Sebastian placed a kiss on the top of Blaine's head before going to answer the door. On his way to it, he realized he need to make a few phone calls because obviously their dinner plans that night were now canceled as were their plans for Saturday. When he opened the door Sebastian quickly found himself being engulfed in a hug from Brittany. "What are you guys doing here?" Sebastian asked once he looked Nick and Jeff.

"How's Blaine?" Nick asked.

"As well as can be expected. How do you know?"

"My Mom…she was in the car behind her." Jeff said, his voice almost as shaky as Blaine's was.

"She called to let Jeff know figuring Blaine could use all the support he could get."

"Where is Blaine, Sebby?"

"In our bedroom." Once Sebastian answered, Brittany took off down the hall. "So you guys know, we're leaving for the airport in a little bit."

"We figured as much. Is there anything we can do?" Nick asked.

"Could one of you call Rachel and Brody and let them know. Oh and call Thad, he got into town last night. It's clear our plans for this evening and this weekend have been canceled."

"We can do that, don't worry."

"Where's Santana?"

"She's actually with Cassie doing a shadow day of sorts. I called her and she really wishes she could be here."

"Let her know we appreciated it."

"When you guys get there can you keep us updated?" Jeff asked.

"Of course. But if you guys don't mind, I need to get back to B." When they reached the bedroom they saw Brittany holding Blaine tightly. "B, you've got more company though they aren't quite as cute as your current company." Blaine looked over to the doorway and smiled at Nick and Jeff.

"You're right, not as cute."

"We're offended." Nick said with a laugh.

"It's not like I said you two weren't cute, you're just not as cute as Britt."

"That is hard to top." Jeff replied. "I think only Jocelyn and Braeden come close."

They were only able to talk a few minutes more before the house phone went off. "We need to get going guys." Sebastian said.

"Alright, we'll walk out with you." Nick said.

After grabbing his own bag, Sebastian picked up Blaine's since it was pretty clear Brittany wasn't going to be letting go of him anytime soon. Once they reached the lobby Brittany finally let go of Blaine after giving him a big hug. "Your Mom's going to be okay Blaine."

"I hope you're right Britt." After Blaine spoke, Jeff and Nick each gave him a hug. "You guys really didn't need to come by, but thank you."

"Like we told Seb, if you need anything no matter how little let us know." Nick told him.

"I'll call you guys once we know something." Sebastian told them before they got into their car.

By the time they arrived at the airport, Lexi, Cooper, and the kids were already there. No words were exchanged as Blaine ran straight into Cooper's arms. From what Sebastian could see, Cooper was barely holding on like Blaine was. So Lexi and Sebastian carefully guided them both through check-in and through security. Once they reached the gate Cooper stepped away from them once his phone rang. With his arm wrapped around Blaine, Sebastian couldn't stop himself from following Cooper. It was clear to Sebastian that Cooper was extremely irritated.

"Lexi, what's going on?"

"One of his co-stars is giving him crap for going out of town even though Cooper cleared leaving with the studio. She's upset because now the whole cast won't be together for an interview tomorrow."

"What a bitch!"

"Exactly, she's been a pain-in-the-ass since the very beginning so this doesn't really surprise me. Though, she could show some fucking sympathy."

"I didn't get a chance to ask you, how are we getting to the hospital?" Sebastian asked, his eyes going back to Blaine.

"Cooper and I have rented a car and Beat is going to bring you two."

"Why?" Blaine asked softly.

"Your Dad needs someone to bring his car home otherwise Cooper and I would've rented two cars."

"Do you know which car she was driving?"

"She was driving Dad's SUV." Blaine looked up and saw Cooper standing in front of him. Cooper then knelt down in front of him and took a hold of one of Blaine's hands. "She's going to be alright Blaine."

"If she's going to be alright then why are we going home?" Blaine's question went straight to everyone's hearts. "And why hasn't Dad called us yet?" Cooper looked over at Lexi because he honestly had no idea what to say to Blaine.

"Blaine, I talked with your Dad. He's the one that asked for you and Cooper to come home."

"Why didn't he call and tell me?"

"He was going to, but while we were talking a doctor approached him and had some questions. So he asked me to call you since he didn't know how long it would take."

"Have you heard from him Coop?"

"Afraid not, I'm as in the dark about everything as you are. But you've got to know I honestly believe in my heart that she's going to be okay."

The flight back to Ohio was nerve-wracking for not only Blaine and Cooper but for Lexi and Sebastian who felt like there was nothing they could do to help their loved ones. They were barely out of the terminal when Sebastian spotted Beat. Blaine looked at Cooper. "You two should go with Beat; we won't be fair behind, promise." Cooper then gave Blaine a hug before giving him a kiss. "We'll see you guys soon."

"Thanks for coming to get us." Sebastian told him, while held Blaine's hand tight.

"You're very welcome."

The drive to the hospital was rather quiet since Sebastian sat in back with Blaine. Sebastian apologized numerous times to Beat who told him it was unnecessary; he was exactly where he should be. By the time they arrived at the hospital, Beat told them he wasn't going anywhere and that they could leave their bags in his car. A small smile came to Blaine's face before he and Sebastian headed inside. They were barely through the doors when Sebastian felt Blaine tense up so he stopped, causing Blaine to look up at him. "B, I'm not leaving your side unless you want me to, okay." Blaine stretched and gave Sebastian a kiss but didn't say a word, but Sebastian didn't need to hear any at that moment.

It wasn't that Sebastian was a fan of hospitals, but he knew where Blaine's severe dislike of them came from. Once they came out of the elevator Sebastian looked for a sign to let them know which direction to head in. After spotting it he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze and they headed down the hall. They knew they were in the right place when they spotted Mr. and Mrs. Sterling standing outside of the room. Blaine was just about to go into the room when Mrs. Sterling placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head and looked at her and smiled faintly.

When Blaine and Sebastian walked into the room they were pleasantly surprised to find Mrs. Anderson awake. "Mom." She turned her head to see Blaine standing there with Sebastian.

"I'm not looking my best right now, am I?" A smile crept to Mr. Anderson's face, only his wife would be more worried about her family in that moment.

"You've looked better." Blaine replied, knowing his Mom wouldn't appreciate him being all serious at that moment. Mrs. Anderson reached out towards Blaine who carefully walked closer, still not letting go of Sebastian's hand. "How are you feeling?" He asked once he took her hand.

"I'm real sore, but otherwise I'm okay." Blaine looked over at his Dad.

"She's telling the truth Blaine. Besides her broken arm, she's going to be okay. Though, she's going to be sore for quite a while. Must say, I'm surprised to see you already. Where's Cooper?"

"They'll be here soon." Sebastian replied. "Beat picked us up at the airport while they rented a car."

"Okay, but I'm still surprised you're here already."

"That's what you get when you tell my sister you want your sons' home. She got the first available flight she could."

"Not that I like the reason you're home but it's good to see you both."

"If you wanted us home you could've just asked." They all looked behind them to see Cooper and Lexi standing there with Braeden and Jocelyn.

"I will next time."

"Since you guys are all here, I'm going to go get some coffee." Mr. Anderson then got up and gave his wife a kiss before heading out of the room.

"Come closer." Upon his Mom's words, Cooper and Lexi went to the other side of the bed where Mr. Anderson had been sitting. "You do know your Dad overreacted by wanting you guys home."

"He might've, but it was the right thing to do." Cooper told her. "Right Blaine?"

"Coop's correct. Did they say how much longer you'll have to stay?"

"At least overnight. Now promise me you won't allow your Dad to stay all night because you know he's going to want to." Blaine and Cooper looked at each other both knowing she was basically asking the impossible from them.

"We'll try Mom." Cooper told her. "That's all we can promise because you know we both get our stubborn streak from him."

"Trust me, I know." All of them laughed at her words.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Lexi asked.

"Not really. And even though I said your Dad overreacted, I'm so happy to see you guys."

They were all talking when a doctor walked in asking if they could all leave the room while he checked on her. They all agreed, but none of them left before giving Mrs. Anderson a kiss. Once they were out in the hall they found Mr. Anderson talking with Mr. and Mrs. Sterling. "Dad, have you eaten?" Cooper asked.

"Did your Mom tell you to ask me that?"

"No, but I know you and I bet you haven't left her side which means you haven't eaten for hours."

"I'm fine Cooper."

"Not going to work Dad."

"Cooper."

"Dad, just let Cooper take you to get something to eat." Blaine said to him. "We're all here; Mom's not going to be alone." Seeing the looks in both Blaine and Cooper's eyes Mr. Anderson knew he wasn't going to win.

"Fine, I'll go but you better call if anything changes. And make sure she rests. She hasn't been awake that long. And…"

"Dad, we will." Blaine told him. "And relax, it's not like Coop's going to take you out for some big meal. You just need to eat something."

"Blaine's right Dad, and the sooner we leave the sooner we'll be back."

Mr. Anderson knew he didn't stand a chance and the last thing he wanted to do was argue with either of them after they came all that way. After a bit of convincing, Lexi and the kids headed off with Cooper and Mr. Anderson leaving Blaine and Sebastian to stay with Mrs. Anderson. Before Blaine and Sebastian headed back in the room, Mr. and Mrs. Sterling told them to call if they needed anything to which they both promised they would. Once Jeff's parents left, Sebastian pulled Blaine into a hug. "Are you feeling any better B?"

"Yea. I'm sorry I freaked out at home." Sebastian looked down at Blaine.

"You don't have to apologize about freaking out about your Mom of all people. I personally can't believe you didn't tell me right away."

"I think I was in shock. The only thing I really wanted was for you to make me feel better."

"You know I would've but…"

"I know, but you did make me feel better Bas. You know me well enough to know something wasn't right. Yet you didn't push. I really appreciate that." Blaine then slid his hand around Sebastian neck and pulled him down enough so he could give him a kiss.

When Mr. Anderson returned Blaine and Sebastian were filling Mrs. Anderson in on all the latest on-goings in their lives. "So glad to hear life in New York hasn't been boring." He said with a laugh

"Hey Dad, where's Coop?"

"He's on the phone. How are you dear?"

"Better since the boys aren't treating me any different. And did you know they did another photo shoot, yet this time with Cooper?"

"I faintly remember them mentioning something. And when do we get to see these pictures?" Mr. Anderson asked after taking a seat next to his wife.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Lexi didn't have a copy with her." Sebastian said. "So ask her when they arrive."

"I will." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile. "Now that you know I'm going to be okay how long are you staying?"

"We really haven't talked about it." Blaine told her. "Our main concern was you."

"Well, I don't want any of you putting your lives on hold because of what happened to me."

"Mom, nice try but this is one time were you're not going to win in telling Coop or I what to do."

"Seb."

"Sorry, but B's right."

"Don't you have lacrosse practice Seb?"

"My coach knows, so I'm covered. You're not going to be able to use me as an excuse to get Blaine to leave."

"Alright, since that's the case anything else interesting going on?"

"Not really." Blaine replied.

"There is, but I don't know what it is." Sebastian said which caused Mr. Anderson to laugh and Mrs. Anderson to just look at him.

"Care to fill us in Seb?"

"Blaine needs to because it's something he's doing but I'm not privy to the details."

"Nice try Bas, but not going to work."

"Oh, I'm sorry Seb." Mrs. Anderson told him. "It must be pretty special for him to be keeping quiet."

"It is." Blaine then leaned over and kissed Sebastian. "I promise it's going to be worth it and you don't have to wait that much longer."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"What are we promising?" Cooper asked as they walked into the room.

"That Bas will find out what I'm doing soon."

"He still hasn't cracked, has he?"

"Nope, I think he's gotten even more stubborn." Sebastian replied.

"Blame their Dad Seb, they get it from him."

"Whoa, don't let her fool you she's just as stubborn."

"She's not Dad." Cooper stated. "You take top honors in stubbornness in the family."

"Thank you Cooper."

"You're welcome Mom. And so you know, he refuses to come home with us tonight and your doctor has no objections to him staying." Blaine tried not to laugh after looking at his Mom.

"Since he's staying why don't the rest of you go home?"

"Mom."

"Blaine you look exhausted as does Cooper and visiting hours end soon." Mrs. Anderson then looked directly at Lexi and Sebastian. "Take care of them for me."

"We will." After Cooper and Blaine each gave their Mom a hug and a kiss they spoke with their Dad briefly while Lexi and Sebastian said goodbye. With Mr. Anderson's keys in hand they headed out. Once they reached the parking lot, Lexi let them know that their bags were in their car as they'd gotten them from Beat prior to taking Mr. Anderson to get something to eat.

His Mom's words must've been truer than he realized as by the time they reached Mr. Anderson's car Blaine tossed Sebastian the keys. Throughout the drive home, the conversation was pretty basic. "Did you let the guys know she's awake?"

"I did. Jeff and Nick know and are going to spread the word. They're really relieved to know she's going to be okay." Sebastian reached over and took ahold of Blaine's hand. "I'm really happy for you B. I know how worried you were."

"I am happy, but I know you're probably as relieved as Cooper and I are. I know my Mom means a lot to you too."

"She does, but you can't compare how I feel to how you or Cooper feel."

"Bas, I just meant I know you must be relieved too, more so than the rest of the guys."

"That I can accept."


	56. Chapter 56

Two Steps Beyond

Part 56

When Sebastian opened his eyes the next morning everything still felt a bit surreal. He looked down to see Blaine asleep on his chest, yet the setting brought the previous day's events quickly back to mind. After they'd gotten home that night they both changed and crawled into bed, planning to watch a movie. From what Sebastian remembered, Blaine made it about a half hour into the movie before he was passed out cold. It was pretty obvious Mrs. Anderson was right when she said her sons looked exhausted.

Once he glanced over at the clock he realized why he felt so off. It was almost nine o'clock. Considering it was rather early when they got back to the Anderson home that night it was obvious Blaine wasn't the only one tired. He barely shifted in his spot when he felt Blaine's arm tighten around him. "B, you awake?"

"Barely, what time is it?"

"Almost nine, why?"

"We should get up then and head back to the hospital."

"Alright, but you need to let me go then."

"Only long enough to get out of bed." There was something about the tone of Blaine's voice that Sebastian had a feeling their morning shower was going to be anything but quick.

It was almost forty minutes later before they were out of the shower and getting dressed. Neither able to rid themselves of the smiles they had plastered across their faces. "You know if their home we're so busted."

"Right now, I don't care. Not like they did anything different last night." Sebastian just looked at Blaine. "You can't tell me you didn't hear them."

"Oh, I heard them; I just thought you were already asleep when they started."

"Nope, I was just really relaxed with you holding me. Though, I'm pretty sure they were still going at it when I fell asleep."

"They were at it for a while so I'm pretty sure they were."

When they made it downstairs Lexi was in the kitchen making breakfast. "Morning guys."

"Morning." Blaine replied before looking around the kitchen. "Where's Cooper?"

"He's running an errand for your Dad. The body shop needs someone there while they do the assessment and your Dad didn't want to leave your Mom."

"How is she?" Blaine asked while Sebastian got them each a cup of coffee.

"He said it was a rough night with the nurses constantly going in and out checking on her. But he said she has a bit more spunk this morning. And before I forget, when you two go out today you need to take your Mom's car."

"Not that I'm complaining but why?"

"Cooper took your Dad's since the rental has the car seats in it."

"Makes sense."

"Now, is that food for us too or just you?" Sebastian asked.

"You really think all this is for me?"

"Well, you did tend to eat a lot when you were pregnant." Blaine couldn't stop himself from laughing at the look Lexi shot Sebastian.

"I'm not pregnant Bas."

"Okay, just checking."

"Bas, stop while you're ahead." Blaine told him. "Thank you for cooking Lexi."

"You're welcome Blaine."

They were just finishing cleaning up the kitchen when Cooper came walking in. There was something about the look on his face that stopped Blaine in his tracks. "What is it Coop?"

"Be happy Mom was driving the SUV and not her car Blaine. I now know why Mrs. Sterling was so shaken." Cooper then tossed an envelope onto the counter. "Make sure I bring this with today, Dad's going to want to see them."

"How bad was It Cooper?" Judging from the look on Cooper's face, Sebastian walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him.

"It's totaled. She got T-boned; thankfully it was on the passenger's side. Mom's really lucky Blaine." Cooper's words hit Blaine harder than he realized, it wasn't till he felt Sebastian holding him up did it hit him.

"Bas."

"Let's go." Sebastian grabbed the keys off the counter before they headed for the garage. Once they were gone Lexi walked up to Cooper and pulled him into a hug.

"Coop, talk to me."

"What's there to say but, I…we could've lost her all because some jackass was in a hurry." For the first time since Lexi told Cooper the news he finally broke down. Luckily there was a stool nearby because there was no way Lexi would've been able to hold him up. So there Cooper sat, wrapped tightly in Lexi's arms as he cried.

Meanwhile in New York, Nick sat on his bed and watched as Santana basically tore the closet apart looking for something to wear that day. "I told you, if you can't find something we'll go shopping." He told her and was greeted by a clearly exasperated look.

"I can't afford to just go shopping Nick."

"Come, sit." Nick said while tapping the space on the bed between his legs. Santana looked at him for a moment, but soon found herself sitting where Nick wanted her. "You know there is nothing wrong with me taking you shopping."

"But…"

"Don't, okay. You came out here planning to be here for about ten days, correct?" Santana nodded. "And now you're staying out here. Add the fact that you managed to get an internship at Cassie's agency."

"Remind me to thank Seb for that when they get home."

"I will, but I doubt it's going to be something you're going to forget. Now where was I?"

"Trying to convince me to let you take me shopping."

"That's right. And I'm going to. You're whole life has taken a drastic turn since you've been out here part in due to me."

"Nick, I…I can't let you do this."

"Why, give me one good reason?"

"Because it would look like I'm just doing what others think, using you." Nick leaned his head back and sighed before sitting up slightly and wrapping his arms around her.

"I know that's not the case and if others feel that way, screw'em."

"But…"

"If it makes you feel better we won't go shopping on Fifth okay, we'll go wherever you want. And you can pay me back if that would make you feel better though it's completely unnecessary." Santana sighed in frustration. As much as she didn't want to take Nick up on his offer, she knew she needed to because she didn't have anything that was appropriate to wear out that evening with Cassie or that week for work. Nick was right; she came out to New York, packed mainly for vacation and maybe one or two nights out. Not for moving her whole life, though she didn't regret the decision she made one bit.

When Blaine and Sebastian finally arrived at the hospital Blaine was a bit more relaxed, partially due to Sebastian's recommendation he just scream at the top of his lungs while they drove down the road with the top down. "Feeling better B?" Sebastian asked before they got out of the car.

"I do actually. There's probably only a few things that could actually make me feel better than I do right now."

"That option is still on the table." Sebastian replied with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows that quickly brought a blush to Blaine's cheeks.

"Later, not now especially in my Mom's car."

"I'm going to hold you to that killer."

"You won't get any complaints from me."

Once the top was up on the car they headed inside. Upon reaching Mrs. Anderson's room they found Mr. Anderson outside it talking with a doctor that actually looked familiar. They stood off to the side till Mr. Anderson spotted them and waved them over. "Come on over guys." The closer Blaine and Sebastian got they realized why Mr. Anderson looked so relaxed. The doctor Mr. Anderson was talking to was none other than Nick's Dad.

"I was wondering if I was going to see you two, how are you?"

"Good considering the circumstances." Blaine replied. "Not to be rude, but what are you doing here? Dad, did something change?"

"You can relax Blaine; you're Dad just asked me to stop by for a second opinion. And I agree with your Mom's doctor, she's going to be okay. She's in good hands; he's one of the best. Now if you all don't mind, I'm going to get going. I've got a few patients I need to check on."

"Thank you." Blaine said softly.

"You're welcome. And do me a favor."

"Sure."

"When you talk to my son, tell him to call his Mom."

"We can do that Mr. Duval." Sebastian replied.

"Thanks guys."

After he left Mr. Anderson looked at the boys. "This might sound awkward, but is there a reason you boys call him Mister Duval instead of Doctor Duval?"

"He said doctor sounds too stuffy at home." Blaine replied. "Same with Jeff's Dad."

"But with Jeff it opens up a whole other can of worms."

"That's very true."

"As entertaining as I'm sure this conversation is going to become why don't you two go inside while I go and get what they consider coffee. I'm sure she'd love the company." Blaine and Sebastian nodded and headed into Mrs. Anderson's room.

"Morning Mom!" Blaine said as he and Sebastian each took seats on opposite sides of the bed.

"Morning. I can honestly tell you I didn't expect to see you two so early."

"It's not that early." Sebastian replied.

"Considering how late you two slept some days, it is Seb." Sebastian smiled knowing she was right, before looking over at Blaine.

"What?" Blaine asked while taking ahold of his Mom's hand.

"Nothing. So, when do you get to go home?"

"I was told that if everything still checks out alright I can get out of here this afternoon thankfully."

"Dad told Lexi you didn't sleep well last night, why?" Blaine asked.

"They kept coming in to check on me. It seemed every time I'd drift off someone came in. Plus, this bed isn't really comfortable. Is Cooper coming by?"

"I'm sure he and Lexi will be here soon." Blaine told her. "He came back after we'd all finished eating breakfast so I'm sure she made sure he ate before they came."

"Where did he go?"

"Dad asked him to go to the body shop since he didn't want to leave you."

"It's totaled, isn't it?" Blaine just nodded. "Blaine, look at me sweetie. I'm going to be alright, so don't worry anymore, okay."

"I can't help it." She then carefully scooted over in bed. "Sit."

"Mom."

"Blaine." Sebastian stifled a laugh once he saw Blaine pout, because it was absolutely adorable. Once Blaine was sitting next to his Mom she turned slightly to look at him. "Thinking of what if scenarios aren't going to get you anywhere Blaine. We just need to be thankful that it happened the way it did."

"But Mom…"

"I appreciate your concern more than you realize, but the sooner we leave what happened in the past the better."

"I'll try."

"That's all I ask Blaine." She then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Now, why don't you make your Mom happy and fill me in on all the gossip, I could use some entertainment. I don't need to tell you hospitals are a bit depressing."

"And what gossip are you referring to?" Sebastian asked.

"Why don't you start with the fact that Nick and Santana are now dating and she stayed in New York with him?"

"How do you…" Blaine started to ask before remembering that Mr. Duval had just been there. "They've been seeing each other since Regionals."

"But only became official about two weeks ago." Sebastian added.

"And what do you two think of them getting together?"

"I honestly never would've imagined it, but they're actually really good together." Blaine told her.

"B's right, they're actually really cute together." Mrs. Anderson started to laugh. "I know, me using the term cute doesn't seem right."

"Glad you realized that's why I started to laugh Seb. So you're telling me Cooper now has to deal with all six of you in the city."

"It's actually seven, Mom, Rachel's there."

"Eight actually B, Thad got to town before we left, remember." Mrs. Anderson couldn't seem to stop laughing as she listened to the exchange going on between the two of them. Her laughter was contagious as soon Blaine and Sebastian found themselves laughing as well.

"Looks like we missed out on the fun." Cooper said as they walked in.

"Good luck." Mrs. Anderson said to him.

"With?"

"Having so many of them in the city."

"It really hasn't been that bad, honestly. Now why don't you two scoot so we can have some time with Mom?" Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before looking at Mrs. Anderson.

"You better keep her entertained." Sebastian said.

"We'll try, but it comes so naturally to two goofs like you two."

"Just shows who has more talent in the family." Blaine's reply caught everyone off-guard, even Lexi started to giggle.

"That was a low blow little brother."

"Relax Coop; we've got bedside humor while you've got big screen talent." Blaine said before carefully getting off the bed. Once he was off, he gave Cooper a hug and smiled up at him. "Love ya Coop!"

"Love you too! Cooper then kissed the top of Blaine's head before he and Sebastian headed off hand in hand. "So, how are you?"

"Ready to go home."

"I don't blame you. We tried to convince Dad to go home and get some sleep but he refused."

"That doesn't surprise me. Hopefully he'll take a nap once we get home."

"You're getting released today?" Lexi asked.

"I should be."

"That's wonderful. That helps explain why Blaine looks to be in such a better mood than when he left this morning. Since that's the case, is there anything in particular you'd like for dinner?"

"Lexi, you really don't need to."

"Mom, she's going to so just tell her what you'd like otherwise you'll end up with one of mine, Blaine, or Bas's favorites."

"Honestly, anything you choose to make Lexi would be appreciated. Now that you know I'm coming home, how long are you two going to be here?" Mrs. Anderson barely finished asking her question and she knew the answer judging from the way Cooper's shoulders slouched.

"I need to fly out Sunday night, but Lexi is willing to stay and help you and Dad get settled."

"I appreciate that but it's not necessary. You can all leave on Sunday. I'm sure Lexi has things to do as do Blaine and Seb."

"Mom."

"Cooper, neither you nor Blaine are going to know just how much having you all here meant to me and your Dad, even if it's only for a couple of days. But I don't expect you to all put your lives on hold."

"You know Blaine and I would do anything for you."

"I know that, which is why I'm asking you both to get back to your lives."

"But, someone is going to need to be here to help you when Dad is at work."

"It's already been taken care of Cooper. My friends are going to come by and keep me company during the day."

"Cooper, stop trying she's not going to change her mind." Mr. Anderson said from his spot in the doorway. "She gave it to me pretty good last night for even having you and Blaine come home. Told me I should've waited till I knew more."

"It was the right thing to do Mom."

"Where are Blaine and Seb dear?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I asked them to go and get me some real coffee. This flavored water just isn't cutting it anymore."

While they were talking the doctor came in to check Mrs. Anderson over one last time. So while he was with her, Cooper and Lexi waited out in the hall with the kids. "Is everything alright?" Blaine asked as he and Sebastian approached.

"The doctor is in with her." Cooper replied as Blaine and Sebastian handed them each a cup of coffee. "Hopefully all goes well and he signs her release papers."

"That would be nice."

"So you know, Mom wants us all to go back to our lives."

"I know, she mentioned the same thing to Bas and I earlier. What are we going to do?"

"Well, I'm flying to LA tomorrow night. Sadly I have to get back to work."

"Speaking of work, sorry about that jab earlier."

"It's okay. And don't cut yourself short Blaine, you're really talented."

"Thank you Coop. Since he's leaving does that mean we are too?"

"I hadn't booked flights for us yet. I wanted to talk with you and Bas first." Lexi told him.

"Alright, why don't we wait to see what the doctor says and then we can decide."

It was only about ten minutes later when Mr. Anderson came walking out into the hall and happily took a cup of coffee from Sebastian. "What's the verdict?" Cooper asked.

"She gets to come home."

"Can we go back in?" Blaine asked.

"The doctor is finishing up, but I thought you guys would like to know."

"We appreciate that Dad. Is there anyone we need to call?" Cooper asked.

"Actually, would you call your grandparents since I have some paperwork to fill out? And Blaine, please call Jeff's parents because I promised them I'd keep them updated."

"We can do that, right Blaine." Blaine nodded in response. After Mr. Anderson headed back into the room, Sebastian took Braeden from Cooper so he could make his calls. While Cooper and Blaine were each on the phone Sebastian went and sat down next to Lexi.

"How are you feeling sis?"

"Relieved, you?"

"The same. Did Cooper show you pictures of the SUV?"

"Yes and I made him promise not to show Blaine."

"That bad huh?"

"Yes. How was Blaine after I called yesterday because he seemed to take the news almost too well?"

"I actually got home while he was still on the phone with you. I had no clue anything was even wrong till after I got out of the shower. But when I laid down in bed next him, something just didn't feel right. Then before I knew it he curled up next to me and started to cry. It wasn't till I got your text did I realize how serious it was. Though Blaine doesn't normally cry like that so I knew it had to be something. How did Cooper take it?"

"He freaked, but it was to be expected. From his reaction I'm still kicking myself for not driving over to see Blaine or asking him to come over. Telling him over the phone was one of the stupidest things I've ever done. I'm just so happy you were there."

"Me too. This might sound weird, but did you tell Dad we're here?"

"I didn't. As much as I know he'd love to see us, now wasn't the time. Blaine and Cooper needed our full attention; I wasn't going to risk our family drama coming into play."

"Good idea."


	57. Chapter 57

Two Steps Beyond

Part 57

When Nick and Santana came walking back into the apartment they were greeted by Jeff who was stretched out on the couch with a sleeping Brittany in his lap. "Good lord, are you sure you two didn't forget something?" Jeff said upon noticing all the shopping bags they had.

"We probably did." Nick replied before kissing Santana on the cheek. "So, any news from back home?"

"Mrs. Anderson is being released today. And even your Dad went and checked on her. That reminds me, Blaine told me to tell you to call your Mom." Santana started to giggle at Jeff's reminder.

"Did he say why?"

"Just that your Dad asked him and Seb to ask you to call your Mom." Nick just shook his head.

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"Knowing my Mom, she's going to remind me of the importance of safe sex."

"You're kidding?"

"He's not." Jeff replied. "Now, what was with the massive shopping spree?"

"I needed clothes for work and for tonight, though that's technically work as well."

"What do you mean work?"

"That's right; you and Brittany were out with Brody and Rachel when I got home last night. I'm interning at Cassie's agency."

"Nice. That must mean your shadow day with her was a success."

"It was. Crazy though. Seb was right, there is more to all this than what I learned in school last year. Plus she gave me a list of classes I need to take that aren't even mentioned for my major. And I actually had to sign a confidentiality agreement yesterday because something crazy happened with one of her clients."

"How crazy?"

"Crazy enough that she had to sign the agreement." Nick replied which earned a roll of the eyes from Jeff. "What?"

"I was just curious if we could get a vague answer, that's all. I didn't want to know details."

"Let's just say the fact that you haven't heard any major rumblings, Cassie does her job very well."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means I know Britt loves checking out the gossip sites and this would've been all over them. Now, I need to go figure out what I'm wearing tonight." Santana then kissed Nick on the cheek. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, I'll be there soon."

"Don't make me wait too long."

Once she left the living room, Jeff waved Nick over. "You two were gone for six hours."

"I know. My Mom would be shocked to know I spent most of the day shopping."

"No kidding. Please tell me it's not all work clothes in there."

"And what are you implying?" Nick asked.

"You know exactly what I'm implying." The smile that came to Nick's face answered Jeff's question. "Then I'd say it was a successful shopping trip."

"When you talked to Blaine did he say when they're coming back?"

"From what I got from him, I think they're coming home tomorrow night."

"The fact that their coming home is good news, speaks volumes actually. And knowing my Dad stopped by to check on her makes me feel even better."

"Agreed. Now you better go, you still have bags in your hands and you promised to not keep her waiting."

"Very true."

"And Nick."

"Yes."

"Don't forget to call your Mom." Jeff said with a big grin on his face.

"Smartass."

When Nick walked into his bedroom he found Santana standing at the bottom of the bed looking at everything they'd bought spread out on the bed. "Jeff's right, we totally went overboard."

"No we didn't." Nick said after setting down the bags he was holding. "We didn't get anything that wasn't a necessity." He said before stepping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her.

"So the two bags of lingerie were necessities?"

"Absolutely considering the things I've ripped or torn in the past."

"We weren't very graceful that first night, were we?"

"Depends on the moment, but I'm pretty sure we chalked up the lack of patience to the fact that we'd waited as long as we had. And things have certainly been good from that point."

"That's true, I still remember the look on your face when my bra wouldn't unhook."

"It was being stubborn." Nick replied while nuzzling her neck.

"That I'll agree with since it was often a pain to hook. But I no longer have to worry about that. Thanks to you that bra no longer exists."

"I'm just glad you remembered to take it with you. Lord only knows what Seb would've said had he found it."

"I didn't throw it out till I got back to school. Can you imagine me trying to explain a ripped bra to my Mom, especially one that you most definitely destroyed?"

"Not really. Though I'd do it again if need be."

"I… I don't doubt…that one bit." By this point Santana was completely relaxed and the only thing holding her up was Nick. "Nicky…you…you need to stop."

"Alright, but why if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because I need to figure out what I'm going to wear and then start getting ready."

"Wear the burgundy dress."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it looks amazing on you and it's perfect for where you're going tonight. Decision made."

"Did you make that decision quickly hoping you'd get some before I go?"

"No, it's true the dress looks amazing on you. But if my quick decision gives us more time I'm not going to complain."

While Sebastian helped Lexi with dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson sat in the family room. "Blaine, do you mind going out back and getting Cooper?" Lexi asked.

"Not at all." Once Blaine was out back it didn't take long for him to find Cooper, all he had to do was follow the obviously frustrated voice. After making his way down to the pool, he found Cooper sitting on the edge with his feet in the water. It wasn't long till Cooper spotted him and motioned that it would only be a few more minutes. Blaine was about to walk away, but Cooper covered his phone just enough to ask Blaine to stay. By the time Cooper ended the call Blaine could see how exhausted his brother looked. "Before I forget, Lexi asked me to come and get you."

"Dinner?"

"No, I saw the timer. I think she just wanted to see you. And you might not want to hear this, but you look like hell."

"Nice to know I look how I feel."

"Want to talk?"

"You're going to think it's stupid." Cooper then ran his fingers through his hair.

"I wouldn't think that."

"Do you really want to know what's wrong?"

"Only if you want to talk about it? But I know I often feel better after talking to Bas. I totally get if you'd rather talk to your wife though." Blaine was about to get up but Cooper grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Is it wrong that I want to say screw all this movie promotion and go home with my wife and kids?"

"It depends on your reason."

"After everything that happened with Mom, I've come to realize how important my family is to me. And it seems a bit silly to be flying around promoting a movie instead of being home with my family. Hell, if it wasn't for having to promote this movie I would be able to stay here with Mom."

"I totally get where you're coming from Coop, but…deep down I know you want to live your dream. And you've been given that opportunity. You've got to realize how proud Mom and Dad are of you."

"I know their proud of me, but pursuing this dream that almost didn't happen cost me more than I realized."

"Like what?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm totally serious. What did it cost you? Because after what you told me you wouldn't have met Lexi if you weren't in LA pursuing your dream."

"That's the best thing that came out of it. But it cost me time with my family and almost destroyed my relationship with you."

"Can't say that was a good time for us but we got passed it."

"I hope you know how much I regret not keeping in touch with you. We lost so much time that we'll never get back."

"We need to focus on what we have now. I really would be lost without you, you know that?"

"You've got Bas."

"And you've got Lexi."

"Touché. I get where you're coming from Blaine. I feel the same way. We finally have the relationship that Mom and Dad always hoped we'd have."

"Agreed, which is why I need to tell you something."

"Why do I not like the sound of that?"

"Because it sounds like I'm going to drop a bomb on you. But I need to do this, heck Bas will be thrilled that I'm doing this since I'm pretty sure I'm driving him crazy."

"Doing what?"

"Telling you how I feel. Like the fact that I'm scared of being referred to as only Cooper Anderson's brother again."

"If someone says that to you, they're an idiot. I'm personally waiting for the day when I'm referred to as your brother. You're going to do remarkable things Blaine. Mom and Dad have never said it, but at times I really think they wished that I was more like you." Blaine couldn't help the smile that crept to his face. "That's not all is it?" Blaine just shook his head.

"I'm afraid of getting left behind again Coop." The look in Blaine's eyes when he spoke said more to Cooper than his words possibly could've. While letting out a rather loud sigh, Cooper wrapped his arm around Blaine and pulled him close. "That must sound silly to you, doesn't it?"

"Not at all, because I could totally see how you could feel that way. I went to pursue my dream and became an ass, basically ignoring everyone. And now that my dream is reality you're afraid it's going to go to my head and you won't matter once again."

"Wow, you putting it that way sounds even worse."

"Blaine, I said it that way because the same thoughts have crept into my head on more than one occasion. I don't want to be one of those people that forget what is truly important. But I don't think that's going to happen."

"Why is that?"

"Even before everything that happened recently, I gained a better appreciation for my family. And I'm not just talking about Lexi and the kids. I could've been a better son to Mom and Dad and well, I know I could've been a much better big brother to you. I should've been here when you were going through everything after you came out."

"But you did support me Coop the only way you could at that time."

"It wasn't enough Blaine. I should've been here with you."

After sending Sebastian to look for Blaine and Cooper, Lexi walked out onto the deck to find Sebastian leaning over the railing. "I thought you were going to find Cooper and Blaine."

"I found them."

"Then why…" Lexi didn't finish her sentence once she was next to Sebastian and saw why he didn't proceed any further. There sitting by the pool were Cooper and Blaine, with Cooper's arm around him and Blaine leaning against him, Sebastian and Lexi both knew this wasn't some normal conversation. "Any idea what they're talking about?"

"Considering recent events, it could be a lot of things."

"Bas, what are you not telling me? Is something going on between Blaine and Cooper that I don't know about?"

"It's nothing Lexi, don't worry about it."

"Nice try, but you know I'm going to worry about it till you tell me what the hell is going on."

"Fine, Blaine is afraid his and Cooper's relationship is going to implode with Cooper's impending fame."

"Thanks for not sugar coating it."

"How else would you expect me to put it without going into crazy detail?"

"I hope you told him that's crazy, right."

"I did, I'm pretty sure I've gotten through to him. But can you really blame him for feeling that way after everything they've been through. The only good thing Hummel ever did was encourage Blaine to fix things with Cooper."

"Do you think I should say something to Cooper?"

"No. If Blaine feels the need, he'll tell Cooper himself at least I hope he will. I'm pretty sure they're to the point in their relationship that they can tell each other things no matter how uncomfortable it might be."

By the time dinner was over Sebastian and Lexi couldn't help notice that there was something different about Blaine and Cooper, but neither could put their finger on it. "Dinner was incredible Lexi, thank you once again." Mrs. Anderson said.

"I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. Also, thanks to some help from Blaine and Bas there are quite a few meals in the freezer ready to go."

"You really didn't need to do that." Mr. Anderson told her.

"I know, but I'm just returning the favor from when Mom stocked our freezer after the twins were born."

"She's got a point Mom; you can't be upset with her." Cooper said.

"I'm not upset, she just didn't have to do all that work."

"Hey, we helped." Blaine chimed in while glancing at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry boys; I appreciate your help too. Now, am I going to get to spend time with you or are you going to run off and see your friends while you're home?"

"You're stuck with us." Sebastian replied. "Unless you want us to run off."

"No Seb, I'd like you to stick around. Especially knowing I'm not going to see you two for a while once school starts."

"Since that's the case, what would you like to do tonight?" Blaine asked.

"How about we have a movie night, nothing crazy?"

After a few looks were exchanged they were all in agreement. Since the evening had been decided, Mr. Anderson escorted Mrs. Anderson to the family room while the rest of them finished cleaning up the kitchen. "You know Mom would've been cool with you guys going out."

"I know, but we just saw all the guys a little more than week ago so it's not like it's been ages. Plus we'll be seeing them shortly after they head to school."

"What about your friends from McKinley?" Cooper asked.

"After what just went down, no thanks." Sebastian replied. "Quite a few of them didn't take the last bit of news very well."

"What bit of news?" Lexi asked.

"Nick and Santana are officially dating now." Cooper replied.

"Oh, that. I thought it was something new."

"And how do you know this bit of news?" Sebastian asked.

"Tasha told me all about it, said Kurt wigged out about it. First off, he couldn't believe Santana was now dating guys again. And the fact that it's Nick, completely threw him. I don't know why, Nick's cute like all of your friends. I personally don't blame Santana one bit."

"Alright, since you know all that, time for us to ask you some questions." Blaine said.

"I plead the fifth." Lexi replied before going to finish the dishes.

"From that reaction, I now want to know what Blaine and Sebastian have to ask you, because it must be something for you to react like that."

"It's nothing Coop, nothing."

"Hey Coop, ever wonder how Lexi got ahold of one of our friends to pick us up from the airport?" Sebastian asked.

"I was curious, but assumed she got the number from one of you."

"Nope. Tell him sis."

"I…I don't know what you're referring to Bas." Thankfully Lexi was briefly saved for a moment when Blaine and Sebastian's phones each went off. "What's going on?"

"She looks beautiful." Sebastian said after opening the message.

"That could almost be an understatement." After hearing both of the boys responses Cooper snatched Blaine's phone out of his hand.

"Wow!"

"Would one of the three of you show me what you're gawking over?" Sebastian then stepped towards the sink and showed Lexi the picture.

"She looks stunning. Did Nick say where they are going?"

"Nick's not going; Santana is accompanying Cassie to a party tonight."

"Sweet, Santana took the job offer."

"What job offer?" Blaine asked.

"Shit, I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Lexi." Sebastian said.

"Fine, but promise me you'll be excited when she tells you." Both of them nodded. "After your call to Cassie and their little meeting, Cassie offered Santana an internship."

"That's awesome!" Blaine exclaimed.

"I'm so glad things worked out that way." Sebastian said.

"Me too. Cassie really took a liking to her after that first meeting. And you probably helped Santana more than you realized."

"How so?"

"Cassie was able to tell her a few things that neither her professors nor counselor told her last year."

"And now she has her foot in the door of one of the top agencies." Cooper added.

"Coop, is Cassie your publicist?" Blaine asked.

"She is actually. And personally I wish she was coming with me to LA after all the crap I've had to deal with."

"Lexi mentioned some of it to me. I can't believe someone had the audacity to ask that of you."

"Ask what?" Sebastian asked.

"One reporter conducting an interview asked me to remove my wedding ring."

"Excuse me? Please tell me you told them where to stick it?"

"I did as politely as I could. I also told the publicist traveling with us."

"Why am I just hearing about this now?"

"Because I found out the day we moved Rachel out. It slipped my mind after everything else that happened. Forgive me?" Sebastian looked at Blaine, he tried to be upset but he just couldn't since Blaine was giving him his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Of course I forgive you, but you might have to make it up to me."

"And what do you have in mind?"

"I was…"

"Don't you dare go any further Bas." Cooper stated. "I don't need to hear what you two do."

"You mean like we heard you two last night." For one of the first times Blaine could remember, Cooper looked embarrassed. That was saying a lot considering the things Blaine had witnessed.

"You heard us last night?"

"We did, sorry sis."

"I'll survive, I'd much rather you heard us than saw us."

"Saw what?" All their eyes flew to the doorway when they heard Mr. Anderson's voice.

"Nothing." The fact that all four of them responded Mr. Anderson knew he was probably better off not knowing.

"What can we do for you Dad?" Cooper asked.

"Your Mom was just wondering what was keeping the four of you."

"We'll be there soon." Blaine replied.

"Alright, I'll let her know." After he left the four of them all just looked at each other. It was pretty clear all of them were happy he walked in when he did and not much later, for who knows where the conversation might've been.


	58. Chapter 58

Two Steps Beyond

Part 58

Leaving the Andersons on Sunday evening was not something any of them wanted to do. But Blaine and Cooper also knew fighting their Mom on the topic was pointless. The only reasonable compromise they could come up with was the promise of daily phone calls. Phone calls that Mrs. Anderson knew were going to happen more than once a day.

After arriving at the airport, Blaine and Sebastian got to witness Lexi and Cooper saying goodbye which honestly broke both of their hearts a bit. It was clear to anyone around that Cooper didn't want to be going in the opposite direction of his family. After a bit, Blaine and Sebastian lost track of the amount of times Cooper told them to look out for his family. As he headed for his terminal, Blaine and Sebastian each put an arm around Lexi, who was holding it together the best she could. Once they were settled at the gate, Blaine kept an eye on Jocelyn and Braeden while Lexi cried in Sebastian's arms.

It was probably for the best that they were all flying home together, because once Lexi was done crying she was utterly exhausted. Blaine and Sebastian realized that out of all of them, Lexi had probably gotten the least sleep of any of them during the past few days. So once they were settled on the plane, Blaine and Sebastian took responsibility for Braeden and Jocelyn and convinced Lexi to get some sleep. They were both thrilled that she didn't fight them on it. Upon their arrival back in New York, Blaine and Sebastian accompanied Lexi and the kids' home and made sure they were settled before heading home themselves.

Once they were inside the apartment, Sebastian took their bags to their room while Blaine went to find them something to eat. By the time Sebastian joined Blaine in the living room he was surprised to find two plates of food on the table. "That was quick; I was expecting a bowl of popcorn or something."

"Luckily for us, we ordered takeout Thursday night." Blaine replied once Sebastian sat down next to him. "When you're at practice tomorrow I'll go to the store."

"Speaking of practice, it's going to run longer."

"How much longer?"

"Till noon, but we start an hour later."

"So the chances of me waking up to an empty bed are a bit slimmer."

"Yes, if you want to get up early. I would never object to spending time with you before I have to practice. And before you say anything, I do not just want to spend time with you in the carnal sense."

"Though, you wouldn't object if it was."

"Never, just like you wouldn't object."

By the time they'd finished eating; they just left the plates on the coffee table and got comfortable on the couch. "Your Mom was in rare form when we left."

"You could say that again. She's clearly drugged up otherwise she wouldn't have mentioned catching us making out in the pool."

"Like your Dad said, at least we were clothed."

"Barely."

"I want to ask you something, but you can tell me it's none of my business and I'll respect that."

"Alright, what do you want to know?"

"What was going on between you and Cooper down by the pool Saturday night?"

"I was wondering when you were going to ask about that." Blaine replied while getting up from his spot lying down on the couch so he was sitting next to Sebastian. "The beginning of the conversation was about my Mom."

"And the end?"

"About mine and Coop's relationship."

"What about it?"

"That I'm afraid of being left behind again."

"What did he say?"

"He told me it wouldn't happen. He then proceeded to apologize once more for everything that happened between us."

"Do you believe him?"

"I do. So hopefully now that he and I have talked I won't be freaking out on you anymore."

"It's okay if you do; I know things don't just fix themselves overnight."

"I appreciate that. Just as I appreciate everything you did for me these past few days."

"I didn't do anything special."

"You did more than you realize Bas."

"I held you; I listened, and made quite a few sexual innuendos."

"And all those things were just what I needed. The fact that you didn't really coddle me meant a lot."

"I didn't need to, Lexi did."

"And it felt right coming from her, it wouldn't have been you. And before you get offended, it's not that you aren't loving and caring because you are."

"What she did was a very Mom thing to do."

"Exactly. I'm so happy you get that because I had no clue how to explain it."

"I totally get it."

"Good." After Blaine spoke Sebastian noticed a change in Blaine's expression.

"What is it B?"

"Well, I was thinking about what we were talking about Saturday before we got interrupted by my Dad."

"Do you want some attention this evening?" Sebastian asked, his voice deeper than it was just previously as he began to caress Blaine's thigh. The way Blaine's legs effortlessly fell apart Sebastian knew exactly what Blaine wanted. Once his hand moved higher, his fingers grazed over the growing bulge in Blaine's pants. "What do you want B?" Sebastian whispered into his ear, before nipping at the lobe. When Blaine had yet to answer, Sebastian applied a bit more pressure and watched as Blaine's eyes fluttered shut while he bit his lower lip. Once the slightest of moans started to escape Blaine's lips, Sebastian stilled his hand before leaning in close once again. "Say it B." He said before moving his hand ever so slightly.

The sound of Sebastian's voice sent chills through Blaine's body and caused him to buck up into Sebastian's hand. "Please Bas."

"All you have to do is tell me what you want B. I'll do anything you ask." Sebastian practically purred into his ear. As much fun as he was having, hearing the affect he was having on Blaine was clearly affecting Sebastian as well. Considering everything they'd done, Sebastian still found it endearing how shy Blaine could be in asking for what he wanted. Though, that shyness would disappear when they were in the passion of the moment. That was the only time Blaine had no trouble asking for what he wanted or needed.

"Bas…I…I want…you…to….your mouth…" Blaine's words were getting so staggered and breathless that Sebastian was afraid Blaine was going to climax before they even had any true fun. So while Blaine tried to calm himself Sebastian carefully undid Blaine's pants while starting to kiss his neck.

"Where do you want my mouth B?" By this point Blaine's pants were undone and Sebastian had slid his hand into Blaine's boxers. From the dampness of the boxers, Sebastian was careful not to brush his hand over the tip of Blaine's cock knowing it just might send him over the edge.

"C…c…cock." Once the word finally left Blaine's lips, Sebastian looked at him; Blaine's eyes were completely dilated. "Please Bas." That was all Blaine needed to say and Sebastian moved himself off of the couch and onto the floor. After settling himself between Blaine's legs, he removed his hand just long enough to pull Blaine's pants and boxers down. Blaine didn't even have the chance to kick his clothes off that were pooled around his ankles when he felt Sebastian's tongue swirl around the tip, lapping up every drop of pre-cum.

With one hand in Sebastian's hair he felt Sebastian's tongue run along the vein on the underside before going around the tip once more. "You're gorgeous like this B." That's all Sebastian said before he took Blaine entirely into his mouth. Blaine had always been thankful Sebastian could deep throat but in that moment he was honestly grateful. More than once Sebastian had to still Blaine's hips as he kept bringing him right to the edge before slowly taking him back down. What Sebastian was doing to Blaine was pure, glorious, torture and he wouldn't have it any other way. It wasn't till Sebastian willingly let Blaine start to control his movements did he know he'd finally get his release.

With a jerk of his hips, Blaine let go and Sebastian continue his ministrations till Blaine rode out his orgasm. Once he felt Blaine's entire body begin to shudder beneath him Sebastian finally released him from his mouth, a wicked grin on his face, before swirling his tongue around the tip one last time. "You're incredible Bas." Blaine's voice was completely spent at this point after how vocal he'd been.

"Glad you approve." Sebastian replied while slowly moving up Blaine's body, before kissing him. Considering how much Sebastian wanted Blaine at that moment, the kiss was rather gentle. As Blaine's tongue slid into Sebastian's mouth he enjoyed the taste of himself on Sebastian's tongue. With his hands braced on the back of the couch, Sebastian was thankful for the support when Blaine palmed him through his jeans while they kissed, causing Sebastian to moan loudly into the kiss. It was obvious this was only the beginning of their night.

If there was ever a morning Sebastian was thankful to be able to sleep in, even just a little bit longer, it was this one. He and Blaine stayed up much later than either had realized, but neither regretted it. The only thing Sebastian reminded him of before they went to bed was that he was definitely taking a nap once practice was over to which Blaine had no problems with. Sebastian had just sat up in bed when rolled over. "Morning."

"Morning yourself, go back to sleep."

"Why should I get to sleep when you have to get up?" Blaine said while slowly sitting up in bed.

"That's sweet B, but seriously go back to sleep."

"Sorry, not going to happen. Are you going to take a shower before you go?"

"Yes, why want to join me?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Not at all, though we need to behave. Practice is going to be long enough as it is."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I'm not." Sebastian said before leaning over and giving Blaine a kiss before getting out of bed. "Don't keep me waiting."

After seeing Sebastian off to practice Blaine headed straight for the piano and got back to work. As much as Blaine wanted to stay in Ohio with his Mom, he was happy to be back home. Being home meant everything was going to be alright. It was like his Mom said, they can't dwell on what happened, they need to move forward. And if that was the mindset she had, her boys knew it was the one they needed to adopt no matter how hard it might be.

It was shortly after nine when the doorbell rang. Blaine begrudgingly got up from the piano and went to get it. He couldn't help wonder who it was since he'd already spoken to Jeff that morning and they weren't going to be coming by until later that afternoon, after Sebastian was home and had gotten a nap. Upon opening the door he was surprised to see Walter standing there. "Morning Walter, come on in."

"Morning Mr. Anderson."

"What can I do for you?"

"These arrived for you and Mr. Smythe this morning while the others arrived this weekend while you were gone. Since it was before eight, I signed for them unsure of whether or not you were up. And I already knew Mr. Smythe left for the day."

"I greatly appreciate that." Blaine said while taking the pile of envelopes from him. Blaine was thankful that he had his wallet on him and tried to tip Walter, but he refused and reminded him that it was part of his job. Once Walter left Blaine took a closer look at the envelopes in hand. Each one was addressed to him and Sebastian in some of the nicest calligraphy he'd ever seen. He was tempted to open them, but decided to refrain until Sebastian came home.

He'd just gotten back to work when his phone rang with a call from Nick. "Morning."

"Hey, welcome back."

"Thank you."

"How's your Mom?"

"Happy to be home and basically in one piece."

"I can only imagine. My Dad said she was really lucky."

"From what I heard about the damage to the SUV he's right. So, what do I owe the honor of a call this morning since I know you guys are coming by later?"

"Did you and Seb get invitations delivered this morning?" Well, at Nick's word Blaine now knew the top two envelopes were invitations.

"Walter actually just dropped off a stack of envelopes addressed to Bas and I. Said some were delivered this weekend while two were delivered this morning. What are the invitations to?"

"A gala at the Museum of Modern Art."

"Excuse me?"

"My thoughts exactly. I called my Mom this morning to ask her about it and she wasn't too surprised considering her and my Dad go to these types to things. What she was surprised about is that the invitations weren't addressed to her or my Dad, they were addressed to me and Jeff."

"Can you describe the envelope the invitation came in so I know which one to open because I was going to wait till Bas got home?" Once Nick finished the description, Blaine knew which one it was. After he opened it he had to pause because he was as confused about things as Nick was. "We got the same one and well, I don't know why either. But I think I know someone who might be able to give us an answer."

"Who?"

"Lexi. So, let me give her a call and then I'll get back to you. Sound good?"

"That works for me, because Jeff and I would like to know what to make of these before we tell the girls."

"That makes sense. I'll give you a call after I talk with Lexi."

Once Blaine got off the phone with Nick he looked at the pile in front of him. There was no way all of these were invitations, were they? Knowing he wasn't going to get any more work done that morning he put his music away before sending Lexi a text asking if she was free. It didn't come as much of a surprise to Blaine that she said she was rather busy, but if he needed to talk he was more than welcome to come by. So after changing out of the clothes he'd been wearing into something more appropriate, he grabbed the invitation and headed over to Lexi and Cooper's. On his way, Blaine sent Sebastian a quick text telling him where he was in case practice let out early so Sebastian would know where he could find him.

When he walked into the house he noticed a pile of mail on the table in the foyer. And after a quick glance he saw all the same envelopes that had been sent to him and Sebastian. "Lexi!"

"I'm upstairs." She called out. Considering how quickly she answered, Blaine knew she must be in the family room. "Hey, didn't expect to see you this morning, what's going on?" She asked from her spot on the couch. The twins were in their swings while Lexi had her laptop open.

"I had a question, but it looks like you're working"

"Blaine, ask away, I multi-task much better in person than on the phone. I didn't want to talk on the phone mainly because it's hard to balance it if Jocelyn or Braeden need me."

"Okay. What's with the gala invite?"

"Which one?"

"The one at the Museum of Modern Art."

"I'm guessing Bas isn't home."

"No, he's at practice and will be till noon. Why?"

"The invite wouldn't have surprised him. You and Bas are basically making your society debuts."

"Excuse me?"

"I know, it's weird, took me awhile to get used to as well. But basically now that you two are living out here you're going to be getting invitations to lots of parties, balls, galas. They're all basically the same thing."

"Why?"

"Part of it comes from mine and Bas's upbringing, mainly our grandparents."

"Okay. Then answer this, why did Nick and Jeff get invitations?"

"They received them because Nick's parents are on the invite list. And since they aren't in the city it was only appropriate to invite Nick." When Blaine went to speak again, Lexi raised her hand for him to let her finish. "Jeff received one because well, it was only appropriate. And after checking the records his parents have actually attended on more than one occasion."

"And how do you know this?"

"That's because I helped plan it this year. You should be happy you guys get to start with these. The first one I attended was the Met Gala. Talk about getting blown away."

"Alright, what are the other invitations to?"

"I'd guess at least one of them is for Fashion Week. And don't even ask me why you'd be getting that one because it's self-explanatory."

"Now, are these things we're expected to attend?"

"There are certain ones you need to attend while others are more about being seen."

"Need to attend?" Once Blaine asked his question Lexi grabbed her phone from next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Sending my brother a text to come over once he's done with practice, because if I'm going to explain all of this I'd prefer to only do it once. And I'm sure Bas has quite a few questions as well. Just answer this one for me, please tell me you have your tuxes from the wedding here in New York as well as a few others suits"

"We do. Bas actually made sure I packed most of my suits and I know he brought all of his. So, it's safe to presume most of these are black-tie affairs."

"They are, so you might want to mention that to Nick and Jeff."

"How'd you know?"

"Because you asked me about their invites so I assumed one if not both of them called you."


	59. Chapter 59

Two Steps Beyond

Part 59

After having quite the extensive talk with Lexi, Blaine and Sebastian headed home. "I totally understand if you don't want to go to these things." Sebastian said on their walk back home.

"Actually, it sounds like fun, though I'm sure the novelty will wear off after a while."

"At least Lexi gave us that list of ones we need to go to. I'm pretty sure anything pertaining to Fashion Week is a must go considering our new occupation. At least that's only four times a year."

"We can't forget we must go to any gala Lexi helps plan."

"I honestly don't know how she's going to balance everything now that she's a Mom. I know she cut back the amount of parties she goes to since she and Cooper got together. And she cut back completely during the end of her pregnancy. But now she really doesn't have any good excuses not to go."

"Yes she does, she hates leaving her kids with a sitter."

They were almost home when Blaine sent a text to Nick and Jeff asking them if they could come by later than planned since he and Sebastian were just getting back after talking with Lexi. And that they had quite a bit to talk about and asked if they could all just do dinner instead. Sebastian was relieved when Jeff replied that it wouldn't be a problem, since he was exhausted and wanted to lie down and take a nap.

Even though they'd lied down for their nap together, when Sebastian finally woke up Blaine was no longer next to him. "Hi Sebby." Sebastian looked to the side and saw Brittany sitting on the other couch watching television.

"Hey Britt, how long have you been here?" Sebastian asked, his voice groggy since he was still waking.

"About an hour."

"Is anyone else here?" Sebastian asked while sitting up and stretching.

"Nick and Jeff are in the kitchen with Blaine making dinner."

"Where's Santana?"

"She on her way, she was at work."

"Work?" No sooner did the word come out of Sebastian's mouth did he spot Nick standing behind Brittany.

"Yes work, but we'll let Santana explain once she gets here. Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I did, though it would've been better if B was still next to me when I got up."

"Sorry about that Bas, but it's a good thing I did because I needed to go to the store." Blaine said as he came walking around the couch. "I was going to wake you but you looked too comfortable."

"Thank you for letting me sleep. What are we having for dinner?"

"Fajitas, hope that's alright."

"Fine with me. Where's blondie?"

"He's on the phone with his Dad." Nick replied while taking a seat on the couch. "He should be here soon."

"Please don't tell me his Dad gives advice over the phone." Sebastian said before pulling Blaine close.

"Don't know, but I wouldn't be surprised if he does. And I'm sure you're both going to love this, but we need to make plans to go shopping."

"Is this at your insistence or Santana's?" Blaine asked.

"Both actually."

"And just what are we talking about?" Jeff asked as he walked into the room.

"Going to the West Village." Sebastian replied.

"Cool, when are we going?"

"I'll call Brody later and ask when he's free since technically I'm free each day after practice."

By the time the doorbell rang, they all assumed it was Santana and it couldn't have come soon enough since they were all getting hungry. She wasn't even able to make it too the living room since the guys cut her off as they all headed for the kitchen. "Please don't tell me you expect me to cook because my feet are killing me." Santana said as she took a seat.

"Relax, we're cooking." Blaine told her. "We just brought you here because we're starving and knew if we let you get comfortable out there we'd have to wait longer."

"So, what's this about you working?" Sebastian asked as Blaine and Jeff started cooking.

"I have you to thank, I got an internship at Cassie's agency. So I owe you."

"You don't owe me a thing."

"Seb, you made the call."

"But you got the internship on your own. I had nothing to do with it."

"Regardless, thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Now that you're awake Seb, could you and Blaine fill us in on those invites?"

"Gladly, they were meant for you as addressed."

"How?" Jeff asked.

"Lexi actually helped plan the gala and well, Nick your parents usually attend. And Jeff, your parents have attended in the past."

"What are we talking about?" Santana asked as she put her feet in Nick's lap.

"This morning invitations were delivered for a gala at the Museum of Modern Art." Nick told her. "And well, I called Blaine to see if he and Seb had received something similar, which they had."

"And since I didn't know much about it, I decided to go talk with Lexi." Blaine added.

"Am I safe to assume this is a black-tie affair?"

"It is." Sebastian replied. Though no sooner had he, he noticed Brittany and Santana look at each other. "What's wrong?"

"Guys, something like that means fancy dresses."

"Okay."

"We can't afford dresses like that. What passed as fancy at McKinley would be laughed at."

"No big deal." Jeff replied. "We'll buy you guys' dresses."

"I don't think so." Santana replied. "I can't let Nick do that after everything he's already done." Blaine and Sebastian looked at Nick who just shook his head. Basically telling them he'd explain later.

"What would you say if I told you both that you wouldn't have to buy dresses?" Sebastian asked.

"We'd have to buy dresses in order to go." Brittany replied.

"Ladies, my sister has enough dresses in her closet that she'll never wear again. I'm sure she'd be willing to let you guys borrow one. Heck, I bet Tasha and Cassie could lend you one as well."

"I appreciate that Seb but…" Before Santana could even finish Sebastian was on his phone. "He's calling Lexi, isn't he Blaine?"

"Probably. But he's right, I doubt she'd mind. She's got an entire closet in one of the bedrooms filled with beautiful gowns. Knowing her, I'm sure she'd be thrilled to help out."

"She is." Sebastian replied. "If you two are free on Saturday you're more than welcome to go over to Lexi's. And she said if she doesn't have something you like she's sure between her, Cassie, and Tasha they can help figure something out."

"Britt, would you even want to go to a gala?" Jeff asked.

"It's basically a fancy party, right?"

"Yes."

"And we get to dress up?"

"We do."

"I'd love to go. Santana, are you going to go with Nick?"

"Yes, I'm going to go with Nick."

By the time they'd finished eating and got comfortable in the living room Sebastian noticed the pile of envelopes on the table. "What are all of these B?"

"Well, one of them is your invitation to the gala as for the others I don't know since I was waiting for you to come home to open them." Blaine replied after sitting down next to him. Once Blaine was settled Sebastian grabbed the pile off the table while Jeff went to go put a movie in.

"We need to move our vacation B."

"You guys already went on vacation." Santana said.

"We were going to Orlando for a few days." Blaine replied. "Why?"

"Fashion Week. All these invites are for different parties and events. So between lacrosse practice and these events we're going to need to reschedule. Sorry."

"That's alright."

"Really?"

"Yes, though I'm not thrilled about it. I probably would've been more upset if we didn't go to Leavesden. But since we did, I can wait."

"Aren't you two getting all fancy on us?" Jeff said.

"Hey, you two are going to be doing the same sort of things." Sebastian said.

"True, but not as often as the two of you. Before I forget, when does Cooper's movie come out because Jeff and I promised the ladies we'd take them opening night?"

"August thirtieth." Blaine replied. "It's a Labor Day release."

"Will you guys come with us?" Brittany asked.

"If it's good we will." Sebastian replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Santana asked.

"We're going to the premiere the week prior so we'll be seeing before the rest of you." Blaine told them.

"Wait a minute, so you two are going to have the premiere, fashion week, and the gala all within a two week span?" Nick asked.

"Close to it. Don't forget, we start school as well." Sebastian said. "Safe to say we need to enjoy our free time while we can."

After coming back from a morning run on Saturday morning Sebastian and Blaine took a quick shower, and got dressed before heading over to Nick and Jeff's. "I think this is only like the third time we've been here since we moved them in." Blaine said on their way.

"That's because our place has more space."

"That's very true. Now, is Brody meeting us here?"

"He is."

When they knocked on the door they weren't quite sure who was going to answer. But their morning couldn't have started much better since Brittany was the one to welcome them. Once they were inside she gave each of them a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. "The guys are almost ready."

"You seem rather happy this morning Britt." Sebastian said.

"I am. I slept really well last night and Jeff made a really yummy breakfast."

"What did he make Britt?" Blaine asked.

"He made waffles that looked like Mickey Mouse."

"I want waffles that look like Mickey Mouse. Jeff!" Sebastian called out. "Get your butt out here Jeffrey Sterling."

"Good morning to you too Seb." Jeff said while pulling his shirt over his head. "What's so important that I get out here?"

"He wants Mickey Mouse waffles like you made Britt." Blaine told him, which just cause Jeff to smile.

"Are you serious?"

"I am. Bring me Mickey!" Sebastian said with a smile.

"Do want some too Blaine?"

"If it wouldn't be a hassle, Bas and I only grabbed a quick bite this morning after coming back from our run."

"Follow me."

Once they were settled in the kitchen Jeff got the waffle maker back out. "Please tell me that was here before you and Nick got here." Blaine said as he and Sebastian took a seat.

"It was. Britt, you should go find out what's keeping Santana since I know you're excited about today."

"Okay." Brittany then gave Jeff a quick kiss before heading off.

Once Brittany was gone Sebastian cleared his throat. "Yes Seb." Jeff said while continuing to work on breakfast for the guys.

"What do you want to get today?"

"I'm not quite sure besides the obvious, though I'm clearly up for experimenting a bit more. But I need to ask you both something."

"Anything." Blaine replied.

"How is it you two used handcuffs yet had no marks on either of your wrists?"

"They're padded." Sebastian told him. "And surprisingly, rather comfortable no matter how hard you pull on them."

"Jeff." Brittany said once she walked back into the kitchen. "I don't think they're going to be ready anytime soon."

"They're at it again?" Jeff asked and all Brittany did was nod. "Doesn't surprise me. So guys, hope you're not in a hurry to leave."

"We're not." Sebastian replied. "Who are we to deny either of them pleasure."

"Have you even seen them this morning?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, we had breakfast together. Then they went to shower and get ready."

"They lose track of time like we do Bas."

"Sounds like it."

"I can't say anything because Britt and I are just as bad. Hopefully Brody is as understanding."

"I'm sure he will be."

By the time Nick and Santana appeared Blaine and Sebastian were just finishing breakfast. "Morning!" Blaine said rather enthusiastically.

"Morning." Nick said a shy smile on his face. "Have you guys been here long?"

"Long enough." Sebastian replied. "Though no worries, Jeff fed us while we waited."

"Sorry guys." Santana replied.

"Like Bas said, no worries."

"Still."

"Santana, honestly it's no big deal. It's not like we have to leave at a given time, plus Brody isn't here yet." Blaine told her, hoping to reassure her.

"Now ladies, is there anything you want the guys to pick up?" Sebastian asked which earned him a look from both Jeff and Nick.

"Jeff knows what I want." Brittany replied. "We talked about it last night."

"Anything Nick wants to get, I'm game. Can't knock something till you try it, right?"

"Very true." Blaine replied as there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Brody, I'll get it." Nick said while Jeff finished cleaning up.

"Are we correct to assume you're going over to Cooper and Lexi's?" Blaine asked.

"We are, and we should probably be going." Santana said while looking at Brittany.

"Tell them we say hi." Sebastian said before giving each of the girls a hug.

"We will." Brittany replied before giving Jeff a kiss. "I'll call you later. Love you."

"Love you too." Jeff said before giving her another kiss. "Have fun!"

As the girls headed out they stopped long enough for Santana to say goodbye to Nick before heading on their way. "Sorry I'm late guys." Brody told them. "I lost track of time."

"It's happened to all of this morning." Nick replied which earned a laugh from the others. "So, we ready to go?"

"Let go shopping!" Sebastian exclaimed while taking Blaine's hand before they headed out for the day as well.

When Santana and Brittany arrived at Lexi and Cooper's they stopped for a moment out front. Ever since they'd left Ohio their lives had changed in ways neither of them ever expected. They both knew their boyfriends had money, but now that they were out of school it was becoming more obvious. "Britt, are you sure about this?"

"Yes. You?"

"I want to be, it's just…all this is so new to me."

"Me too, but Jeff said last night it's all new to him too. And if it's new to Jeff, it's new to Nick since they do almost everything together."

"You know, you're right. Heck, it's even new to Blaine and Seb from what they said the other night."

"Yep, remember Sebby said if we have any questions to just ask Lexi."

"That's true."

"What's true?" They both turned their head upon hearing Cooper's voice. "Morning!"

"Morning Cooper!" Brittany replied. "I didn't know you were home." She said as Cooper stepped aside to let them in.

"I just got back last night. How are you both?"

"Good." Santana replied. "Where's Lexi?"

"She is up in our bedroom with Cassie and Tasha, she's expecting you so head on up."

"Where exactly?"

"When you get to the third floor turn left, our room is at the end of the hall."

"It's opposite Blaine and Sebby's room."

"That's correct Britt, good memory."

When the girls reached the top of the stairs Santana let Brittany lead the way. Once they reached the open bedroom door they just stood and watched the scene in front of them. Music was playing and Lexi, Tasha, and Cassie were dancing around while pulling numerous dresses off the rack they'd set up. Cassie had just spun around when she spotted the girls. "Come on in, we've been waiting for you."

"Before we start, I just want to say thank you. We really appreciate this." Santana said.

"No problem, this'll be fun." Lexi replied. "Tasha and Cassie brought quite a few dresses with them as well so I'm sure between all the ones the three of us own we'll find something that can work for you both."

"I'm sure you're both overwhelmed by this." Tasha said to which they both just nodded. "Relax, it's basically like prom on steroids and the alcohol is provided though I know the two of you would never partake is such things." Tasha had to stifle a giggle as she spoke since she knew the boys drank, so she assumed the girls did as well.

"These dresses are all really pretty." Brittany said while looking through the rack.

"Thank you." The three basically said in unison.

"Why don't the two of you start looking through them while we pull some we think might be perfect for you?" Lexi told them.

"Are these it?" Santana asked.

"No, the rest are in my closet. Feel free to go there as well. The ones out here are all Tasha and Cassie's."

After pulling quite a few dresses off the rack Brittany and Santana headed for Lexi's closet. "Good lord!" Santana exclaimed. "This isn't a closet, it's a bloody room!"

"Cooper says the same thing." Lexi said from her spot in the door way.

"It looks like Carrie Bradshaw's closet." Brittany said.

"It's close." Tasha added. "As for thinking it's a room Santana, you're right. This used to be the bedroom next door. But Lexi had the wall knocked out and turned it into a closet."

"The original walk-in closet is on the other wall and has all of Cooper's clothes." Cassie told them.

"Well, now that you know the history of my closet, anything catching your eye?" Lexi asked since Brittany and Santana had each stopped in front of particular dresses. When they both nodded Lexi went and grabbed the dresses. "Time to start having some fun, let's try these babies on."

For some reason Santana and Brittany were more than comfortable enough to stand in front of Lexi, Tasha, and Cassie in just their bras and panties, probably do to the fact that it wasn't much different than wearing a bikini. As Lexi and Tasha helped them with their first dresses, Cassie went into the closet in search of shoes for each of them to put on since most of the gowns were floor length. With their first dresses on, they just waited for the shoes. "Why do you look so nervous?" Lexi asked.

"This is a Dior." Santana replied.

"I know. Relax okay." Lexi said with a wink just as Cassie returned with shoes. Once they each slipped the shoes on, Brittany and Santana just looked at each other. "You both look amazing."

"Lexi is right." Cassie said. "What do you each think?"

"I love it!" Brittany replied. As she spun around Lexi, Tasha, and Cassie all just looked at each other and smiled. "You look great Santana."

"Thank you, so do you."

"Okay, time for pictures." Tasha told them.

"Why pictures?" Brittany asked.

"Well, this is only the first dress and we want to remember what it looked like on you by the time we get to the end. So, glam it up girls!"

The rest of the morning and early afternoon was spent with the girls trying on basically every dress that was there. They honestly felt like little girls playing dress up in these beautiful dresses, dresses that neither of them would've ever dreamed of wearing. Each time Santana put one on she noticed the designer labels inside. While they might've spent a hundred dollars or so on a prom dress, the dresses they were trying on were probably thousands of dollars.

While Brittany and Santana were putting their regular clothes back on, Lexi, Tasha, and Cassie were stretched out on the bed with a laptop in front of them waiting for the pictures to finish loading. "Feel free to get comfortable when you're done." Lexi told them. Once they were dressed they got comfortable on the bed as well. After spending as much time with them, the three older girls truly felt like older sisters to them both.

"Do either of you have a favorite?" Cassie asked.

"I really liked the lavender one with the slit." Brittany told them. "And that funky pink one."

"Excellent choices, they both looked great on you." Tasha replied. "What about you Santana?"

"I'm torn between the dark blue one that I first tried on and the strapless plum colored one."

"I must say, you both know what looks good on you, because I think those were some of my favorites on both of you."

"Take that as a huge compliment considering what she does for a living." Cassie told them.

"We do." Brittany replied.

"Now, you two can each take those dresses home with you." Lexi told them. "Since I'm sure you'll change your minds numerous times between now and then as to which one you want to wear. And if you all of a sudden change your minds let me know and we can bring one of the others to you."

"I don't know how we'll ever thank you guys." Santana told them.

"We honestly had fun. Plus it's nice to know these dresses are going to see the light of day again. And know, when other invitations come around you're more than welcome to any of the other dresses."

"You don't mind us borrowing them?"

"Not at all." Tasha replied. "Like Lexi said, it's nice knowing they're going to get worn again. There is no reason for you two to have to go out and buy dresses when we've got closets full of them that you can wear. The only reason I buy new ones all the time is because of my job."

"She's right, Lexi and I are more likely to wear a dress again, but once we've been photographed in it, it usually ends up in the closet." Cassie told them.

"And before you start worrying, which I'm sure you will just relax." Lexi told them. "Trust me; the guys are just as nervous. Blaine and Bas asked a ton of questions. So if either of you have questions don't be afraid to ask any of us."

"But you guys grew up in this world."

"Cassie more than the rest of us, her Mom had her going to these parties at an early age." Tasha told them. "When Lexi and I really got thrust into this world we were only a few years younger than you guys are now."

"What's going to happen when people find out we're not like the rest of you?"

"Girls, there are lots of different people at these parties. Trust me, most don't get along but they put their fake little smiles on and go about their business. Old money hates new money, society types hate celebrities, it goes on and on." Cassie told them. "Just be yourselves, that's all that matters. You two belong there just like anyone else."

"If it makes you feel better, ask Cooper about his first experience. He was scared to death." Lexi told them. "But by the time the night was halfway over his anxiety was gone and he just enjoyed himself. And think, you guys aren't going to be alone."

"Lexi is right; you're both being accompanied by your adorable boyfriends. Plus Blaine and Seb will be there." Tasha told them.

"Is Hunter going to be there?" Brittany asked.

"Yes, Hunter will be there much to his dismay." Cassie told them. "So you'll have plenty of people to talk to."

"Do you two feel any better about all this? I know it must be overwhelming."

"I feel better actually, thank you." Santana told them. "It's nice to know we're not the only ones overwhelmed by all this."


	60. Chapter 60

Two Steps Beyond

Part 60

When the girls finally arrived back the guys were all settled in the living room watching a ballgame. "Welcome back!" Jeff replied after hearing the door close. "You girls have fun?"

"We did!" Brittany replied, before leaning over the couch to give him a kiss. "Lexi and her friends are really cool."

"I completely agree with you Britt." Sebastian replied. "Looks like you two had a successful day, I see dresses."

"We did." Santana told them. "It was like being in a dress shop, it was insane. And before I forget, your sister's closet is crazy!"

"That's an accurate assessment." Blaine said.

"Now, are you ladies going to model those for us or do we have to wait?" Nick asked.

"You have to wait." Santana told him. "We're going to go put these away, we'll be back."

"Put them in the spare room, that closet is relatively empty."

"Got it!"

After the girls returned, they each curled up next to their boyfriends on the couch. "Did you guys have fun today?" Brittany asked.

"You could say that." Nick replied with a smirk.

"Oh no, do I even want to know?" Santana asked upon looking up at Nick.

"They weren't that bad, honest." Blaine told them. "But I think you'll all be having quite a bit of fun."

"B's right, any timidness is gone, they went for it." Sebastian added.

"Where's Brody?" Santana asked.

"He went home shortly before you two got here." Jeff told him. "I have a feeling he was a bit anxious to get there." The smile on Jeff's face was anything but innocent.

"Should we even ask?"

"Put it this way, Brody almost put Seb here to shame." Nick said. "Know how Rachel said to not go too crazy, I think he pushed the envelope as far as he could."

"Wanky."

"Though I should warn you Santana, Nick did purchase one of our favorite items." Blaine told her. "Hopefully you enjoy it as much as the rest of us do."

"What do you mean by the rest of you?"

"Britt and I indulge as well."

"Indulge in what?"

"You'll find out." Nick replied, while pulling her closer and placing a kiss on top of her head. "But enough about our shopping trip, how was your day?"

"Like we said when we got back, lots of fun." Brittany replied.

"Besides it being a fun day, it also put some worries at bay." Santana added.

"What kind of worries?" Sebastian asked.

"Seb, this is your world. Hell it's something all of you were born into, Britt and I weren't. So all this is new to us. In a way, we felt as though we didn't belong."

"And Lexi and the girls helped?" Blaine asked.

"They did actually, more than they probably know."

"Oh, Blaine."

"Yes Britt."

"Cooper's home. He wanted you to know, he got in late last night."

"Thank you Britt. Is it safe to say Cooper was on Daddy duty while you girls had fun?"

"He was, he only came in once."

"Let me guess, lunchtime?" Sebastian asked.

"You've got it." Santana replied. "And I know we said it before, but her closet is crazy. She's got everything."

"That's very true. Surprisingly enough, she wears most of it."

"I love all her shoes." Brittany added.

"Pretty crazy, huh." Blaine said. "Her shoe collection would make Carrie Bradshaw jealous."

"Absolutely."

"I think you three need to have a Sex in the City marathon." Nick said.

"Hush." Blaine said with a playful smile on his face.

"Seb, do you watch it?"

"I have, with B."

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it."

"Alright, I did." Sebastian replied while wrapping his arms around Blaine who was sitting between his legs on the floor.

"I need to say something to you Seb."

"And what is that Jeff?"

"I personally think you should've called Kurt Sheldon when you talked about coitus." Jeff had barely finished speaking and they were all laughing. "He might've known what the word meant, but I doubt he knew the context you were using it in."

"You've got a point, I doubt Kurt would have even understood the reference."

"Blaine, how did you deal with that?" Nick asked.

"Add my geekdom to the never ending list of things he didn't understand."

"You're an adorable geek B."

"Thank you Bas."

"If you keep this sweetness up guys, I'm going to need to go to the dentist." Santana told them.

"Would you prefer it if we were raunchy?" Sebastian asked.

"Raunchy, no, just not so sweetie and lovey-dovey."

"We can accommodate that request, can't we B?"

"I think we can. Now, since we went shopping today, when are you girls going?"

"We need to talk to Rachel. Though, it might be unnecessary depending on what the guys got."

"I have a feeling you'll both be happy with what we bought." Jeff replied.

"I know you're trying to be reassuring Jeff, but you're scaring me slightly."

"Don't be scared Santana." Brittany told her. "Last time Jeff went shopping he bought lots of fun stuff. So I'm sure Nick got lots of advice from Jeff, Blaine, and Sebby."

"The advice is what I'm afraid of Britt."

"Don't be." Nick told her. "I honestly didn't go overboard. I went the more playful route, though…" He then leaned over and began whispering in her ear. The longer he spoke, the more mischievous Santana's grin became.

"I think it's time for B and I to leave."

"I think Bas is right. So, we'll see you all for brunch tomorrow." Blaine said as they got up off the floor.

"Guys, you don't need to go." Nick told them.

"Trust us; we need to after seeing the grin on Santana's face." Sebastian replied.

"Just remember guys, pace yourself." Blaine said with a wink. "And if you're too tired for brunch tomorrow, we'll understand."

"Cute Blaine." Jeff replied.

"He is, isn't he?" Sebastian said with a smile. "But seriously, have fun tonight and we'll see you guys tomorrow." Jeff was about to get up, but Blaine and Sebastian both stopped him, telling them they'd see themselves out. So after giving each of the girls a quick kiss they were on their way.

While waiting for the elevator, Blaine looked up at Sebastian. "Are you up for being a bit playful tonight as well?"

"Are you propositioning me?"

"Maybe?" Blaine's voice had an innocence to it that absolutely made Sebastian melt. Blaine then slid his hand into Sebastian's. "I just thought it would be fun to try out some of the stuff we bought, but if you're not inter…" Blaine's words were cut off when Sebastian kissed him. If it wasn't for the elevator dinging, they probably wouldn't have stopped.

"Is that answer enough if I'm interested?"

"I think I might need more."

"Oh, you'll get more alright."

When Sebastian finally opened his eyes on Sunday morning he was relieved to see it was only slightly after nine. Upon glancing up at Blaine he couldn't help but wonder how they got like they were. From what he could recall when they fell asleep early that morning Blaine was curled up against him. Yet now, they were in opposite positions. Sebastian went to stretch but stopped half way when his body basically told him to stop. It wasn't that he and Blaine had gotten crazy the night before; they just probably pushed their limits more than they should have.

Knowing how he felt, Sebastian could only wonder how Blaine was going to feel when he woke up. But with as peaceful as Blaine looked, Sebastian curled back up next to him. He was in no rush to get moving since their friends wouldn't be over till eleven. With Sunday's basically being the quietest day of the week they'd all decided they'd meet for brunch each Sunday unless something came up. It was basically an open invitation, just show up to Blaine and Sebastian's with something to share. Sebastian was about to fall back to sleep when Blaine started move. "Morning killer." Sebastian said as he moved enough to look up at Blaine.

"Morning babe. How long have you been up?"

"Not long, though I almost dozed back off. How'd you sleep?"

"I crashed." While he answered Sebastian could see that Blaine was trying to figure out how they ended up the way they were. "Didn't I fall asleep on you?"

"You did, I have no clue how we got like this." Sebastian then stifled a laugh as Blaine tried to stretch, since he stopped midway just as Sebastian had.

"This isn't funny Bas."

"I know it's not, you basically did the same thing I did. That's why I was laughing. One can only imagine how the others are going to be feeling this morning. Remember, we're the supposed kinky ones of the bunch so we should be used to this."

"They all put us to shame yesterday."

"True, but part of that is because we already own some of the stuff they bought."

"Yes, but they don't need to know that." Blaine said while running his fingers through Sebastian's hair. Even though he loved sleeping on Sebastian's chest, there was something endearing when their positions were reversed. Though Sebastian was basically the dominant one in their relationship, he had no problems stepping back and letting Blaine have it once in a while. Their relationship had a balance to it that they both needed and appreciated. Some might not believe, but Sebastian didn't always need to be in control, while Blaine couldn't always step back. The balance they'd found clearly worked well for them.

"How long before you need to get up?"

"It needs to be in the oven around ten. Why, what do you have in mind?"

"After last night, nothing. I'm more than content cuddling in bed till we have to get up. It's one of the advantages of everyone coming over here."

"Do you know if Thad is coming?"

"He is, said he's got some stories for me from his first week of practice."

"Knowing Thad, they're going to be interesting."

It wasn't surprising to Blaine nor Sebastian that Hunter and Thad were the first ones to arrive. After putting what they brought in the kitchen Thad headed for the living room to talk to Sebastian while Hunter stayed with Blaine in the kitchen. "How's your Mom?" Hunter asked while helping Blaine get everything they needed out.

"She's doing better, though sleeping through the night can still be an issue. But she's getting there. She said the worst part is feeling so helpless and having to rely on my Dad and her friends as much as she does."

"That's understandable. I can't even imagine how freaked out you were. Cass was pretty thrown when she came home from Lexi's that day."

"How so?"

"She told me Lexi flipped out after talking to you and Cooper."

"Could've fooled me, she was pretty pulled together when we finally saw her."

"That's probably because she got it out of her system. Cass said she knew she couldn't be a wreck because not only was Cooper going to need her but you might as well."

"Since that was the case, good thing Cassie was there."

"I said the same thing. Plus I'm sure Lexi liked having an extra set of hands around to help pack."

"Now, what's this I hear about Cass and Beat?" Blaine asked, cocking his eyebrow slightly.

"My sister assures me they're just friends."

"You don't buy it, do you?"

"Some days I do others I don't. I can tell you, if he was a tad bit older there would be no doubt about it."

"What, she doesn't go for younger guys?"

"She usually doesn't care much about age, but the fact that he can't legally drink is a bit of a killer. It would cramp her lifestyle a bit."

"I'll keep that in mind if they're still friends and single when he turns twenty-one."

"Onto a different subject, are you free Tuesday?" Hunter asked while setting the last of the plates on the counter.

"I am, why?"

"Want to spar?"

"I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to do that this week."

"So, is that a yes?"

"It is."

"Do you need to check with Seb?"

"No, we've basically just been hanging out once he's gotten home from practice. If anything, he'll probably go lift or something while we spar. And considering how last week ended, I need it."

"Care to talk about it?"

"We just ran into Kurt when we were out with the kids in the park. He apologized for the umpteenth time. I'm just over it."

"I'm surprised he had the guts to say anything."

"He was with his Dad who told us that Kurt truly meant it this time."

"I'm guessing you and Seb don't believe him."

"If you knew how many times we've heard the words I'm sorry, you'd understand why."

"Oh, I totally get it. No need to justify how you feel to me."

When Blaine and Hunter joined Sebastian and Thad in the living room they both were a bit surprised to see how hard they were both laughing. It was pretty safe to say Thad's first full week of practice was anything but boring. "Do I even want to ask what's so funny?" Blaine asked upon taking a seat.

"Complete and utter chaos during the first couple of days of practice." Thad told them. "It seems our current captain and co-captain can't stand each other. So anytime one says something, the other contradicts him, to the point where the first couple of days we didn't do much. And you could totally tell they were doing it to piss the other off."

"Looks like you've got a head start on them Seb." Hunter said.

"I told him the same thing. Our team gets along pretty well."

"Also, I'm one of only three freshmen on the squad."

"Sounds like the situation Bas is in, though he knew most of his team before he got there."

"That is certainly a positive. I get treated more like a teammate, than a newbie."

"I wish that was the case for me. Our co-captain is a much nicer guy than our captain who seems to have no desire to get to know the freshmen on the squad. That reminds me, our co-captain played with you last year."

"He does realize that by not bonding it can screw you guys over." Sebastian said. "Who's your co-captain?"

"He's been told that over and over again. His name is Evan."

"Tall, dark brown hair, built like Beat."

"That's him."

"He's definitely cool; you'll get along well with him."

The rest of their friends happened to arrive just as the timer went off in the kitchen. So while Blaine headed for the kitchen, Sebastian headed for the door. "Don't you all look bright eyed and bushy tailed."

"Can it Seb." Santana said as she slowly made her way inside after giving him a kiss. The way they were all moving it was taking everything Sebastian had not to start laughing. There was no doubt in his mind they all stayed up way later than they should have. While most headed for the family room, Brody and Jeff headed for the kitchen.

"Morning guys!"

"Morning." Jeff said through a yawn. "Where should I put this?"

"On the counter. Didn't Bas and I say if you were too tired we'd understand if you didn't make it?"

"I know, but Britt really wanted to see you guys and well, we're seriously hungry."

"I wonder why. Is it safe to presume everyone else is as tired as you two?"

"That would be correct." Brody replied while pouring himself a cup of coffee. "How is it you and Seb are so awake?"

"It's probably because we didn't overdo it like the rest of you. It's not to say we didn't enjoy ourselves though. Now, I should wait to ask this when Nick's around, but what did the girls think of what you picked up?"

"Britt was happy, though I was the best behaved out of all of us." While Jeff spoke, both he and Blaine looked at Brody.

"What?"

"We know Rachel, did she freak out?" Blaine asked.

"She was a bit concerned at first but…she was open to basically all of it."

While Jeff and Brody indulged in coffee, Blaine headed for the living room. "If you're all interested, everything is ready."

"Does that include coffee?" Rachel asked.

"It does." Once everyone walked passed, Blaine grabbed ahold of Sebastian's arm. "And here I thought Brody and Jeff were in bad shape."

"We've created monsters B, plain and simple." Sebastian then leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss. "Now let's go eat before they finish everything."

While they ate they discussed basically everything and anything. Basically no subject was off limits. When it came time to figure out what they were going to do for the day, it was easily decided that whatever it was, it would require little to no effort. Then once it started to pour it became clear they were all just going to hang out all day.

Once they had everything cleaned up and put away Santana came walking up to Blaine and Sebastian. "And just what can we do for you?" Blaine asked.

"This might sound odd, but I love to read on rainy days and well, you've got the perfect view to watch it rain."

"You're wondering if we have any books." Sebastian said.

"I am, and I really don't care what type they are."

"There are a ton of books in the office." Blaine told her. "Go see what you can find."

"And what types of books are in there?" Thad asked.

"Practically some of everything if we're being honest. I have no doubt she'll find something." Sebastian replied.

They were all settled in the living room trying to figure out what game they were going to play when Santana came walking back in with a look on her face that none of them could quite place. "What is it?" Nick asked. They all just watched as Santana's gaze went directly to Blaine and Sebastian.

"Guys, please don't take this the wrong way because you know I love you both, but…" Once the infamous word "but" fell from her lips all the eyes in the room fell upon Blaine and Sebastian. "What the hell are you doing with two shelves worth of romance novels, in hard cover nonetheless? I know you're gay, but…come on."

By the time Santana was done speaking, Blaine and Sebastian were both practically in tears from how hard they were laughing and Hunter wasn't doing much better. "Guys, what's so funny?" Thad asked.

"Seriously, I'm rather curious myself now." Nick said as Santana sat down next to him. "What gives?" For as long as the guys had known Blaine and Sebastian, none of them had ever seen them laugh like they were. Slowly they began to compose themselves, and dried their eyes before looking over at Hunter and then the rest of their friends.

"Did you notice anything particular about the novels?" Blaine asked with a smile.

"I did actually; they're all by the same author. Though I do have to say, you both have excellent taste because I love her books."

"Guys you need to tell them." Hunter told them.

"Tell us what?" Brittany asked.

"All those novels…are written by my sister."

"No way!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Yes way. If you don't believe me call her yourself. But if you notice, Blaine and Hunter were laughing as well. Coincidence, I think not. And for your information though, Blaine and I have read them."

"I had quite a bit of catching up to do. I didn't read my first one till Cooper and Lexi got married."

"Why does she write under a pen name?" Santana asked.

"I can answer that one, I think." Jeff replied. "It's because she also writes books about British Literature. And I can only presume she feels her "intellectual" work wouldn't be regarded with such high regard if one also knew she wrote romance novels. Is that close Seb?"

"That's actually the reason. It was her editor's idea and she thought it was an excellent idea. The romance novels actually came about on a dare from her friends while in college."

"That's really cool Sebby."

"I agree Britt, it is really cool. So does that answer your question?"

"It totally does. I hope you guys weren't offended." Blaine looked at Sebastian who just smiled.

"Not at all. I can honestly tell you I wouldn't have read them if it wasn't for the fact that Lexi wrote them. But I've got to give her credit; they're not what I imagined they'd be when I first started reading them. I figured they'd be really girly." Blaine told her.

"That's exactly the point." Santana said to them. "Her stories are honestly romantic, yet she doesn't make the heroine weak like so many others do. And the way she describes things you can completely understand why they fell for each other."

"This might sound weird guys, but I think you should read at least one of them." Blaine told them. "Might help in the romance department."

"Are you saying we're not romantic?" Nick asked.

"No, but Lexi throws quite a few stellar ideas in her books. Doesn't she ladies?" All three of the girls nodded. "See what I mean."

"Hunter, have you read any of them?" Brittany asked.

"I actually have at my sister's insistence. She felt guys nowadays are lacking in the romance department and thought reading one of them would help. It was easier to read when she told me Lexi wrote it and told me it wasn't cheesy. And the guys are right, there are some great ideas. Some of which I've actually used and the results have been very successful."


	61. Chapter 61

Two Steps Beyond

Part 61

By the time Sebastian arrived home from practice on Tuesday, Blaine was already at the gym with Hunter. Even with as tired as he was from practice, Sebastian headed for their bedroom to grab his gym bag before heading off to meet them. In any other situation, Sebastian would call and let Blaine know he wasn't going to make it. But knowing Blaine was sparring with Hunter he knew he wouldn't be looking at his phone anytime soon. And might begin to wonder where Sebastian was if he looked at the clock.

After arriving at the gym Sebastian had to think twice about changing. Practicality won out so he went to change. He figured it was better to change and decided to work out than to have not changed and decided he wanted too. It took him a minute to figure out where to go since this wasn't an area of the gym he'd been often. Since the last time Blaine and Hunter sparred, Jeff and Nick came with and they all worked out while Blaine and Hunter did their thing.

When he approached the ring he just stopped at the apron and watched. It was amazing that even with the height difference, they seemed pretty evenly matched from what Sebastian could see. His timing couldn't have been much better since shortly after he arrived they stopped to take a break. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. How was practice?"

"Long. Practicing when it's hot and humid is not my favorite thing to do."

"I get where you're coming from. It's brutal out there today." Hunter said as he handed Blaine a bottle of water. "We couldn't believe how bad it was even on the water."

"Even though you've changed it doesn't look like you want to do much." Blaine said to him.

"Basically. If I knew you wouldn't have worried I probably would've stayed home."

"Well, you don't have to stay on my account."

"I appreciate that, but if you two don't mind I'm just going to stick around and watch you two spar."

"Do you box Seb? I'm thinking I've asked you this once before but I don't remember."

"Nope."

"You should give it a try."

"He's not going to do it Hunter, I've tried." Blaine told him.

"B's right, he has. How much longer are the two of you going to go at it?"

"I'd say another half hour or so, right Blaine?"

"That sounds about right. I've needed this today."

"Why is that B?"

"I think I've finally released all the frustrations from our recent run-ins with Kurt."

"And believe me, there was a lot of it." Hunter replied.

"Sorry about that."

"It's okay, I'm just glad we started with the heavy bag and not sparring. That type of frustration can easily get out of control. Remind me that we can't go this long without sparring again."

"Agreed."

Once Hunter and Blaine started to spar again, Sebastian leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. While he watched, Blaine and Hunter's conversation came creeping back into his head. Sebastian wondered what part of their recent dealings with Kurt had bothered Blaine so much. The more he watched, the more Sebastian was mesmerized by what he was seeing. He'd watched Blaine and Dave spar at Dalton, but watching him with Hunter was completely different. Maybe it was because Hunter was bigger, but their workout seemed even more intense. It became crystal clear to Sebastian why Blaine knocked Josh on his ass with a singular punch. He's boy might be small but he sure as hell isn't weak.

By the time Blaine and Hunter finished they both looked exhausted. "And here I thought I looked tired." Sebastian said as he tossed them each a towel.

"Give me a few minutes and it won't be as bad." Blaine replied. "How about same time next week?"

"Sounds good. And once we have our schedules we can figure a time that'll work for each of us." Hunter said. "What are two going to do the rest of the day?"

"On our way home we need to pick our tuxes up from the cleaners." Sebastian said.

"Ah, so you two have to go to the gala too."

"Lexi helped plan it. If it makes you feel better, Nick and Jeff are coming as well."

"Are they bringing Santana and Brittany?"

"They are." Blaine replied. "What about you, bringing a date?"

"Haven't decided yet, at least I know I'll have people to talk to if I don't. Well, I need to get going. I've got some errands to run plus I want to try and get a nap in before I need to join Cassie for dinner with our parents."

"Oh, fun." Sebastian said. "You sound as enthusiastic as I do when I have to have dinner with my parents."

"Well, it should be interesting because my Dad wants to talk. He's supposedly calmed down quite a bit since I made by big college announcement. From what Cass told me he's still not happy that I didn't apply to one of the Academies, but he's proud of the fact that I got into an Ivy League school. So, who knows what this night entails."

"Well, if you need to blow off steam afterwards give us a call." Blaine told him.

"Just remember that you said that Blaine if I do call. I'll see you guys later!"

Once Hunter headed off, Blaine made his way out of the ring. "What do you want to do killer?"

"You mean besides take a shower right now." Sebastian nodded. "I'm fine with not doing much of anything. I need to call my Mom but beyond that, nothing. Wait, I do have one request."

"And what would that be?"

"A massage if you don't mind."

"It would be my pleasure."

All throughout their ride home on the subway the only thing Blaine and Sebastian wanted was off of it and to get home. The fact that it was hot out and incredibly humid made the subway a very unpleasant experience. Blaine had to keep reminding Sebastian to keep his voice down, though he really couldn't disagree with what Sebastian was saying. It was clear there were quite a few people in their car that seemed to have forgotten to put deodorant on that day and if they did, they needed to reapply it.

By the time they reached the sidewalk, Blaine started to laugh as Sebastian over exaggerated his need for fresh air. "It wasn't that bad Bas."

"Yes it was B. That guy next to us stunk. Like, worse than a locker room."

"Bas."

"It's true. I know it's nasty out, but that was disgusting. I need a shower just from standing next to him. Care to join me?"

"I've got a better idea." Sebastian looked down at him. "How about a bath, we haven't taken one for a while?"

"You won't hear any complaints from me. But I think it's best if you call your Mom while I run the tub."

"And why is that?" Blaine asked, cocking his eyebrows slightly.

"Considering our history with baths, call her first. The last thing I'd want is her calling while we're busy."

"Are you saying it would be a mood killer if my Mom called?"

"It could be depending on exactly what we were doing." They both laughed at how ambiguous their conversation had turned. Yet at the same time, they both knew exactly what the other was talking about.

Once they were inside Blaine got settled on the couch to call his Mom while Sebastian went to start their bath. After the water was started Sebastian changed out of his clothes till he was only wearing his boxers. With his iPod already in the docking station he checked the tub one more time before going to check on Blaine. When he reached the living room, Blaine was clearly having an interesting conversation with his Mom judging from his attitude. Blaine couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face and once he spotted Sebastian it just grew wider. "Actually Mom, he's right here. Would you like to talk to him?" The next thing Sebastian knew Blaine was handing him his phone. "Good luck." Blaine said with a laugh before getting off the couch. "I'll go check the tub."

No sooner did Sebastian say hello, did Mrs. Anderson begin to talk. It didn't take long to realize why Blaine told him good luck because she was in rare form. And from some of the things she was saying it was pretty obvious she'd been spending quite a bit of time with Mrs. Duval and Mrs. Sterling. "No Mom, I have no idea why Jeff and Nick haven't been answering their phones in the evenings. Of course Blaine and I can talk to them. It's not a problem, honest." As Sebastian spoke, Blaine walked back into the room and smiled at him.

"I told you." Blaine said quietly. "By the way, the tub's ready." He then kissed Sebastian on the cheek.

"That's fine; you have fun with Mrs. Duval. Tell her Blaine and I say hello. Yes, I'll give Blaine a kiss for you. Bye Mom." Once Sebastian ended the call he wrapped an arm around Blaine. "Will you please tell me what that was all about?"

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"I will the best I can, but let's have this conversation in the tub instead." Sebastian nodded then gave Blaine a kiss. "What was that for?"

"Your Mom asked me to give you a kiss from her, hence innocent kiss on cheek." He then pulled Blaine on to his lap. "And this one is from me just because."

Before getting comfortable in the tub, both of them tossed their cell phones onto the bed. After tossing their boxers into the hamper Sebastian got into the tub while Blaine pressed play on the docking station. "I should've known." Blaine said softly as the smooth sounds of jazz filled the room. "It is perfect though."

"Like you." Sebastian replied, causing Blaine to blush prior to getting into the tub himself. Once he leaned back against Sebastian, he felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him. "So, did she ask about what Nick and Jeff have been doing since they've been in the city?"

"She did. And I'm sure she asked you as well, but it seems we're supposed to ask them why neither seem to be answering their phones in the evening."

"Yea, she asked me that too. But I'm pretty sure I know why neither of them answered." Blaine replied.

"You mean because they're probably having sex with their girlfriends when their Moms call."

"Exactly, we need to tell them to call their Moms more often."

"I've got to say though; it was cute that their Moms asked yours."

"That's because they know she's talking to me daily ever since the accident. It's like instant access to their sons in a sense. Though I don't understand why they don't try calling them during the day if they don't answer at night."

"Well, from what Jeff said Mrs. Duval is a lot like his Dad. While we were gone she reminded Nick about the importance of practicing safe sex."

"And how does Jeff know this?"

"She did it over Skype."

"Were the girls at home?"

"No, Brittany was at an evening class and Santana was at that event with Cassie."

"I'm thankful our parents don't do that."

"Remember, my Mother tried."

"Okay, the parents we care to listen to."

"That's a good way to put it. Though I'm sure we'd hear it if they knew we didn't use a condom every time."

"True. Speaking of condoms, did you see the ones Jeff picked up?"

"Are we talking the spectrum of colors he got?"

"No, because I know Brittany likes the colored condoms. He found some that supposedly glow-in-the-dark."

"You're kidding."

"Nope, he showed them to me while you and Nick were checking out cuffs."

"Gotta love Jeff's free spirited attitude. Nothing fazes him and he'll do anything to make Brittany smile no matter how silly. Since we know he won't be buying a set of cuffs anytime soon, even though he asked about them, did he get anything interesting?"

"Dice. I told him that he and Britt would love them."

"Well, since they got those it's a good reason why he's not answering his phone at night. Those can keep you entertained for hours. Now, I know this probably isn't the best time but we need to talk about what's going to happen once school starts."

"Do you have to remind me?" Blaine asked as he relaxed against Sebastian even more.

"So you've thought about it too."

"Of course I have. The fact that we're going to different schools, plus you're playing lacrosse. We're not going to see each other as much. And when we do we'll probably be studying. Not that I don't want you to play, but I'll be happy when you're lacrosse season is over."

"Me too killer. I actually talked to Lexi about it and she said we need to plan a date night once a week which I thought was an excellent idea."

"I thought about that too. It's nice to know we're on the same page."

"It is. I know it's not going to be easy at first, but we just have to remind ourselves that it'll get better." Sebastian then kissed the top of Blaine's head. "And for all we know it might not be too bad, but I'd rather envision it being harder than think it's going to be easy. You're going to come to my games, right?"

"Every one that I can. Do you know what your practice schedule is going to be like once the season starts?"

"Nate said it isn't too bad. From what he described my schedule will be similar to that at Dalton without the early morning team runs."

"That's acceptable. Plus, Wes said our Dalton class load will make the transition easier."

"That's what I like to hear."

Sebastian's words prior to them getting in the tub rang true once they were done talking. And somehow they managed to make their way to their bedroom without tripping and falling. They were so caught up in each other that they both ignored the fact that each of their phones had been going off. Once they were both completely spent, Blaine reached across Sebastian for his phone. "Can't wait to find out what was so important?"

"Well, if you distract me I'm sure I can wait." Any other moment Sebastian would've been all over that comment but at this time, he was exhausted.

"Check quickly and then you're all mine again, plus I owe you a massage still."

"And what if I want you to be mine?" Blaine asked.

"That works too." Sebastian then grabbed one of the extra pillows on their bed and placed it behind his head while Blaine checked his phone. "Anything important?" He asked while Blaine listened to his voicemail.

"Cooper would like to know if we want to come to dinner tonight and said we can get back to him when we're finished."

"Smartass."

"And Tasha called and said our fitting is in two days."

"Alright." After Sebastian answered Blaine started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Blaine then handed his phone to Sebastian whose eyes opened wide before starting to laugh. "Is that who I think it is?"

"If you're thinking it sounds like Britt and Jeff, yea. But I need to check the call log to make sure. I think it's safe to say Nick probably isn't home."

"If he is home, he's hearing one hell of a show."

While Blaine called Cooper back to tell him they'd come to dinner, Sebastian checked his phone to make sure their messages were similar. Not surprisingly they had the same messages, though he didn't have the same last message. When Blaine came back into the room Sebastian just stared at him. "What?"

"You're beautiful, you know that."

"I'll take your word on it." Blaine replied while crawling back into bed. "But the way you look at me makes me believe it."

"Good, because it's true." Sebastian then placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head. "When do they want us over?"

"Cooper said we're welcome to come over whenever, but dinner is at six."

"Did you tell him my response to his message?"

"I did, he laughed. But he bets he was right considering neither of us answered."

"What did you tell him?"

"I just laughed. Last thing I was going to do is give him the satisfaction of being right, though I'm sure my reaction told him just that."

"I'm sure he preferred that answer to the truth. As much as he jokes with us, I don't think he wanted to know exactly what we were doing."

By the time they arrived at Lexi and Cooper's it was only a couple of hours later. They were barely in the door when Cooper walked up to them. "I was beginning to think you weren't….nevermind."

"Smartass."

"I've missed you too Bas." Cooper said as he gave him a hug. "I warned Lexi that you two might be hungrier than normal."

"Cooper!"

"Relax Blaine, I'm just kidding." Cooper said while draping his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "I'd never do that to you."

"Bullshit."

"Okay, maybe I would. But I didn't this time." Cooper said as they all headed for the kitchen. "Now, am I going to have to worry about your new found fame going to your heads?"

"What are you talking about Cooper?" Sebastian asked.

"He's referring to the fact that the recent editorial is a huge success. Tasha is absolutely beaming about it." Lexi replied before giving each of them a kiss. "But I'm sure she'll fill you in during your fitting."

"How is it a success, it's an editorial?" Blaine asked while taking a seat next to Sebastian.

"It means people that matter noticed and loved it. And in Tasha's world that means everything. That doesn't even go to all the women that are in love with all of you. She was right, the shots were incredible. I personally feel very lucky to be related to you all." While she spoke Sebastian just looked at his sister. "What is it Bas?"

"You cut your hair."

"I did, what do you think?"

"I like it. It's not too different from how you usually wear it, but it's enough to be noticed. What do you think B?"

"He probably didn't notice Bas."

"I did, I just didn't want to say anything in case I was wrong. I like it. Did you do it just for the hell of it or was there a reason?"

"With everything going on in the next couple of weeks I did it on purpose. Wanted to change things up just a bit, but not to the point where I wasn't comfortable doing it." Blaine and Sebastian then looked at Cooper.

"Don't worry guys, I noticed." Cooper replied while pulling Lexi into a hug. "I'm actually good about noticing those little things." The boys then looked at Lexi who nodded.

"Speaking of the next couple of weeks, have you gotten your dress for the gala?" Sebastian asked.

"I have. Cooper actually picked it up for me this morning, so I'm ready to go."

"Speaking of the gala, I can't even thank you for everything you did for Brittany and Santana." Blaine told her.

"No need to, it was my pleasure. Plus, it was a lot of fun."

"That's what we were told. The girls had a blast with you guys." Sebastian said.

"Nice to know the feeling was mutual. Considering we were born into all this and it was overwhelming for me, I can only imagine how they're feeling."

"Overwhelmed." Blaine replied. "But you guys helped put them at ease a bit."

"I'm glad our quirkiness helped."

"Probably more than you know." Sebastian told her. "Now, not that we don't love you both, but where are the munchkins?"

"Taking a nap, but they should be getting up soon." Cooper replied. "So until then you're stuck with us."

"I guess we can survive." Blaine replied with a laugh. "Why don't you tell us all about what happened while you were gone?" Lexi soon began to laugh and the boys noticed a smirk on Cooper's face. "What?"

"Put it this way, my week was anything but boring."

"Do tell." Sebastian said.

"For starters, they've split all of us up for the rest of the promotion."

"And why is that?"

"Seems miss bitch pissed everyone off during those modest two and a half days I was gone. She wouldn't shut up about the fact that I was gone and she didn't see why I needed to rush off."

"Please tell me you're kidding." Blaine replied, but when Cooper didn't flinch Blaine knew he wasn't. "Well, that bitch can take a leap as far as I'm concerned."

"That's basically what I told her. On Monday morning I was informed of all this and basically went off on her while the rest of my cast mates watched."

"You didn't get in trouble, did you?"

"Thankfully not, since everyone that was traveling with us knew she deserved it. I'd say it's pretty safe to say she didn't make any friends while working on this film."

"Are you going to let us know who she is?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm going to see if you two can figure it out at the premiere."

"What makes you think we'll be able to?"

"Just wait for the bitch to arrive, and trust me, you'll know."


	62. Chapter 62

Two Steps Beyond

Part 62

On the day of their fitting, Sebastian told Blaine he would meet him at the office because it was pointless for him to go home to just go back out again. While Blaine waited for the elevator he heard his name being called out and turned to see Hunter jogging towards him. "Good you heard me; I really didn't want to have to wait for the elevator again."

"I know the feeling; they seem to run pretty slow."

"Where's Seb?"

"He should be here soon; he was coming straight from practice. Speaking of practice, how was yours this morning?"

"Interesting because one of the guys twisted his knee so our coach had to fill in and it sort of threw off our rhythm. Speaking of rhythm, how's the music composition coming?" Hunter asked as they entered the elevator.

"I actually finished this morning, but I'm sure I'm going to tweak it quite a few times before then."

"Got to tell you, I can't wait to hear it."

"Why is that?"

"Well, you wrote it for Seb so I'm sure it's heartfelt. And after what Jeff and Nick told me, you're one heck of a song writer."

"Why thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Once they were off the elevator Hunter looked at Blaine. "I'm fine." Blaine replied. Hunter just smiled before they headed down the hall towards Tasha's office. When they walked through the doors they were both pleasantly surprised to not see Kurt at the desk but Santana spinning around in the chair. "And what are you doing in Kurt's chair?"

"Hey! I was hoping you'd get here before we had to leave. Where's Seb?"

"He should be here soon. He sent me a text on our way up that he just got off the subway, so it shouldn't be long."

"Back to Blaine's original question, what are you doing here?" Hunter asked.

"Tasha sent Kurt on an errand so I offered to watch his desk while she and Cassie talked."

"He must've been a bottle full of sunshine when he saw you." Blaine said.

"Utterly shocked might've been more like it. But somehow he pulled himself together and was actually quite pleasant."

"Sounds like Seb got through to him."

"Got through to whom? Hey gorgeous!" Sebastian said as he entered the office.

"Hey sexy!"

"Hummel, was polite to Santana." Hunter replied while Sebastian gave Blaine a kiss.

"Interesting." Sebastian replied while licking his lips slightly. "I'm guessing we're waiting because the girls are having a pow-wow?"

"They are." Santana replied. "But I'm sure they'll take a brief pause now that you guys are here, hold on a sec." After Santana got up from the chair Blaine nudged Hunter.

"She's off-limits, remember."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I can't appreciate the view. Jeff and Nick have made it clear; one may look but not touch. Not to be rude, but you look like hell Seb."

"Thanks for noticing. I feel like hell."

"What's wrong babe?"

"One of the guys got in a pissing match with the coach and by the time it was over we were all running laps at the end of practice. Needless to say, none of us were in a good mood in the locker room afterwards."

"Do you know what was said?" Hunter asked.

"No, but Nate does and said it wasn't pretty."

"Hey guys!" Tasha said as she walked out of her office along with Cassie and Santana.

"Hey little brother."

"Hey."

"Well, we're going to get going since Tasha's got lots of stuff for you guys to try on." Cassie told them. "Can't wait to see how these pictures turn out guys." Once Cassie and Santana left, Tasha just looked at the three of them.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Just thinking how incredible the next set of pictures will probably be. Who knew my friends little brothers would be so good-looking." The guys all smiled. "Now let's go get you out these clothes and let your fittings begin."

When they walked into the fitting room the guys all stopped. "It's fucking cold in here!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"I know, but considering you guys are in the December issue, its winter based. You'll appreciate it once you start putting the clothes on since quite a few of the outfits have multiple layers."

"Are you going to be sticking around?" Hunter asked.

"Why, have you gotten shy in the past year?" At Tasha's question Blaine and Sebastian both looked at Hunter who gave them a look basically saying he'd explain later on.

"No, it's in case I have any questions they can't answer."

"Yes, I'm sticking around though I might disappear once in a while, but if I do it won't be for long."

Once they guys started to change one of the seamstresses came over and brought them each a robe since the wardrobe racks were still being brought in. They were standing there in their robes when Kurt came walking into the room. "Ms. Saunders, Tyler would like to know if you've approved the changes to the layout he sent this morning."

"I did just before bringing the guys down here. I sent the approval along with a few changes I think he still needs to make."

"Very well, I'll let him know. Are you going to be down her for the entire fitting?"

"Probably, but if something comes up, come and get me."

As quickly as Kurt had walked into the room he left. Kurt had barely been out of the room a few minutes when Tasha spoke.

"And here I was expecting a lot of screaming after everything that happened."

"Sorry to disappoint." Sebastian replied. "But B and I have adopted the philosophy of if we don't have to speak to him; we're not going to do it."

"Bas is right; we've said all we have to say to him."

"I'm seriously impressed, that's a very mature way to handle things. But since the clothes are now here, let's begin." Tasha said as the last of the racks came into the room.

With as chilly as it was in the room, the guys quickly got dressed into their first outfits. While the seamstresses worked Hunter couldn't help notice the way Tasha was walking around them. "Don't worry Hunter, it's completely normal." Blaine told him. "She's just making sure they're being fitted the way she wants."

"Ladies, I know you have that blue shirt going to Sebastian but can you get the green one instead. It'll bring out his eyes more. Plus I think it'll go better with the sweater though there's blue in it." So while they worked on Sebastian's pants he careful took his sweater off so he could change shirts. After pulling the sweater back on Tasha came closer. "Much better." She said while fixing his collar.

"Is that why you dress Cooper in a lot of blue Tasha?" Blaine asked. "To make his eyes pop."

"It is, though Cooper's eyes are so vibrant they don't need much help. Though, all of you have pretty amazing eyes. But wait till you see the suit Lexi bought him for the premiere, he's going to look incredible."

It was over three hours later when the boys were finally able to put their own clothes back on. Blaine and Sebastian continued to give Hunter a hard time after he flinched and ended up getting poked by pins in a very unfortunate place. "Like neither of you have never been poked?"

"Oh we have." Sebastian replied. "But not in the crotch. Next time you really should warn them that you feel like you're going to sneeze."

"Trust me, I won't ever forget."

"At least it was just a light prick." Blaine said while trying not to laugh. "It could've been worse."

"Worse, you take a few pins to the balls and tell me how it feels."

"I'll take your word on it. So, Bas and I will leave you be on the topic."

"I appreciate that and do me a favor."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't tell anyone, please." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other after Hunter's request. Hunter kept his eyes on them as they seemed to be having a conversation without saying much. They glanced his way a few times before looking at each other.

"Deal, on one condition."

"Are we setting terms, should we write this out?"

"Cute. But it won't be that complicated."

"I'm listening."

"Agree to let us fix you up on a date."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." Blaine replied. "And you have to give whomever it may be an honest chance."

"Fair enough, but why?"

"Because we know it must be awkward to spend so much time around so many couples. And before you ask, Thad has already agreed to being set up."

"I'm game, as long as she's as good looking as the rest of your friends. And is someone I can have an actual conversation with."

"We can do that." Sebastian replied.

"It sounds like we have a deal then."

When Blaine and Sebastian finally arrived home that day after grabbing an early dinner with Hunter they both collapsed onto the couch. Since Sebastian had started having full team practices he was more tired than normal. Once Sebastian had gotten comfortable, his head resting on Blaine's lap, Blaine turned on the television. "We should probably try not staying up so late Bas." Blaine said while running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"Probably, but our late night wasn't the problem. I would've been fine without all those fucking laps. I'm honestly surprised none of us threw up."

"Still, you've been tired."

"What, you don't like taking care of me?" Sebastian asked, turning his head slightly to look up at Blaine.

"No, I love taking care of you. I just don't want to be the reason you're so tired."

"I appreciate that B, but if I have to choose between being a bit tired and giving up having mind-blowing sex with you, I'll take being tired. Plus if it wasn't for the fitting I would've taken a nap after I got home."

"You're incorrigible, you know that, right?

"I know, but you love me regardless."

"That I do. That reminds me, you looked amazing today."

"As did you. I personally loved those dark blue pants you were wearing. They totally showed off your fabulous ass."

"Why thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that." When a faint blush came to Blaine's cheeks a smile crept to Sebastian's face. "Why do I have a feeling this has to do with Hunter?"

"Because it does."

"You noticed he's got a great ass, didn't you?" Blaine nodded. "There's nothing wrong with that B. If you didn't notice, I might be worried. And since Hunter is straight, I have no worries. And with his ego, I'm sure he'd appreciate the compliment since he thinks we both have excellent taste."

"So you don't mind me checking out a hot guy?"

"Hell no, as long as it stops there. We're human B, it's completely normal."

"I thought you felt that way, but it's nice to double check once in a while. Do you know how hard it is for me sometimes when other guys check you out?"

"Probably as hard as it is for me."

"I appreciate that Bas, but…"

'No buts B, it's true. It brings out my protective side. Haven't you notice that sometimes when we're out I bring you closer to me."

"Of course I have, I just thought…oh, that was your way of letting anyone know I belong to you. You get jealous Bas."

"Of course I do. And I know there are going to be lots of guys checking you out once school starts."

"The same thing is going to happen to you. But I trust that you won't do anything about it."

"That means a lot to me B."

"It's true, I trust you Bas and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt me."

"That goes both ways B. Before I forget, like I have already, we've been invited out Tuesday night."

"By who?"

"Technically, by Nate, but the whole lacrosse team is going. It's sort of a bonding night and we're supposed to bring our significant others."

"Really?"

"Yes really. And before you asked, the guys know I'm gay so they know I'll be bringing my boyfriend. Plus, you know a bunch of the guys already so you won't be surrounded by complete strangers. Are you interested?" Sebastian noticed Blaine's expression change. "What is it? If you don't want to go, you don't have to but I need to go."

"It's not that I don't want to go, it's just…I don't want to be stuck talking to the girlfriends while you guys bond."

"You won't be, promise. Nate and the guys said they'll be no difference between you and the rest of the guys just because you're my boyfriend. And so you know, I'm not the only gay guy on the team. There are two others. Though, neither of them is currently seeing anyone. And the guys aren't bringing random dates either; this is for "serious" significant others only. Nate thinks it's important for everyone to get to know one another."

"Is Jenna going to be there?"

"Yes, she's going to be there. She actually helped Nate organize the whole thing and is looking forward to seeing you. So does this mean you'll go?"

"Of course I'm going. I'm actually quite relieved. I remembered Nate talking about all these bonding get-togethers and I was afraid it was going to mean even less time together."

"Good, I was getting a bit worried. He actually talked about that. The reason he wants the significant others there is for the very reason you mentioned. He doesn't want time with the guys getting in the way of relationships."

"Sorry about worrying you."

"It's okay, I understand now that you asked your questions. I completely understand not wanting to be stuck with a bunch of girls you don't know all night. All girls are not created equal, and while we love spending time with our girls we don't feel that way about everyone."

"Exactly, and not to feed stereotypes, but not every gay guy is into girly things. While we model, fashion is not a top priority even though we like to look nice."

"Preach it my dear. In a way we're like a lot of metro-sexual males. The main difference is sexual preference."

"Precisely. Oh on a completely different subject if you don't mind because I think we covered everything with the outing, right?"

"We did, so what do you want to tell me?"

"Jeff called this morning."

"Alright, but we do talk to him and Nick almost daily. What makes this call so special?" Blaine just looked down at Sebastian and smiled. "Oh!"

"Yes, that is why he called."

"Did he say why he waited to call?"

"He waited till Nick went out to run a few errands and both of the girls were gone."

"Please tell me you made him suffer a bit."

"I did." Blaine replied. "Especially because he was so timid about asking if that happened. While Jeff clearly isn't shy about sex, he's shy when he realizes someone heard him and it wasn't because of proximity."

"Hell, I'd be embarrassed if we accidentally called someone while having sex. Do you ever notice I always move our phones off the bed before anything might happen? Did he tell you how it happened?"

"From what he can figure, either his hand or Brittany's accidentally hit his phone."

"It wasn't locked?"

"No because he'd just previous hung up with someone so it hadn't gone into safe mode yet."

"If he'd just hung up…oh, so Britt must've been the aggressor. Interesting."

"Yep. And here we thought he pocket dialed us."

"It was a logical assessment. Did you tell him how long the message was?"

"I did, and he's basically mortified. I told him it could've been worse, he could've accidentally called one of his parents."

"That's very true, I hadn't thought about that. And it's not like we've never heard them before. Though, this time it was crystal clear and not through a wall. Who knew Jeff could have such a dirty mouth?"

"At least I got him to laugh near the end."

"How?"

"I told him it sounded like they were clearly enjoying themselves. I swear I could hear him blushing through the phone."

"Did he confirm or deny?"

"He whole-heartedly confirmed they enjoyed themselves. He just wishes we didn't know."

"I've got to say it B, we've got awesome friends."

"That we do. I really don't think there is a topic of conversation we avoid."

"Exactly, regardless the situation you always know you have someone to talk to." They'd just gotten a bit more comfortable, as their conversation tapered off when Sebastian's phone went off. He glanced at it and saw it was Nate. "This should only take a minute B." Blaine smiled down at him; since it was clear Sebastian wasn't going to move. "Hey man, what can I do for you?"

"I was calling because Jenna's upset that I forgot to ask you something at practice. I hope I'm not bothering you guys."

"Not at all, we're just watching some television. What were you supposed to ask me?"

"If you and Blaine did another photo-shoot and if you did who's the guy with the dark brown hair and bright blue eyes? Sorry, stunning blue eyes." Sebastian stopped himself from laughing when he heard Jenna correct Nate in the background.

"Yes, we did do another shoot. And that mystery man with the dark hair and blue eyes is actually Blaine's brother Cooper." Sebastian just listened while Nate gave Jenna the information. This time the laugh escaped him, when he heard Jenna squeal.

"One more question."

"Yes, that's him in the new chick flick coming out."

"How'd you know?"

"I can hear Jenna. Say hi to her for us. And since I have you on the phone, Blaine will be accompanying me on Tuesday."

"Excellent, I was hoping he'd come. Well, I'm sorry for bothering you but now I have a happy girlfriend again. Go enjoy your night and say hi to Blaine for us. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Will do, see you then. Bye."


	63. Chapter 63

Two Steps Beyond

Part 63

When Sebastian left for practice Tuesday morning Blaine headed straight for the piano. His nerves were clearly starting to get the better of him. In two days' time he'd finally be playing for Sebastian. Even though he'd finished the song over a week prior, he kept tweaking it. It had finally gotten to the point he was more than happy with it. Now it was just the point of playing it perfectly. Blaine knew he needed to ingrain it into his memory otherwise his nerves just might get the better of him. As he practiced not only playing, but singing the doorbell rang. He glanced across at the clock and wondered who it might be since Jeff and Nick were getting their suits fitted that morning.

When he finally made it to the door he was surprised to find Cooper standing there with the stroller. "Morning little brother!" He said enthusiastically. "May we come in?"

"Of course." Blaine replied while stepping aside so Cooper could come in. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't I just come by and visit?"

"Of course you can. I just thought you'd be doing interviews and stuff since the premiere is Thursday."

"Nope, I'm done for now but I have a few interviews afterwards. What were you playing when I arrived?" Cooper asked while Blaine went to go grab the basket of things he and Sebastian had for the twins.

"A song I wrote for Bas."

"It sounded really good from what I could hear through the door."

"I…I hadn't planned on playing it for anyone prior to playing it for Bas but…would you mind?"

"I'd be honored to hear it." Cooper said while getting his kids out of the stroller. While Cooper got settled Blaine walked back over to the piano.

"When I'm done, I want your honest opinion Coop."

"You'll get it."

Once Blaine started to play Cooper just sat and listened, he was still in awe anytime he heard Blaine play the piano. It was something that seemed to come so naturally for him. But when he started to sing, Cooper was drawn in after only a few words. The more into the song Blaine got, there was no denying the emotion that showed in his eyes. It was obvious to Cooper that in that moment there was only one thing on Blaine's mind, Sebastian. After Blaine was done his eyes went straight to Cooper, who looked honestly blown away.

"So, what did you think?" The hesitation in Blaine's voice surprised Cooper. The fact that Blaine might be doubting himself after what he just did, threw him.

"My honest opinion."

"Yes, because I'd like to know if it needs more work."

"It was incredible Blaine. You touched upon so many feelings, I can't really describe it. Bas is going to be blown away."

"You don't think it's campy?"

"Absolutely not! Fair warning, once Bas freaks about this and tells basically everyone how amazing you are, you're going to have to play it again. Actually, you'll probably have to play it quite a few times unless you get Bas to record it."

"I know. Jeff, Nick, and Hunter all know I've been working on something and want to hear it. But I told them it wouldn't be till after Bas hears it. Hell, I wasn't going to let anyone hear it before Bas but I really needed to hear someone else's opinion."

"Well, I'm honor that you let it be me and the kids. But Blaine, don't doubt yourself, you're insanely talented. And considering the kids already love listening to you sing, they'd tell you the same thing if they could talk, but just look at those smiles, they loved it. Also, if you and Bas change your mind about Thursday I totally understand."

"We'll be there Coop."

"Alright, but know I'll understand if things change."

"I appreciate that. But in a way, Bas and I have you to thank for us being well, us. And as much as I'd love the day to just be us. There is something right about sharing it with you. You gave us the gentle nudge we needed and we both thank you."

"What can I say, I couldn't take the two of you making eyes at each other anymore and not doing anything about it. Plus, I knew how you both felt about the other. And that first kiss you two shared, totally cemented what I knew."

"It was something, wasn't it?" Blaine said, a faint blush coming to his cheeks while walking over towards Cooper and the kids. "I think I surprised Bas."

"You think, he was shocked. But it was a good kind of shock. I think all your friends were happy with what happened."

"They were. Once we got back to Dalton, they all started to fill us in on what they'd been seeing and thinking."

"I need to say this and it's the last time I'm going to mention him, but when I came to see you at school and first met Kurt I was happy for you because you were happy. But once we started to talk more, I could tell things weren't quite right. It was kind of weird considering what you were telling me."

"Our relationship wasn't exactly balanced."

"That's an understatement Blaine. You were smiling around Kurt, but you honestly glow around Bas. And I'm not just talking post sex glow. You light up when you see him and you probably don't even realize it. And I can tell you, it's definitely mutual because Bas does the same thing."

"Like you do when you see Lexi?"

"Yes. I'm not ashamed to admit I'm truly happy every time I see her. It warms my heart in a way I didn't know was possible."

"I know the feeling."

"I know you do."

"How?"

"The song you just sung. You and Bas have been through a lot together and I'm including everything that happened prior to you two becoming a couple. The fact that you got passed all that, speaks volumes."

"Yea, we've talked about that. It's kind of crazy."

"It is, but it shows there was always something there. Something that made the two of you want to work things out."

"I'm really glad we did.

When Sebastian came home from practice he was surprised to see Cooper and the kids. After sitting down next to Blaine on the floor Sebastian leaned over to give him a kiss. "Hey Coop!"

"Hey! How was practice?"

"Productive, it should be an interesting season. What do we owe the honor of yours and the munchkins' presence?"

"Just came by to visit. I wanted to spend some time with Blaine and you once you got home. I've been running around so much since you guys got to New York we've rarely spent time together."

"Since you have the kids, where's Lexi?"

"At a meeting for the gala. She's got quite a busy schedule ahead of her the next week or so."

"How has she handled doing all this?" Blaine asked.

"Well, since I was gone for a bit most of the meetings were held at the house since she couldn't really run off. But since the gala is about a week away she needed to go out and happily I was home to watch the kids."

"We would've watched them if necessary." Sebastian said.

"I know that and appreciate it. You two have been a big help with everything. Any plans for today?" Sebastian looked at Blaine and then at Cooper.

"Nothing till tonight."

"Okay, because if you two have plans I can leave."

"No, you guys are more than welcome to stick around." As Sebastian spoke he noticed the piano was open and looked at Blaine who smiled. "Please tell me I'll know soon."

"Very soon." Blaine replied before giving him a kiss and leaning back against him. Cooper watched as Blaine and Sebastian were just being themselves, not caring that someone was around. The ease they had around each other was refreshing to see.

"Care to tell me where you're going tonight?"

"The lacrosse team is having a bonding night." Blaine replied.

"And you're going?" Cooper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He is." Sebastian replied. "Significant others are invited as well."

"Nice. Now…"

"Relax Coop, the guys already know." Sebastian stopped Cooper before he could even finish, knowing exactly what he was thinking. Blaine looked at his brother and smiled.

"Everything is cool Coop. Plus quite a few of his teammates are guys he's played lacrosse with the past couple of summers."

"Sorry, you guys must think I'm paranoid or something."

"No, you ask because you care about us." Blaine told him. "I think if you stopped asking, I'd be worried."

"Alright, but know if anything happens or you guys need me."

"We'll call. I promise."

The afternoon was spent goofing around and spending time with the kids. After everything that had happened it was nice for them to all just spend time together for no reason other than wanting to. By the time Cooper and the kids left it was almost time for Blaine and Sebastian to start getting ready. Once inside their bedroom Sebastian just sprawled across their bed. As Blaine came walking out of their closet he just looked at Sebastian. "Join me B."

"We should start getting ready."

"We've got time." The fact that Sebastian seemed so relaxed, Blaine glanced over at the clock and realized they did have some time. So he slowly crawled onto the bed and against Sebastian. Almost instantly Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine and pulled him close. "This feels nice."

"Agreed. Are you sparring with Hunter tomorrow?"

"I am, why?"

"Just asking, that's all. Dave's going to have to watch out when you two spar again."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you and Hunter are intense when you spar. I never saw you and Dave like that."

"I think that's because we did it at school, but who knows. Speaking of Dave, do you know when he's coming out?"

"If I remember correctly he's coming out Thursday as is Beat. And Trent is leaving tomorrow since they have a little further to go."

"It'll be nice having everyone close again."

"That it will. Are you all set for all the chaos to begin after the premiere?"

"As ready as I can be considering I don't know what to expect. And before I forget, Tasha is coming over Sunday."

"Why?"

"To help us put our wardrobe together for Fashion Week."

"Does she doubt we'll look presentable?"

"No, but you know how she gets. She wants to make sure we look perfect."

Once they finally started getting ready Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine. There was something about the way he looked that a part of him just wanted to throw Blaine on the bed and stay in that evening. The look didn't seem to go unnoticed by Blaine who seemed to get a bit more flirtatious than normal. "That's not fair B." Sebastian purred while walking up behind him and pulling him close.

"What's not fair?" When he asked Blaine moved his hips ever so slightly.

"That, you know the affect you have on me. So doing that before we go out, not fair."

"If it makes you feel better, you can do whatever you want to me once we get home." Blaine swore he heard Sebastian growl at his words. And the next thing he felt were Sebastian's lips on his neck. Instinctually Blaine leaned his head to the side giving Sebastian complete access. It wasn't till Blaine felt himself falling into an all too welcomed haze did he pull away. "Bas."

"Yea, I know." Sebastian replied, a ting of frustration in his voice knowing they needed to stop. "We should get going." As he spoke Blaine turned in his arms and gazed up at him.

"Imagine what the anticipation is going to do." There was a seductive tone to Blaine's voice which was only accented when he palmed Sebastian through his jeans. With Blaine's hand still on the evident bulge in his jeans, Sebastian slowly pressed his lips to Blaine's. If there was any doubt as to what either was feeling in that moment it was expressed through the kiss. When they finally broke away they were both breathing a bit heavier. "We should probably go."

"Just give me a minute, okay."

"I can do that." Blaine then gave Sebastian a soft peck on the lips before sitting down on the bed so Sebastian could go fuss with his hair while he got himself under control. It didn't take too long and soon Sebastian was standing in front of Blaine.

"Ready killer?"

"Lead the way."

When they arrived Sebastian could feel Blaine tense up beside him. "If you get uncomfortable, we'll go, alright?" Blaine nodded. Even with as friendly and welcoming as Blaine was, meeting big groups of people always seemed to cause him to tense up slightly. He was relieved that Sebastian didn't think it was silly or odd; he would just make sure to stay close till Blaine got comfortable. They'd barely made it into the room and he felt himself already begin to relax because be recognized quite a few people.

"Seb! Blaine! I'm so happy you made it!" The bubbly voice was definitely a welcoming one as Jenna made her way through the crowd. After giving them each a big hug she just smiled. "Are ready to meet everyone Blaine?"

"I think so."

"Well, then let's get the introductions started." She then took ahold of Blaine's hand as they made their way through the crowd. Sebastian smiled to himself when Jenna brought them to the guys Blaine knew first. It was pretty clear Nate had paid attention when they spoke that morning during practice.

"So, you're the infamous Blaine." Blaine turned slightly and saw an older man standing next to Sebastian.

"Coach Stevens, I'll like you to meet my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson." After they shook hands Blaine looked up at Sebastian who was smiling.

"Do I want to even ask how you know about me?" Blaine asked as Sebastian gave his hand a squeeze.

"Well, Seb here talks about you quite a bit. It's nice to finally put a face to a name. I'm going to get going, don't want to cramp your evening too much. It was nice meeting you Blaine."

"Nice meeting you as well." Once he walked away Blaine looked up at Sebastian again. "What do you say about me?"

"You mean besides how incredible you are." Blaine turned to the voice as Nate was now standing next to Jenna. A faint blush came to Blaine's cheeks. He was positive he'd never get used to hearing Sebastian talk about him the way he does. "But fear not, he's a complete gentleman."

"I hope so."

"I love you too much to not be one." Sebastian replied before leaning down to give him a kiss.

"I swear you two get cuter and cuter." Jenna told them. "Now, how are you two adjusting to living in New York?"

"It's actually gone pretty easily. I think all the time I spent out here last summer has helped."

"Plus we got here early enough to start getting settled." While the four of them talked quite a few of the guys came over and introduced themselves. Everything Sebastian had said was true, his teammates were pretty cool. The guys didn't treat Blaine any differently; he was as Sebastian told him, just one of the guys. When he excused himself for a minute to use the bathroom, he slowly made his way through the crowd. For a Tuesday evening, he never expected the place to be this crowd.

On his way back to Sebastian he stopped in his tracks when he felt someone grab ahold of his arm. "Hey." Any apprehension Blaine had felt earlier crept back up, probably even stronger. "Wanna dance?"

"No thanks, I'm actually with someone."

"I saw, but I'm sure that pretty boy of yours won't mind sharing." Blaine could feel his chest tightening as the man was definitely bigger than him. He looked around hoping to catch Sebastian's attention but when he saw him his back was towards him.

"Please, just let me go."

"Come on, it's just a dance."

"I'm not interested, I have a boyfriend."

"Well, your boyfriend is preoccupied right now so I doubt he'll notice. No harm in a little dance." The man then used the backside of his other hand to graze Blaine's cheek.

"I don't want to dance with you." Blaine tried to pull his arm out of the man's grasp but couldn't. He was almost positive there were going to be bruises the next morning. "Now let me go!"

"Come on, I'm sure you've always wondered what it would be like to be with someone older…more experienced." Blaine could feel his heart racing through his chest. He didn't know if he was going to pass out or be sick first. He hoped it was be sick because lord only knows what could happen if he passed out. From where he was standing, he was pretty sure dancing wasn't the only thing on this man's mind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your damn hands off of my boyfriend!" Blaine had never felt so relieved to hear Sebastian's voice. The only thing that would probably make him feel better in that moment would be to actually see him. But even without seeing him, he could hear the anger and concern in his voice.

"He approached me sweetie."

"Bullshit! Now let go of him!" Somehow Blaine managed to turn enough to look over his shoulder to see Sebastian. And considering the size of the man that had a hold of him, he was happy to see that Sebastian wasn't alone. Quite a few of his teammates were with him. "Are you deaf, I said let go of him?"

"And what are you going to do about it pretty boy if I don't want to let go?"

"Oh, you're going to let go of him if you know what's good for you." Nate stated.

"Like you guys could stop me. I think because you're being so persistent he must be pretty special. Maybe I need to find out just how special he really is." If the man wasn't holding onto Blaine tightly already his grip actually got tighter, causing Blaine to whimper softly.

"Can't you see you're hurting him, let go!" Sebastian tried to get around to the other side so he could see Blaine but the man forcefully pushed him away.

"Bas." The way Blaine's voice cracked cut straight through to Sebastian. He knew Blaine was hurting more than he was letting on. Sebastian was about to do something when the rest of his teammates appeared.

"Is there a problem here Seb?" Jason, one of the seniors asked.

"Yes, this jackass won't let go of Blaine."

"Is that right? I think it would be wise if you let go of him."

"I told him the same thing." Nate replied. "Yet he didn't listen."

"Are you really prepared to take all of us on tough guy?" The man looked around and realized he was seriously outnumbered. At first it was just Sebastian, Nate, and a couple of other guys, but now there were almost twenty of them.

"Fine!" The man then shoved Blaine at Sebastian. "No one, no matter how cute he is, he isn't worth this much hassle." As the man walked away, Sebastian wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine who was shaking slightly.

"Are you alright Blaine?" Nate asked.

"Besides my arm being sore, I'm…okay. Thank you. All of you."

"B's right, thank you so much guys!" Sebastian then leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"Don't worry about it Seb, we've got you, both of you. If any of us are around you, know you can count on us." Jason told them. "We look after our own."

"Jason's right, so don't ever be afraid to ask for help." Nate told them. "But after all the excitement we should probably head back over to our tables. That is, if you two want to. We'd completely understand if you want to leave."

"What do you want to do B?"

"We…we can stay." When the guys returned, the girlfriends that were there all looked concerned. And once they laid eyes on Blaine and Sebastian they started to ask questions. The guys calmly asked the girls to calm down and to not worry; everything had been taken care of. After they were seated, Blaine sat as close as possible to Sebastian who had an arm protectively wrapped around him.

Jenna knew more was going on than what Nate had told her considering how quiet Blaine had become. Once Nate moved from his spot next to Blaine, Jenna slid a bit closer. She was just about to speak when her eyes grew wide. "What the hell?" Sebastian leaned forward to look at Jenna but soon saw why she reacted the way she did. "Blaine, what happened?"

"Some asshole didn't want to take no for an answer." Blaine said while glancing down at his arm. Even from his angle he could already see a few bruises forming.

"Nothing else happened, did it?" Her voice was now very soft, as she took ahold of Blaine's hand. Blaine shook his head. "As much as I love having you two here, why don't you head home?"

"I'll be okay, honest."

"They're fine sweetie. They'll leave when they're ready." Nate said while sliding back into the booth. "And considering the way Seb is shooting daggers at basically anyone that looks this way no one is going to bother us the rest of the night." Blaine glanced up at Sebastian, a soft smile on his face upon seeing what Nate described. If he ever had a doubt about how protective Sebastian could be, it was now long gone.


	64. Chapter 64

Two Steps Beyond

Part 64

By the time they got home that evening they both felt a sense of relief. While Blaine enjoyed getting to know everyone, he still couldn't shake the incident out of his mind. And from the way Sebastian had been acting since it happened, he was pretty sure he felt the same way. Blaine was expecting them to just curl up on the couch when they got home since it was still rather early, but Sebastian led him to their bedroom. Considering what had happened before they left, Blaine honestly expected them to pick up where they left off once they reached it. But instead Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled him close.

With his head against Blaine's chest, he held him tight. Blaine wrapped one arm around him while his other hand ran through Sebastian's hair. "I'm so sorry B." Sebastian's voice was muffled since he was basically speaking into Blaine's chest.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Bas."

"I should've looked for you sooner. I…I just assumed you stopped to talk with one of the guys or girls."

"Bas, it's okay that you didn't come looking for me sooner. Heck, the fact that you came looking for me at all surprised me. There was no way either of us could've guessed something like that would happen. Though, why did you come looking for me?"

"Because you're never gone that long when you go to use the restroom. And given it wasn't that far away from us I got a bit worried. I know it might sound silly, but I'm glad I did."

"So am I." Blaine said while taking a hand and lifting Sebastian's face up so he could look at him. "No sooner did he put his hands on me did I start looking for you. I'm so glad you didn't go looking for me alone."

"I started to, but then Nate and a couple of guys said they'd help since the place was pretty crowded. Then once I spotted you they took off after me. I wish I got there sooner. How's your arm?"

"It's sore, but I'll be okay. Remind me not to wear short-sleeved shirts for a while around Cooper or Lexi. And you got there soon enough Bas. He didn't have me that long, though it felt like forever."

"I can do that. The fact that it felt like forever to me, I can only imagine how you felt. I wanted to pull him off of you but I knew there was no way I could. And when he tightened his hold on you…"

"Bas, I'm okay. What he did wasn't your fault, he was an ass. And he wasn't clueless, he'd been watching us because when I told him I had a boyfriend he said he knew and referred to you as a pretty boy."

"Well, I am better looking than he was."

"That you are. He was way too brawny for my liking. I much prefer lean muscles like yours. Hell, I prefer you in every way."

"I think you're trying to get me distracted B."

"Is it working?"

"A bit." Blaine then bent down and placed a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips. "That helps."

"Good. Bas, I'm okay so you don't have to worry."

"B, I'm going to worry because I love you."

"I love you too Bas. And that's not how I meant it. I meant you don't have to worry anymore because I'm okay and we're home. He can't hurt me anymore."

"I just want you to feel better."

"You can." There was a twinkle in Blaine's eyes that Sebastian wasn't sure he was going to see again that evening. Blaine could tell Sebastian was looking at him, wondering how Blaine meant what he said. "Do I need to be more explicit?"

"B, you don't have to do this because we said we would before leaving. I'm completely fine with cuddling in bed and watching a movie. That's actually what I expected we'd do and you know I enjoy that. As long as you're in my arms I'm happy."

"Bas, it's something I want. It's not about what was happening before we left, or what happened while we were out. It's about right now. And personally I want to pick up where we left off because you weren't the only one in a heightened state. And right now, being with you is what I want." There was something about the tone in Blaine's voice that Sebastian didn't question what he said anymore. He loosened his hold on Blaine and moved his hands to the space between them.

Slowly he began unbuttoning Blaine's shirt and with each newly exposed section of skin he placed a kiss on Blaine's chest. It wasn't till he tugged Blaine's shirt out of his jeans did he noticed Blaine's eyes on him. Sebastian smiled up at him before running his hands over Blaine's chest till he reached his shoulders and carefully pushed Blaine's shirt off of him. For a moment his eyes drifted to the bruises on Blaine's bicep before bringing his hands back down Blaine's chest. The entire time he worked on Blaine's jeans, Sebastian's eyes never left Blaine's. Once he pushed them down Blaine's legs, Blaine stepped back enough so he could take his shoes off and kick off his jeans.

Once he was standing before Sebastian in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs a small smirk crept to his face. "How is it I'm almost completely undressed while you're fully dressed?"

"I work quicker." Sebastian replied with a patented smirk. "You should be happy I do."

"I am, but why do you think I should be."

"I don't know how much longer you would've been comfortable in your jeans." He said while eyeing the outline of Blaine's cock in his boxer briefs.

"If my comfort is a priority for you, let me make myself completely comfortable then." Sebastian then watched as Blaine pushed down his boxer briefs and let them pool around his feet before stepping out of them. "Much better."

"I'd say so." Sebastian replied, subconsciously licking his lips in the process.

"Looks like you could use some help as well." Blaine said while stepping back into the space between Sebastian's legs. "May I?"

"Please do." Sebastian had no sooner answered and Blaine hands were already at the bottom of his shirt. With just a look exchanged between them Sebastian raised his arms so Blaine could pull it off. "Is this better?"

"It's a start. Now lay back." Once Sebastian's back was on the bed, Blaine went to work on his jeans. While Blaine was doing that, Sebastian kicked his shoes off. "Eager, aren't we?"

"Just trying to help." The smile on Sebastian's face was playful as he responded. When Blaine gave the top of his jeans a tug Sebastian moved back on the bed enough so that he'd be able to raise his hips off the bed. When he did so Blaine surprised him a bit as he not only took Sebastian's jeans, but his boxers as well. "And who's eager?" Sebastian asked while Blaine tossed the jeans and boxers onto the pile of clothes.

"I am and I have no problem admitting it either."

If someone had ever told Sebastian prior to him and Blaine getting together that Blaine would be the aggressor in the bedroom he probably would've laughed. But those thoughts were quickly dismissed. And even now, he was sure people thought he was the one to always take the lead. That is anyone but their closest friends who Blaine seemed to have completely put his guard down around.

"Since that's the case, where do you want me?"

"Scoot back a little." Blaine replied. Once Sebastian was up near the top of their bed, his head resting on the pillows Blaine slowly made his way onto the bed. He situated himself on Sebastian's thighs and watched him for a moment. He could tell Sebastian was thinking by the way he was looking at him. It was as though he was waiting to see what Blaine was going to do before even attempting anything. But when Blaine did nothing but run his hands softly over Sebastian's chest, Sebastian placed his hands on Blaine's thighs. "I guess you're just as eager now, aren't you?"

"Damn right I'm eager now. Do you realize how long you've been sitting there?" Blaine started to laugh at Sebastian's reaction. He knew it probably wasn't the best response, but he couldn't help himself. "You think my reaction is cute, don't you?" Blaine nodded in response. "Do you honestly blame me considering I've got my gorgeous boyfriend just inches away from where I want him and I know he wants to be?" Blaine shook his head. "Since that's the case, what are you waiting for killer?"

"Well, since you're holding my thighs, I can't reach the lube." The serious expression on Blaine's face caused Sebastian to laugh. "So it's my fault you're sitting where you are?"

"Yep."

"You're lucky you're cute, you know that right?"

"I know." Blaine then looked at their nightstand.

"What is it B?"

"Just making sure our phones weren't anywhere we could accidently hit them."

"What, you don't want to return the favor to Jeff?"

"Not really." Sebastian smiled up at him before moving his hands off of Blaine's thighs. Once he let go Blaine hopped off the bed and grabbed a few things out of the nightstand. But before he could get settled again Sebastian grabbed ahold of him and laid him down on the bed. "Bas, things aren't going to work this way."

"Oh, they'll work just fine B. And who says I'm not going to let you go back to where you were. I just thought it was time to show you it's not nice to tease me."

"But I wasn't Bas." Blaine said while looking up at Sebastian, trying to give him the most innocent looking expression possible, even batting his eyes for emphasis.

"Nice try, but it's not going to work." Sebastian replied while lowering his body just enough so that it could brush against Blaine's. Once he knew he was exactly where he wanted to be, he rocked his hips just enough to elicit the softest of moans from Blaine. "You like that don't you B?" He asked before rocking his hips once more, getting the same response as before.

"Yes…I do." Blaine replied while wrapping his arms around Sebastian in an attempt to bring him closer. Sebastian managed to resist till Blaine moved his arms and let his hands trail down Sebastian's sides and brushed the sensitive skin there. The touch was enough to cause Sebastian to flinch to which Blaine quickly wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "I like this better." Blaine said while raising his hips just enough to elicit a moan from Sebastian. "I think you do too."

The playful banter between the two of them continued, it was clear they were both in the mood to have control that night; it was just a matter of who was going to get it. At one point Blaine thought he had the upper hand when he managed to roll them over and pin Sebastian to the bed. But once he leaned down to kiss him; Sebastian turned the tables once again. And now that he had Blaine on his back again he decided playtime was over since they'd been at this for almost twenty minutes. After Sebastian kissed his way down Blaine's jaw to his neck, it wasn't long till he felt Blaine relax beneath him.

While he continued to work his magic on Blaine's neck he moved his body just enough to slide his hand between them. His hand brushed against the side of Blaine's cock causing him to gasp at the sensation, since it was obvious Blaine was as aroused as Sebastian was. But instead of doing what he knew Blaine wanted, Sebastian let his hand travel lower till he let it brush the inside of Blaine's thigh. The gentle touch caused Blaine's legs to relax even more. Once they fell apart, Blaine could feel Sebastian smirk against his neck. Somehow Blaine managed to find the bottle of lube next to them and handed it to Sebastian who refused to stop what he was doing just because he couldn't find it. "Bas." When Blaine spoke, Sebastian's name came out almost breathlessly, yet in that brief moment relayed what he needed.

Sebastian moved his lips from Blaine's neck and smiled when he saw what he had done, before moving onto his side. While he popped the top of the bottle his eyes never left Blaine was watching his every move. But once Sebastian lied back down they began to kiss. It were moments like these they were thankful they knew each other so well. Once Blaine moaned rather loudly into the kiss it took quite a bit of control from Sebastian to not move too quickly, he waited for that subtle hint from Blaine when to proceed.

When Blaine began to basically claw at Sebastian's back he slowly removed his fingers before rolling onto his back. Even though he would've loved to take Blaine right then and there he was going to let Blaine take things from there. Sebastian had barely moved from the edge of the bed when Blaine straddled his lap. Quickly they moved towards the center remember the one time they did this and were a little too close to the edge and ended up tumbling off. After leaning over to kiss Sebastian, Blaine raised himself just enough so he could bring himself back down.

"Damn B!" Sebastian growled, while gripping Blaine's thighs from how quickly Blaine had taken him in. From the expression on Blaine's face, Sebastian was sure it felt as amazing for Blaine who'd bit down on his lip in an attempt to muffle his moan which still escaped. This was an instance Sebastian was thankful Blaine didn't start to move right away because he was certain if he had; it was going to be over before they even began. Once Sebastian began to move his hands over Blaine's thighs, Blaine finally began to move. With as slight as his movements were when they began Sebastian realized that Blaine was as on edge as he was.

Sebastian wasn't quite sure how they managed it but he soon found himself sitting with his back against all the pillows near headboard. With the angle slightly changed Sebastian knew it wasn't going to be long and that feeling was confirmed when he felt Blaine take his hand and place it on his cock. The amount of pre-cum leaking from the tip was all the lubrication they needed. As Sebastian moved his hand in time with Blaine's movements their room filled with moans and mumbled words. It only took a few more flicks of Sebastian's hand before Blaine came all over his chest and in the process had clenched so tightly he brought Sebastian over as well.

Carefully Sebastian raised his legs just enough so that Blaine could have something to lean against as he was almost certain he was about to collapse. They were both breathing so heavily that it seemed like quite a bit of time had passed before either of them said anything. When Blaine finally moved off of Sebastian's lap, Sebastian grabbed ahold of his hand. "I'm not going anywhere, promise." Blaine then leaned over and opened their nightstand and grabbed the container of wipes. Once he cleaned off Sebastian's chest, he lied down on top of him. "Next time, we…"

"Shouldn't tease each other to the point where we're about to explode."

"Exactly. Talk about intense." Blaine replied while Sebastian ran his fingers through Blaine's damps curls. They probably would've been content laying the way they were till the air conditioning kicked in. It sent chills through both of their bodies, so they quickly made their way under the covers. With Blaine curled up against him, Sebastian pulled the blankets up around them.

"B, are you going to be up to sparring with Hunter tomorrow?"

"I think so, it doesn't hurt too much. Though I can tell something happened."

"I'm sorry that happened to you."

"Bas, you can't be with me every minute. There was nothing you could do to stop it from happening."

"Still, it wouldn't have happened if you didn't come to meet my teammates." Blaine pushed himself up off of Sebastian and looked directly at him.

"Listen to me Bas, none of this was your fault. It could've happened anywhere. And for your information I'm glad we went, it was nice to meet everyone. It was also nice to hear you talk about me all the time." A faint blush came to Sebastian's cheeks due to the smile that came to Blaine's face near the end. "It's quite flattering."

"You deserve it B, you're amazing. And I have no problem letting people know how lucky I am." Sebastian then brought Blaine back down next to him and wrapped an arm around him once Blaine cuddled close again. "I just can't believe coach brought it up."

"I'm infamous."

"Hush."

"Nope, I'm infamous cause my boyfriend loves me!" Sebastian's started to laugh, as Blaine's antics were absolutely adorable. "He can't stop talking about me."

"You keep this up and I will."

"But…you love me."

"There is no doubt about it, I love you, now go to sleep B."

"Bas."

"Yes B."

"I love you too."

When Blaine got up the next morning he was slightly sad to find Sebastian already gone. But once he rolled over and looked at the clock he realized why, it was almost ten. The realization of what time it was hit him pretty quickly as he hopped out of bed and started to get dressed. He'd grabbed a shirt out of his dresser and was about to pull it on when he got a good look at his arm. There on his upper arm were five distinct bruises from where the man had grabbed him. Once he'd pulled his shirt on he headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth before going to meet Hunter. As he stood in front of the mirror he laughed out loud when he spotted the hickey on his neck. "This is going to be a fun meeting with Hunter." Blaine thought to himself while he took a good look at the hickey. He wasn't necessarily surprised it was there considering how much time Sebastian had spent on his neck. What surprised him was the fact it was almost heart shaped. "There's no way he could've done that on purpose." He thought while beginning to brush his teeth.

When he arrived at the gym he wasn't surprised to see Hunter already in the locker room changing. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to show since you're usually here before me."

"If I wasn't going to be here I would've call. I slept way later than normal." While Blaine answered he noticed a smirk creep to Hunter's face. "Say it, I know you want to."

"Say what?"

"You're totally staring at my neck."

"Alright, Seb did quite a number on you last night."

"I know." Blaine replied while pulling his shirt off. "But it was oh so enjoyable." When Blaine went to hang his shirt in his locker Hunter walked closer.

"What the hell happened Blaine?" He asked while taking ahold of Blaine's arm.

"It happened while we were out last night. On my way back to Bas some guy grabbed me and wouldn't let go. Seems he'd been watching Bas and I for a while so he knew I was gay. If Bas didn't come looking for me along with his teammates I don't even want to think about what could've happened since the guy was clearly interested in me."

"If you're not up for this I totally understand. We could go run or something."

"I appreciate that Hunter, but I'm okay. But if it starts to hurt I'll let you know."


	65. Chapter 65

Two Steps Beyond

Part 65

"I honestly have no idea how I'm going to ever thank you properly Nate." Sebastian said once practice was over.

"Trust me, after what happened last night it's the least I can do. How is Blaine?"

"He was a bit sore last night and the bruises were already pretty predominate, but I don't know how he feels right now since he was asleep when I left. I really didn't expect the rest of the guys to show up."

"Like we told you last night Seb, we look out for our own." John said while throwing an arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "I'm glad we got there when we did, who knows what he wanted to do to Blaine." Once he spoke, John felt Sebastian cringe beneath him. "I'm sorry man; I never should've said it."

"It's alright; Blaine and I talked about that last night as well. I just don't want to think about it."

"Understandable, I wouldn't want to think of anyone doing something like that to my girlfriend either. Guy or girl it's wrong to grab someone like that just because you're bigger than them. And try and force them to do something they don't want to do"

"And that guy was basically bigger than all of us." Nate chimed in.

"I appreciate that guys. After the past couple years in Ohio I was getting pretty accustomed to people treating us like crap, that is anyone outside of our friends."

"Well, people that react like that are closed minded. Love is love regardless of who is involved."

"I wish more people would adopt that philosophy. I'd love to know how who I love affects someone else."

"You're not the only one Seb." John replied. "Now, I hope you have something special in store for tomorrow since we're covering your butt."

"I do. I want tomorrow to be perfect for Blaine. The fact that Cooper's premiere is tomorrow I'm determined to make sure we don't get slighted in the process."

"Isn't that sweet of you." Nate said to him, which earned him a playful shove from Sebastian. "Are you going to tell us what you have planned?"

"No."

"Come on Seb."

"I haven't told anyone but my sister what I have planned so not happening."

"Fine, will you at least tell us about the movie. Both Jenna and Lauren want to go see it so we'd like to hear about it before hand." John said.

"That I can do, but so you know. Cooper does go shirtless in a few scenes so be prepared for them to drool." Sebastian then grabbed his bag off the bench. "Now if you don't mind, I need to go shower and run a few errands for tomorrow."

"Aren't you meeting Blaine at the gym?" Nate asked.

"Not today, I informed him I had some errands to run. Though, it's not like he's going to miss me. When he and Hunter spar they're in their own little world."

"Blaine boxes?" John asked.

"He does. And I'm pretty sure if the circumstances were different last night, he would've punched that asshole. Blaine might look small, but he packs a punch. I've seen him do it before."

"But that guy was huge Seb."

"I know and…he's actually punched someone that size hard enough to knock them off balance before."

"Damn, remind me not to piss Blaine off." Nate said.

By the time Sebastian came walking into Lexi and Cooper's both of their eyes flew open. "Good lord Bas, what the hell did you buy?" Lexi asked while taking a few bags from him.

"Everything I need for tomorrow. I was only going to drop a few things off here but thankfully before I headed home I got a text from Hunter saying he and Blaine were done. I couldn't risk Blaine coming home and I hadn't put everything away yet."

"When do you want us, well technically one of us to bring this stuff over tomorrow?" Cooper asked.

"Sadly, I'll need it super early, like five since Blaine sometimes wakes up when I'm getting ready for practice."

"You're lucky we love both of you." Cooper told him, knowing he was going to end up being the one to bring everything over.

"I know I am."

"I tried to get him to change his mind about coming tomorrow."

"I know you did, but like I told you he wasn't going to. He wants to be there to support you. Heck at one point he said we'd just celebrate the next day."

"I hope you put your foot down about that Bas." Lexi told him while having her hand swatted away by Sebastian as she attempted to look in one of the bags.

"I did, hence the reason I'm doing all this. I know how important our anniversary is to him. Heck, it's important to me too. And the fact that we're sharing it with you on one of your biggest days is a bit…weird."

"Trust me Bas, I know." Cooper replied. "When Lexi pointed it out I almost didn't invite the two of you, but she told me that the decision needed to be up to you two and not me, especially considering everything Blaine and I have been through."

"That was an excellent idea sis. Last thing Blaine would've needed is to think Cooper didn't want him there for his big moment."

"Fine, I was an idiot for even considering it. I don't need to be reminded of it, alright!" Lexi and Sebastian just looked at each other, never meaning to upset Cooper the way they had.

"I'm sorry Coop." Lexi said. "I never mean it like that."

"I know you didn't, it's just given recent events I've been reminded of what an ass I was."

"You might've been an ass, but you're not right now." Sebastian told him. "You and Blaine have gotten passed those moments. And like I've told him, you need to move past it. I'm not saying to forget it happened, but don't dwell on it. Trust me, I'm an expert at dwelling on stuff and it just makes you miserable. You and B just need to love one another and make sure you don't let stupid shit get between you."

"Low and behold, my brother giving advice." Sebastian then stuck his tongue out a Lexi in response. "Cute."

"I know I am. But I better head home; don't want Blaine to wonder what's keeping me. Thanks again for everything you two."

"You are welcome. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"How sweet, he's going to let you sleep sis."

"You better go Bas before he changes his mind. Love you."

"Love you too!"

Once Sebastian was out the door Lexi looked at Cooper. "There isn't anything he wouldn't do for Blaine, you know that right."

"I do. And just wait till you hear what Blaine has in store for him tomorrow."

"Are you saying you got to hear it?"

"I did, and it's amazing. Blaine is seriously talented."

When Sebastian came walking into the apartment he walked into the living room and found Blaine on the couch playing video games. It wasn't till Sebastian kissed the top of Blaine's head did he even know he was home. "I'll be right back." Sebastian said before heading into the kitchen to put away some of the things he bought. After putting everything away he headed back to the living room. "How was sparring?"

"Good. How was practice?"

"Good. All the guys asked about you, they wanted to make sure you were okay."

"That was nice of them." Sebastian glanced over at Blaine who was so into his game that he barely even glanced at Sebastian afraid of breaking his concentration. "Get all your errands ran?"

"I did. Have you been home long?"

"Maybe a half hour." Sebastian then got up off the other couch and sat down next to Blaine. "Don't distract me; I've yet to get passed this level." Blaine said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Knowing the last thing he wanted was to upset Blaine, Sebastian sat there quietly and watched. The longer Blaine played the more into it Sebastian got. "Yes!" Blaine proclaimed once he reached the end. He then tossed his control to the side before moving onto Sebastian's lap. He moved so quickly he actually surprised Sebastian. But before he had a chance to say anything Blaine was kissing him. As he wrapped his arms around him, he felt Blaine move even closer. When Blaine finally pulled away, he looked down at Sebastian who eyes were completely blown with want. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I was afraid I was the only one the way you reacted when I got home."

"Sorry about that, but I was on a roll. But now that I finished that level I'm all yours."

"That's good to know. Have you heard from Thing one and Thing two today?"

"I have. They actually invited us to dinner this evening."

"Dinner out or their place?"

"Their place."

"I thought their specialties didn't go much passed breakfast."

"Santana actually helped them prepare dinner last night. I told them we'd come."

"Absolutely, though it's going to put a slight damper on what I had planned." Sebastian said as Blaine rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"What did you have planned Bas?"

"Not telling, because we'll still have time. How does your arm feel?"

"It's sore, but nothing I can't deal with. Hunter freaked when he saw it." Sebastian then moved one of his hands so he could move the sleeve on Blaine's shirt.

"I can see why, that looks bad B."

"I know, at least tomorrow when we see Lexi and Cooper I'll have long sleeves on. That reminds me, nice work last night."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Even from where he had his head, Blaine could see the smirk on Sebastian's face. "You're not upset, are you? I know it's pretty dark."

"No, it's easy to hide as long as I'm not wearing a t-shirt. So, be prepared for Hunter to say something about it, because there was no hiding it at the gym."

"That's alright, I give as good as I get and Hunter knows that. When are we supposed to head over for dinner?"

"Jeff said around six, but like we always tell them, we're welcome whenever."

"As fun as that might be, I need a nap. Care to join me?"

"That depends, are we talking an actual nap?"

"Yes, an actually nap"

"That actually sounds really nice." Blaine replied before getting off of Sebastian's lap so that he could save his game. "Do you want to just nap on the couch or in bed?"

"In bed, it's too bright out here." So while Blaine straightened up the living room, Sebastian headed for their bedroom. After taking off his shoes he grabbed his phone out of his pocket to send a quick text. He always enjoys spending time with Nick, Jeff, and the girls but today their timing couldn't have been better to invite them over.

**Going to dinner at Nick & Jeff's at six. Feel free to drop the stuff off while we're out. Put it in the room off the kitchen – Bas**

Now that he'd sent the text, Sebastian started to get undressed. "I thought we were taking a nap." Blaine said from his spot leaning against the doorframe.

"We are, but I prefer to cuddle with you under the blankets and wearing clothes makes it a bit uncomfortable. Give me credit though; I've still wearing my boxers."

"You are. Would you prefer me in the same state of dress?"

"I'd prefer you in nothing, but you know that." Sebastian replied before getting into bed and lifting the covers for Blaine. It didn't take Blaine long to undress so he was soon curled up next to Sebastian.

"Did you set an alarm Bas?"

"I did, we're covered."

After the alarm went off Blaine slowly opened his eyes. "What time is it Bas?"

"Five. I figured since we didn't need to shower it was more than enough time."

"I can't believe we slept the entire time."

"We obviously needed it killer. And it's not like either of us sat idly by today. I had quite the practice and I know you're usually exhausted after sparring with Hunter."

"True. Now let's get dressed and head to dinner."

"Jeff, I swear to god if you burn that Santana is going to kill us!" Nick yelled upon seeing smoke coming from the kitchen.

"Relax spaz, it's not dinner! At least it's not the main course." Once Nick was finally in the kitchen he saw just what it was.

"Please tell me that's not all of it."

"No, there's still another package in the fridge so we're good."

"Except for the fact you can tell something burnt."

"We can open the windows."

"Jeff, what smells funny?" Brittany asked walking into the kitchen clad only in the towel from her shower.

"He burnt the garlic bread." Nick replied. "We were just going to open some windows before trying again."

"Good idea." Brittany then walked over and gave Jeff a kiss. "Good luck this time Cuddle Bear."

"Thanks." Jeff replied before giving her a kiss in return. "You better get dressed though; Blaine and Seb should be here soon."

"Okay!" As she walked out of the kitchen Nick threw a towel at Jeff.

"You go open the windows while I take care of the next batch." Jeff just shrugged his shoulders before heading for the living room to open the windows there since Nick had already opened the one in the kitchen. He was heading back to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door.

"Hey guys!" Sebastian and Blaine looked at each other since they could smell that something definitely burned.

"Hey, is everything cool or are we now going out?" Sebastian asked.

"It's fine; I burnt a loaf of garlic bread. Nick's watching this next one. Fear not, dinner didn't burn."

"Santana home?" Blaine asked.

"I am now." Blaine and Sebastian turned to see her standing behind them. After giving each of them a kiss her eyes focused on Jeff. "What happened?"

"Nothing major, Nick's in the kitchen. And before you asked, no he didn't burn it, I did." Santana just shook her head before setting her bag down and heading for the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?"

"Lasagna." He replied while they all went to take a seat on the couch. "We're only waiting for two more."

"Thad?" Sebastian asked.

"Yep, and be prepared, he's bringing someone."

"Really?"

"Yes, I told him he was brave to introduce her to all of us like this."

"No kidding." Blaine replied. "And here he said we could fix him up."

"Seems Rachel beat you to the punch."

"Hopefully Rachel warned her that by dating one of us you're stuck with the rest of us."

"I'm pretty sure she did from what Thad said." As Jeff answered Brittany came walking into the room and sat down next to Jeff. While the guys talked Brittany could stop looking at Blaine.

"What happened to your arm Blaine?"

"It's nothing Britt, don't worry about it." Blaine replied while tugging on his sleeve, not realizing it had ridden up when he sat down.

"That answer's not going to fly Blaine, what happened?" Jeff asked. Blaine looked up at Sebastian and sighed.

"Some guy grabbed me last night while we were out with the lacrosse team and wouldn't let go." Jeff's gaze then went over to Sebastian.

"We weren't together when it happened; Blaine had gone to use the bathroom. It happened on his way back."

"What happened?" Nick asked from the hallway, with his arm around Santana's waist.

"Can I just wait to explain till Thad gets here since I'm sure he's going to ask as well?" While he spoke Blaine moved even closer to Sebastian who wrapped an arm around him.

"Of course you can." Santana replied. "Hell, if you don't want to say anything we'll understand right guys?" They all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, but since you saw it you might as well know how it happened." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed the top of Blaine's head. From the looks of things Jeff and Nick knew that whatever had happened, wasn't something to be talked about again once Blaine told them what had occurred. Since they were ready to eat they were thankful that Thad and his date soon arrived.

"Gretchen, this is everyone." Thad said with a laugh.

"I figured as much. Hi."

"Excuse Thad's horrible manners." Jeff said, before proceeding to introduce everyone.

"That's alright, I hope you don't mind if I forget names once in a while."

"That's quite alright. Be happy everyone else isn't here yet or it would be really confusing." Nick told her. "Now if you all won't mind, let's eat before dinner gets cold."

Once they were seated Sebastian was thankful that their friends had been taught table manners since the topic of conversation remained rather neutral. Thad told everyone that Gretchen was actually a friend of Rachel's who was a dancer, which perked up Brittany's interest. Since the girls had gotten into quite the conversation the guys excused themselves to start cleaning up. While clearing the table Sebastian refrained from commenting once Gretchen said how sweet it was that the guys were going to clean up.

After they were all in the kitchen all eyes were on Blaine. "How'd I guess this was why you offered to clean up?"

"It's not the only reason." Nick replied.

"You're trying to make up for almost ruining dinner." Sebastian said.

"Funny, but you're kind of right." Jeff told him. "But since the girls aren't here, why don't you tell us what happened? I have a feeling Britt would freak if she hears the whole story of what happened from you. Call it a gut feeling, but I have a feeling more happened than you said out there."

"When we were out last night some guy grabbed me and wouldn't let go. He asked me to dance and didn't take my rejection very well. Kept trying to convince me to give him a chance."

"Did you tell him you had a boyfriend?" Thad asked.

"I did and I think that upset him even more. Said pretty boy wouldn't mind."

"How did you finally get him to let go of you?" Jeff asked.

"Bas and a few of the guys found me."

"Sadly my presence made matters worse. He grabbed a hold of Blaine even tighter. It wasn't till the rest of my teammates showed up did he finally let go."

"Good thing you were all together." Nick said.

"No kidding."

"Regardless of why he let go, I'm glad he did. Heck I was relieved once Bas appeared. Even though he had a hold of me I knew Bas wouldn't let anything else happen."

"Damn right I wouldn't have let anything else happen!"

"Is everything alright in there?" Santana called out since Sebastian had raised his voice.

"Everything's fine!" Nick called out.

"Sorry about that."

"Relax Seb. But we should probably actually start cleaning up before they start thinking we deserted them."

With five of them in the kitchen it didn't take long for them to get things cleaned up and put away. While they were doing so Sebastian's phone vibrated in his pocket.

**You're good to go, everything is at the house. -Coop**

When a smile crept to Sebastian's face after checking his phone Blaine stepped closer. "Care to tell me what that was about?"

"You'll find out soon enough B."

"Do you guys want dessert now or later?" Jeff asked.

"We get dessert?" Thad asked.

"Yes, what kind of hosts would we be if we didn't offer a complete dining experience?"

"What are we having?" Sebastian asked.

"Tiramisu."

"Excellent." Blaine replied. "That's one of my favorites. Did you make it or buy it?"

"We bought it." Nick replied. "I went to Little Italy today to pick it up. Brody recommended a really good bakery."

"Speaking of Brody, why aren't he and Rachel here?" Thad asked. "I'm assuming they were invited."

"They were." Jeff replied. "Rachel's Dads are in town. They wanted to check out her new living arrangements. Since they're only in town for a couple days they had to decline. But she did say we need to find a night we're all free so she and Brody can have us over for dinner." Before they could get too caught up anymore in their conversation they heard someone clear their throat.

"Having fun?" Santana asked.

"We were actually just coming back…with dessert." Jeff said as he pulled it out of the fridge.

"Nice cover but I have a feeling more was going on. I also know that Blaine probably told you all what happened."

"He did." Nick replied. "I'll tell you about it later." He said before pulling her into a hug and giving her a kiss. "Are we forgiven?"

"Yes, but only because Thad's date is pretty cool. But if you make us wait any longer, no."

"Lead the way then." Sebastian replied. "Last thing we'd want is for the boys to get in trouble."

Once they rejoined the girls the conversation picked back up again to something the guys were more interested in. Surprisingly they spent the rest of the evening at the table just eating and talking. It wasn't until Brittany started leaning on Jeff's shoulder did any of them even look at a clock. "I hate to do this but we really need to go Thad. I've got class in the morning."

"That's quite alright; I don't think any of us realized it was as late as it was." Thad said while getting up from the table. "Considering the time, Seb and I are going to be in for a long morning tomorrow."

"Thad is right; it's time for B and I to get going as well. Thank you guys for a great night and dinner was wonderful. If we don't talk before Sunday, we'll see you all then."


	66. Chapter 66

Two Steps Beyond

Part 66

When Sebastian's alarm went off in the morning he wasn't sure he'd ever responded so quickly before. Once it was off he glanced over at Blaine who was still asleep. While carefully getting out of bed, Sebastian was thrilled that Blaine didn't even flinch. All those morning of getting up for lacrosse practice were clearly paying off. After pulling on a pair of sweats he headed for the kitchen to make himself some coffee before getting started.

As the coffee brewed he went into the other room where Cooper had put everything. Sebastian knew Blaine was going to think he went overboard, but he really didn't care. He wanted to make sure this day was as much about them as it was about Cooper's premiere. While taking out all the little gifts he'd picked up, he grabbed the DVD Jeff had put together for him. He would've preferred putting it together himself, but this was one time he had no problem asking for help since this was one of Jeff's specialties. And considered what he saw when they watched it together, he knew he never would've been able to do what Jeff accomplished.

Having just poured himself a cup of coffee Sebastian was slightly startled when his phone went off. Thankfully it was just a delivery confirmation that the flowers he'd ordered would be delivered soon. Only in New York could you find a florist willing to deliver so early in the morning. He knew he'd hear it from the guys when they came over that weekend, but this was one moment he didn't mind treading lightly on stereotypes. It wasn't as though he bought Blaine flowers to carry around with him; these were going to sit in their home. And considering he already had a romantic dinner planned for the next evening they were going to make the perfect centerpiece for the table.

After checking that he had everything wrapped it was time to start cooking breakfast. Sebastian knew it was early, but he also knew lately Blaine wasn't sleeping in too late since he often wanted to see him off. With breakfast started Sebastian started going over the check list he had in his phone. All gifts were wrapped, flowers should be arriving momentarily, and breakfast had been started. He'd just finished setting up the tray to bring breakfast to Blaine when his phone went off again, flowers were at the door.

Once he brought them in he grabbed a single rose out of the secondary bouquet and placed it in the vase on the tray. With the tray all set except for the food that need to set for a moment he took the large bouquet and set it in the middle of the table in the living room. Considering the size of it, there was no way Blaine was going to miss it. After he had breakfast plated he topped off his cup and poured a cup of coffee for Blaine. "Here goes nothing." Sebastian thought to himself while taking a deep breath prior to heading into their room.

When he reached the doorway a soft smile crept to Sebastian's face since Blaine was now sprawled across the bed. His head was now on Sebastian's pillow while his body lay diagonally across the bed. After gently setting the tray on the dresser just long enough to grab Blaine's card and place it on the tray. Sebastian contemplated how he was going to do this. The last thing he pictured was Blaine taking over their bed once he left it. So with the tray on the dresser he carefully sat down on the edge of the bed closest to Blaine's face. "It's time to wake up B." Sebastian said softly while caressing Blaine's cheek gently. He stirred just slightly before burying his face in Sebastian's pillow. "Okay, this might be harder than I thought." He thought to himself, before leaning down to kiss Blaine on the cheek. That seemed to do the trick because Blaine's eyes began to slowly open. "Happy Anniversary B." Sebastian said while caressing his cheek once more.

"Bas?"

"The one and only." Waking Blaine before he woke himself was always an interesting time since it seemed to take twice as long for him to get his bearings. "I brought you breakfast." Blaine opened his eyes fully and focused on Sebastian while realizing what's going on. "Now that you're a little more awake, Happy Anniversary." Hearing the words this time brought a smile to Blaine's face.

"Happy Anniversary to you too Bas." Blaine then reached up enough to pull Sebastian close for a kiss.

"Sit up killer, I made you, well us, breakfast." While Blaine sat up in bed, Sebastian grabbed the tray from the dresser. "Bas, you didn't have to do all this." He said once Sebastian set the tray down in front of him.

"I wanted to." Sebastian replied before taking a sip of his coffee. "I plan on spoiling you all day." Those words brought Blaine's attention fully to Sebastian as he was just about to take a bite.

"Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Nate and John are covering for me."

"Bas."

"B, I wanted today to be about us. Not just about Cooper's premiere tonight. And considering what happened the other night the guys were more than willing to cover for me."

"I told you I was content celebrating tomorrow."

"I know, but I didn't want to. Though, I am cooking you dinner tomorrow night since I can't tonight. Now eat before it gets cold." Blaine smiled up at Sebastian before going back to eating. He wasn't even halfway done when he looked at Sebastian again who was almost finished. No words were said but Sebastian just smiled back and nodded. That little gesture made Blaine's smile grow even bigger. The fact that Sebastian remembered the first thing he'd ever cooked for him, amazed him. Here he thought only he remembered little things like that.

Once they'd finished eating Sebastian removed the tray from the bed while Blaine held his card. "Should I open this now?"

"It was on the tray wasn't it? It would be sort of silly to wait." Sebastian replied before sitting back down next Blaine. While Blaine opened the card and began to read Sebastian couldn't stop himself from playing with Blaine's curls which were going every which way. It wasn't till Blaine turned slightly to face him did Sebastian stop. "What?"

"That has to be the sweetest card I've ever gotten." Blaine then stretched enough so that he could give him another kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too! Now, I'm going to go clean up these dishes."

"I can help."

"No, you're going to keep that cute ass of yours in this bed."

"And if I don't?" Blaine asked, cocking his eyebrow in the process.

"I'm not responsible for my actions."

"I'll be responsible for them." Sebastian took a deep breath before picking up the tray.

"I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting."

While cleaning up from breakfast Sebastian had to take quite a few deep breaths. As tempting as it was to just spend the whole day in bed with Blaine, he wasn't going to let that happen. Though he definitely wasn't going to object to spending a good portion of it there or wherever they may be at the moment. When he finally came walking back into their room he saw Blaine dive onto the bed.

"I thought I told you to keep that ass of yours in bed."

"It's here now." Blaine said while a smile, while Sebastian got back onto the bed. "But if you feel I need to be punished, I understand."

"That depends, why did you get out of bed?"

"To grab everything I got for you for our anniversary. I honestly thought we weren't going to celebrate till tomorrow. So, I'm a little less organized than you are."

"Alright, I guess I can forgive you…for now." Sebastian told him. "Are you ready for the next part of your day?"

"Bas, how much do you have planned?"

"Let's just say I've got most of our day planned though some things are negotiable and may be moved to tomorrow. I might've over done it."

"Not you." Blaine replied mockingly.

"Yea, I know. Now, why don't you listen to this while I run a bath?" Sebastian handed Blaine his iPod. "And the playlist is already set, just hit play."

"Isn't it early for a bath?"

"Never." Sebastian then leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss before getting up and heading for the bathroom.

While Sebastian seemed to have gotten lost in the bathroom, Blaine listened to the playlist Sebastian had put together for him. Each song held certain significance to them in the past year. And prior to each song, Sebastian had recorded what each song meant to him. Whether it was describing only the situation or going beyond that and what that moment meant to him. When Sebastian finally reappeared he had his robe wrapped around him and was holding Blaine's. Judging from the expression on Blaine's face Sebastian smiled, happy that the playlist was having its intended affect. "Bas?"

"Yes B." Sebastian answered while undressing Blaine.

"Could we listen to the rest of this while we're in the tub?"

"If you'd like to, of course we can. It's certainly long enough."

With his iPod in hand, Blaine followed Sebastian into the bathroom which was dimly lit. "Bubbles Bas?"

"Yes, bubbles. I know you like them and well, so do I. And since we haven't used them in a while I thought this was the perfect opportunity."

After pressing play on the docking station Sebastian slowly got into the tub. The way the bubbles raised as he did caused Blaine to laugh. Realizing he might've filled the tub a bit too much Sebastian pulled the drain just long enough to lowered the level a tad. Once he did Blaine made his way in. As he settled himself between Sebastian's legs, the bubbles filled in around them. Blaine didn't know what the scent was, but it was definitely relaxing him. With Sebastian's arms around him, they sat in silence for a while. Just enjoying this moment knowing they didn't have to rush off anywhere.

Blaine didn't know when it happened, but he must've drifted off at one moment. For the next thing he remembered were Sebastian's hands massaging his shoulders. At that moment Blaine was pretty sure it wasn't possible to feel any more relaxed than he did in that moment. If this was only the beginning of what Sebastian had in mind, Blaine didn't know what else he could have up his sleeve. Once they were out of the tub, Blaine had to stop Sebastian just enough to let him allow him to dry him off like he had done for him. With their robes back on Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand. "Follow me." Was all he said before leading them into the living room.

"They're beautiful Bas!" Blaine exclaimed as soon as he spotted the flowers on the table.

"I'm glad you think so. I know that's not usually a thing we do, but for today I felt they were perfect."

"They are. Thank you!" Blaine said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Sebastian. When he went to tug open Sebastian's robe, Sebastian playfully swatted his hands away.

"Not yet, but soon." He replied before kissing Blaine's forehead upon seeing the cutest pout. "I want you to open one of your gifts first."

Once they got comfortable on the couch, Sebastian reached over to the end table and grabbed a wrapped package. Happily Blaine took it from him and unwrapped it. Blaine looked at the case in his hand before opening it to find a DVD. Sebastian didn't say anything, just watched as Blaine headed for their DVD player to put it in. With remote in hand Blaine got comfortable once more on the couch, though this time Sebastian wrapped his arms around him.

_**J. Sterling Entertainment presents….Blaine and Bas, The First Year**_

Blaine glanced up at Sebastian and smiled. Once the DVD began, Blaine was inundated with pictures and video of him and Sebastian put to music along with interspersed commentary by either Jeff or Nick. Some of the video and pictures were things vividly remember; while other moments were subtle moments that Blaine didn't ever remember seeing a camera pointed at them. Somehow their friends had captured so many moments in their relationship that Blaine was honestly in shock.

"Bas, this….this is incredible. Thank you!" Blaine said before turning enough to be able to kiss him. "How did you ever…"

"As much as I'd love to take the credit, almost all of this was Jeff. I went to him with an idea along with some pictures and video, he did the rest. It's nice to know you're as blown away as I was the first time I saw it."

"It's amazing! His and Nick's commentary was pretty spot on. And I love how it was titled Blaine and Bas not Blaine and Seb."

"Scary, isn't it. I love how he started slightly before we became official. Yea, Jeff thought it was fitting considering you call me Bas and I agreed."

"Me too." Blaine said as he snuggled closer to Sebastian. "I can't believe it's already been a year Bas."

"Me either B." After watching the video once more Blaine and Sebastian finally gave into what they'd both wanted.

Once they collapsed back onto the couch Sebastian glanced up at Blaine. The smallest of smirks crept to Blaine's face. "It's a good thing you never opened the drapes this morning." Blaine said while brushing Sebastian's damp hair off his forehead.

"You don't think our neighbors if we had any would've appreciated the show?"

"In this city, lord only knows who has a telescope."

"That didn't stop us the other night." Once the words left Sebastian's lips Blaine started to blush. He still didn't know exactly what had come over him, but they ended up having sex in front of the windows in the living room.

"I still can't believe we did that."

"If I remember correctly you're the one that wanted to do it right there and then. My, oh so innocent Blaine. You begged for it."

"I know, you don't need to remind me."

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Immensely." When Blaine answered Sebastian started to kiss his way up Blaine's body till he was lying above him, arms braced on either side of him. "What next?"

"A massage."

"I'd like that, but only if you'll allow me to give you one as well."

"Deal."

Since the drapes were drawn, they just left their robes on the couch and walked back into their bedroom. While Blaine pulled the covers down, Sebastian grabbed a small bag he had next to the dresser and handed it to Blaine. Inside the bag contained numerous types of massage lotion and oil. After choosing one, Blaine lied down on the bed and handed the bottle to Sebastian.

Somehow Sebastian managed to control himself while giving Blaine his massage. Each little sigh or moan that escaped him started to have quite the effect on Sebastian. It wasn't till he was just about done, and he leaned completely over did Blaine feel just how much an effect he had. "You should probably do something about that otherwise your massage could be quite uncomfortable."

"Would you be willing to help me out?" The tone of Sebastian's voice alone sent a chill through Blaine's body.

"Of course, lie down."

As Blaine teased Sebastian with his tongue he felt Sebastian's fingers running through his curls. Never had he thought such a simple act could feel so good, especially while going down on his boyfriend. Yet Sebastian never tugged, he always let Blaine set the pace and take control. It was something they both did for the other. No matter how tempting it could be to control what was happening. The smallest of sounds Sebastian would make would just stimulate Blaine to want to hear more and more. Till Sebastian's moans would fill the room.

While Sebastian was coming down from his orgasm Blaine gently tried to convince him to roll over so that he could start his massage, but Sebastian felt too relaxed to move. So while they lied curled up together in bed Blaine reached behind him and pulled out a card to give Sebastian. "And where were you hiding this?"

"Just open it Bas." Blaine replied before getting comfortable again. While Sebastian read his cared Blaine kept glancing up at him.

"Thank you B!"

"You are very welcome. I was hoping you wouldn't think it was too sappy."

"Considering the card I got you, nope."

"I know, it's just…"

"I get it B, no need to explain." Sebastian then leaned down and placed a kiss on top of his head.

By the time Blaine had started Sebastian's massage neither could stop smiling. So far that morning had been absolutely perfect. Blaine still couldn't get over the fact that Sebastian had arranged to get out of practice so they could spend the day together. He was just finishing up and he could tell Sebastian was completely relaxed beneath him when each of their phones went off.

"Please don't get that."

"I'm not; I want to finish taking care of you first."

"Good."

Once Blaine finished he lied down on top of Sebastian and placed a kiss on his cheek. "How do you feel?"

"Amazing, thank you."

After Blaine moved off of his back, Sebastian curled up next to him. They both had almost drifted off when their phones went off again. "Whoever it is, is impatient."

"What makes you think it's the same person?" Sebastian asked while tracing his fingers over Blaine's chest.

"Instinct." Reluctantly, Sebastian rolled over and grabbed their phones off the nightstand. After they each looked at the messages they looked at each other. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Sebastian replied while sitting up in bed.

When they got back into the living room they each put their robes back on since the air conditioning had kicked back in. "Am I the only one wondering what the hell they did?"

"Nope." Sebastian replied before sitting down. "But we'll find out soon enough." As Blaine curled up next to him, Sebastian turned on the television and connected to the Warblers YouTube channel. "Here we go."

_**J. Sterling Entertainment presents….A Blaine and Seb (Sebby for Britt, Bas for Cooper and Lexi) Anniversary Wish. **_

_**Took you two long enough and we're not going to let you forget it.**_

_(Thad, Dave, Beat)_

_Ooooo Happy Anniversary_

_Happy Anniversary _

_Happy Anniversary _

_Haaappy Anniversary _

_(Nick, Santana, Jeff, Brittany)_

_Pour a cheerful toast and fill it _

_Happy Anniversary _

_But be careful you don't spill it _

_Happy Anniversary _

_(Wes, Hailey)_

_Ooooo Happy Anniversary _

_Happy Anniversary _

_Happy Anniversary _

_Haaappy Anniversary_

_(Trent, Logan, Jacob)_

_Ooooo Happy Anniversary _

_Happy Anniversary _

_Happy Anniversary _

_Haaappy Anniversary_

_(Lexi, Cooper)_

_Happy he and happy he _

_They're both as happy as can be _

_Celebrating merrily _

_Their happy anniversary _

_(Rachel, Brody)_

_Ooooo Happy Anniversary _

_Happy Anniversary _

_Happy Anniversary _

_Haaappy Anniversary _

_(Cassie, Hunter, Tasha)_

_Ooooo Happy Anniversary _

_Happy Anniversary _

_Happy Anniversary _

_Haaappy Anniversary _

_(Nick, Santana, Jeff, Brittany)_

_We now state emphatically _

_Its happy anniversary _

_Not another day could be _

_A happy anniversary _

_(All)_

_Ooooo Happy Anniversary _

_Happy Anniversary _

_Happy Anniversary _

_Happy (slow) _

_Happy (slow) _

_Happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy, happy (fast) Anniversary!_

"Bas, did they just reenact the Flintstones?" Blaine said as he looked up at Sebastian who couldn't wipe the smile off his face.

"That they did B, that they did."

Somehow Jeff had managed to sync the video perfectly while interspersing shots of Blaine and Sebastian together during the breaks in the song. The individual spots of video were cute while the ending shot was spectacular. The way Jeff managed to get them all in the shot is something neither Blaine nor Sebastian would ever figure out. And the fact their friends did something like that amazed them. To say their anniversary was off to a good start was definitely an understatement.


	67. Chapter 67

Two Steps Beyond

Part 67

After exchanging a few small gifts and having a late lunch, Blaine and Sebastian realized they needed to start getting ready. For the life of them, they didn't understand why premieres tended to be much earlier than one would like. Knowing they couldn't risk running late they both promised to behave once they got into the shower, no matter how tempting it might've been.

Once they were out and dressed Sebastian headed into the bathroom to finish up his hair and was happy to see they still had time to sit down and relax before they needed to leave. When he walked back into their bedroom he was surprised to see that Blaine was no longer there, but a note was left on the bed asking Sebastian to join him in the living room. Upon walking into the living room, Sebastian saw that the piano was open and Blaine was leaning against it. "You look amazing Bas."

"So do you killer." Sebastian replied before leaning down to give him a kiss. "What's going on?" Blaine then pointed to the chair he'd placed next to the piano.

"Take a seat." Sebastian nodded and did as he was told. Once he was settled, Blaine took a seat at the piano. "Since we have time, I'd like to give you your main gift before we go." It wasn't till Sebastian saw the look on Blaine's face that it clicked in his head just what Blaine had done. "Ready?" Sebastian nodded.

_I've been alone_

_Surrounded by darkness_

_I've seen how heartless _

_The world can be_

_I've seen you crying_

_You felt like it's hopeless_

_I'll always do my best_

_To make you see_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Now I know it ain't easy_

_But it ain't hard trying_

_Everytime I see you smiling_

_And I feel you so close to me..._

_And you tell me:_

_Baby, you're not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_I still have trouble_

_I trip and stumble_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes..._

_I look for reasons_

_But I don't need 'em_

_All I need is to look in your eyes_

_And I realize..._

_Baby, I'm not alone_

_'Cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna take us down_

_'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_Our love is all we need to make it through..._

_Oh, 'cause you're here with me_

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down_

_Cause nothing, nothing, nothing_

_Can keep me from lovin' you_

_And you know it's true_

_It don't matter what'll come to be_

_You know our love is all we need_

_Our love is all we need_

_To make it through..._

When Blaine finally finished, he took a closer look at Sebastian who he hadn't taken his eyes off of him the entire time. For one of the first times since they'd gotten together he didn't know what to make of the expression on Sebastian's face. "Bas, what did you think?" Blaine felt his chest tighten when Sebastian had yet to answer, but he soon felt a slight sense of relief as Sebastian got up out of the chair and came walking towards him. After sitting down on the bench next to him, Sebastian placed his hands on either side of Blaine's face and kissed him.

This kiss was nothing like any of the others they'd ever experienced, which was saying a lot since kissing one another was something they loved to do. They'd spent numerous afternoons on the couch doing just that and nothing more. As Blaine wrapped his arms around him, he swore he felt his cheek getting wet. It wasn't till the kiss finally broke did Blaine see that Sebastian was crying. "Blaine, qui était incroyable. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça?"

"Simplement en étant vous-Bas. Je t'aime tellement!" Blaine then brushed the tears off of Sebastian's cheeks. If he ever told someone how sentimental Sebastian truly was, none of their friends would believe him. Even with as much as Sebastian had opened up around their friends, there were still parts of him that only Blaine got to see. And if he was being honest, Blaine was glad that was the case.

"It wasn't fair doing that before we need to leave B." Sebastian said while pulling him close. "You're denying me the opportunity to thank you properly."

"I'm sorry Bas."

"Don't be. This might be silly, but…" Sebastian didn't get a chance to finish before Blaine handed him a wrapped box that was sitting next to him. Upon opening it Sebastian smiled even brighter if that was possible. In the envelope were two copies of the song Blaine had played. One was the complete arrangement; the other was solely the lyrics written beautifully. "Thank you. But fair warning, I might go overboard telling everyone how amazing you are."

"I'm pretty sure I'll survive." But before anything else could be said the house phone rang. "Sebastian, will you do me the honor of being my date this evening?"

"It would be my honor Blaine." Blaine then leaned over and gave Sebastian one last kiss before taking his hand before they headed for their waiting car.

When their car pulled up near the theater Blaine just looked at Sebastian. "This is crazy Bas."

"No kidding." He replied before giving Blaine's hand a squeeze. He was about to lean in for a kiss when Blaine's phone went off. "You better get that."

"Will I still get that kiss?" Sebastian nodded. So Blaine took his phone out of his pocket and saw it was a text from Cassie letting them know they were about to be dropped off and she'd be right there waiting for them. Blaine sent a quick reply thanking her before asking where Cooper was, to which she responded he was actually in the car right behind them. Blaine had barely relayed the information to Sebastian when they felt the car slow once more. Thinking quickly Sebastian leaned over and kissed Blaine just before the door opened.

Upon exiting the car they were thankful to see Cassie standing nearby, as the atmosphere was crazy. Neither of them expected it to be like it was. At first they thought she was going to be escorting them inside but she walked up to them and took a hand from each of them. "You two look confused." Blaine looked up at Sebastian and he could tell she was right because he had a good feeling he looked just as shocked.

"We are."

"Relax, though be prepared."

"Why?" Sebastian asked, but Cassie didn't get a chance to answer as Cooper stepped out of the next car. Once he was settled on the sidewalk he extended his hand to Lexi who got out behind him.

"They look incredible." Blaine said softly and all Sebastian could do was nod in agreement. They both now knew what Tasha had been talking about as Cooper was wearing a midnight blue suit, with a soft gray shirt and midnight blue tie, while Lexi was wearing a dark gray cocktail dress. After posing for quite a few pictures Cooper and Lexi walked up to Blaine and Sebastian.

"Ready to do this guys."

"What are you talking about Coop?"

"You two are walking the carpet with us. All of us decided to bring our families with us down the carpet."

"Are you serious?"

"Absolutely, it's the least I can do since I'm sort of interrupting your anniversary. Just know it means the world to me that you're here." The look exchanged between the two brothers didn't go unnoticed by either Lexi or Sebastian, it was clear something had changed between Blaine and Cooper, and whatever it was it seemed to have brought them even closer.

"Sorry guys, but we need to get a move on it before you know who arrives." Cassie said once she came up behind them.

"Let's do this."

Blaine and Sebastian walked just enough behind Lexi and Cooper so that Cooper could have his moment. After everything they'd been through, Blaine was thrilled that Cooper seemed to have finally achieved what he'd worked so very hard for. While Cooper was giving an interview, Lexi glanced over at Sebastian and Blaine and smiled.

As Cooper gave the interview Blaine and Sebastian watched as Cooper seemed to charm the report. At that moment Blaine couldn't have been prouder. Cooper was finally living his dream. They were just reaching the end of the carpet when all of their eyes flew to the right upon hearing Cooper's name being called out by rather familiar voices. Mind you, he had stopped and taken pictures along the way, but this time around he wasn't doing it out of obligation, he was doing it because he wanted too.

"And just what are you three doing here?" Cooper asked Rachel while signing for the girls around them.

"We had to come and support you." Santana replied.

"Plus we wanted to wish Blaine and Sebby a happy anniversary in person." Brittany added.

"Since that's the case, how about one picture with me and a second one with the three of us?"

"That's great!"

"Lexi?"

"I'll take it." Lexi then took the camera from Rachel, and took a picture of Cooper and the three girls, before Blaine and Sebastian moved in for a second one. After Lexi handed the camera back, Rachel thanked her. "Where are the guys?"

"They didn't want to wait in all the chaos." Rachel replied. "But they wish you luck."

"Coop, we need to get you four inside." Cassie said as she walked up behind them.

"Sorry about that." Cooper replied.

"Quite alright, now move." Before they headed inside, the girls all gave Blaine and Sebastian each a hug and a kiss after wishing them a happy anniversary. And once the four of them headed inside, the girls thanked Cassie for being able to get them so close. "You are very welcome." She said with a wink before heading inside herself.

Once they were seated Blaine was surprised to feel Cooper take ahold of his hand. "Relax Coop, the early reviews are positive." Blaine said softly.

"Still…"

"Coop, if I didn't have faith in you I wouldn't be here. Especially now that we walked the carpet with you, there is no denying you're my brother."

"Thanks a lot." Though the replied might've sounded a bit obnoxious, it broke a bit of the tension and a small smile crept to Cooper's face. "I meant it back there, I'm really glad you and Bas are here."

"Excuse me guys, but I'm trying to get ready to watch a movie so can you please keep it down." Blaine and Cooper just looked at Sebastian and smile.

"I think your boyfriend is a bit grumpy."

"That's because we had to leave."

"Oh, I so didn't need to know that."

"This is one time I'm not going to correct you." Sebastian said leaning over Blaine. "Your premiere denied me the chance to thoroughly thank my love here for writing and performing an amazing song."

"Amazing huh?" Cooper asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Guys, can we not do this here?" Blaine said, feeling a blush coming to his cheeks.

"Do what?" Lexi asked as she couldn't stay out of the conversation any longer.

"Bas is upset because my premiere interrupted him properly thanking Blaine for the song he wrote him."

"I want to hear it."

"Later." Blaine replied. "I will play it for you later, I promise."

"And since we've interrupted the moment, I won't be offended if you two don't want to stay for the after party. Personally, I'd prefer it if you went home and celebrated."

"Do you mean that?"

"Yes, I mean that." Cooper then leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Once the movie is over I want you and Bas to go home, no arguments."

"Yes sir." Blaine replied before leaning over to kiss Sebastian.

Prior to the movie beginning, the director and producer went on stage and said a few words to the audience. While they spoke, Blaine felt Cooper's grip on his hand tighten slightly. Normally he would've said something, but if Cooper was going to be squeezing someone's hand he'd prefer it was his over Lexi's. It wasn't till the movie began did Cooper let go. As it started Blaine couldn't help the smile that crept to his face the first time Cooper appeared on screen. Even with what they'd just done, this was truly proof he had made it.

Now rom-coms weren't necessarily Blaine or Sebastian's thing, but they were honestly enjoying the movie. Yes, it had its cutesy moments, but they weren't so over the top that either of them cringed. At one point Sebastian leaned over and whisper to Blaine how much the girls were going to enjoy it. Blaine nodded in agreement and gave Sebastian's hand a light squeeze. Once in a while Blaine would glance over at Cooper who had quite the smile on his face. From what Blaine could tell, the audience was having the expected reactions at the right spots.

By the time it ended Blaine noticed how different Cooper's body language was. All the tension he had prior to the movie starting had drifted away. And with one glance at Lexi, both Blaine and Sebastian could see how proud she was of Cooper. He'd definitely come far from the credit rating commercials. Blaine and Sebastian were about to stand when Cooper placed a hand on Blaine's leg. "What?"

"There is a Q & A with the cast." Cooper replied before getting up from his seat to follow his cast mates on stage. Once Cooper was gone Lexi moved into Cooper's seat so she was next to Blaine.

"What did you boys think?" She asked quietly while the cast got settled.

"I actually enjoyed it and this isn't normally my type of movie." Sebastian replied. "What about you B?"

"I liked it. Coop was actually really good. Though, I was waiting for a moment that he'd point at the screen." That comment, caused Lexi to giggle since she knew what Blaine was talking about all too well. Once the cast was settled Blaine and Sebastian noticed that one of the women was sitting on the other side of the director while the rest of the cast was together.

"Let me guess, that's the bitch." Sebastian said while subtly pointing at her.

"That is correct." Lexi replied.

"She looks like she's got a serious stick up her ass." Blaine said.

"Coop and the rest of them think she acts that way because she's sexually deprived." Blaine and Sebastian both had to stifle their laughter since at that moment the Q & A began. They sat back and listen as the cast answered some pretty basic questions. Most of them pertained to the state of mind of their characters in certain scenes and how they saw their characters. As it was coming to an end Cassie knelt down next to Sebastian who had an aisle seat.

"Quick question, are you all going to the party or are the lovebirds going home?"

"The lovebirds are going home." Blaine replied.

"I figured as much so I already have a car coming around to get you once this is over. Just follow me once I get Cooper and Lexi in their car.

"Thank you Cassie."

"No problem Blaine."

Once Cooper rejoined them he took Lexi into his arms and gave her a big kiss. "Now, what did you two think?" Cooper asked with his arm wrapped securely around Lexi.

"We enjoyed it." Blaine replied. "You were really good Coop and I'm not just saying that because you're my brother."

"Thank you Blaine, I appreciate that."

As the theater emptied out it was mainly people involved in the production left. "Cooper, are you going to introduce us to these two handsome young men?" One of his co-stars asked. When Cooper turned he saw that two of the female leads as well as the other male lead standing next to them.

"Sorry. This right here is my brother Blaine." Cooper said while wrapping his other arm around Blaine. "And this is his boyfriend Sebastian." As the boys shook hands with Cooper's co-stars one of the ladies paused.

"I swear I've seen you both before." She paused for a moment and glanced at Cooper before glancing back at the boys. "You two model, don't you?" Blaine and Sebastian nodded. "Your last shoot was stunning."

"Thank you." Blaine replied.

"Now, is this a career choice for both of you?" One of the others asked.

"Actually, it's not. It's just something we're doing while we go to school." Sebastian replied.

"And where are you going?"

"Blaine is going to NYU while Bas is going to Columbia." Cooper replied.

"Wow, not only good looking but smart as well."

"Beware all, miss priss is approaching." The male co-star said quietly upon spotting her out of the corner of his eye.

"And just what do we have here?" They all just rolled their eyes when she spoke as she approached them. "Who do you have with you Cooper?"

"This is my wife, Lexi. And this is my brother, Blaine and his boyfriend Sebastian."

"Pity."

"Excuse me?" Cooper replied.

"That two such good looking boys choose to live that way and you and your wife support this sort of behavior." Lexi grabbed ahold of Cooper's hand trying to stop him from lunging forward. Thankfully his male co-star stepped between them.

"I think you better go."

"Don't tell me the rest of you support this sort of behavior, it's disgusting!"

"You're narrow minded attitude is disgusting." Lexi retorted. "Does it really affect you who they love?"

"It's wrong."

"In your mind." One of the ladies replied. "The rest of us don't share your opinion. Personally, I think these boys are adorable together."

"Is there something wrong here?" Cassie asked appearing from behind Blaine.

"I think it's best of you get Blaine and Bas out of here Cassie. I'd rather them not hear what I'm about to say." Cooper replied.

"How touching, does he always need big brother's protection?"

"That's enough!" Cooper yelled loud enough that it echoed through the theater. "You and your homophobia need to shut the hell up! Nothing you say or any ignorant ass-holes say is going to change how I feel. I love my brother and nothing is ever going to change that. I don't care who he dates or who he falls in love with as long as he's happy. Love doesn't have boundaries; love is love regardless of who is involved. You love a person, not the gender. And my brother is in love with Sebastian and Sebastian is in love with him. So why don't you stick that in your pipe and smoke it!"

By the time Cooper finished his rant quite the crowd had amassed around them. When he finished they all just clapped as the woman stood their dumbstruck. "I've never been spoken to in such a manner. I'm sure you're parents would've been so proud."

"They would've. They support Blaine and Bas as well. My brother being gay doesn't change who he is, unlike your ignorant attitude."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?"

"It makes you an even uglier human being if that was possible."

The entire time this was going on, Sebastian and Blaine just held each other closer. There was something about the scene in front of them that was a bit reassuring no matter how odd that might be. It seemed that this woman was the only homophobe in the group. Since it seemed anytime Cooper went to take a breath one of the others championed the cause. It was safe to say the rest of them were as disgusted by her attitude as Cooper and Lexi were. And each time she spoke her words became more derogatory.

By the time the woman's agent managed to pull her away Cooper pulled Blaine and Sebastian into a hug. "Are you two alright?"

"Yea." Blaine and Sebastian both replied rather softly.

"She had no right to say those thing to or about either of you." He then gave them each a kiss. "I love you guys and I'm not going to allow anyone to speak to you that way if I'm around."

"I appreciate that Coop. If you don't mind, Bas and I want to go home."

"Go." Cooper then kissed the top of Blaine's head again. "I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Coop."

"Bas."

"I know Coop, me too." As they headed off hand in hand, with Cassie guiding the way Lexi pulled Cooper into a hug.

"I'm so proud of you right now Coop."

"Not to say anything to worry you Cooper, but you know she could ruin you before you even get started." One of his co-stars told him.

"I don't care. No one is going to speak to my brother that way. And if it's a choice between a career or protecting my family I think I made it clear where my priorities are."

"Cooper." Cooper turned when he heard his name and saw the producer standing next to him.

"I…I'm sorry about that it's just…" His words were cut off when the producer put his hand on Cooper's arm.

"Don't apologize, you did the right thing. I had no idea she felt that way. And don't worry about her ruining your career before it starts. If this bit of news gets out she's going to be worrying about finding work, not you."

_Song: Not Alone, Darren Criss_


	68. Chapter 68

Two Steps Beyond

Part 68

While waiting for Blaine and Sebastian's car to come around Cassie turned to them both. "Now, if either of you need anything do not hesitate to call me okay. I don't care what time it is."

"Cassie, we're okay. Sadly we've both heard worse." Blaine replied.

"B's right, what she said was pretty tame. I can't believe Cooper snapped the way he did."

"I can. He loves you guys. I'm going to do my best to keep things under control but don't be surprised if the shit hits the fan. She's a bitch. But I'll keep you two in the know." Just then their car pulled up, so she gave them each a kiss on the cheek before getting them settled. "Now, go home and enjoy the rest of your night."

After she closed the door Blaine curled up next to Sebastian. "Are you okay B?"

"I am. You?"

"Yea. I wonder if Coop's calmed down yet."

"Probably not considering how riled up he was. I can't remember the last time I ever saw him like that or if I've ever seen him like that. It wasn't the best place to have that sort of outburst."

"You're right, it probably wasn't but I bet he doesn't regret it. It was nice seeing everyone else go after her though."

When Cassie came walking back into the theater Lexi was still attempting to calm Cooper down. "Are they on their way home Cassie?" Lexi asked as Cooper just held her close as she was sitting on his lap.

"They are in a car on their way home. I'm pretty sure they're okay Coop and I told them to call me if they need anything."

"Is the bitch gone?" Cooper asked.

"She is. Last I saw her she was giving a sob story to her agent about how cruel you all were. She left out what started everything though which is rich. I'm pretty sure her agent would drop her like a hot potato."

"Why is that?" Lexi asked.

"It's because her agent is a lesbian. She's been with her partner for about ten years now and has two kids. I doubt she'd be pleased to hear the loathsome words that spewed from her mouth."

"Lexi, you're not mad that I introduced Bas as Blaine's boyfriend and not your brother, are you?"

"Not at all and I'm pretty sure Bas didn't mind it either. Heck, I'm sure it's what he preferred. So, why don't we head to the party and celebrate this moment."

"I really don't feel much like celebrating."

"Coop, Blaine and Seb would want you too." Cassie told him. "When I sent them off I told them to go home and enjoy the rest of their night. And judging from the way they were looking at each other, that's what they're going to do. They're not going to let her outburst put a damper on their night and I doubt they'd be happy if she did that to yours."

"Thanks so much for putting the image in my head of my brother going home to have sex." Lexi just looked at Cooper and smiled. "Come now, you really don't mind knowing their going to go home and have sex?"

"Not really. And if Blaine's sex drive is anything like yours my brother is lucky."

"The same could be said for Blaine regarding Bas."

"Think of it this way Coop, I'm sure they feel the same way when it comes to us. They'd rather not know, but they know it's happening."

"You've got a point. Since they're enjoying themselves, I guess the least I can do is go and try to enjoy what today is really about in my case."

"That's more like it." Cassie said with a smile. "Now, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, your car awaits."

If it wasn't for the fact their car ride home wasn't that long Blaine and Sebastian easily could've gotten carried away. When the car came to a complete stop Sebastian had to tighten his hold around Blaine so he didn't go flying off his lap. They managed to smooth out their clothes just before the door opened. After thanking and tipping the driver they headed inside. Somehow even with what had happened they were blissfully happy. There was something gratifying about the way Cooper, Lexi, and everyone else stood up for them.

Once they were safely back in their apartment Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand and led him into the living room. This gesture wasn't what Blaine was expecting, but let Sebastian take him wherever he wanted. "Please sit." Sebastian said after giving Blaine a kiss. "I'll be right back." As Blaine sat on the couch he wondered what Sebastian could be up to, but knew it was pointless to try and guess. When Sebastian returned holding a gift bag Blaine looked up at him.

"You really shouldn't have Bas."

"So says he who has a gift bag in our bedroom as well." Blaine shrugged his shoulder knowing Sebastian was right before taking the bag from him. Once Sebastian was seated next him, Blaine looked at him and all Sebastian did was nod. Blaine tossed the tissue paper onto the coffee table and then looked inside the bag and saw two wrapped packages. "Open the smaller one first." Blaine nodded and did as Sebastian asked. As the wrapping paper was tossed aside Blaine looked up at Sebastian and smile.

"Thank you."

"It's not too sappy, is it?"

"No, not at all." Blaine replied before looking at the framed photo of the two of them. The picture was actually of the two of them sharing their first kiss. "Where'd you get the picture from?"

"Wes."

"I should've guessed." Blaine then leaned over and gave Sebastian a kiss. After setting the frame down on the coffee table he grabbed the other package out of the bag. When Sebastian took a deep breath while Blaine ripped the wrapping paper, Blaine reached over and gave his thigh a reassuring squeeze before tossing the paper aside. There in Blaine's hands was a beautifully crafted leather journal. "How did you know?"

"I saw you staring at it when we were out shopping in London and you mentioned it would be perfect for writing down thoughts and ideas. I've got to tell you I was pretty surprised when you didn't pick it up considering the way you looked at it. I also picked up extra inserts for it as well, but they would've weighted the bag down too much. I hope you like it."

"It's perfect Bas, thank you." Blaine then got up off the couch. "Time for you to sit while I go and get your other gift."

"Blaine."

"Bas." Sebastian smiled up at him, which caused Blaine to lean down and kiss him once more. "I'll be right back." When Blaine returned Sebastian was still sitting where he left him. "For you." Blaine said as he handed Sebastian the bag prior to sitting back down next to him. Just as Blaine had done, Sebastian set the tissue paper on the table before looking inside the bag. "Either." Blaine replied knowing what Sebastian was thinking. When he took the first package out a smile crept to Blaine's face.

"Guess we really do think alike, don't we B?" Blaine nodded as Sebastian looked at a framed photo of the two of them from Paris. It was a shot they'd taken their first day there with the tower in the background, both looking blissfully happy. "Thank you." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed Blaine before grabbing the other package. This second package was quite a bit heavier than the first. Sebastian looked at Blaine who was watching him. Once he tossed the paper aside, he smiled. "When?"

"The afternoon we went shopping. I picked it up while you got us gelato."

"Thank you, I'm almost out."

"I know. And like Lexi's, it's not available in the states. This might be selfish but I just had to buy it for you."

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped an arm around Blaine and pulled him close.

"I love the way you smell, it's distinctly you."

"Acceptable answer." As they sat their cuddled on the couch Blaine's phone started to go off. "You might want to check that B."

"Bas, what did you do?"

"Check your phone." Blaine reached over to the coffee table and picked up his phone. Once Blaine started to read Sebastian smiled at him. "Told you I was going to cause a fuss. I wanted all of our friends to know how amazing you are and how much I love you."

"I'm not going to respond to them all, at least right now."

"I know, as do they. Now, let's take this someplace a bit more comfortable so I can begin to thank you properly."

"Why don't you get our bedroom set while I do something as well?"

"B, you've done too much already."

"Please Bas, go. I promise it's nothing crazy."

Once Sebastian was inside their room he turned their bed down before lighting the candles Blaine had set around the room. As often as Blaine said he put them there for aesthetics or in case there was a power outage, Sebastian knew the reason they were there. And would take any opportunity to light them and bask the room in a soft glow. After they were lit, Sebastian changed into something a bit more comfortable and something that he knew would bring a smile to Blaine's face no matter how silly it might seem. As he stretched out on their bed, Sebastian grabbed the remote and turned on the docking station and found something to listen to while waiting for Blaine. He was beginning to wonder what was keeping Blaine when he appeared in the doorway.

"Bas."

"What?" He replied from his spot on the bed. "I didn't do anything."

"The room looks almost as amazing as you do."

"So you approve."

"Very much so." Blaine replied as he took in the green silk boxers Sebastian was wearing. Even though they were loose, there was no hiding Sebastian's arousal. "Care if I join you?"

"I'd like that. What do you have in the box?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

"B."

"Yes."

"Change before you join me."

"Anything particular you have in mind?"

"No, but the less clothing the better."

"I can do that, if you do something for me."

"Anything."

"Position yourself in the middle of the bed, prop yourself up on some pillows and close your eyes." Blaine stood still, watching the questioning look in Sebastian's eyes, but Sebastian soon began to move. It wasn't till he saw Sebastian's eyes were closed did Blaine begin to undress. Every so often he would do something that he was sure to garner Sebastian's attention to make sure he had his eyes closed. After stripping down to his boxers, Blaine grabbed the box off the dresser and made his way onto the bed.

Once he straddled Sebastian's lap a smirk came to Sebastian's face. "May I open my eyes now?"

"Nope, but you can open your mouth." Blaine replied while opening the box.

"Kinky."

"If that's what you're thinking, you might be disappointed Bas." He told him while taking an item out of the box. "Now open." Sebastian did as he was told that time, so Blaine placed the treat in his mouth. "Now bite." Once Sebastian did, the softest of moans escaped his lips.

"Oh my god, where did you get those?" Sebastian asked as his eyes flew open and he spotted the box next to Blaine.

"Seems, Lexi knows of a fabulous French bakery here in the city."

"Those are fresh, how did you get them here? We've been together all day." He asked before Blaine fed him the rest of the macaron.

"Jeff picked them up for me and dropped them off while we were at the premiere. I'm happy they meet your standards. I thought they were excellent, but my tastes aren't as refined as yours when it comes to these."

"They definitely meet my standards." Sebastian replied before opening his mouth again to which Blaine happily fed him. After finishing his second one, Sebastian reached for the box since his second one was different than the first.

"I had them put all our favorites in there. Though they have some that I think you need to try at the bakery."

"When can we go?"

"If anyone ever looked at you they'd never realize your sweet tooth was as bad as mine."

"That's because we take part in vigorous amounts of cardio." Sebastian replied before taking a macaron out of the box and feeding Blaine. They'd each had a few more before Blaine closed the box and got up off of Sebastian's lap so he could set the box on the dresser. "Those were amazing."

"I thought so too." Blaine replied while standing at the bottom of the bed. "You didn't eat too many, did you?"

"I don't think so, why?" The smirk that was on Sebastian's face as he answered, Blaine knew he was on the same wavelength that he was. So he made his way on to the bed and knelt between Sebastian's legs.

"You look beautiful like this Bas." He told him while gently caressing his legs. "Makes it hard for me to control myself."

"Then don't."

"So you'd have no problem with me ravishing you here and now?"

"Absolutely not, I'm all yours to do with as you like." Blaine's own body betrayed him as he felt his cock twitch. Not wanting to feel anymore restraint he moved off of the bed and removed his boxers. In the short amount of time it took him to remove them, Sebastian's eyes never left him. Once he was back on the bed, Blaine could've sworn Sebastian's legs were slightly further apart. Knowing Sebastian wanted him as badly as he did, Blaine began taking in each and every inch of Sebastian's body. By the time he'd reached Sebastian's boxers, Blaine saw Sebastian's body twitch.

Wanting this to last, he moved his mouth over the boxers and blew gently which cause Sebastian's entire body to flinch. It was tempting to continue his way up Sebastian's chest, but judging from the wet spot on the boxers Blaine moved from the spot between Sebastian's legs so he could remove them. See Sebastian this way always had such an effect on Blaine. Knowing he was the only person Sebastian would be so willing to give himself up to in this way.

The next morning when Sebastian got up for practice Blaine rolled over in bed. "Hey." He said softly as he watched Sebastian get dressed.

"Hey, what are you doing up? Go back to sleep."

"Don't want to. I can sleep after you leave. How are you feeling?"

"Emotionally or physically?"

"Either."

"Emotionally, fulfilled. Physically, sore as hell. But it's well worth it."

"I hope so considering you asked for it." Blaine said with a slight laugh that Sebastian echoed.

"I know I did. How about you?"

"The same, but thankfully I don't have to go anywhere. I get to keep my ass in bed as long as I like."

"Beware; if it's still there when I get home I'm not responsible for what I might do." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "Remember, I'm making us dinner tonight so if anyone calls we've got plans tonight."

"I remember. And Bas, don't make promises you don't plan to keep." That was all it took for Sebastian to leap onto their bed and pin Blaine beneath him.

"Oh, I plan on keeping it. So make sure you're good and ready for me killer. We can pick up where we left off early this morning." Sebastian then leaned down and nipped Blaine's neck. "As much as I'd like to do that now, I need to get going. I promised Nate and John I'd be early today so they could go over anything I missed yesterday."

"Thank them, yesterday was amazing Bas."

"I will. Now go back to sleep B. I love you!"

"I love you too!"

By the time Blaine woke back up it was a couple of hours later, though it probably would've been even later if his phone didn't keep going off. Once his eyes focused Blaine rolled over and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. "What the hell?" He said aloud seeing he had four missed calls and fifteen text messages. Realizing it was still early; Blaine knew it must be important if so many people were trying to get ahold of him at that hour. So wanting to be more coherent before dealing with whatever might be going on Blaine pulled on a pair of sweats before going to make himself a cup of coffee.

He was almost to the living room when the doorbell rang. After glancing at the clock and seeing it was barely after eight he shook his head before going to get it. Upon opening it, there stood Nick and Jeff. "What in pray tell are you two doing here so freaking early?"

"Well, you weren't answering your phone so we got worried. May we come in?" Nick said and soon Blaine stepped aside to let his friends in.

"I didn't answer because I was sleeping. Bas and I had a late night."

"I told you." Jeff said while nudging Nick.

"Guys, what's going on?"

"Where's Seb?" Nick asked.

"Lacrosse practice as usual, why?"

"Do you have a computer handy Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"My laptop is in the office." He'd barely answered and Jeff headed that way. "Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Let's go sit down on the couch." Nick said.

"I don't want to fucking sit down. Nick what's going on?"

"It's better if we show you." Nick then took Blaine's hand and walked him over to the couch and basically forced him to sit down. Thankfully Jeff reappeared shortly afterwards. When Nick started to rub Blaine's back while Jeff started up the laptop Blaine started to look back and forth between his friends. The next thing Blaine felt was his laptop in his lap. "Read the headline Blaine."

**Cooper Anderson goes on tirade after homophobic co-star's verbal assault against his brother.**

Nick and Jeff knew Blaine had read it when he sunk back onto the couch. They sat and waited for some sort of reaction out of him. They watched as he scrolled through his phone and saw that the missed calls he had were from Cooper, Cassie, Lexi, and Nick. While the texts he'd missed were from them along with Jeff, Santana, Hunter, and basically the rest of their friends.

"Bas needs to know."

"Cassie called him as well and I know Santana sent him a text." Nick told him.

"And once you said he was at practice I sent a text to Hunter to see if he could wait for him afterwards." Jeff replied. "I don't think he's going to be in a good mindset once he finds out."

"How'd Santana find out?"

"Cassie called her into work at an ungodly hour." Nick replied. "Seems there was a reporter nearby that heard the entire exchange. Are you and Seb okay?"

"Yea, we've both heard worse. Right now I'm actually more concerned about Cooper. This moment could overshadow everything he's worked for."

"Why don't you let Lexi and Cassie worry about Cooper while we worry about you?" Jeff told him.

"He's my brother and he's in this situation because of me."

"Blaine he's in this situation because he loves you and because that woman is ignorant. You didn't do this."


	69. Chapter 69

Two Steps Beyond

Part 69

When Sebastian came walking off the field at the end of practice he was surprised to see Hunter standing there. "Hey man, what's up?" Sebastian said while grabbing his water bottle out of his bag.

"Have you checked your phone recently?" Hunter asked while Sebastian chugged his bottle of water.

"I haven't looked at it at all today, why?" He asked as he took a seat, but once he saw Hunter's shoulders slouch he pulled his phone out of his bag. The look on his face relayed his confusion to Hunter. "With all these messages, why don't you just tell me what's going on?"

"A reporter overheard what happened last night and…" Hunter didn't even get to finish before Sebastian was shoving stuff in his bag. "My car is in the lot, I'll drive." During the walk to the parking lot Hunter gave Sebastian as many details as he could. "There is a towel in back you can put over your seat."

"What you don't want my sweaty ass sitting on the leather?"

"Not really. Have you been able to reach Blaine?"

"No, I can only imagine what's going through his head right now."

"If it makes you feel any better Nick and Jeff are with him."

"They are?"

"Yes. When they couldn't get ahold of him they decided to head over. They hoped he was just still sleeping but…"

"They were afraid he freaked out."

"Basically. It's sort of the same reason why I came to see you. They didn't know how you'd react and they wanted someone with you when you found out."

"This is not how I expected my afternoon to go."

"How was it supposed to go?" Hunter asked as they got closer to their building.

"You don't want to know."

"You were planning on going home and having sex with Blaine."

"Yea, we were going to pick up where we left off early this morning actually."

"It's a good thing you both have crazy sex drives."

"Don't I know it."

After getting a parking pass, Hunter parked in the garage while Sebastian was already on his way to their apartment. Upon entering he could hear voices in the living room. "Blaine." Sebastian's voice cut through the conversation and Blaine headed straight for him. Even with as sweaty as Sebastian was Blaine wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "You okay?"

"Better now that you're home." Blaine replied before lifting his head so they could kiss. "Where's Hunter?"

"Parking the car, he should be up soon. Hey guys!" Sebastian said as he and Blaine walked towards the couch. "Thanks for keeping B company."

"Bas."

"Yes B."

"You need to take a shower."

"You're right, I normally take one after practice but I left straight from the field. I'll be right back." Sebastian then leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head before heading off.

"Since Bas is home, you guys are free to leave."

"Sorry, not getting rid of us that easily." Nick replied while Jeff hadn't stopped surfing the web. He was determined to find everything out there about what happened.

By the time Sebastian had returned from his shower, Hunter was in the living room with everyone else. "B, have you spoken with Cooper yet?"

"Briefly, he can't believe what is being made out of this. He said Cassie hasn't been to bed yet."

"When did this all blowup?" He asked as he sat down next to Blaine.

"Some time after the premiere party ended. From what Coop said, Cassie was about ready to go to bed when she got the heads up from a website that was going to break the story. They wanted to know if Cooper had any comment." While Blaine spoke Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine who leaned against him.

"Oh shit!"

"What is it Jeff?" Hunter asked.

"The actress who Cooper got into it with last night is a huge fucking hypocrite."

"How so?" Blaine asked.

"She supposedly supports gay rights groups. Her fight with Cooper is causing a media shit storm of epic proportions. While she's being roasted, Cooper is being applauded. One article pointed out that he didn't do this for publicity; he did it because it was the right thing to do. He did it because he loves his brother. For all he knew only the people in that room heard him." When Blaine turned into Sebastian the guys all looked at him.

"What is it Blaine?" Nick asked.

"Coop might be an actor, but this sort of attention is not his thing."

"Unfortunately, he's not going to be able to avoid this Blaine. But I'm pretty certain if you gave Cooper the choice of dealing with all this or not standing up for you and Seb, you know what his answer would be." Hunter told him. "And if anyone can guide him through this it's Cass. She didn't get where she is by being a slacker. People who underestimate her are often left in her dust."

"How did she get where she is?" Jeff asked.

"She started interning for the agency when she was still in high school. And she worked for them throughout college. By the time she graduated she knew everything possible. Even some of the older publicists were coming to her. Being younger has its advantages, she understands social media and the power it has."

While they all talked about everything that had happened Blaine excused himself when his phone went off with a call from Cooper. "Hey." Blaine said rather softly.

"You okay little brother?" There was a definite hint of concern in Cooper's voice.

"Yea, I'm just a little tired. How are you?"

"I'm trying to process everything that's going on. I don't think I've seen Cassie yet today when she hasn't had a phone attached to her ear. And I don't think Santana's moved from in front of the laptop Cassie set her up in front of."

"What did you do, set up a coffee IV for them?"

"Close, they're ODing on espresso."

"I'll let Nick know she'll be wound up when she gets home."

"Is it safe to presume you're not alone?"

"It is. Nick and Jeff are still here and Hunter brought Bas home from practice. Why, sounds like you were going to ask me something?"

"Well, I was hoping you and Bas could come over. The guys are all welcome to come as well. You, Bas, and I have a few things to talk about and I rather do it in person than on the phone."

"We can do that. We'll see you in a little bit, okay?"

"Perfect. And Blaine…"

"Yea Coop."

"I love you."

"I love you too." After getting off the phone Blaine walked back over to the guys and looked directly at Sebastian. "Coop would like us to come over to the house." Sebastian nodded and pushed himself off the couch. "The rest of you are welcome as well. I told him you're all here. And Nick, beware, Santana is running on espresso right now."

"Got it."

While Blaine went to go get dressed, Jeff asked Sebastian if it was alright if they took Blaine's laptop with them since he was working on something. Sebastian had no problem and told Jeff where he could find the case in the office. When Blaine reappeared, Hunter offered to drive everyone over. Blaine hesitated for a moment, but soon agreed and the five of them were on their way.

"Jeff, did you let Britt know where you're going?" Sebastian asked once they were in the garage.

"I did. By the way, one of you two needs to get in touch with the guys because they're all concerned since neither of you have answered their texts."

"I'll make sure one of us does once we get to Cooper's." Blaine replied.

Once Hunter made the turn onto Cooper and Lexi's street he slowed considerably. "Hunter, what's going on?" Sebastian asked from his spot in back. "Why are you slowing down?"

"There are people outside Cooper and Lexi's, and the gate is closed." Blaine and Sebastian both sighed when Hunter answered. Blaine took out his phone and sent a text to Cooper telling him what they saw.

"Head for the gate Hunter, Coop said someone will be there to open it." When Hunter reached the gate it took a moment for people to get out of the way as Santana opened the gate. Once Hunter's car cleared the gate, Santana closed it behind them. After he parked, only Jeff got out on the passenger's side while everyone else exited on the driver's side.

"You hanging in there?" Nick asked as he wrapped his arms around Santana who looked exhausted.

"I'm tired, but I'll be alright. How are you two?" She asked, directing her question at Blaine and Sebastian.

"We're good." Blaine replied as he slid his hand in to Sebastian's.

"Let's finish this inside, who knows what types of microphones those guys have."

No sooner were they in the house did Cooper pull Blaine into a hug while Lexi did the same thing with Sebastian. "Relax guys, we're okay. What's with the people outside?" Blaine said as Cooper finally let go.

"They want Coop to make a statement about what happened." Lexi replied. "But since he's in the middle of promoting a movie Cassie is trying to coordinate things with tons of people. And some of the people she needed to speak with in LA didn't get into their offices very early."

"I'm sure the studio isn't happy with what's happening." Blaine said.

"You're right, they're not." Cooper told him. "But they're not upset with me for standing up for you. They're upset with how quickly this all got out of control. While that reporter thought it was nice what I did, it could throw the whole movie into a tailspin." When Cooper saw Blaine glance down at the ground he wrapped his arm around him. "Relax Blaine; this is all going to be taken care of."

"Why did you want us to come over?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be because I wanted you two here." Cassie asked when she walked into the foyer. "Guys could you leave us for a bit?" Nick, Jeff, and Hunter all nodded and headed upstairs to where Santana was working. "Has anyone tried to get in touch with either of you today?" They both shook their heads. "Good. Now, if anyone does try and talk to you, call me. I don't want either of you talking to anyone."

"Cassie, why do I get the feeling this isn't going to be over anytime soon?" Blaine said as Sebastian took ahold of his hand.

"I don't know when it's going to be over Blaine. I wish I could tell you and Seb this would be over today but that's not realistic. But it should hopefully calm down in a few days."

"Why would anyone want to talk to us?" Sebastian asked.

"Mainly for quotes. Most likely they'll want to know how you feel about what happened."

"The lady was a bitch and Coop stood up for us." Blaine said.

"I know Blaine, and I wish it could be that simple, but it's not. Once they get a basic answer from you they'll try and get other information from you. So please, if anyone tries to get in contact with either of you, call me."

Before Cassie could say anything else her cell went off again. Once she walked away, Blaine and Sebastian looked at Lexi and Cooper. "I'm sorry all this is happening Coop."

"Blaine I already told you, none of this is your fault okay. I'd much rather be dealing with this than have allowed that woman to speak to you guys that way. Trust me Blaine; we're on the good end of things. She's getting roasted on every media outlet."

"Then why does Cassie seem nervous?"

"She's exhausted." Lexi replied. "And has had way too much coffee. I'm pretty sure she's going to crash once she's done. Why don't you two go upstairs with everyone else and we'll come and get you if we need you, okay?"

"Sis, by chance is there food to eat in the kitchen? I just got back from practice and I'm starving."

"Of course there is, go help yourselves." Once Blaine and Sebastian headed for the kitchen, Lexi made her way upstairs to let everyone know they were more than welcome to help themselves to anything in the kitchen. When she came back down she saw Cooper sitting on the bench in the foyer. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about." Lexi sat down next to him as he spoke and took his hand in hers.

"Coop, I know something is bothering you, so talk to me."

"I hate how doing the right thing has become such a big deal. There is no reason Cassie should be running on no sleep. That witch should be dealing with this crap, not me…well us."

"Cooper." Lexi said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "As crazy as this is, I'm sure Cassie doesn't mind. You did the right thing, standing up for the boys. We all know it. The bigger story is what she said, not how you reacted." Cooper turned slightly to look at her. "Okay, how you reacted is quite a story as well. But you're being applauded for what you did."

"I get that, but I just want this all to end. This is the last thing Blaine and Bas needs before going back to school. You realize they start school in a week. This isn't going to pass. I'm afraid of what's going to happen once they start classes."

"Coop, we can talk to them. But they both know if they need us they only need to call. And well, they've got a great support system in their friends. Jeff's going to be at NYU with Blaine, while Hunter will be at Columbia with Bas. So it's not like either of them will be completely alone."

"We'll be alright Coop." Blaine said as he and Sebastian came walking out of the kitchen.

"How much did you hear?" Cooper asked.

"Coop, we heard you say you're worried about what's going to happen to us once classes start because of this."

"It's true. I know you're both comfortable with whom you are, but now, especially for you Blaine people are going to know you're gay before you even tell them. The act of telling people isn't up to you anymore."

"I know, but I'll manage Coop."

"Bas, it's not that I'm not worried about you too."

"I know Coop, but my name isn't in any of the articles as of yet. At least that's what Jeff's told us. But all it's going to take is someone in school seeing the photos from the premiere to figure it out. And I'm okay with that."

"Coop, I meant what I said to you. Bas and I have both heard worse, we'll survive."

"I hate that the decision has been taken from you, from both of you."

"Blaine, Seb, could you come up here for a sec?" Jeff asked while leaning over the railing.

"We'll be there in a minute." Blaine replied.

"Go ahead." Cooper told them. "We can talk when you guys are done. Sounds like whatever Jeff wants to talk to you about is important." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before heading up the stairs.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting." Jeff said once they sat down.

"It's alright, what's going on?" Blaine asked.

"Well, don't be upset with me, okay."

"Jeff what did you do?" Sebastian asked.

"I might've taking looking out for you two a bit too far, but it's easy to change."

"Jeff."

"Okay, all of the non-official Warbler pages are now password protected."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"So no one can get more information about you two than necessary. I know if someone really wants the info, they'll get it. But now they'll actually have to work for it."

"When did you start this?" Sebastian asked.

"When Santana left early this morning. Brittany and I were still up when she left. And since it wasn't confidential information she shared it with me."

"I hope you don't mind Blaine." Santana said without looking up for the laptop.

"Not at all, it's public knowledge. And Jeff, thank you. I'd like some of mine and Bas's life to remain a bit private."

"B's right, thanks man."

"Did you send the rest of the guys the information so they could still access it?" Blaine asked.

"He did." Nick replied. "We sent out an email with that information along with letting the guys know to keep their mouths shut if anyone comes asking about you two."

"That last bit was my idea."

"Thank you Santana." Blaine said before leaning over to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Bas and I appreciate you looking out for us. Don't we Bas?"

"We do. Sorry you guys got pulled into this."

"We didn't get pulled into this, we willingly jumped in." Nick told them. "We care about you guys and we'll do anything we can to help."

"We'd do the same for you guys." Blaine said.

"We know that."

"Blaine! Bas! Head to the office please." Cooper called out as he walked up the stairs.

"What now Coop?"

"Mom and Dad want to talk to us, all four of us." Cooper said once he reached the top. "So move."

"We'll be back." Blaine said with a smile as he and Sebastian got up and followed Cooper and Lexi to the office. Now that they were gone Santana looked at Nick and Jeff.

"How bad was he when he found out?"

"He was shocked and blamed himself. Typical Blaine. He was more worried about Cooper than any affect this might have on him and Seb."

"Hunter, what about Seb?"

"He was shocked as well. Once I told him, the only concern he had was getting home to Blaine. This might sound bad, but I would've loved to hear Cooper tell that woman off."

"You're not the only one." Jeff said. "From what I've read, he completely laid into her. And his co-stars were right there supporting him. The rest of them chewed her out as well."

The four of them were talking when they spotted blonde hair coming up the stairs. "Hey." Jeff said while getting up off the couch and walking over to Britt. After giving her a kiss they walked over to the couch. "I didn't expect you to come over here."

"It's okay, right."

"Of course."

"What are all those people doing out front? When I tried to get in they were asking all sorts of questions about Cooper and Blaine."

"You didn't say anything, did you?" Santana asked.

"No, they scared me." Brittany then looked around the room. "Where are Blaine and Sebby?"

"They're in the office with Cooper and Lexi. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson wanted to talk with all of them." Jeff told her. "They should be out soon."

When Cassie came walking up the stairs completely put together she caught everyone's attention. "Are they still talking with Mr. and Mrs. Anderson?"

"They are." Santana replied and saw Cassie take a deep breath. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Pull yourself together while I go and get Cooper. I want you to come with us."

"What's going on?"

"It's time for Cooper to make a statement."


	70. Chapter 70

Two Steps Beyond

Part 70

Right after Cassie walked into the office she caught Cooper's attention. So, after telling his parents he needed to go, he walked over to Cassie. "What's going on?"

"With the studios approval, you need to make a statement. I already sent them what I have written up. It's everything we've talked about. I just put it together in a statement. They're behind you completely Cooper."

"Am I going to have to answer questions?"

"I'll be sure to keep things brief. The main reason you have to do this is because she's saying you went off on her unprovoked."

"Bullshit!" Cooper's reaction caught Lexi, Blaine, and Sebastian's attention.

"I know Coop, and there are multiple witnesses refuting her claims. There are too many people that know what happened for her to be able to successfully paint you in the wrong. Both the producer of the film and the director have already made statements. Are you ready to do this?"

"Not really, but I know I don't have much of a choice."

"This is the only time you're going to be expected to talk about this, okay. After this, any inquiries will go through me. And the studio said any interviews you do from this point out they will be told this topic is not to be discussed."

"Alright, let's do this then."

Once they walked out of the room, Blaine convinced his parents that the three of them needed to go because from what they could tell Cooper was going to be making a statement. After promising his parents they would call them back later on, the three of them headed off. When they walked out of the room they were met by Hunter and Nick. "What's going on boys?" Lexi asked.

"You can go, Blaine and Seb are supposed to stay here." Hunter replied.

"We should be with him." Blaine said as Lexi headed down the stairs.

"Sorry Blaine, Cass left specific instructions that you guys are to remain inside."

"Did she say why?" Sebastian asked.

"She doesn't want this to turn into a circus. The less people outside the better control of the situation she'll have." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before looking back at Hunter and Nick.

"Fine, we'll stay inside." Blaine replied.

"Blaine, it's probably for the best." Nick told them. "Cooper looks nervous as hell. He really doesn't want to have to do this."

"Do you blame him?" Hunter and Nick both shook their heads; the frustration in Blaine's voice was evident. "Will we be able to watch at least?"

"Jeff's got the feed all set up in the family room." Hunter told them. When they finally walked back into the room, Brittany quickly got up off the couch and gave them both a hug. With everything that was going on, seeing her was just what they needed. Once they were all settled on the couch Blaine leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder as they waited.

"Not quite what we had planned, huh Bas."

"Think of it as a temporary postponement." He then turned his head and kissed Blaine's forehead. "Know, I'm still making dinner tonight. I'm not going to let this change those plans."

Soon the cameras focused changed from the reporters to Cassie walking out of the house with Cooper and Lexi. "I thought Santana was out there." Brittany said.

"I think she went out before them." Nick said, to which Brittany just nodded.

After a brief statement from Cassie letting everyone know that after Cooper spoke he would only take a few questions, Cooper stepped forward. Blaine wasn't quite sure how he did it, but Cooper barely looked down at the statement in front of him. Basically, what he told everyone was that he was standing up for his brother and would do it again in a heartbeat. He didn't do it to prove a point or make a statement; he did it because it was what he believes and wouldn't allow anyone to speak to his brother like that.

Once the reporters started with their questions Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other while their friends all looked at them. Most of the questions were pretty cut and dry though one did ask if Cooper was afraid if there were going to be ramifications from what he did. He basically brushed that question off. The only one Cooper shut down was when one reporter started asking questions about Blaine. Since the proverbial line was crossed Cassie stepped in and ended things.

After they were all inside, they headed upstairs. Santana quickly collapsed onto the couch and against Nick. "Are you going to be okay?" Cassie asked with a slight laugh.

"Yea. That was crazy. Some of the questions they wanted answers to were ridiculous. Blaine and Seb's relationship is none of their business."

"I know, you got a crash course last night. Are you sure this is still something you want to do?"

"Absolutely. I'm just happy to have been on this end of things."

"I couldn't agree more. I'm pretty sure her publicist has called in a crisis management team. She dug herself a pretty impressive hole." Cassie said before sitting down next to Cooper and Lexi. "How are you two doing?" She asked, her gaze on Blaine and Sebastian.

"We're okay." Blaine replied. "Why did they ask Coop about me? Us?"

"That's because your relationship with Seb was the catalyst for this whole thing. It's like I said to you two earlier, people are going to be looking for a quote from you two. And guys…"

"I actually asked Nick to pass word onto their friends not to talk about Blaine and Seb if anyone asks." Santana told her.

"Impressive."

"Thank you."

"Nick, I think it's time you get your girl home. She's worked her butt off." Cooper said while wrapping an arm around Lexi. "It's time for her to get some sleep." Nick looked down at Santana who happened to be yawning.

"That might be a good idea."

"It is, actually all of you should probably get going. But wait till everyone clears out." Cassie told them. "I don't want any of you getting cornered."

"Makes sense." Jeff replied. "Guys what are you going to do?" He asked looking at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Go home and hibernate." Sebastian replied.

"That's an excellent idea Bas."

"How are you two going to get home?" Cooper asked.

"I'll drive them." Hunter replied. "I did drive them over."

"We can walk." Blaine replied.

"Not going to happen little brother." There was something about the look in Cooper's eyes that Blaine didn't even bother to argue. "For my sanity let Hunter take you guys home."

"Alright." While waiting for everyone to leave from out front Blaine and Sebastian started to respond to the texts they'd received from the guys. "Coop, before I forget Mom and Dad want us to call them back."

"How'd I guess? Let me know when you want to do it after you guys get home. There's no need for you guys to stick around here to do it. Plus this way all four of us aren't trying to squeeze into one camera."

It was almost an hour later before any of them left. Once Hunter was on his way with Blaine and Sebastian the rest of them got into Cassie's car. After some thought she felt better driving them home than having them take the subway. When Hunter pulled up in front and Blaine and Sebastian's building they were all pretty relieved to see it was quiet outside. "Now, so my sister doesn't panic and is able to get some sleep, keep to your word, okay."

"Don't worry Hunter; we don't plan on going anywhere." Blaine told him. "Thanks again for the ride."

"You're welcome. I'll see you guys Sunday unless anything comes up between now and then."

"We'll see you then man, thanks." Sebastian said before they said their goodbyes and got out of the car. Once they walked into the building, they headed for the elevators after a brief conversation with Walter. "How you doing killer?"

"Besides being tired?" Blaine looked up at Sebastian who nodded. "I'm okay. I just want to go upstairs and curl up on the couch the rest of the day."

"That is something we can do. When do you want to get back in touch with your parents?" Sebastian asked as they got on the elevator.

"The sooner the better that way I don't have to think about it. I can't believe they were going to come out here."

"B, they love you and Cooper. They feel they should be here."

"I know, but it wouldn't accomplish anything. It's like Cooper said, we're on the good side of things."

After finishing the call with Blaine's parents, Blaine and Sebastian curled up on the couch just as Blaine wanted. With Sebastian's arm wrapped around him it didn't take long for Blaine to fall asleep. While Blaine slept Sebastian managed to return a few calls to teammates who wanted to make sure both of them were alright. Once he was done Sebastian couldn't fight his need for sleep any longer and soon fell asleep as well.

A few hours past and soon they were both awoken by the sound of the doorbell. They both hesitated for a moment but knew they should probably see who it was. With everything that had been going on Blaine managed to concentrate enough to look through the peephole on the door. After all the reminders from Cassie both he and Sebastian were going to be a bit more cautious for the foreseeable future. "Hey guys." Blaine said upon opening the door. No sooner was there space Rachel wrapped her arms around him.

Upon seeing how tired Blaine looked Brody looked at Rachel who had finally let go of Blaine. "I told you we should've called, Blaine here was clearly sleeping.

"We both were actually." Blaine replied. "But it's okay, it was probably best that we got up so we could sleep tonight. Follow me." By the time they reached the living room Sebastian was sitting up on the couch, though he was still attempting to wake up.

"Hey guys, what brings you by?" Sebastian asked as they all sat down.

"Rachel was worried about you guys after seeing Cooper's press conference." Brody replied.

"That was the first you heard about it?" Blaine asked.

"Yes." Rachel replied. "But once I saw the press conference I did a bit of research. Are you guys okay after what happened?"

"I'll tell you what we've told Cooper. We've heard worse."

"That doesn't make it right." Brody said. "From what I heard she said some pretty nasty things."

"She did." Sebastian said. "But like B said, we've both heard worse. There are people out there that will never accept us."

"Just because they don't accept it, doesn't give them the right to behave the way they do." Rachel told them.

"Thankfully more people are becoming open minded." Blaine said as he curled up next to Sebastian. It was pretty obvious to Rachel and Brody that they were still trying to wake up. Slowly a smile crept to Rachel's face. "What is it?"

"Since I'm sure both of you are tired of talking about this, how about you tell us about the movie?"

"It was really good." Sebastian said. "I'm sure all you girls are going to be more than happy with what you see. And you'll enjoy it too Brody."

"How were Cooper's acting chops?" Brody asked.

"He was actually really good." Blaine replied. "I'm proud of him; this could be a pretty big moment for him. Shame it's being overshadowed."

"From what I know of Cooper, he doesn't regret what he did. He loves you Blaine, you too Seb." Rachel said to them.

"I know he does, that's why this bothers me."

"I have a good feeling what Cooper did is going to bring more people to the theater than her antics are going to drive away." Brody told them. "It was the talk around the studio this morning. Some people that weren't interested in seeing it are going to see it to show their support of Cooper. If anything, this thrust him into the spotlight."

"That we know." Sebastian replied. "And I don't think he's quite ready for it."

"Bas is right, Coop's not prepared for this."

"He might not be, but better for the reason he is, than a bad one." Rachel told them and they both nodded, knowing she was right.

With as tired as Blaine and Sebastian looked, Brody and Rachel didn't stick around for too long. Once they were gone Sebastian glanced down at Blaine. "Are you hungry B?"

"A little, why?"

"Because I'd still like to cook you dinner. We wouldn't be eating for at least an hour, you game?" Blaine nodded. "Okay, then sit up so I can get started."

"Do you need any help?"

"I appreciate the offer, but I've got this." Sebastian then leaned down and gave him a kiss before heading off to the kitchen. While Sebastian was gone, Blaine decided to turn on the television since he needed a good distraction. And rather risk hearing about what was going on; he went straight to one of the numerous sports channels.

As Sebastian had said, it was about an hour later when he came walking back out into the living room. Upon taking Blaine's hand he led him to the dining room. "It looks beautiful Bas."

"Thank you." Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine's chair out. "Did I pull off super romantic?"

"You did." Blaine replied once Sebastian pushed him in. Once Blaine was settled Sebastian poured them each a glass of wine. "I thought we told Lexi we'd mainly use it for cooking." Blaine said with a smirk.

"After everything that's happened, we deserve this and I doubt she'd argue the point. Plus she knew better considering some of the bottles she picked up. I'll be right back with dinner." Once Sebastian left Blaine took in the table. Sebastian truly had pulled off romantic. The flowers he'd gotten Blaine were on their end of the table with numerous candles lit beneath them. And he had some beautiful classical music playing in the background. "Bon appetite." Sebastian said once he set Blaine's plate down in front of him.

"It looks amazing Bas. Smells amazing as well."

"Thank you. And even though it's a day later, Happy Anniversary B."

"Happy Anniversary Bas."

By the time they'd finished dinner, the early parts of the day seemed like a distant memory. "Did you approve of my choice for dinner?" Sebastian asked before refilling their glasses.

"I did. Who knew you were capable of making Beef Wellington?"

"Lexi did." Sebastian said with a laugh. "She taught me."

"I'll have to thank her. That was incredible, I'm stuffed."

"Too stuffed for dessert?"

"That will have to wait."

"I'm glad you feel that way, I'm stuffed also." Sebastian then reached across the corner of the table and took Blaine's hand. "How are you doing?"

"Better. Are you going to allow me to help you clean up?"

"Why would I let you do that?"

"Well, the sooner things get cleaned up, the sooner we're back on the couch cuddling."

"With that reasoning, who am I to object. But before you do, take our glasses to the living room while I start clearing the table."

"Deal."

Since Sebastian had allowed Blaine to help him clean up, it really didn't take long at all and they were soon relaxing on the couch. After everything that had gone on that day, it was amazing how refreshing relaxing on the couch together actually was. While lying there, listening to the music play in the background each of their phones went off quite a few times. "They've got to know if something changes we'll let them know."

"They do, they're just worried. Bas, have you thought about what Coop was talking to Lexi about."

"You mean about the fact that you've basically been outed to everyone, as have I."

"Yes, how do you feel about it?" Blaine asked as he turned enough to look at Sebastian while he answered.

"I'm not thrilled, but there is nothing we can do about it. I actually agree with Coop, I worried about you."

"Why, considering we're in the same situation?"

"Even though I'm sure my name is going to get out since there are pictures of the two of us from the premiere out and about. Which by the way, we look fantastic in. I've got a few more people to help watch my back. You're only going to have Jeff and you two don't have all your classes together, only the basic ones. I still don't know how the two of you managed that."

"I don't know either, but I'm not complaining about it. You're wishing I decided to go to Columbia instead, aren't you?"

"At this moment, yes since there would be lots more people looking out for you. But I know why you chose NYU, it was your first choice and where you wanted to go."

"Honestly, right now I wish I was going to Columbia too. But don't tell Coop, he's already freaking out."

"I won't. I'm just glad you're being honest with me how you feel. I had a feeling you weren't feeling as confident as you let on to Cooper and Lexi."

"I'm not and I'm glad you're not either. It's reassuring to know I'm not overreacting."

"Considering what's happened to you B, you'd have all the right in the world to overreact. And to be honest, I don't think Cooper or Lexi believed either of us."

"I got that feeling as well. I don't doubt the four of us are going to have a sit down before classes start."

"Agreed." Sebastian had just reached over for his wine glass when his phone went off. "Can you see who that is B?"

"It's your Dad." Sebastian's shoulders slouched as Blaine handed him the phone. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"I don't have much of a choice, though I'm sure our conversation will be similar to the one we had with your parents." After taking another sip, Sebastian answered. "Hey Dad."

"Hi Seb. How are you?" Mr. Smythe asked.

"As good as can be expected. And I know why you're calling so let's cut the pleasantries and get right to it. Before you say anything, I'm not trying to be rude Dad, it's just…it's been a long day and Blaine and I are getting a bit tired of talking about it."

"That's understandable Seb, that's one of the reasons I waited to call. So honestly, how are you and Blaine doing?"

"We're okay. Neither of us expected such a big deal to come out of Cooper standing up for us."

"I'm sure he didn't either. From what Lexi said, Cooper really put her in her place."

"He did, she was shocked that anyone had the audacity to talk to her that way."

"Did you or Blaine say anything to her?"

"We didn't have the chances really since everyone around us was going after her. Blaine and I basically stood back and watched."

"Is there anything I can do for you guys?"

"Not really, but thank you for asking."

"Your Mother is worried about you."

"Tell her I'm fine. How is she?"

"She's doing better. She's not as angry anymore and she's actually been able to have quite a few actual conversations with Lexi."

"Impressive, now are you telling me that because she wants to talk to me?"

"Of course she wants to talk to you, but that's not why I told you. I told you so you'd know she's making progress. She actually went over and visited with Mrs. Anderson a few days ago."

"Really, and how did that go?"

"They didn't kill each other." Sebastian couldn't stifle his laughter which caused Blaine to look up at him. Sebastian mouthed that he'd tell him once he got off the phone. "Personally I think she should've spoken with her a long time ago. She seemed to have a new insight to things once she came home."

"That's good to hear. Is there anything else?"

"I'm coming into town in two weeks."

"Dad."

"I'm not coming to check up on you, it's for a business meeting. I was hoping that we could all have dinner while I'm there."

"Have you talked to Lexi about this?"

"I have and she said her and Cooper would work around whatever would be convenient for you and Blaine since you'll be in school."

"I can check our schedules later on and get back to you. Just send me the dates."

"That I can do. Well, you and Blaine have a nice night."

"We will."

"And Seb."

"Yes."

"If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, alright?"

"Alright."

"Love you Seb."

"Love you too, Dad. Bye."


	71. Chapter 71

Two Steps Beyond

Part 71

After spending Saturday just relaxing at home, Blaine and Sebastian were more than ready for their usual Sunday get together with their friends. And considering Santana had basically told everyone to move on from what happened it was going to be a rather normal day for all of them. Since Blaine had cooked the previous Sunday, this weekend it was Sebastian's turn. So while Sebastian was in the kitchen Blaine went to get the door.

"Hey stranger!"

"Beat, how are you? Come on in."

"You look surprised."

"I am, though it's a good surprise. How'd you know?" Blaine said as they headed for the living room.

"I spoke with Thad who said it was an open invite."

"So you drove all the way from Jersey for brunch?" Blaine asked cocking his eyebrow slightly.

"I've actually been in the city since yesterday."

"Do I even want to ask who you're staying with?" Beat's smile seemed to grow a bit bigger. "You didn't?"

"No, I stayed with Thad actually. He should be here soon. The bakery didn't have his order ready so he told me to head on over while he waited. You really thought I stayed with Cassie, didn't you?"

"The thought might've crossed my mind, though I'm not quite sure how Hunter would've reacted considering he currently lives with her."

"Don't worry, Hunter and I have talked about this. Everything is cool. Nothing is going on between Cassie and I."

"But you wish there was."

"Of course I do, you've seen her. And her personality tops things off."

"What's stopping it then?"

"Age, and I really don't blame her. Where is Seb?"

"Cooking, it's his turn this week." Just then the doorbell rang. "Feel free to go and say hi, I'm sure he'd love to know you're here."

"Will do." So while Blaine went to get the door, Beat headed for the kitchen and Sebastian.

Within about a fifteen minute span of time everyone was there. "Didn't bring Gretchen today?" Blaine asked as he looked at Thad.

"Her parents are in town visiting so you're only blessed with my presence."

"Do I want to even ask where Seb is?" Jeff asked.

"He is in the kitchen with Hunter and Beat."

Blaine had barely answered and Sebastian called out that everything was ready. When they walked in the kitchen Jeff just looked at Sebastian. "Cute apron."

"Thanks." Sebastian replied with a rather goofy smile on his face. "Are you going to do what it says?"

"You want me to kiss the cook?"

"Sure, why not? Though it needs to be my cheek, these lips belong to Blaine." The rest of them all laughed when Jeff walked up and actually kissed Sebastian on the cheek. But not to be outdone all the girls went and did the same thing.

"Nicky?" Santana just looked at him and without anything else being said Nick followed suit.

"I really should've gotten this apron sooner." Sebastian said after Nick gave him a kiss. "Thad? Hunter? Beat? Brody?"

"What the hell!" Brody replied.

Once the rest of them followed suit all that was left was Blaine. "What do you say B?" The slight wiggle of his eyebrows brought all eyes to Blaine.

"Whatever you two do, keep it PG, we are about to eat." Hunter told them.

"Fair enough." Blaine said before giving Sebastian one last kiss before breakfast. "Was that acceptable?"

"It was." Thad replied and with that they all started dishing up their food. With as many of them there they started discussing their plans for Labor Day weekend. The girls were all pretty adamant about not wanting to leave the city till after they went to see Cooper's movie. Thankfully, Hunter reminded them there were movie theaters out in Southampton so they didn't need to stay in the city to see it.

"Are you sure it's going to be showing Hunter?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I already called to check. And considering everything that's happened I'm pretty sure Blaine and Seb would rather see it outside of the city."

"You are correct." Blaine told them. "Are you sure Cassie doesn't mind us all taking over the house again?"

"Not at all, she's happy someone is going to get to enjoy it."

"She's not coming?" Sebastian asked.

"She might make an appearance, but she's not sure since she'll be coming back from LA and she doesn't know when she'll be back. She just might stay in the city and veg; it all depends on how things go on her trip and when she returns."

"When does she leave?"

"In a couple of hours, she's not thrilled about it but she needs to go." For some reason all the eyes in the room drifted to Santana.

"Yes, I know why she's going and no I can't say anything." That was all that needed to be said and the topic was dropped.

By the time they started cleaning up from brunch the doorbell rang. "Are you guys expecting someone?" Nick asked.

"Tasha is stopping by." Sebastian replied, before going to get the door. When they reached the living room Tasha just looked around.

"I was not expecting a full house. If you two want I can come back later."

"It's alright, they're pretty self-sufficient." Blaine told her. "They actually kicked me out of the kitchen so we could get started." When they walked into their bedroom Tasha looked around.

"Looks good guys, very you."

"Thanks." Sebastian replied while opening the closet. "Do you have anything particular you want us to wear?"

"The evening events are easy since you guys are wearing suits. It's the in-between stuff I'm more concerned about."

"Why don't you tell us what you'd like and we'll pull what we think is appropriate?" Blaine said.

"Works for me, since you two know what's in there better than I do." So with Tasha seated on their bed, Blaine and Sebastian started pulling things from their closet and dresser. With them both pulling things it didn't take them long to have clothes laid across their bed for each occasion. Only a few times did Tasha ask them to find something different from what they'd originally pulled. "That wasn't too bad, was it?" She said once they finished.

"Not bad at all. And now we won't accidentally wear them." Sebastian replied.

"You do remember we might be late to a few things because of classes." Blaine told her.

"I remember. The afternoon events are alright to arrive late to, it's the evening events I need you to be prompt."

"I'm going to be cutting it close on Thursday."

"Lacrosse game?"

"Yep. But I'll be sure to bring my suit with me and leave straight from school."

"That's fine. Send me a reminder tomorrow and I'll be sure to send a car for you. I don't want you riding the subway all dressed up." Sebastian nodded in confirmation. "Well, since we're all done I'll be leaving you. You guys have fun with your friends today."

"What are you doing today Tasha?" Blaine asked.

"I'm actually heading over to Lexi and Cooper's when I leave here. She wants an extra set of eyes to help determine some outfits as well. Now, are you two still going to the gala?"

"We are."

"Excellent, if I don't see you before then, I will see you there."

"Are you bringing a date?" Sebastian asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"I might've heard Lexi say something about you bringing someone."

"Yes, I'm bringing someone."

"Do we know him?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not quite sure. But I will be sure to introduce you." Tasha then gave them each a kiss on the cheek before heading out. As Blaine and Sebastian followed her out they both paused for a moment to look at each other before continuing on to the door. After seeing Tasha out Blaine looked up at Sebastian.

"I think they're impatient."

"You think?" Sebastian said with a laugh. "What makes you think that other than the fact they opened up the piano and have situated seats around it."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one that saw that."

"You up to playing?"

"Absolutely, though make sure you're sitting where I can see you."

"I'll make sure of it." Sebastian said before leaning down to give him a kiss. "What do you say we have some fun with them first?"

"What do you have in mind?" Sebastian then leaned down and whispered into Blaine's ear. "It's simple, but it could be fun." Blaine nodded before taking Sebastian's hand and walking to the living room. Once they got settled on the couch all of their friends looked at them. Sebastian had stretched out and was leaning against Blaine. "What?"

"You both know what." Jeff said to them. "Don't play innocent with us, we know you."

"And we know you Jeff." The look Jeff shot them spoke volumes, it was clear Jeff hadn't told anyone, not even Nick what had happened. "Am I correct in guessing you want to hear what Blaine wrote?" The instantaneous yes from everyone caught both of them off-guard. "I think they're anxious."

"I'd have to agree." Blaine then lowered his head so he could kiss the top of Sebastian's. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Sebastian replied prior to sitting up. While Blaine headed for the piano, Sebastian asked Thad to switch seats, which he happily obliged. After everyone was settled Blaine looked over at Jeff.

"Go ahead, I know you want to and it'll stop me from having to do this more times than necessary." Jeff just smiled and took out his phone.

"You'll play it whenever I want though, right B?"

"Absolutely Bas. Ready?"

Judging from the smile that was already plastered on Sebastian's face, they all knew they were in for quite the treat. While Blaine played everyone's eyes kept going back and forth between Blaine and Sebastian. Even though there were nine other people in the room, at that moment it was as though it was only Blaine and Sebastian. Once Blaine finished a small smile crept to his face, but it seemed to slowly grow as Sebastian looked at him.

"That was amazing Blaine." Rachel told him. "I'd always known you were talented, but this…you blew me away."

"She's right Blaine, that was incredible." Hunter told him. "Now Seb's reaction makes total sense."

"You doubted me?" Sebastian said.

"Not really, but being in love tends to skew one's perspective at times. But this was definitely not one of those times. It was everything you said."

"Hunter's right Blaine." Nick told him. "Impressive once again."

"Thank you, I appreciate that." Blaine said as he got up from the piano to sit down with Sebastian. Once he was close enough Sebastian pulled him down onto his lap. "Was it just as good this time?"

"Without a doubt." He then leaned in and kissed Blaine.

"Santana, you okay?" Blaine asked as she was a bit quieter than usual.

"I'm fine." When she sniffled slightly, he realized why she was so quiet. And one glance at Nick confirmed it. "Now, do the two want to venture out today, or are you staying in still?"

"That depends, has the media attention died down yet?" Sebastian asked.

"It's died down a bit. Basically it's all about her now." Sebastian looked at Blaine who's expression didn't seem to indicate what he wanted to do.

"What do you think B?"

"I'd rather stay in, but the rest of you are more than welcome to go out. That includes you Bas." Once Blaine finished, Sebastian tightened his hold around him slightly and that was all the response Blaine needed to know Sebastian was fine with staying in.

"Considering it looks like it's going to rain, I'm all for staying in. Though, if you two want us to leave I'm cool with that." Thad said.

"I'm with Thad, relaxing sounds good. It's probably one of the last chances we'll have." Jeff said.

"Well then, how about we just do a movie marathon." Sebastian said. With a few looks exchanged it was decided they were going to do just that. So, now that Blaine was done playing they all moved the chairs back to where they belonged and started to get comfortable.

"Do you want us to black out the room?" Blaine asked.

"You can do that?" Brittany asked.

"We can. We've found when we watch movies it's better the darker the room is since we get sun from basically every angle."

"I say do it then." Nick said.

"Wait a second."

"What is it Beat?" Sebastian asked.

"Promise me, Thad, and Hunter that the rest of you won't go crazy with the making out because the room is dark."

"What makes you think that'll happen?" Brody asked.

"Because it's a given watching movies with them. At least Blaine, Seb, Jeff, and Brittany."

"Are you saying you think we're just as bad?" Santana asked.

"Yes."

"They are." Sebastian chimed in.

"Thanks a lot Seb."

"You know I love you Santana, but it's true. You and Nick have problems keeping your hands and lips to yourselves. I don't blame you though, considering school is starting soon. I'm pretty sure we're all making the most of the time we have."

"He's got a point." Nick said which earned him a nudge in the side from Santana. "There are times we can try to be modest, around them, doesn't work."

Once they picked out quite a few movies and were all set the movie watching began. Considering how many people were there, they all had pretty similar interests. Just as Beat had predicted, each couple had their moments, but they were clearly aware of those around them and didn't get too carried away. Prior to starting their third movie, they came to the consensus that they were going to order pizza since they were all too comfortable to go out.

Sebastian was about to order when Hunter told him to just relax and that he'd take care of it. After he walked out of the room Blaine glanced up at Sebastian. "What was that about?"

"I've got an idea, but I'm not positive."

"I do too, I was just curious if you thought the same."

"Cassie."

"Yep. Who would've ever thought you'd take indirect direction so well?"

"Not me, but after everything there are certain people or things I'm not going to question in the near future." Blaine then stretched up enough to kiss Sebastian's cheek. That little gesture was all Sebastian needed to know Blaine was basically of the same mindset.

With as late as it was when they finished, Thad and Beat were just going to crash while everyone else headed home. "Are you guys sure you don't mind us staying?" Thad asked as they were putting the living room back together.

"You should know by know if we didn't want you here, we'd tell you." Sebastian replied. "By the way, do you want me to get you up when I get up for practice?"

"Would you?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't willing."

"What are your plans for tomorrow Blaine?" Beat asked.

"Jeff and I actually have orientation tomorrow."

"How exciting. I had mine Friday. And honestly, it felt like Dalton all over again. Wes was right; going there has clearly given us all an advantage."

"I will gladly take any advantage." Thad said. "Have the rest of you gotten letters from your school's glee clubs?" They all nodded. "Are any of you going to do it?"

"I thought about it, but I really don't know." Blaine replied. "As much as I'd like too, I think I'm just going to concentrate on my studies. Plus I might be a bit too tempted to compare them to the Warblers."

"I thought the same thing. I think the bond we had is part of what made it so much fun."

"What do you think Bas?"

"I'm with you B, it's tempting, but I'd rather concentrate on school especially since I'm playing lacrosse. I'd prefer my free time to be available to spend time with you. Plus like you guys, it won't be the same. And it's not like we all don't still sing together."

"I like that answer. And you're right Bas."

"I knew you would."

When Blaine got up the next morning, it was slightly strange to not be the only one in the apartment. After talking with Beat briefly, he let him know he was more than welcome to stay while he was at orientation. Beat appreciated the offer but told Blaine he was going to spend time with Nick since Jeff was going to be at orientation as well. "If you want, you can come with me over to their place and Jeff and I can from there."

"That's great; just let me take a quick shower."

"Alright, I need to leave in a half hour."

"I'll be ready."

Beat was true to his word and he was ready to go in less than a half hour. They were about halfway there when Blaine couldn't resist asking Beat a question. "So, are you going to tell me the real reason why you're staying in the city instead of at school this week?"

"What, you don't believe it's only because I want to spend time with you guys?"

"I know you do, but I have a feeling it's something else."

"Alright, I wanted to see for myself that you and Seb were alright. And once I got here a few other things came up."

"Are you happy with what you saw?"

"Yes, I am. I was afraid both of you were going to act like it was nothing."

"We did to Cooper and Lexi, but we don't think they believe us."

"That's because this subject hit a little too close for either of your comfort."

"I can see how you could see that in me, but Bas?"

"Yes, even Seb now a days. He's really opened up since you guys got together. It's as though the giant wall he had up is slowly coming down. I'm sure it's down completely around you, but it's nice knowing he's letting the rest of us in as well."

"I never thought I'd hear that from you."

"I know, I'm usually the quiet one. Though, it is hard to get a word in edge wise when Nick and Jeff are hyper. Then once you add Dave and Thad, it's just better off sitting back and enjoying what develops."

"You won't get any arguments from me. So that made you like the silent observer of the group. I'm sure you saw things the rest of us didn't."

"I'm pretty sure I did too."

They'd just finished up their conversation when they got to Nick and Jeff's. Almost right after Blaine knocked Jeff opened the door. "Are you anxious to leave?" Blaine asked as they walked in.

"Not really. I thought you were Britt."

"Gee, thanks." Beat said before sitting down. "Where's Nick?"

"Bathroom, he should be out soon. Make yourself at home and we will see you two later."


	72. Chapter 72

Two Steps Beyond

Part 72

Basically everything Beat had said rang true. Their orientation was very similar to Dalton so Jeff and Blaine sat back and just listened. "You realize going to Dalton put us ahead of the game, right?" Jeff said quietly as he leaned in close to Blaine.

"I've noticed that. It seems we're not taking a lot of the same basic classes that the rest of the freshmen are from conversations I've overheard."

"That's because almost everything we took senior year at Dalton was a college class. And luckily for us, we got credit for it as such."

When orientation finally ended Blaine and Jeff were gathering their things when they were approached by a few people. "Are you Blaine Anderson?" A redhead asked.

"That depends." Blaine replied as Jeff looked on.

"From that reaction you must be. We heard Cooper Anderson's brother was supposed to be here today." The girl smiled as she spoke.

"If he is, why does it matter?" Jeff asked.

"We were just curious as to which one of you was his brother from the pictures." A petite blonde said. "I told them it was you while my friend here thought it was your boyfriend or who we're presuming is your boyfriend. None of the photos labeled either of you."

"Is there anything else we can do for you, because we were just about to leave?" Jeff said.

"Are you gay too?"

"No, I'm not." Jeff replied while looking at Blaine who was trying not to laugh. "We're just good friends."

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Now as I was saying, we need to get going."

"Girls come on!" A rather tall man said as he approached them. "Sorry, am I interrupting."

"No, we were just leaving." Blaine replied.

"Okay, now come on. I still need to find those two guys from Dalton Academy before this place clears out. They've yet to respond to our invite and we're curious as to where they stand." Blaine and Jeff both started to laugh. "Did I say something funny?"

"You've found us." Jeff said.

"Wait…you're Sterling and Anderson?"

"We are." Blaine said. "I'm Blaine and this is Jeff."

"God, this is so embarrassing." The man then pulled his phone out of his pocket. "You two look exactly like your pictures. Sorry, my name is Dylan."

"What can we do for you since we were leaving?" Jeff said.

"I wanted to know if you guys had thought about our invitation to join the glee club here at NYU."

"How did you even know we were here?" Blaine asked.

"You guys won Nationals; everyone knows where the seniors from the Warblers are. Did you know quite a few of them are here in the city?" When Blaine and Jeff tried to refrain from laughing once more Dylan just looked at them. "I guess you do."

"We do." Blaine told him. "We're all pretty close. They're actually who we're going to meet."

"Alright, but have you thought about it?"

"As of right now, it's not something we want to do. We'd like to get acclimated to school first." Jeff told him.

"That's completely understandable. We heard all you guys were pretty serious about school, so we knew it might be a long shot to get you right away. Know that it's an open invitation and you're welcome to come by anytime you like."

"Thank you." Blaine said while putting his backpack over his shoulder. "But we really need to get going."

"Blaine!" The redhead called out as he and Jeff started to walk away.

"Yes."

"Sorry if we freaked you out."

"That's alright. Bye."

Once they were on their way to the subway Jeff glanced over at Blaine. "That was weird."

"Tell me about it. Wonder if Beat was approached in the same manner?"

"We'll have to ask him. But we should probably warn Nick, Seb, and Thad how highly sought after they are. Who knew winning Nationals would have this sort of effect?"

"Not me, but it's nice to know we're appreciated."

"You're really not interested in doing it, are you?"

"Not really. We all talked about it last night. I think part of what we all loved about being Warblers wasn't only about the singing, it was about being together."

"Nick and I have had similar conversations about it. We actually had one with Wes when he was here. Wes gave it a go his first year at Harvard, but he said it just didn't feel right. Said they were great guys but it wasn't him."

"No wonder he was so willing to come and help when Coop and Lexi got married."

"I hadn't thought of that. But I don't blame him, that was a fun week no matter how crazy it got."

"That is definitely a week to remember." Blaine said as they exited their train. "That reminds me, thank you so much! That video you put together for Bas was incredible."

"You are very welcome!" Jeff said while wrapping his arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Also, thank you for the video message."

"That was fun to do. You should've seen everyone's face when Nick and I approached them with the idea."

"It must've been similar to mine and Bas's when we watched it. He and I lucked out; we've got some pretty amazing friends."

"The same could be said regarding you two as well." Jeff said as they walked into his building. When they were just outside the door they looked at each other before Jeff opened the door. Once it was open they looked at each other again as the apartment was rather full. "We must've missed the memo."

"Did you boys listen at your first day of school?" Sebastian asked from his spot on the floor as they walked closer.

"We listened as much as necessary." Jeff replied while he and Blaine looked at the screen. From what they could see, Sebastian, Nick, Hunter, and Brittany were all highly invested in a game of Mario Kart. "Who is who?"

"Britt is Princess Peach, Nick is Mario, Hunter is Bowser, and Seb is Yoshi." Beat told them.

"Guys, Britt's kicking your ass." Blaine told them.

"We know." The guys all replied. And soon Blaine and Jeff watched as Brittany got up off the floor and started doing her victory dance while the guys attempted to finish ahead of each other.

"Can we give it a try?" Jeff asked.

"We were hoping you would since we have a bit of a tournament going. But you can't use any characters already in use." Nick replied.

"Deal. So does this mean next round it's me, Jeff, Thad, and Beat?"

"It does." Sebastian replied once he crossed the finish line. Now that they were done Blaine sat down next to Sebastian and gave him a kiss. "How was orientation?"

"Interesting." Blaine replied while glancing over at Jeff who was getting hints from Brittany.

"Do we want to ask?" Nick said while handing off his wheel.

"We'll tell you when we're done." Jeff replied before taking a seat.

Blaine and Jeff didn't get around to telling the guys what happened till they were done with their little tournament. The guys didn't know how it happened, but somehow Brittany managed to school all of them. But as she celebrated her victory none of the guys seemed to mind one bit.

"So, you're telling us some random girls approached you?" Thad asked.

"Yep, but it seemed to be a good thing for this guy name Dylan who knew them and happened to be looking for us." Jeff replied.

"Did the girls say why they approached?" Sebastian asked.

"They heard Cooper's brother was going to be there today." Blaine replied. "And from the pictures they saw they didn't know which one of us it was. The two girls were split on who was actually Cooper's brother."

"I'm glad that's all it was." Sebastian replied before kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Don't worry Bas, Jeff got pretty defensive when they approached. It was cute considering the girls were the size of Rachel."

"So they were hobbit sized." Hunter said which drew looks from all of them. "Sorry, Santana told me that's what she used to call Rachel and I find it humorous."

"You're right, it is funny." Nick said. "Now, what did this Dylan guy want from you two?"

"He was curious as to our answer about joining the glee club." Jeff replied.

"What did you guys day?" Beat asked.

"We politely decline." Blaine told them. "He understood our reasoning and said it was an open invite and we were welcome to come by whenever we like."

"Sounds similar to what happened to me. Unlike you two though, I was alone. I'm not a small guy but it's a bit intimidating being approached when you see someone clearly wants to talk to you." Sebastian, Nick, and Thad looked at each other.

"Guess we have something to look forward too." Thad said. "When's your orientation?"

"Tomorrow. Yours?"

"Same. At least you'll have Hunter here with you. Nick, when is yours?"

"Wednesday. So I'll be going from that to the gala. Speaking of the gala, Hunter do you have a date?"

"I do, two actually."

"Why two?" Jeff asked.

"I couldn't decide if I wanted a blonde or a brunette, so I've got one of each."

"You're kidding." Thad said.

"Nope, and neither of them mind." There was a small smirk on Hunter's face as he answered.

"Your sister must love that." Sebastian said.

"She's not thrilled with it, but since she probably won't be there she won't have to see it."

"Britt, have you decided which dress you're wearing?" Blaine asked.

"I did."

"Don't try getting any more out of her. She and Santana aren't telling a soul what they're wearing." Jeff told them.

"Is that true Britt, do we have to wait?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, it's true Sebby. You all have to wait."

"I have no doubt you'll both look stunning."

"Thank you Thad."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian got home that evening, they were a bit exhausted. "I don't think Santana expected us all to be there when she got home." Sebastian said as he stretched out on the couch. "I think knowing this is the last week is getting to her."

"I think so too, at least Beat's going to give her a ride to school." Blaine replied. "I have a feeling she's going to be a regular on the train between going to work and coming to see Nick."

"No doubt. You've known them both longer, have you ever seen either of them so happy?" Blaine shook his head. "Did you hear them on Sunday?"

"Hear what?"

"She calls him Nicky, it's cute. He gets this faint blush on his cheeks when she does."

"Aren't you observant?" Blaine asked while he lifted Sebastian's head slightly so he could move slightly. "That okay still?" Sebastian nodded.

"I am. Did you notice it?'

"I did. It is cute especially because she doesn't do it all the time."

"B, have you decided which suit you're wearing to the gala?"

"No, have you?"

"I've narrowed it down to two."

"You're doing better than I am. At least they're all clean so I don't have to worry. Do you have a preference as to what I wear?"

"Not really, but if it helps, both of the ones I'm deciding between are black. It's just a matter of cut."

"Shirt or tie color?"

"Undecided as well. Am I going to get to see you in one of your signature bowties?"

"You are. I have a feeling I'll be making my decision tomorrow. Oh, Lexi called and asked if we want to ride over with her and Cooper."

"What did you tell her?"

"That I needed to talk to you, so what do you want to do?" Blaine asked while he began to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "It really doesn't matter to me."

"Let's head over on our own. I have a feeling they're going to have to get there early. And I already made car reservations."

"Alright, I will let her know tomorrow morning. Speaking of tomorrow, how are you handling orientation with practice?"

"Us lowly freshman are getting excused early on the condition we hit the gym later that day. Are you still going to spar with Hunter?"

"I am."

"Cool, I'll just meet you there since you obviously can't start till orientation is over."

"That's correct. Hunter was going to text me once it was done."

"B, would you mind if I joined you guys?"

"Are you asking if you can spar with us? Well, technically for us to teach you how to box."

"Yes. I know I was pretty adamant about not wanting to know how to box, but recent events have changed my mind. I didn't like feeling so helpless that night. It's not like I want to take on the world, I just want to be able to do something if need be."

"We can do that. I'm pretty sure Hunter won't mind at all. And since he knows what happened he'll understand your change of heart."

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind."

"Why would I mind Bas?"

"I don't know, because it seems like you vent a lot when you spar. I didn't want to intrude." Once Sebastian finished Blaine turned his head just enough so that Sebastian was looking directly at him.

"I've only done that once. And I didn't realize just how frustrated I was till Hunter and I started. You got to admit, I've got much better about not holding things in."

"You have, as have I. That's why I felt it best you knew how I felt."

"And I can safely tell you, you wouldn't be intruding. It'll be fun teaching you."

"So we'll have a teacher/student relationship." The way Sebastian looked up at him Blaine knew what he was thinking.

"For some reason, that just isn't the same for us Bas."

"True, neither of us could really pull off the naughty school boy look. For some reason the blazers aren't the same as a short little skirt. Wonder if Jeff's done something like that with Britt?" Blaine couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him? She could totally channel her inner Britney."

"I'll do that. Now, it's time for me to ask you something that I didn't at Nick and Jeff's because I knew you wouldn't give me a straight answer with everyone there. How did you really feel when those girls came up to you?"

"I was startled, that's all. It probably helped that Jeff was there and that they were girls. I might've freaked if guys approached. I have a feeling I'm going to be a bit jumpy for a while. It's just weird having people you don't know come up and call you by name."

"That's expected and understandable."

"Oh, one of the girls asked Jeff If he was gay because he was with me."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Considering they saw the pictures they knew he wasn't my boyfriend but they still thought he was because he was with me."

"How'd Jeff react?"

"It didn't faze him one bit. He just told the girls he wasn't."

"We've got some pretty awesome friends B."

"I actually told Jeff the same thing and he classified us the same way."

When Sebastian got up the next morning he was surprised to see that he was in bed alone. After a quick glance around their room a smile slowly crept to his face, he could hear Blaine singing. So after pulling on a pair of shorts he made his way towards the sound of Blaine's voice. As he rounded the corner of the kitchen his smile grew wide. There in the kitchen was Blaine, singing and dancing while making breakfast. The sight was so endearing that Sebastian refused to say a word till Blaine finished his song.

He watched as Blaine slid across the floor in his socks when the toast popped up. The sight was something Sebastian didn't want to see end, but soon Blaine turned and saw him standing there. "Ummm, how long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to watch you wiggle that fabulous ass of your quite a bit. What's going on?" Sebastian asked as he took a seat.

"I thought I'd make us breakfast before you left since you've got long day ahead of you." Blaine said as he finished dishing up their plates.

"I appreciate this, but you didn't need to do all this."

"I know, but I wanted too." Blaine said as he set their plates down. "Coffee?"

"Yes please." Once Blaine returned to the table they started to eat. For some reason, even with as early as it was they were both quite hungry. "What are your plans for the day till we meet up?"

"I still have to pick out which suit I want to wear and I need to teach Jeff how to tie a proper bowtie."

"A proper bowtie?"

"Yes, seems Brittany bought him a tie for the gala that matches her dress and it's a bowtie."

"He's never tied one?"

"Nope, so he asked me if I could teach him."

"He's going to the master. There is an art to it."

"Very true. Do you want me to bring your gym bag with me so you don't have so much stuff to carry?"

"That would be great. I didn't like the thought off putting that stuff in my lacrosse bag. It would stink before I even got to the gym. Is there anything I'm going to need?"

"I'll take care of it, don't worry. You just need to show up and Hunter and I will take it from there."

Just as the others had said, orientation was very similar to what they'd had at Dalton. There in a row sat Hunter and Sebastian alongside their teammates. Who would've ever guessed they'd all rather be at practice then being told what to expect their first year. By the time it had finished up they were all ready to go.

"Smythe!" Sebastian looked around and shrugged his shoulders when he didn't see anyone he recognized. "Smythe!" The next time Sebastian heard it the voice was closer and sounded faintly familiar.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked in an irritated tone.

"You think you're pretty special, don't you."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, could you please move I need to get going."

"Going to meet your boyfriend?"

"I am actually; do you have a problem with that?" As Sebastian spoke Hunter set his bag down and moved closer to him.

"What if I do?"

"Then you have issues." Hunter said as his teammates as well as Sebastian's stayed close by.

"Don't tell me you're one of them too."

"If you're referring to being gay, I'm not. But I'm not going to stand here and let you talk to Seb that way."

"And what are you going to do about it tough guy?"

"You don't want to know." Hunter said while taking a step closer. "So I recommend you leave." While Hunter spoke a few other guys approached.

"Is this him?" They asked pointing at Hunter.

"No, that's him." He said pointing at Sebastian. "That's the freshman I was replaced by, and wouldn't you know it, he's gay. Coach replaced me with a fucking privileged faggot. Wait, that's not all he's also dating an actor's brother. Figures those Hollywood types wouldn't have a problem with it. You must think the world owes you something, don't you?"

"Not at all." Sebastian replied while putting his bag back over his shoulder. "I'm sorry you got kicked off the team, but it wasn't because of me since it happened in the middle of last season. You got kicked off because you're an ass according to the rest of the guys."

"Coach didn't like my views."

"You mean when you beat the crap out of Michael when he came out, those views."

"He was staring at me in the shower."

"God, you're paranoid. Just because someone is gay doesn't mean they check out everyone they see. What makes you think you're all that?" When he stepped closer to Sebastian, Hunter stepped between them.

"We need to go Seb." Sebastian was going to say something but decided against it as the situation was starting to unravel. He and Hunter started to walk away when one of the guys shoved Sebastian hard enough he fell to the ground. Instantly Hunter knelt down next to him to make sure he was alright. "Seb?"

"I'm fine." As he helped Sebastian back up, Hunter glared at the guys.

"Back off!" Hunter basically barked at them.

"Do you need your friends to fight your battles Smythe?"

"No." Sebastian replied as Hunter handed him his bag.

"Then why are you leaving, we're not done." Before Sebastian had a chance to say another word Coach Stevens appeared.

"I know you're not giving Smythe here a hard time, are you Jackson?" The look on his face as well as Sebastian's was all the answer the coach needed. "Do I need to remind you that you're not even supposed to be on this campus anymore?"

"No sir, we were just leaving."

"Good and I better never see you here again. Now go!" Once those guys walked away Coach Stevens walked up to Sebastian and Hunter. "Are you alright Sebastian?"

"I'm fine."

"What was he saying to you?"

"He thinks I'm the reason he got kicked off the team."

"That's not true and he knows that."

"I reminded him of that fact."

"Alright, now if you ever see him again here on campus or his friends contact security. He's not supposed to be here."

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking why didn't you call security yourself if he's not supposed to be here?" Hunter asked.

"It's because of who his father is, but don't worry. I'm heading to the security office once we're done to let them know he was here. Don't be surprised if you see security around you for a while Sebastian once they find out."

"Why would they be around me?"

"Because when he beat Michael he put him in the hospital for a couple of months." Hearing his coach say that made Sebastian feel sick. At that moment all he could think about was what happened to Blaine. "Sebastian?"

"I'm okay. That's for the heads-up. Hunter and I need to get going, we're meeting Blaine at the gym." Coach Stevens looked at Hunter and Hunter understood the look to mean to keep an eye on Sebastian so he nodded in agreement. Once Coach Stevens walked away Hunter stood in front of Sebastian.

"Seb, it's just us, talk to me?"

"Can we just get out of here Hunter?"

"Of course."


	73. Chapter 73

Two Steps Beyond

Part 73

When Sebastian and Hunter finally arrived at the gym Blaine was already there changing. "Hey!" Blaine said with a smile as he spotted them. But that smile soon left his face when he noticed Sebastian was looking down. He hadn't even looked up when Blaine acknowledged them. "What happened?" He asked as Sebastian and Hunter sat down in front of their lockers.

"Are you going to tell him or shall I?" Hunter said while looking between Blaine and Sebastian.

"Do we really need to do this now?" Sebastian asked, his voice was much softer than usual. That was all it took for Blaine to step in front of him and kneel down, placing his hands on Sebastian's legs.

"Bas, look at me." When Sebastian didn't raise his head much Blaine reached out to lift it up enough so he could get a good look at him. All Blaine saw once he could get a good look at him was how withdrawn Sebastian looked. Knowing that when Sebastian got like this one of two things would happen if you pushed him. He'd either close up even more and then any hopes of finding out what happened were lost or he'd lash out. Neither of those were things Blaine wanted to happen so he slowly stood back up. As he did Sebastian's gaze followed him. "You don't need to talk about it right now Bas, but we are going to talk about whatever happened."

"I know we need to talk, I just don't want to do it here or now."

"Alright as long as you know I'm not going to forget about this."

"I know you won't." Blaine then leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, now get changed. It's time for your first lesson." Sebastian nodded and started to change as Blaine looked across at Hunter. From what Blaine could make out, their plans for the day couldn't have come at a better time. Once they made it out into the gym, Sebastian still hadn't said much of anything else. Blaine looked at Hunter who just shrugged his shoulders since he didn't want to overstep his bounds. And after what happened he didn't want Sebastian pushing him away when he needed him.

Since Sebastian was taller than Hunter, Blaine and Hunter decided that Blaine would instruct while Hunter held the pads. Things went surprisingly well as Sebastian was listening and taking in everything Blaine or Hunter said to him. Blaine knew Sebastian picked things up quickly, but seeing him do this even surprised him. One of the punches Sebastian landed into the pads cause Hunter to shuffle his feet since the impact was much strong than his previous punches. When Blaine heard Sebastian mutter something under his breath he turned him to face him.

"It's obvious something has frustrated you Bas, but you need to be careful. Hitting too hard to start could hurt you or Hunter."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I did it all the time when I was first learning."

"So did I Seb, it's normal. The more comfortable you get the more confident you get."

"Are you alright Hunter?"

"I'm fine, I'm more prepared now."

It was about a half hour later that Hunter and Blaine set Sebastian up on a heavy bag near the ring so that they could spar. After making sure Sebastian was alright they made their way into the ring. They'd been sparring for a while when Blaine looked at Hunter. "What happened?"

"Seb needs to tell you, but if you have questions after you two talk, feel free to give me a call."

"Just answer this, was it bad?"

"Sort of, but I don't want to think what might've happened if there weren't a ton of people around." No matter how brief Hunter's answer was, it told Blaine what he needed. They had gotten so into sparring it wasn't till they went to take a break did they notice Sebastian was no longer at the heavy bag. Hunter was about to ask where he was when they both spotted him next to the ring.

"Tired Bas?" Blaine asked as he and Hunter each took their water bottles from him.

"Yes, so I decided to just watch you two. I don't know how you two can go at it for so long."

"It takes a while to build endurance but you should know that." Hunter said with a wink. "Fair warning, your arms are going to feel like rubber tomorrow."

"Thanks for the heads up." The fact that Sebastian didn't counter Hunter's innuendo Blaine knew things must've been pretty bad before they arrived. "How much longer are you guys going to be because I'm starting to get hungry?" Hunter and Blaine normally would've sparred for quite a bit longer but since he seemed to be talking Blaine and Hunter decided to call it quits. Once they'd showered and changed, it was only a matter of figuring out where they were going to go eat. More than once, Blaine and Hunter offered suggestions to Sebastian who just shrugged his shoulders and said anything was fine with him.

After deciding on a nearby pub, they headed out. Once they were on their way, Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand and felt him flinch slightly when he did so, but he didn't try to pull away. This moment caused Blaine to give Sebastian's hand a light, reassuring squeeze. Sebastian must've known what Blaine meant when he did it because he glanced down at him and smiled. Throughout lunch conversation was pretty basic. Sebastian told Blaine how he had gotten a visit similar to those Blaine and the rest of the guys had gotten.

"How'd they take your rejection?"

"They seemed to expect it from what I could figure out. I have a feeling word might be out that none of the national champion Warblers are going to sing this year. But like you and Jeff, I was told if I change my mind to come by."

"Sounds like they're holding out hope, but I don't blame them. I love to listen to you sing."

"The feeling is mutual B. Now did you decide which suit you are wearing?"

"Basic black, like you. And I've narrowed it down to four ties."

"Narrowed down ties?" Hunter asked.

"Next time you're over you need to see B's bowtie collection, it's crazy."

"This I need to see." Hunter replied. "Please tell me they're real bowties Blaine."

"They are, none of those clip-on ones for me. I actually taught Jeff how to tie a bowtie today since Brittany bought him one to go with her dress."

"That was very nice of you. So now he knows what color she's wearing."

"No, I taught him with one of mine. She's being really secretive about it and from what I heard from Lexi either dress the girls choose is going to blow Nick and Jeff away."

Once they finished lunch they separated from Hunter who had some errands to run for Cassie while she was out of town. While they were on the subway home Blaine glanced up at Sebastian who had said very little since they'd gotten on board. Sebastian noticed Blaine's look and gave his thigh a gentle squeeze. Blaine was happy with that since it meant Sebastian hadn't reverted back to the way he was when he first arrived at the gym.

After they were inside their apartment, Blaine took their bags to their room while Sebastian lied down on the couch. By the time Blaine returned Sebastian was completely stretched out and had a pillow over his face. Realizing it was a bit bright in the room Blaine went about closing the shades along the front wall. Once he saw the sun was no longer shining directly on Sebastian he walked back over to the couch. "Bas, could you sit up a little so I can sit down?" Sebastian did as Blaine asked and toss the pillow he'd had over his face down towards his feet. After Blaine was settled Sebastian lied back down.

"You want to talk about what happened, don't you?"

"Not if you don't want to. We have no plans for the rest of the day so we can sit here as long as it's necessary." Blaine said while beginning to run his fingers through Sebastian's hair. He'd always laughed at how Sebastian always did this when he had his head in his lap, but now he understood how calming it could be to both parties involved. "You picked things up pretty quickly today. Hunter and I were impressed."

"Thank you. Must be from all the times I've watched you spar with either Dave or Hunter. I must've paid closer attention than I thought."

"You must've. Just remember what Hunter said, you're going to be sore tomorrow. Maybe later today I'll give you a massage for being such a good student."

"I'd like that."

While they sat there, they kept the conversation pretty basic. It wasn't until Sebastian got a text message did the atmosphere change. "Bas?" Blaine asked when he noticed Sebastian had tensed up. "What is it?" When he didn't answer Blaine took his phone out of his hand and read the message that was still on the screen.

**Heard what happened, hope you're alright. Call if you need anything. – Nate**

Seeing the blank expression on Sebastian's face Blaine's mind started to go through numerous scenarios and he didn't like anything that came to mind. When Sebastian noticed Blaine start to fidget he reached behind him and took a hold of one of Blaine's hands. "Don't go there B. You could see for yourself physically I'm alright."

"What happened Bas?"

Sebastian took a deep breath before starting to talk. He was about halfway through when Blaine pushed Sebastian up enough so that he could get up and darted out of the room. Blaine's reaction caught Sebastian off-guard so he took off after him. All it took was one sound and Sebastian knew where Blaine was. He walked into the bathroom and found Blaine huddled over the toilet throwing up. Sebastian took one hand and started to rub Blaine's back gently as he seemed to rid himself of everything he'd recently eaten. Once he sat back on his heels Sebastian got up and got him a glass of water and a towel.

After rinsing out his mouth and wiping off his face Blaine sat against Sebastian who pulled him close. "I'm sorry about that Bas. I didn't mean to run off."

"No need to apologize B and I'm glad you ran off. I wouldn't have wanted to clean that up off of the carpet."

"I think what happened to Michael hit a little too close to home for me."

"Like I said, it's alright. You're reaction makes complete sense."

"You're worried something like that might happen to you, aren't you?" Sebastian nodded.

"I've never seen someone's eyes filled with such hatred B." Blaine turned slightly and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Somehow he thinks I'm partially responsible for him getting kicked off the team."

"He's delusional Bas."

"Agreed."

"You need to do something tomorrow."

"What is that?"

"Go to the security office before practice. Even though your Coach went after you left with Hunter, you need to go yourself."

"What if I do one better?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"I'll go do it now."

"I'll come with you if you want." Blaine said while looking up at him.

"Normally I'd say you don't need to, but I'd like it if you would."

"Just let me brush my teeth and we can go." Sebastian placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head before they got up off the floor. "And Bas."

"Yea B."

"You're not going to like this, but you should tell Lexi what happened. You need to keep her in the loop." Sebastian sighed after Blaine spoke. The last thing he wanted to do was dump this on his sister, but if he was going to tell anyone he'd much rather tell Lexi than his parents. "I'll give her a call while you brush." True to his word, while Blaine brushed his teeth, Sebastian called Lexi. And Blaine knew he was actually talking to her because he heard her freak out on the other end. After Sebastian ended the call he looked at Blaine who was sitting on the counter.

"If you couldn't tell, she's not happy."

"I heard, but she needed to know."

"I know she did. If you want, I can tell you everything else on our way."

"That sounds like a good idea. I was thinking we'd drive instead of taking the subway."

"Alright, but any specific reason?"

"I just want to."

"How about I drive and you're the passenger?"

"Why don't you want me driving?"

"B, you just threw up everything you've recently eaten. I'd rather you take it easy for a bit and if you're feeling up to it you can drive home." Blaine looked up at Sebastian and could tell he wasn't going to budge so he relented.

On the drive over Sebastian finished telling Blaine everything that had happened. Sebastian's voice must've given away how much everything bothered him because he soon felt Blaine's hand on his thigh. Little moments like these were something Sebastian didn't realize he'd missed till just then. As easy as it was to take the subway everywhere, it didn't really allow these stolen moments between the two of them. They could do the same thing, but it wasn't the same surrounded by others. When they arrived at Columbia, Blaine couldn't help but look around, the campus was beautiful.

During their walk from the parking lot to the security building Blaine could see Sebastian constantly looking around them. It wasn't till they were in the building did Sebastian seem to relax any. After explaining why he was there, the head of security came walking over. "I'm glad you came in Mr. Smythe. We were actually going to call you to see if you'd be willing to come in after we spoke with Coach Stevens."

"Well, I'm here now. What do you need me to do?"

"I'd like us to sit down and talk since Coach Stevens didn't arrive until after your confrontation with Mr. Jackson began."

"It was actually ending when he arrived."

"Then it sounds as though you have a lot to tell me. Why don't you come with me to my office?" Sebastian glanced at Blaine next to him.

"I'll be right here when you come back, promise." Sebastian nodded and took a deep breath before following the head of security back to his office. Once Sebastian was gone Blaine leaned his head back against the wall.

"Nice fucking welcome to college." He thought to himself as he started flipping through his text messages. He saw a few from the guys but stopped once he saw one from Nate. Seemed he was a bit worried since Sebastian hadn't gotten back to him. So Blaine sent him a quick replied telling him where they currently were. Once that was done, he sent a quick text to Hunter to thank him for getting between the two of them.

Now that he had a bit more information, Blaine decided to do a bit of research to see why Sebastian's coach had let this guy off with just a warning to leave campus instead of calling security. It didn't take long for Blaine to find what he was looking for and he soon felt his stomach begin to knot again. The guy that confronted Sebastian was the son of a Senator. Blaine must've completely zoned out because he jumped in his seat when Sebastian touched him.

"Sorry B, I thought you saw me."

"You're already done?"

"I was in there for over an hour B, what's going on?"

"I read something that didn't sit well with me." Blaine then handed Sebastian his phone. "This could get ugly if he comes back."

"I know, I was told about it. If you don't mind, we need to go see Lexi and…I need to call my Dad." Blaine nodded as he took his phone back from Sebastian. As they stood back up, Sebastian caught Blaine who seemed to have lost his balance. "And you need to eat." The walk to the car seemed to take twice as long. Sebastian glanced back over his shoulder and saw just what security had promised. Someone would be keeping an eye on him for the foreseeable future.

When they arrived at Lexi's, Sebastian glanced over at Blaine in the passenger seat. He looked utterly spent. After getting out of the car, Sebastian walked around to the passenger's side to help Blaine. "I'm okay Bas."

"Humor me, alright." Blaine nodded as he got out of the car. Between throwing up and having all those memories and feelings come back, he was more thrown than he'd like to admit. Once they were inside the house they were surprised to see Brittany walking down the stairs.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Blaine asked just as Lexi came walking out of the living room.

"You are looking at my new assistant boys." They then watched as Lexi handed Brittany a few envelopes. "These need to get in the mail."

"Got it, I'll be right back." As she walked out of the house Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other.

"Since when?" Sebastian asked.

"A week ago. Between the gala and writing I'm incapable of running simple errands. So, I thought back to what we'd talked about so I called Brittany and asked if she was interested. Most everyone else interested in this sort of job wanted full-time and that's not what I needed. Britt's going to be coming by each day after dance class. And working for me allows her to free up time when she begins to audition."

"Very cool. How's it going?" Blaine asked.

"Good, so far." Lexi stepped closer to Blaine as she spoke. "You don't look good Blaine."

"He needs to eat sis and we need to talk."

Once they were in the kitchen the boys sat down at the table while Lexi fixed something for Blaine to eat. "Where's Cooper?" Blaine asked as he leaned against Sebastian.

"He had an interview to do, but he should be home soon. Would you guys prefer he was here when we talk?"

"It might be a good idea sis. It'll give me time to call Dad. Will you stay with B?"

"Of course I will." When Sebastian walked out of the kitchen Lexi moved a bit closer to Blaine. "It'll do more good if you actually eat it instead of pushing it around on your plate."

"Sorry."

"No need to apologize Blaine. Would you like something else?"

"No, this is fine." Blaine said before finally taking a bite. Once she saw that Blaine was actually eating, Lexi took her phone out of her pocket to send Cooper a text to come straight home once his interview was done. While she sat and watched Blaine eat, she caught glimpses of Sebastian pacing the hallway while talking to their Dad. Since she could hear him slightly she could tell that Sebastian's emotions were running a bit higher than usual.

"Lexi?" Sebastian asked as he poked his head into the kitchen.

"Yea Bas."

"Is it okay if Dad stays here or does he need to book a hotel room?"

"Of course he can stay here." Sebastian nodded and went back out into the hall.

By the time he returned Blaine was done eating. "Feeling any better?" Sebastian asked as he sat down next to him.

"Yea."

"Is it correct to presume Dad is coming to town because of whatever it is you need to talk to me about?"

"It is."

"When is he arriving?"

"Thursday afternoon. He would actually come tomorrow but I told him we'd all be at the gala."

"He could still come."

"He knows, but waiting a day will give him time to take care of a few things before leaving." While Sebastian spoke Lexi's phone went off.

"Excuse me for a minute guys." She said as she got up from the table. As she walked around the island they could both tell she was talking to Cooper by the way she was acting. "Why don't the two of you go upstairs and lie down for a bit. Cooper won't be back for about an hour."

"Is my old room still set up?"

"It is. I'll come and get you guys once he's home."

"Alright." Sebastian replied as he and Blaine got up from the table.

"Lexi."

"Yea Blaine. Thank you."

"You're welcome sweetie. Now go get some rest, okay." Blaine nodded as Sebastian took his hand before they headed on up to rest.

**For all of you trying to get to part 74, there seems to be a technical glitch right now. the chapter has been updated. It's showing in my live preview but not passed that point. I've sent an email in for tech help. Hopefully they can figure it out. **

***For those still trying, some have found 74. If you look at the chapter list, the next button should be available. If you hit that, 74 will appear. Hopefully this helps you all.**


	74. Chapter 74

Two Steps Beyond

Part 74

Once Cooper arrived home, Lexi briefly caught him up on the day's events as of that moment, but told him Sebastian still had more to tell them. When she told him that Blaine and Sebastian were upstairs sleeping she could see him realize it was more serious than she'd said. But with the boys sleeping, they didn't have the complete story. After a bit of discussion, they decided to let them sleep for another hour before waking them, unsure as to when they'd fallen asleep. Since that was the case Lexi went back to work since Brittany had returned and Cooper was going to keep an eye on their kids.

When it came time to wake them, Lexi made sure Brittany was leaving for the day. After walking her to the door and confirming she'd be there the next day Lexi waited for Cooper to appear. "Ready to do this?" She asked as he slid his arm around her.

"Ready as I can be." As they reached the room Lexi leaned against Cooper upon seeing how at ease the boys looked. They were stretched out on the bed and Sebastian was curled up behind Blaine, holding him tight. "We've seen them cuddle before, but this is something else."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one to notice."

Lexi sat down on the edge of the bed and began to rub Sebastian's back. After the previous summer she knew it was easier to wake Sebastian than Blaine. Once Sebastian started to stir it didn't take him long to begin waking Blaine. By the time both of them were awake, they looked next to them where Lexi was sitting and in front of them where Cooper was standing.

"Looking good Coop." Blaine said once his eyes focused on Cooper.

"Thank you."

"Lexi dress you?" Sebastian laughed loudly at Blaine's comment. But he understood where it was coming from. Cooper was wearing a pair of dark gray pants and a black shirt with gray pinstripes.

"Cute, but yes she did actually. I need to look presentable for television"

"There's even a hat that goes with it." Lexi chimed in. "But that was totally his idea, and it finished off the outfit."

"Nice." Sebastian replied as he and Blaine sat up in bed. "Coop, you might want to sit down since this could take a while." Once Cooper was seated in the desk chair Sebastian started to talk. At one point Lexi got up from the bed and walked over to Cooper who wrapped an arm around her. From both of their actions Blaine and Sebastian could tell how frustrated they were but neither were saying a word. To say the past week had been eventful might be an understatement. By the time Sebastian finished, any product that had been in Cooper's hair had been displaced by how often he ran his fingers through it.

"Now, could someone explain to me why this ass isn't in jail?" Cooper asked as calmly as he could but Blaine and Sebastian could both see he was ready to explode.

"From what I found out, his Dad worked out the deal for him. Anger management courses, community service and attending tolerance meetings." Blaine told him. "But from what Bas has told you, that was pretty pointless. This guy has got some serious issues and now Bas seems to be the target of some of those frustrations."

"Doesn't his father run a platform for equal rights?" Lexi asked.

"He does, I think that's one of the reasons he wanted what happened kept quiet. Safe to say their views are polar opposites." Sebastian replied.

"But covering this up makes matters fucking worse." Cooper said. "In a way he's condoning his son's actions but allowing him to not be properly punished. What he committed was a hate crime and should've been punished as such!"

"We know that, and I wouldn't be surprised if his father knew this as well. But he pushed the politician in him aside and acted as a father protecting his son." Blaine said.

"How's your teammate?" Lexi asked.

"Michael's a lot like Blaine, you'd never know something like that happened to him." Sebastian told them.

"What is the University going to be doing?"

"I was told they're going to up patrols near my classes once we start as well as keep a closer eye on lacrosse practice since he showed up there once this year. As well as keep a better look out for him."

"They need to tell his father he showed up." Cooper said.

"I think they're going to, but they said there are some things they couldn't discuss with me at this time."

"That's why you called Dad, isn't it?" Sebastian nodded. "That's one of the smartest things you've done Bas. One way or another Dad's going to find out what the hell is going on. He's got the legal knowledge to get answers from them without them breaking any stipulations that might be in place."

"How'd your Dad take everything when you told him Bas?" Cooper asked as he pulled Lexi down onto his lap. Holding her close was the only thing keeping his temper in check.

"He's not happy. Personally I wouldn't want to be the person that's going to have to answer to him. The only thing that calmed him slightly was that I was alright."

"Don't take this the wrong way Bas, but I'm glad Hunter and the other guys were there." Lexi told him.

"Me too." Sebastian replied. "But it's not like I was alone besides them, the room was still pretty full."

"Guys, it's clear this guy doesn't care if others were around, since he did what he did when Bas was obviously with people he knew." Cooper said. "Right now, I wish there was more we could do."

"You're not the only one Coop." Blaine said. "The idea of basically sitting and waiting for something to happen isn't very reassuring. It's as if they think nothing else is going to happen. But from what Bas said from the look in this guy's eyes, this is far from over."

When Brittany got home that day Nick and Jeff were hanging out on the couch. "How was your day?" Jeff asked as she sat down next to him.

"Class was pretty intense and work was fun. Blaine and Sebby came by the house today."

"Did they now?" Nick said. "Any specific reason?"

"I'm not sure since they arrived right before I left to mail some things, but I think something was wrong."

"How so?" Jeff asked.

"Blaine looked sick and Sebby looked worried." Those words caught both of their attention. Jeff thought back to his morning, since he'd spent it with Blaine and couldn't remember anything being off.

"Didn't Seb have orientation today?" Nick asked as he looked across at Jeff.

"He did. But what would Seb's orientation have to do with Blaine looking sick. He was fine when I was with him this morning. Though, it's not unusual to come down with a bug within a few hours. I hope that's not the case since he's looking forward to the gala tomorrow."

True, but Blaine being sick isn't necessarily a reason for Seb to be worried. And if Blaine has a cold, why would they go and visit Lexi at the risk of the kids or her catching something. Nick said. "We could always call Hunter since he would've been at orientation with Seb."

"And he and Blaine were supposed to spar today."

But before either of them could make a call Santana came walking through the door. "And here I thought I might beat you home today Britt." She said as she set her bag down before sitting down next to Nick.

"I only got home a little while ago."

"What were you talking about when I walked in?"

"Blaine and Sebby."

"What about them if you don't mind me asking?"

"Britt told us they showed up to Lexi and Cooper's today and that Blaine looked sick and Seb looked worried."

"Well, you know we can rule out pregnancy." Santana said with a laugh which caused the guys to smile. "Why do you guys look worried?" She said as she leaned against Nick.

"Because I was with Blaine this morning and he seemed fine." Jeff replied. "And knowing them the way we do, it would take more than a cold to worry Seb."

"So we were about to call Hunter and ask him if anything happened."

"I'd wait." Santana said to them. "If it's something they think you should know about they'll tell you. And if I've learned anything about Hunter, he's loyal. He's not going to say anything unless it's okay with Blaine and Seb."

"She's got a point." Jeff said. "But there is nothing wrong with calling the guys to see what's up."

"Britt, when did Blaine and Seb get to Lexi and Cooper's?"

"A few hours ago. When I came back from mailing that stuff for Lexi they were heading upstairs to take a nap."

"Together?" Jeff asked.

"I think so."

"Blaine doesn't have a cold. There is no way Seb would risk catching something so close to classes starting." Nick said. "Especially with lacrosse happening."

"You guys know them almost too well." Santana said.

"We know them about as well as you know Britt aside from certain aspects." Jeff said with a smile.

"Point taken."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian returned home that night neither wanted to do much of anything. Considering the way they looked when they arrived at Cooper and Lexi's, they weren't allowed to leave until after they had dinner with them. As much as they had wanted to just go home and relax after filling Cooper and Lexi in on everything, neither of them were going to fight staying for dinner. Honestly, who would fight someone wanting to cook and take care of you?

After changing into something more comfortable Blaine crawled into bed. "I thought you wanted to watch a move in the living room." Sebastian said as he tossed their clothes into the hamper.

"I did, but the bed was calling my name. Didn't you hear it?"

"I must've missed it." Sebastian replied before joining Blaine in bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, I'm still sorry about how I reacted."

"And like I said, don't worry about it. Your reaction was understandable, especially considering how the mere thought of it got to me, you've unfortunately experienced it."

"Bas."

"Yea."

"Why isn't your Dad staying with us? I swore I heard you mention his choices as being between staying with Coop and Lexi or a hotel."

"I actually offered, but he doesn't want to be in the way since we'll be starting school and he's not quite sure how long he'll be in town."

"And Cooper and Lexi's house is less chaotic?" Blaine said while looking up at Sebastian who was leaning against the headboard.

"It's more about him not wanting to bother us while we're studying. Don't worry; I'm sure we're going to see quite a bit of him while he's here."

"Alright, I was just checking."

"I was the good son and offered our home first since he's coming out for me. How about you get comfortable and I go and get our movie?" Blaine nodded, so Sebastian got out of bed and headed for the living room. When he returned Blaine was in the middle of the bed resting on most of the pillows. "You didn't leave much room for me B."

"There is plenty of room. And it's time I took care of you again after what happened."

"I'm fine B."

"To quote you from earlier, humor me." Sebastian smiled back at him before putting the movie in. While he did that, Blaine slid his legs under the covers.

"Where would you like me?"

"Your choice." Since Blaine had his legs under the covers, Sebastian took his sweats off and got into bed under the covers. "You know you could've left your sweats on."

"I know, but you know I prefer to wear less when I'm under the covers unless its winter."

"Can't say you're not consistent Bas."

"Exactly." Even if he was hesitant about letting Blaine take care of him that evening, once he rested his head on Blaine's chest the moment couldn't have felt more right. "Did you read the latest gossip update on your phone?"

"Are you talking about the one from Trent or the one from Rachel?"

"Either, they said basically the same thing."

"You've got a point though Trent didn't point out the fact the writer thought we were hot."

"Very true. That woman is being destroyed while Coop's being heralded." Sebastian said as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist.

"It couldn't happen to a nicer person."

The next morning when Sebastian got up for practice he was surprised to see that Blaine was already awake. "Couldn't sleep?" Sebastian asked after leaning up to give him a kiss.

"Not really. I was up a good portion of the night. It looked like you slept well."

"I did. Must've had something to do with where I slept. I wasn't the reason you couldn't sleep, was I?" Sebastian asked as he sat up.

"Yes and no, but it had nothing to do with where you slept considering we've slept like that numerous times."

"You're worried about what might happen today, aren't you?"

"And if I am?"

"I appreciate it, but I wish it didn't happen. You're gonna need to try and get some sleep today B, we've got a long day, well night ahead of us."

"I know. And I'll try. But don't be surprised if it doesn't happen till you get home."

"Would it make you feel any better if I called you once I got to practice and you know I'm with the guys?"

"It might."

"Then that's what I'll do. And remember, they're supposed to be keeping a better eye on things now."

"That doesn't make me feel any better Bas considering he's gotten on campus twice. Hell, I probably won't feel better till after your Dad goes in and meets with them. For some reason I have a feeling he's not going to accept half-assed answers when it comes to you and your safety."

"You are right about that." Sebastian leaned over and gave him a kiss. "I don't necessarily want to end our conversation, but I need to start getting ready. Would you like some coffee since you're up?"

"I'll go get us some coffee while you get ready."

"You don't have to B."

"I know, I want too." Blaine then set his book down and got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He was still waiting for the pot to finish when he felt Sebastian step up behind him. Instinctively he leaned back against him.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you could fall asleep right here and now." Sebastian said to him as he leaned his head over Blaine's shoulder.

"I wish I could, though you need to go soon." As Blaine spoke the coffee pot beeped that it was done. Sebastian let go of Blaine so that he could grab their cups out of the cabinet. He saw Blaine grab one of their larger cups along with Sebastian's travel mug.

"You have that much coffee you're not going to sleep."

"I won't be sleeping till I hear from you so I might as well enjoy it." Once both cups were poured Blaine leaned against the counter. "I guess you need to go."

"I do, but I'll talk to you soon. I love you."

"I love you too. Have a good practice."

"Will do and try and get some sleep."

"I will." Blaine the leaned up to give Sebastian a kiss goodbye. After he watched Sebastian head out, Blaine made his way back to their bedroom. He knew Sebastian was right, that he needed to get some sleep but he knew that wasn't going to happen till he at least knew Sebastian was safe at practice with the rest of the guys. He was lying in bed reading his book when his phone rang. Upon looking at it he smiled when he saw Sebastian's picture looking back at him. "That was quick."

"It was almost thirty minutes. But I'm here, safe and sound. So get some sleep, okay."

"Okay, I'll put my book away and get some sleep. And Bas."

"Yea B."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Later B!"

"Later Bas!"

Sebastian had just finished changing when quite a few of the guys came walking over to him. "You okay?" John asked.

"I'm good. They said their going to keep an eye out for him."

"If it makes you feel better Seb he won't come near practice today. The last time he came by he was lucky." Michael told him.

"How so? And why are you so confident he won't show?"

"He won't show because I'm here and I've got a restraining order against his ass. When he showed up at practice that last time I wasn't here. I was out of town for my sister's wedding and I'm pretty sure he knew about it."

"Wish I would've known that sooner, it might've helped put Blaine at ease."

"He's worried about you, isn't he?" Nate asked even though he was pretty certain he knew the answer.

"He is." When Sebastian answered his gaze went to the ground.

"Guys, could you give me a minute with Seb?" Michael asked to which the guys all agreed.

"Remember, you've only got about ten minutes and if you guys are late we're all running laps." John reminded them.

"Got it, this won't take long." Once the guys walked away Michael sat across from Sebastian. "Care to share why Blaine's so worried?"

"He got the crap beat out of him like you did. He was in the hospital for a couple months recovering from the beating he took."

"Did you tell him what happened to me?"

"I did, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Let me guess, telling him what happened caused Blaine to have flashbacks."

"Flashbacks to as much as he can remember about what happened to him. So he's not only dealing with that, he's worried about what could happen to me."

"I'm not going to tell you not to worry because that wouldn't be right. Trevor is a loose cannon. My family and I are still furious that he's not in jail for what he did to me. Have you told anyone what happened besides security?"

"Well Coach knows because he showed up. And I've spoken with my sister, her husband, as well as my Dad and of course Blaine."

"Good, they need to be aware of what's going on." Michael said as he grabbed his gear next to him. "We better finish this on our way to the field. Last thing we'd want is to be responsible for the guys running laps."


	75. Chapter 75

Two Steps Beyond

Part 75

Santana was sitting at her desk prioritizing everything that had been left there since she left the day before when she looked up in surprise. "What are you doing back?" She asked upon seeing Cassie standing there. "I thought you weren't going to be back till Friday."

"Amazing what long days can accomplish. I got everything I needed done out there, but that leaves a lot of work for us this week. Are you up for it?"

"Of course. What do you need me to do?"

"I hate to do this, but for starters, I need coffee. I'm still not fully awake considering my flight left at oh-god –hundred this morning and I was stuck next to a chatterbox."

"Coffee, got it. Your usual?"

"Yes please. Get something for yourself as well then meet me in my office and bring everything that's gathered there since I've been gone." Cassie then reached into her purse and pulled out her wallet to give Santana some money. By the time Santana returned she was surprised by what she saw when she entered the office. "Thank you." Cassie said as she took the cup from Santana.

"You look a bit different." Santana said as she set the pile of folders on Cassie's desk before taking a seat.

"Yea, I didn't quite look professional in yoga pants, tank top and hoodie." Cassie replied while straightening her ponytail. "Now, please tell me you weren't pulled every which way while I was gone."

"I wasn't. I was left alone for the most part so everything you left me is now filed and put away. Plus I familiarized myself with your more time consuming clients as you asked."

"Excellent. Did you keep up with everything that's going on regarding Cooper?"

"I did. I made sure I had the alerts set up on my phone for everyone you mentioned, which included Cooper. Before I forget, was his agent able to reach you in LA after his last interview?"

"He did, everything has been taken care of. And I hate to do this, but tonight might end up being a mix of business and pleasure."

"How so?" Santana asked.

"With everything that has happened recently Cooper could find himself in an interesting situation at the gala since it gets media coverage. There is no way he's going to make it into the museum without getting noticed and I'm certain his movie isn't what he's going to be asked about. Now, since this isn't a usual red carpet I need you to get in touch with Lexi and find out from her who is going to be covering the event." While Cassie spoke, Santana started inputting everything into her tablet. The last thing she wanted was to forget anything Cassie was mentioning. "Then once you're done getting that information you're going to have to get in touch with Tasha."

"So, I need to speak with Kurt."

"Basically, unless Tasha has free time but with Fashion Week starting next week she's beyond busy. Tonight's about her only time to herself till Fashion Week is over."

"What information do you need?"

"I need to know which events Cooper is going to be at as well as the events Blaine and Sebastian will be attending. From what she told me, Blaine and Sebastian will be at more events than Cooper because of scheduling issues. But she didn't have them available when I spoke with her."

"Do you mind me asking why you need Blaine and Seb's schedules?"

"When you were upstairs with the guys, the five of us spoke and Lexi asked if I'd keep an eye on Blaine and Seb."

"So Blaine and Seb know about this."

"They do. If you flip through that pile of papers I handed to you, you'll see Blaine and Sebastian's contracts."

"It's weird hearing you call him Sebastian."

"I'm trying to separate my personal relationship from him with my business one."

"Would you rather I call him Sebastian also?"

"No need, I'm pretty sure it won't last for me especially around you. Just try and call him Sebastian around the boss."

"I can do that."

Once they finished talking Cassie started to make a few calls so Santana headed back out to her desk. She thought about calling Lexi first, but decided she'd call Tasha's office first. If she was going to have to talk to Kurt she'd give herself a safety net for afterwards. "Ms. Saunders office, this is Kurt how may I help you?"

"Kurt, it's Santana. Is Ms. Saunders available as Miss Clarington has some questions about events at Fashion Week pertaining to some of her clients?" Santana could hear him sigh in frustration on the other end of the phone.

"She's in a meeting right now and can't be disturbed. You could try back later."

"Since she's in a meeting, maybe you can help me out."

"What do you need Santana?"

"I need to know which events Cooper, Blaine, and Sebastian are scheduled to attend."

"Why?"

"Miss Clarington needs this information since she represents the three of them. I mentioned I was calling for information about clients."

"Blaine and Sebastian have a publicist?"

"Yes, they do. Now, do you have that information?"

"I do. Would you like it verbally or would you like me to send it in an email?"

"An email would be preferred since I'm assuming it would have the times and locations of each event."

"It would. Should the email be sent to you or Miss Clarington?"

"To me please." Santana then proceeded to give Kurt her email address at work. "How long will it be?"

"I'm sending it to you now so you should have it soon." They proceeded to have a cordial conversation till the email appeared. After she told him she'd received it Kurt made sure it was what she needed. "Does that work for you?"

"It does, thank you Kurt. This is the complete schedule for the week, correct?"

"It is. If anything new comes up I'll see that the changes are sent to you."

"Thank you Kurt, I appreciate that."

"No thanks are necessary; I'm just doing my job like you are doing yours." Once she got off the phone with Kurt, Santana forwarded the email to Cassie before calling Lexi and getting the information for the gala that night.

When Santana called Lexi she was surprised to get Cooper on the phone. "Hey Cooper, it's Santana. Is Lexi available?"

"She's working right now and really doesn't want to be disturbed. Maybe I could help you unless it's a girly issue for tonight."

"It's not a girly issue, but it is about tonight. Cassie needs some information about who is covering the gala this evening."

"For that, I'll bother her."

"Thanks Cooper."

"No problem. Heck, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have minded being bothered about a girly issue for tonight. Are you excited?" Cooper asked as he headed up towards Lexi's office.

"I am, I'm also nervous."

"Don't be, you won't be alone." He then proceeded to ask Santana to hold on when he walked into the office. Since he didn't cover the phone Santana could hear the conversation between the two of them. She didn't try to listen, but what she did hear brought a smile to her face. They were absolutely adorable to listen to. "Here you go Santana. I'll see you tonight."

"Thank you Cooper."

"Hey Santana, what can I do for you?"

"Cassie needs to know who is covering the gala tonight."

"Alright, any specific reason why?"

"She wants to know who she'll be dealing with. She has a feeling Cooper's not going to be able to slip by when he enters."

"Got it. If you give me your email I'll send that information to you right now since I'm at my desk." Santana then proceeded to give Lexi her email. "Is there anything else you need?"

"That's all she asked for."

"Wait, did you say she wanted to know who she'd be dealing with tonight?"

"I did."

"When did she get back into town?"

"Only a couple of hours ago. She came into the office straight from the airport."

"Excellent, I was hoping she'd make it home in time."

"She made it."

"Alright, well I need to get a few things finished before Brittany gets here so she has some work to do. I'll see you this evening Santana."

"I'll see you then. Bye Lexi."

"B, where are you?" Sebastian called out once he reached the living room. He knew Blaine was there since music was filling the apartment.

"Bedroom." The instant Sebastian heard the answer he headed that way. When he reached the doorway he saw Blaine lying across their bed in a pair of sweats and nothing else. "How was practice?"

"Long. Did you get some sleep?" Sebastian asked as he emptied out his bag into the hamper.

"I did. I only got up about an hour ago. You seem to be in a good mood."

"I got some information today that helped put my mind at ease and I think it'll do the same for you." With that said Blaine sat up in bed and closed his book. "You don't have to worry about me at practice or at games."

"Why?"

"Michael has a restraining order against Trevor so he can't come near him. And the radiance is enough to keep him away from me as well during practice."

"Then how did he show up at practice that other day?"

"Michael wasn't there. He was away for his sister's wedding. So, does this bit of information help at all?"

"It does. Now I'll just be worried while you're in class." Blaine said with a smile as Sebastian lied down beside him.

"Hopefully you won't have to worry once my Dad talks with the University."

"I probably still will but I'm sure it'll help."

"Oh, you might be mad at me."

"What did you do Bas?" Blaine asked as he lied down and propped himself up on his elbow.

"I…I told Michael what happened to you, but only the bare basics."

"Okay."

"You're not upset?"

"If you shared that bit of information with everyone, I would be. But considering the same thing happened to him, no. But could you tell me why you did?"

"The guys noticed I seemed off, and then Michael asked if he could talk to me alone. One thing led to another and before I realized it I told him. He said he totally gets why you're worried. And he told me to be careful because dude is crazy."

"Lovely, at least he was honest."

"He knows this isn't something to take lightly. And before you get worried, I'm not his type."

"I wasn't, but thanks for reassuring me anyway. His loss, you're quite the catch."

"I appreciate that B. He prefers blondes and guys with a bit more muscle."

"What about your other teammate?" Blaine asked while pushing a strand of hair off of Sebastian's forehead.

"Not sure his type since he's a bit shy. But from what the other guys said I don't have to worry about him hitting on me."

"Why is that?"

"He prefers to be pursued."

"Your teammates are crazy that you all know so much about each other."

"Agreed, I know quite a bit about a bunch of the guys from playing in the summer. They're a lot like the Warblers, but crazier if that's possible."

"From what I saw, I can believe that." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed Blaine. "What was that for?"

"I just wanted to. It's been awhile since we've done nothing but kiss. I miss it."

"It's not that we haven't tried. One of our libidos usually hinders it and the other doesn't resist the temptation." Blaine said before leaning into kiss Sebastian. "Nothing stopping us from doing it now."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." When Blaine answered a smile crept to Sebastian's face. "From that look you like the idea?"

"Absolutely."

Sebastian had just straightened his tie when Blaine came walking out of the bathroom after doing his hair. "Wow." Blaine said once his eyes settled on Sebastian. "You look incredible Bas."

"Why thank you B." He replied as he put his vest on. "You look amazing as well."

"Thank you. Are you wearing cufflinks Bas?"

"I am, why?"

"It looks really nice."

"If you want there are a few more pairs in the little chest on the dresser, help yourself." Blaine walked over to their dresser and opened the chest.

"There are more than a few pairs in here Bas."

"Okay, I underestimated, but still. Wear whatever pair you want. I need to go fix my hair." It took a bit, but Blaine soon found the pair he wanted to wear, simple black onyx. When Sebastian came back out Blaine had just put them on. "Nice choice."

"Thank you." As Blaine answered Sebastian slid his arms around Blaine's waist. "What is it?"

"I'm just happy, that's all."

"Me too." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed him. "I guess we should finish getting ready, shouldn't we?"

"I'd say we're ready except for putting our jackets on."

"You're right; I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"I know you are, just relax. Basically we're going to have a fun night with our friends while being seriously dressed up. Though, I'm sure Lexi is going to take us around and introduce us to quite a few people."

"I remember her mentioning that. At least Coop will be there through it all."

"Did you see his recent interview? He handled himself really well."

"I noticed that as well. He seems to be getting more comfortable giving interviews. It's nice to see. I'm really happy for him Bas."

"I know you are B." They were still looking up at each other when the house phone rang. "I guess our ride is here."

"I think you're right." Blaine then leaned up and kissed Sebastian. "Time to go do this." Once they let go of each other they grabbed their jackets off the bed and headed on their way.

On their ride over they received a few texts. The first from Cooper, asking if they were on their way since Lexi was anxious to see them. The next from Jeff asking if they were on their way because the four of them were nervous as can be and wanted to make sure people they knew were there when they arrived. Blaine replied, and told him they were on their way but Cooper and Lexi were already there. As the car slowed Blaine took Sebastian's hand in his. "Remember, there will be lots of pictures taken when we get out."

"I know. Lexi and Cassie seemed to make a point out of reminding us of that fact."

"They just wanted us to be prepared considering everything that's happened. Now, here's the big question."

"I say we wing it. Whatever happens, happens."

"Works for me." Sebastian then leaned in for one last kiss before they had to get out as the people in front of them were just getting out of their car. When the door opened Sebastian made his way out followed by Blaine who just looked up at him. With a smiled exchanged between the two of them they started to make their way up the steps. It seemed with each step more flashes went off. "I should've brought my sunglasses."

"I was thinking the same thing." Blaine replied as they reached the entrance. As they walked through the doors, they looked at each other again upon spotting Lexi and Cooper. "She looks incredible."

"She's cleans up pretty well, doesn't she?"

"Looking good guys." Lexi said after giving them each a hug. "I see you survived the trip in."

"We did." Blaine replied. "You look amazing."

"Thank you."

"So do you Coop." Sebastian added.

"Thanks guys, but no one is looking at me tonight as long as she's around." Cooper then leaned down and kissed her. "I am more than happy to be arm candy this evening."

"I need to say this, but damn that's a lot of sparkle around your neck." Blaine said as Sebastian slid his arm around him.

"I know, but I don't get to wear it often."

"That necklace was our grandmother's." Sebastian told him. "I'm pretty sure she's got at least fifty carats around her neck right now."

"That's red carpet worthy."

"Cassie has mentioned that a few times. But she's one to talk, wait till you see her."

"She's here?" Sebastian asked.

"She is, I saw her about twenty minutes ago." The boys then watched as Lexi nudged Cooper. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Cooper asked, and by this time Blaine and Sebastian were looking where Lexi was.

"It's Tasha, so?" Sebastian said.

"I know it's her silly, it's who she's with. Did you know about this Coop?"

"No."

"Would someone please tell me who she's with?" Blaine asked.

"That's Steve, as in, my editor. I didn't even know they knew each other." Before the conversation could continue any further Tasha and Steve approached. "You look beautiful Tasha."

"Thank you, so do you." The way the two girls looked at each other Blaine, Sebastian, and Cooper had to stop themselves from laughing. "I know, I have some explaining to do. Can we do it tomorrow over lunch?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

"You're not upset, are you Lexi?" Steve asked, finally injecting himself into the conversation.

"Of course not. I just want to know why I was left in the dark since you two look pretty close when you walked in." Knowing that look on Lexi's face all too well Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand.

"We weren't sure how you were going to react." Steve told her. "It wasn't till we'd gone out a few times did we realize we knew people in common."

"I see." Lexi said with a slight giggle. "Steve, I'd like to introduce you to my brother Sebastian and his boyfriend Blaine."

"It's nice to finally meet you Sebastian. Blaine. Lexi told me you had a wonderful time in Europe."

"We did, thank you." Blaine replied. "Thank you for your help as well."

"My pleasure."

While they spoke Cassie came walking over. After greeting Blaine and Sebastian, Tasha introduced her to Steve which earned her a look that didn't go unnoticed. "What can we do for you?" Cooper asked.

"I need to borrow the two of you." She said, looking directly and Cooper and Lexi. "There are a few people that would like to speak with Lexi and once they realized you were her husband your presence was requested as well."

"I'm sorry dear, you should be enjoying yourself."

"That's quite alright; I'm rather used to it. Plus this is keeping me busy so I don't kill Hunter once he gets here."

"He mentioned you weren't too happy with him." Sebastian said.

"You could say that. I can't believe he's bringing two dates."

"He said the girls don't mind." Blaine said.

"That's because they have no respect for themselves. I swear he's only doing this to stroke his own ego."

"Does he know you're home?" Cassie shook her head in response to Blaine's question. "This should be interesting then." After Cooper and Lexi walked off with Cassie the boys looked at Tasha who looked a bit nervous.

"She's fine, relax." Sebastian told her. "You just surprised her, but in a good way."

"I know, I still should've told her before tonight considering everything that's happened. Speaking of everything, are you two going to be okay next week?" They both nodded. "Good, but know Cassie is going to be there when she can."

"That's a relief." Blaine replied. "Now, not to be rude but I see Hunter and I think it would be wise to warn him that his sister is here."

"That's a good idea." Tasha told them before they headed off. As they were crossing the room they spotted Nick and Santana.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sebastian said after giving Santana a kiss on the cheek. "You look beautiful." She'd decided to go with the dark plum gown and her hair was in soft curls. "You look good too Nick."

"Thank you. You both look great, but I should've expected such." Santana said.

"Where are Brittany and Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"They are getting something to drink." Nick replied. "Did you two survive that entrance, kind of crazy?"

"We did." As Sebastian answered Hunter came walking over along with his dates. "Beware man."

"Well hello to you too. What's going on?"

"Cassie is here." Blaine said which caused Hunter to go expressionless.

"She is?" When he asked they all could've sworn he'd shrunken in size. His normal confidence seemed to disappear upon hearing his sister was there.

"She arrived back this morning." Santana replied.

"Hunter, what's wrong?" One of his dates asked.

"Nothing."

"You are so screwed man." Sebastian said with a laugh as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "She's not happy with you."

"That's something you don't have to remind me about." While Hunter spoke, Jeff and Brittany appeared. "You look beautiful Britt."

"Thank you Hunter."

"He's right, you look stunning." Blaine told her. "You look good too Jeff."

"Thanks, but she clearly looks better." Since they were all there Hunter proceeded to make introductions. While he spoke, they could all see he was on the lookout for Cassie.

"You're okay for now, she's with Coop and Lexi." Blaine told him but soon looked up at Sebastian. "Or maybe not."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Here come the three of them." Sebastian replied.

"This makes things easier, doesn't it Lexi." Cassie said after greeting everyone.

"It does."

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"I need you and Blaine to come with me." Lexi replied.

"And Nick, I need to borrow your date for a moment. But you're welcome to come along." Cassie said and watched as they exchanged looks.

"Coop, you coming with?"

"I am."

"And Hunter, make sure you come home this evening. We have to talk." Cassie then kissed her brother on the cheek before heading off with the others.

"Seb was right, you're screwed." Jeff told him as he slid his arm around Brittany's waist.

While they crossed the room Lexi told Blaine and Sebastian that there were a few people they needed to meet. As the four of them walked away, Cassie stepped up to Santana and Nick. "You're wondering why I wanted you to come with, aren't you?" Santana nodded. "Once Lexi is done introducing the boys to a few people Cooper is going to do a brief interview."

"What about?"

"When he and Lexi arrived today he was asked about what happened at the premiere."

"I'm assuming he didn't answer."

"Correct. Though, we arranged for him to speak to the reporter in a little bit."

"Why didn't he do it then if you don't mind me asking?"

"He didn't do it then because first, he didn't want to take away from what this event is about. And secondly, he didn't want to be mid-interview when Blaine and Seb arrived. Due to the fact that Cooper wasn't around they made it in with only photos being taken. But if they were spotted together things might've gotten out of control."

"Does Blaine or Seb know he's going to do this?"

"Cooper's going to talk to them."

Once the introductions began, Blaine and Sebastian put their best manners on display. It was clear from the smile on Lexi's face she was pleased with how things were going. They were all pretty thankful that only a couple of people were aware of what happened at the premiere. As they were finishing up Lexi looked at the boys. "Thank you, I hope that wasn't too tedious."

"It wasn't that bad." Sebastian replied. "Just tell me we don't have to remember everyone."

"You don't. The main reason this happened is everyone knew you guys were here and wanted to meet our brothers."

"That one lady looked utterly confused when she realized Bas and I were together."

"I saw that too." Cooper replied. "Now, are you guys sure you don't mind me doing this interview?"

"Positive." Blaine told him. "But like always, I'd prefer my personal life to remain private."

"That I know and I respect that. It's one thing for people to want to know about me, you two are a different story." Cooper then looked over his shoulder where Cassie, Santana, and Nick were standing. "I'm ready." Once they walked over, Cooper gave Lexi a kiss on the cheek before walking off with Cassie and Santana.

"What you didn't want to watch?" Sebastian asked as he took a seat.

"I'm sure I'll hear all about it. Do you guys mind if I ask you something?" Nick asked.

"Ask away."

"What was wrong yesterday?" Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and then at Nick.

"Britt?" Blaine asked.

"Yea. She said you two stopped by the house which by the way made her very happy. But she said it looked like something was going on."

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"I am, why?"

"Come over to the house after twelve." Sebastian told him. "We'll tell you then. This isn't the place to have this conversation."

"Understood."


	76. Chapter 76

Two Steps Beyond

Part 76

By the time they were preparing to go home that evening they were all exhausted. At one point Nick got the shock of his life when his Aunt and Uncle approached them. After making all the introductions Nick and Santana walked away from the group so his Aunt and Uncle could get to know Santana. And while that was going on another gentleman who'd had a little too much to drink didn't seem to understand that Brittany had no clue who he was. Considering the situation, Jeff handled matters as well as could be expected.

While they waited for their cars they all looked over at Hunter who seemed more exhausted than the rest of them. His dates, considering their upbringing didn't behave accordingly so he had his hands full the entire evening. To say they had a few too many glasses of champagne would be an understatement. "Where are they?" Jeff asked.

"I sent them home already. I can't believe they behaved that way, it was embarrassing. And guys don't take this the wrong way, but you guys all handled yourselves well."

"No offense taken." Nick replied. "I'm pretty sure we all know what you mean."

"Do you think Cassie's going to wait till morning to talk to you?" Blaine asked.

"Nope. She might've been upset with me for bringing two dates, but their behavior took things to a whole other level."

"Well, you didn't help matters when you danced with Brittany or Santana." Sebastian told him.

"Would you have danced with either of my dates, they were both drunk? By that point I didn't care if I upset them. I would've been better off coming alone."

"I think Cassie would agree." Santana said as she leaned back against Nick. "And Seb, I have no clue how you're going to get through practice."

"Auto pilot. Did you guys have fun?"

"We did." Nick replied. "It wasn't that bad, though you could tell some of the older guests didn't like the fact that there were so many younger guests there."

"Get used to it because it's never going to change." Hunter replied. "Seriously, you guys played the games well today. No one would ever guess it was your first time at one of these things. We'll I need to go but I'll see you guys on Friday." Hunter then gave each of the girls a kiss goodbye before heading for his car.

It wasn't long after Hunter car arrived did everyone else's rides arrive. "We'll see you guys tomorrow." Nick said after he and Jeff helped the girls into the car.

"We'll see you then." Sebastian replied before he and Blaine got into their car. When Sebastian rested his head against Blaine's he felt Blaine take his hand in his. "That was a long night B."

"It was, but we survived. What did you think of that interview Cooper had to do?"

"Like we noticed earlier, he seems to get more comfortable with each one. And even though he wasn't thrilled with getting put in this situation, he's taking control of it."

"I noticed that too, and I have a feeling Cassie has a lot to do with it. I never imagined he'd be in a situation where he could stand up for me, well us in this way."

"I knew what you meant; you didn't need to clarify yourself, but thank you. The girls looked beautiful tonight, didn't they?"

"They did. Each dressed fit them perfectly and complimented their personalities. That bright pink Britt wore, was gorgeous. Who knew that color could look sophisticated?"

"My sister." Sebastian said with a laugh. "I noticed Jeff succeeded in tying his tie."

"He did. When you guys were off talking, he double checked with me that it was right. Did you see the girls faces when they saw Lexi?"

"Before or after they picked their jaws up off the ground."

"I saw that too. I don't blame them. She not only looked stunning but that necklace she wore meant business. I don't even want to think about what it was worth."

"She tries not to when she wears it otherwise she'd be paranoid the entire time."

They were so into their conversation that they didn't even know they were home till the door was opened. Walking through the lobby at that time of the morning was interesting as ever step they took seemed to echo. Once they were in the elevator Sebastian loosened his tie. "You look like you're going to crash Bas."

"That's what I plan on doing; my alarm is going to come way too early."

"You should've told Nick to wait to come over so you could take a nap."

"Don't have time, my Dad arrives today."

"Shit, that's right. Since he's in town are we changing our plans for the weekend?"

"Hell no. That's the last thing he'd want us to do. Speaking of, can you do me a favor?" As Sebastian spoke, he opened the door to their apartment.

"Of course you can."

"Would you be willing to pack my bag for the weekend if I take everything out?"

"You're kidding, right?"

"Sorry, I never…" Sebastian didn't finish as Blaine gave his hand a squeeze. "What?"

"Bas, of course I will. I thought it was something major. Packing is no biggie."

"Thank you. I had no idea when I'd have time to do it tomorrow and I know we're leaving right after practice Friday."

"Relax; I'll take care of everything. Though, you might need to make it up to me later."

"That I can do."

Blaine was just finishing up packing their bags for the weekend when the doorbell rang. He glanced over at the clock, thinking maybe it was Nick and Jeff but it was only ten. So he set down what he was holding and went to get the door. After looking out he opened the door. "Morning Mr. Smythe."

"Morning Blaine, may I come in?"

"Of course." Blaine replied while stepping aside. "Since I see you don't have a bag with you I can only assume you've already been to Cooper and Lexi's.

"I have. Their home was full of activity this morning. Is Seb here?"

"He's still at practice, please have a seat. Could I get you anything?"

"A cup of coffee would be great if that wouldn't be a hassle."

"Not at all, I'll be right back." Blaine was about to walk away when he stopped. "How do you take it?"

"The same as Seb." Blaine smiled back at Mr. Smythe before heading for the kitchen. As he told him it wasn't long and Blaine soon returned with coffee in hand. "Thank you Blaine."

"You're welcome." He replied while taking a seat. "I thought Bas said you weren't coming in till this afternoon."

"I wasn't supposed to but I couldn't wait. His Mother and I are worried as I'm sure you can understand." Blaine nodded. "When will Seb be home?"

"Shortly after noon."

"Do you boys have plans this afternoon?"

"Nick and Jeff are actually coming over, why?"

"Do you think it would be possible to call them and reschedule for later?"

"Of course. I should probably tell you, Bas and I are going away this weekend."

"I know, Lexi mentioned it. Said you guys were going out to Southampton. One last getaway before school starts."

"Basically and with everything that's happened it'll be nice to just relax."

"How are you guys handling everything?" Mr. Smythe said as he set his cup down.

"It's fine. Things have calmed down and are pretty much back to normal for us, though Cooper's still pretty busy. And he still has to talk about it."

"I heard you two have quite a week ahead of you. Not only do classes start but you've got Fashion Week which you're attending."

"Next week will be interesting. Since you're here, you'll get to see Bas play. He has a game next week."

"That'll be nice; it's been a while since I've gotten to watch him. I won't be intruding, will I?"

"Not at all." The two of them talked a bit more till Blaine excused himself so that he could call Nick and Jeff and inform them of the change of plans.

By the time Sebastian came home he was all set to collapse on the couch, but that idea changed the instant he saw his Dad and Blaine talking. "Hey killer." Sebastian said before leaning over the couch to kiss Blaine who leaned back to look up at him. "Hey Dad." He said as he walked around to give him a hug. "I wasn't expecting to see you so soon. "When did you get in?" As he asked he sat down on the couch next to Blaine.

"A few hours ago. I dropped my stuff off at Lexi's then came over here. I hadn't realized you had practice, but Blaine has more than graciously kept me company."

"That's my B." Sebastian said while wrapping an arm around him. "Care to explain why you're here already?" He asked as he and Blaine leaned back against the couch.

"I wanted you to fill me in before I head over to Columbia to meet with the Dean. I'd like to know everything that you do so I don't go into my meeting uninformed."

"I can do that."

After grabbing something to eat Sebastian began to fill his Dad in on everything that he knew and had happened. By the time he was finished he saw an all too familiar look on his Dad's face, it was almost exactly how Lexi looked when he told her. "Are you sure you're alright Seb?"

"I am. I didn't even suffer a scratch when I fell."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about. Emotionally, how are you feeling?"

"I'm more anxious than usual and I'm probably a bit more cautious than normal but besides that I'm fine. And part of the caution comes from Cassie telling Blaine and I to be more aware of our surroundings after what happened." Mr. Smythe leaned his head back before laughing slightly. "What is it?"

"The past week has been far from boring for you two."

"We'd gladly take boring back." Blaine said and Sebastian agreed with him. "Does Bas need to go with you to the meeting?"

"No, he doesn't. Speaking of, I should probably head on over. Last thing I'd want to be is late." Once Mr. Smythe stood so did Blaine and Sebastian. "If you boys are interested, Lexi invited you to dinner tonight. Just give her a call to let her know if you'll be coming."

"We can do that Dad." Sebastian then stepped closer to him and gave him a hug. "Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me."

"It would've taken an act of God to stop me from coming Seb. Hopefully, I'll see you boys tonight and I'll have good news to share." Even though Mr. Smythe told them it was unnecessary Blaine and Sebastian walked him to the door. After they closed the door behind him, Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"He loves you a lot Bas." After he spoke, Blaine leaned up and kissed Sebastian.

"I know. When did he get here?" As Sebastian spoke they headed back to the living room.

"A little after ten. I was…shit, I never finished." Blaine then took ahold of Sebastian's hand and pulled him behind him towards the bedroom.

"You know you just had to ask." Sebastian said once they walked through the door.

"Funny." Blaine then pushed him back onto the bed, just missing the clothes that still needed to be packed. "But I know it's true." He said with a wink before getting back to packing.

"Now that I'm home I can help."

"You can help; throw in a load of laundry. You're lacrosse clothes stink."

"I really should leave those in the laundry room."

"That's an excellent idea." Blaine then watched as Sebastian got up off the bed and grabbed a basket out of their closet before going to empty the hamper. "Who would've guessed you were so domestic?" Sebastian turned and gave Blaine's ass a playful smack. "It's true."

"I know, but no one else needs to know that."

When Sebastian returned to their room he spotted their bags over in the corner and Blaine was lying across their bed on his stomach while talking on the phone. Knowing Blaine couldn't see him; Sebastian carefully made his way onto the bed. Blaine glanced back at him and smiled once he felt the mattress shift beneath him. Always one to see what he can get away with Sebastian lowered himself onto Blaine's back and began to nuzzle his neck. Realizing what Sebastian was up to, Blaine wasn't going to get off the phone till absolutely necessary.

"I understand that Hunter. Of course she's furious." No sooner did Hunter's name fall from Blaine's lips did Sebastian intensify what he was doing. "One of them tried to undress you on the dance floor." Soon a soft sigh escaped Blaine's lips. "No, I'm okay Hunter."

"You're such a naughty boy, talking to Hunter while I try to seduce you." Sebastian whispered in his ear. Blaine then covered his phone slightly.

"Try harder." Never one to back down from a challenge, Blaine could feel Sebastian smirk against his skin. That simple action caused a chill to shoot through his body in anticipation of what Sebastian might do next. The next thing Blaine felt were Sebastian's hands making their way beneath him. It wasn't till his hands moved lower and one cupped him through his jeans did Blaine gasp. His attempt to cover why he'd done so caused Sebastian to chuckle for if Blaine honestly thought Hunter would buy the reason he gave he clearly underestimated him.

It took every bit of control Blaine had not to moan into the phone when Sebastian's grip got tighter. And once Blaine pressed against Sebastian's hand, he moved his lips back to Blaine's ear. "How fair do you want to take this?" Sebastian whispered before releasing his grip and undoing the button before lowered the zipper. "I'll take this as far as you'll let me."

When Blaine didn't answer Sebastian moved off to the side and rolled Blaine onto his back. Once their eyes met Sebastian slid his hands beneath Blaine's shirt while he continued to talk to Hunter. The feeling of Sebastian's hands caressing his skin had Blaine completely relaxed. So much so that he'd almost forgotten his pants were undone. "I wish I had a better idea of how to fix this. You might be better…oo…off, talking to Bas about this." Blaine lifted his head and glared at Sebastian who looked at him innocently before swirling his tongue around the tip of Blaine's exposed cock once again. "Sorry, about that, it was just a muscle spasm. I must've slept funny last night."

It took quite the bit of control for Sebastian not to laugh out loud. He honestly believed Blaine would be getting off the phone, but it didn't seem like he was going to. Blaine was being stubborn. "Are you sure you want to keep talking?" Sebastian asked softly as he sat back on his heels. Blaine just smiled up at him. "Fine, let the games begin." As soon as Sebastian finished speaking, he got up off the bed and began to undress. The entire time Blaine kept his eyes on him as he continued his conversation with Hunter. Even though he wanted to give in, he couldn't help but wonder how far Sebastian was willing to go.

Once Sebastian was standing nude before him Blaine watched as Sebastian leaned forward and tugged at Blaine's jeans. Willingly Blaine raised his hips up off the bed so Sebastian could remove his jeans. What he didn't expect was for Sebastian to take his boxers along with them. Blaine cocked his eyebrow at Sebastian as he watched his jeans get tossed onto a pile of clothes. The next thing Blaine saw was Sebastian climb onto the bed and straddle his lap. "You wouldn't." Blaine said as he muted the phone. Sebastian just looked at Blaine and smiled. "Hunter I need to go, something's come up that I need to take care of. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine quickly ended the call and tossed his phone onto the pile of clothes.

"And here I was beginning to believe you wanted Hunter to hear us."

"I can't believe you went as far as you did."

"You didn't get off the phone. I think you were curious as to how far I'd go."

"Maybe, but now that you have me like this are you going to finish what you started?"

"Nope." Sebastian then hopped up off the bed.

"Bas!"

"If you want me, you're going to need to find me." And with that Sebastian left their bedroom. Blaine was dumbstruck but quickly got up off the bed. After tossing his shirt onto the pile of clothes he went to find Sebastian.

"Bas, where are you?" Blaine called out once he reached the living room and didn't see any signs of him. "Bas." He headed towards the kitchen but found it was empty, as was the dining room and the laundry room. After checking the guest room off the kitchen he swore he heard music coming from the other side of the apartment. Blaine couldn't help but shake his head as he made his way back from whence he came. He didn't know how Sebastian could be on that side of the apartment when he saw Sebastian take off in this direction. "Come on Bas."

"Blaine."

Sebastian's voice was faint but Blaine knew he had to be close since he was now standing in the hallway that led to the other bedrooms including theirs. "Sebastian." Hoping calling out to him once more Sebastian would answer Blaine slowly made his way down the hall. The next thing Blaine heard wasn't quite the answer he was expecting, but a soft moan. When he reached one of the guest rooms he leaned against the doorframe once he spotted Sebastian on the bed. "I don't get to see you like this often." He said as he watched Sebastian stretch himself. "I could get used to this."

"B…Blaine." Hearing Sebastian's voice getting a bit ragged Blaine moved from his spot against the door and walked closer till he was next to the bed. Once their eyes met Blaine moved onto the bed and slowly moved Sebastian's hand away. When Blaine got closer Sebastian slowly sat up. "Lay down."

"Are you sure?" Sebastian nodded, so Blaine did as he was asked.

"It wouldn't be fair to have teased you with it if I wasn't willing." Of all the things they do and try, this was something they didn't do often. Noticing Blaine looked confused; Sebastian leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Blaine's lips once he straddled his lap. "What is it B?" He asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"You just…this…"

"That's because I don't get the chance often. It's not because I don't want to or I don't enjoy it." And with that said, Sebastian didn't give Blaine a chance to respond before he slowly lowered himself onto Blaine. As their soft moans filled the room Sebastian felt Blaine's hands gripping his thighs. Once Sebastian started to move Blaine's eyes locked on Sebastian's. The two of them seemed to read each other so well that not much was said between them.

The one thing that was obvious to Sebastian was it had been way too long since they'd done it this way. As one of Blaine's hands moved off of Sebastian's thighs to his cock, there was no doubt Blaine was close to the edge as they'd both gotten louder. When he felt Blaine move beneath him more Sebastian wasn't sure how much longer he'd last. But that was all taken out of his control with one strategic flick of Blaine's wrist. No sooner did Sebastian's orgasm hit him, Blaine followed right behind him. "That…that was…"

"I…I know..." Sebastian stammered out as a smile crept to his face. He was about to move but felt Blaine grab a hold of him.

"Not yet." Sebastian just nodded and stayed where he was. And if he was being honest, he was more than happy not to move. While they collected themselves Blaine slowly pushed himself into a seated position and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. Once he did that Sebastian leaned forward just enough to rest his head against Blaine's. "Bas."

"Yea B."

"We need to do that more often."

"You liked that, did you?"

"I did. Why in here?"

"I couldn't remember if we'd christened this room or not, though I know Jeff has." Blaine laughed softly, knowing Sebastian was right. Sebastian then placed a kiss on Blaine's forehead before carefully moving off of Blaine. "We should get you cleaned up."

"Same with you. Do you want to go to dinner at Coop's tonight?"

"We probably should. Shower?"

I was hoping you'd say that."


	77. Chapter 77

Two Steps Beyond

Part 77

After everything that had happened Blaine and Sebastian decided to take a chance and walked over to Cooper and Lexi's. They couldn't justify taking the subway when it was such a beautiful day out. As they walked out of their building Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand and smiled at him. Considering the relaxing afternoon they'd had they didn't care if anyone saw them. They were going to live their lives the way they had prior to everything happening.

It wasn't till they were about a block away from Lexi and Cooper's did someone spot them. Blaine's grip on Sebastian's hand tightened as they saw what could only be paparazzi creeping further out from where they'd been. "What do you want to do B?"

"Let's just keep walking. No need to make a scene." Sebastian nodded. They'd only gone a few more steps when Sebastian took his phone out of his pocket.

"Cassie?"

"Yep. Don't want to get yelled at for not keeping her in the loop."

"Good idea."

They were now only about a half block away and could see the gate to Lexi and Cooper's when they were finally approached.

"Blaine! Blaine! How do you feel about what your brother did? Is this your boyfriend? Have you been together long?"

Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and down to their hands before smiling at each other. They'd managed to walk just a few more steps when they both spotted Cassie leaning against the gate. "This should be interesting." Sebastian said which caused more questions to be thrown at them.

"What's going to be interesting?"

"Hey guys!" Cassie said right after the question was asked. "Can I help you guys?"

"We were just asking Blaine here if this was his boyfriend." One of them asked.

"Why don't you boys go into the house?"

"Come on Blaine just tell us, is this your boyfriend?"

Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other then back at Cassie. "It's up to you." She mouthed.

"Yes, this is my boyfriend."

"You two look great together!"

"Thanks!" They replied before heading towards the house. When the photogs tried to follow, Cassie stopped them at the gate.

"This is private property guys. I don't think you want the cops being called." Right at that moment Mr. Smythe came walking around the corner. Cassie took a deep breath hoping he wouldn't say anything when he reached the gate.

"Sir, how do you know the Andersons?"

Mr. Smythe looked at Cassie who tilted her head to the side. He'd seen that look before from his own daughter and knew it all too well. So without saying anything he walked passed Cassie towards the house. Once he was inside Cassie moved towards the gate and slowly closed it on the photogs. After she heard it latch she started walking back to the house while questions continued to be shouted at her.

"Someone care to tell me what is going on out there?" Mr. Smythe asked as he looked at Blaine and Sebastian who were sitting on the bench in the foyer.

"Welcome to Cooper's life Dad." Sebastian said with a smile. But when the smile wasn't returned Sebastian got up from where he was sitting. "What is it Dad?"

"I need a drink before we talk."

"Dad."

"Sebastian."

Once his Dad walked away Blaine got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "What was that about?"

"Whatever happened with the Dean, he's not happy."

After Cassie was back inside she spoke with the boys briefly before heading towards the kitchen where Cooper and Lexi were. When she walked in she could clearly see that Mr. Smythe was seriously agitated. "Guys, I'm going to get going."

"Cassie, you don't need to." Lexi said, as she could tell Cassie knew something was going on.

"I do actually. I'm meeting Hunter to go over a few things before they all head out to the house tomorrow. We're still on for dinner with Tasha tomorrow, right?"

"We are unless something changes." Lexi then gave Cassie a hug before she headed out. Blaine and Sebastian passed Cassie in the hall on their way to the kitchen. When they entered they only wanted to know when dinner was when they heard Mr. Smythe ranting to Cooper and Lexi. "Um, Dad." Lexi then motioned towards the doorway where Blaine and Sebastian stood.

"Sorry boys."

"It's okay." Sebastian said as they entered the kitchen completely and took a seat at the island. "What happened?"

"That kid belongs in a jail cell, not on the streets." He said before taking drink. "His old man is doing no one a favor by allowing this behavior to go unpunished. What he got is a slap on the wrist; I can't believe the DA signed off on it. Hate crimes are supposed to be punished and there is no doubt that this was one!" Lexi and Sebastian looked at each other. Neither could remember a time they'd seen their Dad like this.

"Mr. Smythe."

"Yes Blaine."

"Did they say how they intend to keep Bas safe?"

"They did, but…I feel they could do more." Blaine looked over at Sebastian who had a blank look on his face. "His Dad even showed up, which I didn't expect."

"Please don't tell me he tried to make excuses." Cooper said.

"Then I won't tell you what he said." With that Cooper slammed his hand against the wall.

"This is ridiculous! There has to be something that can be done. How can anyone make excuses for something like that?"

"I wish I had an answer for you Cooper, but I don't understand it either."

"Dad."

"Yes Seb."

"What did his Dad say?" As Sebastian spoke he took ahold of Blaine's hand.

"He tried to chalk it up to a momentary lapse in judgment. Said his son overreacted when he thought he was being looked at."

"That's bullshit! The guy is a fucking homophobe. I'll tell you what I told Blaine. I've never seen such hatred is someone's eyes before. And if we weren't in a room full of people he would've beaten the crap out of me for just being in the same room as him."

"Dad, Bas is right. From what Hunter told Cassie, the guy was itching for a fight. Merely being around Bas was setting him off. He was hoping Bas was going to fight back."

"Not that I'm upset you didn't, but why didn't you do anything?" Mr. Smythe asked.

"It's not that I didn't want to, but even I could see things unraveling in front of me. And I knew it would only make matters worse."

"You're telling me you bit your tongue." Cooper said.

"I did as shocking as that might be. But this guy honestly scares me. I just wanted to leave and once Hunter and I did try to leave, that's when they pushed me."

"Your coach showed up shortly after that, correct?" Lexi asked.

"He did. How are they going to stop them Dad?"

"They're going to do what they can, while I'm going to do what I can to protect you. I'm actually meeting with a friend of mine tomorrow to see what we can do. Do you think you could give me Michael's last name since I'd love to get his parents take on all this?"

"I can do that. Did you find out why they couldn't' tell me more that day I went in?"

"I did and they still won't tell you much more than they already have. The University's hands are really tied in all this."

"Dad, I know he was kicked off the lacrosse team for what happen, but why was he kicked out of school?" Lexi asked.

"The University expelled him on appropriate grounds but beyond that I really can't get into with all of you. Just know they really do want to protect you Seb, but there is only so much they can do. So if you took what I said earlier as them not caring, that's not the case." Mr. Smythe then finished his drink before looking at Lexi. "How long till dinner?"

"About an hour."

"Good, I need to go call your Mother and fill her in on everything. I think it's pretty safe to say she's not going to be happy with what I'm going to tell her."

Once Mr. Smythe was out of the room Lexi and Cooper looked at Sebastian and Blaine. "What?" Sebastian asked.

"Please tell me you're being careful and not treating this like it's no big deal."

"I am being careful. But so you all know, Blaine did confirm to those photogs that were out front that I was his boyfriend."

"Did he now?" Cooper asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I did, though they still don't know his name. And don't worry, Cassie knows and said it was up to us. What's the harm in confirming the fact that Bas is my boyfriend and not some random guy I brought with me to your premiere?"

"That actually makes sense." Cooper said before taking a sip of his wine. "And Bas, I hooked the battery back up on your car so you're good to go."

"Thank you!"

"Now, why aren't you guys taking Blaine's car?" Lexi asked.

"Jeff's driving my car and is going to be bringing Rachel and Brody with him and Britt. And before you ask why they're not riding with Nick, it's because Santana doesn't get out of work till four. So he's going to wait for her while the others head out once dance class is done."

"I caught Britt practicing the other day in the ballroom, she's really good."

"Isn't she." Sebastian said. "Brody said she actually has her first audition next week."

"She does, she's really excited about it."

While Blaine and Sebastian set the table, Cooper was about to go get Mr. Smythe when he came walking back into the kitchen. "Judging from the look on your face, you need another drink." Cooper told him.

"You could say that again."

"I take it she didn't take the news well." Lexi said as she poured her Dad another drink.

"That's an understatement. She's livid. For everything that's happened between her and Seb, she loves him. And the mere thought of something happening to him upsets her."

"One would hope."

"Lexi."

"Sorry." She said before glancing over at Cooper. "I know she's getting better and working on her issues, but…"

"You're still overly protective of Seb, I get it. I'm sure you're always going to be that way considering everything that's happened. Trust me though, she's making progress."

"We know. My Mom said they actually had a pleasant conversation." Cooper said.

"How is your Mom?"

"She's doing better. She said the best thing to come out of all this is my Dad dusted off his cooking skills."

"Your Dad can cook?"

"He can. He's actually really good. I think that's where Blaine gets it from. But because of his work schedule my Mom started to do all the cooking."

"And we're missing out." Blaine said as he and Sebastian walked back into the kitchen. "He's going to need to cook next time we're home."

"I told him the same thing. He said that could be arranged."

"Your Mother says hi."

"Tell her hello next time you talk to her." Sebastian said. "How is she?"

"Worried about you and Blaine."

"How thoughtful."

"Seb."

"Dad, do you really expect me to be honestly affected by the thought of my Mother being worried?"

"She loves you Seb."

"I know, she just has an interesting way of showing it." Knowing that continuing this part of the conversation would be pointless both Sebastian and his Dad dropped it. The last thing Mr. Smythe need at this time was to get into an argument with Sebastian.

Throughout dinner, Sebastian caught his Dad up with everything that had been going on recently outside of what he already knew. "I'm surprised that none of you boys are singing."

"We still might, but not now." Sebastian replied. "And it's not as though we don't sing when we get together, because we do. We'd all rather get acclimated to school."

"That's a decision I fully support. Now, I need to ask you boys a question." Blaine and Sebastian nodded. "Are you considering coming home for Thanksgiving?"

"We've actually already decided that we're not going to." Blaine replied. "But we are coming home for a week at Christmas."

"Any specific reason?" Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other.

"We're going to the Caymans for Thanksgiving." Sebastian replied. "We were going to go this summer since Blaine's now certified to dive, but time got away from us."

"I take it you guys are going as well." Mr. Smythe said while turning his attention towards Lexi and Cooper.

"We are." Lexi replied. "But we're not going to be there the whole time since Cooper has another movie coming out that he's going to have to promote."

"Alright. Will you be coming home for Christmas with the boys?"

"We are actually." Cooper said.

"So you know Dad, we're leaving shortly after Christmas. We, meaning the guys as well as Blaine and myself want to spend New Years' Eve here in the city."

"Will you be home in time for the Dalton Christmas show?"

"That's part of the reason we're going home. We told the rest of the guys we would be there."

"Nice to know your parents were a priority for both of you." Mr. Smythe said with a laugh.

"Funny. But it's easier for our parents to visit than all of our friends to come and see us. Everyone will get to see us, promise."

"Fair enough. I take it all of your friends are going home for Christmas."

"They are." Blaine replied.

"I should warn Mom and Dad." Cooper replied. "Because you know you'll all end up at the house at one point." Blaine looked at Cooper and rolled his eyes. "You know it's true, so don't even try to deny it."

"I wasn't denying it; you didn't need to point out the obvious. And it's not like you guys aren't going to be in town as well."

"Speaking of Christmas, don't go overboard in regards to the kids." Lexi said while looking at Blaine and Sebastian. "They won't even be one yet."

"Scrooge." Sebastian said.

"Grinch." Lexi replied.

"Yes, I am, but I'm the Grinch at the end of the movie." The smile on Sebastian's face as he spoke brought laughter to the room.

"I know after last time we got together it was bad, but it would be nice for all of us to get together over the holidays. There shouldn't be a reason we all can't get together." Mr. Smythe knew he could've said more, but he knew everyone at the table knew what he meant. "What do you think?"

"It's possible." Sebastian replied.

"That's all I ask for Seb."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian were ready to head home that night Lexi walked them out to the garage. "What can we do for you sis since it's clear you obviously want to talk to us with no one around?"

"Bas is right, it's pretty obvious."

"I just want to remind you two to be careful this weekend."

"Why wouldn't we be?" Sebastian asked.

"I know you're both comfortable with the way Cooper's been handling things. But I can't help but feel people are going to be looking for you guys tomorrow because the movie comes out."

"We know." Blaine told her. "And we'll keep an eye out when we go to see it."

"You're seeing it again?"

"Yes, everyone wants to go see it and since the girls are going to be with we're going as well." Sebastian replied. "We honestly enjoyed it."

"Me too." Lexi said with a big smile.

"No, not you. We couldn't tell you enjoyed it." Sebastian mocked with earned him a playful jab in the arm. "Careful, I have to practice tomorrow. I'm a highly skilled athlete." Lexi rolled her eyes when he spoke. "Come on, you know I'm good."

"Yea, I do. Fair warning, I'm going to try and go to your game."

"I figured as much. So is Dad and just about everyone else."

"Don't worry Blaine; we won't cramp your style."

"Thanks. I just wish I didn't have to leave early."

"Well, let's hope for a quick game then." Lexi then gave them each a hug and a kiss. "Will you guys be coming home during the day Monday or Monday night?"

"We're not quite sure yet, but I'll let you know." Sebastian told her. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"Not much, Coop wants to veg but he's supposed to stay in the city."

"So that's why you're not coming with us." Blaine said.

"Exactly. Have fun this weekend!"

"We will."

"I don't doubt that one bit." Lexi then stepped away from the door of the garage once Sebastian and Blaine were in the car.

"You did remember the parking pass I got from Walter, right?" Sebastian replied by pulling it out of his pocket.

"Top down?"

"Sure, why not." With that said, they unlatched the top before lowering it. Once it was down Sebastian pulled out of the garage and was soon through the gate. Even though it was a short drive, Blaine could tell he was happy to be behind the wheel of his car. "You're going to enjoy the drive out there tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Absolutely. It's one of the reasons I want to leave right after practice, less traffic."

"If you want I can be waiting for you so you don't even have to come inside."

"Whatever you want to do is fine with me B."

"Is Hunter leaving right after practice?"

"He is and I don't remember if I told you or not but a few of his teammates are going to be there."

"You did mention it, as did Hunter but they're not coming out till Saturday morning."

"Did you ever finish your conversation with Hunter?"

"No, we're going to talk tomorrow. He really hates how upset Cassie is with him."

"She probably wouldn't have been as upset if those girls didn't act the way they did. And I'm just as surprised as Hunter was considering they grew up in this atmosphere. I know you mentioned the one that tried to undress him on the dance floor but did you see what the other one tried?"

"No, what?"

"When you were dancing with Santana, Hunter came back from dancing with Britt."

"I remember that."

"Well, the one girl wasn't happy and basically wanted Hunter's attention focused on her."

"Alright, and."

"She tried to give him a handjob in front of the rest of us. She seemed oblivious to her surroundings. Hunter freaked."

"For good reason."

"Exactly. That was his breaking point for sending them home. He couldn't take it anymore."

"That explains why when Santana and I came back he was slamming back that glass of champagne."

"Yep and why the rest of us were in a bit of shock. And you know it takes a lot to shock us."


	78. Chapter 78

Two Steps Beyond

Part 78

While Sebastian was at practice Friday morning, Blaine couldn't help feel a bit anxious. He honestly needed this weekend away from everything. He'd just brought his and Sebastian's bags from their room when the doorbell rang. When he reached the door, it was exactly who he was expecting. "Hey Jeff!"

"Hey! Thanks again for letting me borrow your car."

"Like I said before, it's no big deal. It was a good excuse for Bas to take his car out."

"Can't say I blame him. You guys are going to get to enjoy a beautiful drive with the top down. It's gorgeous out."

"I noticed that when I went for a run this morning. Nice to know it still is."

"I need to ask you something Blaine."

"What?"

"You and Seb looked pretty happy yesterday, yet from what Britt told Nick and I the other day something is obviously going on."

"Something is going on, but how did you know we were happy yesterday?"

"Britt saw a clip of you two online in which you confirmed Seb was your boyfriend."

"We were happy, hell we are happy it's just…there's some stuff going on."

"Anything we can do?"

"Right now, there isn't anything but if there is we'll let you know. Right now, Hunter is the only one really capable of doing anything."

"So whatever it is, it has to do with Seb."

"It does."

"Then why did you look sick the other day." Blaine looked down at the floor before looking back at Jeff.

"Why don't we go and sit down. I think it's time I let you in on something that not many people know about."

"Um, before we do that you should know Nick is on his way over. So, if you want to wait…"

"Actually, Nick should know too. Once you know other things that have happened will fall into place and you'll have a better understanding of things."

It was about ten minutes later when Nick showed up at the apartment. After Blaine let him in, they headed for the living room where Jeff was sitting. "What's going on guys?" Blaine took a deep breath before looking at Nick again.

"I need to tell you and Jeff something."

"Is everything okay?"

"As okay as it can be, but I'll tell you more about that later. Actually, we'll tell you once we reach Southampton."

"That must mean it involves Seb."

"It does. But you two need to know something so I'll just start there."

"You know you can tell us anything Blaine." Jeff said as he leaned forward.

"I know that and that's why I'm doing this. You just need to keep this to yourselves, Brittany and Santana can't know, and I'm not quite ready for the rest of the guys to know. Only a few people know what I'm going to tell you guys."

"Is Seb one of them?" Nick asked to which Blaine nodded. "You have our word Blaine, we won't tell anyone what you're about to tell us."

When Blaine finally finished telling Nick and Jeff everything that had happened to him prior to arriving at Dalton they just looked at him before they both got up from where they were sitting and wrapped their arms around him. "We…had no idea." Jeff said while trying to maintain his composure though he was doing a poor job of it.

"Jeff's right, all we knew was something happened that sort of forced you to come to Dalton."

"The only one that knew why I was there was Wes and he was essentially sworn to secrecy."

"That explains why he looked out for you the way he did." Jeff said. "Is there a reason you don't want people to know?"

"Besides that fact that it's embarrassing."

"Blaine, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about. The guys that did that to you are the ones that should be embarrassed." Nick said to him.

"Thanks."

"Nick's right, you didn't do anything wrong. No one deserves something like that to happen to them." Jeff said. "But now, Cooper's reaction makes a bit more sense. Not that him standing up for you didn't make sense before it's just…"

"How strongly he reacted." Blaine said.

"Yes, makes sense now even more. And we know he didn't ask to be put in this position, but he's really handling it well."

"Bas and I think the same thing. Who would've ever thought my brother would be such a spokesman for equality."

"He really loves you Blaine." Nick said.

"That I know." The three of them were still talking when Blaine's phone went off. "Well, we need to end this conversation for now. Bas is only a couple of blocks away."

"Alright." Jeff said as they all got up off the couch. "I'll give you a call when we're on our way out."

"Sounds good." When they reached the door, Nick grabbed one of the bags so that Blaine didn't have to carry both. They had all just walked outside when Sebastian pulled up out front. "Hey babe!" Blaine said with a smile as he looked at Sebastian who looked incredible.

"Hey killer! Ready to go?"

"Absolutely." Blaine replied while putting on his sunglasses.

"Guys, we are standing here." Nick said as he and Jeff watched the two of them

"I know." Sebastian replied while popping the trunk. "Are you guys ready to go?"

"We are." Jeff said as he and Nick put their bags into the trunk while Blaine got into the passenger's seat. After closing the trunk they walk over to the passenger door. "Now, don't have too much fun before we get there." Sebastian scoffed before smiling at Blaine and then bringing his attention to Nick and Jeff.

"All depends on your definition of fun." Even with his sunglasses on they could see Sebastian wiggle his eyebrows.

"Alright, just make sure you're done before we arrive if the fun isn't family friendly." Nick said with a smile.

"That we can do." Blaine said. "We'll see you guys this evening."

"We'll see you then." They then stepped back onto the sidewalk so they could pull out. Once they were headed down the street Jeff looked at Nick.

"I'd do anything to keep those smiles on their faces all the time." Jeff said as they headed towards the garage to get Blaine's car.

"Me too. I hate that they have to deal with ignorant assholes all the time."

"You think they put up with more than we know about, don't you?"

"And you don't. They hate that we get dragged into stuff already. Hell, think about how they acted when they first got together. All they could do was constantly apologize to us for getting us stuck in the middle of their crap with Kurt." Nick said.

"I know, even though we all jumped into it and baited Kurt on the fact that they were happy together. Just think, we used to think Kurt was perfect for Blaine. We couldn't have been more wrong."

"No kidding. At least we weren't blind to what was happening between Blaine and Seb even when Blaine was with Kurt. They've been attracted to each other from the first moment they saw each other."

"As sad as this sounds, I'm sure they'd rather deal with Kurt again than with people who are just too close-minded to accept that they're happy together. Why can't people just let others live their lives as they choose?"

"I don't know man, I don't know."

The drive to Southampton was exactly what the both of them needed. It was a beautiful day and since they left at an unusual time the roads were relatively clear. There is something to be said for driving down the highway with the top down on a beautiful day. Blaine and Sebastian felt carefree in that moment as Sebastian drove and they sang along to their music. When they finally arrived at the Clarington home, Hunter's car was parked out front.

As they were getting their bags from the trunk Hunter came walking out the door. "I expect those smiles to remain on your faces all weekend." He said once he was closer.

"I think that can be arranged." Blaine said. "You look to be in a good mood."

"That's because I'm in one. The weather is supposed to be like this all weekend."

"That's definitely a good reason to be in the good mood. Judging from the way you're dressed you want to take the boat out." Sebastian said.

"Aren't you the observant one?"

"What can I say?" Sebastian replied as they all headed into the house.

"Are you guys going to join me?"

"Sounds great." Blaine replied. "Just let us change."

"I'll be waiting out on the pier." When Blaine and Sebastian walked out onto the pier Hunter was on his phone. "Ready to go?"

"We are, though it looked like you were busy." Sebastian said.

"No, I just sent a text to Nick and Jeff to tell them if we weren't back when they arrived to just make themselves comfortable out back. And they're going to get ahold of Thad and Beat since I don't have their numbers in my phone."

"That would be Jeff because Nick won't be arriving till this evening since Santana's at work."

"She won't be that late. I already spoke with Cass and she's letting Santana leave early since it's quiet today. And she knows it's her last weekend with Nick before she goes to school."

"That's nice of her." Blaine said as they got on the boat.

"What can I say; my sister is a romantic at heart which is why she got pissed at me for the dual dates."

"So you two talked about it?"

"We did and I get where she was coming from. She also apologized for getting so pissy with me, though I don't really blame her."

"Is she coming out this weekend?" Sebastian asked.

"No, she actually has plans for this weekend with some guy. I can't remember his name but for some strange reason he looked oddly familiar if that makes sense."

"So you've met him." Blaine said.

"I have, last night when he brought her home from their date."

"Beat will be crushed." Sebastian said as they pulled out.

"He'll survive." Hunter said. "They came to the realization that nothing can happen, but they're friends."

"What can you tell us about this guy?" Blaine asked.

"He's a banker on Wall St., really successful and he graduated from Fordham."

"You got all that from a brief meeting?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I asked Cass about it over breakfast this morning. Oh, and the guy is a total gentleman."

"I hope so; otherwise Lexi and Tasha would kick his ass."

"Tasha actually introduced them so they have her blessing. And Lexi and Cooper are going to meet him this weekend."

"Dun, dun, dunnnnnn. That'll either be a blessing or the kiss of death."

"I told her the same thing."

By the time they returned, they had quite the welcoming party waiting for them on the back deck. They were still docking when Brittany came running down the pier followed by Rachel. "Hunter, can you take us out?" Brittany asked.

"How about after dinner we go out?" Hunter cocked his head to the side after he spoke and waited for Brittany to answer.

"Okay, but only if let me drive at one point."

"I can do that if you let me or Jeff be right next to you when you do."

"Deal. Is there something I can do for you Rachel?"

"I just came down in case you were willing to take us out now. But I'm fine with waiting till after dinner. Oh, you should know your sister is here." As soon as Rachel finished, Hunter looked at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Would you be willing to finish tying up while I go and find out what she's doing here since she wasn't supposed to be coming?"

"Got it! Blaine replied and no sooner did Hunter take-off up the pier. "Rach, is she alone?"

"No, she's with some guy. He's pretty cute too, isn't he Britt?"

"Yep."

"Since Hunter's heading up to the house why don't you two head back and take your stuff inside." Sebastian said as he and Blaine finished up.

"Okay Sebby!"

Once the girls were gone Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other. "Was it just me or did Hunter look seriously confused?" Blaine asked as they gathered their stuff.

"Seriously confused, but I don't blame him since she said she wouldn't be coming out here. And didn't she say she had dinner plans tonight with Lexi?"

"She did, maybe they're all going out together?"

"Good point. Why don't we head up and find out for ourselves what's going on?"

"Excellent idea Bas."

When they reached the deck everyone was coming back outside. "Hey guys!" Brody said as he sat back down. "Have fun?"

"We did. How was your day?" Blaine said as he and Sebastian sat down as well.

"Long. I'm looking forward to a weekend of just relaxing."

"Remember we're going to the movies tonight." Rachel said as she and Brittany came walking outside.

"I know." Brody replied as he pulled Rachel onto his lap. "I meant a weekend of no dance classes, I'm exhausted. How do you have so much energy Britt?"

"I don't know, people ask me that all the time." Brittany replied as she sat down next to Jeff.

"Can I get anyone anything, I'm going to go inside and get something to drink?" Blaine asked as he got up.

"Surprise me." Sebastian replied while the rest of them declined since they all had drinks already.

When Blaine walked into the kitchen he saw Hunter and the disappearing bodies of who could only be Cassie and the mystery man. "That was quick." Blaine said as he grabbed the pitcher of tea out of the refrigerator.

"Yea, they need to get back to the city."

"So, does he have a name?"

"Donovan." Blaine looked at Hunter before pouring a glass for him and Sebastian. "What?"

"Do you know the guy's last name?"

"I didn't ask, why?"

"Nevermind, it was a crazy idea. Have you heard from anyone else?"

"Thad and Beat are almost here as are Nick and Santana since Cass let her go after lunch. Oh, and Dave should be here before dinner and he's bringing someone."

"He is now?"

"Yes."

"Is Thad bringing Gretchen?"

"I don't know. And the rest of the guys will be here tomorrow around ten."

It wasn't long after Blaine and Hunter headed outside did everyone else arrive. When Dave came walking outside most of the girls all leapt up from their spots and passed him once they spotted Quinn. "He works fast." Nick said as he leaned over to Blaine.

"Maybe, it's still early. He could've just brought her since he knew Britt, Santana, and Rachel were going to be here."

"True. But you never know."

"I think it's safe to say the rest of the girls are happy the guys are all starting to date."

"Right, they love the attention, don't let them fool you."

"How are you doing?" Blaine asked as he turned slightly to face Nick as he leaned against Sebastian.

"I'm surviving. I can tell you neither of us are looking forward to Monday when her and Beat leave. But between her work schedule and weekends we'll see each other more than we did at the start. That reminds me, can we crash with you and Seb one weekend in October?"

"Any particular reason why?" Sebastian asked.

"Jeff wants privacy the weekend of their anniversary."

"For that, you and Santana are more than welcome to stay with us."

"I appreciate that."

"Don't worry about it; it's not a big deal." Blaine told him. "Just let us know which weekend it'll be and we'll make sure the guest room is all set for you guys."

"Still, I appreciate it, as will Jeff."

"Speaking of Jeff, where is he?" Sebastian asked.

"I saw him walk off with Hunter. They were talking about something." Blaine said just as the girls all came walking over. "Good to see you Quinn."

"Good to see you too. Hey guys! You all looked a bit surprised when you saw me."

"That's because we were." Nick said. "Dave didn't mention he was bringing anyone with him."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Nick; we're just getting to know each other right now. And what better way to do that than around people we both know."

"That's smart." Sebastian replied. "I wouldn't expect less from either of you."

"Thank you Seb. Now, are you two coming with tonight?"

"We are." Blaine replied. "He's with Hunter Britt." He told her after seeing her looking around.

"If you want, you can sit with us?" Sebastian said and soon Brittany was sitting next to him, leaning on his shoulder.

"You three look cute." Rachel said before snapping a picture of the three of them. "Where's Thad?"

"He and Gretchen were heading towards the pier last I knew." Nick replied as Santana sat down.

"Do you know when we're leaving Nicky?"

"I think we're going to the ten o'clock show, right guys?"

"Correct." Blaine replied.

They'd all gotten so into their numerous conversations that they didn't even notice when Jeff and Hunter returned. "Do you guys mind if I steal Blaine, Seb, and Nick away?" Jeff asked.

"Only if you promise to return them soon." Santana said.

"I promise. We won't be long since Hunter and the rest of the guys are going to start dinner."

"They're cooking?" Rachel asked.

"They are, all you ladies need to do is sit back and relax." Once the three of them got up, they followed Jeff into the house and down the hall to an office where he closed the door behind them. "I think it's time we finish our talk from earlier."

"Now?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, now Blaine. Did you fill Seb in?"

"He did." Sebastian replied. "I guess you now want to know everything else."

"We do." Seeing Jeff like this was something none of them ever could get used to since he was probably one of the most laid back of the bunch. So with that said, Blaine and Sebastian started to fill Nick and Jeff in on everything else that had recently happened.

"So?" Sebastian asked after looking over at Nick and Jeff who looked shocked.

"I now understand why Hunter is the only one really in a position to help now." Jeff said.

"Are you sure you're okay Seb?" Nick asked.

"Besides being a bit paranoid at times, yea."

"This conversation follows the same lines as our previous one guys, not a word."

"Don't worry, we won't say anything. Britt would freak knowing any of this." Jeff said.

"While Santana would go after whoever it is, though that would be entertaining." Nick added.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd be all for letting her go after him, but this guy scares me guys and I don't scare easily." Sebastian told them.

"I know we've said this before, but if you guys need anything." Jeff said.

"We know and we truly appreciate that." Blaine said. "And as much as Bas and I hate getting you guys involved in stuff that's not really your problem. We know we can't shut you guys out of what's going on. It wouldn't be fair to you guys to think everything is fine."

"It means a lot to us that you can be honest with us. You've got to know the rest of the guys care about you guys as much as we do."

"We know that." Sebastian said. "It's just…it's hard to open up about things like this since most people don't understand. I was shocked when B said he told you two what happened to him."

"So were we." Nick said. "Jeff and I talked about it after you guys left and we know it couldn't have been easy for you Blaine. We meant what we said; you have nothing to be embarrassed about." As Nick spoke Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine and pulled him against him. There was something reassuring about letting Nick and Jeff know what was going on. "What happened to you doesn't change the way we see you."

"As silly as this might sound, that means a lot to me."

"It's not silly." Jeff said. "You don't want to be seen as a victim and we don't see you as such. You're still the same Blaine Anderson to us you were before you told us what happened."


	79. Chapter 79

Two Steps Beyond

Part 79

When the four of them finally emerged from the office everyone was already eating. "I was beginning to think you didn't want to see me." Wes said with a smile as they walked into the kitchen. After they all greeted Wes and Hailey, they went about fixing their plates.

"Something is clearly going on with them." Santana said quietly to no one in particular.

"Leave them be on this one." Hunter said almost quieter than Santana's original statement. Santana looked at him, but there was something about the look in his eyes that Santana realized it must be really important.

"Alright, I will."

"Good, if they want you to know, they'll tell you."

The four of them were still eating while everyone else started to clean up. "Hunter, are we still able to go out on the boat?" Brittany asked.

"Yea, just let me grab a sweatshirt it tends to get a bit chilly at night." Even though Hunter didn't say anything to them, the girls all headed upstairs to grab sweatshirts as well. "Are you guys going to come with?"

"B and I are going to hang back here." Sebastian replied.

"Nick and I are going to go." Jeff said.

"Alright, no need to rush. We've got plenty of time. The theater isn't that far away." After Hunter headed upstairs the rest of the guys surround the four.

"Is everything okay guys?" Dave asked.

"It's just been a long week or so." Blaine replied before taking another bite.

"If that's what you want us to believe, fine. But know we're here when you guys want to talk." Thad said. "Because none of you are fooling us. We know something is up. We've seen that look on your faces before." Blaine, Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff all just looked at each other.

"Fine, I've got a first class homophobe wanting to beat the crap out of me for something that isn't my fault." Sebastian blurted out before dumping what was left of his food in the trash and heading outside.

"Blaine." Dave said quietly. "We…"

"I know, you guys didn't know. Relax, he'll be fine. He just hates what's going on." Blaine then walked away from the island and headed outside to find Sebastian.

"I feel like an ass." Thad said.

"Like Blaine said, you guys had no idea." Nick said. "We just found out about it. And we only knew something was going on because of something Britt saw a couple of days ago."

"I don't think they planned on really telling anyone. As Blaine said, just give them some time." Jeff added. "Everything that's going on is a lot to process."

When Blaine got outside Sebastian was leaning against the deck railing. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around him. "You okay?"

"Yea. I really should go back in."

"Why?"

"The guys didn't deserve that."

"They know and they understand." As Blaine spoke Sebastian turned in his arms so he could now see him. "So don't worry about it. I'm pretty sure Nick and Jeff are filling them in on the basics of what is going on."

"They shouldn't have to, because I never should've reacted that way."

"Bas, you can't be upset with yourself for how you reacted. You were put in a situation that you have no control over. It's frustrating."

"Damn right it is! It would probably make more sense if I'd actually done something to deserve what he's doing. Nevermind, according to him I have done something, I'm gay."

"Bas, you know as well as I do that doesn't mean you deserve it. He's got serious issues that go beyond being a homophobe. He's pissed that he got expelled."

"Excuse me guys." Blaine and Sebastian's attention turned to the sound of Wes's voice.

"What can we do for you?" Blaine asked.

"You know, this can wait. You two were obviously in the…"

"Relax Wes, you weren't interrupting." Sebastian said. "So, what is it?"

"First, Thad feels horrible he didn't mean to push."

"He didn't, I'm just frustrated."

"That's what Jeff and Nick told him and I think it might've worked. Now, I don't know how…"

"Bas knows everything Wes, so talk freely." Blaine said.

"Okay." Wes said before taking a deep breath. "I happened to hear the tail end of your conversation and heard you say the guy got expelled."

"He did, why?" Sebastian said.

"Is this Trevor Jackson you're talking about?" The looks of surprise on Blaine and Sebastian's faces were all the answer Wes needed. "You need to be careful Seb, seriously careful."

"How do you…" Sebastian couldn't even finish his thought because he was confused that Wes seemed to know what was going on.

"My roommate last year was on the lacrosse team. News of what he did spread like fire through all the other Ivy League lacrosse teams."

"No one was supposed to know."

"Something like that doesn't stay quiet Seb. Your teammate, Michael, I think that's what his name is." Sebastian nodded. "Well, he's a really well liked guy so everyone heard about it."

"What do you know about Trevor because we're not being told much?" Blaine said.

"Well, he was a decent lacrosse player but he had a horrible attitude. The slightest of things would piss him off and he was a penalty magnet. That behavior carried on off the field as well. From what I've heard most people are surprised he even got into Columbia because of his behavior. He's not really Ivy League material."

"So, people think his Dad pulled strings." Sebastian said.

"Everyone's certain of that. A couple of the guys I go to school with went to high school with him and let's just say he wasn't a model student."

"Can I ask how you know all this besides just hearing about it last year?" Blaine said.

"Well, after Hailey and I headed back to Cambridge we met up with the rest of our friends. And sometime during conversation I mentioned that two of my friends were playing lacrosse this year. One at Columbia and the other at Fordham."

"I take it your former roommate was there." Sebastian said to which Wes nodded.

"Once I said one of you was playing at Columbia, Scott filled me in on everything. The instant I heard Michael was beaten up because he was gay I felt sick. But then I was told Trevor had been expelled and was no longer there. I'm so sorry guys; I should've called and told you as soon as I found out."

"It's okay. You had no clue this guy was holding a vendetta." Blaine said. "He's not even supposed to be on campus."

"That's the thing, from what I found out this guy is constantly looking to fight."

"I noticed that when he showed up during orientation." Sebastian told him. "He got pissed because I was walking away from the situation."

"Was he alone Seb?"

"No, he had a few friends with him."

"Please tell me you told people other than Blaine about this."

"I have. I've spoken with campus security, as well as told my Dad, Lexi, and Cooper. And well, you know Nick and Jeff know."

"Good."

"Wes, you're starting to scare me." Blaine said as he tightened his hold on Sebastian.

"I don't mean to Blaine I just want to make sure you and Seb know this guy isn't to be taken lightly. Regardless of his father's beliefs, he'll do everything in his power to protect his son."

"Which is messed up consider what he campaigns for." Sebastian said.

"Exactly, that is why those that know are so angry that this was covered up. I now people think shit like this only happens in the movies, but their wrong. People with money and power have a ton of pull. The fact that the DA signed off on this deal is ridiculous, we all know he belongs in jail."

"We do know that." Just then everyone started to come outside since Hunter had promised the girls and a few of the guys a ride on the boat before they went to the movies. "Do us a favor; don't mention any of this to the girls."

"I can do that, I take it you're going to fill the rest of the guys in this weekend."

"I will. God forbid something does happen I don't want them blindsided."

"Bas."

"I know B." Sebastian then leaned down and placed a kiss on top of Blaine's head. "But we can't ignore the fact that something could happen."

"Just so you know, Hailey knows what happened to Michael since she was with me when Scott and I spoke."

"Alright, let her know not to say anything."

"I'll be sure to do that."

"Wes, you coming?" Jeff asked.

"Yea, I'll be right there. I take it you two aren't coming."

"No, we went out earlier today."

"Okay."

Once Wes headed down the steps Blaine and Sebastian sat down. "Are you sure you want to tell the guys?" Blaine asked as he leaned against Sebastian.

"I basically have already when I blurted out what I did. I might as well give them the whole story."

"You know they're going to get super protective."

"I know and I appreciate that, but there really isn't anything they can do. And before you say it, there isn't much Hunter can do either. We only have two classes together."

"Almost makes one want to go back to Dalton."

"Almost, though he's really the only person to give me issues. We both know we'll hear shit, but it rarely goes passed the usually uncreative slurs."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to worry Bas."

"And I'm going to worry about you. We just can't let our worry takeover. Since the guys all now know, how about no more talk about it this weekend?"

"That sounds like a great idea. What would you like to do since everyone else is out on the boat?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Blaine went to get up but Sebastian held him tight. "Honestly, right now I just want to hold you B."

"Am I hearing you correctly, you're saying no to an opportunity to have sex?"

"Yes, you are. And I know it's probably the only chance we'll have where we don't have to be super quiet, but yes, I'm saying no."

"Cuddling sounds great, but can we take it to one of the loungers?"

"Certainly."

By the time the others returned they found Blaine and Sebastian on one of the double loungers sound asleep in each other's arms. "Who wants to wake them?" Brody asked.

"I can tell you're new to this, but it's who is going to wake up Seb so he can wake Blaine." Dave said.

"Why?"

"Blaine's crabby when you wake him." Thad replied.

"You're telling me you guys are afraid to wake Blaine." Santana said.

"Yes." The unanimous response caused all of the girls to laugh. Santana turned in Nick's arms and he just nodded.

"It can't be that bad."

"It is, trust us." Nick said. "Sweet Blaine is crabby when woken."

"Fine, then someone needs to wake Seb because we need to get going soon."

"I'll do it." Brittany said before turning to give Jeff a kiss. She then walked over to the lounger and sat down next to Sebastian and began to rub his back. "Sebby…Sebby. It's time to get up. Sebby."

"God she's adorable." Beat said to which Jeff just smiled. They all then watched as she leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the cheek.

"Come on Sebby. You can dream about Blaine later." The next thing they all saw was Sebastian turn and wrap Brittany up in his arms and pull her down between him and Blaine. "Sebby!"

"What, you don't want to cuddle with me and Blaine?"

"Later. Right now I want to go see Cooper."

"B's going to be crushed. Do you want to help me wake him?"

"The guys say Blaine is crabby when you wake him."

"Do you want to know the secret of how to wake him?" Brittany nodded. "Then do what I tell you." Sebastian then leaned close and whispered into Brittany's ear.

"That's it?"

"That's all you need to do, but you need to be gentle." Sebastian then let go of her and pushed himself into an upright position while the others all watched Brittany attempt to wake Blaine. It only took a few minutes before Blaine stretched and rolled onto his back. They all watched as he sat up and smiled at Brittany.

"How the hell did she do that?" Thad asked remembering how hard it was to wake Blaine during his first stint at Dalton.

"She listened to Seb." Santana said. "And he obviously knows what to do."

When the movie finally ended and they'd made their way out into the parking lot all their eyes kept going to Blaine. The smile on his face wasn't only from the movie; it was from the fact that he was incredibly proud of Cooper. "Did you guys enjoy it?" Sebastian asked as he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze. With the girls all talking at once the guys started to laugh.

"You were right, it was good." Nick said.

"Yep, Cooper really owned the scenes he was in." Jeff said. "That is saying a lot considering who his screen partners were."

"Jeff's right, Coop was good." Thad said. "I can safely say I can't wait to see his next movie."

"Us either." Blaine said. "It's more our speed."

"Please tell us that means it's not a chick flick." Beat said.

"That's exactly what it means." Sebastian replied.

"Guys, it wasn't that much of a chick flick." Quinn chimed in. "It was a healthy balance of comedy and romance. But I have to say, Seb, your sister is a lucky woman." All the girls agreed with Quinn's assessment while the guys all looked at Blaine who shook his head.

"I will pass that on to her. I'm pretty sure she'll agree."

"You should've been here for Dave's birthday." Rachel said.

"And why is that?"

"Cooper was shirtless almost the entire weekend." Brittany said.

"Uh, I know it was just mentioned, but Cooper is a married man, happily married." Sebastian said as Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"We know, but that doesn't mean we can't look." Santana said.

"Fine, but that doesn't mean B and I need to hear it."

"Seb's got a point ladies."

"Thank you Hunter."

"No problem guys."

When they got back to the Clarington home, they all headed out to the back deck where the guys quickly started a fire in the pit. As they all get settled around Blaine walked away from the group when his phone went off. Considering it was almost midnight, Sebastian couldn't help but be a bit curious as to who it was. When Blaine finally returned he immediately curled up next to Sebastian. "Everything okay B?"

"Yea, I only left because it's a bit loud over here."

"Who was it?"

"Tina. She and the girls just came back from seeing Coop's movie and they wanted to tell me. And she asked me to pass along to him that they loved it."

"You okay with the attention he's getting?"

"I actually am." When Sebastian saw the smile on his face, he knew Blaine was being genuine. At that moment, Blaine was beyond ecstatic for Cooper. And the thought of all his friends going to see it to support his brother warmed his heart. The fact that they enjoyed the movie was an added perk. If there was ever a moment Blaine didn't mind being Cooper's little brother, it was right then.

By the time they were up and moving in the morning it was almost ten. "Is there anything you need us to do Hunter?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I think we're good. The guys are bringing stuff with them."

"You must be happy they're coming."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you and Beat looked a bit lonely last night. Though, if I maybe so blunt."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"Someone clearly caught your eye last night."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Bullshit, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Fine. What do you want from me?"

"To see what happens before you make a move."

"I can respect that. I'd never swoop in and try and take another guy's girl. But if things don't work out that way."

"You have our blessing to proceed."

"So you and Blaine talked about this?"

"Of course we did."

"Do you think anyone else noticed?"

"No, they were all too wrapped up in each other."

"You and Blaine were wrapped up in each other at some point during the night as well."

"True, but not to the point we couldn't see what was going on."

"See what Sebby?" Sebastian turned around and saw a sleepy Brittany walking towards him. Instinctively he wrapped his arm around her and she relaxed against his body.

"You look like you should still be in bed Britt." Hunter said to her. "Did Jeff make you get up?"

"No." She replied while tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Santana woke us."

"That wasn't very nice." Sebastian said before placing a kiss on top of her head. "Did you tell her so?"

"No." As Brittany wrapped her arms around Sebastian, Blaine came walking into the kitchen.

"Should I be worried?" Sebastian just smiled at him in response

"Morning Blaine." Brittany said through her yawn.

"If you're this tired Britt, you should go back to bed." Blaine said after giving Sebastian a kiss.

"It's too noisy upstairs." Sebastian and Hunter exchanged glances and smiled.

"What did I miss?" Blaine asked while pouring himself some coffee.

"Nick's getting his morning exercise." Hunter said which almost caused Blaine to spit out his coffee.

"Since that's the case, why don't you go sleep in mine and Bas's room Britt?" Blaine said once set his coffee cup down.

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. I bet if you ask, Bas will give you a piggy back ride upstairs." Brittany looked up at Sebastian and smiled. Without a word exchanged Brittany was out of Sebastian's arms and was soon on his back.

"I'll be back soon." Once they left the room Hunter looked at Blaine.

"Seb can't say no to her, can he?"

"Nope, but it's cute. And I'm almost as bad. Were you serious about what you said about Nick?"

"Yes, from what Brittany told Seb and I. She told us Santana woke them and that it was too noisy to go back to their room."

"Is anyone else left upstairs?"

"The only people I've yet to see are the aforementioned and Jeff. Everyone else is outside, except Rachel and Brody went to go play tennis with Wes and Hailey."

"That should provide some interesting stories."

"Why?"

"Rachel is not that coordinated when it comes to athletics."


	80. Chapter 80

Two Steps Beyond

Part 80

By the time the foursome returned from playing tennis there were quite a few more people at the house. As they made their way outside they looked around at all the additional people. "These are Hunter's crewmates." Sebastian said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Wes's shoulders. "Think of the Warblers, but crazier."

"Crazier?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, by a lot."

"Where are the rest of the girls?" Hailey asked.

"Poolside taking in the diving competition. If you hurry you'll make it down before round two starts." Rachel and Hailey looked at each other before giving their boyfriends a kiss and heading down the stairs to the pool.

"How was tennis?" Sebastian asked as they all started to head down to the pool as well.

"Interesting." Wes said with a laugh.

"That must be because of Rachel."

"How'd you guess?" Brody asked.

"Blaine said athletically speaking she doesn't have much coordination."

"You could say that again, but she tries." Wes said. "Though, I'm pretty sure Brody's going to have one heck of a bruise on his shin by later today."

"Do I even want to ask?"

"She got a little over zealous." Brody replied just as they reached the row of chaise loungers that were all filled.

"Have they started back up yet?" Sebastian asked as he sat back down next to Blaine.

"No, but they're about too."

"Should I ask what started all this?" Wes asked.

"Thad did a twisting flip into the pool." Blaine replied. "Then from there they all started to try and top each other. So the rest of us that aren't taking part decided to be judges." Wes and Brody noticed they all had white boards in their hands.

"Where did you get all of those?"

"Cass had them in her office." Hunter replied as he got out of the pool. "Are you guys going to join in?"

"Who's all taking part?" Brody asked.

"Most of the guys except for Blaine, Seb, and Jeff."

"And why aren't you guys taking part?" Wes asked.

"Once you see the rest of them, you'll know why." Blaine replied.

"That explains why Jeff is sitting with Brittany and Santana."

"It's also a space issue." As Blaine answered Quinn came back down to join them on the lounger. "So, either find yourself a place to sit or show us what you can do."

The next part of the day was spent with everyone just enjoying themselves and basically seeing just how crazy they all were. Sebastian, Blaine, and Hunter were all relieved at how well everyone was getting along with each other. The last thing they wanted was for a serious clash in personalities. Once some of the girls went to play badminton, Blaine looked over at Jeff and motioned for him to come closer so they could talk.

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell us what you did this morning or not?"

"And what are you implying Blaine?" Jeff asked.

"We know you and Britt were woken up sooner than you would've liked by some extracurricular activities." Sebastian said.

"I'd ask how, but I'm sure Britt didn't mean to tell you why we were woken up."

"She didn't. Hunter and I put the pieces together from things she said. And it didn't help that when Nick finally came downstairs the smile he had on his face confirmed everything."

"Well, if you heard them, you'd know why he was smiling."

"So, did you confront him?" Blaine asked.

"I did, but after the fact. I was tempted to bust in on them but considering they've only got a couple more days I decided against it."

"That was sweet of you."

"Yes, but I also live with him so to say I might've done the same thing to him on more than one occasion is possible."

"But you're room is on the other side." Sebastian said.

"Like you two, do you really think it only happens in the bedroom."

"Why do I have the feeling you two have caught each other on more than one occasion."

"Because you're brilliant Blaine."

"He is, isn't he?" Sebastian said before leaning over to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "Which reminds me, we're going to put up Nick and Santana the weekend of yours and Brittany's anniversary."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course we are. It's the least we can do. And if you need us to do anything else, just ask."

"I appreciate that. And so you guys know, they can get a bit loud."

"We'll put them on the other side of the apartment." Blaine told him. "That way we don't have to hear them and they don't have to hear us."

By the time Monday morning rolled around most of Hunter's crewmates had headed back to the city. While the others were busy helping Hunter get the house cleaned up and they convinced Nick and Santana to enjoy what was left of their morning. "They don't look as miserable as I expect they would." Thad said as he helped Blaine fold towels.

"That's because she'll be in the city quite a bit this week. And from what she told me, she's going to be in town two to three days a week."

"Is she going to be spending the weekends with him?"

"She is."

"Good. As strange as it seemed at first, it seems completely normal seeing them together like this now."

"Agreed. How are things going with you?"

"They're going well. Obviously they're nowhere as serious as the rest of you, but things are good. And with lacrosse, I don't need to be trying to balance things with a serious relationship. How are you and Seb going to handle things?"

"Surprisingly, it won't be too bad. I've got a few late classes so they'll be going on while he's at practice. Most of our nights are going to be spent studying so it'll be a lot like Dalton, besides seeing each other during the day."

"That must be a relief for both of you."

"It is. There is only one thing about my schedule he isn't thrilled with."

"What's that?"

"My Tuesday night class."

"Night class?"

"Yea, but it's not too late. All it means is Tuesday's we won't see much of each other, but it'll make our Wednesday date night's more enjoyable."

"Sounds like you two have things under control."

"I think we do. We were both pretty relieved when we compared schedules."

"Are you going to be seeing Jeff a lot?"

"Quite a bit actually. One of the classes we have together is actually the night class. Our three schedules mesh better than Nick's does with any of ours. His is crazy."

"I saw that. He's hoping it's better next semester."

"For his sake I hope so. At least he'll have quite a bit of time to get things done at school. He's got large gaps in his schedule, but not enough to go home and relax in-between."

"And what are the two of you talking about?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind.

"Class schedules and how frakked up Nick's is." Blaine replied.

"That's a good way to describe Nick's. At least it'll help him keep his mind off of Santana. And remember man, Sunday brunch is still a go."

"That I won't forget. I have a feeling we're all going to need our weekly get-togethers more than we realize." Thad said. "Now, am I the only one that's going to find it odd the first time we have to play against each other?"

"No." Sebastian replied. "It's going to be weird, not only for us, but everyone else as well. They don't know who to root for."

"Blaine, I'll save you the hassle, I won't be offend if you don't cheer for me."

"How gracious of you Thad."

"What can I say? You did know Wes, Trent, Dave, and Beat plan on coming to see us play when we're at their schools."

"That I do know." Sebastian replied. "How are you getting back to the city since you rode out here with Beat?"

"We're riding back with Nick so he doesn't have to make the drive alone. Hunter offered to drive us as well."

"That works well then, B and I were curious."

"I appreciate the concern."

Once the house was cleaned up and everything was put away they all got ready to leave. After they all said their goodbyes, they stood by their cars as they waited for Brittany and Nick to say their goodbyes to Santana. "Good thing they're going to be close." Quinn said to Dave and Thad.

"Tell us about it."

While Nick helped Santana into Beat's car, Jeff got Brittany settled as well. "That's going to be a long ride home for all of them." Blaine said quietly to Sebastian who nodded in agreement.

After they were all on the road their heads cleared a bit. "Ready for everything tomorrow B?"

"As ready as I can be. I can't believe everything we have to juggle this first week."

"Me either, but we'll manage. Plus it helps that Tasha said school comes first so if we can't make something she'll understand as long as we call her."

"That is a relief. There are only two things we absolutely can't miss out on. Are we dropping your car off tonight or tomorrow?"

"Tonight so we don't have to mess with it this week. We have too much going on."

When they finally arrived home after dropping the car off, Sebastian took their bags to their room while Blaine got comfortable on the couch. Upon seeing Sebastian walk back into the room Blaine sat up enough so that he could sit down. "Anything interesting?" Sebastian asked once he noticed Blaine going through the mail.

"Not…here." Blaine then handed an envelope to Sebastian. "You okay?" Blaine asked as he noticed Sebastian's expression change.

"We'll find out soon enough." He replied as he opened the letter. Even though he had more mail to go through, Blaine couldn't take his eyes off of Sebastian as he read. "They busted his ass."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. According to Will they were following a lead when on one of Jean's more illicit activities when they caught him with a fourteen year old kid."

"Does he say what they caught him doing?"

"Not exactly, but knowing Jean, I've got a good idea and you don't want to know." Sebastian laughed softly when he saw Blaine cringe. "Exactly my thought as well B."

"I can't believe Will got him, and it's all thanks to you Bas."

"You're giving me way too much credit B."

"You gave them information they didn't have which panned out. So now, no more boys are going to get caught up in his web. I know he had to be pretty smooth."

"Why is that?"

"Because he managed to snag you." Blaine said as he sat up. "Did Will say anything else?" As he continued to speak Blaine moved onto Sebastian's lap.

"Not really, but he'll keep me informed." Sebastian glanced up at Blaine who was now unbuttoning his shirt. "And what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"I know what it looks like, I want to know why?"

"I think we should celebrate, plus we behaved for the most part all weekend."

"I think the others more than made up for it."

"I think so too." By this point Blaine had Sebastian's shirt completely undone and was running his hands over his chest. "You actually got quite a bit of sun this weekend."

"So did you." Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine's shirt out of his pants. Once he'd done that Blaine raised his arms so Sebastian could pull it off. "We lucked out with the weather."

"That we did." Blaine said as he leaned in close and started to kiss Sebastian's neck. As Sebastian pulled him a bit closer a soft sigh escaped both of their lips. Just as Sebastian pulled Blaine back so he could kiss him the doorbell rang. They looked at each other for a moment as if they were both trying to decide whether to ignore it or not. Blaine then sighed rather loudly before placing a kiss on Sebastian's lips before getting off of his lap.

"You're kidding me, right B?"

"Better now than if it happened a few minutes later." He replied before grabbing his shirt from the floor. "Hopefully whoever it is doesn't want to stay long." Sebastian mumbled as he got up off the couch and began rebuttoning his shirt. He'd only gotten a couple of them done before he ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. At that moment the only thing he wanted to do is take Blaine into their bedroom and get lost in each other for the rest of the night. After looking through the peephole he sighed once again.

"Hey Dad." He said upon opening the door. All it took was one look at Sebastian for Mr. Smythe to know he interrupted something.

"Hey. I guess I should've called."

"You probably should've." Sebastian said as he closed the door behind him. "What can I or we do for you?"

"I was hoping we could talk, but…hi Blaine."

"Mr. Smythe." Blaine could feel the blush forming in his cheeks once he spotted Sebastian with his Dad. "How was your weekend?"

"Productive, yours?"

"It was really good. Um, I'm going to go unpack while you two talk."

"You don't have to go Blaine, you should probably stay. That way Seb doesn't have to repeat what I'm going to tell him." Blaine nodded and sat back down.

"Can I get you anything to drink Dad?"

"I'm good, but thank you for asking." Mr. Smythe replied as he took a seat opposite from where Blaine was sitting. "And before I say anything else, I'm sorry for not calling before coming over."

"It's alright Dad." Sebastian said as he sat down next to Blaine. "So, what do you want to talk to us about that you couldn't talk to us when we dropped the car off?"

"I didn't talk to you at your sister's because this whole situation pisses her off every time we talk about it. And Cooper isn't much better. To say they're disgusted by what's going on is an understatement."

"Okay, so talk."

Once Mr. Smythe began, Blaine and Sebastian had flashes back to their conversation with Wes after Sebastian blurted out what was going on. Wes reminded them that people with money and power can make things happen. And from what the two boys were hearing, Mr. Smythe wasn't playing games. If anything, Sebastian was seeing where a part of his personality came from, it was his Dad. It seemed since the boys left Mr. Smythe was getting in touch with everyone he knew that had any sort of political pull.

Some of the people he'd spoken with were people with serious connections and pull within not only the city but outside it as well. It was pretty clear that those with old money had more connections than people might realize. And considering how long the Smythe family had been in Manhattan, their reach was far and wide. In the few days Mr. Smythe had been in town he'd found out more information than either of the boys could believe. He'd found out exactly who was involved in seeing that Trevor Jackson wasn't punished for the crime he'd blatantly committed.

"Mr. Smythe, I thought those files were sealed." Blaine said, slightly shocked by what he was hearing.

"Most of them were, but quite a bit of what happened is public record. And those responsible for seeing that those records didn't see the light of day didn't do their job very well. From what I've been told, everyone involved with the case was shocked by the outcome."

"Then how come there wasn't any outrage?" Sebastian asked.

"There was, but Senator Jackson did everything he could to keep things quiet. The one thing he didn't expect was for Michael's family to refuse a payoff. He honestly thought he could make it so his son didn't have to pay at all for what he did."

"Everything you're telling us goes against what his platform is." Blaine said.

"I know that, and trust me when I tell you I'm going to see to it this gets out. And considering things I've been told, it needs to. This whole situation is personal to me on more than one level." Mr. Smythe looked at Blaine and Sebastian. "I don't want to see anything like this ever happen to either of you." No sooner did the words leave Mr. Smythe's mouth, did Sebastian tighten his hold on Blaine. This didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Smythe. "Blaine, are you alright?" Sebastian looked over Blaine's shoulder and they just looked at each other for a moment.

"B."

"Go ahead." Sebastian took a deep breath before speaking.

"It's too late for that Dad. Blaine had the crap beat out of him all because he went to a dance with another boy and ended up in the hospital for a couple months like Michael."

Upon hearing the words, Mr. Smythe took a closer look at the young man in his son's arms. "Blaine, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't know."

"Not many people do, though the list is slowly growing."

"Did whoever did that to you get punished?" Blaine and Sebastian both shook their heads. "Do you mind if I ask why?"

"My memory for that moment doesn't exist. So it was impossible for me to id them. And there were no witnesses so whoever did it got off scot-free." Blaine and Sebastian sat back and just watched as Mr. Smythe seemed to process this new bit of information.

"Now I know why the thought of something happening bothers Cooper so much. Does Lexi know?" Blaine nodded. "The picture suddenly got crystal clear."

"Dad, as happy as I am that you're finding out all this information, what are you going to do with it?"

"For starters, I now have more leverage to make sure Columbia ups their security. And since you and your Coach both went to security after he showed up I have proof that he showed up on campus, a place he was forbidden from going."

"If it's going to take more than our words saying he was there, Hunter was with me at orientation when he showed up and saw and heard everything."

"Lexi mentioned that and said she'd call Cassie to find out a good time for me to speak with Hunter."

"You should probably know we told the guys what's going on. Also, Wes knows way more than any of us so you might want to talk to him. He told us quite a bit of information." Blaine told Mr. Smythe. "I'm positive he'd be willing to talk to you."

"Where is he going to school?"

"Harvard. I can give you his number if you like."

"I'd appreciate that, but do me a favor and let him know to expect a call from me."

"Will do."

The rest of their conversation with Mr. Smythe, seemed to fly by. Neither Blaine nor Sebastian could believe a couple of hours had passed by the time he was preparing to leave. "I hope I haven't ruined your night."

"We're fine Dad. Honestly, we were just kissing when you showed up." The look Mr. Smythe gave them caused them both to laugh. "We're done talking about this Dad."

"I wasn't going to say anything else. Now, have a good night guys and good luck tomorrow."

"Thank you Mr. Smythe."


	81. Chapter 81

Two Steps Beyond

Part 81

When Sebastian woke up on Tuesday morning he was surprised to find Blaine already up and moving. "What are you doing up already? Get that ass of yours back in bed. I planned on taking advantage of not having practice this morning.

"And here I thought you'd want to go for a run."

"You're serious, aren't you?" Sebastian said as he sat up in bed.

"I am. You've corrupted me. I've gotten used to running in the morning and now with classes the only way it'll happen is if I do it early." Blaine said as he sat down next to Sebastian. "I've got an idea."

"I'm listening."

"We only go about two miles and then I'm all yours to do with as you like."

"How about we skip the run and you let me do that anyway?" Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine down on top of him. "I'm sure we can burn as many calories, probably more."

"Bas."

"Come on B. You can't tell me it's something you don't want after my Dad killed the mood yesterday."

"That was embarrassing. Did you see the way he was looking at us?"

"I did, but I wasn't kidding when I told him all we were doing was kissing."

"No, you weren't. He truly looked embarrassed for interrupting."

"That's because he was. So what do you say killer?"

"What the hell!"

By the time they got out of the shower they just had enough time to get dressed and get out the door. "We need to set an alarm next time B."

"No kidding, but I'm not complaining." Blaine said as he grabbed his bag. "So, I'll see you at the party?"

"Absolutely. Have a great day B."

"You too Bas." Blaine then gave Sebastian one last kiss before heading out the door to go meet Jeff. Once Blaine was gone Sebastian put the last of his things in his bag. He'd just closed the door to their apartment when his phone rang.

"Greetings, didn't expect to hear from you this morning. What's up?"

"I needed to hear a sane voice after practice." Hunter told him. "It was crazy this morning. I'm pretty sure a few of my crewmates forgot classes start today."

"That must've made for a fun day out on the water."

"I wish."

"You are in a bad mood; considering you didn't pick up on the sarcasm that was dripping from that statement. By the way, I'm getting on the subway now, so if the call drops I didn't hang up."

"Got it. What class do you have first?"

"European History."

"In the morning?"

"Yea, not the best time for it. You?"

"World Literature."

"I don't know which of us has the bigger snoozer. Do you have another class right afterwards?"

"No, I've got about an hour break. You?"

"I've got about an hour between classes too, what if we meet up for coffee."

"Everything alright Seb?"

"Yea, we just need to talk about a few things and you can finish venting."

"Got it, see you then."

Meanwhile heading the opposite way, Blaine waited for Jeff on the platform. "I was beginning to think I needed to call you."

"Sorry." Jeff said. "I was halfway here before I realized I forgot something and Nick and Britt were already gone so I had to go back myself."

"No big deal. We've got plenty of time." Blaine said to him. "How's Nick?"

"He's good. He spent about an hour chatting with Santana last night after she got to school. Shit, here." Jeff said while handing Blaine his keys. "I was going to bring them up to you but by the time I parked Nick was already out front waiting for Britt and I."

"No problem. I've got another set if I needed them. And it's not like we weren't going to be seeing each today."

"That's how I saw it too. Are you still able to meet for lunch?"

"I am."

Their first day of classes seemed to fly by for all of them, except for Nick whose schedule was drawn out way too much for his liking. When Blaine walked back into their apartment to change for the show that evening he was surprised to see Sebastian sitting on the couch. "Talk about a pleasant sight."

"Hey!" Sebastian said as he glanced up from the text book in front of him. "How was your first day of classes?"

"Not too bad. Nice to see I'm not the only one with work to do already." Blaine said as he sat down next to him on the couch. "I figured you'd be at practice."

"Already had it." Blaine glanced at the clock after Sebastian spoke. "Wow, it's later than I thought."

"That's alright. We've got about an hour till the car will be here so I recommend changing before you start studying."

"Good idea." Blaine replied as he glanced over at Sebastian who had already done what he'd recommended. So after giving Sebastian a kiss, Blaine went to go change as well. Since they'd already had their wardrobe set for the week it wasn't long till Blaine rejoined Sebastian in the living room.

"So, any of your professors' idiots?"

"Judging from the tone of that statement I'd say one of yours is?"

"Without a doubt. He reminds me of the econ teacher from Ferris Bueller. I even recorded part of his lecture and sent it to Nick for a laugh." Sebastian then dug his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Blaine. "You need to watch it and then I'll tell you what Nick had to say."

"You totally nailed the description." Blaine told him as he handed his phone back to him prior to getting out his text book. "What did Nick say?"

"He quoted the scene and said if anything else entertaining happens I must record it. Do you have much to do tonight?"

"Not really since I got quite a bit done between classes, you?"

"Same, but I'm almost done."

The next hour flew by as soon the phone rang to inform them that their ride was waiting. So, they marked where they were in their books and headed on their way. Their ride to the show dragged considering they were heading crosstown during rush-hour. By the time they finally arrived it was already crazy out front of the building. Once the door was opened, they were greeted by the last person they wanted to see.

"Evening Kurt." Blaine said once he and Sebastian were out of the car.

"Evening Blaine. Sebastian. You're supposed to come with me. Ms. Saunders is waiting for you inside." As they followed Kurt up the stairs, Blaine and Sebastian spoke the entire time. Both were a bit taken by all the commotion going on around them. Quite a few times they had to stop and get their pictures taken. Each time they needed to stop, they could see Kurt trying not to roll his eyes. Once they were inside Kurt just looked at the two of them. "Did you really have to stop all those times?"

"Yes, otherwise we would've been seen as rude." Sebastian said.

"Pity they don't know the real you."

"Enough Kurt, where is Tasha?" Blaine said as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Follow me." As they climbed the stairs Blaine and Sebastian couldn't help but notice all of the celebrities inside. After they reached the second floor it wasn't hard to find Tasha as from their point of view she was holding court. "Wait right here and I'll tell her you're here." Once Kurt walked away Sebastian leaned in closer to Blaine.

"It's killing him to be in this situation." Blaine looked up at him and noticed the smirk on Sebastian's face.

"Serves him right. He made this situation awkward; we tried to make things work."

"You're not planning on budging anytime soon in regards to him, are you?"

"Not one bit." Blaine had just answered when Kurt came walking back over and motioned for them to follow him. The closer they got, they could see a smile creep to Tasha's face.

"Thank you Kurt." She said before basically waving him off. "Don't the two of you look handsome?"

"Thank you." They replied, before Tasha began making introductions. Neither might be completely into the fashion world, but all the people she was introducing them to were people they'd both heard of. It wasn't long till Tasha was heading off towards another group of people with the boys in tow.

"You guys wouldn't believe how many people have been asking me about you."

"Probably not." Blaine replied with a smile. "Who are we going to see now?"

"The boss." Blaine and Sebastian stopped and looked at each other.

"You're kidding, right Tasha?" Sebastian asked since he and Blaine knew who she was referring to with those simple words.

"Nope, she wants to meet you both. She wants to meet the boys who have garnered so much attention." Tasha smiled as she watched them both smooth out their clothes and stand a bit taller. "Relax guys; she's rather easy going when it doesn't come to work, though it's rare. And even though tonight is work, it's still about having a bit fun. But you should know, you wouldn't be getting near her if she didn't want to meet you."

"This might sound weird, but has Kurt met her yet?" Blaine asked as they started to walk again.

"No, he hasn't and I don't think he will anytime soon unless she comes down to my office. I can count on one hand the number of times that has occurred since getting this position. And there are still available fingers to count on."

"Has Cooper met her?" Sebastian asked.

"She has and she thinks he's charming."

The three of them stood off to the side while she finished up a conversation with one of the designers. Tasha knew she didn't need to say anything as she knew they'd been seen after seeing a slight nod. Once the designer walked away, they walked closer. "I was wondering when you were going to appear Natasha."

"I happened to be speaking with a group when Blaine and Sebastian arrived so I needed to make proper introductions."

"I figured as much." She said as she stepped closer. Tasha was about to make introductions when she was stopped by the slightest hand gesture. "Am I correct to presume you're Blaine and you are Sebastian?" They both nodded. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you both."

"The pleasure is all ours." Sebastian said as she shook each of their hands.

"Bas is right, the pleasure is ours."

"Ah, you're both as charming as Cooper. Was I told correctly Blaine that Cooper is married to Sebastian's sister?"

"You were. They recently celebrated their first anniversary."

"I'll have to be sure to congratulate Cooper the next time I see him."

"He'll be at the show tomorrow." Tasha said. "And unless anything changes he's bringing Lexi with him."

"Wonderful. I must say, after seeing you Sebastian I have a feeling good looks must run in the family."

"Thank you ma'am. Personally, I think my sister is beautiful."

"Do you agree with Sebastian's assessment of his sister Blaine?"

"I do. And not only is she beautiful, she's incredibly smart."

"Looks and intelligence, that's a rare combination. Would you boys care to join me?" Blaine and Sebastian looked over at Tasha who smiled and nodded slightly.

"We'd love to, right Bas?" Blaine replied.

"Absolutely." The two of them then each offered their arms which she happily took. Once the three of them headed off Tasha turned when she heard an exasperated sigh.

"You promised to behave Kurt."

"I am behaving."

"That exasperated sigh wasn't appropriate and you know it."

"I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Kurt, I know you don't like this, but Blaine and Sebastian's recent editorial is more popular than their first. And this week, there are tons of people that want to meet them. Considering who they just walked off with you should realize it and accept it. You know no one gets close to her unless she allows it." The look Tasha gave Kurt made him realize she was starting to lose her patience when it came to how he felt about Blaine and Sebastian. "Kurt, I need you to go and find Miss Clarington for me. She sent me a text that she was here while I was making introductions."

"Yes Ms. Saunders." When Kurt finally found Cassie he took a deep breathe when he saw Hunter was with her. "Excuse me Miss Clarington, but Ms. Saunders asked me to come and find you."

"Well, you found me. Lead the way. Hunter, remember what we talked about."

"I remember, you have nothing to worry about." After they headed off Hunter started to make his way through the crowd. Even though Cassie had explained to him numerous times why she'd brought him he still didn't quite understand it. That was until he looked across the room and spotted Blaine and Sebastian. "Now being a second set of eyes she can trust makes sense." He thought to himself.

Once Cassie spotted Tasha, she told Kurt she was fine and he could go back to whatever Tasha had him doing. Kurt looked at her and nodded before heading off. In his mind the only thing worse that evening would be having to deal with Cooper and Lexi as well. "You look lovely this evening." Cassie told Tasha after they hugged.

"Thank you, as do you. And so you know, security has been upped this evening as it has for all the events Blaine and Sebastian will be attending. I also saw to it that the Senator's wife won't be at the big show tomorrow evening."

"Do I even want to know how you arranged that?" Cassie asked.

"One of the other designers is hosting their show at the same time and I happen to know the Senator's wife is a huge fan of his work. So, he made sure to send her a personalized invitation as a favor to me. And he let me know she was more than happy to attend at his request. I owe him."

"If you need anything, let me know. And that's a relief because I don't know what either Lexi or Cooper would do if they saw her. I'm pretty sure they know everything humanly possibly about that family at this point. Did I tell you my Mom flew into town this morning to meet with Mr. Smythe?"

"No, you didn't. I'm assuming it's time for your Mom to start using all those political connections she has."

"It is and she's more than happy to do it. From what I briefly told her over the phone she's livid. She would've been upset about this on a given day, but since it's happening to Lexi's brother and it could affect Cooper's, it's taken her anger to a whole other level."

"That's basically my Dad's take on things as well. He's trying to figure out how something like that was kept quiet because you know if it made it into the media that deal never would have happened."

"Exactly, and I know how difficult it is to keep things out of the media. Some high up palms were greased to keep this quiet. So if the lid blows off of this, the Senator isn't the only one that's going to be hearing about it."

"Good, because whoever is responsible for letting that go unpunished should be held responsible. I always knew our parents weren't people to be messed with, but this could get ugly."

"This is one time ugly needs to happen."

Blaine and Sebastian started to make their way through the room once Ms. Wintour was called away. "That was surreal B." Sebastian said as they each got something to drink.

"Tell me about it. She's not quite the ice-queen she's portrayed as."

"Well, if it isn't Smythe and Anderson." They both turned at the sound of Hunter's voice.

"Clarington. And just what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm the dutiful escort of my sister even though she's working." Hunter replied. "It's part of our agreement after what happened at the gala."

"We should've known." Blaine said. "How was your first day of classes?"

"Slightly more exciting than Seb's, but not by much. Yours?"

"I'm pretty certain my sociology professor would rather be elsewhere."

"Isn't that a class you share with Jeff?" Sebastian asked.

"It is, and he agrees with that consensus. We'd rather Mr. Sumner from Dalton be teaching it."

"That's saying a lot B."

"I know so that should tell you just how bad it was."

"Oh, before I forget to ask we have our first day of racing on Saturday." Hunter told them. "It's an invitational."

"Are you asking if we'd like to attend?" Sebastian asked.

"I am since I remember you both asking about it." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other.

"Where is it?" Blaine asked.

"We're the host school."

"When is your game Bas?"

"I have one tomorrow then another on Friday. Thankfully tomorrow's game has an early start time."

"We'll be there." Blaine replied. "Will I be seeing you tomorrow or Friday?"

"You will be." Hunter said. "Tomorrow since it's his first and Friday since he's playing Fordham."

"Wait, you're playing Thad on Friday?" Sebastian nodded. "Tomorrow we're home while Friday we play at their place."

"When we get home remind me to send that bit of information to Jeff and Nick."

"Will do, but I'm sure they know about it. I thought I heard Nick say he put both of our schedules in his phone."

"Still."

"Now that we have that taken care of, you both will be happy to know I think you both almost caused Hummel to have a coronary." Hunter told them.

"How so?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm pretty sure if he was under one of the smoke detectors when the two of you walked off with the grand dame it would've gone off." Blaine and Sebastian both started to laugh and it wasn't an innocent laugh from either of them. "I knew you'd both enjoy that bit of information."

"You are correct." Blaine said. "The only thing better would've been seeing it with our own eyes." The next thing the two of them saw was Hunter taking his phone out of his pocket. "You didn't?"

"I did since I knew you'd both enjoy seeing what he looked like." After Sebastian took the phone from Blaine he looked at Hunter. "Yes?"

"You need to forward that to the guys as well as the girls."

"Do you have all of their numbers?" Blaine asked.

"Any number I didn't have prior to this weekend, I now have."

"Quick question?" Sebastian said as he looked at Hunter who nodded. "How did things go with your sister this weekend?"

"Are you asking whether your sister approves?"

"I am."

"Supposedly the six of them, plus the kids spent most of the weekend together. So, I'd say it's safe to say Lexi approves. I just wish that I knew why he looks so familiar to me and after this weekend even moreso."


	82. Chapter 82

Two Steps Beyond

Part 82

Since classes ended earlier for Blaine, he got straight to studying once he got home. He knew there was no way he'd have time to get anything done once they got home that evening. Blaine was so caught up in what he was studying that he was honestly startled when the doorbell rang. With a slight huff, he set his book down on the coffee table and went to go get it. "Afternoon Mr. Smythe."

"Blaine, I'm not interrupting, am I?" Mr. Smythe asked as he walked in.

"I'm just studying, that's all. What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride to Seb's game."

"Sure, but any particular reason?"

"I know you're going to be dressed for the evening and you're also bringing Seb's outfit with you. I thought a ride would be more practical than taking the subway."

"That would be great. Come to think of it, I should probably start getting ready. Make yourself comfortable." Mr. Smythe went to take a seat in the living room while Blaine headed for the bedroom to change. As he sat on the couch Mr. Smythe took in the text books on the table alongside the notebook Blaine had left open. If the amount of notes Blaine had taken were any indication of how long he'd been studying Mr. Smythe now understood why Blaine seemed thrown when he answered the door.

When Blaine came walking back out into the living room with a garment bag in hand, Mr. Smythe was slightly shocked. "Are you sure you need to be that dressed up?"

"Yes, I do. Thankfully it's a bit cool out so I won't get all sweaty. I truly appreciate the ride Mr. Smythe." Blaine said as he grabbed his sunglasses off the table.

"It's not a big deal." He replied as they headed for the door. "How are you getting to the show?"

"Tasha is sending a car to pick me up. Hopefully the game doesn't run long to the point I miss a lot."

Throughout the ride over to Columbia, Mr. Smythe and Blaine talked about quite a few things. One that surprised Blaine was the fact that Mr. Smythe was heading to Massachusetts the next day to go and see Wes. When they finally arrived Blaine grabbed the garment bag out of the backseat and they headed towards the locker rooms. "I could've brought it to him Blaine."

"I know, but I want to see him." Mr. Smythe smiled at him. He was happy to see that even with everything that had been going on nothing had really changed between them. They'd just reached the locker room when Coach Stevens came walking out into the hall.

"Hi there Blaine."

"Hi Coach Stevens. Do you mind if I bring this to Bas?"

"Not at all." Blaine was about to walk in when Coach Stevens stopped him. "Are you going to introduce us Blaine?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Coach Stevens, this is Mr. Smythe." The two men looked at each other then back at Blaine.

"Go ahead Blaine; I'll be here when you return." Once Blaine disappeared into the locker room Mr. Smythe changed his posture slightly. "Just the man I wanted to see."

"Why doesn't this surprise me?"

"Are you a father?"

"I am."

"That's why it doesn't surprise you. I'm going to do everything I can to protect my son. And in order to do that you and I need to talk. Obviously, I know now isn't a good time but I'd like to set up a time we can meet."

"I have time Friday before we leave for our game if that works for you."

"That works well as I should be back in the city by then."

While the two men spoke Blaine made his way through the locker room. "Looking good Blaine." Blaine turned and saw Nate leaning against his locker. "Though, you might be a bit over dressed to attend a lacrosse game."

"Cute Nate, you know why I'm dressed this way. Where's Bas?"

"Next row." When Blaine rounded the corner he saw Sebastian pulling his jersey on. It wasn't till Sebastian had ran his fingers through his hair did Blaine make his presence known.

"Hey killer, looking good."

"Thank you, Nate said the same thing." Blaine replied while handing Sebastian the garment bag. "So you know, if you finish in time we can ride over together. Otherwise Tasha has a second car coming for you."

"Hopefully we finish in time then. I'd much rather ride over with you."

"My thoughts exactly. Are you excited?"

"I am. Is anyone else here?"

"I got a text from Hunter who should be here by now considering when I got the text. And Jeff and Britt are here."

"Cool. Well, you better get going as we're about to have one last little talk."

"Alright, good luck Bas."

"Thanks B." Sebastian then leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss before he headed out. As Blaine walked away John, Michael, and Nate walked up to Sebastian.

"You two are so in love with each other it should be disgusting." John said with a laugh. "But it's not, it's sweet actually." The guys all looked at each other when they saw Sebastian blush slightly.

"He's just playing with you Seb." Nate said.

"I know."

"Seb, you're no different than either of them when it comes to their girlfriends. You can't tell me you've never noticed the way Nate beams or blushes when Jenna is brought up." Michael said to him.

"Oh, I have. I just didn't realize I do it too."

"You totally do." John told him. "But it's not in that crush type of way; you do it because you truly love him. And from what I can see the feeling is completely mutual."

"It is." Sebastian replied, as an almost shy smile crept to his face.

"Well then, you better not embarrass yourself out there today." Nate replied, just as their coach came walking back in.

By the time Blaine and Mr. Smythe reached the stands Blaine and Sebastian's friends were already there. "I'm going to leave you be." Mr. Smythe said before heading over a few feet to take a seat.

"I never knew it was possible to feel underdressed at a lacrosse game." Jeff said with a smile. "Guess I should've checked the dress code prior to arriving."

"Aren't you the funny one today?" Blaine said as he was about to take a seat.

"Hold on!" Jenna shouted. "Can't let you sit on the bleachers dressed like that." She then handed Blaine the blanket she was sitting on.

"You didn't need to, but thank you."

"You are very welcome." She replied as Jeff helped Blaine situate the blanket. Once Blaine was seated he proceeded to make introductions. Just before the team took the field Hunter came walking up the bleachers.

"I'm not late, am I?"

"You made it just in time." Blaine replied as they took the field. "By the way, are you coming tonight?"

"Nope."

"What, you don't have to be her escort this evening?"

"No, Donovan was available to do it this evening. Jeff, where's Nick?"

"Watching Thad's game since they're at St. John."

"Lucky for him, no travel."

"So far it's one of the only good things for him so far."

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked.

"His schedule is just goofy, that's all. He's actually taking in the game between classes."

"How many night classes does he have?" Hunter asked.

"Three."

"Look, there's Sebby!" Brittany's exclamation brought everyone's attention to the field. Jenna nudged Blaine in the side once she noticed he was with Nate.

"This sure beats summer games, doesn't it?"

"It does." Blaine replied. "Crazy considering they're wearing way more gear."

"Exactly, who knew lacrosse uniforms could look sexy." Once the game reached the second half, everyone noticed that Blaine kept checking his watch. "Relax Blaine; there has been excellent pacing today." Jenna then tilted her head. "I know I've never said this, but that's a gorgeous watch."

"Thanks, Bas gave it to me for Valentine's Day." The next thing Blaine felt was his hand being taken so Jenna could take a closer look.

"Wow! That's one heck of a gift."

"That it is." As Blaine and Jenna spoke Hunter leaned over Blaine's shoulder.

"She's right, that's one heck of a gift. Seb's got incredible taste."

"I'll let him know you approve." Thankfully Hunter sat back just in time as Blaine leapt to his feet along with everyone else as Sebastian scored. As Blaine and their friends high-fived the feat Blaine and Mr. Smythe shared knowing smiles with each other.

Once the game ended Blaine glanced at his watch. As long as Sebastian didn't dawdle, they'd be able to ride over to the show together. And considering his coach knew Sebastian needed to leave right away that shouldn't be an issue. Considering they'd won their first game of the year the guys were all overly excited once they reached the locker room. While most of them were still celebrating Sebastian had already made his way into the showers. When he'd walked back in, the rest of the guys were just starting to change out of their uniforms as he began getting dressed.

"Are you sure you don't need a stylist to do your hair Seb?" One of the guys asked as he messed with his hair in the mirror.

"Positive, and a stylist chooses your clothes, doesn't do your hair unless you're referring to a hair stylist/dresser."

"Forgive my lack of knowledge." The reply came as a laugh. The guys couldn't help but give him a hard time.

"Guys, take it easy on Seb. It's not his fault the rest of us don't have his stunning looks." Nate said.

"Stunning?" John asked.

"Like Lauren hasn't said the same thing to you that Jenna's said to me."

"Touché." The next time the guys looked over at Sebastian he was buttoning his vest. "No one would ever guess you were just running around a field."

"Thank you." Sebastian replied as he threw the rest of his stuff in his bag. "Now, if you all don't mind I have a ride to catch with a handsome gentleman."

"Have fun tonight Seb!" Michael called out.

"I plan on it! Later guys!"

Once he walked out into the hallway he was surprised to see Blaine standing there. "You look amazing Bas." Blaine told him after giving him a kiss.

"Thank you."

"You also looked incredible on the field."

"Thank you again. It felt good playing for a reason again." Sebastian replied as they headed down the hall. "I'm just happy the game didn't drag. I wasn't looking forward to riding over by myself."

"Neither was I."

"Congratulations Seb!" Sebastian turned to the side once they were outside at the sound of his Dad's voice.

"Thank you!" As he answered, his Dad took his bag from him as they headed towards the waiting car.

"You've greatly improved since the last time I got to see you play. You're rather fluid out there."

"Yea, the game comes pretty naturally now. I don't have to think as much. Are you coming to the show tonight?"

"I am actually. So, I will meet you two there." Mr. Smythe replied just before they got into their car. Once the door was closed, Mr. Smythe headed for his car. On his walk over he couldn't help but think about all the time he'd missed out in Sebastian's life. His frustrations with everything that had ever happened between his wife and daughter pushed him away in a way he hadn't really realized before. He'd traveled so much that he practically missed out on Sebastian growing up. The realization that the last time he'd seen Sebastian play lacrosse was shortly after he came out to them. And he had promised Sebastian that nothing would change. He knew he broke that promise when he began traveling more and he deeply regretted it. So now, that he was back in the states, he was going to do everything he could to make it up to Sebastian even though he doubted he'd ever be able to.

As they pulled into the cue of cars leading up to the show, Blaine turned in his seat to look at Sebastian. "You okay B?" Sebastian asked as he tucked a loose curl behind Blaine's ear.

"I'm nervous, like seriously nervous." As Blaine spoke Sebastian took ahold of his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"So am I." He then leaned in and kissed Blaine gently on the lips. "But we'll get through this, together."

"Together." Blaine then moved closer so that he could kiss Sebastian. This kiss was more than the previous kiss as it seemed to help ease the nerves both of them were feeling. Once it broke they slowly moved away from each other. "I love you Bas."

"I love you too B." Sebastian then leaned in for one more kiss knowing it would probably the last one they'd share till they headed home that evening. It broke just as the car came to a stop and they heard their driver get out. "Ready killer?"

"Ready."

Once the door opened they were both pretty sure they were going to be blinded by the amount of flashes going off. As they headed up the grand steps they both felt a sense of relief when they saw Cassie come walking towards them. "Thought you boys might appreciate a little help tonight."

"Thank you." Blaine said just before they stopped. It seemed the fashion photographers weren't up on all the gossip so Blaine and Sebastian were having all their pictures taken individually. Though, quite a few of the two of them together had been taken while they walked up the steps. Once they started walking again, Blaine looked at Cassie. "Is Cooper here?"

"He and Lexi arrived about twenty minutes ago. By the way Seb, I hear congratulations are in order."

"How?"

"Hunter. I asked him to keep me updated."

"I'm touched."

"You should be." She replied with a playful smile. "Now, I'm going to bring you boys to Tasha and after that I'm going to vanish. But if you need me, just text me."

"Got it." Sebastian replied. It wasn't long till they were alongside Tasha who happened to be with Cooper and Lexi.

"Looking good guys." Cooper told them as he gave them each a hug.

"You both look incredible." Lexi told them. "And I'm sorry I missed your game Bas, but I was busy getting ready."

"I understand, don't worry."

"Tasha, what do you need us to do tonight?" Blaine asked.

"You guys basically just need to be social until the show starts."

"Where are we sitting?" Sebastian asked.

"Behind me."

"What, we don't get front row?"

"Not yet, but I'm sure by the February show that's where you'll both be. And you should both know you made quite the impression last night."

"Who did they impress?" Lexi asked to which Tasha turned her gaze to the left. "Are you serious?"

"I am. She actually called me up to her office this morning to tell me."

"That takes a lot guys." Cooper told them.

"It helped that she already sees you as charming Coop." Sebastian told him. "But once we had that in, Blaine and I did our thing."

"When the two of you are in the zone, you're pretty hard to resist." Lexi told them. "Who knew my little brother had it in him?"

"I did." Blaine replied with a smile.

"We need to end this hear before this conversation takes its usual turn." Lexi said as Tasha tried not to laugh.

"Now, I need to go do my thing and the rest of you need to socialize as well." She was about to walk away when she stopped. "Lexi, the line-up for that other show is on your seat in an envelope."

"Thank you."

"What's that about?" Cooper asked.

"She snagged me the book she gets listing the designers fashions. I wasn't able to make it to one of the shows I was looking forward to yesterday."

"I would've watched the kids."

"I know you would've, but I actually missed out because I was on a roll with my new book. I didn't want to stop and lose my train of thought."

"Alright, as long as it wasn't because you didn't feel you could leave the kids."

"You know I'd leave them with you Coop without a single hesitation. You're a wonderful Dad."

"While the two of you share your mutual love fest, B and I are going to go socialize." Sebastian then kissed Lexi on the cheek. "We'll see you prior to the show beginning." Once they walked away Cooper slid his arm around Lexi's waist.

"What is it Coop?"

"It's just nice seeing them like this. With everything that had happened, it's nice to just spend time with them under other circumstances."

"I agree. Have you heard back from your Dad?"

"Yes, they're arriving on Monday."

"You need to tell Blaine."

"I will, but tonight's not the time or place to do it. Especially because I know he's not going to be happy about it."

"They're coming because they're concerned. And I can vouch for you with him that you tried your best to convince them not to come. But they weren't taking no for an answer."

By the time they all took their seats they were ready for the show to begin. All the socializing they'd done had actually gotten a bit tiring. The boys had to truly give Tasha credit for basically having to have the same conversations over and over again while seeming as interested as she had the first time around. Blaine and Sebastian were speaking with Lexi when three gift bags were brought over. "Mrs. Anderson?" Lexi nodded. "These are for you and your husband." Lexi thanked the gentleman after they set the bags on the ground.

"Sis?"

"I have no idea Bas." Just as she answered Cooper came walking back over. "Coop?"

"That was quick." He replied while taking a seat. "Wait to open them till we get home."

"Alright, but who are they from?"

"There's a tag attached to the bags, check it." Blaine said as he and Sebastian were just as curious. Since the lights had yet to dim Lexi leaned forward and turned one of the tags.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope." Cooper replied.

"Care to share who they're from?" Sebastian asked. The only response he got from Lexi and Cooper was both of them pointing in front of them. When Blaine and Sebastian looked shocked Lexi and Cooper both nodded to let them know they were correct as the lights had begun to dim.


	83. Chapter 83

Two Steps Beyond

Part 83

Since Thursdays were the one day of the week where Blaine and Sebastian could both sleep in, Blaine was slightly surprised that when he woke that morning and Sebastian wasn't in bed. Considering he could smell coffee he knew Sebastian didn't plan to come back to bed anytime soon. So he decided to get out of bed and find out what was going on. After putting on a pair of lounge pants, Blaine made his way out into the living room.

There sitting on the couch, with his rarely seen glasses on sat Sebastian. "Morning." Blaine said softly as he was still waking up.

"Morning, I didn't wake you did I?" Sebastian asked as he set his glasses on top of his head. Once Blaine shook his head, he made his way over to the couch. "Looks like you should still be sleeping."

"Maybe, but I don't want to waste this little bit of time we have this morning." Sebastian then leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"I appreciate that B."

"What are you doing up?" Blaine asked as he reached for Sebastian's cup of coffee.

"Since I had a game yesterday, I didn't get my usual afternoon studying done. So, I'm doing it now."

"I don't know if I've ever told you this, but you look sexy with your glasses on."

"Do I?" Blaine nodded. Sebastian then went to take his coffee cup from Blaine but saw it was empty. "You finished it."

"Sorry, I'll go get you more while getting myself some. Do you want breakfast?"

"Are you offering to cook?" Blaine nodded. "Then who am I to say no." Blaine then leaned over to give him a kiss before Sebastian put his glasses back on. "Call me if you need me."

"I will." Since he'd finished Sebastian's coffee, Blaine made a point of bringing him a new cup before getting a start on breakfast. Blaine was about halfway done when he decided he'd just bring Sebastian breakfast so that he didn't have to stop studying. After seeing what he was working on, Blaine knew he wouldn't want to stop till he was finished. When he brought the tray of food out to the living room Sebastian looked at Blaine over the top of his glasses. "Don't look at me like that. I know when you're studying like this you don't like to move so I brought breakfast to you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Blaine replied while setting the plates on the table. "Now, what's your schedule like for today?"

"Same as Tuesday, so I should be here when you get home."

"Okay, I wasn't sure how things worked the day after a game."

"According to Nate, we'll still have practice. But the type of practice will depend on whether we won or not." Sebastian replied before beginning to eat.

"That makes sense. And don't forget to send Britt a good luck text today."

"Her audition is today, isn't it?" Blaine nodded. "Here's hoping she knocks it out of the park."

When Blaine finally returned home that night Sebastian could tell Blaine was in a foul mood. "What's going on killer?" He asked once Blaine came into view after basically slamming their front door shut.

"Did you know?" Blaine blurted out as he dropped his bag on the floor. "Did you fucking know Bas?"

"Whoa! Calm down there killer." Sebastian said as he walked closer to Blaine till he could wrap his arms around him. "Now, take a deep breath and try that again." Blaine looked up at Sebastian and could see the concern in his eyes. He could tell Sebastian clearly had no idea what he was talking about. It took a bit for Blaine to calm down so that he could talk to Sebastian without basically yelling. As Sebastian rubbed his back soothingly, Blaine soon found himself leaning against Sebastian's chest. "What's going on B?"

"My parents are coming to town. Seems they're now overly concerned about my well-being. Between what happened at the premiere and what's going on with you they're in like full fledge panic mode. I don't' need them here Bas." With each word Blaine spoke, the frustration he'd been feeling made its way back to the surface. To the point he was yelling again when he finished. Once Sebastian let him go Blaine looked up at him and could tell how surprised he was. "I…I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"It's alright; if you're going to lash out at someone better me than them."

"You're not the first person I've lashed out at."

"Cooper?" Blaine nodded. "Relax B; I'm sure he understands why you did it."

"Still, it doesn't make it right." Sebastian then took ahold of one of Blaine's hands and pulled him close again. "I just don't know what they think they're going to accomplish by coming out here."

"I wish I had answers for you B, but I don't. Hell, I flipped when I found out that talking to Wes wasn't good enough for my Dad but that he's actually going to see him today. That's a bit much."

"He's doing it because he loves you Bas."

"And that's the same reason your parents are coming out B, they love you. Now, did Cooper at least try and stop them."

"He said he did and Lexi backed him up. I hate being treated like a child."

"B, do you remember something your Mom once said to us?"

"Depends, she says a lot." They both laughed at Blaine's response and at that moment Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine so that Blaine's back was against his chest. "Which moment?"

"It was over Thanksgiving when everything went crazy."

"She really said a lot then."

"True, she did. But during that time when Coop was really freaking out she and your Dad were there for him. And she told us that it didn't matter how old either of you got, your Mom and Dad would always look out for you two. That you're always their kids no matter how old you get."

"I remember that. She then said that caring for us will often entail caring for those we love as well. And considering the relationship you and Lexi have with your Mother, it makes sense why she seems to look after you two as much as she does."

"Exactly. Your Dad doesn't feel the same need since our Dad is part of our lives. From what Lexi told me, my Dad isn't just worried about me B, he's worried about both of us. All of this is a bit overwhelming for him as I'm sure it is with your parents."

"You've got a point. I don't think my parents think I'm taking everything serious enough."

"Same with my Dad. They don't seem to grasp that we're handling it in a way that's different than they would. Neither of us is letting it run our lives. And B, trust me when I tell you I never expected my Dad to drop everything to come here."

"Are you saying having him around so much is a bit weird?"

"That would be an understatement. Where are your parents staying?"

"With Cooper and Lexi, I have a feeling this is a time they're thankful to have such a big place. Coop said they were going to get a hotel but he insisted they stay with them."

"Call it a hunch B, but I think he did that so he could keep an eye on them. And considering your outburst, he knows you're not happy." As they spoke, Blaine had calmed down considerably to the point where he and Sebastian were just having a normal conversation. "Not that I mind just holding you B but, don't you have homework?"

"I do. And I've already been given a project so the weekend should be interesting."

"Do you have anything you have to do for tomorrow?"

"No, why?" Blaine asked while attempting to look back at Sebastian so he could read his expression.

"Well, I finished what I needed to do and if you don't have anything you need to do I was going to offer up a massage."

"Actually I don't have anything that needs to be done for tomorrow so a massage sounds perfect."

"Alright, well you go and get your ass into our bedroom and undress while I put my stuff away."

"Undress?"

"Yes, we have more than enough time to have some fun if we want so if you're undressed it gives us more time."

"Will you be undressed?"

"I can be if you want."

"Trust me, I want."

After a shower they finally started getting ready. "Are you going to be okay tonight B?" Sebastian asked as he put his pants on.

"I'll survive." Blaine replied.

"I'm really sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, so get that thought out of your head."

"And if I don't?" The smirk on Sebastian's face was undeniable.

"You will be punished appropriately."

"Kinky."

"Yea, I know you'd like that so why even use that as a punishment."

"You gonna spank me?" Sebastian asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows

"What if I choose to abstain from any contact?"

"You'd never do that."

"And why wouldn't I?" Blaine asked as he cocked an eyebrow while putting on his shirt.

"It would be as torturous for you as it would be for me."

"Very true, but seriously you have nothing to be sorry for Bas. Afterall, I'm the one that asked for it."

"Again and again!" Sebastian's replied earned him a pillow being tossed at him. "It's true."

"I know it is you were just being a bit too cocky for my liking." The look Sebastian shot him caused them both to laugh. "Okay, probably not the best choice of terms."

"No, I like it." Sebastian said as he stepped directly in front of Blaine. "Personally, I'd like to take these clothes off right now and let you punish me properly." He then placed his hand beneath Blaine's chin and raised it up slightly so their eyes were on each other. "What would you say to that killer?" Sebastian's voice was much huskier when he spoke. "Would you like to do that?"

"You know I'd love to do that, but we can't, at least right now. Plus I couldn't in good faith do that to you when you have a game tomorrow."

"Good point, I forgot about that. How about a rain-check?"

"You want a rain-check for a supposed punishment."

"I do. For when you punish me, you do it oh so well."

"Flattery will get you almost everywhere." Blaine then got up on his toes to kiss Sebastian. "As much as I know we could do this all night we need to finish getting ready."

"I know. Thankfully we only have tonight left. This has made for a long week B."

"That I do know. If we weren't getting used to school it might not have been so bad."

When they arrived at the Studio for the party that night they were surprised shortly after they walked out of the car. "Evening gentlemen." Santana said with a smile. "Follow me."

"How is it you didn't tell us you were going to be here tonight?" Sebastian asked.

"I didn't know till a couple of hours ago. Since my first class isn't till ten tomorrow Cassie thought being here tonight would be a good experience for me."

"Not that we mind, but how is it you were sent to get us. The only other time we were met at the car it was Kurt." Blaine said.

"That would be because Tasha is keeping him extremely busy right now. It seems he did something Tuesday night that upset her slightly. If you didn't notice, he wasn't at the show last night."

"Lucky us." Sebastian replied. "Hopefully keeping him busy means we won't see him tonight either."

"I have a feeling you won't. But I know it would delight you to know he was utterly disgusted when he saw me arrive. Made me wonder why he helped me the other day when I called."

"Was it work related?" Blaine asked.

"Of course it was. Do you honestly think I'd call him otherwise?"

"I just had to check. He helped because he knew Tasha would ream his ass if he didn't if it was something he could do."

"That's what I figured as well. You could tell he was frustrated merely having to speak to me. I can't help it if my boss represents the two of you. Well, technically the three of you, since I needed information about Cooper as well."

"I'm sure that went over well with him." Sebastian said just as they walked inside. Even after the previous parties, they'd never quite get the need for all the pictures that had been taken during their arrival.

"He was shocked to hear that you guys had a publicist."

"On a brighter note, does Nick know you're still here?" Blaine asked.

"He does and he's quite happy about it."

"That's because I'm assuming you're staying with him tonight and not going back to campus." Sebastian said with an all too knowing smile.

"Yes, that's why he's so happy."

"You're happy too, I can tell." Blaine told her.

"I am, I missed him. I got used to seeing him all the time."

"If it makes you feel better, he missed you too. At least that's what Jeff's told me since we haven't seen him since Monday."

"It does actually. A part of me felt a bit silly for missing him already."

"It's not silly. You miss him because you care about him." Sebastian told her. Blaine and Sebastian then watched as Santana stood a bit straighter.

"Okay, time for the two of you to go do your thing. Tasha said you'd know what to do. And, if you need anything…"

"Text Cassie, we got it." Blaine said. "Now, if you can find time, I recommend you giving him a call."

"Blaine."

"B's right, call him. Otherwise the next few hours are going to drag before you can see him." Santana nodded in response. She then got a kiss on the cheek from each of them before they headed off. Since Blaine and Sebastian were off doing their thing, Santana went to go and find Cassie. As she walked through the crowd she couldn't help look around. The amount of celebrities in that room was enough to freak anyone out. Maybe this was why Cassie wanted her there, so she could adjust.

"Are the boys settled?" Santana jumped slightly at the sound of Cassie's voice.

"Uh, yes they are. And we made it inside without any fuss. It was strange hearing people calling them by name to get a picture."

"That's good; it seems the commotion around Blaine has settled down. Wish the same can be said for Cooper, but at least it's all good. His movie is getting great reviews for a Rom-Com and he's being heralded as a wonderful older brother for standing up for Blaine."

"I know, I just hate how some people think he did it for the publicity."

"Some people are always going to try and spin things for their own purpose. I'm pretty sure it's his co-star that is doing that. She's been vilified in the industry. The only reason Cooper agreed to keep giving these interviews on the topic is because it's something he believes in. He's determined that people know it's not a stunt."

"Did you read that email I forwarded to you?"

"I did and Cooper is checking his schedule to see if it's possible to go. He wants to; it's all a matter of timing. If he does go, I'd like you to come with us."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think it would be a good experience for you, like tonight. I noticed you seemed a bit overwhelmed."

"Hopefully it's not too noticeable."

"It's not, but why do I have this feeling that something else is going on with you. Do you want to talk?"

"It's silly, I'll be alright. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"Until we're needed we just get to stand back and people watch. It's amazing the things you can pick up just by people watching. Let me show you what I'm talking about." Cassie then proceeded to point out people in the room and ask Santana what she notices. After hearing Santana's thoughts, she'd proceed to point out little nuances. While the two of them talked, Cassie felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"I hope I'm not too late." Slowly a smile creeps to Cassie's face at the sound of the voice whispering in her ear.

"You're right on time." She replied while slowly turning in the arms to give him a kiss. "Donovan, I'd like you to meet one of our interns, Santana Lopez."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Santana."

"It's nice to meet you as well. So you must be the mystery man I heard about last weekend."

"I guess I must be unless Cass has another man in her life."

"I don't." Cassie and Santana then noticed the expression change on Donovan's face, as though a realization hit him.

"By chance, do you know Nick Duval, Santana?" Upon the mention of Nick's name Santana is thrown slightly off kilter.

"I do actually, he's my boyfriend." When Donovan begins to laugh the two girls look at each other, confused by his reaction. "May I ask how you know him?"

"I'd like to know as well." Cassie said.

"Nick is good friends with my brother actually. They met at Dalton."

"Dalton?"

"Yes, they were both actually members of…"

"The Warblers."

"Yes."

"Could you excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course, where are you going?" Cassie asked.

"To go find Blaine and Seb, if anyone knows Nick's friends that were Warblers it's them."

"You're talking about Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smythe, correct?"

"Yes, why?"

"They're friends of my brother as well." Santana then took a step back and looked at Donovan closely. As she walked around him, he couldn't help smile to himself. "So, have you figured it out?"

"You're taller than him."

"That I am."

"Would one of you please fill me in?" Cassie asked.

"Your boyfriend is Thad's older brother."

"So, that's why you and Cooper were laughing all weekend?"

"It was. The whole situation is bizarre to say the least. What are the chances really? Especially since Hunter has become a member of their rather exclusive clique."

"Now, how many of Thad's friends have you met?" Santana asked.

"I know most of the guys he graduated with have as well as a few that graduated prior to him. But if they're younger than him, highly unlikely since my trips home have become fewer and fewer. The family would rather come here to see me than for me to come and see them."

"Santana, why don't you go and find Blaine and Seb while Donovan and I have a little talk. As we now have to figure out how to tell our brothers that they know each other."

"Alright, I can do that." As she walked away, Santana just shook her head. Of all the strange occurrences this had to go near the top. First Blaine and Sebastian's siblings hook up and now Thad's and Hunter's, all without the younger ones having a clue what was going on.


	84. Chapter 84

Two Steps Beyond

Part 84

Ever the gentlemen, Blaine and Sebastian waited outside with Santana for Nick to arrive. "Please tell us you told him we were willing to give you a lift home." Sebastian said.

"I did, but he wanted to come."

"You should've told him how crappy the traffic was going to be."

"Well excuse me for forgetting one little detail."

"For that you better be more than willing to give him some mind-blowing sex when you two get home because he's going to be a cranky cuss after sitting in this traffic."

"Don't worry Seb; I'll take good care of my boy." As she answered Blaine noticed her shiver slightly so he took his jacket off and put it over her shoulders. "Thank you Blaine."

"You are welcome. Now, please tell us that Cassie and Donovan are going to tell Hunter and Thad what's going on?"

"They are."

"Well, now we know why Hunter thought Cassie's boyfriend looked familiar." Sebastian said. "About the only difference between the two is Donovan is about four inches taller and his hair is a bit more styled. Otherwise he and Thad are twins."

"The guys are going to flip." Blaine said.

"They might, but it's not quite as odd as your situation." Santana said softly.

"She's got a point there B."

"Nothing is quite as odd as our situation." As Blaine answered his phone went off in his pocket. "And your chariot has arrived. He can see us." Once they headed the rest of the way down the stairs, Sebastian waved to their driver who'd been patiently waiting till they were ready to leave as well. As Nick pulled up Santana handed Blaine his jacket back.

"I'll see you guys this weekend." She then proceeded to give them each a kiss on the cheek.

"We'll see you then." Sebastian replied as he opened the door. "Hey Nick!"

"Hey guys, thanks for waiting with her."

"Our pleasure." Blaine replied. "And Nick."

"Yea."

"Don't stay up too late."

"Are you implying certain activities might occur once we get home?"

"He's not implying, we know they will." Sebastian said. "I told Santana she needs to give you mind-blowing sex after making you wait in this traffic."

"And she said she would." Blaine added. "So, have fun!"

"You two are terrible." Santana said as she took ahold of Nick's hand. "But I love you regardless."

"We love you too. Now go!" Once Nick pulled out into traffic, Blaine and Sebastian made their way towards their car. "Not saying they weren't going to have sex, but now there is no doubt about it." Blaine said as they got into the car.

"No kidding, Nick owes me." Sebastian replied as the door closed.

"You're just lucky Santana is such a good sport or she would've gone all Lima Heights on your ass."

"Sorry, but my ass is all yours and yours alone."

"And after this weekend you won't forget it either."

Classes on Friday seemed to fly by for all of them. If there was a day of the week where you didn't want classes to drag, this was it. By the time Blaine arrived home, Sebastian was still in class and he wouldn't really see him till after his game that evening. Considering what they had in mind for the weekend, Blaine was determined to get quite a bit of work done since he had a few hours to kill till he had to head to Fordham for the game.

With some music playing in the background Blaine was in such a zone that he didn't even hear the doorbell ring. It wasn't till his phone went off with a text asking if he was there did he head for the door. Once open, he headed straight back to the living room after only saying a few words to Cooper and Lexi. "Nice to see he's calmed down." Cooper said in an almost sigh as they followed Blaine down the hallway.

"We're probably interrupting Coop. Remember, he started classes." Once they rounded the corner Lexi's words were proven true as they could see multiple books open and Blaine's laptop open on the table. "We're sorry for interrupting Blaine."

"It's alright, what are you guys doing here?" He said without even looking up from what he was doing.

"I…we wanted to see how you were doing." Cooper said as he took a seat across from Blaine, while Lexi took the kids out of the stroller. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Not you as much as the situation." Blaine said while closing his laptop. "I wish Mom and Dad had bothered to call and talk to me."

"Honestly, I don't think it would've done much good. They've dug their heels in regards to this."

"Lovely. Please tell me they don't plan on staying long."

"They don't as Dad has a conference coming up that he can't miss and Mom has a Doctor's appointment she can't reschedule. They'll be leaving next Saturday, so they won't even be here for a complete week."

"I hope they realize I don't have a ton of time to spare."

"They know." Lexi chimed in. "But I hope you realize you're not going to be able to avoid them while they're here."

"I know that and I don't want to avoid them. I just don't want to have the same conversation with them over and over. Now, Bas and I talked about this yesterday after I finally calmed down."

"And what did you two talk about?" Cooper asked.

"We understand all of the parental concern, but they have to understand that just because Bas and I aren't freaking out about this doesn't mean we're not taking it seriously. Trust me, we are. Hell, this past weekend we told the guys what was going on. And not just about Bas, I told Nick and Jeff everything."

"Wait, they didn't know?"

"No."

"They're your best friends."

"I know that Coop, but I never told them. Do you realize how embarrassing it is to tell someone that you had the crap beat out of you so badly you were put in the hospital? And not just that, you don't even remember it happening."

"Do you mind if I ask how they took it?" Lexi asked.

"They're incredible. They were honestly shocked and were beyond understanding. And made a point out of telling me it didn't change anything. And they were touched that I trusted them enough to tell them."

"Do you mind if I ask you why you told them after all this time?" Cooper asked.

"It all happened because of something Brittany mentioned to them after seeing us at your place the day everything happened. Safe to say our friends know as really well. And the only way I felt I could explain what was happening that day was to tell them everything." While Blaine spoke Cooper had gotten up from his seat and sat down next to him.

"I'm proud of you little brother. I know that couldn't have been easy."

"Thanks, it wasn't. But the way they took the news made it easier." As Blaine spoke his phone went off as he'd set the alarm on it. "If you guys don't mind, I need to get going."

"I take it you're going to Bas's game." Lexi said.

"I am. I'm heading over with the guys. Are you guys going?"

"We are. We feel terrible that we missed his first game."

"He understood."

"I know, but I still feel bad."

"Now I know where Bas gets it from. Just accept that the other person is alright and move on. And with that, pack up the munchkins because I need to jet. Don't want to keep our friends waiting."

"Trust me; one of them is anxious to see you." Lexi said as she and Cooper picked up the kids.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaine asked.

"You'll see."

When Blaine finally made it over to Jeff and Nick's he was practically jumped on as soon as the door opened. "Blaine!" Brittany exclaimed as soon as she saw him.

"Someone is happy." Blaine said to Nick who stepped out of the way just in time for Brittany to wrap her arms around him. "Care to share?"

"I got a callback!"

"Are you serious?" Brittany nodded.

"I go back on Monday." Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around her and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm so happy for you Britt!"

"Thanks, though it's only the first step. But Brody said it's huge."

"It is huge." Jeff said as he came walking into the room with their jackets over his arm. "That is why we're going to celebrate afterwards."

"Do you think I'll get to see the guys before the game?"

"Probably not." Blaine replied. "But Thad and Bas are going to be so happy for you that the outcome of their game probably won't matter. And you all remember, you need to cheer equally."

"What about you?" Nick asked.

"Thad said I'm off the hook when they play each other as long as I promise to go to one of his games where Bas isn't playing against him."

"That sounds fair enough." Jeff said. "We ready to go?"

"Let's go!" Brittany said as she took Jeff's hand and led them out the door.

Considering the time of the evening they were happy that neither of the two subway trains they needed to take were delayed at all. On the ride over, Blaine and Nick told Jeff he needed to send Sebastian and Thad texts telling them they were going out that night, but to make sure not to say why. They thought the honor of breaking the news should go to Brittany. As they were walking up to the athletic complex the Columbia bus had just pulled up in front. "I don't think our timing could've been any better." Nick said as they guys started to get off.

When Sebastian finally appeared he was rather oblivious to his surroundings as he seemed to be having quite the conversation with John. It wasn't till Brittany called out to him did he turn and look their way. After receiving one of his patented smiles with head nod he continued on his way. That little gesture and the size of his smile was all the rest of them needed to see to know how happy he was to see them.

Once they made their way into the stands they were soon joined by Hunter and Santana. "I was not expecting to see you so soon." Nick said after giving her a kiss. "Though, I'm definitely not complaining."

"Thanks again for bringing me Hunter."

"It was my pleasure." He replied as he took a seat on the other side of Blaine.

The guys all just smiled as they watched Brittany share her news with Santana. Brittany's enthusiasm was contagious. But it wasn't to the point where she was oblivious to the point bad news could be ahead. Jeff explained to the guys that she was so excited because she honestly didn't expect to get passed the first round. But that Brody had told him, the fact that Brittany was more of a natural talent versus technically trained it actually helps her as she moves more freely which lots of choreographers prefer, while still performing what is asked of her.

The teams had just gotten onto the field for their warm-ups when Lexi and Cooper came walking up the bleachers followed by Cassie and Donovan. "Would someone please explain what Thad's brother is doing with them?" Nick asked which caused Blaine and Santana to look at each other.

"That's because his brother is dating my sister." Hunter said causing Nick and Jeff to both laugh.

"When did she tell you?" Blaine asked.

"This morning over breakfast, it seems Donovan had fun messing with Santana last night."

"Is this true?" Nick asked as he looked at her.

"It is, but I was sworn to secrecy as they wanted to be the ones to tell Hunter and Thad. It was only right they knew before the rest of you."

"Do you know if Thad knows?" Jeff asked.

"That I don't know." Hunter replied.

"Well, who knew lacrosse was such a bonding moment for Dalton alum." Donovan said as they approached.

"Cute." Blaine replied. "Have you told Thad yet as we know Hunter knows?"

"Not yet as he was out of the house before I got up this morning."

"So you're telling him here." Nick said.

"Yep, I just didn't know I'd have such an audience."

"Please let us be around when you do it." Jeff said. "His reaction is going to be priceless."

"Coop, you could've told Bas and I."

"What fun would that be when Donovan and I didn't tell the girls."

"You're lucky you're holding our son right now." Lexi told him. "I still can't believe you two did that."

"Please tell me you're joking Lexi because that has Cooper written all over it." Blaine said.

"Okay, I can believe it. I just can't believe he didn't tell me after the fact."

"I'd say something, but I won't."

"Smart move little brother."

"You have no idea what I was going to say."

"I've got a good idea."

"But I'm an angel Coop."

"Right." Cooper then took his hand and messed up Blaine hair before the four of them went to sit down.

"What were you going to say to him Blaine?" Brittany asked.

"I was just going to mention that if Lexi wanted to there are ways to get Cooper to talk."

"Don't take this the wrong way Blaine, but I'm sure she knows." Nick said.

"Oh, I'm sure she does. It's just fun to push their buttons once in a while considering all the things Coop says to me and Bas. Speaking of, Santana, did you keep your word to Bas and I last night?" When Santana and Nick both began to blush Blaine started to laugh. "Good to hear it."

"Oh trust me, we heard it." Jeff blurted out which earned him a glare from Nick and a slap up the backside of his head from Santana. "What, we did."

"That's more than I need to know." Hunter said.

"Come now, you can't get bashful on us now Hunter." Santana said. "You're as bad as the rest of them and you know it."

"I'm crushed, such implications in that statement."

"Like it's a bad thing." The smile Hunter flashed at Santana was all the reassurance she needed. "I thought so. Now, are you going to make a move on my girl Quinn?" Nick and Jeff looked over at Hunter.

"Whoa! I'm not moving in on Dave, honest. I just find her attractive. I also promised Seb, I wouldn't do anything till she and Dave figure out what the hell is going on between them. I might be an ass, but I'd never do that to someone I consider a friend." As Hunter spoke, he saw Nick and Jeff relax. They both knew Hunter well enough already to know he was a man of his word so they knew he meant it when he said he wouldn't try anything.

By the time the game was nearing the end tension was definitely high as the game had been tied since the beginning of the fourth. It was hard for Blaine, Jeff, and Nick to get over the fact of watching Sebastian and Thad on opposing teams and more often than not covering each other. It seemed both of their coaches wanted to take advantage of the knowledge they each had of one another. The only thought creeping into Blaine's mind was that he hoped neither of them scored the winning goal as he knew how competitive they both were.

That thought was soon squashed as the girls squealed as Sebastian scored. While Blaine was ecstatic, he was thankful Thad wasn't covering Sebastian at the time as it would've made matters worse. "This game was much closer than the last one." Hunter said as they all got up once the game ended.

"No kidding. It seems Thad's team finally pulled together as a team. He was pretty certain it wasn't going to happen."

"Look, it's Sebby and Thad!" They all looked onto the field and saw the two teams congratulating each other. And it was sort of hard to miss the two friends in the center of the field now that they'd removed their helmets.

"Nice to see they don't look ready to kill each other." Jeff said.

"It helps that the game was close. Can you imagine if one team blew the other out?" Nick said as they all started to make their way down the bleachers. Once they saw the guys all heading towards the fences it was clear they weren't going to vanish into the locker rooms immediately. All it took was one look from Brittany that Jeff gave her a kiss on the cheek before she and Santana hurried the rest of the way down.

"I think someone is eager to share her news." Blaine said.

"Ya think?" Jeff said with a laugh.

"What news?" Hunter asked.

"Britt had her first audition yesterday and she got a callback. So she goes back to dance for them again on Monday."

"That's really cool. I'll need to congratulate her once we get down there." When they reached the fence it was clear from the smiles on Sebastian and Thad's faces that Brittany had already shared her news with them.

"B, Britt won't let us hug her." Sebastian said once the guys were all around the girls.

"That's because you're drenched. Personally, I don't blame her." Sebastian and Thad looked at each other and started to laugh. Blaine was right, they were both drenched.

"How about the two of you go and shower and you can hug her afterwards?" Jeff said.

"We can do that. The girls said we're going out tonight, is that correct?" Thad asked.

"It is, didn't you get my text?"

"Guess not since I'm asking."

"So you guys know, I need to take the bus back to Columbia so just tell me where to meet you." Sebastian said as he ran his fingers through his sweat soaked hair.

"Blaine and I will pick you up. Right Blaine?" Hunter said, catching Blaine off-guard with the offer.

"Yea, Hunter and I will come and get you."

"You don't need to, but I appreciate it. But, I better get going since the rest of the guys are heading in." Once Sebastian and Thad walked away, they all looked at each other.

"Where are we going?" Santana asked.

"It needs to be somewhere we can eat because Bas and Thad are going to be starving."

"Why don't we ask Britt where she wants to go?" Jeff said before sliding his arms around her.

"Let's go out for pizza. Is that okay with everyone?" Brittany said while looking at everyone.

"Sounds great!" Nick said as the others all agreed.

After telling their siblings the guys were in the locker room, Hunter and Blaine excused themselves to head for the parking lot while the others hung back to wait for the guys to appear. "Care to tell me what that was all about?" Blaine said as they walked.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"Your offer to drive since I know there was something behind it."

"Do you want the honest answer?"

"I do." When Blaine replied they two of them stopped and looked at each other.

"Alright. I knew you'd go back to Columbia to wait for Seb." Blaine nodded, curious as to where Hunter was going with this. "And, after everything that's happened I didn't want you to go alone."

"Why?" Hunter sighed slightly, but understood why Blaine wanted more.

"Because Trevor is crazy and no one really knows what he's capable of. For all we know he's waiting in the wings to do something."

"But he can't get close to Bas as long as he's with the team."

"I know that as Seb's told me such. But, I also know that Trevor knows who you are. When he confronted Seb that day he mentioned that his boyfriend was an actor's brother. So, he knows who you are Blaine." As Hunter finished speaking he ran his fingers through his hair. "And in all honesty I wouldn't put it passed him to go after you to hurt Seb."

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Being honest. I know I could make a big fuss saying you're overreacting, but I honestly can't. When you said we'd go pick up Bas, I saw a look of relief come to both Nick and Jeff's faces. They knew as well as you did that I'd go to Columbia to wait for Bas. And as much as I don't want to admit it, you're right. I shouldn't go and wait on my own."

"Now it's my turn to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Would you have asked one of us to go with you?"

"Probably not, but that's because I'm stubborn. Luckily for me, I have friends that are just as stubborn."

"That you do. The general consensus after this past weekend is we're all going to look after you guys whether you want us to or not. But not to the point we're interfering with your lives."

"Crazy to think when Cassie first introduced us all she was afraid you'd be too much of an ass that we wouldn't want to get to know you."

"I know, but I don't blame her. I'm not necessarily the easiest person to get along with."

"You have met my boyfriend, right?" The two of them started to laugh as they began to walk once again. "If you were honestly a first class ass the guys wouldn't have embraced you the way they have. The guys are pretty quick to judge people. Heck, Bas was a first class dick to a bunch of them, but they all looked passed it because of how he was the rest of the time."

"Kindred spirits."

"If you want kindred spirits, ask Bas about Santana. The girl you see around Nick is not the way she is around most people. She will proudly admit she's a bitch."

"That must be why she gets along with Cass so well." Blaine looked at Hunter slightly surprised he'd say that about his sister. "Trust me; Cass proudly admits she's a bitch. But she wouldn't be where she is if she wasn't."


	85. Chapter 85

Two Steps Beyond

Part 85

While Blaine sat through his last class of the day on Monday the only thing on his mind was going home and getting some rest. To say he and Sebastian had a full weekend would be a clear understatement. Somehow they'd managed to spend ample time alone together while also seeing their friends and studying. The only stressful part of the entire weekend was when Mr. Smythe came by to see them yet; they were in no position to talk to him. Even though they knew he'd planned on coming by and they'd said it was fine, they clearly lost track of time. So when Blaine blatantly lied to Mr. Smythe when he called Sebastian's phone it took everything Sebastian had not to laugh loudly.

Blaine was shaken from his thoughts when his phone vibrated numerous times.

**Mom & Dad are here. Are you two up for dinner? – Coop**

**Lexi wants to know if we want to do dinner. – Bas**

**Can't wait to see you! – Mom**

Considering where he was seated Blaine knew he couldn't respond till class was over. As the professor he currently had hated cellphone use. The last person caught texting in class was basically humiliated. So after a glance at his watch, Blaine knew he only had about ten minutes till he could respond. Blaine knew that he and Sebastian should have dinner with everyone, but he just wanted to go home. When he finally left class, he headed for a nearby bench to sit down so he could call Sebastian. If anyone would understand how he was feeling at that moment, it was him.

"Hey killer!"

"Here I was expecting to get your voicemail. Shouldn't you be in class?"

"It doesn't start for ten minutes, but if you like I can hang up and you can speak to my mailbox."

"Cute Bas."

"I know, now what do I owe the honor of this call."

"Dinner."

"You don't want to go, do you?"

"Nope. I'm exhausted and I have homework to do along with that stupid project."

"Well, today is our lucky day as I have quite a bit to do as well once I get home. So we won't honestly be avoiding them."

"Is tomorrow okay for you Bas?"

"No, since I've got an away game plus you have that lab. What if we give up part of our date night on Wednesday?"

"I can do that. I'll call Coop and let him know."

"Cool, well I need to get going as my professor just walked in."

"Alright. Love you Bas.

"Love you too B. See you at home." Now that Blaine had spoken with Sebastian, it was time to call Cooper. Considering everything the two had talked about, he hoped Cooper would be able to convince their parents to just leave him be for the next couple of days.

"I was wondering when I was going to hear back from you. So, when are you two coming over?"

"We're not."

"Blaine." He could hear the frustration in Cooper's voice, just as he suspected. "We talked about this, you can't avoid them."

"I can safely tell you, I'm not avoiding them. I actually have homework to do and I'm also working on a project. And it's not just me; Bas has quite a bit of work to do as well once he gets home. This is completely school oriented."

"How about tomorrow?"

"Not going to work. Bas has an away game and I have my music lab on Tuesday evenings."

"You're kidding me."

"I'm not. But Bas and I talked and Wednesday evening works for both of us as long as it's not an all-night thing since we've both got projects to work on."

"Are you sure you can't even stop by, they really want to see you?"

"Coop, I want to see them but I can't right now. I've got a ton of work to do."

"Maybe if you weren't taking an extra class this semester you'd have more time." Blaine had a feeling Cooper was going to mention that. He still couldn't believe Blaine had added another class to his schedule.

"We've talked about this Coop. I'm taking another class so I'm not in school forever. And it's not like I can't handle the load. It just means that during the week I don't have much free time."

"And it has nothing to do with keeping busy while Bas is playing lacrosse."

"Okay, maybe the extra class keeps me busy but that's not the only reason. You do realize that to do what I want, I'm going to be in school between eight and ten years. So if I can add an extra class per semester to shorten that time I'm going to do it. I'm going to be in school almost as long as Nick and that's only because he's going to be doing a residency like Wes."

"I know but that's because you also want to be at the top of your field. You're going to get to a point where you're working while still finishing school."

"I know that. So the more I can get done before then, the better."

"Just promise me you won't over do it."

"I won't. I know what I can handle Coop. So can you just explain things to Mom and Dad?"

"I can try, but I have a feeling one of them is going to want to talk to you."

"Fine, I've got an idea."

"I'm listening."

"Have a talk with them and if they want to see me tell them they can meet me at home. But let them know I don't have a lot of time to chit-chat since I've got work to do."

"I have a feeling they're going to take you up on that."

"That's fine as long as you tell them I don't have a ton of time."

"Fair enough. Now, are you heading home now or later?"

"I'm meeting Jeff for coffee and then heading home. So, I'll be leaving here in about a half hour or so."

"Got it. Later Blaine."

"Later Coop." Blaine barely had time to put his phone back in his pocket when he saw a large cup of coffee being held in front of him. He looked up to see Jeff looking down at him.

"Looks like you need this more than I do." Jeff said as Blaine took the cup from him while Jeff took the spot next to him. "You okay?"

"I'm just a bit tired, plus I've got a lot to do once I get home. Add onto that, my parents have arrived and want to see me."

"Why do I have a feeling you're leaving something out, because you normally like spending time with your parents."

"Oh, I didn't tell you they're in town because they don't think Bas and I are taking everything that happened serious enough."

"Have you talked to them?"

"No and that's what has me irritated. I haven't talked to them. They've spoken to Cooper."

"Did he tell them you guys aren't taking things seriously?"

"No, he just told them how we're handling things. And it's clear they don't approve."

"Well, the sooner you talk to them the sooner you can make them understand."

"That's the thing; I don't have the time right now. If they'd bothered to talk to me before coming out here I could've told them that."

"I could say you're making excuses, but your class load is crazy."

"I'm only taking one more class than you."

"I know and I've got crazy amounts of work to do. But I understand your reasoning. Nick did the same thing. He'd prefer to get the first "four" years done as quickly and efficiently as possible without hindering his GPA. He's actually considering taking classes during the summer."

"Glad I'm not the only one."

"You're both crazy."

"But you love us anyway."

"Guilty as charged."

"You look anxious, what's going on?"

"It's nothing."

"Jeff, I could use a good distraction."

"I'm waiting to hear back from Britt."

"That's right, how was she last you talked to her?"

"Good, she went into work this morning prior to her audition. She convinced Lexi that it would be good to keep busy before going."

"From that I take it she likes working for her."

"She does. Said each time she's gone Lexi gives her more to do."

"That's because she's proven she can handle more responsibility. Which I'm sure Lexi appreciates. I have no idea how she keeps her schedule straight."

"The same could be said for you."

"Well, what do we have here?" Blaine and Jeff both looked up and saw Chandler standing in front of them. "Done with Sebastian already?"

"No, this is my friend Jeff Sterling. Jeff, this is Chandler, Kurt's…sorry, I don't know exactly what you two are."

"We're friends."

"That all?" Jeff asked.

"As of now."

"Please tell me this is not because of Blaine."

"It's what Blaine here represents."

"And what do I represent?" Blaine asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Kurt's first love."

"Good lord, that's pathetic." Jeff said. "They've been apart for over a year. Kurt needs to move on."

"I've told him that same thing. But when he lost you Blaine, he also lost his best friend."

"He pushed Blaine away by being a controlling ass-hole and in the process alienated those that were friends with both of them."

"You must be talking about Rachel."

"She's not the only one, but she is a huge part of this."

"He can be a bit irrational."

"A bit, you clearly don't know him that well." Blaine almost spit his coffee out as Jeff spoke. He was clearly on a roll that afternoon.

"As entertaining as this is, I need to get going."

"Meeting your boyfriend?" Chandler asked.

"Actually I'm meeting my parents, which is why I can't be late. Jeff, thank you for the coffee, it's on me tomorrow."

"You've got it man. Say hi to your parents from me."

"Will do. They're in town till Saturday so call it a hunch but I bet you'll see them." Blaine then looked at Chandler as he put his bag over his shoulder. "I wish I had something to say that could help, but I don't. But I will tell you this, if you think he's worth it, stick it out. If you don't, get out now before you get dragged down by what's going on."

"Thanks Blaine."

"For?"

"Saying that. You're really not the jerk Kurt paints you as."

"He's not." Jeff said. "That is why he didn't deserve to be treated the way he was."

When Blaine walked into his building there was Walter's smiling face. "Good afternoon Mr. Anderson, good day at school?"

"Long day, that isn't going to be ending anytime soon." Blaine replied while patting his bag.

"I can see. So you know, your parents arrive a few minutes ago."

"Thank you Walter."

"You're welcome.

Once he was in the elevator Blaine leaned his head against the wall. He could only hope he looked as tired as he felt so that his parents didn't feel the need to stick around. The elevator doors had barely opened and he saw his parents standing outside the apartment door. "See, I told you he didn't ditch us." Mr. Anderson said as Blaine stepped out of the elevator.

"I didn't think he did. We've missed you." Mrs. Anderson said as she stepped towards Blaine to give him a hug.

"I've missed you guys too." Blaine then gave his Mom a kiss on the cheek as she let go. After giving his Dad a hug as well he opened the apartment door. As they made their way to the living room Blaine felt a slight sense of relief once he remember he and Sebastian had cleaned up before they went to bed the night before. "Make yourselves at home okay. Can I get you anything to drink?" Blaine said as he set his bag on the ground.

"We're good." Mr. Anderson said as they took a seat.

"Alright, I'll be right back." After Blaine left the room Mrs. Anderson looked around.

"It's more them than I would've imagined." She then reached across her husband to grab a framed photo that was sitting on the end table. "I don't remember seeing this picture." She said as she looked at the photo of Blaine and Sebastian from Paris. "They look so happy…and in love."

"That's because we are." Blaine said as he came around the corner, smiling at his Mom. "That was taken our first day in Paris."

"It's a wonderful photo of you both."

"Thank you, we think so too." Blaine replied while taking a seat opposite his parents. "Now, tell me you guys talked with Cooper."

"We did." His Dad replied. "And he told us you had quite a bit of work to do this evening."

"I do."

"I can see that from how full your bag looks. So, we won't drag this on because we know you don't even want us here."

"Dad, it's not like that. I…I just wish you guys had bothered to call and talk to me before hopping on a plane and coming out here."

"We know dear, Cooper made that very clear to us today. But we're here because we love you and care about what's going on with you and Seb." His Mom told him.

"I know you do and I love you guys too. But as of right now there isn't anything you can do. Everything around me and Coop has basically died down. And Mr. Smythe is taking care of what's going on with Bas."

"How are you and Seb taking what's going on with him?" His Dad asked.

"Right now, it's just one instance which Mr. Smythe wants to make sure never happens again."

"He filled us in on what happened. Is Seb alright?"

"He is for the most part, but he's more aware of his surroundings now. That's basically all he can do right now. And the university has upped security outside of his classes."

"Are you two being careful when you go out?" His Mom asked.

"Of course we are. Though, we've barely had time to ourselves since this all happened. Shortly after it all went down we went away with everyone for the weekend. Then last week was Fashion Week as well as school so we've been pretty busy."

"I'm sure the two of you found time to go out Blaine."

"We did Dad, but we were with our friends. And before you even ask, they know what's going on. Well, technically, the guys know not the girls."

"Why don't the girls know?"

"Because they'd freak out and that's not something Bas or I want to deal with. Is there anything else you'd like to know or can I start to study?"

"Where's Seb?" His Mom asked. Blaine then glanced down at his watch to see what time it was.

"He's about to get out of his last class and then he'll be heading to lacrosse practice."

"So we won't be seeing him."

"Unfortunately not, but you will be seeing the both of us for dinner on Wednesday."

"Lexi mentioned that. She told us you're both busy tomorrow as well."

"We are. He's got an away game while I have a lab in the evening."

"I saw your class schedule, are you sure you're not over doing it?"

"I'm fine Dad; it's nothing I can't handle. Considering I survived the first week with all the outside engagements I had going on, it's fine. It's not like they said, hey lets go easy on Blaine because he's attending Fashion Week." Blaine looked at his Mom who was laughing.

"He's got a point dear."

"That he does. We'll be leaving you Blaine so you can get to work." His Dad said as he rose from his seat. "This might sound crazy, but with as busy as you and Seb get, make sure you make time for each other."

"It's not crazy and don't worry, we do." Blaine replied as he got up as well to give his parents each a hug. "I love you guys."

"We love you too." His Mom said as she gave him another hug.

"Before I forget, Jeff says hi."

"Tell him hello when you see him next." His Dad replied as they all headed towards the door.

"That will be tomorrow. Do you guys have plans for tonight?"

"Not really. We're just heading back to Cooper's."

"Your Mom is going to spoil her grandkids."

"Like you're much better."

"Okay, you caught me. We'll see you Wednesday."

"See you then!" Once his parents were gone Blaine made his way back to the living room. After getting out everything he needed, he made himself comfortable and got to work.

"B…B…wake up." Sebastian said softly as he gently caressed Blaine's cheek. From what he could tell, Blaine didn't even realize he'd fallen asleep since his pen was still in his hand on his notebook. And it looked like he was mid-thought when he fell asleep. "Blaine." When he still didn't move Sebastian leaned in close and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. If all else fails, usually a soft kiss would wake him. As his eyes began to flutter open he noticed how dark the room was, the only light coming from a light on the end table he knew he didn't turn on.

"What time is it?" Blaine asked as he stretched. Luckily Sebastian was paying close enough attention to stop his book and notebook from crashing to the floor.

"It's seven."

"Seven!" The way Blaine's eyes flew open and he focused on Sebastian, Sebastian could see the worry.

"Relax B."

"Why are you home so late?" Sebastian could see the numerous scenarios going through Blaine's head.

"Practice ran long. I'm only about an hour later than usual." Sebastian then reached over to the table and handed Blaine his phone. "I sent you a text to let you know when you didn't answer your phone. When did you fall asleep?"

"I…I don't know. Guess I was more exhausted than I thought." Blaine then looked at his notebook that was sitting in his lap. "Not too early since I was at the end of this assignment which was huge." As Blaine answered Sebastian couldn't help but laugh when he heard Blaine's stomach rumble.

"I take it you haven't eaten."

"Not since lunch."

"Lucky for you I took a chance. I brought home Chinese. So, clear the table while I get plates and something for us to drink." By the time Sebastian had returned, Blaine had cleared things off the table and had also turned on a few more lights. "I got your usual, I hope that's okay."

"It's more than okay. So, how was practice?"

"Grueling. Coach wasn't happy with our performance on Friday."

"But you guys won."

"We know. But he thought our play was a bit flat. He felt it shouldn't have been as close as it was."

"Don't tell Thad that."

"Trust me, I won't. So, how are the parentals?" Sebastian said before taking a bite.

"Good, and they didn't freak out at me. I think Coop had a long talk with them and got them to see my, well our point of view on things."

"That must've been a relief. And they're okay with not seeing us till Wednesday?"

"They are. Oh, my Dad had a cute moment." Blaine said between bites. "He told me to make sure with as crazy as our schedules are to make time for each other."

"Awww, that was sweet. Not necessarily something I'd expect from him, but it's not out of the blue either."

"I totally get what you mean. I'd expect that from my Mom but not him."

"Exactly."


	86. Chapter 86

Two Steps Beyond

Part 86

When Blaine arrived home from class on Wednesday the last thing he expected to see was Sebastian stretched out on the couch reading. "Um, shouldn't you be at school?" Blaine asked as he stood above him, an inquisitive smile on his face.

"Are you objecting to my presence?" Sebastian asked as he took ahold of Blaine's hand and pulled him down on top of him. "Because I could go to the library to study." He then leaned up enough to kiss him.

"Not objecting at all. I'm just used to coming home to an empty apartment. Not to my gorgeous boyfriend stretched out on the couch. Come to think of it, how did you guys do last night since I was asleep when you got home and you were gone by the time I woke up?"

"We won again and this time it wasn't close at all. So, since we got back so late last night the coach canceled practice for today figuring we all had work to do. I've been home for about an hour. How was your day?"

"Where would you like me to start?" Those words caused Sebastian to slide his book out from between them and to place his glasses on the table.

"Your choice."

"Alright, Chandler is in mine and Jeff's music lab. And he's not happy that two first years are in the class."

"It's not your fault or Jeff's that you were placed there."

"We know. But after what happened Monday, Jeff's not Chandler's favorite person."

"B, what happened Monday?"

"I didn't tell you?"

"No, you didn't. Do tell." As Blaine explained what happened to Sebastian, both of them couldn't help but laugh. It really was a good thing Jeff didn't take offense every time someone accused him of being gay just because he was with Blaine. "He and Hunter need to talk because someone said the same thing to him. God forbid gay guys and straight guys are friends."

"No kidding."

"Who knew Jeff had that much moxie?"

"Not me, but goes to show after everything that's happened he's not as docile anymore. I think when it comes to you and I the guys are a bit more protective than they used to be."

"I've noticed that too. Speaking of, Trent says hello and that he misses us all."

"He showed up to your game."

"He did. He also said he was pissed when he couldn't join up with the rest of us Labor Day weekend. But he did his due diligence and saw Cooper's movie with some friends he's made. He really enjoyed it."

"Did you tell him we missed him that weekend?"

"I did. And he promises to make it to our next meet-up. Now, back to Chandler. Do you think he's going to give you guys a problem?"

"No, it's more of an annoyance. Clearly Jeff and I are more talented than he is and it bugs him which is hysterical considering he's the music major."

"So it's just annoyance."

"Basically. This morning he got into a bitch fest with Jeff that you would've been proud of. Hell Santana would've been proud as well."

"Really?"

"Yes, he was on fire this morning. The more I get to know him, the more he and Kurt deserve each other. They're both prima donnas."

'How much work do you have to do B before we need to leave?" Sebastian asked as he slid his hands underneath Blaine's shirt and began to rub his back.

"Enough that what you're doing could be a serious distraction, albeit a pleasant one. I'd much rather study now and have fun once we get home tonight."

"Alright, but can I at least get another kiss?"

"You can have as many kisses as you want as long as we don't get caught up in them."

Since it was raining pretty hard, Blaine and Sebastian decided to drive over to Cooper and Lexi's as the walk from the subway stop to their home was long enough that they'd be drenched by the time they got there. When they walked into the house they were surprised to see Brittany walking around with Braeden. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Britt!" Blaine said before he and Sebastian each gave her a kiss. "Can't say I expected to see you when we arrived."

"But it's a pleasant surprise." Sebastian said.

"Yea, Jeff is on his way to pick me up. We're going out to dinner tonight."

"Have you heard back about your audition?"

"I didn't make it, but that's alright. If I got the first job I auditioned for it would've been shocking. But it was a great experience. And I have another audition on Thursday."

"Well, I'm sorry you didn't get it, but good luck on Thursday." Blaine told her.

"Thanks."

"Now, what are you doing with Braeden and where is Jocelyn?"

"Jocelyn is up in the family room with her Grandpa Anderson. And I have Braeden because Lexi asked if I could change his outfit since he spit up on it and she's cooking."

"Where is everyone else?" Sebastian asked.

"In the kitchen, though Cooper isn't home."

"Where is he?"

"On his way home from an audition. He should be here soon; at least that's what Lexi told Mrs. Anderson." The boys both nodded and Sebastian reached out towards Brittany for Braeden.

"Why don't you go fix your hair since you and Jeff are going out to dinner?" Sebastian told her as he took ahold of Braeden.

"Why, what's wrong with it?"

"Looks like Braeden knotted it." Blaine said.

"Oh, thanks guys!" Brittany then gave them each a kiss before heading back up the stairs.

When they walked into the kitchen Mr. Smythe was sitting at one end of the island while Lexi and Mrs. Anderson were cooking. "Smells amazing!"

"Hi boys!" Mrs. Anderson said as she turned from the stove. After giving them each a hug and a kiss she just looked at them. "And how did you two end up with Braeden?"

"We told Britt she needed to fix her hair." Sebastian said. "Someone was grabby and put a knot in it. Didn't you buddy?" Braeden just smiled up at Sebastian as he played with is hand.

"So Mom, you'll get to see Jeff since he's coming to pick her up."

"That's wonderful. Now, how are the two of you?"

"We're good." Blaine replied. "Are you and Dad still leaving Saturday?"

"We are."

"Speaking of leaving, when do you leave Dad?" Sebastian asked.

"That anxious to get rid of me?"

"No, just curious."

"I actually leave tomorrow, though I'm not going straight home."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm stopping in DC before heading home."

"And why are you going to DC?"

"We'll talk about it over dinner."

"Blaine, could you do me a favor and tell your Dad we're going to be eating in about twenty minutes." Lexi said to him.

"Sure." On Blaine's way up to get his Dad, the doorbell rang. "Long time no see, huh?" Blaine said as he let Jeff in.

"No kidding. I hadn't realized you guys would be here already."

"We figured the sooner we got here the earlier we could go home tonight."

"Understandable. By chance, do you know where my girlfriend is?"

"I'm pretty sure she's upstairs. I was just heading that way to get my Dad. So, you can either join me or go join everyone else in the kitchen. Though, I'd recommend the kitchen as you know my Mom will talk your ear off."

"Sounds like a plan."

By the time the rest of them came into the kitchen, they seemed to be missing out on some lively conversation. "Looks like they're having fun without us." Mr. Anderson said to Blaine and Brittany as he shifted Jocelyn in his arms.

"You're more than welcome to join." Lexi said with a smile. Before Mr. Anderson had a chance to respond Jocelyn was taken out of his arms by Blaine who went to stand next to Sebastian. "Now, I was going to ask, since you're here Jeff are you leaving Nick home alone?"

"He's actually having dinner with Santana since she was working today."

"I take it that answer means she has to go back to school tonight." Blaine said.

"It does." Sebastian then leaned close to Jeff and whispered in his ear. The instant Jeff nodded and laughed, Blaine just looked at the two of them. "Seb will explain. Well, Britt and I need to get going. It was great seeing all of you."

"I'll see you tomorrow Lexi."

"I'll see you in the morning Britt." Before they left, Brittany gave each of the kids a kiss before she and Jeff showed themselves out.

"He's clearly happy." Mr. Smythe said as he poured himself another glass of wine. "Anyone else?" The rest of the adults all nodded so he went about filling the rest of the glasses.

"Have any of your heard from Cooper?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"They have." Mr. Anderson turned to see Cooper standing behind him.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because I walked in the same time Brittany and Jeff were leaving." Cooper then walked further into the kitchen before giving his Mom a kiss on his way to his wife. "I hope you weren't waiting on me."

"Not at all. I normally plan a half hour later than you say you're going to be back since I know these things tend to run long. How'd it go?"

"Not too bad, but we can talk about it later. Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, I think we're good to go."

"Since that's the case, why don't you start talking Dad?" Sebastian said. "Brittany and Jeff are gone so it's only family now." Mr. Smythe then proceeded to look at everyone else in the room.

"Alright, I'm going to DC to meet with Senator Jackson."

"And how did you manage a meeting with him since you said he wasn't thrilled when you met him that day you met with the dean."

"That would be thanks to Mrs. Clarington. She saw to it that room was made for me on his schedule."

"Once he sees it's you he's going to cancel."

"We thought about that, which is why my name isn't on the appointment."

"It's mine." Mr. Anderson added.

"Aren't the two of you sneaky?" Blaine said with a laugh. "Are you going to tell us what you're going to talk to him about?"

"No and it's better off that way."

"Dad." Lexi said as she leaned against Cooper.

"Relax Lexi; I know what I'm doing."

"And what is that?" Sebastian asked.

"Seb, I'm not going to tell you, but nice try. I've already said it's better off if you don't know."

"Dad?"

"Sorry Blaine." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other after they were both shut down by their Dads. Before they could even attempt to try and get answers out of Mrs. Anderson the timer on the stove went off. It was pretty obvious by the way both of the Dads reacted, they were happy with the timing. Knowing that it would be pointless to try and push the conversation over dinner, the conversation switched to what was going on in everyone's lives.

"When do you get the cast off Mom?" Cooper asked.

"Three more weeks."

"Are you wishing it was sooner?" Blaine asked.

"Yes."

"She doesn't like having to count on me to do some things for her." Mr. Anderson added.

"I don't mind, it's just I hate wanting to do certain things when you're not home. And I hate having to count on my friends for help."

"Mom, if they're offering to help, they don't mind." Blaine said which earned him smiles from Cooper, Lexi, and Sebastian. "Trust me on that."

"Since when did you become so wise?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"That would be since our friends have drilled it into our heads." Sebastian said. "So considering your friends are a lot of our friends' parents, it fits."

"Bas is right. The guys tell us all the time. The funny thing is, we tell them the same thing. It's time we take the advice we give."

By the time they all started to cleanup, Lexi asked the Dads if they'd be willing to take the kids upstairs and change them for bed. Once they agreed, Mrs. Anderson went with since she really wasn't much help in the kitchen with one arm. After they left the room Lexi turned to face Sebastian. "Care to share what was so funny earlier?"

"Not really." Sebastian replied as he handed a bowl to Blaine to put away. "It wasn't that funny."

"Not buying it."

"Well, it's a good thing you don't have to." Lexi then snapped her towel at him. "Hey!"

"Since when don't you share funny antidotes?"

"Since I'm respecting my friends' privacy."

"Someone care to fill me in?" Cooper asked as handed a dish to Sebastian to put in the dishwasher. "It's clear I missed something."

"Bas made a comment to Jeff which caused them both to laugh."

"So you don't know what it is either."

"No, I don't but I know Bas will tell me."

"What does it concern?"

"Not sure." Blaine then looked at Sebastian who just smiled back at him. "And you're not going to find out. So onto other news, how are Cassie and Donovan?"

"They're good. I'm pretty sure Hunter and Thad are still in shock. The four of them are actually all going out to dinner tonight. Seems the boys have a few things they'd like to discuss."

"Oh, Hunter is basically going to threaten Donovan." Sebastian said. "He's seriously protective of her. The last thing he wants to see is her getting her heart broken."

"I'm pretty sure Donovan can handle Hunter." Cooper said rather confidently. "If I didn't think they were a good fit for one another I would've said something.

"For some reason, that's oddly reassuring."

"Good. Am I correct to guess you two want to get out of here early tonight?"

"How'd you know?" Blaine asked.

"You mentioned this is your usual date night so spending it with the parents is a bit of a bummer. And we already know you've been interrupted a few times already." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other as their siblings laughed.

"None of the interruptions were serious. Things were just starting." Sebastian replied. "Like the two of you can't wait for them to all leave."

"Tell us something we don't know. Don't get me wrong, I love seeing them, but…"

"It's infringing on your private time as a couple." Blaine finished for him.

"That's a very good way to put it." Lexi said with a laugh. "But at least it's nice to know we're not the only ones affect."

"Are you saying Dad told you?" Sebastian asked.

"Somewhat. I asked him why he looked off when he came back from seeing you guys that one night. And for the first time that I can remember he was having a problem putting his words together."

"Are you talking about Labor Day weekend?" Lexi nodded in response. "I'll tell you the same thing I told him, we were only kissing."

"So that's why your shirt was buttoned crooked and your hair was disheveled." Cooper said.

"Yes. You know as well as I do, you gotta start somewhere."

"That I do. We got busted like high school kids the other day when the parents took the kids to the park."

"You're kidding." Blaine said.

"He's not; we jumped apart when they spoke." Lexi said. "We were basically doing the same thing the two of you were."

"That depends were you vertical or horizontal?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not answering that question." Cooper replied.

"Come on, as long as you were clothed, what's the problem?"

"Fine we were lying down on the couch, happy?"

"I am."

"Aren't you going to answer now?"

"We were sitting up, so we were clearly the more innocent ones here."

"Innocent my ass, your clothes were disheveled."

"I'm appalled at that implication Cooper. I'm a gentleman with B."

"And I'm a gentleman with my wife."

"Guys, I know you both so let's stop trying to fool each other." Blaine chimed in knowing Cooper and Sebastian could keep this up all night. "And we all know that I'm the gentleman of this bunch." The smile Blaine shot at both of them was anything but gentlemanly. It was downright mischievous.

"You might be more of a gentleman than I am little brother, but don't act innocent with us."

"Coop's right, you're as bad as both of us." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine and pulled him against his chest. "But I wouldn't want you any other way." Before Lexi and Cooper could say anything else Blaine and Sebastian were kissing.

"We need to get them out of here." Lexi said as she slid her arm around Cooper's waist.

"Are you saying our brothers are in the need of some quality alone time?"

"Yes." Lexi then stepped in front of Cooper and wrapped both of her arms around his waist. "As does your wife with you."

"I'm positive that could be arranged." Cooper then leaned down to give her a kiss. "I need it too." He then looked to the side and noticed Sebastian and Blaine were still kissing. "They'll have to come up for air soon, right?"

"That depends." Lexi said as she moved her hands up Cooper's chest till she could wrap them around his neck. "But I have a feeling they're just as talented as we are so probably not." Before Lexi realized it Cooper had picked her up and set her down on the island. "And just what are you thinking about Coop?"

"They obviously don't care that we're standing here, so why should we?" He said as he stepped between her legs. When he felt them wrap around him, he leaned in closer till his lips were directly over her ear. "You can't tell me you're not thinking the same thing."

"Oh, I certainly am. It's just…" Lexi was beginning to lose her train of thought as Cooper began to kiss his way down her jaw. Once his lips brushed against hers any hesitation went out the window as they began to kiss as well.

"Guys are you…" Mr. Anderson's voice fell quiet once he rounded the corner and spotted the four of them. The two couples were completely caught up in each other, oblivious that they had company. Now he knew why they didn't join the rest of them upstairs. Not to be a mood killer he turned on his heels and headed back upstairs. Once he reached the family room his wife and Mr. Smythe looked at him. "I think it's best if we start the movie now and not wait for them."

"Why is that dear, is everything alright?"

"Trust me love, everything is more than alright."


	87. Chapter 87

Two Steps Beyond

Part 87

The next morning when Mr. Smythe came down for coffee Lexi was already in the kitchen. "Morning." He said after giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Dad, sleep well?" She said as she poured him a cup of coffee.

"I did, you?"

"I did. Are you sure Cooper or I can't drive you to the airport?"

"I'm positive, but thank you for the offer. I really need to thank you for everything you did."

"There is no need to thank me, Dad. I just hope it all works out the way you want."

"It should. The Senator is supposedly a smart man who just had a lapse of judgment because he loves his children. Sadly I know how that can be."

"Dad." Lexi said before sitting down next to him. "You need to stop beating yourself up for everything that happened. You did the best you could in crummy circumstances."

"That's nice of you to say, but…"

"Please Dad, don't. Dwelling on everything isn't going to make things better. And right now, you're doing more than anyone could've ever expected. Have you been keeping our Mother informed of what's going on?"

"She knows almost everything. The only thing I didn't tell her was what happened to Blaine. It's not my place to tell her that. I'm still a bit shocked that he let Seb tell me."

"Well, from what you told me you really didn't leave them much chose. But you're right, if Blaine didn't want to tell you, he wouldn't have. Did you get to talk to his parents about it?"

"I did. Seeing how emotional they got about it, just proved my point even more. No one should have to go through that. The worst part is Blaine was basically still a kid when it happened. The fact that he's grown into such a remarkable young man is amazing."

"I agree." They both turned and spotted Cooper. "He is remarkable."

"Where are your parents Coop?" She asked as he poured himself some coffee.

"They went for a walk, but they should be back soon. I'm sure Lexi already said it, but are you sure one of us can't drive you?"

"Positive, though I appreciate the offer."

"Are you going to be going back to Ohio tonight Dad?"

"That's the plan. After my meeting I'll give you a call."

By the time Mr. and Mrs. Anderson had returned, Lexi was already up in her office working. Since that was the case, Cooper was in the family room with the kids. When Brittany arrived she saw the three parents in the foyer talking. After saying hello she headed up the stairs. "Morning Cooper."

"Morning Britt, have fun last night?"

"I did, thank you. Is Lexi in her office?"

"Where else." After Brittany headed down the hall, Cooper got up from his spot on the floor since the twins seemed occupied for a moment and walked over to the staircase. As he looked over the railing he could see the three parents deep in conversation. He'd tried numerous times to get them to tell him and Lexi what was going on but they weren't saying a word. It was times like this he really wished they didn't treat them as children though he understood why. They were parents and in their mind they're protecting their children. All of them were as upset with what was happening as Lexi and Cooper were, but they seemed to have a better handle on things.

Once he was back on the floor he soon saw Lexi walking down the hall. Without a word said, he watched her open the gate and head down the stairs. With a quick glance at his watch Cooper realized that Mr. Smythe must be about to leave. Since they'd already said their goodbyes, Cooper stayed where he was. He knew all too well that Lexi needed some time alone with her Dad.

When she finally came back up she walked over to where Cooper was and knelt down next to him. Before saying anything she leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I love you Coop."

"I love you too, you okay?" He asked while turning slightly so that he could see her while still keeping an eye on the kids.

"Yea, I'm just worried. What if whatever he has planned doesn't work?"

"He has a back-up plan."

"And how do you know that?"

"I overheard him and my Dad talking. Honestly, I think they both want him to screw up."

"Why?"

"Because they're going to go after him with both barrels blazing."

The flight down to DC was uneventful and reminded Mr. Smythe of so many of the flights he'd taken around Europe. After claiming his bag he found his driver waiting for him. He'd considered taking a cab, but didn't want to worry about dealing with his luggage so he commissioned a car for the afternoon. On the ride over to the Senator's office, Mr. Smythe took quite a few calming breathes. Even though he had all the right in the world to be furious, he knew he needed to remain calm, not only for Sebastian's sake, but for Blaine's as well.

Once he was inside he walked into the outer office. "Good afternoon sir, may I help you?"

"Yes, I have an appointment with Senator Jackson."

"Your last name."

"Anderson." The secretary then glanced at the calendar on her desk.

"He's currently in a meeting Mr. Anderson but he should be done soon."

"That's not a problem; I don't mind waiting to see him."

"Very well." It was almost an hour later when a group of men exited the senator's office. While his secretary walked into the office Mr. Smythe took one last look at his phone. A small smile crept to his face when he saw a text from Sebastian wishing him luck with whatever he had planned. "The senator is sorry for the wait Mr. Anderson, but he'll see you now."

"Thank you." He replied as he got up from his chair. After straightening his suit he followed the secretary towards the office.

"Go right on in, he's waiting." Once Mr. Smythe was inside the office the secretary closed the door behind him.

"Mr. Anderson, how may I…you're not Mr. Anderson."

"You're correct, I'm not. And since you know that, you must remember me. I'm Alexander Smythe." Senator Jackson looked at Mr. Smythe for a moment before offering him a seat and taking one as well.

"What can I do for you Mr. Smythe?"

"You can keep your son away from my son."

"Trevor hasn't gone near Sebastian again, has he?"

"No, he hasn't yet. But he's made it abundantly clear that he blames my son for his problems. It's only a matter of time before he tries again."

"I'm sorry that you see it that way, but Trevor told me he wouldn't go near him again."

"And you believe him." The sternness in Mr. Smythe glare seemed to catch the senator off guard.

"I…I do."

"Your hesitation says otherwise. You know probably better than anyone what a loose cannon your son is. He confronted my son in a room full of people. Not only that, but my son was with friends. So it wasn't just random people."

"As I told you at the University, it was a lapse in judgment on his part."

"Are you talking about him merely showing up on campus, a place he's not supposed to be or confronting and shoving my son?"

"Both, and I've spoken to him about it."

"Did you know he showed up at lacrosse practice two weeks prior to confronting my son?"

"He wouldn't have."

"But he did. Seems he's keeping an eye on the lacrosse team as the day he showed, Michael wasn't there."

"So you know about the restraining order."

"I do. Michael and his parents are lovely people."

"You've spoken to them?" The uncertainty in the senator's voice was exactly what Mr. Smythe was hoping for.

"I have. You see, the entire lacrosse team heard about Trevor confronting my son. And it just so happens that two of the boys that were with my son that day, were teammates. Who in turn told their captains what happened."

"I see. I can only assume you didn't only come here to share this information with me, you must want something."

"I do and you're the only person that can see to it that it happens."

"And if I don't?"

"Everyone finds out that the senator that lobbies for equal rights for gays allow his own son to go unpunished when he committed a hate crime."

"He was punished."

"You and I both know that was not the punishment he deserved."

"Fine, what do you want Mr. Smythe?"

"You're going to make it clear to your son that he's to stay the hell away from mine."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, he's not only going to stay away from Sebastian, he's going to stay away from Sebastian's boyfriend."

"And why would he bother your son's boyfriend?"

"Now senator, you and I both know if he's told he needs to stay away from Sebastian he might still want to hurt him and what better way to do that then hurt his boyfriend."

"I doubt my son even knows who he is, but fine."

"That's where you're wrong senator, he does know as he talked about him when he confronted my son. I know you're not a dumb man, you're just doing what any father would do and that's protecting their children. But in this case, you are protecting your son who clearly has issues which is endangering others. So, if your son or for that matter, the friends he had with him that day go anywhere near my son or his boyfriend it will get out how you saw to it that your son went unpunished."

"That would ruin my career."

"That it would, considering what you supposedly believe in. You'd be viewed as the hypocrite that you are."

"I'm not a hypocrite. I truly believe that your son and his boyfriend deserve the same rights that heterosexual couples are allowed."

"You became one when the day you protected your son. So if you want to even have any hope of being elected to another term you'll see to it your son gets the help he needs and stays away from my son and his boyfriend."

"Fine, I'll speak with Trevor. You need to believe me Mr. Smythe; I don't condone what my son did to Michael. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about it. I can only imagine how his parents felt."

"Put it this way senator; imagine your son in a hospital bed beaten so badly that you're thankful each day that you don't receive a phone call telling you he passed away during the night. And that the only reason he's there is because he dared to be true to himself. But someone took offense to it and took it upon themselves to let him know, that in their eyes who he is, is wrong." Mr. Smythe could see just how uncomfortable the senator was as he spoke.

"That's…horrible. No parent should have to go through that."

"I agree. That is why you need to see to it that your son doesn't hurt another person again."

"As I've said, I'll talk to him."

"You better see to it he listens, because all it's going to take is one phone call and everyone will know what you've done."

"I understand Mr. Smythe." As the two men stood the Senator looked at Mr. Smythe. "May I ask you a question?" Mr. Smythe nodded. "Have you ever wished your son wasn't gay?"

"No, I love Sebastian for who he is regardless of his sexual orientation. The only thing I want for my children is for them to be happy with whomever they end up with. And that's the only reason I came here today."

"I understand that, though your methods leave something to be questioned. You do know all I'd have to do is make a phone call and you'd be arrested for blackmailing a senator."

"I know that. And you should also know by now I'm not a man who does something without a contingency plan."

By the time Mr. Smythe left the senator's office, he had a satisfied grin on his face. It wasn't that he was necessarily proud of what he had done, but he would do everything he could to protect Sebastian as well as Blaine. He understood why the Senator did what he did, it was just unfortunate he didn't consider the consequences of his actions might cause. Once he was settled in his car and on his way back to the airport it was time for him to make some calls.

"Hello, Clarington household."

"Hello, I'd like to speak with Mrs. Clarington."

"May I ask who is calling?"

"Alexander Smythe."

"One moment please." While he waited for her to pick up he leaned his head back and relaxed for what felt like the first time in days.

"Alexander."

"Hello, Abigail. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How did things go?"

"Better than expected. He said he'd speak with his son."

"As much as I wish that a talk would end this, I have a feeling it won't."

"That is something we both agree upon. But I made it clear to him that if Trevor or his friends go anywhere near Seb or Blaine I would see to it everyone would know what he had done."

"How did he take that?"

"He was shocked and said it would ruin him."

"It will ruin him. Personally I wish we'd just release the information but I understand why you're holding it above his head. You're hoping it's enough to keep the boys safe."

"I know it's selfish to do this to solely protect them, but…"

"You don't have to explain, I get it. I would do anything to protect my children as well. Now, since you're obvious not going to be in New York with the boys are you going to let Lexi and Cooper in on what you've done?"

"I'm going to need to, though I'd prefer to keep them out of it. Once we're done speaking I need to call Greg and Carolyn and let them know how things went."

"Do you mind me asking what they thought of your plan?"

"They thought it was risky since I basically…you know I really should say it over the phone."

"Good decision and I agree with them. It was risky, but you didn't go into it not knowing it was."

"He mentioned it to me as well. To that I pointed out I didn't come here without a contingency plan. And that seemed to frighten him more as he knows I'm not the only one involved. Now we'll just have to wait and see if he's able to get through to his son."

"I hope he's able to as well."

"Well, I should be going so I can call the Andersons before my flight. Thank you again for all your help."

"As I've told you before, it was my pleasure. And please, let the Andersons know if they need anything to not hesitate to call me."

"I can do that. Goodbye Abigail."

"Goodbye Alexander."

Once the call ended, Mr. Smythe asked his drive how long it would be till they'd be at the airport. Considering DC traffic, he had more than enough time to make his call. Upon calling the house he was greeted by Brittany's bubbly voice. After asking if the Andersons were there, he asked her if she could put one of them on the phone. "Hello."

"Greg, it's Alexander."

"I was hoping you'd call soon. How did it go?"

"Better than expected. His face when he saw me was priceless. I think that was his first indication that he wasn't going to like where this meeting was going to go."

"Now, did he still try to explain away his son's actions?"

"Of course he did. And I made it clear that by protecting his son he's putting too many people at risk. From everything I've been told a simple conversation with this boy isn't going to stop him."

"What does the senator think?"

"At first he believed it might, but the more I spoke you could tell he was realizing how bad the situation was. He had no clue that his son had shown up at practice."

"How did he respond when you told him you spoke with Michael and his family?"

"He was mortified. The best thing Michael's family did was not settle which allows them to talk about what happened. I'm certain if they'd accepted a settlement a gag-order would've been put in place barring them from talking about it."

"If they couldn't speak, this whole incident would've been completely swept under the rug. Now, did you make your terms clear to him?"

"I did and he seemed surprised that I included Blaine, though I didn't mention him by name. I just informed him that his son knew who Seb's boyfriend was. He felt I was overreacting that his son might go after Blaine if he couldn't go near Seb."

"You and I both know the easiest way to hurt someone is to go after someone they love. So, I appreciate that you're looking after Blaine."

"As I said before, there is no need to thank me. I know you would've done the same thing. Both of our boys would disown us if we didn't protect the other."

"That they would. Now, what do you need me to do?"

"Explain the situation to Lexi and Cooper since I feel it's important they're spoken to in person. We both know how they feel about what's going on. And we both know Blaine and Seb will go to them before they call either of us."

"I'll talk to them once Lexi is done working for the day and Brittany's gone home. If things happen the way we both think they're going to, who are they to call to set everything in motion?"

"All it's going to take is one phone call to Abigail. I've already spoken to her. That reminds me, she said if you or Carolyn needs anything to call her."

"Does it need to be Lexi to make the call or can it be her or Cooper?"

"It can be either of them. Also, I put a safety net in place."

"And what would that be?"

"Abigail is going to speak with Cassie about everything in case Hunter says anything to her to raise a flag."

"That makes sense considering Hunter goes to school with Seb."

"Are you sure Blaine is going to be alright?"

"Yes. From everything he and Seb have told me ever since Blaine told Nick and Jeff what's going on Jeff seems to be keeping a close eye on Blaine. I know those boys well enough that if anything was to happen to Blaine, they would call Seb or Cooper immediately."

"Well then, sounds as though we've got our boys covered as well as we can without intruding on their lives completely."

"Is it wrong to wish we could do more?"

"No, because I wish there was. Well, I've arrived at the airport so I need to go. Good luck with your talk with Lexi and Cooper. Fair warning, my daughter is stubborn."

"Thanks and that's something I do know. I'll call you once we all talk. Have a safe flight."

"Thank you. Bye."


	88. Chapter 88

Two Steps Beyond

Part 88

Shortly after Brittany left for the day, Lexi came walking out of her office and into the family room. "Coop, what's that I smell?"

"Dinner."

"You're a…" Lexi looked over at her husband who was hushing her since the kids were playing next to him. "You know what you are."

"I know, but you love me anyway."

"That I do." She replied as she sat down next to him. "Please tell me you told them they didn't need to cook."

"I did, but they wanted to, so who was I to object."

"By chance, has my Dad called?"

"He has."

"Did you speak with him?"

"I did not."

"Then how do you know he called?"

"Brittany answered the phone and when she gave it to my Dad she told him who it was. Then once he took the phone from her he disappeared down the hallway and into the library."

"How long was he in there?"

"I'd say at least a half hour."

"Coop, why do I have a feeling they're preparing to drop a bomb on us?"

"Because I have the same feeling."

When they came downstairs with the kids, the table was all set for dinner. "We were just about to call for you." Mrs. Anderson said. "Wine?"

"Yes please." Lexi replied while she and Cooper got the kids settled. "It smells wonderful."

"Thank you." Mr. Anderson said as he put dinner on the platters for the table. Once they were all seated and had filled their plates Lexi and Cooper looked across at his parents. "Why are the two of you staring?"

"We're waiting." Cooper replied.

"What for?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"For whatever it is you and Dad want to tell us."

"What makes you think we have something to tell you?" Mr. Anderson said, but he was just greeted by a look from Lexi and Cooper. "Fine, we have something to tell you but not till dinner is over."

"Could you answer one question?"

"What would that be Lexi?"

"Does this concern whatever you and my Dad talked about?"

"It does."

"Fair enough."

Even though they were both more than curious, Lexi and Cooper made sure not to push the issue. While they were eating, Lexi's cell went off which was in her pocket.

**Call me later; we need to talk – Cassie**

Since they both wanted to get the conversation started sooner rather than later, Cooper and Lexi both helped Mr. Anderson with the dishes. "You really don't need to help." He told them.

"Sorry Dad, the deal around here is whoever cooks the others clean up. There is no reason the cook should have to clean up as well." Cooper told him. While the three of them cleaned up, Mrs. Anderson kept an eye on the kids.

"I know Blaine's not happy we're here. But it's nice getting to see these cuties again. They're growing so quick."

"Tell us about it. Can you believe they'll be six months old on Sunday?"

"No, I honestly can't." Once his Mom answered, Cooper looked at Lexi as she put the last of the dishes away.

"Should we get a refill on our wine before we talk?"

"I would." Mr. Anderson replied. With that Cooper got another bottle out of the wine rack. "Do you want to do this here or in the family room?"

"Here is fine."

After Cooper and Lexi sat back down, Mr. Anderson leaned against the island. "You know your Dad went to see Senator Jackson today, correct?" They both nodded. "Well, he politely asked the senator to keep his son away from Blaine and Seb." Lexi started to giggle. "What's so funny?"

"I appreciate that you're trying to be polite about it, but I know my Dad and he was in no way polite. He was probably bluntly direct but had a bit of finesse to what he did."

"Just cut to the chase Dad, what did he do?"

"He told the senator that his son needed to stay away from Seb and Blaine or else."

"Or else what?"

"That he'd see to it that the cover-up was exposed."

"Are you saying my Dad is essentially blackmailing a senator?"

"Yes."

"I'm honestly impressed."

"You're not upset?" Mrs. Anderson asked. "He was certain you'd be disappointed."

"If it means keeping Bas and Blaine safe, no. I can't believe he went to such lengths. Now, I'm assuming you both know exactly what he told him." They both nodded. "What happens if Trevor goes near either of them?"

"Everything will be out in the open." Mr. Anderson replied. "Trevor is to have no contact with them whatsoever."

"I like it." Cooper said. "But there is one problem."

"What is that?"

"You know Blaine or Bas will never call either set of parents for help. So, how will this little plan work if you guys aren't kept informed?"

"We thought of that which is why I'm talking to the two of you. We all know Blaine and Seb wouldn't call us, but they have no problems coming to the two of you. That is why you two will be the ones making the call to put everything in motion. That is unless Cassie finds out before either of you from Hunter that something happened."

"Cassie and Hunter are involved in this?" Lexi asked.

"Cassie is, but Hunter is an unknowing accomplice. We all know from talking to Cassie that she and Hunter talk about everything. So if Trevor was to approach Seb with Hunter around Cassie would know."

"Who are we to call?"

"Mrs. Clarington."

"Why Cassie's Mom, though I know you spoke with her?"

"Abigail has connections that the rest of us could only dream of. The only thing we all ask, is that if you guys make that call you call us immediately afterwards."

"We can do that Dad. Are you going to let Blaine and Bas know what's going on?"

"We're not. Alexander, your Mom and I prefer the boys not know the extremes we've gone to. We're not really walking the moral high road with this. And considering everything they've said, they'd say we're overreacting."

"Oh, you totally are but I don't blame you. The truth really should come out. Could I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that Cooper?"

"Do you think we're going to have to make that call or do you think he's going to listen to his father?" Mr. and Mrs. Anderson looked at each other after Cooper finished.

"We hope he's going to listen." Mrs. Anderson said.

"That's not what I asked Mom."

"Cooper, she doesn't want to admit it, but you and I both know the answer to your question."

"Sorry about that Mom."

"It's alright, I should've answered."

"You answered with what's in your heart." Lexi said. "Honestly, I hope for the same thing. Now, would the two of you mind doing something for me and Cooper?"

"And what would that be dear?"

"Would you mind watching your grandkids so Cooper and I can meet up with Cassie?"

"Not at all. You might as well take advantage of having us here. Plus, after everything that's happened a quiet evening sounds nice."

"It'll be quieter than you realize as we'll put them to bed before we leave."

"You don't need to, we can do it." Mr. Anderson told them. "So, go ahead and go."

This was one evening Lexi wished there was a more direct route to Cassie's. "Are you sure she doesn't mind us coming over?" Cooper asked as they walked up the steps from the subway station.

"Positive, she was actually thrilled that we were coming over. Said this wasn't a conversation she really wanted to have over the phone anyhow. She can't believe what my Dad orchestra."

"I can't believe it, nor can I believe my parents are going along with it." When they approached the building the doorman warmly greeted them. Once they were inside they headed straight for the elevator bank. "Do you know if Hunter is home?"

"I didn't ask, why?"

"Just curious."

"Coop, her place is big enough that even if Hunter is home we won't have to worry about him hearing us. Plus, Hunter cares about his grades so I'm sure he's busy doing homework like Blaine and Bas. He's determined to show his Dad that this was the right decision."

"I thought their Dad had come around."

"He has, but Hunter feels he has something to prove. Think, after you spoke with Blaine that day I said it didn't surprise me that he had lots of homework to do. Blaine, Bas, as well as Hunter are all over-achievers."

"True and I believed him, I was just frustrated." Cooper said as they waited for someone to answer the door. "A part of me thought he was avoiding them."

"Do you really blame him?" Before Cooper had a chance to answer, the door opened.

"Well, what do we owe this pleasure tonight?" Hunter said as he stepped aside so they could come in.

"I missed your handsome face." Lexi said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Where's Cassie?"

"In the living room waiting for you."

"You look exhausted man."

"Thanks for noticing the obvious Cooper."

"He's as charming as Bas."

"I'll take that as a compliment. If you don't mind, show yourself the way because I need to get back to work. And try and keep your voices down."

"We'll try." Lexi replied before he walked away. "You're right Coop, he looks exhausted." She said as they headed for the living room. "I think it's safe to say he had a meet today."

"He did. Hey guys!" Cassie said from her spot on the couch. "Can I get you guys anything?"

"No, we're good." Lexi replied as they took a seat. "How'd his meet go?"

"They finished second and he's pissed off about it."

"Okay, but why does he look so tired?"

"He had to crew two more races than normal, so he's spent. His entire body hurts and he has a ton of work to do. Safe to say we probably won't be seeing him again. The only reason he answered the door was because he was on his way back to his room from getting something to drink. So, that's what's going on in my world. Let's talk about the craziness going on in yours."

"How much did your Mom tell you?" Cooper asked.

"That Lexi's Dad is blackmailing a senator to keep Blaine and Seb safe."

"She didn't cut any punches, did she?" Lexi said with a laugh. "That's essentially it in a nutshell. Please tell me you're as shocked as Cooper and I."

"Oh, I am, but after the way my Mom reacted when I told her what happened it really shouldn't surprise me. I think her ire only got worse when she found out that Hunter had become good friends with Blaine and Seb. The last thing she'd want is for his friends to get hurt. He doesn't let people in easily but for some reason he's bonded with them. And that's not to say he doesn't make friends, but he truly cares about them. You should've seen him after he came home that day, he was livid that someone would do something like that."

"The same could be said for Bas as well. I'm honestly thrilled that he's got so many close friends. After everything he's been through I was afraid he was never going to let anyone get close to him. Trust me when I tell you, how happy I was that Hunter was there when it happened. That whole confrontation affected Bas more than he'll admit."

"That I know from the last time we talked about it. Now, was my Mom correct that the boys aren't to know what's going on?"

"She was." Cooper replied. "Neither set of parents want them to know. But neither of them is stupid so if the news breaks after they happen to have a run-in with him they'll figure it out." Slowly the conversation switched to something that of a less serious nature. "Now, are you going to tell us how dinner went last night?"

"As you can see Hunter is still alive." Cassie said with a laugh. "But seriously, it went well. Thad and Hunter are talking the whole thing well once they got over the initial shock. The whole thing caught them off guard."

"I can understand since I was shocked when the two of you walked into the house."

"I still can't believe you didn't say anything." Lexi said as she nudged Cooper. "And here we thought you two just hit it off."

"If you go back to the first time we met, we did hit it off if that makes you feel any better."

"Why didn't you guys tell us?" Cassie asked.

"It was a weird situation. The strange part was I swore Lexi had met him before since he and I started to hang out more once I moved to New York."

"Well, I hadn't. The only thing that would've made this situation stranger was if Hunter had gone to Dalton."

"Thad said the same thing; the only thing that pissed him off about the whole situation was that he was one of the last to find out."

"When did you tell Hunter?" Lexi asked.

"He still happened to be up when I got home that night so I told him then. And then we talked about it more over breakfast once he had time to process everything. He took it better than I expected, but then he told me Donovan looked familiar to him so it made sense. Then over dinner the other night he told Donovan that if he hurts me, he'll hurt him."

"How did Donovan take that?" Cooper asked.

"Surprisingly well. He thought it was sweet that Hunter was so protective of me. Then he asked Hunter if he was that way with his other sisters to which Hunter laughed. And once he calmed down Thad asked how old our other sisters were."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. What answer did Hunter give or did he not give one?"

"He flat out said Elizabeth is a bitch and Bridget is too young for him so to not even bother."

"I really can't argue with him, Elizabeth is a bitch." Lexi said.

"Tell me about it. I was thrill that she decided to go to school out west. The less I see her, the better we get along. The same can go for her and Hunter as well; they get along like oil and water."

"Do I want to even ask what cause the animosity?" Cooper asked.

"She's simply a bitch and has been since she was about sixteen. Made me thankful I was in college so I didn't have to deal with her. And since she couldn't take her frustrations out on me, who she felt got everything. So, she took them out on Hunter who didn't deserve it. I mean, I'm not saying my brother is a saint, he's far from it. But he didn't deserve her crap for all those years. Personally I think she was ecstatic when he and our Dad had their falling out."

"This might be out of place and tell me if it is, but how's your relationship with your Dad?"

"It's actually really good which I think is part of the issue. Being the first born I'm always going to be Daddy's girl and she doesn't like it. She prefers to be the center of attention. And well, Hunter being the only boy, he got quite a bit of our Dad's attention as well."

"That explains a lot. What did she say when Hunter came to live with you?"

"It didn't surprise her at all, since I've always looked out for him. Living in a home with mainly women wasn't easy on him. I think that's why our Dad tried to spend as much time with him as he could when he was home."

"One last question."

"If after I answer you have another, I'll give you a pass Coop."

"Thanks. Blaine and Bas mentioned that Hunter was a gymnast, how'd that start?"

"It was an accident. With our Mom always busy doing her charity functions it left me babysitting a lot. I mean, we had a nanny to watch Bridget, but Hunter made a point of saying he didn't need a nanny. So, Elizabeth wanted nothing to do with him so I would take him with me most places I went if our Mom wasn't home. And one of those places was my gymnastics class. Once he started to pick things up pretty naturally I mentioned it to our Mom and she signed him up for classes as well."

"Are you good dear?" Lexi asked as she leaned against Cooper.

"I'm good. I was just curious how it came about since it didn't seem like something your Dad would approve of."

"He didn't, he was rather upset with our Mom when he found out. But she explained to him, that she wanted him to know what he was doing as he began getting a bit more adventurous and trying new things. Then before we knew it he was competing. Considering all the years I'd been doing it when he started, I was a bit shocked at how good he was in such a short amount of time. Even our Dad had to admit he was good and could see why we encouraged him so much. The first time he saw him flying around the high bar he flipped. I think he kept waiting for him to crash to the ground. But even after he told him he was proud of him, it was a little too late in Hunter's eyes. All the other things he'd said over the years were too much to overcome. Thankfully, they've gotten passed that part of their relationship. But I was almost certain Hunter's college decision was going to set them back more than it did."

"Did you know he was planning on applying to Columbia?" Lexi asked.

"I did and he even asked if he could live with me. When our Mom called and told me he was coming early, that's what surprised me. I didn't think our Dad would overreact as badly as he did. I know he wanted Hunter to follow in his footsteps, but that's not him. Never has been."

"Oh, I totally get that. It's like the stupid argument Bas has with our Dad over what type of law he should practice. Our Dad wants him to follow in his footsteps, but that doesn't interest Bas. And if it doesn't interest him, he won't be good at it. Scratch that, he'd be good, but he wouldn't be happy with what he was doing."

"Guess Blaine had it easy; our parents were thrilled with what he's chosen. I know they would've supported him if he'd gone into the arts like everyone thought he was going to, but his decision is much easier for them to handle. They had enough stress worrying about me. They didn't want to have to go through the same heartbreak with Blaine but they would've. All they care about is that we're happy."


	89. Chapter 89

Two Steps Beyond

Part 89

After coming home from an away game on a Friday night, the only thing Sebastian wanted to do was curl up in bed with Blaine and not move till they had to the next day. But upon opening the door, he was greeted by the sound of the piano and multiple voices. With a slight mumble escaping his mouth, he closed the door and headed for the living room. Once he reached the end of the hallway he saw Blaine situated behind the piano surrounded by Nick, Jeff, Brittany, and Santana. He stood there for a bit, taking the sight in. As frustrated as he felt when he walked in realizing he had a home full of people, there was something off about the sight in front of him.

It wasn't till he heard Blaine play another chord and the five of them began to sing did things start to make sense. "Bas!" The excitement in Blaine's voice once he spotted him warmed Sebastian's heart and truly pushed his frustrations away. "I'm so glad you're home." Sebastian then dropped his bag on the floor and headed over towards everyone. After being greeted by everyone he joined Blaine on the piano bench. Once the two of them shared a kiss and had a brief conversation they turned their attention back to the others.

"Now, not that I don't love seeing all of you, but what the hell are you doing here singing of all things."

"Logan sent you and Blaine a SOS." Jeff replied. "And after a bit of putzing with what they sent him, Blaine still couldn't figure it out so he called us for help since you had a game. Which by the way, how'd you guys do?"

"We lost and I blame it on shitty officiating."

"I'm sorry Sebby."

"I appreciate that Britt."

"How did you do?" Santana asked.

"I had two goals which basically went for not."

"Don't get down on yourself man; I'm sure you did more than your part." Nick told him. "We've all seen you play and you leave it all on the field."

"Thanks Nick. So, what are we working on?"

"The Warblers already have their music chosen for Sectionals, but they're having issues arranging it." Blaine told him. "If you play what they've done on the piano, it sounds great. But once you sing it, not so much."

"So, it's like that one time you and I did that piece and it seemed fine except that one note which threw everything."

"Exactly, which is why I'm thrilled you're home because you're the one that found it last time."

"Okay, well play through what they have and then the second time we'll add the lyrics." Sebastian said as he grabbed the pile of music on the piano. "These are some nice choices, I'm impressed."

"We said the same thing." Jeff said. "And so you know, Logan is the new soloist though Jacob is going to do his fair share as well."

"How many of the Junior Warblers made the group?"

"Five as they had two impressive transfers plus one freshman made it outright." Nick said. "And this year, the Junior Warblers are going to compete in some smaller competitions."

"Not a bad idea. Getting some competitive stage presence is a good thing." By the time Blaine played through the number they'd been working on Sebastian glanced over at him and took the music off the piano. After pointing to a section Blaine played it again. When it sounded fine, Blaine went back to the start and they all began to sing. With the music in front of him, Sebastian listened as they all sang. It was a bit strange hearing Warbler melodies with female voices attached but without the girls they'd never be able to pull off the harmonies that were written. "Stop! Go back to the start of that verse and end on the held chord. B, I'll sing your part, you just play." They did as Sebastian asked and once they finished they all looked at each other.

"You hear it, don't you Seb?" Jeff said.

"Yes, but that shouldn't be. I could be an ass and say it sounds off because of the girls, but that's not what it is."

"No offense taken Seb." Santana told him.

"Good." Blaine and Sebastian started to talk and before they all realized it, Blaine was walking away. "It should be in the office B."

"Got it."

"Where is he going?"

"To get the original recording of the song. While musically it should work, it just doesn't."

"Exactly, that's why Blaine and I can't figure it out." Jeff said. "What's your thought Seb?"

"That they changed keys during the original prior to that verse and our ears are so tuned in to what it should sound like we're having issues accepting what's written. So Blaine's getting my old iPod which has a lot of my more obscure music on it. But I'm going to be honest; I think they should get rid of the five part harmony two verses back."

"We all thought the same thing." Nick said. "When we did it last year, it was risky because if you're slightly off you can ruin an otherwise perfect song. But you can't fault them for wanting to."

"I don't, maybe by regionals they can give it a try. But with so many new voices I wouldn't risk it till they're more familiar with each other."

"I'm going to mention that to Logan and Jacob when I talk to them tomorrow." Blaine said as he sat back down next to Sebastian. "And I know you'll be happy to hear this, but you're right. There was a key change just prior and then it goes back again." He then handed the headphones to Sebastian so he could listen. "I'm telling you, you've got a crazy ear for the slightest of details. Once Sebastian was done listening he handed the iPod plus the headphones to the others so they could take a listen as well. Now that they knew what needed to be done it was easy to fix.

"Besides that slight hiccup, I'm rather impressed with the arrangement."

"Guess they paid better attention to us than we thought." Blaine said with a smile. "What do you all say we go through it again with the changes before we look over their other numbers?"

"Sounds fine with me." Jeff said while the others nodded. The slight change Blaine and Sebastian made fixed what wasn't working so the rest of the song flowed effortlessly. The next two numbers were good, but the guys felt the arrangements were lacking a few things so they got to work. "They're going to freak when they see what you two have done."

"We gave them multiple options." Sebastian said. "And we've noted that they all don't need to be used, but it would help fill out the sound without attempting things out of their comfort zone. Do we know whose doing the choreography this year?"

"Jacob." Nick said. "Along with Mitch."

"Why does that name sound familiar?"

"He was a member of the Junior Warblers. He was the one by second semester was blowing the rest of them away."

"Okay, I remember who he is now. By chance are there any siblings that have joined the Warblers?"

"You spoke with Wes, didn't you?" Jeff said.

"I did since he came to my game today. He's ecstatic that his brother made it."

"Now, do the rest of the guys know he's Wes's little brother?" Blaine asked.

"They do now." Nick said. "He didn't say anything prior to making it. He didn't want preferential treatment. But once he became a Warbler he told Logan and Jacob who his older brother is. Next year we'll see if Dave's little brother makes it."

"Did either of your sisters audition for Crawford's glee club?" Sebastian asked.

"They did and they both made it." Jeff said. "God help our parents. For some reason they think the Warbler mystic rubbed off on them for some strange reason. They're both driving them crazy."

"They do know the Crawford girls have never really accomplished anything, right." Blaine said.

"They do, that's the problem. They think after all the time listening to us they can help change that." Nick said.

"It's going to take more than the two of them to fix that mess." Sebastian said. "Remember that time last year we tried to help them. Good lord, they couldn't complete a chord if their lives depended on it."

"They've asked the Warblers for help again this year."

"Please tell me the guys aren't going to do it."

"They said they needed to decline since they graduated so many last year they were going to have to work twice as hard this year." Jeff told Sebastian. "And when they didn't like the answer they were given, they sent our sisters to try and sweet talk them into helping."

"So, right now the Warblers are not their favorite people. Ally called me asking if we could help and I told her it was hard to do from as far away as we were. She didn't take it too well. But once she got over her initial bitch fit, I told her that they need to start simple and go from there. Part of their problem from what she said is they are trying numbers above their talent level."

"He failed to mention they should try to be them and not well female Warblers." Santana said. "Some of those girls have lofty expectations. A few of them think they have Rachel's type of talent." Blaine and Sebastian couldn't contain their laughter.

"That's rich. Rachel's got one heck of a set of pipes, hell, so do you." Sebastian said. "It's one thing to aspire to be them, but to think they are they are only fooling themselves." Sebastian then looked up and caught Brittany's eyes so he took ahold of her hand and pulled her onto his lap. "You've got a beautiful voice too Britt, it's just not Rachel or Santana's."

"Oh, I know that. I wish I could sing like them, but that's not me."

"But you more than make up for it with your dance moves Britt. I can't dance like you can." Santana added. "We complement each other well."

"We sure do."

"Before I forget, I was looking at our calendar and which weekend will we be having company?" Blaine asked as he leaned against Sebastian who still had Brittany on his lap.

"The second weekend in October." Nick replied which earned him a look from Santana.

"What is Blaine talking about?"

"We'll be staying with them that weekend." After Nick spoke Santana looked at Jeff who tilted his head slightly and smiled at her.

"Anniversary?" Jeff nodded.

"Alright, I have no problems staying with Blaine and Seb. But so you both know, just because we're staying with you doesn't mean I'm not going to make the most of my weekend."

"We figured as much which is why we're putting the two of you in the guest room on the other side of the apartment." Sebastian replied. "So feel free to do what you normally do on the weekends."

"Jeff, what are we doing that weekend?" Brittany asked.

"It's a surprise. You okay with that?"

"If it's like your other surprises, absolutely." She said with a big smile as she got off of Sebastian's lap and wrapped her arms around Jeff.

"Do we even want to ask?" Sebastian said.

"Not really." Jeff said. And the look on his face was all the answer they needed. From what they could tell Jeff had turned into quite the romantic. While he could be sweet, he didn't mind spicing things up a bit if their last shopping trip was any indication. "Before we go, I've got a question."

"Shoot." Blaine said.

"Are we all still getting together the weekend after mid-terms? And by all I mean, the guys from outside NYC are coming as well."

"That's the plan as of right now." Sebastian replied. "Why?"

"Didn't want to accidentally make plans for when they'd be in town. It's weird not seeing Trent, Dave, or Beat as much."

"I know the feeling." Blaine said. "So hopefully it all works out. Are you guys still willing to put up Wes and Hailey?"

"We are." Nick said. "Did Wes tell you who he got together with last weekend?" Blaine and Sebastian both shook their heads. "Flint, James, and David."

"Are you serious?" Sebastian looked at Blaine slightly confused, as those were names he'd heard before but had never met. "I'll explain later." Sebastian smiled at him and nodded.

"Yep, seems our elders keep in touch as well."

"Where are they going to school?"

"Flint is at Dartmouth; James is at Brown with Trent, while David is at Boston College." Jeff said. "According to Wes they were disappointed they couldn't make it back when we all got together for Cooper and Lexi's wedding."

"Can you guys fill us in a bit?" Santana asked.

"Flint and James are a year older than Wes." Blaine told them. "While David is the same age as Wes. Next time we all get together ask the guys about them. Boy will there be stories to be told."

"And some of those stories some of the guys would wish wouldn't see the light of day." Nick said with a mischievous grin.

"I'm intrigued, spill." Sebastian said.

"Flint and James took Beat under their wing his freshman year. Safe to say beat-boxing wasn't the only thing they taught him." Jeff said while trying not to laugh.

"Like what?"

"Let's just say Beat was a great wingman for the two of them. Seems the ladies really took a shine to him. So while Flint and James did there thing, Beat always got an older girl of his own." Nick said. "It's pretty safe to say Beat was probably the first of us to lose his virginity." When Nick spoke, Blaine felt Sebastian tense ever so slightly so he gave his thigh a gentle squeeze before looking up at him with a smile. Blaine got the one thing he'd hoped for when Sebastian returned a smile which didn't seemed forced.

After talking a bit more Jeff and Nick realized it was time for them to get going as the girls were starting to fall asleep. "So, we'll see you guys Sunday, okay." Jeff said as they all stood at the door.

"We will see you then." Blaine replied. "Thanks again for your help guys."

"You're welcome." Nick said. "Night."

It wasn't till the elevator doors closed behind them did Sebastian close the front door. "Are you ready to go to bed B?" Sebastian asked as they headed down the hall.

"I am. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, why?" Blaine looked up at Sebastian trying to get a read on him. "Honestly B, I'm okay. Personally I was shocked that Nick thought that way. Considering my reputation I thought for sure he'd assume it was me. Guess Beat did get an early start."

"They're all pretty sure he lost it during the first month of school."

"Why doesn't someone just ask him if they're unsure?" Sebastian said as they turned off the last of the lights in the living room.

"You know, I don't know why no one has asked since all of us basically know around when the others lost it. Though, I think I'm the only mystery of the group."

"Come now, I'm pretty sure they all know you and…well yea that you two did it. It's just a matter of when. And I don't believe I'm saying this but do you think you were the last of them to lose it?" Sebastian said as they headed for their bedroom.

"I think Trent might still have his intact, but besides him I was the last. The rest of the guys all lost their virginity sophomore year." Once they'd changed and gotten into bed Blaine rolled over and curled up next to Sebastian. "Can I ask you something Bas?"

"Sure."

"Why didn't you ever correct everyone when it came to what they presumed about your sex life?"

"It really didn't matter at the time. I mean, I was nowhere near as bad as they thought I was, but I wasn't innocent either."

"Then why did you clarify things with me?"

"Well, because unlike the guys, you deserved to know the truth since we're together. And considering the conversation that brought it up it was only appropriate. I know I could've let you think everything you'd heard was true, but a part of me needed you to know it wasn't."

"You know whether it was true or not it wouldn't have changed my mind."

"If anyone else were to say that, I wouldn't believe them. But when you say it, I do."

"Good, because it's true." Blaine then wrapped his arm around Sebastian's waist and pulled him a bit closer. "I love you Bas."

"I love you too B." Sebastian then leaned down enough to kiss the top of Blaine's head. "Are we going to be seeing your parents tomorrow before they leave?"

"They said they'd call in the morning. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Bas."

"Honestly B, I was just curious. I was hoping tomorrow could be just a lazy day. The game tonight took a lot out of me and I've got a bit of work to do."

"Well, if they do want to see us before they go I bet I could convince them to come by here. So you can work and not have to worry about going out."

"You don't need to do that B."

"I wouldn't just be doing it for you Bas; it would be for me as well. I've got a bit of work to do as well. So the thought of lounging around here a pair of sweats and a t-shirt is pretty appealing to me also."


	90. Chapter 90

Two Steps Beyond

Part 90

When Blaine finally heard from his parents Saturday morning, he and Sebastian were still curled up in bed. While Blaine spoke with his Dad, Sebastian quietly asked if Blaine wanted some coffee before sliding out of bed. After Blaine answered, he heard a slight change in his Dad's voice. "Relax Dad."

"What are you talking about?"

"The instant you heard Bas's voice your tone changed."

"No it didn't."

"Dad, it did. And before you let your imagination go wild nothing was happening. We both just took the opportunity to sleep in this morning." And Blaine wasn't necessarily lying to his Dad, nothing was going on when he called as they'd just finished a few minutes prior. "Now, are we going to be seeing you and Mom before you leave?"

"That's what I was calling about. We were wondering if it was okay if we swung by before heading to the airport. That is unless you and Seb have plans."

"That works perfect for us. We're just hanging at home today since we both have a bit of work to do. When will you be by?"

"If we come by in about an hour is that alright?"

"That's perfect. We'll see you then." Blaine had just ended the call when Sebastian came walking back in with a cup of coffee for each of them. "They'll be here in about an hour."

"Sounds good, we'll have time for a shower before they get here." Sebastian said as he handed Blaine his cup. "But breakfast will have to wait."

"I think I'll survive. Oh, fair warning. If my Dad seems off when they get here ignore it."

"Why would he seem off?"

"He thinks he interrupted us." If Sebastian hadn't just swallowed he probably would've spat his coffee all over their bed. "You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"Well, if he called any earlier he would've."

"I know that. But if he'd called earlier I would've ignored it. So, how about we take that shower?"

By the time Blaine's parents arrived, Sebastian and Blaine were already working on their homework. "Judging from all those books you boys look like you have a long day ahead of you." Mrs. Anderson said once they each took a seat.

"It looks worse than it really is." Sebastian replied. "Three of those books are for one class. But yes, a good portion of our day will be spent studying."

"And the rest?"

"We have a video call scheduled with Logan and Jacob this afternoon."

"Why do those names sound familiar?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Because they're Warblers dear, right boys?"

"Mom is correct." Blaine replied. "They sent us some stuff yesterday that they needed help with and we were able to do it."

"That was nice of you." Mr. Anderson said.

"Only doing what others have done. I can't tell you how many times we called Wes after he graduated to help us out. Now, Cooper mentioned a conference Dad. Where is it?"

"Chicago. I leave Monday morning which is why your Mom and I are going home today. And before we leave, we want to apologize."

"For?"

"Not calling and talking to you before we showed up."

"Apology accepted."

"Blaine."

"Mom, it's fine. I understand why you did it, okay. But next time, if you're worried about me…talk to me."

"We will, promise."

"Thank you. Now, did you enjoy your time with Cooper, Lexi, and the kids?"

"We did. We made the most of it realizing we probably won't see them again till Christmas." The way she looked at them Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other.

"I guess that means Cooper told you our plans for Thanksgiving." Both of Blaine's parents nodded. "We were going to tell you. It's just with everything else that was going on it sort of slipped my mind."

"It's alright; we understand your desire to go away. And if I had to choose between having you guys home for Thanksgiving or Christmas you know what I'd prefer."

"Glad to know we were right." Blaine said with a slight laugh, as he was relieved that his parents weren't upset. "Since we won't be coming home what are you guys going to do?"

"We'll probably spend it with your grandparents." Mr. Anderson replied. "But I should probably warn you, since you won't be home for Thanksgiving, expect to see them over Christmas."

"I figured as much. I'm sorry we didn't get to spend more time with you."

"No apologies necessary. You had school work to do. We never expect you to drop things to spend time with us."

"By chance do you guys know how things went on my Dad's trip? I haven't really had the chance to talk to him since then."

"It was successful Seb." Mr. Anderson told him. "He accomplished everything he wanted."

The rest of the time Blaine's parents were there, the conversation turned to what was going on in the boys lives. Blaine and Sebastian could both hear a sense of relief in their voices when they heard the transition to college was going smoothly. And they happened to catch them off guard when they told them they were doing another shoot for Tasha. After a quick glance at the calendar Blaine and Sebastian realized the shoot was only two weeks away. By the time Blaine and Sebastian had gotten them caught up on everything that was going on in their lives it was time for Blaine's parents to leave. "Now, you know I'll be expecting a call to know you got home safely." Blaine said to them as he and Sebastian walked them to the door.

"I think that can be arranged." Mr. Anderson told him before giving each of the boys a hug. "Remember, if you guys need anything…"

"We'll call." Blaine replied as Sebastian was getting a hug from his Mom. Once Mrs. Anderson let go of Sebastian she wrapped her arm around Blaine. "Make sure you let us know when that cast comes off."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too Mom. You guys have a safe flight."

Once Blaine closed the door Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. "Your parents are adorable."

"They are, aren't they?" Blaine said before leaning up to give him a kiss. "How about we go make something to eat, I'm starving."

"Works for me."

They were lying down on the couch after finishing up the bulk of their homework when Blaine's laptop rang. "Is it already that time?" Blaine said softly as he sat up so that Sebastian could sit up as well.

"Seems like it." After giving each other a once over Blaine accepted the incoming call.

"Sorry, must've connected wrong because you two are not the dapper former Warblers we were trying to reach." Logan said with a laugh.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Sebastian replied. "This is what a Saturday looks like for a college student smartass."

"You were wrong man, that's totally them." Jacob said. "Patented Seb. How are you guys doing?"

"We're doing well." Blaine replied. "How about you guys? Are you dealing with the craziness of running the council?"

"Let's say we've called Thad and Dave probably more than we'd like to admit." Logan said. "But they've been more than happy to help."

"If they lead you to believe they didn't need help they're lying. They called Wes and David a bunch too."

"That's good to know. Now, did you guys get a chance to look at the arrangements we sent?" Jacob asked.

"We did, the corrections and tweaks have already been sent to you." Sebastian replied. "When I got home last night Blaine was already working on them with some help from Nick, Jeff, Santana, and Brittany. I've got to tell you, we were all impressed with your song selection."

"Thank you." Logan replied. "We felt the sooner we locked in song choices the more time we'd have to work on them."

"Speaking of, you guys should probably open the email I sent you and see what we did. Bas figured out why the one number didn't sound right."

"What was it?" Jacob asked.

"There's a slight key change in the original." Sebastian said. "But it resorts back immediately after that verse."

"Thank you."

"You might not want to thank us yet as we also have a bit of advice for you guys. Know it doesn't just come from Bas and I. Some of the ideas were Nick and Jeff's which Bas and I completely agreed with."

"I told you the five part harmony was a stupid idea!" Logan said to Jacob upon reading some of their notes.

"It wasn't stupid, just a bit soon. We all feel you need more time around each other to do something like that."

"B's right. We'd all support the choice for Regionals. But this early you guys still need to get to know what you're all capable of."

"You guys have got a point." Jacob said. "It's just last year you guys sounded amazing when you did it."

"Thanks, but you have to remember how many years we were all together before we tried something like that." Blaine told them. "What do you think of our other recommendations?"

"They're similar to ones we'd been thinking about. And I like how you guys filled out the sound on the finale." Logan told them.

"We're glad you approve." Sebastian said. "Now, we know this can't be going perfectly as the start of the year never is. What's your weak spot?" Blaine and Sebastian noticed the two of them look at each other. "Guys?"

"This might sound weird, but it was easier choosing Logan as the new lead soloist than finding someone to replace Beat. The guys are trying, but…they're not as locked in." Jacob told them.

"Are they the same guys doing it that supported Beat last year?" Blaine asked to which they both nodded. "Have them call Beat and ask him how he became our backbone. It's a subtle trick but one that they'll probably accept better hearing it from him."

"We can do that." Logan said. "Are you guys going to be coming home at all?"

"We'll be home at Christmas." Sebastian replied. "Why?"

"Just curious. Is it just going to be you two or…"

"Everyone is coming home." Blaine said before Logan had a chance to finish. "And we'll be home in time for Winter Fest."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. So make sure your Christmas show doesn't disappoint." Sebastian said which earned him a playful shove from Blaine.

"We're already playing with song ideas." Jacob told them. "If we learned anything from you guys is the sooner we choose music the more time we have to work on it."

"What you don't want to be like the New Directions and pick numbers only a week or two before hand?" Blaine said jokingly which caught Sebastian off-guard.

"Not really. You guys left big shoes to fill and we don't want to disappoint." Logan told them. "If you guys saw the number of people to audition this year you would've been shocked. We even had to say no to people wanting to join the Junior Warblers."

"Before one of us forgets, you guys need to check out the Warbler channel?" Jacob said.

"Which channel, the pass coded one or the open one?" Sebastian asked.

"Pass coded. We recorded all the auditions this year since there were so many of them."

"Do I even want to ask?" Blaine said.

"Once you see them, you'll understand." Logan told them. "We just had to share them with the rest of you."

"Can we get a hint?" Sebastian asked.

"Let's say some of the guys watched too many Warbler videos and we got numerous interpretations of songs the both of you did." Jacob told them. "And let's say the performances were enough to make us want to cry. They were really bad."

"One last thing and we'll let you guys go."

"And what is that Logan?" Blaine asked.

"Do you guys know if Nick and Jeff happen to be home?"

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Well, we…need to talk to them." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and then back at the guys.

"If this is about what we think it's about, tread lightly." Sebastian told them.

"And just what do you think it's about." Jacob asked.

"Megan and Ally." The way the two boys looked at each other Sebastian and Blaine knew their instinct was correct. "I can't speak for them, but if the two of them don't object remind the guys they won't only have to deal with them. They'll have to deal with the rest of us as well if those two get their hearts broken."

"Oh, we know that." Logan said. "The older guys aren't going to go near them; it's the younger guys that are interested. And we've told them to basically back off until we talk to Jeff and Nick."

"That's an excellent idea." Blaine told them. "But I'd wait to talk to them till Monday."

"Why is that?"

"Because Nick really only gets to spend time with Santana on the weekend. So interrupting his time with her might not be in your best interest."

"Duly noted."

Once they got off the call Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other. "Whoever is crazy enough to date either of those two better be careful." Sebastian said as they got comfortable on the couch again.

"No kidding. I'm pretty sure neither of them is quite ready for their sisters to start dating. And it would be worse if they're dating someone they know."

"It could be worse, but at the same time it might not be that bad. Think of it this way, I think they'd prefer to know whoever it is, versus being left in the dark. It's not like they'll be able to screen the guys being out here."

"True. And if it's one of the guys they like it would be a good thing, but…"

"If it's someone they don't like, all hell will break loose."

"Basically. What did you think when you found out Cooper was my brother?"

"I was relieved even though I knew he was a bit goofy from everything you'd ever told me."

"Why relieved?"

"Because I had a feeling that while he might be goofy, he'd be as sweet as you are and Lexi deserved someone like that. And after seeing them together I knew my instincts were right. I wasn't kidding when I told you I'd never seen her so happy. Now, answer the same question."

"I was shocked since I didn't know you had a sister."

"Sorry about that."

"It's alright. Then at the same time I was shocked she'd be dating my brother considering the idiots he'd dated in the past."

"How'd you know she wasn't an idiot?"

"There was something about the way she handles herself."

"I guess I could see that. Oh, you should've been with me the other day."

"Why?"

"Hunter was asking all sorts of questions about Thad."

"Did you by chance tell him that the brothers were alike?"

"I might've."

"Please tell me you left out what a ladies man Thad is."

"I did, as even Thad has said his brother is a bit more serious about dating since he's gotten older. So I reassured him that Cassie was in good hands. To which he glared at me." Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "I have a feeling Hunter is as uncomfortable thinking about his sister's sex life as I am."

"Well, if it makes Hunter feel better let him know Thad asked about Cassie."

"Are you serious?"

"Yep. I guess Donovan's had his heart broken a few times and he doesn't want to see it happen again. So I told him what I know about her which seemed to ease his mind a bit."

"That's good. Cassie is pretty awesome."

"So is Donovan." Blaine said as he laced his fingers with Sebastian's hand that he had wrapped around him. "Bas, do you have any more work you need to do today?"

"Only a slight bit of reading, why, what do you have in mind?"

"Well, since we gave up our date night to spend time with my parents I was just thinking we could do something."

"And what would you like to do B?"

"You're going to think it's silly."

"I might, but try me any way."

"Can we cook dinner together tonight?"

"That's actually an excellent idea. I can't remember the last time we did that. We do tend to have fun in the kitchen."

"That we do. I'll even whip us up something for dessert."

"Are you thinking romance in the dining room or here in the living room?"

"Let's us the dining room since I'm pretty sure the only time we've eaten in there since school started is when everyone is here for brunch. We've tended to eat out here lately or in the kitchen."

"Alright, now for the big question, do we need to go grocery shopping or are we good to go?"

"Depends on what we want to make."

"Then get your ass up so we can take a look."

Once they realized they needed a couple of things from the store, Blaine offered to go so that Sebastian could finish his reading while he was out shopping. While Blaine went to put some normal clothes on Sebastian began to read. He only planned to read till Blaine was out the door, then once he was gone he was going to set everything up. After changing, Blaine stopped by the living room to make sure there wasn't anything else Sebastian wanted him to pick up. Once he told there wasn't anything Blaine leaned down to give Sebastian a kiss before heading on his way.

No sooner did the door close, was Sebastian off the couch and headed for the dining room. After taking a look around, he opened a drawer in the banquet and pulled out a bunch of candles and holders. With everything that had been going on, the only thing on the table had been a crystal bowl in the middle. Deciding to take a cue from it, he went to the kitchen and filled up a pitcher of water and brought it back into the dining room. After filling it about halfway, he filled it with floating candles. Once that was done, he set up quite a few candles around it as he wanted them to not need the chandelier that evening, he wanted to eat completely by candlelight. By the time he was done, Sebastian was certain Blaine was going to laugh, but he was pleased with the way it looked as he'd used numerous sizes of candles to give it random affect while they were all strategically placed. If Blaine bought all of them, Sebastian sure as hell was going to use them.

Unaware of what was going on at home; Blaine was taking a bit more time shopping as he wanted to give Sebastian ample time to finish up what he was working on. After picking up everything that he and Sebastian needed for dinner, Blaine started to pick up items he needed for dessert. While Sebastian was the better cook of the two of them, Blaine was the better baker thanks to his Mom. With all of Sebastian's favorites running through his mind he wasn't quite sure what he was going to make till something caught his eye. He knew what he wanted to make, but he didn't want to have to call Sebastian to ask if they had a certain ingredient at home.

While he was pretty sure they had it, Blaine decided to pick up the necessary ingredients for a second desert as well. Of all the times for them to have been behaving and not drinking, he couldn't remember what was in the liquor cabinet. Once he had everything they needed, it was time to head home and get to work.


	91. Chapter 91

Two Steps Beyond

Part 91

When Blaine arrived home he could tell Sebastian was done reading as he had the stereo turned up. "Bas, I'm back." Blaine called out as he headed towards the kitchen. He didn't get a response which didn't surprise him as the music was on. As he rounded the corner towards the kitchen he felt Sebastian wrap his arms around him.

"I was thinking of sending out a search party."

"Well, there's no need for that now, I'm home. Do you mind giving me a hand?" Sebastian didn't answer, just leaned over Blaine's shoulder to give him a kiss before taking one of the bags from him.

"This looks to be a lot more than was on the list B."

"Observant, aren't we?"

"That I am. What's all the other stuff for?" Sebastian said as he began to unpack.

"Dessert."

"Oh, whatcha making?"

"That depends, do we still have a bottle of Baileys or did the girls finish it?"

"I think we still do."

"Cool, I'll…."

"No, I'll go check." Sebastian blurted out, as their liquor cabinet was in the dining room.

"What's going on Bas?"

"You can't go into the dining room."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise."

"Bas."

"B." Sebastian looked at Blaine with almost pleading eyes. "Please, just let me get it."

"Alright. If we don't have Baileys, I need the bottle of Amaretto." Sebastian nodded and headed for the closed off dining room while Blaine finished unpacking everything. He'd just gotten everything he needed out when Sebastian returned, bottle in hand. "Perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome though I didn't do anything." Sebastian said before kissing Blaine's cheek. "Anything I can help you with?"

"Actually, would you get the glass dessert dishes from the cabinet?"

"Are you talking about the dishes that look like martini glasses?" Blaine nodded in response. So Sebastian went to get them out of the cabinet. "Is there a reason why they're on the top shelf or do you just like watching me stretch for them?" Sebastian said as he noticed Blaine watching him.

"They're up there because we don't use them often. But now that you mention it, I like watching you having to stretch for something." Once Blaine got to work on desert, Sebastian pulled one of the stools over next to him and watched. "What is it Bas?"

"Why are you doing it like that instead of just mixing it?"

"The recipe says to fold the ingredients together."

"What does that do?" Blaine cocked his eyebrow at Sebastian. "What?"

"It's just cute how interested you are."

"I'm glad you find me cute, now are you going to explain why."

"You saw how I whipped all that stuff prior to putting it together, right?" Sebastian nodded. "By folding the mixtures together it helps keep all that air in it. That gives it its texture when it's done." When he noticed Sebastian still had an unsure expression on his face Blaine nudged him off his stool. "Up." Blaine then got Sebastian to stand between him and the counter.

"We're not…"

"We are." Blaine then put the spatula in Sebastian's hand before placing his hand over his. He then helped Sebastian fold in the rest of the ingredients. Sebastian had gotten so comfortable that he didn't realize Blaine had let go of his hand till he saw Blaine pour in the last of the chocolate.

"B."

"Relax Bas, you're doing fine."

"What if I screw up?"

"You won't. And the worst thing that could happen is our mousse would be a little heavier than it should be." Once everything was mixed Sebastian turned to look at Blaine. "I take it you don't want to dish it out." Sebastian shook his head, so Blaine took the spatula from him and filled the cups. Once the bowls were filled Blaine looked up at Sebastian. "Could you put these in the fridge?" Sebastian nodded and took the tray to the refrigerator. When he turned back around he saw Blaine using one of his fingers to get the excess chocolate out of the bowl.

"How is it?"

"This is the pure chocolate, but it's great. Want some?" Sebastian nodded. And as Blaine had done probably a month prior Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand and sucked the chocolate off of his finger.

"You're right, that is good." Sebastian replied with an almost mischievous smirk. "I think I might need a bit more."

"You could ruin your appetite."

"I'll be fine." Sebastian then stuck his finger in the bowl and slowly moved it to his lips. He could see Blaine watching him the entire time. With his finger merely inches from his lips Sebastian saw Blaine visibly swallow. "What is it B? Want something?" He then felt Blaine take ahold of his wrist and lick the chocolate off his finger before taking it into his mouth to make sure he got it all. "That wasn't very nice."

"Only returning the favor Bas, you denied me."

"You know that's about the only thing I'd deny you."

"How long will dinner take?"

"About an hour and a half, why?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Have something in mind?"

"What if I do?"

"Enlighten me, please." Since Sebastian's hold wasn't tight, Blaine managed to move his hands to Sebastian's hips where his sweats were sitting rather low.

"I think you're over-dressed." Blaine said as he slid his hands into the top of the sweats.

"Says he who is fully dressed. I'm only wearing a t-shirt and sweats."

"Too much." As Blaine spoke Sebastian felt Blaine push his sweats off of his hips and they were soon pooled around his feet. Sebastian hadn't been kidding; he really had only been wearing his sweats and a t-shirt. When Blaine glanced between them a smile crept to his face.

"Like what you see?" Sebastian asked as a smirk crept to his face.'

"Always." Blaine replied before brushing his fingers against Sebastian's growing erection. A soft moan fell from Sebastian's lips as Blaine continued to brush his fingers against him. "Lose the shirt." Sebastian then let go of his hold around Blaine and pulled off his shirt. "That's better."

"I swear you get a rush out of getting me naked while you're still dressed." Sebastian said before leaning down enough so that he could kiss Blaine.

"Maybe I do." Blaine replied while running his hands over Sebastian's chest. "You really do have an amazing body Bas." He told him before beginning to place kisses all over Sebastian's chest. As he began to work his way down Sebastian leaned back slightly and braced himself against the counter. Once Blaine's lips found Sebastian's thighs, he gazed up at Sebastian who was watching him intently. When Sebastian shuffled his feet slightly, Blaine put his hands on his hips. With one flick of his tongue Blaine felt one of Sebastian's hands go to his head. "Someone's impatient." Blaine said before doing it again.

"Please B, don't tease me anymore." There was almost a pleading looking in Sebastian's eyes. While Sebastian's couldn't say no to Blaine's puppy dog eyes, there was something about this look on Sebastian that Blaine couldn't say no to. So in one fluid movement, Blaine took Sebastian into his mouth causing Sebastian's moans to fill the room. Once he began to move over him, Blaine felt Sebastian's fingers thread through his curls. The sounds Sebastian was making was causing Blaine's own cock to twitch in the confines of his jeans. Blaine happened to look up at Sebastian when he felt his grip on his head tighten. Expecting to see Sebastian with his head thrown back as usual, Blaine was a bit surprised to see him gazing down upon him.

Once their eyes met Blaine slowly back off of him causing the slightest of sighs to escape Sebastian. Normally when he had Sebastian this close to the edge Blaine would never stop, but there was something about the look in his eyes that he wanted to. He'd barely gotten to his feet and Sebastian was already pulling his shirt off of him. As Sebastian tossed it onto his shirt, Blaine was already getting rid of his jeans and boxers. After he'd stepped out of them, Blaine leaned up and kissed Sebastian before bracing himself against the island.

"Are you sure B?" Sebastian said huskily as he stepped directly behind him, his cock pressed firmly against Blaine's ass.

"Do you think I would've stopped if I wasn't? Blaine replied before pressing back against him. That was all Sebastian needed so he moved back just enough before pushing completely inside in one stroke. They both moaned loudly at the sensation as Sebastian leaned forward and pressed his chest against Blaine's back.

"You…you okay?" Blaine nodded before looking back over his shoulder at him. What Sebastian saw in Blaine's eyes was the same thing that he too was feeling. The next thing Blaine felt was Sebastian's hands on his hips. He must've really had Sebastian close to the edge as it was clear he was chasing his own orgasm. His thrusts were hard and deep, while quickening in speed. When Blaine felt Sebastian reach around him Blaine batted his hand away. It was rare that Sebastian took him like this and Blaine was going to enjoy every moment of it. "B…Blaine." Sebastian's voice was wavering as he spoke. Blaine's name had been the most coherent thing to fall from his lips. As he felt Sebastian's fingers begin to dig into his hips Blaine knew it wasn't going to be much longer.

Sebastian was in such a daze. As much as he wanted to orgasm, the sounds coming out of Blaine were sounds he didn't want to stop hearing. But his own body betrayed him as he came. The release was so great that Blaine felt Sebastian collapse onto his back. With Sebastian still buried deep inside of him Blaine moved his ass slightly needing the slightest bit of stimulation. Sebastian realized that and pulled out and turned Blaine around before dropping onto his knees. Before Blaine had a chance to protest Sebastian had his cock in his mouth and was moving over Blaine at an almost frantic pace. As he felt his knees beginning to go weak Blaine placed one hand on the island and the other on top of Sebastian's head. Once Sebastian began to hum around him while moving, Blaine began to thrust into Sebastian's mouth. That extra bit of stimulation was all Blaine needed and he soon his orgasm took over. If it wasn't for Sebastian's hands on his hips, Blaine was certain he would've collapse.

Once Sebastian was looking up at him, Blaine slowly lowered himself onto his knees as well. They looked at each other for a moment before leaning close so they could kiss. After the kiss broke Sebastian leaned his head against Blaine's. "That…that wasn't quite what I was expect."

"But it was good thing, wasn't it?" Blaine said with a smirk.

"Without a doubt." Sebastian then wrapped his arms around him and slowly took them both to the floor. "I don't want to move."

"I can tell, but you won't hear me complaining. Well…except."

"Are you sure you're okay? I…"

"Relax Bas, I'm fine." Blaine then leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Promise, I was just teasing." As they lay on the floor Sebastian rolled onto his back so that Blaine was above him.

"B."

"Yea."

"We should probably move. I'm starting to get hungry."

"Me too. Just let me go and put my sweats back on and I'll be back to help."

"No need to rush, but once everything is in the oven we'll have some work to do."

"Clean the kitchen?"

"Yes.

Once dinner was out of the oven Sebastian asked Blaine if he could dish up their plates while he finished up in the dining room. Blaine smiled and did as Sebastian asked as he was curious about what Sebastian had done. "Bas, may I come in?" He asked once their plates were all set.

"Almost." Sebastian called out as he finished lighting the rest of the candles. It honestly took him longer than he imagined it would. To say additional lighting wouldn't be necessary would be an understatement. With the room set Sebastian walked into the kitchen. "Close your eyes."

"Bas."

"Please B, just close them." As Blaine closed his eyes, Sebastian took their plates into the dining room before coming back to get him. "Ready?" Blaine nodded. So Sebastian took him by the hand and guided him into the dining room. Once he got Blaine situated in his chair he went to take his seat as well. "You may open them now." When Blaine opened his eyes, Sebastian watched a smile creep to his face. "Too much?"

"It looks great Bas. Where did all the candles come from?"

"I thought you bought them."

"I might've bought some of them, but not all."

"Guess Lexi left them here. About time they were put to good use."

"I'd have to say." Blaine then leaned over towards Sebastian who met him halfway for a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome; though know you're going to have to help me snuff them all at the end of dinner."

"Gladly." While they ate they caught up on everything else that had been going on throughout the week. Now that they were settling into a routine they were finding they got to see each other more than they thought they would. The only thing keeping them apart on occasion was when Sebastian had an away game. And if the game didn't fall on a Tuesday, he and Hunter arranged to meet at the gym for a sparring session.

By the time they'd finished, they both sat back in their chairs. "I'd say this makes up for giving up our Wednesday night."

"I'd say so. Think Bas, our night's not over yet."

"I'm curious as to what you have in mind."

"The feeling is mutual. So, why don't we clean up so we can relax for a bit?" Sebastian nodded. Knowing they'd get the kitchen cleaned up twice as fast together, they soon began snuffing out all the candles. "Least we know we have more than enough candles if the power goes out." Blaine said as Sebastian laughed at the comment.

With the kitchen now clean they headed for the living room. After sitting down on the couch, they each reached for their phones which they'd left in there. Not surprisingly they both had a couple of missed calls and a few texts. "Are you going to call them back?" Sebastian asked as he set his phone on the end table.

"Nope, you?"

"Me neither. Since neither left a message it must not have been important."

"My thoughts exactly." While they cuddled on the couch neither said much of anything, just enjoying the moment after a wonderful dinner. It wasn't till Sebastian leaned forward a bit did Blaine look back at him. "What is it Bas?"

"Nothing actually, just enjoying the moment."

"Me too." Well over an hour had to have passed when Blaine felt Sebastian's hands slide beneath his t-shirt. "Bas." With his name barely leaving his lips Blaine felt Sebastian's warm breath against his ear. The next time Blaine said Sebastian's name it was a bit airier than the first. Sebastian had a way of making the gentlest of touches have a huge effect on Blaine.

"What if we take this somewhere more comfortable?" Blaine just nodded as he was completely at ease. He sat up enough so that Sebastian could get up. Once Sebastian was on his feet he wrapped his arms around Blaine. "You're not going to fall asleep on me, are you?"

"No." Blaine then got up on his toes to kiss Sebastian. "Lead the way." Even though they both had something in mind for that evening, it seemed Sebastian was going to get to go first with as relaxed as Blaine was. After they walked into their bedroom Blaine watched as Sebastian pulled the blankets down. "Whatcha doing?"

"Just thought I'd get them out of the way." Sebastian then knelt on the bed and extended a hand to Blaine. "Care to join me?" Blaine smiled and made his way onto the bed and knelt in front of him. Once they began to kiss, Sebastian guided Blaine down onto the bed. Sebastian couldn't have been more than pleased when Blaine's head hit the pillows. When he felt Blaine's hands slide under his shirt Sebastian broke the kiss. "Take your shirt off then close your eyes."

"Alright, but what's with you wanting my eyes closed?"

"They need to be closed so I can surprise you." Blaine smiled up at him and did as he was asked. Now that Blaine's shirt was off and his eyes were closed Sebastian leaned back down over him. "Keep'em closed." He whispered into his ear before kissing him softly on the lips. The next thing Blaine felt was Sebastian moving his arms and resting them on the pillows.

"Bas."

"You trust me, right B?"

"Of course." The next thing Blaine felt was a cuff being secured around his wrist. "Bas." Blaine's eyes flew open and he looked at Sebastian who had a pleased smirk on his face. "You could've just told me you wanted to use them. Any particular reason?"

"Yes, you seem to use them on me way more than I get to on you."

"Fair enough." Blaine replied as Sebastian cuffed his other wrist.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Now, are you going to behave or do I have to do your ankles too?"

"I say do the ankles, you never know." Sebastian laughed at Blaine's eagerness before pulling his sweats off of him. "Especially since you like it when I misbehave."

"So you're going to be feisty tonight, I like it." The next thing Blaine saw was Sebastian walk to their closet and begin rummaging around. "B, where's the box of toys we brought with us from Ohio?"

"Back of the closet on the shelf." Blaine then leaned up a bit. "What are you looking for?"

"You'll find out soon enough." When Sebastian came walking back out he had a smirk plastered across his face. After removing his clothes he climbed back up on the bed and knelt between Blaine's legs. "Ready to try something B?"

"What did you get Bas?" He asked as he watched Sebastian set something down in the pile of blankets on the bottom of the bed.

"You'll find out soon enough." He replied as he moved to open their nightstand and grab a bottle a lube. "Just relax."

"How do you expect me to relax when you won't tell me what you're doing?" Blaine said as he tugged against his restraints.

"Let me ask you this, have either of us bought anything that you're against trying?" Blaine shook his head. "And you've looked through that box before, right?" Blaine nodded. "So, what are you worried about especially since you say you trust me?" Sebastian said as he knelt back down between Blaine's legs.

"I'm not worried because as you said, I trust you. And as you've pointed out I've seen everything in that box. There is quite a bit we haven't tried."

"Exactly, so I figured why not." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed him again. "Remember, if you get uncomfortable."

"I know." Blaine then kissed Sebastian before he sat back on his heels. "Are you going to at least let me know what you're going to do?"

"No, as what's the fun in that. So, close your eyes B." Blaine once again did as he was asked and relaxed. At first he felt Sebastian gentle running his hands over his body, kissing him ever so often on all his sensitive spots. Then he heard the all familiar pop on the bottle. When he felt Sebastian's fingers begin to massage him he almost asked why, but realized Sebastian must've had a reason. Once he felt Sebastian's fingers leave him, Blaine wondered what was going to happen next. "Don't even think about it B."

"How'd you know?"

"You lifted your head oh so slightly." Sebastian said as he grabbed what he'd brought from the closet. After placing a bit more lube on his finger he lightly coated the toy. "Ready B?" Blaine nodded. The next thing he felt was Sebastian sliding something into him slowly.

"Bas." The slight gasp from Blaine caused Sebastian to stop. Once he adjusted Blaine told Sebastian it was okay to continue.

"How's it feel?" Sebastian asked once the vibrator was pushed completely in.

"Different."

"Open your eyes." He said as he leaned over Blaine, the remote nestled tightly in his left hand. Once his body was resting on Blaine's they began to kiss. "Your beautiful, you know that B." Sebastian said as he brushed Blaine's cheek with his hand. A faint blush came to Blaine's cheeks. No matter how many times Sebastian said it too him, it had the same affect.

"Thank you." Blaine then leaned up and Sebastian met him and they began to kiss again. It wasn't till Sebastian was sure Blaine was no longer thinking about what he did, did he turn it on. Blaine moaned loudly into their kiss as his hips also lurched up off the bed and against Sebastian.

"You like that?" Sebastian said after breaking the kiss. The only answer he received was a nod. "And think, that's the lowest setting." He whispered against his ear before beginning to kiss his way down Blaine's body. Every so often Blaine would arch up against Sebastian as he needed to feel him against him even more than normal. The sounds escaping Blaine was turning Sebastian on more than he'd anticipated. So it was taking every bit of control he had to take his time.

"More…more Bas." Blaine managed to say through ragged breath. Sebastian looked up from where he was and saw Blaine looking down at him. His eyes were so glazed over with desire Sebastian wasn't sure how much longer he would last, but if Blaine wanted more, he wouldn't deny him. So he clicked the remote once more which caused Blaine to cry out loudly in pleasure. Blaine looked so wrecked with pleasure that Sebastian moved from where he was. "Bas."

"Try and relax B." He said as he reached for the bottle of lube once again. After warming some on is hand he wrapped his hand around Blaine's cock which was dripping with pre-cum. "Ready?'

"Get…on…me." Sebastian swore his eyes bugged out as that was the last thing he'd expect to hear from Blaine, but considering the circumstances he understood it. As he straddled Blaine's lap, Blaine thrust his hips off the bed.

"Hold on a sec killer." Sebastian said as he braced a hand on Blaine's hip. When Sebastian began to lower himself down it was obviously not quick enough for Blaine who thrust up off the bed again, burying himself in Sebastian from beneath. "Blaine!" The way Sebastian's eyes flew open as he cried out Blaine's name; Blaine quickly stilled himself beneath him. Once Sebastian composed himself he ran his hand over Blaine's chest. "Relax, you…you just surprised me." While Blaine was still on edge Sebastian could tell now, he was a bit thrown. It wasn't till Sebastian began to move did Blaine begin to relax. Wanting the eagerness Blaine had moments prior Sebastian click the remote once again. The way Blaine's hips jerked was exactly what Sebastian wanted. Soon Blaine was moving frantically beneath him and Sebastian was attempting to keep pace. Each thrust from Blaine was brushing against Sebastian's prostate driving further to the edge. With a loud moan and forceful thrust Sebastian felt Blaine release beneath him.

But with on edge as Sebastian was, he continued to move above Blaine, riding him through his orgasm. Sebastian was in such a daze that he ended up dropping the remote on the bed. Needing his own release Sebastian moved his hand from Blaine's hip and with a few flicks of his wrist he came all over Blaine's chest. As he was coming down from his own orgasm Sebastian realized Blaine was still moaning in pleasure and he swore he could feel Blaine getting hard again.

"Please Bas….please…" In that moment it dawn on Sebastian who quickly grabbed the remote off the bed and turned it off. While he didn't want to move, he got off of Blaine and slowly pulled the vibrator out causing Blaine to wince slightly. "Thank you." Blaine said softly as Sebastian lay down next to him on the bed.

"Sorry about that." He told him as he released one of Blaine's wrists. Once it was release Sebastian was about to lean over and undo the other one when Blaine pulled him into a kiss.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. That was…I don't have words for it, but you have nothing to be sorry for." Blaine then leaned up to kiss him again before allowing him to release his other wrist. "That is something you will most definitely enjoy."

"I did enjoy." Sebastian smirked before going to release Blaine's ankles. After he'd freed Blaine, Sebastian grabbed the container of wipes and cleaned up Blaine before tending to himself. "You sure you're alright?" Sebastian asked as he curled up beside him.

"Absolutely, though I might not be moving much tomorrow." Blaine replied as he wrapped an arm around him.

"Good thing for us the girls are doing the bulk of the cooking then."

"That's more than a good thing." Blaine then leaned down enough to kiss the top of Sebastian's head. They laid there for a bit till Sebastian pushed himself up slightly. "What is it?"

"I was going to go and get us dessert from the fridge. What do you think?"

"That sounds perfect."


	92. Chapter 92

Two Steps Beyond

Part 92

When Sebastian opened the door Sunday morning with coffee in hand he was honestly expecting to see the girls, not Thad and Hunter. His face must've shown it by the way the guys looked at him. "Expecting someone else?" Hunter asked as they walked in.

"Actually, the girls since they're cooking today." Sebastian replied. "Are the two of you bonding that you've arrived together?" The way they looked at each other cause Sebastian to tilt his head to the side. "Talk."

"Thad crashed with me last night since Donovan had Cass over for a romantic dinner that he was cooking."

"And he basically implied it would be better if I disappeared for the evening." Thad added. "Coffee ready?"

"No, I'm drinking already." Sebastian then slapped him upside the back of his head. "Of course it's ready. When haven't B and I had coffee ready when you guys arrived?"

"Point taken."

"Where's Blaine?" Hunter asked as they reached the end of the hall.

"I'm right here." Blaine said from his place on the couch.

"Go help yourselves to coffee; you know where to find us." Sebastian said before going to join Blaine on the couch. Once the guys headed towards the kitchen, Sebastian moved to his original spot on the couch and Blaine leaned back against him. "How you feeling?"

"Better, who knew Courvoisier in one's coffee could make you feel so good?"

"I did." Blaine then playful swatted Sebastian's arm that was wrapped around him. "It's true."

"I know. How about you, how you feeling?"

"Good. Though I'm slightly disappointed you didn't get to do what you wanted."

"Oh trust me; I'll make it up to you." There was an almost mischievous tone to Blaine's voice.

"To quote Santana, wanky."

"I hope you're using that in proper context." Blaine and Sebastian both looked back and saw Santana standing there with Nick.

"Of course I am my dear. Please tell us we didn't miss the bell."

"No, we just walked in. I happened to be talking to Thad on the ride up and he said to just come in as you two seemed comfortable." Nick said. "And from the looks of it, he was right."

"We need to thank him." Blaine said.

"Thank who?" Thad said as he and Hunter walked back into the room with coffee in hand.

"You."

"You're welcome for whatever I did."

"Where are Jeff and Britt?" Sebastian asked.

"They should be up in a minute. Britt got a call from her Mom when we were in the lobby and she didn't want to risk dropping it in the elevator."

"Good idea." Hunter said. "I drop calls all the time in ours."

"That's because you live on a crazy high floor." Sebastian said.

"Ain't that the truth, by the view is amazing." Thad added.

"I'm offended Hunter, you've had Thad over and not us?" Santana said as she arched her eyebrow.

"I will make it up to you, promise. Thad's visit was a bit, unplanned." No sooner did Hunter speak did Santana start to giggle. She then gave Nick a kiss before heading for the kitchen.

"Should I presume your siblings had a date last night?" Nick said as he took a seat on the couch before sending Jeff a text to just let himself in. Thad and Hunter both nodded. "At least they had the foresight to ask you to leave Thad."

"True, but that let Hunter and I know what they thought might happen."

"And as much as I like Donovan, the thought of my sister having sex isn't high on my priorities."

"You could be like B and I, we've heard our siblings having sex. That's a sound you can never erase from your mind, right B?"

"Correct Bas."

"Hey, you've got an away game on Wednesday, right Seb?"

"I do, why?"

"I was going to ask Blaine if he wanted to spar."

"Sounds good to me, what time?" Blaine said.

"I was thinking five and then we can grab dinner afterwards."

"Works for me. It'll give me some time to get some work done before hand."

"Hey guys!" They all looked towards the hallway at the sound of Brittany's voice. Yet, they didn't just see Brittany and Jeff; they also saw Rachel and Brody.

"Look it's the missing link." Sebastian said with a smile. "We were beginning to think you ditched us Rach."

"No, I hadn't. School this year is taking up way too much of my time."

"Nick, where's Santana?"

"She's in the kitchen Britt." Brittany then kissed Jeff on the cheek before heading to the kitchen.

"Not to sound chauvinistic, but are you joining them?" Hunter asked.

"If you knew my cooking ability Hunter, you wouldn't be asking that." Rachel said. "But I am going to get some coffee. Anyone need a refill?"

"We're good, but thanks." Once she walked out of the room, Jeff and Brody got settled.

"Oh, Jeff. Nick. Expect a call from Logan or Jacob." Sebastian told them.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Just because."

"Seb." Nick said as he sat up slightly causing Blaine to look back at Sebastian. "Blaine, feel free to tell us as well as I doubt this is about music."

"You do it B. You're too cute for them to hurt." The rest of the guys then looked at Sebastian who'd basically put Blaine on the spot.

"You have to promise to let me finish before you say anything, got it?" Blaine said causing Nick and Jeff to look at each other.

"Fine." They replied in unison.

"Near the end of our call with them yesterday they said they needed to talk to you both. To which, Bas asked what about." Blaine took a slight pause to take a look at his friends who were looking at him intently. "Neither said anything so Bas took a guess which was correct. Some of the guys are interested in your sisters and want to know how you'd feel about them dating them." The last part Blaine said as quickly as possible knowing how they'd both react.

The guys all watched at Nick and Jeff just looked at each other. "Who's interested?" Jeff asked.

"Logan said it's none of the older guys if that makes you feel any better."

"Who?" Nick asked.

"We don't know. But as of now, Logan and Jacob told the guys they were off-limits till they spoke with you two." Sebastian said.

"Smart move."

"If it makes you feel better man, we told them that if you two said it was okay that they should warn the guys if they screwed up it would be more than the two of you coming after them. It would be all of us."

"And Jacob said they'd assumed such. It's the main reason why the older guys won't go near them." Blaine added. "They don't want the rest of us on the warpath."

"Since Brody and I are the outsiders, what do your sisters look like?" Jeff pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a minute to go through photos before tossing the phone to Hunter. "Safe to presume the blonde is your sister Jeff and the brunette is Nick's." They both nodded. "They're cute." Hunter then tossed the phone to Brody who agreed upon looking at the picture. "I could see why you'd be protective."

"Nice to know someone understands." Nick said.

"Oh, he understands alright." Thad said with a laugh.

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is, and you know it, just as Seb knows it."

"Thad's right. It doesn't matter whether your sister is older or younger, you're still protective." Sebastian told them to which Hunter agreed.

"Guys, wouldn't you rather they date someone you know versus someone you don't?" Brody asked. "At least then you know what type of guy he is." Nick and Jeff just looked at each other.

"Okay, maybe you have a point." Jeff said. "It doesn't mean I have to like the idea of Megan dating."

"Or Ally."

"Guys, you had to know they'd start dating once they reached high school." Blaine said. "And think of it this way, if they date a Warbler you know you have people looking out for them nearby."

"So you're saying we should say it's okay?"

"Better than them hearing you guys said no. You know they'd never forgive you." Sebastian said. "Like B said, this way you'd have people looking out for them. And you know the older guys would beat the crap out of anyone that hurt them."

"Seb's got a point." Jeff said. "Can we at least give them a hard time when they call?"

"Go for it." Thad said. "But you need to tell us how they take it."

"Fair enough." Nick said. "If you two talked to them yesterday, why are they waiting?"

"We told them to." Blaine said. "We said the weekend is some of your only time with Santana so it would be best if they didn't bother you."

"I appreciate that guys, the weekend goes by too quickly."

"You're welcome." Sebastian replied. "Uh, I thought Rachel wasn't helping?"

"I have a feeling she'd rather sit and just talk to them then be here in the middle of all of us." Brody said. "Plus, she said she needed to talk to them."

"Girl talk?" Thad asked.

"I think so. Right now, whatever makes her happy because she's been beyond stressed out."

"Anything we can do?" Blaine asked.

"Not unless you can lessen her class load."

"Don't talk about class loads to Blaine or Nick." Thad said. "They're taking more than the rest of us, silly people that want to be called doctor."

"So says the man becoming a lawyer."

"We're surrounded by them Nick." Blaine said causing Nick to take in his surroundings.

"Okay, so Jeff's about the only normal one. Yet he'll probably turn into some media mogul." Brody just looked at Nick. "You're in the arts, so not normal."

"Speaking of, has Britt heard back yet from her audition Thursday?"

"I have." They all turned at the sound of her voice once again. "Time to dance again Tuesday."

"That's so cool Britt." Thad said.

"Thanks, but it's still a long road to go."

"If you need to work on anything I'm free tomorrow morning."

"I just might take you up on that before heading to Lexi's. And guys, brunch is ready. Don't keep Santana waiting."

While Nick, Jeff, and Brody cleaned up from brunch, Rachel took Blaine's hand and led him away from everyone else. "How are you and Seb?"

"We're good, why?" Blaine asked as they took a seat on the couch in the office.

"Because I've felt like a shitty friend not being around when you guys obviously needed everyone." Rachel said as she took ahold of his hand again.

"What are you talking about Rach?"

"You boys might think you've been good about keeping things quiet but we all know what happened to Seb."

"And how were you nominated to talk to me?"

"Santana, Britt, and I decided it would be easier for me to do it as they weren't sure how Nick and Jeff were going to react. While I told Brody I knew on the way over here today."

"Do Jeff and Nick know that they know?" Rachel shook her head in response. "Then how did you guys find out?"

"We were all at the bottom of the deck stairs when you guys were all talking. And while we appreciate the sentiment, you should've told us."

"Right, like Santana doesn't want to go beat the crap out of the guy. While I'm sure it upset you and Britt."

"Okay, maybe you guys have a point. But, you should know that while we feel that way it's because we care about you guys a lot. And we'd do anything we can to help."

"I appreciate that, as would Bas. But this guy, is crazy and it's best if none of you get involved."

"Can't you guys call the cops?"

"We can't." Rachel looked towards the doorway at the sound of Sebastian's voice. "It's basically a wait and see situation. You can't assume the worst."

"I'm so sorry Seb. I should've been talking to both of you but you were talking with Hunter and Thad and…"

"It's okay Rach, I get it. But now I know why Britt and Santana were acting a bit weird. And now that we know you guys know, you might as well finish this conversation around everyone else."

After they all got together in the living room, it took quite a bit of convincing on Nick, Sebastian, and Blaine's part to get Santana to relent. To say she was upset at what she knew was a clear under estimate. But once they got through to hear they all decided it was best to go out and let off some steam.

The beginning of the week flew by and before they knew it, it was Wednesday. Since Sebastian had an away game which meant he wouldn't be home till late they both got up a bit earlier than normal to spend some time together. "Now, don't beat up Hunter to badly today." Sebastian said with a laugh as they each packed their bags.

"I won't, plus we're going to have some company."

"And who will this company be?" Sebastian asked, cocking his eyebrow in the process.

"Jeff. Nick's got a late class tonight and Britt's got a dance class after work. So, he asked me and Hunter if we minded if he joined us."

"Don't tell me Jeff boxes?"

"He's just learning. So, he'd be the perfect sparring partner for you."

"That could be fun, because honestly the thought of sparring with Hunter scares me."

"Understandable. Now, do you know how late you guys are going to be?"

"It shouldn't be too bad. We should be back before ten, since it's much closer than when we went to play at Brown. But, I'll either call or send a text to let you know for sure."

"I appreciate that."

"It's the least I can do. That way you'll know whether or not to wait up for me."

"What can I say; I prefer falling asleep next to you."

By the time they headed off for the day, any thoughts of the long day quickly dissipated. Wednesdays were one of Blaine's favorite days of the week since he not only had all classes he enjoyed but he also had two of those classes with Jeff. "Hey, have you heard from Hunter today?" Jeff asked as they met after one of their classes.

"No." Blaine then pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from Hunter. "Guess we don't need to take the train to the gym."

"Guess not. I told him where he could find us since you said we'd just study till we needed to leave."

"Cool. By the way, Bas thinks it's cool you're learning to box too as he will now have a sparring partner. He wasn't looking forward to sparring with Hunter."

"I don't blame him. Hunter's strong and has much more experience. Why wouldn't you spar with him?"

"Height. Hunter and I are basically at the max size differential and Bas is taller than Hunter."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"How'd things go with Logan and Jacob?"

"Nick had them going pretty well. I think they were almost afraid we were going to come home and lay the law down. But then we told them it was cool. And as you and Seb said, they said they'd keep an eye on them."

Once they'd each finished their last class of the day they headed for the courtyard to get some work done while waiting for Hunter to arrive. They were both so caught up in what they were doing that neither of them noticed people standing around them. "Well, what do we have here?" Blaine and Jeff both lifted their heads and look towards the sound of the voice.

"Uh, do we know you?" Jeff asked.

"No, but your bitch of a friend does?" Jeff and Blaine looked at each other.

"We're going to need a better description than that." Blaine said while closing his text book.

"Your boyfriend, though from getting a good look at you, you must be the bitch in the relationship." Blaine just shook his head at the comment, as he realized who it was.

"I think you need to leave." Jeff said while putting his stuff in his bag.

"Don't tell me you're one of them too."

"God, why do assholes like you assume that anyone that hangs out with a gay guy is gay himself?"

"Because they tend to flock together."

"For your information, most of their friends are straight." Jeff said as he got up. "Come on Blaine."

"Anderson's not going anywhere till he and I talk." As Trevor spoke, one of his friends pushed Jeff back in his seat. "You must think you're pretty special after that stunt your brother pulled."

"I don't."

"Does your big brother always stand up for you faggot?" When Trevor spoke he poked Blaine in the chest. "Figures you'd need a real man to stand up for you."

"Back off!" Jeff snapped.

"Relax Jeff, I've got this. I don't need anyone to stand up for me." Blaine said as he got up out of his seat. "I'm more than capable to defend myself."

"Right." The sarcasm was dripping when Trevor spoke. "I bet blondie here would have a better chance of defending himself than you. But that's not saying much."

"You'd be surprised. Now, what the hell do you want?"

"To make it clear to you and your boyfriend that I'm sick of the way you flaunt who you are."

"We don't flaunt anything."

"Bull, you two constantly hold hands and kiss in public. God only knows what you do in private. I'm sure it's disgusting whatever it is."

"How would you know that unless you're making a point out of following us?" As Blaine spoke he stepped closer to Trevor which brought Jeff out of his seat. "For such a homophobe you sure seem interested in what we do." The next thing Jeff saw was Trevor shoving Blaine away from him. "Don't you ever, touch me again!" Blaine said as he stepped up to him again. "I'm not going to let ignorant assholes like you dictate how I live my life."

"We'll see about that." Trevor said prior to taking a swing at Blaine. Trevor's friends must've known it was going to happen as they'd grabbed ahold of Jeff. But Trevor missed as Blaine dodged the punch and came up swinging, connecting squarely with Trevor's jaw. "You fucking faggot! You're going to regret that!" The next thing Jeff saw was Trevor tackling Blaine to the ground. As the two tussled, Jeff managed to get loose and tried to pull Trevor off of Blaine but anytime he got close one of Trevor's friends stopped him and grabbed ahold of him once more.

They were still rolling around on the ground when Hunter came running up and pushed one of the guys holding Jeff, before they were both able to pull Trevor off of Blaine. With Hunter holding Trevor, Jeff knelt down next to Blaine. "Are…are you okay Blaine?"

"Yea, I'm fine." Blaine replied while brushing himself off before getting up. By the time Blaine had gotten to his feet, security was surrounding them and had made Hunter release Trevor. Trevor then began screaming that he wanted Blaine arrested for assaulting him while Jeff was telling them Blaine only punched him in self-defense. While security was attempting to make headway of the situation a couple of NYPD officers approached. Seems numerous students saw what happened and had called.

Once the officers took control of the situation they looked at Blaine and Trevor and noticed that while Blaine was scratched up, Trevor had a huge bruise forming on his jaw from Blaine punching him. Realizing they were going to need more information the officers realized they needed to bring both of them in. "Blaine." Jeff said as the officers cuffed him.

"Call Cooper." Blaine said as he shook his head at the ridiculous nature of the situation. After he was led away, Hunter grabbed Blaine's bag from the table since they'd been asked to come to the precinct as well. The smug looks on Trevor's friends' faces infuriated both of them.

"Hunter, Blaine honestly only punched him in self-defense."

"I believe you Jeff; you don't have to convince me." Hunter then stopped as they were heading for his car when he noticed Jeff fumbling with his phone while trying to call Cooper. "Relax; Blaine's going to be okay. But just in case, while you call Cooper, I'm going to make a call in case we need bail." While Jeff called Cooper, Hunter called his sister knowing she had the type of cash they might need on hand.

"Jeff, slow down." Cooper said into the phone as he was only able to catch about every other word coming out of Jeff's mouth. "Wait, are you saying Blaine got arrested?" When Cooper said those words, Lexi happened to come around the corner. "Is he okay?" The way Cooper was running his empty hand through his hair Lexi knew it was serious. "What am I hearing Jeff, is that Hunter?" While Cooper spoke, he reached for the nearest piece of paper and wrote on it that Blaine had been arrested for assaulting Trevor which caused Lexi to gasp. "When you get there, let him know Lexi and I will be right there. Thank man."

"Is he okay?" Lexi asked after Cooper got off the phone.

"From what Jeff said yes, but we need to go."

"Coop, I can't go. Who's going to watch the kids?"

"Is Britt still here?" The words no sooner left Cooper's mouth did Lexi go running down the stairs and out the front door after Brittany who had just left. With his wife out of the house, Cooper looked at his phone. He knew the call he needed to make, he just couldn't believe it was coming to this so soon. By the time Cooper got off the phone with Mrs. Clarington, Lexi was walking back into the house with Brittany who had absolutely no problem with watching the kids. "We really appreciate this Britt." Cooper said as he helped Lexi on with her coat.

"Don't mention it."

After they walked out of the house Cooper looked at Lexi. "We need to call him."

"I take it by him; you're referring to my brother." Cooper nodded. "I'll call him now."


	93. Chapter 93

Two Steps Beyond

Part 93

Sebastian had just set his bag down in the locker room when his phone went off. When he glanced to see who it was, he couldn't help but wonder what Lexi wanted. "Hey sis, what's up?"

"Where are you Bas?"

"Jersey, why?"

"Shit!"

"Lexi, what's wrong?" The silence on the other end was almost deafening. Though Sebastian could swear he heard the radio. "Lexi."

"Blaine's been arrested."

"What? What the fuck happened?" Sebastian practically yelled catching everyone's attention.

"I don't have the details as Cooper's the one that spoke with Jeff. Cooper and I are on our way to the precinct. And I'm pretty sure Jeff and Hunter are already there."

"Fuck! What was he arrested for?" Sebastian then heard Lexi speak to Cooper who asked her to put her phone on speaker.

"You there Bas?"

"Yes, what the hell happened Coop?"

"Trevor showed up at NYU and confronted Blaine."

"Is he okay?"

"From what Jeff said, yes. We'll know more when we get there."

"Promise me you'll call as soon as you know more."

"We will." The unison response was about the only bit of comfort Sebastian was going to get at that moment. "We'll take care of this Bas. I guarantee my brother will be home when you get home tonight."

"You can't guarantee that Coop."

"I am. We didn't want to drop this on you since you have a game but we knew you'd never forgive us if we didn't."

"Damn right I wouldn't have! Tell B that I love him."

"We will." Lexi told him. "We're here Bas, so we need to go. I'll call as soon as we find out more." Once the call ended Sebastian screamed loudly before attempting to punch something but he was stopped by John's grip on his arm.

"Damnit! Let me go!" Sebastian snapped as he yanked his arm from John's hand.

"Fine, but I wasn't going to let you hurt yourself. You were going to punch a metal locker Seb." Sebastian glared up at him and noticed John wasn't the only one standing around him. Nate and Michael were there as well as a bunch of the other guys. "Now, care to tell us what the hell is going on?"

"Sure, that son-of-a-bitch confronted Blaine today!"

"What?" Michael asked concern clear in his voice. "Is he okay?"

"He's been arrested."

"What for?" Nate asked.

"Don't know as I was talking to my sister. Our friend Jeff was there and he's the one that called Cooper."

"Cooper is Blaine's brother, right?" John asked, to which Sebastian nodded. "I know you want to be there with him, but at least he's got family there so he's not alone."

"Guys, what's going on? You should be getting dressed right now." Coach Stevens said as he approached his team. A bunch of the guys dispersed while the rest stayed around Sebastian. "Will someone tell me what's going on?"

"Trevor went after Blaine." Nate told him.

"Is he alright?"

"He got arrested." Sebastian said.

"What for?"

"I don't know."

"Guys, the rest of you change. Seb, you're sitting today. There is no way your head will be in the game. Go make the calls you need, but know you'll need to be on the field for the game."

"I can play."

"Seb, this isn't up for discussion. We both know if your head's not in the game there is a chance of you getting hurt."

"Fine."

When Cooper and Lexi walked into the precinct they were met by Jeff, Hunter, and Cassie. "Where is he?" Cooper asked.

"He's in with an officer giving his statement." Hunter replied, which sent Cooper heading towards the desk.

"How is he?" Lexi asked.

"Scratched up, but otherwise he's okay." Jeff told her. "Trevor wants to press charges against Blaine for punching him. But Blaine only did it to protect himself. Trevor swung first."

"Have you given your statement Jeff?" Jeff nodded. "Cassie, what are you doing here?"

"Hunter called me. He knows I keep cash on hand in case I need to bail out my clients."

"Thank you Hunter. I hadn't even thought about that. This is ridiculous."

"You're welcome. And you're right, this is ridiculous. Now, this might be out of place, but did you call Seb?"

"Yes and that was not a pleasant conversation, but you probably figured that. He's got lots of questions that I don't have answers to."

"Would you like me to call him?"

"That would be great Jeff. Oh, and so you know Britt's not at dance class."

"Where is she?"

"Our place. She agreed to watch the kids so Cooper and I could come down here."

"Okay, thanks." As Jeff walked away Cassie wrapped an arm around Lexi.

"He's going to be okay."

"He shouldn't be here."

"I know."

While his teammates were preparing to take the field, Sebastian sat in the coach's office on his phone. "Is he okay Jeff?"

"He's fine. He's a little scratched up, but that's all. Though, I didn't look at his hand after the punch he threw."

"B punched the bastard?"

"He got him good. Trevor attempted to punch him, but Blaine dodged it and came up swinging."

"Guess all that boxing pays off."

"It sure did. That guy really is an ass."

"Tell me about it. Blaine never should've been put in that situation."

"The guy is an ass; there is nothing you could've done."

"But…"

"Don't you even go there Sebastian Smythe. Blaine would kick your ass if he even thought you were thinking such. You are not to blame, got it!" Sebastian was actually taken aback by the way Jeff spoke. And while he thought such, he knew Jeff was right. Blaine would never blame Sebastian for what happened.

"Are you done chastising me?"

"Only if I got through to you."

"You did. I should be there with him."

"Well, you're not. Blaine's not alone. Hunter and I are here as are Cooper, Lexi, and Cassie."

"What is Cassie doing there?"

"Hunter called her in case we needed bail. While Blaine was taken in, we don't know if any charges have been made against him."

"I know Lexi and Cooper promised to keep me updated, but can you do it as well. They've got enough to deal with. And right now B is their top priority."

"You've got it man." When Jeff returned to the lobby Hunter was standing by himself while Lexi and Cassie were talking to someone he didn't recognize. "Who's that?"

"Blaine's lawyer."

"Is he going to need one?"

"Lexi called one just in case. How's Seb?"

"He's a wreck. I could hear it in his voice, he's blaming himself."

"It's not his fault. I hope you let him know that."

"I did. Is Cooper still in with him?"

"I think so. I haven't seen him since an officer took him back. Have you called Nick?"

"No. He's in class so this is the last thing he needs and Thad has an away game as well. Neither of them is going to be happy when they find out. If only I could've done more." Hunter then put his arm around Jeff's shoulders.

"I know you wish you could've done something, but there were two guys holding you. The fact that you kept moving and trying to get away from them to help Blaine kept them from getting involved. For all we know they were there to help Trevor hurt Blaine."

"I'd rather not think about that, though I'm sure you're right. I don't think I've ever been so happy to see you before."

"I don't think I'd ever been so happy to be seen. Guess it's a good thing I was going to be down here and offered to come and get you both."

Sebastian had just come off the field at halftime with everyone else when his phone rang. "Lexi, how is he?"

"I'm fine Bas."

"B."

"The one and only."

"Why are you calling from Lexi's phone?"

"Mine's in my bag which is in Hunter's car and I didn't want to wait to call you."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sure. We're just about to head home."

"Please tell me you're not going to be alone."

"I'm not. Hunter said he'd stay with me till you got home. Jeff offered too, but he's going home with Lexi and Cooper to get Brittany."

"I'm so sorry B."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for Bas."

"But…"

"Hey, I thought Jeff got through to you."

"He told you."

"Of course he did. Now, come to think of it, how did you answer?"

"It's halftime."

"Still you don't normally have your phone so close that you answer after one ring, especially during a game."

"Coach is sitting me."

"Why?"

"I…I sort of flipped when I found out what happened to you. Were any charges made?"

"Nope. So that was a waste of two plus hours I'll never get back. I can't wait to see you."

"I can't wait to see you either. I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Sebastian."

"What's with using my full name?"

"You called me Blaine, not B so I was returning the sentiment. But seriously, I love you Bas."

"I love you too B. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive. If you want, you're more than welcome to give me a thorough once over once you get home."

"I intend too."

"Looking forward to it. Now use some of that tenacity you've got and convince your coach to let you play."

"Will do. See you tonight."

"I can't wait."

Once Sebastian got off the phone with Blaine, he couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried. When he walked over towards his locker, all the guys noticed the abrupt change in his attitude. "I take it Blaine's okay?" Nate said as Sebastian began to change.

"He's on his way home now."

"He's okay?" Michael asked.

"He is."

"Smythe, what do you think you're doing?" Coach Stevens asked.

"Changing."

"I thought I told you that you were sitting out." He then took a closer look at Sebastian and noticed what the rest of the team noticed. "Are you sure your head will be in the game?"

"Positive."

"Alright, then hurry up. They're killing us out there." Sebastian chuckled slightly as he finished changing.

"Coach is right, we need you out there." John told him as he handed him his gloves. "You're quite a presence out there."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Good, because it was meant as one." He said before they all started to head back out on the field. "And Seb?"

"Yea."

"I'm glad Blaine's alright."

"Me too. Amazing the difference of actually talking to him makes."

"It's one thing to hear from others he's okay. It doesn't hit home till you hear it from him yourself."

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't call sooner." Cooper said as he sat down on the couch after putting the kids to bed while Lexi took Jeff and Brittany home. "But I thought you'd want Blaine to have my complete attention."

"You're right Cooper, I'm sorry. He needed your complete attention. Now, did you…"

"Yes, I made the call to Mrs. Clarington before we even left the house. And so you know, Lexi said she'd call their Dad on her way home. Are you going to tell us what's going to happen?"

"The Senator is going to get outed for protecting his son on the cover of every major paper."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. When Mr. Smythe went down to DC he met with Senator Jackson and told him that if Trevor didn't stay away from Blaine and Seb what he did would become public knowledge."

"Um, this might sound strange, but does Michael's family know what's going on as this affects them?"

"They do know and Michael was all for it. He wants Trevor and the senator vilified in the public eye."

"That's exactly what's going to happen."

"Now, why aren't you with your brother?"

"He didn't want our company."

"He shouldn't be alone right now Cooper."

"He's not; Hunter is staying with him till Bas gets home. And I'll tell you this since Mom won't like it, but all those boxing classes Blaine convince you guys to let him take helped. He got the guy good."

"I'm glad. There is something reassuring knowing he can defend himself."

"He can."

No sooner did the bus arrive back at Columbia did Sebastian head towards the subway station. "I'll drive you Seb."

"You don't need to Nate. It's a short ride home."

"Fine, I'll put it this way. I am driving you home and I'm not taking no for answer."

"Nate."

"Don't argue with him Seb." John said as he walked up behind them. "Let him take you. We'd all feel better knowing you got home safe and sound."

"Fine, are you ready to go?" Nate nodded then pointed to the side where his car was parked. "Let's go." As they walked off, John looked at Michael who had a self-satisfying grin on his face.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Let's just say justice is about to be served."

When Sebastian walked into their apartment he was surprised to find Blaine and Hunter sitting on the couch watching a movie. "B." Sebastian said as he set his bag on the floor before walking towards the couch.

"Hey." The closer Sebastian got he could see what Jeff had been talking about as Blaine's face was scratched up a bit, but nothing to serious. "I missed you." Instead of saying anything Sebastian leaned over and kissed him. Before they realized it Blaine was lying back on the couch and Sebastian was above him.

"Um guys…guys." Hunter said after clearing his throat. "Guess I'm not needed anymore."

"Sorry about that." Sebastian said as they sat up. "Just needed to make sure B really was okay."

"So denying him oxygen was how you chose to do it." Blaine and Sebastian both laughed at his comment. "Glad you find me humorous."

"Thank you." Sebastian told him as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"You're welcome, but you really should be thanking Jeff."

"I plan on it."

"Thanks for keeping me company Hunter."

"You are welcome Blaine. Like I've said before, just give me a call if you want company when Seb's got an away game. Speaking of games, how'd you guys do?"

"Somehow we pulled it out, though it was nasty."

"That's good to hear. Well, I better get going as I've got something I need to finish up for tomorrow. If you guys need anything…"

"We'll call." Blaine finished for him. Sebastian then got up off the couch to walk Hunter out so he could lock the door behind him.

"How's he been?" Sebastian asked as they stood at the door.

"If you didn't know, you'd think nothing happened. And I honestly don't think he's putting up a front. He's okay with what happened. If anything, he's a bit cocky."

"B?"

"Yes. He's proud of what he did. And Jeff said Trevor deserved it with the garbage he was spewing. But I better go. I have a feeling Blaine's waiting for you." Sebastian then gave Hunter a hug. "He's okay Seb. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you then. Thanks again." Once Sebastian closed the door behind Hunter and locked it he headed for the living room. When he reached it, he saw the television was off and Blaine was leaning against the couch. "Don't you want to finish your movie?"

"I know how it ends." Blaine said as he walked up to Sebastian and took his hands in his. "I'd much rather spend time with you."

"Does it hurt?" Blaine shook his head. "How about your hand?"

"It's fine." Blaine replied while squeezing Sebastian's hands in his. "I'm okay."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said before leaning down to kiss him.

"It wasn't your fault."

"I still feel responsible."

"Bas, I know you do. But you also need to know this was out of your control."

"You don't blame me?"

"No, not in the slightest." Blaine then pulled Sebastian towards him. "Now, how about you make do on that promise from earlier."

"And which promise are you referring to?" Sebastian asked as he let go of Blaine's hands and wrapped his arms around him.

"The one where you said you'd give me a thorough once over when you got home."

"You're right; I need to make sure I check each and every inch of your body to make sure you're okay."

"Are you sure you're up to it?"

"Oh, I'm more than up to it." Sebastian said as they headed for their bedroom.

If Blaine was going to have a run-in with Trevor, they were both happy it happened on a Wednesday since they had Thursday morning to sleep in. They were completely wrapped up in each other when both of their phones started going off non-stop Thursday morning. "I swear if any of these calls or texts is from Jeff or Hunter I'm going to kill them both." Sebastian said as he rolled off of Blaine, clearly frustrated that their early morning make-out session was being interrupted.

**Turn on your TV now – Nick**

**All hell just broke loose – Hunter**

**TV, now! – Jeff**

**Shit got crazy – Thad**

"Bas, are your messages weird?" Blaine said as he sat up in bed a bit.

"Yea." Sebastian said as he reached for the remote which was on the nightstand. "Text one of them back and asked what channel." No sooner did Sebastian speak did he turn on the television and look at Blaine. "Forget what I just said." Sebastian said as he settled back against the pillows and pulled Blaine against him. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Oh, we're definitely seeing the same thing." Blaine said as they watched the news story breaking in front of them. It seemed that all of the New York papers broke the story about how Senator Jackson worked a deal to lessen the hate-crime charges his son should've been slapped with. And the amount of uproar going on in the city was more than most of the reporters had ever seen. "Bas."

"Call or text the guys and let them know we know while I make a call."

"Who are you calling?"

"Notice neither of our siblings called or texted. They must've known this was going to happen."

"Maybe, but…do you really think Cooper or Lexi is capable of something like this?"

"No, but my Dad sure as hell is." While Sebastian spoke his phone went off with another text.

**Enjoying the morning news – Michael**

When Sebastian started to laugh, Blaine took the phone out of his hand. "Guess Cooper and Lexi weren't the only ones that knew something was going to happen."

"You're right. And I think it's safe to say my Dad paid a visit to the senator during his trip to DC."

"I think you're right. So, instead of talking to Cooper and Lexi, let's call him."

"That's an excellent idea. Throw a shirt on, I'll go grab a laptop."

"Why the laptop and not just a phone call?"

"Because I want to see his face when we talk to him." Sebastian then got out of bed which brought a smile to Blaine's face. "Keep looking at me like that and I'll ravage you once we get off the call."

"Don't make promises you don't plan on keeping."

"Oh, I'm going to keep it." After putting a shirt on, Blaine sent a mass text to the guys letting them know they saw what was going on. He'd just set his phone back down when Sebastian came walking back in. Upon handing the laptop to Blaine, Sebastian grabbed the t-shirt Blaine had gotten out for him. "Can you get it set up while I send him a text to get his butt to a computer?"

"Sure, are you sure he's going to be up?" Sebastian looked over at the clock.

"It's seven, he's up." After sending the text Sebastian got into bed next to Blaine. "Is it ready?"

"Yep, we just have to wait for him to connect." Blaine then looked up at Sebastian and kissed his cheek. "This was not the morning I had in mind."

"Me either." As Sebastian answered the computer rang. "Ready." Blaine nodded and accepted the call. "Morning Dad."

"Morning boys, sleep well?"

"It would've been better if our friends weren't blowing up our phones."

"Did they now?" Blaine and Sebastian both noticed the smirk on Mr. Smythe's face.

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with that, would you Dad?"

"Me, never."

"Dad, it's me you're talking to. And Blaine knows me well enough to say the apple didn't fall far from the tree."

"Is that true?"

"Yes." Blaine replied. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Well, I, along with your parents felt you boys would've felt we overreacted."

"My parents knew about this?" Blaine said, the shock evident on his face.

"Yes, they did. They weren't too sure at first but were willing to support anything to keep you boys safe. And speaking of, are you alright Blaine, Lexi told me what happened?"

"I'm fine. Trevor definitely got the worst of it."

"That's what Lexi said as well. She told me he was sporting quite the bruise when you guys left the police station."

"He was." Sebastian couldn't help but smile seeing the pleased grin on Blaine's face.

"Now, what exactly did you do Dad?"

"I made it clear to the senator in no uncertain terms that his son was to stay away from the both of you. And that if he didn't, word of what he did would get out."

"How did you do all this from Ohio?"

"That's not important."

"Dad."

"Seb, it's better if you boys don't know. But I will tell you, Michael and his family knew what I had in mind and fully supported it."

"I know. He sent me a text this morning asking me if I was enjoying the news."

"He was beyond eager to help. He and his family were furious that Trevor got away with what he did. And after talking with them and well, your parents Blaine I knew it had to get out."

"What do you mean if you don't mind me asking?"

"Blaine, do you know why your parents came to New York?"

"Yea, they weren't happy with the way we were handling things."

"That wasn't the reason."

"What was it then because they didn't correct me when that's what I said to them?"

"They came because they were afraid of it happening all over again. The thought of what happened to Michael happening to Seb or you again was too much for them. They came because they needed to; they needed to be with you. The thought of losing you is too much for them."

"Why didn't they tell me that?" Blaine asked as Sebastian wrapped his arm around him a bit tighter.

"Because they know you'd think they're overreacting. But when you were in the hospital a few years back it was a huge nightmare for them. They were constantly afraid they were going to lose you. That the hospital would call during their brief trips home and say something happened while they were gone." Sebastian glanced down at Blaine and could see the tears slowly falling down his cheeks. "I know I'm probably over-stepping my bounds but there isn't anything your parents wouldn't do to protect you."

"I know that. I guess I overreacted."

"Blaine, the way you acted made sense from everything they told me. They know you hate thinking you need to be looked after because of what happened to you. But you need to realize, even if that didn't happen they still would've come because they love you."

"Dad, can we talk to you later?"

"Of course. You two have a good day."

"We will. Bye." After Sebastian said goodbye, he ended the call and moved the laptop off of Blaine's lap and pulled Blaine onto his lap. "You okay?" Sebastian asked as Blaine rested his head on his shoulder.

"How could I have judged them so unfairly?"

"It happened because they came out here after talking to Cooper and not you. You were hurt and angry so jumping to the conclusion you did makes sense. Your parents love you B."

"I know they do. I guess that after everything happened I started to believe they did things to protect me."

"They did, but they also did those things because they love you. After everything that's happened I realized how much my Dad loves me. I mean, I knew he did, but dropping everything and doing what he did showed me how far he's willing to go to protect me."

"Is it okay if we call my parents?"

"Of course. Do you want me to leave you guys or do you want me to stay?"

"You can stay. I did say we afterall."

"That you did. How about you dry those eyes first? Can't have your parents thinking I brought those tears on."


	94. Chapter 94

Two Steps Beyond

Part 94

Knowing his Mom was keeping her computer on more often than not since she got hurt Blaine wasn't surprised to see she was logged in. "If you get uncomfortable Bas, it's okay if you want to leave."

"Thanks, now call her." Sebastian said before kissing him.

"Morning Mom!"

"Morning boys! I'd asked what I owe this honor but I'm pretty sure I know already. How are you feeling Blaine?"

"I'm fine. Now, is Dad around as I'd prefer to talk to both of you?"

"Sure, let me go get him." After she stepped away from the screen Blaine looked up at Sebastian and smiled. One would never know he'd been crying only a few minutes prior as Blaine's eyes weren't red or puffy at all. "We're back."

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey guys. You don't look like you want to be up."

"That's because we were woken up." Blaine replied. "So, pretty sneaky on your part."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Not going to work, we already spoke with my Dad. We know what you guys did."

"You're not upset with us, are you?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Why would we be upset?" Blaine asked.

"You don't think we went too far."

"Not at all. You could've told us though."

"We hoped it wouldn't come to this." Mr. Anderson said. "We know you're technically an adult, but we are still your parents."

"I know. And that's why I want to apologize to both of you."

"What for dear?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"For jumping to conclusions. And for at times basically being a brat."

"You had a right to be upset with us for just showing up."

"I know, but I also should've given you guys a chance to explain. I've been reminded why you guys came and I appreciate it." The way his parents looked at each other Blaine glanced up at Sebastian. "Please don't be upset with Mr. Smythe."

"We're not. What did he tell you?"

"That you guys came because you love me and would do anything to see that I wasn't hurt again. He also told me how much what happened to me hurt you. I think, sometimes I forget that what happened didn't just affect me."

"You shouldn't concern yourself with us in that regard Blaine."

"Yes I should Mom. I can't be oblivious to the affect it had on you. I can only imagine what it felt like for you guys to see me in that hospital bed."

"Those are memories we don't like to recall. But when we were told about what happened to Seb it all came flashing back. We couldn't bear to have that happen again. The thought of it happening to Seb and knowing you'd basically be going through it again was too much." The next thing the boys saw was Mrs. Anderson walk away from the computer.

"Dad?"

"She'll be okay; she just needs to compose herself. You know she hates letting you see her cry."

"That I do."

"And before you saying anything else, know that we know that we can't always protect you. But if it's within our means, we'll do everything we can to do it."

"That I know, especially now. I can't believe you essentially went along with blackmail."

"We preferred strong arming him to see things our way." Blaine and Sebastian both laughed at Mr. Anderson's response. "Are you two going to be okay going back to school?"

"I'm certain of it." Blaine said with a smile that reassured his Dad. "Anyone that was around yesterday knows I've got one heck of a hook."

"That you do. What about you Seb?"

"I'll be good as I'm certain with what's now going on security is going to be high on campus."

"You're probably right. Now, I've got one last thing to say to both of you before I need to get going."

"What's that Dad?"

"Know that none of this or anything else that has happened is either of your faults. Just because others don't accept you doesn't mean what happens is your fault." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before looking back at the screen.

"We know." Their unison response made Mr. Anderson laugh. "You should probably get going Dad. Is Mom okay or are we done?"

"I think we're done for now. But call her again this evening, it'll make her happy."

"I can do that. I love you Dad."

"I love you too Blaine. You guys have a good day. Bye." The boys then said goodbye before signing off.

"Is your Mom going to be okay B?"

"Yea." Blaine then set the computer aside and leaned back against Sebastian. "I can't believe they went to those lengths for us. Scratch that, I can, but I can't believe the method."

"That's a better way to put it, especially when it comes to your parents."

"So you're not surprised your Dad resorted to blackmail?"

"Not really. The only thing I can't figure out, is how he pulled it off?"

"You could ask."

"He'll never tell. But I know there were way more people involved than just him and your parents."

"Would he have told Lexi?"

"Maybe, but even if he did we'll never find out. If he told her to keep quiet she will. What about Cooper?"

"If anything, my parents probably only told him the bare basics. So it sounds like we're out of luck." Blaine then rolled onto his side and wrapped an arm around Sebastian's waist. "Do you have any homework to do this morning Bas?"

"No, why?"

"Well…" Blaine didn't even have to finish as Sebastian rolled them over and they went back to what they were doing before they were interrupted earlier.

When Blaine arrived at Jeff and Nick's later that morning he was surprised when Nick answered the door. "Hey man, didn't expect to see you. Shouldn't you be at class?"

"My professor is sick, which worked out perfectly since I've got some stuff I can work on. Plus, it gave me the opportunity to talk to you."

"Where's Jeff?"

"In the shower, you're early. Come on in." As Nick spoke, Blaine looked at his watch and realized Nick was right, he was early. "Have a seat." Once they were both seated Nick turned and faced Blaine. "Are you and Seb alright with everything that's going on?"

"We are, but thank you for asking."

"Now, do you want what happened last night kept quiet or is it okay if the girls know?"

"You can tell them, as I'm sure Brittany had lots of questions for Jeff considering everything that happened last night. And you're free to tell Santana."

"You wouldn't even imagine." Jeff said as he walked into the living room. "She wondered why I was with Cooper and Lexi when they came home last night. She knows something was going on by the way Cooper and Lexi were acting when they left."

"Go ahead and tell her as I'm sure you'll put it in a way she won't freak out."

"How's your hand?"

"Good, these lovely scratches are the only reminder and they aren't that bad at all."

"Now, do you guys know how this news all of a sudden got out?" Nick asked.

"No, but it's about time." Blaine told them, knowing he couldn't say who was behind it. "The fact that he got off for beating Michael was not cool. I'm sure you guys paid better attention to it than Bas and I did. What are they saying?"

"There is an internal investigation going on and they wouldn't be surprised if federal authorities get involved considering a senator is involved." Jeff told him. "All the stations can't believe that he wasn't prosecuted for what he did."

"Neither can I, he should be in jail."

"Wasn't he there last night?" Nick said with a laugh.

"That he was. I wonder if he's still there as he was still in a room when we left."

"After dealing with him yesterday I could see why Seb wanted nothing to do with him. That guy is crazy." Jeff said. "I still can't believe the things he said to you."

"What did he say?" Nick asked.

"Nothing I will repeat as I told you last night." Jeff told him. "He had no right to speak to you that way Blaine."

"According to him, he did. You ready to go since we should be on our way if we want to stop for our usual coffee."

"Yea, just let me grab my bag." When Jeff headed towards his bedroom Nick looked at Blaine.

"That whole situation really pissed him off Blaine. I'd never seen him as pissed as he was last night. Though, I can't say I was much better. I'm honestly surprised Brittany didn't hear us as we were up a good portion of the night talking."

"I know, it pissed me off too. But sadly, I'm more used to at least hearing that sort of crap than he is, well than either of you are."

"You shouldn't be."

"I know. It's like Bas said after his first run-in with Trevor, he took things to extremes. Most of the time is just petty insults that we've learned to brush off." Nick then leaned over and gave Blaine a hug.

"If you need anything just call, okay."

"I will." Just then Jeff returned. "I'll see you later Nick."

"You two have fun."

When Sebastian arrived on campus he was greeted by Nate who was waiting outside of his first class. "You need to come with me Seb."

"Why, I've got class."

"You've been excused. Coach wants to see all of us after what broke this morning." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders and followed Nate. "How's Blaine?"

"He's fine. If you look at him you can barely tell anything happened except for a few scratches."

"How about you, you had all of us a bit freaked last night?"

"I'm better. Blaine and I talked, plus seeing that he was okay made me feel better. Do you have any idea what Coach wants to talk to us about because from what I saw on the news, Michael's name wasn't mentioned?"

"It wasn't, but I'm pretty sure he's going to tell us all to keep our mouths shut. Too many people know what happened, so this was only a matter of time. Personally, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner."

"Do you mind if I ask what the reaction was when he got off last year?"

"Everyone was furious, since we knew the punishment should've been much harsher. What his Dad did basically made it seem as though what Trevor did was alright. Michael flinched anytime someone came close to him the first few months after he got released from the hospital. It was sad, because as you've seen he's probably one of the friendliest guys on the team. Heck, he's one of the nicest guys I know."

"That he is. Hell, one of mine and Blaine's friends goes to Harvard and he filled us in on what happened. And one of the things he said, was everyone likes Michael. It's pretty safe to say, quite a few people are happy that this got out."

"They are." Sebastian turned to the side and saw Michael standing next to the door talking to a few of the guys. "But I think I'm the happiest."

"Like that cheesy grin you're sporting wasn't an indication."

"Okay, you might've gotten me but I'm not the only one sporting a grin this morning. How's Blaine?"

"He's fine, thanks for asking." The rest of the guys started to laugh at the banter between the two.

"Seb clearly is in a better mood." John said as he pulled Nate aside.

"That he is. As he said to me earlier, it's because once he got home he knew for certain Blaine was alright."

Once the lacrosse team was essentially sequestered in a conference room they waited for their coach and members of the university's public relations department. "Seb." John said as he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Sebastian replied as he turned to look behind him.

"Did I just hear Michael correctly that Blaine punched Trevor last night?"

"He did. And considering Blaine's been boxing for at least three years, he connected well."

"Yes!" Before John could ask anything else the room started to fill up. The only people the guys recognizing were their coaches. Then, for basically the next two hours they were told to not say a word to anyone asking about what occurred. All of the guys knew before this meeting started that that was what they were going to be asked to do. They were about to be dismissed when Coach Stevens asked Sebastian and Michael if they could stick around a bit longer. Both just shrugged their shoulders as their teammates began to leave. "I'll be sure to take good notes if you don't make it to class man." John told Michael before he left.

"Will you gentleman please come and sit a bit closer?" The man who headed the University's public relations asked. "Thank you. Now, I want you both to know that we're going to do what we can to protect you both while you're on campus."

"I…we appreciate that." Michael said after looking at Sebastian. "But, I highly doubt his family is going to be letting him out of their sights anytime soon."

"Michael's right. I have a feeling his family is going to be so worried about the fallout of this getting out that he's not going to be leaving their home anytime soon. And who knows, he might actually be in jail after last night." By the time they excused the boys, Michael was missing his next class while Sebastian still had time to get to his.

"Mind if I walk with you, there are some things I think we should talk about?"

"Not at all. I've got sociology next." As they headed out of the conference room Sebastian looked over at Michael. "What is it?"

"Are you sure Blaine's alright? I remember you saying after your initial run-in with Trevor he freaked out a bit."

"He actually is. I think in some way, he's thrilled he was able to defend himself this time. He's not the same defenseless kid when he got the crap beat out of him. Jeff said it was as though Blaine didn't think; it was all instinct when he punched him. Trevor tried to punch Blaine, but Blaine dodged it and came up swinging."

"I wish I was able to defend myself like that when Trevor came after me."

"I know the feeling. It's one of the reasons why I asked Blaine and our friend Hunter if they'd teach me how to box. People get the wrong opinion when they look at Blaine. While he might be small, he's not to be underestimated. Like at the get together when the rest of you met him, that incident only happened because the guy got him completely off-guard. Plus, Blaine being Blaine will rarely ever throw the first punch. That is unless someone is threatening me."

"You two actually make a great team. It's as though there is nothing you don't talk about."

"That's because it took a lot for Blaine and I to even get together. It certainly wasn't a fairytale beginning."

"Regardless of how it started, you guys are happy now."

"Very. Why do I have a feeling you want to ask me something else?"

"Because I do, but I…I sort of needed to know a bit more about Blaine."

"Why?"

"Well, since this is all going to be rehashed again I understand a bit more how he felt when he had the flashbacks….and…I was wondering if you think Blaine would be willing to talk to me. I mean, I talk to my therapist who is wonderful but…"

"They don't truly understand how you feel."

"Exactly."

"I know what you mean. There is only so much I can do for B since I haven't had to go through it. If you want, I can give him a call after class and ask him."

"That would be great Seb."

"Don't worry about it. Now B's schedule is a bit strange on Thursdays so I might not hear back from him right away."

"No hurry. I'll see you at practice."

"See you then."

When Santana arrived in the city that afternoon she couldn't seem to slow down her thought process. With the news that broke that morning and a cryptic phone conversation with Brittany she had a million questions yet she didn't know where to begin. And her and Nick's schedules that day weren't conducive to having a phone conversation and this wasn't something to discuss over text. After getting herself situated at her desk she walked over to Cassie's office door and knocked. With a brisk reply she walked in and was surprised to see Cassie and Tasha leaning against the desk watching the television. "How was the train ride in?" Cassie asked.

"Long, as I missed the express by five minutes."

"That sucks." Tasha replied. "Besides that, how was it?"

"Good as no one sat next to me so I was able to get a good chunk of homework done. What are the two of you watching?"

"We're waiting for the DA's press conference to begin."

"Cassie, could I ask you something not work related?"

"Of course you can."

"Do you want me to leave Santana?" Tasha asked.

"No, as I'm sure you know what's going on. Are Blaine and Seb okay?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Well, this news breaking this morning and then I had a really weird conversation with Britt. And while our conversations can be a bit weird, I feel there was more to this one."

"Close the door and take a seat." Cassie said to her while she muted the television as they still had time before the press conference began. Once Santana was seated Cassie looked at her. "For starters, Blaine and Seb are alright, but something did happen last night."

"Like what?"

"Trevor went after Blaine."

"What?"

"Relax, like I said Blaine's alright. He was sitting at NYU doing homework with Jeff while waiting for Hunter when Trevor showed up."

"Why did he go after Blaine? I thought his issues were with Seb."

"His issues are with Seb, but Seb's pretty well protected at school. Trevor isn't allowed on campus and he can't get near Seb even if the lacrosse team is away as one of his teammates has a restraining order against him."

"So he decided to screw with Blaine to hurt Seb. That bastard!"

"Basically." Tasha replied. "But Blaine was able to protect himself."

"Could I ask how you both know?"

"Hunter called me right after it happened. As he showed up while Trevor and Blaine were rolling around on the ground trying to get position."

"Why did he call?"

"Um, Blaine was taken in by the NYPD."

"And well, I know since I met up with Cassie and Lexi this morning for coffee. Lexi had a bit of venting to do. She's livid about the whole situation."

"Now it makes sense when Britt said Cooper and Lexi ran out for few hours, but when they returned Jeff was with them."

"Yea, Lexi and Cooper offered to give Jeff a ride home since Brittany was baby-sitting. And Hunter took Blaine home and kept him company till Seb got home."

"Where was Seb?"

"He was at a lacrosse game in Jersey." Sensing another question coming Cassie added a bit more. "Before you ask, no, he didn't handle the news well."

"I can only imagine considering how much Seb loves Blaine. Are you sure Blaine's okay?"

"Except for a few scratches, yes." Before the conversation couldn't continue as the press conference began so they put their conversation on hold till it was over.


	95. Chapter 95

Two Steps Beyond

Part 95

When Blaine finally got home from school he wanted nothing more than to crash on the couch, but the amount of work he needed to do was telling him that wasn't going to happen. After pulling all his stuff out he grabbed his phone out of his bag and noticed he had a ridiculous amount of text messages. He started to scan through them and stopped once he spotted one from Sebastian. Upon reading it, he felt horrible that it had been sent hours prior and he was just seeing it. Upon reading it he paused for a moment before replying. He wondered what Michael wanted to talk to him about, but he figured what the hell and agreed to meeting with him.

Once that text was sent, he glanced over the remaining messages before going to get something to drink. Upon sitting down, he was about to start his homework when his phone went off again. He was about to ignore it, but once he saw it was from Sebastian he picked it up. From the message it was clear Sebastian was having a day similar to Blaine, where he just wanted to come home and crash. But he quickly asked when Michael could stop by as he soon had to get to practice. Blaine told him that Saturday afternoon was fine since as of that moment they didn't have plans.

Blaine had gotten so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't even hear Sebastian come home. So when he sat down beside him he jumped slightly. "You okay?" Sebastian asked after kissing his cheek.

"Yea. I just didn't hear you come in. How was your day?"

"Long and I had to find someone from my Lit class to get notes from since I missed it."

"Why'd you miss it, you left the same time I did?"

"The University called the lacrosse team into a meeting that lasted way too long to essentially tell us all to keep our mouths shut. I got off easy; Michael missed two classes thanks to them keeping the two of us a bit longer."

"Why you guys?"

"To let us know they were going to make sure we stayed safe. For some reason they felt Trevor would show up."

"That's ridiculous."

"That's what we thought as well. Michael told them he's pretty certain Trevor's family isn't letting him go anywhere anytime soon."

"No kidding. Have you been able to catch any bit of the news today?"

"Not really, why?"

"His dad is being crucified along with the DA. Oh, did you check all your messages?"

"You mean the ones from all the guys?"

"Those would be the ones. I have a feeling they're going to be asking a million questions on Sunday. And, I spoke with Tasha who wanted to make sure we're all good to go next weekend."

"Okay, in response to your first statement, I figured as much since I presume by then what happened to you would've made it through the grapevine. As for the second, yes, we're good to go." Sebastian then grabbed Blaine's glass off the table and took a drink. "Now, I'm assuming you're curious as to what Michael wants to talk to you about. At least that's what I took from your text."

"That would be correct."

"He wants to have a conversation with someone who actually understands how he's feeling. While he's thrilled some sort of justice is going to happen, it brought back memories of what happened."

"I know that feeling all too well."

"I mentioned that to him. And so you know, he said he'd understand if you have a change of heart before Saturday."

"I appreciate that, but I doubt that'll happen. It'll be nice to talk to someone who understands." Blaine then leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "I don't mean that as a knock to you Bas."

"I know that. Maybe by talking to him it'll help."

"What do you mean?" Once Blaine asked, Sebastian leaned back against the couch and brought Blaine with him by wrapping an arm around him.

"What I mean, is that maybe by talking to him you'll stop blaming yourself for what happened back then."

"I don't."

"B, you do. One night you said you never should've gone to that dance. That if you didn't go it wouldn't have happened. It's as though you felt by going to that dance you brought on what happened."

"It feels like it."

"B, if it wasn't you, it would've been someone else. It's like what your Dad said to us this morning. These types of things aren't our fault."

"Speaking of…"

"What is it?"

"Last night I didn't get a chance to tell you everything that happened."

"Then please do."

"He'd been following us Bas."

"Excuse me?"

"Trevor or his friends must've been following us. He said he hated the way we flaunt our relationship by constantly holding hands and kissing in public."

"What else did he say?"

"You mean besides those lovely derogatory terms we have to deal with."

"Yes."

"Well, he clearly underestimated me as he said Jeff would have a better chance defending himself." Sebastian couldn't help but laugh, as he and Jeff were probably two of the least likely able to defend themselves. "And that whatever we do behind closed doors is disgusting."

"Anything else?"

"Oh, that I'd regret punching him."

"Please tell me you told the officers you spoke to that."

"I did. It felt so good to punch him Bas."

"I can only imagine. I'm sure he was shocked."

"He was. He clearly didn't expect that from me." Blaine then reached across and took Sebastian's other hand in his. "How much homework do you have?"

"Enough to keep me busy for a good portion of the night. Why?"

"Well, I got a bunch of mine done so why don't you get started while I take care of dinner."

"B, you don't have to do it, I can help."

"I know, I want too."

Once they finished dinner, they both took their spots on respective ends of the couch and got back to work. Blaine was just finishing up when the doorbell rang. "Are you expecting anyone B?"

"Nope, you?" Sebastian shook his head in response. "Well then, guess I'll go see who it is since so few know where we live." As Blaine headed for the door, Sebastian got back to work. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it could very well be a late night for him. "Um, shouldn't you be a few blocks over." Blaine said after he opened the door and was looking at Santana.

"Oh, I'm going there afterwards. But first I wanted to come and check on you and Seb."

"Alright, come on in. But you could've just called."

"I needed to see for myself." Santana replied before giving him a hug. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He replied once she let go. "Should I ask how you found out?" He asked once they headed towards the living room.

"I had a weird conversation with Britt and then the news this morning. It was all a little too weird."

"Strangely, that makes sense. Who'd you ask?"

"Cassie once I got to work. She and Tasha were waiting for the press conference to start when I got there."

"What was Tasha doing there?"

"They were going over a few things. It was all business related. You're not mad that I asked them, are you?"

"No, as it's not really a secret."

"What's not a secret?" Sebastian asked as he looked over the couch. "Hey gorgeous."

"Hey sexy. Since when do you wear glasses, they look hot!"

"I told him the same thing."

"I wear them when I'm studying. So what do B and I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to make sure you were both alright. And before you say it, I know I could've called. Blaine said the same thing. But I wanted to see for myself."

"I know that feeling all too well. While talking to B after everything last night made me feel better, I wasn't completely relieved till I came home and saw him."

"Knowing you, you saw all of him alright."

"I'm right here Santana."

"I know, I just like to make you blush. You're cuter than normal when you do. But since you didn't protest I know it's true. Plus, considering certain conversations it seems that none of the Warblers sex drives are lacking."

"Is that so?" Sebastian asked while raising an eyebrow.

"That is correct. Now, are you guys sure you don't mind Nick and I staying with you so Jeff and Britt can have the place to himself?"

"Positive." Blaine replied. "Are you sure you don't mind staying with us?"

"Positive."

"Now, while I love seeing you, I need to get back to work. And I'm almost certain; a certain brunette is anxiously waiting your arrival."

"He is, but I told him I was stopping by here on my way."

"Should we even ask what your plans are for the night?" Blaine asked.

"Actually, we both have a bit of studying to do. We agreed that if I stay in the city overnight, we can't ignore our work that needs to be done. But once it's done, anything is fair game."

"Now that's what we like to hear. A sexually satisfied Nick, is a happy Nick. Though, he's happy most of the time since you two got together." Sebastian said as he looked up from his book.

"Well, that goes both ways." Santana said with a wink before getting up off the couch. "I'm sorry for coming by unannounced."

"It's okay, we honestly don't mind." Blaine said as he got up so he could walk her to the door. Santana then walked over to Sebastian and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're both okay. Night."

"Night." Sebastian replied before they headed for the door. Once they reached the door Santana pulled Blaine into another hug.

"I'll see you guys on Sunday."

"We will see you then. Night Santana." Blaine then kissed her on the cheek, which she did in return.

"Night." Once she was out the door, Blaine locked it as he was certain they weren't going to have anymore company that night. When he walked back into the living room, Sebastian had his glasses on top of his head and was rubbing his eyes.

"Sit up a bit." Blaine said as he walked around to the front of the couch. After Sebastian sat up, Blaine sat down behind him, putting his legs on either side of Sebastian before beginning to rub his shoulders. "How does this feel?"

"It's exactly what I needed."

"I can tell, you're tense."

"No kidding." Sebastian replied, before the softest of moans escaped his lips as Blaine worked out the knots. "Please don't stop anytime soon."

"I won't, since I don't have any more work to do. Just don't fall asleep on me."

"I can't make that promise, though I should."

"Well, don't push yourself too hard." By the time Blaine had ridden Sebastian of his knots and got him relaxed he was already back studying. But considering Sebastian seemed comfortable with how they were sitting Blaine made no attempt to move. Blaine didn't know when it happened, but he fell asleep while Sebastian was studying. It wasn't till he felt Sebastian's lips on his did he realize he'd fallen asleep. "What time is it?"

"It's a little bit after one, time to get you in bed."

"Are you done?"

"For tonight. I can barely keep my eyes open. I'm going to get up a little bit earlier to finish up, since I don't have much left."

"How long was I asleep?" Blaine asked as Sebastian helped him up from the couch.

"I think a couple of hours." Once they reached their bedroom it didn't take either of them long to change and crawl into bed.

When Blaine rolled over in bed Saturday morning he was surprised to see Sebastian standing next to the bed with a tray of food. "And here I thought I was going to have to wake you." Sebastian said as Blaine sat up slightly. Once he set the tray across his lap Sebastian sat down next to him. "Are you surprised?"

"Yes, what do I owe this too?" Blaine asked as he took his coffee cup off the tray.

"I wanted to surprise you, that's all."

"Bas."

"That's it B, but if you don't want it." Sebastian attempted to move the tray but Blaine swatted his hand away. "I thought so."

"Like I'm going to say no to food, especially food you've cooked. I was just wondering if you had a reason."

"No reason, just wanted too."

"Fair enough." Blaine said before taking a bite. "Now, are you sticking around today when Michael comes over?"

"That's up to you. I'll stay if you want me too or I'll go out for a bit."

"Considering the topic, you should probably go out."

"I figured as much, which is why I made tentative plans to go running with Brody. But promise me something B."

"Anything."

"That if you need me to return, you'll call or text me."

"I can do that. Are you guys running in the park?" Sebastian nodded. "You don't want to be too far away, do you?"

"You caught me."

"Thank you." Blaine then leaned over and gave Sebastian a kiss before they finished breakfast.

By the time Michael showed up at their home, Sebastian and Brody were getting ready to leave. After making introductions between Brody and Michael, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine and kissed him. "Remember what we talked about."

"I will. You guys go have fun." Blaine then stretched to kiss Sebastian once more. "I'll be here when you return." Once Sebastian and Brody headed for the door Blaine and Michael each took a seat. "I've got to tell you, I was surprised when Bas said you wanted to talk to me."

"I figured as much, which is why I had him ask you if you'd be willing to talk. Also why I told him I understood if you changed your mind. I know all too well talking about what happened with a stranger can be…awkward to say the least."

"Well, you've probably been able to talk to more people than I have. Not many fourteen year old kids get beaten so badly they end up in the hospital. So the support groups really aren't existent."

"Could I ask you something?" Blaine nodded. "Do you remember what happened to you?"

"Besides a few punches, no. Basically that whole moment doesn't exist in my mind, but I know it happened. You?"

"Unfortunately I remember it all and I wish I didn't."

"If it's any consolation, the guy who did it to you got arrested though he didn't get punished. The guys that did it to me, never paid for what they did. For all I know they kept doing it to others. Maybe, if I could've remembered I could've stopped it from happening to someone else."

"Blaine, if I've learned anything about what happened, guys like Trevor and the ones that hurt you are going to do it regardless of whether they get caught or not. There really isn't anything we can do about it sadly."

"Did you try to defend yourself?"

"I did the best I could, but he caught me so off-guard I really didn't stand a chance. This might sound wrong, but I was so happy when I heard you got him good. He's such an arrogant bastard that I'm certain it pissed him off."

"Oh, it did. It was pretty clear that me punching him was the last thing he expected. But he's clearly not the brightest since he approached me in public when I wasn't alone."

"You're right, he's not the brightest. That goes to show, his Dad got him into Columbia. Now, here is one thing I haven't quite figured out and maybe you can help me."

"What is it?"

"Obviously, you've opened up to Seb and told him what's happened to you. How did you decide who to share it with?"

"I can honestly tell you, when I first told Bas we were just friends. And for the life of me, I don't even remember how it came up. Now, Bas and I have a pretty tight knit group of friends and I only recently told two of them what happened to me."

"You're talking about yours and Seb's friends from Dalton, right?" Blaine nodded. "Since what happened to you happened what I can only assume prior to meeting them. What made you decided to share what happened with some of them now after all this time? Or better, why'd you wait?"

"My beating is what led me to Dalton because of their zero tolerance policies. I was actually in public school when it happened. As to why I just now shared what happened to me, it's because of what happened with Trevor and Bas at orientation. Safe to say I didn't react very well to what happened. And once Bas told me about what happened to you, it got worse."

"Yea, Seb said from what he could tell you had flashbacks."

"That's exactly what happened. And it's a long story, but in the end, it was best to tell Nick and Jeff what happened so everything made sense. But why I hadn't told them prior, I was and somewhat still am embarrassed by what happened. While I know the rest of the guys would probably react the same way as Nick and Jeff, it's hard to admit."

"Blaine, you've got nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Bas tells me the same thing."

"Hell, I can understand it. No one wants to admit they got the crap beat out of them, but…this wasn't a normal situation. It's not like you were in a fight with someone and you knew what you were up against. I can only assume in your case like mine, it happened before you knew what was going on." Blaine nodded. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I should've been able to defend myself."

"Blaine, don't take this the wrong way, but you were a kid when it happened. And if the guys that did this to you were older you honestly didn't stand much of a chance. I'm capable of defending myself, but in this instance I wasn't able too."

"Okay, maybe you've got a point. But at least now because of what happened I'm more capable of defending myself."

"So it seems. I also hear you're teaching Seb how to box."

"I am along with our friend Hunter. After everything that's happened, Bas wants to feel more capable of defending himself. While he can practically talk his way out of anything his run-in with Trevor touched something inside of him."

"When I heard he actually walked away from Trevor during orientation I was thrilled. Trevor doesn't take too kindly to being spoken down to. And from what I know of Seb, that's what he would've done."

"It's exactly what he would've done. But something about Trevor made him uneasy."

"I'm glad it did. Personally, Trevor is completely unstable. The fact that he chooses to act out the way he does in public isn't normal. I mean, if you want to come after someone, you do it when there aren't others around."

"That's true. I've got to say, when he practically came out and said he'd been following Bas and I, I felt violated. For someone supposedly so disgusted by us, why follow us around. You'd think he'd avoid us at all costs."

"One would think that, wouldn't they? But nothing about what Trevor does makes sense. I mean, right after I came out to the guys, he seemed fine. It wasn't till a few weeks later did he start acting strange."

"That must've thrown you."

"It did since I had no idea he felt the way he does. Could we go back for a minute?"

"To?"

"You telling your friends what happened. How did it feel? Because while the guys on the lacrosse team know what happened to me and some of my close friends. The rest don't, well they will after everything that's come out. But I know everything won't get out so I'll still have to tell them."

"It felt strangely liberating, which is why I'm considering telling the rest of them. As Nick and Jeff put it, what happened doesn't change who I am. And the more I think about it, they're right which I'm sure Bas is relieved to know."

"I am." Blaine and Michael looked back over the couch and saw Sebastian standing there. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt. I'm just going to go take a shower. I'll stay in our room when I'm done."

"Bas."

"Yes B."

"Where's Brody?"

"He went home to Rachel. It seems the girls went shopping today and she was anxious to show him some things she bought."

"Well, guess we'll find out what type of shopping it was depending how they're all acting tomorrow."

"Very true."

"Seb."

"Yes?"

"After your shower you don't need to stay in your room. I wouldn't mind if you joined us."

"B?"

"If you want to, there will be a spot waiting for you." Sebastian then winked at Blaine before heading for their room. "Sorry about that."

"Don't be. It's nice to see that everything that's happened hasn't really affected you guys."

"If anything, it's made us appreciate things more. Now, back to what I was saying before Bas came home. What happened is a part of me, that won't ever change. But it doesn't define who I am."

"And how long did it take you to come to that realization?"

"Actually, it only came to me recently. And I'm talking days ago. I wish it had come sooner, because it's as though a weight has been lifted. I had become so worried about what others would think of me, that I didn't want others to know. I'm not saying telling people makes it any easier to deal with, but it helps. Or at least it's helping me. And I'm sure I'm not going to tell everyone I know, but…"

"You'll just know who to tell."

"Yea. I mean, I'm sure most of mine and Bas's friends wondered why I acted in a certain way in given situations or why Bas seemed to act differently around me at a given moment."

"I take it that the way you act, was based off of what happened." Blaine nodded.

"Bas is honestly the only person I've been completely open with about how I feel about what happened to me. While I had told my ex, I'd been beaten. I only told him because he'd invited me to a dance. Beyond that, we never got into it. And he never noticed that I'd act differently in certain situations."

"So you never felt the need to open up more."

"Nope, and if you knew my ex you'd understand. Basically, everything was about him and how I felt wasn't really a priority." The words had just left Blaine's mouth when they heard a knock on the wall. Blaine looked over his shoulder and saw Sebastian leaning against the wall. "Come, sit."

"I was just making sure I wasn't coming in at an inopportune time." Sebastian said as he walked towards them.

"You're not." As Blaine spoke, Sebastian sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "How was your run?"

"Good, we can talk about it later. How's your talking been going?"

"Really well." Michael replied. "Blaine's given me some insight to things and hopefully I've been able to do the same for him."

"You have. You've given me a few things to think about."

"As have you. But, I've clearly taken up enough of your time. I'm sure you and Seb have plans for today."

"Actually we don't so if you still want to talk its fine."

"I appreciate that. And Seb, I appreciate you letting me bend Blaine's ear for a while. But I really should be going. I have a few things I need to get done before this evening."

"Any particular reason it needs to be done before this evening?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, there actually is. I have a date this evening."

"He better be taking you somewhere nice."

"That actually falls on me. I asked him out."

"Fine, you better take him somewhere nice."

"Is he always like this Blaine?" Blaine nodded. "Anything else?"

"Be a gentleman, unless that's not his thing."

"Well, since it's a first date. I'll clearly be playing the gentleman card. You guys have a fun weekend and Seb; I'll see you on Monday."


	96. Chapter 96

Two Steps Beyond

Part 96

For some reason, neither Blaine nor Sebastian was surprised when their friends showed up earlier than usual on Sunday morning. By the time they all sat down for brunch all eyes fell to Blaine and Sebastian. "So, are you guys going to fill us in or do we need to start asking questions?" Thad asked.

"I'll tell you what happened and then you guys can ask questions." Blaine replied while glancing over at Jeff and Hunter. Throughout brunch, Blaine told everyone what happened along with a little help from Jeff. After he finished the girls were all in shock while they knew most of what happened while the guys all actually looked angry.

"I've got a question." Brody said. "What happened to Trevor?"

"From what we know." Blaine said while looking over at Sebastian for a moment. "He was arrested, but released on bail. I'm still waiting to hear back as to what's going to happen."

"I can tell you what should happen." Santana chimed in and from the tone of her voice they all had a good idea of what she was thinking.

"Are you going to have to go to court Blaine?" Rachel asked.

"It's too soon to tell. But I have a feeling I'm going to have to considering everything that's happened. I don't think the DA's office is going to be willing to play ball with his lawyers this time around."

"They shouldn't have the first time!" Nick said. "He should've been locked up after the first time and then none of this would've happened. In certain situations plea deals should even be an option."

"True." Hunter said. "But what happened the first time around wasn't a plea, it was politically motivated. The DA didn't want to screw with a senator."

"That sure backfired on his ass." Sebastian said with a laugh. "Because from what I can see, he's not going to be DA much longer."

"Just like the senator probably won't be a senator much longer either." Rachel added.

"Now, considering what happened before, are you guys going to be getting visitors?" Jeff asked.

"No, they are staying in Ohio." Blaine replied. "They're trusting Lexi and Cooper to keep an eye on things. Plus, they were just here."

"They've told us, that they won't come out again unless we ask them too." Sebastian added.

After the weekend flew by, they were soon back to their usual grind on Monday. With Sebastian having a game on Tuesday, Blaine and Jeff decided to just hang around campus that day instead of running home in-between. They were working in the courtyard once again when they were approached. Both of their eyes flew open considering the situation. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to startle you guys. Especially after what happened last week I should've made my presence known."

"Dylan, right?" Blaine asked as he looked up from his book.

"Yes."

"What can we do for you?"

"I had a question to ask."

"Well, you know we're not going to sing, right?" Jeff said to which he nodded. "Then, what is it?"

"Well, a couple of the guys are in your music lab and can't stop talking about you two." Blaine and Jeff looked at each other and smiled. "They said you've come up with some really cool arrangements and performances already."

"That's nice of them." Blaine said. "So?"

"After hearing that, we did a bit a research and found out that the two of you were a huge part of the Warblers winning Nationals."

"How so?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff, you created most of the choreography while you Blaine, did the arranging."

"Well, I did the arranging with the help of…"

"Sebastian. Sorry, it was in the papers you filed at nationals. You guys signed all your arrangements."

"Alright, so what do you want from us?" Jeff asked.

"I was curious if you guys would stop by rehearsals and just tell us what you think."

"When is rehearsal?"

"In a half hour. We'd love any input you could give us. And since some of the guys are in your lab, you know you won't be missing it."

"Give us some time to talk about it, okay." Blaine said as he looked at Jeff before looking back at Dylan.

"Fair enough." Dylan then handed a piece of paper to Jeff who was sitting closest to him. "That's where you can find us. Hopefully we'll see you." Once Dylan walked away, they both closed their books.

"What do you think?" Jeff asked.

"It might be worth stopping by. If anything it could reaffirm our decision not to sing."

"I was thinking the same thing. And it's not like practice is long since we're going to make lab."

"Very true. So, why don't we go grab a bite to eat and then head over? Plus, it'll give me time to check the score."

"You should've gone to the game."

"I would've if I could've guaranteed making back in time. But Bas said he understood and didn't want me stressing over making it back in time."

"Speaking of, I'm going to need your help next Friday if it's possible."

"What for?"

"Setting up my surprise for Britt."

"I can do that, but why do you need help?"

"Thank you. I need help because by the time we get out of class on Fridays and the time she gets home from work won't be enough time."

"Alright, but you know you could also always call Lexi and ask her to keep Britt around a bit longer. Lexi's a total romantic so she'd be all for helping."

"I'll keep that in mind."

When they walked into the rehearsal room prior them beginning they could tell Dylan was happy to see them by the smile on his face. "I was really hoping you guys would come. Let me introduce you to the guys." As the introductions went on, Blaine and Jeff saw the guys from their lab which put them a bit more at ease since they'd gotten to know them during class.

"Now, what do you want from us?" Blaine asked as he and Jeff set their bags down.

"Any honest critique would be appreciated since we only got up and running again a couple of years ago after being dormant."

"Alright, do you happen to have a copy of the music you'll be singing?" Dylan nodded and handed copies to both Blaine and Jeff. Once they were seated Blaine and Jeff looked at each other, cocking their eyebrows slightly towards the other. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"If that this is the most basic arrangement you've ever seen, then yes. Logan and Jacob pulled off something more difficult for their first go around."

"I was thinking the exact same thing. I'm just hoping whoever arranged it, isn't in our lab."

Once they ran through the number Blaine and Jeff looked at each other again before turning their attention back to the guys. "So, what do you guys think?" Dylan asked.

"It was good." Blaine said knowing good was the only way to describe it. "But, it was lacking."

"And while we get it's practice, it was lacking any bit of enthusiasm. It was as though you were just going through the motions. All in all, it was flat."

"What would you guys recommend then?" Bryan asked who happened to be in their lab.

"Do you mind if I use your piano?" Blaine asked to which they shook their head. So he and Jeff walked over to it. While Sebastian was the person Blaine work with the most on arranging music Jeff was rather good at it as well. The year Blaine was at McKinley, Jeff and Nick helped Sebastian with most of the arranging.

"Do you guys ever use a lead soloist?" Jeff asked.

"Once in a while, why?"

"Just asking." Soon Blaine and Jeff were making marks all over the arrangement they had. Dylan walked a bit closer and looked over their shoulders.

"How are you doing this so quickly?"

"Blaine's got a knack for doing this. Last year for Valentine's Day he and Sebastian whipped together an arrangement in a couple of hours for me to serenade my girlfriend with. And you've given us a starting point to work with."

"But that was for you." Bryan said.

"Actually, it was for the Warblers as a whole, Jeff sang lead. We all went with to serenade her." Blaine told him while giving the arrangement a once over before handing it to Dylan. "Try that." All of the guys surrounded Dylan and were shocked at what they were looking at. Dylan then excused himself to go make copies so they could give it a try.

"So, is there a reason you guys aren't singing this year?"

"We wanted to get adjusted to college before doing anything else." Jeff replied. While that was mainly true, the guys really just didn't want to sing without their friends. But they weren't going to tell anyone else that.

"You guys ready to give this new arrangement a try?" Dylan said as he walked in and began handing it out. The guys all agreed and were soon getting to work on their parts. As they were going over them, Blaine's phone rang so he excused himself and walked away from everyone else.

"Hey sexy!"

"Hey killer, how's it going?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Do tell."

"Not till you tell me how your game went."

"Usual results and once again I was brilliant if I don't say so myself."

"For starters' congratulations. And you'd never be arrogant without cause now?"

"Ask Nate, I was brilliant today. Must've been from how well I was taken care of this weekend."

"Oh really."

"Yes, and since you don't mess with what's going well, we'll have to do our best to replicate what we did."

"Is that a fact?"

"It is." Blaine swore he could hear Sebastian smirking on the other end of the phone. He had no doubt that if they were having this conversation face to face they'd be close to devouring the other. "So, we can talk more about how brilliant I am when you get home. Now, what are you doing?"

"Jeff and I are at glee club practice."

"Excuse me?"

"We're not singing, don't worry."

"That wouldn't worry me. Whatever makes you happy B. So, if you're not singing, what are you guys doing there?"

"Dylan, the guy we met at orientation came and found us when we were studying. He asked if we'd be willing to come by and give our opinion."

"And?"

"Let's just say, Jeff and I are not going to be singing."

"That bad."

"Not bad, but not good either. So, Jeff and I tweaked the arrangement they did and they're getting ready to give it a go."

"That was sweet of you B."

"What can I say, sometimes I can't say no. Even though in this case, they didn't asked for anything beyond our opinion, we offered our help."

"I meant that in the best way possible B. I love how you're always willing to help. Hopefully they realize how lucky they are to have a talent like you helping."

"Well, only time will tell. Now, are you going straight home?"

"I need to swing by and talk to Hunter, but beyond that, yes. Are you going to be home around your usual time?"

"Yes, why?"

"Thought we could have a late dinner, I'll cook."

"Well, who am I to say no to that. I'll call you before leaving school."

"Sounds good, love you."

"Love you too. Bye." After Sebastian said goodbye, Blaine walked back over to the others who were surrounding the piano.

"How's Seb?" Jeff asked the closer he got. He could tell it had been Sebastian he'd been talking to judging from the smile on his face.

"Good, they won as usual. And according to him he was his usual brilliant self."

"Seb, self-promoting, never."

"I said the same thing. He then said I could call Nate and ask him myself. Judging from that comment, he had one heck of a game."

"By chance is Seb, Sebastian?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, he is." Blaine replied. "He's my boyfriend."

"That is too much talent for one couple."

"What do you mean?" One of the guys asked.

"Do you remember when we watched that recording from Nationals?" They all nodded. "Well, obviously, Blaine here sang Queen while it was Sebastian who did the Stones."

"Dylan's right, that's a lot of talent." Bryan said remembering the performance all too well. "Blaine, by chance would you be willing to play for us as our usual piano player isn't here?" Blaine glanced up at Jeff who was containing his laughter.

"I don't see why not."

While Blaine and Jeff had only planned on stopping by, they ended up staying for the entire rehearsal. Somehow during that hour they both heard vast improvement. It wasn't so much that the guys weren't talented; they had no clue how to arrange music for what they were doing. After a bit of discussion, Blaine and Jeff had agreed to come by rehearsals on Tuesdays prior to their music lab. The glee club had been hoping for more, but Blaine told them their schedules were a rather heavy. But they'd come by if they had time.

"You guys were a big help today." Bryan told them as they walked to their lab.

"Glad you thought so." Blaine replied.

"Don't sell yourself short Blaine. If it wasn't for what you guys did, we'd still be in our rut."

"You guys really aren't that bad, but had any of you done something like that before?" Jeff asked.

"Most of us were in our glee clubs in high school but they were all co-ed with full band back-up."

"That explains a lot." Blaine said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bryan asked, slightly offended.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it that way. It's just, I know how different it is as my Junior year I wasn't at Dalton and I was a part of what you're describing and I can't imagine those guys doing what the Warblers did."

"Let me add one detail, Blaine was part of the New Directions, the previous National Champs." Jeff told Bryan with quite the smile on his face.

"You're kidding?"

"He's not." Blaine replied, blushing slight while glancing over at Jeff. "That is why I understand. Trying to do, acapella isn't easy so I applaud you guys for trying. Jeff and I were blessed to be surrounded by such talent."

"How often do you guys practice?" Jeff asked.

"Usually two or three times a week." Blaine and Jeff tried their hardest not to react at Bryan's words. "What?"

"The Warblers practiced daily for a couple hours each time." Blaine said.

"And practices got longer once we began adding choreography." Jeff added.

"But, what you guys said and what Dylan's told us all of you guys were quite the students."

"We were. We all balanced our schedules accordingly."

"Blaine's right. It's not like singing was the only thing some of the guys did. We had quite a few athletes in the Warblers. Plus, those of us that didn't do athletics mentored our beginning group."

"Makes sense that you guys won Nationals. By chance, would you guys be willing to help me learn how to arrange the way you guys do?" Blaine and Jeff looked at each other before nodding. The three of them had just sat down when they saw a shadow on the table in front of them. They all looked up and there stood Chandler.

"What now?" Jeff asked.

"I…I wanted to see if Blaine was alright. I heard about what happened last week."

"I'm fine." Blaine replied. "Thank you for asking."

"You're welcome. I'm glad to hear it, honestly. And, I took your advice, both of yours actually."

"And?" Jeff said as he pulled out his laptop.

"We've decided to only be friends. I told him I refused to keep coming in second to someone that doesn't even want him around."

"Ouch!" Bryan said.

"Trust me, if you knew the guy you wouldn't be saying that." Blaine looked at Jeff after he spoke. It seemed everything that had happened caused Jeff to remove any filter he had when it came to Kurt.

"How'd he take it?" Blaine asked.

"As well as could be expected. While I would love things to work out, I don't see it happening. Though, he's made a bit of progress again."

"It was a good time to end it."

"I agree, but why do you think so?"

"Because he's going to have to deal with Bas and I this weekend."

"Don't forget Hunter is going to be with you." Jeff added, knowing Kurt couldn't stand Hunter either.

"You are correct Jeff."

"That would explain why he's a bit cranky and why he's saying his weekend will be miserable."

"His weekend will only be miserable if he acts like an idiot." Blaine said. "Bas tries to be nice, but Kurt doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut. And he's not much better with Hunter who has absolutely no reason to be nice."

"What about you?" Chandler asked. "How do you treat him?"

"I try to be nice, but I won't put up with his petty bullshit. And considering when we see him, we're working it's not something we should have to put up with."

"I actually told him the same thing after his dealings with you guys during Fashion Week. I think that's the reason I snapped at you the last time I saw you. That's not really my nature. But he wouldn't stop going on about how rude you both were."

"It's alright; Kurt seems to be able to push the sanest of person's buttons.

"That's very true. Well, I better go take my seat. I just wanted to check on you."

"Thanks." Once Blaine answered Chandler walked away and Jeff looked at Blaine. "What?"

"That was weird."

"Maybe, but it was nice of him. And you'd be a bit on edge too if you had to deal with Kurt."

"Remember, we all had to deal with your mood swings because of him."

"I won't deny that."

By the time Blaine got home that night he was starving since he and Jeff didn't stop after lab like usual for dinner since Sebastian was cooking. The aroma if whatever Sebastian was cooking had filled the apartment and made Blaine's stomach rumble. So after setting his bag down he headed for the kitchen. Upon walking in he saw Sebastian standing at the stove. Blaine looked around and saw the table was set as he walked closer. "Hey." Blaine said softly as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian from behind. "It smells amazing."

"Thanks, I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving."

"Good." Sebastian then turned enough so he could give Blaine a kiss. "Now, you need to let me go so I can plate our dishes." Blaine did as Sebastian asked and went to the refrigerator to get them both something to drink.

"We eat way better than college students should." Blaine said as Sebastian set their plates on the table.

"It's one of the advantages of both of us being able to cook. Bon appetite!" After a few bites Sebastian looked over at Blaine who'd yet to speak. "Is it alright?" Blaine looked at him as he was still chewing. But once he swallowed he took a drink before speaking.

"It tastes as good as it smells."

"Good." Throughout the rest of dinner, Blaine filled Sebastian in on the rest of his day. Mainly everything he couldn't talk about over the phone. "Personally, I think they're going to try and convince you and Jeff to change your minds."

"I know. Jeff and I discussed that on the ride home. While we're both willing to help, neither of us have that desire to sing with them."

"Well, they'd be instantly better with both of you."

"I appreciate that Bas. But any involvement I have will strictly be on the arranging side of things."

"Alright, but if you change your mind you know I'll be there front row to watch." While Blaine began to cleanup, much to Sebastian's chagrin, he wasn't going to fight Blaine about it. He understood Blaine's desire to cleanup since Sebastian cooked. "Now, did Chandler say anything else to you?"

"Not really besides what I told you. I think this weekend is going to be interesting though. He's clearly not looking forward to it."

"That's on him B. If he's fretting over it so much he needs to tell Tasha. I'm sure by this point she'd tell him he didn't need to be there than deal with is bullshit."

"True. But I have a feeling he's going to try and prove himself after pissing her off during Fashion Week."

"Before I forget, is it okay with you if Hunter crashes here Friday night?"

"Of course, but why?"

"Hunter's a bit nervous about this weekend. He's worried about screwing up. The last thing he wants is to disappoint Tasha."

"Can't say I blame him, we felt the same way."

"That's what I told him. Then it came to me that if he hung-out with us the night before he'd be a bit more relaxed since we've got an early start Saturday. And we can all just ride over together."

"Makes sense to me. Why don't you give him a call while I finish up and I'll meet you in the living room?"

"That works. Do you have a lot of homework tonight?"

"Just a bit of reading since I got the rest done between classes. You?"

"Like you, just a bit of reading. Don't keep me waiting long."

"I won't."


	97. Chapter 97

Two Steps Beyond

Part 97

By the time Blaine arrived home on Friday he was surprised to see both Sebastian and Hunter sitting on the couch studying. "A little late, aren't we?" Sebastian said after giving Blaine a kiss once he sat down next to him.

"Just a little. Hey Hunter! If I knew you were going to be home Bas I would've called. Shouldn't you be at practice?"

"Should be, but the sprinklers broke so right now our practice field looks like a marsh. So, Coach told us to all just take the day off as long as we get a workout in this weekend."

"Not surprisingly, none of them argued." Hunter chimed in.

"Like you're one to talk. You guys got out of practice the other morning because it was raining. What the hell was that about?"

"Just because we're on the water doesn't mean we like to be drenched. Plus it was windy as hell which made the water choppy."

"Excuses."

"Same could be said for you since you guys could've practiced indoors."

"No one can say the testosterone level in this place is lacking." Blaine said with a laugh which caused Hunter and Sebastian to just look at each other before starting to laugh as well.

"That's very true." Hunter replied. "So what kept you? Seb was getting worried."

"I was not."

"You were too. If you looked at your watch one more time I was going to throw something at you."

"I was helping Bryan and Dylan with an arrangement they were working on. And in case you were worrying Bas, next time I'll send you a text even if I don't think you're going to be here." Sebastian smiled at Blaine at that comment. While it could seem a bit much, with everything that had happened it was understandable there could be some concern if they weren't where they usually were.

"Sounds like they're pulling you in more." Sebastian said as he set his text book down before wrapping an arm around Blaine.

"They might be, but it's been fun. Working with them is a lot like working with the Junior Warblers. They're basically starting from scratch."

"Ah, my B, always up for a challenge."

"That I am. Plus, it was hard to say no when they found me today after class."

"You need to switch up your day if people keep finding you." Sebastian told him.

"I have after what happened with Trevor. But, they found me because one of the guys is in my sociology class so they knew where to find me."

"Sounds like they know a good thing when they see it." Hunter said.

"As long as they know he's taken, fine."

"They know." Blaine replied with a grin.

"Getting cocky now, aren't we?" Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine onto his lap. "I like."

"Guys, I'm sitting right here." Hunter said with a laugh while looking at them. While Blaine and Sebastian could get a bit carried away, they never took it to the point they or one of their friends would be embarrassed. Once Blaine settled on Sebastian's lap he looked over at Hunter.

"How was your date last night?"

"How do you know about that?" Hunter asked while looking at Sebastian.

"You knew I'd tell him. So, how was it?"

"Better than the gala."

"So, no groping in public." Blaine said to which Hunter nodded. "Are you going to see her again?"

"I am, mainly to see if this is something I want."

"How so?" Sebastian asked.

"I had fun last night, but I don't know."

"Something was missing, wasn't it?" Blaine said.

"Yea, but it could be because it was the whole first date thing and we're still getting to know each other. I figure, if the first date isn't a disaster you should always give it a second try. It'll give you a better idea of things. But if after that if you're still unsure, it's a no."

"That's an interesting way to view it, makes sense. How'd you meet her?"

"One of my teammates introduced us. She's a friend of his girlfriend. It seems she took an interest in me at one of the meets."

"Ah, I could see how that could happen." When Hunter shrugged his shoulders Blaine tilted his head to the side. "Why is it you say you're fine going on a second date but are acting as though you really don't want to?"

"Probably because a part of me is doing it for a friend more than anything else. She's not necessarily my type. Don't get me wrong, she's a nice girl she's just…" Hunter didn't finish his sentence as he couldn't seem to find the right word.

"Don't torture yourself." Sebastian told him. "Not worth being unhappy about."

"I'm not unhappy Seb; I'm just unsure which is why I'm going on a second one. But if I still feel the same after this one I won't."

"Why do I have the feeling this teammate is an upper classman?" Blaine said.

"Because it is, it's my captain actually."

"Now that explains everything." Sebastian said. "I wouldn't want to piss off my captain either. Even I would sit through an awkward second date for that."

The next morning when the alarm went off Sebastian reached over to turn it off while Blaine was still sound asleep on his chest. Even though the three of them went to bed rather early for them knowing they had an early start, it didn't make waking up any easier. "B…B…wake up." Sebastian said as he began to rub Blaine's back. Once Blaine began to stir slightly Sebastian attempted to sit up slightly. "Come on B, we need to get moving."

"What time is it?"

"Five and the car will be here at quarter to six." As Sebastian spoke Blaine rolled onto his back. "I'll go start coffee and make sure Hunter is up."

"Alright, I'll…start the shower." Blaine managed to get out through a yawn. Sebastian then leaned over to give him a kiss before getting out of bed. Instinctively Blaine rolled over to where Sebastian had been lying as he attempted to wake up.

After starting the pot of coffee, Sebastian headed towards the guest room they'd set Hunter up in. Since the door was cracked open, Sebastian knocked lightly before pushing it open. When he walked in Hunter was lying on his side facing the wall. Sebastian was about to nudge him when Hunter's alarm went off. "I take it I need to get moving." Hunter mumbled without even rolling over.

"Yes. How'd you know I was here?"

"I saw the additional light enter the room from the hall."

"Got it. Yea, you need to get moving. Everything you'd need is in the guest bath and I've already started a pot of coffee."

"Good, I'm going to need it." Hunter said as he sat up in bed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You're just like B and I. We don't function well without it. And a reminder, the car will be here by quarter to." Sebastian then walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen for coffee before heading back towards his room. After taking off his sweats he walked into the bathroom where Blaine was already in the shower. "It's not fair looking so amazing so early in the morning. Especially on a morning when there is nothing I can do about it." Sebastian said as he stepped in behind Blaine and pulled him close.

"Guess you'll just have to make it up to me." Blaine replied while glancing back at Sebastian who met him with a kiss after he was done speaking.

"Gladly."

By the time they were both dressed and packed for the day they headed back to the kitchen to fill up their travel mugs. When they walked in they found Hunter sitting at the table. "For someone who has practice in the mornings, you're not very coherent." Blaine said as he took the mugs down. "Want one?" Hunter nodded before turning towards them.

"Yea, it takes me a while to get moving. So, how long will the day be?"

"From what Tasha said the other day, real long. But hopefully it'll be productive because last time we had a productive first day we got to sleep in a bit the next." Sebastian replied. "B, any word on whether or not Cooper's joining us?"

"Don't know as I haven't talk to him in a couple days since he's been on the opposite coast."

"What's he working on?" Hunter asked while they waited for the new pot to finish.

"He's doing some voiceover work for the movie that comes out in the spring."

"I see. That would explain why Lexi was at our place with the kids the other night."

With it being early on a Saturday morning, the ride over to the studio seemed to go by quicker than usual. When they arrived, the three of them were all finally wide awake as the wise cracks didn't seem to stop. As they walked into the loft Tasha was standing there with her arms crossed. "Morning!" Sebastian said warmly upon seeing her.

"Morning! From the sounds of it you three are in a good mood. I could hear you all the way down the hall."

"You could say that." Hunter replied while trying not to laugh.

"Why do I have a feeling I don't want to know?"

"That's because you know us." Blaine replied. "Is that snow?" He said after spotting something out of the corner of his eye.

"It's as close as one can get without it being the real stuff." Tasha replied. "Now, why don't you guys go put your things down and start getting ready? Hunter, just follow Blaine and Seb."

"Got it." As they walked away Simon walked up behind her.

"I have a feeling we're going to get some great shots today."

"Agreed considering how good of a mood they're all in. Have you heard back from him?"

"His flight got in about a half hour ago so we should be seeing him soon."

"Perfect! I really hoped he'd be able to make it home. I just hope he's not too tired because of the time difference."

"You know him. Just get him some espresso and he'll be wide awake and after seeing the boys he might need it even if he is awake. Though, knowing him he'll feed off their energy." The boys had all just finished getting dressed and were sitting down to get their hair done when Blaine could tell someone was standing behind him.

"Is that my oh so charming brother?"

"The one and only. Did you miss me?"

"No."

"Thanks a lot."

"You know I'm kidding. How was LA?"

"Warm, but I missed my family. Hey guys!" Sebastian and Hunter both responded. "Guess I better get changed, you boys are well ahead of me." After Cooper walked away Blaine glanced over at Sebastian.

"You look really good Bas."

"So do you as does Hunter. But, if I do say, I want Hunter's sweater."

"It's pretty nice, isn't it?" Hunter replied.

"It is." Blaine replied. "Did you see who it's by?"

"No, but I'll take a look when I take it off."

"Don't you all look handsome?" Tasha told them as they all got out of their chairs. Hunter stood before her in a pair of smoky blue pants, white chunky turtleneck, along with a white cable knit cardigan. While Blaine had on what Sebastian deemed to be wearing the perfect pair of dark blue pants that accentuated his assets perfectly and a merlot shawl collar sweater. To round things out Sebastian was wearing pants, similar in color to Blaine's sweater and a charcoal gray sweater. As the boys headed towards set to see what Simon had in mind while Cooper finished getting ready Kurt came walking towards them.

"Morning Kurt." Blaine said while Hunter and Sebastian just looked at him.

"Morning."

"Is there something we can do for you?" Hunter asked once Kurt continued to stare.

"They're sending someone on a coffee run and I was supposed to see if you guys wanted anything."

"I think we're good for now, but thanks." Sebastian replied. Kurt mumbled something and began walking away but not without looking over his shoulder once at the boys. "Someone can't seem to take his eyes off of you B, though I don't blame him."

"Thanks, but he could've just as easily been looking at you two as well as you both look amazing."

"Why thank you, but Seb's right he was looking at you Blaine." Hunter told him as they all reached the set. "More specifically, your ass which had Seb's hand on it."

"I can't help it; these pants show it off perfectly." Sebastian replied while trying to maintain his innocence.

"I'd prefer not hearing about how perfect my brother's ass is." Cooper said as he walked up behind them.

"Sorry Coop, but it is perfect. And to quote my sister, it runs in the family because she thinks yours is fantastic as well."

"What can I say, she's got excellent taste."

"What are you four talking about?" Tasha asked.

"Seb was talking about how great Blaine's ass is and Cooper said he didn't want to hear it till Seb said Lexi thinks his ass is fantastic so it runs in the family."

"That's a good summary Hunter." Blaine said. "If I didn't know better I'd think the pants we're all wearing were chosen on purpose." With that said all four of them looked at Tasha.

"What, I cater to my cliental. It's not my fault you all fill out the pants well. Now come on, we've got lots to get through." After she spoke they walked onto the set while she headed towards her seat near the monitor.

"What a surprise, Coop's wearing blue." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Funny, not like I didn't see a few green sweaters on your rack. Though, I really like that dark green pea coat."

"What are the two of you talking about?" Hunter asked.

"If you remember from the fitting, Tasha has a tendency to put Coop in blue to bring out his eyes." Blaine replied.

"That's right.

"By the way Coop, stay away from my coat." Sebastian replied as Simon's assistant help put them where they were wanted.

"I just said I liked it, not that I wanted it."

"Guys, you realize you've all got similar coats, just different colors." Tasha told them.

"We know." They all replied which caused everyone to laugh.

"Personally, Hunter's burgundy one is the sharpest. It's not the norm." Blaine said.

"B's got a point. Plus, that's one time Coop's not in blue."

Once they got started the conversation dwindled as they were all paying attention to what Simon needed from them. When they went to change Sebastian looked over at Hunter. "You okay?"

"Yea, it's just like the two of you said it would be. And we're getting paid to do this."

"Exactly our thoughts." Blaine replied. "Wait till after the list shots get done, that's when the fun begins."

"What do you mean?"

"He means, Simon lets us basically do what we want as he snaps. It's where that one picture of Coop and I swinging Blaine on the boat deck came from."

"Got it."

"Blaine was right Hunter; your coat is the nicest." Cooper said as they all walked back to set.

"I've got to agree. I don't think I ever would've bought one this color before but now, I just might have too." As Hunter spoke Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other. "What?"

"You should've looked a bit more closely at your contract." Sebastian replied which caused Hunter to shrug his shoulders. "All the clothes you're wearing will be delivered to your place once we're done. It's one of the perks of doing an editorial. It's part of the payment since they were all fitted personally to us."

"Sweet!"

Once they were set up again, they all started to laugh as the snow began to fall. "Really Tasha." Cooper said.

"Yes, trust me on this. And before you try, it doesn't pack so you can't attempt making snowballs."

"You tried?" Blaine asked and she nodded. "It's probably safer that way considering whom you have in front of you."

"My thoughts exactly."

While the snow didn't pack, it didn't stop the guys from goofing around. And at one point Sebastian was attempting to make snow angels. As he did he didn't even notice Blaine and Hunter standing above him till they both dumped huge amounts of snow onto him.

"Are you sure hiring the three of them was a good idea?" Cooper asked as he watched.

"Like you're much better." By the time Sebastian got up off the ground, the hair stylists were back over to fix all of the guys' hair. Once they were ready to get back to work Tasha started to laugh as she noticed her monitor filling up. It seemed like last time; Simon caught all of the hijinks on camera. "Those are good."

"I think so too." He said quietly as the guys took their spots once again.

"When we're done with this round, it's time for lunch so change out of your good clothes. Don't want to risk you spilling anything when you might need to put them back on tomorrow."

While the guys were hungry they knew the promise of lunch wasn't coming anytime soon. They knew they still had at least an hour of photos to take before they'd be breaking. The pace was a bit frantic at times, but the ability to let loose once in a while made time move a bit quicker. When they finished the currents shots all them went to change. They easily could've put on what they arrived in, but they all just pulled sweats and t-shirts out of their bags to put on.

"How long have we been at it?" Hunter asked as he stretched out on the floor.

"About five hours." Blaine replied. "And I'm almost certain we've got more than that ahead of us."

"B's right, we've barely made a dent in the clothing racks. And they know they have to get all the shots done since Coop goes back to LA Sunday night."

"Coop, where are you going?"

"To call my wife. Someone come and get me when lunch arrives." The three boys all nodded before he walked away.

"He's got a crazy schedule ahead of him." Hunter said.

"How so?" Sebastian asked.

"I saw Cass's calendar. Right after Thanksgiving he starts the promotion tour for the movie that's coming out before Christmas. This one's a bigger deal as he's got premieres overseas to attend." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other. "Take it from your reactions you didn't know." They both shook their heads. "If it makes you feel better, Lexi won't be alone. I know Cass and Tasha plan on staying with her while he's gone to help with the kids."

"Cass won't be with him?"

"She'll be there for some, but not all as she has a few premieres stateside to deal with as well. But she's definitely going to be with him for the big LA premiere. Cass is trying to convince Lexi to go with Cooper."

"Why doesn't she want to go?" Sebastian asked.

"She doesn't want to drag the kids across the country for a few days right before you guys all go back to Ohio." Sebastian then looked across at Blaine.

"What is it Bas?"

"I've got an idea."

"Do I even want to know?"

"It's a good one, trust me. Ask me about it once we get home."

"How about now since who knows when we're going to get home tonight? Come to think of it, you're crashing with us again tonight, right Hunter?"

"That was the plan I thought." Hunter replied.

"It was, I was just making sure you didn't change your mind."

"No, you're stuck with me again."

"Such hardship." Sebastian said mockingly.

"Now, what's your idea Bas?"

"Do you want me to leave?" Hunter asked.

"No, you're good unless listening to family talk bothers you."

"No, I'm good." Blaine then looked at Sebastian.

"Fine. I was thinking we offer to bring Jocelyn and Braeden home with us, that way Lexi wouldn't be dragging them across the country."

"That's actually a really good idea."

"I thought you two were driving home so you didn't have to ship gifts." Hunter said.

"We are. But Blaine's car has more than enough room for the car seats or we could always take their SUV which already has the car seats installed. What do you think B?"

"I say we mention this idea of yours to Coop when he comes back. I'm sure he wouldn't object to some alone time with his wife while I'm sure my parents would love having Jocelyn and Braeden to themselves for a couple of days."

"We could…" Sebastian didn't finish speaking as he noticed a shadow looming in their little corner that most definitely didn't belong to Cooper. "What?"

"There is someone here to see Blaine." Kurt replied.

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"A detective."

"I'll be back guys." Blaine then leaned over and gave Sebastian a kiss before walking over towards the doorway where the detective waited.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" Hunter asked.

"Why is a detective here to see Blaine?"

"It's none of your business." Sebastian replied as he got up out of his chair to stand in front of Kurt. "Anything else?"

"Detectives don't just come to speak to someone without a reason." As Kurt spoke, Hunter got up off the floor.

"Seb said it's none of your business Kurt, so drop it."

"So he knows, but you won't tell me."

"Yes, Hunter knows but that's because he's B's friend and you're not. So what's going on in B's life is none of your business. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go and tell Cooper what's going on?" Sebastian was about to walk away when Kurt grabbed ahold of him. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I want answers Sebastian."

"Too bad because you're not going to get them. Now let me go before I tell Tasha what a little bitch you're being." Once Sebastian walked away to go speak with Cooper, Kurt turned to follow but was stopped with Hunter's hand on his arm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going? Are you going to try and listen in on Seb's conversation with Cooper?" Kurt just glared at Hunter. "Well, that's not going to happen as what's going on as Seb said, is none of your business. And if you're smart, you'll stay out of it."

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm their friend and if you ever gave a damn about Blaine you'll leave him alone. The last thing he needs right now is to deal with your bullshit. He's got more than enough on his plate to not have to worry about you being intrusive."


	98. Chapter 98

Two Steps Beyond

Part 98

When Cooper and Sebastian came walking back over towards Hunter, Sebastian could tell Hunter was irritated. "What is it?"

"Kurt was going to eavesdrop on your conversation with Cooper. Where's Blaine?"

"He's up in an office with his lawyer and the detective." Cooper replied. "Why was he going to eavesdrop?"

"He wanted to know why a detective is here to see B. I told him it was none of his business."

"You're right Bas; it's not any of his business. And if he causes Blaine any more stress right now he's going to have to deal with me."

"Do you mind me asking what's going on?" Hunter asked as one of the interns brought their lunches over to them. The three of them all looked at each other till the interns were gone before taking a seat on the floor.

"Trevor has been charged for attacking Blaine." Cooper said quietly.

"So they believed him."

"Yes, especially since his and Jeff's account of events was corroborated by a few witnesses. It seems a few students saw Blaine taken in as well as Trevor and went down to the precinct and gave statements. Added to those students they spoke to on campus."

"Thank god." Sebastian replied. "So that's why they let Blaine come home that night."

"Exactly. While Trevor wanted to press charges against Blaine, he truly was only defending himself. Not our fault Blaine's got better aim." Sebastian and Hunter both started to laugh. "But what this also means is, Blaine's going to have to go to court as they're pretty certain Trevor is going to fight the charges."

"This would be categorized as a hate crime, right Cooper." Hunter inquired between bites.

"It is. And considering the information that leaked he's not going to get off. He's going to finally pay for what he's done. Hopefully that'll bring Michael some satisfaction." When Sebastian looked down at the ground Cooper scooted a little closer. "What is it Bas?"

"I just wish B could get the same thing."

"He's going to." Hunter replied, but Cooper knew exactly what Sebastian was talking about.

"I know Bas, I know." Cooper said as he reached out and took Sebastian's hand in his own and gave it a squeeze. "I wish he could as well."

"Am I missing something?" Hunter asked to which both of them nodded. "Enough said."

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry Seb. It's obviously something that isn't to be talked about and that's fine with me."

"Thanks for not pushing."

"Let's say I learned at an early age when and when not to push about a subject."

"Wish others did."

"The fact that you don't bitch about him to Tasha is absurd." Cooper said before glancing over his shoulder to where Tasha was keeping Kurt occupied.

"That's because as much as he annoys the crap out of us, he obviously does a good job otherwise or she would've fired his ass already. We can't help it that he becomes a tool around us."

"I could think of a few other terms that would be more fitting."

"Why Clarington, I thought you were raised with manners."

"I was Smythe, but I also went to military school."

"After seeing you three together we're all lucky that Tasha's siblings are both older than her."

"We're impeccable together Coop."

"Yea, that's one way to describe you three." While the three of them spoke, they knew their lunch break was being extended so that Blaine could take care of whatever was going on. But the longer he was gone, the antsier the three of them became. "I'll be back." Cooper said as he hopped up off the floor.

"He's worried, isn't he?"

"Do you honestly blame him? I'd go and check but Coop's got a better chance of getting some answers. I just hate that he has to go through this alone."

"Seb, Blaine's as far from alone as anyone. The only reason he's alone right now is because you or Cooper can't be there in the room. I'm pretty certain if it was up to Blaine you'd be there with him."

"Hunter's right." The two of them looked up and saw Blaine standing there. "I wish you were." As Blaine spoke he sat down next to Sebastian and leaned against him. "Talk about grueling. I don't know how many more times I can repeat what happened."

"I'm sure you'll manage." Sebastian said before kissing the top of his head. "Care to share?"

"There really isn't much to say. But the detective is surprised that the story hasn't changed from my original interview. He said more often than not numerous interviews are needed to get the true story."

"Goes to show you had no reason to embellish what happened." Hunter told him. "I think often people try to paint themselves in such a perfect light it skews the actual facts."

"You've got a point as he was surprised I admitted to punching him. But how could I honestly deny it when I got him so good. Right now though, the only thing I want is a nap since I didn't necessarily get to relax during our break."

"Guys!" They looked up and saw Tasha standing there. "You guys good to go?" They all nodded, though Tasha could tell Blaine wasn't quite up to it yet. "Did get a chance to eat while you up there Blaine?"

"I did. So you don't have to worry about that."

"Alright, but you look off."

"He's tired." Sebastian replied.

"I can only imagine. How about you guys start getting dressed and I'll send someone on a coffee run, sound good?"

"Perfect." Blaine replied. "I want an extra shot of espresso in mine."

"I think that can be arranged. Now get your butts up and start getting dressed. The girls have already pulled your next outfits."

By the time they were done for the day it was close to ten o'clock and they were all exhausted. "It seems wrong to be so tired and it's only ten." Hunter said as he packed up his bag.

"Tell me about it." Sebastian replied. "At least we get to sleep a little bit tomorrow. I can safely say the only thing I want to do when we get home is go to bed and sleep."

"Blaine will be crushed."

"You're talking about my B who is half asleep on his brother's shoulder right now." Sebastian then pointed over to where Cooper and Blaine were sitting with Tasha. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's asleep before we get home."

"You're probably right. Today certainly wasn't easy for him. I have a feeling going over his statement and everything else wasn't what he wanted."

"That's true. This is not how I wanted to…" While Sebastian was talking Hunter put his finger over his mouth quieting him. "You're kidding me." Hunter shook his head as Sebastian grabbed Blaine's bag off his chair along with his own. "Let's go home!" The two of them then headed straight towards Cooper and Blaine. "Tasha, do you mind if we go?"

"Not at all, I was just telling Coop and Blaine here how sorry I was for the long day."

"It's alright as long as you're happy." Hunter said.

"I'm very happy actually. You did well Hunter."

"Thank you."

"Make sure he goes straight to bed when you get home Bas, no funny business tonight." Cooper said to him.

"Normally I'd be offended by that, but I'm too tired to be. I'll be falling asleep next to him as soon as my head hits the pillow."

"Sounds good, I'll see you guys in the morning." Cooper then kissed the top of Blaine's head before giving him a nudge. "Guys…"

"We've got him. Night!" Sebastian said as he slid his arm around Blaine's waist. It wasn't till they started down the hall did Blaine begin to wake up a bit. "You okay B?"

"I'm exhausted both mentally and physically."

"So are we." Hunter replied as he hit the button for the elevator. "But not as bad as you."

Now that the three boys were gone, Cooper walked over to Kurt who was helping straighten up before the rest of them could head home. "Do you mind if we talk for a minute Kurt?" Kurt looked at the others around him who nodded that it was alright. The two of them then walked over to a ledge near the window. "I need you to do me a favor Kurt."

"And what could that possibly be?" Kurt asked as he crossed his arms.

"Leave well enough alone."

"What did Sebastian say to you?"

"He and Hunter said you want to know what's going on with Blaine."

"Is that a crime?"

"No, but what's going on is really none of your business as Bas and Hunter told you. It might be different if you were still friends with Blaine, but you're not. So, what's going on in his life isn't your concern."

"So I'm not expected to care?"

"No, you can care. But don't expect those close to Blaine to let you in on what's going on in his life. Did you really think Bas of all people will tell you what's going on? Really now. Even if you and Blaine were in a good place, Bas wouldn't tell you a damn thing and you know it."

"But Hunter can know what's going on."

"Yes, he can because he's a good friend of Blaine's, as well as Bas. Blaine gave you a chance for the two of you to be friendly and you blew it by not respecting boundaries. Now, you have to deal with it. And while Bas and Hunter were polite today when you asked, don't expect the same if you try again."

"You call how they acted polite?"

"Considering how they both feel about you, yes. And you know it as well. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go home to my wife and kids. See you in the morning!" After Cooper grabbed his things and headed out Kurt sat down in one of the chairs nearby and began to think about what Cooper said.

When Sebastian rolled over in bed the next morning he slowly opened his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining Blaine securely asleep in his arms. Once he was sure he wasn't dreaming he couldn't help wonder where the smell was coming from. It's not like they really had neighbors unless you count who lived above and below them as theirs was the only unit on the floor. Sebastian's eyes slowly began to focus and that's when it dawned on him, it must be Hunter.

Slowly he loosened his hold on Blaine, but soon felt Blaine's hands on top of his. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Take a whiff." Shortly after Sebastian spoke Blaine moved his hands off of Sebastian's arms and sat up in bed. "Seems like our house-guest made himself comfortable. And if he has any manners, he didn't cook for just himself." Sebastian then leaned over and they shared a short kiss before getting out of bed and heading for the kitchen.

"You do know we could sleep in this morning, right." Blaine said as they walked into the kitchen causing Hunter to turn around.

"I know, but my internal clock woke me. Morning!"

"Morning to you!" Sebastian said as he walked over to the coffee pot and grabbed two cups out of the cabinet.

"Coffee is ready and I hope you don't mind I made breakfast."

"Thank you for the coffee and we don't mind as long as you cooked for us as well."

"Of course, it would've been rude otherwise." Hunter replied. "Am I to assume the smell made its way to your room?"

"It did." Blaine replied as he took his cup from Sebastian. "It smells great."

"Thank you. I'm a bit relieved that it woke you. I wasn't sure how I intended on waking you."

"Where you afraid of how you were going to find us?" Sebastian asked, cocking his eyebrow in the process before going to get the juice out of the refrigerator.

"No, as you left your door open so I assumed you behaved last night. Let's not forget we were all exhausted last night." They both nodded. "What I meant was, I remember the others saying how hard it was to wake Blaine and I wasn't sure how easy it was to wake you Seb."

"That makes sense." Blaine replied. "For future reference, Bas is easy to wake. Just rub his back or shoulder slightly."

"And you?"

"Leave that up to me." Sebastian said. "He's a bit more difficult."

"Bas is right. Somehow he's the only one capable of waking me without me turning into a complete grouch."

"I'll make a mental note of that." While they finished their conversation, Blaine got up and set the table while Sebastian helped Hunter finish up. "Considering yesterday, I figured we could all use a decent breakfast."

"So very true." Blaine said. "I can't believe how long the day seemed."

"It was longer for you B because you didn't get the same type of downtime we got." Sebastian said as they all sat down after Hunter served up their plates. "Did the detective say if he was going to be talking to you again?"

"No, but I didn't ask."

"If I was to guess, I have a feeling they'll see you a few more times." Hunter said between bites. "Especially if this ends up going to trial which it most likely will after what came out. There is no way Trevor is getting off this time."

"We can only hope."

"B, Hunter's right, he's not going to get off. I only wish he was going to get the punishment he rightfully deserved after what he did to Michael."

"Agreed." Blaine said. "It's rather sad that he's going to get punished for just going after me while he put Michael in the hospital." Hunter then glanced over at Sebastian and tilted his head towards Blaine. "What?"

"You need to tell him Seb."

"Tell me what?" Blaine asked stopping his fork just before his mouth.

"Take your bite B." Sebastian said as he reached for the jam in the middle of the table. Once Blaine swallowed, he turned his attention towards Sebastian while glancing at Hunter. "Yesterday while you were speaking with the detective Hummel got nosy." Blaine leaned his head back before looking at Sebastian again.

"What did he do?"

"He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know why a detective was there to see you."

"What did you tell him?"

"That it was none of his business." With Sebastian's response, Blaine ran his fingers through this mess of curls. "Safe to say he didn't take it well."

"Really. And coming from the two of you that's a surprise."

"Seb was actually polite considering the circumstances."

"I take it you weren't?" Blaine asked.

"I wasn't as polite, though I wasn't rude. I could've been worse considering he was going to eavesdrop on a conversation between Cooper and Seb."

"He never would've known if the detective didn't come to see me."

"It's not your fault B, and he still doesn't know anything. Oh, he's not happy that Hunter knows what's going on with you and he can't."

"Uh, Hunter's my friend and he's not. That's not even getting into the fact that Hunter was there."

"We know that, but I thought you should know. But call it a hunch I have a feeling Cooper is going to step in."

"Why is that?"

"He was not happy upon hearing Kurt was asking what was going on." Hunter said. "And that only got worse when he found out Kurt was going to eavesdrop."

"A few years ago, I would've laughed at Cooper stepping up like that. But now, not so much. He's grown up and he definitely puts his family first now."

After enjoying breakfast and cleaning up the boys just had enough time to shower before the car would be arriving to pick them up. "Now, we all agreed, to keep the conversation today away from what's going on, right?" Blaine said as they rode down in the elevator.

"Relax B, it'll be fine. There are too many other things we can talk about. The only reason it was even discussed yesterday was because the detective showed up."

"Seb's right, everything will be fine. If he attempts to find out what's going on, once again he'll be shut down."

"I wish it was that easy." Blaine said as they walked through the lobby. "But Kurt doesn't give up that easily."

"Tell me something I don't know B."

"Cute Bas, I was telling Hunter."

"Oh, from everything you guys have told me I guessed as much. The difference, unlike the two of you, I have no reason to be nice to him. I can be a bonafide bastard to him and not care. I can't stand when people stick their noses into something that isn't any of their concern. And if he ever truly cared about you Blaine, he'd listen to those close to you when they tell him to stay out of it."

When they arrived at the studio, Cooper was already there talking with Simon and Tasha. "Morning guys!"

"You're way to alert for someone who should have jetlag." Hunter told him.

"What can I say; being on the East Coast is good for me." Blaine and Sebastian shook their heads before going to set their stuff down.

"What was that about?" Hunter asked once they all took their seats.

"While my brother is way too alert, neither of us needed to know why."

"Oh, sorry." Hunter said while laughing slightly. "I should've guessed that's why he was in such a good mood."

"Don't worry, we'll remind you the next time your sister or Donovan look overly happy." Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They were still getting their hair done when Cooper came walking over with a tray of coffee and handed one to each of them. "Thought you guys might need these though you were all rather awake when you walked in."

"Thank you Coop, we appreciate them." Sebastian and Hunter nodded in agreement. "And, we're awake because we actually ate breakfast before coming in. Hunter cooked."

"Did he?"

"I did. Figured it was the least I could do since they put up with me for the weekend."

"Like I said, such hardship." Sebastian replied with a slight laugh. "Honestly, it wasn't a big deal. Right B?"

"Bas is correct." Blaine then looked around slightly before setting his eyes back on Cooper. "Where is he?"

"Running an errand but he should be back soon. And don't worry, he shouldn't be a problem. He and I had a little talk yesterday."

"Told you." Cooper looked at Sebastian after he spoke. "What, I assumed you talked to him after how frustrated you seemed."

"I did and told him to leave Blaine alone."

"Hopefully it works." Hunter said just as Kurt came walking back in. "Speak of the devil." Blaine then swatted Hunter on the arm. "What, I don't care if he hears me. But for your sake I'll tone it down."

"Thank you. I just want a relatively quiet day after yesterday."

"Understandable."

"Crazy how B can get the snarkiest of us to behave, isn't it Hunter."

"It is, though you'll behave more than I will. I personally enjoy pissing him off, he gets so agitated."

"Don't let Bas fool you, that used to be his favorite past time. He only stopped because Kurt began to drive us even crazier if possible."

"That's hard to believe."

"Put it this way, when the guys saw Bas was behaving, they took up the mantle and drove him crazy."

"For some reason that, I do believe."

Once they were all dressed and back on set for the next day of shooting, they soon found their groove from the previous day. Before they were even a quarter of the way done the previous day they'd falling into a comfortable rhythm. More often than not, Blaine ended up being in the middle of somewhat tiered shots since he was the shortest. Though, thanks to props they were able to make him a bit taller without it being noticeable. One shot they were really pleased with put Sebastian in Blaine's usual spot but sitting on a makeshift wall with Hunter behind him and Blaine and Cooper flanking him.

They were just about to go through the next round of shots when Tasha stopped them. It seemed somewhere between the faux snow and the lights the guys hair wasn't holding up as well as the previous day. So while the hair stylists went back to work Tasha and Simon glanced at their photo board. "Even with everything that's happen, are you sure you still want that shot of the two of them alone?" Simon asked, remembering all too well what happened at Cooper's premiere.

"Yes, especially since the shot isn't my idea. But if it turns out right, it's going to be amazing."

"It will be and I'm certain it will turn out. They're more photogenic than they realize, all of them actually."

"I think three of them know, but like Blaine and Seb, it's going to take Hunter awhile to get used to it."

"Ms. Saunders."

"Yes Kurt."

"That detective is back again, but this time he doesn't want to speak with Blaine."

"Who does he want to speak to?"

"Hunter. He said it wouldn't take as long as it did with Blaine."

"Alright, tell him he can have Hunter in a moment. We need to finish up these shots first."

"Very well."

They were all back in their spots when Tasha walked up to them. "What now?" Cooper asked.

"The detective is back." All eyes seemed to go straight to Blaine. "He doesn't want to talk with Blaine this time; he wants to speak with you Hunter. I told him he can have you once we finish these shots since he said it won't take long. And it'll give us some time to take some shots we have set of just Blaine and Seb."

"Alright." Hunter replied before she walked away.

"Do you need to call anyone?" Sebastian asked.

"I will, it all depends on what he wants to talk to me about."

After they finished their current set up Hunter headed towards the detective while Blaine and Sebastian went to change once again. "Seems someone's smitten with you both." Cooper said as they changed.

"Why do you say that?" Blaine asked.

"Because she rarely gives input on editorials as she loves what Tasha does. Yet, she's requested shots of just the two of you together."

"What can we say, we're just stunning together." Sebastian replied as he began buttoning his shirt.

"As much as I'd like to disagree, I can't. You two do look good together."

"Glad you think so, but don't get too comfortable Coop." Cooper looked up from his chair and saw Tasha standing behind him. "They girls have something for you to put on as well."

"I thought you had shots to take of just Blaine and Bas."

"I do, but I also have a few that need to be taken of the Anderson brothers together. So get a moving while we get started with Blaine and Seb."

"See you soon Coop!" Blaine said with a smile before he and Sebastian headed off. "Hunter doesn't look happy Bas."

"I notice that as well." Sebastian then looked around and smiled. "Good, he's minding his own business."

"Huh?"

"I was afraid Kurt was going to go and spy on Hunter's conversation."

"He might be stubborn, but I doubt he'd go so far as to eavesdrop on a detective."

"Maybe, but I'm just happier that he's standing where he is."


	99. Chapter 99

Two Steps Beyond

Part 99

"Wonder how long we're going to be kept waiting today?" Kurt said to no one in particular as he looked across the room where Hunter was standing with the detective. Seeing the two of them together he realized that Hunter was involved in what was going on with Blaine, more than he realized. The only thing he didn't know was if Sebastian was involved as well. While he watched Simon work his magic with Blaine and Sebastian, Kurt took his phone out and began searching the police blotter in the local papers. Curious if they could fill in the blanks as to what was going on.

After not finding anything, he typed Blaine's name into the search engine. The only results that appeared were photos of him at Fashion Week, articles about Cooper's outburst at the premiere, and one video link that he wonder what it could be about as it was labeled Blaine Anderson confirms boyfriend. Knowing he couldn't risk someone finding out what he was watching he pulled a set of headphones out of his bag and plugged them in. Upon pressing play he watched what he realized was a paparazzi video that caught Blaine and Sebastian hand and hand during a walk. While numerous questions were thrown at them, and for the most part ignored. He noticed they turned to face the paparazzi once they stopped in front of a home, which he assumed was Cooper's. And that's when he heard it, Blaine telling the paparazzi that yes, Sebastian was his boyfriend.

While those words didn't surprise him since he obviously knew they were together. What caught his attention was how completely at ease the two of them were while questions were being shouted at them. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was finally seeing what everyone else saw a long ago, Blaine was happy. Happy in a way Kurt hadn't seen in a long time.

"Kurt, could you come here for a minute?" Tasha asked from her spot. Kurt nodded and took the headphone out of his ear and walked over. "I need you to grab that basket of scarves for me; this shot needs a little something extra." When he came back over with them, he watched as she dug through the basket for what she was looking for.

"Are you looking for Blaine or Sebastian?" He asked as she had a few scarves draped over her arm.

"Seb." Kurt then pulled a Blackwatch tartan scarf out of the basket.

"I think this would be perfect." Tasha looked at him for a moment and then at the scarf he'd handed her.

"You're right, it is. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Kurt then took the remaining scarves from her while she walked over with two in hand.

"I think the lights are making me delirious." Sebastian said as she put the scarf around his neck.

"You heard?"

"We did." Blaine replied.

"Did he openly pick something that looks good for me without an attitude?"

"He did. It was actually the scarf I was looking for; I'm impressed he chose it. Maybe he is finally moving on."

"I don't know about that." Sebastian said quietly.

"You're always the pessimist Seb."

"Do you blame me, especially when it comes to him?"

"Not really. Let's just try to get through this day with nothing happening." Tasha said as she put a scarf around Blaine's neck.

"I'll play nice as long as he does."

"That's all I ask."

Once she walked back behind her monitor, Simon got back to work. The smile on everyone's faces showed that the shoot was going as planned. Cooper looked on as the proud brother; happy with how far they'd both come. He was so caught up in what was going on that he jumped slightly when Hunter walked up next to him. "Sorry."

"It's okay. They look good, don't they?"

"They do, though don't tell them I said that."

"What, you don't want to stroke their egos anymore?"

"Not really, though it's always fun to banter with them. And after what I just went through, I'd rather do just that, so please, tell them I think they look good."

"What's going on?" Cooper asked quietly, finally taking his eyes off of Blaine and Sebastian to focus on Hunter. "Do you need me to call Cassie?"

"No need to call her, I'm just frustrated."

"If that's all it is, you need to hide it from them. Blaine doesn't need the stress and you know Bas will freak if he thinks something is wrong."

"I know. Seb and I talked the other day after class and realized its crap like this that makes us want to do what we're planning to do."

"If one was smart they'd never get in the way of the forces of Smythe and Clarington."

"You're right; it could be dangerous for anyone going up against us. Honestly, we both cracked a few more books in the last week or so because of this."

"That doesn't surprise me at all." Just as Cooper finished one of the interns walked up to him and told him he was needed. "Guess this is where I leave you, but I'm sure Bas will keep you company."

"Thanks." As Cooper headed towards set, Sebastian walked off while Blaine changed slightly from one sweater to another. "You two looked to be having fun."

"We were. We've learned some of the best shots come when we forget the camera is there."

"Not like that's hard for you two when you're staring into each other's eyes."

"We were not."

"That's what you think."

"Fine, so, how did it go?"

"Well enough, but we can talk more at school on Monday."

"Got it."

Once they realized they only had a little bit more to do, they all decided to bypass their last break and finish up. While the last of the group shots were finishing up Tasha sat back in her chair and smiled. While it was a long couple of days, she couldn't be happier with what she'd been seeing on the monitor. And the fact that the boys didn't need to rush off and do homework helped lessen the stress she'd been feeling going into the shoot. "You did it again." Tasha turned her head and saw Kurt standing next to her. From the puzzled look on her face he spoke again. "I said you did it again. These shots have been amazing. In the beginning I was shocked you'd chosen Blaine and Sebastian, but you clearly know what you're doing. And the addition of Hunter was an excellent one as well."

"Thank you Kurt. I must say, I'm quite pleased with how this weekend turned out."

"You have good reason to be happy. While the days have been long, everyone gave you everything they had knowing we were in a time crunch since Cooper has to leave tonight." Tasha looked at him again, slightly thrown by his change in demeanor. "What?"

"I've never heard you be so honestly complimentary towards them before. Normally there's a bit of sarcasm behind your remarks."

"That's true, but let's says I've had an epiphany."

"If that's true, embrace it." Tasha had just finished speaking when Simon nudged her.

"Unless there is anything else you want, I think we're done."

"We got all our special shots, these last ones were just your typical ones with the guys. So guys, go change, you're done!" All four of them smiled before going to change as the crew started to clean up. "Next time you'll be seeing the boys will be after the new year, minus one."

"Let me guess, Cooper."

"That is correct. He starts filming his new movie the beginning of the year. So it'll be the three boys and whoever else I decided as I'm pretty certain Hunter will want to do this again."

"Coop, will you have time to spend with your Lexi or are you going straight to the airport?" Sebastian asked as he got dressed.

"Since we finished early I'll get to spend some time with her and kids before I leave. Personally, I wish I didn't have to go back. At least it's only for two days."

"Did coming home for this interrupt things?" Blaine asked.

"No, they decided to take the weekend off which was why I was able to come home. As for your idea about Christmas, Lexi is thinking about it and I think she's going to say yes. Your thoughts were correct; you'll be taking our SUV if you go home with the kids. That way we'll have a car and a way to bring all the gifts home because you know the grandparents are going to spoil Jocelyn and Braeden."

"That must mean we'll be flying home." Sebastian said.

"That is correct. We fly in, you fly home."

"That works." Blaine said as he put his shoes on. "Hunter, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Breckenridge to do some skiing with the family."

"Are you going to be home for New Years?"

"That depends, should I come back to the city?"

"We are."

"Is everyone else?"

"So far the only one unsure is Thad and that's because he's not sure what his holiday plans are yet."

"Sure, why not as I'm sure by then I'll be more than ready to ditch my family."

Sebastian and Hunter continued the conversation when Cooper pulled Blaine aside. "I know you don't want to talk about this here, but…"

"I know, you're leaving and we need to."

"Are you really okay about everything that's going on?" Cooper asked as he sat down on a stool so he was looking Blaine directly in the eyes. "Because you know if you're not, you can talk to me."

"For the most part I am, though…" Cooper took Blaine's hands in his when he paused. "I…I just wish that things could be simpler and not be so angled in a certain direction."

"You're upset that this isn't a simple case of assault, that it's being view as a hate crime." Blaine nodded. "I know this is probably a stupid question, but have you talked to Bas about it?"

"I have and he gets it, but it doesn't make either of us feel better. While we know the laws have been put in place for a reason, they were put in place for more serious matters, like what happened to Michael."

"And you."

"Coop."

"Blaine, I know you don't like talking about it, but it doesn't mean none of us think about it. When Jeff first called me I felt sick to my stomach because I knew the only reason he'd call me is because something happened to you."

"Sorry."

"You've got nothing to be sorry about. It's the ignorant assholes of the world that need to apologize. Who would've ever thought I'd be happy to hear my little brother was in police custody." Cooper said the last bit barely above a whisper. "I love you Blaine and the thought of anything happening to you scares me."

"You sound like Mom and Dad."

"This is one time I won't deny a comparison to them."

"They'll be happy to know that." Blaine said with a smirk. "But I get it, for the first time in a long time I honestly get it. What happened to me didn't just affect me; it affected you, Mom, and Dad but in different ways than it affected me."

"Aren't you the enlightened one?"

"Recently, yes. So, if I do need you Coop, I'll call, promise."

"You must think I'm silly for thinking you'd rather talk to me than Bas."

"No, it's not silly. You're just reminding me I've got people besides Bas I can talk to and count on."

After noticing how deep the conversation between the brothers had gotten, Hunter and Sebastian stood back and just watched the exchange, essentially ending their conversation in the process. "Is everything alright?" Hunter asked.

"I think so. It looks as though Cooper wanted to talk about things before he leaves again. Lexi said he wasn't happy having to leave so soon after everything. Felt he should be here for B, but she convinced him it was alright. That she was here if B needed anything and they both know well enough it would have to be something pretty important for B to call them. I'm not saying they don't talk, but…you get it, right?"

"Yes, I get it. She convinced him that Blaine's okay and he can't put his life on hold in fear of something else happening."

"Exactly. So, are you going to come home with us or are you going straight back to your place?"

"I need to go back to your place as I didn't pack everything this morning, but then I need to head home. Thanks again for letting me stay with you guys."

"No problem. Have you thought about Tasha's offer?"

"You mean doing this again?" Sebastian nodded. "I have and I will as long as it is with you guys."

"Cool." After Sebastian answered he looked up and saw Blaine and Cooper walking towards them. "Ready to go home?" He asked upon wrapping an arm around Blaine's waist.

"I am. You coming Coop?"

"No, I need to talk to Tasha first. How about we make plans to get together when I come home?"

"As long as it's not Wednesday, sure." Sebastian replied.

"Alright, how about we do something on Saturday?"

"I think that can be arranged." Blaine said as he grabbed his bag off the chair. "Bas and I will figure something out with Lexi."

"Sounds good." Once they all said their goodbyes, the boys headed for the door after saying goodbye to Tasha and Simon. They were just about through the door when Sebastian tightened his hold on Blaine's hand slightly upon seeing Kurt staring at them.

"Bas?"

"Nothing B, let's go." It wasn't till they were in the elevator on their way to their waiting car did Blaine turn to Hunter.

"What happened?"

"It was basically what happened to you. He wanted to go over what I saw and asked if I knew anything else. I mean, the whole thing was a bit of a blur once I saw you guys. He asked if I knew what was happening prior to my arrival and I told him what you and Jeff had told me. Oh, he asked why I was so certain that those guys weren't stopping Jeff from helping you hurt Trevor." Sebastian and Blaine laughed loudly at the last bit. "My reaction exactly. I told him, I know you and Jeff and the two of you attacking someone isn't in your nature."

"That's ridiculous. The thought of B attacking someone is crazy."

"We know that, but he was just doing his job. I know you probably don't want to hear this, but I have a feeling this is going to get ugly. Trevor's not going to go down without a fight."

"That doesn't surprise me." Blaine said as they got into their car. "While I know his punishment won't be what he deserves, hopefully some justice is served."

"Oh, it will be."

"You seem certain of that, care to explain?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I did some digging and…part of Trevor's previous deal was he had to stay out of trouble for, if I remember correctly two years."

"That obviously didn't happen."

"Exactly, which means he besides what happened with Blaine he can get punished for violating the terms of his deal."

"Do you have that information still because I'd love to see it?" Sebastian said.

"Of course I do, I'll give it to you tomorrow."

"You two could be a force to be reckoned with." Blaine said.

"Funny you say that Blaine, your brother said the same thing. He said he wouldn't mess with the forces of Smythe and Clarington."

"Sounds like a law firm."

"It does." Sebastian smirked. "Though, we might have to add a third name."

"Thad?" Blaine said and Sebastian nodded.

"That might not be a bad idea." Hunter said.

"New York beware." Blaine said with a laugh. "I could actually see you guys doing that."

"And you could be our resident psychologist." Sebastian said. "Cause you know, some clients are a little crazy."

By the time they got home they were ready to just spend the rest of the day relaxing. "Do I even want to ask what you guys are going to do once I'm gone?" Hunter asked after he'd gotten the rest of his things out of the guest room.

"I'm going to cuff Blaine to the bed and have my way with him." Sebastian said, keeping the most serious of expressions on his face.

"I knew I shouldn't have asked."

"That's not what's happening." Blaine said while nudging Sebastian in the side. "We're going to curl up on the couch and watch a movie."

"Okay, well which ever you choose to do, enjoy yourselves. Seb, I will see you tomorrow and Blaine, I'll see you Thursday."

"Sounds good." Blaine replied as they all headed for the door. After saying goodbye to Hunter, Sebastian closed the door and wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Did you really have to say that to him Bas?"

"What?" Sebastian replied, while attempting to give Blaine his most innocent of looks.

"You told Hunter that you were going to cuff me to our bed."

"If it was anyone else I probably wouldn't have. He has no idea what we're into. Well if I said that to Jeff or Nick, they'd totally believe it."

"I'm pretty sure Hunter believes it from the look on his face."

"I'm sorry B, I really am. Can you forgive me?" Sebastian says softly as he caresses Blaine's cheek. "I forget you're still a bit shy when it comes to certain things."

"It's alright, and you're forgiven. For all I know Hunter thinks you were joking and I read him wrong which is entirely possible." Blaine then gave Sebastian a gentle nudge towards the living room. "Now, is that really what you want to do?"

"Yes, but I also wouldn't mind curling up and watching a movie. We can just let things happen."

"If that's the case, let's watch it in the bedroom. That way we don't have to worry about moving later on. And after the past few days we've had, I'd prefer our comfortable bed if anything does happen."

"Works for me. You pick the movie and I'll grab us something to drink."


	100. Chapter 100

Two Steps Beyond

Part 100

The next week was a bit of a blur for all of them. During Blaine and Jeff's usual downtime on Tuesdays they managed to get some homework done, while also working on Jeff's surprise for Brittany that weekend. They probably would've stayed in the practice room they were in until their lab if a few of the guys didn't come looking for them. After telling them they'd be there soon to help, Blaine helped Jeff put the finishing touches on his number. As Jeff put it, he wouldn't have enough time to practice if it wasn't for him calling Lexi and asking her to keep Brittany a bit late each day that week.

Then on Wednesday, Blaine and Sebastian made the most of their date night since their previous ones had been postponed due to Sebastian's lacrosse schedule. Plus knowing they were going to have company for the weekend they got a bit more carried away than normal. The last thing either of them wanted was to get caught up over the weekend and have Nick and Santana look at them funny. Though, Sebastian reminded Blaine that for all they knew Nick and Santana were just as bad considering they mainly saw each other on the weekends.

By the time Thursday rolled around the guys all had a chance to get together and catch up since their usual Sunday brunch got postponed due to the fact three of them were working. While Blaine and Hunter were already in the ring sparring they both stopped when they saw they weren't alone that day. "We've got an audience." Hunter said as they paused for a moment.

"We do." Blaine said as he grabbed his towel. "And here I thought we were meeting for dinner."

"We figured since we were all free we'd come down here." Jeff replied, with Sebastian, Nick, and Thad next to him.

"Are you guys just going to watch, or are you going to get a work out in as well?" Hunter asked.

"Thad and I are going to go lift, but these two." Nick said pointing at Jeff and Sebastian. "They were wondering if you two would teach them how to spar."

"We can speak for ourselves Nick." Sebastian said.

"I know, but neither of you said anything and Thad and I need to go. Later!" Once Nick and Thad walked away, Jeff and Sebastian made their way into the ring.

"So, you guys think you're ready to spar?" Hunter asked and they both nodded. "I think Blaine and I can take a quick break, what do you think Blaine?"

"If it was anyone else, no. But for these two I'll make an exception."

"You're so kind." Sebastian replied.

"What can I say; I've got a soft spot for you."

"Guys, Hunter and I are standing here."

"Oh, they know." Hunter said with a laugh. "Now, do you both have your gloves?" They both nodded. "Well then, go get them and we'll be waiting for you." After they got out of the ring to get their gloves and tape, Blaine and Hunter took advantage of the bit of time and got a bit more of their workout in.

"Please tell me you won't hit me that hard." Jeff said to Sebastian as they watched.

"Don't worry; I'm not capable to that. I really don't get how the two of them aren't sore when they're done. Each of those blows looks like it hurts. Now you know why I didn't want to spar with Hunter."

"Oh, I completely understand. Though, I'm sure he would've taken it easy on you. You did bring the sparring gloves Blaine bought you, right?"

"Of course. You got yours?" Jeff replied by pulling them out of his bag. "Do you think they'd have a problem helping tape us up?"

"You really think Blaine's going to have a problem helping you." Jeff asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"No, but I don't want to screw up his sparring time with Hunter."

"He'll be fine. They both looked happy that we're finally taking this step. So, once they show us what to do, I'm sure they'll go to the other ring and continue."

"True."

Jeff and Sebastian stood by the side of the ring while Blaine and Hunter finished their current round. Upon finishing they looked at each other before taking off their gloves and motioning for the guys to enter the ring. Slightly catching Sebastian off guard, Blaine went to tape up Jeff's hands while Hunter took care of Sebastian. "I know, you were expecting Blaine to do this, right?" Hunter said as he began to tape up Sebastian's hands.

"How'd you know?"

"You haven't taken your eyes off of him. He asked me to do yours so it got done quickly. This isn't necessarily the place to be lovey-dovey."

"True. Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Once Blaine and Hunter finished up, they put Jeff and Sebastian in front of each other. After going over the basics, they asked them to give it a go. Blaine and Hunter both wanted to see what they were going to do, before going back to their sparring. "They're not bad for beginners."

"Not bad at all. Also helps most shots are off limits for them. Could you imagine their reactions if we'd gotten them head gear?"

"They would've freaked out. This is a big step for both of them."

"That it is, you notice that they're communicating?"

"I did, looks like they're good to go. Guys, we'll be in the next ring." Sebastian and Jeff both nodded before Blaine and Hunter got out of their ring and into the next. The four of them were still all going at it when Nick and Thad returned.

"I can honestly say I never imagined Jeff taking up boxing."

"Me either and the same could be said for Seb. They look pretty comfortable in there." Thad said before they turned their attention to Blaine and Hunter. "Just think, someday they'll look like those two."

"Seeing Blaine like this I can't even imagine how much a punch from him would hurt."

"Thankfully, neither of us will ever find out. I wouldn't want to get punch by either of them."

"Did you check your messages earlier?" Nick asked as they took a seat.

"I did. Do you know what the girls want?"

"Nope. But the three of them are up to something. I'm just glad that whatever they have planned they decided to wait till after mid-terms next week. And they've clearly done their research as whatever they've got in mind they have planned for a night where neither you nor Seb have a game. And after looking at the schedule, Hunter is free as well."

"Speaking of mid-terms, have we figured out what we're doing when the guys come to town?"

"From what Jeff said the other day Blaine and Seb thought we'd do some karaoke on Saturday night at their favorite place."

"Sounds good to me. When is Wes coming to town?"

"He and Hailey are coming in on Friday night. Santana said she'd met them at the train if her schedule allows. Otherwise they're going to come over on their own. Is Beat bringing the girl he's dating?"

"Still undecided. He said he's not bringing her unless Gretchen is going to be at most of our little get-togethers. And she's not sure how her schedule for the weekend is going to be."

"Plus, with what else is going on, I don't know."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"Not trouble, there's just….nevermind I shouldn't talk about it."

"Thad."

"Nope, I've already said too much. Now, are you and Santana set for your weekend with Blaine and Seb?"

"We are. By the way, I don't know how to thank you for holding all the stuff Jeff bought for this weekend. He really had no idea where he was going to put it."

"It was my pleasure. Like he said, he could've given it to Blaine and Seb to hold but you guys are there quite a bit. While my place is a bit of a mystery since I live with my brother."

"Speaking of, has he made you get lost anymore?"

"No, but that's because he spent all of last weekend at her place since Hunter was staying with Blaine and Seb. I'm not complaining though, ever since they started dating he's much easier to deal with."

"That's a bit of knowledge you should probably keep from Hunter."

"Oh, I will, trust me. Blaine and I had a whole conversation about it. Having a brother is much easier than a sister."

Once the four of them finished sparring they went to shower so the six of them could all go and grab a bite to eat. On their way to dinner they'd already begun planning what they were going to do the next weekend. "Before I forget, are we going to do brunch on Sunday or are we postponing it again." Thad asked.

"That depends, Jeff are you going to be willing to drag your ass out of bed?" Sebastian asked.

"I say go ahead with it and if Britt and I feel up to it, we'll show."

"So, we won't plan on seeing you." Blaine said with a smile.

"Hey!"

"Come now, with everything you have in store for this weekend, spending time with the rest of us isn't even close." Jeff just looked at the rest of them as a faint blush was coming to his cheeks. "That's what I thought. Now back to the next weekend. Do we know who all is coming?"

"Everyone as far as I know." Nick replied. "But be forewarned Blaine, the guys that aren't in New York are going to want to be filled in."

"That's alright, I figured as much. And it's not as though I mind talking about it. Are the girls planning on joining us?"

"They are, but they're all going to class on Saturday morning since Hailey will be in town." Jeff said. "So, we just need to let them know if they're going to need to meet us somewhere before they go."

"I think that can be arranged." Sebastian replied. "Thad are you sure you don't want to stay with us, there is more than enough room."

"I'm good, but thanks. It's a short trek to your place from mine."

On Friday, Blaine was certain Jeff wasn't going to make it through the day as classes were the last thing on his mind. "Everything is going to be fine; you need to relax before you stress yourself out."

"I know, I just want this weekend to be perfect."

"It will be because it's going to be spent together. Thad said he'd meet us at your place with everything you bought. And we'll both help you set up."

"How would I do this without you guys?"

"You would've managed. I'm just happy you took my advice and talked to Lexi."

"Me too. She was more than willing to help."

When they finally got to Jeff's that afternoon Thad was standing outside the door holding multiple bags. "It's about time you two showed up."

"Sorry." Jeff muttered while unlocking the door.

"Relax, I was just kidding."

"He's a bit stressed." Blaine said as they walked inside.

"I can tell." Thad replied while he set the bags on the couch. "Where do you want to start?"

"I was thinking we'd start in here and Blaine could set up the bathroom."

"Works for me." Thad replied as Jeff started to take everything out of the bags. While they waited there was a knock on the door. "I've got it." When Thad opened the door he was surprised to see Sebastian standing there as he stepped aside to let him in. "Looks like we've got more help."

"What are you doing here Seb?"

"Blaine sent me a text saying you might need more help. And since it's raining out, our game was canceled. But, I'll leave if…" Sebastian stopped mid-sentence as Jeff shook his head.

"I'll take all the help I can get. Thad and I are going to start out here while Blaine was going to set up the bathroom."

"What do you want me to do?"

"You could help Blaine and then move onto the bedroom. It's clean, so don't worry."

"Fresh sheets?" Jeff nodded.

"I put them on this morning after she left for dance class. So, that part is all good." While they talked, Jeff had separated everything he'd bought into separate piles and soon the guys gathered what they needed and headed off.

"Has he been like this all day?" Sebastian asked as they started setting up the bathroom.

"Yep. Have you spoken with Lexi?"

"I have. She and Britt spent the day shopping. It seems like Jeff's not the only one with a few surprises up his sleeve. This weekend is as important to her as it is to him."

"Do you know which day is their actual anniversary?" Blaine asked.

"Tomorrow." Sebastian replied as they finished up. It didn't take them long to set up the bathroom since they did it together. When they walked into the bedroom, they set a few items on the bed before looking at each other. "I think he did this on purpose."

"What?"

"Had his two gay friends set up the romance in his bedroom knowing we'd help set the mood."

"If that was his plan, it's not a bad one, especially with how nervous he is." As they went to work, Sebastian bent over when he dropped a few candles as Blaine set their holders on the nightstand. "Um, B."

"What?"

"Our boy isn't as innocent as we thought."

"How so?" Sebastian replied by lifting a cuff up off the floor. "Are you serious?"

"They're just like ours. Kinky bastard."

"Guys are you…" Jeff's words fell short when he saw what Sebastian was holding. "I can explain."

"What's there to explain?" Sebastian said. "You're more adventurous than we thought. Nothing wrong with that. When'd you get them?"

"The last time we went shopping." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other. "I honestly didn't think you'd take it this well."

"Who are we to judge when we've got them as well." Blaine replied which surprised Sebastian, but Blaine was always more open to Jeff and Nick. "What did Britt think?"

"She wasn't sure at first which is why she used them on me first."

"So you were at Britt's mercy?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the bed.

"I was and let's just say she enjoyed herself."

"Do you mind if I offer up a recommendation?"

"Please do."

"Let her cuff you and convince her to use the body paint. Pure, torturous bliss."

"Might just have to give that a try this weekend. And I should warn you both, Nick and Santana can get carried away easily so don't be surprised if you catch them in the act."

"Duly noted." Blaine replied. "You should probably get back to Thad, we're almost done here."

"Cool. Thanks again guys."

"You are welcome." Once Jeff walked out of the room Blaine looked at Sebastian. "Don't tell me I said something wrong again." Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine close.

"Not at all, but you gave me an idea."

"Do we have any left?" Blaine nodded. "Well then, I guess I know at least one thing we'll be doing this weekend." Blaine then leaned down to kiss Sebastian before they got back to work. When they finally walked out into the living room they couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Do I even want to ask where you got white Christmas lights?"

"You'd be surprised how easy they were to find." Jeff replied. "What do you guys think?"

"She's going to love it." Blaine replied as he looked around the room again. "Where did the flowers come from?"

"They were the kitchen. I had them delivered before we left this morning."

"Sounds like you're good to go. The only thing missing is Britt." Thad said.

"And she'll be here in about an hour or so." Jeff replied. "So, I better get started on dinner."

"What about dessert?"

"Already in the fridge. Nick picked it up this morning before he went to class." Jeff then reached behind him and grabbed a bag. "Speaking of Nick, this is his."

"Oh, now you're pushing it Sterling." Sebastian said with a smile as he took the bag from. "Remember one thing, okay."

"What?"

"Enjoy yourself. If things go awry, don't sweat it. Go with the flow."

"Thanks."

"Oh, and call us on Sunday so we know when it's safe to send Nick home." Blaine said.

"You know you could see us on Sunday."

"We doubt that." Thad said. "Seeing all this, I'm pretty sure you and Britt are going to make the most of your weekend. So, with that the three of us will be leaving you." Each of them gave Jeff a hug before heading out. As they waited for the elevator Thad looked over at Blaine and Sebastian. "What did he walk in on in his bedroom?"

"Nothing, why?" Sebastian replied.

"Bull, he looked like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar when he came back out."

"Let me ask you something before we answer."

"Shoot." Thad said as they got onto the elevator.

"Have you slept with Gretchen?"

"I have, why?"

"Have you gotten past the basics?"

"Not really, why?"

"Let's just say, Jeff's well passed that point." Sebastian replied.

"I figured as much since you guys all spent a day shopping for toys."

"You should've come with." Blaine said. "And we've gone more than once."

"I wasn't invited, either time."

"You can come next time." Sebastian said. "As long as you don't get all shy on us."

"Just let me know when. And when have you ever known me to be shy guys."

"He's got a point. But we could see how it could make some people uncomfortable."

"Guys, I don't care what the two of you do when you're alone as long as you're both happy."

"We know, it's just shopping for that type of stuff is a bit different." Blaine said.

"I appreciate your consideration, but I'll be fine."

"Alright, we were just making sure. So, what are your plans for the night?"

"I actually have a date with Gretchen. You two?"

"Not sure yet as we can't leave our place till one of them arrive." Sebastian said. "For all we know we'll spend a quiet night in, but who knows. But tomorrow they'll have our place to themselves for a little while as we're going over to Lexi and Cooper's in the afternoon."

"Everything alright?"

"Yea, we're just going to catch up. We try and get together a couple of times a month." Blaine told him. "Plus we've got some details to figure out."

"Thanksgiving or Christmas?"

"Both." The way they both responded Thad laughed.

"Alrighty. Well, I'm going to go catch my train. I'll see you guys on Sunday if we don't talk before then."

"Well see you then." Sebastian replied. "Have fun tonight!"

"Oh, I plan on it. Later!" As Thad headed down the steps of the subway station Blaine looked up at Sebastian.

"Ready to go?" Sebastian nodded and they soon headed down the steps as well.

Knowing their weekend wasn't going to be what they were used to, they both got started on their homework as soon as they got home. They'd probably been at it for a couple of hours when the doorbell rang. "Who do you think it is?" Sebastian asked as he set his book down. Blaine glanced at his watch then back at Sebastian.

"Nick. Santana works till six." Once he'd answered Blaine got back to work while Sebastian went to get the door. Just as Blaine had thought, there was Nick standing on the other side.

"Welcome!" Sebastian said overly enthusiastically as he opened the door.

"Thanks. I take it your game got cancelled."

"It did." Sebastian replied as he closed the door behind him. "So I went and helped romanticize your place. I think it's pretty safe to say Jeff's going to sweet her off her feet."

"Very cool, now…"

"Your bag is already in your room."

"Cool. Hey Blaine!"

"Greetings! Make yourself at home." As Blaine spoke they walked around the couch where Sebastian got situated again. "How was your day?"

"Long." Nick replied as he got comfortable on the other couch. "But, I survive. You guys?" He asked as he took his books out figuring he'd study as well.

"Mine was quick." Sebastian replied.

"And mine dragged." Blaine added. "Do you have a lot to do this weekend?"

"Surprisingly, not a lot. And I'm sure Jeff said it a hundred times, but thanks again."

"No problem. Bas and I were talking though when we got home." Nick looked up from the book in his lap when Blaine spoke.

"What did Jeff say?"

"That you and Santana tend to get carried away." Nick shook his head. "Don't be ashamed of it, we totally get it given you guys don't see each other all the time. So, we thought we'd tell you we don't mind." Sebastian said. "Just don't get carried away in the kitchen."

"Thanks." Nick mumbled. "We're not that bad."

"According to Jeff you are." Blaine said.

"Like he's one to talk."

"Like I said, we don't care. And in case you didn't pack enough, there are condoms in the nightstand."

"Lovely. Please tell me they were already there and you didn't put them there for out benefit."

"They were." Blaine told him. "We actually have them stashed all over the apartment."

"So you two are just as spontaneous." They both nodded. "Should've guessed as much."


	101. Chapter 101

Two Steps Beyond

Part 101

By the time Santana arrived at the apartment the guys were starving. "We were being to think you got lost." Blaine said as he let her in.

"Sorry about that, I needed to stop by Lexi and Cooper's to help Britt get ready. I should've called."

"You should've but we'll survive." Nick said once they came into view. "How'd it go?"

"Jeff's going to be blown away because he looks incredible. Even Cooper was impressed. How did your part of the planning go?"

"She's going to be swept away." Blaine replied as he sat down next to Sebastian. "Did you eat?"

"Nope, you guys?"

"No, we were waiting on you." Nick said as she sat down next to him.

"You didn't need to wait for me."

"We know." Sebastian told her. "But we wanted to. And your late arrival gave us all time to get quite a bit of homework done."

"Guess that just leaves me with work to do."

"Oh, we're not done. We just all made a dent in it. Before we forget, you guys will have the place to yourselves for a while tomorrow as we're going over to Lexi and Cooper's."

"You trust us."

"They already put the ground rules in place." Nick said before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll fill you in later. Now, do you want to go out to eat or do you want us to order in?"

"That's up to you guys."

"No, it's up to you. You're the one that's had a hectic day. You had school and work." Blaine told her. "We're good with either."

"Let's go out then because then I won't feel bad if I want to stay in all day tomorrow."

"Works for us." Sebastian replied as he got up off the couch. "Let's go then because it's a Friday night and all the restaurants are going to be crazy." They all knew Sebastian was right, so they got up and headed on their way. When they finally got to the restaurant it was just as they figured, packed so they were pleasantly surprised when the hostess told Blaine the wait was only twenty minutes. "Guess there must be a big party."

"Guess we weren't the only ones making the most of an off day." They all turned their heads and watched as smiles crept to Blaine and Sebastian's faces.

"Hey Nate!" Sebastian said. "You're not. Let me introduce our friends Nick and Santana." As they shook hands, Sebastian looked around. "Where's your better half?"

"Ladies room. How are you doing Blaine?"

"I'm good, thank you. Anyone else here?"

"John and Lauren. John saw someone at the bar so he's saying hi and Lauren is with Jenna. Must say, I was almost expecting to see the rest of your friends."

"One couple is celebrating their anniversary while the rest of the guys are on dates."

"Ah, so the new couples didn't want to hang with the established ones."

"Pretty much." Nick replied as John walked up.

"Hey guys!" They all said hello and Sebastian made introductions once more. "This must be a favorite of all of ours."

"Why do you say that?" Sebastian asked.

"Michael is here as well…with a date."

"And you didn't go say hi, shame on you." Sebastian said to Nate.

"I didn't know that's who he saw otherwise I would've stopped as well. Is this the same guy?" Nate asked.

"I'm pretty sure it is." John replied. "But I didn't ask in case it wasn't."

"I take it the first date went well." Blaine said as he looked up at Sebastian.

"It did. He said they had a really good time. And everyone, get your minds out of the gutter."

"Touchy." Santana said as she leaned against Nick who had his arms around her. "You should know by now we don't buy into those stereotypes Seb." Sebastian then stuck his tongue out at her. "Blaine watch your boy, he's being naughty."

"He wouldn't have me any other way." Sebastian replied before sticking his tongue out again.

"Are you guys always like this?" Nate asked.

"Yes." Sebastian replied. "Santana gives as good as she gets and sometimes worse. But we love her."

"I love you too Seb."

"Looks like we're missing the fun." Jenna said as she and Lauren appeared. Nate was about to make introductions but she told him it wasn't necessary as she'd already met Nick and Santana at a couple of lacrosse games as had Lauren. "Are you guys coming or going?"

"Coming." Sebastian replied. "Hopefully it's not much longer."

"Even if it is, you'll be in good shape once you're seated. The kitchen is moving quickly. But we should probably get going if we're going to catch our movie. It was great seeing you." Jenna then gave Blaine and Sebastian each a kiss on the cheek.

"Guess we need to go. You guys have a good night." John said as each of their girlfriends took their hands. "And we'll see you Monday." Once they headed out it wasn't long after that their name was called. As they made their way to their table, Sebastian waved to Michael who spotted them as they continued on their way.

"I think we're going to have a visitor before they leave." Sebastian said once they were seated.

"Is Michael the same one that…" Nick didn't finish as Blaine and Sebastian both nodded. "Got it. How is he after everything?"

"He's doing surprisingly well." Blaine replied. "I think part of it comes from knowing they'll finally be some true justice for what happened to him."

"I can't even imagine going through something like that and the one who did it gets off." Santana said. After she spoke, Sebastian wrapped an arm around Blaine since they were seated in a booth and pulled him a bit closer. And she also noticed a change in Nick's expression as well. "Guys? Did I say something wrong?"

"No." Blaine said quietly without looking at her. "You're right; its unimaginable knowing someone that hurt someone so badly is still out there." Sebastian leaned his head against Blaine's as Nick took Santana's hand in his and gave it a squeeze. Nick knew Santana knew something wasn't right, but he also knew it wasn't something they could talk about. He felt a sense of relief that she took the subtle hint and didn't ask anything else. Their drinks had just arrived and they were still looking at the menu when they noticed someone standing at the end of their booth.

"I was wondering when you were going to appear." Sebastian said prior to making introductions. "We heard you're not alone."

"That's correct. He should be here in a minute. And we won't be long as to not intrude."

"Did you guys eat or were you just grabbing a drink before going elsewhere?" Blaine asked.

"We were just grabbing a drink, but hunger took over so we're now waiting for a table." They were all still talking when someone walked up next to Michael. "Guys, I'd like you to meet Dylan." Blaine had glanced over at Nick and it wasn't till he heard the name did he look up and start to laugh. "What is it Blaine?" Dylan then leaned over and saw Blaine on the other side of Sebastian.

"We know each other."

"So this must be Sebastian." Dylan said and Blaine nodded. After the strange meeting Blaine made proper introductions before he and Dylan mentioned how they knew each other.

"This is odd." Michael said.

"Tell me about it." Dylan said.

"Trust us, we're used to weird." Nick said. "So you're the one that talked Blaine and Jeff into helping you."

"You know Jeff?"

"He's his roommate." Santana said. "And best friend." Blaine looked across the table at Santana and smiled. He knew that look all too well and he could see that she was sizing the guys up. "How did you two meet?"

"We have mutual friends in common." Michael replied. Santana then scooted over closer to Blaine since they had a U-shaped booth and pulled Nick along with her.

"You two should join us so you don't have to wait."

"We don't want to intrude."

"She's right; we've got space so you should join us." Sebastian said. "It's alright with you two, right?" Nick nodded and Sebastian looked over to gauge Blaine's expression as he nodded. When he was happy with what he saw he kissed the top of Blaine's head.

"One might say you're spoiled being surrounded by guys Santana." Michael said.

"She doesn't mind, trust me." Nick replied.

"Hey."

"You know he's right." Blaine said to her. "So don't try and deny it." Santana just gave him a look before leaning against him and kissing him on the cheek.

"Don't go sharing all my secrets Blaine."

"I'd never do that to you my dear. So, had you two known each other for a while or was this more of a chance meeting?" Michael and Dylan looked at each other in a way where you could tell they were trying to decide who would answer.

"We've known each other for about a year." Michael said. "But it wasn't till a couple of months ago did our friendship begin to change."

"Ah, that moment where you're friends but you realize something might be going on." Nick said and they both nodded. "I know that moment well."

"I still can't believe you two hid it from the rest of us." Sebastian said while glancing at Nick and Santana. "You had to know we'd support it."

"We know, it's just…it caught us off-guard too. And by the time we realized it we were both a bit overwhelmed considering."

"Fair enough, B and I did the dance for quite a while too."

"No kidding." Santana said with a laugh. "Maybe we learned it from you."

"Hush." Sebastian said to her.

"Make me."

"Nick, quiet your woman." Nick just looked at Sebastian as Santana's jaw dropped. "You know I love you. Now just kiss her." Not one to miss an opportunity Nick did just that and kissed her. When the kiss broke, Santana looked at Sebastian as Nick leaned back slightly.

"You're damn lucky he's so good at that."

"I'll take your word on it; I'm rather partial to B." Sebastian then looked across the table at Michael who was laughing. "You find me amusing?"

"I do."

"Dylan, I should warn you, this is them behaving so if you're uncomfortable I'd go now." Blaine said just as their waitress brought their appetizer.

"I'm good, but thanks for the warning. And thanks again for your help today. Hopefully you and Jeff were able to get everything done."

"You're welcome and we were. He should be enjoying his night as we speak." Sebastian then leaned over and whispered something in Blaine's ear that caused him to laugh.

"Ignore them, they often get like this." Nick said.

"Are they always like this?" Michael asked.

"Yes!" Nick and Santana replied causing Blaine and Sebastian to shake their heads.

"What are your plans for after dinner?" Sebastian asked.

"There's a club we're interested in checking out." Michael said. "How about you guys?"

"I'm going to take a bath." Santana replied. "And then curl up in bed."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm assuming you'll be joining her at some point Nick."

"You're correct. All depends on a few details."

"The guest bath has more than enough room for two." Blaine said. "So you'll be fine."

"You guys are staying with them?" Dylan asked.

"Remember, he and Jeff live together, so if Jeff's having a romantic weekend with his girlfriend..."

"Sorry, forgot that detail."

"You just met us, you're forgiven." Nick replied.

The rest of the time they were at the restaurant time seemed to fly as they talked and got acquainted with each other. A few times throughout the evening Blaine and Sebastian shared looks in a way of reminding them to talk once they got home that night. By the time they were getting ready to leave, if anyone had looked at them never would've guessed some had only met for the first time that night. After saying their goodbyes, the four watched as Michael and Dylan caught a cab to their next destination. "Why do I have a feeling the two of you are shocked?" Nick said as they began to walk.

"Because we are." Sebastian replied as he took Blaine's hand in his. "Did you even know Dylan was gay B?"

"Not a clue, which was why I was so shocked when I saw them. But from what I know of him, Dylan's a pretty cool guy."

"That's good to know as I'd hate to think Michael was dating a jerk. He deserves some happiness with everything going on."

"Blaine."

"Yes Santana."

"What was wrong earlier?"

"Not now Santana." Nick said as he pulled her close against him.

"Nick's right, now's not the place to talk." Blaine told her. "But you deserve an explanation."

"If you don't want to tell me I'd understand. I know sometimes I tend to push too much and..." Santana stopped mid-ramble when Blaine took ahold of her hand. There was something about the way he gently held it then glanced over to her with a small smile that she didn't feel the need to say anything else. She knew that whatever was going on was going to be talked about, just not on their walk home. By the time they were back at Blaine and Sebastian's the two couples went their separate ways to change before meeting back in the living room.

"Are you sure you want to do this B?" Sebastian asked as he put on a pair of sweats. "Because you know she'd understand if you change your mind."

"I'm sure, but stay close, okay." Blaine said before pulling on his t-shirt.

"I'm not going to go anywhere." Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine into a hug. "You do know she's going to flip, right?"

"I know, as I'm sure Nick does. I have a feeling he's going to be holding her tight the entire time."

"Is this a one off type of thing or are you going to tell the rest of the guys?"

"I'm going to tell the rest of the guys. After everything that's happened, I feel they deserve to know everything. I just hope they take the news the same way Nick and Jeff did."

"They will." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed the top of his head. "The guys love you B and nothing you tell them will change that."

When they walked out into the living room, Nick and Santana were already comfortable in a corner of the couch. Whether she realized it or not, Blaine and Sebastian knew there was a good reason they were sitting the way they were. As they sat down in the opposite corner, Blaine leaned back against Sebastian's chest once he wrapped his arms around him. "Just so you know Blaine, I told her that she might not like what you're going to tell her."

"Better to know, than not." Sebastian replied.

Once Blaine started to talk, Nick tightened his hold on Santana slightly when he felt her tense up a bit. The more he spoke, the more she began to move within Nick's arms. To say that she was upset about what she was hearing was a definite understatement. By the time Blaine finished Santana had tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Blaine, I had no idea. If I had…I never would've said something like that."

"It's alright, you didn't know."

"Nicky, how long have you known?" She asked as she looked back over her shoulder while wiping the tears from her eyes.

"About six weeks." He replied before handing her a tissue. "Blaine told Jeff and I prior to our trip out to Southampton for Labor Day."

"So this is part of what you guys were talking about when you disappeared."

"It was, and while I plan on telling the other guys, I…"

"Don't worry Blaine, I won't tell anyone. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why'd you tell Nick and Jeff?" Blaine tilted his head slightly and looked at Nick.

"Remember that night you came home and Jeff and I were talking about something Brittany told us. That Blaine and Seb showed up at Lexi and Cooper's and that Blaine looked sick and Seb looked worried."

"I do."

"B looked sick because he'd gotten sick earlier that day after I told him what happened between me and Trevor. And then I told him about Michael which caused B to have a flashback."

"Okay, now that makes sense. But what type of flashback since you don't necessarily remember?"

"I can faintly remember the first few punches and being yelled at, beyond that my memory is a blank till I woke up in the hospital. I can't even tell you how many people were involved."

"How can anyone beat up a kid?"

"Because there are bigoted assholes in the world." Sebastian replied. "I need to say, you took this news better than I expected."

"That's because I was in shock." Santana replied. "While I'm still upset, anger is slowly setting in."

"Sadly, you can be upset about what happened, but there isn't much else." Blaine said. "I've just come to accept that whoever hurt me will never be punished."

"This might be a weird question, so if you don't want to answer it you don't have to. But, would you rather be in your situation or Michael's?"

"Mine, as I know how hard it was for him to see Trevor get off for what he did to him. While I'm not happy that whoever hurt me is still out there, it's got to be worse, knowing the person that hurt you got off."

"Hopefully because of what Trevor tried to do to you some justice comes out of all this." Nick said. "Though, I wouldn't mind beating the crap out of him myself."

"Only if I get to help you Nicky."

"As amusing at that would be, we're better off letting the legal system do its thing." Blaine said. "I have a feeling it's going to make things right this time around."

"How can you be so sure?" Nick asked.

"Something Hunter said last weekend." Sebastian replied. "It seems he did a bit of digging after everything happened. And if what he found was accurate, Trevor is screwed because part of his deal was that he also stay out of trouble."

"Which he didn't." Santana said.

"Exactly, so he could get punished for both crimes. Hunter and I just couldn't find what would happen to him if he broke the agreement. That part of the records must've been sealed."

"Who knew you guys would get such an early start on your law degrees?" Nick said with a laugh.

"Not us, but it's giving us a different perspective to things."

"We joked last weekend that they should go into practice together along with Thad." Blaine told them.

"I could see it happening." Santana said. "Not a group of guys I'd want to mess with."

"Did you guys mention this to Thad?" Nick asked.

"I did." Sebastian replied. "He could see it happening as well. But we all agreed that B needs to be our resident psychologist."

"Guess you need to make sure you look into criminal psychology Blaine." Santana said with a smile.

"Funny that you mention it because after we talked about it, I actually did since it wasn't something I was even thinking about. So it's something to consider even though I want my own practice."

"I'm sure there are people that do both." Nick told him as they all got a bit more comfortable.

"There are. And even if it's not something I want to do all the time, you know I'd help them out if I could. But I'd have more than enough time to get settled as you know the guys will all start out in big firms before heading off on their own."

"B's right, we've got to make names for ourselves before we venture out on our own."

"For some reason, I don't think that's going to take long for any of you." Santana said.

By the time they all decided to call it a night it was around midnight and while none of them had anywhere to be early the next morning, it was time to go their separate ways. Once Blaine and Sebastian made their way into their bedroom Sebastian closed the door behind them. "How you feeling B?"

"Good. You?" Blaine asked as he took off his t-shirt before getting into bed.

"Good, but you know what I'm talking about."

"I'm good, really. Like you said, she took that better than expected. I just hate how she got so upset with herself over what she said. She couldn't have possibly known."

"I know." Sebastian said as he joined Blaine in bed. "But you had to know she was going to do that."

"True, doesn't mean I have to like it." Blaine said as he rested his head on Sebastian's chest. "And while she seemed to get better as the night went on I have a feeling it's still bothering her."

"It may be, but I'm sure Nick will take care of her."

"Bas."

"I didn't mean it like that, though it will probably happen as well. It's just, he seems to get through to her in a way no one else can. And we both know that after an emotional experience, some loving is often what both parties need."

"Is that so?

"You know it is."

"And here I thought we just couldn't keep our hands to ourselves." Blaine said while tracing patterns on Sebastian's chest.

"Well, that too but we've gotten better."

"We have but a lot of that has to do with school."

"Are you saying that you're only behaving so we get adequate sleep B?"

"Sometimes, though we more than make up for it on the weekends. And you know what today is." Blaine said as he moved his hand lower.

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Better yet, I'll show you." Blaine replied before beginning to kiss his way down Sebastian's chest.


	102. Chapter 102

Two Steps Beyond

Part 102

Even though they hadn't gone to bed till late, Sebastian and Blaine were still up and moving at a reasonable hour the next morning. Upon seeing it was a cool morning, they both decided to go for a run together since it wasn't something they'd gotten to do in a while because of Sebastian's lacrosse schedule. After putting on the appropriate clothing they headed towards the kitchen to leave a note for Nick and Santana. They'd debated sending a text, but didn't want to risk waking them. Blaine was just about finished with the note when Sebastian started to laugh quietly. "Safe to say they're up."

"You could say that." Blaine said through a laugh. "Doesn't mean we're going to tell them we're leaving."

"From what we're hearing they wouldn't notice if we walked into the room." Sebastian said before leaning over to give Blaine a kiss. "Did you leave the time on the note so they'll have an idea of when we'll be back?"

"I did. Now let's get going before we hear anything else."

While they'd enjoyed their morning runs during the summer there was something refreshing about running in the fall. It also didn't help that the leaves had begun to change in Central Park so the scenery was absolutely beautiful. By the time they'd finished the upper circuit both of them were feeling the healthy burn when they took a seat on one of the benches. "How you feeling?" Sebastian asked as he stretched out.

"Good, you?"

"Same. It's been awhile since we did that."

"Are you saying you're out of practice Bas?"

"Somewhat. I forgot about Heartbreak Hill, damn."

"Yea, that always makes things interesting. Next time we'll take the lower circuit."

"No, I'm good. I needed that. We really need to do this more often. Maybe try and get it in on Sundays when I have games on Saturday."

"We can do that, though you're season is coming near a close."

"True, but we still have the playoffs. So, do you want to head back or do you want to give them some more time to themselves?"

"While I'd love to give them time, I want to go home to shower and eat."

"I second that." Sebastian said as he took ahold of Blaine's hand. "Let's go."

When they came walking back in, they half expected to hear the same thing they heard when they left, yet there was Nick and Santana relaxing on the couch. "Morning guys, enjoy your run?" Nick said as they rounded the corner of the couch.

"We did. Did you enjoy your morning?" Sebastian asked.

"It's been very relaxing." Santana replied before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Was it now?" Blaine looked up at Sebastian and shook his head.

"We're going to go take a shower." Blaine said before taking ahold of Sebastian's hand and leading him out of the room.

"They heard us, didn't they?" Santana said as she curled up into Nick's side.

"Judging from Sebastian's reacting, they did." He then placed a kiss on top of his head. "I doubt they cared. But you know he had to say something. And it's not like they were innocent last night either."

"Excuse me?"

"That's right; you were asleep when I came back to bed after getting a drink. Safe to say we weren't the only ones that didn't go to bed once we all called it a night."

"So they're vocal?"

"Very."

"I should've asked this last night, but how are they dealing with all this. I'd be totally overwhelmed by it all."

"I think they just take it day by day. They both know that some of this is out of their control, so they don't worry about that. They only worry about the things they can control. And so you know, just because they've opened up to you, don't expect anything to change. Neither of them want to get the rest of us involved in what's going on."

"Like that's going to stop me."

"I know." Nick said as he brought her a bit closer. "But if you push them, they'll push back. And we both know how stubborn they both are. The best thing we can do is just be there for them. They'll come to us if they need us."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Positive. They both know we're all here for them, Jeff and I made that clear. Think about what Blaine said last night as to why he didn't tell anyone."

"He didn't want us to see him as weak."

"Exactly, and asking for help in some people's eyes is weakness."

"But it takes guts to ask for help."

"I know, and so does he as that's something the four of us talked about. I've got to tell you, I'm thrilled that he's planning on telling the rest of the guys."

"How did you and Jeff take the news?"

"About as well as you. We couldn't believe we'd known him all this time and had no idea what he'd been through. Honestly, Blaine's probably one of the strongest people I know. I don't know if I could've survived something like that and gone on to live my life."

"Give yourself credit Nicky, you could've."

"I'm glad you think so. Now you know why Jeff and I freaked out after what happened to him. I'd never seen Jeff the way I did when I got home that night. He was so upset and angry yet he couldn't do anything about it. He was afraid if he let how he was feeling out around Britt she would've freaked."

"He's right, she would've. The fact that he was able to tell her what happened to Blaine without that happening is a miracle. How late were you two up talking that night?"

"Way later than we should have, but neither of us could grasp what would make someone do something like that."

"It's probably best that you couldn't, that guy is fucked in the head."

After spending the rest of the morning and early part of the afternoon with Nick and Santana, albeit they were studying, Blaine and Sebastian headed over to Lexi and Cooper's. "What is it Bas?" Blaine asked as they walked.

"Did they seem overly anxious for us to leave?"

"Maybe a little, but considering how hard they'd both been studying they're entitled to a break. I still don't know how Santana balances everything."

"She said having that time on the train helps more than she realized it would. She actually gets quite a bit of work done on it. Plus she does stay in the city with Nick at least once a week. And they're good about work before pleasure as Nick put it."

"Balance makes everything better, doesn't it?"

"It sure does." Sebastian replied as they walked through the gate. "Do you know why Coop was so anxious to see us?"

"I think with everything that's happened he just wants to spend more time together. When he and I talked before we left the studio that day I could tell everything that had happened really bothered him. He hates that we have to put up with this sort of crap."

"Okay, that makes sense."

Once they walked through the front door they dropped their conversation unsure of what was going on inside the house. "Guys, we're here!" Blaine called out.

"We're upstairs!" Called out Cooper, so they made their way up to the family room. "Hey!" Cooper said once they walked through the gate. "Don't forget to close it. They take off with no notice."

"Ah, so they're now fully crawling." Sebastian said as they took seats on the floor near Lexi and Cooper.

"They are, though Lexi says they're speed crawling."

"They are, once they start moving you barely blink and they're making their way across the room."

"They're keeping their Mommy on her toes." Blaine replied. "When did this all start?"

"They started about two weeks ago but just the beginning of this week the speed crawling began." No sooner did Lexi speak did Jocelyn start moving straight towards Blaine and Sebastian. "Guess she misses you two."

"And we miss her." Sebastian replied. He went to reach for her but Cooper told him to wait and soon she was right in front of him. "May I now?" Lexi and Cooper both nodded. Shortly after Sebastian was holding Jocelyn, Braeden made his way towards his uncles.

"Looks like they both know who you two are. They moved the same way when Coop came home."

"They know who loves them." Blaine replied before placing Braeden in his lap. "Now, are you guys just wanting to see us or is something going on?"

"We just wanted to spend time with you guys." Lexi replied as she leaned against Cooper since Sebastian and Blaine had ahold of the kids. "How's school?"

"It's school." Sebastian replied. "Not much different from Dalton really."

"Come now, the classes have to be a bit more challenging." Cooper said.

"A bit, but remember, we took a lot of college courses our senior year. That's part of what made the transition so easy." Blaine replied.

"B's right. While classes are a bit harder, it's nothing we can't handle. So sis, have you thought about our proposition?"

"I have and we're going to take you up on it. But you have to promise to call me before you leave and as soon as you arrive."

"We can do that." Blaine replied. "Guess the thought of having some alone time with Coop was appealing."

"It is. Plus after talking with Cassie about how hectic our time in LA would be, it's better this way. And we know the kids won't be starved for attention. We're both certain you guys are going to spoil them more than you already do."

"That's impossible, though we're up for a challenge, aren't we B?"

"We certainly are."

"Told you." Cooper said with a smile. "Now, we already told Mom and Dad you guys are bringing them home so they won't flip out when you guys show up with them."

"Lexi, did you tell our parents because you know Dad especially is going to want to see them?"

"I did, but you guys aren't going to have to bring them to them. Cooper and I will do that when we get to town."

"Excellent."

"Bas." Lexi said as she looked at her brother.

"What?"

"You know what."

"Fine, I shouldn't be so cold. But I won't jump for joy either."

"Have you spoken to her lately?"

"I have. Dad thought it was best we talk after everything that went down. And while she showed concern, I couldn't help but feel it didn't sound genuine."

"Part of that's because she's afraid of saying the wrong thing to you."

"So you talked to her about what's happened."

"I have and she sounded honestly concerned. Like you, I don't have a reason to give her the benefit of the doubt, but I believed her. So, you might want to try talking to her again. Maybe Skype with her, that way you can see her when she speaks."

"Maybe, but that won't be happening anytime this weekend."

"Why is that?"

"Nick and Santana are staying with us." Blaine replied.

"That's right, I remember Britt mentioning that. Do you guys know what Jeff had in store for this weekend?"

"Only part of it. Safe to say you'll probably have a very happy girl on your hands come Monday." Blaine replied.

"Santana told us you helped Britt do some shopping and get ready." Sebastian added.

"I did. And from the female perspective, Jeff will be very happy." Lexi then looked at the boys who were smirking. "What?"

"You went lingerie shopping, didn't you?"

"Maybe we did."

"They did, I saw the bags when they came home." Cooper said before Lexi had a chance to playfully smack him. "What I did. And it's not like they're going to go fantasize about Brittany in some sexy lingerie."

"Coop's got a point." Blaine said. "While we find girls attractive, it stops at a certain point."

"Gotta agree with B."

"Fine, now back to what we were talking about before."

"I'll call her alright." Sebastian said as calmly as possible knowing the kids could pick up on things. "Now, can we go back to a more enjoyable topic?"

"Sure." Lexi replied. "I booked our tickets to the Caymans. You two fly out two days before us and leave three days after us."

"How long are you guys staying?" Blaine asked.

"Only four days because we need to get home in time for Cooper to leave."

"I told her to stay down there with you two but she didn't want to intrude."

"We wouldn't mind, right B?"

"Bas is right, we wouldn't."

"I'll be okay, honest. Though, once you come home I might need to see you a bit more often."

"Easily done." Sebastian said and Blaine nodded in agreement.

"But don't worry about me, as Cass and his agent worked an arrangement with the studio that he'll be able to come home during a week-long break while a bunch of the cast are just going to explore and do their own thing during that time."

"I was thrilled about that, and asked my agent to make sure that's put in all of my contracts from now on. He said it shouldn't be a problem. Especially since overseas premieres tend to only be for bigger movies."

"Well, if your career takes off more it'll happen more often." Blaine said with a smile.

"Nice to see you have confidence in me."

"I do, and I'm not kidding either. I truly believe you're going to make it big Coop."

"B's right, I can see it too."

"Now you can't say I'm being bias." Lexi told him.

"I can tell all of you that you're being bias but I won't. I really appreciate that you guys have such faith in me."

"Coop, you've come a long way from those cheesy freaking commercials."

"I thought you like them."

"Maybe at first, but then they got annoying. It also didn't help we weren't on the best of terms when they first started airing."

"Very true. I'm glad that's not the case anymore."

"Me too. Oh, if you get a chance, call Mom this week."

"Sure, but do I get to know why?"

"Just call her."

"Just tell me one thing."

"Okay."

"That she doesn't want to talk about what happened."

"She doesn't want to talk about what happened. It's not bad Blaine, trust me. But you need to talk to her."

Considering Nick and Santana mainly had the weekends to spend together, Blaine decided to send Nick a text that they were on their way home to give them some warning. "Are you sure we shouldn't try calling B?" Sebastian asked as they walked. "I mean, Nick hasn't gotten back to you. For all we know they've christened our entire place."

"Bas, they wouldn't do that. It's one thing for Jeff to catch them all over considering it's Nick's place too. But, I just can't see them doing that in our place, at least not everywhere."

"I knew it, you…"

"What?" Blaine asked as he looked up at Sebastian and batted his eyes.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"If I knew what you were talking about I wouldn't have said what." Sebastian then stopped in his tracks and pulled Blaine close and kissed him. "What was that for?" Blaine asked, his breathing a bit ragged.

"I taste of what's going to happen once we get home."

"As much as I'd love that, we have company."

"Guess we'll have to see just how quiet we can be." Sebastian said as he gave Blaine's hand a squeeze before they started to walk again. "Remember, we used to be able to be quiet."

"Used to, being the key words."

"Think of it as good practice because don't think I plan on us abstaining while we're in the Caymans with Lexi and Cooper."

"You've got a point."

"Or Christmas."

"Speaking of Christmas, you're staying with me, right?"

"Really, like I'd stay with my parents." The sarcasm was dripping from Sebastian's words.

"I know, but it's better to ask than assume."

"Well, that is one situation where you could definitely assume. As much as I wouldn't mind staying with my Dad, being around my Mother for that much time would drive me crazy. I'm not ready for that. Hell, I don't even know how I'm supposed to have the conversation with her that Lexi wants me to have. It's not like we have a lot to talk about as she doesn't really know me anymore. And the last thing I want to spend the conversation doing is talking about is what's happened. At least Cooper assured you that when you call your Mom that is not what she wants to talk about."

"True, I still have no idea what she wants to talk to me about. But I'm sure it'll be interesting since she asked Cooper to have me call her."

"For all you know it's about us bringing Jocelyn and Braeden home with us."

"True, guess I'll find out when I call her."

By the time they arrived home, they found Nick and Santana in almost the same spot they were when they'd returned home from their run that morning. "Did you two have a productive day?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine walked into the living room before taking a seat.

"We did." Nick replied. "You guys have fun with your siblings?"

"We did as well." Blaine replied. "Now, did you get my text earlier or did you not have your phone nearby?"

"We got it." The smirk that crept to Nick's face and the shy smile that came to Santana's filled in the rest of the blanks for Nick's rather short answer. "Thanks."

"Bas and I thought it was the right thing to do. So, are you guys going out anywhere or are you staying in the rest of the night?"

"Staying in." Santana replied. "We were just going to watch a movie; you guys are more than welcome to join us."

"That depends, what are you watching?" Sebastian asked.

"We hadn't decided yet." Nick replied. "So, any ideas?"

"Not really. But since you guys were going to watch one, you choose and if B and I don't like it will just go to bed."

"Guys, you don't have to go to bed if we choose something you don't like." Santana told them. "It's your place, Nick and I can easily go watch something in our room." Blaine glanced back at Sebastian and smiled as Nick nudged her gently. "What?"

"That was Seb's way of saying they might leave anyhow." Nick said.

"Oh, I…I didn't know. How'd you know?"

"If you knew how many times they skipped out on movie night at Dalton because the flick didn't interest them, you'd know."

"We were not that bad." Blaine said as he crossed his arms in front of him.

"No, you're not. I just wanted to see how you'd react. But seriously, if you want we'll watch something in our room."

"Really, you're fine." Sebastian told them. "If you're going to watch a movie, you're better off out here since the television in your room isn't too big. But I think you're going to be watching it without us."

"Alright, any particular reason?" Nick asked.

"I owe B a massage and it's easier to do in our room. So, if we don't see you before you go to bed. Night!" Sebastian then got up off the couch and took Blaine's hand. As they walked towards their bedroom Santana glanced back at Nick.

"What was that?"

"It's one of two things, either he really owes Blaine a massage or they're going to go have sex."

"What do you think it is?"

"Knowing them, both." Nick said before bringing Santana closer and giving her a kiss.


	103. Chapter 103

Two Steps Beyond

Part 103

When Sebastian awoke the next morning he was surprised to see Blaine sitting up in bed. "Hey." He said softly since he was still waking up, as he rolled over and curled up against him. "Why are you up already?"

"Couldn't sleep." Blaine's response caused Sebastian to gaze up at him. "Go back to sleep Bas, I'll be alright."

"Not gonna happen." Sebastian replied as Blaine began to absent-mindedly run his fingers through Sebastian's hair. "You know, you don't have to tell them. They wouldn't know you've changed your mind."

"Really, and how am I to explain to Beat and Dave why I asked them to come, besides saying I just wanted to see them."

"You could tell them there is something you wanted to tell them, but since Trent can't make it till next weekend you've decided to wait."

"That's a thought, but I could've texted them not to come if that was the case."

"Did you hear back from Jeff?"

"I did. He said he and Britt will be here. And told me there was no need for me to apologize for interrupting their weekend. He'd rather Britt hear what happened with the girls around."

"So you told him that you're telling the guys?"

"I did. He told me to relax as nothing will change with the guys. How can he be so sure?"

"Because it's the guys we're talking about. They care a lot about you B. Personally, I think they're going to adopt Nick and Jeff's philosophy in all this."

"And what's that?"

"That you're one to the strongest people they know and nothing is different. All while their tolerance for ignorant assholes has always been low, it's basically non-existent now. And they've looked into numerous groups to see if there is anything they can do."

"Really?"

"Yes really, there isn't anything the guys wouldn't do for you."

"For us Bas."

"Now, I'm pretty sure I know the answer, but you sure you're okay telling Hunter and Brody what's happened."

"Yes. While I feel bad the rest of the guys had to wait, I wasn't ready to tell anyone before."

"Okay, just checking. Now, are you going to go back to sleep or are we going to get up?"

"I'm going to stay up, but you can go back to sleep."

"Not happening like I already told you. So how about we take advantage of both being up?"

"Are you saying you're not satisfied after last night?"

"Oh, I was more than satisfied which is why I want more."

Since the guys had taken it upon themselves to cook that morning, Santana ended up being on door duty each time it rang. Most of the usual Sunday crowd was already there and they were relaxing in the living room when the doorbell rang again. Santana looked around the room and couldn't help wonder who it was. But got up from her seat and headed to the door. Upon opening it she was surprised to see Dave and Beat standing there. "Um, can we come in?" Dave asked. Santana nodded as she opened the door wider. Once they were both inside she gave them each a hug.

"I had no idea you were coming. I've missed you!" She said as she let go of Dave.

"I've missed you too. Everyone in the living room?"

"Of course."

"Didn't you miss me?" Beat asked after they exchanged hugs.

"No, but that's because I see you more often. Care to tell me what you guys are doing here? I thought everyone was getting together next weekend."

"We are, but Blaine sent a text yesterday asking if we could come over today." Dave replied. Santana nodded at the response as she had a good idea what Blaine wanted to talk to them about. They'd all just sat down when Blaine, Sebastian, and Nick walked into the room.

"I see almost everyone is here." Blaine said as the three of them took a seat.

"Who are we waiting on?" Rachel asked.

"That would be us." Jeff said as he and Brittany walked into the living room. "Hope we haven't kept you waiting."

"And the lovebirds appear." Thad said with a smile.

"Cute." Jeff replied as he and Brittany walked around to take their seats.

"Got to say, didn't expect to see you two."

"Well, here we are. Though, we're not sticking around all day." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Brittany. "Is Trent coming?"

"He couldn't make it so I'll fill him in next weekend."

"What's going on Blaine?" Beat asked. Blaine glanced over at Sebastian who gave him a reassuring smile, before taking his hand in his. Sebastian knew that while this was something Blaine wanted to do, it wasn't going to be easy for him. Especially since he wasn't sure how Rachel and Brittany were going to react. He could only hope they'd take this bit of information as well as Santana did, but he didn't want to get his hopes up.

Blaine had just begun to talk when Santana looked back over her shoulder and gave Nick a kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. He knew that even though she already knew what he was going to say, hearing it again wasn't going to be easy. And knowing the guys, they'd have questions like he and Jeff did.

The look of shock on everyone's face caused Blaine to paused momentarily, it wasn't till he felt Sebastian rubbing his back gently did he continue. He wasn't even halfway done and Rachel and Brittany were both crying. If it wasn't for Brody and Jeff holding them, it was almost certain they would've run over and grabbed ahold of Blaine. Much like when he told Jeff and Nick, Blaine could see not only concern in his friends' faces, but anger as well. As Blaine finished, Sebastian kissed him softly on the cheek as everyone took in what he'd told them.

"Blaine, I…we…had no idea." Dave said as he looked around at everyone.

"No one did." Blaine replied softly. "It wasn't something I was comfortable telling anyone up until recently. But with everything that is going on, I felt now was the time."

With that said, the guys started to ask tons of questions, while Jeff and Brody tried to calm their girlfriends down, neither of them took the news well. Brittany couldn't believe that anyone could do that to someone, while Rachel was honestly in shock.

Once Blaine had answered their questions, the conversation slowly moved onto what was currently going on. As Thad and Hunter were discussing something, Sebastian leaned over Blaine's shoulder and whispered in his ear. "Told you." Blaine looked back at Sebastian and while he expected to see a smirk, he was greeted with a reassuring smile. While Sebastian might've said I told you so, he meant it in the nicest way possible. Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff were all correct in how they thought their friends would take the news.

After glancing down at his watch, Sebastian got up from the couch to go and check on brunch which they'd put in the oven. He was just closing the oven door when realized he wasn't alone anymore. "I take it that's what you and Cooper were talking about last weekend." Hunter said as he refilled his coffee cup. Sebastian nodded in response. "Now the way Cooper acted at the precinct makes sense. While he was mad about what was going on, you could tell there was more going on."

"There was, he was afraid." Sebastian said as he leaned back against the counter. "The thought of anything happening to B again was almost too much for him."

"The same could be said for you, I could see it in your eyes when you came home that night. While you wouldn't be going through it a second time like his family, anything happening to him scares you. Now I know why you were so worried when he got back late last Friday."

"Now you know everything. It's why I wanted to keep Kurt away from him. The last thing B needs is to deal with his crap on top of everything else that's going on."

"Neither of you need to deal with it. How the two of you live your lives shouldn't matter to anyone else." Hunter told him before taking a sip of his coffee. "The fact that people choose to act that way, I still don't understand it. It's not like Blaine was hurting anyone."

"Yea, well sadly it happens and there is nothing we can do about it."

"The fact that you and Blaine are living your lives the way you choose, you are doing something. You're not letting them have an impact on your lives. Now, one question before we go back in."

"Shoot."

"Is what happened the reason Blaine learned how to box?"

"Yep. He wanted to be able to defend himself if anything happened again."

"Well, he was able to. Now I understand why he looked so proud of himself when I arrived."

"I'm pretty sure Trevor got the brunt of all the frustration B's ever felt for someone telling him he was wrong for being gay."

When Sebastian and Hunter came walking back into the living room, Sebastian had to find a new place to sit as Rachel and Brittany were now sitting on either side of Blaine. "You were gone too long." Brody said with a laugh.

"If it was anyone else, I'd have them move." Sebastian said as he sat back down.

"Good, because we're not moving till it's time to eat." Rachel replied.

"Now, I know it's not something to talk about." Thad said. "But since we're all getting together next weekend…"

"I'm going to tell Trent when he arrives Friday night and Wes already knows." Blaine told him. "Hell, Wes knew before anyone."

"And here we thought you were just his favorite." Dave said.

"He was." Beat said with a smile. "But now we know it wasn't just favoritism involved. Wes truly was keeping an eye on him."

"Was it really that noticeable?" Blaine asked.

"I wouldn't say it was noticeable, but we could all tell he got his guard up more than usual when people he didn't know came near you." Thad replied just as they all heard a beep coming from the kitchen. "Guess we'll have to continue this over brunch."

By the time they'd finished, everyone was expecting Brittany and Jeff to leave, but they stuck around. At one point Blaine and Jeff walked away from everyone to talk. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Jeff replied.

"Ruining your weekend."

"Blaine, you didn't ruin anything. We did all our celebrating yesterday and Friday. All we were going to do today was relax." The look Blaine gave him brought a smile to Jeff's face. "Alright, maybe we weren't going to just relax. By the way, thank you for all your help. She was really surprised."

"You're welcome. I think I can speak for the others as it was our pleasure. Was her surprise worth it?"

"How'd you know?"

"Well, Santana mentioned helping her get ready and we know Lexi went shopping with her. Plus Cooper mentioned some of what she bought."

"Oh, she definitely surprised me."

"Well, sounds as though your weekend was everything you'd hoped for."

"It was. How's it been having Nick and Santana around?"

"Fine. We only heard them the other morning prior to going for a run. And before she got here Friday, Bas put some ground rules in affect."

"Ground rules?"

"Yea, basically told Nick they had free roam when we weren't here. Just stay out of the kitchen and our bedroom. And told him where things were stashed if they got caught up."

"You might want to check your supplies, who knows how busy they got when you two were gone. They definitely make the most of their weekends and this weekend more so."

"Why?"

"Because unlike you and Seb, we can't always have our way with each other."

"Enough said."

When they came walking back over everyone looked at them. "What was that about?" Nick asked as they both sat back down.

"Nothing." Blaine replied. "Have we decided what we're going to do the rest of the day?"

"No." Sebastian said. "We started talking about those auditions the guys recorded."

"And here we thought we listened to some bad ones last year." Thad said. "I'm surprised they let some of them finish."

"If you listened closely, they tried to stop some." Dave said. "But obviously the guys didn't listen."

"Makes one happy we graduated." Beat said.

"Us graduating after winning Nationals is what set up all these auditions." Blaine said. "I can't even imagine filling eight spots."

"Me either. Logan said having to hold auditions for a week was horrible. He and Jacob swore their ears were going to start bleeding." Nick said.

"They couldn't have been that bad Nicky."

"They were." Jeff replied. "I'm pretty sure half the guys that auditioned were tone deaf. And here we thought we heard some bad ones last year. I don't think we heard anything near as bad as what they did."

"True, but at least they had more than enough good ones to fill our spots as well as the Junior Warblers." Sebastian said. "Speaking of groups, how are your sisters doing?"

"They're irritable." Nick replied. "They keep asking for help."

"Why don't you help them?" Thad asked.

"Because the help they want can't be done over the phone." Jeff said.

"How so?" Dave asked.

"They wanted advice on how to get better, yet how can we give advice based off only what they say."

"They've got a point." Sebastian said. "Are they at school?"

"Yes, why?" Nick said.

"See if you can get ahold of them."

"Bas, what are you thinking?"

"If they want advice, tell them you want to see what they're working with."

"You want them to perform on camera in front of all of us?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. It's the only way you'll be able to properly help. And if they decline, they have no reason to be upset if you can't help."

"Seb's got a point." Beat said. "I'd be curious to hear after everything your sisters have said."

"Alright, I'll give them a call." Nick said as Jeff and Sebastian got up off the couch.

"What are you two doing?" Santana asked.

"Getting the webcam."

"Should we even ask?" Rachel said from her spot opposite them.

"Nick and Jeff's sisters joined Crawford's glee club." Brittany told her. "And according to Megan, they need lots of help."

"I didn't know Crawford had a glee club. Wouldn't they have competed?"

"Once you hear them, you'll see why they don't compete." Thad said. "They're pretty bad."

"Yet, due to the Warblers winning last year, Ally and Megan think they can help turn them around with a little help from their brothers and their friends." Santana added.

"They want us all to help?" Dave asked and Santana nodded. Just then Sebastian and Jeff reappeared and began setting things up while Nick finished his phone call.

"Guys, fair warning, the girls are totally boy crazy." Thad said to Brody and Hunter.

"Is that so?" Hunter said.

"Completely." Beat replied.

"You're talking about our sisters." Jeff said.

"We know and you know it's true." Dave said. "There is no way they don't notice Brody and Hunter."

"Okay, you've got a point."

"Well, our timing couldn't be better. They actually have practice in ten minutes. Ally said they'd get the cam set up."

"Did you tell her we're all together?" Blaine asked.

"Nope. So they're going to freak." The smile that crept to Nick's face caused Blaine to shake his head. "What, you know it's true. Think about it, how many times did our sisters just happen to have their friends over this summer when we were either at my home or Jeff's."

"All the time." Beat said. "That's why Jeff can't deny what Thad said."

They only ended up talking for about five minutes before Ally called Nick who was logged in. With Megan beside her the girls reacted just as the guys predicted and flipped when they saw they were all together. "You didn't say everyone was there." Ally told her brother.

"You didn't ask. And if you listened when we talked, you'd know we spend each Sunday together. Plus, if you want critique, all of us need to be here as we all have different expertise.

"Who's that sitting next to Brittany?" Megan asked.

"That's our friend Hunter. And don't even think about it, he's too old for you." Jeff replied to his sister.

"And next to Dave?" Ally asked.

"That's Brody, Rachel's boyfriend." The two girls looked at each other before turning back to the monitor.

"We really appreciate this guys, just be gentle with the criticism."

"Would you expect anything else?" Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"You're kidding, right?" Megan said.

"He'll be nice." Blaine said before glancing at Sebastian. After the rest of the girls walked into the room, Ally and Megan told them what was going on. And the girls were all thrilled that the guys were willing to help.

"Do us a favor, keep it simple." Thad said. "Just sing." The girls nodded and soon set up in a way they were on all camera. Once they began, the guys all just looked at each other. While there was clearly some potential, right now they were listening to a train-wreck and that was putting it nicely. By the time the song was over, they all exchanged looks. "That was bad." Thad said once Sebastian muted their mic.

"Reminds me of what we heard last year." Dave added.

"Reminds me of glee club before Mr. Schue took over." Rachel said and Santana looked at her. "You know it was bad."

"No complaints here. What are you guys going to tell them?" Santana said and soon all eyes went to Blaine.

Why are you looking at me?"

"Because you're the only one of us who won't come across as rude." Nick said. "Jeff and I have given our opinions once before and they don't like them which I why I don't get them asking for our help."

"Unmute it." Blaine said as he sat up slightly, while still leaning against Sebastian.

"What did you think?" Megan asked.

"Honestly?" Blaine asked and both girls nodded.

"It's wasn't good."

"We know, but how do we fix it."

"Simplify the arrangement." Jeff said which got him a glare from his sister.

"Jeff's right, you girls are trying to do too much. After awhile it just sounded like noise, not singing."

"But that's how the arrangement came." The guys all looked around.

"Are you telling us you girls don't write your own arrangements?" Sebastian asked and they nodded. "Put your captain on." The girls nodded and went to get her.

"Bas."

"Don't worry B; I'll be nice, promise."

"This should be good." Dave said which caused Thad and Beat to laugh. Once an older girl came into frame all eyes were back on Sebastian.

"Megan and Ally said you guys wanted to talk to me."

"We do." Sebastian said. "Is it true what the girls said, you don't put together your own arrangements."

"It is, why?"

"Those arrangements you're trying to do are too complex for you guys. They need to be simplified. You need to master the basics before attempting half of what you're trying to do. How else do you think the Warblers sound the way they do. They work to their strengths."

"Bas is right."

"So you expect us to learn how to arrange?"

"It would be a good idea." Blaine said. "But until then, we'll do you a favor. Have Ally or Megan send their brothers a copy of the song you just did and we'll simplify it for you."

"Couldn't the Warblers do that for us instead of you guys?"

"They could if they weren't already working on their set list for Sectionals. That's why they don't have time to help you guys. They replaced eight people this year, so they're working extra hard. They've got a championship to defend this year. But if you don't want our help, that's fine. Put Megan and Ally back on so their brothers can say goodbye." The girl just looked at the camera as the guys all exchanged looks.

"Fine, we'll accept your help."

"God she's a bitch." Santana whispered into Nick's ear. "No wonder Ally's nicer to me."

"You should hear what she thinks about her."

"Did you say something guys?" They all shook their heads and glanced over at Nick who mouthed an apology. "The girls are sending it now." Once she walked away Ally and Megan appeared.

"Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." Jeff replied. "Depending on how it's written we should be able to get it back to you today since we're all here."

"Jeff's right, we'll get to work on it right away." Blaine told them.

After saying their goodbyes and ending the call they all looked at each other. "Blaine, why'd you agree to help?" Brody asked.

"I'm not doing this for the whole group; I'm doing this for Megan and Ally. For us to strip an arrangement down for them will be easy. And maybe once they realize simpler is better, they'll realize how much work the guys put in to sound the way they do."

"So, you're doing this so they leave the Warblers alone." Dave said.

"In a way. Logan and Jacob have enough on their plates this year that they shouldn't have to deal with the Crawford girls being bitchy. And we all know the only reason they are pushing the issue is because of Megan and Ally. It's as though they feel entitled to the help."

"That would make more sense if Nick and Jeff were still there." Hunter said.

"True, but after dealing with them last year, they'll try anything to get some help. And Megan and Ally don't deserve to get the brunt of the frustration for the Warblers saying no."


	104. Chapter 104

Two Steps Beyond

Part 104

While Jeff and Blaine tweaked their arrangement prior to rehearsal on Tuesday, Jeff could tell Blaine's mind was elsewhere. "Somewhere else you'd rather be?" Jeff asked.

"No, it was just a long night last night. I probably should've gone home today and taken a nap."

"Seb keep you up?" Jeff asked with a smile.

"I can honestly say it wasn't Bas's fault. I was working on a paper and lost track of time. By the time I finally called it a night he was sound asleep. It wasn't till my second class today did it hit me just how late I stayed up. But I'll survive. Have you heard back from Megan?"

"I did and she and the girls were thrilled. Amazing you could tell them the same things Nick and I did but they listened to you."

"That's because I'm not their sibling. I'm sure there are plenty of things Coop's said to me over the years that I probably should've listened to but I ignored because they came from him. The fact that you guys are closer in age only makes matters worse."

"You could say that again."

While they spoke, Blaine managed to get his second or third wind as he seemed to be paying more attention. They were so caught up in what they were doing they didn't see the rest of the guys walk into the room. "Hey!" Dylan said as he approached the piano. "You guys have a good weekend."

"We did." Jeff replied. "You?"

"I did. What did you guys do after we left Blaine?"

"We just went home and relaxed. Did you guys go to that club?"

"We did. I'd ask you guys to join us next time, but you're a bit too young still." Dylan then headed towards the rest of the guys who were putting their things down.

"What was that about?" Jeff asked.

"We went out to dinner Friday night and ran into a few of Bas's teammates."

"Okay, but if you ran into Seb's teammates, how does Dylan fit in to all this?"

"He's dating Michael."

"No shit." Jeff said quietly. "Did you know he was gay?"

"Not till I saw them. So, don't say anything as I don't know if it's common knowledge."

"Got it. That must've surprised you and Seb."

"It did, talk about our two worlds colliding." As Blaine answered he noticed a piled of flyers that Dylan had placed on the piano. Slowly Jeff noticed Blaine's expression change as he read whatever was on the flyer. "I've got an idea."

"What is it?" Blaine then handed the flyer to Jeff. And soon, the same look Blaine had on his face crept to Jeff's. "They'd do it you know."

"I know. We'd just have to add a few to the mix."

"Looks like you guys are deep in conversation." Bryan said, as he approached the piano.

"Nothing too crazy." Blaine replied. "What's this about?" He asked while handing him the flyer.

"We're the hosts this year. It's a pretty crazy weekend. Clubs from all over the Northeast come to compete. And the open competition is always interesting."

"How so?" Jeff asked.

"When you don't have school resources it's harder to put something like this together."

"I could see that." Blaine replied. "While the school sponsored groups get clout and recognition, what do the open groups get?"

"There is a prize, plus they get opportunity to compete against the school sponsored groups. But most decline the opportunity since they don't stand a chance." When Bryan walked away, Jeff looked at Blaine.

"Your competitive drive is kicking in, isn't it?" Blaine nodded and Jeff swore one of Sebastian's patented smirks crept to Blaine's face. "Who are you thinking of for the extra bodies?"

"You'll see."

By the time the weekend rolled around everyone was more than ready for the weekend, as it had been too long since they'd all gotten together. Since the arrivals were staggered on Friday, they all didn't see each other until Saturday morning. As Blaine and Sebastian's living room started to fill up, Blaine looked across the room at Jeff, curious if he had a chance to broach the subject with Nick. "I'm sure he thinks it's a brilliant idea." Sebastian said as he leaned over Blaine's shoulder.

"How can you be so sure?"

"You thought of it." Blaine then turned his head slightly to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Excuse me guys."

"What can we do for you this morning Hunter?" Blaine said.

"Brody and I were curious as to why you want us around since this seems to be a Warbler get-together." Blaine and Sebastian looked to the side and saw Brody standing next to Hunter.

"For starters, we want you here." Sebastian replied. "And secondly, you'll find out soon enough." The next thing they all heard was a cackle from Sebastian.

"Should we be afraid?" Brody asked.

"No, Bas is just being overly dramatic. But you shouldn't look at this as the Warblers getting together; it's just the guys getting back together. And you two are part of us. Just this time around, the rest of the guys are in town like during the summer." Blaine had barely finished speaking when the doorbell rang. He looked around the room and wondered who it could be since he swore everyone was there but the girls. But he knew they weren't going to be there for at least another thirty minutes. He was so caught up in his thoughts, that he didn't even notice Sebastian leave to answer the door till he heard Sebastian call for him. When he reached the door he couldn't believe who he was seeing. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Wes said you might need some help, hope you don't mind." Flint said as he, James, and David walked through the door.

"Not at all." Blaine said, unable to hide the smile on his face. While David knew Sebastian, Blaine introduced him to Flint and James. "Come on in, everyone else is already here." As they headed down the hall, Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand and gave it a squeeze before smiling happily up at him. "Guys, we need to make more room."

The reactions from the rest of the guys were similar to the way Blaine reacted, that is everyone but Thad. As the guys all started to catch up, Sebastian walked over to Thad. "Why aren't you acting like the others?" Thad looked up at Sebastian.

"Where do you think they all stayed last night?"

"Really?" Thad nodded. "Donovan didn't mind."

"They were planning on coming after Wes told them we were all getting together this weekend. So, I offered up my place so that everyone else would be surprised. Why, is something else going on?"

"Yes. It's just a matter if everyone agrees."

"To what?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

Once the guys had all caught up, they all took seats in the living room, that is everyone but Blaine and Jeff. They were just about to start speaking when the girls came walking in. "Hi guys!" Brittany said.

"We're not interrupting, are we?" Santana asked, noticing there were people she didn't recognize in the room.

"You're not." Nick said. "Come, join us." Once the girls walked around the couches, they noticed there was nowhere to sit, so they all made themselves comfortable on their boyfriends' laps, except for Brittany who sat down on Sebastian's. After introductions were made, Blaine and Jeff each took a deep breath.

"What would you guys all say to performing again?" Blaine asked as he looked at the guys, hoping to get a read based on their expressions.

"Sure." Dave replied which the rest of them soon agreed to. "What for?" Blaine looked at Jeff.

"NYU is host to a show choir festival, but it's not your typical festival. While groups from all over the Northeast are competing, they also have an open category for non-school sanctioned groups. Winner of the open category not only receives a cash prize, but they're eligible to compete against the school groups." Jeff told them.

"Though most don't since they don't stand a chance." Blaine added.

"We looked at the rules, and there is nothing that says all performers have to be from the same school, nor does it say all performers have to be attending school."

"I think you boys should do it." Rachel said. "I have no doubt you'd be amazing."

"Thank you Rach." Blaine told her. "But the thing is, you need so many people to compete."

"Call in a few more of the guys." Santana said, but as she did Blaine and Jeff looked at each other. "What?"

"We don't want to call in more of the guys; we want you girls to join us."

"That's not funny Blaine." Santana told him.

"He's not kidding." Jeff told her. "Plus, you girls are honorary Warblers afterall."

"And before you ask, we want you guys to join us too." Blaine said, looking at Hunter and Brody. "So, what do you say, up for showing everyone else we've still got what it takes?"

"How do you plan to go about this Blaine?" James asked.

"Well, Jeff and I already started messing with a few ideas. But we'll need to come up with a set-list and go from there. It's going to take a lot of individual work since we won't all be together. We were thinking we'd get together every other weekend to rehearse. Though, those of you that aren't close we'd understand if you don't make it all the time. It's going to take a lot of commitment, but I'm positive we could do it."

"What about a rehearsal space?" David asked.

"Already taken care of." Sebastian replied.

"Cooper and Lexi's again?" Thad asked, and Sebastian nodded in response. "Sounds great to me, I've actually missed it. I didn't realize how much of an outlet performing had been. And think Beat, you'll have some bonafide help now."

"Tell me about it." He replied with a laugh.

"What, did you have to carry them on your own?" James asked.

"Not on my own, but it was harder than it was when you guys were around." When Santana started to giggle Beat looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing." She replied before beginning to laugh harder. It soon got to the point she excused herself from the room.

"Nick, what's going on?"

"We might've filled Santana and Britt in on some of your earlier behavior which brought on your penchant for older woman."

"You bastard!"

"I'm curious, what brought it on." Hunter said with a laugh.

"It's not important."

"Come on, you went after my sister." After Hunter answered, James and Flint looked at Beat before looking back at Hunter.

"What does she look like?" Flint asked.

"It doesn't matter, she's dating my brother." Thad said, catching them off guard.

"Wait, so the woman that was at your place last night, is your sister Hunter?"

"I don't know, was it Thad?"

"It was. Cassie came by after a late night at the office before they went out."

"Your sister is gorgeous." James said. "I could see why Beat was attracted to her."

"Imagine what you saw, but the first time I met her she was in a bikini."

"Okay, enough about my sister. What do you need from us?" Hunter said.

"Song ideas, though Jeff and I have quite a few. The sooner we decide the sooner we can begin work on the arrangements which will take a bit longer than usual since we have the girls to consider. Blaine said.

"And Britt, Brody, we were hoping you two would be up for figuring out the choreography."

"We can do that, right Brody." Brittany replied.

"We sure can." He said, giving her a wink. "Is there anything you guys can't do?"

"Britt knows our capabilities pretty well." Jeff said as Santana walked back into the room, having now composed herself.

"Did I miss anything?"

"No, we're just starting to figure things out." Sebastian replied.

"Question?"

"Yes Trent." Blaine said.

"Who's going to sing lead?"

"Jeff and I figured it would depend on our song selection, but we were hoping to disperse things pretty equally like we did this past year. That work for you?"

"Sure does, just thought I'd ask. You know I'm good with whatever you guys come up with. We won Nationals so I trust your judgment."

"Are you, our elders ready to keep up?" Dave asked.

"Trust us, we'll be fine." Flint replied. "These old dogs still have a few tricks up our sleeves."

"I hope so, considering the choreography we pulled off last year."

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"Didn't you see our performances this year?" Thad asked.

"Some, but I guess I didn't pay close enough attention. I was too busy listening."

"Put it this way guys, the Warbler two-step, is a thing of the past." Wes said.

"Why don't we watch it?" Brittany said. "I haven't seen it in a while."

"Guys?" Blaine asked. Since they all nodded Sebastian reached for the remote which was on the end-table while Blaine and Jeff found themselves a places to sit. Once they were settled, Sebastian headed for the Warblers link and pressed play. As they watched, the guys could see James and Flint were a bit taken with what they were seeing. Since most everyone's attention was on the television, no one really noticed when Wes, Beat, and Sebastian left the room.

"What is it you guys want to ask?" Sebastian said as he leaned against the counter in the kitchen.

"While we're all for performing, we're curious what prompted this in Blaine." Beat said.

"Is it because he got the performance bug, or is it to help take his mind off of everything that's going on around him?" Wes asked.

"It's a bit of both actually." Sebastian said. "We all admitted we miss performing, though it wouldn't be the same doing it with anyone else. And doing something Blaine truly enjoys will help him keep his mind in a better place."

"So everything that's going on does bother him." Beat said as he got a drink out of the refrigerator.

"It honestly depends on the day. It's usually only bad after he meets with someone from the DA's office. Anything else?"

"No, you said it all." Wes replied just as Blaine came walking into the kitchen.

"Am I interrupting?"

"Never." Sebastian replied. "They just had a couple of questions that I was more than willing to answer."

"Well, I'm going to head back." Beat said. "I'm afraid of what stories could be told."

"You're safe right now, they're watching sectionals." Blaine told him before he left the room. "Now, what were we really talking about?"

"We were just asking Seb how you were." Wes told him.

"You could've asked me."

"I know. But it just happened to be a timing thing. So, what do you think our chances will be?"

"From what I've been told, the open category is usually a joke so we shouldn't have a problem at all. As for the rest, I think we're more than capable of winning if we work hard. I know we've got the talent to do it. By the way, thanks for talking to James, Flint, and David."

"Not a problem."

By the time they returned to the room they could all tell the conversation had taken an interesting turn. "Should we even ask?" Sebastian said as they all sat down.

"You were right, Beat was first. But it wasn't till October." Santana said.

"What are you discussing?" Wes asked as he wrapped his arms around Hailey.

"Virginity." Rachel replied with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Everyone in this room lost theirs during high school."

"Is that so?" Sebastian said.

"It is." Thad replied. "We vouched for you three."

"How kind of you." Blaine said as he glanced back at Sebastian. "What brought on this subject?"

"My giggle outburst." Santana replied. "Flint wanted to know what caused it and why Beat reacted the way he did to what Nicky said."

"I was corrupted."

"Right." James said with a laugh. "You were on your game from the start, that's what made you the perfect wingman. Flint and I didn't need to teach you much and you benefitted from hanging out with us."

"The benefit being older girls." Flint added. "Though, you never looked like a freshman when you were one. Unlike some of these guys who still had their baby-faces."

"I'm sure they were adorable." Hailey said.

"We were." Jeff replied.

"Hard to believe these are the shy boys we left behind." Flint said.

"Trust us, they're hardly shy anymore." Rachel replied.

"And just what are you implying Rachel." Thad asked.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Thad."

"Come now, we can't be that bad if you fixed Thad up with one of your friends." Dave said.

"Fine, he's not as bad as a certain group of four."

"We demand representation….Hunter!" Nick said as Santana turned to glance at him and smile.

"Why me, you've got Seb." Hunter replied.

"The accused shouldn't represent themselves and Thad could be considered a material witness."

"Great, out us why don't you." Sebastian said in a mocking tone.

"Wait, are you saying the four are Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, and Blaine?" James asked.

"Exactly. But I wouldn't be surprised if the rest could be put into the same category." Rachel replied.

"How did I get dragged into this?" Jeff asked.

"You and Nick were inseparable all the way back then. If one does something, so does the other. And well, if Seb's implicated it's only fair to include Blaine since they're together." David said.

"Let's just say Blaine's embraced his dark side." Beat said with a laugh. "He's as bad as the rest of us."

"Is that true Blaine?" Flint asked.

"Yes, it's true. I've embraced it and they all still love me."

"Should we clear space?" Santana asked.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"Sounded like Blaine set himself up to perform."

"Santana's got a point." Hailey said. "So, are we going to get something?"

"You have to wait till tonight." Blaine replied.

"Well, that answers where we're going." Thad said. "I thought that was where we decided, but I wasn't sure."

"That we are and we've already reserved part of the lounge."

"It'll be the perfect opportunity to try out some songs." Dave said.

"Very true." Wes said. "Since we're going to try out songs, why don't we head out and make the most of the day."

"Works for us." Blaine replied.

"We need to shower first." Rachel said.

"Rach is right; we came straight from the gym." Hailey added.

"That's fine. Ladies, you know where the bathrooms are and you're more than welcome to use the one in our bedroom." Sebastian said.

"Cool. We won't be long." Brittany said as she got up off of Jeff's lap. Once the girls walked out of the room Flint took a look around.

"You guys seemed more than happy when they came back. What gives?"

"We're firm supporters of the class they're taking." Nick replied.

"And what type of class is that?" David asked.

"Pole dancing." Jeff replied.

"Are you serious?" James asked.

"He is." Wes answered.

"How did they get into that?"

"My sister." Sebastian replied. "They were curious how she got back into shape so quickly after having twins. So she took them along with her friend, which included Hunter's sister to a class."

"And they've been hooked ever since." Brody added.


	105. Chapter 105

Two Steps Beyond

Part 105

Once they'd finished their sight-seeing for the day, everyone headed home to change before agreeing to meet back at Blaine and Sebastian's. When Hunter walked into his home he was greeted by the sounds of giggling. Knowing his sister didn't giggle often unless Lexi and Tasha were around, he announced his arrival before proceeding. After hearing Thad was housing a bunch of the guys he wasn't going to be surprised to find Donovan there.

His instinct was proven correct when he reached the end of the hall and saw Cassie and Donovan curled up on the couch. "Don't worry, I'm only home long enough to shower and change. And to let you know I'm not going to be home tonight."

"I wasn't worried. Why aren't you coming home?"

"Well, considering Thad is putting up a few of the guys I assumed Donovan wouldn't want to be there. Low and behold I was correct. So, Blaine said I was more than welcome to crash with them tonight."

"You don't have too."

"I know, but this way you two can do as you please without worrying about me coming home."

"You really don't need to do this." Donovan told him.

"I know, but I also know she's going to be pretty busy coming up so your time together might be limited. And while this place is huge, I'd rather not walk in on something coming home."

"Hunter."

"Come on Cass, I'd rather not do this now. So, I'm going to go hop in the shower and you two can go back to whatever you were doing." As he walked towards his room, Cassie looked back at Donovan, who tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Sorry about that."

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. I think what he's doing is pretty nice actually. The fact that he realized I didn't necessarily want to stay at my place now that it's a little crowded makes sense. And considering the invite came from Blaine who are we to argue. If anyone understands being around their older siblings who are in relationships it would be Blaine and Seb."

"That's true. Guess we were successful last night though."

"How's that?"

"He didn't realize you crashed here or he just didn't mention it."

"From what I've gotten to know, he's a lot like Thad. He noticed and chose not to say anything. Thad said it's a bit weird knowing you're Hunter's sister."

"How so?"

"For him and Hunter, it's just weird knowing we're together. Just as I'm sure it took a while for Blaine and Seb to get used to the idea of Lexi and Cooper. And in Hunter and Seb's place, they'd probably rather not know certain aspects of their sisters lives."

"That's a very good point which I didn't think about."

When Hunter got back over to Blaine and Sebastian's most of the guys were ready and they were just waiting for the others to arrive. "Since I see you brought a bag, I'm guessing you were right?" Blaine said as they walked towards the guest room.

"Yep, they were curled up on the couch when I got home. From what I saw, I think they plan on having a quiet night in this evening."

"I see we've added one." Sebastian said as he leaned against the doorframe.

"That you have."

"Was he there?" Hunter nodded. "From what I've heard about her dating life from Lexi, she's done well for herself this time around. Donovan's a good guy no matter how odd Thad may be at times. Now, onto your dating life, how'd the second date go?"

"Let's not go there."

"That bad?" Blaine asked.

"It was like the first, so that's the end of it. But if it makes you both feel better, I've gone out since then and it went well."

"Are you seeing her again?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes."

"Good for you!" After everyone arrived, it wasn't long till they headed on their way. Since it was a beautiful fall night, the walk to the restaurant was rather pleasant. They were about halfway there when Santana and Rachel came up on either side of Blaine and Sebastian. "Is there something we can do for you ladies?"

"We were curious why you chose to include us." Rachel said as they continued to walk.

"Why wouldn't we?" Blaine replied. "You've all got lovely voices."

"We know." Santana replied with a smile. "But won't having us screw you guys up. I'm sure there are more Warblers around that would be willing to join you."

"There are more, but we want you ladies." Sebastian said. "And having your voices joining us won't screw us up. Jeff, B, and I have already discussed what we want to do with the arrangements."

"But so you know, you'll be doing stuff you're not used to as well. While you girls are joining us, we're still doing the arrangement in Warbler fashion. So be prepared to work on your harmonies amongst other things." Blaine told them. "Though, you won't have to do what Beat does since his mentors have joined us."

"Awww, but I was looking forward to it." Santana said with a smile.

"I'm sure if you ask Beat, Flint, and James they'll be happy to teach you." Blaine told her.

"I know it's still early, but have you thought about what we're going to wear?" Rachel asked.

"That's still a work in progress, but we might call in some professional help." Sebastian replied with a wink. "Need to make sure we find something that'll work for all of us."

"You're going to ask Tasha for help, aren't you?" Santana asked.

"It's an idea." Blaine replied. "That is unless you girls come up with something amazing."

"We'll think about it." Rachel replied.

By the time they'd finished dinner everyone was ready to let loose and relax. Since the temperature had dropped quite a bit, it was going to take a while for them all to get to the club as taxis were in high demand that evening. To make sure everything was set Blaine, Sebastian, and Beat headed off in the first taxi while everyone else followed behind. Upon arriving, Sebastian added Flint, James, and David's names to the list so they'd be able to walk in with everyone else as the line was long that evening. Once they were settled upstairs, it was about twenty minutes later till everyone arrived.

No sooner did they all arrive did some of them vanish. "Would someone tell us where Jeff and David are going?" Thad asked.

"Jeff owes me a song." Brittany said from her spot next to Sebastian near the railing.

"And I take it David's helping him?" Blaine asked to which Brittany nodded. "Who's it by?"

"JT."

"Please tell us he's not doing N'Sync." Nick said.

"He's not."

"Aren't you going to tell us?" Wes asked as he flipped through the song catalog.

"You'll find out soon, he's next."

"Jeff's girlfriend is adorable." Flint said to Thad who nodded.

"That she is. But fair warning, when we start dance rehearsal, she's a drill sergeant. No goofing off. She's the reason we were so good at Nationals, she never let up."

"Good to know. Now Beat, where is your girlfriend?"

"Back at school working on a project."

"You mean she didn't want to meet all of us." Sebastian said. "I'm offended for all of us."

"No, she wants to meet you guys. She was pretty pissed she couldn't come up, but the project is due on Monday and is a huge part of her grade. But she said the next weekend I come up, she'll come with."

"Fair enough. Thad, where's Gretchen?"

"She's got dance rehearsal all weekend for her upcoming show. We were lucky to even get to go out last night."

"Guys, Jeff and David are on stage." Blaine told the guys so they could all come to railing. They'd all barely gotten settled when the music started and they all shared looks. Jeff's performance for Brittany was of _SexyBack_. While Jeff was more often than not content letting the others take lead, when he took center stage the attention was always on him. Throughout the performance the guys couldn't help notice the girls having a conversation. And if the looks on their faces was any indication, they had something in mind.

When Jeff and David came back upstairs, Brittany was soon in Jeff's arms. It was clear she approved of his performance. "Impressive." James told him. "While we all enjoyed it, the girls enjoyed it more."

"Glad that was the case. So, who's next?"

"Wes just went downstairs." Trent replied. "Who knows what he's got in mind considering how vast his taste in music is." Even though they'd just gotten there, this night was just what everyone needed. The stress of school was put the wayside along with everything else that was going on. So when Wes hit the stage they were ready for anything. Once the song started the guys looked around as they didn't know it off the top of their heads, but one look at Hailey let them know she knew the song.

"I'm going to kill him."

"I don't know if I can let you do that." Blaine said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"You'll see why soon." Hailey then leaned her head on Blaine's shoulder, while trying to hide the smile on her face as Wes sang. But as soon as he started the chorus all eyes were on her as Wes pointed up to where she was standing.

_The only thing I want _

_The only thing I need _

_The only thing I choose _

_The only thing that looks good on me...is you_

"Who would've ever imagined our gavel wielding leader singing this?" Thad said as Wes continued the Bryan Adams song.

"Now you see why Blaine." Hailey said without taking her eyes off Wes.

"I'd say yes, but your smile is saying you don't mind it one bit."

"B's right. You are clearly a happy lady."

Once Wes came back upstairs the guys all commented on his song choice, they'd kept him so long that he didn't get to see Hailey before the girls headed downstairs. "What are you they doing?" Wes asked once he reached Blaine and Sebastian.

"Don't know, but they started plotting when Jeff was singing." Sebastian replied. "And if past experience means anything, their song with be sexually based to get a rise out of you guys."

"That's really not fair." Nick said after glancing downstairs. "They do this knowing the night's just starting and there is nothing we can do about it."

"But won't that make going home later all the more enjoyable." James said as he walked over. "I can safely say you've all done well in the girlfriend department."

"Do you have one?" Nick asked.

"I do. She's helping host a charity fundraiser this weekend."

"And she didn't mind you coming here?" Blaine asked.

"Nope. We've been together long enough that guys or girls' weekends are the norm. Plus, this event is ladies only."

"Don't let him fool you; he busted his ass helping her before we left. And dragged me into it." Flint said.

"I only got you to help so we wouldn't miss our train. At least everything was there. We just had to bring the boxes inside."

"Why didn't you ask Trent for help?" Nick asked.

"Bastard took an earlier train." James replied. "But fear not, he helped the day before so it's all good."

"Damn right I helped." Trent said as he walked over. "It was worth it though, it's for a good cause."

"Also doesn't help that he's interested in some of her sorority sisters who were also helping." Flint added with a smirk.

"You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Blaine said as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Look! The girls are going on!" Sebastian shook his head at how quickly Trent changed the subject. Their sassy Warbler clearly had found a groove in college. Before anyone had a chance to start the music started and all eyes quickly fell to Nick, Jeff, Wes, and Brody.

"I don't think you could've described their song selection better." Blaine said to Sebastian who wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"The guys are going to have a long night." Sebastian whispered into his ear.

"True, but at least they know they get to go home with them unlike all the others. And I think Wes is in complete awe."

By the time the girls finally made it back upstairs they were quickly brought into their boyfriends' arms. "I think they liked it." Rachel said through a giggle as Brody nuzzled her neck.

"I'm pretty sure most guys loved it as did select females." Flint said.

"He's right." Nick replied from his spot behind Santana. "Though, what you girls did wasn't fair."

"And why is that?" Santana asked innocently.

"You know exactly why."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." She said before turning her head enough so she could kiss him.

"Good thing we're not staying with them." Dave said with a laugh.

"Smartass." Jeff remarked as he broke the kiss he'd been in with Brittany.

"Come on man, we all know what's going to happen." James said. "It's just a matter of whether or not you guys do as they asked. Unless, you guys aren't into that stuff." Blaine and Sebastian immediately started to laugh.

"Like you're ones to talk." Nick replied.

"Who said we're denying it." Blaine said. "Bas and I just found it funny."

"Brody."

"Yes, Santana."

"Are you sure you didn't go to a prep school?"

"Positive, why?"

"Just because." Rachel started to giggle as she knew what Santana was talking about. While all the Dalton boys seem to have impeccable manners. What they did behind closed doors was often a completely different story and would probably shock most. Once their conversation calmed down a bit, the rest of the guys started to make their ways downstairs to sing. After settling into their booth Blaine glanced over at Wes who was sitting next to them.

"Someone looked a bit off-kilter earlier."

"Huh, when?"

"After the girls' performance of _S&M_." Sebastian replied. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. It was just unexpected, that's all."

"You sure?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, that's all it was. I mean, it's not like we're innocent."

"We got that from your song." Sebastian said with a laugh. "So what is it?"

"It was the shock of how open you guys are about it."

"Well for starters, unless you were in our little huddle there was no way anyone would've heard us over the music. Secondly, it's pretty normal when we all get together for the most part. There is a fine line of what we will and won't discuss." Blaine told Wes as he leaned against Sebastian.

"When you put it that way, it makes sense. Now, I know you probably don't want to talk about it but…"

"I'm okay."

"Seb?"

"Same here. By the way, thanks again for talking with my Dad."

"It was my pleasure. I actually put him in touch with my friend who's on the lacrosse team since he had even more information. When I saw your Dad before he left he seemed more than happy with the information he gathered."

"He was."

"By chance, do you guys know how Michael took the news when it broke?"

"He was ecstatic." Sebastian told him. "Between the news breaking and what happened to B, Trevor will finally be punished. And it helped when he heard B punched Trevor."

"Very cool." As Wes answered his gaze had gone over to where Hailey was standing with the rest of the girls. "Any idea what they're talking about?"

"If I was to venture a guess." Blaine said. "Considering Brittany looks absolutely giddy, she must be telling them about how she and Jeff spent their anniversary last weekend. He went all out for her."

"Lovely."

"What is it?"

"Just what did he do?"

"If I didn't know better B, someone's anniversary must be around the corner."

"I think you're right Bas."

"You're right, it is, so what did Jeff do?"

"He lit their living room in white Christmas lights, plus put candles everywhere. Set the mood in the bathroom where they were going to enjoy a nice bubble bath together after dinner." Sebastian told him.

"Oh, he cooked her dinner plus ordered her favorite dessert." Blaine said. "Oh, and after their bath he planned on giving her a massage with some lotion he picked up. And then after the massage…well, you can guess the rest."

"That was only Friday." Sebastian added. "He planned to make her breakfast in bed on Saturday, which was their actual anniversary. He took her to the zoo, because she loves it."

"He also got her flowers, plus some jewelry which we've yet to see."

"You've got to be kidding me, right? There is no way Jeff did all that." Wes said a look of shock on his face.

"Yes, Jeff did all that." Sebastian told him. "He was planning for well over a month."

"Bas is right, he had stashed all the stuff he'd bought at Thad's. And then on Friday we all helped him set up. Wait, he also sang to her."

"I'm screwed."

"I doubt that. Hailey loves you. I'm sure she'll be happy with whatever you have planned." Blaine reassured him.

"I don't doubt that, but let's just say I've never gone that all out for her."

"You're kidding, right?" Sebastian said and Wes just shook his head.

"I'm not saying I haven't done romantic things, I just…haven't done what Jeff's done."

"How long have you two been together?" Blaine asked.

"Three years."

"Then I doubt she'd expect something like Jeff did for Britt. Think about it, Jeff set some pretty high standards for himself."

"I know, but if that's what the girls are talking about it's going to be fresh in her mind." Wes said as he looked over at Hailey who saw him looking and smiled back at him.

"We'll help." Sebastian said. "That is, if you want."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course we are." Blaine said. "How much time do we have?"

"Two weeks."

"That's more than enough time." Sebastian told him. "Have you bought her a gift yet?" Wes nodded. "Then you've got a head start. Now, time to tell us what you had planned and then we can go from there."

By the time they decided to call it a night it was close to one in the morning. To say the night wasn't entertaining would be an understatement as they were some of the most bizarre combinations of people singing together. At one point they looked down and Santana and Hailey were doing a number with Flint and Brody. While Brittany at one point convinced Blaine and Nick to sing Lady Gaga with her. "I still think you should've sung _Love Game_ with Britt." Sebastian said as they waited for a cab.

"You would."

"What, I'm innocent." Blaine just looked up at him and smiled.

"While you could see me singing it, there is no way in hell Nick would've."

"Okay, maybe you got a point."

"Now did this come up because Rach sang it and shortly afterwards her and Brody called it a night?"

"Maybe?" Sebastian replied as he pulled Blaine close against his chest as the wind picked up. "Do you blame me?"

"No."

"Are you tired B?"

"Not really, why?"

"Just because we have company doesn't mean we can't have some fun."

"Just keep it down." They both turned and saw Hunter standing next to them. "I am in the room next to you."

"Since you asked so nicely, that can be arranged." Sebastian replied.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." The three of them started to laugh as another cab pulled up.

"You guys take this one." Beat said. "It would be weird for us to get there before you and have to wait."

"Thank you." Blaine replied just as another cab pulled up. "Guess you won't be waiting either. See you at home."


	106. Chapter 106

Two Steps Beyond

Part 106

With as slow as they were all moving the next morning one would've assumed they'd all had too much to drink the previous night. When Blaine made his way to the kitchen to get coffee for him and Sebastian, he saw Beat leaning against the counter patiently waiting. "Nice to see I'm not the only one that looks like he should still be in bed." Beat said as Blaine got cups out for him and Sebastian.

"Yea, we tried to go back to sleep but it just wasn't happening."

"Where's Seb?"

"He's still in bed. Anyone else up?"

"I saw Trent about ten minutes ago and no sign of Dave or Hunter yet. So, any songs come to mind last night?"

"A few. Figure everyone will have a few ideas once they get here."

"That I'm sure of as we're never at a loss for opinions. I'm sure whatever you three come up with will be incredible as usual. Though, I have one request."

"And what would that be."

"It's actually two, but find something that will showcase the girls a bit."

"We were planning on it. And the second?"

"Whether it's with the girls or during the other numbers, find something where Santana can just go off. I'd always known she had a great voice but she was on fire last night."

"That she was. Hopefully we can find something that will fit your second request."

"What are we talking about?" Dave said as he walked in, still looking half asleep.

"Music." Beat replied. "Why are you up because you look worse than Blaine and I?"

"Morning bathroom stop and then I heard voices."

"Coffee?" Blaine asked and Dave nodded so he grabbed another cup.

"By chance, do you know what the girls are planning for Thursday?" Beat asked as the coffee pot went off. "Because Rachel, Santana, and Brittany made it clear to us that attendance is mandatory."

"Mandatory?" Blaine asked as he poured and Dave and Beat both nodded.

"Yes, and they used that word." Dave said. "They said they know it's a bit of a trip, but they'd feel much better knowing we were there."

"I have no clue, wish I did but they're being pretty hush-hush about it. All I know is we're supposed to meet at the gym at seven that evening. And since you're both only an hour away by train, you're expected to be here. So, Bas and I figured you might not want to head back that night so you're free to crash with us again."

"Cool, because I was going to ask." Beat said. "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go take a shower. And you should probably get Seb his coffee because if I remember correctly he's a bit cranky without it."

"That's still the case." So after getting another pot started, Blaine headed back to their bedroom and found Sebastian sprawled across the bed. "Didn't leave me much space." Blaine said as he handed Sebastian his coffee.

"There is always room for you B. What took so long?"

"Beat was already in the kitchen, he's the one that started the coffee. And then Dave came in."

"Guess the others aren't up yet?"

"Trent is according to Beat, but no one's seen Hunter yet. What are we doing for breakfast?"

"Thad said him, David, James, and Flint are taking care of it. So, who knows? But I'm not objecting if it means we can stay in bed longer. What are we even doing up B?"

"I wish I knew. That's the general consensus; no one knows why they're up considering how late it was when we finally called it a night. Considering how tired we all were when we got back, how did we stay up talking for at least another hour?"

"Don't know and the fact that we're up is ridiculous because we didn't go straight to bed. I swear the guys just wanted to talk to mess with us."

"Maybe, but we didn't let that change our plans." Blaine said as he lay down next to him.

"I'm glad it didn't. There is something about watching you sing and dance that has quite the effect on me."

"So I've noticed."

"What is it B?"

"Have you noticed anything different lately?"

"Depends."

"Thad and Hunter have been acting different ever since I told them what happened." As Blaine spoke Sebastian sat up slightly so he could lean against their pillows and placed his coffee cup on the nightstand. After glancing at their door and seeing it was shut, he nudged Blaine who curled up against him.

"That's because they're both pretty angry." Sebastian said as he wrapped an arm around him. "Thad is pissed that something like that happened to you. Thad remembers how small you were when you first came to Dalton. So the thought of someone doing what they did to you really struck a nerve with him."

"While I'm still small, I was definitely smaller when I started Dalton."

"That I wish I could've seen as I'm sure you were adorable." Sebastian said before kissing the top of his head. "Then we have Hunter. While he's got other friends that are gay, this is the first time he's seen the full effects of what we have to deal with. Think about it, while he wasn't there when things started with Trevor, he showed up while it was happening. Then hearing it wasn't the first you've had to deal with this sort of bullshit pissed him off. And, I don't remember if I told you or not, but he asked if that's why you started to box and I told him yes."

"You told me. We also talked about it when we were at the gym last week."

"That doesn't surprise me. Now, to say Hunter's tolerance for ignorant people is slim might be understating matters."

"It's none existent Bas."

"Okay, you've got a point. Basically what I'm saying is, while we've only known Hunter for a few months this bothers him like it does the rest of the guys. None of them feel it's right to attack someone because they're gay. Like one of them said, who we love doesn't affect anyone else so why are people so bothered by it. And the fact that you were a kid when you were attacked pisses them off even more. So if they're acting weird, it's because they don't want you to know how angry they are about what happened."

"So it's not something I did."

"Absolutely not. While I was pretty sure of it before, this just proves there is nothing the guys wouldn't do for you."

"As I've said before, it's us Bas, not just me."

"True. Now, I know Britt's hugging you tightly every time she sees you. How's Rachel doing?"

"She's mad at herself."

"Why?"

"That she didn't know. She came by NYU the other day so we could talk as she knew our nights are pretty crazy. She feels that she should've known there was more to it back when I was hesitant about going to prom with Kurt."

"There's no way she possibly could've since you never told Kurt the whole story."

"I know that and I told her that as well. But she said after everything her Dads ever told her that she should've known there was more to it. Think about it Bas, Rachel understands probably better than anyone."

"True, but she's got to know just because she's got two Dads that she's not going to know everything that's going on. Or everything we have to deal with."

"That is something I told her as well. To which, she asked me to not keep her in the dark about what's going on."

"Like Santana did."

"Exactly. While we want to leave our friends out of this, they're a part of it whether we want them to be or not by simply being our friends."

"I never thought I'd hear those words come out of your mouth B."

"Me either, but after telling everyone I realized how much of what happens to us affects them. It killed me seeing the girls cry."

"Me too B. I was almost certain Britt and Rachel weren't going to let go of you last Sunday."

"You weren't the only one. Jeff said she was still pretty sad when they got home that night, but he did his best to make her feel better."

"I bet he did." Blaine playfully smacked Sebastian's chest. "What, you can't tell me you didn't think the same thing."

"Okay, maybe I did, but still." Blaine said as he tried not to laugh. "It was nice seeing them both in a good mood yesterday."

"That's because they all want to give you what you want and that's the feeling that nothing has changed."

"But it has."

"But not in the way you think. The way they all feel about you hasn't changed B. What you told them just made them a bit more aware."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian walked out into the living room after their shower they were surprised to see that almost everyone was there. "We were all just trying to figure out who was going to go get you two." Trent told them.

"You could've just knocked on our door." Blaine replied. "We had no clue people were arriving."

"We did knock." Beat said. "No one answered."

"You must've knocked while we were in the shower." Sebastian replied.

"We knocked over a half hour ago." Dave told him. "And well, both of you still have wet hair."

"You're point being."

"Bas, don't."

"Fine." Sebastian then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Who are we missing?"

"Just Rachel and Brody." Wes replied. "But they are on their way according to the last text Santana got."

"Where are the girls?"

"Out in the hallway talking with Hunter." Nick replied. "And before you ask what they are talking about, we have no idea. He'd just answered when the four of them came walking back inside.

"I see they've decided to join us." Santana said once she spotted Blaine and Sebastian.

"We have." Blaine replied. "As we told them we had no idea everyone was arriving since it's a bit earlier than we usually get together on a Sunday."

"Blame Thad." Jeff told him. "He thought we should make the most of the day and we all agreed."

"How did we not know this?" Sebastian asked.

"Guess you guys didn't check your phones." Before anyone had a chance to say anything else the others appeared from the kitchen.

"We'll be eating in about a half hour." David told them. "So, what did we miss?'

"Blaine and Seb take extra-long showers." Beat said with a wink. "Besides that, not much."

"Since we're all basically here, how about we start going over song ideas." Wes said. "Then when Rachel and Brody get here they can add their input." When everyone agreed, Blaine grabbed his laptop which was sitting on the end table and opened it up to start making the list. To say everyone had ideas, would be putting it mildly. While the songs ran the gamut, the one thing each number had in common was it could highlight what the guys did well. And they were songs that had enough layers that they shouldn't have too many issues breaking them down.

By the time Rachel and Brody arrived they had a list of about thirty songs. Those of which they were going to listen to after brunch to make sure they were what they were looking for. Plus, some songs were done by numerous artists so they'd need to find the arrangement most fitting for them. While still being able to make it their own.

Throughout brunch they all talked about what they wanted to accomplish with their performance. And while Blaine might've thought at first everyone just agreed to make him happy, the enthusiasm they were showing made it clear this was something they all truly wanted to do. Rachel and Santana agreed that they needed to talk one of the older siblings into recording the performance because they wanted a reminder of their time with the Warblers. "Why do I have a feeling you ladies have an ulterior motive for wanting the performance recorded?" Flint said.

"And if we do?" Santana replied.

"I'm curious as to what it could be."

"They want to stick it to a few people." Thad told him. "Right ladies?"

"You are correct." Rachel replied. "While I know you guys made "peace" with them for the most part it would be fun to get a rise out of them."

"What would you girls say to sexing it up a bit?" Sebastian asked.

"Depends, what do you have in mind?"

"Nothing too crazy, but we might as well make the most out of having four gorgeous ladies joining us."

"Bas." Blaine said as he glanced over at Sebastian. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"You'll see." The next thing they all saw was Sebastian getting up from the table and leave the room.

"Blaine." Wes said.

"That look from hasn't failed us yet, so it must be good. But ladies, if you're not comfortable with whatever he has in mind, please tell him."

"You know us Blaine; we're not shy in voicing our opinion." Santana said.

"That's something most of us know." Beat replied.

"No one can ever say you guys don't know where we stand about something." Soon they all heard the apartment fill with music and slowly smiles crept to their faces. When Sebastian walked back into the room he had quite the smirk on his face.

"What do you think?"

"Not what I would've expected." Trent said. "Reason?"

"I was thinking, we'd start with this, but hide the girls from view."

"Why hide us?" Hailey asked.

"I think I get it." Brody said. "Then have them slowly appear as the lyrics begin."

"Exactly. No one will expect it since there are only four of them and…fourteen of us. It would completely catch people off-guard. Unless someone saw us take the stage they'd think it was an all-male group. If done correctly the girls are quite the weapon."

"Seb's got a point. While I'm sure Blaine and I can get everything done without anyone noticing. Once we walk into the theater that day we'll be spotted. And the guys know from conversations we've had that we wouldn't be singing unless the rest of you are with us."

"So, while they'll be expecting a version of the Warblers, we'll be giving them an unexpected variation of them." Dave said.

"Precisely. What do you guys think?"

"It's brilliant." James told him.

"B, Jeff, think we can make this song work?"

"Absolutely." Blaine replied. "Now we just have to finish the set."

Once everything was cleaned up they made their way back into the living room. While they started to knock songs off the list, Blaine, Sebastian, and Jeff got to work on the first arrangement. As they sat at the piano, they couldn't help but laugh when their friends started to give reasons for certain songs while others had reasons against them. "Not everyone can have my knack for picking songs." Sebastian said with a smile as he leaned over the piano.

"Could I ask what brought that song to mind?" Jeff asked.

"Flint mentioning the Stones while Britt and I were making faces at each other."

"You realize you made her day with your song selection, right?"

"I know. If her smile wasn't indication enough the kiss she gave me reaffirmed it."

"But, you do realize she's going to step up the choreography for this part, right?" Blaine said.

"I know. That is why I want to do it first. This way we'll have all our energy and will have our middle ballad to catch our breath a bit."

"Have you two thought about what song you want to do?" Jeff asked rather quietly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked.

"Guys, while you two won't admit that you want it. Know the rest of the guys want you two to do the ballad."

"I take it this has been discussed?" Sebastian asked.

"In a roundabout way, yes it has."

"What would you say if we thought of doing something similar to our showcase at Nationals?" Blaine said. "Or doing something where we could belt out a five part harmony."

"That's risky."

"When did we play it safe last year?" Sebastian asked. "By taking chances we won it all. And if we do as we did at Nationals, it'll be the five of us that are in the city so we'll have ample time to practice together. The only difference is that instead of being accompanied by our guitars, we'll have everyone else." Jeff looked between the two and realized that while the rest of them had talked about having Blaine and Sebastian do the ballad, Blaine and Sebastian had put some serious thought into it as well. Knowing they'd basically decided the ballad to be a group number, Jeff knew neither of them would budge. And if he was being honest with himself, he loved their idea.

"Sebby! Blaine!"

"Yes Britt." Sebastian replied.

"We have a question, meaning us girls."

"Why didn't you just ask me?" Jeff asked as he slid an arm around her waist.

"Because I already know your answer silly."

"She got you on that one." Blaine told him as Jeff just shook his head. "What can Bas and I do for you?"

"Did you guys bring any of your stuff from Dalton?"

"Which stuff?" Sebastian asked.

"Uniforms." After she answered Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other as though neither could remember if they brought them with or they were still back in Ohio.

"I think we did." Blaine replied. "Why?"

"Well, if you don't do you think your Mom could send part of it to you?"

"If we don't have them, I'm sure she would."

"Cool."

"Britt, why do you girls need to know?" Sebastian asked.

"We were thinking of outfits. Mainly we need to know if you have your ties."

"If we don't have them, we can get them."

"Thank you!" She replied before giving Jeff a kiss on the cheek and heading back towards everyone else.

"What are could they possibly be thinking of doing?" Blaine asked.

"I think I have an idea." Jeff replied. "And if they want to do what I'm thinking, you'll definitely approve."

"Jeff." Sebastian said as he turned slightly to face him. "Talk."

"It's just an idea Seb."

"True, but I have a feeling I'm having the same one."

"Guys." Blaine said.

"B, think about it. I asked the girls if they'd mind getting a bit sexy and think about the first number. I have a feeling they're planning on fulfilling most guys' fantasies. What do you think Jeff?"

"My thoughts exactly. And I've got to say, I won't object one bit. When Britt dressed as one of us that was one of the hottest things possible."

"So if they're going to do that…" Blaine said.

"We're going to embrace the prep school boys we all are. Well, all of us but Brody and Hunter but they fit the build. And they've both got the attitude."


	107. Chapter 107

Two Steps Beyond

Part 107

By the time the weekend was over, they had their set list ready to go. That proved to be a positive as it allowed Brittany and Brody to get to work on the choreography once Blaine, Jeff, and Sebastian told them the changes they'd planned to make. And while change was still possible, it gave the two of them a place to start. And with the three of them working on the arrangements in New York with a little help from Wes, they were pretty certain they'd have the music ready to send to the guys by the end of the next weekend.

Since Jeff and Blaine had agreed to help the glee club, they had greater access to the practice rooms than their lab would allow. Each of the glee clubs had a space set aside just for them and Blaine and Jeff weren't going to let that go to waste. "So, did you have to call your Mom or did you guys have your stuff here?" Jeff asked as they sat at the piano.

"We had them, but I asked my Mom to check my closet at home to make sure I didn't leave any behind. You know we all had more ties than we needed."

"True, but that's because we'd often spill stuff on them and not get a chance to get them cleaned right away. So, did your Mom find it cute you called to ask about ties?"

"It wasn't the only reason I called her. I called because Coop said she wanted to talk to me about something."

"Everything alright?"

"Everything is fine. She had some questions in regard to Christmas as she's started her shopping. Plus she wanted to see if Bas was staying with us or if he was staying with his parents."

"From everything I know about Seb's relationship with his parents I'm guessing he's staying with you."

"He is, which is what my Mom thought as well, but she wanted to check. She also wanted some ideas as to what to get him for Christmas. While she'd gotten some from Lexi, she wanted to pick my brain as well."

"Sounds like a recent conversation Nick and I each had with our Moms. They wanted to know how we planned on spending Christmas as well as gift ideas for the girls."

"How are you guys handling Christmas?"

"Christmas Eve will be spent at the girlfriends' homes and Christmas at ours. Speaking of, did you get Logan's invite?"

"We did and we'll be there. I even checked with my Mom when I called to make sure nothing was planned for that night. Speaking of, Bas and I were wondering how you guys wanted to handle Christmas."

"You mean, are we going to celebrate when we get home, do it before we leave, or after we come back?"

"Exactly. Personally, Bas and I would prefer to do it after we get back since things will be a bit hectic before we head home. Plus, it would be silly to bring our gifts home for each other just to bring them back in different cars."

"Sounds like you and Seb had the same conversation Nick and I had. So we'll celebrate when we get back."

"Perfect, that's one more thing taken care of. The only thing left is to figure out what day we want to head home." After being taking off track for a bit, they quickly got back to work knowing they only had about thirty minutes before the rest of the guys would arrive. "Does it feel strange that the arrangements we're working on our more complex than what we put together for the guys?"

"A little, but they're still getting comfortable with each other, where as we know exactly what we're all capable of and can play to those strengths. I don't think I've ever seen Beat as happy as he was knowing he was going to have Flint and James helping him."

"That's very true, which is why if you look at what I wrote, I took that into account."

"He'll be happy when he sees this."

"I hope so. Now, did the girls say anything else about what they have in mind clothes wise?"

"Seb and I were correct with what they thought. They're going to pull off the sexy/naughty school girl look."

"That makes things easy for us."

"That's what they figured as well. The only thing we'll need to decide on is what color pants to wear and pick up vests as we can't really wear our ones from Dalton."

"That'll be easy enough. And buying new ones is easy, plus it's not like all the guys had them."

"Well, looks like you two are busy." Dylan said as he walked into the room.

"You could say that." Jeff replied as he closed the binder. "Just taking advantage of the down time to work on a few things. Blaine and I were just saying you guys have made quite the improvement."

"Thank you. If we hadn't it might've been time to throw the towel in. We were wondering if you guys had time to work on some new arrangements."

"Depends, how soon do you need them?" Blaine asked.

"We'd love to have them by the time we return from Thanksgiving break."

"That's do-able as long as it's not too many."

"Only two songs. We'd like them for the festival."

"Alright."

"Excellent, you two have been a godsend."

"It's our pleasure." Jeff replied.

"Still, thank you. Now, on a different subject are you guys going to be at the game tomorrow night?" Dylan asked.

"Do you really think I'd miss the first playoff game?" Blaine replied. "If it was on the road maybe, but the fact that their hosting I'll most definitely be there."

"What about you Jeff?"

"We'll be there as well."

"By we, I'm guessing that means I'll get to meet your girlfriend."

"That you will. She loves watching Seb play."

"Since you asked about the game, is it safe to presume things are going well with you and Michael?" Blaine asked.

"They are. It's been a rather seamless transition from friends to boyfriends. A bunch of our friends said it was about time."

"Oh, I know that feeling well." Jeff said with a laugh. "Blaine and Seb danced around each other for what felt like forever."

"Uh, remember I was dating Kurt."

"I try to block that out of my memory, especially towards the end when he became a controlling ass."

"I take it you don't like Blaine's ex."

"Not anymore, but I used to. Hell I thought Kurt was perfect for him at one point. But the more I got to know him that changed. And if you had seen the sparks that flew when Blaine and Seb first laid eyes on each other you'd understand. It was an instant attraction."

"Jeff."

"It was. While you tried to pay attention to the rest of us, your eyes were glued to him. And you can't deny it, because you already admitted to it."

"Sounds like he's got you there Blaine."

"He does." Blaine replied, a rather shy smile creeping to his face. "I was definitely attracted to Bas the first time I laid eyes on him."

"Now, when we ran into them at dinner we heard your roommate and his girlfriend went from just being friends to a couple. What about you and your girlfriend?"

"That's a strange story that I don't have enough time to tell."

"It can't be that strange."

"It is, trust me." Blaine replied. "A bunch of us were there and we couldn't believe what we were seeing. But I guess Britt just couldn't resist her cuddle bear, could she?" Dylan couldn't help the laugh that escaped his mouth.

"Cuddle bear?"

"Yes, and she still can't resist." Jeff said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

When Blaine arrived home that night he was surprised to see other people in the apartment. "Hey Blaine!" Nate said once he walked into the living room.

"Hey! Where's Bas?"

"I'm right here killer." Sebastian said as he came around the other corner. "How was your day?"

"Interesting. Yours?"

"I'll tell you all about it once I show the guys out." Sebastian then leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss before walking Nate and John to the door. By the time Sebastian returned Blaine was stretched out on the couch. "You look tired."

"That's because I am. What were the guys doing here?" Blaine asked as Sebastian lifted his legs up so he could sit down.

"They just wanted to go over a few things about the game tomorrow that they forgot to talk to me about earlier. Nothing too crazy, but it seems the season I had didn't go unnoticed."

"That's because you had a great season Bas. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your boyfriend. The numbers don't lie."

"I appreciate that B, and you're right, I did have a good season. That is why they wanted to warn me that there could be some attempts to knock me out of the game."

"You're kidding?"

"I'm not. They said the playoffs get a bit nasty. During Nate's freshman year he hurt his knee during the playoffs on whatever viewed as a cheap shot."

"Lovely."

"I know it's not something you want to hear but I'm not going to lie to you. Besides that, my day was pretty normal. So, what made your day interesting?"

"Classes were pretty normal. Jeff and I got a lot accomplished on multiple fronts."

"Alright, still not hearing interesting."

"Dylan asked us to work on some arrangements for the festival."

"Okay, that's interesting. How did you and Jeff take it?"

"We took it in stride. They just gave us two songs they want arrangements for. They'd prefer we get them to them by the time Thanksgiving break is over."

"Not to be rude, but it's not going to interfere with what you guys were already doing, is it?"

"Not at all considering the head start we've got on our numbers. I sent what the three of us worked on to Wes to let a fresh set of eyes get a look at it. Plus, the numbers they gave us are pretty straight forward. Jeff and I plan to kick it up a notch since they've improved. Thought we'd give them something that would challenge them but not to the point they'd get disheartened."

"Fair enough. Are you going to be there tomorrow night?"

"Absolutely. Dylan asked me the same thing today. It seems things are going well between him and Michael."

"They are. Is Jeff coming?"

"He and Britt will be there. You had to know your number one cheerleader wouldn't miss your game."

"And here I thought you were my number one cheerleader."

"When it comes to cheering you on at a game I'd say Britt and I are one and one A."

"Sounds about right. Lexi and Coop plan on being there."

"Are they bringing the kids?"

"Depends on whether or not they can find a babysitter. They'd prefer not bringing them since it's gotten a bit chilly in the evenings."

"Good point. I'm sure they'll figure something out. If not they'll just bundle them up."

"That's what Lexi said. Speaking of, did you call your Mom?'

"I did, and as Coop said it was nothing to worry about."

"Care to share?"

"She wanted ideas for Christmas gifts for you."

"She doesn't need to get me anything."

"You try telling her that and see where it gets you."

"Okay, you've got a point. So, what did you tell her?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see. That reminds me though; Jeff and Nick want to do Christmas after we get back as well."

"Cool, that's what Thad wanted to do as well. While the rest of the guys said either at home or after as well."

"Guess I'll just send an email out and we can pick a date."

"That must mean we're hosting." Sebastian replied.

"We are since we have the most space. But everyone is going to contribute to food."

"Works for me. Now, how much work do you have to do?"

"I'm done actually. I made the most of my downtime today. You?"

"Finished it already."

"Wait, are you saying we can honestly relax tonight?"

"That I am unless you have something else you want to do?"

"I'm sure I can think of a few things."

When Blaine arrived at Columbia Wednesday evening, he was the first of their group of friends to arrive which didn't surprise him. He was just about to make his way up into the bleachers when he heard his name being called out. Upon turning around he saw Jenna running towards him. "Good, it was you."

"It is."

"I would've felt weird calling for you and it wasn't you."

"Well, it's me. How are you?" Blaine asked as they headed up the steps.

"Nervous, you?"

"The same, though Nate and John didn't help matters."

"Seb told you."

"He did. Were you two together then?"

"No, but we got together shortly after it happened. Are your friends coming today?"

"They are, they should be here soon. Jeff had to swing by the apartment to get Brittany."

"Wasn't she working today?"

"She was, but Lexi let her go early so she could meet Brody at the studio."

"Got it." After Jenna responded Blaine could tell there was still something she wanted to talk to him about.

"What is it?"

"Nevermind."

"Jenna."

"Nate told me what happened, are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"Honest?"

"Honest."

"He said Seb was pretty freaked out. But I would've been too. He really loves you."

"I love him too."

"You must be talking about Seb." Jeff said as he, Brittany, and Nick sat down next to them.

"We were in a way. Like your sweatshirt Britt."

"Thanks, Sebby bought it for me."

"Then Thad got her a Fordham one after he came over and saw her wearing it." Nick said with a laugh.

"I just wanted her to be warm when she came to watch me." Thad said as he joined them.

"Right." Nick replied. "Where's your other half?"

"She should be here soon. She's coming with Rachel and Brody."

"Now, are you here purely to root for Seb or are you scouting the game?" Jenna asked.

"Purely rooting for Seb." Thad replied. "Anyone else coming?"

"Hunter should be here soon, he was coming after his meet. And Lexi and Cooper should be here soon as well."

"Shit, he's still crewing; it's got to be freezing out on the water."

"It is." Hunter replied as he sat down. "But thankfully the season is just about over. Where's Santana?"

"At school." Nick replied. "She was in town last night and will be again tomorrow so she had to skip out on tonight. But I'm supposed to keep her updated and root extra loud to make up for her not being here." While they continued their conversation Lauren and the rest of their friends joined them.

"We were beginning to wonder where you were." Blaine said to them after giving Rachel a kiss.

"That's my fault." Rachel told them. "I forgot my jacket so we missed the train. The next one wasn't for twenty minutes. Did we miss warm-ups?"

"No, come to speak of it, here they come now. So you made it with time to spare."

"Good, because Brody was a little upset."

"For good reason, I reminded you to grab your coat before we left and you still forgot it. We're just lucky the next train was an express as well otherwise we would've missed the start of the game. And we've done that too many times this year."

"True, but they haven't all been my fault. It was yours last time."

"And you got mad at me, so we're even." Brody then leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Am I seeing things or are we all here minus Santana?"

"Everyone that is New York based is here."

As warm-ups began, Brittany stood up and began to take pictures to send to Santana while the rest of them began to vaguely discuss their upcoming plans. "Hunter, do you mind tumbling on a stage floor?" Brody asked.

"That depends, what do you have in mind?"

"There's just a set-up Britt and I have in mind for a part of one of the numbers that would fit a tumbling run perfectly. And while I'm capable, why should I do it when we have an actual gymnast."

"As I said, what do you have in mind?"

"I send you the segment of music and you can come up with it on your own because I'm sure your skills surpass mine. Sound good?"

"Works for me." Hunter had barely answered when they all heard someone clear their throat.

"Hey Dylan!" Jeff replied as he looked up. "Care to join us?"

"I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be." Blaine told him. "And considering you're still new to the game we can answer any questions you might have."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." Once he took a seat, Blaine proceeded to make introductions. During the introductions everyone realized that any planning they'd been doing was now temporarily put on hold. When the teams headed towards their sidelines after warm-ups Blaine felt a nudge in his side.

"What is it Britt?"

"Sebby." Blaine looked towards the field as saw Sebastian as well as a bunch of the other guys looking up in the stands. "I think he's looking for you." Though he knew Sebastian knew he was there, Blaine gave him a small wave. As he did it he saw a small smile creep to Sebastian's face.

"I think this is the first time I've ever seen him look nervous." Thad said. "Though he's got nothing to worry about considering how well he played this year. I would've killed to have his season."

"Yours wasn't that bad." Nick told him. "Though if your comparing it to Seb's…" Before Nick could finish Thad playfully shoved him. "You never should've mentioned it."

"Yea, I know Nick." Thad then turned slightly. "Having you here is good for him Blaine. It'll calm his nerves."

"Why does he look so small out there today?"

"Because Harvard fields a huge team." Thad told him. "I looked tiny against them." As Thad spoke Blaine felt a hand take his. He looked to the side and smiled at Jenna who gave his hand a little squeeze. It was pretty clear to him; she knew exactly what thoughts were going through his mind at that moment. Once the game finally began, Blaine started to relax as he got caught up in what was going on. The longer the game went on without incident, the better he felt. Considering everything they'd been told, the defender responsible for covering Sebastian was doing a horrible job.

"Are you keeping Santana up to date?" Blaine asked once the game reached the half.

"I am." Nick replied. "She's rather pissed that she couldn't be here seeing he's having one heck of a game."

"She'll just have to make the next one."

"They're all playing well." Thad said. "They seriously improved since we played them early in the season."

"That they have." Jenna replied. "They've busted their asses this season."

"You can tell Nate is noticeable."

Once the second half started, the wind started to pick up so they all hoped the second half flew. For the most part the game hadn't been chippy, but the bad blood was definitely starting to stir. It was nearing the end of the third quarter when they all got to their feet when Sebastian went down. "Relax Blaine, for all we know he lost his footing." Jenna said as calmly as possible. "With the temperature change, I'm sure the field is getting damp." While she spoke Jenna and the others only hoped that Sebastian would get to his feet soon. The last thing any of them wanted to see was him being helped off the field.

After a bit of time down on the ground with his teammates around him, Sebastian was back on his feet. Anyone close probably felt the tension dissipate amongst the group. They watched as he jogged a bit before the trainer and coach headed off the field. "You can breathe again Blaine." Jeff told him as he gave him a nudge. "He's okay."

"That he is." Thankfully the rest of the game went off without incident as Columbia won their first playoff game. Once the crowd started to disperse, most eyes fell upon Blaine. "No, you don't need to wait with me guys."

"Are you sure, because we don't mind." Brody told him. "Plus, we'd love to congratulate him."

"And we all know he'd love to hear it, but you can tell him tomorrow. I have a feeling he's pretty beat and even though he'll be happy that they won, he's going to be tired."

"Fair enough. But…" Thad said.

"I'll be fine guys. There will be others waiting, plus Coop and Lexi are here. Go get out of this cold. I'll see you guys tomorrow night."

"Alright." Rachel said, knowing all too well Blaine wouldn't change his mind. So after giving Rachel and Brittany each a kiss goodbye, Blaine headed towards the locker rooms with Jenna, Lauren, and Dylan. When they reached the doors leading to the locker room, Blaine was quickly greeted by Cooper and Lexi.

"You okay little brother?"

"Yea, why?"

"Because I'm almost positive you freaked as well when Bas went down." Blaine just looked at his brother. "I thought so."

"Um, Blaine." Blaine looked to his side and saw Jenna and Lauren.

"Would you ladies like to meet my brother?"

"If…if you wouldn't mind." Blaine had to stop himself from laughing because in that moment the two girls looked so shy, something neither of them were and Cooper seemed to stand a little straighter. So Blaine, did as they asked, but also made a point out of introducing Lexi. Once he'd introduced them to both, Cooper did oblige them both with a photo. After the photo was taken they both thanked Cooper, as well as Blaine and Lexi.

"You loved that, didn't you?" Blaine said as he looked at his brother.

"It was cute. I find it amusing that people get flustered around me."

"If they only knew the goof you truly are."

"I might be, but we're more alike than you want to admit Blaine."

"Oh, I know we're alike. They already know I'm a bit of a goof so it doesn't matter."

"Who was the guy with you guys?" Lexi asked as Cooper wrapped his arms around her to warm her up a bit.

"That is Dylan."

"The guy from the glee club?" Cooper asked and Blaine nodded. "What is he doing here?" Blaine then stepped closer to Cooper.

"He's dating Michael." Blaine told Cooper and Lexi as quietly as he could. Before either of them had a chance to respond, the team started walking out. Knowing it was pointless to try and get any closer, the three of them hung back and waited for Sebastian.

"Here I expected a more enthusiastic greeting." Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear. While Blaine might not have seen him right away, he more than made up for it as he quickly turned around and kissed him. "That's more like it."

"How you feeling?" Cooper asked.

"Besides, being tired and the usual soreness, I'm okay."

"What happened out there?" Lexi asked.

"I tripped…over someone's foot."

"You sure you're okay Bas?" Blaine asked as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand.

"Positive. Right now, the only thing I want to do is go home and take a bath."

"So, us taking you two out to dinner isn't going to happen." Lexi said and Sebastian shook his head. "Alright, but let me know when we can make it up to you."

"We can do that." Sebastian replied. "Thanks for coming tonight, it meant a lot to me."

"You had quite the fan club tonight." Cooper told him.

"Coop's right, everyone showed. And Santana wished she could've been here."

"I know, she called me and wished me luck. So you ready to take me home killer?"

"Absolutely."

"I think we've been forgotten." Lexi said as she watched the two boys.

"I think so too." So after saying their goodbyes to Lexi and Cooper, Blaine and Sebastian headed towards the subway station. They were just about there when Michael and John came running up to them.

"And just where do you two think you're going?" John asked.

"Home, why?" Sebastian replied.

"Well, a bunch of us were thinking of going out to celebrate." Michael replied. "Interested?"

"Not all?"

"Some of the guys have early classes." John told him.

"While I don't have an early class, I do have a bit of homework that I need to do."

"Sure we can't tempt you to join us?" Michael asked.

"Not going to happen man, our boy is quite the student." John replied with a smile. "Guess we'll just have to push off our celebration to the weekend. That is, unless you and Blaine already have plans."

"That would work much better." Sebastian replied. "B and I are free this weekend."

"Alright then, I'll give you the details tomorrow once we figure it out."

"Sounds good. Later guys!"


	108. Chapter 108

Two Steps Beyond

Part 108

It was late in the morning on Thursday when Sebastian was walking across campus with Nate and John, discussing what they had in mind for the weekend when they all stopped. "Did you guys hear that?" Nate asked.

"I thought I heard something." Sebastian replied before they started walking again. But soon they heard it again and stopped once more. This time though, they all turned around and Sebastian saw Hunter running towards them.

"About fucking time!" Hunter said out of frustration once he reached them. "You'd think you would've stopped sooner when someone's yelling for you."

"Everything okay Seb?" John asked.

"Yea, Hunter's a friend of mine. I'll catch up with you later." Once they started to walk away Sebastian looked at Hunter. "What's so important?"

"Cass has been trying to reach you for the last hour. But you haven't checked your phone. So she asked me to find you. The senator is holding a press conference in ten minutes."

"Why?"

"Cass is pretty sure he's resigning over what's going on. Unlike the DA who's denying any wrong doing, he's owning up to what he did. It seems we only heard part of the backlash he had to face. People are furious that he's such a starch supporter of gay rights yet he let his son basically get away with a hate crime. If we hurry we should be able to make it to the student union before it starts." As they started walking Sebastian glanced at Hunter.

"Was Cass able to get a hold of Blaine?"

"She was after a few tries, and you might want to let Michael know. I'm sure he'd be pleased with what's happening." Sebastian nodded and took out his phone to send Michael a text as they continued towards the union.

Upon reaching it, it seemed as though quite a few people had heard what was happening as the union was full and the upcoming press conference was on every television. As they looked around for a place to get a good view and hopefully be able to hear what was said, they saw Michael waving to them. "I guess you got my message." Sebastian said as he and Hunter took each took a seat.

"Your timing couldn't have been better since I was already in here working. Shortly after I got your message my Dad called me. Does Blaine know what's going on?"

"He does." Sebastian replied. "How do you feel about all this?"

"It's kind of crazy, but in a way I expected it would happen. Now if only the DA would own up to what he did."

"I doubt that will happen." Hunter said. "The guy's a jackass."

"That's true. I think it's safe to say he probably won't be re-elected."

"Not if common decency prevails. Plus, his overall track record isn't that great." The three of them continued talking through the usual filler prior to every press conference. While they sat there, Sebastian glanced down at his phone upon receiving a text from Blaine asking if he was watching the conference. "Blaine?"

"Yea. He and Jeff are watching the press conference with Bryan. He was curious if I was watching as well. I'd rather be watching it with him."

"Understandable, but think of the conversation we can all have this evening. You know everyone is watching this if they weren't already in class."

"True."

"Shit, Trevor is with him." Michael stated after seeing him standing behind his Dad amongst his siblings. "I didn't think he'd show."

"He probably only showed because his face wasn't in the paper." Sebastian said.

"Or his parents made him." Hunter added. "Look at him; it's clear he doesn't want to be there." But soon all conversation in the union died down as the Senator began to speak.

"_Good morning. I know many of you have been waiting for me to make a statement given what has recently come to light. And I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I will tell you that my actions are not something I'm proud of, as I never should've tried to circumvent the judicial system. While news reports have indicated my son was not punished he was, just not to the degree people feel he should've been."_

As the senator spoke, Hunter glanced over at Sebastian and Michael and could see they were both livid at what they were hearing. For the senator to say his son was punished for his violent attack on Michael was a disgrace. Anyone with the slightest bit of knowledge of the incident knows that Trevor should've been put in jail for what he did.

"…_and with that, I'm announcing that I'm stepping down from my seat in the senate."_

"_Senator! Senator Jackson! Is it true your son recently had another run-in with the law?" One of the reporters called out as soon as the senator announced his resignation._

The question came through crystal clear and Hunter turned in his seat and looked directly at Sebastian who sat beside him wide-eyed.

"_I'm sorry, but I can't give you an answer at this time."_

"_So it's an ongoing legal matter?"_

"_No comment."_

"_Senator!"_

As the reporters continued to call out to him, the senator and his family left the stage. "Will someone please tell me how they know about this?" Senator demanded from his staff.

"We don't know sir. Last check news of the incident hadn't made the papers. And wasn't anywhere online."

"Find out!" Soon staff members began researching as the Senator walked towards his son. "Please tell me you and those idiot friends of yours didn't brag about what you did?"

"Right, like I'm going to brag about getting punch by a faggot."

"When are you ever going to learn Trevor? Your ignorance has cost me a career I work long and hard for."

"You didn't have to resign. People would've soon forgotten. It's not like other politicians haven't done worse than protect their own kid."

"You have no idea what you did, do you? You just couldn't stay away from those boys, could you? Was I really asking that much from you? When you attacked Michael and I saved your ass it went against everything your Mom and I stand for."

"Aren't you the same person that taught me to embrace my beliefs growing up regardless of what others thought?"

"You're right, I did. But that was also at a time when your beliefs didn't hurt other people. Whether you agree with homosexuality or not, why do you lash out the way you do?"

"It's wrong and it's disgusting! And because of people like you, it's running prevalent. I can't walk down the street without seeing it. Why should I have to be witness to their gross displays?"

"Trevor, people see things all the time they don't like, but that doesn't give you the right to beat the crap out them because of it! And when you went after that Anderson boy, it wasn't because of something he did on the street; you sought him out specifically after I told you to leave him alone."

"Anderson thinks he's special because his actor brother stood up for him. He needs to know having an actor as a brother doesn't make him different from the rest."

"He didn't do anything for you to go after him."

"God, you should see the way he and Smythe flaunt their relationship. Constantly holding hands and kissing, it's nauseating."

"How would you know?" Trevor just stared at his Dad. "You didn't?"

"It wasn't necessarily me."

"But you orchestrated it. You had your friends follow those boys, didn't you? Didn't you?" When the senator slammed his fist on the table everyone looked to them but quickly turned away.

"You always told me to keep a close eye on those that have done me wrong."

"Neither of these boys have done anything to you! Smythe was still in high school when you got kicked off the lacrosse team and expelled from school. Your actions are what caused everything to happen to you, not him! While Anderson just happens to be his boyfriend. Had you even met him before you confronted him?" Trevor shook his head. He'd seen his Dad angry before, but things were heading into uncharted territory for him. "And from what I've read, Smythe would've been on the lacrosse team no matter what. The kid is a stud on the lacrosse field."

"Great, so you're following him."

"Not directly, I'm following my alma mater. And his name has been all over the sports highlights. Now, you're going to go directly home with your Mom while I try and find out how news of your latest indiscretion came to light."

"You can't keep me locked in the house Dad."

"As long as I'm supporting your ass I damn well can. It seems to be the only way to keep you out of trouble. And the last thing we can afford right now is you getting in trouble again."

The press conference had long ended and the three of them were still sitting in the union. "I can't believe he said Trevor got punished." Michael said quietly as to try and control how upset he was. "We know that wasn't the case. People that have done far less have received harsher punishments. Did you know he didn't even spend the night in jail?"

"How is that even possible?" Sebastian asked.

"His Dad. He got him released on bail so quickly if you had blinked you probably would've missed it. While I was stuck in a fucking hospital bed with tubes coming out of me, taped up ribs and more, he was sitting at home like nothing happened."

"I'm so sorry man." Hunter told him. "That's wrong on so many levels."

"The worst part wasn't for me, but that's probably because at that time I was so drugged up I didn't know better. But it tore my parents apart knowing he was at home." As Michael spoke he noticed Sebastian glance down at his phone. "Call him, I wouldn't mind."

"No, I don't need to. If he needs anything he'll call me. Plus Jeff is with him."

"Does Jeff know what's going on?"

"Jeff was there when Trevor went at him and Hunter here showed up while it was going on."

"Let me guess, Trevor wasn't alone."

"You're right, he wasn't. He had two friends with him." Hunter replied.

"Were they all going after Blaine?"

"No, it was just Trevor. The other two were trying to keep Jeff out of it."

"Is it safe to assume, Trevor wasn't the only one that beat you?" Sebastian asked.

"You're correct. Though his friends got harsher penalties, but none of them got what they deserved. Let me guess, your arrival surprised them Hunter."

"It did. Once I got them to let go of Jeff, he and I pulled Trevor off of Blaine."

"His friends didn't try and stop you?"

"Let's just say going to a military school granted me a bit of an advantage."

"Hunter, what exactly did you do?" Sebastian asked as he only thought Hunter had push the guys off of Jeff.

"Maybe after I pushed one of them away, I might've flipped him."

"You did what?"

"I flipped him. It's a basic maneuver, I didn't really think about it, just reacted."

"How did Jeff not tell me that?"

"Probably because he was dealing with the other guy and had his back towards me.. All he saw was the guy on the ground, not how he got there."

"That is something I would've loved to have seen." Michael told him.

"Safe to say he was surprised."

Once classes ended for the day, Hunter saw Sebastian sitting outside the lecture hall on one of the benches. "You alright Seb?"

"Oh, I didn't even see you."

"It's alright. You seem to be in your own little world right now."

"You could say that. Do you have time to talk or do you have to get to another class?"

"I'm done for the day actually; I was just going to head to the subway." Hunter replied as he sat down next to Sebastian. "So, what's going on?"

"This might sound stupid, but that press conference really pissed me off. I've barely been able to get it out of my head. Class would distract me but as soon as it was over it was back in the forefront."

"I could see how that's happening. I don't think I've heard that much bull spewed in a long time. While he tried to be remorseful for what he did, he kept trying to justify it at the same time. Have you spoken to Blaine since?"

"I spoke to him before my last class. He thought the presser was a bunch of bull as well. Said the only thing he didn't have a problem with was his resignation."

"He's not the only one that felt that way. The first class I had afterwards was my Civics class and it was the entire topic of conversation. While I doubt it's what my professor had in mind, he led a discussion about it since it seemed everyone watched it. I can happily say most people were on Michael's side while the rest were rather indifferent. Everyone basically felt the senator needs to be held responsible for what he did."

"We'll have to wait and see if that happens. The way the justice system works it could be years till that happens."

"Hopefully that won't be the case this time around. Why don't you go home and take a nap, you look exhausted."

"I'd love to, but I can't. I've got a ton of stuff to do. Maybe when I'm done with my homework."

"Hopefully, you get done early. Don't want you sleeping through what the girls have planned."

"Well, if I'm too tired, I just might have to skip it."

"You can't!" Hunter's quick response caught Sebastian off-guard.

"Excuse me; I'm sure they'd understand."

"Come on Seb, you know while Rachel and Santana might understand, you know Britt would be disappointed."

"That's not fair Hunter, using the Brittany card is playing dirty."

"I got my point across though, didn't I? You know she'd be upset."

"Do you know what they have planned?"

"Maybe."

"Hunter."

"Sorry, I've been sworn to secrecy. So, go take your ass home and take a quick nap before starting your homework. Do you need me to call you to wake you?"

"No, I'll set my alarm. Thanks though. I guess I'll see you later tonight."

"That you will. And remember Seb, dress appropriately."

When Blaine came home that afternoon, Sebastian was stretched out on the couch working on homework. "It's going to take a while seeing you here when I get home." Blaine said before leaning over the couch and giving him a kiss. "But it's a pleasant thing to adjust to."

"I'd hope so." Sebastian replied as he sat up a bit so Blaine could sit next to him. "How are you doing?"

"Better than the last time we spoke. You?"

"Good, besides being slightly tired."

"Take a nap."

"I did. Wish it could've been longer but I've got work to do. And before you say anything else no we can't skip out on tonight."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was reminded that Britt would be upset if we did."

"And who reminded you of that?"

"Hunter, and he's right she would be. While I could deal with Santana or Rachel being upset, I can't deal with an upset Britt."

"She's your weak spot Bas."

"Secondary weak spot, you're my first."

"That's questionable." The words had barely left Blaine's mouth and he found himself on his back with Sebastian lying above him. "Did I say something wrong?" The smirk on Blaine's face let Sebastian know he knew exactly what he did and soon Sebastian's lips were on his. Slowly the kiss deepened and it wasn't till Blaine tugged on Sebastian's shirt did it break. "What?"

"We can't."

"Give me one good reason."

"I've got homework."

"Not good enough." Blaine said before sliding his hands down till he could grab ahold of Sebastian's ass. As he pulled Sebastian against him, the softest of moans escaped Sebastian's lips. "Sounds like you want this as much as I do."

"Never said I didn't. The problem comes when I'd prefer to spend the rest of the day in bed with you and everything else becomes forgotten."

"What if I promise that won't happen?" Blaine told him. "Plus, as you were reminded we can't miss tonight so that means we need some self-control."

"Well then, what are we waiting for?"

By the time Blaine and Sebastian walked into the gym that evening they were more relaxed than they'd probably been since they'd gotten up this morning. "Do you know where we're supposed to go B?"

"Rachel's text said room two seventeen. And we better move hurry otherwise we'll be late." When they reached the room everyone, including Beat and Dave was inside, except for Santana and Hunter. "Please tell us Santana didn't go out looking for us."

"She didn't, but I'm sure she would've if you hadn't been here when she returned." Thad replied.

"Where's Hunter?" Sebastian asked.

"Don't know." Jeff said.

"So, Rach, Britt, care to tell us all why we're here?" Blaine asked as he looked around the room that only contained mats and mirrors.

"We're all taking a self-defense class." Santana said as she walked through the doorway.

"Excuse me?" Thad said.

"You heard me Thaddeus, we're taking a self-defense class…all of us so don't think you're leaving."

"Never said I was planning to leave. Care to tell us why?"

"After everything that's happened we, meaning me, Rachel, and Britt thought it best if we all learned to defend ourselves." Santana then looked over at Blaine who was leaning against Sebastian. "This isn't just about you Blaine. We should all be able to defend ourselves. Every one of us is at risk."

"We'd all been thinking about it, but after what happened with Trevor we realized we weren't the only ones that should take the class." Rachel added. "And since there are enough of us they agreed to host a private class."

"Now I know why Hunter was so adamant earlier." Sebastian said to no one in particular.

"Damn right I was adamant." They all looked towards the door as Hunter walked in with whom they could only assume was their instructor. "The girls are right, everyone can benefit from taking this class."

"After what you did to Trevor's buddies, it sounds like you don't need this class."

"He doesn't." Brittany replied. "But he wants to be here. He was willing to teach me, Santana, and Rachel, but when we mentioned the idea of all of us taking a class he thought this was the best way to do it."

"You were going to teach the girls how to defend themselves?" Jeff asked.

"I was. Hope you don't mind."

"Not at all."

"So, are you guys' game to do this?" Hunter asked.

"Yes." Blaine replied. "They girls are right, we could all benefit from it."

"Cool." Once all the guys agreed, Hunter introduced their instructor for the evening. While they all began to stretch, Hunter knelt between Blaine and Sebastian. "Are you guys sure you're okay with this? Santana was afraid how you might take it."

"While I wish they just told us what they had in mind, it makes sense." Blaine told him.

"And now I know why you said I couldn't miss it." Sebastian added.

"You know they didn't tell any of the guys because they felt all of you would say it wasn't necessary and they were just overreacting." Hunter said to them.

"They had a point B."

"True. They knew the best way to get us all here was to not tell us what they were planning. Would you answer something for me Hunter?"

"If I've got the answer, certainly."

"Do you think this can really help?"

"I do. Put it this way, if you guys pay attention someone as tiny as Rachel can protect herself to some extent. Cass, Lexi, and Tasha have all taken similar classes. And I can tell you, my sister can flip me."

"Cassie isn't much bigger than Rachel." Blaine said.

"Exactly. So, pay attention guys."

Since Hunter had taken hand to hand combat classes at his military academy, he helped the instructor demonstrate each of the moves before asking one of the group to come up and take part. While the girls were hesitant at first when they were asked to partner up with one of the guys, they soon realized this was the best way to handle things. Given that if they were going to be attacked, it would probably be by a man. As the class progressed each of them got more into, as their confidence levels rose. "So, you ready to try and flip someone Blaine?" Hunter asked as they stood in the middle of the mat.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?"

"You won't hurt me."

"I know I won't, it's just…"

"Blaine, I'm not going to take it easy on you. Just do as the instructor asked and we're good, okay?" Blaine nodded in response. Once they had an understanding of what was being asked of them, they began. When Hunter came up behind him, Blaine barely flinched before he flipped him. It wasn't till he heard the thud of Hunter hitting the floor did he realize he did it.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked as Hunter looked up at him with a smile on his face.

"I'm okay. Damn, that was quick." Hunter replied as he got up off the mat.

"I…"

"Relax, it's a good thing. Even though I knew you were going to do it you still caught me off-guard."

"Way to go B!" Blaine looked to the side and saw Sebastian smiling at him.

"How'd it feel?" Hunter asked.

"Good, though are you sure you're okay?"

"Positive. Now go pair up with the others, as you're going to learn what it's like to get flipped as well."

By the time the class ended all of them were in a great mood. While they clearly paid attention and learned quite a bit, their instructor along with Hunter made it fun. "Thanks Hunter!" Brittany said after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You are welcome."

"If we do this again though, I'd prefer not to get flipped by you." Beat said with a smile.

"That's one time being bigger doesn't help. It hurts when you hit the ground."

"Tell me about it. So, do you guys feel any better?"

"I feel more confident." Rachel replied. "I never thought I could take down someone bigger than me."

"All it takes is knowing how to do it. But just remember more often than not your better off doing something else and running away as fast as you can."

"You mean kick'em in the balls." Santana said with a laugh, while all the guys cringed.

"Exactly."


	109. Chapter 109

Two Steps Beyond

Part 109

Saturday morning started off the way they both needed, quietly. With nothing planned till much later that day they were able to lounge around in bed. "Why don't we do this more often B?" Sebastian asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair since his head was resting on his chest.

"That would be because we tend to keep ourselves busy, but now that your season is winding down we should have more of them."

"Yea, things will get a bit quieter once that's over. We won't have to make the most of those small moments since we'll have more time with me not running around with practice and games."

"That's true, but it's not like it's going to calm down completely thanks to my brilliant idea."

"True, but it'll be worth it in the end. And once the season is over we'll be able to enjoy more quiet evenings. Not that we haven't had evenings together, but I'm usually studying since you've been finishing before I get home or have been close to it."

"That was going to be the hardest part and we survived it. Did you send the arrangements to Wes last night?"

"I did, right before I came to bed. I forgot to ask you yesterday, but how was Jeff after our class Thursday night, was he as sore as the other guys?"

"He was, but he didn't mind. Said seeing Britt, Santana, and Rachel throwing the rest of us around was worth it."

"After what we saw, I dare anyone to underestimate any of them."

"I still can't believe they organized that."

"I can. Just as I can understand why they didn't tell us. All of us are stubborn and would've said we didn't need it. Now, while you were fighting with Trevor, did you see what Hunter did?"

"I did. Part of the reason we stopped for a moment was because his buddy yelled so loud when his back hit the concrete. Next thing I knew Hunter and Jeff were pulling Trevor off of me. While I know he knows way more than we do, it's nice knowing that we have a better idea of what to do."

"I think Santana would prefer learning what Hunter knows, full on hand to hand combat."

"And you wouldn't?"

"Good point." Sebastian replied with a laugh. "Now, how long do what to stay in bed?"

"I say until one of us gets hungry."

"What if I told you I was hungry now?"

"Then we'd get up."

"What if I said I didn't want breakfast?"

"We'd have to do something about that as well." Blaine replied while turning his head enough to glance up at Sebastian, curious as to where he was taking matters. And once he saw that all too familiar look on his face, Blaine moved and straddled Sebastian's lap. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'm pretty sure you know."

"Maybe, but what's the harm in telling me."

"I'd rather show you." Blaine should've expected it, but the next thing he knew Sebastian was flipping them over. As he lay beneath him, Blaine just looked up into Sebastian's eyes that seemed to look even greener than usual. "Breathing a bit heavy there B, anticipating something?" Sebastian whispered into his ear, before running his nose along the outer shell. The next thing Blaine felt was his warm breath against his neck before feeling Sebastian's lips begin to work their way down. Each kiss was soft and gentle causing Blaine to shiver at the mere touch.

"Bas." Blaine's voice was soft yet laced with desire from the simplest of touches. To say he was pleasantly surprised by what was occurring would be an exaggeration, he was thrilled. He honestly expected Sebastian to take him with everything he had considering how quickly he flipped them over. So by doing the exact opposite was having quite the effect on him. Each brush of Sebastian's lips against his skin sent jolts of pleasure through his body. He was so caught up in the feeling that he instinctually lifted his hips off the bed when he felt Sebastian's fingers slide into the top of his boxers.

Sebastian had barely begun pulling them down when Blaine's head flew off of the pillow with a flick of Sebastian's tongue across the tip of his now exposed erection. A smirk slowly crept to Sebastian's face as he continued to pull the boxers off. It wasn't till he tossed them onto the floor did he move off of the bed. Blaine watched as Sebastian took his boxers, which he seemed to be doing at a painfully slow pace. "See something you like killer?" Sebastian asked, upon seeing how blown with want Blaine's eyes were after he stepped out of his boxers. "Did you say something?" Sebastian asked before getting back onto the bed.

"Yes."

"Is that the answer it the first question or the second?" Sebastian asked while running his hands lightly over Blaine's thighs.

"Both." As he replied Sebastian could've sworn, Blaine's legs relaxed even more. Slowly Sebastian leaned over him, placing his hands on either side of his head before leaning down and kissing him, A slight moan escaped his lips as he felt Blaine lift his hips slightly, causing them to rub against each other. "Bas."

"What, don't you have patience this morning B?" Sebastian asked before leaning over towards the nightstand and opening the drawer.

"Not much of it."

"Well then, guess I won't make you wait then." He told him prior to kissing him once more. After the kiss Sebastian moved back and sat back on his heels. If Sebastian thought back to the first time they'd ever done this he'd probably laugh at how different things were. While they were open and trusting with each other that first time, there was a slight bit of hesitance as they were both afraid of hurting the other. But now, that time seemed so long ago. Once he felt Blaine pressing back against his fingers Sebastian slowly pulled them out causing a soft sigh to escape Blaine's mouth.

That sigh was soon replaced with a rather loud moan as Sebastian pushed in complete with one thrust. Though Blaine tensed slightly at the sensation, clamping down around Sebastian, Sebastian knew it was what he wanted as Blaine told him numerous times how good it felt. Once he felt Blaine's body relax he began to move. It was almost tentative at first because while the initial sensation felt amazing, it heightened Sebastian's sensitivity. But once a rhythm was established, neither was shy in letting the other know how good it felt.

Soon Blaine felt his legs being moved onto Sebastian's chest which allowed Sebastian the thrust even deeper if that was possible. With each thrust hitting his prostate Blaine gripped the sheets beneath him tightly. He was teetering on the edge when he felt Sebastian's grip on his hips tighten even more, there was no doubt there'd be a bruise but Blaine didn't care. As what Sebastian was doing, felt too damn good. Then with one rather forceful trust Blaine's orgasm took over. And while his body shook from the sheer intensity of it he couldn't take his eyes off of Sebastian. It only was only a few moments later when Sebastian threw his head back as he went over the edge. For a moment Sebastian held still till he worked through his orgasm. Once he was spent he let Blaine's legs fall to the side and he collapsed onto him.

Slowly their breathing returned to normal and as it did Blaine brushed Sebastian's damp hair off of his forehead. They lay there quietly, just enjoying the moment till Sebastian glanced up at Blaine and a smile crept to his face. "What?" Blaine asked.

"You're pretty incredible, you know that."

"Same could be said about you. How about we take a shower?"

"Why, cause I'm rather comfortable."

"That would be because you won't be comfortable for long." Blaine replied, knowing Sebastian was lying on his chest which was cover in cum. "But once we're out of the shower, how about we grab something to eat and then relax on the couch all day till we have to leave."

"Sounds good to me." Sebastian then moved up enough to kiss Blaine before pushing himself up off of him. Once he was up, he realized why Blaine said what he did.

They'd almost fallen asleep on the couch after a late breakfast when Blaine's phone rang. He almost ignored it till he realized whose ringtone it was. As he grabbed his phone Sebastian scooted back on the couch enough so Blaine could lie on his back versus his side where he'd been. "Hey Wes." Blaine said, trying to sound more awake than he was. "No, you didn't wake us. Though, if you called much later we might've been. What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I need to talk to both of you. It's about what you offered last weekend, unless you've changed your mind."

"No, we haven't. Hold on a sec and I'll put the phone on speaker."

"Hi Wes." Sebastian said as Blaine curled back up next to him. "What can we help you with?"

"Well, after hearing about everything Jeff did for Brittany I decided to step up my game a bit."

"Well, now that we can hear you better. Tell us what you have planned and we'll go from there." Blaine told him.

"Fair enough. Well, I'd made dinner reservations and got her a card and gift."

"Alright, what else?" Sebastian asked.

"That's it, now you see my problem after what Jeff did." Blaine and Sebastian both tried not to laugh, but failed miserably. "Once you're done laughing, I'll still be here."

"Sorry." Blaine said as he calmed down. "It's just; while that's sweet it's clearly not enough if Britt told her what Jeff did."

"She did. I got to hear about how sweet he was on the ride back to Cambridge. And while she'd never say she wants something like that, I know she does."

"Well, do we have time to talk or will she be home soon?" Sebastian asked.

"She actually just left for a spin class so we're good for at least an hour."

"For starters, who does the cooking?"

"She usually does since she's home before me, why?"

"Can you cook?"

"I've got a few specialties, why?"

"Cancel the reservations and cook for her." Sebastian told him. "While going out to dinner is wonderful, there is something to be said for making a special dish for you loved one. Are you able to make any of her favorites?"

"I can."

"Then do that." Blaine told him. "I agree with Bas, cooking trumps going out to dinner. But you have to remember to set the mood. And don't forget dessert. Depending on whether you'll have time either make it yourself if you're capable or order from a bakery you trust. But if you're ordering it, make sure it's her favorite. If you bake, you get a bit of a leeway."

"Plus since you're legal, a nice bottle of wine is a must." Sebastian added. "And make sure it goes with whatever you're making."

"Alright, I can do that. What else?"

"That depends, how much do you want to do?" Blaine asked. "I mean, since you two live together you could always make her breakfast in bed that morning. Or plan something to do during the day before dinner."

"But make sure you come up with something for after dinner." Sebastian chimed in. "Whether that be watching a movie or something a bit more intimate, that's up to you."

"Guys, thanks because all this seems obvious, yet I seem oblivious."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're obviously doing something right with as long as you two have been together. Just remember what we told Jeff, once you go overboard, you're sort of setting a standard. So don't do anything you won't mind doing again." Blaine said.

"The thing is none of what you recommended is crazy. So doing it, say each anniversary, wouldn't be out of the question."

"Sounds like you're set then." Sebastian told him. "But if you need any other advice say in slowly seducing her that evening. Call Nick and Jeff or James. Or any of the guys that are in serious relationships with girls."

"I think I can handle the seducing part all on my own, but thanks for the reminder."

"Wait; there is one thing we can recommend." Blaine said. "Give her a massage, but not a normal one if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean. Well, I better get going as it seems I've got a bit of shopping to do."

"Well, good luck and if you need anything else, just call."

"Trust me, I will. You guys have a good weekend and I'll see you in two weeks."

"We'll see you then. Later!" Sebastian said just before Blaine said goodbye. Once Blaine ended the call he set his phone back on the coffee table and curled back up next to Sebastian. "B."

"Yea."

"Do you want to stay home tonight?"

"Why, don't you want to go?"

"I do, it's just after everything that's happened a quiet night in sounds appealing."

"It does, but you already told the guys we'd go. But I'll be good with whatever you want to do."

"How about we go, but only make an appearance. Stay for an hour or so."

"As I said, I'm good with whatever you decide."

"I know, but I want to know what you want."

"Honestly, it doesn't matter to me. This little party tonight is about you and your teammates."

"True. And while it's not a top priority, I'll probably feel like crap later on if we bail."

"Then we go, but only make an appearance. I'm pretty sure would could have our own little celebration once we come home."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Due to the fact that almost half the team wasn't legal to drink out in the bars, they'd decided to have the party at John's home. On the cab ride over Sebastian slid his hand across the seat and took ahold of Blaine's hand before glancing over at him. While he would've loved to have just spent the evening at home, he knew they'd made the right decision in agreeing to make an appearance. After paying their driver, they made their way up the steps of the brownstone. As the wind kicked in again, they were both thankful they'd worn jackets that evening.

When the door opened and Lauren was standing in front of them they glanced at each other before walking in. "We were beginning to think you two weren't going to show." She told them after giving them each a hug and telling them where to put their coats.

"We're not that late, are we?" Blaine asked after they set their coats in the side room.

"You're not late, but you're not early either. I'd say at least half the team is here, plus significant others and friends. Follow me." They then followed her up the staircase towards the sound of the music. Once they rounded the corner of the room they were quickly approached by a few of the guys.

"Ah, our freshman stud has arrived." Nate said with a laugh as he handed them each a beer.

"Ignore him; they've already been doing shots." Jenna told them both before giving them each a hug and a kiss.

"Don't ignore me, Seb was a stud this year, his numbers prove it."

"He's got a point." Blaine said as Sebastian slid an arm around him. "Bas had quite a season."

"See, even Blaine agrees with me. I'm sure Blai…" Nate's words were cut off as Jenna kissed him. "Not that I mind, but what was that for?"

"You were going to stick your foot in your mouth." Jenna replied as Blaine and Sebastian laugh. "So you know, sexual innuendo tends to fly when these guys start drinking. So if you're offended by it, leave now."

"As long as it doesn't go too far over the top, we're good." Sebastian replied after Blaine smiled up at him.

"It usually doesn't, but I felt it best to warn you both. That's why a few of the girlfriends aren't here. They don't quite approve of it. They feel the guys are too vulgar, yet I've heard worse on television or in the movies."

"Are you hogging our new arrivals?" John asked as he and Lauren walked over.

"I was letting Blaine and Seb know how you guys get when you start drinking." Jenna told him. "As Nate already came close to putting his foot in his mouth."

"Isn't that normal?" John said with a laugh. "Seriously though, I'm glad you guys made it. Just make yourself at home and if there's anything you want that you don't see, just ask as I probably didn't just take it out."

"We're good for now, but thanks." Sebastian replied.

Within the next half hour the rest of the team arrived as well as quite a few people Blaine didn't recognize. So he made himself comfortable on one of the couches while Sebastian talked with a few of his teammates. "You okay?" Blaine looked up and saw Michael standing in front of him.

"I'm good, where's Dylan?" Blaine asked as Michael sat down beside him.

"Taking a phone call."

"Everything okay?"

"Yea, it's just been a long day. From the looks of it, you and Seb must've had a pretty relaxing day."

"How so?"

"You two have been smiling since you got here."

"You're observation was correct, we did have a relaxing day. For the first time in a long time we spent a day doing basically nothing."

"I need one of those days. Between school and all the crap with Trevor I feel fried."

"Well, if you ever want to talk just give me a call. And you need to schedule one of those do nothing days. They do wonders for ones psyche"

"I just might take you up on that and you're right, I should. Now, is Seb going to go to court with you?"

"He plans to, why?"

"This whole thing is making Dylan a bit uncomfortable. He wants to come, but he's not sure if it's appropriate or if it'll cause of fuss. You get what I'm saying, right?"

"I do. But, I bet if you told him you wanted him there, it would make things easier for him. While I might like to think I'm not going to need Bas, I'm sure I'm going to."

"And just what's going on here?" Sebastian asked as he walked over carrying another beer for Blaine.

"We're just talking. You're conversation looked interesting."

"It was, one of the guys' friends." Sebastian then pointed to a short blonde in the corner. "Thinks you're cute B and wants to get to know you better."

"What did they tell her?"

"That you're my boyfriend and she was dumbfounded." Sebastian said before leaning over to kiss Blaine. "Then, she proceeded to say that all the good-looking guys in the room are either taken or gay."

"All your teammates aren't dating, are they?" Blaine asked.

"No, but I guess the single ones are clearly not her type. Oh, and I let Nate know we're going to be leaving in a little bit since everyone is coming over tomorrow."

"That's right, and isn't it our turn to cook?"

"Exactly, so we can't exactly expect to function on no sleep." Dylan couldn't help himself and laughed at Sebastian's comment.

"What?"

"You could've come up with something better."

"No, seriously, we have brunch with our friends each Sunday."

"Seb, it's not even ten."

"You're point."

"It's me, I get why you want to leave. I bet you anything within twenty minutes Nate's gonna vanish as well. And if you notice, John is nowhere to be seen. Whenever we all get together at someone's house anyone that's in a relationship tends to vanish well before midnight. It's the norm."

"You're not just saying that, are you?" Blaine asked.

"No, it's how it is Blaine. Look, one of our fierce leaders has returned with a serious case of sex hair." Blaine and Sebastian both looked towards the doorway as John came walking back into the room. "See what I mean. And since he's returned, I'd say it's time for shot before everyone else starts to vanish. Come on you two, up!"

Blaine realized Michael was right, as it seemed most of the older guys were of the same mindset once John came walking back in. It wasn't long after that that everyone had a shot in hand. And after a few brief words from John and Nate everyone took their shot. From the reactions of a few, it was the first time they'd done one. Sebastian looked at Blaine as the other two freshmen were still trying to recover from the burn of the alcohol they'd downed.

"Nice to see you two have obviously done this before." Nate said as he and Jenna approached them.

"You went to a prep school Nate; you know drinking is pretty much the norm at parties."

"Very true unless you're overly uptight, every school has a few of those."

"Tell us about it." Blaine replied.

"Are you two taking off now?" Jenna asked.

"We are, how about you two?" Sebastian replied.

"We're crashing here tonight. Shit, before I forget again, how'd your friend due on Friday night?"

"They lost, but it was a close one. He was surprised they even made the playoffs considering the way their season started."

"Sucks for him, but it sounds like he's got a good grasp on things. So, you two get and I'll at least see you on Monday Seb." Nate said.

"I will see you then." After saying their goodbyes to everyone else, Blaine and Sebastian headed on their way.

"They're adorable, you know that." Jenna told Nate as she leaned against him.

"I don't know about adorable, but they're definitely good for each other. Adorable is more of a word you'd use."

"And I did, they're adorable."


	110. Chapter 110

Two Steps Beyond

Part 110

To say the others were taking their upcoming performance serious was proven when Jeff came home from class one afternoon and found Brittany ready to head out. "Shouldn't you be at work?" He asked noticing her gym bag on her shoulder.

"Lexi has a meeting with her editor so she doesn't need me anymore today. And that works well because I need to meet Brody and Hunter at the gym."

"I understand meeting Brody since you guys have been working on choreography non-stop since Blaine and I talked about this with everyone. But what does Hunter have to do with it? And why are you meeting at the gym and not the studio?"

"Aren't you full of questions today?' Brittany said with a smile. "Do you have homework to do?"

"No, I finished it earlier, why?"

"Come with me and you can get a sneak peek of what we're doing. But you might want to grab your gym clothes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go get your stuff and I'll call Brody and let him know you're coming with." Jeff looked at Brittany and nodded before taking his bag to their room and grabbing his gym bag. Once they were on the subway, Jeff got ready to get off when Brittany took ahold of his hand and brought him back down next to her. "This isn't our stop."

"Britt, this is the stop for the gym."

"We're not going to your usual gym so sit. We've got a couple more stops." The two of them continued their conversation throughout the rest of the ride. Most of it pertained to what Brody and Brittany had come up with so far. And from what Jeff could make out of it, it was going to be amazing. When the guys said they were game for whatever they came up with he hoped they realized just what the two were capable of. When they finally arrived at their stop and headed up the stairs Jeff took a look around to get his bearings while Brittany gave his hand a tug and pulled him along behind her.

After signing in, they headed through a set of double doors and were surprised to see Brody standing there. "I see curiosity finally got the better of you, huh Jeff?" He said as they headed towards where Hunter was.

"You could say that. Has Rachel been by yet?"

"Not here, but she stopped by the studio a couple of days ago."

"Where's Hunter?" Jeff asked as they headed towards a quiet back corner.

"He's right there." Brody replied as he pointed across to the guy who was currently tumbling across the floor.

"That's Hunter?" Jeff asked, as his eyes widened. While he knew Hunter could tumble from what he'd done for them during the summer. This was something entirely different. It was clear what Hunter had done during the summer was more about keeping it simple than what he was capable of.

"He's good, isn't he?" Brittany said with a big smile.

"Real good. Please tell me you don't expect us to do something like that."

"We don't." Brody said before calling out to Hunter over the music. "We've got company today." Upon hearing that Hunter made his way across the floor. "You looked good."

"Thanks! It's fun to fly once in a while. So, what do we owe this pleasure today?"

"Jeff wanted to see what we were doing." Brittany told him.

"Why don't we show him then Britt?" Hunter said with a smile before she nodded in response. As she got ready, Hunter told Brody that the docking station was near his bag.

"Care to tell me why their doing this on this sort of floor versus solid ground?" Jeff asked as they walked towards Hunter's bag.

"Because this floor was safer for Brittany and I to practice on. And don't worry; we've already done this stuff in the studio, so it's okay. But if we're doing it a lot, this way is the better way to practice. Plus Brittany and I had quite a bit of ground to gain, since there really isn't anything Hunter can't do."

"Is it just the three of you tumbling?"

"No, Hailey is as well. She's been a gymnast probably as long as Hunter has. So, let's take a seat and see what they can do." Shortly after Brittany and Hunter started, Brody joined them on the floor as Jeff watched. The more he watched, he saw that Brittany and Brody seemed to have brought Sebastian's vision to life. While some of the dance moves were a bit intense, the girls were going to bring something they'd never had before.

After they finished, Jeff just stared at the three of them. "What did you think?" Brittany asked as they walked closer.

"That was amazing! By chance, have you already decided who the dance partners will be for certain parts?"

"We have. From the music the guys sent, it's going to be you, Nick, Blaine, and Sebastian out front for quite a bit." Brody said. "So, Britt's going to be paired up with Seb. You with Santana. Nick's going to be with Hailey, while Blaine gets Rachel."

"Not that I mind, but why is Seb dancing with Britt and not me?"

"Sebby's taller than you by a couple of inches. And since us girls will be wearing heels, and need to be hidden from view I need to be with Sebby since he's the tallest of you four and I'm the tallest girl."

"Are we their only dance partners?"

"No, because they'll be dancing with a few of us while you guys do the ballad as well as the finale. I'll be dancing with Santana. Hunter will be dancing with Brittany. David with Hailey and depending on set up Thad, Dave, or Wes will be dancing with Rachel. So, ready to give things a try?"

With Hunter by Jeff's side, Brody started to go through the choreography with him while Brittany worked on a few things. Considering Jeff was one of the best dancers in their little group, it was going to benefit all of them if he started to learn the choreography before anyone else. At times when he got frustrated, Hunter reminded him to relax. While Hunter had a decent handle on things, he'd also been doing them for longer. "So you guys know, Seb and David are the other best dancers."

"We knew about Seb from Britt, but thanks for the heads up about David. It's nice knowing there are other strong dancers in the group." Brody told him as they worked on a certain sequence. While it wasn't necessarily difficult, teaching it was going to take a bit of time because of timing. But having the three guys along with Brittany it was making things a bit easier.

"Have you guys begun teaching anyone else?" Jeff asked as they took a break.

"Rachel and Santana have joined us in the studio a few times." Brody told him. "And once Britt got the choreography down, we recorder her performing the first number and sent it to Hailey. Now, Britt said it won't be a big deal, but are Blaine or Seb going to have a problem with what the girls are doing?"

"Absolutely not. While they're both gay, they'll have no problems with the girls dancing against them. They've said numerous times they both find girls attractive, it just stops at a certain point. So asking them to pull off being attracted to the girls won't be a problem. Plus, you've given them partners they both adore." When Hunter laughed Jeff looked at him, slightly confused. "What?"

"I told Brody he was over-thinking it. I agreed with Britt when she said they wouldn't have a problem."

"Fine, I was over-thinking. But I've been around enough gay guys who are dancers, to know that some don't want a girl dancing against them in what is basically a sexual manner." Brody said.

"That won't be an issue with Blaine or Seb, trust me." Jeff told them. While Brody was working with Jeff on another part of the dance, Hunter was off to the side with Brittany. "What are they doing now?"

"It's something Britt wants to try for the finale, but she's still not sure. A lot of it will depend on how the girls feel about getting thrown around like Hunter's doing to her right now."

"I know Santana won't mind as long as whoever is tossing her around promises not to drop her."

"Understandable. From this moment, if they agree, Hunter is obviously Britt's partner since they've already developed the trust."

"Uh, unless you're going to let Beat do it, you better be Santana's partner."

"Britt said the same thing. As of right now, Beat, James, and Flint are in their own little part of the routines. That way they can concentrate on what they do best. And with these dance moves, the backbeat has to be strong."

"I can tell you, you just made Beat a happy man without knowing it. When we put things together last year he made a point of wanting his part kept simple so he could do his thing."

By the time Jeff and Brittany returned home that evening both Nick and Santana were there, curled up on the couch watching a movie. "So nice of you both to return." Nick said without turning to face them. "Have fun?"

"We did, though Jeff's sore." Brittany replied as Santana laughed loudly. While Jeff was going to ignore it, soon Nick started to laugh as the two started to exchange reasons why Jeff could be sore.

"Either you both stop or its no-holds barred after this weekend." Jeff stated as he and Brittany walked around to the other couch and sat down. There was something about Jeff's tone and the look on his face that the two of them quickly quieted. "Smart move."

"Wow, someone's crabby." Santana said. "Maybe you and Britt should go do some of the things we mentioned."

"As much as I'd love to, the only thing I plan to do after getting off this couch is taking a hot shower, some ibuprofen, and going to bed."

"What the hell were the two of you doing?"

"Jeff came to the gym with me." Brittany replied. "He started to learn the choreography, plus Hunter taught him to do a back-flip. He got really good."

"Wait, you're sore from dancing?" Nick asked as he sat up slightly. "You rarely get sore from dancing."

"It wasn't just the dancing. Let's just say I didn't stick my first few landings on my backflips and landed on my ass."

"At least it wasn't your head." Santana replied.

"That's thanks to the harness Hunter hooked me up to, otherwise I probably would have. I can honestly tell you guys, you're going to be sore this weekend."

"Oh and Santana, for part of the routines I'm your dance partner and the other parts Brody is."

"Why can't I dance with Nicky?"

"Because he's going to be dancing with Hailey during the part I'm dancing with you."

"Whose Britt dancing with then?"

"I'm dancing with Sebby because he's the tallest. Then for the other parts I'm dancing with Hunter."

"Who am I dancing with then?" Nick asked.

"You'll be dancing with Hailey as I said, while Blaine dances with Rachel."

"Should I even ask why we have two different dance partners?" Santana asked as she turned slightly in Nick's arms to face Brittany and Jeff a bit more.

"During the first part, it's more about us and dancing against the guys." Brittany told her. "And during the other part, you'll see why."

"That's not fair Britt."

"I know. Do you trust Brody?"

"I do, why?"

"Good, because you're going to need to." Jeff replied. "I saw what they have planned and you'll need to trust him. Britt's already got the trust going with Hunter and I can honestly say I'm glad she does."

"What do you two have planned?" Nick asked.

"Put it this way." Jeff told them. "The choreography is as difficult as it was last year and some parts truly push the envelope. Be thankful we'll have the ballad to relax a bit, because they truly brought it for the opener and the finale."

"Is Jeff exaggerating Britt?" Santana asked.

"Not really. While some parts are going to look difficult at first, they're pretty easy to learn. Jeff learned the whole opener tonight plus parts of the finale."

"How did you end up learning it early?" Nick asked.

"Britt was heading out when I got home and I asked where she was going. She then told me and invited me along. One thing led to another and I learned the opener. Brody was pretty happy about it because now there are three of us guys that know what's going on. So now, Britt can concentrate on teaching the girls while Hunter and I can help Brody with everyone else."

"Beat's not going to be happy."

"No, we made sure his part was simple but still meshed with the rest of the number. I remembered that from last year." Brittany told Nick.

"When the four of us put the opener together, it was pretty awesome, if I'm being honest. I can't wait to see the whole thing put together." Jeff told them.

"With what you guys have planned, you remembered we'll be singing, right?" Nick asked.

"We did. It's choreographed appropriately." Brittany replied with a smile.

"She's right, they took that into consideration. And Brody said if we have to tweak things if we find out that they don't work, it's not a big deal."

"Am I going to have to learn to do a backflip?" Nick asked.

"Nope. Only five of us have to do them."

"Who are the five?"

"Obviously Brody and Hunter can do them. I can, though I'm going to practice quite a bit as I'd like to make it look as easy as Brody and Hunter can. David can do one as can Wes." Jeff then cocked his head to the side. "You look nervous Nick."

"I'm not nervous as much as I'm now anxious to see what they have in-store for us."

"Put it this way; remember when Seb asked the girls if they minded getting sexy?" Nick nodded. "That notion is being embraced. Safe to say it's a good thing we're all as close as we are. But if don't mind, I'm going to go take a shower. Gonna join me Britt?" Brittany nodded. "Well then, we'll see you both in the morning. Night!" Once the two of them left the room, Santana turned so that he legs were now across Nick's lap and they were looking at each other.

"Talk to me?" Santana said as she reached out and took Nick's hand that wasn't around her into hers. "Was Jeff right, are you nervous?"

"No, I'm just anxious. I can honestly say from what they said, I can't wait to see what they have in-store for us. Britt pushed us to our limit last year and we were better off for it. So the fact that she and Brody put this together I can only imagine what they have planned."

"Do you mind that I'll be dancing with Jeff and Brody?"

"No. From what Britt said the first part when you're dancing with Jeff it all has to deal with height, so I get that. And considering they were talking about trust and that Britt's dancing with Hunter I can only imagine what's going to happen. Do you think you'll be able to trust Brody?"

"I do and like you I'm curious as to what they're having us do. But to be safe, we should probably behave a bit Friday night. We can't risk over doing it."

"Is that so?" Nick said as she rested her head on his shoulder. "What do you say we do then? Just sleep Friday night?"

"Uh, no. I'm just saying we can't do anything crazy, that's all. There is no way I'm going to pass up an opportunity to be with you just because we need to dance the next day."

"You won't get any complaints from me."

"If I did, we might have a problem. What do you say we take a page out of there book?"

"Are thinking shower or going to bed?"

"Shower, then bed. Curling up in bed with you after a shower is something I happen to enjoy."

"Is it now?" Nick replied, cocking his eyebrow a bit.

"You know it is Nicky. So, are you going to keep asking questions or are you going to join me in the shower?"

"Why don't you get it started and I'll be right in."

"Alright, just don't take too long." Santana then stretched a bit and kissed him on the cheek. "You know I hate to be kept waiting."

"I know. I promise I won't be long." After giving Nick another kiss, Santana got up off the couch and headed towards the bedroom. She'd barely left and Nick began straightening up once it turned the television off. One of the things he and Jeff had agreed to was that whoever was last to head to bed would make sure things were straightened up before calling it a night. Since it had been only him and Santana at home that evening there really wasn't much to do. So once he picked up their glasses and took them to the kitchen he headed for his bedroom as well.

When he closed the door he could already hear the shower running. While his room and Jeff's were of equal size, his had one advantage, the attached bath since it was the master. After changing out of his clothes he walked towards the bathroom and just leaned against the frame for a moment. "Joining me?" Santana asked as she turned her head.

"Yea, was just enjoying the view for a moment." He replied as she stuck her head under the water.

"Trust me, the view is better inside." She replied after she'd wet her hair.

"Is that so?" He asked as he walked closer.

"It is."

"Guess I'm just going to have to see for myself." He told her before stepping in behind her.


	111. Chapter 111

Two Steps Beyond

Part 111

After getting dressed Saturday morning, Blaine walked into the kitchen and found Sebastian sitting at the table with a cup of coffee and his phone in hand. "Do you want breakfast?" Blaine asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"I do, but I think we either need to eat on the go or we can eat when we get to Lexi and Coop's."

"Okay, but why?"

"We need to leave early. Lexi and Cooper are running out this morning and they're not sure if they'll be there when everyone is supposed to arrive."

"Fair enough. If you want, I'll go grab our bag and the music and we can head on over. Oh, and call or text Beat and Dave. Tell them to head straight to Coop and Lexi's."

"Will do." Once Blaine left, Sebastian sent Beat and Dave a text and made sure to include Lexi and Cooper's address. After that was done, he went and grabbed his travel mug out of the cabinet and dumped what was left in his cup in and topped it off. He'd barely finished up and Blaine was already back in the kitchen. "That didn't take long." Sebastian replied.

"That's because the bag was packed and the music was sitting on top of the piano where we left it. Do you have your iPod with the sample tracks?"

"I do, and even if I didn't there is no doubt Brody or Brittany would have it with them." Sebastian said as they headed towards the door. "I have a feeling we're going to get our asses kicked during dance rehearsal today."

"You too?" Blaine asked.

"Yep, at least according to Hunter."

"Jeff said the same thing. At least we'll be starting the day singing; the rest will come after we're a bit more awake." Blaine told him as they waited for the elevator. "Now, I didn't really get a chance to talk to Coop about this, but are you sure he and Lexi are okay with us invading their home?"

"Absolutely. I think a part of my sister is curious to see how the whole thing takes shape. So, don't be surprised if she pops her head in once in a while."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure."

"Well, now you know." Sebastian replied before giving him a kiss.

Once they walked through the gate at Lexi and Coopers, they saw them walking out the front door. "Hey!" Blaine called out.

"Hey, you two got here quick." Cooper said as he moved Jocelyn into his other arm. "Guess you were already set to go when Lexi called Bas."

"We were." Sebastian replied. "So you know, we're going to make ourselves breakfast."

"Help yourselves." Lexi told them. "I just went shopping so the fridge and pantry is stocked."

"Thank you." Blaine told her. "Well, you guys better get going. I don't want Bas and I to be the reason you're late."

"Sounds like a plan. We'll see you all later." Cooper said. "And guys…don't do anything too crazy."

"You just have to take the fun out of everything, don't you Coop?" Sebastian said, in mock frustration.

"I know, sucks being an adult sometimes. Later! Once they headed towards the garage, Sebastian and Blaine headed into the house.

Blaine and Sebastian were just finishing up breakfast when they heard a bunch of voices. The next time they looked up they saw Jeff, Brittany, Nick, Santana, Wes, and Hailey walking into the kitchen. "Anything left for us?" Santana asked noticing the plates on the table.

"Afraid not." Blaine replied. "But if you're hungry, I'm sure Coop and Lexi wouldn't mind you helping yourself."

"Did we miss the bell or something?" Sebastian asked.

"No, Lexi told me it was silly to ring the bell when I come over and to just let myself in." Brittany replied. "Are her and Cooper already gone?"

"Yea, they left about a half-hour ago." Blaine replied. "When did you two get in?" Blaine asked as he looked towards Wes and Hailey.

"Last night. We would've had to get up at an ungodly hour if we took the train this morning. And we wanted to be well rested for today."

"Can't argue with that logic." Sebastian replied. "Did Thad get ahold of you?"

"He did, and I've got to say I'm shocked."

"Are you game?"

"I'm game. And I already told Britt about the change so they can work out whatever changes need to be made to the choreography." Wes told them. "Now, where did the rest of the guys stay last night?"

"Thad had a pretty full house." Nick replied. "And Dave and Beat are coming in this morning since they had less distance to travel. So, has Hunter filled you in on what's going on?"

"A bit." Sebastian replied. "From what Hunter has told me and Jeff's told Blaine, we're in for a long weekend."

"At least you're not wearing heels." Santana replied.

"You could've worn sneakers at least for this weekend." Jeff said.

"True, but it's best we get used to it. And we're starting with lower heels and working our way up to what we're wearing for the show."

Blaine and Sebastian had just finished cleaning up when the doorbell started to ring. The first to arrive was Rachel and Brody which made Brittany happy because that meant the girls could get started. Once the four girls headed upstairs the guys all looked at Brody. "What?"

"Rumor has it we're going to be working pretty hard." Blaine replied.

"That's true, but Britt said you guys don't shy away from hard work."

"That's true. Just remember that not all the guys are dancers and sometimes it takes a bit for them to pick something up." Nick said.

"So I've been told."

"Sounds like the girls are starting." Jeff said upon hearing the faint sounds of music coming from the foyer.

"Isn't that going to be loud upstairs?" Wes asked.

"Since Britt works for my sister, I'm pretty sure Britt opened up the channels for some of the other speakers that run through the house." Sebastian said.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to head on up and see how things are going." Brody said.

"Sounds good, but remind them that once everyone else arrives we're going to run through the numbers together." Blaine told him.

"Got it!"

Within the next half hour everyone else arrived at the house. "Should I even ask where Jeff is?" Thad asked.

"He's up rehearsing with the girls and Brody." Nick replied. It wasn't long after that, did everyone start to head upstairs except Blaine and Sebastian who held Thad back.

"Yes?" Thad asked.

"We're curious as to why you gave up your part to Wes." Sebastian said.

"While I absolutely love the number and want to sing it. I think it's more fitting that Wes sings it."

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"Guys, while I'm in a relationship, it's nothing compared to what you two share or what Nick and Jeff share with Santana and Brittany. So, it's only fitting to have Wes sing it due to his relationship with Hailey. It's not going to cause a problem, is it?"

"That's actually makes sense and no, it won't cause a problem. The way the part is written it fits both of your ranges. Now, did you tell Wes that was why?"

"I did and he was shocked. And being Wes he said if I change my mind he'd have no problem giving it back up. But we should probably get going."

"That's correct." Sebastian said and they soon headed up the stairs to meet everyone else. When they reached the ballroom they realized why the rest of the guys were standing still and just watching. It seemed that as soon as Hunter had walked into the room Brittany had grabbed him since Brody and Jeff were already there. "Wow."

"We all said the same thing." Trent replied.

"Guys!" Blaine called out as soon as they finished. "Ready to start?" The seven of them all nodded and everyone made their way over to the piano. "Now, I just want to thank you all for being here."

"And being on time." Wes added.

"That too." Sebastian said. "Seriously though, thanks."

"Of course, this is going to be fun." David said.

"Alright, now while I'm sure I know the answer already, but did everyone get a chance to practice?" Blaine asked as he looked around at everyone. "Good. Then let's get started. And guys don't forget to snap." As the girls started with help from Beat, James, and Flint the rest of the guys just listened. Hearing their soft, feminine voices mixed with the guys weren't something they were used to. Much to Blaine's delight, Brittany and Rachel's voices blended extremely well on the opening line, as did Santana's and Hailey's on the second. Then as they built up the third starting with Rachel, then Brittany, then Hailey, till Santana closed off the progression in a way that brought smiles to most of the guys' faces.

By the time they'd finished the first run through it was pretty clear the guys were happy with what they heard. "I think it's pretty clear why you guys wanted the girls to join us." Flint said as he looked across the piano where the girls were. "That was amazing."

"Thanks." Rachel said with what was an almost shy smile on her face. "It's definitely a new experience for us. Now, do you want to run through the whole set first, or what's going on?"

"I think we should go through the whole set." Dave said. "So, onto the ballad, though it doesn't stay that way the entire time."

"Works for us." Nick replied as they all moved around a bit so that Nick, Jeff, and Wes were near Blaine and Sebastian who were near the head of the piano.

"Have you heard them at all?" Dave asked as he leaned toward Thad.

"I have and they're already knocking it out of the park. I'm almost certain the girls are going to get choked up hearing them."

Once Beat and the guys started, Blaine and the others waited to start.

_(Blaine)_

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_(Blaine, Sebastian, Jeff)_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_(Blaine, Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, Wes)_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

With everyone else filing in the background the five guys seemed to get a bit lost in what they were singing. So much so that when the first time the five part harmony came along they nailed it as they weren't really thinking about it. While Brittany, Santana, and Rachel had all seen what they guys were capable of, it was clear to all of them that Hailey was blown away. Not just from what she was hearing, but hearing Wes as a big part of it. By the time the song came to an end Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before looking at the rest of their friends. "So?" Sebastian asked.

"I don't have words right now." Rachel said after glancing at Brody and then at the rest of the girls who seemed to be in shock as well.

"Someone mark that on a calendar!" Thad said with a smile. "Rachel is almost speechless!" The rest of the guys started laughing and soon Rachel was laughing at well.

"I'd say that wasn't funny Thad, but it's true."

"No kidding, you've always got an opinion Rach." Santana said.

"Like you don't?"

"Never said I didn't. That was beautiful guys, seriously. And you know I'm not the overly emotional sort of girl."

"That we know." Sebastian said with a smile.

"Whose idea was it?" David asked.

"James if I remember correctly." Blaine said and James nodded.

"After getting a reminder of what you guys were capable of I knew you'd do the song justice. And you did."

Their last number was going to be a challenge as the lyrics shifted amongst all of them "This should be entertaining." Beat said as he, Flint and James looked at the rest of them.

"I've never seen an arrangement like this." Flint said.

"Neither have I." Beat said. "But I'm pretty sure, if this first run through is botched, Blaine and the guys will rework it. So if the guys want their time to shine they better do it correctly this first time or close enough that they have faith that it'll work."

By the time they'd finished going through the finale all eyes fell upon Blaine, Sebastian, Jeff, and Wes. It wasn't necessarily a horrible run through, but it was nowhere as clean as the first two songs. Once they saw Blaine walk over and grab his bag off the chair they all knew he was grabbing the full arrangement. As the four of them huddled together off to the side everyone looked at each other. "What's going on?" Santana asked.

"They are looking over the arrangement to see why it was such a clusterfuck." Nick replied. "And now they're seeing if the problem is the arrangement or us. Nine out of ten, it's us."

"Nick's right, quite a few of us we a bit late coming in." Trent said. "And if you looked at Blaine at all while it was going on, he was frustrated."

"It could've been worse." Dave said.

"Not by much." David added. "It's been a long time since I've seen that look on Blaine's face, but I remember it well."

"So, what are they going to do?" Hunter asked.

"While I'm sure we're going to go through it again, albeit slowed down." Nick said. "I'm certain that the four of them are thinking of ways to simplify it as well, which means less back and forth on the lyrics."

"By simplifying it, it won't change the bulk of it, will it?" Brody asked.

"No, so the choreography you and Britt came up with is safe." Thad said. "It's like Nick said, the back and forth will get cut back leaving just a few guys carrying the heart of the song."

"Honestly, are you surprised?" Dave asked. "Because personally I was shocked when I saw what they'd done. They've got a lot of faith in the rest of us."

"Exactly, and we screwed up." Trent said. "That's why Blaine looks pissed."

"Guys, Seb had no reaction." Santana said. "So, what does that mean?"

"Knowing him, he knew it would happen so he's not surprised. Plus he's learned to curb his tongue a bit since he and Blaine got together." Thad said. "When we pushed the envelope last year we crashed and burned a few times before we pulled it off. If I was to guess, they'll give us a few more chances before they redo the arrangement."

"If you think Seb believed this would happen, I bet a simplified arrangement is already written." Hunter said. "From what I know, Seb's always got a backup plan."

"You're right, he does." Dave said. "And that's saved us in more situations than we'd like to admit."

When Blaine came walking back over to the piano he sat in front of the keys while, Sebastian, Jeff and Wes had a brief conversation with Beat, James, and Flint. "Well, since that was basically a disaster." Blaine said with a half-hearted smile. "We're going to do that again, but a bit different this time."

"We're slowing it down?" David asked.

"We are. Good memory. Hopefully this can fix things."

"Otherwise you guys have a fix in mind, right." Thad said and Blaine nodded. It wasn't long till Beat and the guys started the number at a much slower pace, but it wasn't so slow that it didn't have a flow to it. This time through things went much better, which was a relief to everyone. Thankfully, each time they picked up the tempo, the guys were able to keep up. And while it wasn't perfect when tempo was reached, it was easily fixable. Since they'd been working for quite a while they all decided to take a brief break before going through the set list one last time before beginning dance rehearsal.

While almost everyone went downstairs to get something to drink, Blaine stayed upstairs in front of the piano. "You okay?" Blaine glanced up and saw Hunter standing next to him.

"Yea, just messing around. Surprised you didn't take the opportunity to leave."

"I'm not the only one." Hunter then pointed towards a grouping of pillows that were on the floor where Beat sat having a conversation with Rachel and Brody. "Some of us brought something to drink up with us the first time."

"I really should've."

"Maybe, but you know Seb will bring you something. You guys really were good before."

"Thank you. It still needs a bit of work, but not much."

"If you say so." Hunter replied with a smile. "Jeff told me you're basically a perfectionist when it comes to this."

"You could say that, so if you don't want to deal with it, I'd understand if you change your mind."

"Blaine, there is nothing wrong with being a perfectionist, especially in situations such as this. Jeff said if it wasn't for you and Seb pushing them there was no way you guys would've won at Nationals."

"Don't let Jeff or the rest of the guys fool you, they're just as bad. Sometimes they just need a little push when they get tired."

"One last run through."

"Yes, one last run through."

"Now, what you were playing earlier, what was it? It didn't sound familiar."

"That's because it's a Blaine original." Sebastian replied as he sat down next to Blaine. "He's been working on it for a few weeks now. Sounds pretty cool, doesn't it?"

"It does." But before Hunter had a chance to say anything else everyone started pouring back into the room. "Guess it's time to get back to work."

"Looks like it." Blaine replied as he and Sebastian got up from the piano bench. With a layout in hand, Brody started to put everyone into position. Once Nick, Sebastian, Blaine, and Jeff got set the girls walked to their assigned partners. "Now remember, Nicky, you said you're okay with this." Santana said as she leaned forward and looked across Rachel and Brittany to the other end where Nick stood with Hailey.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nick asked.

"You'll see." Rachel replied before gently nudging Blaine who seemed completely confused.

"Jeff." Nick said. Before Jeff had a chance to respond, Brody walked towards the four of them.

"Okay, I'm going to run through their part, and then I'll teach the rest of you guys yours. So, feel free to take a seat." After Brody spoke Blaine, Sebastian, and Nick all looked towards Hunter who said something along the lines of this should be good and had quite the grin on his face. With the guys facing Brody, the girls all took their spots behind them, so they were standing back to back. With a count off, Brittany and Rachel slowly made their ways out from behind Sebastian and Blaine. Their movements were soon mimicked by Hailey and Santana. "Now guys, I need you all to extend your right arms to the girls. After they take your hand, they'll slowly spin into you. They'll go in order of when they sing, so it won't be all at once." As they all practice the move, Thad and David leaned closer to Hunter.

"Care to share what's so funny?" Thad asked.

"Know how the song picks up shortly after the girls do the opening." They both nodded. "The dance moves they do are pretty cool, but they play up the sex-appeal the girls have."

"And?" David asked.

"How's Nick going to react to Jeff grabbing Santana's ass?" All eyes soon fell upon Thad who flat out snorted.

"Sorry." Thad mumbled, before the eight in front of them went back to what they were doing. "You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. With what the girls are wearing, it's the only way to get a good grip for the move. One hand on their ass, while the other supports their back."

"Weren't you at practice with them?" David asked and Hunter nodded. "Did Jeff see you doing this with Brittany?"

"He did, and he was a bit shocked at first, but quickly understood why it was happening. And honestly, it's nothing compared to what happening in the finale."

"Technically, Nick can't say anything because he's going to be grabbing ahold of Hailey's ass." David added. "So if it bothers him, he's giving Wes all the right to be bothered."

"True." Hunter said. "Jeff knows the sexual comments are going to fly out of Seb's mouth once things start happening. Especially with her long legs, she can basically hook them around you."

"He wouldn't be Seb otherwise." Thad said.

The next thing they all heard was a gasp from the others as the girls spun out before spinning back in on the guys and wrapping one of their legs around them. "Hey Britt." Sebastian said as he held her close.

"Hey Sebby."

"You okay?"

"You need to move your hand a bit; your arm needs to support my leg more."

"But Britt."

"It's okay Sebby, I don't mind."

"I hope you heard her Jeff, she doesn't mind. So, none of you can say I'm groping Britt."

"Oh, we still can Seb, but we know you're not." Dave said. As they stood there Brody walked down the line and helped the guys put their hands in the right spots. "Just so the rest of you know, we're all more than willing to fill in for rehearsal purposes."

"I don't think so." Nick replied with a laugh, realizing just what Santana and Jeff had been trying to get at.

"I can't see him, how does he look?" Santana asked Jeff who had a clear view of Nick.

"He honestly looks like he's trying not to laugh. Now you see what I meant that it's a good thing we're all close." Jeff said.

"I do. If anyone besides Nick was going to have his hand on my ass I'd prefer it be you or say Seb."

"Not Blaine?"

"This move would not work between Blaine and I. But if I'm being honestly, I could probably do this with any of the guys."

"Really?"

"Yes, because they all know Nick would kick their ass if they tried anything else."

"Good point."

"Now, since you've all got your hands in the right spots, ladies, you know what to do next." Brody told them.

"Um, shouldn't you tell us what we need to do?" Blaine asked.

"Just support their backs and help them get upright again. But remember at tempo this is all going to be much quicker so you won't be this close for as long." As the girls basically swung around the guys all just watched.

"The Warblers are getting sexy." Trent said to Wes and James who were sitting next to him.

"You can say that again." Wes replied while keeping his eyes on Hailey.

*_Song: Your Guardian Angel, by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_


	112. Chapter 112

Two Steps Beyond

Part 112

Once the front eight were taught the beginning of the routine, Brody left them to work on things with Brittany, while he started to teach the rest of the guys their parts. "Brody and Britt are definitely pushing the envelope." Blaine said to Rachel as he released his hold on her prior to starting over.

"They are, but it's pretty cool. When you see it at full-speed, it looks really cool. I got to see Britt and Brody work on it as well as Britt with Hunter."

"Why was Hunter doing it with Britt?"

"Because of what the guys will be doing behind us." Brittany chimed in with. "Brody needed to make sure the guys would be able to get through with what we're doing. And he couldn't do that if he was the one dancing with me."

"That makes sense. Thanks Britt."

"You're welcome. Now, let's take it from the top."

With Brody working with the rest of the group, the eight were now under Brittany's guidance. As they worked, Rachel now understood what Blaine and Sebastian had meant when they'd said she pushes hard. For the life of her, Rachel never remembered Brittany being like this at McKinley. While taking a brief pause so that Brittany could work on Hailey's turn-in with her, Rachel looked over at Santana. "Yes Miss Berry." Santana replied as she leaned against Jeff.

"When did Britt become take charge?"

"Ah, that's right. You were already out here when it happened. It happened when she and I agreed to help the Warblers. The guys putting their faith in her sparked something in her. She really doesn't want to let them down. It brought out a whole other side of her personality."

"It did. It's pretty cool. I always thought she should've spoken up more back when we were at McKinley."

"Do you really think Schuester would let her have that much input? We were lucky he even listen to Britt and Mike ever. Think about it, he was a bit of a control freak. The only time Mike and Britt had free reign were during their dance features and he'd still try and put his two cents in. Personally, I can't wait to see his face either when he sees us performing with the guys."

"And here I thought you only wanted to stick it to Finn and Puck." Rachel said.

"Oh no, I want to stick to anyone who ever doubted my friendship with these guys. Schuester is just an added bonus. And you know he'll be mortified to see us basically grinding against the guys."

"That's true."

"Okay, back to work guys." Brittany said. "Hailey's got it now."

"Sorry about that." Hailey said quietly to Nick.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"That I couldn't seem to get it."

"It's not a big deal, don't worry about it." After he spoke, she leant her head on his shoulder before Brittany put them all back in place. They were probably at work on the first section for about another half hour before Brody walked over and made sure the track was ready to go.

"Alright, let's see how this goes."

They'd just begun, so none of them realized they had an audience until they were done and could hear voices. "Well, why is whenever I visit this room I come to find it filled with Warblers." Cooper said as he and Lexi walked into the room.

"That's because it's some of the only use this room gets." Sebastian replied as he took Braeden out of Cooper's arms. "It's the next generation of Warblers guys." As Sebastian walked away, Blaine walked up to Lexi and took Jocelyn from her.

"How is it we just lost our kids?"

"Because they have Uncles who adore them." Cooper replied. "I have a feeling some of the guys haven't met them while most of the rest haven't seen them probably since graduation.

"Very true."

While Blaine was holding Jocelyn she started reaching out over his shoulder. "What is it sweetie?" Blaine asked before looking over his shoulder to see Brittany making faces at Jocelyn. "I should've known it was you."

"What can I say; I love both of these cuties." Brittany said with a smile while reaching out towards Jocelyn, allowing her to take ahold of her fingers. While the two of them stood there, Blaine noticed a similar situation over near Sebastian, but it was Jeff who was playing with Braeden.

"Does Jeff pick you up often?"

"He does. How'd you know?"

"Because Braeden is focused on Jeff like Jocelyn is on you."

"That's because they know them." Lexi said as she and Cooper walked closer. "Jeff and especially Brittany are familiar faces to them. Like you and Bas. While everyone else is new to them."

"Well, it's either because they're with their uncles, or everyone in this room gives off a good vibe."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"The kids are at a stage right now where new people tend to startle them. But you'd never know they haven't seen some of you in ages."

"That's because they know their uncles have excellent taste in friends." Sebastian replied. "And while B and I could honestly spend the rest of the day with them, you two better take them out of here so we can get back to work."

"We can do that." Cooper replied while he and Lexi each took one of their kids back from Blaine and Sebastian. "If you guys need anything, just yell."

"Got it!" Blaine replied. As Cooper and Lexi left the room, they set themselves back up and got back to work. They soon decided once they ran through this beginning section a couple more times; they'd then start learning the next segment. By the time they finished learning the opening number they were all exhausted.

"Please tell me we can take a decent break now." Flint said from his spot on the floor.

"We can." Blaine said softly. "I can't believe we learned the entire opener."

"I can, my feet are killing me." Trent said. "But it's worth it. It's pretty awesome. So Britt. Brody. Excellent job!"

"Thanks!" They both replied. Brody looked down in his lap where Rachel was resting her head. "You okay?"

"Yea, but I'm with the guys, we need a long break. Plus, I'm starving."

"Uh oh, the magic word has been uttered." Beat said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asked.

"All it takes is one person mentioning food and everyone gets hungry, isn't that right Nick?" Beat replied

"Fuck off!" Nick shot back.

"Such language. Santana, are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

"Yes."

"Nice to see you have his back."

"Among other parts of him." Santana replied with a smirk that got a laugh out of Sebastian and Blaine as well as everyone else. They were all about to get up when Lexi and Cooper each came walking in, each holding a stack of pizzas.

"We figured you guys would be hungry." Cooper said.

"Um." Rachel said softly, but not so much that she wasn't heard.

"Don't worry Rach; there is a vegetarian one in this mess of boxes."

"You remembered?"

"Lexi remembered, but yea, we did." As they all got themselves off the floor and headed towards the food, Blaine and Sebastian walked over towards their siblings.

"You didn't need to do this, but thank you." Blaine said as Cooper wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"You're welcome. Now go eat, you look beat."

"We need drinks." Sebastian said.

"They should be up the stairs shortly." Lexi replied.

"Who else is here? Blaine asked.

"Donovan and Cassie. Now go eat."

Cooper and Lexi could tell how tired they all were when Hunter and Thad didn't even flinch when their siblings came walking in. Besides a brief exchange in greetings they didn't budge. "And here I thought you ordered too many pizzas." Cassie said once she and Donovan were next to Lexi and Cooper.

"I told you, I saw these boys eat when they were getting ready for our wedding. And the fact that there are more of them, we knew the order needed to compensate." Cooper replied.

"Did you get to see any of rehearsal?" Donovan asked.

"We poked our heads in a few times though they only saw us once." Lexi replied. "And from what we saw, it's going to be another amazing show. These guys don't do anything half-assed."

"That's something I do know. While I don't go home often, Thad always kept me informed as to what was going on in his world."

"Speaking of home, are you going to be there at all over the holidays?" Cooper asked.

"Thanksgiving, no. And Christmas is still up in the air."

"Well, we'll be home for Christmas so you'd have people around that you know besides family."

"True, I'm thinking of going skiing."

"Is that so?" Lexi said as she crossed her arms and glanced at Cassie.

"What?" Cassie asked.

"You're spending Christmas in Breckenridge, coincidence?"

"No, it's not. We're hoping to get a few days in together on the slopes."

"Is that so?" Cooper said this time.

"Yes, that's what's happening." Donovan said. "But I don't think my parents would be thrilled to hear I decided to go skiing over the holiday instead of spending time with them."

"Split the trip. Do a bit a skiing, and then spend time with the family." Cooper told him. "We're going to be with my parents for about a week, that's it. Blaine and Bas are actually heading home before us."

"That's because they're arriving before us." Lexi reminded him. "All of them that are going home are heading back to the city on the twenty-seventh since they want to spend New Years' here."

"Do you honestly blame them?" Donovan said. "There's a reason I don't go back to Ohio often. Just like the only reason Thad's not thrilled about it. He got a ton of flak for saying he's not going home for Thanksgiving. So, he's only going home at Christmas to appease our parents. Wait, he's also going back for the Winter Showcase at Dalton since all the guys promised they'd be there."

"I'm pretty sure that's one of the only reasons Blaine and Bas are going home as well. They know damn well if they said they didn't want to go home, our parents would come out here." Cooper told him.

"So why are you two going?" Cassie asked.

"Since Blaine and Bas are going home, it's the right thing to do. We'll be spending it together as a family, unlike Thanksgiving."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that Blaine and Bas are taking your kids with them to Ohio so you can enjoy your time in LA together." Donovan couldn't help but laugh slightly at Cassie's comment.

"If we weren't going home, we never would've let them take the kids." Lexi said. "I still don't even know how to thank them."

"But she's still going to be calling them or my parents all the time."

"I promised you that I will control that impulse Coop."

"I know, but I won't make you keep it." Cooper said as he wrapped his arms around her. "Being away from them is going to be as hard for me as it will be for you." The four of them were so caught up in their conversation they didn't even notice Santana walk up to them.

"Excuse me."

"What can we do for you Santana?" Lexi asked.

"I was wondering if either of you had heard back from Tasha yet. The girls and I were talking and then we spotted you guys so, yea. Has she gotten back to you yet?"

"She has actually." Cassie said before she put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a card. "Tasha said to just call this number and she'll be able to help you girls with whatever you need."

"Are you serious?"

"She is." Donovan replied. "I was there when Tasha gave it to her."

"So, our request wasn't that odd?"

"It was odd, but not the strangest thing she's heard." Cassie told her. "The only thing you girls need to bring with you is one of the Dalton ties so they can match color."

"Oh my god, how will we ever thank her?"

"Just pick up the phone and call her." Cooper said. "That's all Tasha will need."

"That's a bit lame Cooper."

"It might be, but he's right. Tasha is more than happy to help you guys." Lexi said. "She's actually going over to Blaine and Bas's next week to try and help them figure out a way to update the Warbler uniform."

"What are you girls planning to wear?" Donovan asked. "Unless you don't want to tell me, that's fine as well."

"We're going to wear a female version of the Warbler uniform. Something Britt came up with and actually wore a few times last year when she was with the guys." As Santana spoke Donovan and Cooper looked at each other. "I take it you both saw pictures." They both nodded. "So, we're wearing something like that but the skirt is going to be something we can dance in as for the rest of it, you'll have to wait and see." She said with a smile before walking back towards the others.

"They're going for naughty school girl, aren't they?" Cooper asked and both Cassie and Lexi nodded.

"Those are some lucky boys." Donovan added.

"Hey."

"Come now Cass, that's a fantasy for most every guy. You can't fault Coop and I for that."

"You're right, I can't." She then wrapped her arms around him and got up on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear. "What do you think?"

"That's definitely acceptable."

"We won't ask." Cooper said.

"That's probably a good idea." Cassie told him. "So, how about we go and eat and let these guys get back to work?"

"Sounds good to me." Lexi replied and soon the four of them headed downstairs.

"Seeing the four of them together smiling like that means trouble." Hunter said as Thad sat down next to him.

"Agreed. Those weren't just happy smiles; those were…..you know."

"Exactly." Hunter and Thad were soon joined by a few of the others as they all relaxed before getting back to work.

"Hunter." The guys all looked up and saw Brittany standing above them.

"Yes Britt?"

"I was wondering if you would help me with something."

"Depends, what is it?"

"Last night I got an idea for part of the finale and I wanted to show it to Brody. So, since I'm showing him I was wondering if you'd be my dance partner."

"How new is the idea?"

"It's similar to what we've been doing, but I think I came up with a way to make it a bit easier for the other girls to do. And hopefully, the other guys will be able to do what you do."

"That's something I can do, just tell me what you need me to do." Hunter said as he got up off the floor. Once he was up, Brittany took his hand and walked him away from the others.

"Jeff!" Thad called out. "Come here!" Jeff looked towards them and headed over. "Do you know what's going on with Britt and Hunter?"

"Are they working on the finale?"

"Yes according to Britt."

"I say you watch and find out." Jeff replied before taking a seat next to the others. "I can tell you, I'm glad I don't have to do what the guys are going to be asked to do."

"Which guys?" Dave asked.

"Britt's partner is Hunter; Santana is paired up with Brody. Hailey is dancing with David and I think either Thad, Wes, or yourself are dancing with Rachel."

"Why not you guys?" Trent asked.

"Because we're singing during that part and there is no way to do those dance moves and sing at the same time." Jeff had barely finished as the guys all gasped slightly at what they were watching as Hunter and Brittany danced. "See what I mean."

"She basically wrapped herself around him and slid down his body before he pulled her up against him." Thad said. "There is no way I could do that."

"Think about it man, it would be Rachel, she's tiny. I'm sure you'd be able to manage."

"Uh Jeff, Hunter had her hoisted over his head at one point."

"I know." Jeff told them. "I've actually seen them do a bulk of the finale. Safe to say there is a good reason why the dance partners are the way they are."

"So Rachel gets screwed because the others can all dance and let's not forget, have huge arms." Trent said. "While we've all seen the guys shirtless before, I had no idea how ripped Brody and Hunter were."

"I can dance Trent." Wes said as he, Blaine, and Sebastian joined the group. "And if you didn't noticed how ripped they were you obviously didn't pay attention."

"Do you think you could hold Rachel up the way Hunter did Britt?" Dave asked.

"I think I could. I guess you don't think you could."

"I'm not sure."

"If you don't have faith in yourself, how is she supposed to trust you?" They all turned at the sound of Brody's voice. "That's why Hunter is Britt's partner, they already have that trust. And since that's the case, why don't we all get back to work." Before they all got caught up in getting back to work on the opener. Brody gathered David and Wes along with the girls so they could work on some things with Brittany and Hunter.

"Guess my lack of faith was disturbing." Dave said with a laugh.

"Considering you'd be holding Brody's girlfriend, that's a safe assessment." Sebastian said. "And don't think I didn't catch that reference either."

"Is it wrong to volunteer for this sort of dance duty?" Beat asked.

"Yes, since you prefer simplicity." Blaine replied. "You'd only be doing it to get close to the girls."

"Maybe, but it's just not the same with the girls. While I'm not going to lie and say I don't find them all attractive. But, they're starting to tread into sisterly territory, though hot sisters."

"I think the guys are happy to hear that."

"True, but they also know I'd never go after one of their girlfriends. You don't do that to your friends regardless of how hot the girl is."

Once the guys all came walking over the other got up off the floor. "Aren't the girls joining us?" Sebastian asked.

"They'll be here in a minute." Brody told them. "Brittany's showing them something. So, let's get set for when they get here." As everyone got in place Brody walked over to Jeff. "I know it might not be any of my business, but she could probably use a massage tonight."

"I was thinking the same thing, so don't worry."

"I'm not worried; I know you'll take good care of her. But don't be surprised if she crashes when you get home. Her adrenaline is going."

"I noticed that as well."

When the girls all came over, each of them gave their boyfriends a kiss before taking their spots. "What was that for?" Nick asked as he looked at Santana. "Not that I'm complaining."

"We all just know it must be hard to watch us being handled the way we are, that's all. So it was just a little reminder that we're yours." She then gave him another kiss before walking over to Jeff. Since they'd taken a break and begun to work on other parts, everyone was a bit anxious to run through the opener. While it was going pretty smoothly, they all knew too well that what often happened during breaks. So considering they were going to have quite a few breaks in-between practices they knew they needed to really get this stuff into their memories.

By the time they were all ready to call it a night, it was clear that they were all going to go home and do nothing but relax. They were all gathering their things when Brittany and Brody walked up to them all. "We just want to thank you guys for all your hard work today." Brittany told them. "I know it's more than you're used to, but you all did really well."

"Helps when we have great teachers." Hailey said. "You both had so much patience with us all. Probably more than we deserved at some points."

"Hailey is right. You two deserve so much credit." James told them. "This was a whole new experience for some of us you and guys made it feel as though it wasn't out of our reach or comfort zones."

"That's cause Britt had to deal with Beat last year." Jeff said with a laugh.

"Yea, yea. Funny Jeff, though it is true." Beat said.

"And while I know this doesn't need to be said, I'm going to say it anyway. Everyone go home and get some rest." Blaine said. "I have no doubt we all pushed ourselves today so we need to take care of ourselves as we've got another day of rehearsal tomorrow."

"What are we going to work on tomorrow?" Trent asked.

"Besides going over the opener again, we're going to start teaching the second number which is the ballad." Brody told them. "So it won't be as hard on your bodies."

Once they started to make their way downstairs to head home, Cooper and Lexi just looked at each other as they all passed by them on the stairs. Clearly unaware the two were sitting in the living room. "They all look beat." Cooper said.

"True, but they're also all smiling which means it was worth it."


	113. Chapter 113

Two Steps Beyond

Part 113

When Sebastian arrived at school on Monday morning, he was praying his body was going to feel better by the time he had practice that afternoon. "Nice to see I'm not the only one moving slow." Hunter said as he walked up to him and handed him a cup of coffee. Neither of them was quite sure when it happened, but they seemed to have coffee together every Monday morning.

"You're definitely not." Sebastian said as they each took a seat. "While Brittany worked us hard last year, this weekend was crazy. Who knew having the girls being a part of things would make this harder."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not at all, but I can tell you my upper body hurts more than my lower half. I worked muscles that haven't been worked in a long time."

"You might've worked them, just not the way you did this weekend. And since Britt's your partner, I know she never let you do anything half-assed. It's all or nothing with her."

"You've got that right. I already told Brody this yesterday, but damn the way you two were flipping Brittany and Santana around was crazy!

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good, because it was one. While you two obviously had more practice at it than David and Wes, it was still impressive. B and I were talking last night and said we can't wait to see those moves with what the rest of us will be doing."

"From what I've seen, it's going to be something. The day Jeff came with Britt to the gym we worked on part of the finale and it was crazy in the best sense of the word. The finale is going to push the envelope both vocally and with the dancing."

"Speaking of dancing, I don't think there are many people Jeff would trust dancing with Britt like that."

"It is just dancing."

"I know, but you're also tossing her around and well, you're hands aren't always in the most socially acceptable places."

"That is something I do know. And it helped that Jeff didn't want to beat the crap out of me the first time he saw me lift her and she basically had her chest in my face while my hands were on her ass."

"He might've wanted to, but you're bigger than him."

"Great. Nice to know that's why he didn't do anything." Hunter said with a laugh. "But we actually talked about it. Even he could see I was a bit uncomfortable. While it felt awkward the first few times, it was really weird knowing Jeff was there watching."

"So you and Jeff talked?"

"We did. We actually had quite a long talk. He really loves her."

"That is something I do know. While Jeff might seem like the quiet one of the bunch, if anyone tried to hurt Brittany who knows what he'd do."

"That is something I realized. He was pretty certain I wouldn't try anything considering what we all talked about after I met Quinn, but he knows some people wouldn't hesitate to take advantage of Brittany."

"He's right. Some people see Britt as stupid and she's not. She chooses to see the best in people and sometimes people take advantage of that. Hell when they first got together people accused Jeff of taking advantage of her."

"Why?"

"Because some people at McKinley had it out for the Warblers. It also didn't help that they got together after me and Blaine. I'm pretty sure some of them thought all of us were taking advantage of her. Things got even testier when we started tutoring her."

"That's ridiculous. It was Brittany's decision to be with Jeff, too bad if others didn't like it."

"We both know that, but some of those guys don't think rationally."

"From what I know, Blaine was friends with these people too, correct?"

"He was and he's still friendly with some of them. The others, while he'll still be polite to them, I don't think B would consider them a friend."

"Got it." Just as Hunter answered his phone rang and Sebastian just nodded, letting him know it was alright to take it. Considering how early it was, it must be important. "Good morning Mom." Upon hearing it was Hunter's Mom, Sebastian excused himself so Hunter could have some privacy. "What can I do for you this morning?"

"Your Dad and I were wondering if you were coming home for Thanksgiving or if you were staying in the city with Cassie?"

"I'm staying in the city with her."

"Any particular reason?"

"Besides the fact the entire family is going to be there."

"Hunter."

"I'm just kidding Mom. I'm not coming home because I've got some things going on."

"Like what?"

"I have to sit for my deposition with the DA on the Tuesday before and I've yet to be given a time. And I really don't want to fly out last minute."

"Have you informed Charles of this?"

"I have and he will be there with me."

"Have they said when they hope to go to trial yet?"

"From what I've been told it'll be shortly after the start of the new year. And personally speaking, the sooner they go to trial, the better."

"Why is that, are Blaine and Sebastian alright?" There was a noticeable hint of concern in Mrs. Clarington's voice.

"They're alright, but I know they'd both like to see an end to all this. Plus, I got to meet Michael, and he deserves to get some justice for what happened to him. No one should ever have to go through something like that. Then knowing the person who did it got off, it's wrong."

"That is something we both agree upon Hunter. No one deserves to be treated that way. I wish I…"

"Mom."

"Nevermind. Now how about you tell me about this little performance you're planning on doing?"

"Mom."

"It's not important Hunter."

"You're not fooling me Mom. The only time you ever stop like that is when you're afraid of saying too much."

"Since when did you become so smart?"

"I've always been smart, you know that. Aren't you the one that taught me to pay attention to the littlest things because they could always help you later on?"

"I did. I just never realized you paid attention to your family that way."

"I practiced it on all of you. Why do you think I was able to bust Liz all those times?"

"You always saw through her."

"I did. Now, are you going to tell me or am I going to have to sweet talk it out of you? You know I'm capable of it."

"That's because I have a soft spot for my only son."

"Doesn't help that I'm charming as well."

"Hunter."

"Fine. So, are you going to tell me?"

"Since you'll be heading to class soon, no. But I'm coming to the city in a couple of days at Cassie's request and we can talk then if that's alright with you."

"That's acceptable."

"Well then, I will see you in a few days. I love you."

"I love you too Mom."

As Sebastian changed that afternoon for practice Nate walked up to him. "Not to intrude, but do you know you have bruises on your one hip?"

"That I do know. It happens when someone is constantly wrapping their leg around you and using your body to support theirs." Sebastian looked up after pulling his jersey on and saw Nate's face. "Not like that man. These lovely little bruises are from Brittany."

"Brittany as in your tall, good-looking, blonde friend."

"The one and only. And before you jump to any more delusions, we had dance practice this weekend and Brittany's my partner."

"Okay, that makes sense because I didn't think you were into girls."

"You're correct, I'm not. While some are quite beautiful, they just don't do it for me."

"Alright, so what was dance practice about?" After Nate asked Sebastian looked around before taking a step closer to Nate.

"Do you remember me telling you that B and I were part of a show choir in high school?"

"I do, you guys won Nationals, correct?"

"We did. Well, NYU is hosting a festival in February and one of the categories is an open category."

"Wait, you guys are going to perform?"

"We are. Since there are so many of us so close together we're basically getting the band back together with a few new additions. But you can't say anything to anyone."

"Why?"

"Dylan is one of the guys organizing it and B hasn't said anything to him yet. He and Jeff don't want to upset him since neither of them are singing this year."

"Aren't they helping to arrange the music for Dylan this year?"

"They are, so they're walking a fine line right now. A part of them wants to tell him, but a part of them wants to keep it to themselves and surprise him. And until they make a decision…"

"I won't say anything. But you've got to know, we'll be there to support you."

"I appreciate that."

"No problem. Jenna's been dying to hear the two of you sing again since your impromptu duet at the party."

"We were good, weren't we?" Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"You definitely were. Now just make sure to give me the date once you know"

"Will do." Once Sebastian stepped foot on the field that day, he knew it was going to be a long day. While he felt better than he did in the morning, his body was still reminding him of what he did over the weekend. When he got home that night he was greeted to what smelt like lasagna. "B, where are you?" He called out as he walked down the hall.

"Living room." As Sebastian reached the end of the hall, he saw Blaine sitting on the couch with a glass of wine in one hand and a text book in his lap. "We'll be eating in about an hour if that's alright."

"It's more than alright." Sebastian replied after giving Blaine a kiss. He was about to reach for Blaine's wine glass when Blaine glanced towards the table and Sebastian saw one already poured for him. "Now this is the way to come home."

"I thought you'd approve. How you feeling?"

"Sore, you?"

"Sore, but I doubt I feel as bad as you do since you had practice."

"I appreciate that. Now, did you put dinner together or did someone spoil us?" Sebastian said as he stretched out on the couch.

"Since I only had some reading to do tonight, I cooked. So if you don't like it, blame me."

"I'm sure I'll love it. Whose recipe?"

"My Mom's. Hopefully you like it as much as you like Lexi's."

"I'm sure I will. How was Jeff feeling today?"

"The same as us and the same goes for Nick and the rest of the guys. The consensus is that everyone hoped for a quiet day today. Though, none regret our hard work this weekend."

"That's nice to hear." Sebastian then went to set his glass back down on the table and noticed an envelope sitting on it. "What's that B?"

"A letter informing me when I have to sit for my deposition." Blaine said as he set his book down on the coffee table.

"When do you have to do it?"

"It's the day before we leave for the Caymans. And after talking with my lawyer, it could be an all-day thing."

"I'm sorry B."

"It's alright Bas; there is nothing we can do about it. So, don't be surprised if I just want to veg that evening or even our first day in the Caymans."

"That's fine with me B. Whatever you want to do is fine."

"What would you say if I told you I'd love for you to help me take my mind off of things this evening?"

"I'd say I'm ready, willing and able. Just tell me when and where you want me. How, works as well."

"You do like specifics, don't you?" Blaine asked with a smile as Sebastian put his head in Blaine's lap.

"That I do. Clear expectations helps one achieve greatness, and we both know I'm pretty great."

"That you are." Blaine replied as he placed a hand on Sebastian's chest.

"Part of that comes from having an amazing partner."

"Is that so?"

"It is, you bring out the best in me B." When Sebastian spoke he was looking directly up at Blaine. While earlier parts of the conversation were clearly sexually based, Blaine could tell from the look in Sebastian's eyes, just what he meant with this last response.

"Same goes for you Bas. Now, before I plan too far ahead, do you have any homework?"

"Just a little and it shouldn't take me long at all. I'll work on it as dinner digests."

After they finished dinner, Blaine told Sebastian he'd clean up so that he could get started on his homework. By the time Blaine finished up and walked into the living room Sebastian was already at work. "I think I'm glad you had homework to do." Blaine told him as he sat down across from him.

"And why is that?"

"Seeing you in your glasses has quite the effect on me."

"And here I thought seeing my gorgeous face was all you needed."

"It is, but the glasses add to it. I don't remember you wearing them so much at Dalton."

"That's because most of the time when we were studying our backs were to each other so we didn't distract each other."

"I forgot about that. I remember seeing them on your desk when we'd finish."

"It was a good thing we did things that way."

"Why is that?"

"Since seeing me in my glasses has such an effect on you we wouldn't have behaved as well as we did at school."

"True, we were rather well behaved, weren't we?"

"Yes, I can count the handful of times we got carried away at school."

"One of those times I'd like to forget." After Blaine spoke, Sebastian looked up from his book and saw a slight blush on Blaine's cheeks.

"It could've been worse B."

"I know it could've been, but still."

"B, just be thankful they only heard us and didn't see us."

"Right, so Jeff's face could've been an even brighter shade of red when he saw us after the fact."

"Be thankful Nick and Jeff roomed next to us and not any of the other guys. Or god forbid, someone we weren't close with."

"Well, if you remember correctly, Nick said we were pretty loud so I'm sure if someone was outside our door they would've heard us as well."

"Well, be thankful that the only people across the hall were Thad and Dave, and they were out that night. And we've heard both Nick and Jeff doing things that we never did at school. Hell, we make a point not to do certain things when we have company. They've both been guilty of getting carried away here."

"Good point. And it probably wouldn't have bothered me as much, if it wasn't still so early in our relationship."

"B, I'm pretty sure they all thought we slept together that first night. So the fact that Nick and Jeff heard us in what was it, like January, it's not a big deal. But if you want, I'm sure if we thought about it, we could recreate that moment."

"Oh, I'm sure we could. Do you realize that night is what inspired one of your favorite gifts from me?" A smile slowly crept to Sebastian's face as he looked across at Blaine. "You remember, don't you?"

"Yea, I do. We have enough of them here that we could use them again."

"Well, once you finish what you're working on we can try and see how closely we can recreate that."

"Alright, what are you going to do while I finish up?"

"Play a little piano unless it would be a distraction."

"I love to listen to you play B and it wouldn't be a distraction at all." With that said Blaine got up off the couch and gave Sebastian a kiss before heading towards the piano. Once he began to play, he couldn't help but notice Sebastian looking up at him occasionally, each time with a content smile on his face. While Sebastian was reading up on European history, something that didn't necessarily excite him, he looked happy.

"You know if you have anything in particular you'd like to hear, you could ask."

"I know, but I'm more than happy with what you're playing. That last piece was one of my favorites."

"It is?"

"Yes, and while I know it's not finished I love hearing the progress you're making."

"You've noticed the progress?"

"Of course I have silly. When it's finished, you need to do something for me."

"What would that be?"

"Record it so I can listen to it while I'm in the library at school. I'd like to make it part of my studying playlist."

"I can do that, but it might be awhile till it's done."

"That's alright; I'm more than willing to wait as it's going to be more than worth it."

"You know you don't have to sweet talk me Bas."

"I'm not sweet talking you this time, I'm serious B. I truly enjoy the piece you're writing. That was a compliment given because it was well deserved, not because I want something."

"Then thank you."

"You're welcome."

It was almost about an hour later when Sebastian finally closed his text book and put his glasses on top of his head. "Are you giving up or are you done?" Blaine asked as he got up from the piano.

"I'm done." Sebastian replied while gently rubbing his eyes. "Why is it that every European history text book reads the same?"

"Because they cover the same evidents."

"Smartass."

"Yes, but you love me."

"True, I do. By the way, dinner was great. Your Mom would be proud."

"I will let her know next time I talk to her that you approved."

"Judging from how much I ate, you could say that. So, you ready to take this party to the bedroom?"

"I've been ready sexy, I've been waiting on you." Blaine replied playfully.

"Is that so?" Blaine nodded in response. "Well then, who am I to keep you waiting any longer? Move that butt." Sebastian then laughed as Blaine wiggled his butt in front of him. "That's dangerous B."

"Is that so?"

"It is." Sebastian replied while trying to reach for him but Blaine was just out of reach. Seeing a change in Sebastian's expression Blaine stepped a bit closer, but still remained out of reach. "You're being a tease B."

"And if I am?" When Blaine's playful side came out, it always touched off something inside of Sebastian and soon he was on his feet. Blaine kept walking backwards, trying to stay out of Sebastian's reach till Sebastian took a big enough step that Blaine couldn't compensate for it and found himself wrapped up in Sebastian's arms. "What are you going to do now that you have me?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed Blaine gently but it soon deepened and Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. He'd barely secured his hold when he felt Sebastian's hands move down his body. Once he felt his hands on his ass Blaine helped pull himself up as Sebastian lifted him and wrapped his legs around his waist. From that point on Blaine wasn't quite sure how they managed it but they soon made their way into the bedroom to finish what they'd started.


	114. Chapter 114

Two Steps Beyond

Part 114

Wednesday morning when they Brittany and Rachel met up for breakfast before heading to meet up with Tasha's friend Rachel looked at her across the table. "Are you sure you brought one of Jeff's ties?"

"Yes." Brittany replied before pulling it partially out of her bag. "I've also got one of his vest as well as a pair of pants."

"Why pants?"

"Santana said the boys aren't sure if they're wearing the gray pants again, or if they're going with navy blue. They won't know more till Tasha meets with Blaine and Sebby tonight. So, if they go with the gray, Santana wants to make sure our skirts would be the same shade."

"Okay, now that makes sense. I'm still surprised the guys brought them with them."

"So were we, but it seems all of them brought at least one full one with them. But I think that's because most don't plan on moving back to Ohio once they're done with school. And being a Warbler meant a lot to them."

"I know you spent a lot of time with them last year, but did they work that hard last year as they did this past weekend?"

"They did. All of them felt they had something to prove last year. And having Blaine back was part of that."

"You don't have to answer, but how did everyone at McKinley treat you considering all the time you spent with the Warblers?"

"Most were okay about it, especially once they saw how happy I was with Jeff. But…Mr. Schue wasn't happy. He felt I cared more about them doing well than us."

"Did you?"

"Maybe, but it just wasn't the same anymore. The Warblers cared what I thought and didn't treat me like I was…" Brittany's voice fell off as she didn't want to finish her thought.

"You don't have to say it Britt, I get it." Rachel said as she reached across and took ahold of one of Brittany's hands. The one thing she remembered all too well was how Brittany felt whenever anyone called her stupid. That whole thing that happened with Artie was too hard to forget. And while some might feel the Warblers were using Brittany back then, Rachel knew full well that Blaine never would've allowed that to happen.

"Thanks." She replied as she looked across at Rachel. "It was like they didn't trust me to make my own decisions."

"I know that feeling all too well. I think they're all still waiting for us all to come running back to Lima."

"I don't want to go back, I like New York."

"I feel the same way Britt." As Rachel answered, Brittany's phone went off. "Santana?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Because she was pissed last night when I talked to her. She really wanted to be here for this today." So while Brittany spoke briefly to Santana, Rachel managed to get their waitress's attention so that they could get their check and be on their way. Once Brittany ended the call, Rachel told her what her share of the bill was so they could leave. After that was taken care of the two of them were on their way. "What did Santana have to say?"

"We're supposed to call her when we're done and give her a full report. And take pictures if necessary."

"I think that's something we can do." Brittany nodded in agreement. "So, how's Jeff?"

"Good, he had an early class today but Wednesdays are always good for him."

"How so?"

"He's got a couple of classes with Blaine. He said it's nice to have someone to talk to that's not an idiot." Rachel couldn't help but laugh. "What?"

"I just think it's cute that Jeff thinks some of his classmates are idiots."

"From what he's told the rest of us, they are. Nick always laughs at the stories Jeff has to tell. How's Brody?"

"Good, he was jealous that I don't have morning classes today while he's got a full class load."

"Does he have class with that bitchy lady today?"

"Ah, so he's told you about Miss July?"

"He has. Santana says her name sounds like she should be a Playmate."

"You know what, Santana is right about that. I'd never thought of it that way before." The closer the girls got to their destination, Rachel asked Brittany for the card with the address on it one more time as she was surprised to see they were heading towards the heart of the theater district. "Did Tasha say who we were meeting exactly?"

"She just said that the woman is a friend of hers and that she'd be able to help us out with what we need." Rachel shrugged her shoulders as they continued walking realizing Brittany was as in the dark as she was. When they reached the stage door at the Gershwin, Rachel felt her stomach doing flip-flops. "You okay Rach?"

"Um, I'll be fine." As Rachel replied, Brittany rang the bell outside the door. While they waited Brittany glanced over at Rachel and smiled. The next thing they saw was a rather large man standing in front of them.

"May I help you ladies?" After he spoke Brittany looked at Rachel and when it became clear Rachel wasn't going to say anything Brittany spoke.

"We're here to see Susan, we have an appointment." Slowly a smile crept to the man's face as he looked at the girls.

"Follow me, she's waiting for you." Brittany smiled again and looked at Rachel before they followed the man inside. As they made their way through the back of the theater Rachel's eyes grew wider each time they came to a new area. Once they reached an area just off the stage the man asked them to wait while he went to go get her.

"Do you realize what show is performed here Britt?"

"Uh huh, _Wicked_. Jeff took me to see it a couple of weeks ago. We saw it with Santana and Nick. It was really cool!"

"Glad you thought so." Rachel's attention moved from Brittany as a woman walked closer to them. "You must be Brittany and Rachel."

"We are." Rachel replied.

"Tasha said you girls were beautiful and she wasn't kidding. You can call me Susan."

"Thank you. I'm Rachel and this is Brittany." Once they all shook hands, Susan spoke.

"Now, what can I help you with as she only gave me the basics?"

"We need help creating outfits for an upcoming show choir competition." Rachel replied. "We have an idea of what we want the outfit to look like. The problem is we can't buy skirts that give us the look we want, while still allowing us to dance."

"Do you have a picture?" Rachel looked up at Brittany who was pulling her phone out of her bag.

"We do." Brittany found the photo on her phone and then handed it to Susan. "Do you think you can help us?"

"I can. So, why don't you follow me and we can see what we can do." They both smiled and followed her down a hallway till they reached her office. When they walked in Rachel's eyes went wide again as she looked at some of the costumes from the show that were inside.

"Did you design these?"

"I did. I must say, it's some of my best work."

"It's beautiful."

"Thank you. Now, was I told correctly that there are two other girls as well?"

"You were. Tasha told us to make sure you had all our measurements." Brittany replied before handing her a piece of paper.

"I should've known she wouldn't have sent you girls ill-prepared." Susan replied before pulling out her sketch pad. The girls each took a seat as she propped Brittany's phone up in front of her and went to work. As she sketched, she asked the girls numerous questions about what they were going to be doing while wearing the outfits. "Do you want the same color scheme as is in the photo?"

"Yes." Rachel replied. "Brittany actually brought parts of the guys' outfits with her. What she wore in that picture were actually parts of the boys' uniforms."

"Wonderful." After she responded, Brittany took the pieces out of her bag. "Are you girls only needing skirts and vest or will you need ties as well?"

"We've got the ties covered." Brittany replied. "All the boys have more than enough to share with us." It was only a few minutes later did Susan showed the girls the sketch.

"How'd you do that?" Rachel asked. "That's what we wanted but weren't sure how to put it together."

"It's not much different than the picture you showed me, but it's also what Tasha told me you girls wanted in that you wanted a sexed up version of the original outfit. It's not pushing the envelope too much, is it?"

"Not at all. People wore riskier outfits at the high school level so this is more than alright for college." Rachel told her. "Now, how do we go about getting them?"

"I owe Tasha a favor, so I've agreed to make them for you which is why I needed all of your measurements."

"Are you serious?" Brittany asked.

"I am. But I'd like one thing in return."

"Anything." Rachel said quickly.

"That you let me know when it is, so I can see you all perform. I'm a bit of a sucker for vocal performances. And according to Tasha, you're all pretty good."

"We can do that. Um, do you mind if we take a picture of the sketch to show the other girls?"

"Not at all. Once you show it to them, please don't hesitate to get in touch with me if they feel any changes need to be made."

"Alright, thank you so much." With that said the girls took their picture, before gathering what they'd brought except the tie and heading on their way. "I can't believe she's making them for us." Rachel beamed as they walked out of the theater. Once they were outside Brittany sent the picture to both Santana and Hailey before looking at Rachel. "So, are you heading to Lexi's?"

"I am. Are you going to school?"

"I am. So, I will see you this weekend then."

"See you then." Brittany replied before giving Rachel a hug, then hailing a cab to take her to Lexi's. On the ride over she ended up hearing back from both Santana and Hailey who loved the sketch she'd sent. And neither of them could think of anything they wanted to change. During her conversation with Santana, Brittany was asked to give Tasha a call once she arrived at Lexi's so that she knew how things went during their appointment.

When Brittany came bounding into the house, Lexi could tell that her morning must've gone well. "You seem happy." Lexi said after saying hello.

"I am. Susan is going to make our outfits for us. Do you want to see what they're going to look like?" Brittany's excitement was evident in the sound of her voice.

"I'd love to." Lexi replied and soon Brittany was pulling her phone out of her bag once again. "Those are amazing." She said as she looked at the sketch on the phone.

"We think so too. Do you mind if I call Tasha before I get to work? I'm supposed to call her and thank her for setting this up for us."

"I don't mind at all. Go make your call. I'll be upstairs when you're done." It was about ten minutes later when Brittany went walking up the stairs and into Lexi's office. "Is everything alright Britt?" Lexi asked once Brittany took a seat across from her.

"No." She replied, with a slight pout on her face.

"Want to talk about it?"

"If I say something, you won't get mad, will you?" Lexi shook her head. "Kurt's a bitch!" It took everything Lexi had not to look shocked when the words came out of Brittany's mouth as she'd never heard her curse before.

"What's wrong?"

"He wouldn't put me through to Tasha. Said she's too busy to deal with whatever my little issue is."

"He said WHAT?"

"That he…"

"I'm sorry Britt, I heard you I'm just surprised that he said that. What brought it up?" Lexi asked while she tried to calm down as she could tell her reaction startled Brittany.

"Well, I made my call like you told me I could. And when Kurt answered, I asked to speak to her and he asked what it was in regards to. But since Blaine and Sebby asked us not to really tell anyone what was going on I told him I just needed to talk to her."

"And?"

"He asked if it had something to do with you and I said no. And that's when he said she didn't have time to deal with whatever my little issue was as she's a very busy woman. He then hung up on me."

"Get your coat Britt."

"Why?"

"We're going out."

"Do you want me to help you get Braeden and Jocelyn ready?"

"No need, Cooper is upstairs in our bedroom running lines. So, go downstairs and put your coat on and I'll be downstairs as soon as I tell him we're going out."

"Okay." Brittany said as she got up from her seat. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"What gives you the idea that I'm mad at you?"

"Just the way you reacted. I'm sorry if I did anything wrong."

"Sweetie, you did nothing wrong, okay. I'll be downstairs as soon as I talk with Cooper."

Once Brittany left the room, Lexi took a deep breath before getting up from behind her desk to head upstairs. When she walked into their bedroom, Cooper was sitting in the chaise by the window while the twins took a nap. "Didn't expect to see you, though I'm not complaining." He said as he reached out for her. But once he took a good look at her he realized something was wrong. "What's going on Lex?"

"Britt and I are going out."

"Care to tell me why?"

"I have something I need to take care of."

"Lexi, tell me what's going on."

"It's not important Coop, plus you'll think it's silly." Lexi said as she started to put her shoes on which had been sitting near the chaise.

"Nothing you could say to me could be silly. Plus judging from the look on your face, it's something." After she had her shoes on Cooper reached out for her and this time she allowed him to take her hand. Soon she found herself sitting between his legs on the chaise. "Talk."

"Did I tell you Rachel and Brittany had a meeting with that costume designer friend of Tasha's this morning?"

"You mentioned it, why, what happened?"

"Their meeting was successful and I can say the girls are going to look fabulous, but…" Lexi paused as she took another cleansing breath. "Britt went to call Tasha once she got here to tell her how it went and Kurt wouldn't put her through to him."

"I'm sure there was a good reason for it."

"When he knew she wasn't calling for me and she told him that she needed to talk to Tasha. Kurt told her Tasha doesn't have time for her little issues as she's busy and then he hung up on her."

"He did what?" Lexi just glanced back at Cooper with an exasperated look on her face. "Sorry, I just can't believe he hung up on her."

"Me either. While I get Tasha is busy, he didn't have to be so rude to her. You and I both know Britt doesn't have a mean bone in her body. So she didn't deserve that. If Tasha was truly busy he should have said she was without being flippant and taken a bloody message, not hung up on her."

"I take it you're going over to see her."

"We are."

"Promise you'll call her first, because if she is busy you'd feel horrible for bothering her. And if she is, maybe she can find time to squeeze you two in."

"Alright I will. Now, us leaving isn't going to be an issue for you, is it?"

"Not at all. I wasn't planning on going anywhere so we're good. And if I do need to go anywhere, I'll take them with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive, now go. You don't want to keep Britt waiting."

"I love you Coop."

"I love you too! You're more than welcome to show me how much you love me later on."

"I just might do that." She then got up and gave him a kiss before heading on her way.

Realizing what time of day it was, they headed for the subway as Lexi didn't really have the patience to attempt to hail a cab at that time. So, while they waited for their train, Brittany filled her in on the rest of the meeting and her exuberance slowly returned. By the time they reached Tasha's office building Lexi couldn't help but wonder what Tasha was going to come up with for the boys considering what the girls were going to be wearing. "Lexi, Kurt said Tasha was busy."

"I know he did, but I called her and she said she had time to squeeze us in. So you'll be able to tell her all about the meeting as well as show her the picture of the sketch." The smile that came to Brittany's face calmed Lexi's anger a bit, but she knew it would flair up again the instant they walked into the office and saw Kurt. As he'd done so many times, Kurt said hello the instant he'd heard the door open without fully lifting his head to see who'd walked in. "Would you please tell Tasha we're here?"

"Ms. Saunders is busy at the moment but if you'd like to take a…"

"She's expecting us." Lexi said rather bluntly. The look she had on her face was one that looked all too familiar to Kurt as it's one he'd seen on Sebastian numerous times. As he got up from his desk, there was no doubt in his mind that she was unhappy.

"Excuse me Ms. Saunders, Mrs. Anderson is here. She said you're expecting them but I didn't see it on your calendar." Kurt said as he walked into the office.

"It wasn't, but I was able to squeeze the time in-between video conferences. Show them in."

"Very well." When Kurt walked back out into the outer office Lexi and Brittany were talking as they flipped through the newest issue. "Ms. Saunders will see you now."

"Thank you! " Lexi said with a smile. "Come on Britt." As they walked passed Kurt, Brittany just looked at Kurt and scrunched up her nose before they walked into Tasha's office, closing the door behind them. "Thanks for this." Lexi said as Tasha walked towards them.

"You're welcome. Glad I was able to squeeze you guys in. Take a seat." Once they got settled on the couch, Tasha took a seat in a chair opposite them. "So, is it safe to presume you wanted to see me because of your meeting this morning?"

"It is." Brittany replied. "It went really well. She came up with a beautiful sketch which turned out exactly how we wanted. It looks like the outfit I wore for Jeff, but it's sexier." She said with a smile. "So, thank you so much!"

"It's my pleasure. I'm glad she was able to help. I'd love to see it once you girls get it." Tasha told her.

"I have a picture of the sketch if you want to see it."

"I'd love too." As Brittany reached for her phone, Tasha looked across at Lexi and could tell she was irritated. "You okay?" She mouthed and Lexi shook her head. But before she had a chance to inquire more Brittany was handing her, her phone. "Wow!"

"I said the same thing when she showed it to me when she arrived at the house. Safe to say the boys are going to be very happy with what she came up with."

"No kidding! Susan really out did herself. It's sexy, but not trashy. Guess I've really got my work cut out for me sprucing up the guys outfits so the girls don't completely outshine them."

"While I love Bas, Blaine, and the rest of them Tasha, the girls will outshine them regardless." Lexi said with a smile. "But I'm sure you'll have them looking stunning as well."

"I think you're right, but thanks for the boost of confidence. And while I love seeing you both, you know you could've just called and sent me the pic." Once she spoke, Tasha noticed a change in Brittany's expression. "Britt?"

"I tried to call, but Kurt wouldn't let me talk to you."

"Excuse me?"

"I called and he said you were busy and didn't have time for my little issues."

"Okay, we'll I've had a pretty busy morning so I could've been in a meeting when you called. Let me check my messages."

"He hung up on her Tasha." Lexi said. "He didn't even bother to take a message because she wouldn't tell him what the call was in regards to."

"Is that true Britt?" Brittany nodded.

"I didn't tell him because Blaine and Sebby asked us not to talk about what we're doing."

"It's okay Britt; you don't have to explain yourself to me. It wasn't any of his business what you were calling about since it wasn't work related. Now, while I'd love to talk to you both more I have to take care of a few things before my next meeting."

"Thanks again Tasha." Brittany said as they all got up from their seats. "We really appreciate the help."

"It was my pleasure. Now, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything." Brittany replied happily.

"Would you ask Jeff and Nick if they could go over to Blaine and Seb's tonight?"

"I can do that."

"Wonderful." Tasha replied before giving her a hug. "We'll talk later." She said to Lexi before giving her a hug as well.

"I figured as much. Bye." Once they walked out of Tasha's office and through the outer office doors Tasha leaned against her doorway.

"My office, now!" She said before walking back inside. Kurt gulped audibly because he could tell she was pissed. And for the life of him he didn't know what it could be about. As he walked into her office she told him to close the door behind him. Once he walked up to her desk she got out of her chair and just glared at him. "What the hell gave you the right to hang up on Brittany when she called to speak with me?"

"Um…ah…I…."

"Collect your thoughts because this better be good." Kurt took a deep breath before speaking.

"When she called you were on a conference call." Tasha nodded. "So, I asked what she was calling in regards to and she only said she needed to speak to you. Since she wouldn't clarify I assumed it was just a silly Brittany matter and she'd try back again later."

"Sit." Kurt did as he was told as Tasha walked around her desk. "For your information, I was actually waiting for a call from Brittany today. And did you ever think that what she was calling in regards to wasn't any of your business."

"No ma'am, I…I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't happen again! I don't care who it is that calls for me you will be polite and you will take a message if I am busy, do you understand? You will treat everyone that calls here with respect! And not take it upon yourself which calls are of importance to me."

"Yes ma'am, I'm so sorry. As I said, it won't happen again."

"You better see to it, because if it does happen again, you will no longer have a job. Now get out, I need to get ready for this next call."


	115. Chapter 115

Two Steps Beyond

Part 115

When Blaine arrived home late that afternoon the last thing he expected to see was Nick sitting on the floor outside their apartment. "Hey!" Blaine said as he unlocked the door. "I hope you haven't been here long."

"I haven't." Nick replied as he got up. "I figured since my late class got canceled I'd just come straight over here since I knew you'd be home soon." He continued as they walked inside. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Tasha had called Bas and I today and asked if it was alright if she asked you two to join our little get-together this evening. I must say I was surprised that she had your numbers."

"She actually asked Britt to talk to us. And before you ask, Jeff's going to our place to grab what she asked for us to have with us."

"I'm guessing pieces of the uniform."

"Most importantly, the pants, dress shirt and tie."

"Makes sense since Bas and I have most of the other pieces, plus she's bringing a bunch of stuff with her. So, make yourself comfortable and I'll go get us something to drink." Nick nodded and went to sit down while Blaine headed for the kitchen. When he returned Nick was on his phone and judging from the smile on his face he was talking to Santana. "Tell her I say hi." Blaine said as he sat Nick's drink down in front of him. Nick did as Blaine asked, and soon returned a greeting from Santana. While Nick was on the phone, the bell rang so Blaine went to get it assuming it was Jeff. But upon opening the door, he was greeted by a messenger who had a rack of clothes.

"Blaine Anderson?"

"I am. May I help you?"

"Yes, I was supposed to drop these off to you."

"All of it?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. Would you like me to bring the rack inside for you are you alright taking it yourself?"

"I'll be alright." Blaine then grabbed his wallet out of his pocket and tipped the man before pulling the rack inside. He'd just reached the living room as Nick was getting off the phone.

"What the hell is that?" Nick asked as he got up and walked towards Blaine.

"Tasha sent it over, guess she didn't want to bring everything with her."

"Do you blame her, that's a lot of clothes?" Nick said as they started to take a look through the little windows on the garment bags. "What does she have in mind?"

"Bas and I asked her if she could help us give the Warbler uniform an update. Speaking of, did you talk to Britt or did you talk to Jeff after he spoke with her?"

"Jeff left me a message since I was in class, why?" He replied as they went to sit back down.

"I was curious how the girls meeting went."

"Guess we'll just have to wait till they get here. Since I said that, Britt's coming over here after work so she isn't bored at home. I hope that's alright."

"I don't know, I might have to twist Bas's arm to let her stay." Nick and Blaine both laugh at the comment knowing all too well, Sebastian would have no problem with Brittany being there and neither did Blaine. While they waited for Jeff and Sebastian to arrive, Nick and Blaine decided they'd make dinner instead of ordering out.

Once they were in the kitchen, Blaine looked over his shoulder at Nick. "Just ask Blaine." Nick said as he started to chop some vegetables.

"What makes you think I want to ask you something?" Blaine replied while taking the chicken out of refrigerator, thankful Sebastian had the foresight to thaw something for dinner.

"I know that look all too well, so what is it?"

"How are things going with you and Santana?"

"Good, why?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it since you know me so well. So?"

"Fine, we're really happy. Is that better?"

"You're getting there." Blaine replied with a smirk.

"Blaine Anderson, are you asking me if I love her?" Nick asked as he turned to face Blaine.

"Do you?"

"I'd like to know that as well." Sebastian said as he walked into the kitchen and gave Blaine a kiss.

"I do." A smile crept to Blaine's face as Sebastian looked across at Nick. "Don't say anything though."

"So you haven't told her."

"Nope and don't plan on it."

"Why?" Blaine asked as Sebastian began to help them with dinner.

"Because I don't want to scare her away. While she puts up that tough exterior, she's not that tough."

"Like Bas." Sebastian looked across at Blaine who smiled back at him.

"Exactly. I mean, I'm pretty sure she feels the same, but I don't want to say it to her and force the issue. I'm happy with the way things are."

"So you're going to wait for her to say it." Sebastian said.

"I am."

"I'd say you're making the right decision. While I agree with you that she feels the same way, you're better off waiting for her to say it. Right B?"

"If it was anyone besides Santana, I'd say you're silly for waiting, but since she is quite a bit like Bas I totally get it. Heck, I waited till he said it first."

"You're kidding?"

"He's not." Sebastian replied. "And I don't blame him. If he said it to me when I wasn't ready to say it back, I don't know how I would've handled it. I mean, it could've been a kick in the pants to recognize what I was feeling or…"

"It would've pushed you away regardless of how you felt for him." Nick finished for him. Sebastian nodded. "See, you both get it."

"We do." Blaine said. "And as long as you two are happy, that's all that matters."

"Yet you still had to ask." Nick said with a laugh.

"Well, yea, I was curious. I mean, it's pretty obvious how you both feel."

"Are you saying we're as blatant as the two of you and Jeff and Britt?"

"You're close." Sebastian replied. "Speaking of love, B, did Wes ever say how his anniversary went?"

"He did."

"And?" Nick asked before Sebastian had a chance.

"Hailey was shocked. She had no clue Wes was capable of something like that."

"That's what happens when one friend goes overboard and his girlfriend boasts about it. And then, two of your gay friends give you advice." Sebastian said with a laugh. "But now he's going to have to keep it up."

"He knows, but he said her reaction is well worth it. He made it so the entire day was about them."

"Good for him." Nick said. "Hailey is sweet. Much better than his psycho ex, I never liked her."

"That's because you and Thad always thought she was giving you two the evil-eye."

"The evil-eye?" Sebastian questioned.

"She did, if you don't believe me, ask Thad. Think about it, after he broke-up with her she tried to say that Thad slashed the tires on Wes's car because Wes didn't give him a solo."

"Did it go to B?"

"Of course it did, but that's beside the point. Why would Thad slash Wes's tires, especially when Wes was more than willing to take him places? Those slashed tires cramped Thad's social life." While Nick spoke the doorbell rang so Sebastian went to go get it while Nick and Blaine continued to talk and prep for dinner.

"Welcome!"

"Why are you so happy?" Jeff as he walked in carrying both his school bag plus a bag carrying his and Nick's clothes.

"Because I'm getting to hear all about the craziness that happened at Dalton before I arrived. Come, we're in the kitchen." So, once Jeff set the bags down they headed for the kitchen.

"Good, Jeff's here. Jeff, can you please tell Seb that Wes's ex was nuts?" Nick said to him before even saying hello.

"Sure, she was crazy! Always looked at the rest of us funny." Jeff said as Sebastian handed him something to drink.

"Would you say the look was the evil-eye?" Sebastian asked.

"Not to me, but to Thad and Nick, definitely. She really didn't like either of them."

"Was there a particular reason?"

"I think it stemmed from the incident of them walking in on them while they were making out in the Warbler common room."

"Wait, this does not sound like the Wes I heard all about."

"Wes had his moments he relaxed." Blaine told Sebastian. "When it came to the Warblers it was business first, fun second. But in his social life, Wes enjoyed himself."

"Yet, considering we used to sneak Britt on campus what was Wes's girlfriend doing there."

"It was over a weekend when not many people stuck around except for the underclassmen. But since Wes's family was out of town he decided to stay since his parents were renovating their home. And since he was head of the council he decided to make use of it and secured the common room for his own use."

"And well, while Wes thought they were all alone Nick and Thad seemed to miss the memo or notice the doors were closed and walked in." Jeff added.

"Nick, what were they doing?" Sebastian asked.

"They were just making out on the couch. It wasn't like any clothes were removed but she got pissed at us for walking in."

"How'd Wes react?"

"He laughed, and then asked us to leave which we promptly did. After that, she always gave us the eye."

"I thought you guys said she was sweet."

"She was, she just didn't like us." Blaine said. "But once Wes broke-up with her, her true colors showed. That's one of the reasons why Wes understood what we were dealing with during all that crap with Kurt."

"Well then, you learn something new every day." Sebastian said. "So, what's with the rack in the living room?"

"Tasha sent it over." Blaine said.

"I figured us much, what's on it?"

"Don't know as Nick and I didn't open any of the bags. Speaking of Tasha coming over, were you able to talk to Hunter?"

"I was and he can't make it. He's having dinner with his Mom and Cassie tonight. Speaking of clothes, how did Britt's meeting go?"

"She said it was great and would tell me all about it when she gets here."

The boys had just finished eating dinner when Tasha arrived. Upon walking in she was happy to see them all there. "I can't believe I'm asking this but by chance can I get something to drink Seb?"

"What would you like?"

"Just a glass of wine if you have it, I had a long fucking day."

"One glass of wine coming up."

"Sorry about that, hey guys!" Tasha said as she walked towards the clothes rack. They all said hello back as she began unzipping the bags. "Would you guys mind changing for me?"

"Not at all, we'll be right back." Blaine told her before they all went to change. After giving Tasha her glass of wine Sebastian went to go change as well. "Bas."

"Yea B?" Sebastian replied as he began to change.

"I know Tasha said she had a long day, but she looks seriously fried."

"I noticed that too. Guess we'll just see where the night takes us."

Once they were all dressed they headed back out into the living room. "Don't you all look so cute in your matching outfits?"

"Cute Tasha."

"Give me a break Seb, my snappy comments are not what they usually are. Now, I had something in mind and after seeing what the girls will be wearing I was wondering if you guys minded if you don't all match."

"We're game for anything." Jeff replied. "And uh, what are the girls wearing?"

"Is Britt coming over here?"

"She is."

"You'll find out then as she has a picture of the sketch of their outfits." Since the boys said they didn't mind if they all didn't match, Tasha tossed Sebastian a pair of navy pants to put on. While he changed into them, she handed the others vests in different colors and cuts. As Nick buttoned his vest he looked at Tasha.

"How is it this is the right size for me?"

"I have a knack for guessing peoples sizes." She replied while stepping closer to Nick and undoing the cuffs on his shirt. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all."

"Sorry, I get so used to working that sometimes I forget to ask before adjusting someone's clothes."

"We mentioned it to them." Blaine told her. "They said you have free reign."

"Nice to know." She said as she finished rolling up Nick's sleeves. "Britt said you guys are doing a ton of dancing so you need to be comfortable as well as able to move, right?"

"That's correct." Jeff replied. They noticed a slight change on her face.

"What is it?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, I now you guys can't wear your Dalton blazers, but jackets do look nice, especially those with a sleeker cut. But if you're doing a lot of dancing it might not be a good idea."

"If it helps, three of the guys aren't doing the same intensity of dancing as the rest of us." Blaine told her.

"Have I met them?"

"You've met Beat." Jeff replied and soon a smile crept to her face.

"Are the other guys built like him?"

"Similar." Nick said.

"Do you think they'd mind wearing jackets if the rest of you aren't?"

"I don't think so." Blaine told her. "They're all pretty agreeable and as long as they're comfortable, they won't care." Once Tasha took a step back from Nick the other guys turned toward him.

"Looking good Duval." Sebastian said.

"Thanks."

"I'll take that as you approve." Tasha said.

"We do." Blaine said before Nick went to go take a look at himself in the mirror. While he was out of the room, Tasha told Sebastian to grab one of the jackets off the rack while she tweaked Jeff's outfit. After stepping back, she shook her head before walking towards the rack and then tossing a pair of pants at Jeff. As Jeff changed into the new pair of pants the bell rang so Blaine went to go get it. Upon opening the door Brittany hugged him.

"Looking good Blaine Warbler." A smile crept to Blaine's face upon hearing what used to be an all too familiar greeting from her.

"Thanks, we're in the living room." He said before they headed down the hall. "How was your day?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." Blaine just looked up at her, surprised by what she said. He was just about to say something else when they reached the end of the hall and she practically went running into Jeff's arms. Seeing the way she was holding him tight caused Blaine, Sebastian, and Nick to all look at each other. And considering Tasha didn't say a word even though she'd been in the middle of working on Jeff's outfit the look between Blaine and Sebastian intensified. As Tasha went to work on Blaine, Sebastian and Nick watched as Brittany still hadn't let go of Jeff and he was holding her almost as tightly.

"Tasha, if you need Jeff, just say something." Sebastian said quietly as he knelt next to her.

"It's fine, I still have to finish Blaine and you. They can have all the time they need." Hearing Tasha's answer, Sebastian and Blaine knew Tasha must have some inkling as to what was going on with Brittany.

"Care to tell us what's going on?"

"Not really. I'd love another glass of wine though."

"Sure."

By the time Sebastian returned, Nick had an arm around Brittany while Tasha finished up with Jeff. Judging from the look in Jeff's eyes, Brittany had obviously told him what was wrong and he clearly wasn't happy. After taking her glass from Sebastian and taking a sip, Tasha finished up with Jeff before tweaking Sebastian's outfit slightly. "What do you boys think?" She asked as they all looked at each other.

"I wish we could've looked like this at Dalton." Nick replied.

"Agreed." Blaine told her. "I like this a lot."

"Good. It's hard to keep true to what you guys want while still updating it. So, switching up colors and cuts helps. And it's nice to know I can include the jackets because I think it'll balance out the look. What do you think Brittany?"

"They look really nice, but we're going to look better." When she spoke that was the first time they'd all seen her smile since she'd arrived.

"Are you going to share what you're going to look like with us?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course I will Sebby." As Brittany went to go get her bag, Tasha walked closer towards the guys.

"Now, you guys meant it when you said the others don't mind buy new pieces, correct?"

"Correct." Blaine told her. "You just need to tell us what to get and where to get it."

"What I need is list of the guys and a brief description of them and from there I'll separate the outfits."

"What if I could give you a picture of what they look like?" Nick asked.

"That would be even better." Nick then took his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a photo from their weekend's rehearsal.

"How's this?" He asked showing her the picture.

"Perfect, just send it to me." She said prior to giving Nick her number. At that same time Brittany came walking back over and handed her phone to Sebastian.

"What do you think Sebby?"

"Their amazing." He replied before handing the phone to Blaine who had a similar response. "You girls are going to look incredible and all your boyfriends will be really happy." Sebastian was just finishing his sentence when Blaine handed to phone to Jeff who's eyes bugged out.

"There is a God!" Jeff exclaimed before Nick snatched the phone out of his hand. "I'm right, aren't I?" Jeff said, unable to rid himself of the huge grin on his face.

"This has got to be a joke, right?" Nick said, completely blown away by what he was seeing.

"Nope, I talked to my friend earlier and that is it. And all the girls have given their approval. I see you boys all approve as well."

"Hell yes we do!" Jeff said as he wrapped Brittany in a hug. "I can't wait to see you in it."

"I can't wait to be seen."

"Just remember the outfit stays on till the competition is over." Sebastian told him.

"I guess I can wait. What about you Nick, will you be able to with Santana in that?"

"Guess I'm going to have to."

"Question." Blaine said as he looked at Tasha.

"Hopefully I have an answer, shoot."

"Is the plaid skirt because you wanted to put us in different colored pants or did it have nothing to do with it?"

"Well, I remembered you boys considering it. And then once I saw the sketch I knew we needed to do it. I'm rather fond of the blue and gray plaid with that little bit of red piping, you?"

"Don't answer Jeff as we already know your answer." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Fine."

"I do." Sebastian said. "It's what I was hoping for actually. While I loved what Britt wore with us, the plaid gives it a certain something."

"It adds to the sexiness of it." Nick said.

"We'll take your word on it." Blaine said.

"Man, you might be gay but you so noticed that outfit is sexy as hell." Nick told Blaine point blank.

"Okay, I did. I can't believe Rachel gave the okay."

"She loved it." Brittany told them. "Oh, the bustier underneath isn't going to be blue for all of us. Two of us are wearing blue the other two red."

"Please tell me Santana is wearing red." Nick said.

"She is. She and Rachel are wearing the red." Brittany told them.

"Well, since I now know what versions of the outfits work. Why don't you all go change so I can get out of here." Tasha told them.

"Do you have plans tonight?" Sebastian asked as he hung the jacket back up.

"I do, which is why I need to get going."

"Date?" Blaine asked.

"For your information, yes. So hurry up and change." Since Tasha had taken pictures of all the boys she sat down on the couch next to Brittany while the guys went to change. "I want to apologize for earlier today Brittany. Kurt had no right to do what he did. And I want you to know I had a talk with him so it won't happen again."

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault. He just doesn't like anyone who's happy for Blaine and Sebby."

"I know that, but that didn't give him the right to do what he did."

"Who did what?" Blaine asked as he walked back into the room with the new pieces over his arm.

"It's not important." Tasha said as she got up from the couch realizing the other guys would be returning soon as well. "I'll have someone come by tomorrow evening to pick the rack up."

"Could you have them come by on Friday evening instead?" Blaine said to her as she hung up both of his vests.

"Sure, but do you mind me asking why?"

"We're not going to be here tomorrow night. Bas has a game."

"Then I will have someone come by Friday night. I'll call one of you tomorrow to set up a time."

"Any time after four works." Blaine told her. "I'm always back here by then."

"Alright, after four." Tasha said before grabbing her coat. "Oh, do me a favor, ask Nick to send me a who's who in the photo."

"Will do. You have fun tonight."

"I will." Tasha then gave him a kiss before heading out.

By the time the rest of the guys came out, Blaine was sitting on the couch with Brittany who was eating a bowl of ice cream. Sebastian cocked his head to the side as he saw that Brittany was curled up against Blaine who had his arm around her. Once their eyes locked on each other, Sebastian mouthed to Blaine, asking what was wrong to which he replied he'd tell him later. "I know this is your usual date night so we should probably get going when she's done." Jeff said once he sat down on the other side of Brittany.

"You don't need too." Sebastian told him. "We've got plans for Friday night so we're all good. You guys don't need to leave till you honestly want too. I just hope you don't mind if I get a bit of work done while you're here."

"Not at all, as long as you don't mind us doing the same." Nick told him.

"Who are we to stop your quest for higher learning?" Sebastian replied before grabbing his laptop off the table. "Do you have any work to do B?"

"I only had some reading to do and I finished it between classes. Then last class ended abruptly when a girl got sick in the middle of class. They cleared out the whole room so basically, class got canceled."

"Aren't you the lucky one?" Jeff said. "I could've used something like that happening to me during my last class."

"Why is that?" Nick asked.

"My history professor decided it was a great time for a pop-quiz. I mean really, who the hell gives those still."

"Obviously your history professor." Sebastian said.

"Thank for stating the obvious Seb."

"You're welcome. So Britt, how's your ice cream?"

"It's really good. Blaine made me a sundae."

"Why can't I get a sundae?" Jeff asked.

"Go right ahead and make yourself one. All the fixings are in the kitchen." Blaine told him. The next thing Blaine saw was all the guys walking out of the room.


	116. Chapter 116

Two Steps Beyond

Part 116

The three of them ended up staying overnight since Brittany ended up falling asleep on Blaine's lap while the rest of the guys were doing their homework and Blaine told them there was no reason to wake her. Since they stayed, Blaine and Sebastian made a point out of getting up the next morning even though they normally spent their Thursday mornings in bed. But they didn't want to be rude and knew they'd have time after everyone left. When Sebastian walked into the kitchen to get him and Blaine coffee, Nick and Jeff were sitting at the kitchen table.

"How'd you guys sleep?" Sebastian asked as he got cups out for him and Blaine.

"Really well." Jeff replied. "Thanks again for letting us stay last night."

"Like B said, it wasn't a big deal. She looked too peaceful to fully wake her up to just go home. This way you just had to carry her to bed."

"Plus it stopped him for storming off." Nick added. "Just remember your promise."

"What, I can't have a bout of random amnesia?"

"Nope. You need to just drop it. The last thing she'd want is for you to confront his ass."

"You don't need to do anything." Sebastian told him.

"And why is that?" Jeff asked. "Because if this happened to Blaine, you'd sure as hell do something."

"I know I would, but B accidentally overheard part of Tasha's conversation with Britt and she laid into Kurt. She wasn't happy at all about it. And I know Tasha, I'm sure she let her inner bitch out to play. The only thing I don't know is what started the whole thing. By the way, where is Britt?"

"She's in the shower." Jeff told him. "What started it is that little shit hung up on her when she called to tell Tasha about her and Rachel's meeting."

"Did he hang up on her right away?" Sebastian asked.

"No, he hung up after he found out Britt wasn't calling on Lexi's behalf." Nick told him.

"Then he told her Tasha was too busy for her issues."

"He's lucky he still has a job." Sebastian told them.

"No shit. He must do a good job for her."

"Now one last thing." Sebastian said. "How did it get back to Tasha as I don't see Britt being the type of person to tell something like that?"

"But your sister is." Jeff told him. "Britt said Lexi got pissed when she found out. Next thing she knew Lexi told her to get her coat and they went to go see Tasha."

"God I love my sister."

"So do I right now. Someone needed to tell Tasha what Kurt did."

"Exactly. And Lexi of all people knows how Tasha feels about people pulling crap like that. I mean, who the hell does Hummel think he is?"

"He doesn't think, that's the problem." Blaine said as he walked through the doorway. "He knows Britt would close up after something like that. The last thing he ever imagined was it getting back to Tasha. So considering the first person Britt saw after the fact being Lexi was his worst nightmare. Considering the smile on Brittany's face when she show us that sketch, we can only imagine how happy she was immediately after the meeting. No doubt Lexi saw Britt do a complete one eighty."

"I hadn't even thought of that." Nick said. "And from what I know of your sister Seb, she had to have been pissed to see Britt's mood change like that."

"I don't doubt that one bit." Sebastian said. "There is only one thing I wish."

"What's that?" Jeff asked.

"That I could've been around when Lexi snapped. It's always entertaining when she does."

"Should I tell her that?" Blaine asked.

"No need to, she knows."

"Well, as fun as this is, we need to get going." Nick said. "Me more so than the other two. Now, I will try and make it to your game tonight Seb, but I don't know if it's going to be possible."

"That's cool, I appreciate the thought. If you can't make it, I'll understand."

"Don't worry, if you don't make it I'll be sure to keep you updated." Blaine told him.

"Thanks."

When Santana arrived at work that afternoon she was surprised to see Hunter sitting in her chair. "Well, you're the last person I imagined to find sitting in my chair. Now move." Santana said with a smile as Hunter was already getting up once he saw her.

"Sorry."

"No reason to be. So, what do I owe this honor today?" She said as she put her bag away.

"I'm waiting for my Mom; she's in with Cass right now."

"Does this mean I get to meet Mama Clarington?"

"That you will unless you're not at your desk when she leaves."

"Oh, I'll be here. Knowing your sister she's got work for me to do besides what's already here on my desk." She said as she started to look through the papers in front of her.

"You know me so well, don't you?" The two turned and saw Cassie's door was open and in the doorway stood Cassie and Mrs. Clarington. "Santana, I'd like you to meet mine and Hunter's Mom, Abigail Clarington. Mom, this is my intern, Santana Lopez."

"It's a pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"It's nice to meet you as well Santana. Cassie speaks rather highly of you which says a lot. She's not the easiest person to please."

"Tell me something I don't know." Hunter said, which cause Santana and Cassie to both giggle.

"You're not much better Hunter." Cassie told him.

"I learned it from you."

"Actually, you both learnt it from me." Mrs. Clarington said with a smile. "Now Hunter, we need to get going."

"Alright. You coming to the game tonight Santana?" Hunter asked.

"Depends on Nick, but I'm hoping to." Santana told him.

"Got it. So, I'll either see you tonight or on Sunday."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Cass, I'll call you later." Hunter told her as he helped his Mom on with her coat.

"I'll be expecting it. And Mom, thanks again for coming."

"You're welcome dear. Just remember your Dad will arrive on Monday to take care of everything else."

"I've got it on my calendar so we're all good to go." Cassie told her before giving her a hug. "Call me when you get home."

"I will." Once Hunter and Mrs. Clarington walked away, Cassie brought Santana into her office. After they were settled Santana pulled out her tablet as usual, waiting for the latest updates.

"Sorry about that. When my Mom and I start to talk we tend to ramble on since we don't see each other often. I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"That's alright; it gave me time to sort things on my desk. Your Mom seems nice by the way."

"She is, as long as you don't get on her bad side." Cassie said with a smile. "But isn't that the case for most people. Now, I have a question to ask you and I need you to be honest with me."

"I will do my best to answer honestly then."

"What are your plans for your winter break?"

"Well, we were all planning to go home for a week. Be home for Christmas and then leave a couple of days afterwards. We all want to spend New Years' in New York and not Ohio."

"Were you and Nick planning on leaving the same day as Blaine and Seb?"

"We were, why?"

"I'd like you to come to LA with me for Cooper's premiere. I think it would be an excellent experience for you."

"Are you serious?" Santana asked the enthusiasm evident in her voice.

"I am. The premiere is on a Thursday night and then there is a press event the next day. While I won't be leaving till late Sunday because of other business I can arrange for you to fly out either late Saturday night or first thing Sunday morning. This wouldn't cause any problems for you would it?"

"Not at all. I can't believe you want me to come with you."

"Like I said, it would be an excellent experience. I know I should've asked you sooner, but there have been a few other things going on. I don't want you saying this wouldn't cause a problem if it would. As I'm sure you and Nick have plans for when you're home. As I usually had plans when I went home during college and they often pertained to family."

"We do, but this won't affect them. Plus it would only have me getting into town three days later as we were going to leave Thursday morning."

"Alright then, you'll be coming with me to LA. Since you were all heading home together, you must know that Lexi is joining Cooper on this trip."

"Yes, I knew that. It's one of the reasons Blaine and Seb are bringing the kids home with them. They wanted Cooper and Lexi to have some time to themselves."

"Correct. Now, we'll be flying out on Wednesday evening to ensure Cooper is able to get some rest before all the chaos begins. And there are few press events he'll be attending before the premiere."

"Sounds good." Santana replied, unable to wipe the smile off her face. Once that was taken care of, Cassie filled Santana in on everything that had been going on since Tuesday when she'd last been in before letting her get to work.

"And Santana."

"Yes."

"Don't forget to call your parents and Nick."

"I won't."

As they were waiting to board the bus to Princeton, Sebastian couldn't seem to shake the sick feeling in his stomach. "What's going on Seb?" Michael asked as he sat down next to him.

"Nothing really, why?"

"Because that look on your face says otherwise."

"It's going to sound stupid."

"Maybe, but why don't you let me decide that."

"Fine. Last time we were there is when everything happened to B."

"Alright, and?"

"I'm just a bit uneasy about going back, that's all."

"Blaine's coming tonight, right?"

"Yes."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. He'll be sitting in the stands rooting you on like the supportive boyfriend that he is. And if I remember correctly, you played one hell of a game last time we were there once Coach let you play."

"Thanks, but I didn't give him much choice." Sebastian said with a laugh. "I needed to get out there that night. I had a lot of nervous energy to burn off once I knew B was okay."

"And that energy benefitted all of us. Are the rest of your friends coming?"

"I know Thad is riding with B, as for the rest it all depended on their schedules. Wait, check that. Beat is coming, but that's because he doesn't have to travel. He goes to Princeton."

"Ah, now is he rooting for them or you?"

"Me. If I remember correctly I introduced you to him while we waited for the bus that night. But I might not have as that whole night was a bit of a blur."

"He's tall, spikey hair, nice body."

"That's him. Is Dylan coming tonight?"

"He is. By the way, I should thank you and Blaine for that matter."

"Alright, you're welcome. But what did we do?"

"Well, Blaine listened to me ramble."

"He's good at that."

"And you're going to be there to support him during court."

"There isn't anywhere else I'd rather be. While the proceedings should be simple, I don't know if they are going to cause him to have any anxiety. What does me going have to do with anything?"

"Dylan wasn't sure if he should come with me. I mean, we weren't together when it happened, though we were friends. He just didn't know if it was appropriate to come. Once I told him that you were coming with Blaine it made him feel a bit more at ease about going."

"Well, I'm glad me supporting B helped him come to a decision. How do you feel about him coming?"

"I'm glad he is. It'll be nice to have someone there beside my parents, and you and Blaine that I know. Our lawyers told me it could turn into a zoo, which is one of the reasons Dylan wasn't sure about coming. He wasn't sure if him being there with me would add to it."

"B's lawyer told him the same thing. We even asked if I should or shouldn't be there. And he said it was up to us, but he had no problem with it. He said we knew what we'd be getting into so if we didn't have a problem with it, why should he."

"At least Blaine's part in all this should go quick. I'm not looking forward to reliving what happened to me. If I learned anything the first time around, Trevor's lawyers are going to do everything they can to try and make him look good."

"This time around it will be harder than the first as he's not a first-time offender. Plus, it's clear he violated the terms of his deal. He was supposed to stay out of trouble and he didn't. And he not only got in trouble again, it was another hate-crime."

"Why Seb, have you read up on what went down in the case the first time around?"

"I have. I ain't pre-law for nothing." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Hunter, Thad, and I have all done our fair amount of research as to what went on. It was a firm example of what's wrong with the justice system that a deal was even allowed to be reached. While yes, Trevor was a first-time offender, the degree of the offense justified harsher punishment. Yet, because of who his father is, the DA caved."

"Tell me something I don't know." Michael replied. "But after that news broke, I have a feeling the DA isn't going to be re-elected."

"That is something we both agree upon. And since the election isn't too far away, his mistakes are going to be fresh in the public's mind. Plus those that actually follow matters will see that his conviction rate is less than stellar. While he was an excellent prosecutor, once he became DA everything he stood for changed."

"Also, he was able to be manipulated by those with power. And we all know there is a lot of power in this city."

When Blaine and Thad arrived at Princeton they slowly headed towards the field. "Does it feel weird being here since you guys are out of the playoffs?" Blaine asked as they walked.

"Not really. I mean, honestly we were lucky to even get into the first round. But the beating we took was a harsh reminder of how much work we need to put in for next season."

"Well, you said at the start of the year that you could tell it was going to be a long season with how dysfunctional everything was."

"No kidding and while there were moments of clarity, they were few and far between. While Seb and his teammates get along and hang out together, we rarely spent time together. I mean, a couple of the juniors organized a few get togethers, but the seniors never showed. It was as though they didn't give a damn about anyone but themselves and it showed during our play. And our coach never tried to fix matters. I mean, if anyone saw us during practice they could see we were a mess."

"Stop your whining Harwood!" They both looked up and saw Beat walking towards them with Hunter.

"If you heard the whole thing, you wouldn't think I was whining." Thad replied. "And how did you get here before us Hunter?"

"I had family matters to deal with today, so I was able to leave earlier than planned. And, I only got here about twenty minutes ago so I didn't get here that much before you. Where are the four musketeers?"

"They should arrive during the first quarter at the latest. Nick and Jeff had something they needed to take care of so, they couldn't come down with us."

"Everything okay?" Beat asked as they continued towards the field.

"Nick said it wasn't a big deal, but it needed to be done right away whatever it is."

"Considering it involves Nick and Jeff, it either revolves around Brittany and Santana or their sisters." Beat said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it concerns their sisters considering the conversations Jeff and I have had about them." Blaine told them. "It seems there is one girl at Crawford that is giving them a serious hard time."

"Please tell me that the rest of us don't have an affiliation with her." Thad said.

"I'm assuming we don't, since Jeff hadn't mentioned it. So it's no one the rest of you dated. The girl is just a first class bitch, but it's not just Ally and Megan, it's any of the freshmen. According to Jeff, this girl makes Bas look sweet when he was determined to destroy McKinley. "

"Not to be rude, but Seb was a serious bastard back then." Beat said.

"I know as do Jeff and Nick. So you know this girl is bad when that's the comparison they've given."

They'd just walked through the gate and were about to turn towards the stands when a cute red-head came running toward them and jumped into Beat's arms. "What are you doing here?" She asked after giving him a kiss on the cheek before he set her down. "I thought you weren't a big fan of lacrosse."

"Um Jess, these are some of my friends I was telling you about." Beat then went and introduced the guys to her as well as introducing her to them. "And I'm not a huge lacrosse fan, but I enjoy watching my friends play, and Seb plays for Columbia, remember."

"Oh, so does that mean you're not going to sit with the rest of us?"

"I'm afraid it does. It would be weird sitting over there and cheering Seb on. But, you're more than welcome to join us. That is of course, if you're not going to be screaming super loud for us while sitting on the Columbia sideline. I don't think they'd appreciate it much."

"Would you guys mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." Blaine replied. "As long as you don't mind us cheering rather loudly."

"I think I can survive." She said with a smile. Soon they all soon headed for their seats. "Now, I know I might be jumping the gun, but which of you guys is Sebastian's boyfriend?"

"Forward, aren't we?" Hunter said with a laugh as they climbed the steps. "What makes you think one of us is his boyfriend?"

"You're here early so I assumed it must be one of you. I've got to say, he couldn't go wrong with any of you as you're all cute."

"Thanks." Thad replied before glancing at Blaine who was trying not to laugh at the whole situation.

"So?"

"That would be me." Blaine replied. "But curiously, how did you know Bas was gay?"

"Well, I saw Rick talking to him after the game the last time they were here. And a few of my girlfriends that were with me were interested; they think he's cute too, so I asked if he had a girlfriend."

"And I proceeded to tell her Seb was gay and that he was also in a relationship so they didn't try and fix up any of their gay friends with him." Beat said and notice Blaine and Thad doing their best to contain their laughter but were failing miserably. "What?"

"I can't remember the last time anyone called you by your real name." Thad said. "Even your parents call you Beat."

"Yea, well, the nickname doesn't quite fit now a day unless I'm with you guys. Some seem to take it the wrong way." Beat said with a laugh.

"I wonder why." Hunter replied with a laugh.

The teams were just taking the field for warm-ups when the guys realized they weren't alone anymore. "And they made it." Thad said with a smirk seeing Nick, Jeff, and the girls standing in front of them. "Guess it's a good thing we saved you seats."

"Damn right it was." Santana replied as they sat down.

"Wow, you're mood changed from earlier today." Hunter said to her.

"Oh, it was nothing your sister did, its other bullshit. There is a certain female that needs to be handed a dose of Lima Heights hospitality like yesterday!"

"Glad I'm not her." Thad said. "I haven't seen you this riled up in a long time Santana."

"And you better hope it's never directed at you." Santana replied as Nick wrapped an arm around her, before kissing her on the cheek.

"Sorry guys. So we didn't miss the start of the game we took the call with our sisters in the car." Nick said then noticed they weren't necessarily alone. "Ah, guys."

"Sorry." Beat replied before making introductions. "Should we even ask what's going on back home?"

"Now's not really the time." Jeff replied.

"Blaine, have you seen Sebby?"

"Afraid not Britt, but I did let him know I was here. And, do I even want to know how you guys got here so quickly?"

"No." Nick replied while glancing at Jeff.

"I should've known better."

"Hunter, do you think Britt and I could ride back with you?" Jeff asked.

"Sure, no problem."

"Thank you" Nick replied. "As I'm not heading back to the city till the morning and I thought I remembered Seb saying they could ride back with friends or family today."

"You heard correct." Blaine replied before glancing over at Jeff who had a look on his face that basically said don't ask.


	117. Chapter 117

Two Steps Beyond

Part 117

Since Blaine and Jeff had one last bit of tweaking to do on the arrangements for Dylan, they stopped by Jeff's on their way home before proceeding to Blaine and Sebastian's. When they walked through the door Blaine was surprised to see a suitcase and Santana's purse sitting near the door. "Nicky, is that…oh, hey guys."

"Hey Santana!" Jeff replied. "I'll go get the arrangements from my room, I'll be right back." After Jeff spoke, he headed for his room leaving Blaine and Santana alone in the living room.

"Everything alright? Blaine asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Santana replied then followed Blaine's gaze to the bags. "Oh, I'm just going away for a couple of days, that's all."

"Care to tell me where you're going?" While Blaine spoke, Nick came walking through the front door.

"Ready to go? Hey Blaine, what are you doing here?" Nick asked as he took ahold of Santana's suitcase.

"Jeff and I just stopped by to pick up the arrangements before going to my place."

"Cool. Well, we need to get going. Do you mind if I swing by afterwards?"

"Not at all, since Bas and I aren't going out till later. And Santana, have a nice trip, wherever it is you're going."

"Thanks Blaine, hopefully it serves its purpose." She then kissed Blaine on the cheek before following Nick out the door. The door had barely closed when Jeff came walking back in.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes once you tell me where Santana is going." Blaine said to him.

"I'll tell you on the way."

"Everything has been taken care of." Nick told her as they sat parked out front of departures. "Logan will be waiting for you at the airport. And once you drop him back off at Dalton his car is yours to use for the weekend as long as you remember to pick him up on Sunday to let him take you back to the airport."

"Alright. Now, are you sure they're going to be at school this weekend?"

"Yes, as my Mom says they've only been home twice on the weekends since they've started. Oh, please stop by and see my parents while you're home as they'd love to see you."

"So, your Mom wants all the gossip?"

"Basically, just don't tell her about what's going on with the girls as she'd be livid."

"I remember, as far as anyone is concerned except for Logan and Jacob, I'm home to visit my parents. And I will do that while I'm there. I better get going." She then leaned across the seat and kissed him. If anyone looked at them, they'd think she was leaving for more than just a couple of days with the kiss they shared. As they got out of the car, Nick got her suitcase from the trunk while she got her purse from the back seat.

"Call me when you land, okay."

"Of course. Bye Nicky!"

"Bye." And they kissed one last time before she headed inside.

By the time Nick got to Blaine and Sebastian's, Sebastian was already home. "How was traffic?" Sebastian asked after they exchanged hellos, while walking towards the living room.

"What do you mean?"

"The traffic to and from the airport as that's where B and I presumed you went."

"It could've been worse. Did Jeff tell you what's going on?"

"No, he felt it best to wait till you to got here." Blaine said as they got closer to the piano. Nick shrugged his shoulders and looked across at Jeff.

"What did you tell them?"

"Just that Santana was going away for a couple of days to deal with a few things." Jeff said

"Alright. Well, Santana is heading back to Ohio."

"Are these issues family related?" Blaine asked.

"Somewhat." Jeff replied.

"Shit, is she going to Crawford?" Sebastian asked and both Nick and Jeff nodded. "Those girls aren't going to know what hit them."

"Bas, she had calmed down by the time she saw you last night." Blaine told him. "We were all pretty certain she could've hurt someone last night when they first arrived. I think the only thing that helped calm her down was you guys winning. As while your game was going on she couldn't dwell on whatever it was that was pissing her off."

"We have that effect on people." Sebastian said with a smile. "Now, do your sisters know she's coming?"

"They know someone is coming, they just don't know who. I called them on my way back to the city this morning after we all talked."

"I've got to tell you, they never expected anything like this when they called us." Jeff told them. "They just wanted advice on how to deal with the situation. Yet, we all realized that this girl needs an attitude adjustment and Santana's the perfect person to do it."

"So, I bought a plane ticket early this morning." Nick told them. "And then I called Logan to see if he or one of the guys would be able to pick her up at the airport."

"While I agree, Santana is perfect to deal with this I hope you warned her that she can't touch the bitch no matter how much she wants to." Sebastian said.

"She knows." Nick said. "And I reminded her on the car ride over. She knows she needs to put this girl in her place all while maintaining her composure. So, on a more pleasant note, what are you two doing tonight?"

"We're going to a show." Blaine replied. "Nothing too crazy as we weren't sure as to what sort of mood someone might be in today."

"What, I'm always a ball of sunshine." Sebastian said in mock response causing the others to laugh. "But seriously, we needed to be careful as I tend to be in a crappy mood for an entire day after I lose. Yet, that didn't happy so we get so celebrate once more instead of trying to cheer me up. As for you two, what are your plans for the weekend since you're missing one?"

"Britt thought it would be a great opportunity to go to the studio and rehearse." Jeff told them. "Wes and Hailey are actually coming into town tonight as well."

"Doesn't that leave you without a partner Jeff?" Sebastian said.

"My girl has offered to dance with me, though we were supposed to tell you both you're more than welcome to join us."

"We just might. So, I guess that means we'll have to share Britt."

"Guess we will then."

"You two realize the conversation you're having could be taken in a completely different context, right?" Nick said.

"What, are you saying it sounds like we could be having a ménage à trois with Britt? Wanky."

"You just had to go there, didn't you Nick." Blaine said as he shook his head.

"Come now, if it was anyone besides our little clique of friends they'd totally think the three of them were having sex upon hearing that conversation."

"Guess it's a good thing we don't have conversations like that around people we don't know." Jeff said.

When Santana got off her plane she just shook her head. While she had no problems helping the girls, going back to Ohio for a reason other than a holiday wasn't on the top of her priorities list. She'd just passed the security check point when she spotted Logan waiting for her. "You realize wearing that uniform made you easy to find." She told him after giving him a hug. "Thank you for this."

"No problem." He replied as he took her suitcase from her. "Glad to be able to help. Now, Nick didn't say why you were coming but I have a feeling it deals with their sisters."

"And what brings you to that conclusion?"

"I'm the reason they called Nick and Jeff. They told me what was going on and after we spoke I gave them two options, you see the one they chose."

"Well, your instincts are correct because that's why I'm here. How hard is it to get into Crawford?"

"It's not too difficult; it's harder to get into Dalton. If you want, I can called Jacob and have him get you a visitors pass so you don't have to deal with all the crap that usual pertains to getting one."

"That would be wonderful."

Once they were inside his car, Logan gave Jacob a call to get Santana the visitor's pass she needed. Upon hearing Jacob say it would be there when they arrived, Santana felt a sense of relief. The two of them spent the drive back to Dalton catching up; most of it pertaining to what the guys had been up to since they'd last spoken. When they pulled through the gates of Dalton, everything came into greater focus for Santana. As they pulled up in front of the main building, there stood Jacob with a few of the other guys and from what Santana could recall, they were Warblers as well.

"Thank you so much." Santana said as she took the two passes from Jacob. One being for Crawford, the other for Dalton when she returned.

"You're welcome. Now, when you get there you're going to have to go into the main building to sign in as they keep a record of all visitors on file. You'll then have to say who you're there visiting." Santana nodded as it sounded similar to what she had to do when she'd come to Dalton previously. "I took it upon myself and found the girls will be in rehearsal when they get there so just ask at the desk where the choir room is."

"What, they don't have a spiffy common room to rehearse in like you guys?"

"Nope." Logan replied. "If you need anything else, just call Jacob or myself and we'll see what we can do from here."

"Alright, well, wish me luck." Santana said before taking the keys from Logan.

After she got in the car and pulled away, Logan looked at Jacob. "Whoever is messing with those girls doesn't know what they've gotten themselves into."

When she pulled into Crawford, she was surprised. While the buildings and campus were beautiful, they didn't seem to ooze the same sense of grandeur that Dalton did. After parking in the lot outside the main building, Santana gave herself a once over in the mirror. "Remember, remain calm." She said to herself softly before grabbing her purse and heading inside. Once she signed it, one of the secretaries directed her towards the choir room. As she made her way through the halls it felt eerily familiar, as it was laid out similar to Dalton. Yet, it didn't feel the same as the décor was clearly more feminine.

Santana knew she was getting close when she heard the faint sounds of singing. The closer she listened, she realized they improved since last she'd heard them, but they still had a far way to come. And just before she reached the doorway she cringed upon hearing someone attempt to hit a high note. The girls were still singing as she reached the doorway. She did her best to keep quiet till they finished, but once she saw the smiles creep onto Ally and Megan's faces she knew she'd been spotted. Luckily for Santana, as soon as they finished, their captain decided to give the girls a five minute break. So they made a b-line straight to Santana.

"I can't believe you really came!" Ally said as she gave Santana a big hug. Santana still had her arm around her when Megan gave her a hug as well.

"Nick wouldn't believe this if he witnessed it with his own eyes." Santana told them.

"Yea, again, I'm sorry for being so mean to you this summer."

"It's okay; you just didn't like sharing what little time you had left with your brother. I get it. Now, is the bitch in this room or is she elsewhere?"

"She's here." Megan said. "She's over there talking to our captain."

"You mean the one that murdered that high note?"

"That's her. We've all told her it's out of her range but she's determined to do it." Ally told her.

"She should listen, while you guys still aren't great, you're getting better."

"And just who pray tell are you?" The girl asked as she and the captain came walking towards them.

"This is my brother's girlfriend, Santana." Ally said. "Santana, this is our captain Sarah and Jen."

"So Santana, what brings you to town?" Sarah asked.

"I'm home visiting for the weekend and I promised Nick and Jeff I'd come by and see how their sisters are doing."

"Isn't that sweet." Jen said sarcastically.

"What is your problem?" Santana asked as she took a step closer. "Is it really out of the ordinary for someone to come by to visit?"

"No, but I've never heard Ally say anything about you so why would you come and see her."

"You mean besides the fact that I told my boyfriend that I would."

"Yes. I'm sure you have better things to do with your time than visit your boyfriend's sister and her friend."

"Actually, I don't. And for your information, just because Ally doesn't talk about me, doesn't mean anything. Does she talk about Nick?"

"Not really."

"See, no difference and he's her brother. Yet, I know you guys were all for using Ally and Megan's brothers to try and get something you want. And that was wrong. The Warblers have more important things to deal with than trying to help you." Ally and Megan looked at each other as Santana spoke.

"I know the way we went about things was wrong, but we just wanted some help." Sarah said to her. "It really didn't dawn on us that they had so much to do. So, I'm sorry. I've spoken with Logan and Jacob and cleared the air. There aren't any more hard feelings. And I don't know if you know this, but Nick, Jeff, and their friends agreed to help us."

"Oh, I know. I was there when you all sang for them. I watched as some of you rolled your eyes at their comments all while you were making eyes at the guys. It was rather nauseating if I'm being honest. Yet, I arrive and it didn't sound like you took any of their advice."

"We have, we were just trying a new number." Sarah told her.

"Well, you need to do what Blaine said, keep it simple. That song wasn't bad, but you don't have the range to do it. At least your soloist doesn't"

"Like you could do any better." Jen replied.

"Uh Jen, Santana could do better." Megan told her. "She's got an amazing voice. She was a member of the New Directions when they won Nationals."

"Oh, that must make you feel special."

"No, it doesn't. But Megan is right, I can do better. But that's not why I'm here."

"I thought you were just visiting." Sarah said.

"I am just visiting, but I'm also here to deliver a message to Jen here."

"Jen, what's going on?" Sarah asked.

"I have no idea what she's talking about."

"You are such a liar!" Santana said as she took a step closer. "Jen here is making these girls lives a living hell. And not just them, every freshman in this room. But Ally and Megan seem to be her favorite targets."

"She's lying Sarah."

"Everyone, clear the room." Sarah told the others. "Be back in twenty minutes." Once all the girls filed out of the room, Sarah closed the door. "Those are some pretty harsh accusations Santana."

"I know they are which is why they need to be dealt with. And here I thought you girls here at Crawford would adhere to the same zero tolerance policy Dalton does. Yet what Jen is doing is downright bullying these girls to get them to do her bidding. Didn't you find it odd that they always seemed to be running errands for her? Or that they never go home on weekends? She's made their lives a living hell for no reason whatsoever."

"They weren't here last weekend." Jen told her.

"She's right, they weren't."

"That's because they were hiding out at Dalton because they couldn't take it anymore."

"They weren't hiding out. No one goes to Dalton to hide out; they go to hook up with the guys there."

"But we didn't!" Ally cried out. "Santana, you've got to believe me. That's not why we were there."

"I know dear, don't worry. See, you could try and spin that little story of yours to anyone else, but it won't fly with me. You see, Nick and Jeff have made it very clear where they stand in regards to their sisters dating anyone at Dalton. While they're alright with it, you should also know their brothers have eyes all over that school. And if they were to stay over, Nick and Jeff would find out."

"Your point being." Jen said.

"Not only would there be two brothers on the next plane to Ohio, but their friends would be joining them. You see, Nick and Jeff have a close circle of friends who view these two like their own little sisters and there wouldn't be anything they wouldn't do to protect them. And while you might be sleeping around, they're not."

"That you know of."

"They're fourteen. They're not sleeping around as they both have more respect for themselves than to do something like that. But to get back on track, all that crap you've been forcing them to do is taking its toll."

"Awww, are the poor things not getting enough sleep?"

"Knock it off Jen." Sarah snapped at her. "If things were so bad, why didn't you come to me or go to a member of the faculty?"

"She's your best friend, why would you listen to us." Ally said. "And well, running to the faculty didn't come to mind because we didn't want to deal with the backlash that could happen."

"But you had no problem running to your brothers." Jen snarked back.

"Do you really think it was easy for us to go to them?" Megan asked. "The last thing either of us wanted to do was involve them, but Logan said we either talk to Nick and Jeff or he was going to."

"And we both knew it wasn't an idle threat. The seniors at Dalton basically promised our brothers they'd keep an eye on us." Ally added. "So, we had to call them."

"And I see you're both such a concern they sent one of their girlfriends as they couldn't be bothered themselves."

"I'm here because my schedule is a bit more flexible than either of theirs. Plus, I care about both of these girls as well. To say I wasn't happy upon hearing about what's going on is an understatement. While I totally understand the need to be a bitch, I try to keep my targets to those that truly deserve it. Now, what exactly have either of them done to you to deserve the way you treat them besides being a freshman?"

"You think they're so innocent, they're not. They think they're something special because their brothers were freaking Warblers."

"No we don't." Megan said. "Both of you used the fact that our brothers were Warblers to try and get the guys to help you. And then expected them to say yes to us after they said no by playing the sister card."

"And once they said no, you started treating us like something you'd find on the bottom of your shoe. The worst was the day after our brothers and their friends agreed to help. And Blaine and Jeff sent back that great arrangement." Ally blurted out. "If Megan and I didn't truly love singing, we would've quit. But neither of us are quitters."

"It wouldn't be a loss, neither of you are that great." Jen said.

"Enough!" Sarah yelled. "This is getting us nowhere. Obviously, from what the girls are saying and the way you're reacting Jen, it's true. I must admit, I was always curious why they were always doing things for you."

"Like I could force them to do anything."

"She threatened to tell anyone that would listen that the girls were sleeping with all the Warblers, and basically ruin their reputations. While it might sound menial, it's not. Shit like that stays with you lie or not. So, since they're freshmen, they'd constantly have to carry that stigma around with them regardless." Santana told her. "And Ally and Megan aren't stupid; they know people would believe crap like that, so they caved. One more thing, I don't know who you were listening to, but both of these girls can sing. And they both sing a heck of a lot better than you! Guess the Warblers look passed age and just go with the best singer, but you guys play that whole I'm a senior crap."

"For your information, the Warbler leads are seniors this year."

"Correction, one is a senior and they also have a freshman sharing the duties." Santana corrected. "And while you're both seniors, you both know Blaine Anderson was the lead soloist of the Warblers when he was a sophomore."

"Santana, girls, I can assure you this is over and no such rumor will ever be spread." Sarah told them. "Right Jen."

"I don't…"

"Jen, I know you and the way you reacted proves it's true. Every time you spoke you just made matters worse for yourself. Maybe if you didn't deny it so harshly I might've believed you a bit longer."

"You can't be serious; you're taking their word over mine? We've been friends for five years."

"I know that, which is why it kills me to hear what you've been doing. And Ally, Megan, I'm sorry that you felt that you couldn't come to me about this. But I can understand why, I'm not necessarily the easiest person to talk to."

"Sarah."

"Shut up! Do you realize how fucking lucky you are that they went to their brothers and not their parents. If they did you would've been expelled and any chance you have of getting into your dream college over."

"Speaking of colleges, I'd recommend somewhere on the west coast." Santana said with a smile before looking at Ally and Megan. "I don't think you'd want to risk running into their brothers or one of their friends."

"But I'm applying to Ivy League schools."

"I'd recommend a new perspective. You see, most of the recently graduated Warblers go to Ivy League schools. But while I understand your desire to go to one, don't apply to any of them in New York. As I can't really say how Nick or Jeff would react to seeing you."

"She'll take that under advisement." Sarah told Santana. "Anything else?"

"Come to think of it, yes. I think you need a new soloist and everyone should be given an opportunity."

"Jen's not our only one."

"The fact that you even consider her a soloist proves why you have issues. She couldn't carry a tune if her life would depend on it." Both Ally and Megan giggled at Santana's comment.

"If you think you're so special, why don't you show us what you're capable of?" Jen snapped at her.

"Girls, what do you think I should do?" Santana asked as she looked at Ally and Megan.

"I say go for it. Show her what you've got." Ally said with a smile.

"Alright, I'm game. But if you expect me to sing, I'd prefer better acoustics as the ones in this room suck."

"That is something I will agree with." Sarah told her.

"How about the theater, that way everyone can be comfortable while I show miss thing she not all that?" Jen said.

"Won't work, the drama department is using the theater." Sarah reminded her. The next thing they saw was Megan tug on Santana's sleeve and she leaned down.

"Well, since you don't have a place I say we take this to Dalton." Santana said.

"That won't work." Sarah said.

"And why is that?" Santana asked.

"They wouldn't let us use their rehearsal space or theater for something like this."

"Oh, you underestimate my pull." Santana said. "Just let me make a phone call. And by the way, I prefer to take a chance today. We let the Warblers choose the songs so that we're on equal footing."

"Fine, but they're going to say no to you." Jen told her. "They're too stuck on themselves." Santana scoffed before making a call. As she talked, Ally and Megan exchanged looks as Sarah talked with Jen. From their point of view, Sarah was livid and Jen was shocked that everything was now in the open.

"The Warblers said it wouldn't be a problem. They'll be waiting for us in the theater."

"They said yes?" Sarah asked, shocked that the guys agreed.

"They not only said yes, Jacob said it would be their pleasure. Now, I'm going to head over and I'm sure you don't mind if I bring Ally and Megan with me, correct?"

"Not at all, they're more than welcome to go with you. The rest of us will be there soon."

"Girls, get your coats."


	118. Chapter 118

Two Steps Beyond

Part 118

When Santana and the girls came walking through the doors at Dalton, Jacob was there waiting for them. "Wow, that's something we haven't seen in a while."

"And what would that be?" Santana asked as they headed towards the theater.

"Either of these two smiling. I take it everything has been taken care of?"

"It has." Megan replied. "Jen freaked when Santana outed her for everything she'd done to us."

"Think, if they really wanted to scare her, your brothers could've always asked Seb to join her." All three of them couldn't help but giggle.

"I'm sure Seb would've relished that fact as he's been rather composed as of late." Santana told him. "Speaking of the boys, did Blaine get ahold of you? He sent me a text to ask you something if he hadn't been able to reach you."

"He did and everything has been taken care of. And I should probably tell you this; you're going to have quite the audience."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked as they walked through the theater doors.

"The fact that they're all here." Santana said with a laugh. "Since when are there that many Warblers?"

"It's not just the Warblers; it's the Junior Warblers as well." Jacob told her. "Logan thought you deserved a full support system. And who better than us."

"I appreciate that. Now, are you sure you have no problems choosing songs?" Santana asked as the girls took seats near the Warblers.

"Not at all." Logan said as he approached. "We used to do things like this all the time last year. Random vocal battles are fun, especially when you don't get to choose the song. You're better off doing it here than there because not only do we have better acoustics, but we have a bigger music library."

"What's with the camera and monitor?" Ally asked.

"Well, we wanted video proof of Santana putting Jen in her place." Jacob told her. "Felt it would be good entertainment for a later date."

"Now, please tell me there is a lyric prompt in case you pick something I'm not familiar with." Santana said as she placed her purse and coat on a chair.

"There is. That was something Wes got when he was here. It's part of the reason why Blaine has such a vast repertoire. According to Thad, Blaine would disappear for hours singing whatever came on the screen." Logan told them. "Lovely, they're here." He said upon watching the girls from Crawford walk into the theater.

"Now, you girls don't have to sit with them if you don't want to." Santana told them.

"We know." Ally replied.

Santana was just finishing up when a bunch of the girls came running towards them. "Guess, I don't have to worry about them being alone." She said quietly towards Logan and Jacob.

"I don't think so either. I think they're all thrilled that Jen's bullshit was exposed." Jacob told her.

"Why didn't either of you do it?"

"Because we wanted to go to the faculty and neither of them wanted that. They didn't want her to get expelled." Logan told her.

"She's damn lucky they're both so sweet."

"You better not be requesting songs." Jen said as she approached the three of them.

"I'm not. So, are you ready to do this?" Santana said as got onto the stage.

"Bring it!"

Once the two of them were on stage, Logan got onto it as well and explained the rules. Seeing as this little showdown was happening at Dalton, Warbler rules applied. Clearly Jen wasn't happy that they couldn't say no to a song and that there was no changing of lyrics to fit gender. And that you couldn't adjust the song, you needed to sing it as written. Nor was she happy to hear that the Warbler council would decide the winner, though they'd take crowd reaction into account. Also if there was a draw, there would be a sing off.

"I can't believe you boys have all these fucking rules." Jen exclaimed.

"It's so that the playing ground is even. So, who wants to go first?" Logan asked.

"She can." Santana replied before glancing into the audience and looking at the girls. There was an empty seat next to them, which she assumed Logan would be sitting in as it was next to Jacob. She then looked at the Warblers, and recognized quite a few but had to do a double take when she swore she saw Wes. But then remember that his brother was a part of the Warblers this year.

"Alright, well then, Santana take a seat and Jen, take center stage. Your first song will be a rock ballad."

"What?" Logan just shook his head before hopping off the stage and taking a seat. "That doesn't show range."

"But it will show more than you realize, you're going to have to control your voice to get the message across." Jacob told her. Once the song popped up on the monitor Jen shook her head. "Remember, you have to sing whatever it is." The song was _Every Rose Has Its Thorn, by Poison._ She got the first verse out and while it wasn't bad, it wasn't good either. And Santana had to do her best not to giggle. But once she tried to do things with the song that wasn't supposed to happen, the composure of the audience vanished and the guys basically booed her off the stage before she was even halfway done. And while the girls from Crawford didn't boo, they clearly felt the same as the guys did. "Your turn Santana."

Santana got up from her spot on the stage floor and moved to center stage. As she waited for a song to come on the monitor she smiled seeing Ally and Megan smiling at her. If there was ever a day her voice needed to do its thing, it was today. "Okay Santana, our recent grads would approve of this greatly." Logan told her as the lyrics loaded. "Ready?"

"Ready." As Santana took a deep breath, Ally took her phone out as she knew her brother would love to see whatever it was that Santana was going to sing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you're far away and dreaming_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_

_And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_

_Wondering if it's me you're seeing_

_Then I kiss your eyes_

_And thank God we're together_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever_

_Forever and ever_

_I don't want to close my eyes_

_I don't want to fall asleep_

_Cause I'd miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_Cause even when I dream of you_

_The sweetest dream will never do_

_I'd still miss you babe_

_And I don't want to miss a thing_

_I don't want to miss one smile_

_I don't want to miss one kiss_

_I just want to be with you_

_Right here with you, just like this_

_I just want to hold you close_

_Feel your heart so close to mine_

_And just stay here in this moment_

_For all the rest of time Yeah yeah yeah_

As the track finished, Santana took a deep breath before slowly opening her eyes that she hadn't realized she'd closed some time while she was singing. When she opened them everyone was on their feet, including the girls from Crawford. Everyone was smiling widely and Ally and Megan were literally jumping up and down as Santana knocked the song out of the park. Once everyone started to calm down a bit, Jacob said they'd take a five minute break in case either vocalist needed a drink before moving on.

"What do you bet she was thinking of Nick when she was singing?" Megan said to Ally who was preparing to watch the video she took.

"Oh, I don't doubt it one bit."

"Are you going to send it to him now, or wait?"

"I'm going to wait till she's done, then send them all at once."

Once they both took the stage again, Logan walked to the front of it. "I hate to do this to you Santana, but you need to go first this time."

"No problem, I'm good to go."

"You sure?"

"She said she was fine!" Jen stated and Santana just shook her head at the response before smiling at Logan before he went back to his seat.

"This round is going to be Diva." A smile crept to Santana's face wondering if they chose this specifically for her. "Santana, you get Beyoncé."

"That's not fair."

"How is that not fair?" Jacob asked. When she didn't respond Jacob sat back and looked at Logan.

"Guys, seeing what song this is, do you mind if I have some back-up singers?" Santana asked. As the guys discussed, she looked at Ally and Megan.

"We don't have a problem with that. Ladies?" Logan asked as he looked across at Sarah.

"No problem with that as long as Jen is afforded the same."

"She will be if she requests them." Jacob told them. "Should we even ask who you want?"

"You can though I'm sure you know." Santana replied as the girls got up from their seats. As Megan got on stage, Ally walked over to Logan.

"Could you record this, I want to send it to Nick?"

"Of course." He replied before taking her phone from her.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But, I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_

_I can see your halo, halo..._

_Halo, ooh ooh..._

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I'm never gonna shut you out!_

As Santana sang, one of the other girls leaned over to Sarah. "Jen is screwed; Ally and Megan weren't kidding when they said Nick's girlfriend could sing."

"No kidding. I'm hoping she'll bow out gracefully before embarrassing herself further. There is no way she can compete with this. And considering our early conversation, we're having soloist auditions on Monday, everyone is eligible including freshmen."

"Nick, your phone just went off." Hunter told him, as he, Nick, and Thad had set all their phones on a table away from the pool table.

"Thanks, it must be Santana as I haven't heard from her except for her telling me she arrived safely."

"Should we give you some privacy?" Thad asked after taking his shot.

"No, but thanks for the offer. Would you please toss it to me Hunter?"

"Sure, but don't get your hopes up as that text wasn't from Santana." Hunter said as he tossed Nick the phone. Upon glancing at the phone Nick smiled.

"This is one time hearing from my sister is almost as welcomed." When Nick scrunched his face slightly Thad walked closer to him.

"What's up, everything okay?" He asked before Nick showed him his phone.

**Nick, thought you'd appreciate these - Love Ally**

**Btw, thanks for sending her.**

"So, are you going to watch as we know they're not kinky considering your sister sent them?" Thad asked as he and Hunter were now standing on either side of Nick. "Or as I offered before, Hunter and I can give you some privacy."

"No, need. But I'll wait till I get home and watch on a bigger screen."

"If you want to watch now, you can send whatever it is to the television in here as it has the capabilities." Hunter told him.

"Sure, if you guys don't mind."

"Not at all, I'm curious as to what she could've sent." Thad said as Nick handed Hunter his phone so he could set things up. "Judging from that message everything must've gone well."

"I'd say so too considering I can't remember the last time my sister told me she loved me except for when I left for New York." Once Hunter had everything set up, the guys pulled stools over and set them in front of the television. As the video started, Nick and Thad exchanged confused looks.

"What is Santana doing on a stage?" Hunter asked.

"The bigger questions should be what is she doing on stage at Dalton?" Thad said just before the music started. The three sat there, watching and listening to Santana sing. At one point Thad and Hunter looked across Nick at each other and smiled seeing the daze their friend was in. He was completely mesmerized by her performance. As it neared the end, Nick's phone went off again, this time the text informed him that Santana had won the sing-off and truly put Jen in her place. "Should we let you compose yourself before Hunter starts the second one?" Thad asked.

"No, I'm good." Nick replied as he couldn't wipe the smile off his face if he tried. When the second song began the guys all looked at each other upon noticing the sisters on stage with Santana. But once the second song began, Nick got completely lost in it. He reminded himself as he listened that he was going to need to thank his sister for sending these to him.

"I don't think it takes a genius to know who she's thinking about as she sings." Thad said softly before nudging Nick gently. While he knew Nick heard him, not a word was said.

"She was incredible." Hunter said once the video ended. "And I agree with Thad, there is no doubt she was thinking of you when she sang. You're a very lucky guy."

"I am, aren't I?"

"You are." Thad told him. "Now, Hunter and I are going to go get something to drink so you can call your girl."

"I don't…"

"Call her." Hunter said before the two of them headed out of the game room. "I think it's safe to say he was blown away."

"Definitely." Thad told Hunter as they headed towards the kitchen.

Once they were out of the room, Nick took his phone off of the table and sent a quick text to his sister thanking her before giving Santana a call. He was beginning to think voicemail was going to pick up but he soon heard her voice on the other end. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." Nick replied. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Not at all. I was just getting into the car which is why it took me a second to answer. I thought you were going out tonight."

"I did, I'm at Hunter's. But he and Thad decided I needed to call you."

"And why is that, were you grumpy?" She asked in a flirtatious tone.

"Quite the opposite actually, I'm extremely happy."

"Now you have me curious Nicky, what has you so happy considering I'm not there?"

"Well, my sister sent me a few videos she felt I needed to see."

"She didn't."

"She did, and I must say you were incredible. Thad and Hunter agreed."

"They saw?"

"Yea, and you have nothing to be embarrassed about, you were amazing. We actually watched the videos on the big screen. You killed both of those numbers, but I can't help but ask why you were singing on stage at Dalton."

"I will tell you all about it once I get back to the city. But I will tell you, things are going to get better for Ally and Megan."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and so you know, I behaved though I wanted nothing more than to slap that bitch."

"Well, I'm glad you restrained from slapping her. Though know I was prepared as Dave called his Dad just in case."

"Thanks for the faith Nicky."

"It wasn't that I didn't have faith in you, it's that I know your emotions can often get the better of you. Now, where are you off to as I'm assuming you were just leaving Dalton?"

"I'm heading home, though I don't know why considering I just have to head back to Westerville in the morning to get the girls."

"Excuse me?"

"Yea, after everything that's gone on I decided they both needed a fun day out so we're all going to spend the day together before going over to your parents' place for dinner."

"You're going to brave dinner with my parents without me, you're quite brave my dear."

"It's not just your parents; Jeff's family will be there as well. It seems both Moms want to take advantage of their girls actually being home."

"I wish I could be there with you."

"I know, but I don't doubt you'll find a way to make it up to me."

"That can definitely be arranged. Now, are you still taking the flight Sunday morning as planned?"

"I am which is why your Mom is letting me stay in your old room tomorrow night. She didn't think it was right for me to have to drive all the way from Lima in the morning."

"That was nice of her."

"And it has nothing to do with your recommendation."

"Okay, maybe I might've called her and mentioned that your flight back was early Sunday."

"I'm glad you did. I wasn't looking forward to leaving Lima at the crack of dawn. And sleeping in your room sounds like the perfect way to spend my night, though I'd prefer if you were there with me."

"You're not the only one. Remember; don't mention to either set of parents why you came home."

"Don't worry, I won't. I had a chance to talk with Ally and Megan and they both made it pretty clear they don't want either set of parents to know and I'll respect that. But I also told them if anything else should happen, they need to report it immediately and they agreed."

"Thank you. You really didn't need to do this for me and Jeff. I appreciate it more than you realize."

"I'm glad to have been able to do it. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, you know that, right?"

"I do. That goes both ways."

"I know. Well, I should probably let you go as I'm sure Thad and Hunter are all set to give you a hard time about how long we've been talking."

"They can't bitch since they insisted I call you."

"Alright, but I still need to go. You realize you've talked for almost my entire drive and I don't want to walk into my home on the phone. So, I'll call you in the morning."

"I can't wait. I miss you."

"I miss you too Nicky, night."

_Songs: I Don't Want to Miss a Thing, written by: Diane Warren_

_ Halo, written by: Ryan Tedder, Evan Bogart and Knowles_


	119. Chapter 119

Two Steps Beyond

Part 119

On Sunday morning, Blaine was just getting off the phone with Cooper when Jeff and Brittany, along with Wes and Hailey came walking into the living room. "Hey guys!" Blaine said once he put his phone in his pocket. "Aren't we missing one?"

"He's at the airport." Jeff replied. "So, we have no clue as to whether or not they are coming for brunch or if they're going straight home."

"I take it they missed each other more than they thought." Sebastian said as he rounded the corner.

"Definitely." Jeff replied. "I think they've gotten so used to spending their weekends together that this felt weird."

"I could see how that could happen." Wes said. "But at least they were apart for a good cause. My brother said she was amazing."

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked.

"I'm not going to get into it, but ask Nick when you get the chance."

"We will." Sebastian said. "But can I ask one thing?"

"Sure." Jeff replied.

"Was the trip a success?"

"It was. I can say when I spoke with my sister; she had that spunk back in her voice. She sounded like herself again. And she and Ally felt good enough that they actually saw our parents on Saturday. That is after they spent part of the morning and afternoon out with Santana."

"Wait, Santana took the two of them out?" Sebastian asked. "Last I remembered Ally wasn't Santana's biggest fan."

"Well, that has changed. It slowly began to change once Nick and Santana made things official. And after what Santana did, I'm pretty sure Ally adores her if Megan's impression of her is anything to go off of."

"Should I even ask where Santana stayed when she was back home?" Blaine asked.

"She stayed with her parents Friday and Nick's on Saturday." Brittany said.

"Why did she stay at Nick's?"

"It's closer to the airport and she was going to have to pick up Logan this morning to give him his car back."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Thad asked as he and Hunter walked into the living room.

"Santana staying at Nick's on Saturday night."

"So that's what they were talking about." Hunter said.

"Huh?" Wes asked.

"Friday night we convinced Nick to call her after watching some videos his sister sent him. Safe to say, Nick was enamored by the time he was done watching."

"Hunter is right; Nick was in his own little world." Thad said. "When we walked back into the room they were finishing their conversation. And I swore I heard him say something about how it was going to be weird that she was going to be sleeping in his bed without him."

"Well, now you know why." Jeff replied. "Now, are we waiting on anyone else?"

"No, as Rachel and Brody can't make it since he is teaching a class for one of his buddies today." Sebastian said. "And Rachel is working on a monologue for class on Monday."

"Now Britt, were you happy with our improvement yesterday?" Thad asked.

"I was, you were all really good. I never expected the rest of you to show up."

"What can we say, we're gluttons for punishment." Sebastian replied.

"It made it easier knowing we weren't the only ones practicing though." Wes said. "I still can't believe Flint convinced Beat and Dave to go to them when practicing with us would've been easier."

"I can." Blaine said. "They knew it would be easier for five of them to practice, than three. Plus it allowed Flint, James, and Beat to get into that familiar groove again." They were all about to go sit down to eat when Jeff's phone went off. "Let me guess, they won't be joining us."

"You are correct." Jeff replied. "Now let's eat." As they walked into the dining room Sebastian wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders. "Yes?"

"So you know, B and I are fine with you guys sticking around for a while as I'm sure you're not going to want to go home right away."

"We appreciate it. I was actually going to ask if you minded us sticking around. I mean, it's not like we all ever vanish right away after we eat. But I know they'll probably be preoccupied for a while. And you know Nick would never say he'd want some time alone, but we all know he'd want this."

"He's not much different than the rest of us. So, it's a good thing we all know each other so well."

On Tuesday while Blaine and Jeff waited for the glee club to arrive they took advantage of the bit of down time they had. "Now, you never mentioned how things were when you and Britt finally went home on Sunday."

"Oh, that's because I think they forgot we'd be coming home." Jeff said as he started to putz on the piano a bit. In recent weeks his piano playing had improved greatly. "But before you ask, no, they weren't having sex when we walked in. Though it was pretty clear they had recently."

"Please tell me you guys cover your couch before you do that." Blaine said with a laugh. "Considering we all sit on it.

"Don't worry, we do. I could ask you if you and Seb do the same thing."

"You could, and I would tell you we do most of the time. Though when we forget me make it a point to clean the cushions." Blaine said with a smile and a wink that caused Jeff to laugh. "But don't worry; we don't get carried away out there often. Before I forget because Bas was curious, but do you know if we're going to be learning part of the finale this weekend."

"That's the plan unless people have forgotten all that they've been taught. If they have, they'll have to go back and teach what's been forgotten."

"The best thing they did was make videos showing the different parts so everyone could have a reminder."

"It was, Britt said it was Brody's idea to do the whole thing after she recorded her part for Hailey. By the way did you see that charm bracelet Hailey was wearing?"

"I did, why? I'm assuming it was her anniversary gift from Wes."

"It was. Each charm had significant meaning to them. Britt thought it was super sweet."

"Well, it's something to keep in mind for later down the line when you two have more memories. And I must say, it was nice having Wes here this weekend so we could rehearse."

"Tell me about it. While I know Thad said he'd fill in, it's nice hearing Wes's voice finishing out those harmonies."

"Agreed." Blaine was just about to say something else when the guys started walking in. "We'll finish this later."

"I must say, it's nice seeing you guys each Tuesday when we arrive." Dylan said as he and Bryan walked over to the piano. "And I need to tell you both, those new arrangements are amazing. I'm truly in awe of your talent."

"You are welcome. We're glad you like them." Jeff said. "We felt it best to get them to you early so we still had time to tweak them."

"The last thing we expected was getting them in two weeks' time." Bryan said. "I hope that by the end of the year I'll at least be able complete one in the amount of time you guys did two."

"I'm sure you will." Blaine told him. "You have to remember Jeff and I have a bit more experience. We've had to fix arrangements at the last minute before when someone got sick."

"I just hope you both know how much we all appreciate everything you guys have done." Dylan told them.

"We're glad to help, and it's been fun." Blaine told him. "What are you guys going to be working on today?"

"Actually, we were going to try out your arrangements. We felt it was best to give them a try on a day we have you both here. So, once we warm-up we'll give it a go." While they began to warm-up Blaine and Jeff looked at each other. Each week when they'd listened to warm-ups they thought back to how their warm-ups had evolved over the years at Dalton. In the beginning they were simple, but by the end of their senior year, part of their warm-up was working on their multiple harmonies.

The guys were about halfway through their rehearsal when Blaine and Jeff excused themselves after receiving a text from Sebastian. And since the guys were passed working on the new arrangements they didn't feel too bad about leaving. When they walked out of the building Blaine was just about to call Sebastian when he looked up and a smile crept to his face. "Hey killer." Sebastian said as he leaned against a wall.

"Hey."

"Guys."

"Don't worry, we know you're here." Sebastian said as he walked closer till he could give Blaine a kiss. "Look to your left." Jeff did as Sebastian asked and saw Brittany sitting at a table. "Go to her silly." Jeff just smiled at him before jogging off towards Brittany as Blaine tightened his hold around Sebastian's waist. "I take it you don't mind me showing up unannounced."

"Not at all. What do I owe this pleasure?" Blaine asked after Sebastian kissed the top of his head.

"Britt thought it would be nice to surprise you two with dinner. So, how bout we head over before Jeff eats everything." Blaine smiled up at him and they headed over. As they sat down, Brittany smiled at them both.

"This is a nice surprise Britt." Blaine told her as he opened his container. "May I ask why?"

"Sure. I've got dance class tonight so I wouldn't see Jeff till late. So, I called Sebby to see if he minded eating early because it would be wrong to bring Jeff food and not you." Brittany then reached for the bag that sat between her and Sebastian and pulled out two containers. "Dessert."

"Did you bake?" Sebastian asked.

"Lexi and I made cookies today. We made enough so that there were enough for her and Cooper, for me to bring home and to give a container to you two."

"Sweet!" Jeff replied before leaning over and giving her a kiss. "Now, is tonight a normal class or are you working on choreography with Brody?"

"It's actually a dance class with Brody." Brittany replied. "I should be home around eight."

"That works. Are we still on for the gym tomorrow?"

"We are if you mean meeting Hunter."

"That's what I mean." Jeff replied.

"And what are you going to the gym for?" Blaine asked.

"To work on my backflips some more. I mean, I'm doing them without the harness now, but they still need some work. So, I asked Hunter if we could work on them. And since we don't do this at the usual gym, I needed his help."

"Makes sense." Sebastian replied. "Now, according to Britt he's quite the gymnast."

"He is. Good god. The first time I went with them, Brody pointed him out as he was flying across the floor. He was doing all sorts of crazy stuff. And the height he was getting is crazy. Then about a week ago, I saw him on the rings. I have no idea how people do that."

"It takes lots of upper body discipline." Blaine said. "After hearing everything Britt's told us about it, I'd love to see him do it." Sebastian nodded in agreement.

"Ask if you guys can come by tomorrow." Jeff said. "I'd doubt he'd mind. He's in his own little world when he does that stuff. We've mainly caught him when we've arrived as once we get there he pushes that stuff to the side."

When Jeff and Blaine finally walked into their music lab that night Bryan was sitting at their usual table waiting for them. "Looked like you both had a good reason for running out." He said with a smile.

"Yea, my girlfriend thought it would be nice to surprise us with dinner, and cookies." Jeff replied. "And she thought it was only appropriate to bring Seb along."

"Ah, so that was the mysterious Sebastian."

"That it was." Blaine replied. "Were you the only one to see us or did the others as well?"

"It was just me as everyone was either grabbing a bite to eat before their next class or was heading home and the subway station is out the other doors."

"You could've come by and said hi."

"Thank you, but I didn't want to intrude. You four looked rather happy. Is Sebastian still playing lacrosse?" Bryan said as they all took their stuff out.

"He is. His next game is Thursday; since it's the playoffs they only have one game a week."

"They must be thankful for that. I've seen quite a few lacrosse games and they all look exhausted afterwards."

"They are." Blaine replied. "And if the game is overly physical, their sore as well. That's been the case with most of these playoff games since one loss and you're out."

"Well, wish him luck."

"I will."

When Jeff got home that night he was surprised to see that Santana was the only person home. "Hey!" He said as he set his bag down. "Where's everyone else?"

"Nicky is on his way home and the same goes for Britt. I'm pretty sure she sent you a text since class ran long." Santana said as she looked up from her laptop. "Do you have time to talk?" Jeff looked at Santana before nodding his head and walking around to take a seat.

"And what would you like to talk about?"

"Well, I've already had this conversation with Nick, but…I think you need to talk to Megan a bit more than you do."

"Alright, but why?" Jeff asked as he sat a bit straighter.

"Because neither her or Ally will admit it, but they really miss you both. And going to school at Crawford is a huge change for them. The last thing they expected was to deal with the crap they did."

"That's because it never should've happened." Jeff stated. "I still can't believe no one noticed."

"Oh, people noticed, but Jen is such a bitch no one dared confront her. I think they honestly just thought Ally and Megan were doing things for her to stay on her good side. They had no idea she was basically blackmailing them."

"What exactly was she doing to them because Megan and Ally were rather vague, but it seems they opened up completely when they talked to you?"

"You know how rumors tend to run rampant and can often ruin someone even if they're lies." Jeff nodded. "She was going to spread a rumor that the girls would have a hard time denying because of certain friendships."

"Santana, tell me as I'm sure you told Nick."

"Actually, I haven't told Nicky yet."

"Haven't told me what?" Nick asked as he closed the door behind him.

"From what I've gathered, you better sit down man." Jeff told him. Nick took a deep breath before going to sit down next to Santana. Once Santana began to talk again, she chose her words wisely as she watched the way Nick and Jeff were reacting. By the time she told them what Jen had threatened them with, they were both furious. "That's bullshit! Megan isn't like that. I mean, she's boy-crazy, but she is in no way ready to be sleeping with anyone!"

"Nicky." Santana said softly as she turned in her seat to look at Nick who'd yet to say a word but his face showed exactly how he was feeling. She took her hand and caressed his cheek, causing him to look at her a bit more.

"I never should've told you to behave. That bitch didn't deserve any fucking consideration! He said as he leaned in and rested his forehead against hers. "No wonder they didn't say anything."

"At least you guys realize how rumors like that could stay with them. And considering how the Warblers try to look out for them, people would think it was true. While girls at Crawford would think they're both slutty, the Dalton boys could think they're easy. I mean, they would've been screwed. So they had no choice. But once it started to affect their school work they knew they needed to do something."

"I don't even know how to begin to thank Logan and Jacob for taking them in." Jeff said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"You have yourself to thank." Nick told him.

"How is that?"

"They got quite good at sneaking girls in after all those times we snuck Brittany in. Hell, we snuck both the girls in." Nick said before kissing Santana on the cheek. "So by the time they had to do it this year, they were experts."

"True. Let's just hope they don't do it often." Jeff said.

"I think they know they need to play it safe. And if there was a time to do it, they chose the correct one. I just wish they would've told us."

"You're kidding, right." Santana said. "They were both crying when we talked. There is no way they ever could've told either of you. But so you know, I did tell them I was going to let you both know what was going on. I felt you both had a right to know, since if something like that did get out I'm sure someone would get in touch with you."

"I really appreciate that." Jeff told her. "While we knew things were bad, we had no idea the extent."

"He's right. And now it makes more sense as to why they didn't tell our parents. They would've flipped." Nick had just finished speaking when Brittany came walking through the doors looking utterly exhausted.

"You okay babe?" Jeff asked as she dropped her bag and headed towards him.

"I'm really tired. That class was crazy. I'm pretty sure Brody had to carry Rachel."

"Rachel went to the class?" Santana asked.

"Yea, she feels she needs to work on her hip-hop style of dance as most of what she does at NYADA is more structured."

"And what you and Brody choreographed isn't that type of dance for the most part." Nick said.

"Yep. So, I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed as I need to be to work early tomorrow." Brittany said before giving Jeff a kiss on the cheek.

"Want some company?" Jeff asked.

"Of course." She said with a smile as she got up off the couch.

"If we don't reappear, we'll see you both in the morning." Jeff said to them before following Brittany out of the room.

"Since they're gone, what do you want to do?" Nick asked.

"While I'd love to do nothing, I've got a bit of homework to do. Plus I have a few things I need to get done for Cassie before I head back to school tomorrow."

"Well then, what if I make us some coffee then because I've got homework to do as well."

"Sounds perfect."

When Jeff walked into the bathroom he was surprised to see Brittany sitting on the edge of the tub watching it fill. "I thought you were going to take a shower." He said before sitting down beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

"I was going to, but then I saw that new bottle of bubble bath on the counter and changed my mind. Are you still going to join me?"

"Do you still want me to?" Jeff asked as he leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have asked. Also, I'd rather lean against you then the tub. You're more comfy." Brittany said before looking over her shoulder and giving him another kiss. "Did you change already?"

"Yep, I've got nothing on under this robe. You?"

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Jeff couldn't help the smirk that crept to his face as he loved moments like this with Brittany when she got playful. He'd just begun to undo the tie on her robe when there was a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Jeff snapped back as Brittany put her hands over his.

"Your Dad is on the phone." Nick told him.

"Take a message." The next thing Jeff knew Nick had walked into the bathroom. "He heard me." Nick nodded as he realized they were about to get in the tub. As Jeff took the phone, Nick mouthed that he was sorry before heading out and closing the door behind him. "Hey Dad! What can I do for you?" While Mr. Sterling replied Brittany turned off the water in the tub before getting up off the edge. The way she glanced at Jeff as she slowly undid her robe, Jeff had to take a deep breath as she pushed it off of her shoulders and let it fall to the floor. Any sense of control he had seemed to disappear in that moment.

"Jeff, are you alright?" Mr. Sterling asked as Jeff had gotten quiet.

"Yea, sorry Dad." Jeff replied as Brittany stepped into the tub. "What were you saying?"

"That it was nice to see your sister this weekend and I have a feeling you and Nick were behind it since Santana picked them up."

"Happy coincidence." Jeff replied as Brittany tugged on his robe.

"I doubt that, but thank you. You're Mom missed her as did I. How's everything with you and Brittany?"

"Great." Jeff said as Brittany managed to undo his robe completely.

"Could I talk to her? I thought I heard her voice earlier."

"Uh, she's taking a bath right now."

"Oh, well tell her I said hello. And well, I'll let you go."

"Okay, but why?"

"I think it's pretty obvious why you didn't want to talk to me so we'll catch up later."

"Dad."

"Don't worry; I won't say anything to your Mom. Though she knows you're not her innocent baby boy anymore."

"Can we not do this now?"

"Sure, we can talk later. Enjoy your bath!"

"Yea, bye Dad." Once he hung up, Jeff put the phone on the counter before taking off his robe and getting into the tub behind Brittany. "My Dad said hi."

"Okay. What didn't you want to talk about?" Brittany asked as she leaned back against him while he wrapped his arms around her.

"Us taking a bath together with my Dad." Jeff replied before kissing her on the cheek as she had her head on his shoulder.


	120. Chapter 120

Two Steps Beyond

Part 120

When Sebastian got home from classes on Friday he was still in a horrible mood. The loss the previous night was still bothering him as he believes they should've won and that shotty officiating was the cause. So when he walked through the doors, he was all set to just mope, but forgot they were going to have an apartment full that evening. "Hey." Blaine said once Sebastian appeared at the end of the hallway, looking just as miserable as he'd been when he'd left that morning. He got up on his toes and kissed him, before wrapping his arms around him. "Guess you're not feeling better."

"Not really, but I will try not to bring everyone else down."

"Well, since we know how you'd be feeling we thought we'd unwind a bit tonight."

"I don't want to go out nor sing."

"That's not what we're doing." Blaine said to him. "Go put your bag away and then meet me in the dining room."

"Why?"

"Just do it for me Bas, please." Sebastian smiled down at him as Blaine had the sweetest look on his face when he asked.

"Alright." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed him before heading towards their room. With it being after six he was surprised to not see anyone else there yet. So after putting his bag away, and taking off his shoes he made his way to the dining room. When he rounded the corner he was surprised to see that everyone was already there. "Uh, hey."

"Nice greeting Seb." Beat told him.

"I'm just surprised to see you, all of you. What are you all doing here?" As Sebastian spoke Thad handed him a shot.

"Well, those of us that had the honor of going to school with you know how pissy you get after losing so we knew we needed to get you out of your funk before rehearsal tomorrow. So, tonight is all about cheering you up and well, we haven't had a night of drinking in a long time."

"And they were more than happy to ask us to make the alcohol run." Flint added.

"Cool. Um, where are the girls?" Sebastian said as he walked towards Blaine.

"They are at a fitting." Jeff replied. "But they will be here later and are bringing food with them as they don't want us drinking all-night on an empty stomach."

"But we were reminded not to get trashed as we've got a lot of work to do this weekend." Dave said. "All of them were pretty adamant about it."

"Well, then let's get our drink on so we have more time to sober up." Beat said as he raised his shot. "So, here's to cheering Seb up!" Once he spoke, they all downed the shot they had in their hand. By the time the girls arrived back at Blaine and Sebastian's the guys all had a really good buzz going on. They were all so caught up in their own world that they didn't even notice the girls standing in the doorway.

"Do they often do it like this?" Hailey asked.

"If you mean toasting each shot then yes." Santana replied. "I'm pretty sure it's a Dalton thing as they did it all the time and the rest of the guys seem to be a part of it as well."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Hailey said. "So, what now?"

"I say we make dinner and then find out." Rachel said.

"Uh, but that means they'll continue drinking till them." Santana said. "We need to get them to take a little break."

"Let me." Hailey told them before stepping forward. "Guys."

"Oh, the lovelies have returned." David said. "Come, join us!" Hailey looked back over her shoulder at the girls and smiled. So they all walked towards their significant others. "I say we let the ladies lead the next one."

"What do you say?" Wes asked as Hailey got comfortable on his lap and all the girls were given a shot.

"Who are we to argue with Dalton tradition, right? I know it's so dear to you." Wes cocked his eyebrow at her, slightly puzzled by what she said.

"We demand clarification." Thad said before hitting his hand on the table.

"That only works when you have the gavel of power." Trent said. "And you turned yours over Logan and Jacob."

"Are you saying they don't have a replica?" Hailey asked.

"No we don't." Dave replied. "But from that comment, I'd guess Wes does."

"That's not important." Wes replied before wrapping his arms around Hailey and whispering in her ear.

"I think it is." Jeff replied. "Please, continue talking."

"I second that." Nick said causing the others to laugh.

"All those in favor of the motion presented by Sterling and seconded by Duval say aye?" James asked and everyone responded in unison, including Brody and Hunter. "Carry on Hailey. Wes's better half has the floor."

"Yea, Wes has a replica gavel. It sits on top of a book on Dalton's history."

"Wait, so you took that fucking book with you?" Thad said. "Dave and I looked all over for it."

"Come now, quoting that book and Warbler tradition was special to Wes." Nick replied as Jeff was laughing too hard to speak.

"Trust us, we know." Dave said. "We were going to carry on said tradition but the book vanished. We should've known."

"Oh, come on guys, give Wes a break. As amusing as it is, none of us, well none of us that went to Dalton can deny what that place means to us." Sebastian said causing Blaine to look at him and smile.

"If you want Bas, I'll get you a book of your own." Blaine said before running his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"That's sweet, but not necessary." Sebastian then kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Come, let the drinking resume!" Sebastian said before raising another shot.

"Hold it." Santana said. "You boys are cut off till you eat something."

"Nick, Santana's being mean." Sebastian huffed before resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"True, but I think we'll be thanking her in the morning."

"Still, I'm feeling better and I don't want to stop."

"Blaine, please quiet your boy." Rachel told him.

"It would be my pleasure." Before Blaine even had a chance to kiss Sebastian, Beat stopped him.

"Not so fast, we all remember the last time you two were drinking and started making out."

"That only happened once." Blaine replied.

"Yes, but we don't need a repeat performance."

"Well, you wouldn't get one because we're not drunk, just buzzed."

"Blaine's right neither was this coherent that time." Trent said.

"Should we even ask?" Brody chimed in.

"Let's say Blaine and Seb lost any bit of decency they had during a night of drinking and got a bit carried away." Hunter, Brody, and all the older guys started to laugh.

"And just how carried away did they get?" Hunter asked.

"I'd say we could show you but they made us delete all the footage."

"Trent." Blaine said.

"Okay, they still had their clothes on, but if Thad hadn't tripped and fallen on them who knows how far things would've gone. I have a feeling Thad falling caused…

"Trent." Sebastian stated as he looked at him. "I'm pretty sure they've heard enough. And the girls are blushing."

"No we're not." Santana said as she looked at the other girls. "I don't remember hearing about this. Nicky."

"They were in the midst of a serious make-out session, that's all. And let's say hands were wandering. Nothing worse than they've caught us doing, or Jeff and Britt."

"Is that true guys?"

"It is. We were pretty far gone and ended up having to watch it the next morning after we sobered up." Sebastian told her. "And at least it happened at my house and not say…the Warbler common room."

"True, but you two made out in there as well." Thad reminded them.

"Not denying it. But at least when we were busted it never caused either of us to give you the evil-eye." Thad looked across at Nick who just leaned his head back and tried not to laugh.

"What is Sebby talking about?"

"One of Wes's finer moments when he wasn't being quite the gentleman." Jeff told her. "Wes's girlfriend at the time didn't take kindly to the interruption."

"Wes?" Hailey asked, clearly amused by what she was hearing. "I thought you were always such a gentleman, now hearing this." She feigned hurt, but couldn't hold back her laughter. "I don't know what to think."

"You are all loving this, aren't you?" Wes said as they were all laughing. "You just had to bring that up."

"Hey, if they're going to air our laundry, it's open season." Sebastian replied.

"Then air theirs, not mine."

"I think it's cute." Hailey told him before kissing him. "As it must've been something to get you to blush like this."

"It's the alcohol."

"Nice try." Thad replied. "Now, I thought we were getting fed?"

"Who's thinking with their stomach now?" Nick told him.

"Touché. So, food."

"Alright, we'll cook as long as you promise us you'll all take a break on the drinking." Santana told him.

"I think that's possible." James replied. "Plus it'll give us some more time to share embarrassing stories. It seems we missed quite a bit after we graduated."

While the girls made dinner, they couldn't stop themselves from looking into the dining room sporadically, as the laughter coming from the room seemed to be getting louder. "Should we be worried?" Rachel asked.

"No, if it was quiet, I'd be worried." Santana replied. "This means they are carefree. When they're quiet, it means they don't want us to know what's going on."

"I've got to agree with Santana." Hailey said. "When Wes gets together with James, Flint, and David it's always loud. And he's always in such a great mood. But when they get quiet, you know things are getting serious."

"Nick and Jeff do that too. Whenever they don't want me and Santana to hear what they are talking about. Same goes for Blaine and Sebby."

"While it's frustrating, I think it's sweet how they think they need to take care of us." Rachel said. "Though, I think they now know they need to be more open."

"True, but we also need to accept that more often than not, they're going to talk things through together before including us." Santana added. "And while I wish they didn't. They are doing it to control the situation. I mean, I don't know about you Hailey, but Rachel and I tend to overreact, while Britt gets emotional."

"I'm like Britt, I get emotional."

"See, I tend to babble while Santana threatens people."

"Aren't we an interesting group?" Hailey said.

Since the girls had made spaghetti for dinner the guys offered to clean up since there were a ton of dishes considering how many of them were there. "So, what did we miss?" Rachel asked as everyone gathered in the kitchen.

"Stories that wouldn't have been shared had you girls been around." Brody replied. "I'm certain almost everyone in the room was embarrassed at some point."

"That's not fair." Hailey said.

"You've heard some of them." Wes told her.

"Still, that's not fair. Just because Hailey has heard them, doesn't mean me, Britt, or Rachel have." Santana said as she leaned against Nick. "I love embarrassing stories."

"Trust me; there are plenty to go around." Dave told her. "So I'm sure you'll hear them sooner or later."

Considering the empty bottles the girls saw when they arrived that night, they were surprised that when they took their little get-together into the living room the drinking had calmed down considerably. It's not to say they weren't drinking, but they weren't pounding shots like they were earlier. "So, what's in store for us tomorrow?" James asked. Brody looked toward Brittany and gave her a smile.

"Well, we're going to run through the numbers we've already taught you and if things go well, we'll start teaching the finale. But that doesn't mean we won't still rehearse the other numbers. Plus I'm sure Blaine's got some stuff he wants to go through. Right Blaine?"

"That is correct Britt. I figured we'd start with vocals, do a bit of dance. Mix it up a little."

"Works for me. So everyone make sure you're ready to work."

"That means comfy clothes guys." Jeff reminded them. "And depending, extra t-shirts to change into after last time. Though, I'd highly recommend them as I've seen the finale."

"I've gotta agree with Jeff, the finale is a workout." Hunter said. "And I doubt the girls will want to be up close to us if we're all sweaty."

"You can say that again." Rachel replied with a smile. "Especially with the moves we'll be doing together in the finale. Right ladies?" All the girls nodded. "So, what's next?"

"I say we watch a movie." Thad said. "Because right now I feel so good, I just want to chill."

"Works for me." Dave said. "So, how about we all change and meet back here in ten?" As everyone got up and headed towards the spare rooms Sebastian looked at Blaine who was sitting next to him.

"You want an explanation, don't you?"

"That would be nice."

"Let's go change and I'll fill you in." Once they were in their bedroom, Blaine told Sebastian that since they'd all decided on drinking that evening that everyone brought their stuff with. As no one wanted to be out and about depending on how much they drank. "You okay with this?"

"Yes, it makes sense. Last thing I'd want is any of the guys busted for underage drinking if they over did it. Yet, so far we've been good tonight."

"That's because everyone knows Britt won't show them any mercy if they're hung-over tomorrow. The goal was to get a good buzz going and cheer you up."

"You know there are other ways to cheer me up."

"Oh, I know. But I couldn't necessarily tell Thad that his idea was horrible as he was right, we haven't done this in a while. For college students we don't drink that much."

"That's true, we have been good." Sebastian said as he stepped up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. "Though you know I prefer when you're bad."

"Bas, being good doesn't apply to us in that sense."

"I'm offended, it's always good B." Blaine couldn't help but laugh as Sebastian began to nuzzle his neck. "Let me remind you just how good." Sebastian whispered into his ear before moving his hand into the top of Blaine's sweats.

"Not now Bas."

"Are you saying I can later?"

"You can do whatever you want later as long as I can still dance tomorrow. But we better get back out there or we'll be sitting on the floor in our own place or one of the guys is going to come searching for us."

"Alright." Sebastian said before giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek. When they got back out into the living room, they were surprised that only about half of their friends were out there. "And here we thought we were going to be last." Sebastian said as he took a seat in the corner of one of the couches so that Blaine could curl up next to him.

"Oh, the girls will be last as they still want to look cute." Thad told them as he stretched out on the floor.

"And how do you know this?" Blaine asked.

"I overheard them talking. While everyone else has taken their contacts out and glasses will be on, they're all still worried about looking cute."

"Does that honestly surprise you?" Sebastian asked.

"No, I was just relaying what I heard."

"What did you hear?" Jeff asked as he walked into the room.

"That the girls still want to look cute." Jeff shook his head as he sat down.

"That doesn't take much as they always look cute. You should've seen Britt and Santana the other night when Nick and I went out. They had an evening of watching chick flicks and when we came home they were both wearing pigtails and were wearing footie pajamas."

"Are you talking about chick flick night?" Nick said as he walked in.

"He is." David replied. "But it started after Thad said the girls are going to be a bit cause they still want to look cute."

"Do you realize how long it took for the two of them to just relax around me and Jeff at home? The fact that we're all here it doesn't surprise me that they're taking their time getting comfy."

"Yet you love the end results Nicky." Nick turned his head at the sound of Santana's voice and couldn't help but smile. "I hope you don't mind, I brought one of your t-shirts home with me. I felt bad leaving it for your Mom to wash."

"Nope, no problem." The other guys all just looked at each other as Santana walked over towards Nick and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him.

"I still wish I could figure out why a girl looks so hot wearing a guy's shirt." Dave said.

"Stop thinking, it's just fact." James replied. "And those little red shorts don't help matters."

"We can hear you." Nick said as the kiss broke momentarily. "And stop staring at my girlfriend's ass, no matter how perfect it is." Once he was done talking, the two went back to kissing and slowly managed to make their way to the other couch. After they were seated they stopped kissing. "Anything else?" Nick asked as Santana curled up in the crook of his arm.

"No, but I can tell you she looks better in that Dalton t-shirt than you ever did." Jeff told him.

"And Britt looks better in them than you did."

"Guys, admit it, all the girls would look better in them than we did." Thad said. "It's a fact, so why bother debating it."

It wasn't much longer till everyone was out and comfortable. The process of picking a movie was going better than anyone could've imagined considering how many people there were. "Blaine."

"Yes Britt."

"Could you make me another sundae; it was really good the other night?"

"I think that's possible. Come on." Blaine then gave Sebastian a kiss before getting off the couch and heading to the kitchen with Britt.

"When did Blaine make her a sundae?" Santana asked.

"The night Tasha came over and tweaked our uniforms." Jeff replied. "When the rest of us came back out after putting on our regular clothes they were sitting on the couch and she was eating a sundae." The rest of the girls all looked at each other before getting off the couches and heading towards the kitchen. "Guys, before you even think about it, Blaine will make you do it yourselves."

"Jeff's right, he wouldn't even make one for Seb the other night."

"That's because Britt was comfortable and I'd never displace her. And given the circumstances, I'm glad I didn't."

"Seb, what are you talking about?" Hunter asked and the rest of the guys just looked at Sebastian. Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair before looking across at Jeff and then at Nick.

"It's up to you Jeff as I don't know where she stands in all this."

"I'll tell you guys tomorrow while the girls stretch since they like to do that in private. So Nick…"

"I'll tell her tonight."


	121. Chapter 121

Two Steps Beyond

Part 121

When Rachel walked into the kitchen Saturday morning quite a few of the guys were already there and were drinking coffee. "Morning Rachel."

"Morning Wes. Guys!" She replied for reaching for coffee cup. "Are you guys the only ones up?"

"No. Blaine, Seb, Hunter, Thad, and your boyfriend are all out on a run."

"They're all crazy considering what we're doing today."

"If you're just figuring that out, I'm worried." Trent told her. "Because they've always been crazy."

"Alright, that was poorly worded. But I've seen them working on the finale so I don't know why they'd want to go for a run on top of that."

"That's because at least for Seb and Thad, a morning run clears their head. And since Blaine's with them I can only assume the same goes for him. As for the other two your guess is as good as mine." Beat told her.

"They're all out for the same reason as I've heard Brody and Hunter talk about how a morning run does the same for them. So, when do I get to meet your girlfriend?"

"So you've heard?" Beat asked as he cocked his head to the side.

"I did. Santana said she's beyond perky, but not to the point she wants to slap her."

"Yes she's definitely perky. And considering the mood Santana was in when they met that she didn't want to slap her it's a positive endorsement. I honestly don't remember ever seeing her like that. Whatever happened really pissed her off."

"Uh, I can shed some light on that." Dave said as he walked into the kitchen.

"And how is that?" Wes asked.

"Because Nick had me call my Dad in case things got out of hand."

"We're going to need more than that." Trent said.

"Ally and Megan were being bullied at Crawford. And after some discussion somehow they came to the conclusion that Santana could handle the matter better than either of them. So she went home and let me quote, confronted the bitch that was making the girls lives hell."

"How bad was it?" Wes asked.

"Logan and Jacob took them in the weekend before because both girls were barely sleeping. And if they stayed at Crawford they never would've gotten any rest."

"Why didn't they just turn the girl in?" Trent asked.

"Because they're both too sweet to ruin a senior's life." Santana said as she walked in. "So they weren't going to go to the faculty or their parents. Instead they turned to Nick and Jeff. And after Seb's game that night, Jeff and Britt rode home with Hunter and Nick came back to campus with me. After we got back, I called Ally who filled in the blanks that neither sister felt comfortable telling their brothers but were willing to tell another girl. So, without going into complete detail Nick and I talked and realized this needed to be taken care of in person."

"Why you and not them?" Trent asked.

"Because it takes a bitch to deal with another one."

"You're a bitch in the best way possible dear." Nick said as he walked into the kitchen before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Coffee?" Santana nodded.

"So, that's why I went and not them."

"Should we ask how she reacted?" Beat asked.

"She denied everything. The fact that she was so adamant about it even her best friend who happens to be captain of their little glee club knew she was lying. Let's not even get into the fact that this girl thought she could sing and wouldn't let anyone else have an opportunity."

"Let me guess, you helped level the playing field as well." Wes said which caused a smile to creep to Santana's face.

"You might say that. And by the way, you and your brother look way too much alike. It threw me when I first saw him."

"What can I say, we look like our Dad."

"Santana." Rachel said as she crossed her arms and leaned against the counter.

"What, the girl doubted my singing abilities after Ally and Megan spoke of them. So, we had a bit of a diva off."

"Oh shit and we didn't get to see it." Beat said.

"No, there's complete video." Nick said as he handed a cup of coffee to Santana. "Logan and Jacob recorded the whole thing. The girl was awful. They cut her off before she finished her first song because she was modifying it too much. And she didn't even perform a second one after Santana blew her second song out of the park just as she did her first."

"Nick, you're beaming you do realize that, right?" Dave said.

"I might be, but once you see it you'll know why."

"How is it you saw it and the rest of us didn't?" Trent asked.

"That's because Ally sent me video of her performances right away. I didn't know of the complete video till that Monday when Jacob called to tell me about it. And Wes, you'd be proud. Since they held this little event at Dalton they played by Warbler rules."

"Glad to see tradition is still in place."

"Did you honestly doubt it would be?" Hailey said as she walked in. "You set a standard and the boys kept it. Morning everyone!" After they all responded Hailey took a seat on Wes's lap as she waited for the new pot of coffee to finish. "When are we heading over?"

"I think nine if I remember correctly." Beat said. "So, it's probably a good idea to start getting ready so we're good to go when the five of them come back from their run."

When they finally arrived at Cooper and Lexi's, Cooper couldn't help but laugh since they all arrived together. "So, are you going to be here all day Coop?" Blaine asked as the others headed upstairs.

"For the most part unless you'd like us to get lost."

"No, I just wanted to ask. Uh, where's Lexi?"

"Upstairs dressing the twins, why?"

"I just wanted to talk to her."

"Blaine, what's going on that you can't talk to me?"

"Coop, I'd talk to you if you were there when it happened but you weren't."

"This is about what that shit of an ex of yours did to Britt."

"Wait, you were home?"

"Yes, I was upstairs learning my lines. Who do you think was watching the kids when Lexi and Britt went out as they sure as heck didn't take them with?"

"Sorry." Cooper then put his arm around Blaine after he spoke. "It's alright. I didn't need to react the way I did. I was being playful when you really had no idea. How is she?"

"She's okay. She and Jeff spoke and I made her a sundae."

"Amazing how ice cream seems to fix almost anything." Blaine started to laugh as Cooper was right. "So, what did you want to ask Lexi or would you rather not tell me?"

"I was just curious if she knew what Tasha said to Kurt." Cooper started to laugh loudly, so much so his laughter echoed in the foyer. "Well, the next evening she came over and well, let's say she laid into him good. She said he looked scared shitless as she's never snapped on him like that before."

"Could he honestly blame her? I mean, he's lucky she didn't fire him."

"Exactly, I sure as hell wouldn't have shed a tear. But I don't think he's ever going to do something like that again."

"Do you know if Lexi said anything?"

"She kept her mouth shut. She vented to me, but her main concern was righting what he did. What he did ruined Britt's mood."

"We guessed as much. I just wanted to know if Lexi said anything incase Bas and I run into him again."

"Makes sense, but rest assured she didn't say anything. She let Tasha handle it." Blaine was just about to head upstairs when Cooper pulled him close. "Don't forget I'm counting on you and Bas when I leave after Thanksgiving."

"We know. But I better go. Britt's quite the slave driver."

"Go. And Blaine, if you guys need anything don't be afraid to ask."

"We know. Thanks Coop!"

When Blaine walked into the room the guys were all around the piano but the girls were nowhere to be seen. After setting his bag down Blaine walked over to the piano, but before he had a chance to say anything Jeff spoke. "The girls are with Lexi, they had a question."

"Alright, did you tell them?"

"He did and just when you think Hummel's going to stop doing stupid shit he does something like this." Thad said. "Though this time he messed with Britt instead of the two of you which isn't smart."

"Guys."

"Don't worry, we told them not to seek him out." Nick said.

"But if we see him, there is no saying what we might say." Brody added. "What he did was wrong and she's never done anything to him."

"At least that we know of." Beat said.

"Guys, it's Britt, you know she doesn't start shit. So, even though she should've said things to him, she didn't." Blaine told them. "But, since the girls aren't here. Why don't we get to work on the ballad as the four of them share parts with the rest of you. So, this is the only number we can work on without them."

The guys were about halfway through when the girl walked in, but none said as word as they just listened. "They really are good." Hailey said.

"That they are." Rachel said. "Anyone else notice those subtle glances between Blaine and Seb?" The other three all nodded. "No one can ever accuse them of not singing from their hearts."

"Sebby's like you Santana."

"How so?"

"Sebby puts his guard down around Blaine, like you do with Nick."

"She's right." Rachel told her. "You're much more relaxed nowadays, like Seb. And if I may be so blunt."

"I wouldn't expect anything less."

"It was pretty obvious you were thinking about him when you sang at Dalton that day."

"Why do you say that?"

"While you took the mic all serious, the instant you started to sing you got lost in the words of both songs. Just like Blaine and Seb are doing now. You had that same look on your face that you have when you and Nick are cuddled up. So, am I right?" As Rachel asked the last part she turned and looked directly at Santana.

"Yes, I was thinking of Nick when I sang. Happy?"

"Very. It's nice seeing you so happy."

"Guys, we've got company." James said as they finished. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to realize we're just window dressing for this number." Hailey said. "But, for such a beautiful number we don't mind. Right ladies?"

"That's correct." Santana replied while Brittany and Rachel nodded.

"Are sure?" Blaine asked as the girls walked towards the guys. "Because…"

"Blaine Anderson if you even think of changing this beautiful arrangement I'll kick your ass. You guys fit us in more than we ever expected." Santana told him as Nick slid an arm around her waist. "Got it?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good. So, are we going to do it again now that we're here or work on the other two numbers?"

"I say we do the ballad once more before moving on." Sebastian replied.

They ended up working on their vocals for slightly more than an hour before they decided to give their voices a break and get to dancing. "How are you feeling about the finale?" Sebastian asked Blaine as they took their spots for the opener while the girls put their heels on.

"Relieved considering how bad it sounded before."

"Me too. It actually sounded the way it was supposed to." As Sebastian spoke Brittany stepped behind him. "Are you taller this time around?"

"I am. Bigger heels."

"Question." Thad stated.

"Yes Thaddeus." Sebastian replied.

"Is this just a pure dance run through or are we going to try and add vocals since I noticed none of us were looking at their music while we were singing earlier?" Sebastian and Blaine looked at each other before looking at Brittany and then waving Brody over. While the four of them talked David hit Thad upside the back of his head. "What the hell was that for?"

"Trying to make things more difficult than necessary."

"We're going to need to do it sooner or later so I felt the question should be addressed."

"Wes, if they keep this up you are going to have to break things up." Trent said. "It'll be like the old days, you between the two of them."

"I doubt it will get that bad."

"Careful, we still have tons of stories we can share with Hailey." Thad told him.

"He's right, I'm sure we've barely scratched the surface."

"And that's how you get them to stop." Wes said with a smile. "So, what's the decision?"

"We're going to run through the number first and if it goes well, then we'll start to add vocals." Blaine replied. "But before we do that, Britt and Brody would like to run through the first two numbers."

"We can do that." Nick replied. With everyone else in agreement, the others took their spots once more and they got ready to begin with the backing track. Considering it had been two weeks since they'd all been together it was pretty obvious that all of them had been practicing. With neither Brittany nor Brody having anything to say they moved directly into the ballad.

While they'd planned to just run through the numbers without vocals, something inside of Blaine made him start to sing and the others all joined in. Much to all of their surprise they knew exactly where to come in and the ballad somehow went through almost flawlessly. Of course there would be things to fix, but for such an impromptu beginning none of them could've been happier. "You know if you wanted to sing you could've told us ahead of time." Beat said with a smile. "We would've been happy to start at the beginning."

"Sorry about that." Blaine replied with an almost shy smile as he wasn't quite sure why he'd started to sing.

"It's okay. Just next time let us start it. Coming in like that without music this early is a bit difficult."

"Yet you did it." Jeff replied. "And here we thought you guys spent your weekend out partying."

"Yes, we partied, but we worked hard too." Flint said.

"You can tell." Nick replied. "You guys sounded good. Heck, everyone sounded good."

"How'd everyone feel putting it all together?" Brody asked. "Do Britt and I need to tweak things?"

"Actually, I thought it all worked well." Thad said. "The movements didn't take away from what we were doing. We were still able to give them the strong backing they deserved."

"Since we now know we can sing it and dance, why don't we take it from the top and start properly." Sebastian said. "That is if that's okay with you B?"

"It's fine." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek before they all took their spots.

"Santana. Britt."

"Yes Rach." Brittany replied.

"Did they put things together this fast last year because that was crazy?"

"They did. We'd have a day or two of practice and then one would start singing and everyone would join in just like what happened."

"Are you ladies done kibitzing so we can start?" Sebastian asked with a glance over his shoulder.

"For now." Santana replied with a wink.

Starting the number from the beginning helped the flow and the sound. And if the glances exchanged during it were any indication they were all clearly comfortable with it. As they finished Sebastian walked over to the piano and played a section of it which brought Blaine closer. "Did that part seem off to you?"

"I wouldn't say off, but the punch wasn't there."

"Maybe, do you mind?"

"Not at all." As they walked back all eyes were on them.

"What wasn't right?" Trent asked.

"It's not that it wasn't right, it just needs a bit more. When everyone comes in on that chord before it picks up it didn't have the pop it should've had considering the voices we have in this room. So, I'd like to take it the verse before and see if we can kick it up a notch."

"With dancing?" Brody asked.

"Yes." Sebastian replied. "That push is huge so if the dancing is the reason it's not there you guys are going to have to tweak it because it's essential."

"Got it." Since it was about mid-song, they walked through the beginning to get everyone in place. Also so that they'd have a better idea of what move came next. When they chord came this time around they hit it like they'd done earlier by the piano. With that being the section Blaine and Sebastian were concerned about they turned to the others after it was done. "So?"

"Much better." Blaine replied. "So, if it's alright with the rest of you how about we take ten and then come back and put vocals into the opener." Everyone agreed and went their separate ways.

"How do you do that?" Hunter asked as he walked up to Blaine and Sebastian.

"Do what?" Sebastian asked.

"Notice those subtle differences while you're in the middle of everyone."

"He's got an uncanny knack for it." Blaine replied. "From what I could see everything looked good, you?"

"Well, no one tripped and neither Brody nor Brittany yelled so I'd say it was a success." Hunter said with a laugh. "Though, we need to watch our spacing a tad since when Brittany and I were dancing we almost bumped Thad."

"Was that yours and Britt's fault or Thad's?" Sebastian asked.

"Probably both. But Thad and I have both talked about it so we're aware. And I saw the others doing something similar so I think it's just a case of slight adjustment."

"It's easily fixed." Brody said as he approached. "It's just a communication issue. And once that's done we're good. But at some point I'd love to record so I can get a better look since I'm in the middle of things."

"We did that a few times last year." Sebastian said. "We needed to be able to check ourselves if Britt wasn't around."

"Do you have camera here?"

"Cooper and Lexi have kids; of course there is a camera here. I'll go get it along with the tripod."

By the time Sebastian returned, he didn't only have the camera and tripod, he also had Jocelyn with him. "Uh Bas." Blaine said as he took Jocelyn from him. "I thought we were rehearsing."

"We are, but she kept reaching for me when I went to get the stuff and when I went to leave she started to cry."

"So you brought her with you."

"I did." He replied with a smile as he began setting the camera and tripod up. "Don't worry B; Coop said he'd be up in a few minutes to get her."

"I think she knows there are tons of cute guys in her house and wants to be around them." Santana said as she and Nick walked up to them. "Personally, I don't blame her." As Jocelyn reached out for Santana and took ahold of her hand that Santana extended, Sebastian and Blaine smiled at each other. "She really is adorable."

"We agree. If you see baby pictures of Lexi they look completely alike, except she's got her Daddy's eyes." Sebastian told her.

"While Braeden looks like Coop, but has his Mommy's eyes." Blaine added.

"Are they starting to talk yet?" Santana asked.

"Lexi says you can tell their starting to figure things out. Her and Coop are just waiting to see who says what first."

Their break lasted a little long than planned as Cooper came upstairs about ten minutes later. But they all made good use out of their time as they all gathered around the piano and began to sing. They were so caught in their current song they didn't notice Lexi and Cooper walk in. "Guess your sister is getting a concert, huh?" Lexi said as she walked up behind Sebastian with Braeden in her arms.

"That she is." Sebastian replied. "I hope you're not upset that I brought her up and not him."

"I'm not, he was content while she got upset when you went to leave. And while I could've calmed her down there was no need to if you were willing to bring her with. I just hope bringing her with didn't set you guys back."

"Not at all." Rachel replied. "It's fun to do impromptu numbers. Everyone can use a break now and then. Plus, we're going to start dancing next."

"How far have you guys gotten?" Cooper asked as he took Jocelyn from Jeff.

"Vocally we're doing really well as we did the first two numbers without music and have begun putting them together with the dance moves." Blaine told him. "The finale is still a work in progress and we're just about to start learning the dance moves for it."

"Well, if you ever need an audience just let us know."

"We just might take you up on that." Brody told them. "But now that they're here we should get to work." They all nodded and took to the floor while Blaine and Sebastian gave each of the kids a kiss before taking their spots.

"You might want to get them out of here Lexi." Sebastian told her.

"Alright, but any particular reason?"

"We're learning new dance moves which often leads to lots of cursing."

"Got it, we're out of here. Good luck!"

Once they were out of the room, Brody and Brittany got to work. "Now you all need to know that spacing in this number is crucial." Brody told them. "There is a lot of pass through amongst other things. So if your spacing is off, you could honestly end up hurting someone else. Since it's the finale, the guys asked us to bring it which we did."

"Could you give us a reference point as to how far you guys took it?" Thad asked. Brittany and Brody looked at each other and then noticed Jeff looking at them.

"Put it this way, it's as intense as what we closed Nationals out with last year and then some." Jeff told them. "But once you see it all together it's well worth it."

"Got it." Thad replied as they all exchanged looks. Hearing what Jeff said, they all knew this was going to be pushing their limits. It started off pretty easily, but as they reached the heart of the number the moves greatly intensified.

"Guys, you game?" Brody said as he looked at Hunter, Wes, Jeff, and David.

"Now?" David asked.

"Yep, I'll have Britt count us off." He replied as he took his spot. Once he was set Brittany counted it off and everyone watched the five of them do backflips.

"What the hell?" Beat exclaimed from his spot in the back. "I thought Hunter's tumbling during the opener was crazy. Damn!"

"Since when can you do that Jeff?" Trent asked.

"How long has it been Hunter?" Jeff asked with a smile, proud that he'd landed it.

"About a month. He's worked hard."

"That was just another example of why spacing is important. We can't have any of us knocking into anyone while doing that." Brody said.

"That definitely got the point across." Dave told him. "Add that with what we remember you all doing with the girls last time. We'll clearly watch our spacing. We don't want to get hurt, nor do we want you guys to get hurt."


	122. Chapter 122

Two Steps Beyond

Part 122

Sebastian knew Blaine was way more stressed than he was admitting to on Thursday night as he packed and unpacked their suitcases at least three times. When he was just about to undo them again Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand and pulled him towards him. "Talk to me." Sebastian said softly as he wrapped his arms around him. As he held him he could feel how tense Blaine's body was.

"There's nothing to talk about."

"B, please don't shut me out." When Sebastian spoke he was looking directly at Blaine who was looking up at him. The tenderness in Sebastian's eyes was something that even after all this time Blaine wasn't used to seeing. After taking a deep breath Blaine relaxed in Sebastian's arms and rested his head on his chest.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sebastian said before place a kiss on top of his head. "But you've got to remember you're not in this alone."

"I know. I just don't want to dump this on you when we're both looking forward to vacation."

"B, while you'd like to think you've been fooling me about vacation, I know you've been obsessing over your deposition which has meant you haven't gotten excited over our trip."

"It's been that obvious?"

"It has." Sebastian replied as he guided them towards their bed. "Up." Blaine looked up at Sebastian as he let go of him and soon hopped up on their bed. Once Sebastian was situated, Blaine curled up next to him. "Talk."

"While I know all this is necessary, I don't see how it could take all day. Hell, the moment only lasted a matter of minutes."

"That's because his lawyer is going to be there and he's going to try and get you to say something to incriminate yourself that could be used in court. You can't let him trick you into saying something. Just stick to the facts and if you're unsure look to your lawyer. He'll let you know whether or not you should answer. Heck, you should always look to him before answering any questions as he might have an objection."

"That's what I'm afraid about. I'm afraid of putting my foot in my mouth."

"B, you've got nothing to be afraid of as you've got nothing to hide. You're the victim, remember."

"I know." Blaine replied as he wrapped an arm around Sebastian. "I wish you could be there with me."

"So do I, but at least Coop will be there. How much convincing did you have to do to get your Dad to stay at home?"

"A lot. Did I tell you Jeff has to sit for his deposition on Monday?"

"You did. And Hunter sits for his Wednesday morning."

"Wow, Hunter got screwed on timing."

"He did, but he doesn't mind. It gave him a good excuse to not go home for Thanksgiving. He wasn't really looking forward to going since his entire family will be there. Aunts, Uncles, cousins…basically everyone but him and Cassie."

"Is Cassie not going for any particular reason or does she just not want all that family togetherness?"

"According to Hunter she's got quite a bit to do before she and Cooper leave so she really didn't want to be doing anymore flying than necessary."

"And spending as much time with Donovan as possible."

"How'd you guess?" Sebastian asked as he started to run his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"Thad. They're spending Thanksgiving at Cassie and Hunter's. Thad said Donovan's pretty bummed about all the traveling she'll be doing before Christmas."

"Are they spending any of the holiday together?"

"After Coop is done with his LA premiere, while he and Lexi will be flying to Ohio Cassie will be heading to Colorado where Donovan is going to meet her. Then on the twenty-sixth they'll be flying to Ohio for a few days to appease the parentals."

"Is Hunter flying in with them or earlier?"

"He's taking an earlier flight and Thad's going to get him at the airport and meet us at Dalton."

"Did Logan or Jacob say if it was an issue getting use of the theater over break?"

"They said the headmaster had no problems approving the use since it's his National Champs requesting it. But they did say don't be surprised if some of the guys show up while we're there."

"I wouldn't expect less."

When Sebastian got to school on Friday everyone that was close to him could tell he was distracted. "You should've stayed home Seb." Nate told him as they all sat around a table late that morning.

"I tried to convince him to do the same thing." Hunter said. "It's pointless."

"It would be as I'd go crazy sitting at home. At least here I have something to distract me." Sebastian blurted out.

"Seb, I'm sure he's fine." Michael told him. "Blaine didn't do anything wrong so he's got nothing to worry about."

"How did yours go?" Sebastian asked point blank.

"It was long."

"His lawyers?"

"Assholes."

"I figured as much." Sebastian then lifted his coffee cup before getting up. "I'm getting another one. Anyone else need anything?" When they all shook their heads Sebastian walked off.

"He's clearly worried." John said.

"I wish I could say he had no reason to be concerned but Trevor's lawyers are going to push Blaine's buttons. Considering they did it to me, I'm sure they're going to try and twist Blaine's words so it looks as though he provoked the attack."

"That's bullshit!" Hunter stated.

"I know, but it's why I can't tell Seb he's got no reason to worry. You guys just need to remember this when you become lawyers."

"Oh, we will. All this has given Seb and I a good look at how things can work." After glancing towards the counter Hunter excused himself from the others to go and make a phone call. It didn't take him long scrolling through his contacts till he found who he was looking for and he hit send. As the phone rang Hunter could only hope that he wasn't in class.

"Hey Hunter, what can I do for you?"

"Hey Jeff. It's not really me you'd be doing it for."

"Okay, who then?"

"Seb, he needs someone to talk to."

"Why don't you just talk to him? I thought you two were close."

"We are, but…he needs to talk to someone he's known longer."

"I don't follow."

"He's freaking out about what's going on with Blaine today and I'm at a loss of what to say to him."

"That doesn't surprise me. What can I do?"

"I was thinking you and Nick could try and get him to open up since I know you two were the first people Blaine told about what happened to him. And I have a feeling if there was anyone Seb would open up to it's you guys."

"I take it classes aren't holding his attention today."

"He's on his third large coffee and he's now eating the biggest cupcake I've ever seen along with it."

"Yea, he's stressed. I will call Nick and we'll take care of this."

"Thanks."

"No, problem. Seb's not the easiest person to get to open up unless you're Blaine and well obviously this concerns Blaine who's not available right now."

"Exactly. If you need me to do anything just let me know."

"Will do. I'll go and call Agent 3 right now."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind. Later Hunter." After glancing at his schedule for the rest of the day, Jeff realized he only had two more classes and neither ever did anything interesting on Fridays so he made the call to Nick since he knew he was between classes. Without even saying hello Jeff began to speak once Nick answered. "Can you ditch classes for the rest of the day?"

"Why?"

"Because Hunter called me and said Seb's in bad shape."

"How so?"

"He's really worried about Blaine today."

"Do you blame him?"

"No, but to know he's openly letting it be known you know it's bad."

"I can be back home in two hours."

"Why so long?"

"Because I can't miss this next class which starts in five minutes. After that I'm good to go."

"Alright, I will see you in two hours."

"How are you going to get Seb to leave school?"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Nick."

"Alright, just don't do anything to add to his stress level which is probably already off the charts."

"Done." After Jeff attended one more class he got on the subway and headed cross town for Columbia. Thanks to them all uploading their schedules to each other at the start of the year all it took was a quick text to Hunter to find out exactly where he could find Sebastian. As he stood outside, the wind started to pick up and Jeff could only hope Sebastian would appear soon. Just as he checked his watch he saw Sebastian come walking out the door. "Seb! Seb!" Once he called out his name a second time Sebastian turned his head and spotted Jeff.

When Sebastian started walking towards him Jeff noticed a look of confusion on his face. "And just what are you doing here?" Sebastian asked once he was standing in front of him.

"I came to get you."

"For?"

"Do you really want me to say it or are you just being an ass?"

"I'm being an ass, but that really shouldn't surprise you. Actually, getting out of here is just what I need."

"So I've heard."

"Hunter?"

"Yep. Don't be mad at him."

"Surprisingly I'm not. He knows I don't want to be here. And that the only reason I came today was because I'd go crazy sitting at home alone."

"Well then, let's get going. Nick should be home soon. And so you know, you're not the only one worried about Blaine. Everyone is thinking about him today."

By the time they got back to the apartment Nick was already home. Sebastian had barely sat down when Nick handed him a beer. "And where did these come from?"

"James stocked us up before he left. I thought you could use one." Nick replied as he sat down next to him.

"You couldn't be more right. So, what now?"

"I figured we could just play some video games and go from there." Jeff told him. "We're not going to push, but you know you can talk to us, right?"

"I know, but I…"

"Seb, I know there's got to be thoughts going through your head that you're not telling Blaine about." Nick said to him. "So, if you need to get it off your chest, talk to me and Jeff. Maybe we can help." Sebastian just nodded as Jeff toss them each controllers and put in a game. Their conversations for the next hour were either about their rehearsal the past weekend or about the game they were playing.

Nick had just come back from getting them something to eat when Sebastian dropped his controller into his lap. "Guys, how different was B when you guys first met him compared to when I met him?" Nick and Jeff exchanged looks before Jeff spoke.

"He was really quiet when he first got to Dalton. I'm pretty sure it was a couple of weeks before we actually heard him talk besides basic pleasantries."

"What changed?" Sebastian asked, to which Jeff looked at Nick to continue.

"Wes heard him singing one day. Wes had been assigned to Blaine in the beginning to help him adjust since he started mid semester. Blaine barely spoke to him either, but one day Wes found him in one of the small rooms with a piano singing. He was instantly mesmerized. And since he was head of the council he asked Blaine if he was interested in joining the Warblers."

"After explaining the Warblers to him, Wes said it was the first time he truly saw Blaine smile since he arrived at Dalton. I'm pretty sure he's the only person to gain entry to the Warblers based on one person's account of what they heard. But the rest of the council trusted Wes's opinion." Jeff added. "And by the time his first rehearsal was over, Blaine was talking. Not to everyone but he was at least getting to know people."

"Let me guess, you two were first?"

"It was us and Trent." Nick said. "But you could tell he was hesitant to let anyone get close to him. Thinking back knowing what we all know now it makes sense."

"How long till he became the legend that is Blaine Anderson, Warbler soloist?"

"Not long." Jeff told him. "I'd say within a month he auditioned for his first solo and blew everyone away. And with that he started to gain some confidence much to the rest of our chagrin."

"It's not that we weren't thrilled to see him getting comfortable, but any hopes of getting a solo were basically dashed. So while we were personally happy for our friend, we were sad for ourselves." Nick said.

"Makes sense. Now, when things bothered him did he always close up?"

"Absolutely. No one, not even Wes could get him to open up. I guess he still does it."

"He does, but I can read him pretty well. Whenever I confront him he says he doesn't want to burden me with his problems."

"Like you don't want to do with him." Jeff said which caught Sebastian off guard. "Seb, it makes sense. You two both care so much about each other you don't want to add stress to each other's lives."

"But I want him to talk to me."

"Just like he wants you to talk to him. But not everything is easy." Nick told him. "What's bothering you the most about everything that's going on?"

"That I don't know how he's reacting to it all. I'm afraid that bastard's lawyers found out what happened to B all those years ago and is going to bring it up. While he's got a good grip on what happened, all it's going to take is the wrong thing being said to set him off."

"He's not alone today, is he?"

"No, Cooper is with him. And while I want to talk to him, this is not something he should have to deal with, my worries on top of his own."

"That's what we're here for." Jeff told him. "We understand you not wanting to talk to him about this, but you can't deal with it on your own. You need someone to talk to, so why not us."

"Jeff's right. And while you don't want to talk to Blaine about this, he wouldn't want you trying to deal with this on your own."

"You're right. I know he knows I'm worried, but I don't think he knows how much."

"Seb, if I've noticed anything about you and Blaine is that when things get tough the two of you pull together. So believe in your heart that if he needs you he'll come to you. But you need to allow yourself to do the same for him." Nick told him.

"He'd get down on himself if he knew how much I was worried about him."

"I wouldn't say he'd get down on himself, but he'd be upset for a bit. But he'd also know you're worried because you love him." Jeff told him. "And maybe taking care of you during all this is what Blaine needs. Let him focus his attention to you."

"There is no way I'm going to tell him just how worried I am."

"I'm not asking you to, but don't deny the fact that you are worried. You want Blaine to be honest with you about how he's feeling you have to do the same."

"Good lord Jeff, did you steal one of B's psych books?"

"No, but I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was one as B's usually the only person that can get me to talk."

"What are you two planning on doing during your trip?" Nick asked. "We don't need certain details though."

"And here I was all set to share the glorious details of our sex life."

"Blaine would kill you."

"True." Sebastian said with a smile. "We're going to swim, do a bit of diving now that he's certified, and just relax. Why?"

"Curious." Nick told him. "While Blaine having his deposition today might not have been great timing, knowing the two of you have a week to yourselves to relax sounds like what you both need after it."

"That's how I'm trying to think of it." As Sebastian answered his phone went off. After looking at it his smile grew bigger.

"Safe to say Blaine's done." Jeff said.

"He is, so I'm going to head home." Sebastian said as he got up. "Thanks guys."

"You're welcome." Nick said as he and Jeff both got up. "Hopefully everything went well today and all the worrying was for not."

"I hope so too. We'll see you in a week."

"We'll see you then. Have fun!" Jeff said. "Though, knowing you two that's a no-doubter."

"You know us well. Thanks again guys, later!"

After Sebastian left, Nick and Jeff sat back down. "I don't envy him one bit." Nick said. "Knowing what Blaine's going through has got to be tearing him up."

"Exactly." Jeff replied. "The worst part is that there is nothing he can do about it but be there to pick up the pieces should something happen."

"Well, if he has to be there to catch Blaine it's up to the rest of us to catch them both."

When Sebastian came walking into their apartment there was music playing which let him know a few things. One, Blaine was home and secondly, it was happy music which must mean Blaine is in a good mood as his music selection tends to fit his mood. "Hey!" Sebastian said as he reached the end of the hallway.

"Hey!" Blaine replied with a smile. "You got here quick." He continued as they walked towards each other.

"I got here quick because I was a bad boy today."

"Bas."

"I played hooky from my afternoon classes, but Jeff and Nick made me do it." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine. "And I'm glad they did. My mind wasn't on class today, it was on you." He said before leaning down to kiss Blaine. While Blaine was expecting their usual greeting of a kiss there was definitely more behind this one. Soon Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck as he backed them towards the couch. Since they were still on the backside Sebastian lifted Blaine up enough that he could sit on it as they continued kissing. Once he felt Blaine's legs wrap around him and pull him closer he broke the kiss. "Guess I'm not the only one that needed this." He said as he rested his forehead against Blaine's.

"You're not." Blaine replied, his breathing ragged from the kiss. "Why don't we take this to the bedroom?"

"Are you sure cause I'm more than happy just kissing you?"

"Bedroom Bas."

"Hold on." With that said, Sebastian slid his hands under Blaine's ass and picked him up and headed for their bedroom. Sebastian realized that Blaine thought ahead as their luggage was no longer in their room as he easily got them to their bed. "Guess you want something?" Sebastian asked after he got them onto the bed which had already been turned down.

"You."

"Forward, I like." Before Sebastian could say anything else Blaine grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him down on top of him. He startled Sebastian enough that he collapsed onto him. It didn't bother either of them as they kissed through it. While they kissed, they each managed to kick their shoes off and once the last of the shoes hit the floor Blaine tugged on the bottom of Sebastian's shirt. Blaine had it about halfway up Sebastian's body when he couldn't move it any further. Blaine pulled back from the kiss and Sebastian took the hint and pulled his shirt off and tossed it onto the floor. He was about to speak when Blaine snaked a hand around his neck and pulled him back into the kiss.

Sebastian wasn't quite sure when it happened but the next time the kiss broke, he was on his back and Blaine was sitting up on his lap. As Blaine pulled his shirt off, Sebastian began to undo Blaine's pants. When a soft sigh escaped Blaine's lips as Sebastian lowered the zipper, Sebastian began to stroke Blaine through his boxer briefs. "Feels so good Bas." Blaine muttered before leaning his head back, enjoying the feel of Sebastian's hand stroking him. When Blaine felt himself getting lost in the feeling he lifted his head back up and placed a hand on Sebastian's, stopping him. One look at Sebastian, Blaine could tell just the affect the sounds he'd been making were having on Sebastian. So he scooted down Sebastian's legs till he was at the end of the bed. He quickly got off and removed his clothes before climbing back on. "Are you a tad uncomfortable Bas?" Blaine asked, his voice deeper than usual. He looked at Sebastian who could only nod. "Let's remedy that, shall we?"

Blaine proceeded to undo Sebastian's jeans and slowly pulled them down his long legs before tossing them on the growing pile of clothes. "B."

"Don't worry Bas; I'm taking the rest off too." But before removing Sebastian's boxers Blaine blew gently on the wet spot, send a chill through Sebastian. "Guess I'm not the only one worked up?" He said before removing Sebastian's boxers.

"You're not." As Blaine tossed the boxers onto the pile Sebastian rolled over and grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand.

"Are you impatient?" Blaine asked as he settled himself between Sebastian's legs.

"No, just being helpful." Sebastian replied with a smirk. Blaine smiled back as he took the bottle from Sebastian. After setting it aside, Blaine leaned down and began placing kisses all over Sebastian's chest. He knew Sebastian was enjoying it not only from the sounds he was making, but the way he was playing with Blaine's curls. Sebastian would tighten his grip ever so slightly when Blaine teased a sensitive spot on his body. The lower Blaine moved, the more Sebastian began to move beneath him.

"Patience Bas." Blaine purred, before placing a kiss on Sebastian's inner thigh which caused him to flinch.

"Please Blaine." Hearing Sebastian beg was such a big turn-on for Blaine. Nothing felt better knowing he had the ability to make Sebastian want and need him so much. When Sebastian asked again, Blaine lifted his head just enough to run his tongue over the tip of Sebastian's cock. "More B." The next time he swirled his tongue around the tip till Sebastian lifted his hips. That caused him to stop and Sebastian to raise his head off the pillow and look down at Blaine. Before he had the chance to speak, Blaine took the tip into his mouth causing Sebastian to fall back onto the pillow and moan rather loudly. After teasing Sebastian for a tad longer Blaine got up and knelt between Sebastian's legs.

For all the times Sebastian had teased him about being eager, and moving his legs apart for him, Blaine couldn't resist doing the same to Sebastian who just looked up at him and smiled. Considering how he felt, Blaine swore he was seeing himself in Sebastian's eyes. In that moment, the only thing that seemed to matter was each other. After putting some lube on his fingers, Blaine began to prep Sebastian as they just looked at each other. Once he felt Sebastian begin to move against his fingers Blaine slowly pulled them out before moving closer. It didn't matter which one of them was on top that initial push always caused them both to moan rather loudly.

With a press of Sebastian's hips against him, Blaine began to move and it didn't take him long to find his rhythm. When Blaine moved Sebastian's legs ever so slightly, Sebastian arched his back off the bed as Blaine hit his prostate. From that point on each and every thrust hit it, causing Sebastian to begin to mumble incoherently. Blaine felt himself getting close so as he reached around to stroke Sebastian, it only took a couple of strokes to send him over as he was completely stimulated. Knowing Sebastian had his release; Blaine tightened his hold on Sebastian's hips and chased after his own. It only took a few more thrusts till Blaine was falling over the edge. If it wasn't for his hold on Sebastian, Blaine would've immediately collapsed on top of Sebastian.

When he finally caught his breath, he pulled out and curled up in the crook of Sebastian's arm. "I don't know what I did to deserve that but please let me know so I can do it again." Sebastian said softly as he wrapped his arm around Blaine.

"You were just you." Blaine replied before placing a kiss on his chest. "I missed you today."

"I missed you too. And while this might not be the best time to talk, how'd things go?"

"Surprisingly well, though his lawyers are assholes."

"So I heard."

"Michael?"

"Yep. Did they try and trip you up?"

"They did, but they weren't able too. And then my lawyer pissed them off with his objects to certain questions. I thought for certain at one point Cooper was going to start laughing out loud."

"I would've paid to see that. I'm glad it went well."

"Me too. I feel like myself again."

"I can vouch for that." Sebastian replied with a smile. "But if you need more reassurance we can do more research."

"Is that so?"

"Absolutely."


	123. Chapter 123

Two Steps Beyond

Part 123

When they arrived at JFK Saturday morning, they were both exhausted as they hadn't gotten much sleep at all. "Why did we do this Bas?" Blaine asked as he leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder after getting settled at the gate.

"Because we got a little too caught up in ourselves. I can't remember the last time we did that." Sebastian replied before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Me either, but I don't regret it."

"Same here. At least we can sleep on the flight and once we arrive we don't have to do a damn thing."

"What are you thinking, pool or beach first?"

"Pool as I don't want to deal with sand or undercurrent on little sleep."

"Perfect." Blaine replied before pulling his phone out of his pocket to send Cooper a short text that they were at the airport. "So, are we going to pick up where we left off this summer?"

"Are you asking if we're going to tweet ambiguous pictures and make them guess where we are?"

"Yes."

"I was planning on it. Gotta give Jeff and Nick something else to keep them preoccupied during break." Sebastian said before pulling his phone out and leaning a tad closer to Blaine. "Ready?" Blaine nodded. After he took the shot Sebastian took a look at it. "Considering how tired we are, we look good." He then showed the photo to Blaine before tweeting it. "They'll have something to see when they wake up."

"I'm sure we're already going to be in the air before most of them get up."

"Probably."

By the time Rachel got out of the shower that morning Brody was back from his run. "If you weren't getting out I would've joined you?"

"No one's saying I can't go back in." Rachel replied before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Your phone is." Brody replied before handing it to her. "It's been going off none stop since I got home. So take a look and if you still want to join me I won't object." He then leaned over and gave her a kiss before changing out of his clothes and heading for the bathroom. Upon looking at her phone Rachel saw she had quite a few texts, two missed calls and quite a few notifications. After answering the texts which were from Brittany and Hailey, she checked her notifications before returning the missed calls.

"They're on their way." She called out to Brody. Knowing Blaine and Sebastian were officially on vacation Rachel looked at her missed calls. One was from Santana and the other from Tina. Considering she hadn't talked to Tina in a couple of months she called Santana back first not knowing how long she'd be on the phone with Tina. "Hey Santana!"

"Hey! I hope I didn't wake you."

"Not at all, I was in the shower when you called. What's going on?"

"Well, I'm on my way into work but Britt and I were curious if you wanted to meet up for lunch since Hailey is in town doing a bit of shopping."

"Sounds good to me, just tell me when and where."

"Excellent. Now, this might sound weird but did you get a phone call from Tina?"

"I did, but I haven't had the chance to call her back yet. I'm guessing from your question you heard from her too."

"Correct, she called Britt as well. Honestly I wish I knew what the hell she's doing up so early. I mean, the only people that had a good reason to be up where Blaine and Seb and that's because they're going on vacation."

"Well, are you going to have time to call her this morning?"

"No as I'm actually walking into the office now. And I have no doubt Cassie's got a ton of work for me to do considering she'll be leaving next Monday. So, I won't be able to get back to her until after lunch."

"If you want I can tell her you'll be calling her later so she doesn't think you're avoiding her."

"That would be great. But I really have no idea why she'd be calling me."

"Your guess is as good as mine. But I need to go, my hair is drying and if I don't do something with it it'll look awful."

"I totally understand. Say hi to Brody for me."

"Will do. And send me that info about lunch."

"Gotcha ya. Later!"

"Later." Rachel was just getting off the phone with Santana when Brody came walking out. "Sorry."

"Don't be, I didn't expect you to join me. As for you filling me in, I saw that they left. Everything okay?"

"So far. I'm going to have lunch with the girls today since Hailey is in town doing some shopping. Oh, and Santana says hi."

"Well, say hi back for me when you see her. What about after that?"

"I'm all yours."

"I like the sound of that." He told her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What are you going to be doing this morning and early afternoon till I get back?"

"Thad, Hunter, Nick, Jeff and I are going shopping for our outfits. Tasha sent everyone an email as to what they needed to get. Besides that, I'm guessing we'll grab lunch since you're all doing the same."

Rachel was still getting ready when Brody headed out the door. After finishing up, she reached for her phone and headed over towards the couch to make her call to Tina. "Hey Rachel! I'm so glad you called me back."

"You're welcome." She replied. "You sound like you felt you were being ignored."

"It sort of felt like it. I called you, Santana, and Brittany and you're the only one that's gotten back to me."

"Well, for starters it was early as hell when you first called though I was up, but I was in the shower. I've spoken to Santana who was on her way to work. And before you say anything, I know it's a Saturday but that doesn't mean her world stops. She's not ignoring you she just didn't want to call when she had no time to talk. You probably won't hear back from her till this afternoon. As for Britt, if she's following her usual schedule she was heading to dance class. So you probably won't hear from her until after lunch unless she has some downtime between classes. And I think she might be going into work, but I'm not sure."

"Okay, wow. I had no idea they were both working."

"Yea, Santana has an internship at a PR firm here in the city and Britt's working as an assistant. Now, I'm assuming you wanted to talk to all of us about the same thing, what is it?"

"I was curious if you guys were coming home for Thanksgiving."

"We're not. Brody's parents are coming to the city for Thanksgiving. And the four musketeers are staying in the city since they are going home for a week during Winter Break."

"The four musketeers?"

"Sorry, it's what we call Jeff, Britt, Nick, and Santana. Though the same could be said for Nick, Jeff, Blaine, and Seb. Why do you ask?"

"I was curious as Mr. Schue wanted some of the graduates to stop by and talk to the new kids."

"Well, you can count the three of us out."

"It's actually four as Quinn isn't coming home either. So, it's basically me, Mercedes, and the guys."

"Don't know what to tell you."

"Are you coming home during Winter Break?"

"I will be. I'll be in town for the same duration as the others, though Santana will be getting in a couple days after us."

"Why is that?"

"She will be working, so she's flying in later."

"Do you know if you guys are attending the winter concert?"

"Isn't that usually at the beginning of December?"

"Usually, but this year they're holding it shortly before break starts." Rachel tried not to react as she knew they were all attending Dalton's Winter Festival around the same time. And even though she went to McKinley, she'd much rather listen to the Warblers sing. "I can send you the date if you want."

"That would be great and I'll see if attending is possible. Do you know if anyone else will be attending?"

"Is that your not so subtle way of asking if Kurt will be there?"

"Fine, is he going to be there."

"He doesn't know yet, but he'd like to come home and spend the holiday with his Dad, Carole, and Finn. I'm guessing things still aren't great between you two."

"They are passable. But I don't go out of my way to talk to him. He's called me a couple of times and I've seen him in passing. After things he's done I really don't want that sort of energy in my life right now. That's not even getting into the stress he causes those close to me."

"You're talking about Blaine and Sebastian."

"Yes, but they're not the only ones."

"Rachel, what's happened?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, honestly. Just petty BS. Now, do you just want me to share this information with Brittany and Santana or do you want them to call you?"

"I'm guessing you'll be seeing them today."

"I will be."

"You can tell them, but if they still want to call they can. I was hoping you guys were going to be home. I miss you."

"I'm sorry that we're not, I miss you too. We'll have to make a point out of getting together over Winter Break."

"Agreed. We'll, I better let you go as it sounds like you have a full day ahead of you. Have fun!"

"I will. Enjoy your time home and show those boys whose boss."

"I'll try. Bye Rachel."

When the girls all met up for lunch that afternoon, Santana was the last one to arrive. "I'm so sorry I'm late guys. I hope you got my text saying I was going to be. But Cassie had to deal with an emergency which sort of threw our morning out of whack."

"Afternoon to you too Santana." Hailey said with a laugh. "Relax; we all got your message. And it's not like you're that late. We've still got another ten minutes till our table will be ready."

"Good." Santana said with a sigh. "Has anyone heard from the guys?"

"They got all the shopping done and are now having lunch." Brittany told her. "And Nick wants you to call him."

"He could've just called or sent me a text." Santana said.

"He knows, but I was talking to Jeff so he just asked knowing I'd be seeing you soon."

"Alright. Now, do we know if our happy travelers have arrived?"

"You really have been busy, haven't you?" Rachel asked and Santana nodded. "They arrived about twenty minutes ago. Seb tweeted a pic of the beach and then of the two of them lounging poolside."

"I was going to say something, but it could be taken as vulgar so I won't."

"Santana?" Hailey said to her.

"Fine, they suck!" Hailey and Rachel both started laughing hysterically because if Santana hadn't mentioned vulgar neither of their minds would've gone straight to the gutter. When Brittany just looked at the three of them, Santana leaned closer and whispered in her ear and soon Brittany was laughing as well.

"That's not nice Santana."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, I'm jealous."

"Yet you had to say vulgar, didn't you." Rachel told her. "Though, that was just dirty."

"I can go vulgar if you want."

"No thanks considering we're going to be eating soon and we're out in public."

"Did you talk to Tina?"

"I did and I will explain over lunch. And don't worry, I already filled Hailey in and she's fine with it."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked.

"I am. It'll be nice to get the rest of the pieces to what I know. And I have a feeling this will contain quite a bit of them."

"Now, what brings you to New York without Wes?"

"I wanted to get a head start on my Christmas shopping without him around. And this was my only opportunity since we leave for my parents place on Monday."

"Are you and Wes spending Christmas in Ohio?" Brittany asked.

"We are. Last year it was spent with my family while Thanksgiving was with his. This year we're doing the reverse."

"Sounds like you two have found a balance." Rachel said. "That's something Brody and I are still trying to figure out."

"It wasn't easy, but both families knew there needed to be some give and take. Since I know you're all staying here for Thanksgiving, what are your plans for Christmas and Hanukah?"

"Well, Jeff's spending Christmas Eve at my house and we're spending Christmas at his." Brittany told her.

"Same goes for me and Nick." Just as Rachel was about to answer their name was called so they went to take their seats. After they got settled the conversation resumed. "And I know there are a few Warbler get-togethers planned as well."

"Rachel?"

"Brody is coming home with me so my Dads said we're going to celebrate both as it wouldn't be fair to deny Brody Christmas."

"That's sweet of them." Hailey replied.

"I thought so too. They're even getting a tree which is pretty funny. I'll be curious to see how the house looks when we arrive."

"Shit!"

"What's wrong Santana?" Brittany asked as Hailey and Rachel were as thrown by Santana outburst.

"The whole decorating thing. I need to talk to my Mom as she tends to get carried away and I don't want her to spook Nick."

"I doubt she could spook him." Rachel said.

"You don't know that."

"Santana, Nick loves you she won't spook him."

"No he doesn't it."

"Yes he does." Hailey told her. "Even if he hasn't said it, he does. You can see it in his eyes. And you love him too." When Santana got real quiet the three girls looked at her.

"You love Nick, don't you?" Brittany asked.

"I…I do."

"Then tell him."

"I want to, I really do it's just…I'm gun shy."

"Don't you think he is too?" Rachel said. "I mean, what's happened between the two of you wasn't planned it just happened. The feelings are there, don't fight them. Telling Nick how you feel isn't going to change things."

"It might actually." Hailey chimed in. "But in a good way."

"That's the thing, things are so good now I…I don't know how they could get better."

"Well, why don't you give Nick the chance to show you?" Rachel told her. "I mean, it's obvious to all of us how you two feel. And if you think about it, you know he loves you but Nick's not going to push. He's smart Santana; he knows the two of you falling for each other was a bit…strange."

"That's the thing, up until him I swore I was a lesbian."

"Well, obviously you're not. If anything you're bi and there is nothing wrong with that." Hailey told her. "So, if that's why you're afraid of telling him, don't be. It's obvious Nick accepts you for you and not for some stupid label people need to attach to others."

"She's right." Brittany told her. "To Nick, you're just his Santana and he loves you."

"How do you know that?"

"I overheard him and Jeff talking one night."

"There you have it." Rachel replied. "You've got nothing to be afraid of."

The girls continued to talk through lunch and it wasn't till they were about to order dessert did it dawn on Rachel about her call with Tina. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you guys considering we spoke of it before we sat down."

"Finally going to tell us what Tina wanted." Santana said as she debated what she wanted.

"Yes. She wanted to know if we're coming home for Thanksgiving and I told her we're not."

"Not that Tina isn't nice, but why get in touch with all of us?"

"Seems Mr. Schue wanted the graduates to come talk to the new kids."

"I did that once, not happening again." Santana replied. "Especially after the way they treated Britt last year. Would you want to go back there Britt?"

"No…"

"Anything else?"

"She was wondering if we're going to go to the Winter Concert since we'll be home."

"I might consider it, but I'd need to talk about it with Nick. For all I know there are Warbler plans that evening."

"Same for me, though I'd need to talk to Jeff."

"I basically told her we didn't know. I think she feels weird being the only one home since Quinn isn't coming home for Thanksgiving like last year. And I don't know if she's coming home over Winter Break."

"Guess one of us needs to call and find out." Santana said. "But I'm sorry; helping Mr. Schue in any sense isn't going to happen. He was a dick to Britt last year and I can't forgive that."

"Could you guys fill me in a bit as some bits make sense and the others not so much?" Santana, Brittany, and Rachel all exchanged looks before Brittany started to speak.

"Mr. Schue is our old glee club director." Hailey nodded. "Last year, he wasn't happy that I was going out with Jeff and spending all my free time with the Warblers. Any time he wanted to have a random rehearsal I was never there because I was in Westerville with Jeff and the guys. So, during Regionals he forbid me from seeing Jeff or the Warblers."

"That's bullshit!"

"Exactly." Rachel replied. "That is why I played innocent, and basically turned on him. And told him how wrong it was that he was letting everyone else wander around while Britt was kept in their rehearsal space. So, I told him I'd stay with her and make sure she didn't see them."

"Let me guess, you took her straight to him."

"She did." Brittany replied. "After the Warblers won, they were going to celebrate and since my parents were there they said I could leave with Jeff."

"That couldn't have made him happy."

"It didn't." Santana said. "But he couldn't say no since her parents said it was okay."

"You know, I remember Wes telling me about something like this."

"That doesn't surprise us since he was there. He thought it was wrong that they were keeping Brittany away from the guys. It was performance day, what's going to happen." Rachel told her.

"From what I've seen, I take it Jeff must've been smug when they left." Hailey said.

"Was he ever?" Santana replied. "He had this complete look of fuck you on his face when he passed Mr. Schue, it was priceless. Seeing that side of Jeff is always fun since he's usually so happy."

"Britt, besides then is Jeff ever not happy?" Rachel asked. Brittany tilted her head to the side and began to think as dessert arrived.

"Not really. He was upset when he heard about Blaine." The girls all nodded. "And he's not happy when his Dad tries to have talks about sex with him." Hailey almost choked on her bite when Brittany spoke.

"Jeff's Dad talks to him about sex?"

"All the time. Some conversations can get a little embarrassing."

"You're serious."

"She is, Mr. Sterling once had a talk with all of us. It was pretty funny." Santana told her. "And he wasn't the only adult; Cooper was there too which had Blaine super embarrassed. In case you don't know Hailey, Blaine's adorable when he gets embarrassed. He tends to curl up next to Seb and bury his face in his chest."

"Too cute."

"We agree." Rachel said. "Santana, Britt, have either of you seen Seb like that?" As Santana shook her head Brittany spoke.

"I have. It's cute considering Sebby is so much taller."

"When was this?" Santana asked.

"One of the times Nick went down to visit you. Jeff and I went on a double-date with Blaine and Sebby. After dinner we went back to Sebby's and watched movies before going to bed. And I've seen it here in New York."

"How do I miss these moments?"

"I don't know."

"Well ladies, I need to get going sadly. I have a few more stores to hit before I meet up with one of my friends here in the city." Hailey said.

"I was just about to ask what your plans were for tonight." Rachel asked. "What's Wes doing while you're gone?"

"He and David had plans to do something. But I know part of their day was similar to what all of your guys were doing. By the way, have you ladies shown the sketch to the guys?"

"We have and let's say their thoughts aren't the purest." Santana said. "Have you shown Wes?"

"I have and his reaction was similar." While Hailey spoke, their waitress returned with their bill. Once they divided it up, they all got up from their seats. "Well, you ladies enjoy yourselves and I will see you in two weeks."

"We will see you then." Rachel replied as they all waited to give Hailey hugs goodbye. After she hopped into a cab, Rachel looked at Santana and Brittany. "Where are you two heading?"

"I'm going home." Brittany replied. "Santana?"

"I need to go back to work for a couple of hours and then I'll be home."

"Don't forget to call Nick."

"I won't." Santana replied before giving each of them a hug and heading off.

"Do you think she's going to tell him?" Rachel asked as she and Brittany headed towards the subway.

"She will, it's just a matter of when."


	124. Chapter 124

Two Steps Beyond

Part 124

By the time Santana arrived home, she found Nick, Jeff, and Brittany sitting on the couch talking. The three were so caught up in their conversation that it wasn't till Santana sat down next to Nick did they pause. "Welcome home." Nick told her after giving her a kiss. "We were beginning to think Cassie was going to keep you all day."

"It felt like it." She replied as she leaned against Nick. "But I can tell you, she wasn't happy about the long day either. When things go wrong in this world, it's crazy. I've never seen someone wrangle damage control like that."

"Is this one we won't hear of or was it that big that regardless we'll hear about it?" Jeff asked as he glanced at the list Brittany was making.

"I'm pretty sure you're going to hear about it, but I'm pretty sure she's kept the damage to a minimum. Some people are just stupid." Jeff and Nick nodded. "Now, what were all discussing when I came in?"

"Christmas!" Brittany stated as she looked up from her list.

"Alright, what about it?" Santana asked.

"Jeff and I realized that we have a bit of shopping to do." Nick told her.

"What sort of shopping?"

"We need a tree." Jeff stated. "And everything that goes with it."

"I see." Santana said. "Britt, what are you doing?"

"Making a list of everything we need. You know I love Christmas."

"That you do. Guys, you realize what you're getting yourselves into, right?"

"We do." Nick replied. "But Jeff and I love Christmas too. So, we were thinking tomorrow we'd start our shopping."

"That way we'd hopefully have everything we need to start decorating before Thanksgiving when all the craziness really begins." Jeff added. "And looking at Britt's list it's a good thing Blaine left me his car keys because we're going to need both cars.

"Speaking of Blaine, has anyone heard from him and Seb since they arrived beside that tweet of them poolside?" Santana asked.

"We did as we actually called them." Nick told her.

"You guys bothered them on vacation?"

"We did, but they didn't mind. We actually texted them first to make sure we weren't interrupting anything." Jeff told her.

"Alright, how are they then?"

"They're really relaxed and said this was just what they needed." Brittany told her. "And they're going diving tomorrow which is why they're taking it easy today."

"By chance did they say how Blaine's deposition went?" Santana asked.

"No, and we didn't ask." Nick told her. "After everything that's happened they deserve to enjoy this week or so. We can ask them all about it once they've relaxed and are back home."

"Fair enough. May I see your list Britt?" Brittany nodded and handed the tablet to Santana. As she looked it over she glanced at Nick and Jeff. "When do you want to start shopping?"

"We were thinking tomorrow since we weren't sure when you were going to get home today." Jeff replied.

"That works. This is actually a really good list Britt."

"Thanks! Did you see anything I forgot?"

"Not a thing, you've got all the necessities."

"Do you realize that even though it's dark out it's still more than thirty degrees warmer here than when we left New York Bas?" Blaine said as he leaned back against Sebastian's chest.

"I do." Sebastian replied as he set his glass down next to them. "And while I love fall and winter there is something to be said for warm weather." He continued as he wrapped his arms around Blaine.

"And what is that exactly."

"Less clothing." Blaine laughed at Sebastian's answer, but he agreed. Since they'd arrived at the house the two of them had been wearing nothing more than their bathing suits. "Though, I would prefer less."

"What, you want us to be nudists for the next few days?"

"I wouldn't object."

"I know you wouldn't. And it's not a bad idea really. Though, we might have to be careful of our sun exposure. Don't want to get burned."

"No, we wouldn't as that could put a damper on things in more ways than one." Sebastian replied. "And I really wouldn't want to have to try and explain that to my sister."

"Or Cooper." Blaine said while he laughed. "He'd never let us hear the end of it."

"That's very true. So, when would you like to start our lives as nudists?"

"How about some ground rules first?" Blaine asked as he rolled over so that he was now looking at Sebastian.

"Depends on the ground rules?" Sebastian said as he cocked on eyebrow.

"They're simple. No propositioning the other on the balcony upstairs as the view isn't obstructed."

"What about in the evenings since the beach will be barren of people and we have no neighbors?"

"That's negotiable."

"Fair. Next."

"If we go out the front door bottoms need to be worn."

"Anything else?"

"Obviously if we're out in public clothes need to be worn."

"Of course. And?"

"That's it." Blaine replied before kissing Sebastian. "And since we only have a few days, let's get started."

"I love this carefree side of you B."

"I only feel like this around you Bas." Blaine told him before getting off of the lounger they were sharing to remove his swim trunks. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful." As Sebastian replied he removed his as well and tossed them onto the chair with Blaine's.

"You're gorgeous Bas."

"Thank you. Now get that fine ass of yours back on this chair."

While enjoying the clear skies and the sound of the waves crashing nearby, Sebastian grabbed a blanket from nearby and draped it over them. Blaine glanced back at him and smiled before resting his head back on Sebastian's chest. With everything that had been going on, it felt nice to truly just relax. The sound of the ocean, the fresh air, and the lack of sleep ended up having quite the effect on them as they ended up falling asleep out on the chair.

When Sebastian's eyes slowly opened, he at first thought he'd only been asleep for a little while. But that realization was quickly pushed aside since the sun was coming up. Even though he didn't want to bother Blaine who seemed to be sleeping so peacefully, Sebastian needed to stretch. He'd just settled back down when he felt Blaine's head move on his chest. "Bas." Sebastian had to almost strain to hear him with as quiet as his voice was. "What time is it?"

"Go back to sleep B." He replied before wrapping his arms back around him. While he'd woken up, the last thing Sebastian wanted to do was move anytime soon. "I plan to."

"What time is it?" Upon hearing Blaine's question, Sebastian reached for his phone which was sitting on the table.

"It's quarter to seven, though it's more like quarter to eight for us because of the time change." Blaine looked up at Sebastian, and then took in his surroundings. "Before you ask, yes, we fell asleep outside last night."

"Do you want to go in?"

"Not unless you want to, I'm comfortable." Blaine didn't verbally answer; he just curled up closer to Sebastian. "Guess you are too." Sebastian watched the top of Blaine's head move as he nodded. They ended up getting almost two more hours of sleep before the alarm went off. Yet this time around Blaine was the first to wake. After turning if off, he carefully moved on top of Sebastian before leaning down to kiss him.

"Time to get up." Blaine said softly as Sebastian's eyes fluttered open. By the time his eyes were fully open, Blaine was sitting up on Sebastian's lap. "Breakfast?"

"No, but I know something else I want."

"That will have to wait." Blaine replied before getting off Sebastian's lap and the chair. "We have a boat to catch in an hour."

"True." Sebastian said as he sat up. "But fair warning, this feeling isn't going to go away."

"I don't want it to. We're just going to have to wait. So again, breakfast?"

"Sounds great actually, but nothing too heavy."

"Wasn't planning on it." Once Blaine walked into the house Sebastian couldn't help but smile. Their first day of vacation had been absolutely perfect. And the second was a clear continuation of the first.

Since they'd stayed up late watching movies, they clearly weren't getting an early start on their planned shopping that day. So when Nick walked into the kitchen to start the coffee pot he was surprised to not only find it made, but Brittany was in the kitchen making them breakfast. "Morning Nick!"

"Morning Britt." He replied as he poured himself a cup of coffee. "It smells amazing."

"Thanks! Is Santana up yet?"

"She is, but you know her she doesn't like to get out of bed in the morning."

"True. Would you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Go tell Jeff and Santana breakfast is just about ready."

"I can do that." Nick didn't have far to go as Jeff was walking towards the kitchen as he was walking out so he headed for his bedroom. "Time to get moving." He said as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't want too…too comfortable."

"Brittany will be upset if you don't."

"Why and if you say because I'll be delaying Christmas shopping I'll throw something at you?" Santana said as she pulled the blankets up.

"Actually my dear, Britt made breakfast for all of us and it's about ready." Those words peaked Santana's curiosity, so she rolled over and looked at Nick who was taking a sip of his coffee. "I'd hurry since it smells great."

"Britt cooked?"

"She did. She made French toast. And considering it's one of mine and Jeff's favorites I'd get that butt of yours up or else we'll eat it all."

"Is that a threat Duval?"

"No, that is a promise Lopez." That was all it took and Santana was soon sitting up in bed and had taken Nick's coffee cup from him. She'd just finished her sip when Jeff called out that it was done. "See." Santana nodded and lifted the covers off of her and got out of bed. When they reached the kitchen, Jeff and Brittany were already seated at the table. "Should I ask what brought this on?" Nick said as he took a seat.

"I felt we needed a good breakfast so we could be productive shopping." Brittany replied as Jeff passed the platter around the table. "I hope you guys like it." With as amazing as it smelt, all of them hoped it tasted as good.

"Wow, this is really good Britt." Jeff said after swallowing his first bite.

"Thanks. Blaine taught me how to make it."

"Remind me to thank him." Brittany smiled and nodded. "Do we know where we are going first?" Jeff asked as he looked across at Nick.

"Well, according to my Dad we need to check the ceiling height before we do anything. Said the last thing we need is buy too big of a tree and have to take it back. And considering we live in the city, he's right."

"Easily done. Can I just say it's weird that we're going Christmas shopping while Blaine and Seb are on a beach somewhere?"

"You can." Santana agreed. "But I doubt they're complaining. They were both really looking forward to this trip. Plus, they're already ahead of us."

"How's that?" Nick asked.

"They already have a tree and a bunch of decorations that Lexi left there. So they'll only have to get things to add their own touch to things. But neither thinks it'll be much as they both love Lexi's taste."

"Well, knowing Blaine they'll be doing a bit of shopping even if they love everything. I think he loves Christmas almost as much as Britt." Jeff said.

"Remember, Seb's almost as bad. I couldn't believe their dorm last year." Nick added.

"What did they do?" Santana asked.

"They had lights framing the ceiling. All their windows had lights." Jeff said.

"They had a mini-tree, stockings on the door. Though, we all had them on our doors."

"They had all that in their dorm." Santana said.

"They did, it looked really cool." Brittany said. "They let me help them decorate the Warbler common room too."

"That reminds me, I need to have my Mom ship me my ornament." Nick said.

"Me too."

"What ornaments?" Santana asked.

"Last year for Christmas, Blaine and Seb got us all ornaments for Christmas. They have our names on them, plus the Warbler logo. They wanted them to be reminders of how special that year was going to be." Nick told her. "The kicker was they didn't give them to us, they hung them from the tree in the Common room. And before we all left for break they told us all to go in and take a closer look at the tree."

"Mind you, these ornaments had been on there for a couple of weeks. But none of us looked close enough to see all of our names were on them." Jeff added.

"That was sweet of them."

"We all thought the same thing." Nick said. "They had the foresight to realize just how special last year was going to be for all of us. Not just as friends, but for the Warblers as well."

"Speaking of gifts, please tell us the money limit on gifts wasn't put in place because of us." Santana said.

"Nope, it's always been that way." Jeff told her. "With as many of us that exchange, it gets expensive regardless of whom you are. Just beware, Trent is a thrifty shopper and finds all sorts of deals. So you might end up with something that normally cost more but he got an excellent deal."

"Also know, you ladies aren't expected to get gifts for everyone." Nick told them. "Only get gifts for who you want. But if that's everyone, that's fine too. I think you'll be surprised by how creative the guys are though."

"How so?" Brittany asked.

"Let's just say that there have been some homemade gifts in the past that have been pretty cool."

"Like?"

"Know that cool Pilsner glass I have in my room." Jeff said. "The one with my initials frosted on it." Brittany nodded. "Thad made one for each of us two years ago."

"Are you serious?" Santana asked.

"He is." Nick told her. "So as Jeff said, you might be surprised by some of the guys' talents."

"Were you able to get in touch with them?" Artie asked as Tina took a seat at the Lima Bean where, Sam, Mike, and the others were already waiting. After taking a sip of her coffee she looked at all of them.

"I was."

"And?" Sam asked.

"None of them are coming home. Brody's parents are coming to town for Thanksgiving, since Rachel and Brody are going to be here for a week or so during Winter Break. Santana is working during break so she's not coming. And since she's not coming home Brittany's not coming home. But they will both be home during Winter Break during the same time as Rachel is."

"Let me guess, they're boyfriends aren't coming home for Thanksgiving either." Mike said.

"You are correct. I spoke with Santana last night briefly and she said basically everyone is staying put except for Blaine and Seb who went on vacation."

"Wait, so Blaine and Seb are ditching both families?" Artie asked.

"I wouldn't say they are ditching them. They're spending part of their break with Cooper, Lexi, and the kids. But as for parents, yes, they are ditching them. But like the others will be home during Winter Break."

"Did you ask them if they wanted to get together over Winter Break?" Sam asked.

"I did and they said it depends on their schedules according to Santana. It seems they have quite a bit planned while they are home."

"Couldn't we all get together at the Winter Concert and then go out to Breadstix or something?" Artie asked.

"From what I got from Rachel and Santana spending anytime at McKinley isn't high on their priorities."

"But I bet they'll spend time at Dalton." Finn said as he sat down.

"I'm sure they will." Tina told him. "Both Rachel and Santana are pretty pissed still about the way Brittany was treated last year. When I mentioned to Rachel that Mr. Schue wanted us to come by she practically laughed. The same could be said for Santana."

"What happened to piss them off?" Mike asked.

"Uh, Mr. Schue forbid Britt from seeing Jeff or the Warblers before Regionals. Basically she was told to stay in the rehearsal room while everyone else could leave and wander around." Artie told him. "Then Rachel came in with Brody and she tried to take Britt out of the room and we told her what was going on."

"That couldn't have gone over well." Mike said.

"It didn't." Tina said. "Rachel laid into Mr. Schue pretty bad and then walked out of the room with Brittany. And when Britt came back it was clear she saw Jeff and the guys because she couldn't stop smiling."

"Why didn't you guys say anything?"

"We wanted too, but…Mr. Schue was already stressed and we didn't want to add to it." Sam said. "Trust us, we know it was wrong."

"That must've been a long bus ride home." Finn said. "I'm sure Brittany wasn't happy."

"Oh, Britt was happy since she left with the Warblers." Artie told him. "Britt's parents were there and told Mr. Schue it was fine with them that Britt left with the Warblers. Honestly, I don't blame any of them for not wanting to be around, especially Brittany and Santana." As he said this last part Artie looked directly at Finn.

"Yea, I know I messed up, but I apologized. And we've all cleared the air. Obviously I was wrong because well, Britt's still with Jeff and Santana and Nick became official."

"Don't forget Britt lives with Jeff and Nick as does Santana when she's in the city which is every weekend." Tina added. "And judging from the pictures they periodically post, are extremely happy."

"I've noticed that too." Finn said. "And I'm happy for them both."

"Is Kurt coming home?" Sam asked.

"Not for Thanksgiving but he might be home for Christmas this year."

"Great, so we could have all of them in town at once." Artie said with a sigh. "Maybe it's a good idea that they might not stop by McKinley."

"What do you mean?" Mike asked.

"You really didn't keep up with everything, did you? Oh, Kurt didn't only piss off Blaine and Seb. He basically pissed off everyone." Artie told him.

"Artie is right, Rachel even moved out of their place and in with Brody." Finn added. "According to Burt, Rachel was sick of all the crap that was going on. And things got nasty the day she moved out because all of them were there."

"What do you mean by all of them?" Sam asked.

"Brody, Blaine, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff, Santana, Britt, and one of their friends that Burt didn't know."

"That's a grouping that's just asking for trouble when it comes to Kurt." Artie said.

"It basically was. Kurt got into it with all of them."

"Please tell us he's given up hope of ever getting back together with Blaine." Tina said.

"He has. He's finally come to the realization that Blaine is happy with Sebastian."

"Took him long enough." Artie said with a laugh.

"Agreed." Finn told him. "Too bad he had to lose so much before it happened."


	125. Chapter 125

Two Steps Beyond

Part 125

When Blaine woke up on Wednesday morning he was in bed all alone. Once his eyes focused he looked around the room and then out onto the balcony. There leaning against the railing stood Sebastian and if Blaine knew him well enough, presumably a cup of coffee in hand. After making his way out onto the balcony Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian from behind. "Morning."

"Morning." Sebastian replied while glancing over his shoulder. "I didn't wake you did I?"

"Not at all. It's a beautiful morning, isn't it?" Blaine said as he rested his head against Sebastian's back.

"It is. I can't remember the last time I've slept this well."

"Me either. There is something to be said about falling asleep to the sound of the waves crashing ashore."

"Agreed. I think we need to get down here again whether that be during spring break or during the summer." Sebastian told him as he placed one of his hands on top of Blaine's which were wrapped around him.

"You won't get any objections from me. Plus it'll give us a chance to do some more diving."

"It's addicting, isn't it?"

"It is. Now I know why my Dad and Coop enjoy it so much. Speaking of Coop, do we have to get them at the airport today?"

"No, Lexi said they are renting a car when I talked to her yesterday. This way we can go out and about without having car seats in the back if we want."

"Won't get any complaints from me. When are they getting in?"

"Their flight gets in around noon so depending on luggage and such I expect we see them no later than one."

"So our nudist days are about over."

"Only for a few days as I would like to go back to them after they leave. That is, unless you don't want to." As Sebastian spoke he turned in Blaine's arms.

"No, I want too. It's made for some interesting moments. Plus, we've both got amazing tans now."

"Yea, tan lines aren't an issue." Sebastian said with a laugh causing Blaine to just shake his head at him. "What do you say we make the most of our last little bit of time alone for a while killer?"

"Sounds perfect."

After their plane landed Cooper heard Lexi take a relaxing breath. "Guess I wasn't the only one needing to get away, huh?" Cooper asked after kissing her on the cheek.

"You definitely weren't. These last few days have been a bit crazy."

"You're right, they have. But for the next few days I'm all yours and I plan on making the most of them." Once they gathered all their bags, they went to go and pick up their rental car. "Please tell me you spoke to Bas and reminded him we were arriving today."

"I did. Why are you afraid we might've walked in on something?" Lexi said as they loaded the car.

"Slightly."

"Fear not, they know. Also know they've agreed to watch the kids whenever we want."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not. They know this is some of the last bit of time we'll have together before you leave so they are all for letting us enjoy it." Lexi told him.

"Remind me to thank them."

"Don't worry, I will." The drive to the house was absolutely beautiful and just what Cooper and Lexi both needed. When they pulled into the drive they were more than ready to relax. After getting the kids out of their car seats, they headed inside knowing they could get the rest of their things in a bit. "We're here!" Lexi called out as they walked through the house.

"We're out back!" Came the sound of Sebastian's voice through the house. When they walked through the doors Lexi and Cooper found Blaine and Sebastian stretched out on lounge chairs. "Welcome to paradise!"

"Thank you!" Cooper replied. "From the looks of it you two have been enjoying yourselves."

"We have." Blaine replied. "Now, why don't you two give us the munchkins so you two can go and change?"

"That's an excellent idea Blaine." Lexi replied. "But, you need to sit under the umbrella since they don't have sunscreen on."

"We can do that." Sebastian replied. "Plus we figured that would be the case which is why the umbrellas are up in the first place." They then got up and took Jocelyn and Braeden from Cooper and Lexi. "Go! By the way, we took the master bedroom since we're here longer."

"I figured as much." Lexi then took Cooper's hand and they headed to go get their bags before changing.

"Are you ready to play in the sand?" Blaine asked Jocelyn who was in his lap, holding on tightly to his hands. "I am too."

"Well, you two can play in the sand while Braeden and I play in the water." Sebastian replied.

"Or we do both." Blaine said with a smile.

"That works. And it's not like we're not going to have time with them. Coop and Lexi need this time together."

"Agreed. I can't believe he's going to be gone for almost three weeks."

"Me either. By the way, Lexi hopes we won't mind watching them a couple of times once we're back so she can get her Christmas shopping finished."

"I think we can do that. That just reminds me, when we get home and decorate we need to be careful since these two will be around. Nothing fragile where little hands can get to it."

"Good idea. When do you want to put that stuff up?"

"I say we start after we get settled back in. Since it'll probably be during the week when we start so we can take our time. But I'd like to have it finished before that weekend though since we have practice the first weekend back."

"Well, considering my schedule if you don't go to glee rehearsal on Tuesday we could get quite a bit of it done before your lab."

"Alright. I will skip rehearsal so we can decorate. But I have one request."

"Anything."

"Be careful what you say Bas."

"Honestly, anything for you B."

"Fine, we play Christmas music plus you have to wear a Santa hat."

"Deal, anything else?"

"If you're up to it, I'd love to see you in those boxers I got you last year."

"Nope, not going to happen."

"But you said anything."

"If you didn't have your music lab to get to that night, I would. But you know us B; we'd get distracted if I was dressed like that."

"Okay, you've got a point. But I want to see you in them more than once."

"That is something I will happily do as long as you wear yours as well."

"Deal."

"Should we interrupt?" Cooper asked as Lexi leaned back against him. "Or should we go and start enjoying our vacation as well?"

"While I want to get to the enjoying, I want to get the kids ready first. Then I'm all yours." Lexi told him. "But it looks like they're having quite the conversation."

"We can hear you." Sebastian said. "And we're done, so come bother us."

"Sorry." Lexi said as they walked closer.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for." Blaine told her. "But you know, we're more than capable of getting the kids ready. So, we're going to take them inside and get them changed and you two start relaxing."

"Don't forget sunscreen."

"We won't." Sebastian replied as they got up. "And so you know, there is a pitcher of daiquiris in the fridge all set for you to enjoy." Lexi and Cooper smiled at each other as Blaine and Sebastian headed inside with the kids.

"You weren't kidding when you said they'd take care of the kids, were you."

"Told you I wasn't." Lexi replied. "Now why don't you lay that gorgeous body of yours down and I'll go get us some daiquiris."

"I'll be here when you come back, just don't make me wait long."

"I won't." Lexi then gave Cooper a kiss before heading inside. When she opened the refrigerator she was surprised to see it was actually filed with real food and not just junk food. After pouring her and Cooper each a glass she was just putting the pitcher back in the refrigerator when Sebastian came walking in with Braeden. "Don't you two look cute?"

"Of course we do, it's in the genes." Sebastian replied. "I know I already told you, but we've got them so just enjoy this time with Cooper."

"We really appreciate this more than you guys know." Lexi said as she looked around. "Where's Blaine?"

"I'm right here." He said as he came around the corner with Jocelyn. "She didn't like the first hat I put on her so we had a slight disagreement but it's all settled."

"Princess, were you giving your Uncle Blaine a hard time?" The three of them couldn't help but laugh as Jocelyn shook her head. The timing couldn't have been better and their laughter brought smiles to both of the kids.

"See Mommy, she was being good." Blaine replied. "Now you need to go be not so good."

"Blaine." Lexi said, slightly shocked by what came out of his mouth.

"What can I say, B knows his brother and we know the two of you which is why we're taking the kids to the beach." Sebastian said. "And, we'll call before we come back."

"I love you guys."

"We love you too." Sebastian then kissed her on the cheek before they sent her back outside. "What do you say munchkins, ready to go to the beach?" When they both started to babble Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other. "That sounded like a yes to me, what about you B?"

"I think so too. So, let's go have some fun!" After rounding the corner they both picked up the bags they'd packed and headed for the car.

When Lexi walked outside Cooper had done just as she'd asked and was stretched out on one of the loungers. "Your drink my dear." She said as she sat down beside him. "It's beautiful out."

"I'd say the view just got better." Cooper replied before giving her a kiss. "Are the boys coming back soon?"

"They're not." When Lexi answered, Cooper slid his sunglasses down his nose and looked directly at her.

"Why?"

"They took the kids to the beach so we could have some time alone. And Blaine of all people basically told us not to behave."

"He knows us well."

"Bas said the same thing. So, you ready to make the most of this time alone?"

"Absolutely."

"Jeff…Jeff…Come here!" Brittany called out through the apartment. When Jeff walked into the living room he found Brittany sitting on the couch.

"What's going on?" He asked as he sat down next to her.

"Look." Brittany then turned the laptop to face Jeff. "Don't they look cute?" When he looked at the screen, looking back at him was a picture of Blaine and Sebastian along with Braeden and Jocelyn playing in the sand.

"Yea, they look cute. It looks like they're having fun!"

"I think so too. The water looks so pretty. I wonder how warm it is there."

"Why don't you tweet Seb back and find out." Brittany smiled before sending a message back to Sebastian. "Considering the tans they've both gotten it must be pretty nice."

"What tans?" Nick asked as he walked into the room.

"Check your phone, Seb tweeted a new photo."

"It's eighty-three according to Sebby. And they're having lots of fun." Brittany told Jeff once she got a response.

"You're right; they've both got a nice tan. Lucky bastards."

"That's not nice Nick."

"Sorry Britt. And you're right, it's not. Judging from those smiles it looks like they're enjoying themselves."

"Did you ever doubt that they would?" Jeff asked. "And considering where they are, it's rather hard not to."

"Not really." Nick replied. "Now, did Cassie honestly say we don't have to bring anything tomorrow?"

"She said the only thing we need to bring is our appetites as everything else is taken care of."

"It's nice that she asked us to come." Brittany said as she set the laptop on the table before curling up against Jeff who wrapped his arm around her.

"Agreed." Nick said. "Wonder if Thad plead our case?"

"I think it was both Thad and Hunter after we told them we were going to attempt making dinner on our own." Jeff replied. "And don't worry, Hunter said Cassie has no problems with us watching football all day. She prefers people stay out of her way."

"Cool. I still feel like we should bring something."

"Your Mom would be proud." Jeff told him. "And, I've take care of it."

"I thought…"

"I ordered flowers for us to bring over. Plus we can grab a bottle of wine from the cabinet."

"See, now your Mom would be proud."

"What can I say, I try."

"Try what?" Santana asked as she closed the door.

"To make his Mom proud." Nick replied before giving her a kiss.

"Awww, but both you boys always make your Moms proud. You look happy Britt, what's going on?"

"Did you see the picture Sebby put up?"

"No, thanks for the reminder as my phone died on the way home."

"Again?" Nick asked as he pulled her close.

"Yep, safe to say it's time to replace it."

"Well, the stores are still open if you want to go now."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all. Considering tomorrow is a holiday it'll be getting a lot of use and you don't want it dying in the middle of a conversation."

"True. Are you two going to come?" Santana asked.

"No, we're going to stay." Jeff replied. "Do you guys want us to take care of dinner tonight or are you going to eat out?"

"Take care of dinner." Santana replied. "Since when we get home I'm going to want to do nothing but relax."

"Long day?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. So once we get back I'm going to put on some comfy clothes and just chill."

"I think that can be arranged." Nick replied. "We shouldn't be long."

"Alright, we'll see you two for dinner." Jeff said as Nick helped Santana back on with her coat.

"Sounds good." Once they walked out into the hallway Nick turned Santana towards him. "What is it as I can tell something is going through that head of yours?"

"Honestly, it's nothing." Santana replied as she rested her head on Nick's shoulder. "It was just a really long day. And if you think I look tired, you should see Cassie. She was going non-stop today and I'm pretty sure she's still working from home."

"That bad." Nick said as they got onto the elevator.

"Not bad, there is just so much to do with Cooper's premieres and the others she has to go to. It's a logistical nightmare. I was getting confused looking at her schedule alone. Safe to say just because she'll be gone, I'll still be super busy."

"It's nice that she can count on you."

"She said the same thing. Said her last intern was an idiot and that she always had to recheck everything which made giving them something to do pointless."

"So she doesn't double check your stuff?" Nick asked, slightly confused.

"No, she does but it's not the same. The other person made constant mistakes which didn't alleviate any of her stress, he just added to it. When she checks my stuff the added stress isn't there as I do exactly what she asks. I mean, the last guy actually screwed up her flight plans and that can make or break her schedule."

"I can see where that could cause problems."

"Yep. Plus, he forgot to send the lists to the stations of what questions can and can't be asked. And you wouldn't believe how complicated those lists can get. I mean, we've watch those shows and been shocked when interviewers ask certain questions."

"You mean the ones where you can tell the actor is in total shock that it was asked?"

"Exactly. I mean, if you want an interview with someone wouldn't you make sure you didn't alienate them."

"Does Cooper have a list like that?"

"He does, but his is relatively tame compared to a lot that I've seen."

"Let me guess, he won't talk about Blaine."

"You know I can't tell you that Nicky."

"I know, but it doesn't take a genius to figure it out. Cooper's the one in the spotlight, not Blaine and Cooper prefers to keep it that way. And I'm sure Blaine prefers it as well."

"True, but it's not like Blaine isn't in the spotlight of sorts, same with Seb since they've been in those editorials."

"Speaking of editorials, your newest issue arrived and Britt was gawking at the guys."

"Really?"

"Yep, it did wonders for Jeff's ego."

"She didn't mean it like that."

"He knows. But after hearing her, he and I had to look at the spread they did."

"And?"

"She was right, they look great, all of them."

"That's right; Hunter was a part of it this time as well along with Cooper. Now I can't wait."

"Crushing the ego dear."

"I'll make it up to you, promise."

When they finally returned to the house that evening, Sebastian and Blaine hoped Lexi and Cooper had gotten their texts since neither had responded. "This could be awkward Bas." Blaine said as he shifted Braeden in his arm after setting his bag down.

"It could be. Here's hoping they were just lazy or sleeping. And please tell me I'm not the only one with sand everywhere."

"You're not; I think we all need a shower/bath. But I don't regret it one bit."

"Me either. These little ones aren't the only ones that had fun."

"I never would've guessed after that giant sandcastle you built."

"It was quite spectacular, wasn't it?" Sebastian said with a smile as they carefully made their way through the house. They'd just rounded the corner and were relieved by what they saw. "I think they're enjoying themselves."

"I think so too." Blaine replied as the two of them watched Lexi and Cooper dancing out by the pool. "What do you say we go give these two a bath before telling them we're back?"

"That works." They were just turning around when they heard Cooper's voice calling for them. "Guess that's not going to happen." Sebastian said as they headed towards them. When they reached the back Cooper and Lexi each took the kids from Blaine and Sebastian.

"You guys really didn't have to be gone as long as you were, but thank you." Cooper told them.

"It was our pleasure. We had fun." Blaine replied. "And before you ask, yes, we took a ton of pictures."

"I'm jealous." Lexi said as she held Jocelyn close.

"Of what?" Sebastian asked.

"You two got to have some firsts with them. You took them to the beach and took them into the ocean."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, if it wasn't with me and Coop I'm glad it was with you two."

"If it makes you feel better, we took video too." Sebastian replied. "So the feats are well documented."

"Thank you."

"We know you." Blaine replied. "And we didn't want to be yelled at for not capture these moments."

"Did they have fun?" Cooper asked.

"Yes." Sebastian told them. "They enjoyed playing in the sand and they enjoyed the ocean. At least from what we could tell."

"Trust us; you would've known if they were unhappy."

"Did they take a nap?" Lexi asked.

"They did." Blaine told her. "They both napped in complete shade, so don't worry."

"I wasn't. I knew you two would take good care of them. What did you do while they napped?"

"We read and took turns going into the water to cool off." Sebastian said. "It was really relaxing. Did you two enjoy yourselves?"

"We did." Cooper replied. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. Now, we're going to go shower and rid ourselves of sand." Blaine told them. "And these two need a bath."

"We figured they would. We'll let you two shower first." Lexi told them. "Just don't take too long."

"Spoil sport." Sebastian replied before taking Blaine's hand and walking back inside.


	126. Chapter 126

Two Steps Beyond

Part 126

"Why did we decide to come back so late?" Blaine asked as they got out of the car in front of their building.

"That would because someone wanted to get in one last dive day." Sebastian replied while they gathered their luggage. "Not that I had a problem with it, but getting up tomorrow is going to suck." He continued before paying their driver. "I'm praying my morning prof isn't overly enthusiastic."

"Me too." Blaine replied as they headed inside.

"Welcome back gentlemen!" Walter said after they walked in.

"Thanks, isn't it a little late for you to be here." Sebastian replied as they stopped.

"Yes, but I'm here for a good reason. Do you need any help with your bags?"

"No, we're alright, but thank you." Blaine replied. "Will you still be here in the morning?"

"Hopefully not unless it's for my usual shift." Walter replied as he grabbed a couple of envelopes from behind the desk and handed them to Blaine. "These arrived before the holiday."

"Thanks." Sebastian told him. After talking for just a little bit more they headed for the elevators. "Please tell me you don't want to unpack when we get upstairs."

"I don't. The only thing I want to do is crawl in bed with you."

"My sentiments exactly."

When Blaine reached the subway station on Monday morning, he was surprised to see Jeff was already there. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself! Welcome back!"

"Thanks! How was your break?"

"Fun, but I'm sure yours was better." Jeff replied just as their train pulled in. "What did you guys do?"

"Honestly, we relaxed. We spent a ton of time outside, whether that was at the pool or the beach. We did quite a bit of diving, especially once Coop arrived. And we got spend some quality time with Cooper, Lexi, and the kids."

"I knew about the time with the kids since both of you tweeted up a storm about them. Lexi and Cooper, not as much."

"That would be because Bas and I had the kids quite a bit so they could enjoy their time together."

"When does he leave?"

"Tonight. At least his agent and Cassie arranged for him to make a couple of trips home during what should've been three full weeks away."

"That was nice. I'm sure Cooper and Lexi appreciate it."

"They do, they'll take whatever they can get. How'd the Christmas shopping go?"

"You need to come over after classes today."

"I take it that means it was a success."

"It was. Our whole place is decorated already. Are you and Seb decorating?"

"We're going to take the boxes out tonight and get started. That reminds me, I'm not going to rehearsal tomorrow so we can get a bunch of it done. Our goal is to have it finished before the weekend."

"Makes sense. If you want help, just ask Britt she'll be happy to help. Hell, we'd all be willing to help with as much fun as we had this weekend."

"We just might do that. How'd the other bit of shopping go?"

"Everyone was able to get everything they needed. And fair warning, any one of the girls might talk to you."

"About?"

"Tina called them and asked a bunch of questions. The most were concerning this past week but they did have a question about winter break." Blaine cocked his eyebrow at Jeff. "Yea, that was mine and Nick's thoughts as well. While we'll go if it'll make the girls happy, Seb is an entirely different story."

"It all depends on who will be there. Plus, we have no clue what our parents have planned. Bas and I cleared the night of the Winter Showcase and the Warbler party, but as for the rest who knows."

"Santana told her that as well. She told her we're only home for so many days so she didn't know if we'd be free."

"I know I probably shouldn't ask, but I'm going to, is Kurt going to be there?"

"Fear not, Santana asked and she was told they don't know as of yet. But according to Finn he's going to try and come home."

"Well, if Kurt's at that party we're not going it's not even up for discussion."

"Brittany and Santana said the same thing. Britt doesn't want her holiday cheer crushed by the Grinch. While Santana doesn't want to be tempted to go off on him and ruin the moment and Nick and I share her feelings."

"I mean, if he's home and we see him, fine. But I'm not going to willingly go to a party he's attending."

"I'm sure no one would blame you or Seb for feeling that way. And if they do, they're a dumbass."

"Looks like someone enjoyed their vacation." Sebastian looked up from the table he was sitting at and saw Nate standing next to him.

"I did. Have a seat. How was your break?" Sebastian asked once Nate was seated.

"It was enjoyable, though Florida was nowhere warm enough to get the type of tan you got. It was only in the low to mid seventies."

"Yea, B and lucked out. It was in the eighties during the days our entire trip. And the water was perfect for diving."

"Now here's an interesting question, did you have a normal Thanksgiving?"

"We did for the most part, though we went diving in the morning while Lexi worked on dinner, though she didn't go overboard. Then after we got back we played football on the beach. If Cooper wasn't leaving I'm sure our dinner option that night would've been different."

"That's right; he's got another movie coming out. When exactly?"

"The week before Christmas or technically, the Friday before Christmas since Christmas is on a Wednesday."

"From the trailers it looks really good."

"B and I agree. We're both looking forward to seeing it. Cooper is rather proud of it."

"Well, all the more reason to see it then. Have you seen any of the other guys?" Nate said.

"Surprisingly not, you?"

"Only Michael who looks about as happy as you do."

"Does he now? Well, personally I know there is a reason for my good mood. Wonder what his is?"

"You could ask." They both turned and saw Michael standing behind them. Sebastian then motioned towards one of the empty chairs so Michael took a seat. "Looks like you enjoyed your trip with Blaine."

"I did. What has you in such a good mood?"

"I had a very relaxing break. I spent some time with the family as well as Dylan. And not once did anyone bring up the crap with Trevor."

"That is a reason to be in a good mood. Anything else?"

"Oh, and I found out I'm going to be an uncle."

"Welcome to the club!" Nate said as he looked across at Sebastian who smiled. "It's fun. You get to spoil them and then hand them back to Mom and Dad."

"I will keep that in mind. Speaking of, looks like you and Blaine had fun with your niece and nephew during your trip."

"We did. The little munchkins are fun to be around. Speaking of, Nate have you set the date for our little pre-winter break get-together yet?"

"We're still debating between that Tuesday and Wednesday. All depends on everyone's finals schedules."

"Well, I can tell you if it's Wednesday, Blaine and I won't be able to make it."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"Lexi and Cooper leave for LA on Wednesday for the US premiere so we'll have the kids."

"That's a good reason. I will let John know. Personally I'm hoping for Tuesday since so many of the guys are leaving on Thursday. Must say, I'm glad they didn't drag finals till Friday."

"Same here." Michael said.

"Since you're a born and raised New Yorker, what are you doing for break?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm staying home for most of it, though immediately after Christmas Dylan and I are going skiing."

"How are you two handling Christmas?" Nate asked.

"Christmas Even with my family, Christmas with his. You guys?"

"Well, we spent Thanksgiving with my family this year." Nate said. "So Christmas is with Jenna's which should be fun. Maybe we'll see you on the slopes."

"Depends, where?"

"Vail. You?"

"Utah. What about you Seb?"

"I will be spending it with B's family, though my parents are going to be there at some point too."

"Any specific reason why?" Nate asked.

"My mother and I don't get along well."

"Enough said. Are Cooper and Lexi going to be there?"

"They will be coming into town sometime after his premiere and staying with the Andersons as well."

"It'll be a full house then." Michael said.

"That it will, but if last year was any indication, it'll be fun."

By the time Blaine got home from classes, he was surprised to hear Christmas music filling the apartment and boxes everywhere. "Welcome to Santa's Workshop!" Sebastian exclaimed after giving Blaine a kiss. "Your hat sir." As Blaine took the hat from Sebastian, he couldn't help but look at him. "What?"

"You look adorable." Blaine said with a big smile.

"I'm glad you think so."

"Where did you get those socks?" Blaine asked noticing the red socks with reindeer on them that Sebastian was wearing along with a Christmas themed t-shirt.

"I don't know, I'm assuming they were in my stocking last year. That means they either came from my sister or your Mom."

"That's a fair assumption. Looks like you've been busy."

"I have. Surprisingly I have no homework so I got all the boxes out. I figured we need to figure out what we have so we know what we need."

"Good call." Blaine replied as he took his shoes off. "Where do you want to put the tree?"

"I was thinking opposite corner from the piano, you?"

"Works for me, as the less furniture we need to move the better."

"My thoughts exactly. So, you didn't come straight home."

"That's correct. Jeff said I needed to check out their apartment since it was all decorated."

"How does it look?" Sebastian replied as he found the box that had the tree stand in it.

"Amazing! And he said Britt basically planned the whole thing. It's cute, but classy at the same time which I have no idea how they achieved it." Blaine said as he sat down next to Sebastian. "What type of look do you want to go for?"

"I haven't decided. But I'd like something similar to what they did. Have a nice balance between festive and classy. Sort of what like Lexi does in her home and what your Mom does."

"Then we're thinking along the same lines. One question."

"Shoot."

"Are we doing the windows?"

"I was thinking we would. If you look out quite a few people around us have so it wouldn't look out of place. And I called Lexi and since she never did them, we'll need to at least buy lights for that. But before you get started, do you have homework?" When Blaine's expression changed Sebastian scooted closer. "Well then, you better get to work if you want to help later."

"I can still help Bas."

"Start your homework B. And while you're doing that, I'll put the tree together and start going through everything. By the way, luggage has been unpacked and there is already a load of laundry in the machine."

"When did you get home?"

"About an hour and a half ago, why?"

"You've just gotten a lot done."

"What can I say, I'm well rested. Now get a move on so you can help me." Sebastian then gave Blaine a kiss before he got up. "I promise not to do anything besides what I told you." He said as he looked up at Blaine who looked rather sad. "I know you'd rather be doing this B, but if you don't have much the sooner you start the sooner you can help."

"I know, but it doesn't make it any easier." Blaine then walked over to his bag that was sitting on the couch and opened it up. "Here before I forget." He then handed Sebastian a candy cane. "Britt insisted I bring one home to you when she heard we hadn't bought any yet."

"She was already home?"

"Yea, Lexi let her go early so Britt wasn't around when Coop had to leave. Britt figures it's because Lexi didn't want her to see her crying."

"Knowing my sister, that makes sense. I tried to convince her to come over after he leaves but she said no. She'd rather not be around anyone. Oh, I hope you don't mind but we're having dinner with her on Wednesday."

"That's no problem at all. Do you mind if I study out here?"

"I'd prefer it actually."

While putting the tree together, Sebastian couldn't help but constantly look over his shoulder as he listened to Blaine sing along with the music he had playing. He knew Blaine would much rather be helping, but the smile on his face as he studied helped Sebastian feel better. And listening to him sing was something Sebastian truly enjoyed. He must've taken longer than he realized as he'd just attached the last branch when he felt Blaine settle in behind him. "Come, dinner is here."

"Dinner?"

"Since you were so busy emptying boxes and putting the tree up, I took it upon myself and ordered pizza."

"Can we just eat here?"

"Pizza is on the coffee table along with everything else. So that's as far as you need to go." Once they made it over to the table Blaine looked at Sebastian. "What are we going to need?"

"More lights and ornaments mainly. How's the studying coming?"

"I'm almost done, just a few more pages. Do we have enough lights for the tree?"

"Depends, do you want white lights or colored?"

"I'd prefer colored."

"Then no, as she had white lights on it. But when we're done I can go buy some while you finish studying. At least we'll have a bit of a head start. Stringing lights on the tree is the worst part."

"Agreed which is why most of us stayed out of the room when my Dad did it." Blaine said with a laugh. "How much decorating is Lexi doing since they're going to be in Ohio for Christmas?"

"She said she's going to do the basics, but she's not putting up her villages. So, I'm guessing she'll decorate the foyer and probably the family room but that's about it. How excited is your Mom about having us all there?"

"She's driving my Dad crazy, at least according to him." Blaine told him before taking a bite. "But he's happy we're all going to be there as well. I personally think he's looking forward to playing Santa."

"Did my sister give them the same edict as us, to not go overboard in regards to the kids?"

"She did and they understand. But I'm sure they're still going to overdo it. Like us?"

"Probably worse, but nowhere as badly as they would have. But in a way Lexi is right, they aren't even one so there is only so much they can use. It'll be crazy though once they get older though."

By the time Sebastian returned from his outing to buy lights, Blaine was busy at work. "I guess someone finished their homework."

"I did." Blaine replied. "And it looks like you bought more than just lights."

"That is correct, but once you see what I bought you'll understand the impulse buy. I promise I won't buy anything else till we go out together."

"That's fine. So, let me see." Sebastian couldn't help but smile and handed Blaine the bag that didn't contain lights. "These are gorgeous Bas."

"I'm glad you think so, now you know why I couldn't resist." Sebastian said as Blaine held the porcelain baby grand piano ornament in his hand. "I'm partial to that one and the crystal treble clef. I felt they fit us well."

"You're right, they do." Blaine then leaned over and kissed Sebastian.

"You taste good."

"Thank Brittany. I just finished my candy cane."

"I will." Sebastian said before leaning in for another kiss. "Take another look in the bag." After handing the piano to Sebastian, Blaine did as he was asked. And after pulling out a few more boxes he found what he could only presume what Sebastian wanted him to find.

"Is this supposed to be what I think it is?"

"If you're thinking a Warbler, then yes. I thought the resemblance was uncanny. And it's only fitting we have a Warbler on our tree."

"It's perfect. That reminds me, did you bring your ornament with you?"

"I did, that is if we brought the box of Christmas stuff that was in our dorm last year."

"Then we have it. I got that box out of the closet earlier. So what do you say Bas, we start putting some lights on?"

"That's an excellent idea." When Sebastian spoke Blaine noticed a certain glimmer in his eyes.

"Bas, what are you thinking?" Blaine asked as he took ahold of Sebastian's arm.

"Impure thoughts of what I'd like to do with you beneath that tree once it's all lit. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Not at all. Guess the sooner it's finished, the sooner we can have fun."

"I like the way you think B."

"It was your idea, and I'm curious as to what you have in mind."

When Blaine met up with Jeff on Tuesday morning, Jeff noticed Blaine looked a bit more tired than usual. "Late night?"

"Yea, between homework and decorating Bas and I lost track of time."

"I see."

"What is that supposed to mean?' Blaine asked while they waited. "That's what happened."

"Oh, I'm not saying it isn't. I'm just saying knowing the two of you there was more than that."

"What are you implying?"

"Do you remember what happened when you two decorated your dorm?" When Blaine started to noticeably blush, even with the tan he had, Jeff knew he remembered. "Exactly, so I'm sure that happened again."

"Fine, it did. Now that you've successfully embarrassed me, did you have a similar moment with your little Christmas girl?"

"I did. So did Nick and Santana but not at the same time." Both of them laughed when the words came out of Jeff's mouth. "We each booked a night in the living room. At first I didn't quite understand the desire to do something like that, but it's…it's sort of special. And it's not like we'd be able to do it when we get home."

"You don't have to remind me of that. Are you looking forward to going home?"

"I am actually. I miss my family no matter how much they might annoy me at times. Plus after everything that happened with Megan I think we need to spend some time together. Nick's planning some time with Ally too."

"Does that include your girlfriends?"

"We're leaving that up to our sisters and Britt and Santana said they'd support whatever that decision is. It's not like they don't see us all the time plus they know our sisters need us."

"It must make yours and Nick's lives easier now that your sisters don't hate your girlfriends."

"Does it ever. Our parents are relieved as well since they didn't want to deal with the bickering they dealt with during the summer when we're home. So, it's worked out well for everyone. At least you and Seb don't have to worry about that stuff."

"True, we just have to worry about his Mother."


	127. Chapter 127

Two Steps Beyond

Part 127

When Dylan and Bryan walked into rehearsal late that afternoon they were surprised to only see Jeff sitting at the piano. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Jeff replied. "Before you ask, I'll just tell you, Blaine won't be here today."

"Is everything alright?" Dylan asked as he set his bag down.

"Yes. He's at home with Seb getting some of their Christmas decorating done. Since they went away for break they have some catching up to do. They want to have most of it done before this weekend since we have friends coming into town. And some of them are staying with them."

"And they don't want boxes everywhere." Dylan added.

"Precisely. But he said if anything comes up that we can't handle we are more than welcome to call him."

"Since I know you've seen him, did he have a nice vacation?" Bryan asked.

"He did, it was exactly what he needed. He did nothing but relax and enjoy himself."

"Good for him." Dylan said as the rest of the guys came in. "He deserved it."

By the time Jeff and Bryan walked into the class room for their music lab they were surprised to see Blaine already there. "How'd the decorating go?" Jeff asked as he sat down.

"We're just about done, though we need to buy a few more things. But now it's presentable. Cookie?" Blaine said as he put a container on the table.

"Did you make them?" Bryan asked.

"No, these are courtesy of my sister-in-law. She brought them over while Bas and I were decorating. She thought they'd help with the mood."

"These are really good."

"Agreed." Jeff said. "How's she doing?"

"Good. Her plan is took keep herself busy and so you know, Britt brought cookies home as well."

"If you don't mind me asking, why is she keeping herself busy?" Bryan asked.

"Coop just left for Europe to promote his new movie."

"Huh?" Blaine and Jeff looked at each other after Bryan's response.

"Sorry, my brother is Cooper Anderson."

"That's your brother!" Upon his answer, all the eyes on the room fell onto him. After the three contained their laughter, Bryan looked at Blaine and Jeff.

"Yes." Blaine replied softly. After he did Bryan took a closer look at him.

"Now that I look closer, I can see a resemblance."

"You can really notice it when they're together or especially when they're with their parents." Jeff said before grabbing another cookie. "There is no doubt the family is related."

"The same could be said for you Jeff."

"True, but nothing is as uncanny as the resemblance between the Harwood boys."

"That I can't argue with." Blaine said. "How'd rehearsal go?"

"Pretty well, but you could tell quite a few of the guys weren't ready to get back to work after break." Bryan said. "Things got off to a pretty slow start which pissed Dylan off."

"Yea, that was a sight to see." Jeff added. "Reminded me of Wes actually. The normally calm demeanor dashed by frustration."

"Sorry I missed that. But are we talking full out Wes rant or moderate one?"

"Moderate though he was teetering on full out a few times."

"Who's Wes?" Bryan asked.

"He was a Warbler. He was head of the council which ran the Warblers." Jeff explained. "And he's still a close friend."

"Sounds like all of you guys stayed close."

"We did, we're like brothers." Blaine told him. "There isn't anything we wouldn't do for each other. We actually make it a point to get together once a month since we're not all in the same place anymore."

"That must be fun."

"It is." Jeff replied. "It makes for some interesting weekends."

When Jeff got home that night he was exhausted and he wasn't quite sure why but he was relieved to find the apartment empty. After setting his bag down, he headed for the kitchen and noticed writing on the white board.

**Out Christmas shopping, be back later – Nick**

He then took his phone out and saw a text from Brittany saying she just left class and was on her way home. Knowing Santana was usually there when he got home; Jeff assumed that she was out shopping with Nick. So, he grabbed something to drink out of the refrigerator before grabbing his bag once more and heading for his room. With as tired as he was, he really didn't want to risk falling asleep on the couch knowing everyone else would be home soon.

After turning on the television knowing Brittany would want to catch whatever Christmas show was on, Jeff got changed before settling in bed with his laptop. While he worked on his paper, he was knocked out of thought when his phone went off. Upon picking it up he was surprised to see a text from Megan asking for gift ideas for Brittany. He was in the mist of answering that one when his phone went off again. This time it was also from Megan but asking me to remind Nick to answer Ally whom Jeff assumed asked a similar question about Santana. "Whatcha doing? Brittany asked when she walked into the room seeing Jeff had both his laptop open and he was on his phone.

"I was working on my paper before Megan sent me a text."

"How is she?" Brittany asked as she changed.

"Good, how was class?"

"It was alright. Brody wasn't there and the replacement teacher wasn't as fun."

"Did they say why he wasn't there?"

"No, but I sent Rachel a text and asked her." She replied as she put her pajamas on. "And she said he was busy working on a performance piece that he needs to present next week. Scoot over." Jeff did as she asked and Brittany curled up next to him, but made sure not to displace his laptop.

"You're freezing." Jeff said as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled the covers up over her. "Did it really get that cold out?"

"Yes, since I had to walk a few more blocks than usual."

"Why?"

"There was something going on at the usual station so they told anyone that usual got off there to get off as the train wasn't going to be stopping."

"I'm sorry sweetie. Do you want me to make you some hot chocolate?"

"Normally I'd say yes, but I don't want you to go anywhere." She replied as she tried to get closer to him.

"What if I text Nick and ask when they'll be back? And if it won't be long maybe he'd make some."

"Okay, but only if he doesn't mind."

"If the station is still closed, I'm sure he'll be making some for them at least I'm assuming Santana is with him."

"She is." So as Brittany tried to warm up with some of Jeff's body heat, Jeff sent a quick text to Nick telling him the situation. It didn't take long to get a reply back and Nick said it wouldn't be an issue. He also thanked Jeff for the heads up as he and Santana were just about to get on the subway but would take a cab instead considering all they were carrying. "What did he say?"

"He will make some hot chocolate when he gets home and he thanks us for the heads up."

It was about a half-hour later when Nick came walking into Jeff's room with two cups of hot chocolate and some cookies. "Such service." Jeff said as Brittany eagerly took her cup from Nick.

"What can I say, cookies and cocoa go together and we're not at a loss for cookies at the moment."

"This is really good." Brittany told him. "I approve."

"I'm glad you do. I remembered you have quite the standard when it comes to hot chocolate. How does it measure up with the stuff Seb made for you?" Nick asked as he sat down on the chair in Jeff's room.

"Just as good. Where's Santana?"

"Hiding things she bought."

"Did you guys get quite a bit of your shopping done?" Jeff asked.

"We did, but we're still not done."

"Oh, make sure you get back to your sister."

"Already done. I answered her on the cab ride home. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to leave you two to enjoy while I go and make some for Santana and myself."

"Thanks man."

"You are welcome. Good luck on your paper."

"Thanks."

By the time Sebastian got to school on Wednesday, he was finally starting to get back into the swing of things again. He was just leaving his last class of the day when Hunter caught up with him. "Have you been trying to avoid me?" Hunter said once he was beside him.

"No, sorry if it's seemed like that." Sebastian replied as they walked. "I've just had a lot going through my head since we got home."

"Okay, I just thought I'd check after what I did before you left. You're not mad are you?"

"I'm not. I actually appreciate it, so thank you. My mind was racing a few hundred miles a minute that day and most of it wasn't good."

"I could tell. You know you weren't the only one thinking about him, right?"

"I do. Nick and Jeff made a point out of reminding me of that. I just felt helpless that day and wanted nothing more than to be with him."

"You don't have to answer, but how did it go?"

"It went well. B said Trevor's lawyers were just as Michael had described, but they were unable to trip him up. He said Cooper almost busted out laughing and his lawyer snapped a few times. The worst part was how long it lasted. He's certain they could've finished way sooner than they did."

"I know the feeling."

"Shit, how did yours go?" I feel like such an ass. I haven't asked you or Jeff about it."

"That's because you've been preoccupied and that's alright. With everything Blaine is dealing with and Cooper being gone you've got your hands full. I can tell you, my lawyer was clearly irritated. Trevor's lawyers tried to get me to say I used undo force in taking down one of his friends. And that Trevor feared for his life when I grabbed a hold of him."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was. When we left my lawyer looked at me and laughed. If me flipping his buddy scared him god forbid he finds out what I'm really capable of."

"I'd actually pay to see that." Sebastian said with a smirk. "Now, while I'm going to ask Jeff do you know how it went for him?"

"Like Blaine and myself, he said it took way too long considering what happened and the amount of time it took. Trevor's lawyers were doing everything to try and get Jeff to say that Blaine provoked him."

"See, I can understand them doing that but I don't think they realize it couldn't be further from the truth. Blaine's not that type of person. He's not an instigator. I mean, the only time I've ever seen him go on the offensive is against Kurt. And that was a personal matter, not something random like this."

"With everything I've ever heard about Kurt, I can see how he could push Blaine to that point. Just the little bit of time I'd been around him I was ready to punch him. But back to important matters, I don't think Blaine has anything to worry about. Trevor is going to regret the day he ever messed with Blaine because it's going to make him finally pay for what he did to Michael."

"B said that's the only good thing to come out of all this, because whether or not Trevor was convicted for what he did to him it still violated the terms of the deal. So regardless, Trevor is going to pay."

"Very true. So, what are yours and Blaine's plans for your usual Wednesday date night? But please, I don't need all the details." Hunter said with a laugh as he nudged Sebastian.

"We're actually having dinner with Lexi tonight."

"That's very sweet of you both, I'm sure she appreciates it."

"I'm sure she does as well. When I spoke to her earlier today she was actually in a really good mood."

"Guess she must've just recently spoken to Cooper."

"That would be correct. While she was sad when he left, she knows if they keep up their daily chats time will fly by. And it's not like he's not going to be gone the entire time. How are you enjoying having the place to yourself?"

"It's weird actually. I never realized how much Cass and I spoke daily till she wasn't there."

"Understandable. How did Thanksgiving go, I heard you had a full house?"

"It was fun actually. Tasha and Steve joined us as well so Cass and Donovan weren't the only "adults". It was nice having so many people around without all the drama. While I love my family, we can drive each other crazy if we're forced to spend too much time together. And when we spoke with my parents, our Mom said Liz was living it up since Cass and I weren't around."

"Guess she was enjoying having no one around to put her in her place."

"That's exactly what our Dad said. She actually got pissed at him when he told her to knock it off."

"What did she do?"

"She's pissed that Cass is going to have Donovan with her during Christmas. She feels they haven't been together long enough for him to be coming and spending Christmas with the family."

"Your sister sounds like such a joy to be around." Sebastian said, the sarcasm dripping from his comment.

"You've got that right. Bridget was pretty upset that Cass and I didn't come home but she understood. I just hope she gave back to Liz as good as I'm sure she got. I know this is wrong to say, but Liz is just a bitch. I mean, she's a typical middle child. She lets her jealousy of the rest of us control her actions."

"But aren't the two of you the middle children."

"We are, but since I'm the only boy, I got more attention while Cass and Bridget are the eldest and the baby respectively. In her mind, she was ignored as the rest of us all had our roles in the family."

"Hearing things like this make me glad it's just me and Lexi. Speaking of her, I better get going. I promised B I'd meet him at home so we could get a few things done before heading over."

"Sounds good, well you guys have fun and say hi to your sis and Blaine for me."

"We will and I will pass that onto them. Try not to get into too much trouble now that you got the place to yourself."

"What fun would that be? Later!"

When Sebastian got home he was surprised to find Blaine already home and from the looks of it in his own little world. Sebastian just stood back and watched as Blaine wrapped gifts in the middle of the floor while singing along to the music on the stereo. It wasn't till Blaine reached behind him for a bag did he spot Sebastian. "How long have you been there?" Blaine asked, as he pushed some items into bags.

"Not too long and don't worry, I didn't see anything. But I've got to ask, when did you get all this shopping done?" Sebastian asked as he sat down beside him.

"I've been picking stuff up gradually for the last couple of months."

"I see." Sebastian said as he leaned his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Any stuff for me?"

"That depends, have you been a good boy?" Blaine asked as he leaned his head against Sebastian's.

"I've been only what you want me to be."

"Good answer."

"I try. So?"

"Yes, there are some things for you in these piles. But I still have quite a bit of shopping to do. How about you?"

"Like you I've been picking things up when they catch my eye. Guess I should get a start on wrapping the stuff I've bought as well."

"Are you done?"

"Nope. That reminds me, I need ideas for your parents."

"I think I can help there. Now, are you getting anything for your parents?" Blaine asked as he took ahold of one of Sebastian's hands.

"I am. I already bought my Dad a gift, as for her, who knows what I'll get her."

"I'm impressed."

"Well, we're having Christmas at your house so I don't want to look like a complete ass to her in front of your parents. And it would look bad that I bought your parents gifts as well as my Dad but not my own Mother."

"You know my parents would never judge."

"I know, but I also know it's the right thing to do. I just have no clue as to what to get her. Maybe I'll ask Lexi about it tonight. Now, do you need me to make myself scarce so that you can finish what you were doing?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"I don't mind at all, if I did I wouldn't have offered. How long?"

"Maybe a half-hour or so."

"Done. I've got some work I can do so I will be in our room. Come and find me when you're done."

"You can count on that." Blaine said before turning his head to kiss the top of Sebastian's. After Sebastian left the room he got back to wrapping his gifts. As he added them to the pile he just shook his head. With the amount of gifts in front of him alone with what he still had to buy he was thrilled that their group of friends decided to celebrate once they got back to New York as he had no clue how they would've gotten everything home.

When he finally walked into their room, Sebastian was propped up on the pillows with his laptop open in front of him. "Get everything finished?" He asked as he looked at Blaine over the top of his glasses.

"Everything is wrapped and separated."

"Separated?" Sebastian asked as Blaine sat down at the bottom of the bed.

"Yes. I separated the stuff that's going home from the stuff staying here. The stuff that's going home is on the couch in the office while the stuff staying I put in the closet. Also, Nick, Jeff, and Brittany are going to be staying with us on Wednesday, the night before, since we're leaving so early."

"That makes sense. Is Nick taking Santana to the airport or is she going with Cassie?"

"She'll be going with Cassie."

"How's the paper coming?"

"I'm about done for now. While I'm not thrilled about writing it, I'd much rather do this than take a final for this class."

"Considering your paper writing skills, I'd be happy too. It's basically guaranteed you'll ace it. Plus, isn't this a class you're doing well in?"

"I'm doing well in all my classes B, just like you. So, is it about time we get going?"

"I think so. Did Lexi say what she was making?" Blaine asked as Sebastian closed his laptop.

"No, but knowing her it's probably one of our favorites to the possibilities are endless. Have you spoken to Coop since he's been gone?"

"I talked to him this afternoon. He was on his way to dinner so he thought he'd give me a call. He's thrilled that we're having dinner with Lexi."

"We promised we'd keep her company and that's not a hard promise to keep." Sebastian replied as he moved closer to Blaine. "So what do you say, we get out of here?"

"Sounds good."

When they got to Lexi and Cooper's, Brittany was just leaving. So after giving each of the boys a hug she continued on her way. "Isn't it a little late for her to be here?" Sebastian said to Blaine once they walked into the foyer.

"A little, but who knows when her day started."

"True, it's not like Lexi works a typical nine to five."

"That's true, I don't little brother." Lexi said as she walked into the foyer. Were you two just going to stay out here and talk or were you going to tell me you were here?" She asked with a smile.

"Sorry." Sebastian replied before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We were just surprised to see Britt."

"Yea, she came in a bit late today since he had an appointment in this morning. Come, we can finish talking in the kitchen." When they followed her in, they saw both the kids in swings. "They've been talking up a storm; I think they know their favorite uncles were coming to dinner."

"I hope we're their favorites, we're their only uncles." Sebastian replied.

"Is everything okay with Britt?" Blaine asked as he took a seat.

"Yea, what makes you think otherwise?" Lexi asked from her spot near the stove.

"I don't know."

"Trust me, she's fine. Now, what's going on with you two since I saw you last?"

"You were over yesterday Lexi." Sebastian said.

"So?" She asked with a laugh. "Lots can happen in that amount of time. Did you finish decorating?"

"We did for the most part though we've got a few things we want to buy still." Blaine told her. "By the way, the house looks great."

"Thanks, Coop and I were busy after we got home. We wanted to make sure the trees were at least up and the railing done before he left since those are things I need help with. And I didn't realize I had an elf working for me."

"That must mean Britt helped you." Sebastian said.

"Did she ever." Lexi told them. "I mean, I told her she didn't need to since that's not really in her job description but she wanted too. After dinner I'll show you some pictures I took. There are some cute ones of her and kids decorating the tree."

"I think you just might have to send those to Jeff."

"I already did at Britt's request. She's really been amazing. Everything you both said about her is true. There is way more to her than meets the eye."


	128. Chapter 128

Two Steps Beyond

Part 128

When Sebastian arrived home on Friday, he expected to find their home full, but the only ones there were Blaine, Beat, and Dave. After setting his bag down Sebastian walked around the couch and sat down next to Blaine before giving him a kiss. "How was your first week back?" Dave asked after they'd all exchanged hellos.

"Thankful it's over. You guys?"

"Same as you." Beat replied. "I basically lounged around all week on the beach as well. So having to get back in the swing of things sucked."

"I think I'm one of the few that was glad to be back as it was a long break." Dave told him.

"How so?" Sebastian asked.

"My Aunt and Uncle decided to join us this year along with some of my cousins."

"And?"

"My brothers and I don't get along with our Uncle. And he tries to basically run things when he's around."

"Is this your Mom or Dad's brother?"

"My Mom's older brother. I've supposedly developed an attitude since I've gone away to school, while my brothers don't take things seriously enough." Blaine, Sebastian, and Beat all just looked at each other before starting to laugh. "Exactly. I was also informed that double majoring is a waste of my Dad's resources. And that I'm spreading myself too thin."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you acing your classes." Blaine said as he turned to lean against Sebastian. Dave nodded. "And didn't your parents support your decision to double major."

"Correct again. He feels I should be following in my Dad's footsteps. And while I considered going to law school, it's just not my thing."

"Should I even ask what he does?" Beat asked.

"He's a lawyer like my Dad. But that opens up a whole other can of worms as he sees my Dad as one of those greedy lawyers."

"If that's the case, shouldn't he be happy you're spending Daddy's money." Sebastian said.

"One would think. He gave my parents crap about sending me to Dalton as public school is fine for his kids so it should've been good enough for me and my brothers."

"But it's your parents' decision." Blaine said. "And coming from someone who went to public school for a bit, the difference between it and Dalton is extreme. I mean, I was studying stuff my junior year at McKinley that we covered freshman and sophomore year at Dalton. There's no challenge even in the AP classes. While they'll never admit it, the standards are way different. I think that's one of the reasons why my parents were so thrilled to send me back to Dalton. Honestly, all of us know it looked good on our transcripts. The name cares weight and the fact that we were all excellent students basically allowed us to gain entry into any school of our choosing."

"We all know that but my Uncle refuses to acknowledge the difference. He spent a good part of Thanksgiving morning trying to talk my parents out of sending my brother to Dalton next year."

"What did your Dad say?" Beat asked.

"That while he respects their choices for their kids, he needs to respect my parents' decision as well when it comes to me and my brothers. Plan and simple, both of my brothers will be going to Dalton."

"If you're Uncle is such an ass, why was he there?" Sebastian asked.

"It's because my Mom felt it had been too long since my brothers and I spent time with our cousins. And while she's right, the older we've all gotten our relationship has changed. His eldest daughter is only a year younger than me and she speaks her mind even when she shouldn't."

"What does she say?" Blaine asked.

"For starters, that me and my brothers are a bunch of privileged assholes."

"You might be privileged, but you're not assholes." Beat told him.

"Thanks." Dave said with a smile. "But I think part of that comes from the fact that she got pissed at me during my junior year because I refused to introduce her to any of you. She said since I went to an all-boys school the least I could do was introduce her to some of my friends."

"And you refused I'm guessing." Sebastian said.

"Correct. I mean, I guess this is where being a privileged asshole comes in, but I told her that she really wasn't the type of girl my friends date."

"That's cold." Blaine said. "I could see how she could view you that way now."

"I know, but the thing is, she's not. She's a bit…trashy. And we all know what each other's types are and she doesn't fall into anyone's."

"Did you tell her she's trashy?"

"Of course not. That would've gone over worse than what I did say. Somewhere between her freshman and sophomore year she became trashy. Our whole family noticed. The last time we were all together my Mom actually had to ask her to cover up at the dinner table."

"Why?" Beat asked.

"That would be because her top left very little to the imagination. I mean, it's not like my parents are prudes, but it wasn't appropriate especially with my younger brothers at the table. Honestly, the girls' bikinis from this past summer probably covered more."

"I can see why she'd ask her to cover up then." Blaine said. "How'd she react?"

"She threw a hissy fit and stormed out of the room."

"Yet your Mom invited these people back to your home." Sebastian said. "She's a saint."

"That's what my Dad and I think, especially when she knows it can be rocky. But she doesn't want to just dismiss family because we have different views."

"Sounds like their views need to be expanded." Beat said.

"Or something. She felt my Mom was stifling her sense of fashion. Yet, there was nothing fashionable about what she was wearing. It literally looked like she picked it up at one of those trashy lingerie stores."

"And your Uncle and Aunt allowed her out like that?" Blaine questioned.

"Yep, they don't want to repress her need to express herself. My Dad thinks they're just sick of fighting with her so they don't care, even if she looks like a five dollar hooker."

"You did not just say that." Sebastian managed to get out through his laughter and over everyone else's.

"Wanna see a picture?"

"Yes!" Dave pulled his phone out and after finding the picture he tossed his phone towards Blaine and Sebastian. "This is a joke, right? Like a Halloween costume?"

"Nope, that's what she was wearing at Thanksgiving dinner." As Dave spoke, Sebastian showed the picture to Blaine whose eyes widened before tossing the phone to Beat.

"I thought you were exaggerating when you said five dollar hooker." Beat said. "That's just wrong."

"Yep. Now you can see why I refused to introduce her to my friends."

"She'd look pretty if she wasn't dressed so…"

"Slutty." Sebastian finished for Blaine.

"I was going to say provocative, but slutty works too. And she needs to tone down the makeup."

"You're basically saying the same thing my Mom did. Just think, this is the example she's setting for her younger sister."

"Wow. Now, I know this is off subject, but where is Trent?" Sebastian asked.

"He'll be here in about an hour." Blaine replied. "He needed to take a later train since he had a project he needed to finish up."

"And the others?"

"Thad, Hunter, David, James, and Flint are at dinner and then are going to the Knicks game. Rachel and Brody are going to the ballet tonight. And…"

"Why aren't we going to the game?" Sebastian asked and Blaine looked at Beat and Dave.

"Who said we aren't?" Dave said.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep." Beat replied. "Come to think of it, we should probably get going." He said as he got up, soon followed by the others.

"What about Nick and the others?" Sebastian asked as they grabbed their coats.

"They're off to see the _Rockettes_ tonight." Blaine replied. "It was something all the girls wanted to see. They asked if we wanted to go, but I opted for the basketball game. I hope you don't mind." As they walked to the door Sebastian had yet to answer and Beat and Dave kept looking between the two. It wasn't till they reached the lobby did Beat speak.

"Tell him something Seb, please." Sebastian looked at the guys and then at Blaine who looked slightly afraid he'd made the wrong choice.

"You couldn't have made the wrong choice either way. In one scenario we have beautiful girls dancing in skimpy outfits. And in the second we have hot, sweaty men running up and down a court. But if the decision was left up to me…" Sebastian then leaned down till his lips were even with Blaine's ear. "I would've chosen the basketball game." When Blaine let out a sigh of relief the guys all laughed, even Blaine as he realized he had no reason to be worried. While Sebastian had a love of theater and the arts, he was also quite the sports junky. So as he reminded Blaine, he really couldn't have made the wrong decision.

When the guys finally arrived at the Garden, the others were already there waiting, as was Trent. "Nice of you to finally join us." Hunter told them as Thad handed them their tickets. "We were beginning to think you forgot about us."

"We could never do that." Sebastian replied as they headed for the gate. "Dave was busy filling us in on his trip home and his cousin the five dollar hooker."

"The what?" Thad exclaimed as all eyes quickly fell upon Dave.

"I will tell you later." Dave replied.

"At least show them the picture." Beat told him while trying to hide his amusement.

"No, because then I'd have to explain. I promise, I will tell you all about her afterwards. Now, did you guys happen to tell Nick, Jeff, and Wes that we were all going to the game tonight while they were seeing the Christmas Extravaganza?"

"I did." Blaine replied. "And if the guys didn't want to make the girls happy, they probably would've been more upset. But they look at it this way; the _Rockettes_ are nice to look at."

"True, but so are the Knicks City Dancers." Beat replied.

"Should we share that opinion with Jess?" Thad asked.

"Go right ahead, she doesn't mind. I'm free to look, but not touch."

"Now, are any of your girlfriends coming home at Christmas?" Trent asked as they passed through the gate. The guys all looked around at each other before James and Flint said that their girlfriends were coming home with them. "Is this the first time they're coming home?"

"Yes for me, no for James." Flint replied. "How about the rest of you?"

"Since Jess and I just started dating, no. But we are going to be together for New Years'. Thad?"

"No, Gretch will be here in the city the whole time as she's dancing in a Christmas production."

"And why are we just hearing about this now?" David asked.

"Because he's a dumbass who probably forgot to tell us." Sebastian replied with a laugh.

"I'd argue that point, but you're right. I totally forgot to tell you guys. So if any of you would like to see her, let me know."

"Have you seen the show yet?" Blaine asked as they headed for their seats.

"I have, it's cute and she's really good if I do say so."

"You better say that." Trent told him.

Once they were all settled in their seats, Sebastian convinced one of the ushers passing by to take a group photo of them. "Please tell me you're not sending that to the guys." Blaine said.

"I can't, since I am." Sebastian replied as he did so. While they were talking a few minutes later Sebastian got a text from Wes. "They like the pic and sent on in return." Sebastian said with a smile before showing it to Blaine. "They all clean up well, don't they?"

"They do." Blaine said as he passed Sebastian's phone to Thad. "Now, how did we manage to get such great seats on such short notice?"

"My brother got them for us." Thad replied. "His company has a huge block of tickets and when I mentioned to him we all wanted to go he snagged them for us since they were available. They keep them on hand for when they have to entertain clients. Luckily for us they were all available."

"What's the plan for tomorrow?" Flint asked.

"Keeping cleaning up the first two numbers and hopefully start adding vocals to the finale." Blaine replied. "And just a heads up, Lexi might be poking her head in a bit more than usual."

"That's cool, but why?"

"Cooper is in Europe for his movie premieres." Sebastian told them. "So, like B said, she just might poke her head since we'll all be in the house."

"Fine with me." Trent replied. "When does Cooper come home?"

"I think he's going to be home for two days sometime next week, and then he heads back." Blaine told him. "And then there is one other two day break. After that he comes home and then they both leave for LA."

"When does Cassie come home Hunter?" Sebastian asked.

"She's flying back on Tuesday and then she's home for a day before flying to LA for a premiere. Then it's a couple days back here before heading back to Europe and Cooper. And once she comes back to the states she's here for a few days before her and Santana leave for LA with Cooper and Lexi."

"Santana's going to LA?" James asked.

"She is, she's actually my sister's intern. And Cass felt working Cooper's premiere would be a good experience for her." Hunter told them. "Cooper's a pretty easy client to handle compared to a lot of them."

"How does Nick feel about her going?" David asked.

"He's thrilled for her since it's a great opportunity." Blaine replied. "It also helps that she's only going to be gone for a few days. They leave Wednesday night and she arrives in Ohio either late Saturday night or really early Sunday morning. And since we're traveling on Thursday time will go quick."

"How's your brother handling Cassie being away Thad?" Flint asked.

"He's working a lot and like Lexi he's spending quite a bit of time video chatting."

"I forgot to ask, is he going to LA with them?" Hunter asked Thad who was sitting next to him.

"He's going to fly in on Friday night and then they'll both be meeting you in Colorado either Sunday night or Monday morning."

"Cool! And I hope my sister warned him, but our Dad is so going to grill him."

"She did, but also said your Dad's bark is worse than his bite."

"That's very true, but we won't ever tell him that. His bark is pretty fierce though. It's our Mom's bite he'd have to worry about. But as of now, he's charmed her so he's good."

"Yea, he said your Mom questioned him, although indirectly."

"I got to witness that over dinner and he handled himself well. She didn't go easy on him at all. Made me thankful I wasn't the one going through it."

When they arrived at Lexi and Cooper's the next morning Blaine and Sebastian were surprised that Brittany and the others were already there. "And here I thought she'd be having a quiet morning." Sebastian said to Jeff who was sitting at the table as the girls made breakfast.

"She was till we arrived."

"Any particular reason for the early arrival?" Blaine asked.

"We all just got up early and were antsy so we came over." Nick replied. "And Lexi told Brittany on Friday that she didn't mind when anyone showed up as long as it was after seven."

"So when did you get here?" Sebastian asked.

"I'd say about twenty minutes ago." Wes replied said. "So, not too early. I guess we don't even have to ask what you guys are doing here."

"Yea, we thought we'd watch the kids for her so she could get some work done before we start practicing." Sebastian told him. "So, we're going to go and grab them."

"They are in her office with her." Brittany told them.

"By the way, are you guys' hungry?" Santana asked.

"We ate before we came over. And so you know the rest of the guys will be here in a bit." Blaine said as he and Sebastian got up. When they walked up the stairs they were surprised to hear laughter coming from the office. "What do you think, Cooper?"

"Yea, he's the only one that can get her to giggle like that." Sebastian replied before knocking gently on the door so she knew she was no longer alone. Lexi raised her hand and waved them in without even turning. Once the boys got closer their instinct was confirmed when they saw Cooper staring back at them. "Couldn't you at least let her sleep in?" Sebastian told Cooper after they'd all said hello.

"She initiated the call not me so I'm not to blame for her being up."

"Who is?" Blaine asked.

"The kids decided they didn't want to sleep in this morning. I think they knew they were going to have a house full again." Lexi told them.

"Were you guys anxious to see everyone again?" Sebastian asked as he looked over to them. The two seemed to be smiling back at him so Sebastian walked over towards them.

"What are you two doing here so early?" Cooper asked.

"We thought we could watch the munchkins for a while this morning so she could get some work done." Blaine told his brother. "Little did we know she already had people over. You really don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all." Lexi said. "It seems like a normal day having Britt here and the others are an added bonus. And while I appreciate you boys wanting to watch the kids, you don't need to, I'm good."

"We know, but we want to." Sebastian told her. "So, we're going to take them downstairs with us and you and your hubby can have a private conversation with no innocent ears present." While Sebastian spoke, Blaine walked over to where he was and picked Jocelyn up as Sebastian picked up Braeden.

"Bas."

"What?" When Lexi didn't answer Sebastian just smirked. "It thought so. And we'll close the door on our way out. Come B." After saying goodbye to Cooper, the boys left Lexi's office and closed the door behind them.

"I swear he enjoys embarrassing me." Lexi told Cooper.

"He does, but it's sweet. Little does he know we had that sort of conversation last night. Though, I wouldn't mind having another one." The smile on Cooper's face was anything but sweet looking back at her.

"We are not doing that when I'm soon to have a house full of people. But we can again tonight since it was quite a bit of fun."

"Alright, I guess I can wait. I can't wait to hold you again."

"I can't wait to be held again. Please tell me you don't have to run around during the couple of days I'll have you home."

"I have one interview to do, but that's it. And it's for early in the morning, besides that I'm all yours and the kids. This might sound silly, but have you taken them to see Santa yet?"

"I haven't. I wanted us to do that together. Oh, your Mom wanted me to let you know that both sets of grandparents will be there for Christmas."

"Do Blaine and Bas know?"

"They do. Blaine told me the first thing he asked your Mom was whether or not that meant Bas could no longer stay in his room."

"What did she say?"

"Bas is staying put since it's not as though both sets of grandparents don't know they are together and live together. She told him neither set of grandparents is naïve." Cooper couldn't help but laugh.

"The expression on Blaine's face when she told him that had to be priceless."

"Bas said it was. And now, start praying."

"What for?"

"Coop, my parents are going to be there either on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. Pray my Mother doesn't stick her foot in her mouth."

"Good point. But didn't you say she seemed better."

"She does, but all it takes is one comment for everything to go to hell."


	129. Chapter 129

Two Steps Beyond

Part 129

By the time they'd all gone upstairs to rehearse, Lexi still hadn't appear and since they were just going to be warming up Blaine and Sebastian decided to bring Jocelyn and Braeden with them. "You do realize she's going to tell us we should've brought them back to her." Blaine said to Sebastian as he sat down at the piano after Nick took Jocelyn from him.

"I know, but there is no reason they can't be with us. We're only going to be singing to start. We'll bring them back to her prior to dance rehearsal." Sebastian said as he shifted Braeden in his arm. "Plus they love listening to us, don't you?"

"If anyone saw you like this Seb they wouldn't believe it." Thad told him.

"I know. So, ready to start?" Everyone nodded and soon warm-ups began. As they sang, Blaine glanced at Sebastian after noticing the silly grin on Nick's face as Jocelyn held tightly to his fingers while pulling on his hand. Sebastian returned the look and nodded. While it was clear the girls absolutely adored the twins, the guys weren't far behind. The fact that they were as well behaved as they were probably helped. They were about halfway through their warm-ups when Blaine felt a tap on his shoulder and looked back to see Lexi standing behind him. So after they finished their current run, Blaine got up off the bench and let Lexi take a seat.

With her now playing piano they continued as Sebastian and Blaine just exchanged looks. By the time they finished Lexi looked up at Blaine and Sebastian. "We know, we should've brought them to you." Sebastian said as he slid an arm around Blaine's waist. "But since they wouldn't be in our way, we brought them with."

"Fair enough. I was actually able to get quite a bit of work done once I was done talking to Cooper so thank you."

"You're welcome." Blaine replied. "But now they'll be all yours again since we need to get to work."

"I think I can manage."

"Where do you want us to bring them?" Nick asked.

"Family room, but I can take her."

"That's alright." Nick replied. Before he followed Sebastian out of the room Santana leaned over and kissed Jocelyn on the forehead which caused her to start to babble. After giving Santana a kiss on the cheek, Nick headed out.

"Remember that the next time you pick on us about being cutesy with them." Jeff told her from across the piano.

"I will." Santana replied. "It's hard not to get like that, they're adorable."

"They sure are." Brittany replied while leaning her head on Jeff's shoulder.

As they began practice, Lexi was thankful they left the door open as she was enjoying listening to them. It seemed she wasn't the only one, since both of her kids seemed be happier than usual. While she sat on the floor and played with them she was startled when her phone beeped. Upon looking at it she was surprised to find a text from Tasha asking if she happened to know where any of the girls were. Once she replied and said they all happened to be at her home, Tasha told her she'd be swinging by. Since she was up with the kids, she sent Tasha a text telling her to just let herself in so she didn't leave the kids alone.

It was probably an hour later when Tasha came walking up the stairs carrying four garment bags. "Sounds like you're getting quite the concert today." Tasha told her as she closed the gate behind her.

"We are. And even though it's only rehearsal, they sound really good. So, what is in those bags?"

"The samples of the girls outfits. If these fit properly, Susan will begin making the real deal. I mean, these look just like the real deal, but she'll be using better quality fabric for the real outfits."

"Have you seen them yet, or did you just pick those bags up?"

"I've seen them, and they look amazing. If you want, I'll have the girls change into them down here so you can take a look."

"That might not be a bad idea, though you know they'll be going upstairs to show the guys."

"Now those are some reactions I can't wait to see." Tasha told her with a smirk.

"Since that's the case, why don't you just leave the bags here and go up and get the girls."

"Are you sure they won't mind?"

"They've been going for quite a while without a break so I'm sure they won't mind." Tasha smiled and set the bags across the back of the couch before heading up to the ballroom. When she reached the doorway they were just setting up so she leaned against the frame to watch. While she wanted to see the girls in their outfits, she also wanted to get a sneak peek at what they were doing. Since she'd already heard the list of songs from Lexi, she was thrilled that she seemed to be catching them at the beginning.

Between the vocals and the dance moves, Tasha was completely entranced. Then when she watched Hunter do a tumbling run through the middle of everyone she was shocked. She'd always heard Cassie say how good he was, but she'd never seen him. What he did proved it wasn't just Cassie being proud, Hunter truly was talented. Then when she watched them all in unison she was even more impressed. It proved to her that what they did at Cooper and Lexi's wedding was just the tip of the iceberg of what they were capable of.

While listening to the ballad, she was drawn in by the beautiful harmonies and how seamlessly they all danced. As good as they looked in the first number; she was amazed by how graceful they all looked. "They're pretty impressive, aren't they?" Tasha turned her head slightly and saw Lexi standing next to her, balancing a child on each hip.

"They really are." Tasha replied while taking Braeden from her. "That's really a beautiful song."

"I agree. You can tell Blaine, Bas, Jeff, Nick, and Wes are all singing from their hearts. But, that's pretty easy to do when your significant other is in the room with you."

"That's very true. With what I've seen so far, I can only imagine what the finale looks like."

"Just watch." Lexi told her as they finished the ballad. Then after a brief pause, they began. They were barely thirty seconds into it and Tasha had already looked at Lexi twice. "Keep watching." Even though she'd heard them sing the number and dance it, this was her first time seeing it all together as well. Between the combination of what the couples were doing as well as when the boys did their back-flips Tasha was blown away.

Once they finished Tasha looked at Lexi, mouth wide open. "That was…just…wow!"

"And think, they're not performing till February. Imagine what they'll look like by then." After she spoke, Lexi saw them all heading for their water bottles so she nudged Tasha and then headed into the room. "That was incredible guys!"

"Thanks, but it still needs work." Sebastian replied. "Ah, what do we owe this pleasure?" He asked once he spotted Tasha.

"I actually need to borrow the girls for a bit."

"I don't know if we're willing to part with them." Sebastian told her as all the guys laughed and the girls came closer. "But I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement that can be beneficial to all of us."

"Seb." Santana said to him as she cocked her head.

"Come now, I'm just playing and you know it. Actually your timing couldn't be better as we were actually going to take a break."

"What do you need us for?" Brittany asked.

"I actually have the samples of your outfits that need to be tried on. And if everything fits properly, Susan will get to work on your actual outfits."

"Will we get to see them?" Wes asked.

"That's up to the girls but I don't have a problem with it. Girls?"

"Depends how we look." Rachel replied before getting up on her toes to give Brody a kiss. "Maybe we'll be back soon." After the girls walked out with Tasha, Blaine and Sebastian walked up to Lexi.

"Let us take them and you go and help." Sebastian told her.

"Bas."

"Go, I'm sure help is going to be needed and this gives us an excuse to relax." Lexi looked back and forth between the two and realized she wasn't going to win. So, she handed the kids off to the boys before heading out. "We're going to have fun, aren't we while they girls play dress up." Sebastian said as he spun around with Jocelyn. With Sebastian in his own little world the other guys smiled when they noticed Blaine was recording the entire interaction.

"Is he always like this with them?" Trent asked.

"Always." Blaine replied with a smile.

With the girls still downstairs changing, Sebastian and Blaine each took seats on the floor and let the kids go. As they crawled around the vast space the others soon took seats as well, basically forming a circle around the kids. "Guys, they like to climb up on people so if they do and you don't want them to, just tell them no and place them back on the floor." Blaine said as he leaned against Sebastian and watched as the kids crawled around. "My parents are going to have their hands full with them when we get home."

"True, but it's not like we won't be there to help." Sebastian told him. "Knowing Cooper and Lexi, your parents are well aware of how active they are."

When the girls came walking out of the library and into the family room, Lexi and Tasha couldn't believe their eyes. "Wow!" Lexi said as they got up off the couch. "What do you girls think?"

"They're incredible." Rachel said as the girls all looked at each other.

"Now, after what I just witnessed, do you girls feel secure in them?" Tasha asked. "Don't want to give a random peep show." After a moment all the girls nodded.

"We're good." Santana said. "The multiple layers help. At first I thought it might be too much, but it doesn't feel like we're wearing that much, right?" The others all nodded.

"Santana's right, and most importantly, they're comfortable." Hailey said.

"Britt, you're quiet. What do you think?" Lexi asked.

"I love it! She said with a big smile. "It looks just like the sketch."

"That it does." Tasha said. "Are those faux collars with the ties comfortable?"

"They are." Brittany told her. "I barely even notice."

"Same here." Hailey said. "So ladies, think we should show the guys or keep them wondering?"

"I think you should show them." Lexi told them.

"Why is that?" Santana asked.

"It's because it's going to take them some time to get used to what you're wearing. To put it bluntly, you all look hot! And there is no way they won't be affected by it." Soon all of them were giggling as their minds all seemed to wander to the same place.

"Well then, let's go have some fun!" Hailey said. But before they headed up Tasha gave them all one last look over. After tightening the backs of their vests slightly they headed up the stairs with Lexi and Tasha following behind. When they reached the doors though, they all stopped and just watched what was happening in front of them. There in the middle of the room, they sat singing. "Lexi, do you have your phone?"

"Why?"

"Look." Lexi made her way through the girls and soon was pulling her phone out. As she began to record she noticed the kids weren't with Blaine and Sebastian, but Braeden was climbing on Beat who was lying on his back and Wes being a backrest to Jocelyn who was happily clapping along.

"I think we need to wait till the song is over." Santana said.

"Me too." Brittany said to which Rachel and Hailey agreed.

"Looks like you got a new fan Beat." David said from his spot next to him as Braeden was smiling down at Beat.

"What can I say, he's got taste."

"That's questionable." James said which caused Beat to flip him off. "Such a horrible role model."

"Hey, I didn't say anything that could be used against me at a later date. And said finger gesture was out of his view."

"It's a good thing or Lexi would've kicked your butt." Blaine said with a laugh. "Speaking of, I wonder what's taking the girls so long."

"Something probably doesn't look right."

"Actually, we were enjoying the entertainment." Rachel said as they all walked in. If looks on the guys' faces and their sudden silence were any indication, Lexi was right in her assessment."

"What do you think?" Brittany asked as she and the girls turned around to give them a full view. Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and then at the guys, more specifically the girls boyfriends.

"You girls look…incredible!" Blaine replied as even he was blown away by how they looked. "And I'm sure the rest of the guys agree, right?"

"Blaine's right, you all look amazing." Thad said.

"Jeff?" Brittany asked sweetly. After taking a deep breath Jeff got up off the floor and walked over to Brittany and pulled her close before whispering in her ear. When she started to giggle a few of the guys shook their heads.

"I have a feeling there's a good reason he didn't speak out loud." Hunter said.

"I think you're right." Thad said in agreement. As he did so, soon the other boyfriends all walked towards their girls, Wes the last to arrive since he had to hand Jocelyn off to Blaine. While the four couples spoke, Lexi walked over to Beat and picked up Braeden while Tasha picked up Jocelyn from Blaine.

"Is this going to be another all day rehearsal?" Lexi asked.

"We'll probably go till about seven, why?" Sebastian said in response.

"Just curious, that's all."

"Guys?"

"Yes Britt." Dave replied.

"Would you mind running through the set one more time before we break for lunch?"

"Sure." James replied. "Is it safe to presume you girls want to give your outfits a test run?"

"It is." Rachel replied. "We want to make sure they do what they're supposed to."

"And we don't expose ourselves." Hailey added.

"Ah, so you want them to function as well as look good." Sebastian said as he got up off the floor.

"That's the idea." Santana told him as Nick whispered into her ear, bringing a smile to her face.

"We should probably get a move on before the guys can't dance." David said bringing laughter to the entire room. The glares he received from Jeff, Brody, Wes, and Nick proved how correct his words were. As they set up, Lexi and Tasha walked to the opposing wall so they could get a better view this time around. Plus Lexi, knew her kids would enjoy being able to clearly see what was going on. Once Rachel backed up to Blaine, he glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"You girls really do look fantastic."

"Thanks. It's nice to see everyone approved."

"Rach, everyone more than approves and you know it."

Thankfully the run through went extremely well. While they all caught their breath Tasha came walking over. "Everything good?" The girls all nodded. "No slippage?"

"No slippage." Santana said.

"Excellent, I will let Susan know. And by the time you all come back from your winter break your outfits should be ready unless something comes up."

"We don't know how to thank you." Hailey told her.

"Seeing you guys happy is thanks enough. I'm glad Susan was able to bring your vision to life."

"Um, what are we going to owe you for them?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, it's already been taken care of." The girls all looked at Lexi who shook her head before glancing to her right.

"Fine, we're guilty as charged." Blaine said. "Bas and I paid for them."

"Why?" Rachel said as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"It's our way of saying thank you. And don't even try convincing us to let you pay us back. Just let us do this for you." The girls all looked at each other before stepping closer and having a little talk that no one outside of their little circle could hear.

"Are you two worried?" Beat asked.

"Slightly." Blaine replied. "We were sort of hoping they weren't going to ask."

"You had to know that wasn't going to happen." Brody told them.

"Like B said, we hoped." As Sebastian answered the girls came walking up to them. "What's the verdict? Are we going to get yelled at?" Brittany walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek while giving him a hug then did the same to Blaine.

"Thank you."

"You're not mad?" Blaine asked as the rest of them gave them each a hug and a kiss.

"We were at first." Rachel stated. "But then we talked and realized it's silly to be upset because you two wanted to do something for us."

"We appreciate that." Sebastian told them.

"But…" Santana said. "We want to do something for you guys in return."

"And what would that be?" Blaine asked.

"Let's us make you dinner. We know it's not much, but we also know you wouldn't let us do too much." Hailey replied. "Think of it as a simple token of our thanks."

"Will you let us?" Brittany asked.

"Are we allowed to consult with each other?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course Sebby." Sebastian then leaned in closer to Blaine and while no one could hear, it was pretty obvious they were talking to each other.

"You may. When will this be occurring?"

"We were thinking in two weeks." Hailey replied. "Precisely, the Friday evening before our next weekend rehearsal."

"We'll have to check our schedule but I'm sure it'll work."

"Sebby."

"Fine, our schedule will be clear." Sebastian said as he wrapped an arm around Brittany and brought her against him.

"Thank you." Rachel told them both. After talking a bit more the girls headed out to change back into their rehearsal clothes. Once they were gone the rest of the guys gathered round.

"What?" Blaine asked noticing that all eyes were on them.

"That was really nice what you both did." Wes told them. "None of them expected it."

"We know." Blaine replied. "Bas and I figured it was the least we could do considering the four of them have to put up with the fourteen of us. And try as we might, sometimes we let our conversations get away from us."

"Considering Jeff and I have apologized to Britt and Santana for it numerous times I can tell you they honestly don't mind. Personally Santana is happy that we're all so comfortable around them."

"Same goes for Hailey." Wes chimed in.

"And Rachel." Brody added. "They truly like that we don't behave differently because they're around. Well, at least a lot."

"That's because we've never really been bad in mixed company." Dave said. "We clearly leave that for when it's just the boys."


	130. Chapter 130

Two Steps Beyond

Part 130

When Blaine walked into the rehearsal room on Tuesday afternoon he was happy to find it empty. The last few times when he and Jeff had arrived there was always someone there who didn't belong. Playing the bad guy and kicking people out was starting to get old. He'd been working on his piece for his music lab for about twenty minutes before Jeff came walking in. "Sorry I'm late." He said as he set his bag down. "I brought a piece offering." Blaine looked up and saw Jeff had set a cup on the table next to the piano.

"Coffee?"

"Peppermint hot chocolate. Britt got me hooked on it so I thought it was only fair to get everyone else hooked as well." While Jeff spoke Blaine took a sip and soon smiled. "It's good, isn't it?"

"It is. What kept you?" Blaine asked as Jeff took a seat.

"I needed to speak with my sociology professor about the paper he's having us write instead of taking a final."

"Ah, Bas and I each have a few of those as well. Was he willing to answer your question?"

"He was and actually said it was a good one. Now, are you sure you want to do this today?"

"I do. While it's tempting to surprise them, I don't think it would be right, especially if we end up competing against them. This way it gives them time to tell us they don't want us around when they're rehearsing that stuff."

"Makes sense. They are a cool bunch of guys and surprising them like that would be a bit cruel."

"Exactly. So, I sent Dylan a text earlier today and asked him if he minded coming a bit early."

"And?"

"He said it wouldn't be a problem. I also told Bas we were going to tell him just in case."

"So he can warn Michael if things don't go well."

"Yep. Since we finally have some privacy I've got a question for you."

"Should I be worried?" Jeff asked.

"No." Blaine said with a smile. "What did you really think of the girls' outfits they'll be warning?"

"Are you implying that my opinion is more than that of everyone else?"

"Not just yours. You, Nick, Wes, and Brody to be exact. While all the guys had a strong reaction to them, I know it had to hit you four a bit harder shall I say. Pardon the pun." Blaine said as he tried not to laugh.

"Oh, our opinion was very much like the others. The only difference is we're able to act on it." Jeff said with a smile.

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Fine, they looked incredibly sexy. And if we weren't all together I'm sure all of us would've acted upon it then and there."

"So David wasn't far off."

"Not by much. I mean, that outfit is just…yea." Jeff said as a not so innocent smile came to his face. "That outfit shows just enough to truly entice ones imagination."

"That it does. Bas and I actually talked about that Saturday night after we all went to bed. He said, and I agreed that we wouldn't be surprised if there was some role-play in all of your futures."

"I'd say that's a safe assumption considering Nick, Wes, and I had a similar talk after the girls went to bed. And we're pretty sure the girls know it too." They probably were talking for only about ten minutes more when Dylan walked into the room, closing the door behind him. "Hey!" Jeff said with a smile.

"Hey! You two seem to be in a good mood."

"That's because we are. Amazing what spending the weekend with close friends can do for you." Blaine said. "How was your weekend?"

"Interesting." Dylan replied as he took a seat across from them. "Michael and I went out to dinner and saw the former senator and his wife."

"Ugh, that had to be awkward." Blaine said as he sat up in his seat a bit.

"You could say that again. Thankfully he stayed away, but the whole situation was weird. It put a bit of a damper on our night so instead of going out afterwards we just went home and watched movies."

"While it might not have been what you had planned, hopefully you still had fun." Jeff said.

"We did. And by the second movie, Michael was back to himself again. So, what is it you two wanted to talk to me about?" After he spoke, Jeff and Blaine looked at each other, almost deciding who was going to speak first. But after taking a cleansing breath Blaine began to spoke.

"You know Jeff and I have really enjoyed helping you guys, right?" Dylan nodded. "That's why we need to talk to you."

"You're not deserting us, are you?" Dylan asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"We're not, though you might want us to after we tell you what we want." Jeff told him. Seeing that they both looked a bit uncomfortable, Dylan reached over to his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and slid it across the piano. "What's this?" Jeff asked as Blaine picked it up.

"Your entry form." Dylan said with a smile.

"You knew?" Blaine asked, slightly shocked by how calm Dylan was.

"Of course. You didn't think those flyers just happened to get placed on the piano directly in front of you two, did you?" Blaine and Jeff looked at each other and then at Dylan.

"Why?" Jeff asked.

"Because I could see how much you guys still love this stuff, but I knew you'd never sing with us. Your loyalty is to your boys and I respect that. So, I felt if I put the flyers in front of you it would give you a gentle nudge. And after seeing the way both of you lit up after reading it I knew it worked. Plus, since we're being honest here…I wanted to see you guys perform in person. I had really hoped you guys would compete."

"Well, it worked." Jeff told him. "After we decided it was a good idea, he went home and ran the idea by Seb and I ran it by Nick."

"Then that weekend we ran it by everyone since they were in town and they were more than eager to take part." Blaine added. "It seems everyone missed performing."

"Let me guess, your time together with your friends this weekend was spent rehearsing."

"It was, but we also went out and had fun. We've actually been working since that first weekend."

"Really?" Dylan replied, slightly shocked by what Blaine said.

"Yea. We spent that first weekend choosing songs so that we had ample time to put together arrangements."

"How long did those take?"

"Since there were four of us working on them, one week." Jeff told him. "Once they were finished we sent everyone their parts and a week later we got together for our first rehearsal."

"So, you've been mainly working on vocals so far?"

"Actually, we've got our complete choreography done." Blaine replied with a rather shy smile.

"We just started ours."

"We know. The thing is, a couple members of our group are actually dancers. And well, Jeff's girlfriend, Brittany is a dancer as well and helped choreograph, much like she did for us last year. You see, once the arrangements were finished, Jeff ran them through the computer and created computer generated versions of them so that they could begin working on the choreography."

"You guys are taking this seriously, aren't you?"

"We are. We've all got pretty serious competitive drives so if we're going to do something, we go all out." Jeff told him.

"I'm seriously impressed. And can tell you I can't wait to see what you've come up with. One question."

"Shoot."

"If you guys win the open round, you're going to take advantage of the invite to compete against the other groups aren't you?"

"We are." Blaine told him. "You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all. From what I've seen in video you guys will give a lot of them a run for their money, including us."

"Are you sure you don't mind considering Jeff and I wrote your arrangements?"

"I'm positive Blaine. Heck, we're lucky that you guys did it."

"So, you don't want us to disappear when you rehearse for the show?" Jeff asked.

"Nope, we'd be crazy not to take your advice."

"Are the other guys going to mind?" Blaine asked.

"No, a bunch of them were talking and were wondering whether or not you guys were going to take part. Bryan was pretty certain that you would be as was I. Nice to know we were correct. How many schools compile your little group?"

"I thought you only had one question." Jeff said with a laugh.

"You've got me there, but I'm curious." Jeff and Blaine looked at each other and started to count up everyone and the colleges represented.

"Eleven." Blaine replied.

"Wow."

"Yep, and think, some universities are represented more than once."

"Think I can get a sneak peak?"

"Nope. All our operations are top secret, but nice try." Jeff told him. "Bryan mentioned that you guys get a pretty big crowd for this, was he right?"

"He was. Last year when Fordham hosted they sold out well in advance, why?"

"When do tickets go on sale?" Blaine asked.

"After we come back from break. I'm guessing you guys are going to need quite a few."

"That's correct. Between girlfriends, friends, and family they add up pretty quickly."

"Understandable. Have you guys shared with anyone else that you were performing or am I the first outside of your little group?"

"My brother and sister-in-law know." Blaine told him. "Plus Bas told Nate."

"As in Nate Blackwell?"

"Yep. After one of our dance rehearsals he notice some bruises on Bas and he asked about them. So Bas told him but made him promise to keep quiet."

"Knowing those lacrosse boys the way I do and well, you know them as well. They'll all be there to support Seb."

"Nate told him that as well. So, now you can see why we'll need quite a few tickets."

"Well, let me know how many you'll need and I'll be sure to set a block of them aside for you guys. Is it alright if I tell Michael?"

"Of course." Jeff replied. "Now that you know, it's no longer a secret. I've got to tell you, it's a relief that you didn't freak out on us."

"Well, I'm glad you both took the gentle nudge to perform again. I've got an idea."

"What would that be?"

"What if we all go out to dinner say, Thursday night. Bring the significant others along."

"Sounds good to me, I just have to check with Bas."

"Same here, I just need to check with Britt."

"She won't mind being out with all guys, will she?"

"Not at all, she's pretty used to it. Often it's only her or her and Santana if she's in town hanging with a bunch of guys."

"Invite them along."

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"It's dinner, why not unless Nick and Santana didn't like us after that impromptu dinner we had together."

"No, they liked you. Trust me, if Santana didn't approve she would've said something. She's not the type of person to bite her tongue."

"Especially if she feels people could hurt those she cares about." Jeff added. "Blaine was just making sure, because well, that's the way he is. So, I will mention it to them tonight when I get home."

"So yours and Nick's girlfriends must get along well since you two live together." Blaine tried not to laugh, but he just couldn't stop himself. "What's so funny?"

"What Blaine here didn't tell you nor did I is that my girlfriend and Nick's girlfriend are actually best friends as well."

"Convenient."

"You could say that again." Blaine said through his laughter.

"Let me guess, because of one relationship the other began."

"That's a good way to put it." Jeff told him. "So, I will let you know either sometime tonight or tomorrow whether or not Thursday works."

"Sounds good. What about you Blaine?"

"Same. Once I talk to Bas, I'll let you know.

When Blaine got home that evening he was greeted to the sound of Christmas music filling their home. The further in he walked, he could hear Sebastian singing along with what was playing. As he reached the end of the hallway he stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Sebastian dancing around, wearing nothing but the boxers Blaine had bought for him the previous Christmas and his Santa hat. Before he had a chance to speak Sebastian made his way towards him and quickly wrapped his arms around him. "Welcome home!" He said before leaning down to kiss Blaine.

When the kiss finally broke, Sebastian had quite the smirk on his face and Blaine was trying to catch his breath. "That was one heck of a welcome home kiss."

"I'm glad you approved. I felt it only fitting since you situated yourself underneath the mistletoe."

"Mistletoe?" Sebastian nodded before leaning down to kiss him again. This time when the kiss broke Blaine looked up and noticed rather huge bundle of mistletoe above him. When Sebastian went to kiss him again, Blaine took ahold of his hand and moved them out into the living room.

"You're no fun." Sebastian said with a pout.

"If I stayed there, we never would've stopped."

"And you're complaining, why?"

"Because I can think of much better places to do the same thing. By the way, you look quite sexy this evening."

"Glad you think so. Now, since you stopped me from kissing you beneath the mistletoe, where would you like to go?"

"How about you let me change and then we decide?"

"Homework?"

"Done."

"Did you talk with Dylan?"

"Yes, and that's something we need to talk about."

"Well then, since that's the case you can talk to me while you change." When Blaine nodded, he noticed that Sebastian still had a smirk on his face. "Are you waiting for a reason?"

"No." Blaine then gave Sebastian's hand a tug before walking towards their bedroom. Once they reached the doorway Blaine looked back at Sebastian and smiled. "When?"

"I did it after I got home today. I felt our bedroom was lacking proper holiday mood lighting." Blaine laughed softly as he walked into their room. "Do you like?"

"I do." Blaine replied as he looked at the lights framing their ceiling. "No need for any other lights now unless we're studying."

"My thoughts exactly." Sebastian replied as he stretched across the bed. While he watched Blaine changed, Sebastian cleared his throat a few times. Each time Blaine looked at him, Sebastian would smile before Blaine would finish changing. Even though Sebastian had his Christmas boxers on, Blaine grabbed a pair of his holiday lounge pants and pulled them on. "Ummm."

"I don't remember where I put them when we unpacked." Blaine replied before getting up on their bed. "I'll wear them tomorrow night, promise." He then leaned down to kiss Sebastian who wrapped a hand around his neck and slowly deepened the kiss. With the way they were laying, one would think Blaine had all the control since he was on top but Sebastian was clearly was. When it broke Blaine, looked down at him and smiled. "Isn't this better?"

"Much, but less talking more kissing." When Sebastian went to pull him down again Blaine braced himself.

"Not that I mind, but what's with the intense need to kiss."

"Mistletoe, you need to kiss when you're beneath it." Blaine rolled onto his side ever so slightly and looked up at their ceiling. "See." Sebastian said, and from the sound of his voice Blaine knew he was smiling.

"Interesting place to put it."

"I thought it was appropriate." Sebastian said once Blaine was looking at him again.

"Where else did you put it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see. Though, before we get back to what we were doing you said you wanted to tell me something about your talk with Dylan."

"I do." Sebastian then scooted back so his head was propped up more by the pillows. Once he was settled Blaine got comfortable lying next to him, his head propped up by his hand. "Dylan set us up."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, cocking his eyebrow in the process.

"He put those flyers on the piano purposely so Jeff and I would see them."

"I'm confused."

"So were we. Seems he could tell Jeff and I both still had the itch to perform, but knew it would never be with them. He knew our loyalty was with our friends and he totally respects that. So, he put the flyers in front of us hoping it would give us a nudge to perform."

"Sneaky, I like it."

"I knew you would. Jeff said the same thing during our ride home. And he said when he saw us read them and our faces light up he knew the chances were good that we'd take part."

"Did you tell him how quickly you put it together?"

"We did and he was shocked."

"Did you tell him we're going co-ed?"

"No. And I told him it was alright for him to tell Michael so I'm sure you'll hear about it tomorrow."

"Alright, anything else or can we get back to kissing?"

"He invited us out to dinner Thursday."

"Just us?"

"No. He invited Jeff and Britt as well. And when he questioned whether or not Britt would have a problem being out with all guys we told him no since she's often the only one. We then said if it wasn't just her Santana was usually around so he told Jeff to invite her and Nick as well."

"Sounds good to me. And before I forget, Coop is home and would love to see us before he leaves again."

"When does he leave?"

"Tomorrow night."

"So he's basically home for two days."

"Yep. So I told him, we'd swing by tomorrow sometime after we're done with classes."

"We can do that." Blaine said as he rolled onto his back so he could reach his phone on the nightstand.

"What are you doing B?"

"I told Dylan I'd let him know as soon as I had an answer about Thursday."

"After that do you have anything else to do?"

"I do." After Blaine spoke, he heard Sebastian huff in frustration. "Relax Bas."

"But…" His words were stopped by Blaine's finger on his lips.

"You're what I have to do. So the sooner you let me send this text, the sooner I'm all yours again." While Blaine spoke he watched a smile creep to Sebastian's face. No sooner did Blaine send the text did he roll back to Sebastian. "Now, where were we?"

"You were going to kiss me with reckless abandon." Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"Is that so? Or is that what you're wanting?"

"Why don't you kiss me and find out?"


	131. Chapter 131

Two Steps Beyond

Part 131

Sebastian was sitting in the union studying when he quickly realized he was no longer alone at his table. Upon looking up from his book he saw Nate and Michael sitting across from him. "Afternoon." He said as he set his pen down. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"Well, it's about tomorrow night." Michael told him. "You see, Dylan and I spoke when he came over last night and soon found out we'd both made plans for the night."

"Let me guess, you made plans with Nate here."

"He did." Nate replied.

"So, what are we going to do about this little quandary since I know Jeff replied in the affirmative as well?" Sebastian said as he leaned back in his chair.

"We had an idea and I wanted to run it by you." Michael told him and Sebastian nodded. "Instead of going out to dinner how does a dinner party sound."

"Where?"

"My place." Michael replied. "While going out to dinner was each parties original plan, with that many people it could get impersonal. So, if we're all at my place we wouldn't lose that."

"So, you want us all to come to your place for dinner then."

"Yes."

"Sounds good to me. Will Jenna be joining you?"

"That she will and Michael said there will be other girls present as well."

"There will be. Jeff is bringing Brittany and Nick will be bringing Santana with him."

"Excellent, people Jenna knows." Nate said with a smile. "She'll be relieved. You wouldn't guess it, but she can be a bit shy around people she doesn't know."

"Really, are we talking about the same girl that practically tackled Blaine when she first met him?" Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Yes, but as she said, Blaine made her feel comfortable. Seriously Seb, your boyfriend is pretty cool."

"He is, isn't he?"

"At least you don't deny it." Michael told him.

"Why would I. B is awesome and I know how lucky I am to have him in my life." Sebastian said as he reached for his cup of coffee. "And that he wants me as a part of his."

"You know I actually remember when Blaine came to New York." Nate told him. "When you and Cooper arrived that day you were in a world of your own. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you had one heck of a game that day. Someone, meaning you, was showing off."

"I did not."

"Oh yes you did. It was quite fun to watch actually. Our summer games have always been laid back but you were going all out that day. Then once the game was you and Cooper headed over towards Lexi and who I soon found out was Blaine."

"Did he have that goofy smile on his face he gets when Blaine shows up out of the blue?" Michael asked.

"Absolutely, this boy was grinning from ear to ear." Nate said while laughing. "It was during our next practice I found out who he was."

"If you're going to continue to embarrass me I'm going to have to ask you to leave so I can get back to studying." Sebastian said as he picked up his pen.

"Come on man, there is nothing wrong with the way you act when it comes to Blaine. You're in love and that's a good thing. Hell, if you ask John he's got more than enough material on me. I swear that man witnessed each part of mine and Jenna's relationship. Including the moment I realized I loved her."

"I remember that." Michael chimed in. "You looked like a deer in headlights."

"Come on, it wasn't that bad. I swear it was because of the hit I took in the game."

"Right. Don't let him fool you Seb, it was an interesting moment."

"Did he take a hit in a game that day?" Sebastian asked, no longer interested in his text book.

"He did and it was pretty bad, but that wasn't what it was. When the team doc was checking on him, in that moment, his only concern was if Jenna was alright since she was in the stands. Not if he was going to be." Michael told him.

"I know the feeling."

"You would." Nate told him. "Jenna said Blaine freaked pretty bad when you went down in our first playoff game. I'm pretty sure besides your sister; Jenna was the only one who truly understood how Blaine felt in that moment."

"Well it didn't help that you and John came by previously to warn me that someone might try and take me out."

"You're the one that shared that info with Blaine."

"Because he had a right to know. He would've been pissed at me if I knew something like that and didn't tell him. And I'd much rather get hurt during a game than have him upset with me. Just like I know you wouldn't hide something like that from Jenna."

"You're right, I wouldn't. She'd have a right to know so she could be prepared should something happen."

"Exactly which is why I told B. In separate news, Nate you no longer have to keep your mouth shut about us performing. B told Dylan yesterday."

"Very cool." Nate replied.

"I still can't believe you guys kept it from me." Michael told them.

"It wouldn't have been fair to ask you to keep something like that from Dylan." Sebastian told him. "And it's not like I sought Nate out, I told him because I needed to explain things."

"What things?" Michael asked.

"The bruises he had on one of his hips." Nate told him.

"Should I ask?"

"They were from dance rehearsal." Sebastian told him. "But without knowing what we were doing I doubted he'd accept the answer I gave him."

"He's right, I wouldn't have. I mean honestly, would you?"

"No." Sebastian replied. "I would've either assumed abuse or a kinky sex life."

"That's where my thoughts went as well."

"Nice to know we're on the same wavelength. Now, is there anything we can bring to this dinner party?" Sebastian asked.

"Dessert." Michael replied. "Anything of your choosing, though, something chocolate wouldn't be shunned."

"That's easily arranged. I hope you don't mind if it's homemade."

"That depends, can you bake?"

"Slightly, but B can really well. He's really talented. His Mom taught him, it was something they'd do together."

"Aren't you the lucky one?"

"I definitely am in more ways than one."

When Sebastian finally got home from school, Blaine was already home and was sitting in the living room studying. "How was your day?" He asked after Sebastian sat down beside him and they shared a kiss.

"Good, yours?"

"The same. Did Michael talk to you today?"

"He did, I take it Dylan spoke to you as well."

"Yes, he spoke to me and Jeff. Neither of us have a problem with the new plans, you?"

"Me either. Michael did ask us to bring dessert which I said wouldn't be a problem."

"That's easily done. Any preferences?"

"He said no, but in a round-about way he said chocolate would be preferred."

"My specialty."

"I mentioned that. Have you spoken with Coop?"

"I have. He's sorry for interrupting date night but he really wants to see us. I told him it wasn't a problem since we just planned on staying in tonight since we have plans for tomorrow."

"It works out well this way because after we get home I've got work to do."

"Same here, as you can see. Just let me finish what I'm working on and we can go."

"That works. Do you know approximately how long you'll be?"

"Maybe a half hour, why?"

"Just curious so I know what I should or shouldn't' do." Blaine smiled in response before getting back to work, during which Sebastian got comfortable on the other couch and began to study as well. It was just over a half-hour later when Blaine closed his laptop and set it on the table. "Done?"

"For now, I'm at a good stopping point. So, we can go whenever, but I don't' want to wait too long since I'm sure they'll want some time just the two of them before he goes."

"That is very true. I'll be at a good stopping point in a few minutes." Once Sebastian answered, Blaine stretched before going to turn all their lights on. After doing so, he stood over by the tree and just looked out over the city, taking in the scene below.

"It's quite a sight, isn't it?" Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind.

"It is. I've always thought the city looked beautiful lit up, but there is something about now that makes it even more so."

"Agreed. Did you hear it might snow tonight?"

"I did." Since Sebastian was leaning over Blaine's shoulder he could see a smile creep to his face as he answered. "This might sound silly, but if it's snowing when we leave Cooper and Lexi would you mind walking home."

"Not at all. If it's not too cold how about we make it scenic and walk through the park."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course."

When they arrived at Cooper and Lexi's the atmosphere was definitely festive. With the smell of dinner permeating through the foyer the boys headed for the kitchen but were quickly stopped by Cooper walking towards them. "And where do you two think you're going?" He asked after giving them each a hug.

"To the kitchen since we assumed that's where you were." Blaine replied.

"We're actually in the family room since dinner doesn't need attention. Come!" Cooper replied before picking up his and Lexi's wine glasses and headed up the stairs. "So, what's been going on with you two?"

"School, studying, and rehearsal." Sebastian told him.

"Hope you're finding time to unwind so you don't burn out."

"We are." Blaine replied. "We're pretty good about it. And tomorrow night we're actually having dinner with friends."

"Good to hear." Cooper replied as Sebastian opened the gate in front of him so they could reach the second floor. After closing it behind them they all went to take a seat. "Look who graced us with their presence." Cooper said as he sat down next to Lexi and handed her a glass of wine.

"We're glad you two could make it."

"Of course." Sebastian said. "We're surprised you actually wanted to share some of your brief time home with us. Thought for sure…" Sebastian was stopped mid-sentence by Blaine's hand on his thigh. After exchanging a brief look, Sebastian placed his hand on top of Blaine's, squeezing it gently. "How are the premieres going?" Lexi and Cooper both laughed at the change in subject but didn't say anything else.

"They're going well. Lots of walking, talking, and smiling going on. Though, Cass did get into it with a reporter in Madrid."

"Do we even want to know what about?" Blaine asked.

"He just refused to stop asking personal questions."

"Like what?"

"Relax Blaine, he wasn't asking about that. He was asking about whether Lexi and I were considering having children or if we already have them. And that's not just something I want to talk about. Besides Lexi coming to premieres with me and well, you guys too if they're here in the city, the rest of my family is off-limits."

"That makes sense." Sebastian told him. "You're in the spotlight, not them."

"Exactly and while I know there are chances of them being photographed, I'd prefer it if they weren't. It's one of the reason why Lexi and I are happy we're here in New York. One of my co-stars lives in LA and his wife is constantly bothered while out with their kids."

"You'd think people would realize how wrong that is." Blaine said.

"One would think, but that's clearly not the case." Lexi responded. "Some have no respect for privacy what so ever.

"You don't need to remind us of that considering that time we got cornered." Blaine told her. "That was an interesting moment."

"It was, but you guys handled yourselves well." Cooper told them. "And I know we already talked about this, but are you sure you haven't changed your minds about bringing the kids home with you."

"Positive." Sebastian replied. "Just like we have no problem staying here the night before so the kids aren't thrown too far off kilter. Now, are you sure you don't mind Nick, Jeff, and Britt staying here as well."

"Positive." Lexi told him.

"Plus while they sleep while at our place, they're more likely to sleep well in their own rooms. And we'd prefer that before leaving."

"Can't say I blame you there." Cooper replied. "But so you know, they're good in the car. Any times we've taken them on road trips it's been smooth. Just remember you'll need to stop a bit more often."

"Got it." Blaine replied.

Once they finished dinner, Blaine and Sebastian only stuck around a little bit longer so Lexi and Cooper could have that last bit of time together before he had to leave again. As they walked towards the subway, they soon changed direction once it started to snow. "It's going to take a bit of getting used to, isn't it B?" Sebastian said as he took ahold of Blaine's hand as they walked.

"What?" Blaine replied.

"Being in the city during the holiday."

"Actually, I thought it might, but it's not that weird. Why, is it weird for you?"

"A little. At least the park is nearby."

"You're thinking about how Dalton would look after a snow fall, aren't you?" Sebastian just nodded. "I can see why, it did look beautiful. Well, hopefully we'll get snow while we're in Ohio as well."

"I hope so too, especially for Lexi."

"Why is that?"

"Since the kids are a bit bigger, she can't wait to play with them out in the snow."

"I've got an idea." Sebastian turned to look at Blaine and cocked his eyebrow. "It's a good idea."

"I'll be the judge of that." Blaine then playfully hit Sebastian on the arm before continuing.

"Remember how frustrated Lexi was last year that she couldn't go skating because she was pregnant." Sebastian nodded. "Why don't we all go this weekend if we don't have too much studying to do?"

"You're right, that's actually a really good idea. We should ask the Four Musketeers to join us since I know Britt mentioned going skating the last time we rehearsed. Heck, let's just ask everyone. And tomorrow at school I'll talk to Hunter."

"About?"

"To see if Cassie is in town so Lexi has someone else to talk to besides all of us. I know he mentioned her schedule but it's a bit too crazy to remember."

"Good thinking Bas." By the time they returned home that night, both had a bit of a chill, but neither regretted walking home. Or taking the scenic way through the park albeit it took them longer. After changing into comfortable clothes, Sebastian went and started a pot of coffee while Blaine got settled in the living room. When Sebastian returned with a cup for each of them Blaine was already working. Once Blaine took the cup from Sebastian he noticed Sebastian's eyes yet to leave him. "What is it?"

"That's not homework, isn't it?" Sebastian asked as he got comfortable on the other end of the couch with his laptop.

"You're right it's not. But I felt it's better to do now while I'm thinking of it."

"And what might that be?"

"Putting together a playlist for the drive home."

"B, you do realize between the two of us we've got more than enough music to listen to on the drive."

"I know we do, but we've also got company this time around. And after talking to Lexi and Coop over dinner I decided to put a kid friendly playlist together."

"What does this playlist consist of?" When Blaine didn't answer right away, Sebastian nudged Blaine with his foot. "B."

"Fine, it's a Disney playlist."

"You're kidding."

"I'm not, why?"

"I just thought you already had one of those put together." Sebastian replied with a smile which Blaine returned. "It's actually a good idea."

"I'm glad you think so. Before I forget as I've done a couple of times today, I have a question for you."

"What would that be?"

"My Mom was wondering if you had a preference as to when your parents come over."

"Whenever is fine with me."

"Bas."

"Seriously B, I don't care when they come. Note that I have one preference."

"What would that be?"

"That they aren't there first thing on Christmas morning."

"May I ask way?"

"I don't want to risk her ruining the moment."

"Understandable. But you know, to make things easier we should probably see them before Christmas."

"I know. Lexi said the same thing to me while you and Cooper were talking and doing the dishes. It seems my Dad feels the same way."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I was thinking we could meet them out for lunch somewhere. If we're in public there is less chance for a scene. And it won't drag on for hours."

"While I understand that, can I ask you one last thing before we get to studying?"

"Sure."

"I thought you said your last conversation went well with her." Sebastian nodded. "If that's the case Bas, why are you so hesitant about spending time with her?"

"It's because I've been lured into a false sense of security too many times by her B. And right now, I'm at a good place in my head and I don't want to that ruined. Much like last year, I'm finally looking forward to things again, to enjoying the holidays. And I…I just don't want her to take that away from me."

"Well, know my parents won't let that happen Bas. I won't let that happen either. If you want I'll talk to my parents to alleviate the amount of time you have to spend with them. You've got to know if she says the slightest thing wrong, my Mom will say something."

"That's the thing B; I don't want things done around me. Obviously Lexi is dealing with this better than I am. So, since she's willing to let our parents around her kids why should I deny them of that? If I get uncomfortable I'll just go up to your room for a bit."

"But you shouldn't have too. It's the last thing I'd want. And you've got to know my grandparents are going to want to spend time with us. Especially my Grandma and Nana, you charmed both of them."

"They've got excellent taste." When a smile crept to Sebastian's face it helped Blaine relax a bit. Ever since he'd brought up the topic he could feel a change in Sebastian.

"You're right; they do since I'm rather partial to you myself."

"Only partial?"

"Alright, I'm entirely into you. Better?"

"Much." Sebastian replied but before he got to work he looked across at Blaine who was looking at him. "B."

"Yea."

"I'm entirely into you as well." Sebastian said with a wink, which brought a smile to Blaine's face. "And when we're done, I'd like to show you."

"Well then, we better not waste any more time."


	132. Chapter 132

Two Steps Beyond

Part 132

Knowing what his day held ahead of him, Blaine decided to get his baking done for that evening before even leaving for school. With Sebastian still sound asleep, Blaine wanted nothing more than to stay in bed with him, but knew this was going to be his only opportunity. So after giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek, Blaine carefully made his way out of bed and put some clothes on. He'd just pulled his shirt over his head, when he heard Sebastian move; he hoped he hadn't woken him by giving him that kiss. But there, was Sebastian still sound asleep. The noise Blaine had heard was just him rolling over in bed.

After carefully closing their bedroom door behind him so that he could listen to music and not wake Sebastian, Blaine headed for the kitchen. Once he'd put his iPod in the dock and chosen a playlist, Blaine pressed brew on the coffee pot before pulling out his cookbook. While flipping through the pages Blaine was in his own little world. So much so that he didn't hear Sebastian walk into the kitchen. It wasn't till Sebastian wrapped his arms around him did he realize he was no longer alone. "It's not fair sneaking out of bed like that." Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear before beginning to nuzzle his neck. "I rolled over, all set to kiss you yet you were nowhere to be found."

"Sorry." Blaine said softly before turning his head just enough to kiss Sebastian. "But I knew I needed to get started."

"On?"

"Dessert for tonight, since I won't have much time after I get home."

"I've been shunned for chocolate. I get it." Sebastian said as he released his hold on Blaine and stepped back.

"Bas."

"You're cute when you pout, you know that?"

"Maybe I do and use it as a weapon." Blaine said before wiggling his eyebrows. "Knowing you can't resist me when I'm like this."

"Hell, I can't resist you most of the time." Sebastian replied before taking cups out for him upon hearing the coffee pot go off. "Now, what are you thinking of making?"

"I was thinking of making my Mom's triple chocolate torte."

"Yes please." The smile on Sebastian's face caused Blaine to laugh. "What?"

"You're cute."

"Thank you."

"And I'll be sure to remind the lady herself so she makes it while we're home. Hopefully I'll be able to do it justice."

"First off, thank you. But I know you and Cooper love it just as much. Hell, so does Lexi. And I have no doubt; you'll be able to do it. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"This is one time where I ask you to not distract me. But once it's in the oven I'm all yours."

"I can do that. I won't want to be the reason it doesn't turn out."

By the time Santana arrived at the apartment she was a bit frazzled. So much so that it was noticeable to everyone once she walked in. "I'm so sorry I'm late. I swear I'm not trying to make it a habit but the train…" Santana didn't get to finish her ramble as Nick pulled her into a hug and gave her a kiss.

"Relax, you're not late." He said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You have more than enough time to get ready. We're not leaving for an hour."

"But you are all ready to go."

"That's because Jeff and I didn't want to get in the way of either of you getting ready. And Lexi let Britt go early since she knew we all had plans thanks to Blaine and Seb."

"He's telling the truth." Jeff told her. "And personally, you look great so even if you were late you had nothing to worry about."

"Jeff's right, you look pretty."

"Thank you everyone." She replied as she leaned her head against Nick's shoulder. "But I'm going to change regardless as I've been wearing this all day and I feel blah."

"Need any help?" Nick asked.

"No she doesn't." Jeff stated.

"And how would you know that?"

"It's because if you help her then we will be late." Brittany couldn't help but giggle, knowing just how right Jeff was. After a little more banter, Santana gave Nick a kiss before heading into the bedroom to change. Once Nick sat back down he glared over at Jeff. "You cannot be mad at me because it's the truth and you know it."

"Doesn't mean I like hearing it. So Britt, how's Lexi doing with Cooper being gone?"

"She's good, but it helps that he was home for two days."

"He was?"

"Yep. He came home Tuesday morning and left late Wednesday."

"That explains Blaine and Seb spending date night with Lexi. Guess it wasn't just her." Nick said with a laugh. "Are you sure there isn't anything we can bring with us?"

"Positive. Dylan said he and Michael were taking care of basically everything."

"What does that mean?"

"Nate is bringing drinks and Blaine and Seb are taking care of dessert."

"Do you know what Blaine made?" Brittany asked.

"How do you know it wasn't Seb?" Nick asked.

"Because Blaine does most of the baking, but he said Sebby was getting better."

"All he said today is that it was something chocolate and it's rich." Jeff said. "And don't ask for anything more since that's all he told me." While they were waiting for Santana to change, Jeff received a text from making sure he had the directions and knew which train to take. After confirming the information, Blaine let them know that he and Sebastian were leaving and that Michael had said they were welcome whenever so if they were ready they could leave. By the time Santana came walking out, Jeff had already grabbed his and Brittany's coats and Nick had done the same.

"I thought we weren't leaving for a bit." Santana said as she walked up to them.

"We weren't going to, but Jeff spoke with Blaine who told him Michael said we're more than welcome to come whenever. So, if we were ready we could come now."

"Have Blaine and Seb left yet?"

"They left about fifteen minutes ago." Brittany replied. "So, do you want to go?"

"Sure, as long as it's alright."

"Blaine assured me it is." Jeff told her.

The subway ride over to Michael's didn't take long at all and they were all relieved that once they were out of the station they only had to walk about a block since the wind had picked up. "You do realize we're only a couple of blocks from where Cooper and Lexi live, right?" Nick said as they walked.

"I noticed that." Jeff replied. "If we were going to their place though we would've gotten off on the next stop. While their home is surrounded by other what we'll call mansions, this is like sophisticated brownstone central."

"Interesting description." Nick said with a laugh.

"Fine, do better?"

"Guys, it's silly to argue over it." Brittany said as she moved a bit closer to Jeff as a rather brisk gust blew. "They're all nice homes."

"She's right." Santana added and both Nick and Jeff just looked at both of the girls before shrugging their shoulders. "There it is!" With the recent snow, the boys helped the girls up the steps in case there was any hidden ice. Shortly after ringing the bell Michael opened the door.

"Welcome! Come on in!" As he stepped aside to let them in, he greeted them all more personally before taking their coats.

"Thanks for including us." Nick said as he handed Michael his and Santana's coats.

"My pleasure. I'm going to go and put these in the study. Just go down the hall and once you pass the stairs, turn left, that's where you'll find everyone else." They all nodded before Michael headed off and soon proceeded down the hallway. Once they passed the staircase they would've known where to go considering the laughter they heard coming from the room to their left.

"I see you finally made it." Sebastian said with a smile before taking a sip of his drink. "B and I along with the others were wondering when you were going to get here."

"Well, no more wondering, we're here." Jeff replied.

"Now, everyone knows everyone, right?" Michael said as he walked into the room.

"I think you and I are the ones at the disadvantage." Nate said. "All the others bonded while you, Seb, and I were playing."

"He's right." Jenna replied. "It's nice to see you all again."

"It's nice to see you too." Brittany replied.

"May we get you something to drink?" Dylan asked. "We've basically got everything."

"Sebby, what are you drinking?"

"Wine."

"Sophisticated." Santana replied with a giggle.

"Hush, B is too. Do you really think all those open bottles of wine in our place are from Coop and Lexi?"

"Good point." Nick replied. After the guys asked the girls what they wanted, they followed Dylan towards the bar.

"I need to ask this now that you're both in the same place." Jenna said as she sat down on the arm of the chair Nate was sitting in. "Brittany, why do you call Seb, Sebby?" Blaine leaned his head back as he laughed and a smile crept across Sebastian's face.

"Do you want to tell her or should I Britt?"

"You can."

"Wait, I want to hear this too." Dylan said as they all came back. "I wondered the same thing."

"For starters, don't get any crazy ideas." Sebastian told them. "Britt is the only one that can call me that."

"What about Blaine?" Nate asked, and Blaine shook his head in response. "Interesting."

"When B and I first got together his ex referred to me as the evil Prince."

"Evil Prince?" Michael asked.

"Not so much now, but Seb's hair used to resemble that of a Disney prince." Santana told them. "And since Lady Hummel felt intimidated by him, Seb was an evil prince."

"Strangely that makes sense." Nate said. "Continue."

"And well, Britt felt Sebastian was a bit too stuffy, so, she called me Sebby. And for some reason, coming from her I don't mind it."

"But if anyone else dares call him that, there are repercussions." Nick told them.

"Have any of you been tempted to call him that?" Jenna asked.

"Yes, but we value our lives too much." Jeff replied. "Seb wasn't always the mild mannered guy before you now."

"Let me guess, Blaine played a part in that." Michael said.

"He did." Sebastian replied as he slid his arm around Blaine's waist. Once he did so Blaine just looked up at him and smiled.

"I need to say this, but your home is beautiful." Santana told Michael.

"Thank you. It's been in our family for quite a long time. Once I decided to go to school at Columbia my parents felt it was only fitting that I live her since they don't use it often."

"Where do your parents live if you don't mind me asking?" Jeff asked.

"Westchester. While they love the city, they prefer the openness of our home there. Plus it allows my Mom to ride whenever she wants."

"Ride?" Jenna asked.

"My Mom is a horse lover. We've got four of them, all of us ride actually."

"I never knew that. Learn something new every day." Jenna said. "Do any of you ride? And Nate, don't answer since I already know."

"But they might not."

"Fine, he does." She replied. "What about the rest of you?"

"I do." Dylan replied. "Though I hadn't for a while. During break was the first time I'd ridden in quite a while."

"I do as well." Nick said and Santana just looked at him. "I didn't tell you?"

"No, how long?"

"Since I was a kid, all of us ride. My Dad loves to ride to clear his head, but doesn't often get the opportunity. That is why he got a motorcycle."

"What does your Dad do?" Michael asked.

"He's a neurosurgeon."

"Impressive." Nate replied. "I'm sure other doctors love that the neurosurgeon rides a motorcycle."

"Yea, he's heard quite a few jokes about it."

"Now, since we're all getting to know each other a bit more, what are you all studying?" Jenna asked. "And so it doesn't seem like I'm not sharing, I'm studying chemical engineering."

"Really?" Blaine asked. "I never would've guessed."

"Me either when I first met her." Nate replied. "Who knew at that point my future girlfriend was a bit of a geek."

"Hey."

"Oh come now, you know I love you. But it's true. And since Jenna has shared, I'm currently pre-med."

"So is Nicky." Santana said.

"Cool, I plan to go into orthopedics, you?"

"Pediatrics."

"Awwww."

"Shut up Seb." After Nick spoke, he realized that was the first time he'd told anyone besides Santana and Jeff what he planned to do.

"Come on man, that's adorable. But considering the way you act around Jocelyn and Braeden I really shouldn't be surprised. It's a natural fit for you."

"I told him the same thing." Santana replied before giving Nick a kiss on the cheek. "Since I'm speaking, I might as well go next, I'm with Public Relations."

"It's brave to want to deal with the public in that manner." Michael told her. "Are you thinking of dealing on the personal level or corporate?"

"Personal, as of right now I'm interning at one of the PR firms in the city."

"She's being modest, she's interning at the top PR firm here in the city." Blaine said with a smile.

"Thanks to you two."

"What did they do?" Jenna asked.

"Nothing beside make a phone call." Sebastian replied. "I just got her to talk to someone and she did the rest herself."

"Don't knock it Santana, making it in this city is all about who you know and making the most of it." Jenna told her. "And it sounds like you made the most of the opportunity Seb presented you."

"She's right." Jeff replied. "Maybe now you'll believe it since it isn't coming from one of us." Santana just looked at Jeff before smiling and nodding, knowing they were right. She did get her internship on her merits.

"What about you Brittany?" Nate asked.

"I'm not going to school right now, but I dance. And when I'm not dancing I work as an assistant."

"That sounds like a lot of hard work." Dylan said. "A couple of my friends are dancers and they put in crazy amount of time at the studio and audition a ton. The fact that you have a job on top of that shows some dedication."

"Thanks." The smile that came to Brittany's face was genuine. It was pretty clear those closest to her were at bit worried when the conversation of what they were all studying came up and how she'd react. But clearly Brittany had grown quite a bit since they'd all gotten to New York. And Dylan's words couldn't have rung more true. While the rest of them were going to school, Brittany was clearly working hard to try and fulfill her dream while also maintaining a job.

"Since you're talented girlfriend has spoken, what about you Jeff?" Dylan asked.

"Computer science."

"Really, I never would've guessed."

"There isn't much Jeff can't do with a computer." Nick replied. "What about you?"

"Music education actually. I believe music can help people in so many ways. So, bring that to people is important to me."

"You couldn't be more right about that." Sebastian said. "Heck, music brought most of us together. And since I'm already talking, I'll state whatever already knows and that I'm currently pre-law."

"I'm majoring in psychology." Blaine said. "That leaves you, Michael."

"Wow, that got to me quick. I'm an accounting major, which only makes sense because numbers are to me as computers seem to Jeff. And on that note, I'm going to go check on dinner. I'll be right back." Michael then leaned over and gave Dylan a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

"Safe to say we all cover the gamut of study." Jenna said. "Brittany, let me know the next time you're going to dance as I'd love to see you."

"I can do that. Do you dance?"

"I used to till I blew out my knee in high school. I still dance for fun, but not to the extent I used to."

"Did you do dance line or cheerlead?" Santana asked.

"Dance line, why?"

"Britt and I were both cheerleaders."

Once the girls got to talking, the guys made their way over to the other side of the room to talk as to not interrupt. They'd just begun talking about everything they all needed to do for finals when Michael came walking back into the room. After informing everyone that dinner was ready they made their way into the kitchen. "It smells incredible." Jenna said as the girls walked in behind the guys.

"Thank you." Michael replied. "We hope everyone enjoys."

"Who cooked?" Nicked asked.

"We both did." Dylan said. "But to be honest, Michael is the better cook. My skills are pretty limited but are slowly expanding."

"Who'd you learn to cook from?" Sebastian asked as they all began to dish up their plates before heading for the dining room."

"My Mom, she's actually quite the chef."

"He means that in the literal sense." Nate said. "His Mom is a chef."

"What's her specialty?" Jeff asked.

"French cuisine." When Michael answered, Blaine, Jeff, and Nick all looked at Sebastian who now had quite the smile on his face.

"Fair warning, I think Seb might kidnap your Mom." Blaine said as he finished dishing up his plate. "He's a sucker for good French cuisine."

"Do either of you cook?" Michael asked as they all walked into the dining room.

"We both do actually." Blaine replied. "Why?"

"While my Mom is a bit busy, I'm sure she'd be more than willing to share some of her favorite recipes with you. That is if your skills are a bit more than basic."

"They're both excellent cooks." Nick told them. "They put the rest of us to shame."

"You're getting better." Sebastian replied. "Nate, Jenna, which of you does the cooking?"

"We split it pretty evenly." Jenna replied. "Though we both have our specialties, thankfully those specialties aren't the same."

"That works well then." Dylan replied. "If we want anything beyond the basics, that's up to Michael or we're calling for take-out."

"Since you're all here, I need to ask. Do all of you sing or just Blaine and Jeff?" Michael asked.

"Don't forget Seb sings." Nate added.

"Can't forget Seb." Michael replied. "So?"

"We all sing." Blaine said. "And that includes the girls."

"Remind me not to take part in karaoke with any of you." Jenna said. "Because I so can't sing."

"Did you tell her?" Sebastian asked as he looked across the table at Nate. When Nate shook his head Sebastian smirked. "Remember after the lacrosse get-together you asked Nate when you could hear B and I sing again."

"I do."

"You're actually going to get the opportunity to hear all of us sing."

"How?"

"They are taking part in the competition NYU is hosting." Dylan replied. "While schools from all over compete, there is also an open class for anyone wanting to give it a go. Then the winner of that class is eligible to compete against the school sponsored groups."

"And there is nothing against those competing from to be from the same schools or to be attending school. It's just an age range for eligibility." Jeff said. "And number of participants helps decide who you're competing against as well as set length."

"Seb, when you said we'd be hearing all of you did you mean…" Dylan said as he looked across at the six of them. "All of you?"

"I did. We were going to keep the girls a secret but we decided you can know. But, we're hoping you keep that part to yourself."

"Oh, I will." Dylan said. "Trust me; I'm thrilled that you guys are going to perform. Now I'm curious after seeing what you guys do, how you're going to include the girls."

"For that, you will have to wait." Blaine told him.

"Why do I feel like I'm missing something?" Jenna said.

"From what Dylan has told me and from what I know from Seb, we're surrounded by some serious talent." Michael said. "It seems that we are joined by members of the last two show choir national champions."

"All of you?" Nate asked and they all nodded.

"But B's special, he was part of both groups." Sebastian said proudly. "The rest of us have only won once, though Britt did choreograph most of the Warblers championship routine. So, in a way she's won it twice as well." Sebastian then glanced at Brittany and winked.

"How long do we have to wait to see you guys?" Jenna asked.

"The competition is in February." Dylan replied. "Blaine and Jeff have already asked to have a block of seats put aside since this competition tends to sell-out."

"You didn't tell me that B."

"Must've slipped my mind, sorry." Blaine then leaned over and gave Sebastian a kiss. "Forgive me?"

"Of course."

Once they finished dinner, they all headed back towards the family room to relax before having dessert. "Blaine. Seb. What is that delicious dessert you brought that's been teasing me since you arrived?" Jenna asked as she sat down next to Nate.

"That would be his Mom's triple chocolate torte."

"You can make that?" Jeff asked.

"That must mean you've had it before." Michael said.

"I have, so has Nick. It's…there really aren't words to describe it."

"How is it we haven't had it then?" Brittany asked.

"My Mom doesn't make it too often because of how sinfully it is."

"Sinful is an interesting choice in words Blaine." Santana said.

"It's a perfect description." Sebastian replied. "Just wait for the sounds that will escape everyone's mouths once they take a bite."

"How long do we have to wait because it sounds divine?" Nate asked.

"I'd wait about a half hour. " Blaine told him. "That way you can truly enjoy it."

The next half hour seemed to drag as most looked at their watches quite a few times. Once Michael got up to go to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee, it wasn't long till everyone was there as well. "Are you going to watch it brew?"

"Only if Blaine doesn't cut into dessert." Jenna told him.

"Do you have a sweet-tooth my dear?" Sebastian asked.

"She does." Nate replied.

Realizing everyone was a bit anxious; Michael told Blaine where he could find the knives while Dylan got plates out. Blaine had just finished dishing up the plates with some help from Dylan when the coffee finished. As everyone took their plates Blaine looked up at Sebastian who kissed the top of his head to try and calm his nerves. "They're going to love it B." Soon the all too familiar sounds began to fill the kitchen which brought a smile to Blaine's face. "Told you."

"Oh my god, this is incredible!" Santana exclaimed. "If I ask now, will you make this for my birthday?"

"I think that can be arranged." Blaine replied before finally taking a bite as well.

"Sinfully is the perfect description." Jenna told him. "This is amazing Blaine!"

"Guys, does it compare to my Mom's?"

"Absolutely!" Nick replied while Jeff nodded.

"Is it wrong to want to learn to bake after tasting this?" Michael asked.

"If it is, we're in the same boat." Dylan told him. "Now, Blaine, can Seb bake as well?"

"He's learning."

"I make a mean batch of cupcakes." Sebastian chimed in with. "And before you ask, I do make them from scratch. It's the only way B will let me. Nate, what do you think, you're pretty quiet?"

"That's because he's too busy eating." Jenna answered.


	133. Chapter 133

Two Steps Beyond

Part 133

After finishing his last final, Sebastian felt a sense of relief he hadn't felt for days. While he knew he was more than prepared for his finals it didn't mean he hadn't stressed about them. Heck, the same could be said for all of them. Though after going to Dalton, Sebastian knew he was better prepared than quite a few of his classmates had been. While walking towards the subway Sebastian took his phone out of his pocket to see if there were any messages from Blaine. Of all of Blaine's finals, the last one he had to take was the one that had been stressing him out the most.

Once he saw no new messages, Sebastian hoped it was because Blaine was still taking the final and not because he'd freaked out. He remembered after one final at Dalton that Blaine thought he'd bombed he'd curled up in bed in their room and didn't want to talk to anyone. Sebastian was just walking down the steps to the platform when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Upon pulling it out, a smile crept to his face since the message was from Blaine saying he was done and wanted to celebrate once he got home.

This was one day where Sebastian wished Blaine's commute home from school was as short as his was. Since he was already headed into the subway when Blaine texted him, Sebastian knew he had almost thirty minutes till Blaine would get home depending on where Blaine was when he sent the text. Upon arriving home, Sebastian took a look in the foyer where their suitcases sat along with their bags of gifts. Somehow during all the craziness of getting ready for finals, Blaine had convinced Sebastian to get everything packed and ready well ahead of time so they wouldn't have to worry about it afterwards.

Sebastian stood at the end of the hall for a moment deciding what he wanted to do, and after as long as his day had been he realized a shower would do him good. So after putting his bag in the office and giving it a once over to make sure he and Blaine hadn't missed anything, Sebastian headed for their bedroom. Once he'd changed out of his clothes Sebastian headed for the bathroom. After finding a playlist to listen to Sebastian turned on the water and waited for a few moments before getting in. As the water flowed over him, any last remnants of stress seemed to leave Sebastian's body. He was so caught up in the feeling that it wasn't till Blaine pressed his body up against his did Sebastian know he was no longer alone. "Hope you don't mind." Blaine said before placing a kiss on Sebastian's back. "But it looked to inviting."

"That depends on what was inviting?" Sebastian replied as he turned. "The shower or me naked in it?"

"Both." Blaine said as he looked up at Sebastian.

"Good answer." Sebastian then reached to the side and turned the other shower heads on so that all three were going. Once the water was flowing over both of them Sebastian leaned down and kissed Blaine who tightened his hold around him. It wasn't till Blaine bit down gently on Sebastian's lower lip did it break. "Someone's in a good mood."

"That someone feels free for the first time in a week."

"I'll take that to mean that last final went well."

"It did. So what do you say we celebrate completing our first set of college finals?"

"What do you have in mind?" Sebastian asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's wet curls. Blaine didn't speak, just smiled up at Sebastian before beginning to kiss Sebastian's chest. Even with the water flowing over them, each kiss seemed to send chills through Sebastian's body. The lower Blaine moved on his chest; Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine who kept glancing up at him. Once Blaine licked his lips, Sebastian was soon leaning his head back and a loud moan escape his lips as he felt the warmth of Blaine's mouth around him.

With his fingers tangled in Blaine's curls it took every bit of control Sebastian had not thrust into Blaine's mouth. Blaine must've sensed it as he began to hum slightly as he moved his mouth over Sebastian. That extra bit of sensation caused Sebastian's grip to tighten and for Blaine to nudge Sebastian's hip, letting him know it was alright. As heightened as he was at that moment it wasn't long till Sebastian's moans echoed throughout the bathroom. It wasn't till Blaine was certain Sebastian was finished did he remove him from his mouth and slowly stand back up again. After wrapping his arms around Sebastian's waist before he backed up against the wall Blaine looked up at him. "Something like that." Considering the state Sebastian was in, it didn't surprise Blaine that he didn't catch on. "That's what I had in mind…at least to start with."

"God I love you." Sebastian said with a satisfied smile on his face before leaning down to kiss him. Once the kiss broke Sebastian rested his forehead against Blaine's as he caught his breath.

"I love you too Bas." They stayed like that for a bit, but it wasn't long till Blaine moved his hands from around Sebastian and gently up his sides. With as sensitive as Sebastian was in that moment, Blaine touch sent chills through his body. When he shuddered slightly Blaine stopped and glanced up at him. "You're not chilly, are you?"

"No." Sebastian replied before caressing Blaine's cheek. "It's just your touch feels…so good."

"I'm only just getting started." In that moment Sebastian had no idea what had gotten into Blaine but he wasn't going to ask. While Blaine clearly had no problems asking for what he wanted or taking control once in a while, moments like this were rare. From what Sebastian could tell, Blaine had everything planned out that he wanted judging from the look in his eyes. After actually showering they managed to make their way to bed with tripping or falling over which should've been a feat in its own right considering they weren't paying attention to where they were going.

Once Sebastian's back hit the bed, he thought for sure he knew what was going to happen next but he was clearly wrong. As Blaine lay above him, gently kissing the sensitive spot on his neck so as not to leave marks Sebastian was as aroused if not more so than he'd been in the shower. Knowing Blaine had yet to get off Sebastian lifted his hips off the bed wanting a bit of friction but also to let Blaine know he was ready whenever he was.

When Blaine moved his lips from the spot on Sebastian's neck he soon felt Blaine's warm breath against his ear. "Want something Bas?" The deepness in Blaine's voice was something Sebastian hadn't heard in such a long time that it caused his erection to twitch.

"You B…I…want you." Sebastian's voice was heavy with want as numerous scenarios ran through his head.

"How?" Blaine asked as he ran the tip of his nose along the outer edge of Sebastian's ear. Once he'd done so he took the lobe of Sebastian's ear in his mouth and bit gently. "I'm waiting."

"Y…your choice." As the words came out of his mouth Sebastian couldn't remember the last time his body was so on edge. If he had to describe the feeling it was as though he was drunk on Blaine and he would be the only thing that could satisfy the way he was feeling.

"How gracious." Once Blaine sat up Sebastian's eyes were instantly drawn to him. Knowing how he felt himself, Sebastian was certain his eyes were as dark with want as Blaine's currently were, only a faint hint of hazel present. With his hands on Blaine's thighs Sebastian watched as he wondered what Blaine was going to do. Momentarily his eyes moved from Blaine's when he felt something warm drip on to his chest, he should have known what it was but it was quickly confirmed. As Blaine rose up on his knees Sebastian was certain the next thing he'd feel was Blaine moving off of him, so he was completely caught off guard as Blaine lowered himself onto him.

The sensation of that act caused them both to moan rather loudly. It wasn't till Blaine had lowered himself completely did Sebastian raise his head slightly to look at Blaine again. The look on Blaine's face caused Sebastian to buck his hips ever so slighty. After Blaine let out a soft moan at the feeling he placed his hands on Sebastian's chest. "So wasn't what I was expecting."

"Is that a bad thing?" Blaine asked before rising up slightly and lowering himself back down, causing them both to moan again. Sebastian just shook his head since Blaine felt way too good around him. Once Blaine set a pace it wasn't long till Sebastian was meeting him movement for movement. It took just a slight change in position on Blaine's part and soon Sebastian was constantly brushing against his prostate. Considering Sebastian had already gotten release in the shower Blaine knew it could be a bit till he went again. With their eyes on each other Sebastian soon felt Blaine take ahold of his hand and place it where he needed it to be. Once the pre-cum touch Sebastian's hand he began to stroke Blaine in time with what they were doing.

When he felt Blaine's movements began to get erratic and he clenched tightly around Sebastian, he knew it wasn't going to be long. With a flick of his palm over the tip Blaine was sent over the edge. As Blaine's body gave way Sebastian continued to move beneath him while working Blaine through his orgasm. Once Blaine's body gave way onto Sebastian's chest, Sebastian ran his hand through Blaine's curls that were damp with sweat. "You're amazing…you know that." Blaine nodded slowly as he wrapped his arms around Sebastian. When Sebastian realized what Blaine was trying to do he raised his head so Blaine was looking at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

After carefully rolling them over, Sebastian had barely gotten onto his knees when Blaine pressed against him. Even after that brief break it didn't take Sebastian long to find a rhythm. With his hands firmly gripping Blaine's hips he found the perfect angle as Blaine began to ramble incoherently do to how sensitive it was. Though, anytime Sebastian would hesitate in the slightest Blaine looked up him reassuringly. By the time Sebastian was close again, so was Blaine as all sense of time seemed non-existent. Once Sebastian's orgasm took over he managed to continue to work his way through it but once he was sure he was done he quickly pulled out.

Before Blaine had a chance to sigh at the loss of Sebastian within him, Sebastian had his mouth moving over him. Being as close as he was one of Blaine's hands quickly found its way to Sebastian's head and urged him on. Then with just a few thrusts of his hips Blaine released down the back of Sebastian's throat. With as sensitive as he was at that moment, Blaine's whole body shook as Sebastian continued to move his mouth over him till he was certain Blaine was spent. Once he released Blaine from his mouth, Sebastian slowly made his way up the bed till he was lying next to Blaine who instantly turned into him.

They lied together on the bed for quite a while before either of them bother to speak. "That was…" Sebastian started to speak but realized he had no words to describe what they'd just done.

"I'll take that as you enjoyed yourself."

"Immensely, you?"

"Unequivocally." Blaine replied before placing a kiss on Sebastian's chest.

"I've got a question for you."

"What?"

"How'd you get home so fast?"

"I was already here when I texted you which was why I had time to take care of things beforehand. I wanted to surprise you."

"Did you ever." Sebastian said before placing a kiss on top of his head. "Though you realize I'm going to want to celebrate like that every time we finish finals from now on."

"I think that's possible though maybe next time you can surprise me."

"I think I can handle that."

"I know you can. And as much as I don't want to move we should probably get back into the shower."

"Already?" Blaine could hear the innuendo dripping from Sebastian's response.

"Sadly, no. We need to shower so we don't smell like sex when we get to Coop and Lexi's. Though, I'm not against doing something similar later tonight."

"I just might hold you to that killer."

"I'm counting on it."

After showering again and getting dressed, Blaine and Sebastian were soon gathering the few last minute items they needed to bring. Once they were certain everything was set in the apartment they gathered everything at the door and headed down to the garage. Since they were going to be gone for a little more than a week Blaine was going to leave his car at Cooper and Lexi's. Once they pulled through the gate they weren't sure if they had really lost track of time of the others were early since Nick's car was out front.

Once they walked through the front door, Blaine stumbled back against Sebastian as he almost tripped over the suitcases lining the front door. "Safe to say they haven't left yet." Sebastian said with a laugh as he took Blaine's hand and headed up the stairs where they could hear voices. They'd barely gotten a chance to close the gate when they couldn't help but notice everyone was staring at them. "What?"

"Don't you two believe in returning messages?" Cooper asked causing them both to take their phones out of their pockets. After exchanging looks they both knew they each had the same number of missed calls.

"Well, they weren't that long ago, what's so important?" Sebastian asked as they went to take a seat.

"We were just curious of your plans."

"You knew we were coming over here." Blaine told Cooper and after looking at his watch he continued. "We're actually a bit early so what's going on?" Blaine and Sebastian then looked at everyone else and could tell something was going on. "You know what; we're not answering anything else till you tell us exactly why you called." When no one answered and given the fact that all of them had called them, Blaine and Sebastian just looked at each other before saying another word.

"Britt, what did you call me for?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arm around Blaine's shoulders. When Brittany started to chew on her lower lip Sebastian leaned forward. "Come on Britt, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"Seb, that's not fair." Jeff told him knowing Brittany really couldn't say no to Sebastian.

"Well, you guys all being quiet and not telling B and I what's going on isn't fair either. So either you speak or I'll continue." Soon looks were exchanged between everyone before Cooper leaned forward.

"Fine, we all had a bet going as to when you'd both show up and what type of mood you'd be in. So, we all thought we'd trying calling you to gauge everything."

"Considering we didn't answer what conclusion did you all come up with?" Blaine asked.

"We couldn't come up with a consensus." Nick replied. "Though most ideas were similar."

"Elaborate."

"We all thought you were taking part in stress reducing activities now that finals are over." Santana replied.

"Are you speaking from experience?" Sebastian asked.

"Maybe."

"Lexi, did you really get in on this?" Sebastian asked as he turned towards his sister.

"I guessed you were both relaxing, though how you were doing so I didn't get into."

"Good idea." Blaine said with a smile. "Now, where are the munchkins?"

"Upstairs, they should be getting up soon if they keep to their usual schedule. I also left a copy of their typical schedule on the counter in the kitchen. And don't worry about taking it with you because I sent a copy of it to your parents."

"Sis relax, we'll take good care of them, promise." Sebastian could tell from the way Cooper was holding Lexi and the way she was acting she was nervous about leaving them. "And we'll take tons of pictures to document their first real road trip."

"We'll even make sure there are some shots of the four of them." Jeff added. He'd barely finished his sentence when Lexi and Cooper heard the kids stirring through the monitor.

"Guess they know you guys are here." As Cooper and Lexi got up to get them, Cooper couldn't stop himself from messing up Blaine's hair. Once they headed up the stairs Blaine and Sebastian each crossed their arms in front of their chests.

"I can't believe you guys were talking about whether or not we were having sex." Blaine said. "With Cooper and Lexi of all people."

"Cooper started it." Jeff said. "It's not our fault we're comfortable around him. Your goof of a brother is like a brother to all of us now."

"Jeff's got a point." Nick said.

"Lovely. Now, I'm guessing your minds went to sex because you all had it before you got here."

"I plead the fifth."

"Man, we know you two had sex considering Santana is leaving for a few days." Sebastian said. "We'd have done the same thing if one of us was leaving. So, that just leaves you Jeff. Did you work off all your finals stress?"

"Not yet." Jeff replied. "Britt's been here all day."

"I thought about you all day." Brittany told him as she curled up against him. "I knew how stressed you were when you left this morning."

"She's right man, you were stressed." Nick told him. "You literally jumped when I said good morning today."

"Well, today I had my big computers final which was why. All I want to do the rest of the night is relax."

"I can help you with that." Brittany told him sweetly.

"Make sure they're not near the twins." Nick said with a laugh.

"Duly noted." Sebastian replied. "When are you guys leaving?"

"When Cassie gets here." Santana said. "I've got to tell you all, I'm really nervous. I don't want to screw up."

"Just relax and you'll be fine." They all looked towards the opening once they heard Cooper's voice as he and Lexi walked into the family room with the kids. "If you're unsure about anything grab Cassie."

"What do you mean?"

"He means you'll be escorting him while I'm dealing with one of his co-stars." Cassie said as she appeared. "If Europe was any clue things should go smoothly. So, you guys ready to go?" Cooper and Lexi each hugged their kids tighter as Nick's eyes fell towards the floor as Santana leaned against him. "Why don't the rest of us go downstairs and give these guys some time to say goodbye?" They all nodded and soon headed down the stairs behind Cassie. Upon reaching the foyer, Brittany and Jeff went and sat down on the bench when Cassie walked up to Blaine and Sebastian. "While they might not admit it, what you two are doing means the world to them."

"We know." Sebastian replied. "Hopefully knowing Jocelyn and Braeden are with us and B's parents will allow them to actually enjoy their time."

"I have a feeling it'll do just that."

When the rest of them descended down the stairs Blaine could feel his heart breaking slightly from the looks on their faces. It was obvious Cooper and Lexi were having a hard time leaving their kids and Nick and Santana didn't want to leave each other. Once Blaine and Sebastian had the kids in their arms Cooper helped Lexi on with her coat while Nick did the same for Santana. "We'll call you as soon as we land." Lexi told them.

"If we had any doubt." Sebastian replied with a smile. "Make sure you enjoy yourselves. And Santana, good luck."

"Thanks."

"No luck for me?" Cassie asked with a smile.

"You don't need it, but good luck regardless."

"Thanks."

With one last goodbye to their kids, Cooper opened the door and they handed their driver their bags to start loading. As they walked out, Nick and Santana shared one last kiss before following behind them. Since his attention was completely on Santana, Nick didn't even notice Brittany walk up next to him till she wrapped her arms around him. "She won't be gone long."

"I know, though it doesn't make it easier." He then leaned his head against Brittany's which was leaning on his shoulder. "The only thing that does is that this is such a great moment for her." After waving goodbye and watching the car pull out they closed the door.

Considering the currently situation all of them were good about not being overly affectionate with each other since Santana had just left. And none of them wanted to make Nick uncomfortable.


	134. Chapter 134

Two Steps Beyond

Part 134

Once the alarm went off in the morning, Sebastian glanced over at Blaine who hadn't even flinched when it went off. Knowing they had a bit of time before they needed to get moving Sebastian got out of bed and made his way down to the kitchen. Thankful he'd prepped the pot before he went to bed while Blaine and Nick arranged everything in the back of Cooper and Lexi's SUV. He'd just reached the landing of the second floor when he paused for a moment when he swore he smelt coffee. Even though he swore he hadn't set the timer, maybe he had so he continued on his way a smile creeping to his face knowing he wasn't going to have to wait.

When he walked into the kitchen he was surprised to find Nick sitting at the table with his laptop open and a cup of coffee next to him. "Morning."

"Morning yourself." Sebastian replied as he took two cups out of the cabinet. "Sleep well?"

"I did, you?"

"I did. Have you been up long?"

"I happened to wake about ten minutes before my alarm and since I was actually awake I decided to just get up. Blaine still sleeping?"

"Yea. Figured I'd bring coffee to him. The aroma can usually wake him when it's freshly brewed."

"Well, this is. I'd just sat down shortly before you got here. And before you ask, they are up as well."

"Do I want to ask how you know that?" Sebastian asked with a laugh.

"I could hear them talking actually. When do you want to get out of here?"

"I'd say five thirty at the latest so we're just ahead of traffic. It shouldn't be hard to do since everything is packed and in the cars. It's just a matter now of everyone getting up but from what you said I only need to get B up before we get the kids up and ready."

"Do you think they'll sleep the beginning part of the trip like Lexi expects them too?"

"I hope so. That's why B and I plan to just put their coats on them and bring them to the car as is. We figured we can wait to dress them once they're awake."

"Good idea. Well, I'll go let Jeff and Britt know the plan is still the same while you go and wake Blaine. Good luck."

"Thanks." By the time Sebastian returned to their room, he was surprised to find Blaine already dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed. After handing him his coffee and giving him a morning kiss, Sebastian proceeded to set his cup down and get dressed. "How'd you sleep?" Sebastian asked while getting dressed.

"Really well, you?"

"The same. Fyi, everyone is up so we just need to get the kids and we'll be good to go."

"Got it. Do you want to drive first or am I?"

"I'll drive." Sebastian replied as he sat on the edge of the bed to put his shoes on. "I like driving at this time of the morning. There's something special about watching the city wake up around you."

"You could do that from the passenger's seat." Blaine said with a laugh.

"True. So, if you want to drive I'm good either way."

"No, you can drive. I was just giving you a hard time."

After following all of Lexi's advice on how to deal with the kids for the trip it didn't take Blaine and Sebastian long to get them ready. When they each came down carrying a sound asleep child with a bag over their shoulders they were happy to see Jeff, Brittany, and Nick all standing at the doorway. Nick proceeded to take their empty coffee cups from them as Jeff and Brittany filled them in that everything had been cleaned up in the kitchen. Once Nick returned, Jeff opened the door to let Blaine and Sebastian through before the rest followed. After making sure the alarm was set Blaine and Sebastian headed for the garage.

Upon getting the kids settled, Blaine walked towards his car so he could pull it inside once Sebastian pulled the SUV out. Once the cars were switched Blaine walked over to Nick to remind them of their first scheduled stop in case they got separated. But they both knew it wasn't necessary since the city was still relatively quiet. "Don't forget to text Lexi and Coop as well as your parents." Jeff told him.

"I won't, just like you two need to text your parents so they know we're getting on the road as well." As Blaine spoke he couldn't help but glance into the backseat where Brittany was all comfortable with her pillow and blanket. "Let's get this show on the road."

Much to Sebastian and Blaine's delight they were just reaching their agreed upon stop in Harrisburg when the twins started to wake up. "I never thought they'd actually sleep this late." Sebastian said as he veered off onto the ramp with Nick in his rearview.

"Luckily for us it's been a smooth ride and they were both comfortable." Blaine replied. After parking, they were still getting the kids out when Nick, Jeff, and Brittany walked up to them.

"Need a hand?" Jeff asked.

"Could you grab their bags off the floor once we've got them out?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped a blanket around Jocelyn. While the sun was out, it didn't mean it had gotten any warmer. If anything, they all swore it was colder than it had been when they left New York. As they made their way inside, Nick offered to go and get Blaine and Sebastian coffee while they got the twins ready. When they returned, the others were situated at a table so that Blaine and Sebastian could feed the twins. While that was being done, Blaine slid his phone onto the table and asked one of them to send a text to Cooper or Lexi so they knew where they were and that the kids slept the first part of the trip and were having breakfast.

"Are you doing this by choice or did Lexi ask you to?" Nick asked as he sent the text.

"It's because I want to. Bas and I felt it would help put her at ease to know they're doing so well." The others nodded in agreement as Blaine and Sebastian finished up.

"They eat a lot." Jeff said.

"Lexi said she thinks it's because they're going to have another growth spurt." Brittany told her. "Each time their appetites have picked up they've grown."

They were just heading back out to the cars when Blaine's phone went off, but since his arms were full he knew it would have to wait. Once Blaine and Sebastian got the kids settled and switched sides of the car since Blaine was going to drive the next stretch, they briefly discussed with the others that they might have to stop a bit more often now that the kids were up. After telling them they wouldn't be offended if they went ahead without them, they just smiled when they said the extra stops wouldn't bother them. As they got into the SUV, they noticed that Nick and Jeff were switching as well. And if they didn't know better, since Brittany was getting into the passenger's seat Nick either wanted to get some sleep or was going to talk with Santana.

"Don't forget to check your phone B." Sebastian said as he scrolled through their playlists for something appropriate now that the kids were up. Blaine nodded and took his phone out of his pocket. When he just smiled Sebastian looked at him. "Guess everything is good."

"Yep, it was just Lexi saying she's happy everything is going well."

The rest of the trip home went surprisingly smooth and they only ended up making one extra stop. By the time they split apart to reach their two respective neighborhoods it was only a matter of minutes till they knew they could relax. When Sebastian turned into the Andersons' driveway both he and Blaine swore they saw Mrs. Anderson looking out the window. "I think someone is anxious to see us."

"You think B."

They'd barely parked the SUV and Mrs. Anderson was walking out of the house, soon followed by Mr. Anderson. Once Sebastian and Blaine got out and were welcomed home they quickly went to get Braeden and Jocelyn out of their car seats. "How were they?" Mrs. Anderson asked as Blaine and Sebastian got them out.

"Great actually." Blaine replied before handing Jocelyn to his Mom while Sebastian did the same with Braeden to Mr. Anderson. "We'll tell you all about it later, go and take them inside."

"Alright."

Once the Andersons walked away Sebastian and Blaine gathered the rest of the stuff from the backseat. "I can't believe we're here." Blaine said before closing the backdoor before heading towards the hatch.

"Me either, but we are." Sebastian replied before leaning over to give Blaine a kiss. "And fair warning, I just want to chill on the couch for a while once we've got everything inside."

"You won't get any complaints from me." Blaine said before kissing Sebastian.

"No wonder you were so quick to get rid of us." Blaine and Sebastian both turned to see Mr. Anderson standing next to them.

"Actually we were quick to get rid of you because it's cold and the twins should be inside." Blaine told his Dad. "Shouldn't you be in there with them?"

"I should be but your Mom felt I should help you boys bring everything in." While Mr. Anderson spoke Sebastian raised the hatch. "I don't think you two brought enough." He said with a laugh.

"It looks worse than it is." Sebastian told him. "The stroller takes up quite a bit of space." Mr. Anderson nodded as they all began gathering the suitcases and bags. Once they had everything they made their way inside.

"Mom!"

"Family room Blaine." After setting their suitcases by the stairs, Blaine and Sebastian headed towards the family room since Mr. Anderson said he'd take care of the gift bags. When they walked into the family room, there sat Mrs. Anderson on the floor playing with the kids. "They've gotten so big."

"That we know." Blaine replied as Sebastian slid an arm around his waist. "And we're around them all the time. I know Lexi probably told you, but beware, they move really quickly."

"She made a point of stressing that fact." As if on cue Braeden took off across the floor after spotting something that caught his attention. Before she had a chance to get up and catch him, Mr. Anderson came walking in and walked over towards him to make sure he didn't get into anything he shouldn't. She wasn't kidding." Blaine and Sebastian both laugh at the comment.

"The house looks beautiful Mom." Blaine said before he and Sebastian took a seat.

"It should considering how long she spent decorating it." Mr. Anderson said with a laugh which brought on quite the look from Mrs. Anderson. "Don't even, you know you did. She only finished about a week ago."

"I can't help that I wanted it to look perfect since everyone was going to be here."

"It shows." Sebastian replied as he stretched.

"Thank you Seb. Now, are you boys sure you're not upset that we're going to that party tonight?"

"We're fine." Blaine replied. "Go and have fun. I know how much you guys enjoy Dad's company party each year. We'll be fine here with Jocelyn and Braeden. Now that finals are over it'll give us time to catch up on our holiday movie watching."

"Going to watch your favorites with the kids?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Yep. Time to introduce them to Rudolph, Frosty, and the rest of the gang. That reminds me, I've got pictures to give you of the kids and their trip to see Santa." Blaine said as he got up from his seat. "I'll be right back." With Blaine out of the room all attention fell to Sebastian.

"How'd your finals go Seb?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"They weren't too bad. For two of my classes I ended up having to write papers instead of having to take an actual final which helped alleviate some of the stress. As for the rest of the actual finals themselves, Dalton prepared us well. At least that was the consensus of me, B, and the rest of the guys. I watched quite a few of my classmates freak out during the weeks leading up to finals. It seemed they weren't prepared for finals that take hours to take." While Sebastian spoke Blaine walked back into the room and handed his Mom the envelope. Once he was seated, they watched as her eyes lit up upon seeing the pictures.

"I can't believe they're both actually looking at the camera." Mrs. Anderson said before handing one of the photos to her husband.

"Lexi couldn't either." Blaine told her. "But Coop wasn't surprised at all. In all honest, he's right considering the amount of picture taking that goes on around them."

"It also helped that Cooper was next to the photographer and Jocelyn and Braeden are technically looking at Daddy and not the photographer." Sebastian added. "They went and had these taken during Cooper's first short trip home. And Lexi said they were mesmerized with him when he came home."

"So they clearly know who their Daddy is then." Mrs. Anderson said.

"That's correct Mom. When Coop and Lexi left last night it was clear they were upset, but it helped that they were surrounded by familiar faces so they settled down rather quickly."

"Who else was at the house?" Mr. Anderson asked as he walked back over with Braeden.

"Nick, Jeff, and Brittany. We felt it was easier to all just staying together since we were heading out together in the morning."

"That was a good idea though it sounds as though there is a name missing from that list."

"Santana?" Sebastian asked and Mr. Anderson nodded. "She's actually with Cooper and Lexi. Cassie felt Cooper's premiere would be a good experience for her."

"Dear, Cooper did tell us that." Mrs. Anderson told her husband who just looked at her for a moment before realizing she was correct. "I'm sure it must've been hard for Nick to watch her leave."

"It was, but she'll be here soon. She'll be arriving late Saturday night."

After talking for just a little bit more, Blaine and Sebastian excused themselves to take their bags upstairs and get situated. When they walked into Blaine's room it was pretty much the way they'd left it except for the fact that his Mom had put up a small tree on his dresser. "She knows me well, doesn't she?" Blaine said as they set their bags on his bed and began to unpack. "I also think both of my parents are in heaven having Jocelyn and Braeden here."

"What you mean those big smiles aren't because of us?" Sebastian said with a smile.

"They are, but the kids are a bigger reason. I'm sure that smile is only going to get bigger once Coop and Lexi get here. Having her whole family under one roof means a lot to her, especially with how crazy things have been these last few months."

"That's understandable. Do you know when your grandparents are arriving?"

"Mom said sometime on Monday. Since I'm sure my parents have everything under control what do you say we take a nap while we can. You know, before they have to start getting ready for the party."

"This must be some party for them to go out our first night here."

"It is. Unlike most company parties, people actually look forward to this one. I can't remember a time they didn't come home smiling from it. Now, how about that nap Bas?"

"Sounds great as long as you tell your parents we're taking one. I don't want them thinking we're up here doing unmentionable things so soon after arriving."

"Even if we were, I doubt they'd mind." Sebastian just smiled at Blaine before giving him a kiss.

"Go tell them." Blaine nodded and moved his empty suitcase off his bed before heading downstairs. By the time he'd returned Sebastian had changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and was stretched out across the bed. "Everything good?"

"Yep, they said they don't blame us considering how early we got up. And that they'll come and wake us when they need to start getting ready."

"Anything else?"

"Dinner is in the fridge. All we have to do is put it in the oven."

"May I ask what we're having?" Sebastian asked as Blaine changed into something similar to what he was wearing.

"Chicken cacciatore." Blaine replied while getting into bed. "Knowing her she's going to be cooking like crazy while we're here so we can't skip our workouts."

"I don't see that being a problem." Sebastian told him as he wrapped an arm around him. "I'm sure we'll come up with a few ways to burn all those calories." Blaine looked up at him and smiled before resting his head on Sebastian's chest. While they both might've had ulterior motives for taking a nap, it wasn't long till they both drifted off to sleep.

The drive from Lima to Westerville seemed to be taking twice as long as usual and Rachel was beginning to get anxious. "Are you sure you didn't miss a turn?" She asked as she looked over at Brody who was driving one of her Dads' cars.

"Positive. I've made this drive before plus I'm following the GPS. We're on this road for at least ten more miles before I have to turn off. Now, will you please tell me why we have to go there versus you just talking to Blaine on the phone?" Brody asked before changing the radio station.

"It's because I know there is no way I'll be able to convince him to come tonight over the phone."

"Considering what you're suggesting, this might be a wasted trip. There is no way they're going to come. While you might be able to convince Blaine, Seb's a whole other story."

"I know, but if you just saw their faces. This really means a lot to Tina and Artie."

"Well, I would've seen them if you didn't ask me to go and talk with your Dads while you spoke with your friends. I hope you asked them the most important question though because without an answer to that you don't stand a chance."

"I know. And yes, I asked them but they don't know. Neither has spoken to Finn in a couple of days so no one knows if or when he's coming to town."

"Besides the obvious reasons, Blaine and Seb might have other reasons for saying no, like having plans with his parents. That's one of the reasons why I wished you'd called. And, have you spoken to Brittany yet?"

"Yes, I spoke with Britt she said she needed to talk with Jeff about it. But if he said yes they'd be there considering they were at her house. Though, I'm almost certain he won't go without Blaine and Seb."

"Do you honestly blame him?"

"No because I honestly had no intention of going tonight since we're going to the winter festival at Dalton tomorrow."

"Again, tell me why we're going?"

"It's because Tina and Artie helped put the show together. Over Thanksgiving break Mr. Schue was able to convince the both of them to help with the show."

"So basically we'd be going to support those that helped put the show together versus actually going to see the performance."

"Basically. It's like that time we went to that off-Broadway production your friend help direct."

"True, but we at least wanted to see the show as well."

"Okay maybe the situations are slightly different but still. A part of me is curious to see and hear what they sound like this year."

"Fine, you don't have to convince me I'll happily go with you if you want. You're going to have to come up with a much better pitch for Blaine and Seb to agree." When they pulled into the Andersons' driveway it was obvious Blaine and Sebastian were there since a SUV with New York plates was parked out front. After helping Rachel out of the car, Brody couldn't help but comment to Rachel about how beautifully decorated the Anderson's home was. As they approached the front door Brody felt Rachel's grip on his hand tighten. So before ringing the bell, he leaned down and gave her a kiss hoping she'd relax some. "Just relax, okay. It's just Blaine and Seb." Rachel nodded as Brody rang the bell.

When the door opened they were a bit caught off-guard since Sebastian opened it with Jocelyn in his arm. After he stepped aside they walked into the foyer. "Must say you're some of the last people I expect to see." Sebastian told them before asking them to follow him to the kitchen where Blaine was.

"How was your drive?" Brody asked.

"Relatively quiet actually. Jocelyn and Braeden travel extremely well. And I'm pretty sure we listened to a good portion of the Disney catalog." Once they walked into the kitchen they found Blaine feeding Braeden. "B, we've got company."

"Hey, what brings you by?"

"I've got something I needed to talk to you guys about." Rachel said as they took seats near Blaine. "Where are you parents? I have expected them to be the ones taking care of Jocelyn and Braeden."

"They are upstairs getting ready for a Christmas party." Blaine told her. "They took care of them all afternoon once we arrived. But this party tonight is an event they look forward to, so Bas and I are going to be spending a quiet night at home with the kids. Now, what brings you guys all this way?" Rachel looked over at Brody who gave her hand a squeeze before looking back at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Well…Tina and Artie came over to my house today." Rachel paused knowing she needed to choose her words wisely. "And they invited us all to the winter concert tonight that they helped put together." Sebastian's laughter filled the kitchen which brought endless babbling from Jocelyn. And Braeden was no longer interested in what Blaine was feeding him. "Not quite the reaction I was expecting." Blaine looked over at Sebastian who was finally starting to compose himself after his outburst of laughter.

"Bas."

"Fine, maybe it wasn't that funny. I felt my response was better than it could've been."

"You're right it was. Now Rach, you know you could've just called us instead of making the trip. So what gives considering you had to know what our response would be?"

"I just thought if I came and talked to you guys in person you might consider. It would really mean a lot to Artie and Tina."

"I understand that, but…" Blaine didn't finish his thought just leaned his head back before taking Braeden out of his highchair.

"What B's trying to say is going back to McKinley was not on our agenda."

"I know that. I just thought Blaine would want to come to support his friends."

"While I wouldn't mind doing so, it's not an option Rach. My parents are going out and Bas and I are watching the kids." Sebastian took a deep breath before looking over at Blaine.

"If you want to go B, go. I have no problem watching them on my own. Heck, I'm sure I could get Duval to come over and keep me company since Santana's in LA."

"That's sweet Bas, but I don't want to go without you if I go."

"Not that it matters, but Brittany and Jeff might be there."

"What does it depend on?" Blaine asked.

"Jeff will only go if you two go." Brody told them.

"Are you going?"

"I told Rachel I would go."

"Is he going to be there?" Sebastian asked as he shifted Jocelyn in his arms.

"We don't know since no one has spoken to Finn in a couple of days." Rachel replied. "It was one of the first things I asked them about. They wished they had an answer but they don't."

"I wish I could give you an answer but I can't. This is something Bas and I need to talk about."

"I understand that. But let me say one last thing before Brody and I leave. You've got to know I wouldn't have come all this way if this truly wasn't important to Tina and Artie."

"I know which is why Bas and I need to talk about this. And if Jeff and Britt's decision on attending is based on us, I'll be sure to give them a call once we've made a decision. So either Bas and I will see you later or we'll see you tomorrow night."

"Fair enough."

"And guys, if he is there, you know I'll do my best to see that he stays away." Brody told them as they both got up.

"That's the thing, that shouldn't be happening, Bas and I shouldn't have to take into consideration whether or not he's there. It should just be about whether or not we want to go. But things aren't that simple, especially considering we'd be bringing Braeden and Jocelyn with us. The last thing I want is something to happen with them around again."

"What do you mean by again?" Rachel asked. Blaine sighed, and looked at Sebastian before looking back at Rachel.

"It means we've had a run-in with Kurt once before when we had the kids with us and I'd rather not repeat it."

"Understandable." Rachel said realizing it wasn't something Blaine wanted to talk about. "I'll talk to you later." She then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "We'll show ourselves out." After saying their goodbyes, they watched Rachel and Brody leave and looked at each other.

"B, let's eat first and then we can talk."

"Sounds perfect."


	135. Chapter 135

Two Steps Beyond

Part 135

While they were finishing dinner Blaine's parents came walking into the kitchen and decided to take Jocelyn and Braeden with them so the boys could finish up. Once they were out of the room Blaine looked over at Sebastian. "I told you, go if you want to." Sebastian said before taking another bite. "I'll be fine here with Jocelyn and Braeden."

"Bas."

"I know you want me to go with, but going there with the chance of running into Hummel is not what I want to do our first night here. I've got enough to worry about in regards to my Mother than adding him to the list. Unlike seeing my Mother, I can control whether or not to see Hummel."

"I know, but this might be my only chance to see everyone while we're home and I want you with me." Sebastian took a deep breath before looking over at Blaine who was looking at him intently. With a frustrated look in his eyes, Sebastian got up from the table and walked to the sink without saying another word. While he knew he was being childish considering this actually meant something to Blaine, he just really didn't want to risk running into Kurt. After rinsing his plate and putting it in the dishwasher Sebastian glanced over at Blaine one last time before walking out of the kitchen. "Bas!" Blaine called out after him before pushing his plate away from him and running his fingers through his hair.

Blaine knew he was asking Sebastian to do something he truly didn't wanted to do, but he didn't realize just how badly he didn't want to go. While Sebastian had gotten along with his friends from McKinley, Blaine knew the chances of running into Kurt were far outweighing everything else. He was still sitting at the table when his Dad came walking in. "Hey." Blaine mumbled something in response which soon brought his Dad to the table to sit down. "What's going on?" Mr. Anderson then looked around the kitchen. "Where's Seb?"

"I think he's in my room."

"Everything okay?"

"I think so, it's just I…I asked him to do something that he doesn't want to do. And I can tell it's frustrating him saying no to something I want to do."

"Why don't you tell me what you asked him and maybe, just maybe your old man can help you figure it out?" As Blaine explained the situation to his Dad he could see his Dad trying to figure out what to say to him as he spoke. Once Blaine was done, Mr. Anderson turned his chair so he was now facing Blaine directly. "Care to tell me why it's so important he goes with you because from what you just told me he doesn't have a problem with you going, he just doesn't want to go. And considering everything that's happened, I certainly don't blame him. It wouldn't be the first time you guys have done things on your own."

"You're right, it wouldn't be the first time we've gone and done something alone because it doesn't interest the other. It's just, I want him with me. I know that sounds selfish, but I do. Is it really wrong to want to see my friends and have Bas with me?"

"No, it's not wrong, but you've got to remember Seb's feelings on this matter aren't based off of one simple moment."

"I know that. And if this didn't mean something to me I never would've asked."

"I'm sure he knows that as well Blaine. And while I'm sure having a disagreement with him right after you guys got here wasn't in the plan but this is simple and I don't doubt you two can come to some sort of compromise."

"True, since we compromise a lot. It's just; this time around there seems to be no middle ground to work with."

"Blaine, if you want to go see your friends go since you said Seb doesn't have a problem with it. But if you truly don't want to go without him then you're leaving it in Seb's hands. So, you should probably head upstairs to talk to him because if you're going to a concert at McKinley you're going to need to leave soon."

"Thanks Dad."

"I didn't do anything Blaine but listen. I have a feeling you and Seb will figure this out relatively easily. Now go, I'll finish cleaning up."

"But…"

"Go."

When Blaine walked up the stairs, he could tell that Sebastian was in his room since he could hear music coming from within the room. After a brief knock on the door, Blaine opened it and was a bit surprised to find it empty. But once he listened a bit closer, he realized the shower was running. Jazz playing, water running, yep, Sebastian was trying to relax. Blaine had just gotten undressed to join Sebastian when he heard the water turn off. It wasn't long after that Sebastian came walking back into the room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"If I knew you were joining me I would've lingered a bit longer." Sebastian said as he walked up to Blaine and gave him a kiss. "But it's probably better this way since we don't have much time."

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked as Sebastian walked over towards the closet.

"We're going to the bloody concert; now get that cute ass of yours in the shower before I regret changing my mind."

"Bas."

"Please go B." Blaine just nodded, and did as Sebastian asked knowing they had more than enough time to talk on the drive. By the time he came out of the bathroom Sebastian was already dressed. The only thing he needed to do was fix his hair. "You're going to need to make this up to me when we get home."

"That can be arranged." Blaine said while getting his clothes out. "May I ask what brought on this on?"

"It's the holidays and I refuse to be the selfish bastard everyone sees me as."

"People don't see you like that."

"B, everyone except for our immediate group of friends does. If you didn't go tonight, it wouldn't take people long to figure out it was because I didn't want to go."

"I don't want you doing this just for me Bas."

"Well, I am and you're going to have to deal with it. By the way, your Mom got the twins ready for us."

"I love you Bas."

"I love you too which is why I'm doing this. So, can we please not talk about it anymore, at least right now?" Blaine nodded his head before Sebastian walked into the bathroom. Judging from the way he was carrying himself Blaine could tell this truly was something Sebastian didn't want to do. Once Sebastian came out of the bathroom Blaine was dressed and ready to go. "Looking good killer."

"You look amazing Bas." The smirk that came to Sebastian's face was reminiscent of the one he wore quite a bit when they were at Dalton. Knowing Sebastian the way he did, Blaine knew he'd made a point of looking extra good that night. "What do you say we get out of here?"

"If that means we get home sooner, then yes." Sebastian said as he walked towards him. "I'm sorry for being an ass."

"You weren't being an ass Bas. I know this isn't something you want to do so it means a lot to me that we are."

"Just promise me one thing B."

"Anything."

"That we don't have to stick around afterwards much longer than necessary."

"Deal." When they came downstairs his parents had Jocelyn and Braeden all ready to go. "They look great Mom." Blaine told her.

"It's easy to do with the clothes Lexi packed for them. Now you guys have fun and we'll see you in the morning." Mrs. Anderson then gave each of the boys a hug and kiss before they put the coats on the kids. Once they walked out of the house Mrs. Anderson looked at her husband. "They solved that little dilemma rather quickly."

"That's because it was so minor. Neither of them let this fester which is why matters are easy to resolve. Plus, it's pretty clear there isn't much they wouldn't do for the other. And in this case, Seb is truly doing something he doesn't want to do to make our son happy."

"Now let's hope the evening is relatively quiet for them."

During the drive to Lima, Sebastian reached over and took ahold of Blaine's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "This really means a lot to me Bas."

"I know which is why I changed my mind."

"I can still tell it's something you don't want to do."

"By the time we get there I should be good, promise. Plus I'll have Brody and Jeff to hang with while you catch up."

"Shit, we need to tell Britt we're going since Jeff wouldn't go without us." Blaine went to pull his hand away from Sebastian when he felt another squeeze."

"It's already been taken care of. I called Jeff as soon as I made my decision. Needless to say he was shocked."

"I can only imagine."

When they pulled into the McKinley parking lot Sebastian looked around a bit before spotting Jeff's car and proceeding to park next to it. Not surprisingly, he and Brittany were sitting in the car waiting their arrival. After Blaine and Sebastian got out, Brittany and Jeff did the same while Blaine and Sebastian got the kids. "I didn't know you'd be bringing them." Brittany said with a big smile.

"My parents are going to a party tonight so either they came with or we didn't come." Blaine said as he held Braeden close. "Ready to do this?" Sebastian nodded and took Blaine's free hand in his and headed for the school. Once they were inside, Jeff and Brittany helped them get the kids coats off and into the bag before they all took their own coats off as well.

"B, this might not be a good idea."

"Why?"

"Jocelyn just scrunched up her nose."

"And?"

"Public schools have a stench and their innocent noses aren't used to it." Blaine truly tried, but it was impossible to fight the smile that crept to his face. Only Sebastian would take a simple act and turn it into something it wasn't. "Keep an eye on Braeden; I'm sure he'll do it too."

"Okay Bas." Blaine then slipped his hand back into Sebastian's as they walked towards the theater. When they rounded the corner Sebastian instantly spotted Brody who stuck out with the way he was dressed. "Did you call Rachel or Brody?"

"No, I felt we'd surprise them since they'd be here regardless unlike Britt and Jeff." It became pretty clear they'd been spotted when they all saw a smile creep to Brody's face.

"What is it Brody?" Tina asked upon spotting the change in his demeanor. He just nodded in the direction he was looking and soon everyone turned. "They came!" Tina was so shocked that she stood her ground with the others as Rachel and Brody headed towards them.

"I honestly didn't think you'd come." Rachel said as she gave them each a hug.

"We almost didn't." Blaine said before glancing up at Sebastian and smiling. "Any signs of you know who?"

"Nope." She replied before giving Jeff and Brittany each a hug as well. "Now come, everyone wants to say hi." As they walked towards the others Blaine and Sebastian both noticed the strange looks they were receiving.

"And who are these cuties you have with you?" Tina asked.

"They are our niece and nephew." Blaine replied. "Jocelyn and Braeden."

"Blaine, did you put the bow-tie on him?"

"No, my Mom did." Blaine said with a shy smile. "She got them ready while Bas and I got ready."

"I think he looks adorable." Sebastian replied. "All the Anderson men look good in bowties."

"Do they now?" Tina asked.

"Yep. We all know B looks amazing in one. Cooper looks good in one as our last photo spread proves. Mr. Anderson looked great in his this evening and well, little Braeden rounds things out." Once Sebastian finished speaking Blaine leaned up and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, if it isn't part of the New York crew." They all looked back over their shoulder and spotted Mike walking towards them. "Long time no see guys!" After exchanging hellos Mike looked at Blaine and Sebastian. "Did I miss something along the way?" He asked with a smile.

"No, this is our niece and nephew." Blaine told him.

"Okay, just checking. And let me tell you, you guys have made me quite the popular guy."

"And how is that?" Sebastian asked.

"Most of the girls and some of the guys I go to school with freaked when I said I knew the guys in your photo shoot. Though, who was the new addition this time around?"

"That's Hunter." Brittany replied

"I'm guessing that means he's a friend of yours since Britt knows him." Tina said.

"He is a friend of all of us actually." Sebastian replied. "We all hang out quite a bit."

They were all still talking when everyone else arrived. "Looks like everyone that's supposed to be here is here now." Rachel said.

"Where's Santana?" Puck asked.

"She's in LA." Brittany replied.

"So she's not coming home for Christmas?"

"No, she'll be here on Saturday. She's working."

"Working?"

"She has an internship with a PR firm." Jeff told them.

"Do you guys know what she's working on?" Sam asked.

"She's working Cooper's premiere." Blaine replied. "Come to think of it, it should be starting soon."

"Isn't it a little soon for that?" Mercedes asked.

"She's not going at it alone." Sebastian stated. "Cooper's actual publicist is there, Santana is there for the learning experience. One needs to get their feet wet sooner rather than later. And Santana has proven that now is a good time for her."

"Wow, sounds as though she's found her calling."

"She has." Just as Sebastian replied Artie came out into the hallway.

"Looks like I was missing out on the fun."

"Nothing too exciting happened." Sam told him. "Just doing a bit of catching up."

"Well, you guys should all go find a seat since the show will be starting soon." Before they all started to walk away, Artie approached Blaine, Sebastian, Brittany, and Jeff. "I'm really glad you guys came."

"We came to support you and Tina." Blaine replied. "If it wasn't for the two of you helping to produce this, we wouldn't be here." Artie and Tina both smiled before heading towards the theater. "Alright, hopefully it's time to get entertained." Jeff cracked a half-smile and he and Brittany headed off as Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand. "Thank you Bas."

"You're welcome. Seeing the looks on their faces I can see how much it meant to them that everyone was here." He then leaned down and gave Blaine a kiss before they headed for the theater as well. They were just about to enter the theater when Sebastian tightened his hold on Blaine's hand. He looked up at Sebastian who seemed to tense up before following his gaze. And there talking with Mr. Schuester was, Burt, Carole, and Kurt.

"Let's get inside."

Once they reached their seats, Sebastian asked Jeff and Brittany if they wouldn't mind taking the aisle. While Sebastian knew he and Blaine should be sitting near the aisle because of Jocelyn and Braeden, he'd much rather they be sitting with Jeff and Brittany on one side of them and Brody and Rachel on the other. They'd just gotten situated when Jeff glanced across Brittany to look at Sebastian who simply nodded in response. "Just concentrate on Blaine."

"I plan on it." Sebastian then turned his attention to Jocelyn who was looking all around her. It was pretty clear she was going to be entertained since Brittany was sitting next to them. With Brittany's attention on Jocelyn, Sebastian turned his attention to Blaine who was talking with Brody while Rachel was playing with Braeden. It was pretty clear both of them were slightly pre-occupied now that they knew Kurt was in house

As the house lights began to dim, Blaine and Sebastian situated the kids before leaning in to give each other a kiss. Much to their surprise, Artie appeared on the stage to present the show and the applause after he spoke showed he had more than a few friends in the house. The show was about halfway over when Jocelyn began to get fussy so instead of interrupting everyone around them, Sebastian decided to take her out into the hall. "Do you want me to come with?"

"It's okay." Sebastian told Blaine before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I'll come back once she's settled down." Blaine nodded and soon Sebastian was up and making his way out of the theater with Jocelyn.

"Do you want me to go with him?" Jeff asked once Sebastian was gone.

"He should be okay, but keep an eye out for Kurt."

After they exited the theater, Sebastian checked all the possible reasons she could be fussy before realizing she was probably just tired. "I know sweetheart, they aren't quite the same smooth voices you're used to, are they?" He said as he began to walk the hall with her. "Just think, tomorrow night you'll get to hear those pretty Warbler harmonies you love." When she began to clap her hands, Sebastian knew it was just because he was talking to her, though he couldn't help but think she understood.

The fact that she got fussy was honestly a godsend for him because he was beginning to get a headache. And if the look on Blaine's face was anything to go by, he was in a similar boat yet he was too polite to get up and leave. "Do you want your Uncle Seb to sing to you?" Jocelyn just looked up at him with eyes that Sebastian knew were going to be the death of him. "You learned that from your Uncle Blaine didn't you sweetheart?" Shortly after those words were spoken he began to sing softly to her. He'd just rounded the corner when he stopped in his tracks.

"Sebastian."

"Mr. Hummel."

"She's gotten bigger since the last time I saw her."

"She has. How are you?"

"Good, yourself?"

"Fine." Sebastian replied while adjusting Jocelyn in his arms.

"Must say, you're one of the last people I expected to see here."

"It was important to Blaine to come and support his friends so here we are."

"I'm guessing by your response you don't want to be."

"I have no reason to be here. This wasn't ever my school. As I said, I'm here because it was important to Blaine."

"And your niece?"

"She and our nephew are with us since Mr. and Mrs. Anderson are at a party while Cooper and Lexi are at his premiere."

"Never took you as the type to babysit."

"It's not babysitting when it's family."

"Guess the concert wasn't to your liking?"

"No, Jocelyn was getting fussy so I felt it best to bring her out into the hall rather than disturb those around us. What are you doing out here?"

"I needed to return a phone call. Are you going back in?"

"Probably not since I'm sure it's almost over and she's happy where we are."

"Dad, the New Directions are…Sebastian."

"Kurt." His name barely left Sebastian's lips when Brody and Jeff came bounding around the corner.

"What were you trying to tell me Kurt?" Mr. Hummel asked as Sebastian and Kurt just stared at each other.

"The New Directions are about to go on and I thought you'd like to know."

"Thank you, let's head back then. Sebastian."

"Mr. Hummel." Burt then put his arm around Kurt's shoulders and guided him back towards the theater. "What are you two doing here?" Sebastian asked once Kurt and Mr. Hummel were out of view.

"Once we saw Kurt leave we left as well." Jeff told him.

"What about B?"

"He's still inside." Brody told him. "He felt it best not to bring Braeden into the unknown. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, but I'm not going back in. Jocelyn is happy out here, plus my ears could use a break."

"Tell me about it." Jeff replied. "I'm pretty sure everyone else wants to leave as well. This is one time music to our ears doesn't fit. You missed one girl that sounded like a chicken being strangled."

"Sorry we missed that." Sebastian said before kissing the top of Jocelyn's head. "It seems you saved me and you from some horrendous singing Jocelyn. How's Braeden?"

"Sleeping which is another reason Blaine didn't come." Brody replied. "Please tell me the show at Dalton will be better."

"It will be." Jeff told him. "And from the sneak peek Megan sent me the girls actually sound good as well."

"Is that rare?"

"Yes." Sebastian and Jeff both replied which caused Brody to laugh. The three of them continued to talk since none of them were interested in going back inside. By the time the others came back out into the hallway when the concert was over it was pretty clear that at least Blaine, Brittany, and Rachel all just wanted to go home.

"Everything okay?" Blaine asked as he held a still sleeping Braeden in his arms.

"Everything is fine, though I appreciate you sending the cavalry." Sebastian replied before leaning over and giving Blaine a kiss. "How long has he been out?"

"He fell asleep shortly after you left. What about Jocelyn?"

"About ten minutes ago. How was the rest of the concert?"

"You didn't miss anything important." Rachel replied as Brody wrapped an arm around her. "Though, I've got to give Tina and Artie credit for what they did considering what they were working with."

"How were the New Directions?" Sebastian asked.

"They were good." Brittany replied. "But I'd much rather listen to the Warblers."

"Well, you'll get to do that tomorrow night." Jeff told her. "And Logan and Jacob said they have quite the show put together so you shouldn't be disappointed." Brittany smiled and gave Jeff a kiss.

"What now?" Brody asked.

"Bas and I are going to say our goodbyes and then get heading home so we can put these two to bed. Remember, try and get to Dalton early so you can check out all the booths."

"That's right, this isn't just a concert." Rachel said. "When does everything start?"

"Noon for alumni and one for the general public."

"When are you guys going to be there?" Brody asked.

"Around eleven since our presence has been requested." Sebastian replied. "Logan and Jacob have some stuff they want to show all the Warbler alumni."

"Alright, since you guys will already be there we'll text someone once we arrive."

"If we don't get back to you just head for the Warbler common room." Jeff told them as Rachel and Brittany helped Blaine and Sebastian put coats on Jocelyn and Braeden.

"You guys heading out already?" Artie asked as everyone approached.

"We are." Blaine replied. "Need to get the little ones home and into bed. You guys did a good job." Artie and Tina just looked at each other and laughed. "What?"

"You don't need to say that Blaine, it was bad and we know it. The scary thing being it was worse before Tina and I agreed to come and help."

"The New Directions weren't that bad."

"They weren't that good either." Tina added. "Are you guys going to get to hear the Warblers while you're home?"

"Tomorrow night actually." Sebastian replied. "B."

"Sorry guys, Bas is right, we really need to get going. Last thing we want is these two waking up."

"Understandable." Artie told them. "Thanks again for coming."

"You're welcome." Blaine and Sebastian then proceeded to give Rachel and Brittany each a kiss goodbye before heading towards the doors.

"Are the rest of you going or are you willing to go out and grab a bite to eat?" Jeff and Brody looked at each other before looking at Brittany and Rachel.

"Jeff?"

"It's up to you."

"Jeff." Brittany said as she took ahold of his hand before dragging him down the hall.

"What's going on?" Mike asked. Brody's eyes followed Brittany and Jeff and soon he took ahold of Rachel's hand and went after them. "Guys?" Mike and the others soon scanned the crowd and realized what was going on. "Should we go after them?"

"No." Quinn told him.

"Why?"

"There is more going on than any of us know." Tina answered

"How so?" Mercedes asked.

"When I spoke to Rachel, Santana, and Brittany over Thanksgiving break they were pretty adamant about not wanting to see Kurt."

"Quinn?"

"That's up to them to tell you. Just know they have good reasons."


	136. Chapter 136

Two Steps Beyond

Part 136

When Jeff and Brittany reached the front doors Blaine and Sebastian were just standing there staring at Kurt. "I told you, now is not the time to talk." Blaine said as he adjusted the blanket around Braeden. From the change in Kurt's expression Blaine and Sebastian quickly realized they were no longer alone.

"I just want to say I'm sorry." Sebastian and Jeff both snickered at the comment. "It's true. I want you both to know I'm sorry for how I've behaved."

"We've heard it before." Sebastian replied. "Yet during our last shoot you were still the same nosy, little pest that couldn't stay away. Like we've said previously, your words mean nothing to us. B." Blaine looked up at Sebastian and smiled. They were about to step away when Kurt put his hand on Blaine's arm.

"Bas." Sebastian turned to look over his shoulder and saw what had happened.

"Get. Your. Hand. Off of him." He said as sternly yet quietly as possible.

"I just…"

"Now." Knowing the kids were sensitive to the slightest changes around them Sebastian handed Jocelyn to Brittany. "Would you take her away from here please Britt?" Brittany nodded as she held the sleeping girl in her arms. Once Kurt finally took his hand off of Blaine, Blaine handed Braeden off to Rachel who immediately walked over towards Brittany. "Now that the kids are gone, who the hell do you think you are putting a hand on B while he's hold our nephew?"

"I just wanted to stop the two of you from leaving before hearing me out."

"Don't you get it; we don't want to hear anything you have to say!" Blaine said as he stepped in front of Kurt. "And Bas is right, what the hell were you thinking?"

"I never would've done something to hurt him. I just touched your arm."

"Trying to talk to us when we're obviously leaving isn't a good idea. Do you realize we almost didn't come purely because we didn't want to risk seeing you?"

"Then why are you here?"

"Because it was important to B to support his friends. You just couldn't stay away from us, could you? Do you realize staying away from us might've done more than your lame-ass apology? It would've shown you respect the fact that we want nothing to do with you. And then you have the audacity to touch B while he's holding Braeden. You know Cooper's going to love hearing about that."

"I did nothing wrong."

"Kurt, you have no right to touch me." Blaine told him. "I would've been upset if you touched me regardless of whether or not I was holding Braeden. The fact that I was, just pisses me off more."

"Boys, what's going on here?" Mr. Hummel asked as he approached.

"We're just talking Dad." Mr. Hummel then looked at Blaine and Sebastian.

"Boys?"

"Kurt decided now would be a good time to apologize to us as we were leaving." Sebastian told him. "And once we told him we weren't interested he tried to stop us by taking ahold of Blaine's arm while he was holding our nephew."

"Kurt."

"I didn't grab him hard."

"You don't grab anyone, especially someone holding a child. I thought you promised me you wouldn't do anything."

"I just want to apologize."

"Burt, we don't want any trouble." Blaine said as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand. "And while I understand his need to apologize again, now is not the time. As Bas told him, leaving us alone would've done wonders."

"I'm sorry Blaine, you too Sebastian." Mr. Hummel told them. "You should've been able to enjoy your evening without having to deal with this."

"Thank you." Sebastian said before looking towards Blaine.

"Let's go home Bas." The two of them headed over towards Brittany and Rachel while Jeff and Brody stayed where they were

"Stay away from them." Jeff stated before he and Brody followed after them. As they all walked out Kurt looked at his Dad.

"I only wanted to apologize."

"Kurt, I understand you got a new understanding of everything but after everything that's happened you can't expect them to want to listen when you decide it's time. And trying to talk to them as they were leaving was a bad idea, especially considering they were carrying sleeping children. Sebastian was right, what were you thinking grabbing ahold of Blaine."

"It was a mistake. I only wanted them to know that I get it now. I get that they are happy together. Did you see that even with everything that was going on once they looked at each other they smiled?" Burt nodded. "I honestly can't remember a time Blaine looked at me like that." As Kurt finished speaking all of the New Direction graduates approached.

"Where'd everyone go?" Sam asked.

"They left." Kurt replied as his Dad stepped away realizing he needed to do this on his own.

"All of them?" Tina asked as she looked around.

"I know Blaine and Sebastian are leaving as for the others I don't know. All I do know is that they escorted them out to the parking lot."

"I'll go find out what's going on." Mike said as he pulled on his jacket before running out the doors.

"What did you do?" Quinn asked as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I only wanted to talk to them, to apologize."

"They don't want to talk to you. I thought you'd know that by now. Heck, you're lucky Nick and Santana aren't here because I know for certain they both want to kick your ass. And I'm pretty certain the only reason Jeff didn't do anything was because he didn't want to upset Brittany. That crap you pulled with her was wrong on so many levels."

Meanwhile in the parking lot, Mike reached the others just as Blaine and Sebastian closed the back doors on the SUV. "Good, I caught you. I was afraid you'd all be gone already."

"Well, B and I will be gone soon." Sebastian replied as Blaine walked around to the driver's side. "What do you need?"

"For starters, are you guys okay? We all saw what was going on but Quinn thought it best we stay out of it."

"Yes, we're okay now that we're out of there. As for not coming to see what's going on, that was a good idea as well. Remind me to thank Quinn." Blaine replied.

"Done." Sebastian replied as he wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders. "Is there anything else because we really do need to get these little ones home?"

"One last thing, I wanted to let you guys all know I'll be in New York in a couple of months."

"What for?" Brittany asked.

"Some of the dancers, me being one has been selected to perform with the New York company during an upcoming show."

"That's wonderful news, congratulations!" Rachel said as she gave him a hug.

"Thank you. So, if you guys are interested I'd love for you to come."

"We'll be there." Blaine said with a smile. "Just let us know the dates."

"Done. And since I know I probably won't see you guys again till I get to New York, it was good to see you all. So, Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah."

"Aren't you curious as to whether or not we're going to go out with all of you?" Jeff asked.

"Man, I saw the look on your face and Brody's. While I know both of you would do anything for Brittany and Rachel, I can tell you'd rather just go home. But if you decided to join us there will be seats for you."

"Breadstix?" Rachel asked and Mike nodded. Once he gave the girls hugs and said goodbye to the guys he headed back inside.

"What do you want to do Jeff?"

"While Mike was right, if you want to go we can. But why don't we finish this conversation once Blaine and Seb leave. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

"We will see you then." Blaine said before giving Rachel and Brittany each another hug then heading around the SUV.

"Ladies, keep these boys out of trouble." Sebastian said before giving them hugs as well.

"We will." Rachel told him. "You two go home and relax."

"We plan on it. Night!"

Once Blaine and Sebastian pulled out of the parking lot the four of them looked at each other. "What's the plan?" Brody asked. "Because I'm with Jeff, if you girls want to go, we will. But you better hope that jackass doesn't come. I can't believe he grabbed Blaine."

"It's like Seb said, if he was truly sorry he'd just leave them alone." Rachel said. "While I get he wants them to know he's truly sorry forcing it when they aren't interested isn't going to work."

When Mike came walking back inside the others will still gathered near the doors talking. "Are they gone?" Sam asked.

"Blaine and Sebastian are heading home as we speak while the others are still deciding what to do. But I told them where to find us if they were interested. Anyone care to fill me in?" Mike then looked around. "Where's Quinn? And Kurt?"

"She left." Mercedes told him. "And Kurt is talking with his Dad. It seems Miss Fabray doesn't want to join us because Kurt is coming."

"While they weren't close, that seems a bit much."

"From what we can figure out between what Tina told us and Quinn's little rant at Kurt which you missed. Things got a little crazy in NYC." Artie told him. "But Quinn wouldn't get into details and the other girls didn't share what's going on with Tina. Though, Quinn did tell Kurt that he's basically damn lucky Nick and Santana weren't here. And that the only reason Jeff didn't go after him was because of Brittany."

"What the hell?"

"Our thoughts exactly my friend." Mercedes told him. "It seems Kurt's previous issues with Blaine and Sebastian snowballed to include everyone they're friends with."

Once they'd both collected their thoughts they began to talk. "I'm really sorry Bas." Blaine said as he sighed again.

"It's not your fault B. I'm just sorry my fear of him being there wasn't wrong. I would've been thrilled to have been proven wrong. But it makes me glad you said you wouldn't go without me. I wouldn't have wanted you to have to deal with him alone."

"I appreciate that." Sebastian then reached over and took ahold of Blaine's hand. "I swore you were going to snap worse than you did."

"The only thing that stopped me was having Jocelyn and Braden there. Hell, that wasn't the first time I saw Kurt."

"I figured as much when Jeff and Brody didn't come back. Did he say anything to you?"

"No because I was actually talking with his Dad."

"What were the two of you talking about?"

"He was surprised to see me so I told him the reason I was there. And then he was wondering why I had Jocelyn with me so I explained. Then he finally asked what I was doing out in the hall and that's the point we were at when Kurt found us."

"What was he doing out there?"

"He was making a phone call. Then Kurt came to find his Dad since the New Directions were going to be going on soon. Needless to say, he was surprised when he saw me."

"Again, I'm sorry Bas. We should've just stayed home and watched movies. It definitely would've been more enjoyable and we wouldn't have had to deal with Kurt."

"Let me ask you something B." Sebastian said as he veered off onto a ramp. "Were you happy to see everyone?"

"Yes."

"Then it was worth having to deal with him regardless of my initial feelings about coming. Plus even I could tell it meant a lot to Artie and Tina that you and Brittany were there. Since I was out with Jocelyn, how were the New Directions?"

"I'd say comparable to last year, if just slightly better. Though, now I can't wait to hear the Warblers tomorrow."

"Me either. Are your parents bringing Jocelyn and Braeden with them?"

"Yes, this was basically the last time they would be our sole responsibility. But I was thinking, we should probably put the speaker for the monitor in my room tonight."

"Not that I mind, but why?"

"That would be because there is a reason my parents took a care service tonight."

"Are you saying they're going to be partaking in some adult beverages?"

"Yes, so the last thing they'll need is to be woken up by Jocelyn or Braeden should they wake-up."

"That's a very thoughtful reason that I'm sure your parents will appreciate." They were just approaching Blaine's development when Blaine's phone went off. Sebastian accepted the call through the SUV's speakers. "Speak quietly we've got sleeping children in the car."

"I figured as much from what Jeff told me." Nick told them. "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine." Blaine told him. "It was almost an uneventful night, but he decided to try and talk to us when we were leaving."

"Why can't he leave well enough alone?"

"If you find the answer please let us know because we're curious as well." Sebastian replied. "In happier news, have you spoken to Santana?"

"Quite a few times actually, why?" Blaine and Sebastian couldn't help but quietly laugh. "Yea, funny guys."

"Come on, you two are cute." Blaine told him. "How'd the premiere go?"

"She said it went really well, but she couldn't believe how crazy it gets behind the scenes. The amount of people having to coordinate with each other is insane. That if one person takes too long at a given spot it can throw the whole thing off. There is definitely a reason behind people move actors along."

"Sounds like it was just the thing Cassie wanted her to see." Sebastian said.

"It was. Also, she said the movie is really good though it was weird seeing Cooper so serious on screen. This role is clearly different from his last."

"Are you saying she said my brother showed range on screen?"

"I am and it was believable according to Santana. Everything she heard once it was over was positive so you should be proud."

"That's good to hear and I am most definitely proud." Blaine replied as Sebastian pulled into the driveway. "Well, we are home so we need to go. But we can definitely pick up this conversation tomorrow."

"Sounds good. Night guys!"

"Night Nick!" As they said their goodbyes, they pulled into the garage this time around. "I think you and Jeff deserve awards for tonight." Blaine said just prior to them getting out.

"What for?"

"Controlling yourselves. While what he did is what upset you, it was pretty obvious after one look at Jeff he had a few choice words he wanted to say to Kurt."

"I'm sure he let loose with his thoughts once he and Brittany were in the car, especially since he called Nick. That's a clear indicator he needed to blow off some steam. I was able to vent a bit of my frustration once the girls took Jocelyn and Braeden."

"Are you seriously going to tell Coop?" Blaine asked as they made their way into the house with the kids.

"No, but I couldn't help screwing with him. His reaction was priceless, wasn't it?" As he spoke Blaine had glanced up at him and saw Sebastian's patented smirk. "He knew damn well how Cooper would react and I'm pretty sure he doesn't like seeing the overly protective side of him."

"Heck, I'm still not used to seeing the overprotective side of Coop. I honestly didn't know he had it in him." Blaine replied as they climbed the stairs. "Plus, can I say how happy I am that these two slept through everything."

"You can because I feel the same way."

While Blaine and Sebastian got Jocelyn and Braeden ready for bed, there was completely different atmosphere back in Lima. Rachel and Brittany were sitting at a table at the Lima Bean, waiting for Quinn to arrive while Jeff and Brody were outside talking. "Do you think Blaine and Sebby are alright Rach?" Brittany asked before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"I do. You could already see they were feeling better once we were out in the parking lot. I wish it never happened."

"Me too."

"How did you know something was going on because you grabbed Jeff pretty quickly?"

"I just happened to look and saw them stop which seemed odd since they were going home and all of us were together. And then a saw a change in Sebby's expression that wasn't good. The only time I've seen that look on his face is when Kurt has bothered him and Blaine."

"It's a good thing you did."

The two of them were still talking when Quinn came walking in. "Sorry I'm late, but Mercedes called me and wanted full details which I wouldn't give. I've got to give her credit though; she didn't want to give up. But once she realized I wasn't going to talk, she finally relented."

"It's alright." Brittany told her before sliding over a cup of coffee to her.

"Why are the guys talking outside?"

"They won't tell us." Rachel replied. "It's obviously something they don't want me and Britt to know, but it doesn't take a genius to know the topic. Brody was pretty vocal about how he was feeling on the ride over."

"Jeff was too."

"Has anyone spoken to Blaine or Seb since they left?" Quinn asked.

"No and I think it's probably best if we don't." Rachel said. "I think the two of them just need to be able to enjoy the rest of their night. Anything we want to talk about can be done tomorrow. You're coming to Dalton, right?"

"That is correct. And it will be a pleasant change of pace after what we sat through this evening. I don't quite get how Mr. Schue could rave about how much they've improved since last year. I mean, yes they're better but that doesn't take much. Personally I think he believes they made regionals last year based on talent and not weak competition. No offense Britt."

"None taken. I was pretty surprised myself. He was shocked we didn't make the top three at Regionals."

"You're kidding." Rachel said.

"Nope. He felt our performance last year was comparable to the Warblers."

"He's delusional. You guys weren't even close."

"I know. But what did he expect when we only started rehearsing about two weeks prior. Did you know the Warblers already had their Regionals set list put together before sectionals?" Rachel and Quinn both shook their heads. "They hadn't even competed at Sectionals when they started to work on their Regionals performance. The boys worked really hard for what they achieved last year."

"That I do know." Rachel said. "And it showed."

"It was pure luck we won the way we did considering the way we prepared." Quinn added. "The Warblers proved hard work pays off. What we did was pure luck and Mr. Schue should know that. If they want to get back to the top, they're going to need to work harder especially after what we just heard." The girls all then looked out the window when they heard the guys' voices getting louder. "If you ladies want to go check on them I'm fine."

"It's probably best if we don't." Rachel said. "They need to get this out of their systems. Not that we mind, but why didn't you go out with everyone else Quinn?"

"Kurt was joining them and I really didn't want to be around him. I'd much rather be here with you guys. Don't get me wrong, I miss everyone, but our worlds are clearly different from those that stayed around here. Plus knowing Tina, she would want to know exactly what's going on after what I said to Kurt. And regardless of us all being together, she'd still ask, unlike Mercedes who called me so it was a bit more private."

"What did you say?" Brittany asked.

"I basically told him he was an idiot for even trying to talk to Blaine and Seb. And that he was lucky, Jeff loves you the way he does otherwise he would've snapped. Also, that if Nick and Santana were here they wouldn't have held back what they feel. But, I might've also let slip that Kurt did something to you Britt and for that I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not, but thank you for understanding. I was just so upset after what he pulled I started to ramble."

"Well, we all know he'll never admit to the others what has happened so it's pretty safe they're going to be left guessing." Rachel said as Brody and Jeff came walking back inside. Before joining the girls at their table they each got something to drink.

"Sorry that took so long." Jeff said as he sat down beside Brittany. "We just had a few things to take care of."

"Should we even bother asking?" Quinn said.

"Probably not." Brody replied. "But we can tell you Blaine and Seb are home safe and sound."

"How do you know that?" Rachel asked.

"Nick was talking to them when they arrived home." Jeff told them. "After I told him what happened he wanted to make sure they were okay since he's close enough to head over if they needed anything."

"Do the rest of the guys know?" Brittany asked.

"They do. I also called Jacob to make sure that Kurt was still persona non grata at Dalton. He seems pretty adamant about wanting to apologize to the guys and we don't want him ruining tomorrow for them as well. They shouldn't have had to deal with him on their first day back."

"Considering Seb's reaction when we asked them if they were coming it's pretty obvious he only came because it was important to Blaine." Brody said. "I'm certain he wanted to avoid something like what occurred."


	137. Chapter 137

Two Steps Beyond

Part 137

Considering the previous evening's events, Blaine and Sebastian both slept rather well. They probably would've spent a bulk of the morning in bed if it wasn't for a knock on their door around nine. "We need a do not disturb sign for your door." Sebastian said as he rolled off of Blaine.

"That would go over real well." Blaine said with a laugh before getting out of bed and pulling on a pair of sweats. "While my parents might laugh one could only imagine the comment my grandparents would come up with." Upon opening the door he saw his Dad standing there with Braeden in his arms. "Yes."

"I thought you boys would like to know your Mom made breakfast and it should be ready soon. But I figured it was better to tell you now so you had time to get dressed."

"Thank you. Did you guys have fun last night?"

"We did. You?"

"We'll talk about it later."

"Blaine."

"Dad, later." Mr. Anderson shrugged his shoulders before looking passed Blaine at Sebastian who was sitting up in bed.

"Morning Seb."

"Morning!"

"Well, I'll go so you two can get dressed. Don't take long."

"We won't." Once Blaine closed the door he walked back towards the bed and sat down. "I'm assuming you heard."

"Yes, breakfast is about ready so we shouldn't dawdle." Sebastian replied before getting out from under the covers and pulling on a pair of sweats as well. "I must say, I didn't expect to see him."

"Very few people go to the office after the holiday party." Blaine told him. "For as long as I can remember, it's always been the unofficial start to my Dad's vacation."

When they finally walked into the kitchen they found Mr. Anderson feeding the twins while Mrs. Anderson finished making breakfast. "Morning boys!"

"Morning Mom." Blaine said before walking over to give her a kiss. After he did that Sebastian did the same before they each poured themselves some coffee. "So, how'd they behave for you two last night?"

"Really well." Sebastian replied. "And Jocelyn's sensitive ears saved me from getting a headache."

"Bas."

"It's true, I'm surprised Braeden was able to fall a sleep with that racket they considered music."

"Aren't you being a bit overly critical Seb?"

"Sadly, he's not Mom, it was bad. The only good thing that came from the night was seeing everyone. The setting left a lot to be desired."

"Blaine, tell us what happened." His Dad told him as he split his attention between the twins and the others in the kitchen. Blaine looked at Sebastian who nodded.

"Alright, Kurt was there last night and tried to talk to us."

"What did you say?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"That it wasn't the time for it since we were leaving and both the kids were asleep."

"Let me guess, he didn't take that well." Mr. Anderson said.

"He didn't." Sebastian replied as he and Blaine looked at each other.

"Please tell us you two maintained some control since you had Jocelyn and Braeden with you."

"We did." Blaine told them. "But at one point we did hand them off to Brittany and Rachel once things got a bit intense. They pick up on those things and we didn't want it to wake them."

"What happened?" Mrs. Anderson asked as she brought the platter of pancakes to the table. "Blaine, just tell us."

"When we tried to leave he grabbed ahold of my arm to stop us." Blaine and Sebastian watched as the Andersons exchanged looks. "Before you ask, when he did it I was holding Braeden." While Mrs. Anderson looked concerned Mr. Anderson's face showed how angry he was.

"Did he not realize what could've happened by doing that?"

"You mean that B's instincts could've kicked in, no." Sebastian said. "That moment is what caused us to hand Jocelyn and Braeden to the girls."

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I don't think you boys should go back to Lima again while you're home." Mrs. Anderson told them. "It's clear Kurt has no respect for boundaries."

"Don't worry Mom, we don't plan on it." Blaine told her. "And so you know, Mr. Hummel was there and knows what happened and he wasn't pleased either."

"Did he say what he wanted to speak to both of you about?"

"He wanted to apologize for the umpteenth time." Sebastian replied. "We told him the same thing we've already told him that his words mean nothing. And that if he had just ignored us last night it would've meant more."

"Were there others around when this happened?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"At the beginning, no." Blaine told them. "But rather quickly we were joined by Jeff, Brittany, Brody, and Rachel. I don't know how they knew but it was nice to have them there."

"So the rest of your friends didn't get involved?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"They stayed out of it at Quinn's request according to Mike. Since she goes to school with Dave and speaks with the girls often, she was fully aware of everything that's gone on. And felt it best the others not get involved since they have no idea what has happened."

"It was probably for the best then."

"It was because it no longer just involves us." Sebastian said. "He's done things to Rachel, Santana, and Brittany."

"Jeff…Jeff…you need to wake up." Brittany said as she rubbed his shoulder. "We promised the others we'd meet them before heading to Dalton."

"Britt."

"Yea."

"What's on my back?" He asked slowly opening his eyes and looking through his hair that was in the face.

"Lord Tubbington. He obviously missed us both."

"I noticed that when he decided to get comfortable between us last night once we got back here. Would you please get him off my back so I can get up?" Brittany then picked up Lord Tubbington and put him in her lap. "Thank you." When Jeff sat up he was surprised to see a cup of coffee on the nightstand. "Thank you again."

"You're welcome. I hope it's okay, but I invited my parents to the festival at Dalton."

"That's fine; they'll have plenty of company since all of the guys parents will be there as well. I'll be sure to tell my parents that they are coming. Are we getting breakfast or just coffee?" He asked as he moved next to him.

"Breakfast, which is why you needed to get up. And while you were sleeping, Thad called."

"You could've answered, I wouldn't have minded."

"I know, but I didn't know what he wanted and I didn't want to wake you up. You looked too cute sleeping."

"For that you deserve a kiss." He said before leaning over to do just that. "Now, did you tell your parents we were staying at my house tonight because we don't know what we're doing afterwards?"

"I did. And told them we'd be back sometime Sunday afternoon since the Warbler party is Saturday night. It would be silly to come back here just to go back the same night."

When they headed to meet the others Jeff noticed the surprised looks on Rachel and Quinn's faces when they noticed Brittany was driving Jeff's car. "Hope you weren't waiting long." Brittany said as they got out. "But someone didn't want to wake up this morning."

"Guilty as charged." Jeff said as he took ahold of her hand. "Now, let's finish this inside, I'm starving."

"You're always hungry." Rachel said.

"No, that's Nick."

"You're just as bad." Jeff just smiled as they all waited for a table.

"Are you joining us today Quinn?"

"I am. Dave told me this is something not to miss."

"He's right, it's not. So, what exactly is going on between the two of you?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

"We have, but he's rather coy about the whole thing."

"I'd like to know as well." Rachel told her.

"We've gone on a few dates, but right now neither of us is looking for something serious. He's double majoring which is taking quite a bit of his time. And I've upped my course load to the maximum to try and finish sooner."

"So you're pulling a Blaine and Nick." Jeff told her. "Their course loads are crazy."

"The difference is that they're both in relationships already and not trying to develop one."

"Good point." Brody told her. "Now, has he told you what he's been doing during his weekend getaways to New York?"

"He has since he knew I wouldn't tell anyone. I can't wait to see you guys perform. It's going to be amazing."

"What's going to be amazing?" They all looked up and saw Finn, Puck, Mercedes, Artie, and Tina.

"The upcoming dance showcase at NYADA, Brody is performing." Rachel said quickly. "It's to showcase all the seniors."

"You're a senior?" Mercedes asked.

"I am."

"How's Los Angeles?" Quinn asked trying to change the subject.

"It's nice, but it's hard to make it. You really do need to know people to even get your foot in the door some places. And before you do that you have to get a professional demo cut for them to even want to listen." Before any of them could say anything else their waitress came over so the others headed towards their table.

"How did you come up with something so fast?" Jeff asked once their waitress left.

"I have no clue." Rachel replied.

"It was genius." Quinn told her.

"You asking about Los Angeles was brilliant." Rachel told her. "Quick way to change the topic away from us."

"They're staring at us guys." Brittany said.

"I think they expected us to ask them to join us." Quinn said. "And under other circumstances we might've. But I'd prefer us being able to talk a bit more freely and that couldn't happen if they were sitting with us."

"What are you guys going to do before you can get into Dalton?"

"We were thinking of checking out the little shops just outside of the campus." Rachel replied.

"Lucky you." Jeff said while looking at Brody.

"It shouldn't be too bad since we only have an hour to waste. Plus I'll have lovely company."

"Aren't you just the charmer?" Quinn said with a smile. "Has anyone heard from Santana?"

"Nick has obviously." Jeff replied. "And said he'd fill us all in when he sees us. But from what I could get, it's been quite the experience."

The drive to Dalton was quite beautiful that day since it had snowed overnight. The ground was completely covered as were the tree limbs. "B."

"Yes Bas."

"What prompted the bowtie today? Not that I'm objecting because you look amazing. I'm just curious." Sebastian asked.

"Your comment last night about them, I thought it was only fitting to wear one today. And this one is festive without being cheesy."

"That is true; the red and green plaid is festive and pops against your black shirt. I was almost certain you were going to wear the one with lights on it."

"I'll wear that one on Christmas Eve. It'll make Cooper happy."

"He got it for you, didn't he?"

"He did. Want to know the scary part, it actually lights up." The smile that crept to Sebastian's face was just what Blaine expected.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sebastian replied through a laugh.

"Because it's Cooper who bought it." Blaine replied as they pulled through the all too familiar gates. When they reached the parking lot Blaine slowed considerably as he and Sebastian read the signs. "Did they really get parking set aside for returning Warblers?"

"They did." Sebastian replied with a laugh. "And knowing how the headmaster feels about us, I bet they are right up front." Sebastian's words couldn't have been truer as they soon found themselves parked right up front. As they got of the car they were soon greeted by Wes and Hailey. "Long time no see." Sebastian said as he gave Hailey a kiss on the cheek.

"Anyone else here yet?" Blaine asked as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand.

"Beat, David, Thad, and Nick." Wes said. "And here comes Dave." He added as he saw him pulling in next to where Blaine parked. "Guess we should wait." Soon Dave joined them and they all headed inside.

"How did we all get so lucky with the upfront parking?" Dave asked as they headed for the common room.

"According to my brother, once the headmaster heard everyone was coming home he felt it was only appropriate. The rest of us Warbler alumni are getting treated because of your accomplishments last year."

When they rounded the corner into the common room they found quite a few people inside. "What, no welcoming committee?" Sebastian said as they walked down the steps.

"I know, how rude, right?" Nick said with a laugh. "Where are the trumpets announcing our arrival?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about." Sebastian said as they all smiled.

"So you guys know, James and Flint are here as well but they are showing their girls around." Thad said. "Trent is on his way as are Jeff and Brittany."

"Plus there are a bunch of guys here that none of us know, but James and Flint do so they are before our time." Beat added. "Blaine, Seb, look to your left." Even though he told Blaine and Sebastian all eyes went to the corner.

"They put the tree up." Blaine said with a smile.

"Take a closer look." Thad told him and soon he and Sebastian walked closer while the others all walked close behind. Once they got closer they saw that all the Warblers that were there the past year put their ornaments back on the tree.

"They put their ornaments back up."

"Look closer." Nick said so they did just that.

"Do some of those ornaments say National Champs?" Sebastian asked.

"They do." All their heads spun around at the sound of Logan's voice. "And there is one for each of you over by the piano. Don't worry Wes; there are also ornaments for everyone that wasn't here last year. They are similar to the ones Blaine and Seb got us all last year. The only difference is that these are red versus the blue they gave us."

"You guys shouldn't have." Blaine told him. "But thank you."

"You're welcome."

"It was the least we could do since you all came home. Also for all the help you've given us these past few months." Jacob said as he walked into the room.

"Where are the Warblers?"

"Running through warm-ups in the theater along with the Junior Warblers." Logan told them. "We've got a few surprises in store for you guys this year. But Jacob and I felt it was appropriate to come and say hello. Are the others coming?"

"They are on their way." Nick said. "There are also quite a few walking around school since it's been awhile since they've been here."

"Well then. We will be back shortly." Jacob told them before he and Logan left.

"Wes." Sebastian said.

"Don't ask me, Brandon has been tight-lipped about what's going on. All he told me is they sound pretty amazing."

"Can I just say I've never been so happy to see you guys?" Jeff said as he and Brittany walked into the common room.

"What happened?" Dave asked.

"Nothing besides us getting some company during breakfast."

"Don't tell us it was Kurt." Blaine said.

"No, but it was a bunch of your old glee club. I swear one cannot go anywhere in that town without a member of the New Directions walking in."

"I know the feeling." Sebastian replied while wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulders.

"Where's everyone else?" Brittany asked.

"Wandering the school." David replied. "And the Warblers along with the Junior Warblers are in the theater. I still can't believe you guys created another group."

"If was created out of necessity." Thad told him. "But it was Blaine's brainchild. He realized with so many of us graduating last year the only way the standard could be maintained was if we nurtured young voices."

"And after auditions it was proven to be a necessity." Dave added. "There were some horrible auditions last year."

"Though nothing compared to some they sat through this year." Nick said.

Once Trent arrived it wasn't long after that James and Flint walked into the common room. While introductions were being made quite a few of those unfamiliar faces began walking in. They watched as Wes, James, Flint, walked over towards the others proving that they were before their time. But not surprisingly, Wes was soon making full introductions. So names the guys had heard in passing over the years now had faces.

While people spoke and got caught up Blaine made his way over to where they had the trophy proudly displayed. "This might be a weird question B, but how does it feel knowing you won two of these?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arms around him from behind.

"Surreal, but this one means more too me. While the first one was a great feeling, it just didn't compare to winning this one. We worked so hard for this Bas."

"That we did. I think I know why this one means more though."

"Enlighten me." Blaine said before glancing back over his shoulder and giving Sebastian a kiss on the cheek.

"You won this one with your brothers. While I know you were friends with the New Directions, you didn't have the same sort of bond."

"That's couldn't be more true Bas. And this was a complete group effort. We took chances and they paid off."

"I don't want to interrupt whatever is going on here." Thad said as he walked up to them. "But by chance do you guys know where Nick is, he seems to have vanished."

"He's probably out in the hall talking to Santana." Sebastian replied.

"We checked there and Jeff just got a text from Megan saying the girls were on their way over and they were hoping to see their brothers before they had to start performing."

"Wish we could help you." Blaine said. "But we have no idea where he went." Once Thad walked away Sebastian leaned over Blaine's shoulder.

"You know where he is, don't you?"

"No, but I've got a good idea if he is actually talking with Santana. There's that little alcove down the hall and around the corner that if you don't know about you'd walk right by."

"I know it well." Blaine could feel Sebastian smirk against his ear. "We used it quite a bit."

"That we did."

It soon became clear the Crawford girls were in the building when Megan came running into the common room and wrapped her arms tightly around Jeff. Knowing this was a rare moment, quite a few of the guys snapped a picture knowing Mr. and Mrs. Sterling wouldn't believe what they were all witnessing. Once she let go of Jeff she did the same to Brittany who seemed as surprised as Jeff was. After letting go of Brittany she said hello to the rest of the guys that she knew. "What has you in such a good mood?" Jeff asked.

"I honestly couldn't wait to see you guys."

"Have things gotten better?" Sebastian asked.

"Like night and day. Ally and I believe Jen is truly afraid Santana will come back. She put her in her place in so many ways."

"How'd open auditions go?" Blaine asked.

"I got a solo as did Ally. We're performing four different numbers today and there is a different person featured in each one."

"From what we heard, please tell us Jen isn't one of them." Thad said.

"She's not. Ever since Santana's visit everything has changed for the better. Sarah doesn't put up with anything anymore. Whether you're a freshman or a senior you are treated the same in the group."

They were all still talking with Megan when Nick came walking in. "What's wrong?" Thad asked.

"I can't reach Santana."

"She's probably just busy." Blaine replied. "Coop mentioned they had a pretty busy day ahead of them today."

"That's probably it."

"Nick, that is what's going on. She's just busy." Sebastian said as he glanced over at Blaine. "Have you spoken to her at all this morning?"

"I have."

"Then what's the issue."

"I thought I'd call so she could talk to Ally. My dear sister forgot that Santana wasn't going to be here today and she's a bit bummed about it. She was looking forward to seeing her."

"I'll go talk to her." Megan said before looking at Jeff and heading out. While everyone was reassuring Nick that he tried his best and there isn't anything he could do given that Santana was actually working. Blaine and Sebastian kept exchanging glances with each other that didn't go unnoticed by a few of their friends.


	138. Chapter 138

Two Steps Beyond

Part 138

Once the festival started everything that had previously happened in the common room was no longer at the forefront of anyone's mind. When the Crawford girls took the stage to sing a few carols, Jeff and Nick made sure they were front and center to support their sisters. As the afternoon went on, everyone perused the booths that had been set up. "Bas, was that really necessary?" Blaine asked as Sebastian handed him the gift bag.

"Yes. It's only fitting you have a bowtie that resembles our Dalton ties. Figures we found it at the booth the Warblers set up. I didn't see you complaining when your Mom bought one for Braeden."

"That's because you were more than encouraging her. If you hadn't bought one for me I had no doubt one probably would've found its way into my stocking."

"You're right, it probably would've." Sebastian said before kissing Blaine on the cheek. "Do you know why Dalton is hosting again this year after hosting last year?"

"It's because Crawford had a leak in the ceiling of their gym and they had to replace most the floor." Logan said as he walked up to them. "Are you guys enjoying yourselves?"

"We are. I must say, smart work having the Junior Warblers doing most of the wandering caroling." Blaine told him.

"We figured with as big as the group is, we'd make them work." Logan said with a smile. "This way we could also concentrate on our performance. Wandering around singing random Christmas carols is more their speed."

"How are they doing?" Sebastian asked.

"As much as I poke fun of them, they're actually doing really well. Thanks to a video we asked Jeff to put together they realized they have quite a bit to live up to being Warblers."

"What video?" Blaine asked.

"Jeff didn't show you?"

"No." Blaine and Sebastian said in unison as Sebastian started to look for Jeff in the crowd.

"It's basically a video history of the Warblers." Logan told them. "Brandon freaked when he saw Wes in the video talking about the history of the Warblers. After seeing that, the rest of us realized why our history was so important to the rest of you. And we're doing our best to make you all proud."

"From what we've seen and heard you're doing just that." Blaine told him. "Will you be heading for the theater soon?"

"In about twenty minutes for one last sound check."

"Would you guys excuse me?" Sebastian said before kissing Blaine on the cheek. "I have something I need to take care of. B."

"Got it."

"What's going on?"

"You'll find out soon enough.

When Sebastian reached the front doors to Dalton, Santana was walking up the stairs. "Please tell me I'm not late." She said as Sebastian gave her a hug.

"You're not, but you're definitely cutting it close. They're all do on stage in twenty minutes for the final sound check. And so you know, Nick tried to get ahold of you."

"I noticed once I got on the ground. Do you know what for?"

"Ally forgot you weren't going to be here and was a bit upset. She really wanted to see you. So, Nick tried to call you so you two could at least talk."

"Fuck!"

"It killed me and B not to be able to tell him you were on your way. We still can't believe Cassie flew you home early."

"It happened by pure chance. Two of Cooper's late interviews got postponed till Sunday so Cassie said there was no reason for me to stick around after all the craziness of Thursday and this morning. I've got so much to tell you guys. I just need to say, she's incredible."

"You can tell us all about it later." Sebastian said as they stopped just outside the hallway leading towards the festival. "I just need to text B to see if he found Nick." Once a smile crept to his face, Santana knew Blaine must've found him. "My lady, follow me. And I mean that literally so no one sees you."

"Yes Seb."

Upon rounding the corner Sebastian saw Nick down the hall talking with Blaine and Jeff. "Duval, I found something that I think belongs to you." At the sound of Sebastian's voice, Nick turned around.

"And what would that be Seb?" Nick said as he turned to face him.

"Me." Santana said as she walked out from behind Sebastian. The smile that crept to Nick's face quickly spread to the others as he wrapped his arms around her and they kissed.

"I thought you weren't arriving till tomorrow."

"There was a change of plans, you don't mind, do you?"

"Absolutely not."

"I think it's best we leave these two for a bit." Sebastian said as he took ahold of Blaine's hand. "We'll save seats for you. Once the three of them walked off, Nick still didn't let go and Santana didn't mind one bit.

"I heard someone else wants to see me."

"She does, but I'm going to keep you to myself just a bit longer. I honestly never expected you to show up today. When did you know?"

"Early this morning. Cooper was doing his first interview of the day when Cassie told me she was flying me home because of the change in Cooper's schedule. I still managed to take part in a ton of interviews before I had to leave for the airport."

"Remind me to thank Cassie next time I see her."

"I will." Santana then kissed him again. "What do you say we go find your sister before she needs to head for sound check?"

"Alright. So you know, I'm only agreeing because I know how happy she'll be. Otherwise I would've been greedy."

"You can be greedy all you want later, promise."

"Does that mean you're staying with me tonight?" Santana nodded. "Well then, let's go find Ally." Blaine, Sebastian, and Jeff had just found Brittany and a few of the others when they heard a squeal cut through the crowd.

"Safe to say that's Ally." Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around Brittany.

"Why do you say that?" Brittany asked.

"Santana just arrived."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. There was a change in her schedule."

"Nick must be happy."

"Trust us, he is." Blaine told her. "Happy might actually be an understatement. Exuberant might be a better word to use."

When Nick and Santana finally joined up with the others it was just outside the theater. "It took you two long enough." Sebastian said. "We were beginning to think you got lost in one of the alcoves."

"And you said you'd save seats for us, so why does it matter." Nick replied.

"Touché. Was that squeal we heard in the gym Ally?"

"It was. She almost attacked Santana when she saw her. Safe to say both my sister and Jeff's now get along with our girlfriends."

"Have you guys seen Jen yet?" Blaine asked.

"We haven't." Jeff replied. "I don't think she'd be too thrilled to know that not only are Nick and I here but Britt and Santana are as well."

"Nothing against the rest of you, but Santana's the one she won't want to see." Thad said before they all entered the theater. As they walked down the steps Rachel's eyes bugged out once she spotted Santana with Nick. Santana just gave her a wink before they sat down. With the way seating was set up, Rachel, Brody, and Quinn were sitting in the row directly behind those reserved for the Warbler alumni. "Anyone know why there are assigned seats for all of us?"

"Considering everything we've seen so far, there must be a good reason." Blaine said as he and Sebastian took their seats in middle of their friends. It wasn't long after they were seated did the house lights dim. When Dalton's headmaster took the stage the guys all shared looks, since they'd expected Crawford's headmistress to be making the welcome speech since technically they were the host school. But none of the guys were objecting since the Crawford headmistress was a bit of a bore.

It wasn't long into his speech that they all realized why they were sitting where they were. He was taking advantage of having all of the champion Warblers together again. As those still attending Dalton took the stage along with the trophy, the headmaster asked the boys to join them on stage. "Guess it's a good thing we all dressed well." Dave said as they all got up to the cheers of the crowd.

"I'm going to kill them for not telling us about this." Jeff said as they headed for the stage steps. As they glanced back at the other Warbler alumni, they were all on their feet. It wasn't long till the whole audience was on their feet as well. Once on the stage Nick and Jeff looked out onto the wings and saw their sisters' front and center cheering loudly.

"Just so you know, Jeff's going to kill you." Blaine said he stepped next to Jacob.

"He can't, we only found out about this during sound check."

"Then why are we sitting where we are?"

"Best view in the house."

After the crowd's applause died down, the headmaster proceeded to introduce all of them. "They're all blushing." Hailey said to Brittany and Santana who were now all alone in the row. "It's cute." Brittany and Santana nodded and started to take pictures. Considering all of the guys parents were in the house, there was not going to be a shortage of pictures from the moment. By the time they came back to their seats they were warmly greeted by everyone.

"Not quite the start we imagined, huh." Thad said as he sat down next to Blaine.

"No kidding." Nick replied.

It wasn't surprising that the Junior Warblers were leading off the concert. Just as Logan and Jacob had told them, the boys could clearly hold their own. While their arrangements were much simpler than those of the Warblers, they showed great promise in what they were doing. Once they left the stage, it was time for the Crawford girls to take the stage. "Please tell us they took our advice." Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear.

When they took the stage all eyes soon fell to Nick and Jeff who looked like proud brothers at that moment as their sisters were standing front and center. Sarah spoke briefly before they began their first number which had Megan front and center. No sooner did the first words leave her mouth were all eyes on Jeff who had a huge grin on his face. Listening to hear sing and the rest of the girls behind here was such an improvement from what they'd previously heard. When the number ended the boys were all on their feet which drew looks from the crowd around them but they didn't care. After they finally took their seats, Wes tapped Jeff on the shoulder and smiled when he turned around.

The next two numbers were pretty as well, and showcased Sarah and one of the other girls. Prior to them starting the next number they change their formation one last time. Since they all knew thanks to Megan that each of the girls had a lead in a song, everyone looked towards Nick. "What?"

"Look." Blaine said as Ally took the spot all the other leads had taken. The look Jeff and Brittany had on their faces earlier was now on that of Nick and Santana. After everything the two girls had been through for them to be doing this meant so much to all of them. Just as it was when Megan finished all the guys were soon on their feet once more. If anyone doubted that the Warblers had a connection to those two girls they were clearly blind. Similar to what Wes had done with Jeff, David did something similar with Nick.

During the brief intermission that followed the girls' performances Rachel, Brody, and Quinn all came down from their seats to talk with the others. "Your sisters were amazing." Rachel said as she gave Nick and Jeff a hug.

"They were, weren't they?" Nick said. "How'd you all know?"

"Megan told us." Jeff replied. "It was while you were out trying to call Santana. And I'll tell you, just because I knew didn't mean I expected to hear what we did."

"I'm pretty sure half the crowd thinks you're all crazy." Quinn told them. "The people behind us didn't understand why you guys only stood for two numbers."

"First, everyone knows we're crazy." Thad said with a laugh. "And if they can't figure out we've got connections to them, that's on them."

"Thad's right." Brody said. "And I just need to stay this now; this concert is already a hundred times better than that mess we sat through last night."

"Is that true?" Dave asked.

"It is." Jeff replied. "Honestly, it was painful."

"We know they're a bit partial, Quinn? Rachel?"

"No, they're right. Last night was painful." Quinn replied. "This is actually music."

"Who'll be going on next?" Rachel asked.

"The Dalton jazz ensemble." Sebastian replied. "Then the show ends with the Warblers and according to Jacob and Logan they have something special in-store." Once the house lights flashed a few times everyone headed back to their seats. "This is more like it, isn't it B?"

"It is." Blaine then leaned over and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before taking ahold of his hand.

The jazz ensemble was its usual flawless self and had everyone getting into the groove of their jazzed up Christmas carols. After they left the stage it was time for the Warblers. As they took the stage they all noticed they'd changed out of their uniforms and into outfits similar to what they'd worn the previous winter festival. "How many songs are they doing?" Flint asked as he leaned down between Blaine and Sebastian.

"Six or seven if I remember correctly." Blaine replied just before they started. Like they had done the previous year, they mixed up their set list with a combination of traditional and modern Christmas carols. And as they'd done the previous year, numerous Warblers took the lead. When Wes's brother led a tune all eyes were on him as they'd been on Jeff and Nick earlier in the evening. Once Logan did his number the guys were pretty certain the show was over, but the next thing they saw were the Junior Warblers joining the Warblers on stage as well as the girls from Crawford. "Gotta give them credit, this is a good idea."

"Agreed." Sebastian said. "But it's only possible because Crawford can finally hold a tune." Blaine had to stifle his laughter because Sebastian's comment was truer than anyone might've realized. Their rendition of _Winter Wonderland_ was beautiful, but it was pretty obvious the rest of them were there for back-up as the Warblers were clearly leading the number. By the time it ended the entire crowd was on their feet clapping as the joint group took their bow. As they all started to walk off stage, Jacob and Logan both pointed towards the graduates and smiled before walking off the stage.

"Why didn't we ever do that?" Trent said as they all waited for the theater to begin to empty.

"Because last year the Crawford girls were awful and the Junior Warblers weren't ready." Thad said. "These guys got a jumpstart this year as for Crawford; we have ourselves and Santana to thank for that."

"It was my pleasure." Santana said with a smile. "I'm so happy to see that bitch was stuck in the back the entire time. And she looked miserable."

"So the one with the constant pout was her?" Dave asked.

"It was. So, what's the plan for tonight?"

"Party at my house." Wes said

"By the way, you're little brother was amazing as well." Santana told him.

"Please tell him and stroke his ego more."

"Since you're hosting does that mean we're going to be surrounded by the younger Warblers as well." James asked.

"Nope, they are all going to Mitch's. You won't have to see them till tomorrow night."

"Well, I see the missing member of the group finally arrived." Mr. Anderson said as the parents walked up to them. "Did you have a nice flight Santana?"

"I did, thank you for asking Mr. Anderson."

"Jocelyn and Braeden look like they enjoyed the show." Sebastian said as he noticed them wide awake and smiling in each of the Andersons' arms.

"They did." Mrs. Anderson replied. "So getting them down tonight should be interesting."

"There is an iPod in the diaper bag and turn on the playlist Blaine and Bas." Sebastian told her. "It'll sooth them pretty quickly."

"Thank you Seb."

"You are welcome. Just know if you have the speaker nearby you'll be listening to all of us singing."

"Is that the playlist you guys made as a gift?"

"It is and it's a favorite of these two." Blaine told her.

"Hopefully it'll work."

"It always does for Lexi." Brittany chimed in. "They love listening to their Uncle Sebby and Uncle Blaine sing as well as their friends."

"That's good to know." Mr. Anderson said. "So if the iPod dies, we'll just have these two sing."

"Thanks Dad."

"You're welcome. Do me one favor tonight?"

"Anything."

"Be quiet when you two get home. Us old folk need our sleep."

"So says the man who didn't get home till after one this morning." Blaine smiled at his Dad before looking at Sebastian as his parents exchanged looks. "Don't worry, we'll be quiet." Blaine and Sebastian then each gave Jocelyn and Braeden a kiss before the Andersons headed off.

"Nick."

"Yes Dad."

"Same goes for you and Santana."

"I think that probably goes for all of us, but thanks for the reminder."

"By the way, it's good to see you Santana. He was a bit grumpy."

"It's good to be seen Mr. Duval. I'll see what I can do about it."

"He's smiling again, so there isn't much for you to do. Night all!"

Once all the parents left, it wasn't long till they were all joined by their siblings. "Are we going to see you guys at the party tonight?" Megan asked as she and Ally stood between their brothers.

"Afraid not, we're all going to a party at Wes's. So you probably won't see us again till tomorrow morning."

"Does that mean you're coming home after the party?"

"It does." Jeff replied. "I take it you girls are going to Mitch's."

"We are." Ally replied.

"Should we be worried?" Nick asked.

"No. Fear not. Having all of you home means no one will go near us." Ally said with a laugh. "By the way, Jen spotted you when the headmaster introduced everyone."

"How'd she take it?" Santana asked.

"She flipped." Megan replied. "I think that's one of the reasons she looks so shell-shocked on stage. We think she's afraid we've told you guys something else."

"Did she not get that we're home for Christmas?" Nick said.

"Considering how she acted after the last time Santana was here, I think she's not thinking practically." Ally said. "Everything changed after that visit. She was clearly knocked off her pedestal. It seems her reign is officially over."

"Ally is right, no one tip-toes around her anymore. Safe to say we weren't the only ones who benefitted from what you did Santana. Thank you!"

"It was my pleasure. But from what I can see it looks like your rides are ready to go." Santana then pointed over towards the doors where Logan and a few of the Warblers were waiting.

"Are you sure you guys won't reconsider?" Ally asked.

"Afraid not." Nick replied. "But like we said, we'll see you tomorrow. Go, have fun."

"They're right; we should go because you know they're going to have fun." Brandon chimed in with. "At least if the parties Wes used to throw are anything to go by."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Wes replied while shooting a look at his brother and bringing Hailey closer.

"That might've been believable if you didn't glare at him Wes." James said. "And just what do you remember Brandon?"

"Enough that I'm not going to stay it since we're in mixed company."

"Are you saying they weren't well behaved?" Hailey asked.

"That would depend on your definition." Blaine replied.

"I'd say since the cops were never called on us it never got too out of hand." David said.

"Logan you can take them anytime!" Wes called out. "Personally, the sooner the better."


	139. Chapter 139

Two Steps Beyond

Part 139

Once they were in the car heading over to the Montgomery home, Sebastian glanced over at Blaine. "Are you going to fill me in or am I going to have to wait till the drinking begins?" Blaine glanced over at Sebastian and smiled before looking straight ahead once more. "Come on B, at least give me a little hint." Realizing Blaine was being stubborn, Sebastian was going to take a page out of Blaine's book. He placed his hand on Blaine's thigh and was met with another glance to which he just smiled at him in return. Knowing if he moved to quickly Blaine's defenses would kick in pretty quickly. It wasn't till they'd driven a few more miles did Sebastian begin to caress Blaine's thigh.

"That's not going to work Bas."

"I don't know what you mean B. I just thought you'd like to know what it feels like since you do it to me quite often when I drive. It feels good, doesn't it?"

"It does." Blaine replied as Sebastian hand moved up his thigh a bit. "Bas."

"Come on B, you do this to me all the time."

"True, but we're usually able to act on it since I tend to do it on our drives home. We're going to a party at Wes's."

"Are you trying to say no one has ever snuck away at any of the parties Wes hosted before?"

"No, because that would be a lie. It happened all the time which is why Wes tended to host parties when his parents were out of town. And I know this time around it's not the case. This will be a bit more mild-mannered. Really letting loose will be tomorrow night at Logan's."

"Does that mean we need to behave all evening?"

"Depends on your definition of behaving."

"We can kiss but no groping."

"Sounds about right. So it might be wise to stop what you're doing because I'm beginning to enjoy it too much."

"Since you asked so nicely, I will, but I just might do it again on our drive home."

"I'd have no objections if that was what you decided to do. I just might encourage it."

"Be careful what you wish for B." When they pulled into the Montgomery's driveway, Blaine pulled in next to Nick's car. "B, wasn't Nick quite a bit ahead of us?"

"He was, why?"

"I don't think they're inside."

"What gives you that idea?" Blaine asked with a laugh as he and Sebastian got out of the car. "Besides the fogged up windows of course."

"Should we let them know, more people have arrived?"

"That's so kind of you Bas, I'm sure they'd appreciate it."

"Are you really giving me your okay to interrupt?" Blaine nodded before giving Sebastian a kiss.

"Wouldn't want them missing out on all the fun."

"I've corrupted you Blaine Anderson."

"No, I'm just more willing to embrace this part of me now. But if you don't want to, I will."

"Please do, their reaction to it being you will be priceless." So with one more kiss between the two of them, Blaine opened the driver's door on Nick's car.

"Get lost." Nick stated without even turning to see who it was.

"That's not very nice." Blaine said. "We just wanted to make sure you were both okay."

"We're fine, now go away."

"While we understand the need to reconnect, you two should probably come in." Sebastian said. "Everyone else is arriving and well, it's pretty obvious where things were leading."

"We weren't going to have sex Seb." Santana told him. "But, you're both probably right, we should go in. Nicky?"

"We'll go in. We're probably lucky it was Blaine and Seb and not anyone else."

"Exactly, if this was tomorrow night it could've been your sister." Sebastian said as he slid his arm around Blaine's waist. "Wouldn't be the best example to set."

"That's something you don't need to remind me of Seb. The thought of Ally dating is unsettling." Nick said as he got out of his car.

"If she finds a guy like you, you don't have anything to worry about." Santana said as she walked around the car. "You've always been a gentleman." She said as she tucked herself against Nick. "And while I love to give you guys a hard time, all of you have always been gentlemen. One can only hope when she does start dating, she finds a guy like one of you."

"Can we go in now guys?" Blaine asked. "It's starting to get a bit cold."

"That's an excellent idea Blaine." Nick said as they headed for the house. When they walked inside they were surprised by how many people were already there. "When did all these people get here?"

"When you were busy getting reacquainted with Santana." Sebastian replied as Blaine led them towards the kitchen. Once they reached it, Nick and Blaine were surprised to see Wes's parents in the kitchen.

"It's good to see you again Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery." Blaine said.

"It's good to see you as well Blaine." Mr. Montgomery said. "Same goes for you Nick. By the way, your sister was really good tonight."

"Thank you. It's nice seeing you again as well."

"So boys are you going to make introductions though I'm pretty certain you're Sebastian."

"I am. It's a pleasure to meet you both." Sebastian said as he shook both of their hands.

"Nick?"

"This is my girlfriend, Santana." As Santana shook hands with Wes's parents as well, she noticed them looking at her.

"It's nice to finally put a face to a name." Mrs. Montgomery said. "Brandon told us all about your last visit to Ohio." Santana's face went blank since she wasn't sure what they'd been told. "Relax dear, it was nothing bad. Brandon said you helped put a girl in her place that was giving Nick and Jeff's sisters a hard time. Good for you."

"Thank you." Santana replied with a rather shy smile.

"Mom, Dad, stop embarrassing my friends." Wes said as he and Hailey approached.

"We're not embarrassing them." Mr. Montgomery said. "If we were, we'd pull out pictures from Halloween your senior year." No sooner did the words leave Mr. Montgomery's mouth, Nick, Blaine, and Wes's eyes all locked on each other.

"What pictures?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm with Seb, what pictures?" Hailey said.

"It's nothing." Wes replied. "Come, Jeff and the others are looking for you guys which is why we're up here."

"Since they're so adamant, we really need to see these pictures." Santana said much to Nick's dismay. "Please. While I know Nick has probably done a few things he doesn't want me to know about, knowing Blaine and Wes were a part of it, it makes me curious."

"They weren't the only ones. Thad, Jeff, David and Beat are in the pictures as well."

"Where were Trent and Dave?" Sebastian asked.

"They were part of the other group." Wes replied so that his parents didn't get the opportunity to answer. "Now, let's go join everyone else." As the three couples walked away Wes, Nick, and Blaine just shook their heads as they descended down the stairs towards the basement.

"Care to tell us what that was all about?" Hailey asked once they reached the basement.

"No!" The three replied before heading straight towards Jeff, Beat, David, and Thad.

"Seb, do you have any idea what's going on?"

"Not a clue, I'm as in the dark as you two are. But trust me; I'm going to find out. It's got to be something major for them to all be reacting this way."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one that feels that way." Santana said just as Brittany walked over to them.

"By chance, do you guys know what's going on? They're all acting weirder than usual."

"From what we can figure out, Wes's parents have some pictures that sound like prime blackmail material." Sebastian told her. "It's just a matter of finding out what happened that Halloween all those years ago."

"Considering everyone here was a Warbler at one point I'm sure we can find out." Hailey said. "Since Dave and Trent were there, why don't we start with them?" Once they all nodded in agreement, Hailey headed over towards them but was quickly stopped by Wes.

"Where are you going?"

"I was just…"

"That's what I thought." Wes said as he took her hand. "Seb, Santana, Britt. Could you guys come over here please?" As he took a seat in a chair and brought Hailey onto his lap, the others soon joined them. "Since I'm pretty certain my parents have already found said pictures and are just waiting for the perfect opportunity…we're going to tell you."

"What if we still want visual proof?" Sebastian asked.

"Then Wes will go and get the pictures from his parents." Blaine replied.

"I'm sure it can't be that bad." Santana said as Nick leaned his head on her shoulder.

"It's not bad; it's just…slightly embarrassing." Nick told her and the others all nodded. "But it's John's fault."

"Not my fault Wes lost the coin-flip. I'm sure Dave and Trent wouldn't have minded."

"Speak for yourself." Dave said. "They've all got better legs."

"What did you guys wear?" Brittany asked.

"Crawford uniforms." David told them and soon all of them were laughing.

"I need to see this." Sebastian stated. "Wes, go get us these pictures."

"Bas."

"Come now B, Dave is right you've got great legs. I wanna see them in a skirt."

"Don't forget the knee socks." Flint added.

"Oh, and they tied the white blouses." James added as well. "Sorry, we saw the pictures shortly after they were taken."

"Now your infatuation with our outfits makes sense." Santana said. "I'm with Seb, I want pictures or it didn't happen."

"Trust us, it happened." Thad said. "Lack of photos wouldn't erase that memory."

"Don't let them fool you; they had fun while wearing them." Trent told them. "I'm sure there is video of their song and dance number somewhere."

"Song and dance number?" Hailey asked.

"They did a whole number." Dave said. "They were quite good." It wasn't long after that, did Wes head up stairs to see if his parents had the photos handy. It was about twenty minutes later when he came back down the stairs and he was thankful that everyone was mingling once more.

"Please tell us there was a good reason your parents brought that up." Blaine said as Wes walked up to him and Sebastian.

"What can I say; they're in rare form tonight." He replied before handing the pictures to Sebastian. "My Dad is currently looking for the video, he's positive he has it." When Sebastian didn't say a word, Blaine placed his hand on his arm.

"Bas."

"I now understand the whole school girl fantasy. You were quite sexy B. By chance do you still have that skirt?"

"Bas!" Blaine said as he playfully slapped Sebastian's arm before being pulled into his lap.

"Do you?"

"I think it's in a box." Blaine replied while shaking his head. "Just promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't tell Coop."

"I won't B." Sebastian replied before handing the pictures to the girls. From the laughter that erupted from them, the blush coming from all the guys' cheeks was pretty obvious.

"Guys, you have nothing to be ashamed of." Hailey said as she looked up from the pictures with a big smile on her face. "The guys were right, you looked good."

"Beat, you've got great legs!" Santana told him.

"Thanks."

"If you guys wore the Crawford uniforms, what did the others wear?" Brittany asked.

"They got to dress as super heroes." Nick replied.

"Wes!" All eyes turned towards the stairs when a girl some of them didn't recognize came walking down the stairs. "Here, Mom asked me to give this to you."

"Wes, are you going to make introductions?" Dave asked.

"Shit that's right, some of you guys have never met my sister. Guys and girls, this is my sister Stephanie. Steph, meet everyone."

"Great introduction Wes." Hailey said with a laugh. "It's nice to see you again Steph."

"You too Hailey, it's been too long. So you know, I'm going to take you and Wes up on your offer this summer since I'll have some time off."

"That's great!"

"Wes, is there a reason none of us have ever met your sister?" Thad asked.

"Yes, Wes, tell your friends why we've never met." Stephanie said as she stood next to Hailey who was telling her who everyone was.

"It wasn't on purpose. During my junior year, James and Flint hosted most of the parties and then by my senior year she was away at school already."

"Where do you go?" Blaine asked.

"Interlochen."

"Isn't that an arts school?" Santana asked.

"It is. I'm a musician."

"What do you play?" Thad asked.

"The better question is what she doesn't play." Wes said. "She's insanely talented but her first love is cello, unless things have changed."

"No, things haven't changed. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go. I'm meeting some friends. It was nice finally meeting you all." She replied before turning. "Wes?"

"Yes."

"Are we all still on for lunch tomorrow so I know when to be back?" Wes looked at Hailey who nodded.

"We are. Have fun!"

"You know I will, later!" Once she left the room all eyes fell to Wes.

"What?"

"Your sister is gorgeous." Beat said.

"Thank you, and you've got to believe me I didn't not introduce you guys for any specific reason." Wes then looked at Flint and James.

"He's telling the truth. Think, we knew him longer and it wasn't till the end of his sophomore year did we meet her." James said. "She was always busy."

"She must have insane talent to be going to Interlochen." Blaine said.

"She does." Wes said. "While she's home for break, she's got lots to do since she's preparing for her college auditions."

"Where is she auditioning?" Jeff asked.

"Juilliard, NYADA, NYU Tisch, Boston Conservatory, and the Royal Academy of Music."

"Wait, are we talking the Royal Academy in London?" Sebastian asked.

"The one and only." Wes replied. "Her instructors at Interlochen got her the audition."

"Please tell me that's her first choice."

"It is, followed by Julliard. Though, a part of me wants her to go to the Boston Conservatory. We barely see each other and this way we'd actually get to spend time together."

"Well, know you'd see her at least once a month if she went to Julliard since it's in New York."

"My parents reminded me of that fact as well."

"Wes."

"Yes, Britt."

"Can we watch the DVD now?"

"I'm with Britt, lets watch!" Sebastian said with a smile. It wasn't long after that did they gather everyone in front of the television. "This should be fun." Sebastian said as he took a seat on the ground before Blaine joined him, sitting between his legs.

"Just promise us you won't laugh too hard." David asked as he took a seat.

"That is one promise I doubt we'll be able to keep so we won't make it." Santana told him. "I'm sure you boys are being too hard on yourselves." With everyone comfortable, Wes hit play. The video opened with Dave introducing them and from the background, you could tell they were in the Warbler common room. Once they all appeared, the catcalls began from the guys and the girls all cheered the guys' looks. Blaine glanced back at Sebastian who couldn't take the smile he had off his face if he tried.

When David came in with the first line of _Rich Girl by Gwen Stefani, _they were all cheering. Then, Jeff soon to be followed by each of the guys taking a part and taking center stage. By the time the song was over everyone was laughing. "While you might've been embarrassed, it was cute." Hailey told them. "And for some reason, I'm not surprised."

"That shows you've been around Wes too long." Flint said with a laugh.

"Careful, I'm sure I've got stuff you don't want seeing the light of day." Wes chimed in with.

"Good point. What did you girls think?"

"I liked it." Brittany said.

"I'm with Britt; once you get passed what they were wearing it was really good." Santana added. "One question, what were you all wearing under those skirts?"

"Briefs because boxers showed." Thad replied. "Damn skirts are drafty."

"Tell us something we don't know."

"Are you all happy now?" Blaine asked.

"We are." Hailey replied. "Like I already mentioned, it was cute but I can understand why you wouldn't want anyone else knowing."

When everyone finally decided to head home, the earlier part of the evening was a distant memory, but not one they'd be forgetting. As they made their way out to their cars, Blaine took Sebastian's hand. After a brief conversation with Nick and Jeff, they got into their car. "You okay B?" Sebastian asked once Blaine turned the car on, letting it warm up a bit before leaving.

"Yea, just a little tired, that's all."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Sebastian asked as he took ahold of Blaine's hand again. "If you're worrying that I'll say something to Cooper, I won't."

"I know you won't. Any particular reason why you were curious if I still had the skirt?"

"Is it wrong to want to see you in it?"

"Maybe." Blaine replied with a laugh. "Unlike the others, it put me in a weird situation."

"I'm sure if you were really uncomfortable, they wouldn't have made you do it. They have too much respect for you to ask you to do something like that."

"That was one of the first things they mentioned when we found out what we'd be wearing. They understood how I could be uncomfortable, but they made me comfortable if that made sense."

"It does. Seriously, you guys all looked cute. I just want to see you in it because it would provide easy access."

"Bas!"

"Hey, at least I said that while we're still parked and not on the road. But in all honesty B, I don't need to see you in it, I was just playing. I hope you know that."

"I do, but I'd actually put it back on for you which I can't believe I'm staying."

"Think of it like a kilt, just shorter."

"Not a bad idea." Blaine replied before backing out.

"But remember one thing if that's how you see it."

"And what is that?"

"Don't wear anything under it." Blaine glanced over at Sebastian who had quite the smile on his face before shaking his head and heading home.

When Nick pulled into his driveway he glanced over at Santana who was sitting beside him. "I still can't believe you're here." Nick said before pulling into the garage.

"Honestly, I can't either. The day and a half I was out there, we did so much. Actually let me correct that, we got to work as soon as we landed. Now I know why Cassie is so tired after a premiere. She's constantly on the go. The same goes for Cooper. It makes sense why Britt said he literally didn't do much the days he was home."

"Well, you can tell me all about it in the morning. Right now I just want to get upstairs and curl up in bed with you."

"Is that all?"

"Actually, yes. Though, if anything else happens I wouldn't object."

"I figured as much."

When they walked into the house, they were surprised to find Ally in the kitchen. "And just what are you still doing up?" Nick asked.

"I'm hungry, what does it look like? Plus, I only got home about twenty minutes ago. Did you guys have fun?"

"We did. You?"

"Yes. If you're interested, Mom baked cookies yesterday but I'm sure you already know that since you were home."

"That I do, but thanks. See you in the morning!"

"I'll see you guys then! And don't worry; I'll be ready whenever you two appear. Night!" As Ally headed back upstairs Nick shook his head.

"Nice to see nothing has changed." Nick said as he got something to drink.

"What are you talking about, lots has changed. During the summer she would've been pounding on your door if we weren't up when she felt we should've been."

"Good point. So what do you say we head to bed ourselves?"

"Sounds like an excellent idea. Wait!"

"For?"

"My suitcase is in your car."

"I put it in my Dad's car before we left Dalton. So, it's probably already in my room."

"Your parents are awesome."

"Why thank you. I'm sure your parents are just as awesome." He replied as they headed up the stairs.

"They are, it's just…"

"What?""

"I don't know how they're going to act with you at the house."

"It'll be fine."

"But…"

"Relax, everything will be fine. It's not like it's the first time I'm meeting them."

"I know, you just haven't spent as much time with them as I've spent with yours. But, it means a lot to me that you're willing to stay with me for a few days."

"I can't think of anywhere I'd rather stay. And this way the trip is about equal between both families." Once they walked into Nick's room, he closed the door behind them as Santana walked towards her suitcase which was sitting on the bench at the bottom of Nick's bed. So they could both get ready for bed relatively quickly, Nick went to use the bathroom in the hall while Santana used the bathroom off his room. By the time he returned she was still in there so, he tossed the throw pillows off onto a chair and got into bed.

He was still flipping through the channels on the television, since he was wide-awake when Santana finally walked back into the room. "It's not fair looking so cute for bed." Nick said as he pulled the covers back.

"It's not intentional." She replied as she pulled the covers up over her before getting comfortable in the crook of Nick's arm.

"I know." He then placed a kiss on top of her head. "Have you told your parents you're in town?"

"I called my Mom from the airport."

"She's not upset that you didn't go straight home, is she?"

"Not at all, she understands." Santana replied as she placed her head on Nick's chest before wrapping an arm around him. "I missed you while I was gone Nicky."

"I missed you too." When Santana started to trace patterns on his chest, Nick knew something was on her mind since she was usually rather still when lay in bed together like this. "Are you okay?" Santana nodded before moving so she was looking at him. They just looked at each other for a few minutes and while doing so Nick tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Nicky…I…I love you."

"I love you too Santana." He replied before sliding down in bed enough so they could kiss.


	140. Chapter 140

Two Steps Beyond

Part 140

When Jeff woke up the next morning, he stretched before looking next to him where Brittany was still sound asleep. He was about to get up when she rolled over and curled up next to him. After a quick glance at the clock he realized they still had time so put his head back down on the pillow. He was just beginning to doze off again when his phone went off with a text. Reluctantly he reached over and grabbed his phone off his nightstand.

**Meet me downstairs – Megan**

With as peaceful as Brittany looked, Jeff carefully lifted her arm off of him and grabbed one of the pillows to place under it before getting out of bed. After putting on a pair of lounge pants and a t-shirt and quietly made his way out of his room, closing his door behind him. As he made his way down the stairs he was thankful for the smell of coffee coming from the kitchen. "Morning Jeff." Mr. Sterling said as he handed Jeff a coffee cup.

"Morning." Jeff replied sleepily.

"Sounds like you should still be in bed."

"I would've been if someone didn't text me." Jeff said as he looked out into the family room where Megan was sitting.

"Ah, don't worry. She has a good reason for waking you. Is Brittany still sleeping?"

"Yes so be quiet if you're going back upstairs."

"Will do." After preparing his coffee Jeff walked into the family room. Once he took a seat on the couch he looked across at his sister who was sitting on the floor.

"Sorry for waking you." Megan said as she noticed how tired he looked.

"You didn't necessarily wake me, I was awake but was falling back to sleep considering how early it is. And I know I'm going to be out late tonight. So, what's so important it couldn't wait till Britt and I came down?"

"I need another gift idea for her."

"I gave you ideas."

"I know, but Carly saw the list and used some of the ideas when she went shopping with Mom for gifts for you and Brittany instead of going off the list you gave Mom."

"Why didn't you just ask Mom for ideas?"

"She went overboard and bought everything on the list you gave her."

"You're kidding?"

"I'm not. Basically, Brittany's getting almost as many gifts as each of us are getting. Now you see my dilemma. I figured when we all went out today I could sneak off with Ally and pick it up or I'll just wait till you go to Brittany's and have Mom or Dad take me."

"You're going to have to give me some time to think because I thought between the list I gave Mom and the one I gave you I wouldn't have to think of anything else. Well, besides what I got her of course."

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. Worse comes to worse, I'll ask Santana if there is anything I might've missed." Megan soon joined him on the couch and gave him a hug.

"Thank you."

"It's not a big deal. One question though."

"What?"

"Do you know why Mom bought so much?"

"For starters, she adores Brittany. Secondly, she needed to balance out the gifts from her and Dad with the ones from Santa that you know she still puts under the tree. She had the ones from her and Dad bought first. It wasn't till she started wrapping the "Santa" gifts did she realize she didn't have any for Brittany. And instead of taking the tags off, she just bought more. And if it makes you feel any better, Mrs. Duval was just as bad. She bought everything on the list Nick gave her for Santana as well."

"They do realize we have to bring all this stuff home with us, right?"

"They do, but Mom already has boxes ready in case stuff needs to be shipped. Jeff."

"Yea."

"Do you mind if Ally and I stop by rehearsal on Thursday?"

"And what rehearsal do you speak of?" Jeff asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Cute, but we know you guys are competing and are going to be practicing in the Dalton Theater."

"Who'd you hear it from?"

"We overheard Logan and Jacob talking about it during a break when we were rehearsing the group number."

"Do you know who is competing?"

"We're assuming your clique of friends, are we wrong?"

"No, but there is a bit more too it. And no, there isn't a problem if you guys want to come by. Just know you're going to have to get one of the parents to bring you. And you've got to realize we won't have time to talk. We plan on making the most of our time in the theater."

"Got it." Megan replied just as Brittany came walking into the room, wrapped up in one of Jeff's Dalton hoodies.

Shortly after they arrived at the mall, Jeff took Santana off to the side to try and get a few more ideas to give to Megan. Then with a brilliant idea from Santana, Jeff and Brittany took Ally to do some shopping for Nick and Santana, while Santana and Nick took Megan to shop for Jeff and Brittany. As they walked through the mall Jeff and Brittany were surprised when they saw the Andersons walking towards them with the stroller. "So Blaine and Seb do let others watch them." Jeff said with a laugh once they were all together.

"They are pretty protective over them, aren't they?" Mr. Anderson said as Brittany knelt down next to the stroller and introduced the twins to Ally. "So, what has you out and about today?"

"Probably the same as you, finishing our shopping. Where are Blaine and Seb?"

"They are at Dalton actually making sure everything is set for Thursday. And after they leave there, who knows." Mrs. Anderson then nudged her husband. "We know they'll be home for dinner."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Because you know them." Mrs. Anderson replied. "Is it safe to presume, that Nick and Santana are here as well?"

"They are." Ally replied. "They are shopping with Megan."

"Since we didn't see you afterwards last night, you did a wonderful job Ally." Mr. Anderson told her.

"Thank you. I was hoping I didn't let on how nervous I was."

"You didn't." Mrs. Anderson told her. "Well, we better get a move on while the kids are still in a good mood."

"They usual are." Brittany told her. "Lexi is always saying how lucky her and Cooper are having such happy kids."

"That's true from all the times we've been around them." Jeff told them. "The only time I've ever seen them the slightest bit crabby was when Jocelyn got upset at McKinley the other night."

"She did?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Yes, but Seb said it was just because she didn't like what she was listening to."

"Well, Seb and Blaine seem to know what makes them happy. That playlist calmed them pretty quickly and before long they were asleep. But as I mentioned, we should probably get going. Good luck with your shopping and if we don't see you, have a Merry Christmas."

"You too." Jeff replied as Brittany and Ally stood back up. "Merry Christmas!"

After getting the last of Ally's shopping done, they met back up with Nick, Santana, and Megan at the fountain in the middle of the mall. "Was it a success?" Nick asked.

"It was." Ally replied. "What about you Megan?"

"All done now. Thank you Nick and Santana."

"It was our pleasure." Santana replied. "So, what's next?"

"Lunch!" Megan and Ally replied.

"Guess we're going to lunch." Nick stated as he slid his arm around Santana's waist. "Where to?"

"Considering it's lunch time, let's just find the place with the shortest wait." Jeff replied. "Since there really isn't a bad restaurant here."

"Can we have pizza?" Megan asked.

"No!" All four of them replied in unison.

"Okay, forget I ever mentioned it."

"Sorry, we didn't mean to jump on you like that." Jeff told her. "But after living in New York, we're a bit particular about the pizza we eat now."

"Is anything else off the table?" Ally asked.

"No, that's the only thing we won't eat while we're here." Nick replied. "So, let's just do what Jeff said and find the restaurant with the shortest wait."

Blaine and Sebastian were just walking into the house when Sebastian's phone rang. "Shouldn't you be on the slopes?" Were the first words out of his mouth to which Blaine softly asked if it was Hunter on the phone and Sebastian nodded in response. "Oh, so you have to spend time with your siblings, no wonder you're calling." He said with a laugh. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering it Cooper's new movie is appropriate for my little sister."

"Awww, you care about what she sees, how sweet."

"Shut it Seb."

"Fine, you're obviously crabby so I won't tease you. Your timing really couldn't be better since B and I just came from it. It's really good and even though it has an R rating, I'd say you're fine. The rating is mainly for a bit of nudity and language. So, unless that offends her, you're good."

"Excellent. I was hoping to convince them all to go to a movie. And from what Cass had said about Cooper's new movie I really want to see it."

"How are you going to convince the sisters?"

"That's easy; they both think Cooper is hot. Hell, Liz was actually nice to me once she realized I knew him from the photo spread. Then she freaked when she found out I was friends with you and Blaine and that Blaine is Cooper's brother. After sharing this info with Cass we're both waiting to see how long it takes her to say she wants to visit us."

"I hope you're going to milk her wanting to meet Coop for all it's worth."

"Damn right I am. And while Bridget thinks Cooper is hot, she's rather partial to you and Blaine. Our Mom thinks it's because you're my age versus Coop being around Cass's age."

"Makes sense. How have the slopes been so far?"

"Incredible that is why I was hoping to work this bonding time to my favor. I'd much rather be skiing, but if I have to spend time with both of them, I'd prefer doing something I want."

"I thought you and Bridget get along."

"We do, it's more about spending time with Liz. Up until she saw the photos, she was being her usual bitchy self. She was trying to make the most of Cass not being here and trying to run things involving us and our cousins."

"When do Cass and Donovan arrive?"

"Tomorrow evening. Before I forget, Cass was wondering if you guys were able to help Santana pull off the surprise."

"We were, Nick was shocked when he saw her."

"Cool, I will let her know. And in case you guys were wondering, Cass said Santana handled herself really well and she wouldn't hesitate to bring her with again. Now, coming from Cass, that's a huge compliment. Interns usually irritate her because they do nothing but get in her way."

"That's very cool, I'll share that little bit of info with B. Crap, before I let you go is everything set for Thursday?"

"It is, my flight is all booked and Thad said he'd pick me up at the airport."

"Good, now, you're staying with him, correct?"

"That's correct. Well, you guys have fun and have Merry Christmas! And I will see you on Thursday for rehearsal."

"We will. And don't let your family drive you too crazy before Cassie and Donovan arrive. Merry Christmas to you too! See you Thursday. Bye." Once Sebastian slid his phone back into his pocket, he and Blaine walked towards the kitchen.

"How's Hunter?" Blaine asked.

"He's good, though he'd rather be on the slopes. But his Mom wants him to spend some time with his siblings."

"I take it they're going to see Coop's movie?"

"If Hunter has anything to say about it, yes. But he said it should be an easy sell since his sisters think Cooper is hot. Hopefully it works out as I think he'll enjoy it."

"Enjoy what?" Mrs. Anderson asked as they rounded the corner.

"Coop's new movie. Bas and I just saw it." Blaine said as he opened the cookie container on the counter. "It was really good! Santana was right; Coop can pull off serious which is shocking."

"Blaine."

"Come on Mom, Coop's a goof and you know it."

"I don't know if I'd use the word goof." Mrs. Anderson said with a smile. "Your brother is just….well, he's Cooper."

"Nice save." Sebastian said with a smile. "Did you and Mr. Anderson get the rest of your shopping done?"

"We did and then some."

"Speaking of Dad, where is he?" Blaine asked.

"He's taking a nap on the couch while Jocelyn and Braeden nap as well. You boys are going out tonight, correct?"

"We are. The Warbler party is tonight. Why?"

"Just checking. With you boys plans can change pretty quickly so I never know. And in case you decide to make some plans for tomorrow know Cooper and Lexi will be here in time for dinner."

"Is that your not so subtle way of letting us know to be home for dinner?" Blaine asked.

"No, but I thought you'd like to know. It's not like you never see the two of them. I just wanted to let you know when they'd be here."

When Thad opened his front door, he was happy to see Dave, Beat, and Trent. Since they were there, the only ones they were waiting on were David and the others. "Did Wes mention why we all had to meet now?" Trent asked as they headed for the family room.

"Only that he thought we better do this when we knew Blaine and Seb couldn't walk in mid-conversation. From what I could figure, he needs to get a few things off his chest. And from what Nick said to me the other night the same could goes for Jeff as well."

"Are Rachel and Brody joining us as well?" Dave asked as they all got settled.

"No because they have a previous engagement since they knew we'd all be at the party tonight. But Santana and Brittany said they'd be sure to fill her in." Thad said.

Within the next twenty minutes or so, everyone else arrived at Thad's house. Once everyone was situated, Thad closed the door and took a seat as well. "First, I just want to thank everyone for coming on such short notice." Wes said. "It's just, after biting my tongue last night I need to get this out of my system before I say something I probably shouldn't in front of Blaine and Seb, but mainly Blaine."

"Let us guess, you've had it with Kurt and his apologies." Thad said.

"That's putting it mildly. Don't get me wrong, I appreciate that he wants to do it but his tactics are lacking."

"The problem comes from the fact that he simply doesn't get that they don't want to listen to anything he has to say." Jeff told them. "It was pretty clear Thursday night he was going to say what he wanted regardless of whether Blaine and Seb wanted to hear it. Heck, Blaine told him that wasn't the time. I mean seriously, who stops people with sleeping children."

"Not to stick up for him, but was it obvious Jocelyn and Braeden were sleeping?" Trent asked.

"It was." Jeff replied. "I mean, this shouldn't come to a shock to any of you but Seb didn't want to be there in the first place. The only reason he went was because it was important to Blaine. And after seeing the way everyone reacted to seeing Rachel, Britt, and Blaine it was good that they were there. But what happened was what Seb was afraid of happening."

"I need to ask this, how many of us were only polite to Kurt for Blaine's sake?" Nick asked. "And I'm not talking right off the bat, but after a bit? Once he showed started to show his true colors." When all the hands in the room went up, Nick looked at Santana. "Just like I thought."

"Wait, at one point you and Jeff thought Kurt was good for Blaine." David said.

"That was a lapse in judgment." Jeff said. "Though I hung onto the belief longer then Nick did. The only thing I wanted was for Blaine to be happy."

"We all did." Trent said. "That's why we supported him the way we did."

"Regardless of whether we thought Kurt was right for him." Thad said. "I just wish we all spoke up before Blaine decided to leave Dalton to give Kurt the senior year he wanted."

"That was just bullshit!" Beat said. "Blaine gave up so much to make that little twerp happy that he basically turned himself inside out doing so. Was anyone else thrilled when Blaine came back to give us those tickets to West Side Story and first saw Seb?"

"Yes!" Thad said. "Never during the time Blaine was with Kurt did he ever look at him the way he looked at Seb."

"That we know of." Dave said.

"Fine, but the fact that Blaine couldn't hide it says something. While Seb was definitely not someone I pictured with Blaine, because let's face it, he's cocky." Thad said. "But he really didn't become spiteful till Kurt truly pissed him off."

"And seeing the person Seb is with Blaine, we can all basically confirm our initial thoughts that Seb was lashing out." Beat said. "This might be wrong, but I loved watching Seb screw with Kurt."

"Is that because you were pissed at him but for a different reason?" Santana asked.

"It is. Blaine leaving Dalton for Kurt pissed me off, especially since Kurt constantly bitched about how bad things were there. And bullies could do whatever without facing consequences. Yet, he convinced Blaine that he needed him there to make his senior year special regardless as to what could happen to Blaine."

"Why didn't you guys try to stop him?" Hailey asked.

"We did what we could." Nick said.

"But Blaine's stubborn." Jeff added. "You should know that by now."

"The one thing we didn't expect was Kurt to start cutting us out of Blaine's life." Dave said. "He would make Blaine feel guilty if he ever wanted to go out with us without him. And since Blaine's the sweetheart that he is, he rarely agreed to see us without him until sometime second semester."

"Hearing all this now makes sense as to how you reacted." Hailey said and soon all eyes fell on Wes.

"What happened?" Trent asked.

"Wes basically lost it. Yelling and tossing things around his room after one of you called and told him Blaine left Dalton to be with Kurt at McKinley."

"That was me." Thad said. "How bad was it?" Wes looked at Hailey who mouthed sorry before kissing him on the cheek.

"I was furious considering what brought Blaine to Dalton in the first place. To know he was going back to that sort of situation after everything he'd been through seemed wrong. I mean, we all saw what he was like when he first got to Dalton. And once he became comfortable he was a completely different person. Honestly, I almost came home but who am I to object to something Blaine's parents supported."

"They supported it because they love him." Jeff said. "And they only wanted what would make Blaine happy. Little did they realize he'd end up losing himself in the process."

"While I wasn't always the most supportive of Blaine at first when he came to McKinley." Santana said. "I think most of it stemmed from my feelings towards Hummel but I regress. Even I saw how much he changed from when he first came to McKinley to the person he was at the end of the year. That sparkle was no longer in his eye."

"Nice to know we weren't the only ones to notice." Trent said. "And while Blaine was happy when he was allowed to spend time with all of us, the only time I ever saw that sparkle you talked about was when Seb was with us."

"Hence why we all knew there were feelings there." Dave said. "While Blaine tried to deny it, his eyes couldn't deny it. And you know Kurt saw it too which was why he wanted to keep Blaine as far away from Seb as possible."

"If you guys all didn't like Kurt, why didn't you tell Blaine?" Hailey asked.

"Because who are we to say who he should or shouldn't date." Thad said. "But once we saw things going downhill we should've spoken up. The thing was, with as much as we were getting pushed out of Blaine's life we were afraid of saying something that would cause him to turn his back on us."

"Thanks to Wes, we knew we needed to keep ties to him for when things blew up." Dave said.

"So you all put up with Kurt because you care for Blaine." Hailey asked.

"Basically." Beat said. "Like we said, we only wanted him to be happy."

"You should tell him. Blaine's in a good place with Seb, he'd be able to handle hearing what you all truly thought about Kurt."

"Hailey is right." Nick said. "Blaine deserves to know, but…I don't know how he'd react to knowing we were all basically putting up with Kurt for his sake."

"I do, he'll be upset." Jeff said. "He'll hate that we put up with someone we didn't like solely for his sake. Now, who in this room thought Kurt and Blaine were a bad match from the start?" Wes, David, and Beat all slowly raised their hands. "Really? While Beat, you don't surprised me you two do. Start talking." Wes and David looked at each other before David began to speak.

"Personally, I just didn't think they were a good fit for one another. Blaine was too outgoing to be dating such a downer. Wes?"

"Considering I knew more about Blaine then the rest of you, I didn't think Blaine needed to get saddled with all of Kurt's issues. I mean, Blaine's got a big heart, which is something we all know. And while I commend him for helping Kurt, I don't think they ever should've started to date. But as Thad said, who are we to tell someone who they should or shouldn't date. While Kurt was clearly into Blaine I don't think it was ever authentic as he made it seem. Blaine was everything Kurt every dreamt of in the perfect guy."

"What was the problem with that?" Brittany asked, slightly confused by what Wes said.

"The problem comes in that he was in love with the ideas and not actually Blaine. He was in love with what Blaine represented."

"Oh, sorry."

"No need to be sorry Britt. You and Santana weren't around when this was happening. So, the rest of us have a slightly different view of how things happened."

"Yet you all came to sing." Santana said.

"We did." David said. "But considering the situation, while Blaine was sad, the rest of us were feeling a bit a good riddance."

"Oh, I knew I liked you boys for more than just the snappy blazers. Always finding ways to work things to your favor."

"While I agree with Nick that Blaine should know, I have one request." Jeff said. "That we wait till after the holidays to tell him. Blaine deserves to enjoy himself."


	141. Chapter 141

Two Steps Beyond

Part 141

After getting caught up in a conversation with Mr. Anderson, Blaine and Sebastian ended up leaving the house much later then they had planned. On the drive over, they both realized that since they were usually rather prompt, they were opening themselves up to comments from their friends. "Relax B, if the party is like the ones we used to have, no one will notice."

"That is unless someone is waiting for us."

"Well, we could always pull over and make the comments justified." Sebastian said with a smirk as he glanced over at Blaine.

"Tempting, but I'm going to have to decline right now. Rain check?"

"Only if I can redeem it quickly."

"I wouldn't have any objections."

When they pulled into the driveway, they couldn't believe all the cars. After finding a place to park, they headed up to the door. Before they even had a chance to reach for the knob it opened. "Look who decided to join us." Logan said with a big smile. "Come in! Feel free to toss your coats in the den and make yourselves at home."

"Should we even ask how you convinced your parents to throw a party like this so close to a holiday?" Blaine asked as he and Sebastian took off their coats.

"I promised them we wouldn't destroy the place. And when have the parties ever gotten destructive?"

"True." Sebastian replied. "Where is everyone?"

"All over but the bulk are in the family room and game room which are next to each other. Drinks are set up in the kitchen. Enjoy!" After tossing their coats in the office, they headed for the kitchen to grab themselves a drink. When they walked into the family room it was a blend of Warblers.

"Wonder how Wes feels partying with his little brother?" Blaine asked as Sebastian wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Probably weird, but doesn't look like that's where his attention is."

"That's very true."

"Blaine! Sebby!" Before they had time to react Brittany was wrapping her arms around both of them. "I missed you!"

"You saw us last night Britt, but thanks." Blaine replied.

"I know I did silly, but that doesn't mean I can't miss you." Britt's quick response brought a smile to Sebastian's face and soon they found themselves being dragged across the room. "Found them!"

"We were beginning to think you found cooler people to hang with." Santana said as she leaned against Nick.

"That would be hard to do." Sebastian replied. "Especially in Ohio."

"Sebby!"

"Sorry Britt!"

"It's okay." She then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "What kept you and Blaine?"

"Depending, we don't need details." Thad said.

"For your information smartass, we were talking with my Dad and lost track of time."

"What were you talking about?" Santana asked.

"Cooper's movie actually." Sebastian replied. "We saw it this afternoon after we left Dalton."

"It's so good, isn't it?"

"It is which is why we lost track of time. B's parents are going to see it tomorrow afternoon."

"Didn't you love the part where…"

"Hold up!" Dave said. "The rest of us haven't seen it yet."

"That's not our fault."

"Santana's right, it's not." Blaine replied. "Are the rest of you planning to see it?"

"Tomorrow actually." Thad replied. "Silly us, we were going to invite you two along but we should've known you'd already seen it."

"Well, unless you go the same time B's parents do, we'd be willing to go again. Right B?"

"That's correct."

"Now, is the movie actually that good or are you just being supportive?" Trent asked.

"Did you ask Santana this same question as I can only presume she's going as well?"

"They didn't." Santana replied.

"Fine, any of the three of you may answer." Trent said.

"Yes, it's really that good." Santana told them and Blaine and Sebastian both agreed with her assessment. "And maybe I can catch the stuff I missed before. It honestly threw me in a few spots with all the twists."

"Is Cooper a good guy or a bad guy?" Brittany asked.

"Can't tell." Sebastian said. "But trust us, it's better not knowing. Coop made us go into it wondering, so it's only fair the rest of you do."

"Trust us, it makes it more interesting." Blaine added.

"Now that you guys are here I can tell you." Santana said. "My parents asked me to invite you all over tomorrow night. I understand it's short notice, but yea. They'd love for everyone to come."

"Is it just us?" Sebastian asked.

"No, but no one you need to worry about would be there. Honestly Seb, do you think I'd invite him to my house?"

"No, but he has a way of showing up places."

"Fair enough. But besides those of us here it would obviously be Rachel and Brody along with Quinn and a few other McKinley grads. No one annoying, promise." Blaine looked up at Sebastian and cocked his head. "What is it?"

"We sort of told B's parents we wouldn't go back to Lima again after what happened Thursday night."

"Oh."

"It's not like that Santana." Blaine said as he took her hand. "It's fine. They won't mind us going to your house. We just can't make any pit-stops."

"Okay. But if your parents are worried they can talk to my parents and they can reassure them Lady Hummel isn't welcome in our home."

"I appreciate it, but that won't be necessary. If Kurt is stupid enough to show up at your house of all places, he deserves whatever happens."

"Why Blaine Anderson, are you saying I wouldn't have to watch my mouth?"

"I said no such thing." Blaine replied with a smirk.

"Your lack of saying something says it all." Nick said with a smirk similar to Blaine's. When Blaine had no response, they all knew they all heard him loud and clear. It seemed that after Kurt's last stunt, Blaine no longer cared what anyone else said to Kurt.

"From what we heard, are you guys going to tell Cooper?" Beat asked.

"Probably not, but we're not always the best at keeping things from him and Lexi." Sebastian replied. "Though, I'd personally love to see Coop go off on him. Hell, when we told B's parents what happened I swore his Dad was going to leave."

"If he had, Kurt would've deserved it." Thad said. "Not only did Kurt mess with his Son once more, this time he messed with his Grandson as well. In this case, I don't know who I'd rather deal with, Cooper or Mr. A?"

"I vote for neither." Dave said and the others all agreed. When the group started to disperse and mingle a bit more, Blaine and Sebastian walked up to Nick and Santana.

"So you know, we might be a little late tomorrow depending on when this little get-together starts." Blaine told Santana. "Cooper and Lexi come home tomorrow and while my Mom didn't say we had to be home for dinner, it's pretty obvious she wants us to be there."

"Oh, that's fine. Like I said, it's short notice so I understand if people come and go. While some of the McKinley faithful will be there, my parents want to get to know the people I spend most of my time with outside of Nicky, Britt, and Jeff."

"Totally understandable." Sebastian said. "We just wanted to let you know ahead of time in case it would be an issue."

"I appreciate that. And now that the others are gone, are you two okay?"

"We're good." Blaine replied. "While what happened Thursday pissed us off, we're not going to dwell on it. This is the time of year to enjoy and spend time with those we care about."

"Seb?"

"B's right, he's not worth ruining our holiday over."

"Now I know this might be bad timing, but, have you seen your parents yet Seb?" Nick asked.

"B and I had lunch with my Dad before going to Coop's movie. It was good to see him."

"And your Mother?"

"I will be seeing her with Lexi on Monday."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

After seeing basically everyone they all soon congregated back to the family room. While sitting back and talking they noticed Logan and Jacob standing nearby. "Yes?" Blaine asked since none of them had yet to question why they were being stared at.

"There is someone that wants to talk to Jeff." Jacob said as he glanced over his shoulder.

"Who?" Jeff asked as Brittany settled herself against him.

"Mitch." Logan said as he pushed the boy forward. "Ask him."

"Yes, what do you want to ask our dear Jeffrey?" Sebastian asked, amused by the situation going on in front of them.

"Well…" Mitch said as he looked down at the ground. "I…"

"Look at him." Thad said. "You'll get a better answer if you look him in the eye." Seeing how nervous Mitch was, it was pretty clear to everyone in the area what Mitch wanted to ask. Yet, having Jeff surrounded by all his friends was a bit intimidating. So, after taking a deep breath he looked at Logan and Jacob before continuing.

"I was wondering if it was alright if I asked Megan out on a date." Once the words came out of his mouth, it took everything Nick had not to laugh, while the rest of the guys couldn't stop looking back and forth between the two of them. After glancing over at Nick who now had his face buried in Santana's shoulder, Jeff looked around at his friends.

"You all think this is funny, don't you?" Jeff said while Mitch stood there patiently. "As for you Duval, I'm going to laugh my ass off when it happens to you."

"That is if the young man has the balls to ask him." Dave said, while giving Mitch a wink. "It takes a lot of guts to do what Mitch just did considering we're all sitting here."

"Sorry." Nick said as he sat up and composed himself. "Dave's right, it took guts. So Jeff, what do you say? Will you let a Warbler date Megan?"

"Yes, you can ask Megan out." A smile crept across his face when Jeff spoke. "But…you hurt her or cheat on her and I'll be back."

"We'll all be back." Sebastian said. They all watched as Mitch visibly swallowed.

"Relax, I just mean if you do something really despicable, we'll be back. I totally get that break-ups happen, just…"

"What he's trying to say is, don't fuck up royally." Beat said with a smile.

"I was trying to word it better, but that's about the gist of it." Seeing the looks on Logan and Jacob's faces Jeff spoke again. "Why'd you ask me?"

"While I knew you and Nick said it was alright if one of us dated your sisters, I was still hesitant about it. So, Logan and Jacob said if I was so unsure about something I wanted to do to just ask."

"I appreciate that." Once he walked off with a big grin on his face Jeff looked at Logan and Jacob.

"How long has he wanted to ask?"

"I'd say just before Santana came to visit." Jacob said. "Logan and I didn't think it was going to be an issue because we both swore you liked him. You got to know him while working with the Junior Warblers last year."

"You're right, I did, well do. He was actually one of the guys I figured would make the Warblers last year."

"Same here." Blaine added. "And really, all of the Junior Warblers last year were good guys."

"Is that your way of saying I shouldn't object either of one wants to date Ally?" Nick asked.

"You know it's true since you worked with them as well. We'll just be here to remind you when you get overly protective." Santana couldn't help giggle at Blaine's comment.

"You find that funny my dear?" Nick asked as he pulled her onto his lap.

"I do, though it's true. You're going to react worse than Jeff did and you know it."

"Is that so?"

"It is."

Since they all knew they had to drive home that night, they were relatively well behaved. Considering Brandon's friend who brought him lived in the opposite direction, Wes agreed to drive his brother home. "You realize you're cramping my style."

"Right."

"Yes, because unlike you, I don't have to be home by a certain time."

"Well, call Mom and Dad and tell them you're bringing me home and they will no longer care when I get home."

"You have a lot to learn." Wes said while shaking his head. "Guys, Hailey and I will see you tomorrow…well, later today actually. Come on!" As the three of them walked off, the others all looked at each other. Once they were out the door, they began making the rest of their plans. Since they were still undecided as to what time they were going to the movies, they all agreed to speak again once they all woke up. After saying their good-byes, they all headed out toward their cars.

"So, that was fun." Sebastian said as they walked. "It was strange having so many of us together, but it was cool at the same time."

"Agreed. I wonder if Jeff's over his shock."

"I think so, but you know after the way Nick reacted he's going to hound him the day Ally starts dating."

"That's very true. Now Bas." Blaine said as they got into the car. "I was thinking."

"That usually means one of two things so enlighten me."

"I'm not very tired, you?"

"Not at all, so does that mean what I think it means?" Sebastian asked with a not so innocent smile as he fastened his seatbelt.

"If you think it means I want to redeem my rain check, then yes. But…"

"We have to be quiet, I know." Sebastian said as Blaine pulled out of the driveway. "But B, did you pack everything?"

"I did, though I'm pretty sure there is still stuff in my closet. Are you saying my always prepared boyfriend forgot to pack some essentials?"

"No, but I don't think I packed enough. Considering we're going to be in a house with family for a week I was sort of resigned to the fact it might not happen while we're home."

"You're telling me you honestly thought we'd go without having sex the entire time we're here."

"Not the entire time, but it would be limited, extremely limited."

"I can tell you, that won't be the case. Nothing has to change, we're still us. The only thing we won't be doing is having it in random places. We're basically confined to my room and bathroom."

"Fair enough." Sebastian replied as he placed his hand on Blaine's thigh. "Now, I should've asked this before, but are you and your parents sure your grandparents won't flip that we're in the same room."

"Positive. First, my grandparents adore you if graduation was any clue. Secondly, they know we live together and as my Mom told me, they aren't naïve. Basically there is no difference between the two of us and Coop and Lexi aside from the fact they're married."

"But you said at one time your parents wouldn't have allowed this."

"That was more because Coop's dating life was a bit too spontaneous for their liking. They didn't want different girls constantly staying over."

"When you put it that way, it makes sense. I just don't want things to be awkward."

"They won't be, but the same goes to you. If you feel awkward or if something gets said, let me know. While I love my grandparents, sometimes they tend to say things not realizing we might take it differently then it's meant."

"Makes sense. I figure your Dad and Cooper must get part of their personalities from them so I know the possibilities are endless."

"You're righ…t." Blaine glanced over at Sebastian who had a wicked grin on his face as he caused Blaine to pause mid-word. "Bas."

"You're enjoying it, don't try and say you're not because your body says otherwise. I told you I'd do this again, but when we could act upon it. So, we're just getting a head start."

"I wasn't going to say I wasn't."

"Good, now drive." For all the times Blaine had done something similar to Sebastian, he now had a new found respect for the level of concentration Sebastian had. More than a couple of times Sebastian slowed as he watched Blaine's grip on the wheel change. "If you want me to stop, just tell me."

"No, I'm good in more ways than one. As long as I can still concentrate on the road we're good." Blaine replied. At that moment he probably couldn't have been happier once he realized they were only a couple of miles from home. Once they pulled into the driveway, Blaine was quick to hit the button for the garage. After pulling the car inside, Blaine had just hit the button to close the garage door when he slid his seat back. "Bas."

"Are you saying you can't wait?" Sebastian smirked while unfastening his seatbelt. Once it was undone he leaned closer and undid Blaine's pants the rest of the way as Blaine leaned back slightly. "Are you sure B?"

"Yes, the house is dark, they're all asleep." That was all Blaine needed to say and soon he felt the warmth of Sebastian's mouth surrounding him. Since they were in the garage as well as in the car, Blaine moaned loudly as Sebastian moved over him. If there was a time to be thankful for the low console between the seats, this was one of them. With one hand threaded through Sebastian's hair Blaine got lost in the feeling. "So good Bas…so good."

Those words of encouragement seemed to send Sebastian into overdrive. At that moment Blaine couldn't get enough of what Sebastian was doing while it seemed Sebastian couldn't get enough of Blaine. With little to no warning Blaine thrust into Sebastian's mouth as his orgasm took over. As Sebastian worked Blaine through his orgasm, he felt Blaine's grip on his hair loosen. Once he was certain Blaine was done, Sebastian released him from his mouth and sat up slightly. "Feeling better?" Sebastian asked.

"Amazing actually." As Blaine spoke he slid his hand around to the back of Sebastian's neck and brought him close for a kiss. They started to get lost in the kiss when Sebastian pulled back.

"We should probably go in." Sebastian said as he sat back down in the passenger's seat.

"You're right." Blaine replied as he got himself situated again and redid his pants. "Though we need to pick up where we left off."

"No complaints here. The only reason I stopped was because the steering wheel was pressing into my back."

"Sorry."

"Don't be." Sebastian then leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before opening his door. "Last one in is at the others mercy." Sebastian managed to get his words out just before closing his door. That was all it took for Blaine to quickly follow behind. Considering what Sebastian said, Blaine knew he was at a disadvantage because of Sebastian's long legs. So not only did Sebastian have a head start, but his long legs were going to work to his advantage. Once inside, Blaine turned the corner and Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. Not that it bothered him in all actuality to be at Sebastian's mercy, he was just curious as to what he had in mind.

After turning off the lights his parents had left on for them, Blaine made his way up to his bedroom. When he reached the door, he could see his room was dimly lit by what he presumed was the Christmas tree inside. Once inside, Blaine closed the door and began to look around for Sebastian. He didn't have to look long, as Sebastian soon came walking out of the bathroom with a robe wrapped around him. "You changed quickly." Blaine replied as he began to get undressed.

"Wait B." Sebastian said as he walked closer. "And yes, I did change quickly. Since I made it up here first, you need to do what I ask."

"Alright." As he answered Blaine's hands went to the tie on Sebastian's robe.

"Not yet. There is something I want first."

"What would that be?"

"Go to the chair." Blaine looked up at him before walking towards it, wondering what Sebastian had in mind, but once he reached the chair he glanced back at him.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope."

"Bas."

"It's not like that B; I just want to see you in it."

"When did you find this?" Blaine asked as he changed out of his pants.

"This morning when you were helping your Dad with Jocelyn and Braeden." As Blaine secured the skirt he shook his head. "Don't worry, I promise no pictures." Once it was on Blaine walked closer. "You look adorable."

"I feel like an idiot."

"You might feel like one, but you're adorable. Turn around for me."

"Bas."

"Please B." Blaine did as Sebastian asked. After he had, Sebastian walked up to him and unfastened the skirt and tossed it onto the chair. "See, I only wanted to see you in it. You never have to put it on again."

"Thank you." Blaine replied as he wrapped his arms around him. "While it was weird for the other guys it was really weird for me"

"Since you're gay."

"Yes."

"If it really bothered you putting it on, I'm sorry. I…"

"It's okay Bas. But for being such a good sport, I should get something in return."

"Is that so?"

"It is." As he replied, Blaine undid the tie on Sebastian's robe. Once that was done he slid his hands inside and saw that Sebastian was wearing nothing underneath. "I approve."

"What can I say; I didn't want to waste any time." With the feel of Blaine's hands caressing his chest, Sebastian started to get lost in the moment. It wasn't till he could no longer feel Blaine's breath on his chest did Sebastian open his eyes. "B." He said as he glanced down in front of him where Blaine was kneeling. "Clothes off." Blaine nodded before tossing his sweater and shirt to the side. "Boxers too." Once Blaine's clothes were all in a pile near the hamper he made his way back to Sebastian. "Don't you want to be more comfortable?"

"Bas."

"Sorry." He said as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls. "It's just…" Blaine cut Sebastian off as he took him fully into his mouth. Any other questions were now nowhere in Sebastian's mind as he was caught up in what Blaine was doing. While this was what he'd wanted, he never expected Blaine to do it right there in the middle of the room. As he glanced down at him, Sebastian saw Blaine looking up at him through his long lashes. When a smile crept to his face, he was caught off-guard as he felt Blaine slide a lubed finger inside of him. The sensation caused his legs to give out momentarily. "Chair." Without removing himself from Sebastian, Blaine guided them back a bit till the front of the chair hit Sebastian's legs.

They couldn't have gotten their soon enough as Sebastian honestly didn't know how much longer his legs were going to hold him up. Blaine had so many of Sebastian's senses in overdrive he couldn't concentrate on just one. Realizing that it was taking everything Sebastian had to be quiet Blaine somehow managed to find a pillow and handed it to him. No sooner did he have it did Sebastian press it against his mouth and moan loudly into it. Between what Blaine was doing with his mouth and having his fingers constantly brushing against Sebastian's prostate, Sebastian was in pure bliss. With a hard thrust of his hips Sebastian came down the back of Blaine's throat. While Blaine took everything Sebastian had it was only then did he hold his fingers still.

When he finally moved his mouth off of Sebastian, Blaine glanced up at him and saw a look of pure contentment on his face. Sebastian was just about to speak when Blaine moved his fingers again, causing Sebastian's whole body to shake. "You okay Bas?" Blaine asked as he licked his lips slowly.

"More than okay, I feel incredible." Once he answered Blaine removed his fingers and Sebastian sighed softly. Before he could protest though, Blaine took ahold of his hand and helped him up. After pushing his robe off of him completely, Blaine guided him to the bed. "Weren't you supposed to be at my mercy?" Sebastian asked as Blaine helped him lay down in bed.

"I am. I can't help the things I want to do to you. And while I'm sure you had something else in mind, I just couldn't resist once I opened your robe. So unless you don't want me to proceed, I'm going to continue with what I had in mind."

"Carry on."


	142. Chapter 142

Two Steps Beyond

Part 142

It was close to eleven when Blaine and Sebastian heard a knock on the door. After raising his head off the pillow, Sebastian realized he was a bit more coherent than Blaine was so he pulled on a pair of shorts before opening the door. "Morning Seb."

"Morning." He replied as he leaned against the doorframe. While he was more coherent, didn't mean he was necessarily awake. "What can I or we do for you?"

"Well, it's almost eleven so we're going to be leaving for the movie soon. That is if you and Blaine are awake enough to watch Jocelyn and Braeden." Mrs. Anderson said as she noticed how tired Sebastian looked.

"We'll be fine. I had no clue it was this late since we rarely sleep in anymore"

"You're allowed to indulge, you're on vacation. Now, are you sure you don't mind?"

"Positive. We'll be down in a few minutes and then you guys can go." Mrs. Anderson nodded before walking away. Once she was gone, Sebastian closed the door and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Blaine. "Time to get up B."

"I don't want to."

"Fine, but know I can't stay in bed with you."

"Why?" Blaine asked as he rolled onto his back. One look in Sebastian's eyes, Blaine sat up in bed. "It's already that late."

"Yep. So, I'm going to throw a t-shirt on and head downstairs. Come down when you're ready." He then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss. No sooner did he get off the bed to grab a t-shirt Blaine was getting out of bed as well. "How you feeling this morning killer?"

"Good, you?"

"Completely relaxed." Sebastian replied as he pulled his shirt on. He only had to wait a few moments and soon they were both grabbing their phones and heading downstairs. They'd just rounded the corner at the bottom of the stairs when they spotted Jocelyn coming straight for them. "Looks like we were missed." Sebastian said as he scooped her off the floor. "Did you miss me and Uncle Blaine?" Jocelyn looked up at him and smiled as they headed towards the kitchen.

"And they live." Mr. Anderson said as they walked in. "Should've known you'd come straight to the kitchen."

"Morning to you too Dad. I'm surprised you let her take off down the hall like that."

"There is nothing in the hallway she could get into, plus I heard you two coming down the stairs. So, how was the party last night or is that question rhetorical considering you're only now getting up."

"Rhetorical." Sebastian replied. "Where's Braeden?"

"With his Nana sorting gifts."

"Mom let him in there with her?" Blaine asked as he started a pot of coffee for him and Sebastian.

"Yes, why, it's not like he knows yet."

"Oh, I know that. It's just, he could get into things."

"I took care of that." Mrs. Anderson said as she came around the corner with Braeden. "I gave him a scrap of wrapping paper to play with while I checked things over. He was happy."

"Is there a reason you didn't take both of them?"

"Yes, Jocelyn was having too much fun with her Grandpa at the time. Now, are you sure you boys are up to watching them?"

"We'll be fine." Sebastian replied. "You guys enjoy the movie."

"If it's anything like you boys said and the reviews I'm sure we'll enjoy it." Mr. Anderson said as he got up from his chair.

"Before I forget, we're going to Santana's tonight after dinner." Blaine told his parents. "Her parents invited everyone to the house."

"Are you sure that's a good idea since you'll be going back to Lima?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Positive. Santana's house is the last place Kurt would ever go."

"You must think I'm silly for even asking." As she answered Blaine walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's not, you're asking because you care. But honestly Mom, Kurt going to Santana's is like him going to Bas's house. Plus considering everyone else will be there we'll be fine. And we promise not to stop anywhere in town."

"Oh, you can I just don't want that boy ruining your night."

"We won't let him." Sebastian told her. "Now, you two should probably get going so you aren't stuck with front row seats."

"Seb is right hun, we better go." Mr. Anderson said.

"One last question." Blaine said as he let go of his Mom. "Have they had lunch yet?"

"No." Mrs. Anderson replied before giving Blaine and Sebastian each a kiss on the cheek. "We'll see you boys after the movie." They were just walking out to the garage when the coffee pot went off and since Sebastian was watching both of the kids, Blaine made up their cups of coffee.

"Are you hungry at all Bas?"

"Not yet. I figure unless you're hungry, we'll just eat when we feed the kids lunch."

"Works for me." After handing Sebastian his coffee, they each picked up one of the kids and headed for the family room. "I was thinking we'd watch the movies we should've watched Thursday night." Blaine said as they headed down the hall.

"Sounds good. I'm sure they'll enjoy them especially since there is music involved." Knowing the kids didn't like to sit still, Blaine and Sebastian got comfortable on the floor. While Blaine got the movies ready, Sebastian pulled his phone out of his pocket. "B, don't you find it odd we haven't heard from anyone yet?"

"A little bit, but not completely. Considering the time we got home last night and even if you take out what we did, we still probably would've slept in. Heck, we still would've been in bed if my Mom didn't come up."

"True and the guys all love to sleep." Sebastian replied as he watched Braeden crawl towards a big stuffed bear that was sitting near the couch. "Do you want to cuddle with the bear?" Braeden just looked up at the bear as Sebastian spoke. Since Blaine was on his way back he grabbed ahold of the bear and Braeden soon followed.

"I think you were right Bas." Blaine replied as he sat back down, setting the bear between the two of them. No sooner was it in place, did Braeden crawl up on it. Once he was comfortable, it didn't take long for Jocelyn to get comfortable on Blaine's lap. "So much for them crawling around."

"I think they know we're tired. They're taking it easy on us." Sebastian replied before kissing Blaine on his cheek. With Braeden comfortable on the bear, and Jocelyn in Blaine's lap, Sebastian grabbed one of the floor pillows and got comfortable.

"Ready?"

"Ready." Part way through the first movie Braeden moved from the bear, to Sebastian's back. "Surprisingly, this feels really good. I just can't make any sudden movements." The first movie was just ended when each of their phones went off. "You're going to need to get that because I can't reach mine."

"They want to go to the one-thirty show." Blaine said.

"Guess we're not going since your parents will still be in the theater."

"Yep, I will let them know. But I'm sort of curious why they're going so soon."

"Who sent the text?"

"Thad."

"Ask him, I'm sure there has got to be a reason. And while I'm sure we're going to see it again, I'm not complaining about spending a quiet afternoon in, especially after last night."

"Nice to see I'm not the only one bringing my sibling." Nick said as they walked up to the others outside of the theater and spotted not only Megan but Brandon as well.

"Are you really surprised that Britt and I brought Megan?" Jeff asked.

"No, I was more surprised Wes brought Brandon. Where are Blaine and Seb?"

"At home." Thad replied. "Blaine's parents are currently seeing the movie. But they said they would see us all tonight at Santana's. Who else are we waiting on?"

"James and….never mind, here they come." Wes said as he spotted them walking through the parking lot. "Now Santana, are you sure we can't bring anything tonight?"

"Positive, my Mom says she's got everything taken care of but thank you for the offer. She's rather excited that everyone can make it." As Santana spoke they headed into the theater.

"Are you guys heading straight to Lima afterwards?" Dave asked.

"We are." Nick replied. "That is why my Dad is coming to pick the girls up."

"Well Blaine and Seb wouldn't give us any teasers, what about you Santana?" Trent asked.

"Nope, you'll get nothing from me."

"Don't even try guys, I did and got nothing. And my tactics are a bit more persuasive."

"Ewww, I so didn't need to hear that!" Ally said as she looked at her brother and shook her head. "It's bad enough listening to you guys being lovey-dovey I don't want to know about that part of your life even though I know it's going on." Nick just shrugged his shoulders before kissing Santana on the cheek.

As they waited to get items from the concession stand, Santana walked up to Ally and put her arm around her shoulders. "We're not that bad, are we?"

"Not really, personally I never knew Nick was capable of being the person he is around you. You're good for him."

"He's good for me too."

"Should I be worried?" Nick asked as he walked up to them and handed them what they'd asked for.

"Only if you say something like that again and I'm in earshot." Ally replied.

"I will be more careful when you're around. But you should take it as a compliment."

"How so?"

"All of us are pretty open, so he didn't feel the need to curb his words. That means you blend in." Santana told her as they waited for everyone else. "And how do you know he just didn't sweet talk me?"

"I'm not naïve Santana."

"Never said you were."

"Now this is something I don't want to hear. As far as I'm concerned you're innocent on all fronts."

"I hope you're not talking about you or Santana." Thad said as he walked up. "Sorry Ally."

"It's okay; I think I'll just go talk with Megan." As she walked away Nick slapped Thad upside his head.

"What the hell?"

"Man, that's my sister."

"I know and I apologized. Yet aren't you the same person that was talking about his persuasive tactics just minutes ago."

"Yes and I'm not going to do that again, at least with Ally or Megan around."

"Relax; she's just toying with you Nicky. Now come on, I want a decent seat this time around." They'd gotten their early enough that they had no problem finding good seats. Not surprisingly, Ally, Megan and Brandon all chose to sit away from the others.

"So, where did you watch Cooper's movie that you wanted better seats this time?' Nick asked as the trivia played on the screen.

"We were off to the side. While we could see the screen, the view wasn't great."

"That's one of the reasons you don't mind seeing it again, isn't it?" Jeff asked.

"One of them, but I honestly wanted to see it again. It's really good and I know I missed stuff. It's one of those movies where you really have to pay attention."

"That means no making out guys." Beat chimed in from behind them. "Tough break."

"Don't worry; we'll make up for it later." Jeff replied before kissing Brittany on her cheek. It wasn't long after that did the trailers begin to play and their banter ended. By the time the movie ended all any of them could do was just look at each other. "That was just…wow. I had no idea Cooper was capable of something like that."

"Now you know why me, Blaine and Seb all said we had no problem seeing it again." Santana said as the credits rolled and everyone else emptied the theater. "Did it have enough twists for you?"

"Absolutely!" Nick replied. "You're right; it's one you need to see more than once to catch everything. And while Cooper was good in his first movie, this proved he's got the chops."

"Cassie said the same thing. Basically this movie is going to launch his career."

"We're home!" Cooper called out as he and Lexi walked into the house. After closing the door behind them he looked at Lexi who shrugged her shoulders. Once they set their bags down they headed towards the kitchen since they assumed that's where Mrs. Anderson would be since it was close to dinner. But as they passed the family room, they spotted Blaine and Sebastian sound asleep on the couch. "Looks like they had a late night last night."

"They did." Mr. Anderson said as he came walking towards them. "It's good to see you." He said as he gave them each a hug. "They were at a Warbler party last night. If you want to talk to them though, wake them since they're going out again tonight."

"Nice to know we've been missed." Cooper replied as they followed Mr. Anderson to the kitchen. Once they rounded the corner they were quickly spotted by Jocelyn and Braeden who started to babble endlessly which caught Mrs. Anderson off-guard since her back was to the doorway. "There are my angels!" After giving Mrs. Anderson a hug and kiss, Cooper and Lexi sat down next to their kids who were in their highchairs.

"I've missed you two so much!" Lexi said as Cooper put his arm around her. "Were they good?"

"Yes." Mrs. Anderson replied. "And they've been busy as well."

"How so?" Cooper asked as they both turned slightly.

"Well, Thursday night Blaine and Seb took them to the Winter Concert at McKinley since some of Blaine's friends helped produce it." Mr. Anderson said. "Then Friday, we took them to Dalton's Winter Festival and yesterday we took them shopping."

"The two of you are just living it up, aren't you?" Lexi said as she and Cooper finished feeding them. As much as they both wanted to hold them, they knew they needed to finish feeding them first.

"No big outing today?" Cooper asked.

"No, today they stayed home with Blaine and Seb watching movies and playing, while your Dad and I went to see your new movie." Once the words came out of Mrs. Anderson's mouth, Lexi could see a faint blush come to Cooper's cheeks.

"What did you think?"

"Do you really need to ask?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"He does since he's having a hard time believing everything he's been hearing." Lexi replied.

"The movie as a whole was really good. As for you, Coop, you blew us away."

"You're just saying that."

"Cooper, while I might exaggerate a bit which I'm entitled to since I'm your Mom. But your Dad has always been honest with both you and your brother."

"Told you." Lexi said with a smile. "While you can clump your Mom and Dad in with me and Cassie in being bias, you can't do that with the reviewers."

"Add Blaine and Seb as well." Mr. Anderson added. "They couldn't stop talking about it. Face it Coop, you've made it."

"Dad's right, you have." Blaine said as he and Sebastian walked into the kitchen. "How was your flight?"

"Quiet." Cooper replied. "I'm pretty sure we both slept most of it since we were running around the entire time we were in LA."

"Lexi."

"Bas. We didn't wake you guys when we came home, did we?"

"You mean Coop shouting "We're home", wasn't supposed to wake us?" Blaine asked.

"Well, you should wake since you're ditching us." Cooper replied. "I hope it's for something good."

"It is." Sebastian replied. "We're going to Santana's."

"Speaking of, was Nick surprised?" Lexi asked.

"He was shocked." Blaine replied. "I'm pretty sure Cassie is now one of his favorite people."

"I will let her know that next time I talk to her or he can tell her when she comes to town."

"Not that we need to know, but what brought on the change?" Sebastian asked. "We all thought she wouldn't be able to make it till Saturday night."

"My schedule got turned upside down on Friday." Cooper told them. "So, instead of having Santana sitting around, Cassie thought she'd let her come home early. She figured Nick wouldn't complain. And in all honesty, Santana busted her ass the whole time and deserved it. But I'm pretty sure, Cassie is going to be bringing her with her again if her class schedule allows. When we did a string of back to back interviews Friday morning Santana was a godsend."

"She seemed pretty excited about everything she got to experience." Blaine told him. "But said it gets pretty crazy."

"She's right it does. Speaking of crazy, why did you two yahoos go to McKinley?"

"Nice subtlety Coop." Lexi said as she took Braeden out of his highchair.

"Since they're leaving after dinner there is no time for it. So talk." Mr. and Mrs. Anderson just shook their heads as they tended to dinner leaving the four of them to talk.

"Tina and Artie helped produce the show." Blaine told them. "And Rachel and Brody came by shortly after Bas and I got home and told us it would mean a lot to them if we came."

"And you agreed to this Bas?"

"Not at first. At first I told B that he could go and I'd stay here with Jocelyn and Braeden. But then after some consideration I changed my mind and agreed to go. And I'm glad I did."

"Bas." Blaine said as he shook his head.

"Please don't tell me that means what I think it means." Cooper said as he got up out of his seat and picked up Jocelyn before pacing the room. When neither of them answered Cooper looked at both of them. "What happened?"

"It's not important Coop."

"B's right, it was a typical conversation with him. He wanted to talk and we didn't want to listen."

"Cooper, why don't you sit down?" Mr. Anderson said, realizing the boys might not be able to keep from telling Cooper everything. Once he sat down at his Dad's urging, he was surprised that he took Jocelyn out of his arms.

"Dad."

"Trust me Coop."

"Fine, obviously it's not something I'm going to want to hear since Dad took my own daughter from me so talk. And be straight with me and Lexi." Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other and as they did, Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand.

"Fine. Kurt came up to us as we were leaving."

"Where were Jocelyn and Braeden?" Lexi asked.

"Asleep in our arms." Sebastian replied. "They both fell asleep before the concert was over."

"Continue." Cooper said as he put his arm around the back of Lexi's chair.

"Well, Bas already told you it was a typical conversation. But this time around we didn't go through it alone. Britt noticed we stopped on our way out and that seemed weird to her so her and Jeff came to see what was going on. And soon after they came, so did Brody and Rachel."

"Blaine."

"Fine. He wanted to apologize and we're obviously not interested. Either Bas or I told him it would've meant more to us if he just ignored us. So we said we were leaving, but once we went to leave Kurt grabbed my arm to stop us as he wanted us to hear him out. Then…"

"Wait, so he put his hands on you while you were holding one of my children." The tone of Cooper's voice was something that no one in that room had ever heard before. All Blaine could do in that moment was nodded. "That's it!" Cooper's voice practically echoed through the kitchen and it startled both Jocelyn and Braeden.

"Coop, calm down." Lexi said as he placed a hand on his thigh. "You're scaring them."

"Sorry." He said before taking a deep breath. "Would you mind taking them out of the room? Mom, would you help her?" Mrs. Anderson nodded and took Jocelyn from her husband as Lexi got up from her seat with Braeden.

"Listen to them Coop." She then leaned over and gave him a kiss before following Mrs. Anderson out of the room. It wasn't till they were out of the room for a few minutes did the conversation pick back up.

"Blaine, where are my car keys?" Cooper asked as he got out of his seat.

"Where do you think you're going Cooper?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"To give that little pain in the ass a piece of my mind. While Blaine and Bas have managed to just blow this stuff off, I can't. I can't Dad. This time he involved my kids and that crosses a line. Blaine, my keys."

"They're on the counter."

"Cooper, you're not going anywhere!"

"Try and stop me Dad!"

"STOP!" Blaine shouted as he got between his Dad and brother. "Coop, Dad's right, you can't go anywhere right now."

"Why?"

"Cooper, you're shaking." Sebastian said. "You're in no shape to drive right now."

"Coop, we're not necessarily stopping you from going to talk with him. We're just delaying it." Mr. Anderson said as he put an arm around Cooper and guided him to a seat. "Once you've calmed down if you still want to go, I'll take you."

"Dad."

"Blaine, it's time we put an end to this once and for all. If it wasn't for us going to Dalton that day, I was going to go talk to Mr. Hummel myself. But your Mom convinced me not to since we promised you guys we'd be there."

"Why can't this all just end?" Blaine said as Sebastian wrapped his arms around him. "I just want this to end. Maybe if we let him talk he wouldn't have grabbed my arm."

"B, we have no idea what would've happened. You even said in the car on the way home you're done listening to apologies from him since they mean nothing. I know it's in your nature to be forgiving B, but you can only do it for so long and he's broken even you."

"I'm sorry everyone."

"What for?" Cooper asked.

"For bring this on all of you."

"Blaine, this isn't your fault, okay." Mr. Anderson said as he stood between his boys. "None of what's happened is your fault." After getting a good look at Blaine, Mr. Anderson noticed his eyes were swollen; it was pretty obvious everything was becoming too much for him. "Why don't you boys go upstairs?"

"What about dinner?" Blaine asked.

"It'll still be here later, but I need to talk with Cooper."

"Should we tell Mom that dinner's being pushed off?"

"Ask her to come and talk to me."

"Okay. Coop."

"Yea."

"I'm sorry."

"Come here." Sebastian let go of him and Blaine walked closer to Cooper till he could wrap his arms around him. "Like Dad said, you've got nothing to be sorry for. Not your fault your first boyfriend was a little weird."

"Cooper."

"He was. I much prefer the crazy SOB you're with now." Cooper then looked up at Sebastian and wink. "I'll be okay."

"No you won't."

"Fine, I'll be better once I have a few words with Kurt."


	143. Chapter 143

Two Steps Beyond

Part 143

Considering the earlier tension, by the time they all decided to eat dinner it was relatively quiet throughout. It was as though they were all afraid of saying something to upset the others. As Blaine and Sebastian began to do the dishes Mr. Anderson walked up behind them. "Take the SUV tonight."

"Alright, but any particular reason?" Blaine asked as Cooper spoke with Lexi and their Mom.

"Because it's going to snow again and I don't want you guys getting stuck in Lima. Plus, Cooper and I are taking my car so Lexi has theirs in case anything comes up."

"While I know this needs to be done, please try and keep Coop calm."

"I will, though it's going to be tough. He's really pissed and I completely understand why. He's feeling the way I am about what's happened to you and by part Seb. For the most part you two have been able to move on, but you've still had to deal with not knowing how he's going to behave. And because of work you have to see him, this needs to end once and for all. From what you've both said, he seems to have moved on, but he can't quite let go so hopefully I can convince him to just leave you two be. Cooper's a whole other story."

"Not that I'm an angel, be forewarned he might say some crap about me." Sebastian said to Mr. Anderson.

"He's not going to be able to change the subject on me Seb, so you're good. I know you and Blaine had a bit of a rocky road to get to where you are and that's your business, not mine. If you two have been able to get through it, who am I to judge anything that might've happened."

"This might sound odd, but could you or Coop give us a call afterwards. I'd rather not wait till tomorrow to hear the outcome." Blaine told his Dad as he loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

"We can do that. Coop asks one thing of you two though."

"What's that?" Sebastian asked.

"Have fun tonight. He knows you're both going to be thinking about it, but try not to dwell."

"We will try." Blaine replied. "Do you remember where the Hummel's live?"

"Unless they've moved, your Mom still had the address."

"No, they're still in the same place. If you want, you guys can just follow us since we have to go passed their street on our way to Santana's."

"When are you leaving because Cooper obviously wants to leave now?"

"We just need to grab our coats and we'll be good to go." Blaine replied.

"That works since you're more familiar with Lima then either Cooper or myself. Just don't dawdle."

"We won't." Once Blaine replied the two of them headed upstairs. "Is it wrong to want to be there?" Blaine asked as they walked into his room.

"Depending on the reasoning, no, because I feel the same way. Personally I'd love to see Cooper and or your Dad lay into him."

"That's how I feel as well but I know our presence will just make matters worse." Blaine said as he tossed Sebastian his coat. "At least we know Cooper will give us the full story tomorrow." By the time they came walking down the stairs, Lexi was standing at the bottom of them.

"We're in a bit of a hurry sis."

"I know, so I'll make it quick. While I know you both probably hadn't planned to let us know what happened, I'm glad it slipped. I know in my heart that you never would've done anything to jeopardize either of the kids' safety albeit what your initial instinct might be. I just want you both to know Cooper's anger is solely focused on one person and one person alone. If there is anyone he and I trust with our kids besides each other, it's you two because we know they mean the world to you as well. Don't get me wrong, I know the grandparents would do anything for them, but since you guys are almost a part of their daily lives it just means a bit more."

"We get it." Blaine said as he looked up at Sebastian. "And I'm happy to know you guys know we'd do anything to protect them. I'm just sorry they were in that situation."

"The situation wasn't brought on by either of you, remember that. Now, you better go before Cooper starts making a wear pattern on the hardwood." Lexi then came closer and gave them each a kiss. "Have fun tonight! Love you!"

Once the four of them headed out to the garage, Lexi headed for the family room where Mrs. Anderson was sitting with the kids. "Relax dear, they'll be fine."

"Which ones?" She replied as she sat down on the couch next to Mrs. Anderson. "While I've seen Cooper upset before, it's never been like this. I'm honestly afraid he's not going to be able to keep it together. All it might take to set him off again is seeing Kurt."

"That's one of the reasons his Dad went with him. If anyone understands how Cooper's feeling, it's his Dad. I can't tell you how many times I've stopped him from either going to speak with Burt or threatening to fly to New York and have words with Kurt."

"Wait, you know what's been going on?"

"More than Blaine or Seb realize. While they're both good at hiding what's going on, little things give them away."

"Like today."

"Yes, but I have a feeling Seb did that on purpose. Not so much as to upset Cooper or yourself, but to hopefully have someone put an end to what's going on. When we first found out about it, it was pretty clear they weren't going to tell you two. But I think part of that comes from them feeling guilty for putting Jocelyn and Braeden in that situation."

"That's the thing, it wasn't their fault and I told them that."

"That's just who Blaine is and from what I know, Seb is that way as well. They hate having things happen to people they love because of them."

"While I'm sure Kurt was a nice boy at one time, he's been nothing but nasty around me. Part of that probably stems from what I said to him the first time I spoke to him, but he was being so inconsiderate to Blaine I couldn't stand it anymore."

"From what Blaine told me, he was relieved you did that. Before he left for New York all he and Kurt had been doing was arguing, heck, it was all they'd been doing all summer and it was getting on my last nerve. A few days before he left, Blaine had his door open and was talking to Kurt through the computer and Kurt was yelling at him because he was choosing to spend one of his last days before leaving with the guys and not him."

"Obviously Blaine and Bas spend a lot of time together since they have lots of shared friends, but they do due things without the other. I mean, I can't see either of them ever stopping the other from doing something unless it was ridiculous."

"I've noticed that as well. While you and Cooper spend way more time with them, even Greg and I see they have a pretty balanced relationship."

As Mr. Anderson followed Blaine to Lima he kept glancing over towards the passenger's seat where Cooper sat fidgeting. "If you don't relax you're going to put a wear pattern in that seat Coop."

"Sorry Dad. I just don't want to lose my cool when I see him."

"Just remember, he might not be there. For all we know we're making this trip for no reason."

"True, but Bas did say Santana said her parents were fine if we wanted to stop by. By the way, I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier."

"It's okay, I understand. While I'll never admit this to your Mom, I was thrilled when Seb punched Kurt last Christmas. After everything I'd heard, he deserved it."

"Oh he did. The only thing that would've been better would've been if Blaine punched him." When Mr. Anderson snickered Cooper laughed. "Don't worry Dad, I won't let Mom know. While I was thrilled to hear about it, I can't believe it was Bas that did it. I always assumed if someone was to punch Kurt it would've been Blaine. But considering Kurt punch Blaine who got between the two of them, it's expected. Bas will do anything to protect Blaine."

"From what I saw that day, your brother has been using serious amounts of self-control in that regard. And it's only gotten stronger. But if what I saw in his eyes the other day was any clue that self-control is finally waning. And I know Seb feels that way, just as I know Blaine will do anything for him."

"I don't know if I told you this, but did you know Blaine finally told the guys what happened to him?"

"He did what?"

"He finally told the guys and well, the girls what happened to him, what brought him to Dalton."

"Do you know what brought on the change since he was pretty adamant about no one ever knowing?"

"Everything with Trevor. While Bas has known since before they got together, things sort of snowballed. After Trevor went after Bas some things occurred that Brittany happened to witness. Safe to say, Blaine didn't react well to what happened to Bas. So, soon after that he told Nick and Jeff. Then it wasn't long after he told everyone else in his inner circle."

"How'd they react?"

"They were all shocked. Blaine said most of the guys got angry and upset, while the girls got upset and cried that he'd been through that. None of them had a clue Blaine had been through something like that. While they all always thought Blaine was strong, knowing what he'd been through gave them a new perspective. Honestly, Blaine couldn't have asked for a better group of friends. There isn't anything those guys won't do for each other."

"I wonder why he didn't tell us."

"That would be because it's still his least favorite subject to talk about, but it's getting easier for him. Him opening up to his friends was huge for him, because I think he truly thought it would change the way they look at him."

"I can't believe I'm asking you this, I should really ask Blaine, but do you know if he ever told Kurt everything that happened?"

"He didn't. He told me the first person he ever truly opened up to about it was Bas." Before their conversation could continue, they saw an arm waving them next to them. Once Mr. Anderson was next to them, Cooper lowered his window.

"Just go left at the corner and it's the fourth house on your right." Blaine told them.

"Got it." Cooper replied. "Now go have fun."

"We will and don't forget to call us."

"We will. See you in the morning." After closing the window Cooper looked at his Dad after he pulled around Blaine. "Let's do this."

"Just remember to stay calm Coop." Cooper nodded in response as his Dad made the turn. With the short distance to travel it wasn't long till they were parked in front of the house. As they walked up to the house, Cooper couldn't stop glancing over at his Dad. "What is it?"

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

"I know what I want to talk about; I just don't know how everything is going to go." When they walked up to the door Mr. Anderson took a deep breath before ringing the bell. It wasn't long till the door opened and they saw Finn standing in front of them.

"Uh, hi." Finn said, slightly shocked by who he saw in front of him. While he had met Cooper once before, he could only assume that it was Mr. Anderson with him. "Please, come in." Once inside the house, Cooper introduced his Dad to Finn. "I'm guessing you're here to see Burt."

"Actually, we'd like to see him as well as Kurt." Mr. Anderson said. "Are they here?"

"Yea, wait right here. I'll go get them." After leaving Cooper and Mr. Anderson in the entryway, Finn headed for the family room. "Burt, Cooper and Mr. Anderson are here. They'd like to talk to you and Kurt. Do you want me to go get him?"

"No, I'll get him. Weren't you going to a party?"

"I was, but I can stick around if you want."

"That won't be necessary. Go have fun." Once Finn walked out of the room, Burt got up from his seat and motioned for Carole to come into the room. "Would you go and get Kurt, I don't want to keep our guests waiting."

"Which guests?"

"Gregory and Cooper." Carole nodded as Burt headed for the entryway. As he rounded the corner he saw them both standing there talking to each other. Considering the events of the previous evening, he had a good idea what they were there about. "Gregory, Cooper, it's good to see you."

"You might think otherwise once we're done." Mr. Anderson said. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Of course, follow me." The walk down the hall was quiet, not even subtle pleasantries were exchanged. When they walked into the family room Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you." Mr. Anderson replied. "I'm sure you know why Cooper and I are here so we might as well get right to it."

"I want you both to know how sorry I am for what happened at the Winter Concert." Burt said. "Kurt assured me it would never happen again." Try as he might, Cooper couldn't repress his snicker.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, but that is something I've heard too many times to believe." Cooper said.

"I mean it Cooper. I'm sorry. I had no right to touch Blaine."

"Do you realize what could've happened when you touched him?"

"I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Wasn't a big deal? Blaine could've turned to hit you because you grabbed him which could've meant him dropping my son!" Mr. Anderson put a hand on Cooper's leg to rein him back as his voice got louder. "While Blaine would never intentionally do anything to hurt my son, his nephew, one can't always control their instincts."

"As I said, I'm sorry."

"You wouldn't have to say sorry if you could just leave Blaine and Bas alone."

"He was only trying to apologize that evening Cooper." Burt told him. "He didn't realize things would go that way."

"From what I know Burt, it was expected." Gregory said. "Blaine and Sebastian have made it crystal clear they want nothing to do with him. They've also told him, staying away from them would do more than any apology ever could."

"I only wanted to clear the air since we have to see each other. I've finally accepted that Blaine and Sebastian are happy together and I only wanted them to know that."

"Then leave them alone." Cooper told him. "And just because you see each other at shoots, doesn't mean you have to speak to each other. Remember, I'm not oblivious to what goes on during them. And if they truly need to be spoken to, Tasha does it herself. You honestly have no reason to communicate with them."

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh Cooper? They should be able to have simple conversations." Burt said.

"No, it's not harsh at all considering all the drama Kurt brings to them. It's going to take quite a bit of time for Blaine and Bas to risk talking to him because they were burned when they tried to give him a chance. That's not even getting into Kurt sticking his nose into something that doesn't concern him whatsoever."

"Kurt, what is Cooper talking about?" Burt asked as he turned to look at Kurt.

"I don't know."

"Please." Cooper said as sarcastically as possible. "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"I was only concerned."

"How convenient that you now remember? What's going on in Blaine's life is none of your business!"

"Yet Sebastian and Hunter can know."

"Bas is his boyfriend, so yes, he knows. As for Hunter, he knows as well since he's Blaine's friend, something you are not. For your information, all of Blaine's close friends know what's going on in his life." Mr. Anderson could see Cooper's temper was starting to flair again so he looked at Cooper who took a deep breath.

"Kurt, do you understand what Cooper is trying to say?" Gregory said as calmly as possible.

"That anything to do with Blaine is no longer my business."

"Essentially, you gave up the right to know about Blaine's life when you couldn't respect boundaries. Blaine and Sebastian tried to be polite but you couldn't accept what they gave you. And the incident Cooper was speaking about is none of your business. I'm not trying to be rude Burt, but…"

"It's alright Gregory, I understand. Obviously something is going on that is a private matter. Kurt, you need to respect the fact that whatever is going on is private. Trying to involve yourself in something that doesn't concern you is rude."

"Please, Blaine is dating the epitome of rude. Mr. Anderson, do you even…"

"We're not here to discuss Blaine and Sebastian's relationship Kurt. And I will not tolerate you speaking badly about Sebastian to me and Cooper. Here I thought Sebastian was being paranoid, but you did just as he predicted. He knew you'd start badmouthing him. While I can understand that you don't like him, it doesn't give you the right to speak ill about him to others that don't' share your feelings."

"I'm sorry, it's just…"

"What did Mr. Anderson just say Kurt, he doesn't want to hear it so please just stop."

"For your information Kurt, they don't ever talk about you unless someone else brings you up. Or of course, they're worried about running into you." Cooper told him. "You're not even on their radar anymore and they'd prefer it if they were no longer on yours."

"Now, before we get even further off track I need to say this." Mr. Anderson. "While I'm more inclined to believe you've come to accept Blaine and Sebastian being together and only want to apologize for what's occurred, I need to ask you to just leave them alone. I will pass on to them what you've told us and hopefully that'll be enough for you. If you ever truly cared about my son, you'll leave him and Sebastian alone. For the most part, I've stayed out of this, but that's over with."

Meanwhile at Santana's house everyone was having quite a bit of fun. Since he had to make a couple of stops before arriving Finn was one of the last ones to arrive. When he walked into the house he was quickly greeted by Tina who was sitting in the living room talking with Beat, Thad, Mike, Quinn, and Dave. "We weren't sure if you were going to come."

"I almost didn't at the last minute." Finn said as he took his coat off.

"Why is that?" Quinn asked from her spot on the couch.

"Because just as I was about to leave Cooper and Mr. Anderson showed up at our house and it was clear neither of them were happy."

"Did you get to see Kurt's reaction to seeing them?" Thad asked with quite a grin.

"No, I left before they all saw each other. Now, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to go find Santana."

"Her and Nick should be right up. They went down to the basement a few minutes ago to get some more drinks. Everyone else is in the family room and kitchen." Tina said.

"Why aren't you guys in there?"

"Everyone else is in rare form so it's hard to have an actual conversation." Dave replied. "But we'll be back there soon." After Finn headed towards the kitchen Tina sat back down as all the guys began to laugh loudly. "Do you think we have time to make it to the house and see the show?"

"Do you really think Mr. A is going to let Cooper snap?" Thad asked.

"It would be nice." Beat replied. "From what Blaine and Seb said Cooper was livid after he heard what happened."

"Do you really blame him?" Quinn asked. "With everything Blaine's been through it's not out of the realm of reason to think he might react first ask questions later."

"At least we know he was pretty sure Kurt was the one that grabbed him considering the situation. Otherwise, who knows?" Thad said. "But after all the times I've seen Blaine box with Dave as well as Hunter, I'd never want to be on the receiving end of one of his punches."

When Finn walked towards the kitchen he could already hear everyone and realized just how true Dave's words were. "Well, nice of you to finally make it." Artie said. "We were considering sending out a search party."

"But then decided it was too cold." Puck said causing everyone to laugh. "What's keeping Lopez and Duval?"

"Oh leave them." Rachel said. "They're entitled to some privacy. So, what kept you?" Rachel asked as she looked at Finn. But once Blaine and Sebastian started to laugh her attention went to them. "Guys?"

"Cooper decided to have some words with Kurt. But my Dad wouldn't let him go by himself."

"Do tell." Rachel said with a big smile as Brody tightened his hold around her waist.

"There is nothing to tell." Finn replied as Brittany handing him a drink from the punch bowl, not really caring what was in it. "When I left Cooper and Mr. Anderson were still in the entryway. How angry is Cooper?"

"Let's just say Kurt's lucky Blaine and his Dad were able to stop him from leaving when he originally wanted to." Sebastian replied.

"Was it really that bad?" Jeff asked.

"Cooper was shaking he was so pissed. God forbid something actually happened."

"I've never seen him like that." Blaine added. "Hell, I don't think anyone in the house had ever seen him like that."

"Seen who like what?" Nick asked as he and Santana walked back in the kitchen.

"Cooper pissed." Sebastian replied.

"Safe to say you told him what happened." Santana said and they both nodded. "He deserved to know."

"We know, but it doesn't make it easier to handle the reaction. While my sister was pissed she handled it better. It was as though this pushed Cooper fully over the edge."

"If having to face your Dad and Cooper doesn't get through to him, nothing ever will." Nick said as the others joined them.


	144. Chapter 144

Two Steps Beyond

Part 144

When Blaine sat up in bed Monday morning, Sebastian was already getting dressed. "You could've woken me." He said as he watched Sebastian finish getting dressed. "Do you know how long you're going to be?"

"I'm pretty sure it won't be too long considering your grandparents arrive today. And I didn't wake you because you were sleeping peacefully. Do you know what you're going to do while I'm gone?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll come up with something." Blaine said as he got out of bed. "Do you know why Lexi wants this to just be you guys today?"

"I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it's to make sure my Mother doesn't embarrass the hell out of us when they come over here. And bringing Jocelyn and Braeden will keep things from getting too tense. Hopefully she's still in the mood my Dad described as that would make this outing bearable."

"For your sake, I hope it is too." Blaine replied as he wrapped his arms around him. "Just try and go into it with an open mind." As Blaine rested his head on Sebastian's back they heard Lexi call up the stairs. "Sounds like she's ready to go."

"She was ready when I went and got coffee this morning." When Sebastian spoke, Blaine let go of him and he turned around. "How do I look killer?"

"Amazing as usual. I'm a bit jealous that you look so good and you're not going out with me."

"Well, I'll still look just as amazing when we return and just for you, I'll stay dressed up if you like."

"If you want to change I won't mind as long as I get to watch."

"Oh I might just have to change for that reason." Sebastian had just leaned down to kiss Blaine when there was a knock on the door. Since they knew Sebastian would be leaving after it, they both moved forward with the kiss. Blaine was just wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck when they heard someone clear their throat.'

"I should've guessed." Lexi said. "Morning Blaine."

"Morning. You should probably go." Sebastian nodded before giving him one more kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too." After Sebastian walked out of the room with Lexi, Blaine closed the door once more and went to take a shower. He probably spent longer then he'd planned in it, but since he didn't have plans for the day he was in no rush. Once he was dressed Blaine grabbed his phone off his desk and headed downstairs. When he walked into the kitchen he was slightly surprised to see his whole family situated around the table. "Morning." He said before going to pour himself a cup of coffee. After he did so he was about to walk out but was stopped by the sound of his Dad's voice asking him to sit. Upon sitting down he looked at his parents and Cooper. "Why do I feel like I'm being ambushed?"

"You're not being ambushed, but I think it's time we all talked." Mr. Anderson said.

"About?"

"What happened at the Sadie Hawkins dance." Mrs. Anderson replied. "Your Dad and I know this isn't something you like talking about, but we felt it needed to be discussed."

"Why?"

"That would be because I happened to tell Dad last night that you told the guys what happened." Cooper said as he put his arm around the back of Blaine's chair.

"So because I finally shared with my closest friends what happened you all now feel it's time to talk." Blaine went to get out of his seat but his Mom placed her hand on his. "What if I don't want to? At least now I know why Coop didn't go with Lexi and Bas." Blaine said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"This isn't why I didn't go; Lexi felt it was best that she and Bas have some time alone with their parents. Mom and Dad felt since I was here we could do this since we never discussed it as a family after it happened."

"There is nothing to talk about. I got the crap beat out of me for being gay and ended up in the hospital. Are we done?"

"Blaine."

"How would you like me to react Dad? Please tell me so I can meet your expectations." The sarcasm was dripping from Blaine's words as he spoke.

"Blaine, please." His Mom said as calmly as possible. "Your Dad didn't deserve that."

"I'm sorry Dad."

"It's okay; we knew this wasn't going to be pleasant. But since it's rare that all four of us are together anymore it needed to be done. We're not doing this to bring up bad memories Blaine; we're doing it so we're all on the same page. From talking with Cooper, I know the two of you have worked through everything in regards to the two of you and what happened."

"I know I already apologized, but I'm still so sorry for being such a crappy brother back then. I just didn't know how to deal with it."

"I know since we talked about it, I get it. I just don't know why we have to do this."

"Blaine, we're doing this because for the most part your Dad and I didn't handle this well." His Mom said. "We let you take the lead when we probably should've pushed you to talk more."

"Mom, Dad, there is nothing to talk about considering I don't remember what happened. So unless there is a reason, I'd like to go up to my room."

"We're afraid it's going to be brought up when your case goes to court next month." His Dad said. "And we know from after the way you reacted to what happened to Seb you still have problems dealing with it." Blaine looked at Cooper who put his head down. "Don't be upset with him Blaine. Coop didn't want to tell me, but he sort of needed to after he told me you told your friends. I wanted to know why you decided to share it with them after all this time."

"Fine, I didn't handle what happened to Bas well. The thought of what happened to me happening to him scares me. And it caused me to get sick as I had brief flashbacks to what happened. But if it's brought up while I'm on the stand, I'll be fine."

"How can you be so sure?" His Mom asked.

"Well, I'm more comfortable talking about it. And before you say anything, just because I'm more comfortable, doesn't mean I enjoy doing it. Plus, I'm not going to be alone in court. Bas is going to be there as will Jeff, Hunter, and Michael."

"Michael is the young man that Trevor originally hurt, correct?"

"He is, he's also a teammate of Bas and he's become a friend of ours. And as bad as things were for me, I feel worse for Michael because he remembers what happened to him. After talking with him, I'm glad I can't remember. While I know that means the guys who did what they did to me won't ever pay, I don't know how I'd handle remembering every hit, punch, and kick."

"That must be awful."

"It is for him, but like me he's got a good support system around him. While our circumstances are different, it's nice talking to someone who understands. And I know you guys all wish I'd be more forth coming about how I feel about all this but I don't plan when I'm going to talk about it."

"You know you can always talk to us Blaine." His Dad told him. "Your Mom and I don't care what time it is, we're always here for you."

"I know that and I appreciate it, just as I appreciate Coop's offers as well."

"You're just more comfortable talking to Seb, aren't you?" His Mom asked.

"I am and that is nothing against the rest of you. But there is something about talking to someone who didn't live through it with me that makes it easier to open up to him. When I first told Bas what happened to me we were just friends and I don't even remember how it came about. I do know that it just felt right to tell him."

"It's a little late to ask this, but did you ever tell Kurt?"

"No, I only told him something happened at a Sadie Hawkins dance when he had asked me to prom. In all honesty, he didn't seem overly concerned so I didn't tell him anything else and he never bothered to ask."

"That's because your ex is a self-centered ass." Cooper told him.

"Cooper."

"Mom, he's right. It just took me a long time to figure it out. While Bas can be a bit abrupt and arrogant at times, he's also one of the most caring and loving people I know. And my happiness is truly important to him, hence us going to the concert at McKinley. We both really do care what the other thinks and feels about things. And if it's within our means to make the other happy, we do it."

"Speaking of Seb let him know he was right." His Dad said. "Last night Kurt tried to talk badly about him but I told him I wouldn't tolerate it."

"Yet he tried again." Cooper said with a laugh. "He seemed pretty shocked when even his own Dad told him to stop. But that didn't top the look on his face when he saw me and Dad. Oh, and he's supposedly had an epiphany. He now sees that you and Bas belong together."

"And this is something new?" Blaine asked.

"While before he was only accepting of the fact that two of you were together, he now supposedly sees you two belong together." His Dad told him.

"Like that's going to change anything."

"I told him as much." Cooper replied. "But Dad promised he'd relay the message. He also told Kurt if he ever cared about you to leave you and Bas alone."

"That must've gone over well. Did he give another of his meaningless promises?"

"But of course. He also tried to play stupid about trying to eavesdrop on you and Hunter when the detective came to talk to you guys."

"Last thing he'd ever admit to is doing something like that in front of his Dad."

"Boys, aren't we getting off topic?" Their Mom said.

"We are, but this topic is more entertaining." Blaine replied. "And really Mom, what else can we talk about that we haven't already discussed at some point. If you would like me to call you guys next time I feel like talking I will. But up until what happened with Trevor it wasn't a topic Bas and I really discussed. I just knew he was there if I ever needed to talk."

"Your Dad and I just wanted to make sure you knew we were here as well. And while we know you were upset when we just came to New York without talking to you, we wanted to make sure we were good."

"Mom, Dad, we're fine. Yes, I was upset that you guys just came, but I understand why. And we all agreed that from now on you'd call me before coming. You just have to remember that when I have problems I won't always come to you first. I'm not saying I won't ever come to you, but it's not going to be all the time."

"That's fair." His Dad told him. "You're growing up, sometimes it's hard to accept you're not quite our little boy anymore and don't need us as much."

"I'm always going to need you, just some things I'm going to be handling on my own. I hope you trust me enough to accept that."

"We do."

"Since I've been through this Blaine, what Mom and Dad are trying to say is, it's hard accepting we're growing up and don't need them as much. So if they slip up a bit in the beginning, be patient with them. Be thankful though, you're getting the broken in model."

"Cooper."

"Mom, I say that with love. But even you admitted that it was hard on you and Dad when I first moved to LA."

"How about we go back to discussing what happened at the Hummel home?" As their Mom went to get them something to drink Blaine leaned closer to Cooper.

"Thank you."

"You are very welcome."

Meanwhile a few miles away Sebastian sat on the couch in the living room with Braeden on his lap as his parents spoke with him and Lexi. He knew he should be paying better attention, but honestly he had no interest in the conversation Lexi and their Mother were having. And as he looked across at his Dad, it was pretty clear he wasn't into it as well. "Hey Dad, did you set up the train under the tree like you used to when I was little?"

"I did, why?"

"I thought Braeden and Jocelyn might want to see it. Lexi, do you mind if we take them to see it while you two talk?" When she shook her head, Sebastian got up off the couch with Braeden while their Dad walked towards them and picked up Jocelyn from Lexi. Once they walked out of the room Mr. Smythe looked at Sebastian. "What?"

"It took you longer then I thought it would for you to find a way out of there. I must admit, it was a good excuse."

"It wasn't an excuse; I think they'd enjoy it."

"And it had nothing to do with avoiding having a conversation with your Mother."

"Fine, it might've had something to do with it. But I also know Lexi has a few things she wants to talk to her about prior to coming over to the Andersons."

"You mean that she better behave since both sets of Blaine and Cooper's grandparents will be there."

"How'd you know?" Sebastian asked as they walked into the family room and sat down on the floor near the tree. Once his Dad turned everything on they sat and watched the kids be intrigued by the train.

"While your Mother and Carolyn aren't best friends for obvious reasons, Gregory and I actually do spend time together. We felt it was important to get to know each other and we have quite a bit in common. So, once it had been decided that they'd be there he felt it was important that your Mother and I knew. The last thing any of us want is a repeat of what happened the last time we all had dinner."

"Ain't that the truth? Lexi and I were both mortified and it was pretty clear you were as well."

"That's a moment I don't ever want to repeat. But, call it a gut feeling that everything is going to go well. The last thing your Mother wants to do is put a damper on Jocelyn and Braeden's first Christmas. She knows how important this is to everyone. And if you talk to her, you might notice a change."

"Maybe." Sebastian replied with a smirk as Braeden reached for the train. "I'm just kidding Dad; I'll talk to her at some point today. But I'd much rather sit here with you, Jocelyn, and Braeden."

"Alright. Since you want to stay in here, what do you want to talk about?"

"Since when did you start spending so much time with Blaine's Dad?"

"Shortly after you boys left for New York actually. The day you all left, he asked if I played golf, which of course I do. Once I said yes, he invited me to join him, Dr. Duval, and Mr. Sterling golfing that Sunday."

"So you've not only gotten know Blaine's Dad, but Nick and Jeff's as well."

"If you want to get into specifics, I've gotten to know all of your friends Dads. They all get together each Sunday to play golf." Mr. Smythe looked at Sebastian and couldn't help but laugh at the look he had on his face. "Why does this surprise you so much?"

"I just never took you as the type of person to bond with my friends parents."

"I'm not anti-social Seb."

"I know, it's…weird. Anything else happen that I should know?"

"Your Mother helped out the other Moms in planning a charity event."

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't meant to be. She made it through an entire day with your friends Moms and didn't alienate a single one of them."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Gregory said according to Carolyn, your Mother was pleasant to be around that day."

"Did you mark it on the calendar?" Sebastian asked with a laugh. "Because that's a rare occurrence."

"It used to be, I think you really should talk to her."

"Please tell me today wasn't about trying to get her and I to work on things because that could be disastrous. The last thing I need is to be irritated when we return to the Anderson since B's grandparents are arriving today."

"No, that wasn't the point of today. Lexi and I felt it would be good for us to spend some time as a family. Also, she wanted Jocelyn and Braeden to be familiar with me and your Mother before we come over tomorrow and Wednesday."

"That makes sense, because they are a bit uncomfortable around people they don't know. The only thing that calms them is if someone they do know is close. Though, they instantly took to B's parents when we got home."

"That's because they knew they were safe. Some people just project it."

"Like you."

"Why do you say that Seb?"

"Because Jocelyn is content with you, let's see of Braeden is as well." Mr. Smythe nodded so they soon exchanged the children they were holding.

"He's a lot like you were."

"How so?"

"You were a very happy baby Seb." Sebastian looked at his Dad and cocked his eyebrow. "Don't act like that's so hard to believe. If you think about it, we were a pretty normal family until Lexi and your Mother got into it."

"Depends on your definition of normal."

"Seb."

"It's true, Dad. You brought the normalcy to the family."

"That's not true Seb."

"It is. Grandma and Grandpa Smythe knew how to have fun. They constantly played with me and Lexi. Yet whenever we were with the Dubois side of the family Lexi and I always had to be so well behaved and use our best manners. We were never allowed to be little kids. I think that's why Mother had no idea how to deal with us when you weren't around."

"Her way was just different Seb."

"We'll have to agree to disagree on this because we obviously remember things differently Dad. Did you know Lexi is speaking French to the kids as well as English?"

"I did, she said even you and Blaine do it."

"When we remember to. Before I forget, thank you for everything you did."

"What do you mean?"

"By getting that information about Trevor out in the public. Are you ever going to tell me how you did it?"

"Just know I had some help, that's all you need to know Seb."

"Dad."

"How about this, I will tell you and Blaine once the trial is over. This way you both have plausible deniability if questioned on the matter."

"Fair enough."

"How are they enjoying the train?" They both looked behind them at the sound of Mrs. Smythe's voice and there in the doorway stood Lexi and Mrs. Smythe.

"They're as mesmerized by them as Seb used to be." Mr. Smythe replied. "You would sit under the tree watching it for hours. Seb."

"I remember that." Lexi said as she walked closer before sitting down next to Sebastian.

"Seb, do you mind if we talk for a few minutes before you and Lexi leave?" Sebastian glanced at Lexi and then at his Dad before taking a deep breath.

"Sure." As he replied he handed Jocelyn to Lexi. Before he got up, Lexi smiled at him reassuringly. Sebastian nodded in response and soon headed off after his Mother.

"Do you know what they're going to talk about?" Mr. Smythe asked.

"Nothing too intense, last thing I need is Bas upset when we head back. What did the two of you talk about?"

"A little bit of everything."

When Sebastian walked into the living room his Mother was already seated on the couch. Once he took a seat opposite her he relaxed a bit when he saw a genuine smile on her face. "I promise I won't make this long since I know you're looking forward to getting back to the Andersons. But I want you to know I know how important these next couple of days are for you and Lexi. And I promise I won't do anything to ruin it."

"Not to sound cynical, but don't make promises you can't keep."

"This is a promise I can keep. I know it's going to take time for us to rebuild a relationship Seb. All I'm asking for is an opportunity to do so."

"We can try, but we need to do this at my pace no matter how slow that might be."

"That's fine. May I ask you something Seb?"

"Sure."

"How are you and Blaine doing?"

"We're good, why?"

"It's just; I know the two of you have had to deal with quite a bit. I was hoping it wasn't having an ill-effect on the two of you."

"Actually, everything we've gone through has made us stronger. Blaine and I keep the lines of communication open. We know we need to be honest with the other about how we're feeling, especially with everything that's happened."

"Is his ex still being a problem?"

"He's more of a nuisance than anything. Nothing B and I can't handle."

"I'm glad to hear it. While I'm sure I've told you, I'm really happy for you. Blaine's a wonderful young man."

"Thank you and I'll have to agree, he is wonderful." As the two of them talked, they had no idea they had an audience in the hall. From the way they kept looking back and forth at each other, it was clear that Lexi and Mr. Smythe were surprised by what they were seeing. Sebastian and his Mother were actually having a conversation and neither looked tense or stressed, they were actually smiling. After feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket Lexi knew she needed to interrupt as she'd promised Cooper they'd be back before the grandparents arrived.

"Excuse me, but we need to get going Bas." Lexi said as they walked into the room.

"That's alright. Please say hello to everyone for us." Mrs. Smythe said as she and Sebastian got up from the couch. "Thank you for coming by today."

"It was our pleasure." Lexi replied as Sebastian went to go and get their coats from the other room. "And I hate that it had to be so short."

"We understand." Mr. Smythe said. "And it's not as though we won't be seeing you all tomorrow."

Once they were settled in the car Lexi looked over at Sebastian and smiled. "Cooper's goofiness is rubbing off on you."

"Why do you say that?" She replied as she pulled out of the driveway.

"Because you're smiling solely due to the fact that our Mother and I actually had a civil conversation."

"It might be, but do you honestly blame me. The last thing I wanted was to be bringing you back in a bad mood. Blaine would never forgive me."

"Yes he would because B is one of the most forgiving people I know. Now did you decide we needed to leave before things got bad or did we leave for a reason?"

"We left because Cooper sent me a text saying his grandparents would be there within the hour. So I felt it would be best if we returned now so we had time to relax. I know you're going to want to tell Blaine all about what happened."

"Just like you're going to want to talk to Cooper. Do you know what they did while we were gone?"

"Not really, but I'm sure they'll both tell us all about it once we return."


	145. Chapter 145

Two Steps Beyond

Part 145

When they returned to the Anderson home, Mr. Anderson was there to greet them when they came walking in from the garage. "How'd things go?" He asked as he took Braeden from Lexi so she could take her coat off.

"Surprisingly well. They send their regards and will see us all tomorrow. And that if you guys need them to bring anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Everything is taken care of, but I appreciate the offer." Mr. Anderson replied as Lexi took Braeden back. "Seb, why don't you head upstairs and see what's keeping Blaine?"

"Alright." Sebastian then handed Jocelyn to Mr. Anderson before heading upstairs. Once Sebastian rounded the corner, Cooper came walking into the hallway and took his daughter from his Dad.

"What's going on?" Lexi asked as they headed towards the family room.

"Nothing, Blaine's just taking his sweet, old time getting ready." Cooper replied. While Cooper stood by his answer, Lexi couldn't shake the feeling that more was going on.

After Sebastian reached the top of the stairs, he could hear music coming from Blaine's room. It only took a few minutes to realize it was one of Blaine's favorite Concertos playing. With the door being closed, Sebastian knocked before opening it. Upon walking in, he saw Blaine sprawled across his bed clad in only a pair of boxer briefs. "Not that I object, but shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Sebastian said as he took off his coat and placed it on the chair.

"I should be, but I don't quite feel like it yet. And I know I've got time still." As Blaine spoke Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed. "How was your visit?"

"It went well actually. And you'll be pleased to know I told my Mother I'm willing to work on rebuilding our relationship."

"Good for you Bas." Blaine said as he sat up on his elbows.

"Thank you. She was actually nice to be around. How was your morning?"

"Let's talk about it later."

"B." Sebastian said as he lay down next to Blaine.

"Alright, my parents felt that we needed to talk about what happened to me at the Sadie Hawkins dance since we were all together."

"That seems odd, why?"

"At first they didn't say, but when they realized I didn't want to talk about it they told me it's because they're afraid it might get brought up during the trial. And they weren't sure how I was going to react. Also, Cooper told my Dad last night that I told the guys what happened to me and they were curious as to why I finally told them."

"Ugh, I'm sorry B."

"It's alright. Once I got passed being frustrated it was a good conversation. And then we got into my Dad and Coop's trip to go see Kurt and his Dad. You'll be pleased to know you were correct."

"About?"

"Kurt tried to badmouth you and my Dad squashed him before he could start. Told him he wouldn't tolerate Kurt speaking ill of you around him. And then he tried to do it again and Burt stopped him. Coop said it was pretty priceless, but not as bad as his face when he saw my Dad and Coop."

"Now that's a conversation I wish I was around for."

"Trust me, if my Mom isn't around my Dad and Coop will recap it for you. I think they enjoyed themselves a bit."

"Why not when your Mom is around?"

"Because Coop got a bit carried away talking about Kurt. I'll tell you the rest of it later on if that's alright."

"You know me; I'm here when you want to talk so no rush. Now, what are you going to wear?"

"Considering you look so nice, I need to be complimentary. But can I get one thing before I get dressed?"

"Depends on what that is."

"A kiss."

"Of course." It would've been so easy for them to get lost in it, but they knew they couldn't. So once it broke, Sebastian rolled onto his back as Blaine got off of the bed and headed for his closet. By the time Sebastian sat back up, Blaine was pulling his sweater over his head. "Looking good killer."

"Thanks." Blaine then walked towards the bed. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Sebastian replied as he took Blaine's hand which he'd extended towards him. "What's today going to be like?"

"Crazy, knowing my Grandparents. Think of graduation, but crazier. My grandparents love Christmas and I'm pretty sure they're as excited about having us all here as my parents are. And knowing my Grandma and Nana, they're going to want to get to know you better."

"That's fine with me; will you be joining me when they do?"

"I'm sure that can be arranged."

"If you're talking about sneaking off tonight, not going to happen." Cooper said as they reached the landing. "You're in it for the night like the rest of us."

"That's not what we were talking about Coop." Blaine told him. "Where is everyone else?"

"Family room. Dad asked me to see what was keeping you, though we sent Bas to do it."

"He still wasn't dressed." Sebastian replied. "That is what took a bit of time."

"Alright."

"No sarcastic comeback, I'm shocked." Blaine said as they walked towards the family room.

"You weren't up there long enough to constitute one. But I'm glad you dressed nicely."

"Why is that?"

"Dad set up the camera because Mom wants a photo before the Grandparents get here." When they walked into the family room Lexi and Mrs. Anderson were sitting on the couch holding the kids while Mr. Anderson talked on the phone. "What's going on?"

"Work." Mrs. Anderson said as she shook her head. "Just once I'd like to get through a vacation without the office calling."

"Ask him to turn it off." Cooper told his Mom as he sat down next to Lexi.

"I would if he wasn't working on a big project."

"When isn't he working on a big project?"

"Very true. You boys look nice."

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "What's with the need to take a picture now since I know you're going to want to take a ton over the next few days?

"That would be because I want to and I realized that the last picture I have of all of us together is when you boys graduated."

"That was only six months ago Mom."

"True, but before that it was at Cooper and Lexi's wedding and these little cuties weren't yet in the picture."

"Yes they were." Cooper said with a laugh that was quite contagious as Blaine and Sebastian began to laugh as well.

"Cooper."

"Come on Mom, you know it's funny because technically they were."

"He's got you there Mom."

"Not you too Blaine." Mrs. Anderson replied while trying not to laugh. "Lexi, how do you put up being around the three of them all the time?"

"I'm constantly entertained."

By the time Mr. Anderson got off the phone everyone just looked at him as he'd gotten a tad irritated near the end. "Sure you don't need to take a breather Dad." Blaine asked as he leaned back against Sebastian.

"Positive. So, are we ready to do this because if we don't do it now we're going to have to figure out how to add four?"

"Aren't we going to be having to do that later regardless?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, but…ugh."

"Relax dear; the boys are in rare form. Seb, you're being quiet."

"That's because B and Coop seem to have everything under control right now. Don't worry; when the opportunity arises I'll chime in." Blaine looked back over his shoulder at Sebastian and smiled as his Dad shook his head.

"You know, let's just do this before the comments really start to fly since everyone seems to be a comedian today." With that comment said, Mrs. Anderson got up off the couch and started to put everyone where she wanted them. After positioning Cooper and Blaine behind the bench she asked Sebastian and Lexi to stand next to the boys.

"B." Sebastian said quietly once he was next to him.

"Did you really think she wasn't going to include you? The fact that she referenced graduation should've been a clue." Sebastian just smiled before leaning over to kiss Blaine on the cheek.

"Mom, may I have my son?"

"Nope."

"Excuse me?"

"Your Dad and I will be holding your kids so the picture is balanced." Once Mr. Anderson took Jocelyn from Lexi, Mrs. Anderson looked at him.

"What is it Mom?" Blaine asked.

"Nothing." She then smiled before they each took their seats in front of them. After a couple of shots were taken, Cooper and Lexi got to hold their kids again as Mr. and Mrs. Anderson looked over the pictures that were taken. "You guys are free to do what you want till your grandparents get here."

"Are you telling us we're done?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, for once we lucked out and got good pictures on the first try." Since they were already in the family room, they all got comfortable. "Now, why don't you boys tell us about the competition you entered?"

"What would you like to know?" Sebastian asked.

"Whose taking part would be a good place to start?"

"B."

"Our graduating class. Brittany and Santana. Rachel and her boyfriend Brody. Wes and his girlfriend Hailey. David, James, Flint, and Hunter."

"Hunter Clarington?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"We don't know anyone else named Hunter." Blaine said with a laugh. "He's actually flying in Thursday so he's able to take part in practice."

"Who is he staying with?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Thad." Sebastian replied. "It's only fitting since Cassie and Donovan are coming to town a little later."

"Wait, so Thad's brother is dating your publicist?"

"Yes Mom." Cooper replied. "And before you ask, no Lexi and I didn't fix them up. It was totally random but we both approve. They're quite a good fit for each other. So much so that Donovan is in Colorado with her for Christmas."

"Not that it's any of my business, but how are Thad and Hunter handling this?"

"It was a shock at first, but they're fine with it." Blaine replied.

"Hunter is happy Cassie is to finally dating a nice guy." Sebastian added.

"While Thad is happy Donovan is finally dating someone with brains and a personality." Blaine finished just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, you guys can finish talking." Mr. Anderson said as he got up off the couch.

"Who do you think it is?" Cooper asked.

"Nana and Grandpa."

"Why do you think that?"

"Law of averages." It wasn't long till a smile crept across Blaine and Cooper's faces. "I was right." He said as he heard his Nana laugh. "Last chance to make a dash for it Bas." Sebastian just smiled before taking Blaine's hand.

"It'll take more than your grandparents to scare me off B." Blaine then turned to kiss Sebastian on the cheek.

"Aren't you two adorable?" They all looked towards the doorway at the sound of Nana's voice. "No need to stop on our account."

"Hi Nana." Cooper said as Blaine was trying to stop himself from blushing. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to be seen Cooper. Lexi, it's good to see you as well. Blaine. Sebastian."

"Nana, we told you that you can call him Seb." Blaine said as he got up off the couch. "I've missed you." He said as he gave her a hug.

"I've missed you too. So, how are my famous boys doing?"

"Famous?" Blaine asked as Sebastian walked up to them.

"Yes, I'm a hit at the country club having such handsome young men in my life. All my friends feel you've done well for yourself Blaine."

"Nana."

"Come now, Seb is handsome. No need to be bashful." She then extended her arms to Sebastian to give him a hug. "You've got quite a catch in Blaine as well Seb."

"You won't get any arguments from me." Sebastian replied before wrapping his arms around Blaine from behind.

"You just can't leave those boys alone can you." Grandpa Anderson said as he walked into the family room with Mr. Anderson.

"We were all just getting reacquainted. What took you so long?"

"Do you realize how much stuff we had to bring in?" Mr. Anderson said before taking a seat next to his wife. "You went overboard Mom. You do realize the kids are going to have to bring all that home and Blaine and Seb are flying."

"Whatever can't fit in their suitcases, we can ship."

"Always thinking ahead, aren't you Nana." Cooper said.

"Of course. How else do you think I keep up with all of you? Don't think I've forgotten you Lexi."

"I didn't. Feel free to spend as much time with them as you want. I'm not going anywhere."

"Good, because we plan on getting to know our great-grandchildren these next few days as well as get to know you better."

Soon enough Blaine and Cooper's Grandparents were sitting on the couch with Lexi and Cooper along with Jocelyn and Braeden. Blaine and Sebastian had just gotten up to get something to drink from the kitchen when the doorbell rang once more. "Do you want us to get that Dad?" Blaine asked.

"That's alright; you and Seb go get your drinks I'll get it." Blaine and Sebastian nodded in response before continuing on their way. Once inside the kitchen Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist.

"You sure you're alright?" Blaine asked as he looked up at Sebastian who'd wrapped his arms around Blaine as well.

"Yes, you're Grandparents are adorable. But your Grandpa is a bit quiet."

"That's because Nana rarely gives him a chance to get a word in edge wise."

"That's a good point, but she was right."

"About?"

"That you're quite the catch Blaine Anderson."

"So are you Sebastian Smythe." Blaine then got up on his toes to kiss Sebastian. When Blaine felt Sebastian's tongue brush his lips he backed off from the kiss. "We…we can't."

"I know, sorry." Sebastian replied before leaning down and pressing their foreheads together. "Don't want to get caught up and get busted by the other set of Grandparents."

"You think Nana is bad, Grandma would make a big fuss over it. Honestly just once in the next couple of days I'd like to see how they'd react to Coop kissing Lexi."

"B, they're as bad as we are about stealing kisses so it'll probably happen. I need to tell you one thing though."

"What's that?"

"It wasn't fair wearing these pants today."

"Why?"

"They accentuate your ass perfectly. You're going to be putting dirty thoughts in my head all day."

"Since when is that something new?"

"True, but your mind works the same way."

"You won't get any arguments from me."

"What won't you two be arguing about?" Mrs. Anderson said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing worth talking about Mom. What brings you in here?"

"Your Grandparents are thirsty. So if you boys wouldn't mind helping me, I'd appreciate it. That is unless I was interrupting."

"You weren't interrupting Mom, we were just talking."

By the time the three of them returned everyone was settled in the family room. Blaine and Sebastian barely had a chance to set the drinks down when his Grandma and Grandpa Davis came up to them and gave them each a hug. "We were hoping you boys were going to be here." His Grandma told him.

"Where else would we be?" Blaine asked.

"Out having fun."

"They've done plenty of that since they've been home." Mr. Anderson replied.

"Is that true Blaine?"

"It is."

Since everyone was there, Blaine and Sebastian made themselves comfortable on the floor instead of sitting on the far side of the room. During the next couple of hours, Sebastian and Lexi got a full dose of how crazy it could get having the whole family together, something they didn't really get to experience when the boys graduated. By the time the room started to clear out since they were about to eat dinner Blaine rested his head against Sebastian. "You okay B?"

"You mean besides being utterly embarrassed."

"What are you embarrassed about?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arm around him.

"Did they really have to share all those stories?

"I thought they were cute, so you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He then kissed the top of Blaine's head. "If it makes you feel any better, my Grandma and Grandpa would've fit right in. They would've jumped at the opportunity to share stories of me and Lexi from our childhood with our significant others. My Dad even commented today that Braeden reminds him a lot of me as a baby. Guess I was a happy baby."

"Awww."

"See, there are stories of me out there to but you'll have to get them from my Dad."

"I just might have to do that."

"All I ask is that I'm present during it."

"Deal. Now, are you sure you're going to survive being around them for a few days?"

"Absolutely. They're wonderful B. They really do remind me a lot of my Dad's parents."

"You really miss them, don't you?" Sebastian nodded. "Since Lexi spent more time with them have you ever talked about them with her?"

"I have. But why don't we talk about this later, okay?"

"That's fine. We should probably get going before they send Cooper after us."

"True." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss before they got up and headed for the dining room. Once dinner was over, Blaine and Cooper were left shaking their heads as started doing the dishes. "Guys, considering where that conversation was headed are you really shocked?" Sebastian asked as he brought them the last of the plates.

"Yes!" They both replied causing Sebastian to laugh.

"By the way, where is my wife?"

"Upstairs changing the kids into their jammies." Sebastian said.

"She's got to be mortified right now."

"Go check on her Coop, I'll help B finish up the dishes."

"You don't have to Bas."

"Go." Cooper nodded and stepped aside. Sebastian took Blaine's spot putting dishes in as Blaine took Cooper's at the sink. "He's got to know she's fine, right."

"Yes, but at the same time being asked when they plan on adding to their brood can be a bit intimate. Because in a way that's asking about their sex life. And while we know it's not lacking, I don't think that's information Cooper wants to share. But I can't blame them considering how cute Jocelyn and Braeden are."

"True and your Grandma was pretty blunt in how she asked."

"Yea, that's why Coop's concerned about Lexi. Did you see my Mom's face when she asked, she was shocked. I don't even think she's asked Coop or Lexi when they thought of adding to their family. I mean, we all know they plan on it, it's just a matter of when."

They were just finishing up in the kitchen when Mr. Anderson came walking in. "Where's Cooper?"

"Upstairs with Lexi." Blaine replied. "He wanted to make sure she was alright after what happened at the end of dinner."

"Yea, your Grandma wasn't very subtle, was she? And Nana didn't help matters. So, I'm going to say this now. If Cooper and Lexi don't come back down, you boys don't have to spend the rest of the evening with us either."

"She'll be okay." Sebastian said. "If anything, she was just shocked which will wear off."

"What will wear off?" Lexi asked as she and Cooper walked into the kitchen with the kids.

"Your shock." Sebastian replied.

"It's already gone. Now, what's next on this evening's entertainment?"

"It's time for Blaine to do this thing."

"What would that be?" Sebastian asked.

"Blaine is going to play the piano and sing." Cooper replied. "Considering the grandparents know you can sing Bas, I'm sure they'll convince you to join him."

"If he wants me to, I gladly will."

"By the way, thanks for finishing up guys."

"You are welcome." Blaine replied. "So, ready to go sing some carols?" When they all walked into the living room, they found the grandparents seated on the couch while Mrs. Anderson was making room for everyone to sit. "Relax Mom; Bas is going to sit with me at the piano."

"Are you sure?"

"We're sure." Sebastian replied as Lexi and Cooper sat down on the loveseat near the piano. Once they were situated, Blaine and Sebastian started to go through the music on the piano. While they tried to figure out what they wanted to sing, both Grandma and Nana came over to Lexi and Cooper to apologize for what they said. Cooper and Lexi both reassured them they said nothing wrong and proceeded to tell them they had yet to make a decision about adding to their family. "Lexi, you game to play?"

"Why do you ask?"

"There's a song here B and I want to sing, but the piano is something B would rather not play while singing if that makes sense."

"Sure if you're willing to hold Jocelyn."

"Do you even have to ask?" Blaine replied.

"Then fair enough, I'll play. Coop?"

"We will join you." As they got up off the loveseat, Lexi soon handed Jocelyn over to Sebastian before sitting down behind the piano and being joined by Cooper and Braeden.

"Just give me a minute to warm-up, alright?"

"We can do that." Sebastian replied as he got Jocelyn comfortable in his arm. While Lexi warmed up a bit, Blaine and Sebastian discussed how they wanted to handle the arrangement.

"They know they don't need to go through so much trouble, right?" Grandpa Davis said. "We're good with straight forward."

"This isn't trouble for them." Mrs. Anderson replied. "This is something they enjoy. So just sit back and prepare to be entertained." Prior to them beginning, Mrs. Anderson nudged her husband who had the camera next to him. "You need to get a picture of this." There was something about the sight of them all around the piano which warmed her heart. After starting off simple, their song choices and arrangements began to get a bit more complex.

It wasn't long till they were in their own little world, singing as Lexi played. While finishing, _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas,_ Cooper slid a piece of music across the piano. Blaine shook his head while Cooper kept nodding. Once they finished Cooper just looked at Blaine. "Why?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Because when you two sang it at Dalton last Christmas it was beautiful and our grandparents deserve to hear it in person."

"Coop, we sang that with the Warblers."

"Blaine, you two were in your own world that night."

"Is everything alright?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"It's fine Dad. Just trying to choose one last number before Lexi and I take the kids up to bed." Blaine looked up at Sebastian just looked at him. "So?"

"Lexi, if we give you the key can you play some fill around us since we won't have the guys harmonies?"

"Of course, if that's what you two want. Blaine?"

"It's up to you killer, but Cooper's right we sounded great last year."

"Fine, we'll do it." Blaine replied with a smile knowing Sebastian and Cooper were both right, they sounded really good last Christmas. After going through a few chord changes with Lexi they were good to go. When Lexi began to play the brief intro, both of the Andersons looked at each other, instantly recognizing the song.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you, yeah._

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You, baby_

While they sang, Cooper kept glancing at Lexi who was watching Blaine and Sebastian sing. Just as they did the previous time they sang it, they did nothing but look at the other. It was almost to the point where it felt like one was intruding on a moment between the two of them. By the time they finished Lexi nudged Cooper before giving him a kiss, clearly happy with his song choice. "That was wonderful boys, thank you so much." Nana said as Lexi took Jocelyn back from Sebastian.

"You are very welcome." Blaine replied. "We're glad you all enjoyed it. Lexi, thank you."

"You are very welcome. Now if you'll all excuse Cooper and I, it's time to get these munchkins to bed."

"With as awake as they are, will that be a problem?" Grandma asked.

"No, we've got a secret weapon that does wonders. We'll see you all in a bit." Once Lexi and Cooper walked away, Blaine walked around to the other side of the piano and put the music away before closing it up.

"Why don't the two of you excuse yourselves as well?" Mr. Anderson said as he walked up behind Blaine while the grandparents continued to talk about what they just heard with Mrs. Anderson. "You deserve it after the performance you just put on."

"But, won't that be rude?"

"Blaine, if I thought it was rude I wouldn't recommend it. Considering the way they're talking right now, it's going to be awhile till the subject changes. So please, go and relax. If anything important comes up me or Cooper will come and get you." Blaine looked across at Sebastian and smiled before looking back at his Dad and nodding. "I'll cover for you."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you too; now go make your getaway."

_Song : All I Want For Christmas Is You, Mariah Carey_


	146. Chapter 146

Two Steps Beyond

Part 146

The next morning, Blaine and Sebastian were still curled up in bed when there was a knock on their door. "B." Sebastian said quietly as he was barely awake.

"Ignore it, it's too bloody early." Blaine replied before wrapping an arm around Sebastian's which was around him. When there was another knock, Blaine sighed as he debated answering it. After considering the time, he reluctantly got out of bed to get it knowing it must be important. Upon opening the door he found Cooper standing on the other side. "This better be good Cooper, it's freaking early."

"I know and I'm sorry but I really didn't want to wake Mom and Dad." Blaine stepped aside and let Cooper into his room not wanting their conversation to wake anyone else in the house. "When you guys unloaded the SUV did you get everything out of it?"

"You're asking this now?" Blaine asked.

"Yes because I needed to do it while my wife was still sleeping and I'd rather wake you and Bas then Mom and Dad as I said. But when I was in Mom's little Christmas storage room yesterday I couldn't find something rather important."

"What would that be?"

"Lexi's Christmas present." That comment from Cooper caused Sebastian to sit up in bed. "Sorry for waking you Bas."

"It's okay. Which box was it?"

"It was wrapped in shiny red and green plaid paper and had a gold bow in it."

"I remember that one." Blaine said. "When Nick and I loaded the SUV we moved some of the smaller gifts into the two big gift bags. Sorry."

"It's okay; I just wanted to make sure it was here. I'll go downstairs and make sure. It's my own stupid fault for not checking inside those bags."

"It wasn't stupid Coop, you had no idea we put more stuff inside them. If you want I can come down and help you look."

"That's okay, you two go back to sleep or whatever you were doing."

"Coop, it's barely after six, we were still sleeping."

"Hey, one never knows. Thanks again guys!" Once he walked out of the room, Blaine closed the door and quickly got back into the warm bed.

"He's a goof but at least it was a good reason." Sebastian said as they got comfortable once again under the covers. Cooper's brief appearance wasn't enough to stop the two of them from falling back to sleep rather quickly. They had fallen back to sleep so quickly and soundly that when there was another knock on the door they were both ready to snap before they glanced at the clock and saw that it was after nine. "I'll get it this time." Sebastian then gave Blaine a quick kiss before getting out of bed. When he opened the door he was sure he was going to see Cooper, but instead it was Lexi. "Yes."

"Why are you acting weird?"

"I'm not acting any weirder than usual. What do B and I owe this honor?"

"Breakfast is about ready and everyone was wondering if you two were joining us."

"B, are we joining them for breakfast?" Sebastian asked as he looked over his shoulder at Blaine who was still comfortable in bed. As they had a brief conversation Lexi just shook her head. "We'll be down shortly, but make sure there is coffee ready."

"There was a new pot brewing when I came up so, you should be good. Oh, and don't put anything too nice on, Coop and I want you two to come outside with us."

"That depends, what for?"

"To play in the snow with the kids."

"Acceptable, now scoot so we can get dressed." By the time Sebastian turned around again, Blaine was already out of bed. "Here I was already to use my charms to get you out of bed."

"If you used your charms, we wouldn't have gotten out of bed." Blaine replied with a laugh. Since they were putting on clothes to go outside it wasn't long till they were heading downstairs. When they rounded the corner they were both awakened by all the conversations that were happening. After giving his Mom a kiss, Blaine and Sebastian went to pour themselves some coffee. "Have you been pushed aside Mom?"

"Me and Lexi. Your Grandma and Nana insisted on feeding Jocelyn and Braeden this morning. Notice, she didn't have either of them with her when she went to get you."

"You've got a point." Sebastian said as he leaned back against the counter. "Will you be joining us out in the snow?"

"I will be."

"Mom, where are Dad and Coop?"

"Building a snowman." Lexi replied. "They wanted one built before we brought the kids out."

"This I've got to see." Blaine replied before setting his cup down on the counter and taking Sebastian's hand. "Do we have time Mom?"

"Yes, but do me a favor. Tell your Dad and Cooper to come in, they can finish after breakfast." Blaine nodded and soon him and Sebastian were putting their sweatshirts on and walking out onto the back deck. Once they were outside they easily spotted the two of them just on the other side of the pool.

"Coop!" Blaine called out as he and Sebastian watched.

"What?"

"Mom says you and Dad need to come in, breakfast is almost ready."

"Fine!" As they walked towards the deck, Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other, debating as to whether or not to start a snowball fight with the two of them. Considering breakfast was soon, they reined in their impulse. "Were you two up or did they wake you?" Cooper asked as he and Mr. Anderson reached the top of the deck.

"We were semi-coherent." Blaine replied. "By the way, did you find it?"

"I did, so thank you."

"Find what?" Mr. Anderson asked as they all walked back into the house.

"Lexi's Christmas present from Coop." Blaine replied. "When Nick and I loaded the SUV we rearranged things a bit which included putting some gifts that didn't belong into the two big bags."

"I could understand the need to panic. Finding a replacement gift on Christmas Eve would've been difficult."

"More then you realize since I brought it back with me from Europe." Cooper replied as he and his Dad took off their boots. "Seeing the way the two of you are dressed you'll be joining us."

"We will be." Sebastian replied. Breakfast went by relatively fast considering all the different conversations that were going on. Before they all knew it they were all cleaning up so that they could head outside. "B, are your grandparents coming outside as well?" Sebastian asked as they headed up to Blaine's room to get their boots, gloves and boots.

"Yes and watch out."

"For what?"

"Both of my Grandpas are notorious for throwing snowballs when you're not looking. And Grandma and Nana are almost as bad but they try to distract us so we don't see we're going to get hit."

"B, your family is crazy."

"Tell me something I don't know. Safe to say Jocelyn and Braeden are going to get corrupted. By the way, when are your parents coming over?"

"According to your Mom, around four and then around nine tomorrow morning."

"Are you okay about them being here that early tomorrow?"

"If yesterday was any indication, we should be good. Now, let's go have some fun!"

By the time Blaine and Sebastian made it downstairs, everyone was already outside. "Come with me Bas." Blaine said as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand. "We're going to sneak out because who knows what they have planned."

"Are you saying they'd assault us?"

"One never knows." He said before they headed down the basement steps. After looking out the window, Blaine looked back at Sebastian. "They were going to do just that Bas." Sebastian looked around Blaine and shook his head as they all seemed to be patiently waiting their arrival. "Let's have some of that fun you wanted." Blaine stretched to give Sebastian a kiss before they quietly made their way outside. With all the conversations occurring, no one heard the two of them on the far side of the house.

Once they had a supply of snowballs made they checked out their targets, making sure to know where Jocelyn and Braeden were so they didn't get caught in the cross-fire. Not surprisingly they were being held by their great-grandmas. "Ready?" Sebastian asked with a smirk and Blaine nodded. With the freshly fallen snow they were able to sneak around till they could see them all perfectly. While they were all waiting with snowballs in hand for Blaine and Sebastian to appear, they were going to be completely caught off guard when they got hit.

"You sneaks!" Cooper yelled after Blaine got him square in the back. Blaine and Sebastian both started to laugh before the snowballs started to fly. With the supply the boys had created they were able to do pretty well even though the odds were stacked against them. By the time they'd finished they all couldn't stop from laughing.

"Youth triumphs once again!" Blaine said with a smile as he and Sebastian finally walked towards the others.

"That's because you two are sneaky." Cooper told them.

"And you guys weren't being sneaky planning on ambushing us once we walked outside?" Sebastian said.

"He's got a point Coop." Lexi told him as she shook the snow out of her hair. "We were planning on getting them when they came out."

"Who figured it out?" Grandpa Anderson asked.

"Blaine." Sebastian replied.

"I taught you well."

"That you did. Now, how about we show Dad and Coop how to build a proper snowman?" Since Blaine obviously wasn't impressed with his Dad and Cooper's skills, he and Sebastian began building another snowman with the help of the Grandpas.

"They're all crazy." Mrs. Anderson said.

"And this surprises you dear?"

"No Mom, it doesn't." By the time they all came inside they couldn't believe it was already time for lunch. With as many of them as there were, she told them all what was available to eat in the fridge and to just help themselves. "Lexi do you need any help?"

"No, we're good. Since neither are hungry right now, Coop and I are going to put them down for a nap. But thank you." As Cooper and Lexi walked out of the kitchen, Blaine walked over to the stove.

"What are you doing Blaine?"

"Making hot chocolate for Bas and I. Anyone else interested?"

"Are you making the real stuff Blaine?"

"Yes Nana."

"Then count me and your Grandpa in."

"Same here Blaine." His Grandma chimed in.

"Mom?"

"You might as well make enough for everyone since I know Cooper and your Dad will want some and I'm sure you already know whether Lexi will want any."

Once the batch was made, Blaine and Sebastian took their cups up to their room since they planned on relaxing a bit before having lunch. After changing out of their damp clothes into something dry, they got comfortable on the bed. "I've got to tell you, I can't remember the last time I had fun like that." Sebastian said as Blaine leaned back against his chest.

"The guys will be offended."

"Funny. The fun we have with them is totally different."

"I know. While my parents can do the whole formal thing, they know how to have fun and you can see where they get that from."

"That's how it was for my Dad. And while I give my Mother crap a lot of the time, when I actually think about it, it's not all her fault. Her parents always expected Lexi and I to be well-behaved. So while it sucks that they wrote me off after I came out, I'm not really missing out on much. Honestly, with the way they are I'm surprised they still even speak to my Mother after the way she lashed out at them."

"Does Lexi talk to them?"

"No, she wrote them off when they turned their backs on me. She said she doesn't need people like that in her life, family or not." Blaine then rolled onto his side and placed his cup on the nightstand before turning back to Sebastian. "What is it B?"

"I hope that spending time with my family doesn't make you feel weird." Blaine said as he was now lying chest to chest with Sebastian. "That's the last thing I'd want."

"It doesn't, so don't worry." Sebastian then leaned in to give him a kiss. "It's nice being around crazy family antics."

"That's good to know. I was thinking."

"That often gets us in trouble B."

"Yet you never complain."

"It's my kind of trouble." Sebastian said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. "What were you thinking?"

"Well, I'm not hungry considering all we ate for breakfast so I was thinking about taking a shower to warm up. Plus, we know they'll be hot water since everyone else is eating."

"I like the sound of that killer."

"I had a feeling you would. So, I'll go close the door and I'll meet you in the shower." Blaine then kissed Sebastian before moving off the bed. Just as he was about to close his door Lexi and Cooper were walking by.

"Isn't it a little early to be closing the door?" Cooper asked as he slid his arm around Lexi's waist.

"For your information, we're going to take a shower since neither of us are hungry. We figured it's safer to take it now then later when everyone is going to be taking one to get ready."

"You just had to give a reasonable answer, didn't you?" Cooper said with a smile.

"It's the truth. And what are you two doing up here again since you already put the kids down?"

"We were going to do the same thing so we weren't running around later." Lexi replied. "But we'll give you two a head start." Blaine smiled before putting his hand back on the door. "And Blaine."

"Yes Lexi."

"Don't use all the hot water."

"Got it."

When Blaine walked into the bathroom, Sebastian was already in the shower. With Lexi and Cooper planning on doing the same thing, Blaine quickly got in and joined him. Upon wrapping his arms around Sebastian, the softest of sighs came out of his mouth. "I was beginning to wonder." Sebastian replied before turning in Blaine's arms and pulling him under the water with him.

"Lexi and Cooper were passing by as I was about to close the door."

"What are they doing up here?"

"Planning on doing the same thing we are so I was told not to use all the hot water."

"How rude." Sebastian replied before moving his leg between Blaine's. "Guess we can't take our time."

"We can, it's a pretty big hot water tank."

"So you tricked me."

"No, it just wouldn't survive ten adults trying to get ready at once. Though, we need to be quiet since Cooper's bathroom backs up to this one."

By the time they finished with their shower, they were both clearly relaxed. They'd each just put their pants on when there was a knock at the door. "Your room is like Grand Central today B." Sebastian said while he looked through the shirts he brought. When he opened the door, there stood his Dad.

"Hey Dad! What's up?"

"I'd actually come up here to recommend you guys do what you already did, shower so there was enough hot water. Guess I'm a little late."

"You are. We figured since we weren't hungry we'd get a head start. And so you know, Coop and Lexi are getting ready as well so everything will be good for the rest of you."

"Well, we appreciate that. I will go so you guys can finish getting ready." Blaine smiled before closing the door.

"Everything okay?"

"Yep, he actually came up to recommend what we just did."

"You mean shower, not the sex."

"Yes, the shower." Blaine said as he walked back to the closet to get his black shirt. "Why am I not surprised you're wearing a green shirt?"

"Because you know me, but I was actually going to wear red till you put on your red pants. We would've looked weird wearing opposites like that."

"Very true. You know you don't need to wear a tie Bas."

"I know, but since you're wearing one, I figured I would as well."

When they finally made their way downstairs, Mrs. Anderson met them at the bottom of the stairs since she was on her way up. "Don't the two of you look handsome?"

"Thank you." Sebastian replied before she gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"If you two want quiet, go to the living room if you want to deal with the craziness, the Grandparents are in the family room."

"Thanks for the heads up Mom."

"You're welcome."

Since they'd spent quite a bit of time upstairs alone, they decided to head for the family room and everyone else. No sooner did they round the corner did Blaine's Grandma speak up. "You boys look as good in person as you do in those pictures."

"Thank you Grandma." Blaine said before they took a seat. "We clean up rather well."

"That you do. Before the conversation could progress any further, Lexi and Cooper came around the corner with the kids. "Guess we all better get a move on if the kids are already." The four then got up but before leaving made sure to have a few words with all of them. Once they were gone Cooper and Lexi sat down opposite of Blaine and Sebastian.

"Did we leave you enough hot water?" Blaine asked as he slipped his hand into Sebastian's.

"You did, thank you." Lexi replied. "You both look very nice."

"As do all of you." Sebastian replied. "Are you ready for whatever this night may bring?"

"I am, are you?"

"I think so."

"Well, if you're concerned at all I've already convinced Mom and Dad to let the two of you have wine this evening if it becomes necessary." Cooper told them as he adjusted Braeden in his arms.

"What has been deemed necessary?" Blaine asked.

"If tensions start to rise, hopefully a little wine will take the edge off."

"Perfect, the six of you are here." Mr. Anderson said as he rounded the corner.

"We are, why?" Cooper asked.

"Your Mom wants a picture of all of you. And I know it can get annoying but this is really one of her only quirks."

"It's okay, we get it." Cooper replied after looking over at Blaine who smiled. "She wants reminders of us all being here."

"Also it's Jocelyn and Braeden's first Christmas." Mr. Anderson added. "So why don't you all get comfortable on the couch and we can get this done before anyone else comes down or arrives. The fewer distractions we have, the better." With it just being them in the room, Mr. Anderson was able to get all the pictures he wanted with having everyone pulled in separate directions. They were just finishing up when Mrs. Anderson walked into the room and spotted them all by the tree.

"Looks like I missed out on everything."

"Trust us Mom, Dad got every picture possible." Blaine replied as he moved Jocelyn into his other arm.

"You must all think I'm being silly."

"It's not." Cooper replied. "But why don't we let Bas got one shot of you two with me, Blaine, and the kids."

"Do you mind Seb?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Sebastian gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek before walking over to Mr. Anderson and taking the camera from him. Knowing the Grandparents would be down soon, it didn't take long for Sebastian to get quite a few good shots. "I think you'll be happy with these." He said as he handed the camera back to Mr. Anderson.

"They look great Seb, thank you."

"You are welcome." Just as Sebastian answered the doorbell rang. Blaine looked up at Sebastian whose previous smile had faded just a bit. "I'm okay." Mrs. Anderson gave Sebastian's hand a reassuring squeeze before going to answer the door.

"We can do this Bas." Lexi said as she and Cooper walked closer to Blaine and Sebastian.

"I know." The four of them were still talking when the Smythes walked into the family room. "Hi Dad. Mother. Merry Christmas!" Sebastian said as he gave them each a hug.

"Merry Christmas to you as well!" Mrs. Smythe replied as she gave everyone a hug.

"Please, make yourselves at home." Mrs. Anderson said as Mr. Anderson walked into the room. "May I get you anything to drink?"

"We're good right now, but maybe later." Mr. Smythe replied. Sebastian gave Blaine's hand a squeeze causing him to look up at him and this time Blaine saw a more relaxed smile on his face. From that look alone, Blaine could tell Sebastian was more at ease and it was clear even from his point of view Sebastian's Mother was in a good mood. It was only a few minutes later when the Grandparents came walking into the room.

"I hope we haven't kept everyone waiting." Nana said.

"Not at all." Mrs. Anderson replied before making proper introductions. While Mrs. Smythe's manners were usually impeccable, there was an ease about her today that had both Lexi and Sebastian smiling. If those smiles stayed on each of their faces for the next day and a half Cooper and Blaine would have been given the best Christmas gift they could've asked for. About a half hour prior to dinner Mrs. Anderson asked Blaine and Sebastian to help her in the kitchen since Cooper and Lexi seemed to be entertaining everyone with recent details of Cooper's recent premieres. Once they were in the kitchen Mrs. Anderson looked at the two of them. "Seb, look in the fridge." Sebastian shrugged his shoulders but did as he was asked. Upon opening the door he quickly closed it before smiling at Blaine.

"Guess he really was telling the truth."

"Thank you!" Sebastian said as he walked over and gave her a hug.

"You are welcome. But I hear Blaine makes a close replica."

"He does, but this will help refresh my taste buds."

"Is there anything else Mom?"

"Not really, but you two looked a bit bored so I thought I'd help you escape." Mrs. Anderson then looked across the kitchen before turning back to the boys. "Actually, while I check on everything, can you two bring the high chairs into the dining room?"

"Of course." By the time they returned Mrs. Anderson had her apron on and was I fully cooking mode. "Since Bas and I are pretty capable Mom, just let us know what you need us to do."

"You know, I think I'll take you up on that."

When Mr. Anderson came walking in to check on things he couldn't help smile as he watched the three of them work on dinner. "Here I was going to offer some help but it looks like you've got all the help you need."

"That I do."

"You know what that means though, right Dad?"

"And what would that be Blaine?"

"Since we're helping Mom cook, we don't have to do dishes."

"That I do know. But if Cooper and I are doing dishes, that leaves you two to entertaining everyone."

"I'm sure we'll manage." Sebastian replied.

"All you boys have to do is agree to sing again and everyone will be happy." Mrs. Anderson chimed in with.

"Easily done." Blaine said while slipping passed Sebastian to get something from the spice cabinet.

"Well then, I'll be going and let the three of you finish up. Before I forget, I was going to pour the wine soon, do you each want a glass?" Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before looking back at Mr. Anderson.

"Yes please Dad." Once he walked out of the room Blaine looked at his Mom. "From what Cooper said I thought wine was only going to be offered if things got stressful."

"It was supposed to be, but since things are going so well we thought it would be nice to let you two enjoy a glass for no reason." Blaine and Sebastian both smiled. "I thought you'd both appreciate. Just limit it to one."

"Done."


	147. Chapter 147

Two Steps Beyond

Part 147

By the time the Smythes left that evening, Lexi and Sebastian were both in extremely good moods. "I'd call tonight a success." Cooper said as he wrapped his arms around Lexi from behind. "What about you guys?"

"Without a doubt." Sebastian replied. "I can't remember the last time I spent that much time with them without an argument taking place." As Sebastian spoke, Blaine leaned against him. "I think this evening is cause to celebrate."

"What do you have in mind?" Blaine asked.

"Should we leave?" Cooper asked with a laugh.

"No." Sebastian replied before shoving him playfully. "I was thinking of having something rich and chocolaty."

"Race you to the kitchen?" Cooper said with a smile.

"You're on." Before Blaine and Lexi had time to react Cooper and Sebastian were taking off down the hallway.

"We just got ditched Blaine." Lexi said with a laugh.

"We did, and if we don't hurry, there might not be any left." Lexi smiled at him before the two of them made their way towards the kitchen. When they finally walked in they found pieces already sliced for them as well as a pot of coffee brewing. "Going all out, aren't we?"

"Actually, Dad made the coffee but the timing couldn't be better. He was actually in here grabbing a piece as well since he didn't get one earlier."

"He didn't." Blaine asked as he sat down beside Sebastian.

"Nope. And with us all having a second piece he's relieved that Mom made two."

"He laughed when we said we were having a celebratory piece." Sebastian said. "But he didn't blame us. When do you two want to get a start tomorrow?"

"We were thinking between eight and nine after seeing the piles of stuff we have to go through." Lexi replied.

"Does Dad need help putting everything out?" Blaine asked as the coffee pot beeped.

"Nope, he said he and Mom would put everything out and we're not to worry."

"That is correct." Blaine and Sebastian looked behind them at the sound of Mr. Anderson's voice. "Is everyone having coffee?" When they all nodded he got the appropriate number of cups out. "So you all know, be quiet when you head up as the Grandparents have all gone to bed already. They apologize for not saying goodnight but they didn't want to interrupt the four of you when you were talking." Once his cup was poured he looked at all of them. "If I don't see you all again, night."

"Night Dad!" Blaine said before taking a sip of his coffee. "Why do I have a feeling he and Mom are as relieved as the four of us are?"

"Because they are." Cooper replied. "Safe to say we're all going to be sleeping easier after what happened tonight."

When Blaine and Sebastian finally made it up to Blaine's room neither were in the mood to go to sleep. So after closing the door, Blaine wasn't too surprised when Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a kiss. "You taste good." Sebastian said once it broke.

"So do you. And since you've now had two pieces, how did my version rate?" Blaine asked as he loosened Sebastian's tie.

"I'd say it was as close to perfect as one can get."

"Why thank you." Blaine said before tossing Sebastian's tie aside. "I should thank you properly."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I think you know. While earlier was all about relaxing, this time will be about celebrating and enjoying each other."

"I thought we did a pretty good job of enjoying each other earlier." Sebastian said as he cocked his eyebrow.

"Bas."

"Trust me B, I know exactly what you're thinking of and I'm thinking the same thing." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed Blaine once more. There was a tenderness to kiss that let Blaine know Sebastian was definitely on the same page as him.

When the alarm went off the next morning, Sebastian managed to turn it off without disturbing Blaine who was a sleep on his chest. With a few gentle rubs of his back Blaine looked up at Sebastian. "Merry Christmas Blaine."

"Merry Christmas Sebastian." Blaine said as he stretched enough to kiss him. "Do we have time to lay here or do we have to get moving?"

"I set it so we had enough time to stay in bed like this. What can I say, us staying in bed like this in the morning is one of my favorite things to do with you."

"Me too." As they lay there, each of their phones started to go off. "Guess the Christmas greetings have begun."

"I'd say that's a good guess. Before we went to bed did you see that cute picture Brittany sent of her and Jeff?" Sebastian said as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"I did. They truly are adorable together."

"That they are. So are Nick and Santana."

"I totally agree." Blaine said as he tightened his hold around Sebastian. "It's nice having our friends so happy. And while they all don't have someone, they're having fun searching." After a while, they decided to get dressed but that still didn't mean they were going to head downstairs. Since it was a tradition to open gifts in pajamas, Blaine and Sebastian got comfortable in bed again after they were dressed.

"Hey B, do you know if your Mom or Lexi told my parents how casual it would be this morning?"

"I'm pretty sure they both did." While Blaine was answering there was a knock on their door. "It's open." The door slowly opened and there stood Cooper. "It's safe to come in Coop." Cooper then made his way into the room holding both Jocelyn and Braeden. "I'm impressed, I thought only Lexi could do that."

"Cute. By the way, Merry Christmas guys!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Coop." Sebastian replied. "Is this our invite to head downstairs?"

"It is, Lexi is already down there."

"Like the Santa pants Coop as well as the hat." Blaine said with a smile.

"Not like the pants either of you are wearing are any better. And Lexi has hats for you both downstairs."

"She told us about them last night. So let's get this gift opening party started." Once they started to make their way down the stairs, the three of them exchanged looks. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to take much longer than we think?"

"Because it's going to." Cooper replied. "Remember, Lexi and I are going to have to help the kids open the overabundance of gifts they got."

"If it makes you feel better, B and I didn't go overboard."

"It doesn't but the thing is no one really went too crazy it's just everyone bought for them." Cooper said with a laugh as they headed towards the family room. "Guess everyone is waiting on us." Upon rounding the corner it was clear Cooper was right as everyone else was already situated.

"Merry Christmas boys." Mrs. Anderson said before giving all three of them kiss on the cheek. "Coop, Lexi made a spot of your guys and Blaine, Seb, if you could sit opposite them it would be great."

"Let me guess, so it's easier to distribute the gifts."

"Essentially." They both smiled before sitting down on an empty space on the floor. Once they were seated Lexi tossed them each a Santa hat. As they put them on, Sebastian leaned in close to Blaine.

"It had to take your parents forever getting all this stuff situated."

"I was thinking the same thing. Mom, when do you want to start?"

"We're just waiting on Lexi and Seb's parents who should be here momentarily." Blaine and Sebastian both nodded and Blaine leaned against Sebastian.

"I'm still surprised you agreed to them coming earlier."

"It's Jocelyn and Braeden's first Christmas, I'm not going to take that away from my parents. And after last night, why not?" Sebastian said with a smile just as a flash went off.

"Sorry boys, I couldn't resist."

"It's okay Nana; we're pretty used to it." Blaine replied, not moving in the slightest from his spot against Sebastian. Jocelyn and Braeden kept looking all around them as they waited for the Smythes to arrive. "I think they can tell the room is different."

"I think so too." Cooper replied. It was only a few minutes after those words were spoken did the doorbell ring and Mr. Anderson went to go get it.

"Time to see if they listened." Sebastian said quietly but not so quiet Lexi and Cooper didn't hear him.

"I was thinking the same thing Bas." Moments later the Smythes rounded the corner and Lexi and Sebastian smiled as they were dressed appropriately. And if Lexi and Sebastian were honest, they'd probably never seen their Mother dressed so comfortably. "We're glad you could make it, Merry Christmas." Once they were seated the gift opening began. Without looking at who gifts were from, Blaine, Sebastian, and Cooper found a gift for everyone first so they could begin.

Since it was Jocelyn and Braeden's first Christmas all eyes were on the two of them as Lexi and Cooper helped them each open a gift. "They're never getting all this stuff home." Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear as he recorded the moment for Lexi and Cooper. With the camera so close all Blaine could do was nodded. After that moment was over, everyone else got started and it seemed there seemed to be quite the mix of who gave the gifts they all had.

Blaine's first gift was actually from Sebastian's parents, while Sebastian's first gift was from Blaine's Grandpa and Nana. After opening it, Blaine nudged Sebastian whose eyes widened. "Thank you so much!" Blaine said. "I've been meaning to get this."

"Sebastian mentioned that during one of our phone calls." Mr. Smythe replied.

"So that's why you told me to wait." Blaine said as he glanced at Sebastian who only could nod in response. "This software is going to get a ton of use."

"What is it Blaine?" His Dad asked.

"It's music composition software. Right now I use two different programs to get the results I want and this program does it all. What about you Bas?" Sebastian lifted the top off the box and his eyes went wide. "Bas?"

"Thank you!" He said with a big smile as he took the tickets out of the box. At that moment from his Grandparents reaction Blaine knew who the box was from.

"I take it we made the right call." Nana said. "With the way Blaine talks about you playing lacrosse we assumed you liked watching it as well."

"I love watching it. B and I didn't get a chance to go yet."

"Now you can." Grandpa Anderson replied.

"A few times. Seriously, thank you!"

With each gift opened Blaine and Sebastian kept looking at each other because neither expected anything they were receiving. It seemed that when they'd spoken with their parents or Lexi and Cooper notes were definitely being made By the time all of the gifts were opened, Lexi and Cooper were shaking their heads as they were going to be shipping more than a couple of boxes of gifts home. Blaine and Sebastian were clearly going to be shipping items home because there was no way they were going to be able to get everything home in their suitcases.

They both laughed when they each received a new docking station from the others parents. They told the parents it wasn't going to be an issue as they had places to put them after they all felt bad. The only thing they both knew they were bringing home with them on the plane was their new laptops as well as all the tickets they'd gotten. After that, it was going to be a matter of what was going to fit. While all their new electronics and scuba gear were going to be going home with Lexi and Cooper, the movies, clothes, and everything else was clearly going to have to be shipped.

As the parents and grandparents all went to get something to eat from the kitchen the siblings all just looked at each other. "I noticed you two didn't exchange gifts." Lexi said as she and Cooper set the kids on the ground to play with some of their new toys.

"Neither did you two." Sebastian replied.

"Probably for the same reason you two did." Cooper said.

"You mean to have a moment to yourselves?" Blaine said and Cooper and Lexi both nodded. "Coop, can you remember a Christmas like this one?"

"Nope. By the way, you two made out like bandits."

"You two didn't make out too shabby either." Blaine told him.

"Please tell us you two helped your grandparents with gifts for us." Lexi said.

"I only gave them a couple of ideas." Blaine replied. "The rest was all them. Goes to show they pay attention when Mom talks to them."

"Lexi."

"Yea Bas."

"This is the most normal Christmas I can remember since being a little kid."

"I know the feeling; it feels nice, doesn't it?" Sebastian nodded before kissing Blaine on the cheek. "We should probably finish cleaning up all this wrapping paper."

"We had the same idea." Mr. Anderson said as he and Mr. Smythe walked into the family room, each with a couple of bags in hand. "Figure between the six of us we can clean up and still keep an eye on Jocelyn and Braeden." After handing a bag to Cooper, everyone spread out. Cooper and Lexi stayed near the twins, while Blaine and his Dad hit one side of the room while Sebastian and his Dad hit the other.

"Thank you." Sebastian said as he stuffed a handful of wrapping paper into the bag.

"For?" Mr. Smythe replied.

"You mean besides our gifts."

"Yes, as I can't help but think there is more." Sebastian looked up at his Dad and smiled.

"How much of a fight was it to get her to come in comfy clothes?"

"Not much actually. I hope you noticed during your visit and as well yesterday, she's relaxed a bit."

"She has, sorry."

"It's okay; you have a right to be hesitant Seb. Lots of change is going on and we know you're going to be leery. But until she gives you a reason, just go with it and enjoy."

"I will."

Once the family room was cleaned up Blaine and Sebastian stayed and watched the kids while Cooper and Lexi took everything but the kids' toys upstairs. After they returned, dressed in regular clothes, Blaine and Sebastian started to bring things upstairs as well. As they gathered the last of the items they were going to bring up Mrs. Anderson walked into the family room. "Are you boys going to come back down or are you going to start going through your gifts more thoroughly?"

"We'll probably go through them a bit more but we shouldn't be gone long, why?" Blaine asked.

"Just asking in case anyone wonders where you two are."

"Alright. Thanks again for everything Mom."

"You are very welcome."

"I'm with B, thank you for everything as well."

"You are welcome as well Seb. Now go enjoy all your new gadgets." Once that conversation was over they headed upstairs. After they put the last of the items on Blaine's desk they both collapsed on the bed.

"Did she really mean it when she said we can start messing with all this stuff?"

"Yes. She knows us well after last year. So, how do you really feel about today so far?" Blaine asked as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"I'm in shock honestly. First, I never expect all these gifts. I'm blown away by them. And my parents seemed to actually enjoy themselves. I mean, my Dad did last year too, but there wasn't that awkwardness if you know what I mean."

"Yes, I know what you mean in regards to your parents. It was nice seeing them like this."

"Agreed."

"As for all the gifts, I'm shocked as well."

"B, I never expected anything from your grandparents, yet…I'm still shocked."

"I think they like you." Blaine said before leaning over to give him a kiss. "Personally, I don't blame them. If I paid close enough attention we're good for quite a few sporting events and shows over the next year between the two of us."

"You can say that again. Also, I don't think we'll need to do much clothes shopping either."

"Plan and simple, we're not going to need to buy much except for necessities anytime soon. And we still have to exchange gifts with the guys once we get home."

"Speaking of gifts B, when do you want to exchange the one we agreed to bring since we're opening the rest at home?"

"How about we open them after dinner so we have something to look forward to?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss. "This has been a pretty special Christmas so far B."

"Hopefully it only gets better."

With everyone separated for the time being, Cooper and Lexi sat on the floor of the living room playing with their kids. "I don't think they're going to get bored anytime soon Coop."

"I think you're right. This might sound weird, but I'm glad they weren't really little for their first Christmas."

"It's not weird; I was thinking the same thing. Plus we need to talk with Blaine and Bas about when we want to do Christmas after we get home."

"From what I got from an earlier conversation it'll probably be after New Years'."

"That's fine with me. Come to think of it, where are they?"

"Still upstairs according to my Mom. They've got enough gadgets that they're going to be busy for a while. I'm pretty sure they're in electronics heaven."

"I'll have to agree with that. But I'm pretty sure even without all the electronics they'd be in heaven. They got some pretty awesome gifts."

"As Blaine pointed out earlier, we all made out well. Tomorrow we need to figure out what comes home with us and what's getting shipped." Cooper said as Braeden crawled into his lap. "I think we need to put these two down for a nap."

"I think so too." Lexi replied as she noticed Jocelyn curled up next to the big teddy bear. They'd both just picked them up when Mrs. Smythe came walking into the room.

"Looks like they're ready for a nap."

"Yea, they tuckered themselves out playing with all their new toys. Coop and I were just about to bring them up. Is there something we can do for you?"

"Since you're going upstairs would you mind asking Blaine and Seb to come down?"

"Not at all, but is there a particular reason you'd like them to come down?"

"You're going to think this is funny, but the rest of us are having a disagreement about music and we've all agreed Blaine and Seb are best suited to settle it."

"Sure, we will let them know."

"Thank you. And let them know they don't need to rush if they're doing something. Carolyn said they were upstairs enjoying their gifts."

"Got it." After Lexi replied she and Cooper headed towards the stairs. "That was weird."

"Yes, but it was nice to witness." Cooper said before leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. As they made their way up the stairs, they couldn't help notice how quiet it was. "You don't think they're sleeping, do you?" Since the bedroom door was open, Lexi and Cooper went to put the kids down for their nap before going to talk to Blaine and Sebastian.

With a brief knock on the door, Lexi and Cooper walked in. There curled up on the floor were Blaine and Sebastian and a movie playing on the screen. "I think they might be sleeping."

"We're awake." Sebastian replied as Blaine paused the movie. "What can we do for you?"

"Your presence is requested downstairs as the parents and grandparents are having a disagreement that they feel only you two can settle."

"And who requested our help?"

"Our Mother." With Lexi's response Blaine and Sebastian both sat up. "Yes you heard me right. If your movie is almost over, finish watching it. I was told you don't need to rush."

"Are you sure you spoke with our Mother because that sounds like their Mom."

"I was there Bas; it was most definitely your Mother."

"Well then, you game to go help them out B?"

"Sure."

Curious as to what opinion was needed, Cooper and Lexi followed Blaine and Sebastian into the living room where everyone else was. "Now we'll get some answers." Mr. Smythe said with a smile.

"We'll need the question first." Sebastian replied as he and Blaine looked around the room. "Anyone?"

"I'll ask." Mr. Anderson said. "Since you boys rearranged quite a bit of music for the Warblers as well as for others, how do you decide which songs you can alter versus those that need to stay true to form?"

"There are lots of factors, but may we ask why?" Blaine said. "Because this question seems a bit out of the ordinary."

"It came about because we were discussing the songs you boys did last night." Mrs. Anderson said.

"Those were all Christmas carols." Blaine said before looking up at Sebastian. "I thought we stayed pretty true to form."

"You did, except when you did the last number. You went with the arrangement you did with the Warblers versus the original."

"The only reason it came up dear, is because that song came on the radio while we were eating breakfast." Nana said.

"Oh." Sebastian replied. "Since we sang that number with the Warblers, the pop version just didn't sound right. So we slowed it down just a bit to make it more us. Usually it comes from feel and from who is going to be singing it."

"When we'd take a number to competition we'd often try to give it a twist to make it our own while still letting bits of the original shine through." Blaine added. "As Bas said, it truly depends on the number and who the original artist was. I couldn't see us ever truly altering say, a classic Sinatra song, unless we completely turned it upside down."

"We had a feeling more than one thing factored into your decisions, but we weren't sure." Mr. Smythe said.

"For the competition we're competing in shortly after we get back, our first number is a mash-up of two different versions of the same song. While the second number is close to the original though it's now written for five part harmony with the back-up. And the finale is actually pretty true to the original but will sound completely different because we're doing it." Sebastian told them.

"Like your other performances, will we be able to see it?"

"Cooper and I are going to record it so you can all see it. From what we've seen from rehearsals, you're in for a real treat."


	148. Chapter 148

Two Steps Beyond

Part 148

Once the day began to wind down Lexi and Sebastian could breathe easier. The past two days with their parents had gone off without a hitch. In all honesty, the time spent with them was enjoyable. While standing off to the side as everyone talked they were startled slightly when Mrs. Anderson came up behind them. "Are the two of you more relaxed now?"

"We are." Lexi replied. "This is what that last time together should've been like."

"True, but if anything good came out of that, it was this." Mrs. Anderson told them. "With as tense as things were something drastic needed to happen to wake everyone up. Thankfully, it put the right people in the direction that needed to be taken."

"It was still risky getting us all together." Sebastian said.

"It was Seb, but do you really think if we hadn't seen changes over the past few months this would've happened."

"Good point."

"Is there a reason the three of you are here in the corner?" Sebastian turned at the sound of Blaine's voice and slid his arm around his waist.

"Just taking a moment." Sebastian replied. "These past few days have been a bit surreal. Strange when normalcy feels weird."

"That's because this isn't your usual normal with them." As the two boys spoke, Lexi and Mrs. Anderson quietly stepped away as to not disturb them. While they spoke, they paid attention to everything that was going on around them. "Are you ready to go say good-bye?" Blaine asked as he looked up at Sebastian who seemed to be in a bit of a daze. "Bas?"

"Yea, sorry." Once they walked towards everyone else, it wasn't long till the good-byes began. While speaking with his parents Sebastian agreed that he and Blaine would come by and visit at least once before they headed back to New York. That little bit of confirmation brought a smile to Blaine's face since for once, Sebastian didn't seem hesitant about accepting the invitation. If the last couple of days proved anything, there was a reason to have hope.

After the Smythes left, Cooper wrapped his arms around Blaine and Sebastian's shoulders. "I'd say that was a success, how about you guys?"

"Christmas miracle is more like it." Sebastian replied with a laugh. "But after yesterday, I was able to enjoy today as there was less trepidation."

"Yet there was still some."

"Of course, that's not going to vanish anytime soon. As my Dad told me, I need to take it at face value and enjoy it."

"Good advice." Blaine said. "And I can't believe I'm saying this, but we should probably head up to bed Bas. We've got an early and long day ahead of us tomorrow."

"That's true, so we will bid you all adieu." Sebastian said as he took ahold of Blaine's hand. After saying goodnight to everyone they headed upstairs. "Isn't it a little early B?" Sebastian asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"A little, but we've yet to exchange gifts. So I thought we could end our night on a quiet note. And since they all know we're rehearsing tomorrow it wasn't a far stretch."

"You won't get any complaints from me. That was the most family time I've had in ages." Sebastian said as Blaine closed the door behind them. "So, what now?"

"Gift exchange?" Sebastian nodded and they walked towards the tree Mrs. Anderson had set up in the room since that's where they set their gifts. "You go first."

"No, let's do this together." Blaine nodded and they both began to unwrap their gifts. Once Sebastian had tossed the paper aside he flipped the large frame over. "I love it B, thank you!"

"You don't think it's silly."

"Not at all. Who knew my name could be spelt with so many cool pieces of architecture. Any thoughts on where to hang it?"

"I was thinking either the living room or the office."

"Guess we'll just have to see which place it looks better, but I think it'll fit the office décor better. Now finish unwrapping yours." Blaine nodded and soon the rest of his paper joined Sebastian's on the floor.

"How?" Blaine asked with a huge smile. "Over the years the guys recorded you quite a bit. And since you've recently developed a love of vinyl, I thought it only appropriate to put the best of Blaine Anderson on vinyl. Though if you look, I did include a couple of our duets plus the song you wrote me for our anniversary."

"This is incredible Bas; I love it, thank you! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too B!" After setting both of their gifts aside they wrapped their arms around each other. "I'd say this day was perfect, what about you?"

"I'd say that's very appropriate."

The next morning when they both made their way downstairs they were surprised by how quiet the house was. It wasn't till they walked into the kitchen did they know anyone else was up. "Morning."

"Morning Dad!" Blaine said as Sebastian rinsed out their travel mugs. "Enjoying some quiet this morning?"

"That I am. Seeing you boys up so early proves you didn't just sneak away last night."

"No, we actually headed up to get some sleep." Sebastian said. "It's going to be a long day and Britt's a slave driver."

"So you've both told me. Do you know how long you'll be?"

"Not sure, why?" Blaine asked as Sebastian handed him his mug.

"So I can let your Mom know whether to expect you boys back for dinner. Though, with you all getting together anything is possible."

"Once we know the plan we will let you know. When is everyone leaving?"

"Tomorrow why?"

"Just asking."

"If that's your way of asking if everyone can come over here after rehearsal, they can. Your Mom and I already discussed it. But you two should probably get going because if your still here when the Grandparents awake you'll never get out of the house."

"We can take the car, right Dad?"

"Yes, my keys are on the counter. Good luck today boys!"

"Thanks!"

After tossing their bags into the backseat they were on their way. "Did you happen to check to see if Hunter's flight was still on time?" Sebastian asked as Blaine backed out of the garage.

"I did, he and Thad should be on their way to Dalton as we speak." Sebastian smiled and found them something to listen to for the drive. Considering it was the day after Christmas it was still relatively quiet out on the roads so the drive to Dalton seemed to go by quicker than usual. Once they were through the gates, it wasn't long till they spotted quite a few cars already in the parking lot. "And here I thought we were going to be early."

"Who knew that short conversation with your Dad would set us back?" Sebastian replied with a laugh as Blaine pulled into a parking spot. "For all we know, they didn't get here much before us. Wasn't there a car just ahead of us?"

"There was." Blaine said as they got out of the car. "Did Logan mention if it was just him and Jacob stopping by to you?"

"Nope, all he said is that they told the guys we were rehearsing and they were more than welcome to stop by sometime during the next two days." They were barely a few steps into the theater when Brittany came running up to them and gave them each a hug. "Did you have a good Christmas Britt?" Sebastian asked after she hugged them both.

"I had a great Christmas! What about you guys?"

"We had a great Christmas as well." Blaine responded as they continued towards the stage. "Hey guys!" Blaine said as he and Sebastian set their bags down. There on the stage stretching were Jeff, Dave, Flint, and Trent. "Didn't expect to see you guys here before us?"

"We didn't expect there to be no traffic to get here." Trent replied. "So, how was your holiday?"

"Amazing." Sebastian replied. "How about you guys?" As they all answered Blaine and Sebastian changed their shoes. They were just getting up on the stage when Wes, Hailey, and James came walking in. Once the girls spotted each other, it was pretty clear the staggered arrivals were going to be for the best as everyone had quite a bit to catch up on. Within the next twenty minutes almost everyone was there. "Guess we're just waiting on Harwood and Clarington."

"Look again!" Hunter said as he walked down the aisle.

"Hunter!" Brittany said enthusiastically. It was clear from her reaction that after all the practicing they'd done they'd gotten pretty close.

"Hey Britt!" He said as he tossed his bag on a seat before getting on the stage. Once he was up he was enveloped in one of Brittany's signature hugs. "How was everyone's holiday?"

"General consensus, we all had great ones, you?" Blaine asked as Hunter began to stretch.

"It was good, got in a lot of time on the slopes. By the way, Cooper's movie was great!"

"Can't argue that point." Sebastian said. "How about the siblings?"

"We didn't kill each other and as I told Thad, his brother is awesome. Liz coped a bit of an attitude and he put her in her place in such a gracious way it was priceless. He fit in well."

"Did your Dad grill him as you'd expected?"

"Completely! Though, you figured he liked him considering he grilled him over drinks. Did you survive family time?"

"I did." Sebastian replied. "As I told B, it was a little surreal."

"It was." Blaine chimed in with. "They got along for two days straight which is a clear record because last time they barely made it a couple of hours. Now, we'll all have time to catch up later, are we ready to get to work?"

"Soon." Brittany replied.

"Why soon?"

"Mike's not here yet."

"Why is Mike coming?"

"When we were all at Santana's, Mike, Brittany, and I were talking and Britt and I asked him if he'd come and be an extra set of eyes for us." Brody said. "Since he's a dancer he'll be able to notice those little nuances. That's not a problem, is it?"

"Not at all. Well, then, let's get our vocal warm-up out of the way then."

It was pretty clear they all did quite a bit of warming up on their drives over because they all seemed in rather good voice shortly into warm-ups. They were just finishing up their warm-ups when Mike came walking into the theater. "Sorry I'm late."

"It's okay." Nick said. "Vocal warm-ups don't need to be watched."

"Very true. So, what's the plan?"

"We'd like to run through it at least once before we ask for your critique." Brody told him. "That way we can shake off the dust."

"Sounds good to me. I'll just take a seat and you guys can let me know." Once Mike took a seat, Thad headed over to the side of the stage to start their backing track since they felt it was best to do the run through sans vocals. Considering it had been about two weeks since their last rehearsal, they were more on then any of them expected to be. By the time they finished Mike was no longer sitting down in his chair, but up on the back.

"What did you think?" Brittany asked once they finished.

"That was honestly incredible!"

"You think so?" Blaine asked as he walked towards the front of the stage.

"I do. And while you guys were amazing last year, having the girls gives you guys a little added something."

"I think the term you're looking for is sex appeal." Santana replied. "If you think that was hot, you should see our costumes. They up the ante."

"I'll have to take your word on it. Since when can you guys tumble?"

"We can do backflips." Jeff said. "Hunter can tumble. That's not even scratching the surface of what he's capable of."

"Well then, Hunter, wow! As for the rest of you, I had no idea you had moves like that. Now, what do you want me to do?"

"We need you to watch our timing on the unison moves since we don't have mirrors." Brody said. "But if you have other things to do, we understand."

"No, I can definitely do that. Sure beats having to help out at McKinley were most of the glee club has two left feet."

"Well then, how about we add vocals now?" Sebastian said

"Sounds good." Wes replied and the others agreed.

They were about an hour into full rehearsal mode when others started to show. With the lighting the way it was, the guys were oblivious to the fact that they even had an audience. It wasn't till they finished a run through and they heard screaming did they all take a good look into the theater. "So nice of you to come." Nick said to Ally and Megan as Santana tossed him a water bottle.

"It was well worth it." Ally replied. "Who knew you could move like that?" Sebastian went to speak but Blaine quickly nudged him causing Santana to laugh. "In all seriousness, the Warblers could learn a thing or two from you guys."

"Hey, we learned plenty." Jacob said as he and Logan headed towards the girls. "Remember, they have bonafide dancers in their mist."

"Still, you need to see what they are doing." Megan told them. "Are you guys going to run through it again?"

"This is only the start of rehearsal." Jeff replied. "Ready to give it another go?"

"Can you wait a couple of minutes, a bunch of the guys are on their way in." Logan said.

"I guess we can." Beat replied. "And who are we waiting on exactly?"

"The rest of the Warblers." Jacob replied. "We highly recommended they show up."

"Did you make the proclamation at the council table?" Dave asked.

"We did." Logan replied.

"Please tell us the meeting ended with a slam of the gavel?" Hailey asked causing Wes to shake his head.

"It did." Brandon said as he joined the other. "It would've made you proud big brother."

"Can we just get back to rehearsal?" Wes said as the others all laughed. Once they all got back to work they didn't pay much attention to those coming into the theater since they were caught up in what they were doing. It wasn't till they decided to take an actual break did they realize there were so many people in the theater.

"When the hell did all these people get here?" Rachel asked.

"Who knows?" Nick replied. "Safe to say we've got a full audience of Warblers and Junior Warblers."

"Don't forget your sisters." Beat said.

"Who the hell is that talking to Ally?"

"That's Tyler." Thad said.

"Who the fuck is Tyler?"

"He's a lacrosse player." Sebastian replied. "But from what I'm seeing, you might want to talk to Ally."

"Why?"

"Because she, Megan, Mitch, and Tyler all look pretty chummy." Thad replied with a smirk. "Hey Jeff, come here. Looks like you got the better end of the deal." Upon hearing that Jeff and Brittany walked over to where the others were standing.

"What's going on?"

"Look into the audience and tell us what you see." Sebastian said as he put his arm around Blaine's shoulders. "See anything interesting?"

"Well, Megan is talking with Mitch and who the hell is that with Ally?"

"That's what I want to fucking know."

"Relax Nicky." Santana said as she placed a hand on his back. "Boys are going to talk to her. He's kinda cute, isn't he ladies?" The girls all nodded.

"I don't need to hear that." Jeff and the other guys couldn't help but laugh which garnered the attention of those in the audience. From the looks those on stage were giving the crowd, Logan and Jacob made their way onto the stage.

"Everything okay guys?" Logan asked.

"It is unless you're Duval." Sebastian said. "He's currently in a state of shock."

"That's not funny Seb."

"But it's true." Thad replied.

"You're both just fucking comedians today, aren't you?"

"No, but we can be if you like?" Sebastian told him as Blaine looked up at him and just laughed.

"You do realize you're only antagonizing them, right Nick?" Blaine told him. "Instead of freaking out either ask Thad and Seb what they know about him OR you can ask Ally what's going on."

"Ah, you guys must be talking about Tyler." Jacob said.

"And if we are?" Beat asked.

"He's a pretty cool guy."

"Jacob is right, he is." Thad said. "He was probably one of the only freshmen last year Seb and I didn't get annoyed with."

"That's because the kid actually has some skills." Sebastian said. "They others only got in our way with their attempts at playing lacrosse."

"Guys, excuse us for a minute. Nicky and I need to have a little talk." As she spoke, Santana took Nick's hand in hers before leading him towards the wing.

"In happier news, what do you guys think?" Blaine asked.

"Your moves are sick." Logan told them. "I mean that in the best way possible." They all nodded. "Plus you sound amazing."

"Thank you." Thad replied.

"Now, are all the guys former Warblers?" Jacob asked.

"All but two." Sebastian replied. "Hunter and Brody."

"Which one is which?"

"Hunter is our tumbler extraordinaire. And Brody is, Santana's main dance partner also known as Rachel's boyfriend. He along with Britt are responsible for our choreography."

While every else talked and relaxed on stage, Santana sat Nick down on a stool out of view from everyone else. "Care to tell me what's going on?" She asked as she stood in front of him.

"You saw what I saw right?"

"If you mean that he was flirting with her, then yes. If it was something else you're going to have to tell me."

"No, you got it right. Hell, he was making it blatant enough."

"Nicky, relax. Guys are going to flirt with Ally, she's cute. Personally, I find the whole situation cute."

"You find this cute?"

"I do because the coincidence is rather funny."

"Please, enlighten me." Nick said as he reached out to pull her close.

"Mitch asked Jeff if he could ask Megan out." Nick nodded. "Well, isn't rather funny thinking her best friend, Ally, being flirted with by his best friend."

"That's not funny."

"It is and you know it. Honestly, you have nothing to worry about. Ally's got a good head on her shoulders. And did you listen to Thad and Seb?"

"I did."

"Then you know he's a good guy because if he was an ass they'd tell you. Heck, I'm sure they'd be more than willing to scare him away for you but not before screwing with his head in the process."

"This is so payback for what I did to Jeff."

"It's not payback, though you know Jeff isn't going to let you forget how you reacted anytime soon."

"He's got all right to after how I reacted to Mitch asking him about Megan. And it's not like I expected guys to ask me before dating her it's just…I don't want her dating an ass."

"Trust me, she won't."

"How can you be so sure?"

"She's too much like you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You read people well Nicky. You knew I wasn't the cold-hearted bitch I portray myself as."

"You're anything but cold-hearted, you were just afraid of being hurt."

"Put your faith in her; just know she's probably going to get her heart broken along the way."

"I know. Think she'd get pissed if we mess with him?"

"I think she'd be surprised if you didn't. I mean, it must be something that he came here to see her knowing you were going to be here. So what do you say Duval, we go and have some fun?"

"I think I could go for that, but one thing first." He said with a smile Santana knew all too well.

"You're incorrigible."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"No." She replied before wrapping her arms around his neck and allowing him to bring her onto his lap before kissing her. Once it broke any of the irritation he might've been feeling early seemed to disappear. "We better go before they come looking for us." Nick nodded and they soon headed back towards the stage.

"Well, clothes aren't messed up so you obviously didn't have too much fun." Sebastian said with a smile. "But seriously, obviously Santana said something that made sense to you."

"She did, now, are you guys game to have some fun?"

"Depends on the type?" Blaine asked.

"Finding out just what's going on over there." Smirks quickly crept to Sebastian and Thad's faces. "That's the reaction I was hoping for. Since you both know him, why don't you take the lead."

"Our pleasure." Sebastian replied before giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Tyler, what in pray-tell are you, doing here?" He called out as he and Thad walked to the edge of the stage. Mitch looked at his friend before looking onto the stage.

"I don't think you blended in." Mitch said.

"Do they have some sort of non-Warbler radar?" Tyler asked as he looked up onto the stage.

"No, they have my brother." Ally replied.

"We're waiting." Thad said as he and Sebastian looked out into the audience. "And you know that's not something either of us like to do. So be a good little boy and come say hello to your former captains." Those on stage couldn't help but try and stifle their laughter at what was going on. Slowly they all watched as Tyler walked towards the stage. Once there he looked up at Sebastian and Thad. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I came with Mitch. He said it should be something special to see and then we're going out, why?" Tyler looked closer at them and noticed both of their t-shirts. "You're both playing lacrosse in college?"

"We are." Sebastian replied. "Though I faired a bit better then Thaddeus here."

"That's because my team couldn't get out of their own way, but enough about us. Why are you really here?"

"I told you."

"So it has nothing to do with the two cute girls in the audience?" Thad said.

"Well…Mitch…"

"Yes, we know. Young Mitch is interested in dating Megan." Sebastian said. "That still doesn't explain your presence unless you're striving to be more like your former captains."

"How so?"

"That you're thinking of honing your vocal skills."

"I've heard him sing, that's not something you want to hear." Mitch chimed in with.

"Thank you for the heads up." Thad replied. "Now, are you going to tell us or should we voice our opinions to the crowd?" With those words Sebastian and Thad both squatted so they were able to look him in the eye.

"It would be wise to make your intentions clear if they are what we think they are." Sebastian said. "Because Santana can only keep Nick calm for so long."

"That is if your man enough to do it like Mitch did." Thad added.

"But…"

"Nicholas, someone wants to talk to you." Sebastian said with a smile.

"God, this is embarrassing." Ally said before resting her head on Megan's shoulder. "Why are they doing this?"

"Because they love to mess with people." Megan replied. "And honestly, it could be worse."

"Megan is right; Tyler knew there was a chance of this happening when he agreed to come today. The only thing he might've forgotten was that Sebastian and Thad were going to be here. He thought he'd only have to deal with Nick and Jeff."

"That's cute, and while Nick and Jeff are the closest, they're all brothers." Ally said. "And they've always got the others backs."


	149. Chapter 149

Two Steps Beyond

Part 149

Before they had gotten back to rehearsal, Nick and Jeff each had a few words with their sisters. But the smiles they all had on their faces once they separated it was clear the talk went well. It also helped that the guys made it clear to Mitch and Tyler that they needed to treat the girls with respect. Once that situation was taken care of they got back to work.

As they set back up again Santana couldn't help but talk to Jeff. "Is everything going to be good?" She asked as they waited to start.

"I think so. Tyler was a good sport about everything. The only thing that really threw him was when Beat, Brody, and Hunter joined the little foray. Considering he's not much bigger then Thad they can be a bit intimidating."

"The only thing worse would've been if Flint and James joined in the fun."

"That's very true."

"Are you two done yapping so we can start?" Sebastian asked from the far side.

"Yes dear." Santana replied.

By the time they were ready for their next break they were all exhausted so they all decided to make this one a little longer. "So Mike, what are your thoughts?" Blaine asked as he leaned back against Sebastian since they were all seated on the floor of the stage.

"For not practicing for two weeks, you guys are in a really good place. I mean, there were only those two parts that I mentioned that needed work. And once they were touched upon it was fixed. Seriously, you guys have a crazy work ethic."

"That's because we hate to lose." Dave said. "And since we can only get together every other weekend we have to take it upon ourselves to rehearse.

"Makes sense. Ladies, got to give you props for what you're doing. It takes a lot of trust for a lot of those moves."

"We know." Brittany replied. "I think in the beginning they were more afraid of dropping us then we were of them doing so."

"I'd have to say that's an accurate assessment." Hunter said.

"That's because you two were trying the moves out before anyone." Jeff chimed in with. "If you think what they're doing now is crazy, you should've seen some of the other stuff Britt came up with. If the other girls had more dance training it would be even crazier."

"Like what?" Rachel asked.

"You game Hunter?" Brittany asked.

"Sure." He replied while getting up off the stage.

"Be careful with her." Jeff said as Brittany got up as well.

"I always am Jeff." As the two of them talked about what they were going to do Mike looked at the others.

"This might be a strange question, but why is it Hunter worked on the moves with her and not Brody who's a dancer?" All eyes fell to Brody since he truly was the only one that could answer.

"There are two reasons. One, during the finale we needed to be able to coordinate the moves of the couples with the guys. And that couldn't have been done if I was dancing with Britt because we'd never be able to see if it worked. Secondly, it was for the best since he was going to be her partner. We didn't want to build the trust between the two of us and then for her to have to put the same sort of trust in someone else."

"Okay, but how'd it all come about?"

"When I asked Hunter to come up with a tumbling run for the first number. While he was working on it, Britt and I were toying with ideas. Then once we started talking we realized Hunter would be her partner and it all fell together from there. I know that might sound strange, but sometimes the best things happen that way."

"Don't have to tell me that twice. I've choreographed enough stuff to know that." Mike said. "More often than not, decision made like that are the best ones."

"You guys ready?" Brody asked.

"I think we are." Brittany replied. "Can someone just choose a song for us to dance to?"

"Got it." Jeff said as he got up and headed towards the stereo. Once Jeff chose one of Brittany's favorite songs she and Hunter began to find their groove as everyone turned to watch. For someone who wasn't a dancer by trade Hunter had clearly picked up a lot during all the time he'd spent with Brittany and Brody. When he scooped her up and she was over his head they all were shocked, but once she basically dropped before curling into Hunter's arms they all gasped.

"There is no way in hell I would've done that!" Rachel exclaimed as Hailey nodded. Brittany and Hunter just laughed and continued on. They pulled out a few more moves that left David and Wes as shocked as Rachel and Hailey were. Once the song ended, Brittany slid her arm around Hunter's waist as they both caught their breath.

"What did you think?"

"I'm so glad you simplified things." Hailey said with a smile. "And Jeff, I can now see why you had such faith in Hunter when we all started learning."

"I can tell you, I was shocked the first time I watched them. And while I give Hunter a hard time, I know they last thing he'd want is for anything to happen to my girl."

"You've got that right." Hunter said as he and Brittany took seats with the others again.

"Now, before we get back to practice, what's the plan for tonight?" Thad asked.

"Well, my parents said we're all more than welcome at the house." Blaine replied.

"Did your grandparents leave yet?" Trent asked.

"No, but they said it was alright. It's not like we can't make good use out of the game room in the basement."

"We've definitely had some good times down there." David said.

"Should we ask?" Santana asked.

"Probably not."

"You sure they don't mind Blaine?" James asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, if we're all going over to your place Flint and I would like to bring our girls with."

"That's fine. Ask Bas, my Dad said it before we left. All I have to do is call and let them know we'll all be invading. And Mike, you're included just in case you weren't sure."

"Sounds good."

By the time they finished at Dalton, they weren't sure what sort of fun they were all going to be having that evening as they were all pretty exhausted. But after being apart for a few days they all had quite a bit of catching up to do. While most of them were going to go home and shower and change, Blaine offered up his home to Rachel and Brody because it wouldn't have made sense for them to drive all the way back to Lima just to come back again. Considering where everyone lived, they agreed to meet at Blaine's in about an hour or so.

"Brody, do you remember the way or do I need to go slow?" Blaine asked as they walked out to the parking lot.

"I remember so you're good if you get ahead of me."

Once in the car Sebastian looked over at Blaine. "Please tell me that once everyone leaves tonight I can get a massage."

"I think that can be arranged. You were quite good today Bas."

"Why thank you. You were too." He replied before leaning over to give Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "I think we shocked the Warblers."

"No thinking about it, we did." Blaine replied as he pulled out of the parking lot. Once they arrived home Blaine and Sebastian waited to head inside till they saw Brody pull in behind them. Instead of making them go around to the front they had them enter the house from the garage with them. "We're home!" Blaine called out so as not to startle anyone.

"In the kitchen!" Cooper called out to them and soon the four of them headed that way. When they walked in, they spotted not only Cooper and Lexi, but Donovan and Cassie as well. "Hey! Didn't know you were already bringing people home?"

"I didn't think it was fair for them to go home to shower only to come back." Blaine replied. "Where is everyone else?"

"Mom and Dad took the Grandparents out to dinner." As Cooper responded Sebastian couldn't stop himself from laughing. "What's so funny Seb?" Cooper asked after taking a sip of his beer.

"It's a full family get-together today."

"How so?" Donovan asked.

"That would be because after they shower, Thad and Hunter are coming over as well. So if you guys aren't going anywhere, all the siblings will be together."

"Speaking of, we all better shower since it won't be long till everyone else is here." Blaine said. "So, would you be so kind as to answer the door if we're not down yet when the others arrive?"

"I'll think about it, now go." Cooper replied and Blaine just shook his head before they all headed upstairs. "Did he really think I wouldn't answer the door?"

"He was being polite Coop." Lexi said to him. "After looking at those four, I don't think they're going to be too loud when they all get here."

"I've got to agree, they look exhausted." Cassie replied. "Do you know what time they started rehearsing today?"

"They were gone by the time we came down so I'm guessing nine." Cooper replied.

"Well that explains why Hunter flew out so early."

"You sure it wasn't just to get away from Liz." Donovan said with a laugh.

"I guess she worked her charms on you too." Lexi said with a laugh. "She's something, isn't she?"

"Oh, she's something alright. Also, she's completely smitten with your husband."

"At least we know she has good taste. In all seriousness, how bad was she?"

"She wasn't as bad as usual, but she was still bad." Cassie replied. "Though she knew she couldn't be a complete bitch because she wants to come out to New York and she knew if she was there was no way Hunter or I would allow it. Or at least allow her to stay with us."

"Let me guess, she wants to meet some people."

"Three to be exact, Hunter already mentioned it to Blaine and Seb. They told him to milk it for all it's worth. Only if he wants them to, will they meet her. And I told her depending on when she came out; Cooper might not even be around since he's got a pretty busy schedule ahead of him once you guys get back."

Knowing their friends were coming over, Blaine and Sebastian showered relatively quickly for them and it was a good thing they had since they were walking down the stairs when the doorbell rang. When Blaine opened the door he was surprised to already see Nick and Santana. "Please, come in. Everything okay?"

"It'll be fine." Santana replied. "Anyone else here yet?"

"Nope." Sebastian replied. "That is if you're not counting Rachel and Brody. Seriously, how did you two get here so quick?"

"My parents are having a dinner party so we didn't want to risk being there when their guests arrived." Nick replied as they headed for the family room.

"Then what was with Santana's everything will be fine?" Blaine asked as they all sat down.

"Oh, Ally is going out on a date with Tyler."

"Technically it's a double-date." Santana added. "Nicky's just a little thrown since Tyler can drive."

"She'll be fine man."

"I know, hence why Santana said I'll be fine. It's just been a long day and I'm ready to relax."

"I know the feeling." Sebastian replied as he wrapped his arm around Blaine. "We went hard today."

"But it was worth it." Brody said as he and Rachel rounded the corner. "I was honestly expecting us to be a lot rustier then we were."

"What can I say, we're talented." Nick said with a laugh. "By the way, good call and yours and Brittany's part asking Mike to come by."

"Thanks, we felt it was best to have someone to watch since there were no mirrors this time. With as smooth as it went I feel good about everything. What about you guys?"

"I agree, I feel good." Blaine replied. "Not only did we look good, but vocally I was really happy."

"I need to say this, you guys killed the ballad." Rachel told them.

"Why thank you." Sebastian replied.

"Hey Blaine, did we hear…oh, hey guys!" Cooper said as he came around the corner. "Since you're in here do I still need to be on door duty?"

"Nope, we've got it." Blaine replied. "At least until we decide to go downstairs. Are you guys staying here tonight?"

"We are." Just as Cooper replied the doorbell rang. "Since I'm up, I'll get it."

"How kind." Nick replied while leaning back.

"Blaine, there is a non-Warbler here, should I grant access?" Cooper asked from the foyer.

"Yes, you goof." Blaine replied with a laugh. Once the door closed, they all only expected to see Mike, but Thad, Hunter, Brittany, and Jeff had also arrived. After everyone got settled the conversation picked back up again. If they had told anyone they were all getting together, no one would believe they'd be having such a relaxing night. It didn't take much longer for everyone to arrive and soon they were heading down to the basement. They were nearing the door when Hunter shook his head.

"I thought I left you two in Colorado."

"We just could take being a part from you." Cassie replied with a smile. "How was your flight?"

"Quiet thankfully so I was able to sleep. Yours?"

"Not so quiet. The lady behind us didn't shut up the entire flight. I'm pretty sure we know more than we ever wanted to know about her family."

"That's sucks. And not to be rude, hello Lexi."

"Hello to you. You should probably get going; I didn't see anyone else making their way downstairs." Hunter nodded and headed down after the others. "The way they all look, I'm pretty sure if we closed the door, no one would know they were down there."

"Regardless, I'm closing the door." Cooper said before going to do so. He'd barely walked back into the kitchen when everyone else returned. "And here I thought you guys were going to make a night out of it."

"Cute Cooper." Mrs. Anderson replied. "And judging from all the cars outside I'm guessing we have company."

"We do. They're all down in the basement."

"Did they say how rehearsal went?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"No, but since they weren't crabby I'd say well." Cooper replied. "The one thing we know, it was a long day as they looked exhausted."

"Did they eat?"

"Don't know? Want me to go check?"

"No, I'll do it. This way they'll know we're home." Cooper nodded as his Dad turned to head down to the basement. Mr. Anderson wasn't even halfway down the stairs and he could already hear the music playing. When he rounded the corner, he spotted some of them playing pool while others were playing _Rock Band_.

"Hey Mr. A!" Thad called out after taking a shot.

"Hi Thad." Mr. Anderson replied before saying hi to everyone else on his way towards Blaine and Sebastian. "Blaine."

"Hey Dad! How was dinner?"

"It was dinner. Now I know I don't need to do this but your Mom won't rest without an answer. So…"

"No we haven't eaten yet, but we will." Blaine replied with a smile. "We were too tired to eat when we got home. But reassure her that we will. And before I forget…Hunter, can you come over here?" Hunter nodded and left his pool game temporarily. "I felt it only right you know everyone." Blaine told his Dad as Hunter walked over. "Hunter Clarington, my Dad, Gregory Anderson."

"Pleasure to meet you sir."

"Pleasure to meet you as well Hunter. And while now's not the time to really get into this, thank you for what you did."

"Don't mention it."

"Alright, you guys have fun. And Blaine, if you can Seb could poke your heads upstairs before it gets too late it would be appreciated."

"Don't worry we'll come up and say hi to the Grandparents."

"Very good." Once their brief conversation was over, Mr. Anderson headed back upstairs.

"Hunter, Bas and I want to play the winner."

"You've got it. If things continue the way they are, you'll be playing me and Nick."

"Cool." After Blaine answered, Hunter headed back towards the pool table while Blaine sat back down next to Sebastian. "Did you hear my Dad?"

"I did. That was a simple enough request. Why don't we just head up after our pool game?"

"Works for me."

"That was a quick visit from your Dad." Wes said as he and Hailey joined them on the couch.

"Yea, he just came by to give us a brief message. When are you two flying home?"

"We leave Saturday morning, you?"

"The same." Sebastian replied. "Come to think of it, I'm pretty sure everyone is leaving on Saturday. Now, are B and I the only ones shipping stuff home?"

"No!" Replied Jeff from the pool table. "Santa went overboard at our house."

"Awww, were you a good little boy Jeff?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, but so was everyone else in our house, as was the case at Nick's."

"I think it's safe to say all of our parents forgot we need to get home." Dave added. "I'm pretty sure the consensus is everyone is sending stuff home." When they looked around everyone was nodding. It wasn't long after that, did they make their way over to the pool table to take on Nick and Hunter.

"Keep a close eye on them." Jeff said as he sat down on a stool.

"Why is that?" Sebastian asked.

"They were way too good."

"Guess B and I are going to have to see just how good they are."

Once the game started, it was pretty clear that the four of them played quite a bit of pool because the game was pretty close. From his spot on the stool, Jeff was soon joined by Brittany who stood between his legs before leaning back. "Who's winning?"

"Right now Blaine and Seb, but if Hunter makes this next shot they could be tied real soon." He told her before kissing her on the cheek. "Since when are you interested in pool?"

"It looks cool. Do you think you could teach me how to play?"

"I think that could be arranged. Guys, do you think after this game we can teach Britt?"

"Absolutely!" Nick replied and the others agreed. The game ended sooner than expected when Blaine hit an incredible shot. "Dude, that was amazing!"

"Thank you!" Blaine replied before kissing Sebastian. "If you can't tell I play quite a bit or at least used to."

"It's noticeable." Hunter replied. "But not unexpected considering you have a table."

"B."

"Shit. Guys we'll be right back. Need to go make an appearance before it gets too late." Blaine and Sebastian then handed off their cues to Brittany and Jeff before heading up the stairs. They were just about to the door when Sebastian gave Blaine's hand a tug. "What?" Blaine asked as he turned around, but he wasn't greeted with words, he was greeted by a kiss. When it broke, a smile crept across Blaine's face. "What was that for?"

"I just felt like it. I hadn't really given you a proper kiss all day."

"If you want, once everyone leaves you can kiss me all you want."

"I just might do that." Sebastian said with a wink before Blaine opened the door. Once on the main floor they listened carefully to see if they could figure out where everyone was. But they soon headed towards the living room upon hearing laughter. When they reached the opening they found Blaine's parents and Grandparents talking.

"So, you boys finally decided to come and say hello." Grandpa Anderson said to them.

"We would've been up sooner but we got caught up in a game of pool." Blaine replied.

"Did you win?" Grandpa Davis asked.

"We did." Sebastian replied.

"Then it was worth waiting. Now, considering the amount of cars out front one would think you'd all be louder."

"It was a long day of rehearsing Grandpa. We're all just unwinding before we get back to it tomorrow. What did you all do today?" Blaine asked.

"We spent a quiet day at here." His Mom replied. "After the last few days everyone wanted to take it easy. How'd rehearsal go?"

"Really well. It was nice being on a stage because we were able to make sure our spacing was correct."

"And it was because Brody and Brittany are really good at what they do." Sebastian added. "Basically, as long as we don't regress we're in good shape with a little more than a month to go."

"Well, we expect to hear all about it after the fact." Nana told them. "We enjoy watching you boys perform."

"That can be arranged Nana. And so you know, this time around we've got some of our girlfriends joining us. It's only four, but they've got big voices and make quite the impression."

"Sounds like we're in for something special then."

"I think you are." Sebastian said.

"Well, while we appreciate you boys coming to say hi, go back to your friends." Grandpa Anderson told them. "Are you leaving at the same time tomorrow morning?"

"We are, why?" Blaine replied.

"So we can see you before you leave."

"Well, if you miss us you're more than welcome to stop by Dalton on your way home."

"We just might do that if we miss you."

By the time they got back downstairs everyone was comfortable on the couch and floor. "What's going on?" Sebastian asked as he and Blaine approached them.

"We were waiting for you two." David told them. "We decided to watch a movie and before you even say we could've started without you, we just got comfortable."

"What movie did you decide on?" Blaine asked as he and Sebastian got comfortable on the floor.

"_Goldfinger_." Rachel replied. "It's got something for everyone."

"Won't get any complaints about Bond from us."

"We didn't think so." Jeff replied. "Afterall, you and Seb do have them all."

"That we do." Sebastian said while wrapping his arms around Blaine. "So what are waiting for, whoever's got the remote, hit play."

Once the movie ended, Sebastian looked around the room and soon realized almost everyone had fallen asleep, including Blaine. The only ones still awake were Hunter, Flint, and Beat. "What should we do?" Beat asked quietly.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time everyone crashed here. And as crazy as it sounds, everyone looks comfortable." Sebastian said.

"Won't Blaine's parents mind?" Hunter asked as he was more awake then the others but considering he'd flown in from Colorado he had a bit of an advantage.

"They'd rather everyone stays here then drive tired." Beat told him and Sebastian agreed.

"While I know most of the guys won't mind, we should probably try and wake Mike and Rachel. Mike because I just don't know what his answer would be. And Rachel because I'm sure she'll need to call her Dads and let them know what's going on." Realizing Sebastian was right; Beat carefully woke up Mike while Hunter attempted to wake Rachel. Surprisingly, Mike woke rather quickly and was surprised he'd even fallen asleep. And Rachel proved to be a more difficult task and soon Hunter gave up and just woke Brody instead.

Since he had plans the next morning, Mike was going to head back to Lima, but promised the guys he'd send them a text to let them know he'd arrived safely. As he carefully made his way off the couch, he said goodbye to those who were awake. And Sebastian made a point out of thanking him for his help that day which Mike appreciated. He then let Sebastian know he'd be in touch about his trip to New York. Once Mike was gone, Brody took his phone out of his pocket and sent a text to Rachel's Dads letting them know they were staying as they were both too tired to drive home.

"You sure Rachel won't be upset?" Beat asked.

"No, because she realized this could happen. She mentioned it to her Dads when she called them and told them we were coming here. They said to just text so they wouldn't worry." Brody told them. As they spoke a couple of the other guys awoke. Considering they didn't have far to drive, they were all going to head home. Beat and Hunter helped James and Flint up the stairs with their girlfriends and once they were to the main floor the guys picked them up. As Hunter was closing the front door, Cooper came walking up behind him.

"Let me guess, we have houseguests." Hunter nodded. "Alright. Who else is awake?"

"Seb and Brody."

"Okay, let's go downstairs." They had just made it down the stairs when they saw Rachel in Brody's arms and Blaine leaning against Sebastian. "What's the plan little brother?"

"I told Brody to take the guest room across the hall from my room. And I was thinking we could put Hunter in Dad's office."

"What about the rest?"

"We got Thad a blanket since he's comfortable in the enormous bean bag. After that the three couples have space since this is a U shaped sectional and everyone else is gone."

"Okay, you get blankets for everyone else and make sure you get in touch with their parents. And I'll get Hunter settled in Dad's office. Oh, and don't worry about Thad, I'll call Donovan and let him know Hunter and Thad are staying here."

"Thanks Coop."

"You're welcome. Once they're all taken care of you two get your butts to bed as well."

"Yes sir."


	150. Chapter 150

Two Steps Beyond

Part 150

Knowing their friends were there, Blaine and Sebastian got up much earlier than they had planned on. After getting dressed they headed down to the kitchen to make some coffee. Blaine had just gotten it started when they heard the door to the basement open. It was only a few moments later when they saw Jeff come walking into the kitchen. "Morning." Jeff said as he took a seat at the island.

"Morning yourself, sleep well?" Sebastian said.

"I did actually. Before I freak, by chance did you guys let me parents know I we were staying?"

"Yes." Blaine replied. "Since you and Nick had left your phones on the table we sent texts to your parents from your phones letting them know. And sent I sent a text to Wes's Dad so everyone was covered."

"What about Thad's parents? And….where's Hunter, I didn't see him downstairs?"

"Cooper called Donovan to let him know what was going on. And since Hunter was up, B set him up in the office. I'm guessing Britt isn't up yet."

"Nope, but she stirred when I got up so it probably won't be long till she's up here." While Jeff was speaking the coffee pot when off. So Blaine got them all cups and poured. He'd just handed them to Sebastian and Jeff when Brittany came walking in. "Hey." Jeff said softly since it was obvious she was still waking up. Brittany replied and walking straight into Jeff's arms and wrapped hers around him. "You should still be sleeping."

"I wasn't the same without you." She replied before resting her head on his shoulder. "Morning Blaine. Sebby."

"Morning Britt." Blaine replied. "May I get you anything?"

"Coffee please." Since Sebastian had yet to put anything in his, he slid his cup over to her before getting up to pour himself a cup. "Thank you Sebby."

"You're welcome. Since you guys know best, how much time does it take Nick and Santana to become coherent?"

"Not long." Jeff replied. "And before I forget, thank you for letting us sleep. For being on the couch, I slept really soundly."

"Since you guys didn't budge when people started moving around it was a pretty simple decision." Blaine told him. "Heck, according to Bas they tried waking Rachel and she didn't move."

"Then where is she?" Brittany asked.

"Brody carried her upstairs." Sebastian replied. "As far as we know, she never woke."

"Good thing she's tiny because that's a lot of stairs." Jeff said just as Thad came walking into the kitchen.

"What are we talking about?" Thad asked as he took a seat next to Sebastian.

"Brody carrying Rachel all the way upstairs last night." Blaine replied. "And if you want coffee, you need to wait for the new pot."

"That's fine. Please tell me someone let my parents know I crashed here. Shit, where's Hunter?"

"Yes, your parents know. Cooper called Donovan. As for Hunter…look behind you."

"Man, I'm sorry." Thad told him.

"No big deal. I slept well on the couch in the office." Hunter said. "Is it correct to assume everyone else is still sleeping?"

"I'd say so." Sebastian replied. "But we are going to have to wake them in a little bit so they can all go and get changed for rehearsal."

"Considering our track record, we brought a change of clothes with us." Jeff said. "And I'm pretty Nick and Santana did as well."

"Nice to know I wasn't the only one." Thad said with a laugh. "Knowing Wes, they brought clothes with as well. Our past track record serves us well." It wasn't much longer till everyone made their appearance in the kitchen. "So Blaine, think your parents are going to be surprised to see us?"

"Depends how awake they are when they come down." He replied as he leaned back against Sebastian who was still sitting. "If anyone is hungry, help yourselves since I'm sure you all know where everything is, except you Hunter so just asked." Considering the fact that none of them ate much the previous evening they were all pretty quick to get themselves something to eat.

When Mrs. Anderson came walking into the kitchen she just smiled seeing everyone. "Morning!" She said before going to pour herself some coffee. After they all answered she looked across at Blaine and Sebastian. "Anyone else here?"

"Nope. And since you didn't come down last night let me introduce Hunter and Hailey." As they exchanged greetings she smiled again. "What?"

"It was pretty easy to deduce considering I knew everyone else. I'd ask if any of you need anything but I see you made yourselves at home."

"I hope you don't mind, Blaine told us too."

"Of course not Thad, I wouldn't have it any other way. And since you're all here, I'm going to remind you all that Blaine's Grandparents are here so don't be surprised if you see people you don't recognize."

"Hopefully we don't startle them." Wes said. "Seeing all of us first thing in the morning could be a bit shocking."

"You might be surprised." Sebastian said. "After spending time with them it's clear where Blaine and Cooper get their personalities from." Blaine glanced back at Sebastian. "I mean that in the best way possible B." He then leaned over Blaine's shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

They were all cleaning up from breakfast when Mr. Anderson as well as the rest of the family came walking in. "I didn't know we needed to make reservations." Grandpa Anderson said as they sat down.

"We're clearing out so you're good Grandpa." Blaine replied before introducing his friends to his Grandparents. Once the introductions were done they all made their way out of the kitchen. "Hunter, I can show you where you can change. As for the rest of you, you know where to go." While the guys walked out to their cars to get their bags, the girls made themselves comfortable in the family room.

Rehearsal that day flew by and before they knew it they were calling it a day. As they cleaned up the theater they all went over their plans for once they returned to New York. "Now, are we all still good for our little Christmas on Sunday or are we postponing it? Sebastian asked.

"We're good." Dave replied. "Are you two still game for housing some of us?"

"Of course." Blaine replied. "Since there aren't currently any distractions, are we still doing Times Square on New Years'?"

"That's the plan." Jeff said. "It supposed to be much nicer this year."

"But if the weather goes to hell, we'll party at our place." Sebastian said.

"Works for me." Thad replied. "Now is everyone heading home or are we all doing something?"

"We're heading home." Jeff replied. "Need to spend that last night with the parents."

"Plus we're getting a rather early start tomorrow." Nick added.

"I thought that was the case, but I was just checking. When is everyone flying out tomorrow?"

"B and I are heading back early. Our flight is at nine."

"We'll be seeing you at the airport." Hunter replied. "That's the same time we fly out."

"When are Cassie and Donovan heading back?"

"Tomorrow as well, but they are taking a slightly later flight." Thad told them. "What about Lexi and Cooper?"

"They're leaving early tomorrow as well." Blaine said. "At least that's the plan but it could always change."

Once they got into the car Blaine looked over at Sebastian who had closed his eyes. "What?" Sebastian asked without even opening his eyes.

"How'd you know I was looking at you?"

"It was a safe guess since you hadn't turned the car on yet. So, what is it?"

"Are you sure you still want to do this?"

"Yes. After the previous days I'm optimistic. And don't take this the wrong way because I do want to see them, but I can't wait to go back to your place and do nothing."

"After that rehearsal, I'm ready for the same thing." Blaine replied as he turned the car on. "At least we stopped sooner today."

"I think part of that was due to the fact we over did it a bit yesterday. Plus everyone wanted to spend those last little moments with their families. Now, how are you feeling about the fact that your Dad is flying out for the trial?"

"I'm fine with it actually. And he's only going to be there for the first couple of days since I'm near the beginning of the witness list. He just wants to make sure I'm okay."

"That makes sense. Is your Mom coming as well since I don't remember your Dad saying if she was?"

"She is. I think for them they need to be there since we'll never really get closure with what happened to me. Mr. Sterling is coming out as well to support Jeff even though he told him it wasn't necessary."

"Sounds like the general consensus since my Dad is coming as is Hunter's Mom."

"Is there a reason Hunter's Mom is coming versus his Dad?"

"His Dad has a meeting to attend in DC that he can't get out of. And like Jeff, he told her it wasn't necessary to be there but well, you see how well that went."

Blaine and Sebastian continued to talk the entire way to Sebastian's house. When Blaine pulled through the gate he noticed Sebastian take a deep breath. "I can still turn around."

"That was done because I was tired B, no other reason. I'm honestly fine with doing this. Personally, I'm surprised they had no objection to us coming straight from rehearsal." Sebastian said as Blaine parked the car.

"Well, we offered so they can't say anything about our appearance.""

"That's very true." Sebastian said before they got out of the car. As they walked to the door, Sebastian took Blaine's hand in his. After giving it a gentle squeeze, Sebastian opened the front door. "We're here!" He called out as they walked into the foyer.

"We're in the living room." Mr. Smythe called out in return. It was a short walk from the foyer to the living room. When they rounded the corner, Sebastian was surprised to see how casually his parents were dressed. "How was rehearsal?"

"Productive." Sebastian replied before they sat down. "I'd give you a hug, but I don't think either of you want to touch us."

"We'll take your word on that. So, are you boys all packed and ready to leave tomorrow?"

"We are for the most part. Only a few things left to pack."

"I'm guessing that includes packing up your gifts." Mrs. Smythe said.

"Those have actually been shipped already. They will be arriving tomorrow afternoon actually so B and I will be able to get all our unpacking done at once."

"You got a quick start on that." Mr. Smythe said.

"It helped that my parents already had boxes ready. They had a feeling we'd all be shipping things home." Blaine told them. "And once again, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." Mrs. Smythe replied. "We're glad you liked everything. Now, do you boys have plans for New Years'?"

"We're all going to Times Square this year since we didn't last year. It's supposed to be a nice night." Sebastian told them. "Cooper and Lexi think we're crazy, but they've already done it so who knows."

"Don't let her fool you; she had a blast when she did it." Mr. Smythe told them.

"I figured as much since she's done it more than once. Though, the second time she did it she went with Cooper."

"Do they have plans for New Years?" Mrs. Smythe asked.

"They are spending it at home. After how crazy the last month has been for Cooper they're staying in. But I think they are going to have some friends over." Blaine replied. "They're going to make the most of their time before Cooper starts work on his new film."

"If it's anything like this last one, I can't wait. I honestly couldn't figure out whether he was a good guy or a bad guy."

"We couldn't either." Sebastian told her. "And neither could anyone else who saw it so don't feel bad. It was a really well written story."

"You're right it was. Now, I know he has another film coming out in May, what type of film is it?"

"It's an action movie." Blaine replied.

"He's covering the gamut with his first few films, isn't he?" Mr. Smythe said.

"We said the same thing." Sebastian said. "B and I are going to be going stir crazy waiting for the one he's going to be starting."

"What's that about?"

"It's a mystery, that's all he'll tell us. But considering the cast, it should be something special."

Throughout their time at the Smythes, the conversation stayed pretty safe, but considering the fact that previous safe conversation had taken a turn for the worse Blaine saw this as a positive. Sebastian never got tense the entire time they were there. If anything, it looked as though he was comfortable spending time with his parents. From what Blaine saw, Sebastian's Mother was keeping her word in letting Sebastian set the pace for things.

As they made their way out to car after having dinner Sebastian gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek before walking around to the passenger's side. "What was that for?" Blaine asked before opening the door.

"Just felt like it." He replied with a smile.

After they pulled out of the driveway, Sebastian placed his hand on Blaine's thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze. "It's nice to see you like this after spending time with them."

"It's nice feeling like this. And while I'm still hesitant since she's said once before that we can take things at my pace and we both know what happened. But this time feels different."

"I noticed that as well. She didn't push at all."

"That was a relief because I'm pretty sure if she did, I would've grabbed you and we would've headed right out the door."

"I don't think you're the only one that was relieved, your Dad was too."

"No doubt about that."

When they finally arrived back at Blaine's they were both hoping they could head straight upstairs to shower. As they pulled into the garage, Blaine looked over at Sebastian. "Since I didn't get the chance last night, do you want a massage tonight?"

"I'd never say no to one but you don't need to if you don't want to. I feel pretty good today. Do you need one?"

"Like you I'd never object to one." After gathering their things, they made one last check of the car to make sure they didn't leave anything behind. "I can't believe we're heading home tomorrow."

"Me either, this week flew by which is something I didn't expect."

"This week was full of surprises for you, wasn't it?" Blaine said as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand.

"It was and they were all pleasant. Think about it B, except for that slight hiccup with Hummel the week was everything you wanted."

"And everything you needed. You needed it to be a good week."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you were all prepared for things to go to hell. You said before we left you hoped to be proven wrong."

"That's true. It's probably due to the fact that this week went so smoothly that it went by so fast." Sebastian had just finished speaking as they walked into the house. Blaine was about to call out that they were home when his Dad came walking towards them.

"How was your day?"

"Successful." Blaine replied.

"That's what I was hoping to hear. If you boys are hungry, there is food in the kitchen."

"Thanks, but we had dinner with my parents." Sebastian said.

"Well then, that answers what would've been my next question."

"What was it going to be?" Blaine asked.

"How the visit went but since you boys had dinner with them it must've gone well."

"It did. What's the plan for the rest of the night?"

"We're all just relaxing in the family room. You boys are welcome to join us or do whatever you want."

"Alright." Once the conversation ended, Mr. Anderson continued towards the kitchen and the boys headed upstairs. After walking into the bedroom Blaine closed the door. He'd barely turned around and Sebastian was already changing. "Are you wanting to go downstairs afterwards or do you want to stay up here?"

"Going down is fine. Even though we know we're going to be seeing your parents in a couple weeks, it would seem rude to hang up here. Why, what do you want?"

"I was thinking the same thing. At least I know my parents won't mind if we just curl up on the couch and watch whatever it is they have on."

"Since that's the case I won't ravage you in the shower." Sebastian replied with a smirk.

"What if I wanted you to?"

"I'll make it up to you once we get home tomorrow."

"I like the sound of that."

"Glad you do."

When they made their way downstairs they were surprised to find one of the couches empty. "We thought you two would want to get comfortable." Mrs. Anderson said. "So feel free to stretch out."

"That is greatly appreciated Mom." Blaine said before they got comfortable. "Did everyone get home safely?"

"They did and they asked us to tell you both how great it was to see you. And they hope they see you again soon." Mr. Anderson said.

"I hope you told them that it probably won't be this summer." Blaine replied.

"We did and we told them it was because you planned on taking classes this summer. But you should know, they asked if you would mind them coming out to visit for a couple of days."

"That would be fine. Once I know what my schedule will be I'll let you all know."

"Are you the only one planning on taking classes this summer?" Lexi asked.

"No, Nick is as well. He and I both want to try and move things along."

"I know you said Nick wants to be a doctor, but has he decided what he wants to practice yet?" Cooper asked.

"He plans on being a pediatrician." Sebastian said. "At first I was shocked, but then once I thought about it, it made sense."

"It does." Lexi added. "He's a natural when he's with Jocelyn and Braeden."

"That's why it makes sense to me and B as well."

"What does his Dad think?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"From what Nick has said, he's completely supportive." Blaine replied. "He's happy Nick is doing what he wants versus following in his footsteps. Basically once Nick said he wanted to be a doctor most assumed he was going to do what his Dad does."

"It's good for him choosing what's best for him." Mr. Anderson said. "Now while I know each of you plan on staying in New York after you graduate, have the others thought about what they're going to do?"

"As of now, everyone wants to stay in New York."

"What about some of the older boys?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"I think it's going to end up being a toss-up between New York and Massachusetts, or Boston to be exact."

The rest of the evening was spent talking but nothing too serious. Mainly they were all just enjoying being together. By the time they called it a night, they were all falling asleep. It was safe to say they made the most of their last night together by just enjoying being together. After closing the door behind them, Blaine and Sebastian immediately got into bed knowing the alarm was going to come way too early.

The flight back to New York went by way quicker than they'd expected. After gathering their bags they quickly grabbed a cab back home. By the time they walked into their building they looked at each other as they watched Walter signing for quite a few packages. "Looks like our timing couldn't have been better." Blaine said as they waited for the delivery driver to leave.

"I'd have to agree. Personally, I'm anxious to get to quite a few of those items." Once the driver left, they walked up to Walter.

"Welcome back gentlemen! Did you have a nice time?"

"We did. How was your holiday?" Sebastian said.

"It was wonderful. And thank you both so much, you didn't need to."

"We wanted too." Blaine replied. "By chance, are two of those boxes ours?"

"They are."

"Excellent. We'll be back down after dropping off our luggage."

"No rush."

Blaine and Sebastian quickly headed up to their apartment and dropped off their bags before returning for their boxes. Once they were back in the apartment, Sebastian began unpacking the boxes while Blaine emptied out their suitcases since they hadn't done laundry while they were in Ohio. "B, do you remember if we need to go to the store or not?" Sebastian called out.

"I think we're good, why?" Blaine replied as he walked out into the living room.

"Because I was going to change into something comfortable if we didn't need to go out."

"I'll go check, but I'm pretty sure we're good. Did everything arrive in one piece?"

"So far, so good." Sebastian replied before Blaine headed for the kitchen. It wasn't long till Blaine returned and soon joined Sebastian on the floor. "So?"

"We're good, but so you know I really don't feel like cooking tonight so I figured we'd order in."

"Fine with me since I don't feel like cooking either. And since you said we're good, I'm going to go and get comfortable. You?" Blaine nodded and soon followed Sebastian into their bedroom. Even though they were both anxious to spend some time together, they did what they planned and changed into comfy clothes before heading back into the living room. With the two of them working together it didn't take long to get everything unpacked. "Do you have any idea where you want to put most of this stuff B?"

"I've got a few ideas. So let's put the stuff we know where it goes away and work from there." Sebastian nodded and they got to work. Surprisingly it didn't take them long to get everything put away and they were soon cuddling on the couch. After Blaine placed his head on Sebastian's chest, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him.

"You okay B?"

"Yea, I think all the running around we did is finally catching up with me."

"I know the feeling, so why don't we take a nap?"

"Are you sure?"

"Why not? We're not expecting anyone and we've already called our parents to let them know we've arrived."

"You're right." Blaine then turned slightly so he could grab the blanket off the back of the couch. After draping it over them, he wrapped his arms around Sebastian. "Sleep tight Bas."

"Sleep tight B."


	151. Chapter 151

Two Steps Beyond

Part 151

If it wasn't for the phone ringing, Blaine and Sebastian could've probably easily slept for much longer. With the way they were situated Blaine, leaned over to the coffee table and answered his phone. Not surprisingly it was Cooper letting them know they'd arrived home and he was curious as to whether they wanted him to drop their things off or if they were going to pick them up. After a brief discussion, Cooper said he'd swing by since all of their things were still in the back and it would be a bit pointless to take them out just to transfer them into Blaine's car. So that it didn't drag, Cooper let them know he'd be by in about twenty minutes and for them to just meet him down in the garage.

They were rather relieved that it was going to take a bit for Cooper to arrive as it was going to take them some time to wake up. The last thing either wanted was to risk breaking any of the items Cooper and Lexi brought home since there was a reason they were driven home versus being shipped. By the time they headed down to the garage they'd each put on their sneakers as well as thrown on sweatshirts knowing how cold it was going to be. While it had been cold in Ohio, they didn't have the biting wind the boys had come home to.

Their timing couldn't have been much better because they'd just come out of the elevator with one of the carts when Cooper came pulling in. "How was the drive home?" Blaine asked as Cooper opened the back hatch.

"Extremely smooth. The kids slept for about half of it and when they were awake they were pleasant."

"Nice to know you guys got the same sort of trip we did." Sebastian said as they began to unload. "Thanks again for bringing all this stuff home."

"You are welcome. Did your boxes arrive as well because I need to go and pick ours up once we're done?"

"They did. Walter was signing for them when we arrived." Blaine told him. "How was Mom when you left since Dad took us to the airport?"

"She was good but I think knowing she was going to see us all again soon helped. When they leave New York I'm sure she's going to be worse. Now, did I hear correctly that you guys are going to be going home in March?"

"We are, but it's only for the weekend." Sebastian replied. "We promised the guys we'd come home for Regionals. Why?"

"Jocelyn and Braeden's first birthday."

"No worries, we won't be missing their party. Regionals are a week earlier this year." Blaine told him. "Hard to believe they're going to be one soon."

"Tell me about it. From the way Nana and Grandma were acting you would think they were much old.

"That's very true. But till you two are ready you can practice all you want." Blaine said with a laugh that Sebastian echoed.

"Cute." Cooper replied as he handed the last of their things. "So, are we good?"

"We are." Sebastian replied. "Now off you go to get all the stuff you guys sent home."

"At least it all doesn't have to get put away right away. I'm pretty sure once I get back we're going to eat and then not do much beside put the kids to bed."

"We know the feeling. Once we got everything put away we took a nap." Blaine told him. "So, we will talk to you later." Cooper then gave them each a hug before heading off. "Ready to go put the rest of this stuff away?"

"Ready and then we can order dinner because I'm starving."

Sebastian was walking back into the living room with their food as Blaine came walking in with plates and drinks. "I didn't realize how hungry I was till I smelt that."

"Safe to say we might now have much left."

"Fine with me." Blaine said as they sat down. "By the way, Nick and Jeff are home as well, just got a text from them. And after checking the rest of my messages everyone is home safe and sound." Sebastian smiled and started to dish out their food. Considering how quiet they were while they ate it was obvious how hungry they both were. By the time they finished they both leaned back against the couches and sighed. "I think I ate too much."

"Me too, but I don't regret it. Only in New York can you get such good food delivered. What do you say after we clean-up we get comfortable again on the couch?"

"Sounds perfect."

They'd just gotten comfortable on the couch when Blaine's phone went off again. "Aren't you going to get that?" Sebastian asked before wrapping his arms around Blaine once more.

"Nope, they can leave a message. Right now there are only a few people I'd answer for; the rest can wait till tomorrow." When the phone stopped ringing they waited for that infamous beep to let them know a message had been left but it never happened. "See, it obviously wasn't important. Plus, it was the random tone on my phone. For all we know it was a telemarketer."

"Then it's a good thing you didn't answer." Sebastian said while tightening his hold on Blaine. "It's good to be home B."

"I know the feeling Bas, I'm happy to be home too. It's not that I didn't enjoy our time in Ohio; it's just good to be home. I hope my family didn't drive you crazy."

"Not at all, I enjoy being around them, all of them. Your Grandparents are hysterical."

"Yea, they're definitely not boring. And it was nice seeing my Grandma react the same way to Cooper and Lexi kissing that she did to us. I was beginning to think it was just us."

"From what I saw your Grandparents really don't see any difference between them and us."

"They don't, but it was still nice to see. Guess they were better about sneaking kisses then we were."

"Did you ever notice how long it took them to return after putting the kids down for a nap? It's pretty clear what they were doing."

"That's very true, while we grabbed them when we felt like it." Sebastian then leaned down and kissed the top of Blaine's head. "I'm pretty sure my Nana is going to show that picture she took with the two of us to everyone she knows."

"That's a safe assumption. And now I know who to turn to if I ever need pictures of the two of us for another project. Actually, either them or your Mom actually. There is no shortage of pictures of us from our time at home."

"Sorry about that, they get a bit picture crazy."

"Like I told you, I honestly didn't mind. And did you see that shot from Christmas morning before my parents arrived, it was cute."

"I did and Nana already sent it to us. She figured we'd want it. I honestly won't be surprised that in the next few days all the pictures are sent to us."

It was well over an hour later and as their conversation began to fade it was becoming obvious to both of them where their evening was heading. "What do you saw we take this somewhere with a bit more space?" Sebastian said once their kiss broke.

"Are you implying we're getting carried away?" Blaine asked as he looked at Sebastian.

"Considering you're now straddling my lap, yes. While I normally wouldn't mind having fun out here, since it's been awhile I'd rather do this in the bedroom."

"Are you saying what we did in Ohio didn't satisfy you?"

"No, it definitely did. But it'll be nice not to have to worry about anyone hearing us. We can be a bit more free with what we want to do and do to each other."

"And just what do you have in mind Bas?" Blaine asked in a soft whisper into his ear before beginning to nuzzle his neck.

"Let me show you. Hold on." Sebastian then wrapped his arms around, Blaine as he wrapped his arms around him before Sebastian got up off the couch. Once he was standing, Blaine immediately wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist before he took them to their bedroom.

When Blaine awoke the next morning, he slowly rolled over once he realized Sebastian was no longer in bed. With each move he made it brought back memories of the night before. If he was moving this slowly he could only assume Sebastian wasn't in much better shape. He was about to get up when Sebastian came walking in with a tray of food. "Morning killer, how you feeling?" Sebastian said before setting the tray down on the bed.

"Morning yourself and I feel good, yet sore. We definitely made up for lost time."

"Then we're in similar shape." Sebastian replied before carefully getting back in bed with him. "That's why I made us breakfast, I figured we both needed it."

"You didn't have to go to all this fuss Bas, but thank you." Blaine then leaned over and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too. Now, let's eat."

"What do you have in mind for afterwards?"

"That we just let things take us where they may."

Since their friends weren't going to be there till later that evening, Blaine and Sebastian ended up spending the bulk of their day in bed. While if they told anyone that, they probably would've been wrong at assuming what they did, as they spent most of it cuddling though they'd be lying if they said nothing else happened. By the time they went to take a shower, they were more than ready to see their friends. And if they knew their friends the way they thought they did, they were pretty certain they spent their day and previous evening similarly.

Blaine and Sebastian couldn't have timed matters better, as they'd only just finished turning on the lights when the doorbell rang. Slowly but surely all of their friends arrived and placed their gifts under the tree. "This tree is almost as full as the one at your house B." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind.

"Almost, but the boxes are a tad bit smaller."

"True, but it's almost as full." They were in their own little world as everyone mingled that they didn't hear Jeff and Brittany walked up next to them till one of them spoke.

"So, who do we have to thank for all the mistletoe?" Jeff asked.

"That would be Bas." Blaine replied. "It is all over the apartment so pay attention."

"What do you mean all over?"

"He means all over." Sebastian told him. "If I remember correctly, I hung some in every room and some of the rooms have more than one cluster."

"That's actually quite ingenious. I'm sure it's made for some spontaneous moments."

"It definitely has." Blaine replied with a smile.

"Where was the most creative place he hung it if you don't mind me asking?" Jeff asked as Brittany wrapped her arms around him.

"Above our bed."

"Really?" Jeff asked, cocking his eyebrow in surprise.

"Yes, and I must say it was a brilliant idea."

"Mind if I use it next year?"

"Be my guest." Sebastian replied. "How was the drive home?"

"It went quick surprisingly. With as much fun as we all had back in Ohio, it was good to get back."

"We know that feeling well. Did you guys all just chill once you unpacked?"

"Yes." Brittany replied. "Like Jeff said, it was good to be home."

"Did you guys ever find out how the girls dates went?" Blaine asked.

"Megan said it was really nice. She likes him."

"What about Ally?" Sebastian asked.

"She had fun as well." Nick said as he and Santana walked up to them. "And let us know he was a complete gentleman."

"Does this mean you're okay with it?" Blaine asked.

"It does. It's just weird knowing their both old enough to be dating."

"At least you only have to go through this once." Jeff said with laugh.

"You'll be fine." Sebastian said. "You've got a few years to prepare for Carly dating."

"That's very true."

By the time they began exchanging gifts, it was clear everyone had quite a bit of fun shopping this year. And while they often tended to exchange fun gifts, most of the gifts this year were rather practical. There were frames, personalized glasses, and so much more. By the time everyone finished they were all smiling. "Britt, should we even ask how you got enough corks to make us all bulletin boards?" Rachel asked. "Because these are really cool."

"Thanks. Basically I made a lot of phone calls and Lexi called her friends as well. She said they all drink enough wine that it wouldn't be a problem to get me what I needed. It seems most of them collected them because they planned to do something like I did but hadn't gotten around to it."

"Jeff, did you help her?" Trent asked.

"Only once and that was going to exchange a frame for her that was cracked so she didn't have to stop working. I told her she should've asked Blaine and Seb for corks considering all the wine we drink."

"But then they would've asked why." Brittany said.

"She's right, we would've." Blaine said. "But know if you need any for any other projects we've got a bunch of them in a huge snifter in the dining room."

"I'll remember that, thanks."

"Safe to say we all did well in the originality department." Dave said. "Trent, since you've always called us out if we came close to blowing the price threshold, how'd we all do this year?"

"I think this is the best we've all ever done." He replied. "So congrats to everyone!"

"How long have you guys done this?" Hailey asked.

"This is the fourth year if I remember correctly." Thad said.

"You're correct." Beat replied. "It all started sophomore year for most of us."

"Blaine, did you take part the year you were at McKinley?" Santana asked.

"I did, though it wasn't easy since Kurt didn't want me around the guys."

"How did you explain everything you brought home?" Dave asked.

"Easy, he never noticed any of it when he came over so I never had too. I was all set to tell him where it all came from but he never noticed the new additions to my room. So I never mentioned it." As he spoke, Blaine noticed a slight change to everyone around him. "Guys, what's going on?"

"It's nothing." Nick replied, not really wanting to do this now.

"You're a horrible liar." Blaine said as he crossed his arms in front of him. "Just tell me what it is."

"Now's not the time." Wes said. "Let's just enjoy our evening."

"No, we can do this now because otherwise it's going to bug me." As Blaine spoke, Sebastian moved from his spot next to Blaine on the floor and scooted in behind him, instinctively wrapping his arms around him. Once they all began exchanging looks Brody got up from his spot on the floor.

"Hunter, why don't you come with me?" Hunter cocked his head to the side, but as soon as Brody's expression changed he realized that whatever was going on they weren't really a part of. "We'll be in the kitchen." After they walked out of the room, Blaine looked at everyone.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Absolutely not!" Jeff replied. "If anything, we did by not being completely honest with you." They all watched as Blaine glanced back at Sebastian who gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"What weren't you honest with me about? It's not about Bas and I, is it?"

"It's not about you and Seb." Thad told him. "It's actually about Kurt. It's about our true feelings about him and well, your relationship with him."

"You mean something besides the fact you didn't like him." Blaine said.

"That might be an understatement." Beat told him. "Most of us couldn't stand him and didn't think he was good for you." Blaine then looked over and Nick and Jeff who were nodding in agreement.

"You guys too?"

"Yes." Nick replied. "Though, there was a brief window when we liked him, but in my case that didn't last long."

"Sadly, I was fooled the longest. But I think I was blinded by the fact I just wanted you to be happy." Jeff said.

"Why didn't you guys tell me?"

"None of us thought it was our place to tell you who you should or shouldn't go out with." Wes told him. "All any of us wanted was for you to be happy. So if that meant keeping our feelings to ourselves, it's what we did. It wasn't till recently did we all find out how we all felt."

"So none of you wanted us together?"

"Yep." Dave said.

"But you all came with to sing when he left."

"We did that for you Blaine, not for him. We knew it meant a lot to you so we did it." David told him. "Personally, we were all thrilled when he went back to McKinley."

"This might sound rude, but he never fit in." Thad said. "He tried way too hard. And well, if he kissed your ass anymore publicly then he did before you two started dating I might've been sick."

"Then why did you guys agree to let him sing that duet in competition if you didn't like him?"

"That would be because most of us felt if we objected that our personal feelings towards him would come out. That's how strongly we disliked him."

"So we went into competition with him sing with my by default?"

"Sort of. While he has a nice voice, it just didn't seem right for him to be doing it." Trent replied. "Personally, if you were going to sing a duet with anyone it should've been Nick, Wes, Thad, or Jeff."

"If you guys didn't like him why didn't someone say something to me? Did you ever think just maybe, you would've been stopping me from making a mistake?"

"Relax B; I'm sure they've got a good reason." Sebastian said calmly as he now understood why the guys didn't want to do this now.

"Would you have honestly listened to us?" Thad asked. "I mean, when you two started dating you were so happy so who were we to tell you it was wrong. Just because we didn't like him, didn't mean you couldn't. But in hindsight would should've and we're sorry. If we knew things would've gotten so crazy I'm sure we would've. But slowly but surely Kurt was pushing us out of your life and we all felt if we said anything you could've pushed us out for good. And we wanted to be there for you should anything happen."

"You had that little faith in me, thanks."

"Blaine, it's not that we didn't have faith in you." Nick told him. "A lot of it was based on our own fears. We saw so little of you once you went to McKinley we didn't want things to change anymore. Personally, I think Kurt knew how we all felt and that's why he didn't want you around us. He was afraid we'd tell you what we thought and that you'd listen to us. We're so sorry."

"If you want us all to leave, we'd understand." Dave told him. "Nick's right, we're all really sorry for not being more honest with you." Blaine went silent for a bit and glanced back at Sebastian who continued to hold him tight. After looking around at his friends once more he took a deep breath.

"I don't want you all to go. I'm sorry for overreacting."

"Don't apologize, you had every reason too." David told him. "But if we're being completely honest you should know we called Wes when you decided to go to McKinley."

"Why?"

"They hoped I'd be able to talk you out of it." Wes told him. "I can honestly tell you I didn't take the news of you leaving Dalton well."

"Why didn't you call or something then?"

"I felt that if your parents approved of you going to McKinley who was I to tell you otherwise."

"You didn't like him either?"

"Nope. I didn't think you needed all his drama in your life after everything you'd been through. But we can't always help who we fall for. So if him and his drama made you happy I was going to support you."

"While I knew you guys weren't his biggest fan, I had no clue you essentially hated him."

"We felt you deserved better." Beat told him. "As Nick said, once you left Dalton we weren't going to risk our friendship over not liking your boyfriend. I'm sure we've all dated girls the others haven't approved of." The guys all nodded. "Yet, we kept those opinions to ourselves so we treated Kurt the same way. We just never realized he'd try and push us out of your life."

"For that I am sorry." Blaine told them. "I really shouldn't have let that happen. We all made mistakes."

"So you're not mad at us?" Jeff asked.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just surprised to the extent of all of your feelings."

"Well, we're sorry for keeping it from you." Trent told him. "And about the slushie…"

"Don't worry, Nick and I talked about it a while ago as have Bas and I. That's when I started to realize that you guys really didn't like him. I just didn't think it was as strong as it obviously was. It's pretty clear I was blind to a lot of things going on back then."

"There was one thing you weren't blind to." Thad said.

"And what was that?"

"Seb the first time you laid eyes on him."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Blaine replied with a shy smile.

"So not being able to take your eyes off of him was our imagination." Nick said. "Or you watching his every move during my song didn't happen?"

"Face it Blaine, that was the moment in which you fell for Seb." Jeff said. "We all talked about it and you never once looked at Kurt the way you looked at Seb that day."

"What can I say; I'm easy on the eyes." Sebastian added.

"You were just as bad." Dave told him. "You were completely smitten with him."

"When exactly did you guys meet?" Rachel asked.

"When I went to Dalton to bring them tickets for West Side Story."

"Ah, the moment Kurt showed what a true bitch he was." Santana said catching the guys off guard.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, slightly confused.

"Rach would mind getting Brody and Hunter, I think they'll find this amusing." Rachel nodded and walked towards the doorway and told the guys it was safe for them to come back.

"Everything okay?" Brody asked as he and Hunter sat back down.

"It's fine." Blaine replied. "Santana thinks you guys should be here for her telling the guys about Kurt being a true bitch."

"I thought that was all the time from what I've been told and what I've seen." Hunter said causing them all to laugh. "So, what is this moment Santana?"

"Well, the guys were discussing the first time Blaine and Seb met and it brought back a memory of Kurt being a true bitch to the man he supposedly loved." Santana said.

"Are you going to tell us?" Jeff asked.

"Yes. When we all auditioned for West Side Story we all had roles in mind and well, Kurt wanted Tony." That little bit of information caused all of the guys to laugh. "Yes, I know, it's pretty funny. But he had the gale to ask Blaine here not to do so because he knew he didn't stand a chance against him. So he tried to use Blaine's love for him to get Blaine to not accept the roll. And even played the, I'm a senior card."

"Did he really?" Thad asked and all Blaine could do was nod.

"How did you know?" Blaine asked as he looked at Santana.

"Blaine, Kurt was never quiet when he whined so everyone heard. I thought it was bullshit and I was so happy when you took the roll."

"Did you really considering it?" Nick asked.

"I did, when I audition I said my preference was one of the smaller roles but Artie insisted on Tony after my audition and asked me to reconsider. Kurt got pissed, but once the cast list went up and I got so happy he slowly accepted it."

"I'm glad you did." Rachel said. "At that time, while he was my best friend I really couldn't have pictured him as my Tony."


	152. Chapter 152

Two Steps Beyond

Part 152

Once the air was cleared, the atmosphere soon got back to what it was prior to everything happening. With everything that happened, a few of them headed to the kitchen to get drinks while the others straightened up a bit. "May I ask what brought all this up after all this time?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Nick, Jeff, Wes, and Thad who were in the kitchen with him.

"Kurt not being able to leave you guys alone at McKinley." Jeff said. "And after all the other crap he's pulled we're all done. That's why we were so happy when Blaine basically gave us all his blessing to speak our peace."

"The last thing any of us wanted was to have this conversation now." Wes said. "We didn't plan on having it till after the holidays. But once we all found out we all felt the same way, we felt Blaine had a right to know."

"You've got to understand, none of us shared with the others how we felt." Nick told him. "That includes me and Jeff as hard as that might be to believe."

"You don't have to explain to me, I get it. And as shocked as B was, he gets it too. Like he said, he knew you guys didn't like him, he just didn't know it was so intense." Sebastian said. "May I ask what the big issue was because I can't help but feel there is something else?" He then looked around at all of them. "Guys?"

"We feel that Kurt never truly loved Blaine, he loved what Blaine represented." Thad replied rather quickly. "And that's another reason we're all so pissed at Kurt. He seemed to only care about Blaine when it was convenient or could serve him to some extent. So when Blaine broke up with him, his reaction seemed over the top."

"If it makes you all feel better, B and I have talked about that. But let's get these drinks out of everyone and we can all talk later. And B needs to be a part of it." The guys all nodded and grabbed their trays before heading back out to the living room. When they got out there, Blaine was seated at the piano while Rachel and Dave sang. Sebastian set Blaine's drink on the table next to the table before handing everyone else theirs. Once the song ended, Sebastian sat down next to Blaine on the piano bench. "What brought on this combination?"

"It just happened." Dave said.

"He's right." Rachel added. "I think if you look at everyone in this room there wouldn't be a bad combination of voices. And before we get back to enjoying ourselves, are we rehearsing tomorrow?"

"Yes, but we're not doing it till the afternoon since Britt has an audition." Jeff replied.

"What are you auditioning for?" Rachel asked.

"An off-Broadway production of Hairspray. That is one of the reasons why I'm not drinking tonight."

"Good for you!" Brody said with a smile. "I was hoping you were going."

"Are you going?" Rachel asked.

"I am, but I'm going to help the dancers. One of the guys I know is actually choreographing it. Are you going to go for one of the main roles Britt?"

"Since it's a limited cast, after the main roles it's a general call which is what I'm going to."

"Personally, you'd be great as one of Corny Collins Council." Hailey told her.

"Thanks. I'm actually really nervous since this is the first audition I actually had to prepare a song for. All the others have just been dancing."

"You'll do fine." Brody told her. "Just remember to relax and have fun."

"That's what I told her too." Jeff said.

"Just remember, if you get this you'll have to deal with all of us coming to see you. That goes for you too Rachel and Brody." Sebastian said. "You know we're all going to support you guys."

"We appreciate that." Rachel told him.

"Is there a reason you're not going?" Santana asked.

"My dance skills still need work. That's why the shows I've auditioned for are less dance intense."

"That's reasonable, but I've got to tell you, you're much better then you were in high school."

"Thank you."

The next morning when Nick got up, Jeff and Brittany were already sitting in the kitchen. "How's everyone this morning?"

"Okay." Brittany replied as Jeff squeezed her hand. "We're going to be leaving in a little bit."

"We?"

"I'm going with." Jeff said. "Brody said it wouldn't be an issue as long as I'm quiet. Then once the audition is over we're stopping by Tasha's office because she has the girls' outfits."

"If you want, Santana and I can go pick them up."

"That's actually not a bad idea because we're not quite sure when Britt's going to be done. And that way we can head straight to rehearsal. Are you sure it won't be a problem?"

"Positive. Santana is technically off till the second though she's been doing a bit of work from home, so it shouldn't be an issue. Well, I'm going to go and take a shower." Nick then leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss on the cheek. "Break a leg." She then smiled up at him, before he walked out of the kitchen.

"Ready to go?" Jeff asked.

"Ready."

When Nick walked into the bedroom, Santana was just sitting up in bed. "Where'd you go?" She asked as he sat down next to her.

"To get coffee. By the way, Jeff is going with Britt to her audition."

"That's good, she seems more nervous this time." Santana said before taking a sip of Nick's coffee. "Having Jeff there as well as Brody should help calm her nerves. So, since they're going out, how are we going to spend our morning?"

"Well, since I didn't know if you were up, I was going to go take a shower."

"And now?"

"Getting back in bed with you sounds quite appealing. Though, we do have an errand to run before rehearsal."

"And what would that be?" Santana asked before scooting closer to Nick.

"Picking up your outfits from Tasha. Jeff and Britt were going to do it but I offered so they didn't have to rush after her audition."

"Do we have to be there at any certain time?"

"No, why?" Nick asked as she began to place kisses across his shoulders. "Have something in mind?"

"I'm pretty sure you know exactly what I have in mind." Nick then set his coffee cup on the nightstand before slowly lowering Santana back on the bed.

"Guess we better see about that." Nick replied with a smirk before kissing her.

By the time they were finally getting dressed after making the most of their morning including taking a rather long shower, Nick couldn't help but smirk at her. "Was that what you had in mind?" He asked after pulling his shirt over his head.

"Yes and so much more. You constantly surprise me Nicky."

"Are you objecting?"

"Absolutely not. Though, I have one request."

"What would that be?"

"That we grab something to eat before getting the outfits. We worked up quite the appetite."

"Sounds like an excellent plan as I'm hungry as well."

Once they packed a bag to take to rehearsal, they headed on their way. After grabbing a late breakfast, their next stop was Tasha's office. "Did Jeff say why Tasha had the outfits and not Susan?" Santana asked as they walked up the subway steps.

"She is on vacation and figured you girls would want them as soon as possible."

"She was right. I can't wait to see the finished product."

"I can't wait to see you in it." Nick said as he gave her hand a squeeze.

"I know this is changing the subject, but is everything good with you guys and Blaine. I saw you all talking last night after everything happened."

"Everything is fine. And we found out that some of our concerns had already been talked about."

"How so?"

"Seb said that he and Blaine had talked about quite a few things. While Blaine was shocked by our strong feelings about Kurt, he wasn't completely oblivious to them. He just wished we would've told him as he never would've turned his back on us for expressing how we felt."

"You guys were in a no win situation with the way Kurt was keeping Blaine away from you. You didn't want to risk losing him. As I've said, I wasn't always nice to Blaine, but part of that was me just being me, a bitch. Once I started to spend more time with him, I can see why he's so special to all of you. Blaine is sweetheart and doesn't deserve the crap he's been put through. While no one really deserves to go through crap, but, you get what I mean, right."

"I absolutely do, one would think after everything he's been through Blaine would be much more cynical then he is. The fact that he isn't goes to show how nice he is. So when he basically said we were all free to speak our minds to Kurt, proves how hurt he is by everything that's happened. In the beginning Blaine didn't want the rest of us getting involved in fear of it making matters worse. Little did he know things were going to get bad regardless."

When they walked into the building, Santana looked over at Nick. "Do you know if he's going to be here?" Santana asked as they continued towards the bank of elevators.

"I don't know. But it wouldn't surprise me if he was since he was back in Ohio last week with everyone else. We need to remember that this is his place of work so we shouldn't cause a scene."

"That I do know, so I will keep my snark to myself."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Why?"

"Because if he says something that deserves a snarky reply you shouldn't feel obligated to behave." He then leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Let's do this." Once the elevator doors opened, they headed down the hall towards Tasha's office. As Nick opened the door, he quickly spotted Kurt sitting at his desk before they walked in. With him facing his computer he didn't realize anyone had walked in until he heard the door close.

"Morning may I…may I help you?"

"You may actually." Nick replied. "Tasha is expecting us; well technically, she was expecting Jeff and Brittany but things changed."

"One moment, I'll let her know you're here." Kurt told them as he got up from his desk. It was pretty obvious to them that he wasn't thrilled to see them. Once he disappeared through the doors leading to Tasha's office Nick took a look around.

"Look to your right." Santana did as he asked and saw a blown up shot from the boys' recent shoot. "They really do look good."

"No doubt about it. I'm pretty sure Ally and Megan are going to show everyone they know that picture they took with Blaine, Seb, and Hunter. They were absolutely beaming. While they're used to seeing Blaine and Seb, they honestly freaked when they saw Hunter on that stage."

"And here Jeff and I thought that blood curling scream was because of how awesome we all are."

"Oh, you are awesome dear, but well, you're their brothers."

"Please tell me you're not saying what I think your saying."

"That depends."

"That Hunter is crush worthy."

"He is, well most of you boys are. But since he hasn't always been around there is something mysterious about him. Same goes for Brody."

"Let me guess, our sisters talked to you and Brittany about them."

"They did. You are the one that says they are boy crazy. Don't worry, we told them they were off limits. Brody is not only too old for them, but he's with Rachel."

"And Hunter?"

"While he's older he's still the same age as you and Jeff. So, we might've said he's seeing someone."

"Isn't he?"

"He's doing quite a bit of dating, but if we told them that one never knows."

"I'll trust that you took the right path."

"Good."

They were still talking when Kurt came walking out of the office. "She'll be with you in a few minutes. So please, make yourselves comfortable." Once he sat back down at his desk, Nick and Santana continued with their conversation

"Didn't Seb say they were doing another shoot?" Santana asked

"I think so."

"They are." Kurt chimed in with. "Not to intrude, but yes, they are doing another shoot in February."

"Thank you Kurt." Santana replied. "We'll need to let the girls know they'll have even more photos to gawk at."

"I'll leave that up to you. Knowing they're gawking at my friends is a little weird."

"They're my friends too Nicky."

"Yes, but guys see this a bit differently."

"Come now, even you said they look good."

"Yes, but me saying they look good is in a different sense then you girls saying they do."

"Okay, you have a point there."

When Tasha finally came walking out, they were sitting on the couch. "Sorry for making you wait."

"That's alright; we're not in any rush." Santana said as they got up from the couch. "We're here to pick up the outfits."

"That's what I figured since Kurt said you came in place of Jeff and Brittany." Tasha said as they headed towards her office. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Brittany's at an audition and Jeff went along to help calm her nerves a bit." Nick told her. "So I offered to come by and get them so they weren't rushing to get to rehearsal afterwards."

"That was nice of you. Well, there they are. And so you know, I've looked through all of them and they look amazing. While those preliminary designs you girls tried on looked good, these look incredible. I can't wait to see in all in them."

"Is there anything we need to do with them?" Santana asked.

"All Susan asked is for you all to try them on to make sure they fit. But since the preliminary outfits fit, you should be good. If there are any problems feel free to give me a call since she won't be back in the states till after the New Year begins."

"Got it. Thank you again so much!"

"It was my pleasure. Just be sure to hang these up once you get to rehearsal. Don't want them getting wrinkled."

"Understood." Santana replied as Tasha handed the four garment bags to Nick. "I'm sure Lexi already told you, but Blaine and Seb secured a whole block of seats."

"She did mention that and I can tell you both, I will be there. I wouldn't miss out on getting to see you guys do your thing. If what I saw at rehearsal was an indication it should be incredible."

"If I may be so bold, it will be. But we should probably get going since we're going to need to change prior to rehearsal." Nick said. "Thank you once again."

"You're welcome." Tasha then gave them each a hug before they headed on their way. As they walked out of the office she glanced over at Kurt. "Everything alright, you seem tense?"

"Everything is fine, but thank you for asking. I was just surprised to see them, that's all."

"Alright. Well, I'll be in my office."

When Nick and Santana finally arrived at Cooper and Lexi's, a bunch of them were already there. As they headed up the stairs, they were met by Sebastian. "Well, looks like you two did a bit of shopping this morning?"

"No, we went and picked up our outfits from Tasha." Santana replied. "So, is there a place we can hang them?"

"Sure, follow me." Sebastian said before heading up the next flight of stairs.

"Who else is here?" Nick asked.

"Obviously B. Trent, Thad, Hunter, David, Wes, and Hailey. The others are all on their way."

"Has anyone heard from Jeff or Britt?" Santana asked.

"B was actually on the phone with Jeff when I headed down the stairs. But I have no idea how the call was going since I left right after it started. You can hang the garment bags up in the closet." Sebastian said as he led them to his former bedroom. "Feel free to change in here as well. I'll be upstairs with everyone else."

When Sebastian made his way back upstairs Blaine was over talking to Hunter and Thad. "Someone is in a good mood." He said as he came up behind Blaine.

"I am, as is everyone else and you will be soon."

"Do tell."

"Since Jeff was in the audience, he got to hear some things that he probably shouldn't have. Britt really impressed them and she's going to be getting a call back."

"That's great, but she's gotten callbacks before."

"Yes, but from what Jeff told Blaine, this only seems to be done for the sake of protocol." Thad said. "He's almost certain she got a part."

"But we can't say anything obviously." Hunter said.

"In case Jeff heard wrong?" Sebastian asked.

"Essentially."

"Well, I can say if she gets this, it'll be a show I'll enjoy seeing."

"We said the same thing." Thad added. "She's been working so hard it'll be nice to see her succeed. Jeff said between working for your sister and dance class she puts in longer days than any of us do with school."

"Yea, I've heard him mention that a few times." Blaine said. "Then when you hear Brody talk about all the improvement she's made you had to hope she'd get her break."

"This might seem out of place, but how will Rachel take it?" Hunter asked. "Since from what I've gotten to know of her, Broadway is her dream."

"While the old Rachel would've been petty and jealous, the current Rachel will be happy for her." Blaine replied. "Plus it helps that they're not going after the same sort of roles. While Rachel dreams of being a star, Britt wants to dance."

"Okay, that makes sense."

"What makes sense?" Nick asked as he and Santana walked up.

"I think it's best if you wait to talk with Jeff." Thad said. "It's not really a conversation to have with the chance of Britt hearing."

"What's wrong?" Santana asks instantly.

"Nothing is wrong." Blaine reassures her. "But Jeff heard something today. Just know you can't ask him with Britt around."

"Alright." Nick replied. "We won't ask him when she's around. Just promise us it's not bad."

"It's not." Sebastian told them. "Very much the opposite." Before another word could be said, Brittany and Jeff came walking into the room.

"Someone looks more relaxed then the last time I saw her." Nick said as they walked closer.

"I am." Brittany replied with a smile. "Things went really well today."

"That's great to hear! Thad said as the rest of their friends walked closer.

"She was amazing." Jeff said with a smile that was impossible to repress. "They definitely put them through the wringer."

"You must be talking about Britt's audition." Brody said as he and Rachel walked in.

"We are." Jeff replied. "I was just telling the guys how amazing she was and that they put them through hell."

"First, yes, Britt was incredible. Secondly, they did put them through the wringer. Some of the dancers seemed surprised when they were partnered up. They clearly weren't prepared. Yet Britt went with the flow of everything they asked. Is everyone else on their way?"

"They are." Sebastian replied. "So we'll be able to get to work soon."

It wasn't long till everyone arrived and they got to work. Everything they'd worked on back in Ohio, hadn't been forgotten which made things easier. And now that they knew for sure that their spacing was correct it had taken the last bit of guess work out of their routine. "Britt, are you sure you're good to do this?" Sebastian asked before they got to work after their break.

"Yes, why?"

"You were dancing all morning."

"I'm good, but thank you for asking Sebby. While I did dance a lot this morning, it was also a lot of waiting around as well."

"Okay, I just wanted to ask. The last thing we'd want is for you to get hurt by dancing too much."

"I appreciate that Sebby." Brittany then turned and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll let you know if I need to stop, promise." Sebastian smiled and they slowly walked to their spot. Once they were in place, Blaine glanced over at them and Sebastian smiled back. After they got back to work, the time seemed to fly and except for a couple more breaks, they worked till dinner.

"Impressive." They all turned towards the doorway at the sound of the voice and soon spotted Quinn. "Mike wasn't exaggerating, you guys are really good."

"When did you get into town?" Rachel asked as the girls all walked towards her.

"About an hour ago. I know you said I could go straight to your place but since Dave said you guys would be practicing, I thought I'd swing by. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all." Santana replied. "So you like it?"

"Absolutely. And Rachel, since when did you learn to dance like that?"

"NYADA and Brody." When a shy smile crept to her face the girls all giggled.

"Now, are his other moves as impressive as his dance moves?" Santana asked.

"Santana!" Rachel's response caused the girls to all laugh louder and the guys to all look towards them.

"Considering the looks on their faces, I think it's safe to presume their conversation took a turn." Beat said.

"In what manner?" Thad asked.

"The way Rachel said Santana's name, it took a sexual turn." Nick said with a laugh. "Does that really surprise any of us? We all know the girls are anything but innocent when they know we can't hear their conversations."

"That's true." Jeff said. "I'm pretty certain Nick's right with his assumption. So Dave, when were you going to tell us Quinn was going to be joining us for New Years?"

"I thought I told you."

"Obviously you didn't otherwise Jeff wouldn't have asked." Thad said. "Now, is something going on?"

"We're friends and since she didn't have plans for New Years I asked her to join us. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all." Blaine replied. "That was rather sweet of you. Will the rest of you be bringing your girlfriends with you on New Year's Eve?" With a quick glance around, it was clear those that had girlfriends were bringing them. "Very cool! This will be the first time we'll all be together."

"That's true." David said. "And since we'll all be huddled together we'll have plenty of time to get to know each other."

"Just a reminder, Beat's girlfriend calls him Rick." Sebastian said.

"Uh, sorry but we're so not calling you by your first name, it'll feel weird." Thad said. "So, you better explain things to her ahead of time."

"I think if you guys called me Rick, I might not answer because I'd think you'd be talking to someone else. So don't worry, I will make sure Jess knows and I will try to explain things to her."

"When in doubt, you could always give her a demonstration of your skills." Santana said as the girls walked up to them. "When is she coming to town?"

"She's coming in on the train tomorrow morning."

"I say you get the boys together, not like that'll be difficult and show her your mad skills."

"It would clearly be the easiest way to explain." Rachel said. "And you guys have enough songs in your repertoire that you could do something you haven't done in a while."

"Do you have a specific request?" Sebastian asked.

"Let us ladies ponder and we'll get back to you."

"Fair enough." Blaine said. "So, what now?"

"Dinner." Brittany replied and everyone was quick to agree and soon they were packing up to head on out.


	153. Chapter 153

Two Steps Beyond

Part 153

Unbeknownst to him when he awoke, Blaine had more people in his home then he'd expected. When he made his way into the kitchen most of the guys were there. "And he lives." Jeff said with a laugh. "We were beginning to think we were going to have to send Seb in to find out if you were alright or not."

"Funny." Blaine replied before pouring himself a cup of coffee. "May I ask what you're all doing here so early?"

"It's ten Blaine." Dave replied causing Blaine to look at the clock and shake his head.

"Oh, now, why are you all here?"

"To figure out which song to sing. Beat agreed with the girls' idea that if we all sing it'll make more sense to Jess." Thad said.

"Speaking of Beat, where is he?"

"Picking up Jess." David replied. "And before you ask, Seb will be back soon. He's picking a package up from the lobby."

"Alright." Blaine said before hopping up on the counter. "Have you narrowed down song selection?"

"We have." Nick told him. "_Glad You Came, Uptown Girl, Raise Your Glass, and Teenage Dream._"

"If you want to do _Teenage Dream_, I'm not singing lead. Too many memories attached to that song."

"Told you." Jeff chimed in with. "I think we could swap that out for _One Thing_."

"Better choice." Blaine said. "Plus, it's a group number. Though, I'd have no objections to _Uptown Girl_. Nick knocked that number out of the park. And Thad and Bas have parts as well."

"And that number has better memories." Trent said.

"It does. With the swapping of those two songs, I say we let Beat make the final decision since this is about him."

"Sounds fair." Thad said. "And while Jeff felt that was a bad choice, we felt you needed to make that call."

"I appreciate that." Blaine said just as Sebastian came walking around the corner. "Hey."

"Hey sleepy head." Sebastian said as he walked up to Blaine before giving him a kiss. "Sleep well?"

"I did. Where's the package?"

"Our bedroom." Sebastian replied before hopping up on the counter with Blaine. "Did we make a decision?"

"We've narrowed it down." Dave said. "We're going to let Beat make the final call. Wes, did the girls say when they'd be back?"

"Nope, just that they had a few errands to run and that they'd call on their way back to make sure we were all still here. Thad, where is Gretchen?"

"On her way over, though I'm glad she's taking her time. It could be a bit intimidating arriving and being the only girl here. Not every girl could hang with all of us like Britt, Santana, Rachel, or Hailey can, being the only girl."

"Speaking of, where is everyone else?" Blaine asked.

"Brody and Hunter went to the gym." Jeff told him. "And James and Flint are at Penn Station picking up their girls and then taking them back to the hotel to get settled. But they should all be here soon." While Jeff was speaking, his phone as well as Nick and Wes's went off with text messages. "Safe to say the girls are on their way as well."

"Since that's the case, I'm going to go take a shower." Blaine told them as he got up off of the counter. As he walked away all eyes fell to Sebastian.

"No, I'm not going with. I already took my shower."

"What makes you think that's what we were going to ask?" Thad asked.

"Because it's you guys."

"He's got a point." Dave said. "How do the two of you put up with us?"

"Easily." Sebastian replied while getting off of the counter. "The comments are made in fun, and it's not anything we don't say to everyone else. You guys don't treat B and I any different than Jeff and Britt, Nick and Santana, or Wes and Hailey."

"That's very true." Thad said. "But I could still see it being annoying."

"Nick, Jeff, Wes, is it annoying?"

"Not really."

"See, we're no different. Once you're at a happy place in a relationship comments like that are taken as they're meant, in fun."

"He's right." Jeff said. "I think I'd be worried if the comments didn't occur."

"Jeff's got a point." Wes said. "Especially considering how close we all are. Basically the only thing we all don't discuss is the details of our sex lives."

"Though it comes close." Nick said with a laugh.

Blaine had only rejoined the others a few minutes prior to everyone else showing up at the apartment. As the girls all came in carrying bags the guys couldn't help but wonder what they'd bought. "Are you going to share or do we have to wait?" Wes asked.

"We bought some stuff for tonight." Rachel replied. "Can't go to Times Square without all the goofy necessities."

"You're kidding." Sebastian said as he looked at them.

"She's not." Quinn replied. "We've got some of everything. We figured this might be a one off moment of having everyone together."

"So we went all out." Santana said with a smile. "Luckily the stores were still stocked but in a couple of hours I'm sure they'll be sold out."

"What better way to mark for some of us our first year in New York?" Brittany added.

"Britt's got a point." Thad said. "So, back to Wes's question, do we get to see or do we have to wait?"

"You can see later." Hailey replied.

With so many people showing up, Blaine and Sebastian made a point of answering the door instead of letting their friends get it so as not to throw off anyone that might be arriving. When Beat arrived he could tell from the sounds coming from the apartment the girls had returned. "It's nice to see you again Jess." Blaine told her. "Beat here can show you where you'll be staying and then introduce you to everyone else."

"So he wasn't kidding when he said you guys call him Beat?" Jess said as they walked in.

"Not at all. There isn't a person here that calls him by his first name." Blaine was about to close the door when Flint and James appeared with their girlfriends. "Long time no see." He said with a smile. "How was the ride in?"

"Quiet." Nicole, James's girlfriend, replied as she looked around. "Are you guys the only apartment on the floor?"

"We are." Blaine replied. "Now, please come in."

When they reached the ended of the hall, Blaine just shook his head. While he was used to seeing the guys it was weird seeing a few more girls added to the mix. Since Blaine had recently answered the door, Sebastian went to answer the next time the bell rang. Upon opening it, Gretchen looked up at him. "You okay?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, I'm just a bit nervous about meeting everyone."

"Well, you know at least half if that makes it any easier. And those you don't know are quite a bit like the others." Sebastian said as he took her coat from her. "Plus, Thad's here already and will introduce you to everyone else." With Gretchen's arrival, Sebastian shot a text to Brody and Hunter telling them to just let themselves in when they arrived. When they reached the living room it was pretty clear everyone was getting to know some of the newer additions.

"Hey." Thad said before giving her a kiss. "You okay?" He asked noticing the same thing Sebastian had.

"She's nervous, and honestly I don't blame her. Think of how Nicole and Brooke felt meeting everyone."

"True." Thad replied. "Come, I'll introduce you to those you don't know." Thad was just finishing up his introductions when Brody and Hunter walked into the room.

"Looks like you guys have a full house." Brody said as Blaine and Sebastian walked over towards them.

"You're telling us." Blaine said with a laugh. "How was your workout?"

"Good." Hunter replied. "With all the dancing we'd been doing it had been awhile since we'd lifted anything besides the girls."

"That's very true. Leading up to finals we were all pretty book bound." Sebastian said. "Nice to know B and I weren't the only ones that didn't get out."

"You weren't." Hunter said. "Speaking of, Blaine we need to look at our schedules to find a new sparring time."

"That we do. Maybe Jeff and Bas will join us more often instead of going on their own."

"Maybe" Sebastian replied. "Will all depend on schedule and maybe even Nick will join us."

"He wants too." Blaine said. "All depends on how many night classes he has this semester."

Once they rejoined the others it was nice to see that all of the girls were getting along well. The guys had been a bit afraid that personalities were going to clash. But they were clearly having fun as each time one of the girls passed by Beat they were calling him by his first name and giggling. "You girls are going to give him a complex." Brody said as Rachel sat down on his lap.

"We can't help it since Jess refers to him as Rick. While we know it's his real name it just feels…"

"Weird." Blaine finished for her.

"Exactly. Santana told her once she hears him do his thing, she'll understand."

"So she has no clue he can beat box?" Sebastian asked.

"She said she heard him do it once at a party, but that was it. Not enough to know why he'd have that as a nickname."

"Oh Ricky! Time to show Jess what you can do!" Santana called out with a huge grin on her face. But before he could react, Brittany, Quinn, Santana, and Hailey broke out into a rendition, of "Mickey", redone in Beat's honor.

_Oh, Ricky, you're so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey, Ricky_

_Hey, Ricky_

They were just finishing the first phrase when Rachel got up off of Brody's lap and joined in.

_Oh, Ricky, you're so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey, Ricky_

_Hey, Ricky_

As the guys were all laughing at how embarrassed Beat was with the girls dancing around him they realized it wasn't just the five singing to him. Nicole and Brooke had joined in as well as Flint and James giving them the back beat.

_Oh, Ricky, you're so fine_

_You're so fine you blow my mind_

_Hey, Ricky_

_Hey, Ricky_

With as catchy as the song was the rest of the guys were soon harmonizing along and clapping along with the girls.

_Hey, Ricky_

_You've been around all night_

_And that's a little long_

_You think you've got the right_

_But I think you've got it wrong_

_Why can't you say goodnight_

_So you can take me home, Ricky_

_'Cause when you say you will_

_It always means you won't_

_You're givin' me the chills, baby_

_Please, baby don't_

_Every night you still leave me alone, Ricky_

"Think we should save him?" Blaine asked from his spot on Sebastian's lap.

"Absolutely not, especially since Jess seems to be enjoying what the girls are doing. She's even singing-a-long a bit."

_Oh, Ricky, what a pity_

_You don't understand_

_You take me by the heart_

_When you take me by the hand_

_Oh, Ricky, you're so pretty_

_Can't you understand_

_It's guys like you, Ricky_

_Oh, what you do, Ricky, do, Ricky_

_Don't break my heart, Ricky_

_Hey, Ricky_

_Now when you take me by the hooves_

_Who's ever gonna know_

_And every time you move_

_I let a little more show_

_There's something you can use_

_So don't say no, Ricky_

By the time the song ended it was safe to say everyone was in a good mood. Once the girls all gave Beat a hug and a kiss they all collapsed on the couch. "That was quite the performance." Blaine told them.

"Thank you." Brittany replied as Jeff sat down next to her.

"What were you doing Jeff?" Sebastian asked.

"Just stopping the camera."

"So you knew?"

"They worked on it last night after we got home." Nick said. "They thought it would be fun."

"It was." Beat said with a smile, as he and Jess sat down opposite all of them. "I can't believe you guys did that."

"I can." Jeff told him. "And if you think about it, you really shouldn't be surprised either."

"Okay, maybe you have a point. I just can't believe so many people were involved."

"Ah, so you noticed James and Flint didn't necessarily freestyle." Santana said.

"I did."

"Jess, what did you think?" Rachel asked.

"It was clearly unexpected, but it was great."

"Good, they were hoping it wouldn't scare you off." Quinn added. "But they couldn't help themselves. Even though I don't spend nearly as much time with them, calling him Rick is weird."

"Nice to know my given name is weird."

"We don't mean it like that." Santana said. "You're just Beat to us. In a weird way, it would be like Britt all of a sudden calling Seb something other than Sebby. And in case you haven't been informed Jess; only Britt can call him that, no exceptions."

"So I've been told, but thank you for the reminder. Well, now that I know Rick wasn't kidding about you guys being musically inclined, that little number didn't show off his skills."

"Do you really want to hear us?" Beat asked.

"I would be nice."

"Guys."

"We're ready when you are." Blaine replied. "And before we start, we approve of your choice."

"I'm glad you guys still had the arrangement so I'm not doing it alone."

"We've got you." Flint said as James nodded in agreement. Soon the guys got up from the couch and gathered as the girls got comfortable along with Brody and Hunter.

"Aren't you guys taking part?" Santana asked.

"No, we're going to let them do their thing. The only reason James and Flint are helping is because they need more back end." Hunter told them.

"Have we heard this before?" Brittany asked.

"They did this number at Cooper's wedding as well as Sectionals."

"Yes!" Rachel said with a smile. "This number sounds so good and so many of them sing."

"Are we going to get dance moves?" Santana asked. "It's only fitting and it needs to be more than the Warbler two-step."

"Do they mean that much to you?" Nick asked.

"Yes." Santana replied causing Nick to look at the others who just smiled.

"Fine, you'll get dance moves."

"How do you guys remember this stuff?" Hailey asked.

"Britt engrained it in our brains." Thad replied. "While Wes and David know it from the wedding so we're going to do the stripped down version."

"It's safer that way." Blaine told them.

Once they began, the guys were no longer paying attention to their audience as they got into their typical performance groove. They were barely into the second verse when Santana and Rachel glanced over at Jess who had quite the smile on her face. Even with the stripped down moves, the guys decided to have a bit of fun and soon began dancing around the couches where everyone was sitting. Since Brody wasn't part of this little performance, Blaine sang to Rachel while Sebastian sang to Quinn since the other guys were singing to their girlfriends.

By the time they finished, Jess and Gretchen were completely blown away. Nicole and Brooke had gotten over their initial shock when they saw them performing in Ohio. "So, does the nickname make sense now?" Trent asked.

"Absolutely. Why aren't you singing at school?" Jess said as everyone got comfortable once again.

"None of us are singing at school." Beat replied. "There is something about us all being together that one can't replicate even if they try. So now, we only sing together."

"They're notorious for impromptu singing." Santana said. "And we love it every time they do."

"She's right, we do." Brittany said before leaning over to kiss Jeff.

"Are you coming to the competition?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, especially now that I know just what the guys do."

"Are you saying you weren't going to come?" Beat asked as he slid his arm around her.

"I was going to, but now that I know how good you guys are I wouldn't miss it."

"Good answer." Sebastian said. "And in actuality, we're better than that."

"Excuse me?"

"Seb is right, they are. They did that little performance with no practice." Santana said. "When was the last time you guys performed that number?"

"I think last January at Sectionals." Thad said.

"That was amazing." Gretchen told them.

"Thank you. Since we're all here, what's next?"

"I say we just hang till we need to go out unless anyone else has something more interesting to do." Blaine said as he leaned back and stretched. "Though, I won't object to eating."

"Why is it anytime we're bored one of you mentions food?" Rachel asked.

"B has an excuse; he was a sleep head this morning." Sebastian replied before kissing Blaine on the forehead. "So I have a feeling he's only had coffee so far."

"That would be correct."

"And to be fair, it is lunch time." Quinn added.

"Thank you Quinn."

"You're welcome Blaine. And I'm with him, I'm hungry."

"Anyone else?" Rachel asked and soon it was clear Blaine and Quinn weren't the only ones. "Well then, guess we now need to decide if we're going to order in or go out?"

"I vote for going out." Brittany replied. "There's this great little restaurant around the block."

"Good call Britt." Sebastian said. "And before you ask Rachel, you're covered."

"Thank you Seb." Sebastian glanced over at her and smiled.

"If that's alright with everyone else, let's go. That way we'll have time to come back and relax before heading out into the chaos."

With no one objected everyone gathered their coats and prepared to head out. As Sebastian and Blaine waited for everyone to exit, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind. "Did you happen to look in the box?" He whispered into his ear.

"I hadn't, why?"

"Just asking."

"That's not fair Bas." Blaine went to turn but Sebastian tightened his hold. "Why not?"

"Because you're not going to want to leave so you can look once we come back. You'll have time since basically everyone plans to take a nap before we leave." He then gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "Come on; let's get you something to eat." By the time they locked up, everyone had already headed down. "Do you think anyone waited?"

"Knowing them, yes." Blaine replied as he took Sebastian's hand in his. "Would you at least give me a hint?"

"It's something to enjoy but I won't say in which manner." Blaine looked up at him and Sebastian had a smile on his face that he couldn't quite place. But before he could ask anymore questions the elevator door opened. "You were correct." Sebastian said as they stepped out and spotted David, Wes, and Hailey.

"You didn't really think we'd all leave you here." Wes said as they made their way through the lobby.

"It would've been alright." Blaine replied. "It's not like we don't know where we're going."

"So Hailey, is it nice having more girls around." Sebastian asked once they were outside.

"Honestly it's a little weird, but it's nice. I'm pretty sure Gretchen and Jess are a little overwhelmed."

"Jess more so than Gretchen since Gretchen has been around at least half of us." Blaine said. "But that doesn't make it much easier. Brooke and Nicole seem to be fitting in well."

"That's because they're both social butterflies. They fit in everywhere." Hailey told them. "They were thrilled to finally meet everyone. Last time we all got together for dinner the guys got talking and they felt so lost. Now thanks to everyone going home for Christmas they've finally been able to put faces to names."

"It was nice meeting them as well." Sebastian said. "They've been so good about James and Flint coming to the city so often."

"That they have, but like the guys, there isn't anything those two won't do for them." Hailey was still speaking when they rounded the corner to the restaurant. Upon walking in the hostess immediately waved them through and walked them upstairs. "Guess you guys do come here often."

"That we do." Blaine replied. "Considering the wait, I'm glad we do." Once they walked into the room all of their friends were seated on one side of the room.

"Told you they didn't ditch us." Jeff said as they sat down.

"Cute." Sebastian replied. "Since B was hungry did you really think we'd ditch you?"

"No, but it's fun to get a reaction out of you. By the way, you missed Cooper, Lexi, and the kids. They were leaving when we arrived."

"Did they say where they were going?" Blaine asked.

"To the park." Brittany replied. "They're going to the carousel."

"It's a great day for it." Sebastian replied.

"What are they doing tonight?" Rachel asked.

"They are having friends over. With everything that was going on during the past month they want to take it easy." Sebastian told her. "Plus, Cooper starts filming again in about two weeks."

"Where this time?" Quinn asked.

"Actually, in yours and Dave's neck of the woods. He'll be in Connecticut so he's able to commute."

"Wait; is he part of the cast for that mystery they're filming in New Haven?"

"He is." Blaine said. "It's quite the cast, isn't it?"

"Everyone I know went to the call for extras. I had no idea Cooper was a part of it."

"Well, he is. He said the script is unbelievable and feels fortunate to be a part of it."

"Don't ask us anything else because he's not allowed to say much." Sebastian added. "So we don't know anything."

"That doesn't surprise me considering no one even knows the name of the movie. Each time there was a call for extras it was called something different though it was the same project. Do you know the title?"

"We do, but we can't say. Sorry." Blaine told her.

"That's quite alright. And now I won't do a double take if I see someone that looks like Cooper walking around town."

"Go ahead and say hi, being an actor hasn't gone to his head yet. Though, if you have a bunch of people with you, he might be a bit more distant. He mentioned that some people tried to get a bit to close during the premieres so he's a bit…gun shy."

"That makes sense, especially with the reviews he got for his new film. He's really getting a lot of excellent press. You must be really proud of him."

"I am. All that hard work is finally paying off. The whole family is ecstatic."

"How about you Seb since Coop's family to you as well?"

"Like B, I'm really happy and proud. And Lexi is beyond thrilled that things are going so well. He's sure moved beyond the credit rating commercials."

"But they were so cute." Santana said. "Free credit rating today dot com, slash savings." Santana busted out a full Cooper impersonation.

"Wait, that's your brother?" Nicole asked.

"That it is. Blaine replied. "But he's also known as Cooper."

"Wait…" Nicole then looked at Blaine and Sebastian before looking at James who just nodded. "I feel so stupid right now."

"Don't, the whole situation can be a little weird." Sebastian said. "Heck, it was weird to us at first the way things worked out. But I'd have to say, it couldn't have been much better."

_Song : Mickey by Toni Basil_


	154. Chapter 154

Two Steps Beyond

Part 154

Once they finally headed to Times Square, it was already a bit crazy considering there were still hours to go. But the concert stage was all set and reporters and crews were everywhere. With as crowded as it was, they were all rather happy to be in such a big group as it allowed them to have some space for themselves. "This is crazy!" Brittany said as she leaned back against Jeff who was holding her. "But in a good way."

"Agreed." Blaine said with a smile. "And while it's a bit cold out, it's nothing like last year."

"True, but there is still snow in the forecast." Wes said.

"When has snow ever really stopped us?" Thad said.

"He's got a point." Jeff replied just as Santana took another picture. "You keep taking pictures like that your phone is going to die."

"The advantages of having us all together." She replied.

"She's got a point." Sebastian said. "We know there is no chance that all of our phones will be dead by the end of the night. Now Miss Fabray, who will you be kissing at midnight?"

"Isn't that a bit personal Seb?"

"Nope, there are a few single guys in our midst and you're the only single lady."

"Guess I've got lots of choices."

"And none of them are bad." Hailey said while the other girls agreed. "If I was you, I'd kiss them all."

"Would you now?" Wes said.

"Absolutely!"

As they listened to the concerts and talked, time seemed to go by much quicker than any of them had anticipated. "So you all know, we suck." Santana said as she made her way into to the circle after making her way back from the bathroom.

"Do we now?" Blaine asked with a quizzical smile that made Santana laugh.

"Cute Blainers! But that's according to Tina who saw Britt's latest update. We. All. Suck!"

"While that could be put into question, precisely why do we suck?" Sebastian asked as he pulled Blaine closer as the wind had picked up.

"Because we're here Sebby! Everyone in Ohio is super jealous."

"They're right. No one can believe we're all here except for Artie. He said he would've been shocked if we weren't here." Quinn said.

"Should I even ask what they are all doing?" Nick asked.

"We didn't ask." Rachel replied. "But there is only so much one can do in Lima."

"Ain't that truth." Santana said before turning to kiss Nick.

"Looks like someone is getting an early start." Dave said with a laugh but the only response he got was getting flicked off from both Nick and Santana who continued to kiss. "In unison, I'm impressed." While Dave spoke, Rachel snapped a picture of the two who seemed oblivious to those around.

"Good thing we're all so close." Brody said. "If others saw them they might be jealous."

"They should be." Nick said quickly before going back to kiss Santana again.

"No one can say B and I are the worst anymore." Sebastian said proudly before giving Blaine a kiss. "It is clear showing affection isn't an issue for any of us."

"That could be debatable." David said.

"Really, because Jeff is currently kissing Britt. Brody is kissing Rachel and…well, you get my point." Blaine told him and David soon looked around and saw he was right.

"I think it's safe to say, spending a week with the families caused some pent up frustrations."

"I'd say that's an accurate assessment." Thad added. "Sometimes it's safe to be away from each other."

"You would view it that way." Jeff told him. "Yet, we still had a warm body to curl up next to at night."

"So I heard, Lord Tubbington is quite the cuddler."

"You're an ass."

"I learned from the best."

"That you did." Sebastian replied before Thad had a chance to react. Blaine just smiled and shook his head after looking back at Sebastian who had a typical smirk on his face. Realizing Sebastian was in a feisty mood Thad just smiled before looking at Jeff.

"Now, how'd your sisters handle having the two of you around?"

"Really well actually." Jeff replied. "Carly liked having the two of us to herself for a couple of days before Megan came home. So, once Megan came home we got to spend some time with her without spreading ourselves too thin and still having some time to ourselves. Were all of the Harwood boys home this holiday?"

"We were all home after the holiday. While our parents would've loved to have us all there for it, they were happy Donovan came home for a few days. Plus it helped he brought Cassie home with him."

"And what does Spencer think of Cassie?"

"He can't figure out what she sees in him." Thad told them. "He even asked Hunter if there was something he didn't know about her."

"That's ballsy." Beat said.

"I told him the same thing." Hunter chimed in. "But once he realized Cassie is who you see, he dropped it. Thad said he only said it because he was jealous."

"He was, I know you saw him making eyes at her over dinner the one night. He was pretty bad about hiding it."

"I try to remain ignorant to guys checking out my sisters. But if he's attracted to Cass, I've got another sister that is more his age but there is one problem he'd have to contend with."

"What would that be?" Trent asked.

"She's complete bitch."

"Are you sure you're not just saying that?"

"According to Donovan, he's not." Thad said. "She's got a serious bitch complex and from meeting the family he has no clue where she got it."

"It's natural." Hunter said. "She feels unappreciated. Just think, he got to see her when she was behaving for the most part. He should be around when we see each other more often. There is a good reason we live on two separate coasts. It makes for a much happier family."

The closer it got to midnight the conversations began to dwindle and they all just took in the atmosphere. To say the night was electric would be a great understatement. While it could seem cliché, it was definitely something to experience. As the clock began to dwindle the girls began handing out all the goodies they had bought and the guys didn't hesitate to put them on. Once everything was handed out the girls began snapping pictures once more. Considering they'd been taking pictures since they'd arrived there was going to be no shortage of pictures documenting this moment.

Once the New Year rang in, hugs and kisses were shared before they joined the crowd in singing _Auld Lang Syne._ They were all so caught up in the moment and the confetti falling from the sky it was easy to miss that fact that it had begun to snow. It wasn't till people started to disperse did anyone take note. "What do we say we take this night indoors?" Blaine said as they all began to walk.

"Do you mind if we walk a bit?" Brittany asked. "It's so pretty out."

"If people don't mind, it's not a bad idea." Sebastian said. "The subway is going to be crazy, so if we start walking by the time we catch it things should've calmed down a bit.

By the time they arrived back at Blaine and Sebastian's, everyone was ready to just sit and relax for a bit since they'd been standing for so long. The one thing they all agreed upon was that a champagne toast was a must. So with some help from some of the guys, Blaine and Sebastian poured the glasses. "How is it we have more than enough for all of us?" Trent asked.

"Lexi knows exactly how many glasses one can get out of bottle. Clearly she made sure we could all have more than one."

"And what will you do with the extra?" Dave asked.

"Either drink it straight or make mimosas." Blaine replied. "Though, I do have a couple of recipes that calls for champagne that I just might have to try."

"That's an affirmative." Sebastian replied. "The soon the better, but not tomorrow, well technically today because then you can't watch the games."

"I was thinking this weekend." Blaine said before kissing Sebastian on the cheek. "What do we say we get these out to everyone?" They all nodded before heading back out to the living room. Once the glasses were passed out it didn't take much to let Wes take the floor and lead the toast. While James and Flint were older, Wes always seemed to be able to say what everyone was thinking. So, who better to make the toast which ended up being both inspirational, yet fun?

By the time Sebastian made his way out of bed he did a double-take at the clock, because it felt as though it should've been much earlier than it was. After making sure Blaine hadn't moved, he quietly made his way out to the kitchen since he was in clear need of coffee. While making his way through the living room, he realized his memory wasn't as foggy as he thought as there were people sleeping on the couches. Once he pressed brew on the coffee maker he took a good look around the kitchen and realized why he felt the way he did, there were empty bottles everywhere.

While he took one of their larger cups out of the cabinet he turned when he swore he heard someone walk in. "Morning." He said once he spotted Quinn. "Coffee?" She just nodded before taking a seat at the table. "Not that I'm complaining, but weren't you supposed to be staying with Brody and Rachel?"

"Considering the way they were acting last night, this was safer. They didn't have to worry about what they were going to do once they got home."

"Good move. Please tell me you actually slept in a bed and not on the couch."

"I did, though it was a bit crowded."

"So you didn't sleep alone?" Sebastian asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I didn't, though sleep was all we did and they're still asleep."

"Oh, more than one bed companion, I'm impressed Miss Fabray."

"Why thank you Mr. Smythe. Is it safe to presume Blaine is still asleep?"

"He is and will probably be that way for at least another hour or so. Did you sleep well?"

"I did actually. I can certainly see why the girls love spending time with all of you; you're fun to be around. And you might not like hearing this, but you're absolutely adorable when it comes to Brittany."

"Well, I'm glad we're fun to be around. As for being called adorable I might take offense but since you're talking about Britt, I'm not."

"You're not much different around Blaine."

"What can I say, they're both my weaknesses. They bring out my softer side." Sebastian said as he poured them each a cup. "Don't tell anyone though, or I might have to kill you and that wouldn't go over well."

"Your secret is safe with me Seb. Just like Santana's is."

"Yea, Duval has that effect on her."

"Completely, though she still has it in her like I'm sure you can still be an ass."

"With the best of them my dear. Now if you don't mind, I need to go and check on B just in case he got up."

"Don't let me stop you. I think I'm going to get back in bed as well." Quinn replied and soon Sebastian was headed back to their bedroom with coffee in hand. Once he walked into the room, he found Blaine right where he had left him so he closed the door behind him. After another sip of his coffee, Sebastian set it down on the nightstand and got back into bed. He'd just wrapped an arm around Blaine when he rolled towards him.

"I was wondering when you were going to come back."

"And here I thought you were still asleep. How you feeling?"

"Good, though I don't want to get out of bed anytime soon. We don't have to, do we?"

"Not till you want to B. Our friends are more than self-sufficient that they'll survive if we stay in bed. And the only plan for today was watching football so we're good. Go back to sleep."

The remainder of their break seemed to fly by and before they knew it they were heading back to school. This semester they were all in better shape when it came to class schedules, especially Nick who only had one night class versus the three he had previously and this one ended at a reasonable hour. With their first day back about finished Sebastian was heading towards his last class when Michael came walking up to him. "I was wondering when I'd see you." Michael said. "How was your break?" He asked as they continued to walk since they were heading in the same direction.

"It was enjoyable, yours?"

"It was good. Somehow I managed to see most of my family while still getting away to do some skiing."

"You make it sound like it almost didn't happen."

"That's because it almost didn't because of weather but our flight was able to get out. Did you and Blaine do anything exciting or did you just take it easy?"

"We just took it easy. While we were in Ohio we basically spent time with everyone."

"Family?"

"We saw them all. Both sets of B's grandparents were staying at the house as well and my parents came over."

"This might be none of my business, but how do his grandparents react to you guys because I know sometimes it can be a bit weird?"

"B's grandparents are awesome, that's really the only way to describe them. He and I are honestly treated no different than Cooper and Lexi."

"That's good to hear. On a different note, is he ready for everything coming up?"

"As ready as anyone can be, you?"

"The same. I'm just hoping I don't have to relive everything."

"Can't say I blame you there, it's not something I'd want to do." The two of them continued talking till they had to head off to class. Once Sebastian was done for the day, he head home as he had quite a bit of work to do. When he walked into the apartment it was quiet, something it hadn't been in days. After setting his bag down, he decided to pack up more of the decorations since he wasn't quite ready to get to work yet. He was just closing up one of the totes when he heard the front door close. After looking over his shoulder, he spotted Blaine walking towards him. "How was your first day back?"

"Long, but good. Yours?"

"The same. Do you have a lot to do tonight?" Blaine nodded as Sebastian got up off the floor and walked towards him. "Sounds like we're in the same boat." He then leaned in and gave him a kiss. "Are you going to start now or what's your plan?"

"I'm going to put some stuff away first like you did. I need to clear my head a bit. See anyone today?"

"Obviously I saw Hunter since we both have the same class first thing. But I also saw most of the guys but didn't really get to talk to them as we were all going in different directions. Though, I did get to see Michael before my last class."

"How is he?" Blaine asked as he went to get the other tote.

"He's good; he had a good break as well. He asked how you were doing and if you were ready for court."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you were as ready as one could be. He's basically in the same boat but he's really hoping he doesn't have to relive everything."

"For his sake, I hope he doesn't. There's really no need to. The fact that he violated the terms of his deal should be more than enough."

"It should be, but we both know that's not how the system always works."

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by as everyone quickly got settled into their new schedules. When Blaine woke up that Monday morning, Sebastian was still asleep and a part of him was glad. He needed a bit of time to himself that morning to collect his thoughts. After spending the previous evening with family, Blaine just needed time. With a cup of coffee in hand, he looked out over the city which was still slowly waking. "How long have you been watching me?" Blaine said, not even turning around, he just knew Sebastian was there.

"Not long, I can leave you if you want?"

"No, I'm good." With those words, Sebastian walked up to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm nervous Bas."

"I figured as much. You were tossing and turning for most of the night."

"Sorry."

"Don't be, it's to be expected. You were playing things off too easily last night at dinner, but I know why you did it. If you hadn't, they would've been more worried than they already are."

"Exactly, and that's the last thing I needed. Trevor's lawyers are assholes that are going to try and manipulate my words."

"Just stick to the truth B and you'll be fine. Didn't you say the detective that interviewed you said he was surprised by how your statement didn't waver no matter how he worded the questions?"

"He did."

"Then you've got nothing to worry about. Just tell the truth and let the prosecutor do his. Do you want breakfast?"

"Not really."

"You need to eat something B."

"You sound like my Mom."

"What can I say, she's a smart lady. Will you at least reconsider eating something after a shower?"

"I will."

After taking a shower, the both of them started to get ready and Sebastian could tell Blaine's nerves were worse then he'd like to admit because he was having issues tying his tie. So without saying a word, Sebastian walked over towards him and did it himself. As he did it Blaine looked up at him and smiled softly, relieved as he had gotten truly frustrated with it and was about to take it off. Once that was done, the each gave the other a once over before going to grab something to eat. While he hadn't been hungry earlier when Sebastian had asked, he now was.

While they ate, quite a few texts came through from their friends, all wishing Blaine good luck and that they were thinking of him. "I think if it was possible they'd all be here." Sebastian said as he cleaned up the kitchen.

"I think you're right. How'd your Dad convince Lexi to stay home?"

"With Cooper being on set today, he felt it best she not be there as he felt she'd need him depending on how things go. Lexi loves you so hearing what happened could be difficult for her to handle and she needs to take care of Jocelyn and Braeden. It's like your Dad trying to convince your Mom not to go."

"That was pretty pointless."

"Exactly. The only reason my Dad won out is because he played the Jocelyn and Braeden card with her. And Lexi knows she can't be a mess around them if Cooper isn't home, even with the grandparents in town."

They continued their conversation as they headed for the hall to get their coats. While the parents had wanted them to ride over with them, Blaine stood his ground that he and Sebastian would meet them at the courthouse. With as anxious as Blaine was, he needed that time alone in the cab with Sebastian to try and calm himself. He knew that while his parents' intentions would've been made out of love, he knew Sebastian would just sit there and listen which was what he really needed at that moment.

During the ride over they received texts from both Jeff and Hunter to let them know that they were already there and where to find them once they arrived. Upon reading them Blaine seemed to relax a bit more and after talking with them the previous day he knew they were a bit nervous as well. Once their cab pulled up in front, Sebastian paid the driver and they headed up the stairs. With each step, Sebastian felt Blaine's grip on his hand tighten. It made him slightly sick to his stomach knowing there really wasn't anything he could do in that moment to make Blaine feel any better. They were just about to the top of the stairs when they spotted their Dads outside along with Mr. Sterling. "Morning boys." Mr. Sterling said, noticing they both seemed to be a bit tense.

"Morning." They both replied before greeting their Dads.

"Where's Mom?"

"Inside with Abigail." Mr. Anderson replied. "That's also where you'll find Jeff and Hunter. Would you all mind if I have a moment alone with Blaine?" They all shook their heads but before following the others inside Sebastian gave Blaine a quick peck on the cheek.

"I'll be waiting inside killer." That remark brought a faint smile to Blaine's face. Once they were inside Mr. Anderson stepped closer.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not really. But I'll be happy the sooner this is over."


	155. Chapter 155

Two Steps Beyond

Part 155

Once Blaine and Mr. Anderson had walked into the courthouse, it didn't take them long to find everyone else after going through security. After Blaine's Mom had a moment with him, Hunter introduced Blaine to his Mom. Now that all the formalities had been taken care of, they headed up the stairs towards the courtroom. As they reached the top of the stairs, the guys spotted Michael, Dylan, and from what they presumed were Michael's parents.

"Go ahead and go." Mr. Anderson said once he noticed the boys had spotted each other. Blaine smiled and soon the four of them walked away. "I'm really starting to feel like Blaine right now."

"How so?" Mr. Sterling asked.

"I want this over and done with so my son can have his life back."

While the boys all spoke, Sebastian tightened his hold on Blaine's hand once he spotted Trevor walking towards them. Not a word was exchanged amongst them; but Sebastian couldn't help but notice the look Trevor's father had given to their parents. Once they walked into the courtroom the boys all looked at each other. "What the hell was that about?"

"Are you talking about the look the former senator shot our parents?" Jeff said and Sebastian nodded. "I have no clue, but from what I can make out of it, he wasn't happy to see them."

"It looked like more than that to me." Michael said. "Obviously he wasn't happy, but there was some shock to his expression as well."

"I noticed that too." Blaine replied before glancing over at the parents who were talking and he was unable to gauge whether or not they noticed. "Bas?"

"Michael is right, something else is going on."

Before the conversation could go any further they were asked to enter the courtroom. The boys all took their seats directly behind the prosecution, while their parents sat directly behind them. As they waited for everyone to enter the courtroom, the boys all noticed that the former senator kept looking at their parents. Sebastian was about to speak, when he paused for a moment as Hunter's Mom was leaning over his shoulder talking with him.

Any chance of speaking were brought to an end when the doors closed and the bailiff asked them all to rise. While the opening statements were being made, it took every bit of control Sebastian had not to say a word as Trevor was glaring at them. Once his lawyer noticed, his attention was brought from them and towards the judge. Not knowing the complete witness list, Blaine was slightly caught off-guard that Jeff was the first person called to the stand.

As Jeff took the stand, Blaine glanced over at Sebastian who gave him a reassuring smile knowing Blaine felt responsible for putting Jeff in this situation. The prosecutor's questioning of Jeff was very straight forward. It wasn't till the defense was allowed to question him did things get a bit tense as they'd done what they'd all expected and tried to get Jeff to say that Blaine provoked the attack on him. Things got so bad that the prosecutor objected on more than one occasion, each time the judge agreeing the defense attorney had been out of line.

Blaine took the stand immediately after Jeff and they all exchanged looks. After what happened with Jeff, it was clear Blaine's nerves had returned. Like with Jeff, everything was straight forward with the prosecutor as Blaine was able to give his version of the events that day. Once it was the defenses turn, Sebastian made sure to make direct eye contact with Blaine to remind him that he was there and that everything was going to be alright. It wasn't till he saw a faint smile creep to Blaine's face did he know for certain Blaine knew he wasn't alone.

At first the defense attorney was polite, but it didn't take long till he tried to twist Blaine's words of what had occurred. After being warned by the judge once more, the defense attorney brought up the fact that this wasn't the first time Blaine had been assaulted. Noticeably, Blaine tensed on the witness stand as this was something all of them had hoped wouldn't occur. Sebastian glanced back at Blaine's parents and then at his own Dad and saw they all had essentially the same expressions on their faces. When Sebastian looked back at the stand and Blaine who was answering the questions, he tensed slightly but soon felt hands on each of his arms.

With a brief glance in either direction, he was thankful that Jeff and Hunter were both there at that moment. As Blaine recalled what he could remember, the prosecutor looked back at Blaine's parents and Sebastian. While Sebastian and Hunter knew lawyers could be ruthless, what this defense attorney was doing to Blaine seemed wrong on so many levels. Any time the prosecutor spoke up, the judge reminded the defense attorney that Blaine was not the one on trial. By the time Blaine was allowed to leave the witness stand it was clear that he was on edge emotionally. Once he took a seat next to Sebastian again, he immediately took ahold of his hand. At that moment, even Jeff and Hunter could notice the toll of what he'd just done had had on him.

Before the next witness was called to the stand, the judge called both sides to the bench. With the number objections it was clear the judge wasn't amused with the defenses strategy. As they spoke, Blaine felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back at his Dad. Not feeling like speaking all Blaine did was nod slightly before looking forward once more. Even with the hold Blaine had on his hand, Sebastian managed to move his enough to interlace their fingers. Once he did so Blaine glanced over at him and smiled. While they weren't in a place where they couldn't talk, Sebastian reassured him the only way he knew in that moment.

Once the lawyers returned it was time for the next witness to be called which considering what had already occurred, none of them were surprised when Hunter was called to the stand. After a glance at his Mom, Hunter made his way forward. During that time, Sebastian noticed that Trevor's Dad's expression changed completely and he once more looked over towards the parents, more specifically, Hunter's Mom.

The fact that Hunter was also there when Trevor went after Sebastian on orientation day proved that his attack on Blaine wasn't a one-time thing. If anything, it proved that Trevor had a history of this sort of behavior even without including the attack on Michael. The more Hunter spoke, the more uneasy the former senator looked. When it came time for the defense to cross-examine him, they immediately took issue with how Hunter handled Trevor and his friends. According to them, he used excessive force which caused Jeff to stifle a laugh. That little action caused Blaine to smile as well, as he remembered what happened all too well.

For the first time that day, the prosecutors questioned Hunter again on re-direct after some of the things the defense had brought up. Most notably according to them Hunter's violent tendencies. The prosecutor made it a point to bring up that Hunter didn't do anything but address Trevor during their first confrontation. And that his use of force was because Jeff was being held and Blaine was pinned to the ground by Trevor. He did what he needed to do to get Trevor and his friends off of Jeff and Blaine. When Hunter walked back to his seat from the stand, he had his typical look on his face, but it seemed smugger than usual. He was about to sit when Trevor glared at him and all Hunter did in response was smirk.

Once recess was called they all slowly made their way out into the hall to decide what they were going to do for lunch. As much as the boys all wanted to just leave, the prosecutor told them they needed to stick around for the rest of the day. While helping his Mom on with her coat, Hunter glanced over at the guys. "Is it just me or has his Dad been staring at us all morning?"

"Just ignore him Hunter." His Mom told him.

"Do you know him?" Hunter asked as he put his own coat on.

"I do. Now, why don't we all go and get something to eat. You boys have had a long morning." They all nodded and soon the boys headed down the stairs followed by the parents. Once they were outside, the boys walked off to talk with Michael and Dylan for a moment allowing the parents some time to talk.

"May I ask how you know the former senator Abigail?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"Through some charity work that I do. Judging from the way he was looking at us, I have a feeling he didn't realize that Hunter was my son. While watching Hunter testify, he was the spitting image of his Dad with his no-nonsense attitude."

"From what Blaine said, Hunter acted first and asked questions after the fact." Mr. Anderson said. "He didn't care who it was, he just wanted whoever it was off of his friends."

"Jeff said his timing couldn't have been better." Mr. Sterling said. "He was certain one of the other guys was going to help Trevor deal with Blaine. Trevor was furious when Blaine punched him. Then Hunter showed up and things ended pretty quickly since he caught them off-guard."

"From what they described, I think Hunter would've taken care of things regardless of when he arrived." Mr. Smythe said. "I'm just glad that he did for all involved." The boys were just walking back to their parents when the former senator approached them.

"Abigail, may I have a word with you?"

"Now is not the time, we're just leaving."

"I…"

"What did I say, now is not the time."

"Everything alright Mom?"

"It's fine Hunter."

"Doesn't look like it. Personally I find it odd that he's choosing to talk to you right now."

"Son, this doesn't concern you."

"Excuse me, but who the hell do you think you are." Hunter said as he stepped next to his Mom. "For starters, my name is Hunter and you will address me as such. Secondly, if I heard correctly, my Mom doesn't want to speak to you so you should leave."

"You're definitely your father's son."

"Then you should know you better leave."

"Hunter, enough." Mrs. Clarington said sternly, yet quietly as she glanced at him. "But Hunter is correct, you should leave. If you want to speak to me, you can make an appointment. As I'm fairly certain everyone here doesn't want you around after what your son did."

"Abigail is correct, it's best if you leave." Mr. Smythe said. "None of us have anything to say to you." After receiving looks from all of them, the former senator walked away.

"I'm sorry about that." Mrs. Clarington said. "Let's go." As they walked, Blaine and Sebastian noticed that once they were clear of the courthouse Mrs. Clarington was soon on her phone.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked once he and Sebastian came up behind Hunter and Jeff.

"I think so, she's calling my Dad. He wanted a full rundown of what happened this morning. And after what just occurred, I'm pretty certain that if it's possible my Dad will be in New York once his meetings are done. He's not going to take too highly to what just happened."

"He seemed pretty adamant about talking with your Mom." Jeff said. "Do you know why?"

"There could be a million reasons honestly. My parents know more people than I can even keep track off. But from what I could see, he didn't expect to see her today."

"That was pretty obvious." Sebastian said. "If anything, he looked mortified that she was there. And then once you took the stand it got worse."

"Wish I had an explanation for you guys, but I don't. All I can tell you is that I plan on talking to her tonight about it. I can't shake the feeling that something is going on."

By the time they returned to court after the recess for lunch, things picked up right where they'd left off. The only difference now was that Blaine was more relaxed then he'd been earlier. After two more witnesses took the stand, they were all thrown when Sebastian was called to testify. Sebastian looked back at his Dad, before getting out of his seat. While they knew there was a chance of him being called, none of them really expected it until Trevor's confrontation with Sebastian was mentioned during Hunter's testimony.

Once Sebastian was on the stand, he kept his eyes off of Trevor and focused solely on Blaine. Once the prosecutor was finished the defense started. At first they seemed almost cocky when questioning Sebastian thinking they could make him slip up, little did they know who they were dealing with. During one question, Blaine glanced at Jeff when he saw a smirk creep to Sebastian's face just prior to basically throwing Trevor under the bus for showing up not only during orientation, but for also showing up during a lacrosse practice. No sooner did the words leave Sebastian's mouth did Blaine glance over at Michael who was smiling.

As the day came to a close, the courtroom was beginning to clear out when the prosecutor let the boys know they wouldn't be needed the next day, but they might be called back once more. The boys acknowledged that fact before leaving the courthouse with their parents. Once they were out in the hall, Jeff immediately took his phone out to call Brittany to let her know he was done for the day and that he'd meet her at home.

"Judging from that smile on your face she must've been happy to hear from you." Blaine said as they headed down the stairs once more.

"She was, she really wanted to be here today but I convinced her it was best for her to go to work. If anyone could understand her desire to be here it was Lexi."

"That's very true." Sebastian replied. "How were Nick and Santana this morning?"

"They were anxious as well. They were both pretty happy that they had a full day ahead of them to keep their minds occupied. But I don't doubt they'll both want a full rundown."

"Expected. In more pleasant news, did you hear correctly at Britt's audition?" Hunter asked as they waited at the bottom of the stairs for their parents who were talking.

"I did. She's already had her second callback. The last one she had was the most intense according to her since they brought the choreography up on stage to see just what they were capable of."

"If she gets this, do you know when she'd be starting?" Blaine asked.

"The Monday after the competition, so it couldn't be better timing."

"By chance, has she spoken with Lexi about all this?" Sebastian asked.

"She has, and Lexi said they'd figure something out once she starts rehearsing. Lexi said worst case scenario she hires someone temporarily while rehearsals are going on. It seems that once the show starts, Britt will have more time on her hands. So she'll be able to do both. A couple of the girls she's talked with said they have a day job as well as their Broadway gig so it's not uncommon. Basically the only ones that don't have day jobs are the leads."

"Well, I'm sure they'll figure something out."

"Agreed." Once Jeff answered, Sebastian looked back at the parents who seemed to be having quite the intense conversation. After they came down the stairs, the parents told the boys to head home as they were all going out.

"Dad?"

"Relax Seb, everything is fine. We all just have a few things we need to discuss." Blaine looked at his parents who nodded in agreement.

"We'll call you boys later this evening." Mrs. Anderson said. "So, just go home and relax you all deserve it." After saying goodbye to their parents the boys watched as they all walked away.

"That was weird." Jeff said. "Was anyone else expecting to have dinner with their parents?"

"That was a safe assumption." Hunter replied. "But I have a good idea what they are going to talk about."

"You mean the former senators obvious need to speak with your Mom." Blaine said. "He clearly wasn't happy with the way he was treated."

"How else did he expect to be treated?" Sebastian said. "It was clear Hunter's Mom didn't want to talk to him yet he didn't leave."

"Yea, well I'm sure I'm going to hear it from her for speaking to him the way I did but I couldn't help it." Hunter said. "He's a condescending ass, shows he's not the nice guy he puts forward to the public. But not to be rude, I'm going to get going. I think I'm going to go to the gym and blow off some steam. Seb, I will see you tomorrow. Guys, I'll see you this weekend if not beforehand."

"Will do." Sebastian said before they all said their goodbyes. "I think we should be getting home as well B."

"You're right. Jeff, you heading home?"

"Yep. On an opposite note from Hunter, Blaine I'll see you tomorrow and Seb, this weekend."

"See you then man." Sebastian replied.

By the time Mrs. Clarington returned to Cassie and Hunter's home, Hunter had already returned from the gym and was sitting on the couch. "I didn't expect to see you."

"I do live here." Hunter replied. "How was dinner?"

"Productive." She replied as she took her coat off. "What did you boys do after we left?"

"We all went our separate ways. Blaine and Seb went home and from the looks of Blaine, they probably weren't going to do much besides have dinner. And Jeff went home to wait for Brittany. Oh, and so you know I already spoke with Dad."

"What did he have to say?" She asked as she took a seat across from him.

"Just that I should've held my tongue more, but he could understand why I didn't."

"Is there something I don't know?"

"If the look Trevor gave me was any indication he has no remorse for what he tried to do to Blaine. Honestly, I wish I would've hurt him."

"Hunter."

"Mom, if you saw the situation I walked up on you'd understand. While Blaine, Seb, and I have talked about this, I don't get why some people feel the need to get so angry for how they choose to live their lives. How they live has no bearing on anyone else."

"I know that and I'm glad your Dad and I taught your sisters that as well. The strange part about all this is that Trevor's parents hold the same beliefs so this whole situation puts them in an unusual situation."

"How do you not notice your kid is a freaking homophobe after he puts someone in the hospital?"

"That would be because he told his parents that wasn't the reason though once more information came out it was proven it was the case."

"I know you and Dad would do anything for all of us, but how do you protect your kid in a situation like that? You and Dad always told us there are consequences for our actions. Yet in this situation Trevor just…" Mrs. Clarington moved over and sat down next to Hunter the more frustrated he got. It was obvious the whole situation pissed him off.

"Essentially wasn't held responsible for putting Michael in the hospital."

"Yes."

"I wish I had an answer for you dear, but I don't. I understand the need to protect your children, but in that situation you need to let them face the consequences for what they did. Obviously I know he was given some sort of sentence, but it was nowhere near severe enough."

"Mom, I wouldn't be surprised if he never showed up at a single one of those anger management classes or the tolerance meetings. If you saw him when he approached Seb at orientation there was nothing but pure hatred in his eyes. Seb's not the type of person to back down, yet even he knew it wasn't a situation to get involved in. He wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible."

"I got that from his testimony. The whole situation made him uneasy and he doesn't seem like the type of boy that happens to easily."

"He's not. I need to ask you something and I need you to be honest with me."

"Alright, ask away."

"Did you help Seb's Dad get the information out into the public?"

"Hunter."

"Mom, you said you'd be honest with me. Did you or didn't you?"

"I did. I made the necessary calls."

"What were the terms since it didn't happen immediately?"

"Hunter, you don't need to concern yourself with how it happened."

"Mom, this bastard hurt my friends. I want to know how his crimes finally came to light."

"Fine. After orientation and what happened to Sebastian I received a call from Alexander shortly afterwards asking if I could help. He had done quite a bit of research and found out just what sort of sentence Trevor had received."

"Seb and I did something similar."

"So I've been told. Well, once he had all the information gathered he sent it to me to look over and I can tell you I was appalled by what had happened. Alexander then decided that he was going to go down to DC and speak with the senator. He basically told him that Trevor need to leave Sebastian and Blaine alone and that if he didn't…"

"The information would become public knowledge."

"Exactly. Yet, you can see how Trevor took the news. Once his Dad told him to stay away from them he actually sought Blaine out since he knew there was no way he'd be able to get near Sebastian while he was on campus."

"He's crazier than I thought. So because he didn't listen, his Dad's career was ruined."

"Yes. The last thing any of us expected was for him to seek Blaine out in that manner."

"Makes me wonder if his Dad told him what would happen should he mess with Blaine or Seb."

"I doubt it. But it's pretty clear the boy is a loose cannon and no one can predict what he was going to do. I'm just glad you happened to be going to meet Blaine and Jeff that day."

"The thing is Mom, that came about at the last minute. I happened to be coming back from running an errand and told the guys I'd just pick them up instead of meeting them since I'd be in the neighborhood. It was complete chance."

"Regardless, I'm glad it happened."

"I can tell you, Blaine can handle himself. He might be small, but he packs one hell of a punch."


	156. Chapter 156

Two Steps Beyond

Part 156

Even though the parents planned to only stick around for a couple of days, the decision had been made that they'd all stay in the city for the duration of the trial. With everything that had been going on, they felt it was best to stay close to their boys. Blaine was heading towards his Thursday afternoon English class when he was surprised to see his Dad walking towards him. "What are you doing here?"

"The verdict is going to be read this afternoon and your Mom and I thought you'd want to be there."

"Already?"

"Yes, already."

"Did Michael have to testify?"

"No. It was pretty clear the prosecutor wasn't going to put him on the stand unless he felt his case wasn't strong enough."

"Does Bas know?" Blaine asked as he headed with his Dad towards the parking lot.

"Alexander is picking him up as we speak. We had a feeling you'd want him there with you and he'd want to be there."

"That's true since Bas blames himself for what happened to me."

"None of what happened was your fault or Seb's. In all actuality, if anyone is to blame it would be your Mom and I along with Seb's parents."

"How so?"

"Let's not do this in the open Blaine. I'll tell you in the car." Throughout the entire ride over to the courthouse, Mr. Anderson filled Blaine in on everything that had happened, starting with the earliest detail. Mr. Anderson was surprised by how well Blaine had taken the news, since their actions technically brought on what happened to him. While Blaine said he could've done without it, knowing Trevor was finally going to pay for his crimes made it all worth it. Especially since he only ended up with a few scratches. "So, you're really not upset?"

"Not at all. Personally, I'm impressed that you went to such lengths since it's not really your style. It's totally Bas's Dad's style, but not yours. Never took you as one to bend the rules."

"Normally I'm not, but Alexander made a good case. If Trevor's Dad had gotten him off once before, honestly what was it going to take to finally put an end to this once and for all. He could be lead to believe that he was never going to have to pay for what he'd done. While it might've been selfish on our part to only want to protect you and Seb, had Trevor stayed away. Yet, I think we all knew he wouldn't and in the long run everyone would be made aware of what occurred." Mr. Anderson said as he pulled into the garage near the courthouse. "We just never thought it would occur so quickly after Alexander's meeting."

"Dad, who helped you guys pull it off?"

"Abigail."

"Abigail, as in Hunter's Mom?"

"Yes, Hunter's Mom. She was more than willing and had the connections to make it possible without it ever making its way back to Alexander or myself. But from what Alexander told me, we could've gotten quite a bit of information from Seb and Hunter."

"Thad as well. All three of them started to do crazy amounts of research into the trial after the orientation day confrontation. I can tell you, none of them were happy with what they found." Blaine said prior to getting out of the car. "If anything this whole situation opened their eyes to just how screwed up the justice system can be."

"That doesn't surprise me. I have a feeling all three of them are going to be magnificent lawyers."

By the time Blaine and his Dad entered the courthouse, Sebastian and the other parents were already inside. "Ready to do this killer?" Sebastian asked as he took Blaine's hand in his.

"Yes." Blaine said with a smile before they headed up the stairs.

"How's Blaine?" Mr. Smythe asked Mr. Anderson as they walked up the stairs behind the boys.

"A bit nervous but that's expected. Seb?"

"The same. But I told him from what I heard; there isn't any doubt that Trevor is going to be found guilty. So he not only will pay for attacking Blaine and Jeff, but he'll finally pay for hurting Michael."

"Blaine said that was most important to him. Also, I told him everything in the car ride over."

"I told Seb as well. How'd Blaine take the news?"

"He wasn't upset that technically we were responsible for what happened to him. He actually said it was worth it if it means Trevor will finally pay. What happened to Michael hit close to home for him since he'll never get that sort of closure. While Blaine is slowly coming to terms with what happened to him, he'll never have the satisfaction that those who did it were punished."

"Seb said something similar to me. Knowing they could help Michael get that closure when others can't means a lot to both of them."

When they walked into the courtroom, the two Moms were already inside along with Mr. Sterling. Blaine knew Jeff would want to be there, but unfortunately he was in a class that he really couldn't afford to miss. And knowing Hunter the way they did, he must've been in a similar situation. Blaine and Sebastian were about to take their seats when Michael came walking into the courtroom with his parents. From what they'd all been told, once the verdict in the current case came down, the consequences for breaking the previous deal with the DA's office would also be handed down.

Blaine and Sebastian were turned in their seats talking with Mrs. Anderson when they both looked towards the door and someone caught their attention. "I think it's safe to presume that's Hunter's Dad." Blaine said quietly and Sebastian nodded in response. Once they saw Mrs. Clarington give him a hug and kiss they knew their presumption was correct. After he sat down, Mrs. Clarington made the proper introductions and found out that Mr. Clarington had gotten into town the previous evening.

If the looks Trevor's Dad had given the parents on Monday were that of shock, it was hard to describe the look on his face once he spotted Mr. Clarington. The look Mr. Clarington gave him in return, was quite similar to the one Hunter had given Trevor after giving his testimony, Hunter was most definitely his Father's Son. Almost immediately afterwards, the former senator had all his attention on Trevor. It was pretty clear from the looks on everyone around him, that they had had the same feeling Mr. Smythe did and that things were not going to go in his favor.

Soon the doors were closing and the bailiff was asking everyone to rise as the judge entered. Once they were all seated Blaine took ahold of Sebastian's hand once more as he felt his stomach begin to knot. While the list of charges was presented one last time, for the first time that they could remember, Trevor looked nervous. The cocky grin he'd been sporting had disappeared and he now had a blank expression on his face.

Considering that jury trials tend to last quite a while Blaine and Sebastian both couldn't believe a verdict was already being handed down. When the jury foreman read that they'd found Trevor guilty on all counts, one side of the courtroom sighed in relief while the other couldn't believe what they were hearing. Once that verdict had been handed down, the judge dismissed the jury and moved straight into the sentencing portion of the hearing.

Before the judge began, the prosecutor reminded him of the terms of the previous deal Trevor had made with the DA's office and what would happen should he violate those terms. The judge acknowledged the prosecutor and began. While what he'd done to Blaine alone would've constituted jail time along with counseling, his violation of the previous deal brought forth the original sentence. The look on Trevor's parents face was that of shock as Trevor was sentenced to time in prison. Blaine and Sebastian both looked over at Michael who was smiling as were his parents. They were finally getting the justice they deserved in the first place. After Trevor was led from the courtroom in handcuffs, Blaine and Sebastian turned around to face the parents. It was clear they were all pleased with the outcome.

After they all walked out into the hall, Blaine's Mom wrapped her arms tightly around him. "How do you feel?"

"Relieved and happy." Blaine replied as she loosened her hold on him. "I'm glad to be able to put this behind me and move on."

"I think everyone feels that way." Mr. Anderson said. "Why don't you two let Jeff and Hunter know the outcome?" Blaine and Sebastian nodded as it was pretty obvious Mr. Anderson wanted the two to leave for a moment. It wasn't till they were a few feet away did they see why, Trevor's parents were approaching.

"Bas."

"I see it too, but we should probably just do what your Dad said and stay out of it. You call Jeff and I'll call Hunter." Blaine nodded and they each made their calls all without taking their eyes off of their parents.

"Is there something we can do for you?" Mr. Anderson asked as he slid his arm around his wife.

"We want to apologize for everything Trevor put your boys through." Mr. Jackson told them.

"Michael's family needs the apology more than we do."

"I know. I just needed to let you all know we're sorry. We truly believed he learned after what he did to Michael."

"You should've known he hadn't once he went after Sebastian." Mr. Smythe said. "It's pretty clear you were the last ones to accept what was going on with your son and because of that everything else happened. You should be thankful that he didn't catch Blaine off-guard like he did Michael."

"You're right, we hoped he'd learned but it was obvious he hadn't. So, I just want you all to know we're sorry." He was about to walk away when Mrs. Anderson spoke up.

"Hopefully your son gets the help he needs, because who the boys are; there isn't anything wrong with it. They shouldn't have to live in fear of someone solely because they don't agree with it." Mr. Jackson nodded and soon he and his wife walked off.

"Is everything alright?" Blaine asked once he and Sebastian walked back up to them.

"Everything is fine." Mr. Anderson replied. "Were you able to reach them?"

"We were and they are both thrilled."

"Now, are you boys heading back to school or are you heading home?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"We're heading home since our last classes of the day are already in session."

"Do you boys have plans for the weekend?" Mrs. Clarington asked.

"We're rehearsing actually. It's our last rehearsal before the competition next weekend."

"From what Cassie has told us, it's quite spectacular."

"We think so, hopefully the judges think so as well." Sebastian replied.

"If it's anything like what you boys have done previously I'm sure they will." Mr. Sterling said. "Also, Megan couldn't stop talking about it after seeing you all rehearse. If they didn't have a performance next weekend she wanted to come out and see it in person."

"Well, you can let her know it is being recorded so she'll get to see it." Blaine replied.

"She'll be happy to hear that as will Ally."

By the time Jeff got home from school that day he was surprised to find Nick and Brittany both at home. "Who knew it would take so long to get used to seeing you at home when I get here." Jeff said as he set his bag on the floor.

"It's not just you, it's weird being here as well. I didn't realize how much the night classes were taking out of me till I don't have so many of them anymore." Nick replied as Jeff sat down next to Brittany.

"And what are you doing home already?" Jeff asked after giving Brittany a kiss.

"Lexi finished up early and they're all going out to dinner to celebrate so she told me it was okay to come home.

"Celebrate what?" Nick asked.

"Trevor was found guilty on all charges." Jeff replied. "Blaine called me after it was all over. His Dad picked him up today once they found out the verdict was being read."

"That's great news! He's got to be so happy."

"He's relieved." Jeff replied. "And thankfully Seb was able to be there as well with him when it was read."

"Why weren't you there?"

"I was in my computers class when my Dad sent me the text. I wish I could've gone but this is the one class I truly can't miss. From what Blaine said, Hunter was in a similar situation. Oh, and Mr. Clarington is in town and according to Blaine, Hunter is the spitting image of him."

"Nick."

"Yes Britt."

"Why are you reading about Hunter?"

"What do you mean reading about Hunter?" Nick looked at Jeff as he was completely confused all of a sudden as he had no idea where Brittany's question came from. Brittany then leaned over and handed Nick a piece of paper she'd been reading just prior to Jeff coming home. "Hunter's name is on this piece of paper." Nick took a closer look and then looked at Brittany and Jeff.

"You're right; Hunter's name is on here."

"What are you working on?" Jeff asked as he started to look at all the papers Nick had spread out all over the table.

"My history paper. We were all assigned an affluent family in New York history which included working on the family tree of said family and the influence they had and may still have."

"What does this have to do with Hunter?"

"His name is on the family tree I'm working on."

"Excuse me?"

"I just looked it over, Britt's right; his name is on here as are those of his sisters."

"Who are you studying?"

"The Rockefellers. If I'm reading this correctly, he's related through his Mom."

"Wow!"

"I'd have to agree with that reaction. I wonder if he'd be willing to talk to me or if Cassie would?"

"Why don't you give him a call? Heck, his parents are in town so maybe they'd even be willing to talk to you. You'll never know unless you ask." Jeff told him

"Good point, would you mind handing me my phone?" Jeff shook his head and tossed Nick his phone which was on his end of the table. "Britt, thank you! If Jeff would let me I'd kiss you right now." The enthusiasm in Nick's voice was contagious and brought smiles to Jeff and Brittany's faces.

"Why don't you wait till you have Hunter's answer?" Jeff said with a laugh. "If he agrees, I won't have any objections if Britt doesn't." Nick got up off the couch and began to pace the room while he waited for Hunter to answer. While this was going on, Jeff put his arm around Brittany and kissed her once again. "I think you just made Nick very happy."

"Glad I could help, but he would've seen it sooner or later."

"You probably helped in more ways than you could possibly know. Considering this paper is a huge part of Nick's grade, if Hunter is willing to help he's going to have access to information that isn't readily available." Once Nick walked back into the room, he began packing up his laptop as well has his notebook and some of the papers he had on the table. "Judging from what you're doing Hunter agreed to talk to you."

"Not only is he willing to, but so is Cassie as well as his parents. So, I'm going to head on over there so you two are on your own."

"Don't forget to call Santana on your way over and let her know how things went today for Blaine."

"Will do." Nick then leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome! Say hi to Hunter for me!" Brittany told him.

"I can do that. Later guys!" Once Nick walked out the door, Brittany rested her head on Jeff's shoulder.

"What are we going to do?"

"I was thinking I'd call my Dad and see if he wants to grab dinner with us since I don't have much homework. And since the trial is now over, he'll be heading home."

"Okay, that sounds good."

By the time Nick returned home that night, Jeff and Brittany were already back and Jeff was working on his homework while Brittany was watching some television. "How'd things go?" Jeff asked after Nick sat down.

"Better then I'd ever expected and before I go any further, Blaine was right on his description of Mr. Clarington. There is no denying Hunter is his son. While they gave me quite a bit of the history that is also found in books, they gave me insight as to how the family still runs today. And since this was firsthand information, I actually recorded our conversation so I have the reference material to show my professor. Though, Hunter asks that we really don't share this information with anyone else. He likes to keep that part of his life private."

"That's understandable; it must be weird being part of a family with that much name recognition."

"It is according to him which is why he'd like to keep it to himself. But I wouldn't be surprised that after my recent visit with him, if he tells anyone it'll be Blaine and Seb. What did you guys do while I was gone?"

"Nothing too crazy, we went to dinner with my Dad before he leaves tomorrow. After that, we came home and you can see what we've been doing. Did you talk with Santana?"

"I did and she's thrilled. While she's happy for Blaine, she's ecstatic for Michael since Trevor is finally paying for what he did to him."

"I know that feeling well. You should also expect a phone call from at least your Dad after mine gets home."

"Why?"

"I should've told you, but after it happened I really didn't want to talk about it. During Blaine's testimony he had to talk about what happened to him prior to coming to Dalton."

"You're kidding?" Nick said as he ran his fingers through his hair, but one look at Jeff he knew he wasn't. "How'd he handle it?"

""It was hard on him, but he managed to make it through. The thing is, now my Dad knows as well. He was pretty shocked by the entire admission. And while he's going to try and leave it out, it might come out when he talks to your Dad how things went. But I let him know that we only found out a little while ago and that we were just as shocked. He said he had no clue Blaine had been through something like that."

"At least it proves one thing; no one was going to know about what happened unless Blaine wanted them to up until his testimony. But thank you for the heads up as I'm sure he's going to want to talk about it. One thing since you see Blaine the most next to Seb, how has he been since then?"

"The first day afterwards he was a bit quiet, but he was soon acting like himself again. But Seb said he'd let us know if there was anything we could do."

"Good, because if Blaine needs us, we need to be there."

When Sebastian arrived at school the next morning he was surprised to see Hunter waiting for him with a cup of coffee. "And what do I owe this honor this morning?" Sebastian asked as he took the cup from Hunter.

"Do you have time to talk?"

"I do actually since I left on time, what's going on?"

"Remember when I said I was going to talk to my Mom after court on Monday." Sebastian nodded. "Well, I found out a bit of information that I think you and Blaine need to know. But I didn't want to discuss it with either of you till after a verdict had been reached."

"You mean that your Mom helped our Dads put everything in motion." Sebastian said as they walked towards their first class.

"You know?" Hunter asked as he looked at Sebastian with a confused look on his face.

"We'd known the basics of what had happened but it wasn't till yesterday that we were given the complete details, that's when we found out your Mom helped. Our Dads felt it best if we didn't know till after the trial was over so we had culpable deniability."

"That makes sense. I honestly had no clue my Mom was involved."

"If it wasn't for the timing of the news coming out, B and I never would've guessed our Dads were involved. While it's something I wouldn't have put passed my Dad, the fact that B's parents went along with it surprised us both."

"Well, my Mom said if any of her kids were in similar circumstances she would've done the same thing. She was more than happy to help, but she wished it wouldn't have come to that."

"Our Dads wish it didn't either. But after seeing the look on Michael and his parents faces yesterday, I'm glad it did. They needed this. They needed Trevor to finally be held accountable for what he'd done." As if on cue, Michael came walking towards them along with Nate and John. "Someone looks to be in a good mood this morning."

"I am, thanks for noticing." Nate said with a laugh. "I slept really well last night."

"You're a goof, you know that." Sebastian replied.

"I know, but I couldn't help it. Plus, after hanging around him it's sort of hard not to smile."

"Guys, I'm not that bad." Michael replied.

"That's what you think. You are a grinning fool this morning." Sebastian told him.

"Do you blame me?"

"Not one bit man, you deserve this. Hopefully you went out and celebrated last night."

"We did. I think my parents are more relieved than I am if that's possible."

"I totally get that after seeing them yesterday and knowing how B's parents felt. It was good for them seeing that you got some closure."

"Speaking of, how's Blaine?"

"He's good, glad that this is finally over and that Trevor can't hurt anyone else in the near future."

"I'm glad, I'm just sorry he had to, well, you know what I'm talking about."

"We're sorry he did to, but he's okay."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Why do I feel like something else is going on?" John asked.

"Because there is." Sebastian told him. "Can we leave it at that?"

"Of course we can." John replied before looking at his watch. "Now, in slightly different news you guys are performing next weekend, correct?"

"We are. And while B and Jeff have been told some of the acts in the open category will have you shaking your head I have a feeling we'll make up for it." Sebastian told him. "Just wait till you see what Hunter here is capable of."

"And what would that be?" Michael asked.

"He's not going to tell you because you could tell Dylan and that would ruin the surprise."

"He's got a point." Nate told him. "From what they said during our little dinner party if they win they plan on competing against Dylan so no sneak peeks."

"But he's going to see you during the open competition."

"True, but who's to say we don't have a few changes in store for the finals." Hunter said before heading off to class.

"So you guys have an alternate routine for finals?" Michael asked.

"We've tweaked it slightly, but you'll have to wait and see."


	157. Chapter 157

Two Steps Beyond

Part 157

The morning of the performance Blaine and Sebastian were slightly thrown when Nick, Jeff, and Wes came walking into the apartment without the girls. But after a brief explanation Jeff, told them the girls were all currently at their place getting ready. And that with the amount of time they were going to need to get ready they felt it best of they stayed out of everyone's way.

"They know this place is big enough, right?" Sebastian said.

"They know, but I think they need this bit of time alone." Wes replied.

"Makes sense. Is Rachel there as well?" Blaine asked.

"She arrived when we were leaving." Nick replied. "And she said Brody was on his way over so we should be seeing him soon. Now I know Cooper's been busy filming, but you said he was going to try and make it."

"He said that if everything goes as planned he will be there." Blaine replied. "I got the performance schedule from Dylan and he's got time since we won't be going on till about midway through the open round."

"If Coop's not going to be there, who's recording it?" Jeff asked.

"My brother." Thad said as he came walking around the corner. "They talked about it a few days ago once Cooper found out he'd be filming this morning. Now I can see the rest of you aren't dressed, but are we dressing here or at NYU?"

"At NYU." Blaine replied. "No reason to get dressed any sooner than necessary."

It wasn't long after the last of the guys arrived at the apartment, did they leave for NYU. Once they were outside, Nick gave Santana a call to let them know they were leaving and was told the girls were leaving as well and would meet them there. "So, Brody, Hunter, you guys ready to do this?" Sebastian asked.

"Without question." Hunter replied which was soon replicated by Brody.

"Good. Now, dear beat boxers, where are your lovely ladies?"

"They will be meeting us at NYU." James replied. "They got in late last night so they were taking advantage of being able to sleep this morning."

"Beat?"

"She's on her way as we speak from the text I received. Thad, even though you're not one of us?"

"Like the others, she'll be meeting us at NYU. Dave?"

"What?"

"Is Quinn coming?" David asked.

"Yes, she's coming but why are you asking me?"

"Because you see her more often and the girls aren't around to ask." Trent replied.

"Nice cover Trent." Thad said with a laugh which the others soon echoed. Knowing he was better off not saying anything else Dave threw his head back and shook it. The rest of the ride to NYU went relatively quick as the conversation quickly turned to their upcoming performance. While they'd always stretched before their vocal warm-ups, they knew they needed to do the type of stretching they'd been doing previous to all of their rehearsals.

By the time they arrived at NYU they couldn't believe how many people were there. Jeff and Blaine looked at each other as the campus seemed even busier than it would during a normal day. With Blaine and Jeff taking the lead, everyone followed them towards the theater. Upon walking through the doors they were met by Bryan. "Welcome to NYU!"

"Cute smartass." Blaine replied. "I'm guessing you're going to tell us where to go."

"I am and I can tell you that five beautiful ladies are already in the room waiting for you."

"Just for your information, all of those ladies are spoken for." Jeff told him.

"I figured as much, but I can still appreciate."

"That you can as long as it goes no further." Nick added.

"Which one is your girlfriend?"

"His would be the gorgeous Latina." Sebastian replied.

"Lucky man. Just go to our rehearsal room guys. Dylan thought you guys could use the space."

"Thanks." Blaine replied and soon they all headed down the hall. When they reached the room they found the girls all sitting in the middle of the floor. "And here I thought we'd get here first." Blaine said as he hung his garment bag up on the rack.

"We must've gotten the train just prior to the one you guys took." Rachel replied. "We haven't been here long."

"Bryan was right, you all look beautiful." Jeff told them.

"Thank you." Brittany replied. "Do you know when we go on?"

"Two hours." Sebastian replied. "So, we should probably get stretched. Do a quick run through sans vocals, then get dressed and do our vocal warm-up." After he spoke the guys all hung their bags up before beginning to stretch. As they did so, Santana came walking over towards Nick and sat down beside him.

"Was he like this prior to all your performances?"

"This is toned down. He and Blaine pulled no punches same goes for Thad and Dave. By the way, Jeff was right, you all look beautiful."

"Thanks. It was a godsend that Quinn came over because Britt's hair didn't want to hold a curl. So Quinn was able to help with that, while the rest of us did our hair. Have you checked your phone?"

"Yea, I take it she called you too."

"She did. We're supposed to get the video to them as soon as possible."

"Sounds like the same call Wes had with Brandon. All the Warblers can't wait to see it either. I'm pretty sure if it was within their power they all would've been here."

"I'd say that's a fair assumption.

Once they were done stretching they closed the door to the room and pulled the blind so that no one could see. Quinn also stood by the door to make sure no one tried to gain entry. After they finished their run through a bit of the nerves disappear as the run through went off without a hitch. Since it was now done, Quinn said goodbye to everyone and headed out towards the theater to meet up with everyone else.

When she reached the theater she could understand why the guys had reserved a block of seats. As she walked down the steps she quickly spotted Lexi and after some quick deduction figured out it was Cassie, Tasha, and Donovan with her. Her instincts were correct as Lexi immediately introduced her to everyone. "How are they?" Lexi asked.

"Ready to go. They've got nerves, but they're the good type. Is Cooper going to make it?"

"He's on his way actually. Filming went smoothly this morning. Do you know who the rest of these seats are for?"

"That would be girlfriends as well as members of the Columbia lacrosse team."

"The lacrosse team is coming?" Donovan asked.

"Yep. From what I've been told, they're almost as close as our boys are. So they are going to be here to show their support."

Meanwhile on the other side of the theater Kurt was walking down the steps with Chandler. "Thank you again for inviting me." Kurt told him as they found their way to their seats.

"Just because things didn't work out romantically, it doesn't mean we have to ignore the friendship we created. And I know how much you enjoy these things. From what I've heard the open round can often be entertaining because the talent level varies so much. Then once that round is over the school groups take the stage." Chandler then followed Kurt's gaze that seemed to have drifted. "Is everything alright?"

"I just thought I recognized someone. But I doubt she'd be here."

"One never knows, do you want to go say hi?"

"Not really."

Once all of the girlfriends arrived, Quinn made the proper introductions. She was just finishing up when Sebastian's lacrosse teammates showed up along with some of their girlfriends. "Now, Seb never said what you prefer to go by, is it Mrs. Anderson or Lexi?" Nate asked.

"Lexi is fine. It's nice to see you all here supporting them."

"We wouldn't miss it." John replied. "Plus Michael has other reasons for being here." While he spoke he gently nudged Michael who began to blush slightly.

"Yes, but right now I'm here to support Seb, Blaine, and the rest of the group."

"If you end up rooting for them later on we won't tell Dylan." Nate told him.

"Cute."

"Just do what Blaine did earlier this year." Lexi told Michael. "You cheer for your boyfriend but hope your friend does well. Blaine had to do that anytime Seb played Thad in lacrosse." While Lexi was speaking she could hear a bit of murmuring in the crowd and soon realized what it was when she looked up and saw Cooper making his way down the steps. "You got here quickly." She said after giving him a kiss.

"It helps that one of the producers needed to get back into Manhattan and was coming in by helicopter so he offered to give me a lift."

"That's one way to make an entrance." Quinn told him.

"Sure beats sitting in traffic. Have I missed anything?"

"No, the show is just about to begin actually."

"Crap."

"What?"

"I was hoping to see them beforehand since I got here early. Guess I didn't get here early enough."

"They look like they did before Regionals if that means anything." Quinn told him. "They're clearly in their zone."

"That does help actually, thank you."

Once they were all dressed the guys looked at each other and smiled. They clearly had an updated look but at their core they still looked like themselves. "Why couldn't our blazers look like that at Dalton?" Thad said as he looked at Beat, James, and Flint.

"Because these cost a bit more than those did." Flint replied. "But I'm with you, these do look good and they feel amazing. And you guys look great as well."

"Ladies?" Blaine called out since they'd yet to appear from behind the curtain. "You alright?" Instead of getting a verbal response they all walked around the curtain. "Wow! You all look incredible!"

"Yea, what Blaine said." Thad added since he was too shocked to say anything else.

"It's not too much, is it?" Santana asked.

"Not at all." Nick told her as he took her hand. "You girls look beautiful, yet sexy at the same time."

"Nick's right, it's the perfect way to describe you all." Brody said. "Are you all comfortable?"

"We are." Hailey replied. "We just hoped it wasn't too much."

"It's just right." Wes told her. "Jeff?"'

"I think you've all covered it rather well." He replied as he wrapped his arms around Brittany from behind. "Time to start our warm-ups."

They'd finished their warm-ups and were relaxing when Bryan came walking into the room. "You guys have about twenty minutes to go so it's best if you head down to the theater now."

"Thanks." Blaine replied as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand. "Ready to do this?"

"Blaine, you can't say that." Thad told him.

"Excuse me?"

"You can't say that."

"What Thad's getting at is you two better do your thing before we take that stage." Dave told them.

"Don't worry, we will." Sebastian replied. "We are creatures of habit afterall."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hunter asked as they began their walk down the hall.

"You'll see soon enough." Beat replied with a laugh. "Honestly, it's not a big deal it's just Blaine and Seb did the same thing before every performance we had and we always seemed to get good results."

"So you guys are superstitious?"

"I wouldn't say we're superstitious, but as Seb said, we are creatures of habit and we sort of need to hear them do their thing."

"Strangely, that makes sense."

Once they reached the wings of the stage they all couldn't help but shake their heads at the performance that was currently happening. "Please tell me all the competition isn't this bad." Nick said.

"They haven't been." They all turned at the sound of the response and saw Dylan standing there. "Looking good everyone."

"Thank you." Jeff replied. "So some of the other acts have been better?"

"They have been. Blaine so you know, Michael sent me a text and asked me to let you know that Cooper is here." Blaine thanked him before looking up at Sebastian and smiling. "Now, should I sneak into the audience to see you guys do your thing or am I good to watch from the wings?"

"I'd say sneak into the audience." Jeff replied. "That way you can get the full affect. Are the rest of the guys here?"

"They are. They've been helping groups get to the stage. But most are going to try and be here when you guys go on. One question."

"Shoot." Blaine replied.

"Why Warble On?"

"We couldn't think of anything else and Santana put it on a t-shirt last year." Jeff replied. "And for the most part, we're all Warblers." Dylan cocked his eyebrow at him. "Yes, even the girls, they are honorary Warblers." While Jeff was speaking the group ahead of them finished and the crowd was pretty vocal about what they thought of the performance. "Good luck! The crowd is feisty."

"Thanks!"

As the other group cleared the stage everyone was giving each other a once over before heading out. Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hands and stepped close, closing the distance between them. "Ready to do this killer?"

"Absolutely!" Once he replied Blaine got up on his toes and gave Sebastian a soft kiss on the lips.

"Was that it?" Hunter asked as they headed onto the stage.

"That was it." Beat replied. "Simple, but something they did before every performance no matter how big or small."

"Do you know what started it?"

"Before Blaine's first performance back, his nerves were high so Seb just played things cool and helped him relax."

Once they were set up behind the curtain Blaine could feel Rachel tense a bit behind him. "You okay?" He asked as he took a look over his shoulder.

"Yea, I'm excited actually. I always wanted to perform with you guys."

"Well, you're getting your chance." Blaine then looked over at Sebastian who seemed to be having a similar conversation with Brittany. With a smile exchanged between them they looked around at everyone else who seemed as raring to go as they were. As the curtain rose the lights were still dim as they were introduced and it was pretty clear their entire cheering section had arrived.

"Kurt, are you alright?" Chandler asked as he noticed Kurt visibly tense beside him.

"Yea, just the name is all too familiar." Then once the lights rose on the stage, Kurt's eyes bugged out. "Oh my God! It is them!"

"Who?"

"The Warblers!"

"As in Blaine and the guys he went to school with?"

"Yep, look! This is going to be good!"

As the guys sang the opening notes, the girls were still hidden from view but once the lyrics started the girls appeared and the crowd immediately reacted. Then once the tempo picked up they clearly had everyone's full attention. Between the vocals and the dance moves the crowd was soon on their feet. And when Hunter did his tumbling run through the middle of everyone dancing, the crowd erupted. Since this was the type of reaction they were used to the guys were feeding off the energy the crowd was providing, taking their game to a whole new level.

"Damn their good!" Jess exclaimed as Quinn and everyone else around her smiled and nodded.

The first number was just ending when Chandler looked over at Kurt. "You were right, they are good!"

"Wait till the guys really show what they can do. While I might not like most of them, you can't deny they're talented." Just as Kurt's words were leaving his mouth, the harmonies the Warblers are known for started to fill the theater. When the first of the lyrics left Blaine's mouth, Cooper looked over at Lexi who was absolutely beaming.

_(Blaine)_

_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

_(Blaine, Sebastian, Jeff)_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_(Blaine, Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, Wes)_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

_(Blaine)_

_I will never let you fall (let you fall)(Warblers)_

_(Sebastian)_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_(Jeff, Nick, Wes)_

_I'll be there for you through it all (through it all)(Warblers)_

_(Blaine, Sebastian, Jeff, Nick, Wes)_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

While their second number was in stark contrast to their first, they were nailing their harmonies and their dance moves once more. It was pretty clear that they were locked in since they seemed completely oblivious to the way the crowd was reacting as they didn't let their emotions take over. They were about halfway through when Dylan made his way over towards everyone else as he wanted an even better view. "Please tell me you knew they were this good." Michael said softly as he continued to listen.

"I knew they were good but this….no. They're blowing everyone away." Michael then leaned over and kissed Dylan on the cheek as he could tell he was a bit stunned by what he was hearing and seeing. As the song closed out it was clear the crowd was eagerly anticipating the last song of their set.

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

_La la la la la_

_La la na na na_

_[Blaine, Sebastian, Nick, Jeff]_

_Girl I've been all over the world_

_Looking for you_

_I'm known for taking what I think I deserve_

_And you're overdue_

_[Previous four plus Wes, David, Trent]_

_And if you listen you can hear me through the radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be_

_[Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Hailey]_

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_[All]_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel that_

_La la la la la_

_You make me feel so_

_La la la la la_

_You, you make me feel that_

_[Thad, Hunter, Dave, Brody]_

_Get a little closer to me girl_

_And you'll understand_

_'Cause if you want a guy that knows what you need_

_Well, then I'm your man_

_[Previous four plus, Trent, David, Wes]_

_And if I listen I can hear you through my radio_

_In that bright white noise_

_What I been missing in my life_

_What I been dreaming of_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be that girl_

_You'll be_

_[Rachel, Brittany, Santana, Hailey]_

_Everything you want so let me get up there_

_I'm the baddest baby in the atmosphere_

_Tell me what you want so we can do just what you like_

_Ooh_

_Everything you know I'm flipping upside down_

_Take you 'round the world_

_You know I like it loud_

_Tell me what you want 'cause we can do just what you like_

Their final number was everything they'd hoped for it to be as they were all clearly enjoying themselves while they performed. With the vocals going back and forth and everyone doing their thing it left people guessing as to what was going to be next. From the moves the girls were doing, to the five boys doing their unison backflip mid-number the crowd erupted each time as they'd done for Hunter's earlier tumbling run. To say they'd pushed the envelope was obvious and that no one competing in the open-class was going to come close to the standard they'd set forth.

As they took an extended bow, they all kept looking at each other as the crowd wasn't letting them get off the stage. "Look like you guys are going to have some competition." Nate said to Dylan in-between cheering for the guys.

"No kidding. If you all don't mind, I need to go head backstage."

"Going to congratulate them?" Michael asked.

"That I am. There is a good reason why they're the defending national champs." Before heading backstage, he stopped to talk to Cooper and Lexi before continuing on his way.

"What did you think?" Quinn asked the others as they finally walked off the stage.

"They're even better than James said and I always thought he was exaggerating how good they were. Clearly he wasn't."

"Jess?"

"After that, I don't think I'll be calling him Rick anymore."

"Beat fits him rather well, doesn't it?"

"It does."

Meanwhile on the other side of the theater Chandler looked at Kurt in complete shock. "That was…"

"Incredible, I know. They looked and sounded amazing! Don't even get me started on those crazy dance moves. I had no idea they could move like that, especially Rachel."

"Are you going to talk to them?"

"No."

Once they made their way back to their rehearsal room they were all jumping around the hugging each other. "That was unreal!" Santana said as she hugged Blaine. "I can't remember a time I felt like that performing."

"We were good, weren't we?" Blaine replied with a smile.

"Without a doubt killer." Sebastian said as he put an arm around Blaine. "And I'd say the crowd agrees. Dear elders, Brody, Hunter, how do you guys feel?"

"There aren't words to describe what we just did." Wes replied unable to wipe the smile off his face and from looking around the room everyone was feeling the same way. "Even with all the rehearsal, what we just did was…I don't have words."

"That's a first." David replied. "But I've got to agree with you, I can't put words to what I'm feeling either. The adrenaline is still flowing."

"Since this wasn't your thing, how are you feeling?" Rachel asked Brody as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Like everyone else. It was an unreal experience. I never expected the crowd to react like that."

"That only happens when you reel them in." Nick replied. "You can be good, but if you don't have that something special they don't react as well."

"While they were with us from the get go, they erupted when Hunter did his tumbling run." Hailey said.

"She's got a point." Jeff said. "They loved it."

"I'm glad they did." Hunter replied. "But from what they saw, we upped the ante for everyone else."

"That's without question." Dylan said as he and Bryan came walking into the room. "I'd venture it's a safe guess, no one is going to match what you guys did. That goes for both classes."

"Should we take that to mean you liked it?" Blaine asked.

"Do you really need an answer?" Dylan replied. "But if you want an answer, you guys were astounding! And since we had an idea of what you guys sounded like before, the girls blended in flawlessly. I never would've imagined adding them and you guys still staying true to who you are."

"We were able to because of the talent the girls brought to the table." Sebastian told him. "If they weren't as good we wouldn't have included them and they know it."

"You guys might want to keep an eye on your girlfriends." Bryan told them.

"Why?" Brody asked.

"I'm pretty sure there wasn't a guy in that crowd that wasn't attracted to them."

"Considering this group, they'll be well looked after." David told him. "But thank you for the heads up."

"By chance did you see my brother or Lexi?"

"I did as well as the rest of your friends since they were all sitting together. They were as blown away as we were. I know they can't wait to see all of you." Dylan told him. "But sadly, you guys are going to have to wait till the intermission."

"We can do that." Blaine replied. "If you see them, let them know we'll be coming out then."

"I will. We better get back to work. I feel bad for the rest of the acts because they have no clue what they have to live up too."

_Song: Your Guardian Angel: Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

_You Make Me Feel: Cobra Starship_


	158. Chapter 158

Two Steps Beyond

Part 158

Once intermission rolled around they were about to leave the room but soon saw Bryan walking into it. "What's going on?" Jeff asked.

"Considering the way the crowd is reacting, Dylan is bringing everyone back to see you guys. We have a feeling you'd all be mobbed if you went out there."

"You're kidding?" Sebastian replied.

"Afraid not. Even with all the acts that have gone on since, all anyone can talk about is you guys. It's pretty clear they're all hoping you guys win and take part in the next round."

"If we win, they'll see us again." Blaine replied.

"Is there really any doubt little brother?"

"We haven't seen the rest of the competition Coop."

"Take it from us; you guys have nothing to worry about." Cassie replied. "No one can touch what you guys did. Now, I'm not saying some of the groups weren't good, but they can't hold a candle to you guys."

"Don't take this personally guys, but Blaine will be like this till he hears that we're the winners come out of the judges mouths." Dave told them. "He had doubts at every competition last year."

"Dave's right." Thad said. "The only one we were all truly nervous about was Nationals but that's to be expected."

"They're right; there will be no changing B's mind, so don't even try even if we were fabulous."

"Modest, aren't we." Tasha said.

"But of course. Now ladies, what did you think?"

"It was amazing." Nicole said. "It was everything we'd been told and so much more. I can't believe you guys pulled something like that off only rehearsing every other weekend."

"Those weekends we worked our asses off." James replied as he hugged her. "Now you know why I was always so tired when I came home. We made the most of every minute we had."

"Know that it was clearly noticeable."

"Lexi, what did you think?" Sebastian asked.

"Bas, do you really need to ask?"

"No, but I like getting my ego stroked as do the rest of us, so please, do tell."

"You were all brilliant! It made sitting through the rest of those acts worth it. How's that Bas?"

"Much better." He replied with a huge smile.

Once the intermission was over their friends and family went back to their seats while they got comfortable and waited for the rest of the acts to finish. "Is anyone else nervous?" Brittany asked as she leaned back against Jeff.

"We all are Britt." Thad replied. "Even Seb." Brittany looked over at Sebastian who nodded, hoping it would ease some of the tension. "Now Britt, how did your audition go?" As Thad asked, they all saw Jeff smile knowing this was exactly what Brittany needed to get her mind off of waiting.

"I got it." She replied coyly.

"You did?" Rachel exclaimed.

"I did, but I didn't want to say anything till this was over." While Brittany answered the guys stayed back as all the girls huddled around her and hugged her. It wasn't till the girls stepped away were the guys able to congratulate her.

"We're so proud of you Britt." Sebastian said after giving her a kiss. "And know we'll all be there opening night."

"You don't have to."

"We want too." Thad replied.

"Thad's right, there is no place we'd rather be." Hunter told her and everyone else agreed.

After the final act finished there was a brief break allowing the judges to speak. "If we're this nervous I can only imagine how they're feeling." Cassie said as she looked around. "I have no idea how you guys went through this with them three times last year."

"It was tough, but we were only there personally for two. We had to live through texts on the second one." Lexi replied. "Michael, have you heard anything yet?"

"Not yet, but Dylan doesn't think it'll be much longer since the rest of the groups are supposed to go on soon."

Shortly after Michael replied, the lights flickered and everyone took their seats once more. Cooper took ahold of Lexi's hand as they watched the judges take to the stage. As they spoke Cooper was thrilled that they weren't as long winded as some had been at the competitions they'd attended. With no one on stage other than the judges it was a bit offsetting compared to what they were used too. With as vast as the open category had been there were quite a few subcategories but only the main category was eligible to compete against the school sponsored groups.

With the announcement of the final category, they were all anxious though if they were being honest there was no doubt who won. Those feelings were soon confirmed as they were announced the winners and they took the stage to claim their prize. While they celebrated on stage it was clear the crowd agreed with the decision. "Now, by winning over all you're entitled to compete against the school sponsored groups." One of the judges announced. "Will you?" Blaine's reply of yes could barely be heard over the crowd's reaction. After taking one final bow they made their way off stage.

"That was crazy!" Jeff replied.

"No kidding." Dave said. "Now what?"

"You guys have about an hour or so till you need to go again." Dylan said as he walked up to them. "By the way, congratulations!"

"Thank you!" Blaine replied. "Good luck!"

"Thank you. Thankfully we won't be going up against you guys since you're co-ed."

"If you want we can do all-male acapella." Sebastian said. "We've got a big enough repertoire."

"No thanks. I like our chances better without you as competition."

"You have good reason too. You guys sound great." Jeff told him.

"Why thank you. Part of the credit goes to you and Blaine so if we win, we'll share it with you guys."

"You don't need to, but thank you." Blaine said before looking up at Sebastian. "Guess we better head back and warm-up once more. We'll see you afterwards."

"You can count on it."

While they set up the stage for the school sponsored groups, the crowd took the opportunity to mingle once more as well as get drinks. Quinn was speaking with Lexi and Cooper when she watched Cooper's facial expression change. "What is it?" Cooper moved his head and Quinn turned around to see Kurt and Chandler standing behind her. "Hello Kurt."

"Quinn."

"What may I help you with?"

"I'm going to respect Blaine and Sebastian's boundaries, but I was hoping you could tell them something for me."

"What would that be?" Cooper asked.

"Let them know their performance was incredible and that they truly deserved to win. I can only imagine how hard they worked since they all aren't here in the city."

"We'll let them know." Cooper replied. "Considering they rehearsed at our home I can tell you they worked their asses off."

"It showed. They looked and sounded amazing."

"Anything else Kurt?" Quinn asked.

"No, I just wanted them to know what I thought."

"We'll be sure to tell them." Lexi replied as Cooper put his arm around her.

"Thank you." As they walked away Lexi looked up at Cooper.

"We'll tell them afterwards." Cooper told her without her even asking. "I don't want anything else on their mind besides the task at hand. I've got to give him credit; it took guts to come over here."

"You're right, it did." Lexi replied. "Hopefully this truly is a new start for all of them."

While they warmed up once more, they all knew this time around they needed to remember to have fun or the nerves could easily get the best of them. They also knew the chances of winning slimmed down since they were going to be competing against groups that get to practice all the time. Once they'd discussed the slight changes they were making for this round they decided to head down towards the theater and enjoy the show.

With each group that went on, they all looked around as it was a vast improvement from what they'd heard earlier that day. "You do realize we're doing something they don't have to do, right." Wes said to no one in particular.

"What would that be?" Rachel asked.

"Perform twice." While the answer was so simple, Wes did have a point. All of the groups performing only had to perform once. They were going to have to prove themselves a second time. When Dylan, Bryan, and the guys walked into the wings they stopped to talk with Blaine and Jeff.

"I'm guessing you guys are next?" Jeff asked.

"We are." Bryan replied. "And take it easy on us afterwards since you know what it's supposed to look and sound like."

"Why should we take it easy, we don't do that during practice?" Jeff replied.

"Good point. Just cheer for us then."

"We can do that." Blaine replied.

Once the guys took the stage, Jeff moved towards the front with Blaine so he could get a better view. With as much time they'd put in, both Blaine and Jeff really wanted to see the guys do well. From the first note to the last the guys didn't disappoint. They nailed their performance beyond a question of a doubt. As they walked off the stage, they were all happy to see the big smiles Blaine and Jeff were wearing along with everyone else. It didn't take long for the congratulations to begin and the guys could tell they were heartfelt, and not solely being said because they were friends of Blaine and Jeff's.

"We'll be back here for your performance." Dylan said before they cleared the wing momentarily. But it wasn't long till they returned. "You guys ready?"

"We are." Jeff replied.

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!"

Once Jeff replied they waited for the previous group to leave the stage before heading on. "So, think it can work twice?" Sebastian asked as he took Blaine's hands as he had earlier that day.

"I don't see why not."

"Well then, ready to do this killer?"

"Absolutely!"

Since everyone else was already in place, Blaine and Sebastian were the last ones to take their spots after their brief moment together. They all barely had time for one last look at each other when they curtain rose once more. Unlike the calm of the crowd previously, the instant they were spotted the crowd erupted. If they weren't all so locked in, it could've easily thrown them off their game.

Even though the crowd knew what to expect, they were into each and every note and move. So much so that when things changed up slightly there was a huge reaction. From Hunter increasing the difficulty of his tumbling run, to the girls being more daring during the partner stunts. It was just enough to give the set a new breath of life. So when they finished once more they were all grinning from ear to ear. They knew they nailed it once again. It was only a matter of comparing it to the other groups. Once they walked off the stage, Dylan and the guys warmly welcomed them. "I can't believe, actually I can, that you guys changed your routine." Dylan said.

"We felt we needed to tweak it slightly if we moved on." Blaine replied as he caught his breath. "Nice to know the changes were noticeable."

"They certainly were." Bryan replied. "You might like to know that we're pretty sure everyone was watching your performance. Both wings were filled, plus we could spot people standing along the wall in the audience."

"Hopefully they enjoyed it." Brody said.

"We can tell you those in the wings were impressed." Dylan told them. "And that a few of you are going to have some explaining to do once you get back to school."

"We expected as much." Thad replied. "Now if you don't mind, we'd all like to sit down."

"Go right ahead, you all deserve it."

Once they returned to the rehearsal room they all spread out to relax. After Jeff got comfortable, Brittany walked over to him and sat down beside him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tired babe?"

"Yes."

"Too tired to celebrate?" Sebastian asked.

"No." Brittany replied. "Nothing too crazy though Sebby."

"I don't think that'll be a problem Britt." Trent replied. "We're all tried." Brittany looked around at everyone else who nodded in agreement with Trent.

"Do we know how long we're going to have to wait?" Hailey asked.

"From the list I saw, I'm guessing at least an hour." Blaine replied. "And honestly, I'm glad no matter how nerve-wracking the wait can be, it's just good to know we're done." Blaine then looked over at Sebastian and smiled. "Before it gets too late, I just want to thank you all for doing this."

"No need to thank us, we all had a blast." David replied. "It was nice to get the boys back together along with some lovely additions."

"Still…"

"Blaine, stop." Flint said. "It was our pleasure and David was right, we all had a blast. We should be thanking you and Jeff for thinking of doing this." Blaine looked at Sebastian once more who put his arm around them.

"Let's just say we're all thankful for each other and our vast talent and work ethic." Sebastian said. "Because if that wasn't there, none of this would've been possible."

"And thanks to our new additions." Jeff said. "If there was ever a doubt, you guys are honorary Warblers now."

"That's quite an honor." Rachel told Brody and Hunter who were sitting next to her.

"Why thank you." Hunter replied. "I think it's safe to say Brody and I are both happy you chose to include us. It was an experience to say the least in the best way possible."

"That's definitely a good way to put it." Brody added.

They were all finally starting to truly relax when Dylan came walking into the room. "Do you guys want the good news or the bad news first?"

"The good news." Jeff replied as he wrapped his arms around Brittany.

"You need to come down to the stage as the awards presentation is about to begin."

"And the bad news?"

"The two groups you guys are going up against are some of the best in the Northeast."

"Wait, so…are you saying…"

"Yes, you guys made top three!" Dylan said with a huge smile on his face. With that said they all leapt to their feet and Blaine and Jeff headed straight to Dylan to hug him.

"This isn't some fluke, is it?" Blaine asked.

"No. The judges are actually music professors at four of the universities. You guys are up there fair and square, no special treatment. That also means you need to get your butts down to the stage." Blaine and Jeff both nodded before each grabbing ahold of their respective others hands and heading for the stage. When they reached the stage the other two groups were already there waiting.

"Before we go out there, we'd like you guys to know we were truly impressed by what you guys did." The captain of one of the groups told them which was soon echoed by the other captain. "Do you mind if we ask you guys something?"

"That depends on what the question is." Sebastian replied.

"Fair enough. We were all curious which school you guys go to."

"Combined, we're from eleven different schools." Blaine replied.

"You're kidding."

"He's not. Most of us know each other from high school." Sebastian replied.

"Then what you guys pulled off is truly incredible because your rehearsal time had to have been limited."

"Every other weekend for a few months." Blaine told them.

"You guys pulled that off only getting together every other weekend."

"We did for the most part. Some of us were able to get together a few times in-between but not often."

"Wow. Now, one more question?"

"Shoot."

"By chance were any of you ever Warblers?"

"Did the ties give us away? Or was it the name?" Sebastian replied.

"I knew it!" One of the guys exclaimed. "I swore I recognized some of you from Nationals last year."

"That would us. Anything else?" Before they had a chance to answer they were all escorted onto the stage. For the first time in a long time the guys were truly nervous as they'd heard of the two groups they were up against. Unlike earlier the judges were extremely longwinded and it was clear they weren't the only ones anxious to get the results. Since they'd all talked on their way to the theater, making it this far was considered a success for all of them. But none of them could deny they wanted more.

By the time they got around to the three groups on stage all of them kept looking at each other. When they heard third place being announced most of them were resigned to the fact that it was probably going to be them, so when one of the other groups were announced they were all shocked. "Did I just hear that right?" Sebastian whispered into Blaine's ear.

"I think so, because they're accepting their trophy and check now." After he spoke, Blaine could hear Sebastian audibly swallow behind him. He then glanced over at Rachel who looked almost more nervous than she had when they'd competed at Nationals together. Once the group stepped back, all of the judges took the stage which caused Blaine to glance towards the wing where Dylan and the guys were standing. His expression must've spoken volumes because Dylan shrugged his shoulders.

When the head of the music department at NYU began to speak they glanced over at the remaining group who looked as confused as they did which only helped alleviate the anxiety slightly. The longer he spoke Blaine began searching the audience for Cooper hoping to have someone to focus on since Sebastian was behind him. Once he found him, he released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and could now concentrate a bit more on what was being said.

"We need to tell you all that this decision wasn't easy for us to make at all and that you should all give the two remaining groups another well-deserved round of applause." Instantly the crowd began clapping once more and in that time Blaine looked back at Sebastian, who actually looked nervous. With a brief smile exchanged he relaxed some but it was clear they all just wanted the results. When the crowd died down he began to speak once again and the next thing out shocked them all when they didn't declare a winner.

"You need to make a decision." The other captain said as the crowd was clearly not pleased with what had occurred and was voicing their displeasure.

"Don't you think we tried, no matter how we looked at it neither group is better than the other."

"That's not right."

"We agree, but there is nothing else we can do unless you want us to ask the audience. But we really don't think you want us to do that."

"Do what?" Blaine asked as he and Jeff had walked up to the two of them.

"They're deadlocked." The captain told him. "They are completely unable to come to a decision as I've been told that neither group is better than the other. The only way to truly decide would be to ask the crowd and he's right, we don't want to do that as they love you guys."

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked.

"While in all honesty, I should ask for a clear winner to be announced I can understand the difficulty in the decision. I saw both of your performances and you guys nailed them both. In fairness, I can't say we're better because personal opinion is always skewed. And I thought you guys were great. So, if you guys are alright with their decision, so are we. Plus, this competition is more about bragging rights for us than anything else."

"We're fine with it." Blaine told him. "The fact that we're here in this moment is incredible in itself."

"Don't you need to talk to the rest of your group?"

"We know each other and Blaine's right. They won't have a problem with the decision he's made." Jeff told him.

"This might sound wrong, but what about the prize money?" The captain asked.

"We can have new checks drawn and have the winnings distributed equally. You've got to understand this is a first for all of us. For starters, we've never had an open competitor so far superior to the rest. So the fact that the competition was so even shocked us all."

"That's fine, Blaine?"

"That's fine for us as well. Do you think we should say something to take the pressure off of them for their non-decision?"

"It would probably be wise. Would you like me to do it?"

"Be my guest." Blaine replied before looking over at Jeff. "Would you go explain what's going on?" Jeff nodded and walked off as Blaine and the Captain walked to center stage with the lead judge. As he spoke it was clear the crowd was still unhappy, but the longer he spoke the tension eased. The way he explained matters the crowd accepted the fact that they were both winners. And since the competition was more for fun than for anything else it made the decision easier to swallow. Once he finished, the captain looked at Blaine.

"Just so you know, I meant everything I said. Personally, I'd love to get the opportunity to compete against you guys again."

"I appreciate that as I'm sure my friends do. But any chance of competing against as would only happen if we decide to take part next year."

"After word of your performance gets out, I'm pretty sure people are going to be requesting you guys return. But so you know, if you do, no ties next time around." He said with a smile.

"Agreed." Blaine replied. "Guess we'll just have to have a sing-off."

"Sounds good." He said before the two shook hands and headed back to their groups.


	159. Chapter 159

Two Steps Beyond

Part 159

Once the ruling was accepted a bunch of the groups came onto the stage to take part in an impromptu performance. Any of the frustration the crowd might've been feeling soon dissipated once the performance began. Each group took the lead and Blaine and the guys were caught off guard when Dylan nudged them to take the next verse. When they did the crowd was clearly pleased that they were given their time to shine as well. By the time they finished up, all the groups were had intermingled more than one might've expected.

After they all cleared the stage, congratulations were exchanged once more before they all started going their separate ways. They were all ready to enjoy the moment when they walked into their rehearsal space and realized they weren't alone. All of their friends and family were in there waiting for them. "Let us guess, we weren't to come out into the audience to find you guys." Jeff said since Blaine and Sebastian were currently being hugged by their siblings as were Thad and Hunter.

"That's a smart guess." Michael replied.

"Shouldn't you be with Dylan?" Blaine asked once Lexi finally let him go.

"I'm right here." They all turned to see the guys walking into the room as well. "We felt it only appropriate to come and see you after what just occurred."

"That was crazy." Sebastian told him. "We all agreed it was a cop-out."

"It was, but from a semi-neutral stand point, you guys gave them a run for their money." Bryan replied. "Plus, those professors had nothing to gain to not award a winner."

"They mentioned asking the crowd but the captain agreed that it wouldn't have been a wise decision to let the audience decide." Jeff said.

"That's because he knew they'd lose. You guys were the "underdogs" and everyone always wants to see you win. Plus, you were spectacular." Dylan added. "So, are you guys going to go out and celebrate your victory?"

"We haven't had a chance to really discuss it." Nick replied. "But knowing us, we will. And I think it's safe to say, you're all welcome to join us."

"Are you sure?" Nate asked.

"Certainly." Sebastian replied. "I…well, we, really appreciated you guys coming to support us."

"It was well worth it Seb." Jenna told him.

"Since you guys are all going to go out, we'll be leaving you." Cooper told them. "We don't want to cramp your style."

"You guys could never cramp our style." Santana replied.

"We appreciate that, but you guys go celebrate." Cooper then gave Blaine and Sebastian each another hug before Lexi did the same. "We're really proud of you guys!"

"Not to be pushy Coop, but when will we be able to see the video?" Jeff asked.

"The sooner I get home, the sooner Donovan and I can sort through all the footage."

"All the footage?" Thad asked.

"We both recorded both performances. This way we were certain to not miss anything." Donovan replied. While Donovan spoke, Lexi nudged Cooper.

"Blaine, Bas, may Lexi and I speak to you in private for a moment?" Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other before walking off towards an empty corner with Lexi and Cooper.

"What's that about?" Rachel asked.

"Kurt was here." Quinn replied and her words caught everyone's attention.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"He was actually very polite. During the intermission after you guys won, he came over to speak to us. I don't know exactly who he came to talk to, but he ended up speaking with me, Lexi, and Cooper. He asked us to let you guys know that you were incredible and deserved to win."

"Why didn't he tell us himself?" Rachel asked.

"He said he was respecting Blaine and Sebastian's boundaries, but wanted them as well as the rest of you to know what he thought of your performance."

"What happened after that?" Thad asked.

"Nothing, he thanked us once Lexi said we'd tell you and he walked away with his friend."

"Sounds like that little visit from Mr. A and Cooper paid off."

"Regardless of what brought it on, hopefully this will be the start of a fresh new year for Blaine and Seb." Rachel said as Brody put his arm around her. "With everything this last year has brought the two of them, they deserve some peace of mind, especially in this regard."

"How did he seem?" Santana asked.

"Honestly, he seemed sincere. And admit it, it took guts to come and speak with Cooper after what happened. I'm with Rach; I think we've finally reached the turning point for everyone involved."

"It couldn't have come at a better time since we shoot next weekend." Hunter added.

"You'll have to let us know how it goes." Nick told him.

"Gladly."

Shortly after Cooper, Lexi, and their friends arrived at their home, Cooper walked their sitter to the door and while they were saying goodbye Simon walked up. Once the sitter was gone, Cooper stepped aside so Simon could get in. "Thanks again man! Follow me, everyone is upstairs."

"No problem." Simon replied. "It was fun and while you told me the boys were talented that was something special to watch."

"I'm glad you thought so. It wasn't just a big brother bragging."

"Not like you'd ever do such a thing." Tasha said as they reached the top of the stairs.

"In this case, it was definitely justified." Simon replied as he set his bags down. "You'll all be happy to know we got more shots than I ever could've expected since they performed twice."

"I don't know how to thank you." Lexi told Simon as he took a seat.

"I owe Coop a few favors, plus I couldn't really say no to shooting some of my favorite subjects. This time around it was just a different setting."

"Plus they were moving around." Tasha added.

"That's very true. Thankfully both of my assistants do quite a bit of sports photography and are great at catching action shots. Thanks to the second performance we were able to catch stuff we missed the first time around. I'm pretty certain you're all going to be happy."

"And the video?" Donovan asked.

"We're more than covered. Like with the photos, we were able to make certain we caught certain parts of the act the second time around. Now, do you guys have the footage you took as well?"

"We do." Cooper replied. "We knew if we didn't take any they'd know something is up. They have no idea what we did and we'd like to keep it as a surprise till it's finished."

"I will make sure no one says a word to them next weekend. Plus as you requested, we got lots of shots of everyone involved so no one will be forgotten."

"That's perfect since I know most of the parents they'll want pictures like my parents will." Cooper told him. "The professional video will be an extra added surprise. Do you know how long it'll take you to get through everything?"

"My assistants are already getting to work on the video and the pictures. Since I've got a relatively quiet week ahead before the upcoming shoot it shouldn't take too long, that is unless something comes up which you know is always a possibility."

"We completely understand." Lexi replied. "I can't believe your assistants are already getting to work."

"Don't take this the wrong way Tasha, but it'll be nice doing something other than fashion shots."

"No offense taken. Remember I want so of those shots as well since I helped put their wardrobe together."

"It's been noted."

"Speaking of wardrobe, was Susan able to make it?" Cassie asked.

"She was. I happened to see her in the lobby when I went to take a call. She had the same thoughts on their performance as the rest of us. She was also beyond pleased with how the girls looked. To see a vision come to life the way you hoped is fulfilling."

It wasn't long till the three guys vanished into Lexi's office with the cameras to put a video together for the guys. Once they were gone, the girls all stretched out on the couches. "Since they're gone, I might as well ask, how is Blaine doing now that the court case is over and done with?" Tasha asked.

"If we believed what he said, it never bothered him but we all knew better. But we also knew if we pushed him, he'd close up even more. Now that it's over, you can see he's more relaxed since it's not weighing on him."

"While Hunter had a hunch Blaine wouldn't talk about it, but do you know how he was after relieving everything that he could remember?" Cassie asked.

"I actually asked Bas about it after being told what happened in court by my Dad and Coop's parents. According to him, when they got home that night they both changed, made dinner, ate, then curled up on the couch for the night. They talked a little bit but Bas didn't push since it's not something Blaine likes to talk about and he didn't want to make matters worse. But by the time they went to bed, Blaine seemed a bit more like himself."

"Hopefully he never has to go through something like that again." Tasha said. "While he's not a kid anymore, he's way too young to have dealt with so much."

"Ain't that the truth." Cassie said. "Hopefully the only thing he has to worry about in the near future are those boring matters we all deal with."

"I'm pretty sure we all have that same wish for him." Lexi said.

"I'd say Seb is probably at the top of that list." Tasha said.

"He's probably damn close to it." Lexi replied. "I think he'd be jockeying for position with the rest of the immediate Anderson family. But I know he's happy to know that Blaine doesn't have this hanging over him anymore. He felt so helpless because there really wasn't anything he could do."

"He gave Blaine what he needed, that's all he really could do. In moments like this you need to know when to push and when not to." Cassie said. "And it seems to me, Seb knows what Blaine needs so he did do something whether he realizes it or not."

"I know and I think deep down Bas does too. And even though they only came back from break, I know they're both looking forward to spring break. They both really can't wait to get away from everything."

"Sounds like they've already made plans." Tasha said. "Care to share?"

"They are going to go back to the Caymans. Someplace where they can completely unwind and unplug from the world. Before I forget, so you both know, I might be a bit scatterbrained the next few weeks."

"Okay, why?"

"I'm going to be without Brittany."

"Alrighty, but why?" Slowly a smile crept to Lexi's face. "I know that look, so it's obviously not something bad."

"Brittany got a job."

"Wouldn't that be bad?" Cassie asked.

"Not that sort of job." Lexi told her. "She got a job dancing."

"Doing what?"

"She's going to be performing in an off-Broadway production of _Hairspray_."

"That's great news!

"It is, though I'm going to miss having her around. She's been such a big help. From what she told me she's going to have to be MIA when rehearsals begin, which is Monday, but once the show starts she'll be back at work since she'll have her days free again. She also told me she'll try and let me know ahead of time if there are days she's available in case I'd want her to come by."

"I need to ask, have you thought of hiring a temp?" Tasha asked.

"I have, but I'm going to try and go without. Cooper should be home a bit more since he's filming in Connecticut. I'm just not really comfortable with bringing someone I don't know into my home with my kids."

"That's reason enough. You'll just have to plan your days out a bit better."

"That's what I was figuring as well. At least they're a bit older now than before I first hired Britt. Running around with them back then would've been a nightmare."

"Here's a question, how is the new book coming?" Cassie asked.

"Really well actually, I was recently inspired so I got quite a bit written."

"Since that's the case, don't stress yourself out. Don't try to overdo it and before you know it, Britt will be back. As much as she loves dancing, I know she loves working for you as well."

"How would you know that?"

"I overheard a conversation between Jeff, Nick, Thad, and Hunter."

"Were you eavesdropping?" Tasha asked.

"No, I wasn't. They were having this conversation in the family room while watching a football game and it's not as though they didn't know I was home."

"This might seem odd, but how is it you only had those four at your home?" Lexi asked. "Well technically three since Hunter lives there." She added with a laugh.

"Oh, it was only the four of them when this conversation was taking place. The rest of the guys were there in due time. Our home was full that day, it was nice though. But I was happy when Donovan showed up."

"I know the feeling, they're wonderful to have around but sometimes it's nice to have someone else to talk to." Lexi added. "Though, I wouldn't exchange those days for anything. They're all pretty amazing. It's going to be weird not having them around on the weekends."

"I'm sure if you ask; they'll all gladly come and bother you." Tasha said.

"That's true. Speaking of weekends, you guys did mark on your calendar the kids' birthday party, right?"

"You did not just ask us that?" The look they both shot Lexi got more across than any words possibly could have.

"Okay, it was stupid question but my minds been a bit preoccupied."

"You're forgiven. But you've got to know we wouldn't miss it, we love these little cuties." Cassie told her. "Just tell me you didn't ask Blaine and Seb the same question."

"I haven't."

"Good because I'm pretty sure they'd consider it an insult."

When Blaine and Jeff showed up to school on Monday morning they were both still smiling from the events of the weekend. Once they left the theater on Saturday they all went out and celebrated to the fullest only stopping to go to bed before getting back to it the next day over brunch. While they knew they were going overboard, none of them cared because they all were so happy with what they'd accomplished. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Blaine and Jeff both turned to look behind them and saw Dylan and Bryan. "Nice to know you're both still in a good mood."

"Can you really blame us?" Jeff asked as the two of them joined them at their table.

"No." Bryan replied. "Heck, we're still happy and we only came in third."

"Considering you guys are basically starting from scratch that's huge." Blaine said. "We were really proud of you guys."

"Know we're really proud of you guys as well." Dylan told them. "You guys really didn't disappoint."

"We try not to." Jeff replied.

"Was Sebastian being serious when he said you guys could've pulled off an all-male number when Dylan told him he felt better that you guys weren't competing against us?" Bryan asked.

"He was. We used to do impromptu numbers all the time in high school. And the number of songs the Warblers have in their repertoire is a bit crazy. We pulled a number off for Beat's girlfriend prior to New Years that we hadn't done since March. For some reason songs we've done are ingrained in our brains." Blaine replied.

"Which one is Beat, though I'm assuming he's one of your beat boxers?"

"Tall, spikey hair." Jeff replied. "Stood in-between the other two."

"Okay. That's who I thought it was, but I felt it better to ask. Why did you guys sing a song for his girlfriend?"

"You don't have to answer that." Dylan said as he shook his head at Bryan.

"It's okay." Blaine told him. "It wasn't some sappy moment. We sang to her because she didn't quite understand why we all call him Beat and not by his first name."

"I can see how that can be a bit weird. All of his friends call him one thing, but she doesn't know that part of him so it doesn't make sense."

"Exactly, so we sang to her and she started to get it. Then after Saturday, she totally gets it and started to call him Beat that evening. She now gets why the rest of us can't call him anything else."

"It also doesn't help that you guys have probably been calling him that for years."

"That's what we told her." Jeff replied. "We tried, but it just felt wrong. I mean, I was introduced to him by his first name, but it wasn't long after that did he become Beat. The two guys that were standing on either side of him are actually the ones that gave him the nickname and it stuck."

"From what we heard, he earned it." Bryan said.

Meanwhile across town, Sebastian and Hunter were having a similar conversation with the guys. Most of them were still surprised by what they'd heard and seen even though they knew the guys were talented. Nate told them that even on Sunday when a bunch of them got together, their performance was still quite the topic of discussion. For most of the guys, as well as their girlfriends, it was the first time any of them had witnessed something of that nature.

"Jenna wanted to know something."

"What would that be?" Sebastian asked as he nursed his coffee.

"How long did it take you guys to put that together? She wanted to ask that night but never found the moment to do so."

"We picked the songs over a weekend. Then once that was done the music arranging began and Brittany and Brody began messing around with the choreography. From us picking the music to our first rehearsal it was only two weeks later."

"That's impossible." John said.

"It's not really considering it only took a week to pull the arrangements together with four people working on them. Once that was done, everyone was sent their parts to begin learning."

"That's impressive." Michael told him. "Let me guess, Blaine and Jeff helped arrange the music."

"They did." Sebastian replied. "Wes and I helped as well. With four people working together it goes quickly when you know what you want it to sound like."

"I need to tell you, that mash-up of Satisfaction was crazy!" Nate told them. "I never would've thought of doing something like that."

"It came about by chance, but I'm glad it did. It was a nice way to start things."

"It was." Hunter added. "I don't think anyone expected the girls."

"Hell, we knew they were performing with you but had no idea where they were." Michael told them. "I don't think you could've matched partners up much better than you did."

"I'll let Britt and Brody know." Sebastian told him. "Now you see why I had the bruises that I had."

"Yea, I can see how those came about." Nate said. "Honestly, you guys blew us all away. And Hunter, why aren't you part of the gymnastics team?"

"I had to choose and I prefer to do crew. Though, as you can tell I still get to the gym once and awhile to have some fun."

"It showed and you really impressed Jenna." Hunter smiled in response before checking his watch and getting up from the table. "I will have to talk to you all later, class is a calling."

"We're still on for tomorrow, right?" Sebastian asked.

"That we are. Later!" Once Hunter walked away, all eyes fell upon Sebastian once more. He looked around and took another sip of his coffee before speaking.

"What?"

"Should we ask or is it top secret?" John said with a laugh.

"For your information smartass, we're meeting up at the gym while Blaine is at his music lab tomorrow night."

"Good, can't have you slacking once spring practice begins." Nate replied. "So, any other performances coming up? And don't look at me like that, Jenna told me to ask. She's dying to hear you guys sing again."

"Our next big performance will be a rousing rendition of happy birthday to our niece and nephew."

"I think she'll pass on that performance."

"Are you sure, I'm sure we'll belt out some killer harmonies."

"It's you and Blaine."

"Au contraire mon frère. Nick and Jeff will be at the party as well. There is no way Brittany would miss their birthday party and well, the four of them are a packaged deal of sorts."

Once Sebastian returned home late that afternoon, Blaine was already working on his homework. Blaine glanced up long enough to give Sebastian a kiss before getting back to work. Having seen Blaine like this on more than one occasion before, Sebastian headed to the kitchen to get something to eat knowing they were both going to be doing their own thing that evening. By the time he'd returned Blaine had moved some of his books onto the floor so that Sebastian had room to work as well. While they had an office, both preferred studying in the living room.

"How was your day?" Blaine asked once Sebastian sat down beside him.

"Good, all the guys could talk about was our performance. And classes were same old, same old. How about your day?" While he spoke Sebastian opened up his laptop and got the books he needed out as well.

"Real close to yours actually, I need you to do me a favor tonight."

"Name it."

"Make sure I don't get so caught up that I lose track of time."

"It's one of those papers, huh?"

"Yep, so will you?"

"Of course. I hope you know I would."

"I know, but I still feel better asking. Also, Mike called and let me know when he'll be in the city."

"Please tell me it's when we're free."

"We are so I already put it on the calendar. You just need to put it in your phone. I also made sure everyone knows brunch is cancel on Valentine's Day. I love them all but don't want to share the day with them."

"Perfect, I was actually going to talk to you about that tonight. Also, I booked our spring break tickets as well so we're all taken care of there."

"Sounds like we both took care of things the other was going to ask about. Yet yours was slightly more important."

"Depends on your view B. One question."

"Shoot."

"While it's one of those papers, is it also one of those where we can't talk?"

"Nope, we can talk. I just don't want to get roped up in it."


	160. Chapter 160

Two Steps Beyond

Part 160

After what could've been a crazy weekend, Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter returned to the apartment on Sunday evening completely relaxed. While the wardrobe changes were insane as were the amount of shots taken, the weekend flew by before they knew it. After what Kurt had said to Cooper and the others, the boys decided they would do the right thing and be cordial. Even though there was some hesitation, nothing went beyond pleasantries. It was the type of shoot they'd hoped for and after everything that had occurred during their last one this one was the polar opposite in terms of feel beyond the camera. Whilst being relaxed, they were also exhausted since they'd started shooting on Friday evening after they were done with classes. This was probably the longest and most intense shoot they'd done, but they knew it had gone well judging from the look on Tasha and Simon's faces once they told them they were finished.

They easily slipped back into the conversation they'd been having in the car back which was about how happy Brittany was after her first week of rehearsals. Jeff was pretty certain he was seeing a whole other side to her as she seemed to have a new aura of confidence surrounding her. While she'd headed to her first rehearsal timid, when she'd come home that evening Jeff and Nick both saw that she was clearly in her element. And that Rachel and Brody had sent her congratulatory flowers which brightened her mood even more if it was possible.

Brittany hadn't been the only one having a good week; Santana had accompanied Cassie to not only an exhibition opening at the Museum of Modern Art, but to another premiere. After what she'd experienced in Los Angeles, this premiere in New York was a breeze since it was on a slightly smaller scale, yet it was still a whirlwind of an experience. To anyone around them, it was clear moving to New York was one of the best decisions either of the girls had made. It had allowed them to try and fulfill their dreams without having those who had certain images of them from stopping them from achieving those dreams.

The next week had each and every one of them calling the others for help with their weekend plans. While the previous year they'd all had time to plan what they felt was the perfect day, this year they all had been a bit preoccupied getting ready for their performance. When Blaine walked through the door on Friday evening he was surprised when he heard one of his favorite classical pieces playing. With a quick glance down at his watch he realized he was almost an hour later than usual. He only hoped that since he'd forgotten to call, that whatever Sebastian had planned hadn't been ruined.

Once he reached the end of the hall, he saw that there were candles lit throughout the living room, giving it a soft romantic hue. Sebastian was stretched out on the couch and there were two glasses and a bottle of wine on the table beside him. Considering the fact that Sebastian had yet to speak Blaine could only hope that he hadn't heard him come home and not that he was angry. After placing his bag on the ground, Blaine leaned over the couch and saw that Sebastian's eyes were closed. Quietly he made his way around the couch, till he was standing beside Sebastian. "Bas…you awake?"

"Of course I am. I was curious how long it was going to be till you spoke." While he answered, Sebastian opened his eyes while reaching his hand out to Blaine. Their eyes locked on each other and the next thing Blaine knew he was sitting down beside Sebastian. "You're late B."

"I know, I'm so sorry Bas. I was in the lab and…"

"Time got away from you." Sebastian replied with a reassuring smile. "It's okay; when I'd spoken to Jeff earlier he mentioned you were working on your piece. You often get into your own little world when writing music."

"That's true, but it's still no excuse for not letting you know." Blaine said as he shifted slightly, placing his free arm over Sebastian. "Next time I'll send you a text prior to starting so you don't have to ask Jeff."

"I didn't call him about that B; it was about something else entirely. I might have to keep that in mind for the future though. But I knew you'd been working on a piece so I figured that's what was going on. Plus, the phone works both ways; I could've called you as well."

"I know, but I'll try and do better. The room looks amazing, as do you."

"I was wondering when you'd notice." The slight smirk that crept to Sebastian's face along with the wiggle of his eyebrows brought a slight blush to Blaine's face. "I thought since we said we'd reign in the extravagance this Valentine's Day it didn't mean we still couldn't do the little things."

"That's very true. Now what do you have in mind?"

"There are clothes laid on the bed for you to change into and once you're done I'd like you to return to the living room." Blaine smiled and was about to get up when Sebastian gave his hand a squeeze before pulling him towards him. That little movement was all Blaine need, so he leaned forward and kissed Sebastian softly. There was something about the kiss that drew Blaine even closer. Before he realized it he was lying above Sebastian who had his arms wrapped around him. "If we keep this up you'll never get what I have in mind."

"I rather enjoy what we're doing."

"I promise you B, we can spend all day tomorrow just kissing. It would mean a lot to me if we could do what I have in mind."

"Then I shall go change. I love you Bas."

"Love you too killer." Sebastian then leaned up to give Blaine one last kiss before he got up off the couch to go and change. Once Blaine left the room, Sebastian sat up and poured their glasses of wine before getting comfortable once more. This time around though, he made sure to leave more than enough space for Blaine to join him. While it seemed to be taking Blaine a bit longer than usual to change, Sebastian wasn't surprised considering what he'd set out for him. He had a good feeling that Blaine was probably a bit confused seeing what he himself was wearing.

The smile that was on Blaine's face when he came walking back into the room instantly brought one to Sebastian's. With his arm extended, Blaine sat down beside him and curled up against his side. It took a few moments but once Blaine was settled, Sebastian reached over and picked up Blaine's glass and handed it to him. "This wasn't what I was expecting."

"I know, but I also know that you prefer super soft flannel pants. I hope I succeeded."

"You did. Though I gladly would've worn pants like yours." Sebastian then pressed a kiss to the top of Blaine's head in response.

"Even though, I knew that I wanted you to be comfortable."

"Are you comfortable?"

"I am."

"I'm glad because you look good."

"What can I say, black silk suits me. I want you to know our weekend calendar is completely free, it's just us. With everything that's been going on, I felt we needed this weekend to be us and us alone. You don't mind, do you?" Blaine turned enough in Sebastian's arm so that he could kiss him. "That must mean you approve."

"I do. Don't get me wrong, I loved all the time we spent with everyone getting ready. But all that time took away from time we could spend together alone. Our date nights were something I truly looked forward too."

"Me too B. You know our little habit has transcended to our friends, right?" Sebastian said before taking a sip of his wine.

"I do and most do what we do which is make it a quiet night since we all are constantly on the go. There is no denying that life here in New York is at a faster pace, but I wouldn't want it any other way. We do and see things I never would've given a second thought to back home."

"I know the feeling. The way we've all adapted makes me wonder how we survived."

"Somehow we managed, but I don't see any of us ever going back to that sort of life, at least in the foreseeable future. Now, what exactly do you have in mind for this evening?" Feeling completely relaxed, Blaine rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder and waited for an answer. Sebastian then explained that he thought they'd start their quiet weekend watching movies, but not just any movies, some classics. Thankful that Blaine was pleased with the idea; Sebastian leaned over and placed a kiss on top of his head. He then handed Blaine the remote so that he could choose what movie they were starting with.

With Blaine about to hit play, Sebastian placed a hand over Blaine's to stop him. "I should've asked this earlier, but have you eaten?"

"I have actually so we're good." No sooner had Blaine answered had Sebastian moved his hand allowing him to proceed. Before the movie truly had a chance to begin, they changed their position slightly so they were now lying down and Blaine's back was pressed against Sebastian's chest. The relaxed mood, allowed the two of them to fully relax and enjoy the moment. The last few months had been quite hectic and not that they'd minded, but they needed a weekend like this.

Once Monday morning rolled around, Blaine and Sebastian both felt completely reenergized after their low-key weekend in. With everything that had been going on, they finally had time to concentrate solely on each other. Unlike most mornings, this one they headed out the door at the same time, extending the weekend till the last possible moment. "Is it wrong to say I wish the weekend didn't end?" Sebastian asked softly as they headed down in the elevator.

"If it is, we're both wrong. It was a wonderful weekend Bas, thank you."

"I should be thanking you; I wasn't the only one with things planned. Plus think about it B, we both kept our words to reign in the extravagance."

"You didn't miss it?"

"I wouldn't say I didn't, but this weekend was special in its own way. Shows that we're both more than capable of appreciating and doing for the other without going over the top. And we've both said, we don't need Valentine's Day to show each other how we feel. We're pretty good about doing it on our own."

"That's very true." Blaine replied as the doors opened. "You might want to be careful though."

"Why?" Sebastian asked as they walked through the lobby.

"That smile on your face is going to get people talking."

"That's on them. I can't help it that I had an amazing weekend with my boyfriend. And so you know, you're sporting the same sort of smile."

"Am I now?"

"You are. I'll see you this evening killer. Love you!"

"See you tonight Bas. Love you too!" While Blaine waited in the subway station for Jeff, he hoped that his friends had even just the fraction of the type of weekend he and Sebastian had shared. Those hopes looked to be granted as Jeff came walking towards Blaine with a smile similar to the one that he and Sebastian each had. "I take it you had a good weekend." Blaine said as he got up from the bench so they could wait for their train.

"We had a wonderful weekend, thank you for asking. How'd you guess?"

"The smile on your face."

"If smiles are an indication, it's safe to assume yours was wonderful as well." Blaine nodded. "Good. After all the craziness it was good to have a quiet weekend though mine had a slight interruption."

"How so?"

"Nothing crazy, Britt had rehearsal for a few hours on Saturday but it worked out well. It allowed Nick and Santana to have the place to themselves for a bit. For your information, he's got the same goofy grin on his face as well."

"So they had a good first Valentine's Day."

"They did. While Nick didn't go crazy, he definitely surprised her."

"Good for them."

Meanwhile back in Ohio, Logan and Jacob were impatiently waiting for all of the Warblers and Junior Warblers to arrive in the common room. Each person that walked in, seemed to be grateful they weren't the last to arrive since it was obvious Logan and Jacob were getting more irritated each moment that passed. Once the last of them arrived, Mitch and Brandon closed the doors before taking their seats once more. "I'm sure you're all wondering what you're doing here so early on a Monday morning." Jacob said and a good portion of the guys all nodded. "Well, as you all know some of our alumni were taking part in a competition shortly after they returned to school. Logan and I are pleased to inform you all that they won." The guys in the room all cheered but we soon quieted by Logan.

"They won the open class which allowed them to compete against others. During that competition something unprecedented happened, there was a tie. A winner wasn't named as the top two competitors tied, one of them being our alumni." The cheers started once more. After they calmed down again, Logan and Jacob were still shaking their heads. "Yes, it's quite the accomplishment. So, thanks to Blaine and Thad's brothers, we have video of the performance for us to watch. Just a heads up though, you'll be seeing two different performances of the same songs."

"The guys tweaked their routine the second time around. So everyone get comfortable and we'll begin." Once that was said, the guys that were standing found a place to sit and Logan was about to press play when there was a knock on the doors. "One second." Logan put the remote in his pocket and went to open the doors.

"We didn't think you guys would be able to make it." Jacob said as Logan closed the doors behind Megan and Ally.

"Thankfully we have no classes this morning and Sarah was willing to give us a ride over." Ally told her. "Did you really think we'd miss this? I've been on Nick constantly about getting the video to us."

"Well, wait no more." Logan replied as the girls sat down on the table top between the two. The video had barely begun and Ally and Megan looked at each other. Even though they'd seen rehearsal, seeing them all dressed took things to another level. Then once the vocals began, everyone in the room was mesmerized. No sooner did the tempo pick up did the whole room get pulled into the routine. Comments were coming from every direction in the room. While most had seen rehearsal, seeing them in performance mode brought a sort of energy to the performance none of them expected.

Between the vocals and the dance moves they were all blown away. By the time the first performance had finished, Logan paused the video since it was clear they were all so caught up in what they'd seen that they weren't going to be able to fully appreciate the subtle differences on the second performance right away. "What did you girls think?" Jacob asked while the guys all spoke.

"I don't even know where to begin." Megan told him. "But I'll start simple, they look incredible."

"Not quite the Dalton look we're all used to, is it?" Logan said with a laugh.

"No kidding." Ally said. "Yet, it still looked like you guys if that makes sense. And don't even get me started on what the girls were wearing, hello?"

"I think that's the reaction of everyone in this room." Jacob said. "I don't know how the guys behaved with them wearing that."

"I do. All of their boyfriends are in the group." Megan said. "Knowing Jeff, Britt didn't go anywhere without him while she was wearing that and I'd say the rest of the guys felt the same way."

"Hell, you know Nick was like that. As for the performance, they proved why they were national champs." Ally said.

"As Blaine reminded us, three of the four girls were members of the previous national champs. So if I remember correctly, eleven of the eighteen won a national title. And that's not counting the fact Blaine won two."

"Jacob, we have a question." Mitch said with a smile since Megan was sitting next to Jacob.

"And what would that be?"

"Please tell us we don't have to learn how to tumble like that."

"No worries, you won't have to. But if any of you are inclined, please do. Hunters tumbling run along with the unison backflips were definitely a sight to behold. Now, are you guys ready for their tweaked second performance?" The question was met by a resounding response so Jacob reached for the remote.

"What tweaks?" Megan asked.

"They changed up the routine slightly, watch."

After they were done watching the second number the room was even louder than it had been for the first performance. "Question?"

"Yes, Brandon." Logan said.

"Did they do these performances on two separate days?"

"Shouldn't you of all people know the answer to that?" One of the guys asked.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I don't talk to my brother all the time. He's a rather busy guy." Brandon replied with a shake of his head.

"No, the second performance was done a few hours later."

"That's crazy." Mitch said.

"It might be, but from what you just saw, those of you that weren't around last year you can see why we're so hard on you. There were four different classes of Warblers in that performance and you can see from their hard work that they take pride in what they do. And that is something they learned in this very room. While they've all left Dalton and moved forth, they proved that, Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler, still rings true."

"Now that you've all seen the video, Blaine told us we're free to put it on the Warbler page which I plan to. Logan and I feel it would only be appropriate if you all comment on the video to let the guys know what you think. We're sure it would mean a lot to them." The whole room replied in the affirmative. "Alright, you're all free to go except for you ladies and Brandon." As the room emptied out the guys were all still talking about what they saw. The room was just about empty when Mitch stopped by the doors. "We won't keep her long so you'll have time to talk to her before we take her back to Crawford." Mitch nodded and closed the doors behind him leaving the five of them in the room.

"May I ask what you wanted to see us about?" Brandon asked.

"We know we probably don't have to say this, but you should all probably call your siblings and personally tell them what you thought."

"Oh, we plan on it." Ally replied. "Megan and I are not only going to let our brothers know but also Britt and Santana."

"That's probably a good idea." Logan replied. "Brandon?"

"I'll be doing the same."

"Alright, now get. We've got some work to do before we head off to class." After the three of them left, Logan brought his laptop over to the table so he and Jacob could get to work. "Did Blaine say if this was only to go on the Warbler webpage or does it also go on Facebook?"

"He said we can put it on both as long as we make certain to tag everyone so they know it's up." Jacob replied.

When Nick returned home from classes he was surprised to see Santana's bag sitting next to the couch and her phone and purse sitting on the table. He leaned back on the back of the couch to think for a moment, since she never stayed over on a Monday. After a few minutes, nothing came to him so he headed towards his bedroom and heard the showering running. Knowing she must be there for a reason, Nick resisted the urge to join her. Instead he took off his shoes and stretched out on the bed and waited. It wasn't long till the shower turned off and Santana came walking into the room with a towel wrapped around her. "I've got to tell you, this is a pleasant surprise." He said with a smile as she walked towards him. "What do I owe this honor?"

"I'm glad you don't mind but I really didn't want to get ready and then take the train in."

"You know you're always welcome here." He replied as he sat up slightly. "So what's going on?"

"I need to work this evening. There is a benefit that a bulk of the agencies clients are attending so it's all hands on deck."

"It must be something for Cassie to call you."

"It is, but she said if I had a ton of homework she would've understood since I don't normally come into the city on Mondays. Luckily I got a good amount of it done on the train. This wasn't an opportunity I was going to pass up. Plus, she said tonight shouldn't run too late so I should have time to finish up what I need to do when I get back. That is, if you don't mind me staying?"

"Can I think about that?"

"Nicky!"

"I'm just kidding, of course you can stay. How soon do you have to leave?" He asked while tugging on her towel.

"Soon enough that there isn't time for that. By chance did Ally get ahold of you?"

"She left me a message but I've yet to speak to her. Have you spoken to her?"

"I have." Santana replied as she began getting her clothes out. "She finally saw our performance and wanted to let me know what she thought."

"And what did my dear sister think?"

"She absolutely loved it! Everything from our outfits, to our vocals, to the dancing. She was so excited she couldn't pick her favorite part. And since the guys posted it she's watched it a few more times since the initial viewing with Megan and the Warblers."

"I will make certain to call her back this evening. I'm glad she enjoyed it. We definitely had fun that day, didn't we?"

"We sure did." Santana then leaned over to give Nick a kiss before starting to get dressed. As she dressed, Nick got his laptop out and decided to take a look at the video since he hadn't seen it since a couple days after the performance when they were still riding the adrenaline high. Soon the all too familiar melodies began to fill the room as Santana began getting ready. "You look distracted, what is it?" She asked as she sat down beside him.

"I'm just reading all the comments. Everyone seemed to have the same reaction Ally did. Surprisingly some of the guys are shocked by the harmonies we pulled off during _Your Guardian Angel._"

"I can understand why, you guys sounded amazing. It's one of the reasons Britt and I were so thrilled Cooper and Donovan recorded the show. While being a part of it was great, it was nice to actually see all of your faces while you were singing."

"Are you implying that the five of us had something or more specifically someone on our minds?" Santana nodded in almost a shy manner. "Well, you should know you were right. Honestly, Wes, Jeff, and I have no clue had Blaine and Seb held it together since they got to see each other while they sang. The rest of us only got fleeting glimpses of our significant others."

"Know, Hailey, Britt, and I were all feeling the same way." Santana then rested her head on Nick's shoulder. "I hate to do this, but I need to go."

"That's alright. Have fun tonight."

"I'll try. Love you."

"Love you too."


	161. Chapter 161

Two Steps Beyond

Part 161

While Blaine and Sebastian were busy with their homework that evening, they left one of their old laptops between them as they both were reading the comments that had been left on the video. There were multiple times they both nudged the other to point out a particular comment. They were going back and forth so often that they became startled when the doorbell rang. After laughing at the way they'd reacted, Blaine got up from his spot on the floor to answer the door. "You'll never believe who is here Bas!" Blaine called out as they came walking down the hall back towards the living room. That comment alone, caused Sebastian to look over his shoulder to see Brody and Rachel walking behind Blaine.

"May we ask what we owe this pleasure?" Sebastian asked as they all walked around the couch to sit down.

"I see you guys are reading the comments." Rachel said.

"Of course, we can't help having our egos stroked." Sebastian replied as he moved up onto the couch next to Blaine. "So, what's going on?"

"Have you kept your reading to the Warbler webpage or have you looked at the Facebook page at all?"

"The Warbler page, why?" Blaine asked.

"Go to the other." Brody told them as he wrapped his arm around Rachel. "I think you might be surprised by what you see." With those words, Sebastian grabbed the laptop off the table and brought it onto his lap to change the pages. Once he opened it, he and Blaine both looked at each other before looking at Rachel and Brody. It was clear from the number of comments; the Warblers as well as Junior Warblers had no problems voicing their appreciation of what they saw on both pages.

"What are we looking for?" Sebastian asked as Blaine began to scroll.

"You'll know when you see them." Rachel told them. "But be warned, I was shocked when I read them so you might be as well." No sooner did Rachel answer did Blaine's eyes open wide and he turned to look at Sebastian who had a similar look on his face. "Those looks must mean you found them."

"How'd they find the video?" Blaine asked before turning his focus back to the computer screen in front of him.

"Logan and Jacob tagged everyone that is in it. Every former and current member of the New Directions have commented. I should also let you know my Dads saw it and were truly impressed by the performance."

"Did you read Finn's comment?"

"I did. I actually asked Brody to read it back to me because it seemed too good to be true. I almost thought I imagined what I read. He was shocked, yet impressed at the same time. I thought Puck's response of what the hell Berry, Lopez, and Pierce was amusing. His mind went straight to the gutter cause of what we were wearing and the dance moves we were doing."

"Typical Puck."

"Very true. And Mercedes said next time she comes to New York she'd love the opportunity to sing with you boys. She's quite jealous that we all got to."

"I think that could be arranged." Sebastian replied. "We are due for a night of karaoke soon. Guess we'll just have to make sure we plan a night like that when she comes to town. I never would've expected for them all to react so positively."

"Goes to show what happens when the chaos is no longer on top of them." Rachel said. "It gives people clarity. And there is no doubt that we were great."

"Modest, aren't we?" Blaine replied with a smile. "But, I've got to agree. My parents, as well as Bas's, loved the performance as well. They wished they were there in person for it."

"My Dads said the same thing as well."

"Did your parents see the video Brody?" Sebastian asked.

"They did and were shocked since it's not something I'd ever done before. So they not only congratulated me on the performance but for also stepping outside of my comfort zone. This is off-topic, but do either of you know how Britt's rehearsals are going?"

"According to Jeff, really well." Blaine replied. "She's really enjoying herself, though it's a lot of hard work."

"If anyone is up for it, it's her." Brody told him. "She's got a crazy work ethic when it comes to her dancing. I wish that I had a room full of dancers like her during each class I teach. She picks things up so quickly and is always eager to learn. She's a choreographers dream. Will you guys be there opening night?"

"You didn't really just ask us that did you?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Brody with a quizzical look on his face.

"True. I just know how important it is to have friends and family there for your big moment."

"I can tell you all of the guys are going to be there. Plus, Brittany's parents as well as Jeff's family will be there as well. And Lexi and Cooper are included when I said, the guys."

"I figured as much." Rachel said. "Brittany adores your sister Seb."

"She adores her as well so she wouldn't miss her big moment for the world."

Another couple of weeks had passed and they were all soon arriving for their usual Sunday brunch. In what seemed like forever, Blaine and Sebastian were actually being allowed by their friends to cook. Somehow along the way everyone else had decided that since they were supplying the place for the gatherings, they shouldn't have to cook. But with a bit of persistence, Blaine and Sebastian were back in the kitchen. While some of their friends were stretched out on the couch, Brittany curled up beside Jeff as she was enjoying her free day. "Not that everyone doesn't cook well, but I've missed having Blaine and Sebby cook."

"No offense taken." Thad said as he came walking out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. "They're culinary skills clearly surpass all of ours. I prefer it when they cook as well."

"Then how did they stop cooking?" Santana asked.

"That came about when we all felt guilty that they're the only ones with a place big enough to house all of us at once." Nick replied and soon Santana nodded as she remembered that conversation. "Considering the smell coming from the kitchen, we need to go back to exchanging weekends because that smells incredible. Did you see what they were making when you were in there?"

"Nope and if you go in there you'll see they want to keep it a secret. Hopefully it's done soon though because I'm starving."

"When aren't you boys starving?" Rachel asked.

"Right after they eat." Santana replied with a laugh which caused Nick to wrap his arms around her and pull her onto her lap. "It's true Nicky."

"There are other times of the day we aren't."

"When?" Santana asked as she cocked her head to the side and just stared at Nick. With all eyes on them, everyone started to laugh as they seemed to be having a conversation without saying anything. Each of them tilting their head or changing the look in their eyes till Santana finally rested her head against Nick's. "He's right, there are other times."

"Do we get an answer?" Rachel asked once more. The only response she got this time around was Santana shaking her head.

"I think it's probably for the best." Brody chimed in with and Nick nodded in agreement. "You should know by now Rach some things are better left unsaid." Those words from Brody brought a look of surprise to Rachel's face as she started to put things together. Thad, Hunter, Dave, and Jeff all started to laugh once Rachel's face began to get redder by the moment.

"Considering this group, are you really that surprised Rachel?" Hunter asked. "But there may be a few other times during a day as well."

"How dare you guys have fun without us?" Sebastian said as he and Blaine walked out into the living room. "What did we miss out on?" The guys were all still laughing so they barely even noticed Blaine and Sebastian standing there. "Ladies?"

"If we talk about it now, they'll never stop laughing." Santana replied. "And I think Rachel might combust if the conversation continues."

"Britt?" Sebastian asked since he couldn't seem to get a straight answer.

"Santana is right; we shouldn't talk about it right now." Sebastian glanced at Blaine who could only shrug his shoulders.

"Fine but we want answers after brunch."

"You'll need to give everyone time to digest Seb." Thad managed to say as he reigned in his laughter. "Otherwise it might not be good."

"We can respect that." Blaine replied. "So you guys know, you've got about twenty minutes." He then took ahold of Sebastian's hand and led him back into the kitchen. "That was one of the strangest things we've walked into and that's saying a lot."

"No kidding." Sebastian said as he leaned against the counter before grabbing Blaine and bringing him towards him. "But I think I can think of a way to distract myself from what's going on out there."

"Do you now?" Sebastian smiled before lowering his head enough so that they could kiss. They kissed for a bit before Sebastian broke it for a moment. "Please, I think I need more distraction."

"My pleasure."

Knowing they had time, Blaine and Sebastian got wrapped up in each other so much so that when the doorbell rang neither of them reacted. Once it became clear to the others that Blaine and Sebastian weren't coming, Thad went to go and answer the door. His entire walk to the door he couldn't help but wonder who it could be since everyone was there that was supposed to be and Lexi and Cooper had gone away with the kids for the weekend since he had a break in filming. Upon opening the door he smiled and stepped aside. "Didn't know you were in town?"

"Got in last night." Mike replied as Thad closed the door behind him. "Blaine said it was okay to come by today. I'm not interrupting, am I?" He asked as they headed towards the living room.

"Not at all. Guys, we've got company. Someone go get Blaine and Seb."

"Mike!" Brittany called out as soon as she laid eyes on him. Before Jeff had a chance to respond, Brittany had gotten up off of the couch and ran to give him a hug. "What are you doing here already?"

"Rehearsals start tomorrow already. Are you guys sure I'm not interrupting something?"

"Not at all." Dave replied. "We get together for brunch every Sunday. With as busy as we all are it's our opportunity to catch up."

"Hey, glad you could make it!" Blaine said as soon as he, Sebastian, and Beat came walking into the room. "You've got excellent timing as we're about to eat."

"I really don't want to intrude. I can come back later."

"Mike, Dave already told you that you're not interrupting anything." Rachel told him and in that moment Thad pointed at himself. "And Thad did as well, so you're fine."

"Rachel is right." Sebastian said. "So please, join us for brunch. There is more than enough food."

"You picked a great day to come, Blaine and Sebby cooked."

"Britt's right, because they're excellent cooks." Santana said. "So, let's finish this conversation over brunch."

Once they were all in the dining room, the conversation picked up once more. They managed to catch Mike up on everything that had been going on with them in the two months since they'd last seen each other. And Mike was able to fill them in on what had been going on with him as well. After the basics were covered, Mike had to comment on the video of their performance. Considering he knew what the show was supposed to look like he was able to comment on the slightest of details. "I've got to tell you guys; Tina called me freaking out afterwards. Then got upset when I told her I got to see you guys rehearse."

"This might be out of place, but are you two still together?" Santana asked.

"Not right now, but things could always change. With both of us in college now it got a bit weird since our schedules never seemed to work out. But who knows what the future holds. Now, is there anything else going on?" Jeff then nudged Brittany since when they all filled Mike in, Britt's big news had been left out. "Britt?" Mike said once he noticed all eyes fall to her. "Something going on?" Brittany all of a sudden got really shy and turned into Jeff who was sitting next to her.

"Since she's a bit shy at the moment, I'll tell you." Jeff said. "She got a job in an off-Broadway production of _Hairspray_."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Brody replied. "I was there for her first audition which was amazing. And according to my friend who is helping choreograph the show Brittany impressed them more and more each time she came in front of them."

"So, is this just as a dancer or what?"

"She's part of the council." Rachel chimed in with excitement since she was so happy for Brittany. "Sorry." She soon said as she realized she probably shouldn't have said anything.

"It's okay." Brittany said. "I like that you're happy for me."

"Happy doesn't even describe it." Rachel told her.

"When does the show open?" Mike asked.

"Previews start in a week actually."

"I'll still be in town then. Do you think it's possible to see it?"

"I don't see why not." Brittany then looked over at Brody figuring he'd know more about it than she did. Once he nodded continued. "I'll see what I can do at rehearsal tomorrow, okay?"

"That's great. I guess the rest of you will be there for the big opening."

"We will be." Nicks said. "Now, where are you going to be performing while you're here?"

"Lincoln Center actually. I'm actually glad you're all here because I need to put in my ticket request tomorrow. By chance do you know who wants to come?"

"If possible, you need fifteen tickets as it's everyone one along with Quinn, two girlfriends, as well as Wes and Hailey."

"That works out well actually. I must say, I'm a bit surprised you all want to come."

"Surprisingly enough, we all have an appreciation of the arts." Sebastian replied. "So, we're not only going to get to see what I'm sure will be a brilliant performance, we get to come and support you."

"That's really nice of you guys; I don't know what to say."

"Just say thank you so we can move on." Santana said with a laugh. "Has anyone back home been to see you perform besides your family and Tina of course?"

"Mr. Schue came to a performance as did Artie and his Mom. But you guys know better than most, the arts scene really isn't happening in Lima." They all laughed in agreement. "Does anyone back at home know about your job Britt?"

"Besides family, no. I didn't see the point since it's not like they'll come out and see me."

"But they'd all be happy for you, you should tell them."

"Maybe." Once she'd replied, Jeff kissed her on the forehead. "What are we going to do the rest of today?" Her words made it pretty clear to everyone that she didn't want to discuss the topic anymore so they all started to brainstorm about what they were going to do. The way the conversation flowed so openly, it took Mike a bit to get used to the flow since who was talking changed so frequently.

"How about we ask Mike what he'd like to do?" Blaine said as he leaned back in his chair after noticing Mike had been rather quiet.

"Thanks, but I'm actually game for anything since I've only been here a handful of times and really didn't do much sight-seeing while I was here."

"How about Hunter Center?" Sebastian said with a laugh which caused Blaine, Nick, and Jeff to laugh as well and Hunter to just shake his head. Ever since he'd told Blaine and Sebastian about him being a Rockefeller, Sebastian took every opportunity to sneak references in during conversation.

"Where?" Mike asked.

"Why don't we start with the Empire State Building and go from there?" Hunter said.

"Sounds good to me." Mike replied and with that, they all got up and began to clean up.

"You really are a smartass." Hunter said as he came walking up behind Blaine and Sebastian.

"Would you honestly expect less from me given the situation? It was a prime opportunity to say something. Plus, weren't you the one that said you were probably going to tell everyone else sooner or later."

"True, but still. Blaine, I don't know how you put up with him."

"It takes someone truly special to deal with someone as exceptional as me and B's that type of person. Right?"

"Yes Bas, I'm special to be able to put up with someone as eccentric as you."

"I…" Sebastian stopped as he looked at Blaine who had quite the smirk on his face. "You're lucky I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Once they were out and about in the city, they took Mike to every touristy attraction he could think of. And during each stop, he laughed at the amount of pictures that were being taken. While he told them all the pictures weren't necessary, they told him they enjoyed taking them as it was always fun to look back at their crazier moments. To prove the point, each of the girls showed Mike some of the pictures they'd taken on their phones of times they'd been out and about with the guys. "I see what you mean." Mike said. "You guys clearly have fun when you guys get together."

"We try. With as crazy as school gets one needs to relax." Sebastian said. "And who better to relax and have fun with than your friends. If you can't do that around them, you need new friends."

"That's actually a really good point Seb. Too many people forget to have fun."

"As you can see, we don't have that problem." Blaine told him. "I think the fact that we can have fun, helps us deal with all the other things life can throw at us." While Blaine spoke, Sebastian took ahold of his hand, before leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Even though his words were correct, Sebastian as well as most everyone else could tell that there was more behind them. It was in that moment, which they realized that all the times they spent together, had helped Blaine deal with everything that was going on around him. Blaine would never outright tell any of them how spending time with them helped, but in a way his tone when he spoke did just that.

"So, who are you staying with while you're in town?" Rachel asked as they walked towards a restaurant to have dinner.

"They put all of us that came into town into a housing complex they use for the summer camps. Surprisingly, it's not bad at all. Most of us were expecting to have to share rooms or even seeing bunk beds, yet we've all been given our own rooms."

"That must be a relief." Brody said. "I know after a long day of rehearsal the last thing you need is people around that won't let you just be."

"That's very true. Luckily those of us that are here get along really well. It should make the next few weeks go by quickly. And can I just thank you all for such a fun day. I never expected anything like this when I showed up at Blaine and Seb's."

"You'll learn while you're here, expect the unexpected when it comes to us." Jeff told him. "One often never knows what we'll come up with. But I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. I think it's safe to say we all had fun as well. "

"Jeff's right, the last time we did the whole tourist thing was last summer." Nick added. "I've got to say, it's more enjoyable doing this stuff with less people in the city and cooler temperatures."

"What the ninety degree day we did the Top of the Rock over the summer wasn't fun?" Sebastian asked sarcastically. All of them replied no causing Mike to laugh. "You all did catch that sarcasm in that, right?"

"We did Bas." Blaine replied. "But it's fun messing with you once in a while."

"That wasn't nice." When Sebastian began to pout Brittany walked up and gave him a hug.

"We love you Sebby."

"Thank you Britt, I love you too."

"Blaine." Jeff said as he took Brittany's hand.

"I've got this. I'm sorry Bas; I'll make it up to you when we get home."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Yes!"

"You walked right into that one Blaine." Hunter said as they walked through the restaurants doors. "He was going to milk that for all it was worth."

"I know, yet you see how hard of a fight I put up."

"And here we thought you ran right up and jumped into his arms." Dave said.

"He'll save that for private." Beat said.

"You guys are honestly crazy." Mike told them as they waited to be seated. "There really isn't any topic you guys won't talk about, is there?"

"Not really." Blaine replied. "But if it's an issue for you, we can reel it in a bit."

"Please don't. It's nice seeing people so comfortable around each other. At school people tend to be a bit closed off at times."

"It's one extreme or the other, isn't it?" Brody asked just before they were lead to their table. "Dancers can be a peculiar breed. They're either overly talkative or they don't say a word."

"Exactly. The people that are often the most closed off tended to be the most stressed."

"That's very true. I think bonding with the people you're working with tends to make things easier. When people get stressed it can often lead to things going wrong. But some are so afraid of saying the wrong thing; they hurt those around them in the process."

"Finally, someone else who thinks the way I do."

"More do, they don't always voice it." Brody told him. "I think some grew up surrounded by people that played head games too often that it's one of the reasons they don't open up. They'll never let their weaknesses known in fear of them being used against them."

"So very true. I could understand that during the audition process since it's everyone for themselves. But once you've been cast, you should get to know those you're working with. I don't expect them to be like you guys are around each other, but I don't want them to be stand-offish."

"Over time you'll see it change. This is your second year, right?" Mike nodded. "It was the same for me as well as Rachel. But around third year people begin to get more confidence though some are always leery of their talent. For some the realization of living their dream is too much to take."


	162. Chapter 162

Two Steps Beyond

Part 162

Even though they'd competed over a month prior, the study habits they'd all gotten into to allow them to practice over the weekends gave them more free time than they'd been used too. While they could've fallen back into their old habits, having more time to themselves on the weekends was something they were all enjoying. So on Saturday morning Blaine was sitting at the piano working on something for fun while Sebastian was lounging on the couch reading. "Hey B." Sebastian said as he placed his glasses on top of his head.

"Yes."

"Do you want to see if the guys want to go to the gym?"

"I'm guessing by the way you put that you want to box."

"I do. Plus I want you to see the improvements I've made since I started sparring with Hunter. Jeff and I have both gotten much better. Even Hunter thinks so."

"I think that could be arranged. I'm pretty sure Jeff is free since Britt's at rehearsal. So, why don't you call Hunter and Brody while I talk with Jeff, which means he'll talk to Nick and I'll also call Thad? It's been awhile since we've all gone together."

"Jeff and I figured out it's been since before we started practicing the last time we all went to the gym together."

"It's been that long?"

"It has."

They didn't talk for much longer and were soon making the necessary calls. Like Blaine had predicted, Jeff was free since Brittany was at rehearsal. And Nick was also free till the evening since Santana was working on a paper. He was just about to call Thad, when Sebastian called over to him that Thad happened to be with Hunter and they said to just give them a time and they'd meet them there. Since that was done, the last person that needed to be reached was Brody. So while Blaine cleaned up everything he had on the piano, Sebastian made the last call. "We're good to go B." Sebastian said as Blaine walked towards him.

"Rachel doesn't mind?"

"She's actually not home. She's in Connecticut with Quinn today."

"Did Brody say what for?" Blaine replied while sitting down besides Sebastian.

"He didn't, just that Rachel took an early train this morning. But he did say she'd be back this evening. And while I'm thinking about it, did Nick say whether or not his Dad will be able to pick up us from the airport?"

"Nick said we're good to go. Mr. Duval will be leaving from the hospital to pick up you, me, Jeff, and Nick, while Mr. Harwood is picking up the others."

"And your Dad is taking our group of four back to the airport on Sunday, right?"

"That's the plan. I'm just glad regionals are a week later this year. I didn't want to miss seeing the guys perform but if given the choice we'd have to miss the performance because there is no way we'd miss Jocelyn and Braeden's first birthday."

"Very true. Do we have to pick the parentals up at the airport next weekend?"

"Nope. They are all arriving midday Friday so we'll be in class. They're either taking a cab or getting a car service."

"Gifts wrapped?" Sebastian asked as they got off the couch to go and get ready to go to the gym.

"They are. The advantages of having their gifts bought in advance." Blaine replied. "Do you even remember what we bought?"

"I do smartass." Sebastian told him. "We bought Jocelyn that dress in Paris along with the cute little bear with the beret. And we got Braeden the jersey along with a toy train."

"Good memory Bas, I'm impressed. Are you sure you didn't take a peek in the closet?"

"Positive. I'm just thankful they grew basically in line with all those sizes."

"Same here, but at least Lexi got used to us bringing gifts for the kids sporadically."

"She has, but that didn't mean she didn't get irritated. I told her it's not our fault that all the things we bought were calling out the kids names. Plus now they're still little enough they won't realize how often Uncle Seb and Uncle Blaine brought them gifts. We just have to tone it down a bit once they start to realize a bit more. Also, has Coop stopped pouting?"

"He has. He had a feeling each of their first words would be "Mama", but it doesn't mean it didn't hurt. The only thing that saved matters was "Dada" was their second. I'm pretty sure when they have more kids, he's going to try and make it so he's around as much as he was their first year for any others."

"Being on set really bugs him sometimes, doesn't it?"

"Sometimes, but at least Lexi always has a camera nearby so she can send him stuff pretty quickly. Thankfully he was around when they both started to walk, that was a big deal to him. But he knows he's going to miss some moments, though it doesn't make it any easier."

They were just finishing up at the gym when Jeff received a call from Brittany saying she was done for the day and asking if he was going to be home soon. Knowing long rehearsals weren't leaving the two of them much time; the guys refrained from giving Jeff a hard time about not joining the rest of them for a movie. "Are you sure Santana isn't going to mind?" Thad asked as they headed for the exit.

"Positive. The paper she's working on is stressing her out quite a bit. She almost didn't come up this weekend because of it. But then she thought about it and came up. She seems to get more work done up here than in her dorm."

"I doubt you're complaining."

"Got that right. So, giving her time to work today isn't an issue."

After saying their goodbyes to Jeff, the boys headed towards the theater. On their way over, they all began discussing their plans for spring break. While Blaine and Sebastian were going back to the Caymans, Jeff was staying in town since Brittany's show was beginning just a few days prior. He didn't want her to have to stay in the city alone since Santana was going to be away for work during break and Nick was heading down to Florida with Thad and a bunch of the guys.

By the time the movie was over they all said their goodbyes before heading their separate ways once more. This was the last weekend all of them technically had free since the next weekend had Mike's performance and then Blaine and Sebastian had the twin's birthday party the next day. "I'm surprised Jeff is coming home since Britt can't." Sebastian said as they walked up the subway steps.

"I think if we were going to be gone much longer, he might not have. But we leave after class on Friday and come back by noon on Sunday. Plus Rachel and Brody are going to be around which makes things easier."

"True. And what's Santana doing that she can't come with us?"

"Hunter would've been the better person to ask. All I remember is that Santana is going to be with Cassie at some benefit that Saturday."

"Then it all makes sense, though I'm sure Ally and Megan are going to be sad that the girls aren't coming home.

"True, but Jeff said his parents were bringing Ally with when they come out for Britt's opening so they'll see them both that weekend."

"Well then, that'll help matters."

The next week flew by and before they all realized it, they were getting ready to head to Lincoln Center to see Mike. "Do you know if everyone else made it to town?" Santana asked as Nick helped her zip up her dress.

"From what I know, everyone is here. But you might want to ask Jeff because he spoke with Blaine this morning and he and Seb are housing the others, including Quinn. Why do you want to know?"

"Just curious. Are you sure you don't mind going tonight?"

"Why would I mind?"

"I don't know, shows like this aren't for everyone." Santana said as he grabbed her purse off the dresser. "So, if you really don't want to go, I wouldn't be offended."

"I honestly don't mind. Plus, Mike's a cool guy. It'll be nice to see what he's been up to." Santana nodded before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Ready?" She smiled and they then headed for the living room. Once they reached it, they were surprised to see everyone else was ready. "We didn't keep you waiting long, did we?"

"We've all only been ready for a few minutes. So, shall we?" Wes said and Jeff and Nick both nodded. Soon the six of them were on their way. When they arrived at Lincoln Center the others were already there waiting for them. In what seemed like a repeat of the earlier conversation, they all asked if they'd kept them waiting long. But unlike Wes's response, Sebastian and Brody couldn't help but give them all a hard time about the five minutes they waited.

"Is Hunter here?" Brittany asked.

"If you look to the left he's talking with some people he knows." Blaine replied. "But he said he'd be back shortly." Brittany smiled and slid her arm around Jeff. "Has anyone spoken with Mike yet?"

"I did earlier." Rachel replied. "He wanted to make sure we were all still coming and let me know whose name the tickets were under at will-call. And as much as he liked to see us beforehand, he won't be able to till after the show."

"Did he say how rehearsals went?" Blaine asked.

"Long, but worth it. He thinks we'll all really enjoy the show. So, shall we head in once Hunter returns?" Blaine nodded and almost as if he'd heard her, Hunter came walking back towards them. Rachel then got the tickets out of her purse and handed them out before they all headed inside.

To say the show was enjoyable was a clear understatement as they showcased a variety of different types of dance. They were all so caught up in what they were watching they almost missed Mike until Rachel gasped quietly which made everyone focus. While Mike was an excellent dancer when he left Ohio, he'd clearly honed his craft and gotten even better. By the time the show ended they all couldn't wait to make their way out into the lobby so that they could discuss what they had watched. "I know you all told me Mike was good, but I was impressed." Brody told them. "He's clearly one of those people that certainly belong on a stage like that."

"Just think, he almost didn't pursue dancing." Quinn told him. "If it wasn't for his girlfriend at the time he would've followed the path his parents wanted for him."

"Quinn is right, it was an interesting time." Blaine added. "Mike definitely had some tense moments near the end of his senior year. Heck, most of you did."

"Yea, our class didn't have easiest of times making decisions." Santana said. "Heck, even Rachel had her moments."

"Don't remind me." Rachel said with a laugh. "I still can't believe I blew my first audition."

They all didn't realize how caught up in their conversation they had gotten till Mike walked up to them. "You were great man." Brody told him and everyone agreed. "It was a wonderful show."

"Thanks. I'm surprised you're all still here."

"I told you we'd wait." Rachel replied. "It hasn't been that long."

"Actually it has, it took me almost an hour to get out here." A bunch of them all looked at their watches and then laughed. "That must've been quite the conversation you were all having."

"It ran the gamut." Sebastian replied. "Does it feel weird knowing you're only going to be here for a couple more days?"

"A little bit. You guys helped make my time in New York more enjoyable, so thank you."

"It was our pleasure." Blaine told him. "What will you be doing once you get back to Chicago?"

"I'll be getting back to work on a show we're preparing, though I just might see you guys next weekend. Artie called and asked if I was coming to support the New Directions at Regionals?"

"Have you seen their show yet?" Nick asked.

"I have. It's better than last year but I think it'll be tough for them to win."

"Are you basing that off of last year?"

"I am. Have you guys seen what the Warblers are doing?"

"We have." Blaine replied. "And they look great. While they had a great showing at sectionals, this show proves they've managed to improve even more since then."

"That honestly doesn't surprise me. If their work ethic is even half of what you guys do, I can see how that happened."

"Will you be able to join us this evening?" Quinn asked.

"Afraid not as I need to be up early tomorrow morning. There was a part of the show our choreographer wasn't happy with so she's going to see if she can fix what she didn't like in the morning. But I'm glad you all stuck around as I wanted to thank you all for coming."

"We're glad we were able to." Brittany replied. "I'm sorry your schedule stopped you from being able to make it to the preview shows."

"I'm sorry too Brittany, as I'm sure it's going to be a great show."

"We'll be sure to tell you all about it." Quinn told him. "With all of us going you'll be able to get a full perspective."

"I appreciate that. Well, I better let you all go so I can head back in. Hopefully I'll be seeing some of you next weekend and as for the rest, hopefully it'll be soon." Mike then proceeded to give all of those close to him hugs and shake the hands of everyone else before heading backstage again.

After celebrating the twins' birthday on Sunday with more family and friends than Blaine and Sebastian thought would show for Jocelyn and Braeden's birthday party. The rest of the week for Blaine and Sebastian seemed to fly by. Before they knew it they were heading for the airport where they were going to be meeting Nick and Jeff. Once they'd passed through security, they made their way to the gate and waited. While they sat, Blaine got to work on some homework while Sebastian answered a text from Nick asking if they were already through security because there seemed to be some sort of back-up. Sebastian replied that they were already at the gate and that there was no delay when they went through. Nick proceeded to reply that it figured that it was just his and Jeff's luck considering the car they'd called arrived a few minutes a late.

By the time they made it through and down to the gate they barely had time to sit before boarding began. Clearly they were both irritated since it had taken them over a half-hour to make it through when they'd only arrived about ten minutes after Blaine and Sebastian. Once they were seated, Sebastian had to remind Blaine to keep his laptop away since he wasn't going to have much time before they were asked to stow all electronics before take-off. Blaine frowned slightly, but knew Sebastian was right. The last thing he needed was to get started once again to have to stop suddenly. But once they were in the air it wasn't long till they were all at work. Of all the times they had work to do over the weekend, it was one in which they weren't going to be at home.

When Mr. Duval picked them up at the airport he could tell the boys all had quite a bit on their minds as they were quite for most of the drive. It wasn't till they were close to the Anderson home did Mr. Duval ask the boys a question. "Do any of you know what's in the package that was sent to all of the parents?" Nick looked at his Dad before looking back at his friends who were in the backseat. When the guys all shrugged their shoulders Nick looked back at his Dad once more.

"What package?"

"All of the parents received a package yesterday and once we opened the outer box, we saw a note that said it wasn't to be opened any further till you boys arrived in town."

"We have no idea Mr. Duval." Blaine replied. "I wonder why my Mom didn't mention it to me when I talked to her earlier."

"That's because she knew I was going to ask when I picked you all up. Needless to say, most of us are pretty anxious. So now knowing you boys don't know what it is, my curiosity is now peaked as well."

"There's an easy way to solve that." Blaine told him. "Why don't you all come in when we get to my house and we can all find out together?"

"As tempting as that is I better wait till I get home. I don't think Nick's Mom would be thrilled that I found out what was in the package before she did."

"He's right, my Mom wouldn't take that well and she'd know even without him telling her. He'd have some goofy grin on his face that would say everything."

"I would not."

"Yes you would. Mom can read you like a book. So while my Dad can't know, feel free to text Jeff and I with what's in the box since I'm pretty sure your Mom is going to open it shortly after you two walk through the door."

"Nick's got a point." Jeff said.

"So both of you would leave me hanging?" Mr. Duval asked and Nick and Jeff quickly replied in the affirmative. "She'll know you both know."

"True, but she'll be so happy to see us she'll get over it." Nick told his Dad as they pulled into the Anderson's driveway. "Well, you two have fun and we'll wait for your text."

"And after that we'll see you tomorrow." Jeff added.

"Sounds good." Sebastian replied before opening the door. "Thank you again for picking us up Mr. Duval."

"It was my pleasure guys. Bye." Once they closed the door, Blaine and Sebastian walked around to the back of Mr. Duval's car to get their bag out of the back. After grabbing ahold of their bag, they waved goodbye before heading inside. They were barely in the door when they heard Mrs. Anderson call out to them.

"And here I was expecting her to meet us at the door." Blaine said as Sebastian set their bag down. But before Sebastian had a chance to reply Mrs. Anderson came walking up to them.

"I didn't meet you at the door because I only saw you both four days ago. How was your flight?" She asked as she led them both towards the living room after giving them each a hug and kiss.

"Quick considering we were doing homework the entire flight. And we'll be doing that this evening as well." Blaine told her as they sat down on the couch.

"At least you had a flight smooth enough to work. The flight your Dad and I had coming home had tons of turbulence." While she spoke, Blaine and Sebastian both noticed the gift wrapped box on the table. It was clear to them both she was trying to ask about their week, but they could tell she was anxious to open the box as Mr. Duval had mentioned.

"While we appreciate your interest in our week Mom, we can talk about it later, right Bas?"

"B's correct. So, now that we're here why don't you open that package that's staring at us. That is unless you want to wait until Mr. Anderson comes home."

"That won't be necessary." Mr. Anderson said as he walked into the room. Before Mrs. Anderson had a chance to explain, Mr. Anderson greeted the boys. "Has she asked to open the box?"

"She was just about to." Blaine replied. "But Bas and I understood if she wanted to wait till you came home."

"That wouldn't have happened. She's been itching to open it. What are you waiting for dear; you can open it while we talk?" The boys couldn't help themselves as laughter escaped them both as Mrs. Anderson blushed slightly. "So, do you boys know what it is?"

"No." Sebastian replied. "We were shocked when Mr. Duval asked us about it."

"Bas is right; this is as much of a surprise for us as…" Blaine didn't get to finish as his Mom basically shrieked once it was open. Blaine and Bas looked at each other after looking at her and seeing two DVD cases in her hands. "Mom?" Mrs. Anderson handed the cases to Blaine and his eyes bugged out. "Bas?"

"I have no idea. Is there a note?"

"Seb's right dear, check the box." While Mrs. Anderson checked the box, Mr. Anderson took one of the discs to the DVD player.

"We should've known." Mrs. Anderson said. "The discs are from Cooper, Lexi, Donovan, and Cassie. We should've guessed they'd send us video of the show. But, I'm curious as to what's on the second disc which is titled performance collage."

"We'll just have to watch it and find out." Mr. Anderson replied. Once the video started Blaine and Sebastian looked at each other once more upon seeing Simon's Production logo. Then once the video started they were in shock. Due to the clarity it was pretty clear that the siblings had had the performance professionally recorded.

"Text the guys." Sebastian said as Mr. Anderson paused it so Blaine could let the guys know. While the video Cooper and Donovan had taken of them was good, this was something else entirely since it focused in on certain parts without missing key elements of the overall performance. Without a doubt, it was clear the performance had been recorded on multiple cameras. By the time the first performance ended all anyone in the room could do was look at each other. "B."

"I…I honestly don't have words."

"You were all amazing." Mr. Anderson told them. "I know we told you that after we saw the video Cooper sent us, but, but this truly highlighted the performance."

"Could we watch the second performance Dad?"

"Of course." Instantly Mr. Anderson hit play again and as he did, Blaine took Sebastian's hand in his. Even though they'd felt good about their performance that day as well as from watching it from the earlier video. Watching it this way put things in a whole new perspective since Donovan and Cooper's video showed the full stage and wasn't as close or clear. During the second performance, there was a close-up of Blaine and Sebastian during _Your Guardian Angel_ and it caused them both to look at the other as the video clearly showed the two of them basically singing to each other.

Once it ended, Mr. Anderson quickly got up to change discs as Mrs. Anderson spoke with the boys about the differences between the two performances. "Now, how anxious were Nick and Jeff during the final number during the stunts Santana and Brittany were doing?"

"If they were anxious, they never said anything." Sebastian told her. "I think it's because they both knew Brody and Hunter wouldn't let anything happen to them."

"But accidents do happen."

"True, but as Brittany said you have to take those sort of chances once in a while." Blaine told her. "Also it helps that the girls have complete trust in the guys."

"Understandable. Speaking of Brittany, is she getting excited?"

"Extremely. Are you and Dad still going to come out and see the show?"

"We are. We'll be seeing it while you boys are on vacation. We felt it was only right to go and support her."

"Be sure you wait after the show as I know she'd love to see you."

"That's good to know because we planned on waiting." Mrs. Anderson was just finishing when Mr. Anderson sat back down. "Should we see what is on the second disc?"

"Absolutely!" They both replied, so Mr. Anderson hit play once more. While the opening was similar this time around there wasn't a play all option in the menu. Instead there were ten different slide shows listed and a last option that was just labeled photos. As they watched the first slide show they realized that while the cameras recorded, still photography was being taken as well. There were close ups of everyone as well as time lapsed shots of some of their bigger moves.

"The guys are going to freak when they see these." Sebastian said without moving his eyes from the screen.

"I think the parents are going to as well Seb." Mrs. Anderson said. "You all looked stunning." By the time they got to the last slide show, Blaine and Sebastian finally looked at each other once more. The last slide show had pictures that had been taken during rehearsals, from their very first to their last. At first they weren't sure where they came from, but they both soon realized that Lexi as well as everyone else that had visited while they'd been practicing had been taking pictures documenting the moment as well. Once it ended, Mr. Anderson went to the folder marked photos and it was what they all thought after a brief conversation. It was a folder of every picture taken so that they could be printed out if anyone wanted too.

"You boys really didn't know?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"We had no clue Dad. If you don't mind, we need to call Lexi and Cooper."

"If you don't mind sharing the screen, why don't we just do a joint call as I'm sure they're waiting to hear from us all."


	163. Chapter 163

Two Steps Beyond

Part 163

After Blaine and Sebastian arrived at OSU the next morning it didn't take them long to find the rest of the guys that had already arrived. "Has anyone heard from Nick or Jeff?" Blaine asked since they were the only two that weren't there.

"They should be here soon." Wes replied. "Nick said they had to make a stop before they headed this way."

"Wonder what he had to do?" Thad asked, but his question was soon answered as he saw Nick and Jeff walking towards them along with their sisters and Ally's boyfriend. "Beware, Nick might be in a mood guys." All it took was for them all to follow Thad's gaze and they knew what he was talking about. Once the five of them reached them, the girls said hello to all of the guys before going to find the group from Dalton that was attending. "Should we even ask?"

"They didn't want to take the bus and Tyler's parents didn't want him driving into Columbus." Nick replied. "So, Jeff and I got to bring them with us."

"Aren't you the lucky ones?" Sebastian replied.

"Yea. And next time Blaine, send a more descript text." Nick said. "Our Moms freaked last night and we so weren't prepared for it."

"Hey, I sent a quick message since we were watching. And so you all know, we all have the same packages waiting for us at home. Cooper and Lexi felt it was best our parents saw the discs first."

"Please tell me you guys had no idea either." Thad said as they walked towards the theater.

"Not a clue." Sebastian replied. "B and I spoke with Hunter and he didn't know either. So our siblings pulled one over on all of us as did Simon considering he saw B, Hunter, and I the next weekend. According to Lexi, Simon and his assistants had a lot of fun putting all of that together."

"Is that one of the reasons there were so many slide shows?" Beat asked.

"It was. Each time they thought they were done someone found a picture they wanted or wished they had used. But Cooper told them not to worry as he was sure we'd all enjoy it."

"My parents were thrilled." Dave said. "I'm pretty sure some of those pictures are either being printed out today or transferred into a digital frame."

"I'd say most of our parents are doing the same thing today." Wes said. "And how did Lexi get all those rehearsal pictures without us all noticing?"

"I think that stemmed from the fact we were all concentrating on rehearsal." Trent said. "Does anyone know if the headmaster saw it?"

"He did." Wes replied. "He came and saw the Warblers the same day Logan and Jacob posted it on the Warbler website."

"Do you know what he thought?" Blaine asked.

"He was impressed according to Brandon, yet he was a little surprised to see Hailey, Brittany, Santana, and Rachel."

"He wasn't upset, was he?" Thad asked.

"Not at all according to Brandon. But I'm sure Logan and Jacob know more so why don't we go and find them. We can wish them luck and see how they're feeling before asking about the headmaster's reaction." Knowing Wes was right, the guys quickly found a page who directed them to where the Warblers were warming up. Luckily it didn't take them long to get to the room as they knew sometimes participants were placed all over but the Warblers were actually near the theater.

Once they reached the room, the nine of the stopped and listened outside the door as they didn't want to interrupt Logan and Jacob who were speaking with the guys. It wasn't till they finished, did the guys walk into the room. At first they went unnoticed but the instant they were spotted they were soon surrounded. "No one would tell us whether you guys were actually going to make it." Logan said. "Even Brandon said he didn't know if Wes was coming home."

"We tried to keep it quiet in case anything came up." Blaine replied. "And while we all were working on homework last night and early this morning we never would've missed this."

"How are you all feeling?" Dave asked.

"Nervous." Jacob replied. "But it's the good type of nerves."

"We know them well." Thad replied.

"You guys still get nervous?" Mitch asked.

"We do." Jeff replied. "I think if we ever performed without them, it wouldn't feel right. I can safely tell you all that we were all nervous before we performed in February."

"You never would've known it from what we saw." One of the Warblers said.

"It's as Jacob described, they were good nerves." Thad said. "They're more like being anxious versus being sick to your stomach in worry. Are any of you feeling sick to your stomach?" They all shook their heads. "Then you've got good nerves. Just remember one thing when you go out there, have fun. Once you begin you'll forget everything else."

"Thad's right." Sebastian said. "Having fun is the most important part. I don't doubt that Jacob and Logan worked your asses off and you guys could probably do your set in your sleep." Most of the guys nodded while Logan and Jacob looked at their friends. "You guys are prepared, so just do what you do and have fun doing it. I truly think enjoying what you're doing shows in a performance."

"It was clear you guys had fun when you recently performed." Mitch said.

"We did." Nick replied. "And while there was more at stake the second time around, I think we enjoyed ourselves more that time." The guys all nodded as they understood what Nick and the rest of the guys were saying. Basically as long as they gave it their best and had fun, good things would happen. So once they were done talking to the group, the guys all paired off with individuals who had questions specific to certain individuals. "How long have they wanted to talk to Beat?" Nick asked Logan who was standing between him and Blaine.

"It's been since they saw the video. Jacob and I told them to just call him, but they didn't want to be seen as a bother."

"Beat wouldn't have minded." Blaine said. "We're all willing to help."

"And we appreciate that more than you guys know. You really helped us this year more than you know."

"This might be a bad time to ask, but do you and Jacob know where you'll be going to school next year?"

"I'll be going to Fordham while Jacob is going to Yale."

"So Thad and Dave will have company." Nick said before calling Thad and Dave over so Logan could share the news. Once the news was shared, the graduates said their goodbye so the guys could get one last run through in. As they reached their seats, it felt unfamiliar to all of them except Wes.

"Please tell us you felt a bit of anxiety last year?" Trent asked Wes who was sitting next to him.

"I did, so it's completely normal. I feel the same way this year."

While they were waiting for the show to start, Sebastian nudged Blaine gently when he saw Artie and Mike heading towards them. "And so we meet again." Sebastian said once they were in front of them.

"So we do." Mike replied. "Did you guys have a nice trip in?"

"We did. How have things been for you since getting back?" Blaine asked.

"Good, but busy. They changed quite a bit of choreography while we were gone so those of us that weren't there had a lot of catching up to do."

"Now Artie, are you here being the good alumnus or are you here for another reason?" Blaine asked.

"Dual reasons." Artie replied. "I'm here to support McKinley, but the arts department is also helping run things. By the way, I know I commented, but you guys put on one hell of a performance."

"Thank you. How's film school?"

"Good, though I'm thinking of transferring next year."

"Where to?" Jeff asked.

"Carnegie Mellon. While I'm enjoying my time here, I think I'd prefer somewhere a bit smaller and the student film reel I've been able to put together this year was quite good if I do say so myself. I'm just waiting to hear back from them."

"Well, good luck." Nick told him. "It's quite a school."

"Agreed. Well, we better get going as we should get to our seats since the shows about to begin. We'll see you guys afterwards?"

"See you then." Blaine replied.

Shortly after they left, Blaine and the rest of the guys watched Mr. Schue and the New Directions walk right passed them. "While our boys have the nerves, they honestly look scared." Jeff said.

"I noticed that too. There is no way one can successfully perform feeling like that. I wonder why though, since this is obviously not their first big performance since they needed to compete at sectionals." Blaine then took his phone out of his pocket and sent a quick text to Mike to ask if he knew why the New Directions looked so scared. It didn't take long for Mike to get back to him and tell him that one of their stronger voices has laryngitis and is only able to dance. "That's a tough break." Blaine said as he showed his phone to Jeff after showing Sebastian the message.

Before they could ask any more questions, the lights dimmed and the competition began. The guys recognized quite a few of the groups performing as they had been there the previous year. While some had improved, it was clear some hadn't fully recovered from losing their graduates. Realizing they really should've asked Jacob or Logan about the performance order the guys were beginning to get a bit anxious. As the New Directions took the stage they couldn't help but wonder if they'd relaxed at all since they'd last seen them. But once the curtain rose, it was pretty clear that they had only been able to relax a bit.

While they had clearly improved from the previous year, it was clear something was missing. The guys couldn't help but wonder what they would've sounded like if they weren't down a voice. Once they finished, Wes leaned over Blaine's shoulder. "They've gotten better, but we've heard better already today."

"I was thinking the same thing."

Knowing it wouldn't be much longer till the Warblers took the stage the guys all looked at each other. It was pretty clear they were anxious to see them perform after everything they'd seen. By the time they finally took the stage, Sebastian glanced over at Blaine once he felt him take ahold of his hand. "They're going to do great B."

"I know." He replied with a smile that was reassuring. "Ever think I just wanted to hold your hand."

"By all means, please do." Sebastian said before leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Not surprisingly, Logan kicked off the first number and it was everything the guys had been told. While he was a great vocalist while they were there, he'd truly embraced his role as the main soloist for the Warblers. In keeping with tradition, their next number was a ballad and soon all eyes fell to Wes as Brandon started off the lead vocals. Seeing the smile that crept to Wes's face, it was pretty clear he didn't know Brandon was singing either. About a third of the way through the number he was joined by Jacob and Mitch. The three of them came together to produce some wonderful harmonies that brought even bigger smiles to the guys faces.

From what the guys sounded like at Sectionals and what they sounded like now, it was clear they put in even more work after winning Sectionals. It was also pretty clear to all of them that whatever Beat had said to the guys was something they needed to hear as they were clearly making their presence known in the best way possible. They'd just begun the final number of their set and the guys soon found themselves on their feet along with the rest of the crowd. Taking a clue from what they'd done the previous year, the last number had main vocals being done by five of the Warblers. They transitioned the way they had the previous year and came together when appropriate while the rest of the guys filled in around them. The performance was everything the guys could've asked for and from what they could see, the guys were enjoying themselves.

When the number finally ended the crowd was still on their feet and cheering loudly. Much like they had the previous year, the guys tried to hide the smiles on their faces but they were undeniable. They knew they'd nailed their performance. Not surprisingly, the Warblers were the last group to perform so soon the theater was filling with light as the judges went to deliberate. "I know this might sound bias, but they're clearly the best group here." Thad said with a smile.

"It might be bias, but it's also true." Jeff said. "They were great and their sound was full, something Jacob and Logan were worried about." Shortly after Jeff spoke all eyes fell to Beat. "I don't know what you said to them, but it obviously got through to them."

"You're going to laugh, but I'll tell you anyway. They were afraid of getting too into what they were doing. But they noticed James, Flint, and I doing just that in the video. So I told them to just embrace the moment. And that as long as it doesn't screw with the choreography, it didn't matter and that Jacob and Logan wouldn't mind."

"You were right." Thad said. "It seemed that giving them that stronger backbone helped the performance. Not that last year wasn't good, but it was great performing with James and Flint accompanying you once again."

"I know the feeling. It was nice having my partners in crime back. Speaking of our last performance, how many of you were hounded when you returned to school on Monday?"

"From what we know, everyone except Blaine and Jeff were hounded since the guys knew." Dave said. "While the season is almost over, the guys were doing everything they could to get me to change my mind. Some of them understood, but some were obviously disappointed."

"Well, I had friends corning me." Wes said. "They couldn't believe that I performed and didn't tell them. They were absolutely shocked when they saw me and Hailey on the stage. Then they tried to convince me to sing with them next year."

"What did you tell them?" Blaine asked.

"What do you think, I declined. If I sing next year it will be with the rest of you. Now, did I hear correctly that Logan and Jacob are going to be in the area next year?"

"You did." Nick replied. "I have a feeling next year is going to be interesting for sure. I know for a fact, Brittany and Santana are trying to convince Quinn to join us."

"Add Rachel to that list." Blaine said. "While we said at the competition that we might perform next year, I think it's pretty obvious we're going to be doing so."

"Speaking of the performance, has Jess made the full transition?" Trent asked Beat who just smiled. "We'll take that as a yes."

"It hasn't been a full transition. It depends who we're around. But if we're around anyone that was there, it's Beat."

The guys were still talking when the lights flashed so they took their seats once more. Since they lights hadn't dimmed completely, Blaine took a look around the theater and noticed that the New Directions weren't in the theater. He nudged Sebastian and told him before telling the rest of the guys. It might've bothered them, but the fact that the Warblers weren't anywhere to be seen they took it in stride.

Soon the lights had been dimmed almost fully and the curtain opened. Up on the stage were five groups which include both the New Directions and the Warblers. "Not to be rude, but how did they get up there?" Jeff asked as he leaned towards Nick.

"Considering there are five groups up there I guess it's possible. But even I can see who the top three groups up there are. I'm slightly curious why there are five up there instead of three this year. Maybe they are trying to keep the crowd guessing." Nick then took his phone out of his pocket and sent a list of the top five to Santana who had asked him to keep her informed. Much like the previous year the judges were extremely long winded and it was clear everyone on stage wanted them to get to the point.

Once they finally started to talk about the performers on stage they knew it wouldn't be long till they would be finding out where everyone placed. The first group to be announced was one that none of the guys remembered which is probably why they finished in fifth. Next to be announced were the New Directions. When Mr. Schue went to accept the trophy it was obvious that he wasn't happy with how they had placed. Going from being National champions to not truly placing at Regionals two years in a row clearly had him frustrated.

After the third place group was announced, all of the guys exchanged looks. Left on the stage were the Warblers and Vocal Adrenaline. All of the guys could tell the Warblers were nervous as Vocal Adrenaline was clearly trying to reclaim their crown. So, the fact that the Warblers had taken them out the year before, this year was personal. "This could go either way Bas." Blaine said and soon felt Sebastian squeeze his hand.

"It could, we just have to hope for the best." Sebastian then looked across Blaine before looking behind him and all of the guys looked just as nervous as he and Blaine did. They all remembered this feeling all too well as the judges drew out calling out the winner the year before as well. Then the next thing they all heard was music to their ears as once again the Dalton Academy Warblers won Regionals. While the crowd cheered, the guys were all pretty sure they were loud enough that the guys on stage could pick them out of the crowd as they were jumping with excitement.

The guys were still celebrating on stage, when the guys made their way out of the theater. Knowing they wanted to give them a greeting similar to what they'd gotten the previous year, they made their way to the rehearsal room as quickly as they could. They were about to turn the corner when they heard someone call out to them. After a exchanging a look amongst them, they all looked over their shoulder. "Jesse, what can we do for you?" Blaine asked.

"I wasn't sure you'd answer to Warblers, since you're technically no longer one."

"That's where you're wrong." Thad replied.

"Oh, that's right you boys have that motto."

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked once more. "As we have some friends we'd like to congratulate."

"I wanted to congratulate you guys."

"What for?" Beat asked.

"For your performance at NYU, you guys blew everyone away. And as much of a jerk as I may be at times, you guys should've won."

"Are you serious?" Blaine asked.

"I am. And whoever's idea it was to include the four girls, brilliant. Rachel clearly isn't the shy girl she was when she was living here."

"She isn't." Sebastian replied. "So, were you there or did you see video?"

"I was there. I had friends who were performing. I wanted to congratulate you all that day, but you never appeared out in the audience."

"That's because we were asked not to come out into the audience." Dave told him. "They thought things might get a little crazy."

"They were right. Would you mind telling Rachel what I thought?"

"We can do that. But if you don't mind." Blaine said as they could hear the crowd getting closer.

"Not at all, go right ahead. I need to go talk to my kids anyhow." Once Jesse turned, the guys rounded the corner and walked into the room just before the Warblers arrived. To say they were on an emotional high might be an understatement. No sooner did Brandon spot Wes did he run up and give his brother a hug while the rest of the guys went about congratulating everyone else. Logan and Jacob were so stunned that it wasn't till they were surrounded by the guys did they break out of the daze they were in.

"How does it feel to be headed to Nationals once more?" Thad asked.

"I…we, can't believe it." Jacob said. "We were backstage when Vocal Adrenaline performed and they were amazing."

"They were." Sebastian replied. "But clearly the judges thought you guys were better. Guess you guys have a lot of work to do once you get back to school."

"We took a chance and started working on our possible set about a month ago." Logan replied. "In doing so it helped us relax a bit. Will you guys come to Nationals?"

"Where are they?"

"Back in New York."

"Hmmm, we'll have to get back to you on that. All that travel, we might not be able to make it. And it's a crazy city to get hotel reservations."

"That's his way of saying we'll be there." Blaine said as he slid an arm around Sebastian's waist. "And you'll be happy to know everyone will be there including the girls."

"Do you think they'd wear those outfits again?" Logan asked.

"Why don't you ask Nick, Jeff, and Wes about that?" Sebastian said. "As I'm pretty sure they'd have opinions on the matter considering it's their girlfriends you're talking about."

Since Logan and Jacob wanted to have a word with the guys, the New York crew made their way out into the hallway. Unlike the previous year, they had stopped family and friends at the far end of the hall. While they waited for the guys to finish they saw Artie and Mike near the front. All it took was a wave of the hand and they were let through. When they reached the doorway they looked at the guys. "Are they still celebrating?" Artie asked.

"They are." Blaine replied. "And we don't blame them, considering the amount of celebrating we did last year. Plus they're all excited to be going to New York."

"That's because they know not only what they're competing for, but they know they'll have quite the cheering section." Mike said. "Let them know, they were great. Artie and I really enjoyed their performance. By chance, was one of the guys your brother Wes?"

"It was. Brandon started the vocals on the second number."

"He's really good." Artie told him. "What year is he?"

"He's a freshman."

"Wow. Sounds like they're in good shape for the next few years."

"We think so." Sebastian replied. "So, have you guys visited the New Directions yet?"

"We tried to, but Mr. Schue wasn't letting anyone in." Mike replied. "He's obviously not very happy with the outcome. I mean, we get it, but even we know they weren't the best group. But they've clearly improved."

"I think it would do wonders for you guys to tell him that." Blaine said. "I think he'd listen to you."

"We'll try, but who knows if he'll listen." Artie said. "You know how stubborn he is."

"That I do, hell we all know."


	164. Chapter 164

Two Steps Beyond

Part 164

By the time the guys returned to New York that Sunday things were anything but calm. They still had homework to finish while also having to field calls from the rest of their friends about the videos they'd all been sent. Thankfully the calls went by relatively quickly, but it also reminded Blaine and Sebastian that they needed to remember to pack sometime that week. For something that seemed so far away at one point, they couldn't believe they were leaving for the Caymans the next weekend.

"B, how is it that each time we go on vacation it seems our newest issue comes out just prior?" Sebastian asked as he set his laptop on the coffee table, needing to rest his eyes for a bit.

"I wish I knew. Guess we just have to try and not vacation at the end of the month." Blaine replied with a laugh. "Now, are we going to spend our week in the Cayman like we did over Thanksgiving?"

"I was thinking we would, why?"

"So I know what to pack."

"That works but if we go the nudist route you won't need much."

"That's the point Bas. Also, are we going to get something for Brittany?"

"What did you have in mind?" Sebastian asked as he grabbed his laptop once more.

"I thought we could get her something more than just flowers. Like a pendant or something?"

"That's not a bad idea as I'm sure she's going to get a ton of flowers. But you're right; this moment is something that needs to be commemorated. Why don't you talk to Jeff tomorrow and see what he's doing and we'll go from there. Last thing we want to do is outshine him. If anything, maybe we can get her something that will compliment whatever Jeff got her."

The next morning while Blaine waited for Jeff to meet him, he began scrolling through numerous jewelry sites to see if anything sparked his interest. When Jeff finally arrived he seemed a bit more stressed than usual for a Monday morning. "Should I even ask?" Blaine said as they waited for the subway.

"I ordered something for Brittany that has yet to be finished and I have no clue what I'm going to do if it isn't ready by Thursday.

"Well, that answers one of the questions I had for you this morning."

"What would that have been?" Jeff asked as they stepped onto the subway car.

"If you were getting Brittany something special for her big moment."

"I have if it gets finished. Otherwise I need to go and get something else. Why do you ask?"

"Bas and I wanted to get her something special to commemorate this moment for her, but didn't want to overstep our bounds. We feel she deserves more than just flowers, though we might get her those as well."

"That's really sweet of you guys and I know she'd appreciate it."

"So, what did you get her?"

"I went and had a custom pendant designed for her."

"Impressive."

"Thanks. Like you guys, I felt this moment in her life needed something special. If you want, I can send you a picture of it and you and Seb can go from there. But you might want to talk to Nick as he and Santana got Brittany something as well."

"We can do that. How is she feeling?"

"She's really excited. She can't believe that opening night is almost here."

"We can't either. Now, we know how Lexi feels, but how does Britt feel about going back to work for Lexi as well?"

"She's excited. She missed being around Lexi and the kids. Only being able to go over their once a week was a big change for her. I think that's one of the reasons she went a bit overboard for their birthdays."

"You and Britt didn't go much crazier than almost everyone else. I honestly wonder if Lexi has found room for everything the kids got."

"I'm sure she has, yet you and Seb didn't go overboard."

"That's because Lexi and Coop asked us not too. Part of that comes from the fact Bas and I bring the kids' stuff all the time."

"Are you saying that you and Seb spoil them?"

"I will proudly admit that we do. Think, the gifts we gave them we actually brought back from our trip to Europe last summer." We went a little crazy. Just like Christmas this year, it took a lot of control on our parts to not go overboard." While they were having this conversation, Jeff forwarded the picture of the pendant to both Blaine and Sebastian so they could both have time to think about what they wanted to get. "This is beautiful Jeff."

"Thanks, it took awhile to come up with but I'm happy with how it turned out. Now it's just a matter of it getting finished."

"When was it supposed to be finished?"

"This past weekend, but when I called Sunday after we got back home they said it wasn't done."

"Did you ask if it'll be done by Thursday?"

"I did, and they said it would be, but I can't help feeling anxious. I don't want to give her a gift that anyone else could get."

"Well, if they said it would ready, have faith. For all you know they'll call you while in class today saying it has been finished."

"From your mouth to God's ears Blaine."

Throughout the day, Blaine and Sebastian kept exchanging different ideas as to what they could get Brittany after finding out from Nick what he and Santana got her. Once they'd narrowed it down to about three different things, Sebastian asked Blaine to meet him at the jewelers after they were done with classes that day. "And just where are you heading?" Hunter asked as he came up behind Sebastian.

"What makes you think I'm going somewhere besides home?"

"You'd be on the other side waiting for the train home. So, where to?"

"I'm meeting Blaine at the jewelers."

"Excuse me?" Hunter said loud enough that everyone around them turned to stare at them. Sebastian just shook his head and laughed.

"Not for that you dork. We're picking up a gift for Brittany to celebrate opening night."

"Okay, I just…"

"Yea, I know where you're head went and we're not there. But if the time comes, I'll let you know. Where are you heading since you should be on the other side as well?"

"I have to go see Cass at work."

"It must be pretty important that she's not waiting till she gets home."

"It is, there is paperwork that needs my signature and she'd prefer it gets taken care of now since she knows my week is a bit crazy." As Hunter spoke, he and Sebastian boarded the subway. "This way it'll be done and she won't have to worry about it. And she can concentrate on everything else she has going on. When are you and Blaine leaving?"

"Saturday morning, you?"

"Saturday afternoon. The thought of relaxing on a beach for a week is quite appealing."

"You don't have to tell me that. It's one of the reasons why B and I are going to the Caymans. While going to Florida and partying with everyone else sounded appealing as well. With everything we've gone through since the start of the year, we both just want this time to unwind. We're going to get in a bunch of diving, but besides that, we're going to relax."

"After everything you two have been through, you deserve it."

"Thanks. Safe to say our first year at school will be one we'll never forget, but never want to repeat."

"I'd have to say Blaine would agree with you completely. You two had more than enough excitement to last you both till you graduate."

"That is pretty spot on. I think we'll both be pleased to get through the rest of our school years in relative boredom. Speaking of, beware when you go to the airport on Saturday."

"Why?" Hunter asked.

"Our new issue comes out this week and last time Blaine and I flew after a release we had people come up to us in the airport."

"Duly noted. I think my Dad will get a kick out of that if it happens."

"So, is this trip just you and him or is the rest of your family going?"

"This is me and him. My Mom is taking my sisters, minus Cass somewhere else. And don't bother asking, because I have no clue as to where they are going. But my guess is a spa since Liz is going."

"When is the next time you have to see the whole family together?"

"We're all getting together in June for about a week or so, after that, who knows. My Mom wants me to stay in Colorado a bit longer, but I'd rather come back here or technically, out on the island."

"Can't say I blame you, it's a beautiful place."

"Well, you and Blaine are more than welcome to come out. And you should know Cass throws a huge bash on the Fourth which I know for fact you guys are invited."

"I will see to it that the days surround the Fourth are cleared then. I'm assuming Lexi knows about this shindig?"

"She does. I just thought I'd mention it since you guys spent last year in Ohio."

"I can tell you that won't be happening. B and I are going to go home for about a week or so, but it won't be over the Fourth. A lot is going to depend on his class schedule."

"So he is going to be taking classes this summer."

"Yep, he and Nick are both doing it. While neither regrets the career path they've chosen, they both want to do what they can to speed things a long a bit. Honestly, I don't blame either of them. I don't know if I could've chosen a career that takes that much schooling. But I know the fields they've chosen suit them both well."

Even though it was the day of her big opening, Brittany still headed over to Lexi and Cooper's Thursday morning. When she walked through the door, Lexi was honestly shocked as she hadn't expected her. "What are you doing here?"

"I do work for you, don't I?" Brittany replied with a smile as she picked Jocelyn up off the floor. "And while I told you I'd start back full time again next week, coming here just seemed right. You don't mind, do you?"

"I don't mind at all. It's great to see you actually. I was just about to feed the kids, are you hungry? We could eat and catch up while the kids eat as well."

"Sure, lead the way."

Once they were in the kitchen, Brittany helped Lexi get the kids settled in their highchairs and said she'd watch them so Lexi could get things ready. "Are you excited?" Lexi asked as she moved about the kitchen.

"I am. I thought I'd be more nervous but after all the preview performances I think I'm ready. Are you and Cooper coming tonight?"

"Yes, we will be there. Cooper is going to be upset that he missed you. He only left about twenty minutes before you arrived."

"If he just left, how are you sure he's going to be able to make it tonight?"

"They are reshooting some scenes from yesterday that the director isn't happy with. This was technically an off day for him but well, things happened. But he was told it won't be an all-day thing. Though to be safe, he did take a change of clothes with him as well as his ticket just in case."

"Blaine and Bas said your parents were coming to town, are they here?"

"They're arriving this afternoon along with Jeff's family."

"Sounds like you're going to have your own little cheering section."

"Yea, everyone is coming." Brittany replied with a giggle. "I think they're all more excited than I am right now. Maybe that's why I'm not nervous."

"That's one way to look at it."

The two continued to talk throughout breakfast and continued all the way up to Lexi's office. Since Lexi hadn't expected to have Brittany there that day, she decided to make the most of it and changed her planned day accordingly. Even though Brittany was only doing little things for her this day, like going through her box of fan-mail that had been delivered from her publisher, Lexi felt more relieved than she knew was possible. Some of it probably was due to the fact that while she'd kept up to date with deadlines and important things, small things had fallen to the wayside, like her fan-mail. "I guess you haven't gone through this stuff since I started rehearsing." Brittany said with a small laugh.

"I've gotten through some of it, but as you can tell I haven't gotten through much. Are they the usual fanfare?"

"They are, everyone asking for advice or asking how you came up with some of your more romantic ideas. I still don't see why people ask for advice since they have no idea whether you are married or not in real life since you write under a pen name. They know nothing about you."

"You don't know how many times I've asked myself that very question. For all they know I'm an angry woman with an ill-conceived idea of love."

"That couldn't be further from the truth."

"You're allowed to say that because you know me, unlike these people. I mean, I love that they feel comfortable enough pouring their hearts out to me, but sometimes I just shake my head."

"Understandable. And before I forget again, I was going to say this to you when I arrived, but thank you so much for those discs you sent my parents as well as the rest of us. They loved it and they loved that there were so many great pictures on the second disc. It made missing the show more bearable."

"It was our pleasure. I'm glad they liked it. We all thought you deserved something to remember everything you guys worked so hard for. I actually have a ton of those pictures in a frame, plus we printed some out as well."

"I know a lot of the gang printed some out as well. Blaine and Sebby have a great picture of them singing with Jeff, Nick, and Wes in their living room along with some other shots."

"If you look behind you I think you'll see the same picture." Brittany proceeded to look over her shoulder and there on a shelf was the exact picture. "I couldn't resist, that shot shows they're all singing from their hearts. You, Hailey, and Santana are all very lucky to have such wonderful guys in your lives. And well, you know how I feel about Blaine and Bas."

"Yea, we are lucky as are Blaine and Sebby."

The two of them worked and talked the day away and before they both knew it, it was time for Brittany to leave so that she could start getting ready and head to the theater. Brittany was just about to head out when Cooper came walking into the house. "If it isn't my favorite member of the council." He said as he gave her a hug.

"You don't know that yet Coop."

"Yes I do. Are you excited?"

"I am, but I better get going. I don't want to be late. Will I see you guys afterwards?"

"You will. Break a leg dear!" Cooper then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks!" As she walked out of the house, Lexi wrapped her arms around Cooper and rested her head on his back.

"You look happy to have her back."

"I am, especially since I didn't expect her today. It was a complete surprise when she showed up this morning. I really missed her Coop. Having her around only once in a while was weird. Today flew by so quickly, but I managed to get so much done. Did you talk with Jay?"

"I did and they'll be around five so we can start getting ready."

"Are you sure they don't mind?"

"Not at all, and it's not like we're not returning the favor tomorrow night so they can see it."

"B, are you almost ready? We need to get going soon." Sebastian called out as he looked at his watch. "We can't be…" He stopped mid-sentence as Blaine came walking around the corner. "You were worth the wait."

"Why thank you. Got her bracelet?"

"I do. The box is wrapped and in my jacket pocket. And her flowers are in the foyer ready and waiting. So shall we?"

"We shall." Blaine replied as he took ahold of Sebastian's hand and they headed on their way. "Did you happen to talk to any of the guys today?"

"I did. Dave and Quinn were leaving after class today as were Trent and our elders."

"Did you talk to all of them or did you get this information relayed to you?"

"I spoke with Dave and Wes who gave me the rest of the information. You?"

"I spoke with Beat as well as Thad. Beat and Jess should already be in the city and Thad and Gretchen will meet us at the theater. And I know you don't need to know about Nick and Santana or Jeff for that matter."

"How is Jeff?"

"Beyond nervous."

"That's funny considering Lexi said Britt was typical Britt today when she came to work. I think Brittany wanted some normalcy with as crazy as this week has been."

"Do you honestly blame her?" Blaine said. "We're all so excited. I thought Rachel was going to hyperventilate when I spoke to her earlier."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit. It's nice to know she isn't being overwhelmed by everything."

"According to Jeff it's because of all the preview performances since there were audiences."

"Did he go to any of them?"

"He did and he can't wait for the rest of us to see it. So you know, she's not just dancing, she has a speaking role."

"Why am I just finding out about this now?" Sebastian asked as they got into the cab. "Didn't Jeff think this was important news to share?"

"I think everything that was going on overwhelmed him more than Britt. And since Britt didn't really talk about it much, it just fell by the wayside. Don't be upset up with him."

"I'm not; I just can't believe it only came up. Do you know if she ever told anyone back in Ohio what is going on?"

"She hasn't, but according to Jeff she'll say something after tonight. I think she was worried there might've been some negativity. You know some people out there are a bit pessimistic."

"True, but I think Jeff would've beaten the crap out of any one that rained on Britt's parade."

"Probably, but he let Britt take the lead in all this and this is how she wanted to handle it. I think she got so used to people back home telling her she couldn't do something that she wanted to keep this moment to herself."

"When you put it that way, I really can't blame her."

By the time they arrived at the theater, quite a few of their friends were already outside. After saying their hellos, Thad proceeded to tell Blaine and Sebastian that Jeff was inside and that Nick and Santana should be there momentarily with the parents. No sooner did the words leave Thad's mouth did Nick and Santana arrive accompanied by the Pierces as well as the Sterlings along with Ally. Brittany's parents were more than a little surprised, but were happy to see that all of Brittany's friends had come to support her big moment.

They were just heading in when Cooper and Lexi arrived, along with Donovan, Cassie, and Hunter. Not surprisingly Hunter quickly excused himself from Cassie and Donovan and joined his friends. Once they were inside the lobby the conversation picked back up again. As they all made sure to have their programs as well as their playbills, the older siblings were speaking with the parents. While the Sterlings knew Cooper and Lexi as well as Donovan, they took care of the introductions to Brittany's parents. Mrs. Pierce was thrilled to finally meet Cooper and Lexi since Brittany loved working for Lexi. They were happy that Lexi had given Brittany a chance even with no experience. Lexi proceeded to tell them that she took Blaine and Sebastian's word about Brittany and she has more than proven herself. And told them how much she counts on her.

When they finally made their way to their seats, Ally and Megan sat on one side of Nick and Santana with the parents on the other. By the time overture began, most of them glanced over at Jeff who had a look on his face that was a mixture of excitement and nervousness. Once the curtain rose, all eyes were on the stage and show. Since they all knew the show, they knew exactly when the council would first appear. No sooner did they appear it took every bit of control they all had not to erupt upon seeing Brittany on stage.

Seeing Brittany in full costume was a sight to behold and she was fully embracing her character. By the time the intermission rolled around they were all excited about the chance to finally talk about what they'd seen so far. "It's everything you told me!" Blaine told Jeff as they all circled around him. "She really is good!"

"She is, isn't she?" Jeff replied in almost a shy manner. "It took a bit to get used to seeing her look like that."

"I could see why." Trent told him. "But she pulls it off well. Rachel, what do you think?"

"I'm really impressed. I think this is honestly a great show for her to get her feet wet; it's a lot of fun. I think the girl playing Amber could show a little more life though. Part of her performance seems a bit flat."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one who was thinking that" Quinn said. "Obviously the character isn't the nicest, but right now I'm not feeling much of anything, which is sad. It's the only weak spot in the show. And if we've noticed ,you know the critics will." Sebastian as well as Brody agreed with her but both also knew that that was truly the only weak spot in the show. Before they could get into anymore detail it was time to head back in for the second act.

While the first act was fun, everyone was looking forward to the big dance numbers in the second act. It wasn't that they weren't enjoying the show, but they couldn't wait for Brittany to really do her thing. Like the first act, the second didn't disappoint either. So by the time the finale began everyone was more than ready. When the show finally closed, there was a standing ovation. Once the curtain call began, it was clear that a member of the council had quite a few friends in the audience as their applause were almost as loud as those for the leads.

After the lights came on in the theater, all eyes fell to Jeff as well as Brittany's parents. It was clear that all of them were extremely proud. Those looks were almost mirrored by Jeff's parents and everyone else. "I think someone is anxious to see someone." Nick said before they began exiting the theater.

"I think you're right." Santana replied.

"You two are as anxious as he is so take it easy on him." Wes told them. "But I really don't blame any of you. We can't wait to congratulate her either."


	165. Chapter 165

Two Steps Beyond

Part 165

Time seemed to stand still as they waited for Brittany to appear. With it being opening night, most of the cast made their way back out into the theater instead of leaving straight out the stage door. No sooner did Brittany appear, did she spot her friends and family and go running towards them. Her parents looked on proudly as Brittany ran straight into Jeff's arms and he spun her around in excitement. It wasn't till after they shared a kiss did she go and see everyone else, starting with her parents. No sooner did her parents congratulate her did Jeff's parents and sisters followed by Ally. As much as her friends wanted to congratulate her, they all knew they had to wait their turn.

Once Brittany made the rounds she couldn't help but laugh as her arms were filled with flowers to the point her Mom as well as Mrs. Sterling had to help her. Before they got ready to leave, Jeff decided to give Brittany the gift he'd gotten for her. Brittany's eyes grew wide as she opened the box of the pendant, she couldn't believe Jeff had gotten her something like this. She was shaking so badly, that she had to have Jeff put it on her. As he put it around her neck, Jeff got a reassuring smile from his parents. It was clear they approved of what he had done for this moment in Brittany's life. Since Jeff had given her his gift, Nick and Santana proceeded to give her their gift as did Blaine and Sebastian.

"You guys know you could've told us you were doing something like this." Beat said quietly to Blaine as Sebastian put the bracelet on Brittany. "Our flowers seem a little underwhelming."

"It's the thought that counts." Blaine replied. "We didn't decide to get her something till Monday. Nothing is stopping you from getting her something later on if you want. But you know Britt; she didn't expect anything for any of us. Us being here was more than enough for her."

"As much as I'd like to leave with you guys, I need to head out back through the stage doors. We've been told there is quite the crowd waiting for us. I just want to thank you all so much for coming; it truly means so much to me."

"It was our pleasure Britt." Hunter told her. "We'll be waiting for you around front." Brittany smiled, and gave Jeff one last hug and kiss before heading back once more. "How you feeling?" Hunter asked Jeff as they headed out.

"Proud."

"You've got every right to be. She was amazing." Cooper told him. "She was clearly in her element up there."

"Like Britt said, I can't even begin to thank you all for coming tonight. I know a Thursday opening wasn't convenient for those of you that had to come from far away, so thank you so much for being here."

"We wouldn't have missed this." Flint told him. "I know we could've come tomorrow night, but it wouldn't have felt right missing her big moment. We wouldn't be us if we didn't support the big moments in each other's lives or those of our loved ones. And this moment for Brittany was definitely big."

"Just remember, this is only the start." Blaine told him. "You do know that most of our parents are going to be coming out to see the show next week as well."

"That I know, and I can't believe they're coming either. It really isn't necessary."

"It is to them. You try telling the rest of our parents it's not necessary."

"Blaine's right dear." Mrs. Sterling said as she and Mr. Sterling walked up next to him. "They can't wait to come and support Brittany."

"What is it?" Nick asked as Santana tightened her hold on his hand.

"I'm just really happy for Britt. Jeff's right, there really are no words to describe the support everyone has shown her."

"That's what friends do." Nick then kissed her on the cheek. "You've got to know the guys see you and Brittany as their friends as well, not just as mine and Jeff's girlfriends."

"I know." Santana then looked around. "Where are the girls?" Her words caused Nick to look around as well, but soon they both began to laugh. "I should've known." There walking behind them were Ally and Megan talking with Hunter and David. "Good thing they're both such good sports."

"I thought you told them Hunter has a girlfriend."

"I did. But that's not going to stop them from talking to him. I think David got pulled into the conversation by default. He was probably talking with Hunter when they came up to him. Where are we going next?"

"I have no clue. We should probably ask Jeff."

They had plenty of time to talk with Jeff since it seemed to take the cast forever to make their way from the stage door to the sidewalk. Those that had early class waited till Brittany appeared so they could say goodnight while the rest all went out to grab something to eat. Once they were seated, the conversation soon went back to the show and everyone shared their opinions with Brittany. Not surprisingly, she wasn't thrilled with the girl playing Amber either. It seemed that while the rest of the cast got along, she didn't spend time with the rest of them unless she had to. Those words were all Rachel and Brody needed to hear to understand some of the discord on stage.

"Has your director talked to her about her performance?" Rachel asked.

"As far as I know, yes. And I know the producer and director both spoke to her after the show today. Her performances in rehearsal can be really hit or miss."

"Brody, since you were at auditions what is your take on all this?" Dave asked.

"She was really good at the audition which makes me wonder what was going on. It's not like it was her first show so your guess is as good as mine. But I think I'm going to give my friend a call tomorrow and see his take on things. From my point of view, she was the only week spot in the show. Everyone else was incredible."

When Sebastian arrived at school Friday morning he was more tired than he realized. After picking up another coffee since he'd down his one from home on the train he headed towards the union to get some work done prior to his first class. He was just getting to work when he heard the chairs around him pull out. "Morning." Sebastian said as he glanced up from his book. "

"You look tired, late night last night?" Nate asked even though he was pretty sure he knew the answer.

"Yes actually, we all went out to get something to eat after Brittany's show last night."

"That's right, how was it?" Michael asked.

"It was really good except for one person. But the rest of the cast more than made up for it." Sebastian told them. "And Britt was really good. Aren't you seeing it tonight?"

"Yes, Dylan got tickets for tonight since last night sold-out pretty fast. How is Brittany?"

"She was really happy afterwards. She couldn't believe we all came to support her. Does she know you're coming tonight?"

"I think so since Dylan told Jeff. Are you guys going?" Michael asked Nate and John.

"We are actually. We are taking the girls on Sunday. For an off-Broadway show it's not an easy ticket to get." John said. "At least knowing you, Blaine, and all of your friends were there last night makes sense why tickets were difficult to come by."

"Yea." Sebastian replied. "Even Brittany's parents as well as Jeff's family came out for the show. She was a bit overwhelmed by all the support. I know she'd love to see you all so if you wait afterwards, be sure to say hi to her."

"We will." Nate said.

While Sebastian was having this conversation with the guys, Blaine and Jeff were having a similar conversation at NYU. "Was she still sleeping when you left?" Dylan asked.

"She was, but I know she didn't plan on sleeping too late since my family, her parents, as well as Nick's sister are in town. I'm pretty sure she plans on taking them around town while the rest of us are in class. Thankfully though, most of us aren't in class late so she'll be able to get a nap in before her performance tonight."

"How long is the family in town for?" Bryan asked.

"Till Sunday." Jeff replied. "When are you all leaving for break?"

"We leave Sunday night." Dylan replied.

"Same here." Bryan replied. "Mexico here I come."

"Should we be on the lookout for you making a fool of yourself in any videos that might surface?" Blaine asked.

"If it was a couple years ago, yes. But I think I've outgrown the utter idiot stage. Blaine, when are you and Seb leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning. And before you wonder, there will be no crazy video available since we're not going to a Spring Break hotspot."

"Where are you guys going?" Dylan asked.

"Grand Cayman."

"Didn't you guys go there for Thanksgiving?"

"We did and since we enjoyed our time so much we're going back. Our week is going to be spent diving and relaxing which is just what we both need."

"And we're sure you're leaving a few things out and we appreciate that." Jeff said with a laugh. "I will be thinking of you all as I wander the city."

"Come now, I'm sure you and Brittany will enjoy yourselves even if you're just staying in the city." Blaine told him. "And if I recall, she told you to go on the trip with the rest of the guys and you declined."

"That's because I didn't want her spending the first week of her show here in the city alone. And it wouldn't have felt right going to Florida and partying without her. The only reason Nick is going is because Santana is going to be away working and she threatened to kick his ass if he didn't go."

"From the time we've spent with Santana, I believe her when she says something like that." Dylan said.

"You're right, she would and Nick would prefer to not piss her off." Blaine said. "He loves her too much. So, if him going on vacation with the guys makes her happy, he'll do it. Personally, Bas and I are glad she gave him the kick in the ass to go without her."

"Goes to show she trusts him. I don't know many girlfriends that would send their boyfriends to Florida to party without them." Bryan said.

"If you knew the road they took to get to where they are, you'd understand that they have a unique trust and understanding of each other." Jeff told him. "Santana knows Nick would never do anything to hurt her. Just as he knows she'd never do something to hurt him."

Sebastian was leaving his last class of the day when his phone rang. He expected it to be Blaine, but was surprised to see that it was his Dad. "Hey, what can I do for you?" Sebastian said as he made his way to the subway.

"I can't remember if you and Blaine are going to be in town when your Mother and I arrive."

"Are you arriving tonight?"

"No, we arrive on Sunday. I take it from that response you guys fly out early tomorrow."

"We do. We're trying to make the most of our time break."

"Are you boys going diving again?"

"We are actually. Safe to say, Blaine is hooked. And since Cooper and Lexi came down last time we didn't get in as much diving as we expected, but we don't regret it."

"Make sure you hit the reef on the far side of the island."

"We plan too." Sebastian replied. "I figured it was a bit much for Blaine's first outing, but since he loves it so much I know he'll enjoy it. But if you can think of any other spots we should hit just send me an email or text with them. We're not flying back until late next Saturday so we have lots of time."

"If I think of any other spots I will let you know."

"Is there any other reason you're calling because I can't help but think there is more to it?" Sebastian said as he walked down the steps towards the subway. "From the sound, I think you know where I am so if I drop you I'll call you when I get back home."

"It's something little, but I thought you'd appreciate it."

"What would that be?"

"Since your Mother and I already told you our thoughts about your performance after Cooper and Lexi sent those discs. I thought you'd like to know your Mom actually printed out one of the photos of you and Blaine and has it on the piano."

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. It was there on the piano when I came home from work the other day."

"She only keeps family pictures on there and well…Blaine isn't family."

"Technically he is since he's Cooper's brother. But it isn't like that; the picture is up there because it's you and Blaine. She knows Blaine's an important part of your life and that you both love each other." When Sebastian got quiet, Mr. Smythe had to ask a few times if he was still there as he was afraid the call had been dropped. "Seb?"

"I…I just can't believe she did that."

"Seb, she's always supported you and loved you. She just had issues she's needed to work through. I thought you realized that over Christmas."

"I did. This is just something I never expected."

"Well, I can tell you we had friends over the other night and she was quick to show them a picture of Lexi, Cooper, and the kids as well as you and Blaine. She was definitely the proud Mother in that moment."

"After what I saw over Christmas, I can believe it. Though that doesn't mean I'm not shocked. It's just still surprising to me. It's such a change. Part of me is still expecting things to go wrong. But the longer it goes, the easier it gets to accept things are changing."

"I know and that's all I ask. But I thought you'd like to know that little tidbit. It might seem insignificant to some, but I knew you'd know what it meant. Well, you're probably almost home so I'll let you go. I'm sure you still have a bit of packing to do."

"You're right, I do. But thank you for calling and I will talk to you once Blaine and I come home."

"Alright. You boys have a wonderful time!"

"We plan on it. Bye Dad!'

"Bye Seb!"

When Sebastian walked into the apartment he was surprised to see their bag as well as all their gear in the foyer. "B, are you here?" He called out as he walked down the hallway. Sebastian heard a faint response so he knew Blaine was home. Upon reaching the living room, he didn't see Blaine so he called out once more and Blaine replied that he was in the bedroom. "Well, what are you doing home already?" Sebastian asked once he spotted Blaine stretched across their bed in only a pair of boxer briefs.

"My last class was canceled." Blaine couldn't help but smile as he noticed the change in Sebastian's expression. "See something you like?"

"Very much so." Sebastian replied as he set his bag down. "This is my sort of surprise since I'd gotten used to getting home before you some days. May I join you?"

"I was hoping you would. We're all packed so we have nothing that needs our attention this evening. Unless you have something planned that I don't know of."

"Nothing at all actually." Sebastian replied as he began to change out of his clothes. "Only plan I had was packing but I saw you finished doing that for us."

"There wasn't much to do. Your dive gear was already packed and well, we really don't need much in terms of clothing since we plan on being nudists once more."

"Speaking of, you did pack sunscreen, right?" Sebastian said as he joined Blaine on the bed. "Don't want any sensitive parts of us burnt."

"No, don't want that. So yea, sunscreen is packed. What do you say we get a head start on break?" Blaine said as he closed the distance between them. "That is, if you want to?"

"Do you really think I'd object?" Sebastian said as he wrapped an arm around Blaine. "I couldn't think of a better way to start our break." The next thing Blaine felt were Sebastian's lips on his, which is what he'd been wanting since he'd heard Sebastian come through the door that day. He didn't know when it quite came over him, but he knew he'd never been happier finding out the last of his classes had been canceled. So the fact that he made it home before Sebastian it allowed him to get everything done so they had the whole evening to themselves.

Once he felt himself being rolled onto his back and Sebastian's body above his, Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling Sebastian even closer if possible. Sebastian responded by moving his hips just enough which caused their erections to rub against the other. Their kiss broke as he both moaned softly and while Blaine tried to bring Sebastian's lips back to his, Sebastian smirked and moved his attention to Blaine's neck. As much as Blaine wanted to keep kissing Sebastian, he couldn't deny how good his lips felt on his neck.

When his lips found the sweet spot on Blaine's neck, instinctively his body arched up off the bed and against Sebastian's. As his body relaxed, it was the opening Sebastian needed to move his hand between them. Once Sebastian's hand wrapped around him, Blaine's moans echoed throughout their bedroom. While Sebastian could've kept stroking him, he needed more as well as Blaine was having quite the effect on him. Blaine knew this was true when he felt Sebastian rutting against his leg. No sooner did Sebastian's lips reach the top of Blaine's boxer briefs did Blaine lift his hips off of the bed.

Sebastian didn't even remove them; he just pulled them down enough so that Blaine was fully exposed. Before Blaine had a chance to say anything, Sebastian took him completely into his mouth, not even bothering to tease him. With the fervor Sebastian moved over him, it was clear Sebastian wanted this as much as Blaine did. And while Sebastian was always eager, there seemed more to it this time around. While one of his hands drifted to the top of Sebastian's head the other gripped the sheet tightly beneath him. In patented form Sebastian kept bring Blaine close to the edge but didn't take him over till Blaine's moans were an incoherent mess.

Once Sebastian took him over, Blaine became a shaking mess beneath him due to the extent of the climax he'd experienced. Blaine's eyes were still heavy when Sebastian crawled up over him and looked down upon him. As he licked his lips slowly, Blaine reached up and snaked a hand around Sebastian's neck and pulled him into a kiss. "How you feeling killer?" Sebastian asked once it broke.

"That was…you're beyond talented Bas."

"I'm glad you approve." He replied in only a manner Sebastian could, with a smirk across his face.

"I think it's time I returned the favor."

"No rush B, I can wait."

"You can, but I don't want to. So please, lay down." There was a glint in Blaine's eyes that Sebastian didn't even bother to question. Soon he was lying on his back and Blaine was kneeling next to him. "Let's get these off of you." Sebastian nodded and raised his hips off of the bed so Blaine could pull his boxers off. With as long as Sebastian's legs were Blaine ended up getting off of the bed to remove them and tossed them into the hamper along with his own. When Blaine didn't immediately return to the bed, Sebastian propped himself up on his elbows."

"B?"

"Just lie back Bas." Sebastian did as he was asked, but couldn't help wonder what Blaine was up to. But once he heard the closet door open he had a good idea what was going to happen. Upon returning, Blaine noticed a smirk on Sebastian's face. "So you don't mind?"

"Not at all, unless you want me to."

"No, I'm glad that you don't mind since I'm positive you're going to enjoy it."

"You would know."

"I would." Blaine replied as he crawled back onto their bed. Since Sebastian knew what Blaine had in mind, he moved his legs apart so that Blaine could settle himself between them. "Eager, aren't we?" Sebastian just smiled up at him. While Blaine prepped Sebastian he leaned over just enough so that he could flick his tongue over the tip of Sebastian's cock. When Sebastian jerked his hips in response, Blaine coated the vibrator with a bit of lube before sliding it in. "You okay?"

"Yes." Sebastian replied as Blaine straddled his lap. Him Blaine sitting just below where he knew Sebastian wanted him, he hit the first button on the remote. As he'd expected, Sebastian jerked his hips off of the bed. Blaine watched as Sebastian's face contorted slightly, it wasn't till he looked completely comfortable did he click the remote once more. This time around Sebastian had a more pleasurable look in his face as he was more used to the sensation. Once he reached out towards Blaine, Blaine rose up onto his knees and positioned himself over Sebastian. "B?" It was in that moment; Sebastian realized he hadn't prepped Blaine.

"Relax, Bas." As the words left Blaine's mouth he lowered himself onto Sebastian.

"You knew full well what you wanted, didn't you?" Sebastian asked as he reached out and placed his hands on Blaine's thighs.

"I did and I knew you wouldn't object."

While the conversation might've seemed odd to some, it allowed Blaine to adjust while he continued to tease Sebastian. Remember the feeling all too well from when Sebastian had done this to him, Blaine couldn't wait for Sebastian to experience it himself. While he'd been tempted over Valentine's weekend, they did so many other things that weekend they didn't quite get around to it. It didn't take long for them to find their rhythm and this time around Sebastian was a bit more enthusiastic than usual do to the added sensation.

With as good as it felt, Blaine clicked the remote once more which caused them both to moan loudly as it sent Sebastian's body into overdrive which caused his thrust to brush Blaine's prostate once more. Even with as sensitive as Sebastian was, he moved one of his hands off of Blaine's thigh to his erection, wanting them both to go over together. Blaine was more sensitive than he realized since it only took a few stokes of Sebastian's hand to send him over. And as he did, he unintentionally, flicked the remote which sent Sebastian over the edge. He thrust so forcefully, beneath Blaine that he almost knocked him off of his lap.

Realizing what he'd done Blaine quickly turned the remote off and by doing so Sebastian finally relaxed began to relax beneath him. "That…" Sebastian couldn't even speak as his entire body was sensitive.

"I know Bas, I know." Blaine went to get up off of him but Sebastian stopped him.

"Please don't."

"I won't till you want me to Bas, promise."


	166. Chapter 166

Two Steps Beyond

Part 166

Thanks to the Wi-Fi on the plane, Blaine and Sebastian were able to keep up with all the crazy going ons of their friends. It became clear that Brittany finally made an announcement that she had a role in an off-Broadway show as Blaine checked Facebook one last time before they prepared to land to change planes in Miami. "Seeing these reactions Bas, I can see why she was hesitant."

"Please don't tell me that B." After Sebastian's response, Blaine slid his laptop over to him so he could read for himself. "I expected worse, but it's still not something I wanted to read. One would think they'd more excited, yet they sound absolutely shocked."

"Remember, a lot of them didn't have a lot of faith in her. At least those I expected to be supportive were. I wonder how Jeff is feeling."

"He's probably more pissed than we are and that probably goes for Santana as well. During our layover we should probably give them a call and see how things are."

"If anyone can cheer her up, it'll be Jeff. But you're right, we should call. I wouldn't be surprised by the time the rest of the guys get up if they have some unique responses to what's been written."

"If we didn't have to turn this stuff off now, I'd have quite a bit to say."

Once they arrived in Miami, they made their way to their new gate before making the intended phone calls. As they'd expected, quite a few of the guys had already responded. Knowing Sebastian had a way with words; Blaine let him go off on a tangent while he called Jeff to check on Brittany. Not surprisingly, when Jeff answered Blaine could hear the irritation in his voice. Surprisingly Brittany wasn't as annoyed as those close to her with the way some people reacted since she'd expected it. Meanwhile, Nick and Jeff were both thankful that Santana was still asleep since they knew she wasn't going to take this news well.

When Blaine told Jeff that Sebastian was currently online replying to all those who doubted Brittany, Blaine heard Jeff laugh. He then proceeded to tell Nick who laughed as well. "I should let you know, that Thad and Hunter are doing the same thing." Jeff told him. "Both of them are beyond pissed. Little did they know Britt's got her own built in defense team."

"That's a good way to describe the three of them. Are you sure she's okay?"

"Yea. She's actually in the kitchen making breakfast right now. I think those that matter to her responded supportively. As for the rest, she had a non-typical Brittany reaction. I think she's spent too much time around all of us."

"Why do you say that?"

"Her exact words were if they don't like it, fuck'em. They're just jealous because most of them are stuck in Ohio."

"Yea, that's not her. But it fits the situation perfectly. If we're all going to rub off on her, this is the time for that sort of response. Since she's cooking will you let her know that Bas and I love her?"

"I will do that, but that's something she knows."

"Still, today is a good day to remind her of that."

"Very true. You two have fun and we can't wait to hear about your trip. Bye Blaine."

"Bye Jeff."

When Blaine ended the call, Sebastian was still typing away. After glancing over Sebastian's shoulder it was pretty clear that he had teamed up with Thad and Hunter. With the way the screen was angled, Blaine pulled the page up on his phone so he could get a better view. The way the three of them were ripping into those who belittled Brittany was something Blaine hadn't seen Sebastian do in ages. That proved just how angry he was. Some of them were still on-line and were now backtracking on their initial responses. If Blaine didn't know better, they were afraid of what the three of them were going to do. If they could instill that sort of fear in just their words, Blaine couldn't help wonder what any of them would be able to do face to face. His Dad was right; the three of them were going to make marvelous lawyers.

Hunter was still sitting in the living room with his laptop open when Donovan came walking into the room. "Aren't you up early for a Saturday?"

"Yes, but I had a bit of packing to finish up. But I've gotten caught up in something. By the way, I'm not the only one up, Thad's up as well."

"And how would you know my brother is up?" Donovan asked as Cassie came walking out into the family room with cups of coffee for both of them.

"That would be because he's online as well right now. And Blaine and Seb are current waiting for their connecting flight."

"What's going on?" Cassie asked as they went to sit down on the couch opposite Hunter. Hunter told her to hold on a second and proceeded to start typing. With the speed Hunter was typing, Cassie knew something was going on as you could almost hear that he was typing with a purpose. "Hunter?"

"Sorry. Britt finally announced what was going on with her and some people didn't take to kindly to it and said some rather derogatory things. So Thad, Sebastian, and I have taken up the mantle of standing up for her."

"Shouldn't Jeff be doing that?" Donovan asked.

"Knowing him, he's taking care of her. And from what Nick wrote he feels the three of us are doing a more than formidable job."

"He's probably right, who better than the future lawyers to be standing up for her. Mind if I see what's going on?" Hunter shook his head and tossed Cassie his phone so she could pull the page up as well since he was getting back to typing. Cassie soon began shaking her head and showed the post to Donovan. "Sounds like petty jealousy."

"That's what the three of us feel as well. Honestly, she's probably the sweetest person I know. She doesn't deserve to hear that crap."

"Those who are talking trash should be thankful all of you aren't closer to them. God forbid you got to give them a piece of your mind in person. What was that?"

"Just a message from Seb saying he needs to go as he and Blaine need to board their flight. He's asking us to keep up the good work till he lands."

"Has Blaine said anything?"

"No, from the earlier message Seb sent he was taking care of things online while Blaine called Jeff to check on Britt. He knew if Seb was going on the attack he didn't need to join in."

"You might not know this, but does Santana know?"

"According to Blaine, Nick said she was still sleeping. But you know she's going to snap when she reads this. Good thing you're taking her out of town tomorrow."

"Sounds like it. That reminds me; I left all my contact information in the kitchen though I doubt you'll need it."

"You're right; I probably won't, but thank you. Anything you need me to tell Dad?"

"Nope, you guys just have fun. Who knows the trouble the two of you will get into?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Nice try. But the more I think about it, you probably won't get into that much trouble since you'll be diving."

"Exactly. When I'm not diving I plan on laying on the beach."

"That sounds a lot like what Blaine and Sebastian will be doing." Donovan said.

"It is. The only difference really is they're doing it in the Caymans while I'll be in Belize. The three of us have already decided we need to take a dive trip sometime over the summer once Blaine gets his schedule set."

"Well, if you guys are interested in adding another body, Thad dives as well. I'm pretty sure either Beat or Dave does as well."

"I will mention it to Thad when I talk to him next. But that probably won't be till after I return. Speaking of returning, I better go and finish packing. Don't want to keep Dad waiting when he arrives." Hunter then took his phone back from Cassie, before picking up his laptop once more and heading for his bedroom.

"When is he leaving?" Donovan asked as Cassie curled up against him.

"My Dad will be here in a couple hours to get him and they are heading straight to the airport. Why?"

"Just curious. And maybe, I want to make the most of our last day together."

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

By the time Santana got up, Brittany was already gathering her things and preparing to head to the theater for the matinee. While nothing was said, Santana couldn't help but notice something seemed off amongst Jeff, Brittany, and Nick. But since Brittany was about to head out she thought better of saying anything. She figured she could just talk to Nick and Jeff about it once Brittany was on her way. It wasn't long till Brittany gave Jeff a kiss and told him approximately when she'd be back before heading on her way. "So, what's going on?" Santana asked as she sat down on the couch next to Nick.

"Nothing, why?" Nick replied as he set his phone down next to him.

"You're a horrible liar Nicky. Something is going on that you don't want me to know about."

"It's not a matter of lying; it's not something you need to concern yourself with since it's already been taken care of. Isn't that right Jeff?"

"He's correct, I couldn't have asked for a better resolution."

"Will the two of you just fill me in please since it's already been taken care of?" Santana said as she curled her feet up beneath her. "Or at least tell me who took care of said situation."

"For starters, Seb, Thad, and Hunter dealt with the situation." Jeff told him. "Even without being asked."

"What happened with Britt?"

"What makes you think it deals with Britt?" Nick asked as he wrapped an arm around Santana.

"Because of whom you mentioned. Not that the rest of the guys aren't protective, but the three of them have quite the soft spot for Britt." Santana then looked between the two of them. "And now your lack of response confirms what I thought. So, what happened as you know it's better if you tell me than if I find out on my own?"

"Britt finally made her announcement." Jeff told her. "And while some people reacted positively, others, not so much."

"Who?"

"We don't exactly know everyone, but you should know Britt doesn't give a damn." Nick told her.

"He's right, Britt brushed off the responses. The rest of us got more pissed than she did."

"I want to see it." Nick proceeded to grab his laptop off the coffee table and hand it to Santana.

"Believe us, there is nothing left to do." Jeff told her. "The guys truly put those people in their place to the point they were apologizing. It reminded me to never get on any of their bad sides. They tore those people apart. I haven't seen that aspect of Thad or Seb rear their heads in a long time. And Hunter is no different; he's a kindred spirit to them both." Jeff and Nick continued to talk to her while she scrolled through everything that had happened while she'd been asleep. More than once, she looked over at them both and shook her head.

"Why didn't you guys wake me?" She asked as she set the computer aside.

"There was no reason to." Nick told her. "The fact that it really didn't upset Britt helped calm the situation a bit. She shrugged the whole thing off and viewed it as petty jealousy."

"Nick's tell you the truth Santana. This whole thing really doesn't bother her. She found the way the guys reacted cute. She thinks it's sweet that they jumped to her defense."

"I'm glad they did. Wait, aren't Blaine and Seb on a plane?"

"They were when they first noticed. Seb did his bit of defending during their layover." Nick told him. "Blaine was talking to Jeff while Seb went to work. Did you read it all?"

"I did and Jeff was right. Remind me not to get on any of their bad sides. While I can be a bitch, they can be downright nasty. I almost forgot Seb could get like that. And seeing that from Thad and Hunter opened my eyes a bit. In more pleasant news, what is the plan today?"

"Well, I spoke with my parents and they want to check out the new exhibit at the MOMA. So, Nick and I volunteered to take the girls and do a little sight-seeing."

"Anything in particular they want to do?" Santana asked.

"They want to take one of the bus tours." Nick replied.

"Which one?"

"The one that shows you places movies and television shows have been shot in the city." Jeff replied. "Since we haven't done that one in a while, we said we didn't have any objections especially since they've supposedly updated it since we last took it."

"That's fine with me. Now, are we picking them up or are they being dropped off here?"

"Dropped off. They'll probably be here in about an hour."

"Excellent, I've got time for a shower. Nicky?"

"Go, I'll cover if you guys lose track of time."

"Love you Jeff." Santana said as she hopped up off the couch with Nick's hand in hers."

"I know, now go. Just don't get loud as there is no way I'll be able to explain that away to Carly."

"We'll be good." Nick replied.

"Right, you forget that I know you both."

After setting their bags down in the bedroom, Blaine started to laugh as Sebastian quickly stripped out of his clothes. "Not wasting any time, are you?"

"Why should I?" Sebastian replied as he stepped closer to Blaine. "It's a beautiful day." He then grabbed the bottom of Blaine's shirt and pulled it off of him. "That's a bit better. Do you need more help?"

"Show's you weren't paying full attention." Blaine replied and soon Sebastian looked down and saw Blaine's jeans and boxers were pooled on the floor. "So shall we?"

"Just let me send out a text that we've arrived."

"What, no typical picture of our arrival?" Blaine asked as he went to open the French doors leading out to the balcony.

"You're right, I should. But that means we should put our suits on momentarily."

"The things we do for others." As Blaine spoke he caught his suit which Sebastian had tossed at him. Once they each had their suits on, they headed down stairs and out to the deck. With the ocean as the background, Sebastian took the obligatory photo of the two of them. He sent the picture out with a brief message that they'd arrived and they'd talk to everyone once they returned. No sooner was the picture sent did they each remove their suits and toss them onto a chair. Before Blaine could say anything, Sebastian dove into the pool. When he returned to the surface, Blaine smiled as he loved the way Sebastian looked with his hair slicked back. "See something you like killer?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

Blaine could feel himself blushing, but he knew why Sebastian was smirking the way he was as his body was clearly betraying him. "You know I do."

"Then join me." That was all that Sebastian needed to say for Blaine to dive in as well.

Meanwhile in New York, Hunter was heading for the airport and Jeff was waiting for his parents to drop the girls off. Considering Nick and Santana had yet to come out, Jeff started to think of reasons as to why the two of them weren't out and about when everyone arrived. But no sooner was there a knock on the door, did Nick and Santana come walking out into the living room. "You might want to wipe the we just had sex looks off your faces." Nick and Santana looked at each other and started to laugh.

"We did no such thing."

"As she said earlier, horrible liar. I just wanted to give fair warning since my Dad is coming with. That was all Jeff needed to say for Nick to walk into the kitchen and Santana to laugh even more. When Jeff opened the door, the girls quickly walked in as Jeff's parents stood out in the hall. "You know you can come in as well."

"Are you sure, we could hear the laughter out in the hall." Mr. Sterling said.

"It's nothing; Santana's just in a good mood. Please, come in."

"Where's Britt?" Megan asked as the girls sat down on the couch.

"She's already at the theater getting ready. But she said she'd call once she's done and if possible she'll meet up with us between performances."

"Where's Nick?" Ally asked.

"He's in the kitchen getting something to drink." Santana replied. "He'll be back soon. Did you all enjoy your day in New York yesterday?"

"We did." Carly replied. "We went to see the Statue of Liberty. It was really cool."

"It is. That was one of the first things I did when I first got here." Santana replied. "I'm sure if you ask your brother or Nick they've got lots of pictures from our trip there."

"Do you?" Carly asked.

"We do. I can show them to you later. Mom, Dad, are you guys going anywhere else other than the MOMA?"

"We're not sure yet as we're going with Brittany's parents and there are a few things they'd like to see before they leave."

"That's fine, I was just asking. Just give me a call when you want to come and get them or we'll drop them off."

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Sterling asked.

"It's fine." Nick said as he came walking back into the room. "I'm sure we'll all find something to occupy their time today."

"Do you think the guys would sign the newest issue?" Megan asked.

"I'm sure they would, but they aren't here." Jeff replied. "Blaine and Seb are already in the Caymans and Hunter is at the airport. But if you leave your copies here I'm sure they'll sign them when they get back."

"Are you sure?" Ally asked.

"Have they said no the other times they asked?"

"Good point. How do you know Blaine and Seb are already in the Caymans?"

"When they went away last summer they sent a tweet out signifying the start of their trip and it has continued through any trip they've taken." Jeff then took his phone out and looked for Sebastian's tweet. "See." Ally smiled and waved Megan over to look at the picture.

"They look happy."

"They are." Nick replied. "After everything they've gone through, they needed a vacation. So, what do you girls say we get going?" They all smiled and Santana grabbed her purse off the end table.

"We will see you later." Jeff told his parents before giving them hugs. "Now get so we can leave as well." Jeff's parents laughed but soon headed on their way. They were gone only a matter of minutes before they were on their way as well. "So, how are the boyfriends?" Jeff asked as they headed down to the lobby in the elevator.

"They were a little upset that we went away, but they understood why." Megan replied. "But we told them we'd make it up to them."

"Excuse me?" Nick replied as Santana tighten her hold on his hand.

"Not like that." Ally replied. "Neither of us are ready for something like that. "Megan meant it in that we're going to spend all day with them Sunday once we get home. That's all, honest."

"That better be all." Jeff replied as Carly looked up at him.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important. I think it's time we change the subject."

"That's probably a good idea." Santana said. "Now, are you guys looking forward to school ending?"

"Yes and no." Megan replied. "Once you took care of things we really started to enjoy ourselves. So, it's going to be weird not seeing everyone all the time. But a lot of us are going to try and get together during the summer."

"Well, if your friends are anything like those of your brothers I'm sure that'll happen. But take this bit of advice. I know you're going to want to spend time with your boyfriends, just don't neglect your friends in the process."

"We won't. We luck out actually." Ally replied. "Our friends don't mind having our boyfriends around and their friends don't mind having us around."

"That's the best situation to be in." Santana told them. "Are any of your friends interested in their friends?"

"Yep." Megan replied. "Most have asked the two of us to set them up. Oh, and Sarah wants you guys to introduce her to Hunter."

"That's not going to happen." Jeff replied.

"Why?"

"Because it's not. She doesn't even know him, why doesn't she want to meet him?"

"I can answer that." Santana said. "Hunter is hot. I have a feeling all the girls that go to school with Megan and Ally have a thing for Blaine, Seb, and Hunter."

"They do." Ally said. "Most didn't believe us when we said Blaine and Seb were gay."

"But we told them it was true." Megan said. "We then pulled up that video in which that paparazzi confronted Blaine and he confirmed that Seb was his boyfriend."

"That must've stung." Santana said with a laugh.

"It did. From that point on while they still find Blaine and Seb attractive they're all about getting to know Hunter. They freaked when they found out he was here over Winter Break."

"Like you two did." Nick said.

"Hey, you didn't tell us he was going to be there. We had all right to be shocked."

"But I know you girls don't flaunt the fact that you are friends with them, do you?" Jeff said. "Well, friends with Blaine and Seb and in by part, you know Hunter."

"Maybe we did." Ally said.

"How so?" Nick asked.

"We framed the picture of us with the three of them. It's in a spot of prominence in our dorm."

"Please tell me you girls made sure Jen saw it." Santana said as they headed into the subway.

"Damn right we did." Megan replied. "She was dumbfounded."

"That doesn't surprise me. By chance, did she see our little performance?"

"She did." Ally said. "She couldn't believe what she was seeing. We've also come to the conclusion she has selective memory because she asked who the blonde dancing was." Nick, Jeff, and Santana looked at the girls.

"You're kidding me?" Jeff said.

"Nope." Megan replied. "But I reminded her that Brittany was your girlfriend. The rest of the girls in the room shook their heads. And proceeded to tell us both how talented both of our brothers' girlfriends are."

"At least the rest of them have good taste." Santana said with a smile. "Because they're right, we are talented. Just imagine how they're going to react when you two come home after seeing Brittany perform."

"Oh, that's one of the reasons I got an extra playbill. I'm so going to let them know just how talented Britt is."


	167. Chapter 167

Two Steps Beyond

Part 167

The week went by way quicker than any of them could've possibly imagined. Jeff was stretched out on the couch on Saturday evening reading a book when Nick came walking through the door. "And the merry traveler has returned. You look like you had fun."

"I did! You totally should've come with us!" Nick said as he set his bags down. "How was your week?" He asked as he made his way to the couch.

"It was nice. Britt and I made the most of it. We did some things we'd yet to do in the city, but besides that we took it easy for the obvious reasons."

"How's the show going?"

"Really well. I actually went to see it again when your parents were in town along with the Andersons. The girl playing Amber actually got better which made the show more enjoyable. So, whatever the director and producer said to her must've gotten through to her. And your parents as well as Blaine's loved the show."

"I'm sure they'll tell me all about it when I call them tomorrow. Now, do you know if Santana is on her way back?"

"Why would I know?"

"Please don't do this, I'm tired and I forgot to charge my phone before leaving."

"Alright, since you look so pitiful, I will tell you. She should be home soon. But be forewarned, she's tired."

"That's fine. I just wanted to know because I missed her."

"She missed you too according to Britt. And so you know, everyone will be back in town tonight."

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"If you think it means we're good for brunch tomorrow, then yes. Blaine sent a message out midday. His only request was that everybody bring something since he and Seb are getting in late and are only grabbing the basics from the store."

"We can do that. Did he say anything else?"

"Just that he and Seb were having a wonderful time. But considering the fun they had in the Caymans last time, it's not really a surprise. They really needed that time away. And while I know they would've loved to join the rest of you, they needed this time alone together."

"That I do know, as do the others, which is why we didn't push the issue. Can you believe this school year is almost over?"

"Not really. It went by way quicker than I ever thought it would. And the transition was as easy as Wes described. The only thing was making sure we weren't running late because if any of us missed our trains, we were screwed."

"Basically. Have you heard about your internship yet?"

"Yes. I start the first week of June. So the girls won't be the only ones working this summer."

"You can add, Dave and Thad to that list as well as Beat. They all have internships lined up as well. And last we all got together, didn't Seb and Hunter mention one as well. "

"You know, you're right. Technically, everyone except for you and Blaine will be working this summer. But you guys will be working in your own right since you'll be going to school."

The guys were still talking when Brittany came walking through the doors. She briefly acknowledged them both before heading straight to the bathroom to take a shower. "She looks exhausted."

"Dual shows on a Saturday are still something she's getting used too. Think about it, she was exhausted last Saturday as well. So if you don't mind, I'm going to go and check on her so she doesn't fall in the shower."

"Are you sure that's all you're going to do?" Nick replied with a smirk.

"Yes. As we more than enjoyed ourselves since we had the place to ourselves."

"I so didn't need to hear that." Jeff started to laugh and headed towards the bathroom. Nick proceeded to throw a pillow at him and it grazed Jeff just as Santana walked into the apartment.

"Nice to see things haven't change." She said as she set her bag down. "You're a sight for sore eyes."

"The feeling is mutual." Nick replied as he got up and walked towards her. Before any other words were exchanged, they wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. It wasn't till Nick's hands slid down to grab ahold of her ass did the kiss break. "Everything okay?" Nick asked, slightly surprised she broke the kiss.

"Much better now. I really missed you."

"I missed you too. What do you say we sneak away and get reacquainted?" Nick said with anything but an innocent look on his face.

"What about Britt and Jeff?"

"They are currently in the shower. Britt only got home a little while ago and looked exhausted. So he's in there with her right now making sure nothing happens."

"Right, like that's all that's happening knowing them."

"According to him, that's all that's happening. He's just in there to make sure she doesn't fall. He also made a point to tell me they made the most of having the apartment to themselves."

"That little bastard, who knew he had it in him?" Santana replied with a giggle. "Saying something like that knowing we'd gone without. Guess we have to make up for lost time." Santana then cocked her eyebrow at him and that's all Nick needed to continue what he'd previously been doing. The next thing Santana felt were his hands lifting her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. "Ready to get started Nicky?"

"Absolutely!"

When Blaine woke the next morning, he was pleased that Sebastian was still in bed next to him. Slowly his eyes came into focus, but for a bit the only thing he truly saw was Sebastian's tanned chest in front of him. Except for when they'd gone diving, their trip to the grocery store, and a couple trips to the beach, they'd achieved their goal from the previous trip. In doing so, they had very little laundry to do before they came home. As Blaine began to stir, Sebastian tightened his hold around him. "Where do you think you're going?" Sebastian mumbled, it was clear he was just waking.

"I was going to go to the bathroom, unless you have an objection."

"The only objection would be if you weren't planning on coming back to bed."

"I was going to make coffee, then come back."

"Okay, that's allowed." Sebastian replied, his voice clearer as he was clearly waking up. "How much time do we have?"

"A couple hours still. Now let me go." Blaine then gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before getting out of bed. Once Blaine left, Sebastian sat up slightly and grabbed one of the pillows neither had touched and placed it behind him. Considering they'd kept their word to each other and remained unplugged throughout the trip, Sebastian turned on the television to see if they'd missed anything major. But since no one had texted them that they'd missed anything he was pretty certain things were quiet while they were gone.

When Blaine returned to the room, Sebastian pulled back the covers so that Blaine could get back in. "May I just say, I love seeing you with no tan lines." Sebastian said as he took his cup of coffee from Blaine.

"The feeling is mutual. Anything interesting going on?"

"Nope. So going unplugged didn't hurt us." Sebastian said before leaning over to kiss the top of Blaine's head.

"Good, but we knew if anything did happen Lexi and Coop as well as our parents knew how to reach us. It felt good."

"Agreed. It allowed us to truly enjoy ourselves."

"That we did. I feel rejuvenated."

"Me too killer. It made coming home a little easier. But I do miss one thing?"

"The sound of the ocean."

"How'd you guess?"

"I miss it too. What do you say; once we finish our coffee we take a nice long shower before everyone shows up?"

"Sounds good, as I'm sure it's going to be a long day. We've all got a lot to catch each other up on."

Time clearly got away from them as Blaine and Sebastian were just walking out of their bedroom when the doorbell rang. Sebastian glanced at the clock and started to laugh, since his hair as well as Blaine's was still wet. "I'll get the door while you make another pot of coffee." Blaine nodded and stretched to give Sebastian a kiss on the cheek before they went their separate ways. As he headed to the door, Sebastian wondered who it would be since it often varied who arrived first. Upon opening the door he saw Dave and Beat. "Guess you two didn't go home last night?"

"Nope, it was too late. We crashed at Thad's." Beat said as they walked in. "Speaking of, he'll be here soon."

"How was your trip?" Dave asked.

"It was great, yours?"

"It was great as well." Beat replied. "You'll be happy to know, none of us got arrested."

"That's good to know. I'm sure Dave's Dad was thrilled."

"That's very true. Where's Blaine?" Dave asked.

"He's making coffee, so feel free to head to the kitchen if you want."

"We're not early, are we?" Dave said as he looked at Sebastian.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your hair is still wet Seb?"

"Nope, I can safely tell you we were in the living room when you arrived. Now if you don't mind, I need to go get that." Sebastian said upon hearing the bell once more. As he turned on his heels, Blaine came walking into the living room and the guys quickly exchanged greetings.

"Looks like you guys spent as much time outside as we did." Blaine said as they all went to sit down.

"We did." Dave replied. "And surprisingly none of us got burnt, though we had a close call on the first day."

"Who would that have been?"

"Thad actually. He fell asleep out by the pool and if Trent didn't go looking for him it could've gotten ugly. His lack of sleep before arriving caught up to him."

"And why was he suffering from a lack of sleep?"

"That would've been because I spent all night Saturday with Gretchen after her show." Thad replied as he walked into the living room along with Trent, Hunter, and Sebastian.

"I see." Blaine replied. "So, are we only waiting on the Four Musketeers and Rachel and Brody?"

"Just the Four Musketeers." Sebastian replied. "Brody just sent a text saying Rachel is exhausted so they will catch up with us later."

"That's a good idea; she's not the most pleasant person when she doesn't get enough sleep." Blaine said as he leaned against Sebastian. "So Hunter, how was the diving in Belize?"

"Incredible. How was the diving in the Caymans?"

"The same. Sebastian replied. "We got to hit places we didn't hit last time but wanted too."

"By the way, include us next time a dive trip is planned." Thad told them.

"We will." Hunter replied. "I happened to talk to them about it after Donovan told me you dove as well as others. It probably won't be till just before school starts again. Make one last trip before heading back."

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Dave said. "Now do we know if they're going to show?"

"I know Jeff and Brittany will be." Blaine replied. "As for Nick and Santana, I don't know. Nick didn't respond to the text."

"That would be because he forgot to charge his phone." Trent told them. "He was bitching about it the whole way home. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if it's only Jeff and Britt."

"Why is that?"

"That would be because the time difference between Nick and Santana started to get on their nerves." Beat told them. "It made it difficult to catch up with each other."

"So if they don't show we shouldn't be offended." Hunter said.

"Pretty much." Thad said. "While they love us all, they love each other more." It was as though it was on cue as the doorbell rang. "Should we take odds if we're being joined by a party of two or of four?"

"I'll be the crazy one and go with four." Sebastian replied before getting up to get the door. Once he left the rest of the guys began to talk and the decision was pretty split as to whether or not all of them were there or not. It soon became clear by the volume of the voices coming down the hall that all of them had come. "I told Jeff that he and Britt are going to look funny surrounded by all of us."

"Why is that?" Trent said.

"That's because we've all got tans." Sebastian replied as they walked around to sit down. "They look a little pale."

"He's got a point." Beat replied. "Did you guys miss us?"

"We did." Brittany replied as she started to give them all hugs. "Jeff and I found lots of cool things to do in the city while you were gone."

"You'll have to tell us all about it." Thad told her. "Nick, Santana, glad you decided to join us."

"Why wouldn't we?" Nick asked.

"Because we knew what a grouch you were near the end of the trip. So we wouldn't have been surprised if you and Santana made up for your time apart."

"I'd love to deny your thoughts, but you're right." Nick said before kissing Santana on the cheek. "The end of the trip was a little rough. But everything is all good now."

"We can tell, you're a grinning fool." Beat told him and soon Santana turned into Nick and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Did I embarrass you?"

"No, it would take more than that Beat, you know that." Santana told him. The conversation continued as they waited to eat as none of them were hungry. It was about an hour later when Sebastian excused himself from the group to take a phone call. "Everything okay Blaine?"

"Yea, he's smiling. I wouldn't be surprised if it was Nate since the guys began workouts a month ago. Bas said that they were going to check in with each other today to see if practicing tomorrow was a possibility. Otherwise they were just going to get back to work Tuesday."

"Another way they surpass us." Thad said as he rested his head on the back of the couch. "Our practice schedule is totally erratic. I wouldn't be surprised if I don't hear anything until Tuesday or Wednesday."

"Sounds like you need new Captains." Sebastian said as he rejoined the group. "And B was correct in who it was. It sounds like everyone is home, so we're going to get back at it tomorrow."

"That is something all of us have talked about. None of us that are going to be around next year want a repeat of the dysfunction from this year. It was honestly a joke the way things were handled."

By the time they'd all started eating everyone was pretty anxious to start looking at all the pictures the others had taken. "Now please tell me there are some embarrassing photos to be seen." Jeff said as they all brought their plates into the living room.

"I think it's safe to say, there are more than a few of those in the pictures we took." Trent said.

"Good. Nice to know you all stayed true to form."

"Blaine, Sebby, are you guys going to share your pictures too?"

"Yes, we're going to share some of our picture too." Blaine replied.

"Is there a reason you're only sharing some of your pictures?" Dave asked as he cocked his eyebrow towards them.

"We figured we'd keep all the non-family friendly pictures to ourselves." Sebastian replied which earned him an elbow in the ribs from Blaine. "Geez B, did you not get enough sleep. I was just kidding."

"Yet his reaction lets us know those sort of pictures were taken though." Beat said with a laugh, causing Blaine to blush. Sebastian's comment could've easily gone unnoticed had he not reacted the way he did.

"Better pray someone doesn't hack you." Santana told them. "You are sort of celebrities now."

"That's why we took said pictures on our actual camera and not on our phones. And when they get uploaded, they won't stay on the computer."

"Bas."

"Sorry B." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek.

"Relax Blaine; we got a shot of Beat's bare ass." Thad told him. "Not on purpose, but we did."

"If I recall there is one of yours as well." Beat said as he looked directly at Thad.

"What the hell happened down there Nicky?"

"One night we had a little too much to drink and some crazy things happened." Nick replied and soon Santana crossed her arms in front of her. "Nothing like that." He then turned to kiss her on the cheek.

"As surprising as it may be, we all behaved in that regard." Dave told her. "Before we get into that crazy stuff, does anyone know if Wes, James, and Flint made it home?"

"They did." Blaine replied. "The six of them had a blast and will fill us all in next time they come to town. Now back to the embarrassing stories." He said as he leaned back against Sebastian.

"Why don't we just show you as some of the stuff is too hard to explain?" Thad said and the others agreed. It didn't take long for Sebastian to explain to Thad how to hook up the laptop to the television since he was too comfortable to move. One it was done though, it didn't take long for laughter to begin filling the room. It was pretty clear the whole group of them were taking random shots every chance they got.

"What are Nick and Beat doing there?" Brittany asked as one of the pictures had Beat pinning Nick against the balcony.

"Nick wanted that room." Trent replied. "And Beat didn't want to give it up."

"What was the difference?" Sebastian asked.

"It while most of the rooms over looked the ocean, that one had the balcony." Thad replied. "It also had the lone bed without a footboard."

"See, so it only made sense that it was mine." Beat replied.

"It had nothing to do with the bed, he wanted the fucking balcony." Nick replied. "We all did. He practically ran the rest of us over once we got into the house."

"Sounds like someone did his research." Blaine replied.

"I did. And on the plane down we all decided it was first come, first serve on the rooms." Beat replied. "Not my fault Nick wasn't happy."

"Do you know he threated to hang me from the balcony?" Nick said.

"That was only after you threated to throw my suitcase in the pool."

"Nicky?"

"Fine, but ask the rest of the guys, it was worth it. They just weren't willing to go toe to toe with Beat over the room."

"Do you really blame them; he's bigger than the rest of you?" Hunter said.

"Hunter's got a point. That was kind of crazy." Jeff told him. I'm sure the other rooms had great views too."

"If you saw the view and balcony, you would've done the same thing." Nick replied. "Especially the way he mowed the rest of us over to get upstairs. You would've been right on his tail."

"Just proves that next time we rent a house on the water we get one that has multiple rooms with balcony views." Trent said. "Aren't you all glad you missed out on that sort of crazy?"

"It might've been fun to watch." Sebastian replied. "And since mine and B's room had a balcony, I can understand it. There is something special about sleeping with the doors open and then going out on the balcony first thing in the morning. It's serene, tranquil."

"Who are you and what have you done with Sebastian?" Thad asked.

"Very funny. But it's true. Each morning I was out on our balcony."

"He's telling the truth." Blaine told them. "More often than not, we'd get up and watch the sunrise, then go back to bed."

"Isn't that a little backwards?" Brittany asked.

"Sometimes, yes." Sebastian told her. "But some morning's one can't help but wanting to crawl back in bed, especially when you have a quiet day ahead of you."

"Guess that means you didn't have any early morning dives." Hunter said.

"We had a couple and on those days we'd just come back and relax out by the pool the rest of the day."

"So you two really did just bum around." Santana said.

"We did. And if we get around to our pictures you'll see just that unless they are dive pictures. Speaking of relaxing, did you get to relax any?"

"Remember to tell the truth as Hunter would probably know if you did or not." Dave said with a laugh.

"Yes, I got to relax a little. Three of the days we didn't have to be anywhere till later in the day so Cassie told me I was free to do what I wanted."

"What did you do?" Trent asked.

"I went to the beach. By the way Hunter, did you know your sister surfs?"

"I do. She's pretty darn good if I remember correctly."

"She is. I was shocked when she told me."

"Not surprising considering how tiny she is. She learned how to surf from one of our Uncles."

"Do you surf?" Beat asked.

"I can, but I'm nowhere as good as Cass."

"Did you take any pictures?" Thad asked as he looked at Santana.

"I did, I also took some video. I figured she'd want to see it and I thought Donovan might as well."

"I'm sure he'd love to see it. Do you have any of it with you?"

"I do, Nicky asked me to bring all the pictures I took as well."

"Sounds like we've got a full day everyone so get comfortable." Sebastian said as they all smiled and got back to the pictures.


	168. Chapter 168

Two Steps Beyond

Part 168

Once they all headed back to school, things quickly got back to normal. Sebastian had lacrosse workouts, which were being led by Nate since he was going to be Captain the next year since John was graduating. Even with someone else leading things, not much changed since Nate had been one of the assistant Captains. It soon became clear to Sebastian why most of the guys played during the summer as it helped keep them sharp. With so many of them having internships and jobs scheduling normal workouts was often difficult. But with summer league games in the evening it made things more manageable.

"So, what is your summer looking like?" Nate asked Sebastian as they started putting their gear away.

"Quiet, though B and I are going to get away at least a few times. One trip right after school ends and another before it starts. The other will probably be a trip to Ohio to see our parents unless they come out sometime during the summer."

"And here I thought you two would be doing more traveling."

"I've got an internship and B's going to school."

"Come to think of that, I remember him mentioning that. He wants to get things moving."

"Yep. As of right now his plan is to get done in three, three and a half years max."

"Impressive. Has he already spoken with his advisor?"

"He has and as long as his grades don't suffer from his course load there won't be a problem. As much as B wants this, he won't let his grades suffer doing it. So far that hasn't been a problem as he made dean's list first semester and will be there this semester as well even with his course load."

"That's something that doesn't surprise me one bit. It'll be time for you two to get into another whole new routine once school ends."

"Yes, but it's something we find rather easy to do. Heck, our lives are going to be calm compared to Jeff and Brittany as long as her show is going on. It's only dark on Mondays."

"I'm guessing Jeff has either an internship or a job for the summer as well." Nate said as they gathered their bags to head towards the parking lot.

"You would be correct. He figures he's just going to be keeping some crazy hours. But they're so crazy about each other they'll figure it out."

"Sounds like another couple I know."

"John and Lauren." Sebastian said with a smile knowing full well who Nate was talking about.

"Well, they are too, but you know exactly who I'm talking about."

"Touché, the same can be said for you and Jenna."

"Fine, it can be said for most of us. We've all lucked out to find people we're so compatible with."

"That's very true and I'm not complaining. I never thought I'd be the relationship type, but…"

"Then you met Blaine."

"Exactly. He didn't know it at the time, but he caused me to look at things differently."

"Different can be good especially when it opens your eyes."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

By the time Sebastian got home that evening he was surprised to hear voices. It wasn't till he got to the end of the hall did he see Lexi sitting in the living room talking with Blaine. "Hey." She said as she turned to look over her shoulder after seeing a smile come to Blaine's face. "I hope you don't mind but Blaine agreed to babysit for a couple of hours."

"I guess Cooper is still on set." Sebastian said after setting his bag on the ground and walking around the couch to join them.

"He is and I have a dinner meeting I have to go to. For all I know, Coop could be here in an hour to pick them up but who knows."

"It's fine Lexi, we don't mind." Blaine told her. "But you better get going."

"Thank you." She then got up and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek. "I really appreciate this. The last thing I wanted to do was make you guys babysit so soon after returning home."

"B's right, it's fine, now go." Lexi smiled and gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek as well before heading out. "How long ago should she have left?"

"Only about five minutes, but she really wanted to see you. She felt awful asking us to watch them. Brittany offered but Lexi wanted her to enjoy her only night off."

"That's my sister for you and I'm sure Jeff appreciates it. Though, I'm sure he would've just gone over to the house. So, do we need to feed them or has that already been taken care of?"

"It's been taken care of. Basically we just need to watch them. How was practice?"

"Good, but some of my muscles are reminding me it's been awhile."

"Well, how about I give you a massage later tonight?"

"Yes please." Sebastian then leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss. "I should've done that sooner but well, I got distracted. Dinner?"

"Just about done."

"Wait, you cooked?"

"I did. I stopped at the store on my way home since I only have a little bit of homework tonight. And I'm anxious to get it done since Nick gave me a rough copy of his history paper."

"Would this be the paper about Hunter?"

"You know it's more than Hunter, but yes. He asked me if I could give it a once over like we all used to do on big papers at Dalton." Blaine replied before getting up off the couch. "Come, we can finish talking in the kitchen." He then picked up Jocelyn from the play yard they'd set up and Sebastian followed picking Braeden up.

"Wouldn't it be better if Hunter read it since he'd easily be able to find errors?" Sebastian said once he sat down at the table.

"Hunter's going to read it as well, but Nick wanted someone else to read it first and Jeff working on a project right now so he's a bit distracted. So, since I had time I said I'd do it." Blaine replied before handing Sebastian Jocelyn as well. "You know you can put them in their high chairs Bas."

"Wouldn't that be a tease if they aren't eating?"

"I didn't make anything extravagant so they won't be in there long." Sebastian nodded and carefully put them each in their chairs while Blaine dished up their plates. "So you know, I'm in a similar situation to you in regards to homework. Mine shouldn't take me much longer than an hour."

"Well, that is similar. Considering the time once we're done eating we'll have a little bit of time with the munchkins before we need to put them down for the night and then we can get started."

Blaine had been right in that dinner wasn't going to take them long. And since the kids were at the table they curtailed their conversation so they could get done quicker. Once they were done they took the kids out to the living room and put them on the floor with their toys. Sebastian told Blaine he could stay and play with the kids since he'd cooked and he went to clean up. By the time he returned, Blaine was sitting between the two kids as they were building towers with blocks. "They're getting good at that." Sebastian said as he sat down across from Blaine. "How many times have their towers fallen?"

"A couple, but they keep at it. I swear they are trying to make them taller than the other."

"Considering they're almost the same height, that might be difficult." Just as Sebastian spoke, Jocelyn's came tumbling down as she tried to put another block on top just beyond her reach. "Is that why they've been tumbling down?"

"That would be it. But I'm impressed; neither has tried to knock the other's down. From the looks of it, they're concentration is solely on what they are doing. And they aren't concerned with their sibling. I'm sure Lexi is savoring these moments."

"I'm sure she is as well. Are we going to put them down out here or in the guest room?"

"I was thinking out here, since they won't be here overnight. One thing, you need to read them their bedtime story."

"Okay, but why me?"

"Because the book Lexi brought is in French."

"It's a children's book B, you can do it."

"Bas."

"B, if you don't use it, you'll forget it." As Sebastian spoke Blaine began to pout slightly. "What is it?"

"Did you ever think I miss hearing you speak French?"

"Fair enough. How about this, you read them the story and then for the rest of the evening we'll converse in French? Heck, we should probably be speaking it now since Lexi speaks it to them. It might do them some good to hear others speaking it besides their Mommy."

"Deal, but can we wait till after we're done studying?"

"Depends on the reason."

"You know the reason Bas."

"Maybe I want to hear it." Sebastian said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Not going to happen since they're picking up more and more words." Sebastian looked at Blaine and contemplated for a moment but was soon hit with a reminder of the kids growing vocabulary when Braeden said Unca as he climbed into Sebastian's lap. Blaine and Sebastian each smiled and said exactly what Braeden was trying to say as Lexi and Cooper told them it's the best way for them to learn. The first time either of the kids had referred to Blaine or Sebastian in that manner it threw them for a loop.

"Point taken."

The kids were read their story and put to bed and each of them had finished their homework by the time Cooper arrived at the apartment. After they'd put the kids down, Blaine had sent a text to both Lexi and Cooper telling them to just walk in when they arrived since they'd put the kids down in the living room. When Cooper walked in, Blaine was leaning against Sebastian reading Nick's paper as sports highlights played on the television. "I don't know how to thank you two." Cooper said after he rounded the corner. "Today lasted way longer than it was supposed to."

"It wasn't a problem Coop." Blaine told him after setting Nick's paper down. "They were good. Looks like yours wasn't the only day that ran long."

"How so?" Cooper asked as he grabbed the stroller from over by the piano.

"You're picking them up and not Lexi." Sebastian replied as he and Blaine went to pick the kids up from the other side of the room.

"Actually, she's at home. I asked if I could pick them up so I could see you two. How was your trip since I haven't seen you since you got back?" Cooper asked as Blaine and Sebastian put the kids in the stroller.

"We had a great time and will tell you all about it when we have more time." Blaine said. "And don't have to speak so quietly due to sleeping children."

"True, just tell me you guys did a lot of diving."

"We did." Sebastian replied. "And we took tons of pictures that we will share at a later date. But now you better get going. I'm pretty sure my sister is anxious to see you and get these two into their cribs."

"You're right. Well, I'm glad I at least got to see you. We will have to figure out a day or night to get together?"

"You're the one with the crazy schedule so you let us know." Blaine told Cooper as they headed towards the door. "We're pretty amicable to just about anything. But know the closer to finals it gets, the less free time we'll have."

"Understood."

Once Cooper was out of the apartment and in the elevator, Blaine and Sebastian finally closed the door. "He looks like he had a long day." Sebastian said as they headed back towards the living room and Blaine nodded. "How's Nick's paper?"

"Typical Nick."

"Ah, so it's really good."

"It is from what I've read so far. Honestly, I think you should read it. While I knew some of this stuff, there is a lot to learn. To say there is a unique family dynamic might be an understatement."

"That last bit doesn't surprise me one bit." Sebastian replied as they got comfortable on the couch once more. Shortly after they got settled, Sebastian quickly took to speaking in French now that the kids were gone. He couldn't help but wonder how long it would take to have its usual effect on Blaine. At first Blaine was replying in English to which Sebastian played stubborn and refused to acknowledge what he was saying till he spoke in French as well.

During the beginning parts of the conversation Sebastian realized how true Blaine's statement earlier had been since Blaine's French was quite rusty. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle a few times which caused Blaine to playful push him away to which Sebastian just tightened his hold on him. But the more they spoke, the more things came back to Blaine. With everything that had been going on, it had dawned on Sebastian that he'd yet to share his conversation he'd had with Dad prior to them going on vacation. So, seamlessly he transitioned the conversation and began telling Blaine everything his Dad had told him.

Much like his own Mom, it seemed that only pictures that had significant meaning were kept on the piano in the Smythe home as well. So hearing that Sebastian's Mom had put a photo of the two of them on it caught Blaine off-guard as it had Sebastian. They proceeded to discuss all the changes that had happened since they'd gotten back from their trip to Ohio over Christmas break. Unlike prior, Sebastian made a point of talking to his Mother at least twice a month. While it might not seem like much, it was quite the improvement since he'd barely been speaking to her once a month and most of those conversations came after one with his Dad.

Knowing that he'd basically caught Sebastian when he'd gotten home the day before they left, Blaine didn't question that it took Sebastian a bit to tell him. Afterall, during their trip their parents were the last thing they would've wanted to talk about. Once it was done, Blaine turned slightly so he could look up at Sebastian. There was easiness in his eyes that never used to be there after talking about his Mother. So while things were still a bit strained between them, progress was clearly being made. It wasn't long till the conversation took on a more playful tone and Sebastian was pushing Blaine's vocabulary. There were things he knew Blaine wanted, but he wasn't going to get them until he said them properly. While it frustrated Blaine slightly, he knew exactly why Sebastian was doing it. He wasn't doing it to be mean, he was doing it to help. But also hearing Blaine speak French had an effect on Sebastian as well.

Surprisingly, there was an opening in Cooper's schedule the next week so they were all finally able to get together. Armed with their pictures and video, Blaine and Sebastian hoped Lexi would take it in stride the fact that they'd bought the kids something while they were away. While she could've been frustrated, she couldn't help but smile once she saw what they brought back. "Jocelyn, you're very lucky that your Uncles have such excellent taste." Lexi told her daughter who was sitting in her lap.

"Isn't Braeden lucky too?" Cooper asked.

"Yes, but guys tend to have an easier time picking things out for little boys than little girls."

"Just think of what we'll bring back from our next trip." Blaine said with a smile.

"Is there really anything for you to get considering everything you brought back from the studio itself?" Lexi asked.

"Of course." Sebastian replied. "Plus, we're going to be making a stop at Disney itself and the accompanying parks. So the possibilities are endless."

"Now, is it just you two going this time or are others joining you?" Cooper asked.

"Others are joining us. It's just a matter of when everyone's internships and jobs start." Blaine said in response. "Most of us are hoping to make it, even Brittany. She was told that it would be possible to get a couple days off so if she planned it around the show being dark she could join us for some of it."

"Hopefully it'll be possible." Lexi said. "I'm assuming Jeff wants to go."

"He does since he didn't go away during Spring Break. And Brittany said this time around he's going no matter whether she can or not. She figures between working for you and the show she'll be able to keep herself preoccupied. Plus, Rachel won't be able to join us so she'll at least have someone around unlike Spring Break, which was one of the reasons Jeff didn't go."

"I remember her saying that. Knowing you guys you'll figure something out. Now, when does your merry group of Warblers come to town?"

"A week after finals. Logan and Jacob have already asked all of us if we can come by and watch rehearsals."

"That's not a bad idea." Cooper said. "And the timing really couldn't be better. I was hoping they weren't going to be coming to town during Finals."

"We'd hoped that as well, but then remembered Wes and Santana were able to come down last year so we figured the odds were in our favor." Sebastian replied. "Those that were part of the Warblers last year now understand the pressure B was feeling. And while everyone has told them just going back is a huge accomplishment. They feel the pressure."

"Considering the hoopla that occurred after you guys won last year I can understand why." Lexi said. "They want the same thing."

"Well, we didn't do it, but Thad called the headmaster to see what the plans for this year would be should they win." Blaine told them. "And as long as they place in the top five, they'll have a similar homecoming. It just won't be as over the top unless they win."

"I have a feeling they'll appreciate that." Cooper said.

"We all think so as well." Sebastian said. "They know how hard it'll be to repeat. So while they're feeling the pressure, they're going in with the mindset of just doing their best. Beyond that they know it's out of their control."

"But we've seen their set list and all of us approve."

"Sounds like they count on your guys as much as you counted on those that came before you." Cooper said.

"They do." Blaine replied. "You don't realize until they're gone how much they or in this case we, actually did. It's nice to run ideas passed those who have been through it before."

Throughout their conversation they all couldn't believe everything that had been going on in the past three weeks since they'd all gotten together. While Blaine and Sebastian knew Lexi was working on a new book, they forgot that she had a new one about to be released. More often than not, she was a couple books ahead of those that were being released, especially if they were part of a series of books. "Is the publisher still trying to convince you to do signings?" Sebastian asked as Cooper went to set up the video from their trip.

"Thankfully, I think they've given up on me doing that. They know that if books are sent to me I'll sign them, but they know I like my privacy. And now with being married to Cooper I cherish that even more. It's like he said once before, there is a reason we live here and not in LA."

"What, you don't want cameras following you everywhere?" Blaine asked with a laugh.

"Not really. The few paparazzi around here are more than enough. They actually caught Cooper and I taking the kids for a walk through the park the other day. Luckily enough they were far enough away you can't see the kids in the picture. All you can see is their feet in the stroller."

"That sucks. At least they didn't come up close." Sebastian said.

"True, but I still hate the idea of the kids' picture being taken." Cooper said as he sat back down next to Lexi. "But we know it's something we're going to have to deal with. And thankfully they really aren't that bad here in the city. Now, is this video family friendly or should we put the kids down for a nap."

"Cute. Why is it everything thinks we either took pictures or recorded those sorts of things?"

"Because we love pushing your buttons to see how you'll react."

"Well, we didn't snap so are you happy?" Blaine asked as he leaned against Sebastian.

"No. But I guess that's because I wasn't the first to ask."

"That would be correct. So would you please press play?"

Once Cooper did as Blaine asked, the conversation stayed on their trip. Lexi and Cooper were surprised by the video they managed to take while they were diving. Anytime they stayed on a specific fish or mammal for an extended period of time the kids took notice. It truly was amazing to all of them how they picked things up. Then once the video began to concentrate on the two of them the kids almost looked confused considering they recognized their Uncles on the screen yet there they were sitting beside them.

Each time one of them did something on screen one of the kids would look to them on the couch. "How much longer is the video guys?" Lexi asked upon noticing the frequent looks of her children.

"Not too much longer." Sebastian replied. "Why, don't want to confuse them anymore?"

"I think it's almost to the point of sensory overload for them. So, once it's over we'll have to wait to look at the pictures till we put them down for the night. That is if you guys don't mind or if you have to get going we can look at them another time."

"It's fine. And if we need to go, you can keep them and give them back to us later. It's not as though you don't know where most of the places are."

"Good point. Please tell me you guys got a few shots of the two of you together though."

"We did, but why?"

"I need a new one. The last casual shot I have of the two of you is from Christmas."

"You have all the ones from the competition."

"True, but those aren't casual."

"Relax; there are plenty of shots for you to choose from." Blaine told her knowing the two of them could go back and forth for hours. "I had to go through them already because Mom wanted a shot as well."

"I should've guessed." Cooper said. "Did she talk your ear off after you two came home?"

"But of course. I actually put together a small slideshow of the trip and sent it to her."

"Smart move."


	169. Chapter 169

Two Steps Beyond

Part 169

With it being a beautiful day, Blaine and Jeff headed to a park just outside of campus to study since tensions were running high. On their way, the conversation was pretty basic considering neither could believe that they were going to be done with school in a couple of weeks. As with the previous semester, they each had a couple of classes that had no final, just a paper which would be taking its place. For the classes with actual finals, they both lucked out as neither had more than two finals on the same day. "Is it just me or has this year flown by?" Jeff asked as they sat down in the middle of the park. It was clear that quite a few of their classmates had a similar idea.

"No, it has most definitely flown by. Part of me can't believe everything that has happened this year. It's definitely been a bit of a whirlwind. And while it's been that way, I wouldn't really change anything as crazy as that might sound."

"Yes it's crazy, but I understand it. Those that don't know you wouldn't, but those who do get it."

"Good because it's not something I could really explain. How's our favorite council member?"

"She's good. She's looking forward to all of us finishing for the year." Jeff said as he pulled a book out of his bag along with a notebook. "With us at school and her not only working for Lexi but doing the show she feels like she doesn't really see us."

"That makes sense. I know Lexi said she told Britt she had no problems if she needed to take some time once in awhile during the summer. Britt's keeping a crazy schedule. She must sleep like a rock."

"She certainly does." Jeff replied. "One of the other girls in the council, I can't remember her name at the moment is surprised that Britt's still basically working full time while doing the show."

"Must say Bas and I are as well. I know Lexi told her she didn't need to."

"True, but as Britt put it, what else is she going to do. She gets a full night of sleep, so why shouldn't she. She'd get bored sitting around the apartment all day. Plus, it's not like working for Lexi is overly strenuous."

"You've got a point there." Blaine replied as he picked his phone up that was sitting next to him. Jeff smiled as Blaine proceeded to reply to a text. "Sorry about that."

"No worries, Seb?"

"Yes. He wanted to let me know that he and Hunter are at home studying because the library was overly crowded and neither of them could concentrate."

"I'm guessing no lacrosse workouts this week."

"Nope, as they are all studying. Since Hunter's with him, I've got a good idea which class it is as it's been one both of them have been bitching about all semester. The professor is a complete ass and he's made what should've been an enjoyable class hell."

"I have one of those as well. Speaking of Hunter, I have a feeling he'll be hearing from Nick sometime today."

"That must mean he finally got his grade on his history project."

"He did. He aced it actually and much of that is thanks to Hunter and his family. The interview they basically did with Nick was something his professor never expected. The professor said he'd never had anyone get first-hand information of that sort before. And before you ask, the professor gave the video back to Nick and told him no one else saw it. So Hunter's secret is safe."

"He'll be relieved. Just as I know he'll be happy to know Nick did well. He just asked Bas about it figuring we'd hear about it first."

"Well, I only found out because he was so excited. Nick worked his ass of on that. I think once Brittany pointed out Hunter in the family tree Nick wanted to make sure it was something Hunter would be proud of."

"Like Bas and I, I know Hunter approved of the rough draft Nick gave us to read."

"That is very true. He even stuck a few post-its in it and gave him a bit more detail to add. That wasn't something he needed to do, but Nick really appreciated it. If one didn't know better they'd think Hunter has always been a part of our little group."

"Bas and I have said that on more than one occasion. And to think, Cassie was afraid the three of us wouldn't get along. But once we clicked we didn't hesitate to introduce him to the rest of you."

"Hunter's very much like Seb, but he's like you as well. It's a good mix. And I don't think I told you, but most of the people that doubted Britt, apologized after Seb, Hunter, and Thad went off on them. Though, I don't really blame them. Did you read some of the stuff they wrote?"

"That's good because she didn't deserve the shit they were spewing. And yes, I read what the three of them wrote and I would've been apologizing as well. Even though those boys aren't in law school yet they clearly know a thing or two."

"Nick and I said the same thing. Santana was prepared to have ass on them but once she read everything she basically said her peace and left it at that."

By the time Blaine got home that evening he was surprised to find Hunter still at the house and a pizza on the coffee table. After setting his bag down Blaine sat down next to Sebastian who quickly gave him a kiss. "I hope you don't mind but we were starving. And so you know, it arrived just before you did. You probably passed the delivery guy in the lobby." He proceeded to tell him before handing him a plate and a drink.

"Not at all, I was actually going to recommend doing just this since I've got a bit of studying to do as well too. Is it safe to presume the two of you are still studying as well?"

"We are." Hunter replied after taking a bite. "This might be a long night."

"That's not a problem. Feel free to crash if you want." Blaine told him before taking a bite.

"I told him that as well." Sebastian said. "I'm guessing you know Nick aced his project." Blaine nodded before answering.

"Jeff told me this afternoon. He's beyond grateful for your help Hunter."

"So he told me." Hunter said with a smile. "It was our pleasure. He impressed my parents with the questions he asked. Nothing too personal, but enough to get a better understand of how the family works."

"Here's a weird question for you, how'd your parents meet?" Sebastian asked causing Hunter to laugh.

"That is a weird question. Why do you ask?"

"It's because they're from two very different backgrounds. It doesn't seem like they would've been in the same social circles."

"Ah, you mean my Mom the socialite and my Dad the military man."

"Yes." Blaine and Sebastian both replied.

"They were introduced by a mutual friend actually during either their first or second year of college. And before you ask, no, they did not go to the same school, but I'm pretty sure you guessed that." They both nodded. "They're also not as different as you might think either. While my Dad is in the military, the whole Clarington family isn't though there are others. Most deal with the family business which is mainly real estate but it's diversified over the years to include other ventures. Cassie has described the two sides of the family as old money and new. Two things that don't often mix, but they did surprisingly well in this case. I think part of it stems from the fact that my Mom isn't a bitch. My Grandma never let being a Rockefeller go to any of their heads."

"Like your Mom did with all of you." Blaine said and Hunter nodded.

"Grandpa Clarington is definitely the figure head and my Dad is very much like him."

"For some reason, that doesn't surprise me. You are very much your father's son." Sebastian told him between bites.

"I've been told that on more occasions than I can count. While at times it used to bother me, I know it's quite the compliment now. And after meeting both of your Dads, you're both very much like them as well. That leads me to ask you this Blaine, where does Cooper get his quirks from?" Sebastian and Blaine both started to laugh.

"You'd be surprised to know, he get them from my Dad." Blaine replied once he got his laughter under control. "My Dad can be quite the goof as well and he gets it from his Dad."

"Don't let B fool you Hunter; he's a goof as well. It's an Anderson trait."

"Hey!"

"I never said it was a bad thing B." Sebastian then leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "I love your goofy side."

"Alright, as long as you do. You do realize that Jocelyn and Braeden will probably be that way as well."

"Of course. And it's not like Lexi and I aren't goofs as well, you've seen it."

"Very true. Now Hunter, how would you describe your other sisters since we know Cassie?"

"Really, we're all a lot alike to be honest. It's just well; you know how I describe Liz. All straight shooters for the most part that like to have fun when the timing is right. You can judge for yourself though this summer. Cass and I are both pretty sure Liz will be on her best behavior while she's here. And if things work out, Bridget is going to come and visit as well."

"Don't mind me for being forgetful, but how old is she, Bridget?" Blaine asked.

"She just turned sixteen."

"So she's not too much older than Nick and Jeff's sisters."

"Basically."

"That explains why you didn't freak when they were crushing on you after Britt's opening." Sebastian said.

"Yep. Nick, Jeff, and I have all talked about it. Nick was surprised I handled it as well as I did but once I told him how old Bridget was he and Jeff both understood. They know what it's like to be dealing with siblings that age. And if you two weren't you, they would've been acting the same way."

"Maybe, maybe not." Blaine said. "They've known us a bit longer, but I totally get what you're saying. Plus Ally and Megan are pretty cool."

"They are, they actually remind me a lot of Bridget. Jeff and Nick want to know when Bridget is coming to town to try and coordinate their sisters' visit."

"That's not a bad idea."

The next morning when Blaine made his way out of the bedroom he spotted Hunter asleep on the couch. When he'd gone to sleep, Sebastian and Hunter were still studying and with as energized as their banter was, Blaine let them be. But when he'd woken up about two hours later he was surprised that Sebastian wasn't in bed yet. So he headed out to the living room and found Hunter where he currently was and Sebastian asleep in the chair. Judging from the way they were both resting, they fell asleep mid-banter. So with a gentle nudge and a kiss, Sebastian woke to find Blaine standing over him. He went to roll over but Blaine stopped him and told him he needed to get to bed. As Sebastian attempted to get up, Blaine had lifted Hunter's feet up and placed them on the couch knowing he'd have quite the kink in his back if he slept the way he was for the entire night.

Knowing Sebastian would be getting up soon, Blaine took a cup for each of them out of the cabinet since the coffee was just about ready. He'd just set the cups on the counter when heard someone stretch behind him. "Morning." Blaine said after spotting Hunter. "Coffee?"

"Morning to you as well and yes please, coffee sounds wonderful. Do you happen to know what time it was when we finally fell asleep?" Hunter said as he hopped up on the counter.

"I went to bed sometime around one and when I came out to the living room around three, you and Bas were sound asleep. Hope you don't mind, I put your feet up last night since you were positioned a little weird."

"Not at all, I was kind of wondering how I ended up lying on the couch. Thank you for that."

"No problem. Did you and Bas get a lot of studying done?"

"We did. I hope you're not upset with me for hogging him in a sense last night."

"Why would I, it was something you both needed to do. And I was pre-occupied with what I was working on, it was fine." Blaine said as he poured their cups. "I think we'll all be happy once this year is over."

"That's a good assessment B." Sebastian said as he walked into the kitchen. "And now we all have a better idea of which professors to stay away from." He then leaned down to give him a kiss. "How'd you sleep Hunter?"

"Well. I'm surprised I'm even up considering the time Blaine said we fell asleep."

"I know the feeling. What's your day looking like B?"

"It should be similar to yesterday, though I'll be spending some time in the lab giving my piece one last once over before turning it in."

"Ah, so you might go MIA on me again."

"I shouldn't as I really don't think the piece needs anything else. You know me, I need to give it a once over beforehand."

"Why don't you let us hear it?" Hunter said. "We can tell you if we think it's missing anything."

"That's actually not a bad idea B. What do you say?"

"Sure if you both have time." Sebastian and Hunter both nodded. "Alright, I'll go and get it. I'll meet you in the living room." Once Blaine left the room Hunter looked over at Sebastian.

"Have you heard it yet?"

"Nope, which is why I'm thrilled you said what you did. I've wanted to hear it for the last month or so. Yet anytime I'd asked he'd said no, that it wasn't ready for anyone to hear, even me. His music is very personal to him so whenever he writes here at home it's a privilege to listen to the process."

"Glad I was able to help." Hunter said as he got up off the counter. "I've been meaning to ask this for awhile, but why isn't Blaine majoring in music since it's such a passion for him." As he spoke they headed for the living room.

"He thought about it, but it's also an escape for him. The last thing he wanted was to turn something that was such a release for him into work. What would he use to relax if he couldn't use music to escape?"

"Good point, I was just curious."

"Understandable. I asked him that as well. He really has chosen a field that suits him, trust me on that. B's got a way about him that makes people just open up. And he's an excellent listener and isn't afraid to tell you things you might not want to hear."

When they reached the living room, Blaine was settling in behind the piano. "Are you sure you have time, it's a bit long."

"We've got plenty of time B." Sebastian said as he pulled a chair over so that he could watch Blaine play. Hunter nodded in agreement and Blaine smiled. Once Blaine was certain they were both comfortable he gave them a brief description of what the piece represented to him before he began to play. In short, the piece described the journey Blaine had been through during his first year of college. As he began to play, Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of Blaine has his emotions often came through as he played. During one of the movements, Sebastian could see Blaine was having a problem holding his feelings in check and got up from his seat and walked over to the piano. Without missing a note, Blaine continued to play, but a small smile crept to his face.

After Blaine seemed to get a grasp on his emotions once more, Sebastian went back to his seat to finish listening. As he finished Blaine looked over at Sebastian and Hunter who were each smiling. "What did you guys think?"

"That was incredible." Hunter told him. "You truly are talented. From my point of view, it's finished. Don't mess with it."

"Hunter is right B, it was incredible. Are you going to have to play it as well?"

"I will. As there really isn't anyone I trust playing it and our professor wants it played for him. The class is basically split in performing the piece themselves and having someone else play it for them."

"When does it need to be played?" Sebastian asked.

"Why?"

"When does it need to be played B?"

"Next week, why?" Hunter looked between the two and he knew exactly what Sebastian was trying to get Blaine to realize.

"Does the person playing it have to go to NYU?"

"No, again, why?"

"Blaine, I think Seb is saying he'll learn the piece and perform it for you if you want." Hunter said to him and Sebastian nodded.

"You don't need to do that Bas, I can do it."

"B, I want too. Besides the time I came over to the piano I could tell your emotions were getting the better of you on more than one occasion. And if anyone else can truly understand what you were feeling during those moments it would be me. So, what do you say?" Blaine cocked his head to the side and Sebastian as well as Hunter could tell Blaine was thinking.

"You are a talented pianist." Blaine said as he looked at Sebastian. "And if anyone could honestly express my emotions while playing it would be you as you understand me better than anyone else."

"Is that a yes?" Sebastian asked.

"I want to, but it's a lot to learn Bas. I mean, it's not like you have to play it from memory. It's just…"

"I know, it's complicated. But I can do it B; you know I'm capable of it."

"Yes, but with your finals are you really going to have time to practice?"

"Without lacrosse workouts I'll have time. I wouldn't offer if I didn't have time to prepare properly. Last thing I'd want would to be responsible for affecting your grade."

"Alright."

"I'll make you proud B."

"I don't doubt that. Just promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"That if it becomes too much you'll tell me. I'll understand."

"Deal."

The next week came sooner than Blaine probably would've liked, but having heard Sebastian practice on numerous occasion he knew everything was going to be fine. While he had the music writing skills, Sebastian's piano playing skills were slightly better than his, but according to Hunter, Thad, and Nick it was barely noticeable. But the comfort Sebastian had behind the keys made Blaine rest a bit easier. The little nuances of the piece that he was afraid others wouldn't pick up on, Sebastian picked up with ease. It truly showed that Sebastian did know what Blaine was feeling in those spots in the music. And unlike Blaine, he was able to keep his emotions in check while still getting the feelings across.

Do to the timing of the performances, Nick, Thad, and Hunter all showed up to hear the piece in its entirety. Settled in the back of the theater, they spotted Blaine sitting next to Jeff with Bryan sitting on the other side of them. "Does Jeff know Sebastian is playing Blaine's piece?" Thad asked Nick.

"I honestly don't know. This past week has been such a blur I don't have a clue."

When Jeff took the stage the guys all looked at each other after Jeff explained his piece and the thought process behind it. While Jeff could dabble on the piano his skills were nowhere close to Blaine or Sebastian's so it didn't surprise any of them when Blaine took the stage to play Jeff's piece for him. "Now, did you know Blaine was playing Jeff's piece?" Hunter asked Nick.

"I did. In a way, Blaine's the only person Jeff trusted to do so." Nick replied.

"Much like Blaine with Seb." Once Blaine finished, they all exchanged looks. "Impressive." Hunter said.

"Agreed. Jeff's hard work definitely paid off." Thad said. "And Blaine played beautifully."

"I've got to agree with both of you. While I enjoyed listening when Jeff played it. It sounded even better with an actual pianist playing." Nick said. "Judging from the smile on Jeff's face, he's happy with how the performance went." Nick and Thad both nodded. They then waited and listened as a few of the other students' pieces were played. When Chandler took the stage the three boys exchanged looks once more. "Isn't that?"

"Yep." Thad replied. "This should be interesting since the pieces were supposed to describe things they experienced." Much to all of their delight, Chandler's piece was rather light so any of the turmoil he experienced wasn't a big enough impact in his life to make it into it. Shortly after Chandler took his seat, Blaine was called to the stage. Considering he knew the emotional impact of the piece, Hunter was pleasantly surprised to see Blaine as calm as he was.

The first thing he did was introduce, Sebastian as his pianist and judging from the shake of blond hair, the guys could tell Jeff didn't know Sebastian was playing Blaine's piece. Once Sebastian was settled behind the piano, Blaine began to describe the piece. Unlike some of his classmates, Blaine didn't shy away from some of the more turbulent moments of the past year. From his words alone, it was clear Blaine's piece was going to run the gamut musically as it translated his emotions. After he was done speaking, Blaine took a seat on the stage and looked over at Sebastian who gave him a reassuring smile.

Unlike Thad and Nick, Hunter had heard the piece in its entirety but was curious to hear Sebastian's take on it. It was clearly once Sebastian began to play, he was completely engrossed in what he was doing. The dramatic crescendos and diminuendos along chord changes truly let Blaine's feelings come through. When Sebastian got to the part of the piece that affected Blaine so deeply, Hunter could see a change in Blaine's face as he was as affected as he'd been when playing. By the time Sebastian finished, Blaine couldn't have been happier with the way Sebastian had played.

Like those before him, they stayed on stage and answered questions from the professor in regards to the performance. Once they were finally dismissed, Blaine and Sebastian headed to the wings so that they could talk briefly before Blaine went back to his seat in the theater. They were just out of view of the others when Blaine wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and pulled him into a kiss. When it broke, Sebastian had his arms wrapped around Blaine and pressed their foreheads together. "I take it that means you approve of my performance."

"Very much so. I'm sorry for being hesitant."

"Don't be, you had every right to be. This piece means quite a bit to you. It was an honor that you let me play it."

"You played it beautifully Bas."

"And you wrote a beautiful piece for me to play. You should probably get back out there."

"Are you leaving?"

"No, I don't have any finals left. I'm going to go and sit in the back with Thad, Hunter, and Nick. We can talk more afterwards."

"Perfect. I love you Bas."

"I love you too B."


	170. Chapter 170

Two Steps Beyond

Part 170

By the time the performances were over, the guys couldn't wait to actually talk since they had to stay quiet. More than one person that had come in to watch the performances had been asked to leave for not respecting the space. "When were you going to tell me Seb was performing your piece?" Jeff asked as everyone began clearing out.

"It only came about a week ago." Blaine told him. "I happened to play it for him and Hunter and well, I wasn't able to keep my emotions in check. So Bas, offered to play it for me."

"Wait, you're telling me he only practiced that for a week?" Bryan said as he grabbed his bag and Blaine nodded. "Shoot me now. I practiced mine for months and still didn't sound that good."

"What can I say, Bas is talented." Blaine said proudly.

"From the looks of it, he along with the rest of your friends are waiting for you two."

"We're just going to grab something to eat, want to come?" Jeff asked.

"Thank you for the offer but I need to decline. I've got some last minute studying to do for a final that starts way too early tomorrow."

"Understandable. We'll see you later." Blaine said.

"Later!" Once Bryan walked away, Jeff and Blaine headed towards the back of the theater. They were about halfway to the guys when Chandler stopped them both.

"What can we do for you?" Jeff asked as he moved his bag to his other shoulder.

"I just wanted to let you both know your pieces were really good."

"Thank you." Blaine replied. "Yours was good as well."

"Thanks, but I have a feeling the professor wasn't too happy with it. He's probably going to say it lacked depth. But, whatever, nothing I can do about it now. And neither of you shied away from the heavier moments of your year and I respect that, it couldn't have been easy to do."

"Thank you, and it wasn't." Jeff said. "But not to be rude, but we need to get going." While Jeff spoke he pointed towards the back of the theater where the guys stood.

"I figured, but I just wanted to let you both know. You guys have a good summer."

"Will do, same to you!" Blaine said and he and Jeff soon continued on their way. Once they reached the guys, Blaine kissed Sebastian on the cheek. "Ready to go grab something to eat?" The three of them nodded. "Everything okay?"

"Yea." Sebastian replied as he took Blaine's hand. "What did Chandler want?"

"He wanted to let us both know that each of our pieces were really good." Blaine replied. "Nothing crazy. And except for one moment from earlier in the year, Chandler has been fine around us. He's a bit quirky, but nothing to worry about."

"Okay."

"He was right; both of your pieces were really good." Thad said. "And while I knew Blaine had it in him, very impressive Jeff."

"Why thank you. It helped having Blaine play it. Amazing how much better it sounded."

"I told them the same thing." Nick said as they headed out. "On a different note, have they started allotting off days on the show?"

"They have. Britt actually got a Tuesday and a Wednesday off so she'll be able to join us in Disney. One of the other girls originally had those days but willingly swapped with Britt when she told her we were all going away." Jeff said. "We just have to make sure she's on the first flight out Thursday morning."

"Excellent." Sebastian replied. "I was looking forward to her joining us."

"So was I." Blaine said.

"You have good reason to; she's a trip at Disney." Nick said. "And we're good because Cassie said Santana can have the week off as well to relax before getting to work full time."

"Does that mean we're all going except for Rachel and Brody?" Blaine asked.

"That would be an affirmative." Thad said. "Britt and Santana were the last ones we were waiting to hear from. And don't take this the wrong way guys, but it didn't matter since the rooms were already booked."

"Thad has a point. Now, who is Quinn rooming with?" Sebastian asked as they headed towards the subway. The guys all looked at each other. "Are you saying none of us know?" They all shrugged their shoulders. "This is crazy, someone needs to know."

"We can call Dave; if anyone knows it would be him." Jeff said. "And before anyone says anything, I know they aren't together in that way but they're basically best friends now. So honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if she's staying with him. That would mean she's also rooming with David and Trent."

"That would make sense." Blaine said. "And Jeff, since Britt is only going to be there for a few days, make sure you know where she wants to go so we can finish planning."

"She wants at least one day at Disney and one at Animal Kingdom. The other day is fair game."

Once they arrived at the restaurant they were thankful they were put in a circular booth near the back so they could do a bit more vacation planning. Considering they were all going, everyone had made a list of must see places. Not surprisingly, there were quite a few repeats. And while they were all good going to separate parks on given days, for the bulk of the trip they were all going to try to be in the same park. They all figured after hitting the main parks at least once near the end of the trip everyone could head out and go see things they missed or wanted to do again. While they were waiting for their main courses to arrive they heard back from Dave who said that Jeff's guess was correct and that he was rooming with Quinn.

"Now Jeff, are you leaving with all of us that Sunday or are you leaving Monday morning with Britt?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm flying down with her. Our flight will get us into Orlando a little after eight and we'll be meeting you guys at the first destination wherever that maybe."

"What about your luggage?" Thad asked.

"Santana and I are going to pay the fee and bring their suitcase down with us. Since Britt's only going to be there a few days her stuff will fit in Jeff's suitcase." Nick said. "So we're taken care of there."

"Alright, if you guys need us to bring anything just let us know." Thad said. "Does it feel weird to anyone else that we're leaving right after Nationals?"

"A little." Blaine replied. "But it's not like we're leaving right after they win. There will be plenty of time to celebrate with all of them afterwards."

"Confident, I like it." Sebastian said. "As long as no one leaves packing for the last minute we should be good to go."

By the time Blaine and Sebastian got home that night both were more relaxed then they'd been earlier that morning. While neither had said they were nervous about Sebastian playing Blaine's piece, they both clearly were. Once they'd changed and got settled back on the couch, Blaine rested his head against Sebastian's chest. "You really did play beautifully today Bas."

"Thank you; I did my best to do it justice."

"You did. Jeff was absolutely shocked that you were playing for me."

"Thad told me the same thing. They said they noticed quite the reaction from him when I took the stage from where they were sitting."

"I'm definitely lucky."

"How so?"

"You've not only got looks and personality, you're crazy talented."

"That goes both ways killer. How many more finals do you have?" Sebastian asked as he wrapped his arm around Blaine.

"One, you?"

"Two. One tomorrow and one the next."

"Did you already take the one you and Hunter were cramming for?"

"I did and the extra cramming wasn't necessary. But, better safe than sorry, right?"

"That is correct. So you know, Jacob sent an email saying they're getting into town on Tuesday."

"Are they nervous?"

"He said they're more excited than nervous. But he and Logan are both sure the nerves will kick in shortly after they land. He also once again thanked us all for being willing to come by and check out rehearsals."

"It'll be fun to do after the week we've all had. And it'll be nice to do something enjoyable after all the studying we've all done."

"Jeff and I had the same thoughts. It's going to feel so good to relax for a bit before I start classes again Bas. It seems like since we got back from Spring Break we've constantly been on the go."

"That's because we have been. I'm pretty sure we both would've been fried if we didn't go away and relax the way we did over break. Crazy how we need another vacation."

"True, but this one is definitely going to be the opposite of the one we just took. But I'm looking forward to it. They all had so much fun the last time they went and we didn't go with."

"Do you regret that we came out here instead?"

"No, as we had fun as well. I definitely think we're all making the right decision to just stay at the hotel the first day. Though, that decision came into play since we're all arriving at different times."

"Yes, but those of us arriving early could still go out but we're choosing not to. Lexi's already looking forward to the crazy pictures that are going to come about because of this trip. And you know she's right. All of us together, at Disney, crazy stuff is going to happen. Shenanigans I tell you."

"True. Speaking of Lexi, have she and Coop decided when they're going to take the kids for the first time?"

"They want to wait till they can enjoy it a bit more. So my guess is they'll be taking them when they're about four or so. But who knows considering they plan on adding to their brood. Once Lexi gets pregnant again everything will change."

After Thad finished his last final he headed over to Blaine and Sebastian's since that was where everyone had planned on meeting that day once they were done. As he walked into the living room and took a good look around he noticed someone was missing. "Where's Nick?"

"He's in Jersey." Jeff replied as he came walking out of the kitchen. "Santana finished up yesterday so they are moving her today."

"They know they could've asked for help, right?" Thad said as he took a seat near Beat.

"We told them the same thing but they said they have everything under control." Sebastian said. "Plus from what Jeff has been telling us, she's been cleaning out her dorm for the past couple of weeks. Today is mainly about moving stuff into storage that she won't need until next school year."

"Okay, now that makes sense." Thad said. "Beat when do you need the rest of our help again?"

"That would be Saturday. But it really won't take long. It's not like we're moving furniture. Renting a furnished apartment was the smartest thing Dave and I did."

"Doing it any other way wouldn't have made sense." Blaine said. "You guys are only going to be here for a few months before heading back to school."

"Speaking of, thank you again for offering up one of your rooms to me if we didn't find anything."

"It was not a problem. It's not like we don't have the space."

"B's right."

"Now, why isn't that little spitfire of a girlfriend of yours joining us in Florida?" Jeff asked as Brittany curled up against him. With Jeff finishing his finals that day, Lexi had given her the afternoon off to spend with him.

"That would be because she starts her job on Monday. But she's looking forward to hearing all the crazy stories once we return."

"Sounds like Lexi." Sebastian said. "They know us all so well."

"They do." Beat replied. "And Jeff, Hunter, Thad, and I want you to know if you need to get away from Nick and Santana once Britt goes home you can crash with us."

"I appreciate that guys." Jeff replied and the three of them nodded. "Has everyone done their early check-in?" Everyone replied in the affirmative. "Cool. Nick said it's nice knowing everything is going to be ready when you guys arrive."

"Agreed." Blaine said. "Wes and I had a similar conversation last night while Bas was doing a bit of reading. Basically all we have to do is arrive as everything else has been taken care of."

By the time Nick and Santana arrived, Brittany had already left for the show that evening. "How long ago did she leave?" Santana asked as she and Nick took a seat.

"About a half-hour ago." Jeff replied. "Is everything taken care of?"

"It is." Nick said. "Judging from the bottles you've all begun to unwind without us."

"We didn't know when you'd be arriving." Hunter replied.

"Feel free to help yourselves guys." Sebastian said. "I'm sure after moving that stuff you two need it." They both nodded and Nick got up to get them each something to drink as Santana stretched out. "You my dear look exhausted."

"That's because I am Seb. The last final I took sucked the life out of me and I haven't recovered yet. That's not to mention the bed in my dorm sucked."

"And here we thought you just preferred sleeping with Nick." Thad said as the others all laughed since they were thinking the same thing.

"Well, I do, but that's beside the point. I'd much rather have dealt with the commute than the crap-tastic sleep I'd been getting in my dorm. I was lucky to get more than three hours straight before my back hurt. We tried everything possible."

"Yikes, I had no idea it was that bad." Thad replied just as Nick came walking back into the room. Upon spotting him Santana sat up so he could sit down.

"What didn't you know?" Nick asked after giving Santana her drink.

"How poorly Santana had been sleeping in her dorm?"

"Put it this way guys, sleeping on the floor was more comfortable."

"Ugh." Hunter said. "Now Santana, is my sister putting you to work already next week?"

"She is, but I can't complain since I get the next week off. Plus, I'm actually looking forward to it. Not going in the past two weeks has been weird. With finals everything she gave me I could work on wherever I was without needing to go in. She wanted me to concentrate on finals so she tried to keep things to a minimum. But what I received today showed finals are over and now it's time to get back to work."

"Are you working Coop's next premiere?" Blaine asked after setting his beer bottle on the table.

"I am and I'm looking forward to it. After working other premieres I can see why Cassie likes Cooper as a client. He's very low maintenance."

"I've heard her say that more than once." Hunter said. "She said every client like Cooper makes up for the divas and assholes she has to deal with."

"And she's got plenty of those. The trouble some of these people get into is ridiculous. There is a good reason she so sought after. She sees to it that most of their misdeeds never see the light of day if possible."

"That I do know." Hunter said. "She's definitely good at what she does."

"I couldn't agree more. I've learned more working for her than any class can ever truly teach me."

"That's because they'll never teach you the intricate ins and outs of the business. They can only prepare you for the basics."

"Why is it that I feel you know way more about what your sister does than you should?" Sebastian asked.

"Probably because I do since I live with her. But she's covered her assed and made me sign an agreement that I can't talk about anything that might occur with me around."

"Your own sister made you sign a confidentiality contract?" Thad asked.

"She did, but it was the smart move considering the things I've seen and heard."

While they all relaxed, some of the guys couldn't help but give Blaine and Nick a hard time about taking classes during the summer. Yet, they did it in fun since they all understood their reasoning behind it. The guys asked if Blaine and Nick were going to keep their classes during the day while the rest were at work and they both said they'd managed to do so. The last thing either of them wanted was to be taking night classes during the summer.

It was probably about an hour after Nick and Santana had arrived that they all found themselves in the kitchen making dinner. While they all could've easily gone out, with all the studying they'd all been doing they'd all been eating out or ordering in to be precise more often than any of them would've liked. With so many of them in the kitchen every aspect of dinner was covered without anyone doing anything more than necessary.

Dinner was about halfway over and they all realized that they wouldn't be doing much that night since they'd all had quite a bit to drink. "When was the last time we drank like this?" Thad asked.

"I think it was when Bas lost in the playoffs." Blaine replied as he leaned his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Yet that time it was a bit more potent since we were doing shots."

"But at the same time we stopped knowing we had rehearsal." Beat said. "Today, we didn't stop. We just kept drinking."

"You guys all realize we drank way more in high school than we have now that we're in college." Nick said. "Seems a bit off."

"True, yet we kept our drinking to the weekends at Dalton." Sebastian said. "And unless there was a big test or project we rarely had things to work on over the weekends. Nowadays, we've had things to work on over the weekends."

"Good point." Thad said. "I've definitely worked on this more often on the weekends here than I did at Dalton. But I think that's because I've had more project work. How has the transition been for you Hunter?"

"Much like you guys. While classes weren't that much hard, I definitely had more to do on the weekends which took some time to get used to. The one thing I wasn't used to was having some evenings with nothing to do."

"Ain't that the truth?" Jeff said. "It seemed some days it was all or nothing." And everyone nodded in agreement. Once they all finished, no one was in the mood to move so they just kept on talking. It wasn't until the doorbell rang did they all get up and begin clearing the table. When Blaine reached the door he couldn't help but wonder who it was. So after checking out the peephole he opened the door. After signing for the two envelopes, Blaine headed back towards the living room. Knowing they were probably about finished Blaine got comfortable out in the living room and waited.

"Who was it killer?" Sebastian asked as they all walked into the living room.

"A courier. He was dropping off our sheets for the next shoot."

"When do we get to strut our stuff again?"

"The weekend after we get back from Disney. At least it's not after I start school again."

"Hunter, will you be joining them again?" Santana asked as she leaned back against Nick.

"I will be. From what Tasha told us last time two others will be joining us as well."

"That is correct." Sebastian replied. "Hopefully this time she makes sure none of the models suffers from seasickness."

"Who would've ever thought you guys would be doing this?" Beat said. "It's still a bit surreal."

"We think that after each one." Blaine said. "According to Tasha she's going to keep us working till our appeal fades, but she doesn't see that happening anytime soon."

"That makes sense." Thad said. "Oh, and I have one little bit of news to share. I wanted to wait till we were all together but well; I don't want to wait another week."

"Well then, do tell." Sebastian said.

"Remember how I was bitching about how unorganized my lacrosse team is?"

"How can I forget?" Sebastian said with a laugh. "You guys are a mess."

"Yes, but that will be changing."

"How so?" Hunter asked.

"Well, after I threw a bit of a fit after one of our practices all of the guys got talking. I definitely wasn't the only one frustrated; I was just the only one willing to speak my mind. Most of the guys were afraid the coach would cut them if they voiced their issues."

"So?" Blaine asked.

"I've been named one of the assistant captains." Thad said and soon everyone was congratulating him.

"Welcome to the club!" Sebastian said after the last of the guys finished congratulating him.

"You too?"

"Yep. We have a senior captain and then one junior assistant and one sophomore assistant. That way it keeps consistence."

"First off, congrats!" Thad said as the others congratulated Sebastian as well. "That's what we're doing as well. Having two senior co-captains didn't allow for consistency, especially as in this case ours truly disliked each other. Are you playing this summer?"

"I am, you?"

"I'm thinking about it."

"Next time I get up I'll get you the info. But we've still got a spot on our team if you're interested. In case you're curious, not everyone plays for Columbia. A couple of your teammates are on the team as well."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Well Blaine, you won't have to split your allegiances this summer." Jeff said with a smile.

"That is very true. And I think both of your teams made wise decisions, especially yours Thad." Sebastian looked over at Blaine slightly confused after he spoke. "Bas, your team has structure so you're skills weren't as necessary as Thad's are going to be."

"Blaine's got a point." Nick said. "But I'm sure your leadership skills will be needed just as much. Thad's going to have to be more of a hard-ass than you will."


	171. Chapter 171

Two Steps Beyond

Part 171

After a weekend that consisted of moving Beat and Dave into their new apartment which was easier to do than they all thought it would be. And finally doing some long put off grocery shopping, Blaine and Sebastian were more than ready to start packing for their trip. With Sebastian stretched across the bed, Blaine stood in front of their closet. "What's the problem killer?" Sebastian asked after noticing Blaine had yet to take anything out.

"I think I prefer packing for the Caymans."

"Me too, but I don't think the guys or the parks would approve of us being nudists. But if it makes you happy, we can be nudists for the rest of the week. You know, that way there won't be much laundry to do before we leave."

"Nice try but there would be laundry since we'll be going out and about."

"Can't fault a guy for trying." Sebastian said with a smile as he sat up a bit.

"I'd be offended if you didn't try." Blaine said as he pulled a few pairs of shorts out of the closet. "Remind me again why we're taking two suitcases Bas."

"That would be so we have space to bring stuff home."

"Good point." Blaine said as he pulled a pile of t-shirts out as well. "Are you going to start?"

"Soon, I like watching you. From this spot I've got an excellent view of your ass which currently has all my attention." Instinctively Blaine shook his ass at Sebastian before looking over his shoulder with a smirk. "Careful there killer, I might not be able to behave myself."

"Who said you needed to?"

"If that's the case." Sebastian said as he made his way forward on the bed.

"Not so fast."

"But you just…" The look Blaine gave him stopped Sebastian mid-thought. "What do you need me to do?"

"Go get the suitcases."

"You're such a tease B."

"Once we're packed I'm all yours to do with as you like."

"Promise?"

"Promise." No sooner did Blaine answer was Sebastian off the bed. But before leaving the room, he gave Blaine a swift smack on the ass which caused him to jump slightly. Blaine couldn't help the smile that crept to his face after seeing the mischievous one on Sebastian's. He knew telling Sebastian he was all his do with as he liked could be dangerous, but that's what also made it so enticing. Knowing Sebastian had go to the other side of the apartment to get their suitcases, Blaine changed out of his clothes, leaving on his boxers on.

When Sebastian walked back into the room with the suitcases he instantly noticed Blaine's attire. Since Blaine had his back to him, after setting the suitcases down, Sebastian wrapped his arms around Blaine from behind. "That's not fair."

"If I remember correctly, you like it when I don't play fair." Blaine replied without even looking back at him. Instead of getting a verbal response from Sebastian, Blaine felt his lips on his neck as he pressed his body tightly against his. There was something about the way Sebastian moved his lips against his neck, Blaine was completely at Sebastian's mercy. While he'd planned on finishing packing that was now that furthest thing on his mind. "Bas." Blaine said softly as he leaned his head back, giving Sebastian even more access.

Blaine was in such a daze he didn't even notice Sebastian push his boxers down. Once Sebastian wrapped one hand around him and began to stroke him Blaine pressed back against Sebastian. In that moment he could feel that Sebastian was in the same state he was. Knowing so, Blaine moved his hand between them and gripped Sebastian firmly through his shorts. "God B." He growled into his ear while also tightening his grip slightly, causing Blaine to buck into his hand.

If there was ever a moment Sebastian was happy he chosen to put on lounge shorts that moment, this was it. With only a drawstring holding them up he managed to push them down along with his boxers. No sooner was the fabric barrier gone, did Blaine grab ahold of him once more. Sebastian had just pushed Blaine's hand aside and was about to turn him around when the doorbell rang. "Ignore it." Blaine said in a husky tone that let Sebastian know how close he'd gotten him. Not wanting to leave Blaine in a state like that Sebastian agreed with Blaine and chose to ignore the bell and got down on his knees.

He'd just taken Blaine into his mouth when it rang again, but neither was going to move. Blaine had one hand bracing himself against the dresser while the other had ahold of Sebastian's head. With as good as it felt, Blaine wasn't sure how long he was going to last. It wasn't long till Blaine felt Sebastian relinquish control and it couldn't have come soon enough. With his hand firmly on Sebastian's head Blaine chased his orgasm. It only took a few thrusts and he was coming down the back of Sebastian's throat. When he felt his legs begin to give, he felt Sebastian's arms wrap around him. Once he removed Blaine from his mouth Sebastian slowly got up off the floor and guided Blaine over to the bed.

While Sebastian licked his lips, Blaine reached up and pulled him into a kiss. No sooner did it break did Sebastian turn Blaine around so that his thighs were pressed against the mattress. "Up." Sebastian said before placing a kiss on Blaine's back. The next thing Blaine knew, Sebastian was walking towards the nightstand so Blaine made his way up onto the bed. He was just about to sit down when Sebastian shook his head. Sebastian didn't need to say anything else as Blaine knew what he wanted. As he sat on his knees, each of their phones went off with text messages. Blaine looked at Sebastian who was walking back towards him. "Scoot forward a bit." He did as he was asked and once he had, Sebastian made his way up onto the bed. Before he had a chance to speak he heard the pop of the bottle, so Blaine got himself comfortable. Even though Sebastian had warmed it slightly Blaine still jumped a bit under his touch. "You okay B?"

"Yea, it was just a little cold." Blaine replied with a glance over his shoulder. Sebastian replied by leaning over and placing another kiss on Blaine's back. The last thing Sebastian wanted was for Blaine to be uncomfortable. Between all the studying and their finals, they'd put their sex life on the back burner for the most part, only taking part briefly to help the other take the edge off while they were stressed. Once Sebastian felt Blaine push back against his fingers, he changed his rhythm just enough to drive Blaine crazy. Even with as badly as he wanted Blaine, Sebastian wasn't going to give in till Blaine begged. No sooner did the gravelly pleas leave Blaine's mouth, did Sebastian remove his fingers and place his hands on Blaine's hips.

Before Blaine really had a chance to react did Sebastian push into him, burying himself completely with one thrust. The sensation caused them both to moan so loudly that they swore their voices echoed in their room. If it wasn't for the fact that it was late in the morning, they could only wonder what those above or below them would've thought. Once Sebastian noticed Blaine's stance change did he begin to move. At first the thrust were slow, yet deep but it didn't take long for Sebastian to find his pace and begin taking Blaine with everything he had. He might've been worried for a moment, but Blaine did nothing but continue to urge him on. It was rare that they did it like this but when they did it was as though it brought out another side of them both.

Sebastian's grip on Blaine's hips tightened and Blaine knew there would be bruises but he didn't care as it felt too good. With each thrust Sebastian was hitting Blaine's prostate sending him into a frenzy, and soon he could no longer express what he was feeling. Everything that came out of his mouth was nothing but a mumble of words. Once he heard Sebastian's moans begin to hitch in his throat Blaine knew it wasn't going to be much longer. He had no clue how Sebastian was keeping the pace he was as it was frantic and had been going on for quite a while.

The next thing Blaine heard was his name filling their room as Sebastian finally gave into his release. He'd come with such a force that he stilled behind Blaine. As Blaine felt more of Sebastian's body pressing against his, he carefully laid down on the bed. With his body flush against the mattress Blaine couldn't help but move his hips slightly as he needed to feel some friction as he'd gotten hard again. "You're amazing." Sebastian whispered breathlessly into Blaine's ear.

"The same can definitely be said about you." Blaine replied as he turned his head so he could see him. After he saw a smile creep across Sebastian's face he placed a kiss on his cheek.

"You okay?" Blaine nodded. "I think you're going to be walking funny the rest of the day."

"Good thing we're not planning on going anywhere." Blaine said with a laugh. "But…"

"But what?" Blaine then moved his ass. "Are you asking me to remove myself?"

"Yes, but that's because there is a pressing issue that needs your attention."

"Is there now?" Blaine nodded once more, so Sebastian slowly removed himself and laid next to Blaine on the bed. "Show me." Slowly Blaine rolled over and as his back hit the bed he knew Sebastian was right in that he was going to be walking funny. "Let me help with that." Sebastian then scooted a bit closer and wrapped his hand around him. While he could've easily relieved the pressure with his mouth he was still too spent from his orgasm.

Once he'd given Blaine his release once more, Sebastian grabbed the wipes from the nightstand and cleaned up Blaine's chest. "Thank you." Blaine replied after Sebastian tossed the wipes into the trash. The next thing he felt was Sebastian's head resting on his chest. "Can we stay like this the rest of the day?"

"I don't see why not." Sebastian replied as he wrapped an arm around Blaine. "Good thing you stacked your clothes on the dresser."

"Yea." Blaine said as he began to run his fingers through Sebastian's damp hair. "We should probably take a shower later."

"We will, but later."

They were both drifting off to sleep when their phones went off once more. "We should probably see who it is." Blaine said as he reached for his phone on the nightstand. Sebastian just nodded, but didn't move any further figuring since the texts were received at the same time they were from the same people. "Our earlier visitors were actually Jeff and Hunter."

"That's a different combination. Usually it's Jeff and Nick or Hunter and Thad."

"Very true. They were going for a run in the park and wanted us to join them."

"That's nice, but we got our cardio in. Or at least I did." Blaine then playfully slapped the back of Sebastian's head. "Fine, I deserved it, but you definitely enjoyed it."

"So did you."

"Who's the second one from?"

"Lexi. She wants to know if we're free for dinner tonight."

"Sure." Once Sebastian answered, Blaine sent Lexi a text back that they'd be there. After he was done he set his phone back on the nightstand and settled back once more. "If we see Jeff or Hunter what is our reason going to be for not answering the door?"

"We weren't here."

"I thought about that, but the stereo is on B."

"We forgot to turn it off." Blaine replied before laughing. "Okay, that wouldn't work. Guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it. But knowing them, they'll avoid it as neither is stupid."

"For all they knew we were in the shower. That's actually a plausible excuse."

"Good point."

With as nice as it was out that day, after taking a shower, Blaine and Sebastian decided to head to the park. Considering they'd skipped lunch, they decided to grab some ice cream knowing it was late enough that they could ruin their appetites for dinner. They were just coming around the bend with their ice cream when they both smiled. "Don't they look like the cute little family?" Sebastian said after spotting Brittany and Jeff pushing the stroller. Shortly after making that comment to Blaine it was clear they'd been spotted as Brittany waved to them both. "Shouldn't you be working young lady?" He asked after he and Blaine each gave Brittany a hug.

"I am. Lexi is on a conference call so I offered to bring the kids to the park."

"Jeff?" Blaine asked.

"After running with Hunter I decided to go over and surprise Britt."

"Hopefully you took a shower first." Sebastian said as he crouched down in front of the stroller.

"I did. There was no way I was going to go over and see her the way I looked."

"Did Hunter take you up the hill?" Blaine asked as they all began to walk together.

"He did and it kicked my behind."

"Nice save." Sebastian said.

"Thank you. Lexi as well as Britt reminded me to watch my mouth as these two seem to be picking up everything."

"They surely are." Blaine replied. "How long have you guys been here?"

"Not long." Brittany replied. "We were thinking of taking them to the zoo, want to come?"

"Did you bring a camera?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course I did silly. Plus Lexi keeps one in the diaper bag. So?"

"B, what do you say?"

"Sure, we haven't been since last year." After Blaine spoke, Brittany just looked at them both and shook her head. Once they arrived it was pretty clear that Brittany and Jeff had been to the zoo more than a few times as they both knew exactly where they were going without the use of an exhibit map. "Where are we heading first?"

"The sea lions. The kids are amused by them." Once Brittany answered, she hooked her arm through Jeff's who was still pushing the stroller.

"You know we can take the stroller if you want." Sebastian said.

"Maybe later." Jeff replied. "It's no big deal."

While they made their way through the park, Blaine and Sebastian had no idea how thrilled Brittany and Jeff were that they'd run into each other. When Hunter and Jeff had stopped by that morning, yes they wanted them to join them for a run but they also needed to know their plans for the day. Before getting the kids closer to the sea lions, Brittany asked a lady nearby if she could take a picture of them. Happily the woman agreed, so the two couples along with the kids got settled. After the picture was taken Brittany thanked her and then proceeded to send out a tweet.

"Aren't you little miss social now?" Sebastian said as they put the kids back in the stroller.

"Figure I might as well stick it to some back home. And what better than to be out with three gorgeous guys and two adorable babies."

Unbeknownst to Blaine and Sebastian, most of their friends were over at Hunter's planning. "Well, we don't have to worry about Blaine and Seb calling to do something." Beat said as he set his phone down. "They are currently at the zoo with Brittany, Jeff, and the kids."

"I thought you guys didn't talk to them this morning." Nick said to Hunter who was sitting across from him.

"We didn't. They didn't answer when we showed up. So, either Britt got a hold of them or it was pure dumb-luck."

"Know our luck, it's pure dumb-luck." Thad said. "Now, you all realize Blaine's going to kill us all."

"We know, but we've never really gotten the chance to celebrate his birthday since we were always studying for finals. While he planned for all of us, his birthday flew under the radar." Dave said. "So the fact that we're all going to be a Disney for it, we can't ignore it."

"Dave is right." Nick said. "But, do we even know if Seb has anything planned? I mean, the last thing we need to do is screw Seb's plans for Blaine."

"From what I got the last time Seb and I spoke, he didn't have anything planned." Hunter told them.

"Couldn't we just ask?" Quinn said.

"Yes, but our time is short especially with the Warblers coming to town tomorrow." Thad said. "So the chances of those two being apart a lot are slim."

"Thad's right, the chances of them being apart long enough to truly discuss this with Seb would be slim. So we're going to have to take a chance." Nick said.

"I'd still feel better talking to Seb." Quinn told them. "I really don't want to piss him off."

"If we start our plans early we should be good." Dave said. "If Seb has anything special planned it would probably be for later when they're alone."

"And if we start early, it would give Seb time to figure something out or talk to us if he does have something planned." Hunter said.

"Has everyone gotten Blaine a gift yet?" Beat asked and everyone nodded. "I have an idea, but I don't know what the rest of you will think."

"Share and we'll let you know." Nick said as he sent a reply back to Brittany.

"Well, we all know Blaine and Seb went to Leavesden last year, correct?" Everyone nodded. "Why don't we head to the Wizarding World for Blaine's birthday? I know they went because they both enjoy the series, but we all know Blaine's a geek about it."

"That would work." Thad said. "And it's not as though it's a place we didn't plan on going to. We'll just be sure to schedule for Blaine's birthday."

"Uh guys."

"Yes Quinn." Beat asked.

"Blaine's birthday is when Britt's with us, right? Because if she's not she'd be really upset if she misses out on celebrating Blaine's birthday with the rest of us. We already know Rachel is upset that they're not going to be with us celebrating."

"That's a good point." Nick said before grabbing his phone once more. After looking at the calendar he looked at Quinn. "We're good; Britt will be with us as Blaine's birthday falls on Wednesday. She never would've forgiven us had we celebrated without her."

"Exactly and we all know that while Blaine doesn't know what's going on, he'd want her there as well."

"What about a birthday cake for when we get back to the hotel?" Dave asked.

"We can easily order one." Hunter said. "Once we're done I'll call the hotel and ask for their recommendation. For all we know, they can take care of it for us and we'll just pay them versus an off-site bakery."

"While Beat's idea is great, isn't it going to seem odd that we're now moving the Wizarding World to Wednesday?" Trent asked through the video link they had open.

"That's easy." Nick said. "Blaine and Seb both asked Jeff what parks Brittany wanted to hit while she was there. We'll just have Jeff say she wants to go to the Wizarding World, problem solved." Nick had just finished speaking when Thad started laughing hysterically. "What now?"

"Quinn, your friend Puck is an idiot." Thad said.

"What did he do now?"

"Look at Britt's last tweet and then the responses." Thad's words caused everyone to do what he'd asked Quinn to do and soon they were all laughing. "He can't be serious, can he?"

"It's Noah so yea, he might be." She said as she shook her head slightly. "I mean, if one didn't know better you can't really blame him. They all look really cute and having Britt holding Braeden while Jeff's holding her, they look like a little family. Same goes for Blaine and Seb with Jocelyn."

"Quinn's got a good point." Beat said. "I mean, but come on. Didn't he realize he would've seen Britt pregnant when she was home? Plus didn't he see Blaine and Seb with the kids over Christmas break. I'm pretty sure it was mentioned that they are Cooper and Lexi's kids."

"One would think but this is Noah we're talking about and he's not always the most observant." While she spoke, Quinn sent a reply back to Puck explaining that the kids in the picture were Blaine and Sebastian's niece and nephew. "That should clear things up. Now back to Blaine's birthday. What did you guys do for him at Dalton?"

"We'd usual get a cake and maybe ordered dinner in, but it was never crazy because of the time of year." Thad said. "And most of us felt like shit because Blaine always made a fuss over the rest of us. Yet whenever we said we felt bad for not doing more, he said it wasn't a big deal."

"So basically he made us feel worse because he understood." Nick said.

"Didn't anyone ever thing of doing something over the weekend?" Hunter asked.

"We did a couple of times, but it never worked because finals at Dalton weren't much different than the ones we all just took." Dave said. "And we're not even getting into being denied seeing Blaine when he was at McKinley."

"Why is it that hearing that doesn't surprise me one bit?"

"Because you've met Hummel and you also know how we all felt about him." Nick told Hunter.

"Knowing Blaine, you guys luck out because anyone else would be pissed if they made a fuss and got shafted." Hunter said to them all. "But all Blaine cares about is that those around him are happy. And in regards to last year, I have no doubt Seb did something for him."

"Considering the way Seb feels about Blaine, you know he did something special." Thad said. "This is the reason we all want to make a big deal out of his birthday this year. There is no good reason for us not to go all out and Blaine deserves it, especially after all the crap he's dealt with this past year."

"That's not even getting into the fact that Blaine's just awesome and none of us could ask for a better friend." Dave added and all of the guys nodded in agreement. "So let's get Operation Blaine's Birthday Spectacular underway."


	172. Chapter 172

Two Steps Beyond

Part 172

With an early arrival in New York, the Warblers didn't waste much time and quickly got to rehearsing even though they were all tempted to explore the city. But since some of them had been through this before they knew there was time to sight-see after they rehearsed. They'd never forgive themselves if they lost because of lack of preparation. They'd been in the ballroom rehearsing for almost two hours and were so caught up in what they were doing that no one noticed that they had company. It wasn't till Jacob told them to take ten did they spot the guys at a table. "How long have you guys been here?" Logan asked after chugging a bottle of water.

"Long enough to tell you we're impressed." Blaine said. "But also long enough to see a few kinks in the show."

"Yea, we know if you're talking about that one section in the finale." The guys all nodded.

"We might be able to help." Sebastian said.

"How is that?"

"Our choreographer will be here shortly."

"Wait, are you saying Brittany is coming?" Jacob asked.

"She is." Jeff replied. "It seems Lexi wants you guys to succeed so she's agreed to let Britt leave work early so she can come by before her show. And Brody will be by once he's done with classes which should be in an hour or so."

"How long do you guys have the room for?" Thad asked.

"For the duration of our time here. It's one of the reasons we booked here and not one of the other hotels. They were able to guarantee us a space for our use the entire time we're here." Logan said.

"You know if it was an issue, I'm sure Lexi and Cooper would've offered up their home." Blaine said. "It is where we did all of our rehearsal."

"We appreciate that but we didn't want to intrude." Jacob said before reaching for his bag. "And this is for you guys." He said as he preceded to hand Blaine the arrangements for their songs. Jacob was about to ask a question when he looked to the side and saw Beat over talking with the guys. "Before this goes any further can we just thank you now."

"What for?" Nick asked.

"Just being here." Logan said. "It really means a lot to us."

"It's our pleasure." Blaine told him. "Now, what would you guys like us to do?"

"Well, we need to take a bit of a dance break so if you guys could listen while we sing it would be greatly appreciated."

"We can do that." Nick said. "By chance do you guys have video of you dancing?"

"We do, why?" Jacob asked.

"So Jeff could send it to Britt to look at before she gets here." Jacob nodded and proceeded to pull out his laptop and hand it to Jeff. Once Jeff got to work after Jacob told him where the file was, Logan and Jacob told the guys what they were going to be doing next. The older guys couldn't believe how lucky the guys were to actually have a piano in the room. And not just that, it was actually in tune which made Blaine and Sebastian happy since all too often rehearsal pianos weren't in perfect tune.

For the rest of the morning they continue to work on their vocals over the dancing since it was decided that if Brittany needed to change anything to make it run smoother better they have fresh legs to work with. They were just coming back from lunch when Brittany and Brody came walking into the ballroom. All eyes quickly fell upon her as she was dressed to work. After setting their bags down, Brittany and Brody grabbed Logan and Mitch who had done the choreography and had asked them to teach it to them.

So that Brittany and Brody could get a handle on things, Jacob pulled up the backing track they'd been rehearsing to. While they were working, Sebastian took the arrangement from in front of Blaine and began talking with Jeff. If the looks on their faces were any indication, something wasn't sounding right. And after pointing out a few sections to each other they showed it to Blaine who agreed. "Do you have a digital copy of the arrangements?" Blaine asked Jacob.

"Yes, why?"

"I need you to send it to my email." Blaine said as he got up from his seat. "Bas, Jeff?" The two of them nodded and got up as well. "Thad, guys, you keep an on eye on things, and we'll be back soon."

"Jeff, what's going on?" Brittany said as they stopped.

"Something doesn't sound right to us so we're going to head back to Blaine and Seb's. We shouldn't be long, promise." Jeff then walked up to Brittany and gave her a kiss before whispering something in her ear. "Can you do that for me?"

"Got it. I love you!"

"I love you too! We'll be back soon."

No sooner had the three of them left the ballroom did Logan walk up to Jacob. "What's going on?"

"I wish I knew. Blaine asked me to send the arrangement to his email and then the three of them left. They didn't say anything else, but judging from the way they were acting, they heard something they didn't like. Tell me again, why we didn't send this stuff to them?"

"I think it's because we didn't hear anything wrong. But we should've guessed something was wrong when things weren't syncing up. Britt, what did Jeff ask you to do?"

"We're supposed to run through the first two numbers but leave the finale alone. So, ready to get to work?" Brittany then crossed her arms over her chest. Those that had been Warblers the previous year knew that look all too well and began to stretch while the new guys looked up and quickly took to stretching. As the Warblers began to stretch, Brittany walked over the guys and waved Brody over as well. While they spoke, Thad quickly got on his phone as Brittany wanted an actually video camera to tape rehearsals. But since he didn't want to interrupt Blaine, Sebastian, and Jeff he called Hunter who he'd hoped was still at home and not yet out running errands for Blaine's birthday.

While the finale had the biggest kinks, there were a couple of spots in the first two numbers that Brittany and Brody wanted to smooth out as their transitions weren't the smoothest. The way they were breaking the routine down, the guys were shocked. But those that had worked with Brittany before remembered doing this on more than one occasion. On numerous occasions, Brittany or one of the guys helped members of the Warblers with certain moves that were giving them issues. Having this sort of one on one was something that had been missing during their rehearsals.

They were just about to run through the tweaked opening number when Hunter came walking into the ballroom with a video camera and tripod in hand. "Hunter!" Brittany yelled out as she ran over towards him. It was a good thing he had quick reflexes otherwise the two of them would've gone tumbling down as she'd jumped into his arms right after he'd set his things down. "Thank you!" She said after giving him a kiss on the cheek. "This is really going to help."

"It's my pleasure." After he responded Brittany grabbed the camera and tripod and went to set it up while Hunter headed over towards the guys. "She's giddy."

"Yea, she loves doing stuff like this." Nick said. "Thanks for helping out. We didn't want to bother Blaine, Seb, and Jeff who are working."

"On?"

"There's a glitch in the music." Thad said. "But knowing the three of them, it'll get worked out. Hopefully it won't screw the guys up too much considering all the practice they've done."

"Well, if they are as talented as you guys are it shouldn't be too much of an issue unless they completely change the arrangement. But I don't see that as something they would do."

"Have you already gone out or were you just heading out when Thad called?" Dave asked.

"I was actually waiting for the elevator when Thad called." Hunter replied. "So, I should probably get going. Don't want to have to come up with an excuse for leaving once they come back. I will let you guys know how the shopping goes."

"Good luck!" Beat told him.

While they were all talking Mitch leaned over to Logan. "What was going on over there?"

"What do you mean?"

"Brittany jumping into that guy's arms. She'd just kissed Jeff a little while ago and then…"

"They're friends, really good friends. If you remember from the video, Hunter was Brittany's dance partner. They formed a bond from what Jeff said."

"Isn't Jeff worried?"

"No, he knows Brittany loves him and he knows Hunter would never cross that line. I mean, if you're truly good friends with someone you'd never move in on their girl. And in this case it would be pointless considering how Brittany feels about Jeff. No guy would stand a chance of getting between her and Jeff."

"Good point."

They were midway through their run through when Blaine, Sebastian, and Jeff came walking back in. The rest of the guys crowded around the table as Blaine pulled out his laptop. "So, were you guys right?" Nick asked.

"Like usual, Bas heard why things weren't working. Their backing track doesn't match up with the arrangement. Somehow there is an extra beat in it which is what is throwing off their timing. So we made a slight tweak and all should be good."

"Where was the difference?" Beat asked. And the next thing they all saw was Jeff pulling up synthesized versions of the two tracks before overlaying them on each other. "How the hell did you hear that Seb?"

"Chance. I was reading the arrangement as the backing track played and they didn't mesh. Then once I showed it to Jeff and Blaine we realized that's why the dancing wasn't matching up."

"How did that happen?" Thad asked.

"We don't know and right now that's not our concern. We need to let them know so it can be fixed." Blaine said as he looked towards the floor. "Where'd the camera come from?"

"Hunter brought it over." Dave said. "Brittany wanted one and we didn't want to bother you guys."

"Where is he then?" Sebastian asked.

"He came and went pretty quickly." Nick said. "He had some errands he needed to take care of but said he'd call us later." Sebastian and Blaine both just shrugged their shoulders which made their friends happy as they didn't have to cover for Hunter. It was shortly after that did Logan and Jacob come walking back over.

"So, what did we screw up?" Logan asked.

"You guys didn't screw up." Blaine told them. "But we found the problem and fixed it. Britt, Brody, could you come over here as well?" Once Blaine called them over, Logan called Mitch over as well. They then proceeded to show them the issue with their previous backing track.

"How can we fix this?" Jacob asked.

"It's easy." Brody replied. "From what Blaine just showed you, the problem isn't in the arrangement, it's the track. So we just have to smooth out the sequence before and after to compensate for the lone added beat."

"You make that sound so easy." Mitch said.

"That's because it is. Have everyone set up for the finale and we'll fix this. You guys pick up stuff pretty quick so it shouldn't take long." After they all walked away Jeff looked over at Brittany who winked.

"I think having Brittany and Brody here for them is a godsend. Brody even has me convinced this is going to be easy when I know it's not going to be."

"Nice to know I'm not the only one feeling that way." Thad said. "The dance sequence around that part isn't simple."

"True, but it's better the problem was with the track and not the arrangement." Dave said. "That would've caused serious issues."

They were still at work when Brittany had to leave for the theater. After a brief conversation with Brody, Logan, and Mitch she went and said goodbye to the rest of the guys before walking out with Jeff. During the latter part of rehearsal Brittany had gone into choreographer mode so that she wouldn't be exhausted for her performance that evening. While the guys rehearsed, Blaine and the others took it upon themselves to order dinner for the guys knowing they didn't plan on stopping for too long. "This is a bit like déjà vu, isn't it guys?" Beat said as they carried dinner in to the ballroom.

"Are you talking about all the times Cooper brought food to us?" Jeff said and Beat nodded. "We were lucky because we would've done what they are doing. But you can't keep going without food in your stomach. One needs food for energy."

No sooner did they set everything down did all the eyes on the room fall upon them. Right after the words dinner break left Jacob's mouth did the guys race towards the tables where they'd set everything out. "Once again, thank you." Jacob said after taking a bite. "We had no idea it was so late."

"We know the feeling." Sebastian said. "So go, relax, and enjoy." Jacob smiled and headed to go sit with the guys as the older guys grabbed their food and got settled on the floor as well.

"How are they?" Jeff asked once Brody sat down.

"They're good. And I'm pretty sure they finally have the new sequence learned. But we all know the true test will be tomorrow. I told Logan as well as Jacob that after dinner they should probably do a run through with lyrics to make sure it's still all in sync."

"Good idea. And as they've told us, thank you." Blaine said. "I don't know what they would've done without you and Brittany today."

"Logan and Mitch are good, but fixing that section would've been difficult. Since we'd only learned it, it was easier for us to come up with a fix. But working with them isn't much different than working with you guys. We also smoothed out part of the routine that Beat's protégés were having issues with."

"Thank you." Beat said. "While Logan and Mitch had changed it a few times for them, they still weren't comfortable. That's one of the things they were talking to me about when we arrived. Yet they didn't want to keep asking for Logan and Mitch to change things."

"But without them, the numbers fail." Thad said. "We know that all too well and couldn't have been more thankful to Brittany last year for taking that into consideration."

For the rest of the week, the guys were in and out of rehearsals as the all had things to do for their upcoming trip. Though for the most part, no more than two were missing on a given day. On Friday, the Warblers were all thankful that they didn't have to perform too early in the day nor did they have to wait till the very end. Plus with their set performance time, Brittany was going to be able to see them perform which was something she wanted since she was going to have to miss finals the next day.

"Nicky!" Santana called out as she came walking out of the bedroom with her towel wrapped around her.

"He'll be back any second." Jeff told her. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Unless you helped Nick with laundry the other day, no." Santana said. "Could you just ask him to come to the bedroom when he gets back?"

"I can do that." After he answered, Santana went walking back into the bedroom just as Brittany came walking out into the living room. "You look cute." He said after giving her a kiss. "I like this look on you."

"It's just a t-shirt and shorts Jeff." Brittany replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I know, but you look cute. Were you girls able to get another t-shirt for Hailey?"

"We were. Santana dropped two off for her at their hotel yesterday on her way home. She's got a navy one as well as a red one like the rest of us. And before I forget, the last of my stuff is in your suitcase."

"Cool. What about Blaine's birthday present?"

"It's in Santana's. And don't worry; it's not wrapped so we don't have to worry about security messing it up. Santana said she'd wrap it once they got there when she wraps the gift she and Nick got him."

"Now, has Lexi said anything about plans for Blaine's birthday?"

"Just that after we get back she and Cooper are having Blaine and Sebby over for dinner to celebrate."

"So nothing about what Seb has planned?"

"Nope. Whatever Sebby has planned is a mystery to her as well as I heard her asking Cooper if he knew what Sebby had in store for Blaine since they were going to be on vacation. Maybe Quinn was right and we should ask."

"It's tempting but it's nice knowing for once we can all finally surprise the both of them. And as long as Blaine is happy, Seb will be as well. That is unless our plans royally screw what he has in mind." The last part of Jeff's words were heard by Nick as he came walking through the door with breakfast for all of them.

"We just have to think positive Jeff." Nick said as he set the bag down. "Where's Santana, I figured she'd be up already?"

"She is up, but she's waiting for you in your bedroom." When Nick got a mischievous look on his face Jeff just shook his head. "Not going to happen right now buddy. She can't find something that was in the laundry I'm guessing since she said I could only help if I helped you with laundry, which I didn't."

"I know what she's looking for. Why don't you two take this two the kitchen and we'll be there soon?" Jeff and Brittany smiled and Jeff grabbed the bag before they headed towards the kitchen. As they headed one way Nick headed the other. Upon walking into his bedroom he found Santana stretched out on the bed her bra and panties. "Looking like this I might not want to have breakfast."

"Well, you're going to have to wait because I'm starving. Plus if memory serves me correctly, it hasn't been that long." Nick smiled and walked toward the dresser and opened the drawer. He then proceeded to toss Santana her t-shirt. "How'd you know?"

"Both were in the wash and Britt's wearing hers. I hope I guessed correctly that you wanted the red one."

"Did the red bra give it away?" Santana replied before pulling the shirt over her head.

"That, and Britt's wearing the blue one." As he spoke Santana pulled on her shorts. "Are you sure Cassie doesn't mind you not coming into the office today?"

"Positive. I've got things I can work on from here and at the theater. She also said if anything comes up she'll let me know. I definitely lucked out in the boss department."

"That you did. It's as Hunter described, she can be a hard-ass, but she's got a heart of gold. So basically as long as you don't screw her over and still get your work done she doesn't mind letting you do these little things."

"Exactly." Santana said as she put her shoes on. "Now let's go eat."

Knowing the nerves the guys had, Blaine and Sebastian as well as the others told Logan and Jacob that they would meet them down in the ballroom before they headed over to the theater. "How did Logan sound this morning?" Sebastian asked as they walked into the hotel.

"Good, but he said the younger guys are pretty nervous."

"We were nervous last year as well. But it's better they are feeling it now and not when they get into the wings."

"True." Blaine replied as they headed towards the ballroom. They were halfway down the hallway when they spotted Wes and Hailey. "Nice to see you both could make it."

"We got into town yesterday afternoon." Wes replied. "How have things gone?"

"There were interesting but things are better now."

"So we've been told." Hailey said. "Brandon told us last night at dinner that all of you were a big help."

"We didn't do much, but we're all glad we were able to help. By the way, cute shirt."

"Thanks, Santana brought it by last night."

"Have you ladies considered the boys request?" Sebastian asked as he spotted Jeff, Nick, and the girls walking towards them.

"You'll just have to wait and see Seb."

"Wes, did she bring it with her?"

"Don't know as I didn't look in her suitcase." Wes replied. "It's rather full since we're all leaving on Sunday."

"True. You know you guys could've stayed with us."

"We know, but my parents are here so we wanted to spend some time with them."

"Alright." Blaine said. "Are James and Flint in town?"

"No, they won't be coming in till tomorrow morning. But Trent and David got in a little while ago and said they'd meet us at the theater."

"Who's meeting us at the theater?" Nick asked.

"David and Trent. They only got in a little while ago." Wes said. "Nice to see the four of you looking so chipper."

"It's what happens when one gets a good night of sleep and has a good breakfast." Jeff replied which caused Wes, Blaine, and Sebastian to laugh slightly. "None of you are funny."

"Would you prefer it if we commented versus laughing?" Sebastian asked and there was something about the look on his face that Jeff backed off. "I thought so."

"Blaine, how do you put up with him?" Nick asked.

"The same way you put up with our dear Santana."

"You're so busted!" Jeff said as they all laughed because Blaine had comeback with the one thing Nick truly couldn't argue with.

"Seb, are you going to let them talk about us like that?" Santana asked as she took ahold of Sebastian's hand.

"Dear, you know Blaine said that in the best way possible. And well, when you're as fabulous as the both of us everyone is jealous." Sebastian then gave Santana a kiss on the cheek which brought a mischievous smile to hers. "That's the type of smile I like to see." Blaine and Nick just smiled at each other knowing there truly wasn't anything to say. It wasn't long till the rest of their friends arrived and they soon headed into the ballroom.

They were probably only in the room about ten minutes before the Warblers began making their way in. Upon seeing everyone, Logan and Jacob seemed to relax a bit more. It was clear the guys were more nervous than they were before regionals, but no one looked sick which was good. Once they all began to talk, it seemed the guys seemed to relax more. Being able to talk to people who had been through it once before, made it a bit easier for them. The guys reminded them that they were prepared and to just go out and have fun. They were getting ready to leave when Logan and Jacob pulled the guys aside.

"What is it?" Thad asked.

"We have no clue what we're going to say to them in the rehearsal room. Last year you guys seemed to say all the right things and…"

"Just speak from your heart." Blaine told them. "That all any of us did last year. None of us planned what we were going to say, we just said it. We've watched you guys bust your asses this week and we know you're ready. But us knowing it and you guys believing it are two different stories."

"I believe we're ready." Jacob said and Logan nodded in agreement.

"Then you're set." Dave said. "As Blaine said we saw you and we believe. And it's pretty clear the guys do as well. Just remind them of that. They know it deep down, they just need a little reminder."


	173. Chapter 173

Two Steps Beyond

Part 173

Once they were in the theater and took their seats they waited for the rest of their friends to arrival. When Rachel and Quinn came walking down the steps followed by Brody and Hunter, they were the last of the group to arrive. After they reached the others everyone got up and exchanged greetings. "It's a little weird, isn't it Blaine." Rachel said as she and Brody sat down behind Blaine and Sebastian.

"What?"

"Being here again for this." Shortly after Rachel sat down, Blaine got up from his seat and headed towards the lobby. "Seb, is he okay?" She asked as she leaned forward and all Sebastian could do was shrug his shoulders. While they had talked about it earlier in the week and for the most part Blaine had put it out of his mind it was clear it was still there.

"Aren't you going to go and check on him?" Wes asked as he leaned across the empty seat between he and Sebastian.

"I can't, he wants to be alone right now. And from the look in his eyes, he meant it." Sebastian replied softly before running his fingers through his hair. With everything that had gone on, it still bothered Blaine that he was so blind to everything that had been going on back then. To see that someone he thought he loved was keeping him from those that mattered as well as not making him a priority. For the most part Blaine always tried to put Kurt first and while he didn't always succeed, he tried. That's more than could be said for the other half of the relationship.

It was probably one of the reasons why after that school year ended Blaine tried to spend as much time with the Warblers as possible. He needed to focus on himself again as he felt he was a bit lost. His friends had always been there for him even when he couldn't always do the same in return. He knew for the most part the guys knew it wasn't because he didn't want to be there, they knew Kurt didn't want Blaine around them. And now that his friends had shared their true feelings with him, Blaine knew the guys were right in that Kurt probably knew how they all felt. That wasn't even getting into Sebastian being one of his friends and part of that group.

When the theater started to fill up even more all eyes in the group started to fall on Sebastian since Blaine had yet to return. After hearing what he had earlier Wes got up from his seat. "Where are you going?"

"To check on Blaine. He might've asked you to leave him be, but it's been too long. If he gets upset with me I can deal with it." Wes said to Sebastian. "And don't tell me you're not worried either. You've destroyed your program." Sebastian's eyes then fell to the program in his hands that truly was destroyed from the way he'd been handling it. "Don't worry Seb, I'll tread lightly." Sebastian then smiled and Wes headed up the steps. With those between them gone, Hailey moved over and sat next to Sebastian. Once she'd taken the program from him she took ahold of his hand.

"If anyone can get through to him, it's Wes."

"I know. B really cares a lot about him."

"Wes cares about him as well. Blaine truly is like a brother to him. I don't know the whole story, but I know Wes helped fill a void for Blaine when he first arrived at Dalton."

"He did. B and Coop weren't on the best of terms then as hard as that might be to believe."

"It's not that hard Seb. My sister and I didn't talk for a couple of years over something stupid."

"Really?"

"Yes, but if you saw us now you'd never know, much like Blaine and Cooper."

When Wes reached the lobby it didn't take him too long to find Blaine in a rather secluded spot for a theater lobby. He probably would've walked right by him if he hadn't remembered Blaine saying he went to sit there to think before competing the last time he was there. Blaine was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice Wes till he was directly in front of him. "A certain green-eyed boy is worried." Blaine looked up from where he had his head resting against his knees and looked at Wes. "Nice to see there aren't any tears in those eyes. Mind if I sit?" Blaine shook his head and soon Wes was seated beside him. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Why is Bas worried?"

"Blaine, you've been out here for over twenty minutes. Plus, given the look on your face when you left I don't blame him. What is it?"

"Last time I was here I was living a lie Wes. Everyone around me thought I was so happy and carefree yet, I was miserable."

"So I remember. What does that have to do with today?"

"It's just; when Rachel mentioned how surreal it was to be here she was right. I mean, for the girls it was a great time. For me, while I was happy to be competing at Nationals, I…I really didn't want to be here. I mean, I was always close to Rachel, but I wasn't always this close to Brittany and Santana. The New Directions were always Kurt. I mean, being here and not competing with the guys I felt guilty."

"I don't remember if I ever asked, but none of them made you feel that way, did they?"

"No. That's the thing, they were completely supportive, especially Bas. He so wanted to come and see us but he didn't want to cause anymore stress in my relationship with Kurt. I mean, everyone thought we were so happy and we weren't."

"But you put an end to that."

"Not soon enough. I mean, we shouldn't have even been together when we competed. I wasn't happy and we'll, I don't really know how he was feeling. The only time I did know was when he was upset with me for spending time with the guys. Why did I let it go on so long?"

"You were scared and that happens a lot in relationships Blaine. Is everything okay with you and Seb? I mean, I'm only asking because it's weird that you're having these feelings."

"That's the thing, things are great with Bas. I mean, it's not like we don't have disagreements but it's nothing crazy. And we're able to work through them quickly."

"Sounds like me and Hailey. Some people think we don't disagree once in awhile, but it's nothing to write home about. We just understand each other."

"Exactly, Bas understands me and I understand him. There isn't anything I'm afraid or worried to talk to him about. We have different views on some things, but we don't ever make the other feel that their feelings are wrong."

"Okay, since you and Seb are good, what is it?" As he spoke, Wes turned so he was looking directly at Blaine who had turned to face him.

"I'm upset for cheating myself and in part Bas."

"How?"

"I cheated myself by staying with Kurt instead of being with who I truly wanted. Ever since I saw him Wes, I wanted to be with Bas."

"This might come as a surprise, but I know."

"How?"

"Blaine, you couldn't stop talking about him after meeting him that first day. And while you cared for Kurt, you never spoke about him with the same verve you spoke to me about Seb."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"That would be because you needed to figure it out on your own. Whenever I spoke with Thad or Dave they couldn't help but fill me in on what was going on. They both knew you were completely smitten with Seb. Now, I don't agree with everything that happened and I'll start with Seb's blatant flirting while the rest of the guys backed him up. But they had their reasons which I understand."

"And the slushie?"

"That is something I never would've done, but the guys were angry. They know it wasn't smart and the last thing they wanted was you getting hurt."

"I know. We've all talked about it."

"Blaine, even with everything that went on you and Seb still found your way back to each other. It shows that what the two of you felt went beyond that sexual attraction it might've started out as. The more the two of you got to know each other the harder you both fell."

"I love him with all my heart Wes."

"I know. And while I don't know him as well as the rest of the guys, I'm pretty sure he loves you just as much. I'm pretty sure if I asked the guys, they'd say he does. So having to leave was it about what you were feeling?"

"Yes. Even though I was up on that stage with Kurt, I would've given anything to have Bas here supporting me."

"And that is why Cooper gave you and Seb the push he did."

"Huh?"

"Blaine, remember what the guys told you back when you two first got together?"

"That depends, they said a lot." Wes couldn't help but laugh since Blaine was right. When the two of them got together the guys all had an opinion.

"Even though you two were just friends when we all arrived, it was pretty clear to everyone how the two of you truly felt about each other. The fact that Seb backed off the way he did shows just how much he cares about you."

"The only reason I didn't want jump into things right away is I never wanted Bas to feel like he was a rebound."

"That's why Cooper gave the push. Blaine, you and Seb were together before you were together if that makes sense. You hadn't been emotionally attached to Kurt for awhile according to the guys. They all saw it."

"I know they all treaded lightly around the subject but obviously I was blind and needed a swift kick in my ass."

"Blaine, looking back we all see things we wish we could change and this is one thing they all wish they could change. But they also knew you needed to do this on your own for it to be right. Cooper said he watched the two of you constantly dance around each other, both being the friend you knew the other needed. Yet at the same time, you both looked at each other so lovingly there was no denying what was in your hearts. He also told me that he hadn't seen you smile like you were in ages and the rest of the guys confirmed that you only smiled like that when Seb was around."

"And when did you and Cooper talk?"

"Cooper and I have talked more than you realize. He loves you so much Blaine and he's only wanted what's best for you. He just didn't always know how to go about it. So while he knew how you felt, he also knew you needed to accept how you truly felt about Seb."

"Why is it I always seem to be the last one to get things?" After Blaine spoke Wes put his arm around his shoulders.

"That would be because you've got a big heart and never want to hurt anyone. You always see the best in people, much like Brittany. Just not to that extent. The thing is, I know you knew how you felt about Seb. The thing is, you also knew how admitting these feelings would affect Kurt whom you cared about. And you aren't the type to blatantly hurt someone."

"But I hurt Bas by staying in limbo."

"Yes, but that sweet boy, is who Seb fell for. He never expected you to harshly hurt Kurt and then go running to him. That's not you and Seb knows it. And if you were saying you were happy, Seb wasn't going to push the issue. As he told Thad, he was just happy you were in his life again after everything. If you think about it, you know Seb was in your heart when you were performing that day. And I bet you anything you were the only thing on his mind that day as well."

"You must think I'm a mess after everything."

"Blaine, you are stronger than you give yourself credit for. The only reason you feel bad right now is that you realized that even back then your thoughts were of Seb. So why don't we go back in there before Seb hurts another defenseless program?" Blaine smiled and the two of them got up. "You know you get a smile on your face anytime someone mentions Seb?"

"Do I?" Blaine replied with a rather bashful look on his face.

"You do."

When they reached the theater doors, there was a group on so they had to stand outside and wait till they were done. While Wes hadn't planned on having such an in-depth talk with Blaine, he hoped that Sebastian had relaxed a bit knowing Blaine was no longer alone. Once the doors were opened, Wes and Blaine were escorted to their seats. The instant they were spotted, Hailey got up and moved into the aisle so that Blaine and Wes could take their seats before she took her original seat. Blaine had barely been seated before he leaned over and kissed Sebastian who had been watching him ever since he'd returned. "Everything okay?" Sebastian asked after the kiss broke.

"It is now." Blaine replied before taking Sebastian's hand in his own. Nothing else was said, but Sebastian leaned forward slightly and caught Wes's eye. After mouthing the words thank you Wes smiled back in return, happy to see the smiles on his friends' faces.

"Is Blaine alright?" Hailey asked prior to the next group taking the stage.

"He is. He just realized something and needed time to think." Wes then kissed her on the cheek.

During the first break, a bunch of them went out to the lobby to stretch their legs and get something to drink while the others stayed in the theater. "We won't have to wait much longer B. They're the third act after the break." Sebastian then placed a kiss onto of Blaine's head which was resting on his shoulder. When Blaine didn't react, Sebastian cocked his head a bit so he could get a better look at Blaine. What he saw was the most content look on Blaine's face. Considering the look that had been on Blaine's face when he left and the look he had now, Sebastian knew Blaine was able to get whatever it was off his chest to Wes.

Meanwhile in the lobby, Rachel was leaning up against Brody waiting for the others to return. "Everything okay Rachel?" Quinn asked as she and Dave sat down across from her and Brody.

"I can't shake the feeling that I said something to upset Blaine earlier."

"So you were the last one to talk to him before he left?" Nick said as he and Santana walked up. "What was it?"

"I just said it was weird being back here since this is where we won our title with the New Directions." The words no sooner left Rachel's mouth and Nick and Dave both reacted. "What did I say wrong?"

"It's not that you said anything wrong, it's just…shit, I'm not going to get into this now." Nick said as Santana looked at him since she was as confused as Rachel and Quinn.

"Dave?" Quinn asked hoping he'd fill in the blanks.

"Nick's right, not now. We should probably get back inside since the Warblers go on shortly after the break."

Even though the girls all wanted answers, they knew from the looks on the guys faces they weren't going to be getting them anytime soon. Once they sat back down they noticed that Blaine and Sebastian had barely moved during the break. They lights were just beginning to flicker when Brittany and Jeff quickly made their way down the steps. "Everything okay?" Sebastian asked.

"They are all good to go. They just had a question about one of the changes and they remembered correctly." Jeff replied. "Seeing Britt run through it helped calm their nerves."

"How are their nerves?" Blaine asked.

"Much better than earlier, they looked like they did before Regionals."

"That's a good place to be."

Knowing the Warblers were going to be going on soon, they all couldn't wait for the first to acts to be finished. In all honesty, the first one was not what anyone wanted to see coming back from the break as they clearly froze on stage. The second act was much closer to what they'd already been seeing. As the second group left the stage Blaine leaned towards Wes. "He's going to be fine." All Wes could do was nod since he was truly nervous for his brother.

As the announcer introduced the Warblers their whole little section was up on their feet cheering. The quickly reigned themselves in knowing the guys need to start. But as they took their seats they could see quite a few Dalton parents sitting near them, smiling. Much like they had done the year before the guys had two different sets prepared as the last thing they wanted was to be performing the same numbers should they make finals.

Much as they'd done in their previous two competitions, Logan was showcased in their first number. It was a smart decision since he clearly had the vocal chops but since he was a part of the group the year before he knew what to expect. He'd truly grown from his earlier performances and they all would agree once the show was over he was certainly the right chose for lead soloist. The Warblers harmonies behind him were flawless much to all of their delight. It was no doubt in anyone's mind just how hard the boys worked.

Unlike the previous year where Blaine took the ballad, they didn't put that sort of pressure on Brandon. Instead their ballad was led by a trio of Warblers, which was probably for the best since two of them weren't a part of the group the previous year. At one moment Blaine could tell Wes tensed up as you could hear a slight bit of nerves in Brandon's voice but he battled through and got stronger as the song went on.

When the guys began their last number, Blaine and Sebastian noticed Brittany sit up a little straighter in front of them. While they had all been there when they were working on their number for finals, Brittany had also helped them clean up their choreography for this round as well. From what they were all seeing, it definitely a clean performance dancing wise. And their vocals matched up well. Since they'd heard quite a few of the groups already, most of them could honestly say the guys had an excellent chance in making the finals.

Once the guys left the stage it took everything for them all to stay in their seats when they wanted nothing more than to go to them and congratulate them. But they knew all too well that after getting off that stage the guys were going to need some time to themselves. To truly take in what they'd just done, and to access their performance. After a few more groups performed they all got up from their seats since there were only two performances left. "What do you four think you're doing?" Sebastian asked as he looked at Rachel, Brody, Hunter, and Quinn.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked and before Sebastian could answer Hunter and Quinn both stood.

"He means we need to get our asses up and join them."

"I knew you were smart Clarington." Sebastian replied before following Blaine up the steps. They were halfway up when he looked behind him and saw the four stragglers coming as well. "Did they really think they weren't welcome?"

"I think they didn't want to intrude." Blaine said. "Out of all of them, I could see Quinn thinking that especially since she really has never been around the guys." Blaine and Sebastian continued to talk the entire way to the boys rehearsal space since they were basically on their own. A bulk of the group headed off together and the final four were coming up behind. "What did you think Bas?"

"They were good, but there were definitely some nerves. Thankfully though they worked through them. When Brandon was singing I swore Wes was going to freak when his voice wavered."

"I thought the same thing. But luckily it didn't last long. Even with the slight nerves they showed, they were still one of the better groups."

"Agreed." When they reached the doorway, everyone was standing outside. "What are you all waiting for?"

"The door is closed." Hailey said.

"That didn't stop this motley crew from barging in on us last year." Sebastian then reached for the door knob and turned. "See, it's open so they are clearly expecting us." No sooner did he open the door and walking in with Blaine all eyes were on them as everyone else filed in behind. "We're not intruding, are we?"

"Of course not." Logan said. "We actually expected you sooner."

"We wanted to give you guys time." Blaine said. "Plus it allowed us to check out more of the competition."

"And?" Jacob asked.

"We all think you're going to make the finals." Thad said. "Just know you'll have to up your game."

"We know." Brandon said softly without looking at them. It was pretty clear to all of them that he felt bad about the wavering in his voice early on in his performance. For all the time any of them had spent around Brandon, this was one of the first times they could truly tell he was the youngest of the bunch. Knowing his brother needed some reassurances; Wes made his way over to him and pulled him into a hug. While Wes had always been a big brother to all of them, in that moment his one and only concern was Brandon. Once the rest of them began to get engulfed in conversations, only a few of them noticed Wes and Hailey taking Brandon to the far side of the room to talk.

"Do you think he's going to be okay?" Jacob asked Blaine, Sebastian, Thad, and Dave whom he and Logan were talking with.

"If anyone can help him, it's Wes." Blaine said. "I'm pretty sure you both know that."

"I know, it's just…"

"You guys need to put your trust in him." Thad said. "Blaine's right. Wes will help him. That bit of nerves didn't affect him long but I can see how he thinks it lasted longer than it did."

"That's what we tried to tell him." Logan said.

"Speaking of, you sounded incredible." Sebastian told him.

"Thank you. I had some great examples of how it should be done." Blaine and Sebastian tried, but they couldn't stop the smiles that crept to their faces. The more the six of them spoke, the more anxious they all began to get since they knew the results were going to be posted soon. Even though the results had yet to be posted, Brittany made her way over towards them.

"I hate to do this guys, but I've got to go."

"We really appreciate that you came Britt." Jacob told her. "And thank you so much for everything you did."

"It was my pleasure." She then proceeded to given Logan and Jacob each a hug. "I'll be seeing you guys for run through tomorrow morning before my show."

"Britt, we don't know if we made it yet." Logan said.

"Call it a hunch, so make sure you're ready because I'm going to put you through the paces." After she spoke she gave Blaine, Sebastian, Thad, and Dave each a kiss before heading on her way.

"No wonder you guys are all always in a good mood. Her disposition is contagious." Jacob said with a smile.

"We know." Dave and Thad replied in unison.

"In this case she's right though, you guys need to be ready to work your asses off." Thad said.

"We know." Jacob said. "We've already told the guys if we make the finals that we're going to have dinner then head into rehearsals."

With everything that had been going on none of them saw Mr. Holden come walking into the room. It wasn't till he walked up to Logan and Jacob. After doing a double-take of all the alumni in the room he finally spoke. "You boys made it!" Before either Logan or Jacob had a chance to react the room erupted since everyone had heard him.


	174. Chapter 174

Two Steps Beyond

Part 174

When Jeff rolled over in bed on Saturday morning he was surprised to find it already empty. After rolling back the other way he spotted Brittany getting dressed and a smile crept to his face. "Please tell me you're wearing that for my enjoyment?" He said sleepily as he sat up in bed.

"You can enjoy but I'm not wearing it for you." Brittany told him after giving him a morning kiss. "All of us girls agreed to wear the outfits today if the boys made finals."

"You're wearing that and I'm not going to get to see you all day. That's really not fair hun." Jeff said as he took ahold of her hand and brought her towards him.

"I'll be sure I'm wearing it when I get home tonight." Brittany replied as she fell onto the bed. "But since it's a bit more than I usually wear, would you mind coming with me this morning?"

"Are you going to whip those boys into shape?"

"I am."

"Just give me time to get dressed." By the time the two of them walked into the living room, they saw Nick and Santana coming towards them. "Guess I'm not the only one accompanying my lovely lady."

"Would you consider not going know the horny devils those boys are and the way these girls look?" Nick said which earned him a playful swat on the arm from Santana. "It's true."

"It might be but you don't need to say it." Santana said as she grabbed her bag.

"Is it safe to presume Rachel and Hailey will be there this morning as well?" Jeff asked as they headed on their way.

"They are. It's on the only way they boys could have us all together since Britt is performing today. You should also know Blaine, Seb, and Hunter will also be there."

"Blaine and Seb make sense, but why does Hunter have to drag his ass out of bed so early?"

"Because he's going to dance with me." Brittany replied just as the elevator doors closed.

"Wait a minute, do we have to dance as well?" Nick asked.

"Only if you want to." Santana said. "The boys asked if they could see some of the moves we did during the group performance in person. And we said yes."

"Regardless if Jeff and I decided to dance or not, I'm glad we're going to be there because there is no way the guys aren't going to react."

"Nicky!"

"Santana, all of us reacted the first time we saw some of those moves. Clearly they're going to as well."

"Are you sure about doing some of those stunts Britt?" Jeff asked as he slid his arm around her waist. "You haven't done them for awhile."

"I know, but I trust Hunter. We won't do anything we're not comfortable with, promise."

When they walked into the ballroom the Warblers weren't there yet, but others were. So once the girls set their bags down they gave their guys a kiss before walking over towards the others. "You're nervous, I can tell." Nick said to Jeff.

"And you're not. But Britt's right, Hunter won't do anything he's not comfortable with and you know the same goes for Brody. They both care about our girls and they won't risk anything happening to them."

"Jeff's right." They both turned to their right and saw Blaine standing next to them. "Hunter and Brody are going to take good care of them. And while I know you're both a bit hesitant about the girls being dressed the way they are, they'll be fine."

"How did you know?" Nick asked.

"The protective hold you both had on them when you walked in. It was the same sort of hold Brody and Wes had on their better halves. And while you have good reason because well, the girls look incredible. It's just what the guys need."

"That could be taken in so many ways Blaine." Jeff said.

"I know and you can choose the one that makes you most comfortable. But the guys need a bit of distraction. I know you'll both agree nothing beats a beautiful woman to get your mind off of things."

"Very true." Nick said. "But that's often because the thinking goes elsewhere." The three of them started to laugh which brought the others eyes to them. "Sorry."

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Blaine asked.

"I just…."

"Nick, relax. Everything is fine. While it's not that way for every gay man, Bas and I both can appreciate a beautiful woman." While they spoke, Santana and Brittany began warming up with Brody and Hunter. Soon the three of them headed over towards Sebastian, Wes, Hailey, and Rachel.

"They look good, don't they?" Sebastian said as he pulled Blaine close.

"They do." Jeff said. "They are definitely in sync when they dance. I'm positive each of our sisters is jealous of Britt that she got to dance with Hunter."

"Awww, the girls have a crush on him." Wes said.

"That they do." Nick replied. "How was Brandon before you left last night?"

"He felt a lot better. I'm pretty sure he won't have the same sort of hiccup today. He said he felt bad because the same thing didn't happen to Logan."

"But he needs to remember Logan as well as a bunch of the guys competed at Nationals last year." Sebastian said.

"That's what I told him. And said that I'm pretty sure everyone was just as nervous last year. He then proceeded to tell me they watched the video from last year and all of you were flawless." Before they could go any further into their conversation the Warblers started entering the ballroom. Their little group all laughed as all of the Warblers had their eyes on the two couples who were dancing. "I think they're pleased with what they are seeing."

"And here I thought the grins on their faces were for completely different reasons." Sebastian said through a laugh. "Liking the view guys!" The way they all jumped Sebastian let out an almost evil laugh. To say most of them were staring was a safe bet.

"Hey guys!" Logan said as he walked towards them. "Have you been here long?"

"Not too long." Blaine replied. "And the rest of the guys will be here soon."

"Why?"

"Because we all felt you guys deserved some entertainment. How is your memory?"

"Good."

"Excellent." Sebastian replied. "Why don't you boys start to stretch as I'm sure Britt's going to be eager to get to work after their little demonstration?" Once Logan walked away, Nick and Jeff turned to look directly and Blaine and Sebastian.

"What did we miss?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing really, we're going to perform for the guys."

"Excuse me, when were we going to be told." Nick said.

"Did you really need to be told?" Blaine asked.

"It would've been nice."

"Fine, you don't want to perform, you don't need to." Sebastian said. "But it would feel weird singing without you both."

"Bas is right, it would."

"You know we'll sing, just why didn't you tell us sooner?" Jeff asked.

"Because we knew you'd both be here with the girls. So if you're upset that we didn't mention it, we're truly sorry." Blaine told them. "We didn't realize you might not want to."

"We're just surprised." Nick told him. "We're not upset. And it's a good idea. What songs did you have in mind?"

"We were thinking of doing our performance set and then ask the guys to join us for a number from last year." Sebastian said. "But we'd get if you're unsure. The dance moves are a bit crazy." Jeff and Nick looked at each other and then Rachel and Hailey.

"Are you girls' game?" Jeff asked.

"We are." Rachel replied.

"If the girls trust us, then let's do this." Nick said.

Once that was taken care of they all went to join the others who were already dancing. While they warmed up the rest of the guys came walking in. No sooner were bags dropped did they all go to join the others after saying hello to the Warblers. Once their stretching was done, they all got together to warm up. "What's going on?" Mitch asked.

"Our dear mentors are going to perform for us." Logan said.

"Do you know what they are performing?"

"Since the girls are with them, I have a feeling we're going to get to see their competition performance live." Jacob replied. It wasn't long after he answered that Blaine asked them all to take a seat. After they were all settled, they all got into position. Even though they hadn't practiced since the competition, everything flowed. It was everything Blaine and Sebastian could've asked for because it was going to help them prove their point to the guys once they finished.

While the guys had all been impressed by what they'd seen in the video and during rehearsals, seeing them this way was something else. Everything that Logan and Jacob had told them was resonating through them. "What did you all think?" Sebastian asked once they'd finished.

"You're all insanely talented." Brandon said.

"So are you."

"We could never do something like that." One of the guys said.

"With an attitude like that, you won't." Thad said as he stepped forward. "You need to believe you can accomplish anything. We know Logan and Jacob have drilled the music and routines into your heads."

"They have." Mitch said.

"You need to all believe in yourselves." Blaine said. "If we asked you right now to perform a song from earlier in the year would you be able to do it?" All of the guys nodded yes. "Do you know why you're able to do that?"

"Because we worked hard." One of the Warblers replied.

"Exactly." Nick said. "You'd be surprised, but those songs are going to stay with you forever. All that practice and repetition ingrains them in your memory. So when you're on that stage today, trust in that and sing from you're hearts. It's inside all of you. You'll only get in trouble if you over think things." As he spoke, Santana walked up behind Nick and wrapped her arms around him.

"How can you be so sure?" Another asked.

"We haven't performed that number since we competed. And earlier this year after Blaine lost a bet, we all performed a song for Seb that we hadn't done since our sophomore year at Dalton."

"Which number?" Brandon asked.

"That's not important." Blaine said quickly as to stop his friends from replying. Blaine's reaction alone let the seniors know precisely which song was being referenced. "So, to further prove our point, we'd like to ask members of last year's National Champs to join us up here." Once Blaine was done speaking, the others went to go sit down, leaving just the recent grads on the floor. As the others joined them Brittany and Santana made it a point to get seats front and center as they were eager to see what they were going to do.

Then before they all knew it, they all began to sing. And they didn't choose just any songs but they chose their set list from last year's Nationals. The fact that they chose this performance proved how much of a risk they were willing to take as they were certainly the most difficult numbers they'd ever done. Sebastian's take on _Paint It Black_ was just as moving as it was the first time he sung it. If there was any difference, it was that he was clearly in a better place in his life. Then once Blaine began, _Who Wants to Live Forever_, it was clear some of the new guys had no idea how powerful Blaine's voice truly was.

Nicole and Brooke who were now sitting next to James and Flint couldn't help but move closer to them. "He's impressive, isn't he?" Flint said softly and Brooke nodded. "I've always loved listening to him sing."

"I can see why. He and Seb are clearly something special."

By the time they finished up with _One Thing_ all of those watching were absolutely impressed. The fact that the current Warblers had no heads up yet performed it proved everything Nick had said. The songs are in you, you just have to believe and go from there. Once they were all done singing, the recent grads were all ready to relax, while Brittany was up on her feet to take the guys through the paces before she had to head off.

"Please tell us you two practiced those numbers last night." James said to Blaine and Sebastian who were each drinking some tea.

"We each ran through them twice." Blaine replied once he swallowed. "But that was it."

"I think it's safe to say you guys got your point across." Rachel said. "I never expected to hear you all sing two sets worth of music."

"It needed to be done." Sebastian said. "They could believe we've all rehearsed, but putting the guys on the spot proved our point. Nick, nicely put by the way."

"Thank you. It was pretty clear what you guys wanted to get across."

"Blaine, you should just be thankful they didn't ask for that special performance." Dave said with a laugh.

"That number has been put to rest for the most part unless it's for a private audience." Blaine then turned to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. While they all talked, they couldn't help but watch Brittany running through the choreography with the guys.

"You guys did it." Hailey said. "They look relaxed for the first time this week."

"If they didn't believe in themselves, they weren't going to do well." Beat said. "Regardless of all the work they put in. And while I know we could all talk about them the rest of the day, is everyone ready to leave tomorrow, that is everyone but you Jeff?" Beat smiled at Jeff who could only shake his head in response. As much as he wanted to go down with the rest of them, he couldn't in good faith make Brittany fly both ways on her own as he'd feel way too guilty.

Not surprisingly, everyone was packed and ready to go they found out as they waited for the Warblers to finish. Blaine was about to speak when his phone went off, so he excused himself from the others to take it since it was Cooper. "Since B is now gone will you yahoos tell me what all the secrecy is about." Sebastian stated to the others.

"What do you mean?" Santana asked as she placed her hands over Nick's which were around her.

"Nice try but you've all been acting weirder than usual and that's saying a lot." When he spoke, Sebastian slowly looked at everyone. "So, who's going to be the one to spill?" He looked at Thad and Hunter and quickly dismissed them since they were as stubborn as he was and quickly dismissed Nick and Santana since they were almost as bad. Knowing it wouldn't be right to pick on any of the girls he turned and looked at Jeff and Trent. "Guys?" There was something about the look in Sebastian's eyes that Jeff began getting uncomfortable. But before that discomfort could grow, Brittany called over to him. "Lucky bastard." Sebastian muttered before Jeff eagerly headed towards his girlfriend. "Trent, Trent, Trent. What's going on buddy?"

"I'm not telling you a damn thing!"

"Our sassy Warbler is back!" Thad exclaimed happily. "Face it Seb, no one is going to tell you what's going on. But I will tell you one thing."

"And what is that Harwood?"

"You'll be happy."

"Is that so?"

"I guarantee it."

"Thad's right, you're going to be happy." Hunter said and soon the other guys all chimed in as well.

"You all seem pretty certain about that. I'm not the easiest person to please."

"Tell us something we don't know." Nick said. "But you'll be happy, trust us." For as long as he'd known the guys there had only been a few occasions in which they were all so adamant about something. Then adding in the girls, he knew he could trust them.

By the time they all headed for the theater, there was an ease that they all didn't have the previous day. While the guys had been nervous, they had been as well. But after watching their rehearsals they could see they were ready. Plus the fact that they remembered all the choreography changes Brody and Brittany had made earlier in the week made them all feel better. "Honest question." Thad said. "Where does everyone think they'll place?"

"Top three." Jeff said. "They're good, but we have no idea what the rest have in store. But I think anyone doing a new performance today is going to do better than those rehashing yesterdays."

"I'm with Jeff." David said. "They've got a good chance; it all depends on everyone else. I looked at the list and there is some stiff competition, but if they give it their all anything is possible." The more they all spoke; they seemed to share the same opinion. "Wes, you need to breathe."

"I am smartass." That response caught everyone off-guard as Wes was always the composed one of the bunch.

"He'll be fine." Hailey said as she wrapped her arms around him. "Like the guys told them, it's in their hands. The most important thing is for them to believe in themselves." Even though he knew she was right it was still hard for Wes to relax. Knowing how the guys around him stressed the year before, he knew his brother was more so since all of this was still so new to him.

Once the show began, they all knew there was nothing left for them to do. Thanks to some sweet talking by Rachel they were able to get the performance schedule and the Warblers were smack dab in the middle. As each group took the stage it was pretty clear that they were all making mental notes in their head. Of the first five groups to perform, only two of them performed new sets. In the program before them Blaine kept track of the songs each group was performing.

They all exchanged looks with each other as the group that came in second to them the previous year took the stage. While they had impressed them all during prelims, they clearly brought their A game to finals and it was noticed by all of them. "B."

"I know." Nothing else needed to be said as they both knew what the other was thinking; they were clearly the best group of the day so far. That performance reminded the guys all how lucky they were to win the previous year as it honestly could've been a toss-up between the two of them. The next acts performed and while they were good, they were nothing spectacular. Once the Warblers took the stage everyone could feel the anticipation.

Even knowing the set list, they were all anxious to hear those opening notes. Much as they had for the prelims, Logan got things started. Yet this time around while the performance was more critical, the guys seemed more relaxed. It was clear they had taken the advice given to heart and pulled the crowd into the performance as almost everyone was on their feet. Santana gave Jeff a playful nudge as the guys executed the new choreography in a way that Brittany would clearly be proud. Unlike their other performances, Logan was a part of the second number, clearly adding to the vocal prowess of the group. His confidence as well as presence helped give the second number the extra life it needed.

Once they began their final number, Blaine's grip on Sebastian's hand tightened as they all knew this number could make or break the set since they were clearly taking some risks. They hadn't gone as far as they had the previous year, but they certainly were pushing their limits with all the new voices. Since they were still on their feet, all they could do was cheer louder once the number ended. Like they had the previous year, the guys gave it their all and had nothing left to give. One could only hope that was enough.

By the time the finals ended and the judges went into deliberations all of them began to talk. Jeff's guess early on was spot on as there was no doubt the guys would make the top three from what they heard and saw. Their biggest competition was going to come from the previous year's runner-up as all of them were clearly impressed by the performance they'd given. "Those boys can be proud of what they've done." Hunter said as they all spoke.

"Nice to hear that from a neutral source." Wes said. "While I feel that way as well, it's nice hearing someone without the same connection to them saying the same thing."

"It's true. I can only think of a couple of acts that put on a performance equal to theirs. You all set them up to succeed when you left."

"You can thank Blaine for that as it was all his doing." Thad said.

"Why doesn't that surprise me one bit?" Flint said.

"That would be because you know Blaine." David said. "Always the one willing to think outside the box."

When they finally made their way back inside the theater Wes kept checking his phone. Hope as he might, he'd yet to hear from Brandon. Thankfully though, Dave told him that the previous year they had banned phone use in the rehearsal space so he wouldn't be surprised if Logan and Jacob did as well to cut down on distractions. While Cooper and the others had told them how nerve-wracking it was sitting in the audience, the guys had a whole new appreciation for what they'd gone through. They so wanted the guys to win, yet at the same time they couldn't deny that there were a couple of groups who definitely gave them a run for their money.

As the curtain rose, a collective sigh could be heard from the group as the Warblers were standing on stage amongst the top five. Sebastian glanced to the side and saw Jeff take out his phone to send Brittany a text letting her know the Warblers had made the top five. From what they were all feeling, they could see their own emotions mirrored in those of the boys on stage. There was no denying they were nervous, but if you looked at Logan and Jacob, they looked relieved as well. Making it into the top five after graduating half the previous year's group was a huge accomplishment.

It seemed that with every competition the judges loved to hear themselves talk, not caring that their long windedness was excruciating for those waiting for the results. By the time fifth and fourth place were announced, the knots in everyone's stomachs grew. The fact that the boys made the top three was incredible. The problem with that is that the other two groups were also part of the top three the previous year. And if they were all being honest with each other and themselves, all of them were more than capable of taking home top honors that day.

Once the third place group was announced they all let out a breath they'd been holding. As it was the year before, it was between the Warblers and a group from California. "B, the guys look like they're going to be sick." Sebastian whispered into his ear and Blaine nodded.

"That's because the announcements have dragged on for over a half hour already. I'd be sick too. I don't remember it dragging so much last year."

"Me either." Wes said as he could hear their conversation. "And I was as invested last year as I am this year." Blaine took his free hand and gave Wes's a squeeze. Wes smiled and as Blaine looked across, Hailey had a firm grip on Wes's other hand.

_And in second place, from Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio, the Warblers._

While they all quickly got to their feet to cheer, their hearts were all breaking as it was clear the guys still had some hope of repeating. As Logan and Jacob went to claim their trophy, the new National Champions were already celebrating. Without any hesitation, their whole group quickly cleared out of the theater as they couldn't help the feeling that the guys were going to need some support. Even though the guys were probably still proud of what they did, not winning had to hurt.


	175. Chapter 175

Two Steps Beyond

Part 175

While the guys were clearly bummed about not winning again, they were taking finishing second much better than the guys had expected. Considering they'd graduated half the group the previous year this was a huge accomplishment. But they also knew part of it wouldn't have been possible if the guys hadn't thought ahead teh As plans for the night were being discussed the possibilities were pretty endless since the competition ended much earlier than the year before. Jeff had been in the middle of a conversation with Mitch when he was tapped on the shoulder.

"By chance are you Jeff Sterling?" The man asked.

"I am. What can I do for you?" When Jeff responded quite a few eyes in the room had fallen upon the unfamiliar person in the room.

"I was asked to deliver this to you." The man said before handing Jeff an envelope.

"May I ask who it's from?"

"Miss Brittany Pierce. It would be wise if you open it soon as time is rather crucial." Once that was said, the man made his way out of the room. No sooner was he gone did Jeff get surrounded. When he opened the enveloped he pulled out a letter from Brittany and a smile crept to his face.

"What is it?" Mitch asked.

"My girlfriend is incredible."

"What has she done now?" Logan asked.

"It's a good thing you all don't have plans yet for this evening."

"Why?" Jacob asked.

"She just sent over tickets for all of you to see her show this evening. I guess you all mentioned that you wanted to see it but weren't going to have time with rehearsals."

"You're kidding?" Logan asked as he stepped closer.

"I'm not. So, everyone either needs to head back to the hotel to change or go as is. You don't have much time to decide." As Jeff spoke, Sebastian stepped up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him.

"Jeff's right, that's pretty incredible." Sebastian then kissed him on the cheek. "The guys look ecstatic which is pretty crazy."

"I think in the time she spent with them, those that didn't know her fell in love with her like the rest of us have."

It didn't take the guys long to make a decision and they decided to stay in their uniforms. Once they began to collect their things, the others in the room came walking over to Jeff who was talking with Blaine and Sebastian. "I guess that means the rest of us are free?" Trent said.

"Only if you want to be, Britt sent over enough tickets for all of us."

"You're kidding?" Hailey said.

"Nope."

"That had to cost her a pretty penny." David said.

"It might've but she'll never let us know. But anyone that doesn't want to come please let me know so I know if we're going to have extra tickets." Jeff said, but it was clear from everyone's reaction they had no problems seeing the show again. Since those that lived in the city knew exactly where they were going, everyone grouped together to ensure the current group of Warblers made it to the theater in time for the show.

The next morning seemed to come sooner than probably any of them would've liked as they went out after Brittany's show. But since everyone had made certain to pack before the weekend, none of them were running around. Blaine had just walked into the living room with his carry-on over his shoulder when he spotted Sebastian looking out the window over by the piano. "Everything okay Bas?"

"It couldn't be better." Sebastian said as he turned to look at Blaine. "You look more than ready to go."

"I can't help it. I'm rather excited, which must sound silly to you."

"Personally, I think it's cute. Could you come over here for a moment since we still have some time?" Blaine nodded and headed towards him after setting his bag on the couch. The closer he got he noticed a wrapped package sitting on top of the piano. Before Blaine had a chance to say anything, Sebastian wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine replied with a smile. "What's on the piano?"

"Why don't you open it and find out?"

"Bas."

"B, it's too big to bring with us so indulge me and open it early."

"You know I like to wait till my actual birthday."

"I know. And like I said, it's too big to bring with so please B." Blaine looked at him for a moment, but then soon began ripping the wrapping paper. Even if he might've protested, Sebastian was right in that it was way too big to bring back and forth to Florida with them. Soon a smile crept to Blaine's face as he flipped the frame over. "What do you think killer?"

"It…it's perfect. Thank you!" Blaine then wrapped his arms around Sebastian and kissed him once more. "It describes us rather well."

"It does, but it describes you perfectly. You always manage to perfectly put your feelings in to music B. I was thinking we'd hang it right behind the piano."

"Perfect. And what a coincidence, that space is currently empty."

"Imagine that." Sebastian said with a smile since he'd taken the piece of artwork down a couple of weeks prior. "Would you like to do the honors or shall I?"

"You hang it since you're taller but I'll let you know whether or not it's straight."

"My B, always the perfectionist. It's one of the many things I love about you." Sebastian then picked the frame up and walked towards the empty space behind the piano. "You're sure this is where you want it since it was only my recommendation."

"Yes, now hang it." Sebastian could only smile and proceeded to hang the piece. While it was nothing overly fancy, it truly did describe them well. There on a canvas were the words "_Music is what Feelings sound like_", surrounded my notes, staffs, and terminology. "I love it Bas, thank you!"

"I'm glad you do." As Sebastian answered Blaine walked back to him and wrapped his arms around him once more.

"May I ask where you got it?"

"At a gallery in Chelsea."

"The day you were out with Thad and Hunter?"

"That would be the one. I hadn't planned on buying anything that day, but I just couldn't walk out of there without this. Thankfully Hunter was willing to hold onto it for me."

"I'm glad you couldn't. And while this might sound selfish, I need to ask you something."

"Yes, you'll have gifts to open on your birthday." Sebastian said with a smile. "You had to know there is no way I wouldn't have something for you to open." Blaine proceeded to get the cutest smile on his face that practically made Sebastian melt. "For someone who doesn't like anyone to fuss over your birthday, you do enjoy it."

"Maybe it's because for once, someone other than my parents makes it a priority."

Since most of them were coming down on separate flights, Blaine and Sebastian were surprised to see Hunter, Thad, Dave, Quinn, and Beat in baggage claim when they went to claim their own luggage. "And here we thought you two would've been down first thing." Thad said.

"That honor goes to our elders." Blaine replied. "Their flight got in well over an hour ago. And according to David's last tweet, are already out enjoying the sunshine."

"Did you guys arrange a ride to the hotel because we've got more than enough space?" Dave asked.

"We are covered but thank you." Sebastian replied as he pointed to the driver holding a sign reading Smythe. "We will see you shortly."

"Will do." Hunter said as Beat grabbed his suitcase off the carousel. "Gentlemen and Quinn?"

Once the five of them headed off, it wasn't long till Blaine and Sebastian were heading off as well. Thankfully both of their suitcases were some of the first ones off the carousel. With the guys and Quinn, as well as their elders there, the only ones left to arrive were Nick, Santana, and Trent who would be arriving within the hour.

Knowing they didn't have much time, Quinn called Hailey to let her know they were on their way and that Blaine and Sebastian were going to be following close behind. Unbeknownst to her, before they headed out Hunter had spoken with Blaine and Sebastian's driver asking him to take a more scenic route to the hotel to give them a bit more time. That call was all that was necessary for her to gather her bag and throw her cover-up on. "What's going on?" David asked.

"Remember how none of us knew when Blaine and Seb were getting here?" He nodded. "Well, Quinn and the guys ran into them at baggage claim and they will be arriving shortly after they do. I need to make sure that lovely clerk that checked us in doesn't accidentally slip up to Blaine and Seb. Wes went to a great deal of trouble to see to it that all of our rooms we near each other. Yet far enough apart so that we can put the finishing touches on Blaine's surprise."

"Good point. Go, I'll tell Wes once he comes back."

"Thank you!" Once she had her bag over her shoulder, Hailey headed back towards the hotel. Each of them had gone out of their way to do little things for this trip. And Hailey was damned if Quinn and the guys were still being checked in when Blaine and Sebastian arrived. Even though Wes and the guys had made their intentions clear at check-in, she wasn't going to risk something going wrong with how hard they'd all worked.

When she reached the early check-in desk, the same clerk was still on duty. "Miss Andrews, what may I help you with?"

"Our friends are currently on their way, including the guest of honor. There won't be much time separating their arrivals."

"And you want to see to it that they don't run into each other here."

"Exactly." Hailey then proceeded to give the names of those arriving so that the clerk could gather all of the items that were waiting for them. "Now, do you know if those items have been delivered to the room of Anderson and Smythe?"

"I'm pretty sure they have but I will check with the concierge services to make sure."

"Thank you." Hailey was just about to head back out to the pool when she heard Quinn call out for her. Once hugs were exchanged, the boys proceeded to the desk while the girls talked. "I really appreciate the call."

"I knew you guys had some things planned and I didn't want their arrival to catch you off-guard. Dave and the guys were shocked when they came walking towards us. While Thad and Hunter thought they'd gotten in earlier, Dave and Beat thought they were arriving with Nick and company."

"Well, thankfully we now know." The words were just leaving Hailey's mouth when Dave came walking over towards them. "I better get going. I'll text you where we're at. Enjoy!" Before Dave could say anything Hailey walked away.

"This is for you." Dave said as he handed Quinn a gift bag.

"What's this?"

"I have no clue. The clerk gave one to all of us. But he also told us we better hurry if we want to be out of sight when Blaine and Seb arrive." Quinn nodded and followed Dave towards the elevators where the rest of the guys were waiting.

"Now, I can't help but ask this." Thad said as they rode up in the elevator. "How did you convince Trent to share a room with you and Quinn? Last I remember he's pretty shy."

"That would be because he's not as shy anymore." Dave replied. "Plus he felt it best if Quinn didn't room with you three horny bastards."

"We would've been complete gentlemen, right guys?" Hunter said.

"Exactly." Beat said. "You'd trust us, wouldn't you Quinn?"

"Do I have to answer that now?"

"Ouch, I'm crushed." Thad replied with an over exaggerated shot through the chest. "And here I thought you liked us."

"I do like you, but that doesn't make me blind. You three are trouble when you get together."

"Dave is just as bad." Thad told her as the elevator doors opened. "Yet you are rooming with him."

"To be exact, I'll be sharing a bed with him." She then leaned over and gave Dave a kiss on his cheek. "The difference being, this won't be a first time." Quinn then took ahold of Dave's hand and headed down the hall towards their room.

"Will one of you please explain that to me?" Beat said as they soon followed behind them.

"I would if I understood." Hunter said. "For two people that are just friends, they're pretty darn close."

"I was just going to say the same thing. Yet, it's not much different than the way Santana and Britt act with Blaine and Seb."

"Yet there is clearly one difference. Both girls are in relationships and Blaine and Seb are gay." Beat said. "Why don't I have a female best friend like Quinn is to Dave?"

"To quote Dave, it would be because we're horny bastards." Thad said quietly unsure if there were children around. "Guess he just hides it better than the rest of us." Hunter and Beat both nodded before stopping in front of their door.

While this was going on upstairs, Blaine and Sebastian entered the hotel. "So, are you ready to start enjoying ourselves B?" Sebastian asked as they headed towards the early check-in desk.

"More than you probably know." Blaine replied. As they walked, they both looked around the hotel and were more than happy with their decision. Choosing a place to stay that satisfied all of them hadn't been an easy task. But once they listed the things they all required or wanted it made it easier as certain hotels were quickly eliminated. Since Sebastian had made the reservation he did most of the talking while Blaine stood next to him.

"Welcome to the Contemporary Mr. Smythe, Mr. Anderson." The clerk said as he handed them their keys. "Just let me get your welcome packets for you and I'll have someone show you to your room."

"That won't be necessary." Sebastian said. "I'm sure we'll be able to find our way."

"I'm sure you will sir, but you might need a hand." The next thing they both saw was the welcome packet being handed to Sebastian and then two big baskets filled with all sorts of wrapped packages being placed on the counter. Sebastian and Blaine were just looking at each other as a large gift bag was then handed to Blaine and a smaller one to Sebastian. "Now you see why you gentlemen will need some help." The next thing they both saw was him wave a bellman over. "If you need anything else, please don't hesitate to call. Have a Magical vacation!" Blaine and Sebastian both thanked him before turning towards the waiting bellman.

"Bas?"

"I have no idea B, no idea." As Sebastian spoke, the bellman loaded their suitcases as well as their baskets onto the cart and offered to take their carry-ons as well. Since the clerk had given the bellman their room number Blaine and Sebastian followed quietly behind. Neither quite sure what to make of what was happening. The closer they got to their room though; Blaine couldn't help notice the smirk that was creeping to Sebastian's face.

"Is there something you're not telling me Bas?"

"You'll find out soon enough B."

Upon opening the door, Blaine and Sebastian walked in and the bellman followed behind with their luggage. "Bas, this is not the room we agreed upon."

"Really?" The smile on Sebastian's face said way more than his words. But before he would elaborate he tipped the bellman who wished them a Magical Time as well. Once the bellman was gone, Sebastian walked up behind Blaine and wrapped his arms around him. "Happy Birthday Killer!"

"This is too much Bas."

"It's never too much for you B. Honestly, do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you!" Blaine then turned his head enough so that he could give Sebastian a kiss. "May we check out the rest of the room?"

"Of course." After giving Blaine another kiss, Sebastian let go and followed Blaine through the suite. The smile on his face was more than he could've asked for. The slight upgrade he'd made in their room was more than worth it as they now had extra space to stretch out and a magnificent view of the _Magic Kingdom._ Once they'd checked out the bedroom, they walked back out into the living room. They were going to head out onto the balcony but it was in that moment they noticed two packages on the table.

"Bas."

"That's not my doing B. You're gifts are still in my suitcase." Sebastian replied as they sat down on the couch. "Are you going to open them?"

"One is for you." Blaine said as he handed Sebastian a box. But before he could open it Blaine stopped him. "Not yet?"

"Why?" He then showed Sebastian the envelope that was sitting beneath the boxes that had Sebastian's name on it and to please read first. As he took the envelope from Blaine, Sebastian was beyond confused but proceeded to open the envelope while Blaine brought his box to his lap. "I'm supposed to open mine first."

"What's going on Bas? Who did this?"

"I wish I knew B. There is no signature on the note." Sebastian then put the envelope down and began opening his box. Once it was open, he was surprised to see a video camera in the box. After pulling it out he found a note attached to it that said "use me". "I'm assuming I should use this to record you B. So, your turn." Not surprisingly, the camera was fully charged and ready for use. As Blaine began unwrapping his box, he kept looking between Sebastian and the box. "Don't look at me like that, I honestly have no clue what is going on. And we've yet to look at those two ridiculously huge baskets."

Once all the paper was gone, Blaine took the lid off the box and pulled out a new pair of sunglasses. After a bit of prodding from Sebastian he put them on and posed for the camera. "What do you think?"

"I like them. I haven't seen you in red glasses since you lost your last ones." Sebastian remarked which caused Blaine to stick his tongue out at him. "Carefully B, I am recording and we don't want something on this that shouldn't be seen by others. Now, what else is in the box since it's awfully big for just new sunglasses?" Blaine then proceeded to pull out a new pair of swim trunks with a tag that read, "put me on". "Should I keep filming?"

"Bas."

"Easy there killer. You know I was just kidding. But please, put them on." Sebastian said with a smile. "How convenient, they match your new glasses." Blaine just smiled as he changed.

"There is also a pair in there for you Bas."

"Please tell me they don't match."

"They don't. Mine are red and black with a bit of white. Yours are black and white with a little bit of red. If you think about it, they are very Mickey." Sebastian smiled and turned the camera off so that he could change as well. "Are you sure you have no idea what's going on Bas?"

"Positive, but I've got a good idea who is responsible."

"Same here." After they'd each gotten changed, Sebastian picked up the camera once more and turned it onto the two of them now that they'd changed and Blaine had his new sunglasses perched on top of his head. Blaine then went to grab the gift bag he'd been given because considering the size and weight he had a good idea what was in it. The next thing Sebastian saw was Blaine pulling two beach towels out of the bag. "For some reason I think we're supposed to head down to the pool."

"Good guess. What about the baskets?"

"Let's leave them for later. Since everything is wrapped I can't help but think I'm supposed to wait no matter how tempting it is to open everything." Sebastian nodded and went to grab his sunglasses. Not only did he grab his sunglasses he grabbed his backpack which had everything they needed to relax down by the pool. "Ready to go Bas?"

"Yep."

"Do you have the camera?"

"I have our camera."

"Would you please grab the video camera? I have a feeling we're going to need it."

"Got it." As Sebastian turned to go get it, his phone went off with a text. "Your guess of us going to the pool is correct. I've just been told where to go."

"Then lead the way."

Meanwhile down by the pool, everyone was waiting on Thad who had sent the text. "So?" Dave asked.

"They are on their way down. And before you ask, Seb didn't say anything else. But I think it's safe to presume by now they know all that stuff is from us."

"One would hope." Hunter said. "Otherwise, I'd be worried."

"Did you ask them to bring the camera down?" Wes asked.

"I didn't. I thought you guys were supposed to put a note stating bring me everywhere."

"We had it written but it didn't make it in the box." David said. "And there was no way we were rewrapping it since we were short on paper as it was. We'll just have to tell them to bring it everywhere with them."

"Is that really a good idea?" Flint asked.

"We gave them a video camera; I doubt they'll get that crazy." Thad replied. "They do have some modesty left. Has anyone heard from our stragglers?"

"They are on their way to the hotel as we speak." Beat said. "Nick just sent a text."

"If that's the case, shouldn't someone go and delay the two of them?" Quinn asked. "I'm sure Nick, Santana, and Trent would want to be here."

"Under normal situations, I would." Wes said. "But we have no idea how long they'll be. So we'll just have to hope Seb records everything."

"If their trip to Europe was any clue, they are good at that. They took tons of footage and talked throughout." Dave said as he and a few of the others were on the lookout for Blaine and Sebastian. It didn't take long for Hunter to spot them and as they'd hoped, Sebastian had the camera and was filming. Once they reached the end of the walkway, they looked both ways and soon spotted Beat waving towards them.

"Are you going to say anything B?"

"Nope. I'm sure they'll tell in due time. But until then, I'm just going to go with the flow."

"Good call. By the way, you look stunning if I hadn't told you that already. You could model."

"Why thank you. You look rather stunning as well. I have a few other things I'd like to say, but I can't keep my sweet, innocent image if those things are caught on tape." The closer they got to their friends; Sebastian turned the camera to begin filming them.

"If it isn't seventy-five percent of our motley crew. How was everyone's flight?"

"Smooth." Hailey replied. "Yours?"

"Quick." Once Sebastian replied, everyone proceeded to greet each other as Sebastian somehow managed to record the whole thing. "Am I supposed to record everything or only certain items?"

"The more footage the better." Thad replied. "But you'll have help since Wes has his and Jeff is bringing his."

"So these items were from you guys." Blaine said as he set out his and Sebastian's towels."

"Guilty as charged." Hunter replied. "The glasses look good."

"Thank you! They are greatly appreciated since I lost my other ones last summer."

"We remembered." Dave said. "Hence the new ones."

"And the suits?"

"I got those." Quinn replied. "I'm glad they fit."

"They do and thank you." Sebastian said. "And thank you for not having us match. We can do coordinating, but we don't do the matchy thing."

"I figured as much." She replied.

"Did you two check out anything else?" Flint asked.

"If you're asking about the baskets, no." Blaine told him. "For some reason I got the feeling since the items inside were wrapped I should wait. The instruction with the first gifts was my first indication."

"It was the correct one." Brooke said. "Which side are you on, bay or _Magic Kingdom_?"

"_Magic Kingdom_." Sebastian replied. "And the rest of you?"

"We're all on the same side." Wes replied.


	176. Chapter 176

Two Steps Beyond

Part 176

By the time Nick, Santana, and Trent got down to the pool only a few of them were in their chairs. "Where's everyone else?" Nick asked as he set his bag down on a lounger.

"Depends who you are asking about." Sebastian said. "Brooke, Nicole, Hailey, and Quinn are in the pool. Wes, Flint, and David are down by the beach. Obviously you can see where Dave, James, and I are."

"Where's your better half?" Santana asked after taking off her cover-up.

"He is out on the bay with Hunter, Thad, and Beat. They are all going parasailing."

"They're crazy!" Trent said as he sat down.

"Tell us something we don't know." Dave said. "But Seb, James and I can't talk since we just got back from doing the same thing. It took you guys awhile to get down here from the time you said you were on your way."

"Don't look at me; these two took forever to change." Trent said.

"Yet you didn't come down without them." James said.

"I didn't know where to meet up since Thad only sent a text to Nick."

"Well then." Sebastian replied with a smirk. "Making the most of having the room to yourself?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nick replied before he began to put lotion on Santana's back.

"That's undetermined at this point. But I'm assuming at least one couple got to make the most of their room already."

"Why aren't you out on the water with Blaine?" Santana asked.

"We already went up." Sebastian told her. "But he loved it so much he's going up again and the boat can only hold so many."

"Makes sense. By chance is that your new suit?"

"It is. B's wearing his and his glasses as well. I've already told the others this, but you guys went overboard."

"We're not done yet." Nick said. "And yes, we know we went overboard. But Blaine deserves it. We all feel he got short changed over the years. Though, his birthday when he was with Kurt wasn't all our fault. Hummel didn't let us see him."

"Care to tell me why no one told me what was going on?"

"It was all a matter of time." Trent told him. "Once we all realized we were going to be here for Blaine's birthday we decided we wanted to do something. As Nick said, Blaine got short changed. And while we were going to include you, we put this all together rather quickly. Plus, this way you get to experience the surprises along with Blaine."

"Does part of this surprise have to do with our schedule change for his birthday?"

"It does." Santana said. "But since you guys asked Jeff what Brittany wanted to do, we hoped you wouldn't think twice about it."

"I was thrilled since Blaine wanted to go there for his birthday, yet he wanted to spend time that day with everyone."

"Now before we go and talk to everyone else I need to ask you something." Nick said. "Did you make plans for Blaine's birthday?"

"Of course I did. What sort of boyfriend do you think I am?" Sebastian replied almost indignantly.

"Relax Seb, Nick didn't mean it like that. Right Nick?" Dave said.

"Dave's right, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant…fuck!" Nick was now clearly frazzled as he hadn't meant to upset Sebastian. He only wanted to know what Sebastian had planned for Blaine. Santana began to rub Nick's back as she knew he felt bad as she looked at Sebastian.

"Seb."

"I'm sorry. It's just sometimes I can't help getting defensive."

"It's okay. I chose my words poorly." Nick told him. "What I meant to ask, was if your plans for Blaine included the rest of us or if it was going to be only the two of you?"

"I had a couple of things in mind for all of us, but a part of me hoped you guys had something in mind as well. I also have something planned for only me and B."

"You can keep those plans to yourself." Santana replied. "We don't need to know that."

"Good, because I'm not telling. Since you guys seem to have something in mind for B, I'm content going along with whatever it might be. It just better be good."

"Trust us on this one Seb, it is." Trent told him. "Everyone worked together on this to make this a birthday Blaine will hopefully never forget."

"Good, because he deserves it."

After spending time out on the water and in the pool, most of the group went to go and get something to eat. Since Sebastian wasn't particularly hungry, Blaine told him he'd bring him something back. While he lay on his lounger, glasses on, Sebastian honestly thought everyone had gone until he felt bodies on either side of him. Upon opening his eyes, he saw Santana and Quinn. "Are you going to talk or ignore us?" Santana asked.

"That depends, what do you want to talk to me about? Because if it's about snapping at Nick earlier, I'm going to ignore you since I already apologized and he accepted."

"It's got nothing to do with that Seb. By the way, you had all the right to snap as Nick worded it poorly."

"We want to talk to you about Blaine." Quinn told him.

"What about him?" Sebastian replied as he pushed himself up onto his elbows.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, why would you think otherwise?"

"It's because of what happened at Nationals." Santana said. "He got up and left the theater and you looked a bit worried. And then during one of the breaks Rachel said something and Nick and Dave got these all-knowing looks on their faces."

"Yet they wouldn't tell us anything." Quinn added.

"I can tell you both that B is fine. He just had some feelings come up that he hadn't really dealt with."

"Like?"

"You really don't know, do you?" Sebastian said and both girls shook their heads. "B wasn't kidding when he said he really didn't get close to you guys until after he left."

"Yes, we didn't get truly close to Blaine till after he went back to Dalton, but Rachel seemed as lost as we did." Santana told him. "So, what is it?"

"Blaine was miserable back when you guys competed at Nationals."

"No he wasn't." Quinn said.

"Yes he was." Sebastian told her. "For starters, his relationship with Kurt was falling apart. And secondly, he felt guilty for being there with you guys and not the Warblers."

"Okay, I know they were having issues but, I thought they'd gotten through them." Santana said.

"It's hard to get through something when you can't talk about it."

"Do you mind if we ask what the problem was?" Quinn asked.

"It was problems and you need to talk to Blaine. Just know it was more than just his friendship with me."

"But he's okay now, right?"

"He is. He had a nice long talk with Wes and then when we got home he and I talked for hours. And ladies, I'd prefer if you don't tell Rachel."

"Okay, but why?" Santana asked.

"She considered herself a good friend to Blaine back then. So for her to not know how truly unhappy he was will crush her. That's something the two of them are going to need to talk about together."

"Why didn't he let anyone know?"

"It's because B's not the type of person to dump his problems on someone else. And you guys weren't his good friends at that time. Some of the only people he could trust, he was kept from. So B put on a happy face and went on with things. I mean, how would one of the two of you have felt to have gone from being "the man" or the woman to your case, to having your opinions dismissed by practically everyone." Santana and Quinn both looked at the ground as they remembered how Blaine had been treated when he was at McKinley. They both knew it was wrong, yet no one spoke up. "Ladies, I didn't say this to make you feel bad."

"We know." Quinn replied. "But that doesn't mean we won't feel that way. Seb, the New Directions had so many issues it wasn't even funny. Then once Blaine came to be with Kurt it just added more since Finn got all crazy trying to be the man. And after a bit, Blaine just sat back and went along."

"That's because B doesn't make waves. The happiness of those around him means everything to him. And at that time, as long as Kurt was happy, he was for the most part. But then other things happened that started to change that and he didn't know how to handle it."

"May I ask you something Seb?" Santana said to him.

"You may, but whether I answer is a whole different story."

"Fair enough. Did anything every happen between you and Blaine before he broke up with Kurt?"

"Besides the time he and I danced and Hummel was around no. Nothing besides flirting, this was mainly one-sided though Blaine did have his moments. Why do you ask?"

"That would be because there seemed to be a connection between the two of you. I mean, even when I went to confront you about the slushie there was a part of you that seemed a bit…I don't quite know how to put it. You just seemed off when I mentioned Blaine and told you what happened."

"I will tell you both there was more going on than anyone else knows and that will remain between me, B, and Hummel. Blaine and I were friends which made everything that happened worse than it was. I was dealing with things that I didn't quite know what to make of it either, much like Blaine. So when Blaine got hurt, it hit me deeper than I wanted to admit. The last thing the guys and I ever would've wanted was for Blaine to get hurt and that's what happened."

"You loved him back then, didn't you?" Quinn said softly. "Yet he was with Kurt. Santana and I both know how that feels, it sucks."

"In this case it was worse; because I think even back then Blaine loved him." Santana said and as she spoke Sebastian began to chew on his lower lip. Seeing the way Sebastian was reacting the girls both knew they were right. "Since that was the case, why didn't you push harder?"

"You all thought I was an ass to begin with it would've only made matters worse. And well, at that time Blaine and I didn't quite know what it was because it was more than either of us had felt before."

"So neither of you knew what to make of it?" Quinn said.

"Exactly. Do you know I almost went to New York to see you guys perform?"

"Kurt would've flipped!" Santana stated bluntly.

"That's why I didn't go. As badly as I wanted to see Blaine perform, I was not going to add more stress to his life while he was trying to figure out what was going on with him and Kurt."

"So you backed off?" Quinn asked.

"I didn't necessarily back off, but I wasn't going to push things. I cared enough about Blaine that if he was happy, I was happy. But knowing he was miserable yet not doing anything about it was one of the reasons I left at the end of the school year to stay with Lexi. I couldn't stand by and watch."

"Yet you were there when he ended things." Santana said.

"I was, but that decision was B's and his alone. The only thing I did when he got to New York was be the friend he needed at that time. Everything else just happened."

"Did the guys know how you both felt?"

"I'm pretty sure they all did. When we finally got together they all made those feelings pretty clear in their own way."

"I wish I knew back then what I know now."

"Don't we all." Sebastian replied with a smile. "It would've made things a little less chaotic. But we got through it and are where we are now."

"Goes to show how much you two cared that you made it through everything." Quinn told him. "While at first I was surprised to hear you and Blaine got together. Seeing the two of you together, I can't imagine either of you with anyone else."

"Why thank you! I'm guessing you never thought an ass like me would end up with someone like Blaine."

"Basically. But like Santana, I had a feeling there was more to you than meets the eye. And well, through everything Blaine went through I realized Kurt wasn't who we thought he was either."

"Seb."

"Yes Santana."

"Why did you tell us the truth? I'm sure you could've come up with some story we both would've believed."

"I could've, but I know you both care about Blaine so I told you the truth. And while I didn't tell you everything, I told you enough. If you want to know anything else you're going to have to as Blaine himself. But since we're asking questions…"

"No comment." Quinn replied.

"There is something going on between you two, isn't there?"

"She won't tell. I've been trying to get it out of her and all she'll say is that they're good friends."

"With benefits I bet." Sebastian said with a smile that Santana quickly mirrored. "It must suck sharing a room with David and Trent. A week with no nookie."

"You're both terrible."

"I've yet to say anything." Santana said.

"Really, so when we were watching the guys earlier your question had nothing to pertain to this?"

"I'm angelic; I have no idea what you're implying."

"You're only angelic if you're referring to the amount of times Nick has praised god since the two of you got together. I'm certain I've heard the phrase "oh god" more than once."

"You're a bastard Seb." Santana said as she playfully smacked him, but she was smiling as she did so.

"Yet we don't hear a denial." Quinn said.

"That's because it goes both ways for the two of them." Sebastian said. "I think sometimes they forgot they were staying with me and B."

"I hate you both."

"No you don't." Sebastian said as he wrapped his arm around her and brought her up against him. "You love us both. Personally I think you're one of the best things that's happened to Nick." He then kissed the top of her head. "He's clearly as happy as are you."

"Like you and Blaine?"

"Yes, like me and B. As for you Quinn, we still have to figure that out. But you're clearly in a good place right now."

While the three of them talked the others started to return. Upon spotting Sebastian on his lounger with Santana and Quinn lying next to him Blaine stopped. "Do you know what's going on?" He asked Nick and Dave who were next to him.

"We do." Nick replied. "The girls are worried about you."

"Why me?" Blaine asked as they continued on their way, albeit a bit slower.

"When you left before Nationals, they got a bit worried. They were afraid something happened to you and Seb. And that bothered them since they really like the two of you together." Dave told him. "But once we heard what Rachel said prior to you leaving we all had a good idea why you left."

"You didn't say anything, did you?"

"No, we told them if they wanted answers they needed to talk to you or Seb." Nick said. "And it's clear they told Seb. At least you know he won't tell them anything he doesn't feel comfortable sharing."

"True. Why do you guys think I left that day?"

"It was because you were thinking about your life back then." Blaine nodded at Nick's words. "We both knew you weren't happy then, but it wasn't really our place to say anything since we didn't know what they knew."

"They didn't know anything." Blaine said. "As far as they knew everything was fine. Only you guys really knew what was going on with me. Even then, you didn't know everything."

"We knew more than you realized Blaine." Dave told him. "But we didn't push."

"Like?"

"You had feelings for Seb and he had feelings for you." Nick said. "While we both told you it was about time when you got together. It was more than the flirting the two of you had been doing while we got ready for the wedding. You two had been flirting with each other for months. And the way you always asked about Seb that summer before you left for New York."

"Did he ever tell you why he didn't tell you where he was going?" Dave asked.

"He said he didn't tell me because he knew I had to work through things. Little did he realize I'd be worried or that all of us would be worried for that matter."

"As worried as we were, it worked out for the best." Nick said. "During that time apart, you two realized what we all saw. You came to the conclusion you weren't happy with Kurt and couldn't be. And Seb realized what he was feeling for you was more than sexual attraction."

"Don't forget that Blaine realized his feelings for Seb went beyond friendship."

"You guys must've gotten such amusement out of this whole thing." Blaine said as he shook his head, yet laughed at the same time."

"We did." They both replied and soon the conversation subsided as they reached the chairs. Once they were seated, it wasn't long till everyone else returned as well. For someone that wasn't that hungry, Sebastian was eating more of Blaine's food than Blaine was.

"This might be a bad time to ask, but did you two send out your token we are here tweet?" Beat asked.

"We did." Sebastian replied. "We took it after we arrived at the hotel. But I think we should send out a group pic. Then take a new one tomorrow once Jeff and Britt arrive."

"That works." Wes said. "What are the plans for tonight?"

"We haven't discussed them." Hunter said. "I'm game for anything though."

"Well, there is a movie under the stars." Trent said. "Nothing too crazy I know, but tomorrow is going to be the first of many long and crazy days."

"True, but it's just what we need." Santana said. "Last thing we all need is to do something crazy and be dragging tomorrow. We have lots of moments to capture."

"Which means you can't forget the video camera tomorrow Seb." David told him.

"Speaking of tomorrow, Blaine you need to open items one and two in the basket." Hailey told him. "We don't need to be there, but Seb…"

"I need to record him opening them, got it."

"How many items are in those baskets?" Blaine asked as he leaned against Sebastian since they were surrounded by their friends.

"We stopped counting after a certain point." James told him. "But those that are numbered need to be opened in order. After that, it'll be a free for all."

"May I tell you all something?" Every one of them nodded. "You didn't need to do all this."

"All what?" Thad asked.

"Guys, I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were." Beat stated.

"Blaine, this is our way of making things up to you." Nick told him. "No matter how many times you told all of us you were okay with the way things went around your birthday, we know you weren't. And while we should've made a bigger effort our minds weren't always thinking clearly around finals."

"It's okay, which is why I said you don't need to do all this."

"Blaine, just accept you're going to get spoiled this week by someone other than Seb." Hunter told him. "Their motives are true and well, we all care about you. So just enjoy being the center of attention his week."

"But this isn't what this week was about."

"We know, but we want it to be." Wes said. "You've done so much for all of us it's time we treated you the way you've treated all of us. Just don't expect this sort of effort next year though."

"Fair enough, so thank you. Bas?"

"He had nothing to do with this." Dave said. "So, every time we surprise you, he'll be surprised as well."

By the time they'd decided upon what they all wanted to do that evening, everyone headed inside to relax and change before meeting up again later on. Once they were inside their room, Blaine sat down on the couch and stretched out while Sebastian looked at the two baskets. "What are you doing Bas?"

"Looking for the basket with the items you're supposed to open."

"Later. Come join me." Blaine said as he grabbed a pillow and put it behind his head. Sebastian stopped what he was doing and walked closer to him.

"You didn't leave me space to do so."

"Guess you're just going to have to get creative." There was a glimmer in Blaine's eye that Sebastian knew all too well. But knowing that he walked away which caused Blaine to huff, but once he saw Sebastian was making sure the door was locked he smiled once more. "Are you thinking something is going to happen?" Blaine asked as Sebastian got close once more.

"Better to be prepared than not." He replied as he lied down on top of Blaine. "You're not complaining, are you?"

"Not at all." Blaine said as he wrapped his arms around him. "This is the only bad part of the trip."

"What?"

"That I need to contain my feelings for you."

"Sadly, we do that often B."

"I know, but our last few vacations we could be free. Don't get me wrong, I want to be here, it's just…"

"I get it and I understand. And I'm pretty sure our friends do as well. They know it's not always easy being us. How are you feeling about what's going on?"

"I'm a bit overwhelmed. They really didn't need to do this, but…I appreciate it. That doesn't make me selfish, does it?"

"It doesn't and you have all the right to feel overwhelmed. At least now you know what you always felt was right. It was never that they didn't care it was just shitty timing. And as Nick pointed out when we talked, one year wasn't their fault."

"That I do know and I don't want to talk about that."

"Consider it dropped. So, what would you like to do till we meet up with everyone?"

"I've got a few ideas." Blaine replied, the glimmer back in his eyes. "You game?"

"Depends on what you have in mind." Blaine then slid one of his hands that were around Sebastian up his back till it was resting on the nape of his neck.

"This." The next thing Sebastian felt were Blaine's lips on his. It didn't take long for them to both melt into the kiss and for Blaine to relax beneath him. Once that happened, Sebastian shifted ever so slightly so he was a bit more comfortable. When he felt Blaine's hands running over his back, Sebastian broke the kiss. "What?"

"We can do this for hours B."

"That's the point Bas. I can't think of anything else I'd rather do right now than get lost in kissing you."

"But we can't be late. Just let me set the alarm on my phone. Last thing we need is the great inquisition should we be late. And know I have no problem continuing wherever we may leave off." While he spoke, Sebastian set the alarm on his phone. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here." Blaine replied before pulling Sebastian back down and into a kiss.


	177. Chapter 177

Two Steps Beyond

Part 177

The next morning when Blaine and Sebastian headed down to meet everyone as they'd all done their own thing for breakfast that morning they each got numerous texts. "It's as though they think we're forgetful." Blaine said after reading one. "But did they honestly think we'd forget the video camera."

"Or that you'd forget your new camera?"

"That was a pretty sweet gift, wasn't it?" Blaine said with a smile and Sebastian nodded. For the first two gifts, their friends had definitely done well. They'd gotten Blaine a new point and shoot camera which was waterproof. Something he could clearly use during the trip. And the second package wasn't anything too crazy, but the extra battery for the camera was clearly appreciated. "Do we know if Jeff and Britt have landed yet?"

"They have." Blaine didn't even have to turn around as he knew Santana's voice and could only assume Nick was with her. "Thankfully they got in a little early. They should be here soon." By the time she said her last words she and Nick were next to them. "Did you both sleep well?"

"We did, you?"

"Extremely." Nick replied. "Also fair warning Seb, Britt wants a picture of you in front of Cinderella's castle."

"Alright, but why?"

"You are Prince Sebby, aren't you?" Once Nick spoke, Blaine and Sebastian started to laugh.

"He definitely is. Does he still have that wannabe Disney Prince haircut Santana?"

"Somewhat, it's a bit longer now though."

"Yes, but I'm still as striking as I was then." Sebastian replied. "Plus my Prince hasn't complained and that's all that matters."

When they reached the lobby they were surprised that everyone else wasn't there but, after a quick glance at the clock the foursome realized they were early. Feeling like having a bit of fun, Sebastian turned the video camera on Nick and Santana for a bit and they didn't disappoint. They were so busy goofing in front of the camera they didn't notice Blaine and Sebastian's expressions change. To say Blaine and Sebastian got a good laugh when the two of them jumped upon Jeff and Brittany sitting down beside them was an understatement.

"I thought we were meeting you at the park." Nick said once everyone got their laughter under control.

"You were going to but since we got in early we came here instead." Jeff replied. "Wes let us know where you guys were meeting. Speak of the devil; here he comes along with everyone else." They didn't have much time for pleasantries since they were walking to the park since it was such a short distance away. Throughout their way over, conversations continued and pictures were constantly being taken. If one thing was going to come out of this trip, they would all have tons of new pictures of each other with every combination possible.

The closer they got, they all started to laugh at the immense crowd out-front waiting to get in. They easily could've waited, but none of them wanted to so they were more than prepared to deal with the crowds and the wait. If there might've been less of them, they could've considered but there were more than enough of them to keep each other occupied.

Their first full day of vacation with all of them there, was definitely full. Brittany got her picture for Sebastian's in front of the castle, and all of them started to laugh when it was taken as one of the princes was nearby and began to copy Sebastian's pose. Needless to say, Brittany explained to the prince what she'd dubbed Sebastian so the two took a photo together. And then were soon joined by Sebastian's knights, which brought laughter from Wes and the rest of the group that wasn't in the picture. It was certainly one way to start their day.

Each time they'd gotten on a ride, different people paired up so that they didn't end up riding with the same people throughout the day. And with as many of them as there were, it was a good thing they were at a park with so many different attractions. If the smiles on all of their faces by the end of the day were any indication every one of them enjoyed themselves. While they easily could've headed back to their hotel for the fireworks, they all found a place to watch them at the park. And since they were there on an extra hours' day, they made sure to get there early so they could all relax. Knowing they could still hit more rides afterwards.

Since they were all together, Blaine and Sebastian situated themselves in the middle of the group. When Blaine felt Sebastian's arms slide around his waist he leaned back. With his head resting against Sebastian's shoulder more than a few pictures were snapped. "Did you enjoy the day Blaine?" Brittany asked from her spot next to him and Sebastian.

"I did, you?"

"I did." As she answered, Jeff leaned over her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'm really glad I was able to join you guys."

"So are we. It wouldn't be a group trip without you."

"But Rachel and Brody aren't here."

"Very true. But having Jeff here without you wouldn't have felt right." Sebastian said. "You two are a packaged deal."

"Like all the other couples."

"Exactly. And while we always get on Nick about being crabby when Santana isn't around, Jeff's crabby when you aren't around. But we don't blame him. We're happy when you're around too." Blaine told her. Brittany didn't quite know what to say so she leaned over and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek, then Sebastian. "Hey Britt, since the _Animal Kingdom_ closes earlier, what are we doing afterwards?"

"Going to _Hollywood Studios_. It's one of the main reasons we got the tickets we did, so we could park hop."

"Why _Hollywood Studios_?" Sebastian asked as he was curious as well.

"Since I won't be here when you guys go there are a couple of rides I wanted to make sure I got on while I was here."

"Like?"

"The _Rock n' Roller Coaster_ and the _Tower of Terror_."

"Excuse me?" Trent said as he heard Brittany. "What about the _Tower of Terror_?"

"It's one of the reasons we're going to Hollywood Studios tomorrow after _Animal Kingdom_."

"You are going to be riding that without me dear. I do not do rides like that."

"Are you scared Trent?"

"I just don't like them."

"If you want, I can hold your hand. I'm sure Jeff won't mind."

"That's okay Britt, but thank you."

"What's the reasoning?" Thad asked.

"Rides that do that whole free-fall thing aren't my thing. So I will go with you guys so far, but then I will happily wait for all of you. And I personally can't wait to see the picture that'll be taken. No doubt some of you will ham it up."

"Are you implying we can be overly dramatic?" David asked.

"No, I'm stating it because it's a fact." All of them looked at Trent after he spoke. "Hey, I never said I wasn't included in that. Heck, I can often be one of the most dramatic."

"Not you?" Beat said with a laugh. "You're the most stoic of the bunch."

"No, that honor goes to our dear Wes."

"He's got a point." Thad said and Hailey couldn't stop herself from giggling. "See, even his own girl agrees."

"One needs to be to have put up with all of you."

"But you love us." Blaine replied.

"That I do, I can't argue that point."

By the time they all returned to the resort that evening they were all exhausted as they were constantly on the go throughout the day. When they originally made plans they weren't sure about their "day two" plans, but they were going to be just what they all needed. Most of them couldn't believe Jeff and Brittany were still moving since they had been up way earlier than the rest of them since they'd only flown in that morning. But they clearly weren't going to make it much longer, especially Brittany who had been given a piggy back ride back to the resort courtesy of Hunter. "You sure you don't want me to take her?" Jeff asked as they waited for the elevator.

"If you took her, we'd be picking you both up off the floor." Hunter replied and all Jeff could do was nod since he knew Hunter was right. But that didn't mean he didn't feel bad that one of the guys carried Brittany back and not him.

"I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." As Hunter answered, Brittany rested her head on his shoulder. There was no doubt she was going to crash as soon as they got into their room. With their room being just before Hunter's, he carried Brittany in and Jeff helped get her onto the bed. "You look almost as exhausted as she does."

"That's because I am. Once again, thank you!"

"Don't mention it. I'll see you guys in the morning." When Hunter came walking out of the room, Blaine and Sebastian were standing outside of their door. "Everything okay guys?"

"Yes. That was really nice what you did for them." Blaine told him.

"And as I told Jeff, it wasn't a big deal. It's not as though she's hard to carry. Right Seb?"

"That's very true. But that wasn't just a trip through the parking lot." Sebastian said. He was about to say something else when Blaine yawned. "Guess we'll just have to finish this in the morning."

"Works for me. I'll see you guys at breakfast. Sleep well!"

"You too! Night man!"

"Night guys!" Once Hunter headed down the hall, Sebastian opened their door. After hanging the do not disturb sign, though it wasn't really necessary he locked the door behind him as Blaine had already made his way in. As he rounded the corner into their bedroom, Blaine was already changing.

"Did you enjoy yourself B?" Sebastian asked as he began to get undressed as well.

"I did, you?"

"Very much so. I think we're all going to sleep well tonight." As Sebastian spoke, Blaine got into bed. With his one arm propping him up as he continued to watch Sebastian change.

"You're right. There is only one bad part about it."

"What would that be?" Sebastian asked as he got into bed.

"It's over." When Blaine replied he curled up against Sebastian.

"Just think B, it's was the first of many fun days to come."

The next morning while they were getting dressed there was a knock on their door. While it might've shocked some people, they were both sort of expecting it. When Sebastian opened the door, wearing just his shorts a smile crept to his face when Hailey blushed slightly. "And what can we do for you this morning that couldn't wait till breakfast?" Sebastian asked as he opened the door wider so they could walk-in. "B, we've got company!"

"We're not interrupting, are we?" Hailey asked.

"We're just getting ready." Sebastian replied as he pulled his shirt on since it had been in his hand. "Now seriously, what do we owe this visit?"

"I was just curious if you'd downloaded all the footage from yesterday." Wes said.

"It's almost done." Blaine replied as he came walking out of the bedroom. "We were too tired to do it last night so we did it this morning. Though technically, it was morning when we got back here. Should I even ask what you and Jeff are going to do with all of it?"

"What makes you think we're doing something with it?"

"Because it's the two of you." Blaine replied while handing Sebastian his shoes. "Three cameras worth of footage is going to make for an interesting video."

"We hope it will. We've both got a few ideas running through our heads already. But everything is going to depend on the footage we have."

While they continued to talk, Sebastian walked over to their computer and unhooked the camera since it was done. With everything they needed on hand, the four of them went to meet the others for breakfast. No sooner were they out in the hallway did Hailey hook her arm through Blaine's and the two of them began to talk. Once they got a few feet in front of Wes and Sebastian, Sebastian turned. "Why do I feel like you want to talk to me?"

"Because I do." Wes replied. "Did you and Blaine talk about what happened?"

"We did. And I know I said it in the theater, but thank you. He needed someone to talk to and in that moment it wasn't me. Though we talked about everything the two of you talked about once we got home."

"Good, I was hoping you two had."

"He told me you and Cooper talk."

"We do. After I found out what happened to Blaine, I had a good idea as to why he didn't talk to his parents. But I never could quite figure out why he wasn't talking to his brother. I mean, I get the whole age difference thing since Brandon and I are about six years apart. It just felt odd if you know what I mean."

"I do. Even though B and I had talked about it, it was interesting hearing Cooper's take on what happened. He truly hated that he couldn't stick around after what happened to B. But he had to go back to LA. And by the time Blaine was coherent, Cooper wasn't around. Blaine felt like his brother deserted him."

"That's what he told me as well. And that any time they tried to talk, Blaine was distant. But there really wasn't anything he could do since he was working in LA. After being rejected by Blaine so many times he just waited and hoped Blaine would call him."

"Yet B didn't. I love him Wes, but he can be stubborn."

"That I do know. It's part of the reason why I feel like I should apologize to you."

"What could you possibly have to apologize to me for?"

"Knowing how stubborn he can be and also how he hates to fail I should've stepped up more when he was in such a tailspin."

"But B told me that you said he needed to figure things out on his own. Much like I did, though I must admit, Lexi helped me a bit."

"That's what should've happened. Blaine should've had someone to guide him in the right direction. When he was going through all that, he and Cooper weren't anywhere close to where they are now."

"That I do know. But we got there and it's all that matters. Do I wish it happened sooner, certainly. But I'm just happy we got here no matter the path we took."

"While I wish Blaine didn't suffer the way he did. I think part of the path you two took made you stronger. A lot of couples would've fallen apart after everything the two of you have been through together."

"That we do know and we've talked about it. If anything is going to pull us apart it's going to be us and not outside bullshit. And isn't part of loving someone being there with them through tough times?"

"It is, and it often tests how much you love someone. Yet from what I saw neither of you ever flinched."

"Wes, I need to tell you something but you can't ask any questions." Wes nodded, thankful they had this time to talk since Hailey and Blaine caught an earlier elevator and he and Sebastian chose to take the steps. "What you guys know about isn't everything Blaine and I have been through. And if the things you don't know about didn't tear us apart, I don't know what would." Those words brought quite the look to Wes's face. Hearing that Blaine and Sebastian had been through more than he knew, let Wes into a part of their relationship that others weren't privy to except for Cooper and Lexi.

By the time they reached the lobby everyone else was already seated at a table for breakfast. Thankfully since Hailey and Blaine were already seated there were seats waiting for the two of them. "Everything okay?" Blaine asked once Sebastian sat down beside him. Sebastian nodded and took ahold of Blaine's hand that was beneath the table. That little action brought a smile to Blaine's face as the waitress came over to take Wes and Sebastian's orders.

While some didn't quite understand Brittany's strong desire to go to _Animal Kingdom_, those that did, it made complete sense. Once one took into consideration how they'd spent the previous day this was what they all needed. It could've been easy to head for the rides first but they took the relaxing approach to their day.

When they were getting ready to leave the park and head to the next, Sebastian walked up behind Brittany and wrapped his arms around her since Jeff was talking with Blaine and Thad. "Are you going to handle the zoo back home after this?"

"Of course Sebby! But this was really cool! Jeff took a ton of pictures."

"I hope so if he knew what was good for him."

"Sebby."

"It's true Britt. If he hadn't, I would've been upset for you. But just in case, B and I took a ton of pictures too." Even though he was behind her, Sebastian could see a huge smile come to Brittany's face. "I even got video of you and Jeff being all cutesy."

"Jeff got some of you and Blaine as well."

"When were B and I acting cutesy?"

"When we were all over by the _Tree of Life_ and you two thought you'd snuck off where no one could see you. We saw you kissing."' While she spoke, Brittany had turned so she was looking at Sebastian. "It was cute."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Blaine was on his tiptoes. You're much taller than him Sebby."

"That is something he and I both know."

"I like seeing you both so happy."

"We like being this happy." Sebastian then leaned down and placed a kiss on the tip on Brittany's nose. "Now, how about we go ride some coasters?"

"I'd like that."

Since they were leaving at an off-time they luckily didn't have to wait long for a bus to take them to their next destination. Upon their arrival, they all made a b-line to their must see attractions. After that, they'd figure where they'd go next. Throughout their walk to the _Tower of Terror_, Brittany kept trying to convince Trent to join them. While Hailey had never gone on before and was a bit nervous, even she was trying to convince Trent to join them. The more the two girls talked to him, the more they could all see Trent's resolve crumbling.

"Is there a reason this means so much to Britt?" Blaine asked Jeff who was walking beside him and Sebastian.

"That would be because of the picture that is taken. It's the only attraction all of us can be in one photo. And she really wants it. But she understands that he's hesitant, though that doesn't mean she's going to give up."

"It looks as though she's winning with a little assist from Hailey." Sebastian said. "I wonder why Santana isn't helping her."

"That would be because Hailey has a slightly more delicate touch about her than our dear Santana."

"Good point. Plus Santana and Nick seem to be in their own little world right now."

"They are clearly looking forward to being in the same city this summer."

"That's completely understandable." Blaine said. "But they clearly saw each other more this past school year than they thought they would."

"Part of that is due to Cassie." Jeff said. "While Santana was going to be coming in two to three days a week, she came in for quite a few events as well. She clearly proved herself to Cassie."

"That really does take a lot as Hunter said. Cassie is not an easy person to please." Sebastian said. Hearing his sister's name more than once, Hunter came closer to the guys.

"May I ask why you're discussing my sister?"

"We were talking about Santana." Blaine said. "And how she's proven herself to Cassie."

"She definitely has. One of the other guys in the office wanted her as his intern and Cass told him to go to hell."

"Any particular reason besides the fact that she likes her?" Jeff asked.

"For starters, no intern has ever last an entire school year with Cass. She's not an easy woman to please. Secondly, the guy is a creep and Cass saw a sexual harassment suit coming a mile away. The guy constantly stares at the good looking women in the office. But he walks that fine line so that nothing happens."

"If that's the case, why so worried?" Blaine asked.

"It's because something about him when he's around Santana makes Cass uneasy. She even told Santana that if she's ever gone when she's in the office who to report to."

"Has she told Santana the reasoning?" Sebastian asked.

"She has and Santana thanked her."

"I wonder if Nick knows." Jeff said.

"He does." Hunter replied. "After Cass told me about dude creeping, I told Santana that she needed to let Nick know."

"How did she take that?" Blaine asked.

"She had actually already told him. The two of them talked about it the same night Cass had talked with Santana. Must say I was impressed. Some girls would keep something like that to themselves. Think it's not a big deal."

"Honestly, I'm surprised she did since Santana tends to not count on anyone and makes it a point to take care of herself. But if I actually think about it and not go off of instinct, it makes sense. She's let her walls down now that she's with Nick and has less of a problem counting on others. I'm pretty sure of that guy tried anything Santana would put a hurting on him before Nick even got a chance."

"Probably, but it's a good thing Nick knows." Hunter said. "It helps keep all bases covered."

The guys were so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't even realized they were in the queue for the _Tower of Terror_. They'd just gone along with the group. It wasn't till the affects began did they realize where they were. "Looks as though the girls succeeded." Sebastian said as he turned and spotted Trent standing between Brittany and Hailey.

"He's still got a few chances to change his mind." Jeff said. "Though, from the look on his face, he's going to do it. It's hard to say no to my girl."

"That is something we can all agree upon." Blaine said. "And knowing there isn't a malicious bone in her body makes it easy."

Once they made it inside the building, Brittany had made her way back up to Jeff. "Hi." She said softly before wrapping her arms around him. "Trent's going to ride with us."

"So we saw." Jeff replied as he placed his hands over hers. "What changed his mind?"

"Me and Hailey. He said if Hailey was willing to try so should he. But he's going to sit between me and her."

"That doesn't surprise me one bit." Prior to boarding the ride all of the guys reminded Trent that it was his last chance to get off. But he confidently told them he was going through with it. Even as much as Brittany wanted to ride in front, she sat in the middle so that Trent would be a bit more comfortable. "Just do me one favor Trent." Jeff said as they all get settled.

"What would that be?"

"Don't break my girlfriend's hand from holding it too tight." Jeff then proceeded to laugh which cause Trent to just glare at him. Thankfully if he decided to scream the only ones that would know would be them. Since there were almost enough of them to fill the car, the cast member let them have their own instead of having a couple of random people join them.

Once the ascent began, Brittany felt Trent's hand on hers. As strong as he was trying to be, it was pretty clear his nerves were getting the better of him. "It's going to be okay." Brittany told him and flashed him a smile that helped put him at ease. After they began their second ascent, Blaine looked over his shoulder back at Trent and just smiled. He along with everyone but Hailey knew their descent was going to begin soon, once they heard those fable words.

If on cue, as soon as the first drop occurred Trent and Hailey screamed. The whole group did their best not to laugh as they could understand the reaction when you're not expecting it. Once it began to rise again, Brittany reminded everyone that when the doors opened that the picture would be taken. It was prior to their third drop the doors opened and all of them couldn't help but wonder what the picture was going to look like.

By the time they took the final drop through the _Tower_ they were all curious how Trent and Hailey were going to be once they had their feet back on the ground. Instinctively once they were done the entire front row turned and were pleased with what they saw. Trent and Hailey were both smiling and Trent was no longer holding Brittany's hand. "Did you guys have fun?" Brittany asked as they all got unbuckled.

"I did." Hailey replied as she took ahold of Wes's hand. "Though, I don't think I've ever screamed as loud as I did on that last drop. Trent?"

"While it was a bit nerve wracking, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Yes!" Brittany cheered before they all entered the gift shop. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Me too." Trent then gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for convincing me to ride it."

"Are you sure about that?" Beat said from his spot in front of the picture station.

"Yes, why?"

"Because the look on your face in the photo is priceless." That comment alone brought everyone to the picture station. "I don't quite know what to make of it." It was taking every bit of control Beat had to not bust out laughing. But soon so that the picture wasn't up, Jeff went and bought the photo.

"You sure you're okay?" Blaine asked as they headed out towards the next attraction.

"Positive. Though I don't think I'm going to be living that picture down for awhile." Trent replied.


	178. Chapter 178

Two Steps Beyond

Part 178

Knowing that Blaine's birthday was going to be a long day, they all headed back to their resort probably earlier than they normally would have under other circumstances. But knowing they needed to get an early start the next morning they did the responsible thing. They were just about to head up in the elevators when everyone surrounded Blaine and Sebastian. "You two can't go to bed when you get upstairs." Thad told them.

"And why is that?" Sebastian asked.

"That would be because Blaine has some gifts to open." "Dave said. "And they need to be opened tonight."

"Which numbers?" Blaine asked.

"The remaining numbered packages. I don't remember what number we left off on." Flint said. "Just keep going till all that's left are the packages that say to Blaine. Though, there are a couple in there for Seb that he should probably open tonight as well."

"Do you all want to see us open them?" Sebastian asked, curious to the answer.

"We'll be there for the others. But just make sure you record." Jeff told him. "Otherwise I'll have Hunter kick your ass."

"Well played Jeffrey." Sebastian replied with a smile. "Hunter I'd be afraid of, you, not so much since we're too much alike."

"So very true." Jeff replied.

Even before Blaine and Sebastian walked into their room, they were reminded once more to open the gifts. After reassuring their friend that they would before they went to bed, they headed inside. "Bas." Blaine said as they sat down on the couch. "Do you mind if we do this out on the balcony, it's a gorgeous night?"

"You're the soon to be birthday boy, we'll do this wherever you want." Blaine smiled in returned and started pulling the last of the numbered packages out of the baskets along with those gifts with Sebastian's name on them. "Hey B. Why did they get stuff for me when it's your birthday?" He said as he took his shoes off.

"Don't know, but it was sweet of them. But if you want an actual guess, they did it to sweeten you up."

"Only you are capable of doing that B." Sebastian said as he began gathering the gifts Blaine had set on the table. Once they had everything, they headed out onto their balcony. After setting the gifts down, Sebastian went back inside for the camera. "Fair warning B, you can't take too much time." Sebastian said once he sat down beside him.

"Alright, but why?"

"I have my own plans on how I want to start your birthday. And opening gifts from everyone is not part of it."

"Do I get a hint?" Sebastian then leaned over and whispered into Blaine's ear and a smile crept to Blaine's face. Yet the more Sebastian spoke, Blaine could feel his cheeks warming up along without parts of him. "Okay, you can stop. Let's get started before we both break our promise to everyone." Sebastian sat back in his chair with a satisfied smirk on his face as he turned the camera on Blaine and began to record.

The more gifts Blaine opened, the more they realized their friends pay way more attention than one would've guessed. Going off the fact that they'd be spending Blaine's birthday at the _Wizarding World_, Blaine received everything to help feed his love of the series. When he and Sebastian each opened beer steins with the Gryffindor and Slytherin crests on them they both smiled. While most of the items were for Blaine, there were a few where Sebastian got the equivalent to Blaine but with a different house. "Did they really put together a book for you about surviving the _Wizarding World_?" Sebastian asked as he pushed some of the wrapping paper onto the ground.

"They did. I think they should've given this to me sooner so I could've done some light reading before bed at night."

"I don't think so." Sebastian said. "I shared you each day with everyone. Before bed is about us, unless that hasn't been what you've wanted."

"No, it's definitely been what I wanted. I like your Slytherin quidditch shirt by the way."

"Me too. I'm honestly impressed that nothing we opened was something we bought at Leavesden."

"Me too. Though the last box I opened did say there are a few more items waiting for us at home that were too big to bring with."

"Speaking of bringing, we're going to need some help bringing all this stuff home B."

"That I do know and Jeff and the guys already offered to help. I can't believe they bought our tickets either."

"For that I'm going to kick their asses."

"Bas."

"Fine it was sweet of them. They did way more than I ever could've imagined B. And to think there is still more in the room."

"Not to mention whatever you got me."

"I don't know if I can top what they've done for you B. They truly pulled out all the stops." As Sebastian spoke, Blaine got out of his chair and walked over to him and sat down on his lap.

"But they're from you which makes them special Bas." Blaine then leaned in and kissed Sebastian softly on the lips. "What do you say we clean up out here and head inside?"

"Are you sure, like you said, it's gorgeous out."

"I'm positive. Plus, it'll be my birthday soon and didn't you just tell me what you'd like to be doing then." Those words were all Sebastian needed to hear as he quickly stood up, holding onto Blaine so to not drop him on the ground. "I thought so."

"If only anyone knew you weren't as innocent as you project B."

"I prefer keeping that between us."

The next morning Blaine and Sebastian made a point out of getting up early so that they could continue their private birthday celebration before having to meet the others. Sebastian had just collapsed next to Blaine when he heard a knock on their door. "Please tell me you didn't hear that."

"I'd love to, but I can't." Blaine then glanced over at the clock. "Surprisingly Bas, it's not that early. We've been celebrating for quite awhile this morning." While Blaine spoke there was another knock on the door. "Do you want me to get it?"

"No, you keep that cute ass of yours in bed. I'll be right back." Sebastian then gave him a kiss before getting out of bed.

"Bas, aren't you forgetting something." Blaine said once he realized Sebastian was standing between the two rooms completely nude.

"It would serve whoever it is right for me to answer like this. I don't see you rushing to put clothes on." Sebastian said as he grabbed a pair of shorts off the chair.

"That's because I'm doing as you asked and keeping my cute ass in bed." Sebastian could only smile as he looked at Blaine stretched out on the bed. "Don't be long."

"I don't plan on it." After tying his shorts, Sebastian went to the door.

"Hap…you're not Blaine." Brittany said as Sebastian looked at her and Santana standing before him. "Where is he?"

"In bed since it's still early."

"From the looks of you, both of you were already up." Santana replied with a smile.

"Cute glasses Britt." Sebastian said, completely ignoring Santana's comment.

"Thank you! May we see Blaine?" Before Sebastian had a chance to answer Santana pushed her way passed him and into the room, pulling Brittany by the hand behind her.

"B, we've got company!" Sebastian could only hope Blaine heard him knowing Blaine was literally in his birthday suit in bed.

"Well, nice to see I was right." Santana said once she and Brittany reached the doorway of the bedroom. There in the bed was Blaine with the blankets over his lap. "Happy Birthday Blaine!"

"Uh, thanks. What are you both doing here so early?"

"We came to get you and Sebby for your Birthday breakfast." Brittany replied. "So go take a shower."

"B's not going anywhere Britt." Sebastian said as he sat down next to Blaine.

"Why?"

"Britt, I think we might have interrupted a private celebration."

"Oh." Brittany replied with the shiest of smiles as she covered her mouth. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Blaine replied. "So, if you need us both to get ready you need to go and wait in the other room, okay?"

"No problem." Santana said. "And while I joked Seb, we really are sorry."

"Like B said. It's okay." Before the girls left, they each got close enough to Blaine to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"And Seb, you need to wear your quidditch shirt today." Sebastian nodded in response and the girls left, closing the door behind them.

"Ready to get cleaned up and ready to go?"

"Yeah." Blaine replied as he leaned over and rested his head in Sebastian's lap. "Thank you for this morning."

"That can go both ways B. And as tempting as it is to stay in bed with you we need to get a move on. Having the girls almost catch you naked once was more than enough."

"Very true." Blaine then pushed himself up into a seated position. "Let's go take a shower."

Knowing they couldn't waste much time once they got in the shower they didn't allow themselves to be distracted by the other. Once they were done, Blaine set about figuring what he was going to wear as Sebastian put on his boxers and shorts. "I'll be right back B. My shirt is in the other room." Blaine smiled and pulled on his boxers so that he wasn't complete exposed anymore. When Sebastian walked out into the room Brittany and Santana were sitting on the couch.

"You smell nice Sebby."

"Thank you Britt." When he replied Sebastian grabbed his shirt off the table. "Why do I have to wear this today since I had a shirt that was suitable for today?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Santana replied. As she did, Sebastian looked at both of them more closely.

"You're both dressed according to one of the houses."

"We can't get much by you, can we Seb. Yes, we're both dressed according to one of the houses. To be specific though, Britt is channeling Luna."

"Aren't you wearing the wrong colors though?"

"Nope. I assumed I would've been with you, but I'm not. Quinn is though. Everyone has been sorted, though some have issues as to where they've been put. But that's mainly from thinking they would've been in one house when they were put into another."

"Who else besides Miss Fabray is with me?"

"Thad, Hunter, and Flint. Quinn is the only girl."

"I'm not surprised that Thad and Hunter are with me."

"Nor is anyone else. Flint is the only one that caught us off-guard." Just as Santana answered, Blaine came walking out of the bedroom in a pair of khaki shorts and a scarlet polo shirt. "You're outfit is appropriate. I approve."

"Good." Blaine replied. "Though, it is my birthday so I will wear what I want."

"He does have some sass to him." Santana replied. "Now, you both need to grab what you need for the day because we're not coming back till late."

"Bas." As Blaine said his name, Sebastian grabbed his backpack which he'd packed the previous night.

"I'll give them to you later B." Sebastian then kissed the top of his head. "I would've done it sooner had someone let me know we'd be leaving so early."

"Sorry Sebby."

"This isn't on you girls, I will discuss this with the guys." Sebastian then took ahold of Blaine's hand. "Lead the way ladies." Once they opened the door, they found Nick and Jeff standing there waiting.

"Took you guys long enough." Nick said as he took Santana's hand.

"They were still in bed." Brittany replied while putting her arm around Jeff's waist. "But they're ready now so we better go. We can't be late."

"For our very important date." Jeff added which brought a smile to Brittany's face. "She's right though, we need to get going. Everyone else is already waiting at the monorail." Before they turned to go the elevators though, Nick and Jeff quickly turned and enwrapped Blaine in a big hug before wishing him a happy birthday. The moment was definitely one to remember and one that Sebastian and the girls both caught on camera.

When they reached the monorail, everyone was there waiting, just as Jeff said. "I can't believe you're all dressed like this." Blaine said as he noticed everyone was sporting appropriate house colors. "It's going to make our pictures rather interesting."

"That's one way to put it." Beat said before wishing Blaine a happy birthday. Soon everyone was doing the same as they waited for their train. Once they boarded, Blaine looked up at Sebastian who was sitting next him.

"Don't ask, I have no clue where we are going. I'm just along for the ride birthday boy."

When they arrived at the Polynesian, Sebastian was suddenly left standing on the platform as he watched Brittany and Quinn walking away with Blaine and the rest of the girls around him. "I think you lost your boyfriend." Hunter said as the guys surrounded Sebastian.

"I didn't lose him, he was taken from me." Sebastian replied as they all began to follow the girls. "Where are we going? Wait, don't answer that yet. Why didn't anyone tell me we were leaving the resort so freaking early!"

"Does it really matter?" Trent asked.

"It did." In that brief moment it took Sebastian to utter those two words Nick and Jeff managed to get through to the guys to just drop the subject without saying another word.

"We should've told you." Thad said. "We're sorry. What did you get Blaine for his birthday?"

"Not telling."

"That's not nice." Dave replied.

"I'm not saying because Blaine has yet to open his gifts because we left so early." All of the guys cringed. And once again, Sebastian heard quite a few apologies.

"I'm sorry; I had no right to speak the way I just did. I just would've liked to have given him at least one gift this morning. He and I were still in bed when the girls showed up."

"Understandable." Wes said. "We should've told you as Thad said. Our mistake."

"Apology accepted. Now, where are we going?"

"To the character breakfast. The girls thought it would be a cute way to start our day. And they've already made advance arrangements so they know it's Blaine's birthday." David said.

"It is a cute way to start the day." Sebastian said. "B will like it. By the way, he loved everything last night. As did I."

"We're glad." Flint said. "We felt it was only appropriate that you two had your own versions of some of those items. You're not quite someone I could see drinking out of a Gryffindor stein."

"So very true."

"Figures they'd agree." Dave said with a laugh.

"What can I say, us Slytherins need to stick together." When Sebastian spoke, Flint, Hunter and Thad all smiled.

"This is going to be an interesting day." James said prior to them reaching Blaine and the girls. "And Seb, don't go corrupting our young Gryffindor."

"I would do no such thing. And for your information, Blaine's older than me so he's corrupting me."

"When it comes to corruption, age is not an issue." Jeff said, but before Sebastian could respond they were being lead to their tables. If it wasn't for some strategic maneuvering, Sebastian was almost positive he wasn't going to be sitting by Blaine the way the girls were doting over him. But once they were seated it wasn't long till a cast member came walking over to their grouping of tables.

"I've been told someone is celebrating a birthday today, is that correct?"

"It's Blaine's birthday!" Brittany said happily as she put her arm around his shoulders. "We're going to celebrate all day."

"Aren't you lucky?" The cast member said with a smile and Blaine nodded. "Well then, why don't we get this day started off right?" As they spoke Blaine looked around and was surprised to see the restaurant was still relatively quiet. In that moment, Sebastian took ahold of Blaine's hand under the table. The next thing they all saw were the characters come walking in along with a bunch of other cast members. Blaine started to blush and Sebastian gave his hand a squeeze. So far, today seemed to be the one day everyone remembered to bring their cameras. Then before they had much of a chance to react, they began singing happy birthday to Blaine in Hawaiian.

The smile that crept to Blaine's face was one that he clearly wasn't going to be losing anytime soon. And if he thought about it, he was certain his cheeks were going to be sore at the end of the day from all the smiling he'd be doing. As Sebastian watched Blaine, it now all made sense as to why Hunter took the video camera from him earlier. Sebastian was going to be as much a part of the day as Blaine and they were all going to make sure he was in all of the shots with Blaine instead of taking the footage himself.

By the time they finished breakfast, it was clear all of them were having a good time. And while the idea of going to a character breakfast at their age might sound odd to some, they were all still kids at heart. Once they got up from their seats, Blaine looked around at everyone. "I think I know what's next, but I don't want to assume."

"Yes, we're going there." Wes said. They were all about to leave, when Mickey came walking up to Blaine and handed him a gift bag for his birthday before giving him a hug. Once Blaine thanked him they headed on their way. Since Sebastian was as in the dark as Blaine, the two of them basically stayed in the middle of their group of friends. It wasn't till they walked out of the main entrance did Sebastian quickly realize how they were getting to the park. There in front of the resort was parked a stretch Hummer.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Flint said as he headed towards the ride. The fact that he didn't hesitate at all; made it clear who he'd been talking to minutes earlier on the phone. Once they were situated, they were quickly on their way.

"Blaine, I think you need to check-in this morning." Dave told him.

"With who and why?" Blaine replied as he rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder.

"We've all posted pictures from this morning and quite a few people are curious why the birthday boy is MIA. One of those people being your brother." The last bit was all Blaine needed to hear and soon he and Sebastian pulled their phones out of their pockets.

"I'm going to kill him!" Blaine said with a laugh after reading some of the things Cooper had written. At least the stuff he posted in the open wasn't nearly as bad as the text messages he'd sent Blaine. Though, those messages weren't reserved solely for him as he sent Sebastian quite a few as well. While Blaine took a moment to reply to some of his birthday greetings conversation continued around him. Considering they'd allotted more time than necessary to arrive at the park, they were all still surprised when they arrived earlier than expected.

When they got out of the Hummer they all took in their surrounds and made sure everyone had everything before the Hummer left. Once they were assured they had everything it was time for them to take a group photo, something they'd done at each of the parks so far. Before they were even let inside, Blaine was smiling ear to ear which was a sight Sebastian realized he was going to be seeing throughout the day. And while the guys all told him not to worry about taking pictures, he couldn't resist taking his own. With Blaine in his own little world, Sebastian was going to be sure he didn't miss a moment of it.

No sooner were they through the entrance, did the fun begin. While they were all for Blaine taking them through the park, Wes, James, and Flint had done more than enough research to guide them all to the _Dragon Challenge_ first. They went this way since everyone else seemed to be making a B-line to the _Forbidden Journey_. All the research the guys had done clearly paid off as they were able to ride both coasters since it was relatively quiet still.

But their next attraction was clearly the _Forbidden Journey_ though; they made a few pit stops along the way. Once they were in front of the castle, each grouping of friends posed for a picture in front of their appropriate house's crest. "Tell me, did they really take that quiz or would no one argue with them?" Blaine asked Jeff as Sebastian, Thad, Hunter, Quinn, and Flint took their picture.

"I know Quinn took it, as for the guys, would you question which house those four wanted to be in."

"Good point. But I know Bas is in the correct house since he was sorted at Leavesden."

"And you?"

"I was, but they said it was a toss-up between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, so I got to choose which house. Bas approved of my choice. So, is anyone going to tell me what is planned for today?"

"The plan is for you to have fun and enjoy yourself." Nick said as he and Thad came walking over. "Leave the thinking to the rest of us."

"Alright. What's going on over there?" Blaine asked as he pointed over to where Sebastian stood with Hunter, Wes, Beat, and David.

"It's us covering our asses." Thad told him. "While we want Seb to be as surprised as you, we need to run a few things passed him. Last thing we want is to screw up any more than we have."

"You guys haven't screwed up."

"We did in that we didn't tell Seb when we were leaving this morning." Jeff said. "He was a bit upset that he couldn't give you at least one of your gifts." Blaine only shook his head, but he understood why they were all talking. Once Sebastian and the others walked back over they proceeded to enter the queue and continue the fun for the day.

There didn't seem to be a string they didn't pull in certain situations that day. When they went into Ollivander's wand shop, even Blaine wasn't surprised that he was the one asked to participate. While it was often a younger child that took part, they were the only ones in the shop and Blaine knew this wasn't a mere coincidence. As the act went on, everyone was paying close attention. "Do you know if they were able to do it?" Beat asked quietly to Hunter who was standing next to him.

"It was delivered while we were at the show. I don't think they could've cut it much closer." Hunter replied and Beat nodded. They weren't quite sure exactly when they'd gotten the idea, but once they did they knew they had to make it an actuality. When it came time for him to select the wand for Blaine, all of them paid close attention since only Hunter and Beat knew it had actually arrived in time. "Well Mr. Anderson, I think I have the perfect wand for you." As he spoke he pulled a box off the shelf that had a different colored label than all the others. Once he handed it to Blaine, they all watched as Blaine took a good look at it. "Why don't you give it a try Mr. Anderson?"

As Blaine did the token flick of the wand, the affects occurred and his friends all cheered. "Seems you have found your wand." While he spoke, Blaine looked even closer at the black wand in his hand. It had characteristics of others he'd seen, but instead of a vein wrapped through the handle, a music staff wrapped around it. Once he spotted it he turned to look at everyone.

"How?"

"We have our means." Hunter replied. "It's only fitting you have one that's solely yours." Blaine then looked at Sebastian who was standing next to him.

"Did you…?"

"No. But we should probably now buy a holder for our wands to properly display them all." Sebastian then kissed Blaine on the top of his head before they all proceeded out. The rest of the day was filled with more little surprises as they went about exploring and enjoying themselves. By the time they were ready to head back to the resort Santana wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist.

"Just so you know, the celebration hasn't ended. You still have quite a few presents to open once we get back as well as a few other things."

"Today has already been too much."

"Maybe, in your mind, but it's not over yet." Santana then leaned in and gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek before they all got into their transportation back to the resort.


	179. Chapter 179

Two Steps Beyond

Part 179

Once they were back at the resort, Brittany and Santana guided Blaine and Sebastian out back towards the pool while Nick and Jeff headed up to their room to get the rest of the gifts. "Are you sure I can't convince you all that you've already done too much?" Blaine said to no one in particular since everyone was nearby.

"Positive." Dave said.

"Have you enjoyed yourself today Blaine?" Trent asked.

"Absolutely!"

"Then why have it end." Blaine wanted to answer, but he truly couldn't find the words. And a part of him knew that anything he said his friends would have a comeback for. So he just gave Sebastian's hand a squeeze as they continued on their way. They were just nearing the end of the path when Blaine saw where they were heading. There across the pool were tables set up and party lights hanging from the umbrellas. Sebastian had spotted it as well and looked down at Blaine who happened to be looking up at him. Neither said a word, just smiled at each other.

When they reached the tables there were a few members of hotel staff there waiting for them. As they all got settled, drinks and snacks were brought out. Even though they'd been eating throughout the day, they were all still hungry. No sooner were Nick and Jeff spotted, did Thad and Wes go to help them with everything they were carrying.

While they were getting everything settled, Hailey sat down next to Blaine and Sebastian and started showing them some of the pictures that had been taken throughout the day. It was clear they were all in their own little world when some of these shots were taken as everyone seemed oblivious to all the cameras around them. "What were you guys doing in that picture? Wes and I were too far away that we couldn't figure it out."

"Recreating the scene where Harry finds out Sirius is his Godfather and betrayed his parents. Nick and Santana were Ron and Hermione." Hailey couldn't stop herself from laughing as the whole scene now made complete sense.

"If they were Ron and Hermione, who's Seb because he's a little tall for Draco?"

"Thad would be Draco since he's the shortest." Sebastian said with a smile as Thad looked over at them and shook his head.

"That would leave you and Hunter as…" Thad began to say.

"Don't even." Hunter said. "Neither Seb nor I are that gullible."

For the first time that day, things were finally starting to slow down. Even though they'd sat a few times during the day, they never truly relaxed. As Sebastian wrapped his arm around Blaine, he instinctively leaned against Sebastian, resting his head on his shoulder. "They really are good together." Quinn said quietly to Santana.

"They are. This is the first time you've really been around them for an extended period of time. They get like this quite a bit. At first I used to wonder, but now I know it's just instinctive that they both seem to always know what the other needs."

"That I have definitely noticed. By the way, did you talk to Nick?" Quinn asked as she watched Blaine and Sebastian.

"I did and now I know why Blaine doesn't want to talk about his birthday when he was at school with us."

"Was it really that bad?" Quinn asked and Santana nodded. "How?"

"Kurt gave him a card and a small gift. That was it."

"Okay, that is a bit tame but…" Santana put her hand up and stopped Quinn before she could say anything else.

"Quinn, he did it the day after his birthday. Kurt got the day wrong. Then wondered why Blaine wasn't overly thrilled. Blaine spent his birthday at home with his parents."

"Why didn't he go out with the guys?"

"From what Nick told me it was because Blaine thought that maybe Kurt had something planned and was going to surprise him. Yet as the night went on, the only birthday wishes he got were from the guys and Cooper. Blaine even talked with Kurt that night, yet nothing."

"How'd Nick find out?"

"Seb. Seems Blaine called him late that night knowing Seb could always cheer him up. And in the process, told Seb everything. Nick said Seb was still furious the next day when everyone saw him and proceeded to tell the guys that Kurt forgot Blaine's birthday."

"That couldn't have sat well with any of them."

"They were all as livid as Seb was. But since they were in the middle of studying for finals there wasn't much they could do. You know how important grades are to these boys."

"I do. So, what did they do because I can't see them sitting idly by?"

"Seb blew off his studying that evening and once classes got out for the day drove to Blaine's house. He was waiting in Blaine's driveway when he got home from school that day. He then proceeded to take Blaine out and celebrate a day late."

"What did Kurt say? I'm sure he wanted to go out with Blaine that night."

"He was upset that Blaine didn't want to go out that evening. From what Nick told me, Kurt called Blaine while he was out with Seb. They were halfway to Columbus when Kurt called asking Blaine to go to dinner that night. He didn't even try and make plans with Blaine that day in school."

"Did he ever find out he went out with Seb that night?"

"He didn't." Thad said as he walked up behind them. "Only we knew that Blaine went out that night with Seb. Think about it ladies, if Blaine had gone out with Seb and Kurt had found out, you would've heard about it. The evil Sebastian strikes again. Or whatever crap Kurt would've spewed."

"Seb's name wouldn't have been used for starters. It would've been more along the lines of meerkat." Quinn told him.

"Yea, well Seb and his meerkat look is making a fortune. And while I don't know exactly why you two were talking about this, don't do it in front of Blaine."

"We won't." Santana replied. "This day has been perfect so far and we're not going to ruin it." Thad then smiled and gave them each a kiss on the cheek.

"Now come, Blaine's cake should be here soon."

They made it back from the bay, just as Blaine's cake was coming down the walkway. Once the cake was set in front of Blaine the cast members began to sing. But they quickly stopped and began to listen as Blaine's friends sung to him. While some renditions of Happy Birthday are enough to make you cringe, this group singing was not one of those times. The entire time they sang, all Blaine could do was smile and look at all of his friends as Sebastian held him tightly. As it ended the cast members all began to clap. After wishing Blaine a happy birthday they soon disappeared back into the resort.

"Gonna make a wish killer?" Sebastian asked as the candles were still lit.

"Remember, you can't tell anyone what you wished for or it won't come true." Brittany added.

"Okay, I'm ready to do this." Blaine then closed his eyes for a moment before opening them and blowing out the candles.

"Did you make it a good one?" Brittany asked as she handed Blaine the knife to cut the cake.

"I think it was. So who wants a piece?" As everyone responded, Blaine cut the first piece. But before he could go further Hailey stepped beside him.

"You get to start enjoying, we've got this." She then handed Blaine a fork so he could take a bite. Once he had, she began cutting the rest of the cake. Not surprisingly she gave the next piece to Sebastian before they quickly disbursed the rest of it to everyone else. While everyone ate, Sebastian leaned closer to Blaine and whispered into his ear.

"Care to tell me what you wished for?"

"Nope. Britt's right, if you tell they don't come true."

"Do you really believe that?" Sebastian asked sweetly.

"I do because I made a wish once before that came true and I didn't tell a soul."

"What about telling me that one?"

"No, I'm going to keep that to myself. Just know it turned out even better than I could've possibly hoped for when I made it." Blaine then stretched enough so he could kiss Sebastian on the cheek. "I love you Bas."

"I love you too B."

While they'd been originally unsure when they ordered the cake, they were all more than happy that they'd gotten the larger one since they all wanted to take some back to their rooms. So while the older girls helped slice up the rest of it, Quinn, Brittany, and Santana started to bring the gifts to Blaine. "You know I could've gotten up."

"We know." Quinn replied. "But it's your birthday and you look comfortable. Plus I don't' think Seb wants to move. He looks comfortable too."

"Thank you, I am." Sebastian replied as they watched the table fill up in front of them. The way Blaine felt in his arms, Sebastian was glad they weren't having them move as Blaine was truly relaxed.

"Seb, so you know we didn't bring your gifts down." Jeff told him. "We didn't see them and didn't want to search."

"That's quite alright. You wouldn't have found them as I kept them hidden. While B loves waiting till his birthday to open them, it doesn't stop him from getting anxious. So, out of sight, out of mind."

"I'm not that bad."

"So says he whose eyes lit up before we left upon spotting a gift on the piano."

"I was surprised."

"Yet you were also anxious."

"I thought you hadn't given him anything." Thad said as they all took their seats.

"I hadn't given him anything today. I gave him one gift before we left because it was too big to bring down."

"Got it." Those were the only words Thad needed to say for Sebastian to know he knew exactly what Blaine had been given.

"Are you going to enlighten the rest of us?" Wes asked.

"I bought B a piece of art which you can all see when we get back to New York since it's already been hung." Sebastian replied. "Now, how about you get started on your gifts B?" One thing some still had a hard time recognizing was how Sebastian was quick to deflect most things he'd done for Blaine. He never wanted a fuss made about something he'd done. So while Blaine perused the gifts for which one to open first, Thad leaned over and told Wes what Sebastian had bought for Blaine.

Once Blaine began opening gifts, it was clear these were all gift of a more personal nature versus the themed ones he'd opened the previous evening. Not saying all the gifts were handmade, they were just more Blaine. He opened new headphones, hard-bound copies of some of his favorite books, a few new bowties, along with a new journal. It was getting to the point where he was truly blown away by everything as each gift fit him perfectly. All of his friends had clearly taken time in choosing the perfect gift for him.

"Thank you, all of you! I don't even have the words to tell you all what today meant to me."

"You don't have to say anything." Wes told him.

"Well, just know I truly appreciate everything and…I love all of you."

"We love you too." No sooner did the words leave Wes's mouth, did everyone chime-in in agreement. The bond this group had clearly was one like no other.

It was probably an hour later when Jeff looked at everyone. "As much as we don't want to leave this little party, we need to. "Britt's got a relatively early flight tomorrow." While Jeff spoke, the expression on Brittany's face changed. To everyone it was clear she wasn't looking forward to leaving. Once she'd given almost everyone a hug goodbye, only Blaine and Sebastian were left. When she leaned over to hug them, they both pulled her down onto Blaine's lap.

"I'm really glad you were able to join us." Blaine told her. "I couldn't have imagined celebrating today without you."

"You're just saying that Blaine."

"No, I mean it." Blaine then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, I'm glad I could come. You take good care of him Sebby."

"You can count on that Britt." Sebastian then gave her a kiss as well. "We'll see you in the morning."

"You don't have to get up to see me off."

"We want too." Blaine said before looking passed Brittany to Jeff who nodded. While Brittany continued to speak with Blaine and Sebastian, Jeff forwarded Brittany's flight information to them. Once she finally said her goodbye, Brittany and Jeff headed back up to their room. "How is she getting home from the airport?" Sebastian asked.

"Lexi offered to pick her up." Nick said. "I have a feeling she wants to hear all about our trip so far."

"That doesn't surprise me." Sebastian said. "Is everyone ready for a relatively quiet day tomorrow?"

"As quiet as a water park can be." Dave replied. "But I totally get what you mean. The only thing we're going to have to worry about is getting too much sun. Are we still going out tomorrow night?"

"That's the plan as of now." Beat said. "But it could always change."

It was well over an hour after Brittany and Jeff headed up to bed that the rest of them decided to call it a night as well. With everything Blaine and Sebastian had to bring upstairs, everyone offered to help. Once they were back in their room along with all of the gifts, Sebastian was about to close the door after thanking everyone. "What is it?" Sebastian asked as Nick stood in front of him.

"There is a bottle of wine chilling in the bucket by the coffee pot."

"And how did a bottle of wine get into our room?"

"James bought it after they landed. He knew you and Blaine enjoy a glass once in a while and thought you two might like to enjoy some on your balcony. A nice way to help close out Blaine's birthday."

"I will be sure to thank him in the morning." Nick was just about to walk away when Sebastian grabbed ahold of his arm. "Nick, I really want to thank you all for everything you did."

"You are welcome. Now, you better go. I have a feeling Blaine would like to spend some time with you before going to sleep. Night."

"Night." Once he closed the door, Sebastian walked back into the room and saw Blaine standing in front of the balcony doors, looking out into the night. "Happy Birthday Blaine." Sebastian said softly as he wrapped his arms around him. Blaine turned his head slightly, allowing Sebastian to see the smile on his face before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Are you tired?"

"No, even though I should be. I'm pretty sure this adrenaline isn't going to be wearing off any time soon."

"I'm sure I could think of a way of tiring you out."

"I'm sure you could and you wouldn't get any objections from me."

"That's good to know. If you want, we can have a glass of wine."

"As nice as that sounds, we can't. There is no way we can get our hands on a bottle."

"There is one chilling as we speak. Would you like a glass?"

"I'd love one. I'll wait for you on the balcony."

While Sebastian was getting their glasses, Blaine changed into something more comfortable before heading out on the balcony. He was gazing up into the sky when Sebastian nudged him gently to give him his glass. Once Blaine had his in hand, Sebastian made a short toast before they each took a sip. "I'll be right back." After setting his glass on the table, Sebastian walked back inside. Blaine could only assume he was going to change but he honestly didn't know. When Sebastian came walking back out, Blaine was seated in a chair sipping his wine. Upon locking eyes on Sebastian, he noticed a gift bag being slid across the table. "Promise me one thing B."

"Anything."

"If you don't like it, tell me. I went a bit outside of the norm and well, I won't be offended if you don't like it. We can easily exchange it once we're back in New York."

"I promise." Once Blaine answered, Sebastian took a sip of his wine and waited. He wasn't kidding when he told Blaine he went outside of the norm, but he couldn't resist when he saw it. After tossing the tissue paper aside, Blaine pulled a box out and looked at Sebastian. "Bas."

"Don't look at me like that. If you continue to, I'll take it back."

"Oh no you won't, it's mine." Blaine then pulled the white ribbon that held the box close before removing the iconic blue lid. Once he removed the pouch from within the box, Blaine slowly opened it before pulling a bracelet out. "It's gorgeous Bas, thank you." He said as he looked at the sterling silver cable linked bracelet.

"You're welcome. And while it's gorgeous as you said, will you wear it? Because I'd really prefer it doesn't stay in a drawer, but well, that would be up to you as well. But…"

"Yes, I'll wear it. Probably more than I should." Blaine then got out of his chair and walked over to Sebastian and kissed him. "I love it." He then handed the bracelet to Sebastian and extended his wrist. "Would you?"

"Of course." After he put it on, Sebastian pulled Blaine down onto his lap. "I like the way it looks on you."

"Me too. So?"

"You want your other gifts, don't you?"

"Maybe? But I'm more than happy with what I've gotten. I truly don't need anything else Bas. Today was more than I could've dreamt of."

"That is thanks to everyone else, not me killer."

"Still. You were the first to make my birthday a priority and I won't forget that." Blaine then kissed him once more. "You now realize both of my wrists are adorned by something you gave me."

"Guess I need to get to work on other body parts then." Sebastian said before beginning to nuzzle Blaine's neck. "But that'll have to wait."

"For?"

"The right occasion and we're not lacking for holidays. Or in our case, we often give the other things for no reason at all besides the fact that we want to." They continued to sit outside and talk till they'd each finished their glass of wine. And while they could've easily each had another they knew they needed to head inside of they wanted to get up in time to see Brittany one last time before she left. When they walked back inside, Sebastian wondered how long it would take Blaine to notice the box on the bed. Though, he didn't have to wonder long as he soon heard his name come off Blaine's lips once he walked into the bedroom. As he walked into the room, he saw Blaine sitting on the bed with his legs crossed and the frame in hand. "I know it's not like your other gifts, but…"

"Don't you dare say another word!" Sebastian did as Blaine asked and didn't say anything else. He just sat down beside him and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Bas."

"This is a time you take our own advice Blaine, I love you."

"I love you too Sebastian."

The next morning when Blaine and Sebastian headed down to the lobby, they were still extremely tired but weren't going to not say goodbye to Brittany. Not surprisingly, when they reached the lobby, there stood Nick and Santana as well. "How is she?" Blaine asked quietly since Jeff and Brittany were standing off to the side, holding each other as they talked.

"She's sad, but doesn't regret only being able to join us for a few days." Nick replied. "Jeff's feeling about the same. I think they're both happy we'll all be coming home in a few days."

"Understandable." Sebastian said. "I have no doubt between the show and working for Lexi the time should fly by. And if I know anything, Jeff's going to talk to her quite a bit."

"He plans too." Santana said. "It's the main reason he brought his laptop." The words had just left Santana's mouth when Jeff and Brittany came walking over to them.

"Hi." Brittany said quietly. From the looks of her eyes as well as Jeff's, they'd both recently been crying. Even though Brittany and Jeff had their arms around each other's waist, Blaine and Sebastian still managed to give her a hug. "You guys didn't have to come down, but thank you."

"You know we couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye." Blaine said. "Plus someone is going to need to help Nick and Santana take care of your boy here." A faint smile came to Jeff's face when Blaine spoke.

"Good. Make sure he has fun today and the rest of the trip."

"We will." Sebastian replied. "We're going to do some crazy stuff today, right Jeff?"

"That is correct Seb."

"How crazy?" Brittany asked as she looked between the two.

"_Summit Plummet_." They both replied.

"You're right, that is crazy."

"Yet you did it last time." Jeff said.

"I did, but that doesn't mean it's not crazy.' When she answered her phone went off. After she sighed softly they all realized what it meant. "Make sure you guys have lots of fun because I'm going to want to hear all about it when you get home."

"We will." Santana said before going to give her a hug. "And I'll keep an eye on the boys."

"I know you will." Brittany then gave each of the guys a hug and a kiss on the cheek before she and Jeff walked out the front doors. The four of them stood there and watched as Brittany and Jeff shared one last hug and kiss before she got into her awaiting car. It wasn't till it pulled away, did Jeff turn around and come walking back inside. As he walked back to them, Nick and Santana realized that that must be what they both look like when they've had to say goodbye to each other when she's left on trips. Knowing Jeff was a bit bummed Santana gave him a big hug once he reached them.

"What's the plan now?" Jeff asked as he looked at the four of them.

"While it was originally to go back to sleep, B and I are too awake now. You guys?" They all nodded as they all had figured the same thing. "Well then, since we were all going to do our own thing for breakfast today why don't we all just eat now. And afterwards you're all more than welcome to come back to our room, we've got the space."

"Works for me." Nick said and Jeff and Santana both agreed so they all headed off for the café. Throughout breakfast the five of them talked about everything and anything. One thing was clear though, it was obvious they were trying to keep Jeff's mind off of Britt's recent departure. When Jeff began to tell them all about some of the video footage he and Brittany had watched they all started to laugh. It was pretty apparent they were all so comfortable around each other that the cameras were completely forgotten about.

By the time they headed up to Blaine and Sebastian's room it was still rather early. "Are you two sure you don't mind?" Santana asked as Sebastian opened the door.

"Positive. Just remember, we need to head out to the balcony."

"Why is that?" Nick asked.

"B's gifts are all over the couch." The words no sooner left Sebastian's mouth that they all saw exactly what he was talking about.

"You made out like a bandit Blaine." Santana told him.

"Yea." Blaine replied, his voice soft as you could tell he was a bit embarrassed by it all. They were about to head out on to the balcony when Santana spotted the blue box and the frame.

"Blaine."

"Yes."

"Care to share what else you got?" Blaine didn't answer, just extended his arm to Santana so she could see the bracelet that he hadn't taken off since Sebastian put it on him. "Damn Seb! It's gorgeous Blaine!"

"I think so too." Once Santana let go of his hand she reached for the frame. "Uh…" The way Blaine's eyes shot to Sebastian once Santana picked it up, even Jeff and Nick were curious so they walked closer to Santana to take a look.

"Didn't know you were so crafty Seb?"

"We'll, I'm a man of many talents." As he spoke, Sebastian slid an arm around Blaine's waist.

"Also didn't realize you were so sentimental."

"What can I say?"

"At least now we know why you didn't talk about where you two went that night. Pretty spectacular for last minute." Jeff said as he looked at the shadow box which contained the tickets from the concert they'd gone to the night after Blaine's birthday disaster. Also inside the box, were numerous pictures of the two looking as happy as they currently were, yet they were taken when the two were only friends.

"Connections make anything possible my friend. And Blaine deserved spectacular."

"Looks like you delivered." Nick said.

"He did." Blaine replied. "What did you guys think we did that night?"

"Knowing Seb, we thought you two went to a club or something. Who knew you got dinner and a concert. I was always curious what the two of you did."

"I'm surprised you didn't think I seduced Blaine that evening."

"That thought did cross our minds." Jeff said. "But the two of you at that time were in a completely different place than you were when you first met."

"That we were." Blaine replied. "You're not upset that we kept this to ourselves, are you?"

"No, it's your moment." Nick said. "It's up to the both of you whom you share it with. So, don't worry, we won't say anything."


	180. Chapter 180

Two Steps Beyond

Part 180

Once they all met in the lobby, the first thing all the girls did was give Jeff a hug. The rest of the guys all exchanged looks as the girls all made sure Jeff was alright. While that was going on, Hunter gave Nick a nudge. "What is it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before all the girls got down here, you and Jeff were looking at Blaine and Seb and talking. I don't mean to intrude, but it didn't seem like a usual conversation."

"Jeff and I recently learned something about the two of them that helped connect the dots a bit. Does that make sense?"

"Surprisingly, it does. Blaine and Seb certainly aren't an open book."

"That is something we can all agree upon. But, the things they keep close are there for a reason. Have you ever heard the whole story between those two?"

"I've heard parts of it. They clearly didn't take the direct approach to getting together. Though, I think all those obstacles strengthened what they have."

"That's a really good way to look at it."

"I mean, we'd all love for relationships to come easily but I think those that took a bit of work are the ones we end up treasuring the most. Not saying those relationships that happen effortlessly are bad, their just different. But I think we can both agree we'd do everything in our power to protect what is dear to us. And while friendships are one thing, romance is a whole other story."

"Who knew Hunter Clarington was a romantic?"

"Most don't. But growing up with all sisters, two being older than me I tended to hear more than I probably wanted to back then about romance. But I think it was worth it. It helped me understand more than I probably would have."

After arriving at the park and quickly finding a spot to get settled, it didn't take long for everyone to start enjoying themselves. Wanting to start the day on an adrenaline high, most of the guys headed for Summit Plummet while the girls were content watching. "Are you sure we can't tempt you?" Thad asked.

"Positive." They all replied.

"We'll gladly record you all being crazy." Hailey said.

"What fun is that? Where's your sense of adventure ladies?"

"Oh, we're risk takers." Santana said. "But none of us want to risk losing our tops." The rest of the girls nodded in agreement. "So you guys go do your thing and we'll watch." Santana then leaned in to give Nick a kiss. "Just be careful."

"I will." As the guys walked away, they understood why the girls weren't joining them but that didn't mean they liked it. Once the guys disappeared from view all eyes fell to Santana.

"Why are you all staring?"

"Are we staring?" Quinn said as they went to find the perfect vantage point to watch the guys. "I don't think so."

"You are. So if there is something you want to ask, go ahead and ask."

"What were you, Blaine, Seb, Nick, and Jeff talking about when we all got downstairs?" Hailey asked. "And if it's none of our business, just tell us so. But from our view point the conversation seemed pretty intense."

"We were just talking about love and life."

"Love and life?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, but that is all I'm going to say on the matter. Wait, I will say one thing. All of the guys are more than what they appear and are way more observant than we probably give them credit for."

"That's something I noticed this week alone." Brooke said. "They all seem to always know what the others are thinking. It should be creepy, but it's not. It's rather reassuring on some level."

By the time the guys all took their turn, they all started to split up and do their own thing. And while the girls were weary of losing their tops on _Plummet_, they were a bit less worried about other slides. It was around midday, when they all gradually found each other on the lazy river. When Wes and Hailey spotted Blaine, Sebastian, Hunter, Jeff, and Thad all floating aimlessly they couldn't help but laugh. With a little bit of paddling they soon caught up with them. "Finally relaxing I see." Hailey said once she bumped into Thad's tube.

"We are. Looks like the two of you are ready to relax as well." Thad said.

"That we are. Have you seen the others?"

"Yep. Nick, Santana, Dave, Quinn, and David are just up ahead." Jeff said. "And according to them, the others are just up ahead of them. It seems as though we all had the same idea at the same time."

"It certainly does." Wes said. "Do you know if Britt's landed yet?"

"She is safe and sound with my sister." Sebastian said. "Instead of going home, Britt is spending a lazy day with Lexi because she didn't want to risk not hearing her alarm."

"Smart move." Hailey said. "So, are we still going out tonight?"

"Do you want to?" Blaine asked.

"Honestly, Wes and I are game for anything."

"Well, the five of us were actually thinking about just taking it easy tonight since we've got quite the day ahead of us tomorrow."

"That actually sounds like an excellent idea." Wes said. "We've basically been on the go since we've been here. Plus, there is quite a bit to do at the resort itself."

"Our thoughts exactly." Hunter said. They all continued to talk and then surprisingly, bumped into Nick and the others. "Shouldn't you guys be further ahead of us?"

"We would be if we weren't waiting for you guys." Dave stated. "We want to know the plan."

"You mean besides have fun and enjoy ourselves?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes." Dave said.

"All of us are going to hang at the resort tonight. That way we're fully rested for tomorrow." Thad said. "But it's totally cool if you guys want to go out."

"Actually, we were all discussing doing the same thing." Santana said. "Especially since Nicky and I were up early."

"We know the feeling." Jeff said. "Do you know what those ahead of you think?"

"No, but I'm sure they'll be game for whatever we all want to do." Nick said.

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Beat said.

"Call it a gut instinct."

Nick's instinct was certainly right as they were all for hanging at the resort. By the time they all headed back it proved the right decisions since they were all so relaxed none of them wanted to do what it would take to get ready to go out. With that being the case, it wasn't too surprising when they all found themselves down by the pool later that evening after grabbing dinner. Even though they were by the pool, everyone had showered and changed and it was pretty clear no one intended on going into the water.

While they all talked it became clear everyone was thinking of watching the movie under the stars once more and closing out the night on their balconies watching the fireworks. With Brittany now gone, the remaining solo members of the group made sure to keep Jeff busy so that he didn't have time to dwell on the fact that he was now without Brittany. They'd just come back from playing volleyball when they looked at Wes who was sitting with Hailey on a lounger. "Where are Blaine and Seb?" Thad asked.

"They went up to their room." Wes replied but seeing the looks on the guys faces he quickly continued. "They are talking with Blaine's parents. With as much running around as we did yesterday they never got to talk with him since he didn't answer his phone at all yesterday."

"They're not upset, are they?" Beat asked.

"Not at all. They only called a little while ago because they heard from a reputable source that this evening would be their best chance to reach him."

"Let me guess, Cooper?" Hunter asked.

"Correct. After talking with Britt and following some of our updates he called their parents."

Since they'd brought their laptop with them, Blaine and Sebastian were sitting up in their room talking with Blaine's parents through it. "So, are you going to tell us how yesterday went or do we have to wait till you get back to New York?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"We had a wonderful time."

"Is that so?"

"It is." Sebastian replied. "B made out like a bandit."

"Did he now?" Mrs. Anderson asked and both boys nodded. After they did, Sebastian picked up the laptop and showed the Anderson the piles of gifts on the couch. "How are you boys getting that all home?" She asked once the camera was back on Blaine and Sebastian.

"Everyone has offered to help us." Blaine told them. "From what I've been told, there are still items waiting for me to open when we get home."

"Good thing you boys have all that space."

"We said the same thing Mom. When we get home I need to remember to take a picture of a piece of artwork Bas gave me for my birthday before we left."

"Aren't you two getting fancy?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"It's not thing like that, but I felt it fits B perfectly."

"It does." Blaine added. "It's currently hanging behind our piano."

"Well, know that you have a gift from us waiting at Cooper's." His Mom told him. "We sent it there since it needed to be signed for."

"Cool. We're going there for dinner a couple days after we get home because Lexi and Coop want to celebrate as well. Though, after yesterday they really don't need to."

"Enjoy it Blaine." His Dad told him. "People make a fuss because they care. But I think your friends might've gone a little overboard from what we just saw."

"I told them the same thing." Blaine said.

"Let me chime in here. The only reason they went so overboard is because finals at Dalton kept them from celebrating properly back then." Sebastian said. "So, don't knock it."

"You're right Seb. If they wanted to go all out, it's their prerogative." Mrs. Anderson said. "So, where are you all heading tomorrow?"

"_Epcot_." Blaine replied. "It's one of the reasons we're taking it easy. Plus, now we finally have the opportunity to record the fireworks from our balcony. You'd both love the view we have."

"Well, I'm sure you both will have lots of pictures to show us so we'll see it. And while we could keep talking to you both, you should probably go back to your friends. But do us a favor."

"We will call when we get home Mom."

"Thank you!"

"You two have fun!" Mr. Anderson said.

"We will." They replied in unison.

"Love you!" Blaine told them.

"Love you too! Bye!" Once they ended the call, Sebastian closed the screen and Blaine leaned back against him.

"They looked honestly shocked when they saw all the gifts Bas."

"I noticed."

"But I really should've shown them what you got me."

"No need B. You'll have plenty of time later. I'm sure your Mom is going to be asking a million questions once we get home. I think she didn't want to keep us from everyone or bore your Dad, otherwise she would've done that now."

"True. Do you mind if we stay up here a little while longer?" As he spoke, Blaine turned on his side so his head was now resting on Sebastian's shoulder.

"You okay B?" Sebastian asked as he ran his fingers through Blaine's curls.

"Yea. I just want to enjoy a little more time with you. And since Wes knows we're up here talking with my parents, no one is going to question how long we're gone."

"That is very true. And while this is comfortable, why don't we relax in bed."

"Bas."

"I don't mean that B, it's just this chair is a little cramped." Blaine smiled and moved off of the chair and headed for the bedroom. Once inside, Sebastian got comfortable and Blaine curled up next to him. "You're right, this is nice."

"Glad you think so. Also, Hailey loves my bracelet. She said you have excellent taste."

"Well, I'm glad she approves. But like Santana, the only opinion that matters to me is yours. Though, it is nice to know that others like it as well. While I made that shadow box, where are you planning on putting it once we get home B?"

"I was thinking either the living room or our bedroom."

"The living room?"

"Yes, why, do you have a problem with that? Because if you do, I'll put it in our room."

"No, I'm just surprised, that's all. Do you know how many times I looked at those pictures?"

"I don't, but I might have an idea. Why didn't you ever show them or send them to me?"

"That would be because I was afraid of what would've happened to you if Kurt found them."

"Bas."

"It's true B. Look at those pictures. Nick and Jeff were right. We were looking at each other in them the same way we do now. And now that we both know what we were feeling back then it's pretty obvious."

"You've got a point. But once I broke up with him you could've shown me. I still can't believe you kept the tickets."

"I'm sentimental, you know that. Well, at least you do now. As for not showing you sooner, I didn't really think about it. But once I realized everyone was doing something special for you, I got to thinking and well, you see what happened."

"It was perfect Bas. Thinking back, I still can't believe you did that for me."

"Well, if you saw me that morning you would have. Ask the guys, I was livid, as were they once I told them. But you should really thank Thad though."

"Why is that?"

"He stopped me from going to McKinley to chew Kurt out for forgetting."

"Do you know I never corrected him?"

"You didn't?"

"Nope. I was still so hurt; I basically didn't react at all. When I saw him the next day at school he asked me what I did that night since I told him I couldn't go to dinner with him."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I was out with a friend."

"He accepted that?"

"He did. Part of me thinks he was too afraid to ask more questions."

"Would you have told him you were with me?" Sebastian asked as he tightened his hold around Blaine.

"Yes."

"He would've erupted B."

"I know. Part of me thinks I said I was out with a friend hoping he'd ask more questions. And then I could tell him you took me out to make up for my non-birthday. That was what we called it that night, right?"

"I think so. But I don't want to slight your parents. You said they celebrated with you."

"They did. Do you know I almost drove out to Dalton that night?"

"We would've gotten you in."

"I know. Though, I don't quite know how I could've explained my presence. In that moment, I wasn't quite ready for everyone to know what happened."

"You're not upset I told them, are you?"

"No. It was just in that moment. I still can't believe you blew off studying."

"I was impulsive. But I knew I had the whole weekend to study still. I don't think I left my dorm that entire weekend. Plus as I told you that night, you were worth it. You still are B."

"So are you Bas, so are you."

When they all met the next morning to head to the park, it was as though there was a slight change in the atmosphere surrounding them. None of them could quite place it, but something had certainly changed. Much like the rest of the parks they kept to a similar routine. And since Epcot wasn't the same sort of park, they basically all chose a direction to go and went from there, stopping at attractions along the way.

By the time they reached the _World Showcase_ they knew a good portion of their time would be spent there. Plus it was the perfect place to stop for a late lunch. "What a surprise, the two of you stopped in France for lunch." Thad said as he, Hunter, Beat, and Jeff approached.

"What can we say, we're predictable." Sebastian said. "Plus we wanted to check out Les Halles Boulangerie Patisserie. We wanted to see if they carry one of our favorite treats."

"Do they?" Jeff asked.

"They do." Blaine replied and lifted the lid on the box that was between the two of them. "Please, have one." Since Jeff had gone to the French bakery in New York with Blaine on more than one occasion he quickly took them up on the offer and was soon followed by the others.

"These are good, but I think I like the ones from the bakery you and Seb go to better."

"So do we, but these aren't bad." Blaine said. "But Bas and I both agree a stop at that bakery is in our future after we come home. Have you guys eaten yet?"

"We have." Hunter replied. "We were actually in search of dessert."

"Well, the Patisserie has quite the selection if you guys want to check it out." Sebastian said. "Have you guys seen the others?"

"Nick and Santana are in Morocco." Jeff said. "And Wes, James, and Flint along with their lovelies are in Japan. As for the rest, who knows since we all had different cravings for lunch."

"Are we staying for the fireworks tonight?" Beat asked.

"That was the plan." Blaine replied. "So, while we're over here it's best if we stake out the best place to watch them."

"Good idea." Thad said. "Crazy to believe we're heading home in a couple days. This week went by way too quick."

"Tell us about it." Sebastian replied. "No sooner do we all get back do most of us start our internships." Blaine then cleared his throat. "I said most killer. I know you and Nick head back to school. At least your schedule isn't too crazy."

While they were all talking, Beat and Thad started to laugh as there was some finger pointing over towards where they all were. "I think you three have some fans." They all looked over to where Beat pointed and started to laugh as they saw a group of women pointing at Blaine, Sebastian, and Hunter. "For some reason, I'm surprised it took his long."

"We're not." Sebastian said. "Not many young kids read said magazine."

"Jeff's sister does." Thad said.

"True, but she's not necessarily young. She's at that age where she's discovering fashion. Plus, Jeff's Mom has a subscription."

"She only really got into it when she saw Brittany and Santana's copies last time we all came down here." Jeff said. "My Mom is rather thrilled Megan is at school because her copy doesn't vanish. Speaking of, did you guys mail those copies back to them?"

"We did." Blaine said. "And we got a thank you from both Megan and Ally."

"Aren't you three doing another shoot after we get home?" Thad asked.

"We are." Hunter replied.

"Hope their prepared for the tans you three are coming back with." Beat said. "We all got lots of color this trip."

"No denying that." Sebastian replied.

They all continued to talk, but while they did, Blaine sent out a text to everyone telling them where they could find them. It was easier for everyone to come to them since that was the direction they'd be heading once they started to explore again. Once they hit all of the attractions, they all split up since there were certain things people wanted to do or try again. So they all set a designated time to meet back up for the evening fireworks.

The next day went by way quicker than any of them thought it would since everyone went about hitting different parks. When Blaine and Sebastian came back to the resort that evening Blaine looked up at Sebastian. "You might hate me for saying this, but we really should start packing."

"I don't hate you for saying it because I know we do. I just hate that packing means we're getting ready to leave."

"Yea, I'm not looking forward to that either. This week has been more than I could've imagined Bas. Yet, going home and sleeping in our bed sounds so appealing."

"It is pretty comfortable, isn't it?" Sebastian replied as they waited for the elevator. "How much help do you think we're going to need getting all your gifts home?"

"Depends. Thankfully neither of us over did it buying souvenirs. We only picked up a few cute things for the kids."

"Part of us not buying a lot is because they bought so much for you. Did we even get anything at the _Wizarding World_?"

"We didn't buy a single thing. Though, we need to order that display stand for our wands when we get home." Blaine said as they entered the elevator. "I definitely want them all on display. I can't believe they had one made specifically for me."

"That was pretty remarkable, wasn't it?" Blaine nodded. "You can tell no one really knew what it was going to look like the way they all wanted to see it once we left the shop."

"Very true."

Blaine and Sebastian were just finishing up their packing when there was a knock on their door. For what seemed like the first time that trip, they honestly didn't mind someone coming by. Upon opening the door, Blaine saw Hunter, Thad, and Beat standing there so he invited them in. "And just what do we owe this honor?"

"We were wondering if you knew whether you need help getting stuff home." Thad said.

"We do actually. All that stuff on the couch doesn't fit in either of our suitcases."

"How did you guys get all this stuff down here anyhow?" Sebastian asked as the guys took seats.

"We shipped it." Beat replied. "Only the most expensive items came down in someone's luggage."

"Care to share what Seb got you?" Thad asked.

"Sure." Blaine replied. "But one item is already packed so that will have to wait till we return." Blaine then held out his wrist.

"I thought that was new." Hunter said. "I never remembered you wearing anything besides your watch before."

"That's because I never had." Blaine replied. "Are you guys sure you don't mind helping us get this stuff home?"

"Positive." Beat replied. "It was our idea to give it to you down here so it's only fitting we offer to help you bring it home. Know everyone else has offered to help as well."

"Yea, Jeff called us earlier offering the same thing even though he'd told us previously." Sebastian said. "At one moment we thought we had a chance but then, it was quickly dashed."

When everyone else returned that night to start packing, they agreed to meet outside to watch the fireworks one last time. Since Blaine and Sebastian had already packed earlier and given the items they couldn't fit to the others, they were the first ones outside. Once they were situated, Blaine leaned back against Sebastian. There was something very calming about sitting out by the water as they waited. "Bas."

"Yea, B."

"Where do you think we'll take our next vacation?"

"Don't know. Guess it all depends on what's going on in our lives when we decide to take it."

"True."

"Think of it this way B, the possibilities are endless. Who knows what the future might hold for us."

* * *

***For those that are interested, there will be a fourth installment to close things out. It will be posted in about two weeks time. **


End file.
